Because we are made of dreams
by padfootagain
Summary: The Marauders come back to Hogwarts for their sixth year, but nothing will be easy. Outside, Voldemort rises from the darkness, his Death Eaters doing always more victims. Inside, the four boys will have to fight against the whole gang of wannabe Death Eaters, to protect themselves and the girls they love. A Jily, Sirius Black/OC fic, and probably a bit of Remus Lupin/OC fic too.
1. Prologue

**Note:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Just a little note before we start. First, this is officially my first story on FanFiction, which means that I have not yet understood everything about how the site works, so sorry if I take a bit of time to answer or if I do a mistake or two.**

 **Second Point, I'm French. And I mean 100% French, so English is not my natural language. So, I'm really sorry if I'm making mistakes, but I'm working hard to improve (as proof, I'm writing this story in English). Don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll correct them. I'm doing my very best, so please try to understand that I'm not perfect.**

 **I will upload new chapters as often as possible and I'll try to be regular.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Have a good time!**

 **PS: Mvw65 is currently proofreading this story, which will explain that some chapters will present more mistakes than others. Thank you again by the way, Mvw65, this is so kind!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange and Bellatrix Black walked towards them. James instantly put himself between them and Lily, his wand already held tightly in his hand.

"We're in luck today my friends!", Bellatrix said with one of her cat-like smiles. "The Mudbood we were looking for, and as a bonus we even have her little puppy!"

The others laughed cruelly. James passed a protective arm in front of Lily. She had seized her wand too.

"What do you want Black?" asked James in a cold voice.

"Make you pay for what you and your friends have done of course! You're the reason why Amycus almost got expelled."

"He should have been", spat James, his voice shaky with fury.

"You're not getting away this time, " answered Avery.

And before James could answer, he was deflecting a curse sent by Mulciber. Lily disarmed Rosier before he could move and James petrified him, and he fell on the ground in a thud. Lestrange and Avery were now duelling fiercely against James, while Mulciber and Bellatrix were focusing on Lily. The Slytherins were good duellers, and before long James and Lily were both covered with scratches and bruises. Finally Lestrange fell to the floor, ropes wrapped around his limbs.

"Impedimenta!" James roared.

And Avery was sent flying into the stone wall. James turned his attention on Lily. She had just knocked Mulciber out, and was protecting herself from the rain of spells that Bellatrix was sending upon her. James raised his wand, but before he could say any incantation, another voice echoed from the end of the corridor.

"Sectumsempra!"

James felt the spell hit him on his back, right under his right collarbone. His wand slipped from his hand and fell on the ground as both Bellatrix and Lily suddenly stopped fighting. He could feel something wet and warm flowing down his back. He could barely breathe. He felt the same warmth on his face. Lily's eyes grew wide, a terrified expression painted on her face, while Bellatrix looked mesmerized.

"James...", Lily gasped in a weak and shaky voice.

He tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a low groan, and he finally fell on his knees. Lily rushed towards him, forgetting completely the gang of Slytherins around them. She kneeled next to him, and he fell upon her. He could feel the warm liquid going down his torso as an unbearable pain was slashing his chest. He put his hand on his white shirt, but when he looked down at it, it was covered with blood. When he looked at Lily again, he was terrified.

"You really have to teach me this one Snape!" said Bellatrix in a joyful tone.

She clapped her hands together and jumped on the spot, like a child who has just seen his big birthday cake.

"Later perhaps", Snape answered. " You should all go before a teacher comes. I think they had their lessons."

"You're right."

Bellatrix and Snape helped the others to their feet and they all ran towards the end of the corridor. All, except Snape, who remained in a dark corner of an alcove, a few feet away from the two Gryffindors. Lily didn't notice anything, she couldn't. All her attention was focused on James. She held his bleeding and weak body in her arms, cradling him gently, as she would have done with a little boy who cried. She was softly stroking his messy black hair, thinking as fast as she could of all the counter curses and healing charms she knew. But she had no idea what to do.

"It's gonna be alright, James, it's alright."

She was crying and her tears were falling on James's cheeks, mingling with the blood covering his pale face. She could feel him growing weaker and weaker in her arms.

"Stay with me James, it's alright. It will be fine."

She knew the others would be here in any minute now, and the only plan she could glimpse through her clouded mind was to wait for them. They would know what to do, and she begged James to wait with her for their arrival.

"Lily..."

He tried to speak but he winced with pain.

"Don't try to talk, just stay with me, it'll be fine."

But he could feel that it wasn't going to be fine. He was dying, here, on the cold floor of the dungeons in Lily's wonderfully gentle arms. He was dying, and he knew he didn't have much time.

"Lily, I've got to tell you..."

He could barely breathe now, every rise and fall of his chest was a struggle, but he had to tell her before he could give up and rest.

"I..."

He winced again, and she let out a sob.

"I love you Lily."

His hazel eyes were fixed upon hers, full of tears, and she knew he meant it. He really did love her.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you, on our first evening in Hogwarts, and I've never stopped falling more and more in love with you since. I love you, and I always will."

She cried even harder, choking. She tried to speak, but the words stayed stuck in her throat. He slowly closed his eyes.

"NO! No James!" she cried.

He was drifting away, she was losing him. She looked desperately around her, and it was only then that she noticed Severus.

"Sev! Sev, help me! Please help me!"

She begged him, choking and crying. She knew he was the one who had cursed James in the first place, but right now he was her only hope.

"I don't know the counter curse. Oh please Sev, help him!"

"Why? Why do you want me to help him? He's just a toerag, you said it yourself. He's just a bullying prat, he's not worth my help! Why do you want to save him?"

She looked at him right in the eyes. He had never seen her in so much pain.

"Because I love him."


	2. Chapter 1: New beginnings

**New beginnings**

Walburga Black was making the last preparations for the annual Black family meeting. The event, that assembled the whole Black family, was probably the most important moment of the year for the witch, for it was the perfect time to prove to all the Noble House of Black members how respectable she and her husband were. And this year, the meeting would take place in her own house, at 12 Grimmauld Place, and it was the perfect opportunity to shine. As she took one last look around her living room, everything was perfect. Well, everything except...

"Sirius! Can't you dress up properly?!"

The sixteen-year-old boy rolled his eyes and straightened his robes. Really, the entire thing was utter bullshit...

"And you'd better behave yourself, young man!"

"I will, if they do."

"Don't start!" she roared, her voice so powerful Sirius could have sworn the whole living room was trembling, or maybe it was just an after-effect of his ears exploding.

This day was going to be a nightmare, he knew it. The only thought that was keeping him together right now was the image of the warm and welcoming Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow, where he would spend three entire weeks of freedom with James, his best friend. He would go there the next day and they were going to have so much fun! Well, if Sirius could survive the next few hours with his _entire_ deranged family all gathered in one small room, that is... Near the mantelpiece, Regulus was watching Kreacher, their house elf, helping his mistress to prepare the reunion. He was perfectly dressed, just like any respectable pure blood, standing very straight, his chin high and proud, impatient for their guests to arrive. Sirius, on the other hand, was constantly passing a finger between his throat and his tightened collar, clearly uncomfortable and annoyed by the whole thing. Though the two brothers looked alike, only Regulus a bit younger than Sirius, they were desperately different. Sirius couldn't help but regret his lost relationship with his younger brother. He regretted the days when he would defend Regulus against his parents, when they used to play and laugh together. But Regulus had never stood his ground in front of their parents. He was too docile and scared of them, while Sirius was reckless and bold, rebellious even. It was probably because of this difference of attitude towards their family and their beliefs that Sirius ended up in Gryffindor, while Regulus was placed in Slytherin. The child a stranger in his own home and the perfect little pure blood... Sirius glanced bitterly towards his younger brother. Yes, they couldn't be more different indeed. Orion Black, the patriarch, entered the room, wrapped in his best robes.

"Is everything ready?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, all is fine."

She glanced in the direction of Sirius.

"And everything is going to be fine, because you will behave yourself and _shut up_ the whole evening, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," answered Sirius from behind his gritted teeth.

"Fine."

Suddenly, a green fire was lit under the mantelpiece and wizards and witches started to arrive, using the Floo Network. They were greeted in the most honourable way by their honourable hosts, before sitting in the most honourable living room and being served by the most honourable house elf in the most honourable way, honourable being the word Sirius usually used to define how creepy and delusional his whole family was. He also generally referred to his sudden nausea at the sight of his family with the same adjective. He made a huge effort not to roll his eyes in front of every single newcomer.

The evening went on, dull and boring for Sirius, as usual. He had stopped listening for a while now, and was imagining what James and he would do first the next day. Probably a game of Quidditch. Sirius had not unpacked his things since he had come back to Grimmauld Place at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts and his trunk was ready, waiting patiently in his bedroom for freedom the next day. He couldn't wait. But he was torn away from his thoughts as he suddenly heard his name being mentioned in the conversation around him.

"It must be so hard for you Walburga, with him in Gryffindor..."

As usual they were talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room. How lovely...

"Oh, you can't imagine! I don't know what to do with him really. He's just useless and unbearable!"

What a nice pair of adjectives to describe her elder son, really...

"And his friends must all be blood traitors, if not worse!"

Sirius felt his blood starting to boil in his veins and he tightened his grip on the arms of his chair. He didn't give a damn about what they all thought of him. He took all the insults his mother threw at him rather like compliments. He was different from them, and he was proud to be so. They were all deranged pure bloods, and he was ashamed to have the same blood than theirs running through his veins; the same hair, the same deep grey eyes, the same form of face. He would have gladly exchanged his last name with any muggleborn if he had had the opportunity. He didn't care about them insulting him, but hearing them insulting his friends was something else entirely.

"All traitors alike indeed! When they aren't mudbloods! I can't believe he's inflicting that on us, after all we have done for him!"

All they had ever done for Sirius was beating him and repeating to him that he was nothing, that he was a shame to his family. He had never had a loving, or even kind gesture from them, and he knew he meant nothing to them. And she was claiming they had made sacrifices for him? What a joke!

"I heard he was friends with the Potter boy."

Sirius gritted his teeth. He couldn't help it. James was his best friend, his brother, and he couldn't bear to hear them insulting him, he knew it. But he had to remain calm if he didn't want to get into too much trouble with his family just a few hours before escaping this prison, so he took several deep breaths, trying to focus on another conversation, but all he could hear was his mother and her sister.

"He is indeed. He's awful! This boy has no manners and such ideas! I'm sure he's the reason why Sirius is so rebellious towards his father and me."

"But it can't be a surprise, with blood-traitors like his parents to raise him, really. They are the worst kind, and such a disgrace for the whole community!"

Sirius could take no more. James's parents were like a second family to him. They were the kindest and the most generous people he had ever met. They had received him in their home with open arms in his first year at Hogwarts and had never failed to treat him as a second son since. He loved the Potter family like he should have loved his own, and he couldn't let his mother and her stupid sister insult them.

Suddenly, Sirius's glass shattered, sending shreds of cutting glass all over the room. His parents threw him a threatening look. But Sirius didn't care anymore, he was too angry to think straight.

"Don't you dare insult the Potters!"

His voice was low and menacing and all of a sudden the room was completely silent. They were all too shocked to answer. Finally, Orion Black spoke in a low and scary voice.

"Apologise to your aunt! NOW!"

"No! I've had enough of this!"

"Sirius!"

"NO!"

He got up and strode towards the staircase.

"If you don't come back here and apologise, I will not accept you in this house again! Do you hear me?" cried his mother with all her might.

"So be it then!" snapped Sirius back.

It was too much. He had had enough of the insults, of the threats, of the whole pure-blood mania. He wanted to get out of there, he had to. He felt that if he didn't escape this house, he would explode and destroy everything, himself included. He entered his bedroom, grabbed his wand and his trunk and stormed out of the room, running down the staircase and hurrying towards the door.

"Filth! Traitor! Shame on you, you beast!" raged his mother." Don't you ever come back again to our home! Do you hear? You're not part of this family anymore! You're not our son anymore, you have nothing and no one! You are alone and homeless! A street cat is worth more than you, you filth!"

"Don't worry, I won't come back!" Sirius snapped back.

But his father was standing in front of the door, a stick in his hand. Before Sirius could make a move to defend himself, his father had hit him hard in the ribs with his stick. Sirius bent, an arm clenched against his broken ribs, letting out a moan, and Orion Black hit his elder son on the back, making him fall to the ground. He kicked him hard on the ribs, making Sirius gasp desperately for air between loud moans. Orion let go of his wooden stick, grabbed his son by the hair, pulling him up, and punched him hard on the face several times. Then he grabbed Sirius by his collar and threw him out of the house, before sending his trunk flying down onto the pavement next to his injured son. As Sirius was trying to stand, his mother cursed him and he flew several meters away, landing on his painful ribs. He let out a cry of pain, and watched as the door closed on his angry parents and his upset brother. He remained there, lying on his back, looking at the red and golden shades of the burning sky above him, and a grin formed on his painful face. At last, he was free.

* * *

He searched inside of his trunk for something to cover his bleeding face. He had only one place to go right now, and he was too weak to fly there, so his only option was the Knight Bus, and he wasn't really in the mood for questions. He finally found his Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it carefully around his face. When he was sure his wounds were not visible, he called the Bus.

"Godrig's Hollow," he indicated to the driver as he entered the unusual transport and paid for his ticket.

He was alone in the bus luckily, and Sirius just had the time to reach a seat before being pushed back against his seat by the strength of the acceleration. Less than ten minutes later, he was in front of James's parents' house. Night had almost fallen by now, and Sirius stayed for a while on the threshold, hesitating. What if they pushed him away? What if they didn't want to help him? He really had nowhere else to go. He was just their son's friend after all. Sirius shook his head. No, they weren't like his family, they were too kind to at least not take him in for a day or two, giving him some time to think to a better plan. He finally knocked on the door, his heart racing against his hurting ribs. A second later, James's face had appeared. The moment he saw those deep grey eyes, James knew to whom they belonged, and he grinned at the sight of his best friend.

"Padfoot! What are you doing here? I thought you were only arriving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry to arrive like this, but I had a little family problem..."

James's expression grew worried, and he hurried Sirius inside, helping him with his trunk. They joined James's parents in the kitchen, where they were finishing cleaning up after their diner.

"Sirius!" welcomed James's mother, recognising him in a second too. "I'm so sorry, I was sure you were coming tomorrow, your room is not ready yet!"

She took him in her arm in a warm hug, squeezing him tightly. A bit too tightly. Sirius's broken ribs were compressed and he couldn't retain a moan. She let go of him with a scared cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I was supposed to arrive tomorrow, not today."

James's father suddenly realised how strange it was to wear a scarf in the middle of August.

"Sirius, why are you wearing a scarf?"

Sirius's eyes grew wide, and the next second, he was looking down at his feet, clearly feeling ashamed. He didn't answer.

"Take it off, son," ordered Fleamont Potter to the boy, his voice uncertain.

Sirius took slowly his scarf off, revealing his bleeding face to the Potters. Euphemia Potter put a hand on her mouth as she gasped, while James set his jaws and clenched his fists. He knew Sirius's parents were responsible for this, and he couldn't bear to see his best friend hurt.

"I had a row with my parents. I ran away, I couldn't live like this anymore. I'm sorry to just... arrive like this, but I didn't know where else to go."

James's father made him sit down at their table, while his wife was hurrying to get what she needed to clean Sirius's wound.

"What happened, Sirius?" the old man asked gently.

Sirius shrugged, looking down at his knees.

"I got angry, I grabbed my trunk and ran away."

"And these?" asked Fleamont, pointing at Sirius's injuries.

"My farewell gift from my father. He was waiting for me at the door after I grabbed my stuff."

Euphemia came back with a wet towel and several phials of healing potions.

"Where else are you hurt, darling?" she asked with her most tender voice.

Sirius took off his shirt, not looking at the Potters, revealing his broken ribs. The entire right side of his torso was covered with bruises. James's mother gasped once more.

"I'm so sorry to come like this. I just thought, maybe I could stay here for a day or two. Just time to find a place to stay. The time I need to find a new home."

James's mother took Sirius's hurt face tenderly in her hands and made him look up at her. He had tears in his eyes, and he seemed so lost and scared.

"Our house will always be yours, Sirius. You are home."


	3. Chapter 2: A Brand New Year

**Here is a new chapter! Hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

 **A brand new year**

Clara sighed deeply. Of course, her father was an Auror, and so of course he was a bit paranoid sometimes, but this time it was too much.

"Dad, I'm just going to King's Cross, not on a battlefield."

"With everything that is going on these days, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're onboard the Hogwarts Express."

She couldn't blame him for being worried. She was scared by the news of the dark wizards too, striking here and there, always making more victims. She could hardly get mad at her father for being willing to protect his only child when she had helped her best friend Lily to protect her parents' house. Lily was a muggle-born, and she didn't want to depart for Hogwarts with her parents unprotected magically. Clara's father was right, and she knew it.

"All right then, come on."

They crossed the charmed wall and arrived right on platform nine and three-quarters. Clara couldn't help herself at being mesmerized by the beauty of the train, though it was already her sixth year in the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A flash of red appeared in the crowd and she hurried in the direction of her friends. She hugged Lily, Alice and Marlene, her fellow Gryffindors.

"How are you Alice?" Clara asked, noticing her friend's perfect tan.

"I'm great, Cannes is wonderful! And Frank was such a sweetheart all along. I'll tell you everything, don't worry."

Just then, Frank Longbottom appeared on the platform and Alice hurried towards her boyfriend. They had lost her for the rest of the day, and they knew it.

In the distance, the girls heard loud laughs, and they didn't even wonder to whom they could belong. Soon, the four Marauders appeared, walking casually towards the train. Lily turned her back to them, making Marlene and Clara laugh.

"You're conscious that with your hair, they _will_ recognise anyway, facing them or not?" asked Marlene, still laughing at her ginger friend.

"I know that, thanks!" the redhead answered. " But maybe if he sees I'm talking with you, and that I'm busy, he won't try to talk to me."

"Lils, it's James Potter we're talking about," Clara reminded her."This guy has virtually no limits."

"My life sucks," Lily sighed.

"Maybe you're in luck today; he's not coming our way."

"Thank Merlin!"

"Oops, in fact he is."

"Fuck!"

Indeed, a second later, James and his gang were standing next to them, greeting them warmly.

"Hey girls! How are you?" James asked cheerfully.

"Fine, you?" answered Marlene, still unable not to smile.

"I'm very well, thanks. You're alright Evans?"

Lily turned a disdainful look towards him.

"I was, before you came around, Potter."

"Ouch, so soon in the year, and we're already like this?"

Lily blushed and felt immediately guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be mean. I'm fine, thank you."

"It's alright Evans, don't get so upset about me. I think I can survive to one more harsh answer from you. I was about to ask the usual question, but I guess your previous answer will imply a no."

Lily clenched her fists and her face turned even redder.

"Potter!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving you alone."

The boys turned away, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing softly at their friend as they were heading towards the train. Clara and Marlene fought the urge to laugh too. Lily and Marlene walked towards the train as Clara said goodbye to her father.

"You do be careful!" he admonished his daughter. "And don't forget to write!"

"I will be careful and I won't forget to write, I promise dad, don't worry. I love you."

She hugged him tight and took her trunk.

"I love you too darling. Take care."

"You too."

She joined her friends and they had just got onboard when the doors closed and the train started his long journey towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Let's face it Lily, we're doomed!"

"Clara, I think this is worse than doom..."

All the compartments were completely full, except... the one occupied by the Marauders. Brilliant... Marlene had abandoned them, joining some of her seventh-year friends, and Alice was busy with Frank, probably snogging in a dark corner of the train. Which left the two witches in this desperate situation.

"Come on Lily, it's not like we have a choice. All the compartments are full, and we can't stay here in the corridor for the whole trip. So let's go."

Before Lily could argue, Clara strode to the boys' compartment and opened the door.

"Hey guys! Sorry, but all the others compartments are full. Can we sit with you?"

"Sure," the four boys shrugged.

Lily finally entered, and James sat straighter. Sirius rolled his eyes, amused.

"Well, you couldn't stay away from me any longer, could you? You were missing me too much already," James said to her.

She glowered at him, sitting opposite Clara.

"Potter, don't start!"

"As you wish," James shrugged.

The two girls took their Daily Prophet from their bags and unfolded them. Clara went straight to the crossword, biting the end of her quill, while Lily started to read the first articles.

"Hippogriff," said Sirius next to Clara, indicating a column of her crossword.

"Thanks," she answered absentmindedly, completing the blanks.

"Quaffle," he indicated again.

She completed the right squares.

"It's really nice of you to help, but could you let me think a bit longer before answering all the riddles for me?"

She didn't intend to be mean, and she was smiling, amused, when she looked at him in the eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Sure."

"Oh, God..." Lily gasped suddenly.

Clara turned her attention to her. The redhead girl had put a hand on her mouth and was intensely reading the article of the Prophet.

"Lily, you're alright?" asked Remus, worried.

Of the four boys, he was the only one Lily was close to. They were both Gryffindor prefects after all, and Remus was definitely the more mature of the lot. But Lily wasn't listening and she didn't answer. Clara sat next to her and started to read too. An entire family had disappeared two nights before. Voldemort's Death Eaters' work without doubt, though they were not clearly mentioned. Clara's eyes grew wide when she read the names.

"Merlin!" she gasped.

The two girls looked at each other. They knew them, though they were not close. They lived not far from Clara's house, and in the countryside, all the families of wizards knew each other, even if they weren't friends. It was always useful to know where they could go if they needed anything. But Clara would never go to them for Floo Powder again, she knew it. Her father was an Auror after all, and she actually hoped that they were already dead, and not being tortured in a deserted house.

"Girls, what's wrong?" asked James.

The four boys were staring at them now, their brows furrowed in worry and interrogation. The girls passed them their newspapers.

"They lived not far from my house. I knew them quite well," Clara added.

Sirius looked up at her. She looked on the verge of tears, but her jaws were set, and he knew somehow that she wouldn't cry.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly.

He really looked sorry for her neighbours, and she thanked him with a nod. He took one last glance at her before reading the end of the article. James's fists were clenched on the paper, and he looked extremely focused. Lily had never seen him so serious. The boys gave the papers back to the two girls, and Clara took back her seat opposite Lily, between Sirius and the door.

"Your father is going to be mad," Lily told her friend.

"And he will be right to be so. For once, I can't say he's just being paranoid."

"Your father is an Auror, isn't he?" asked Remus.

Clara nodded.

"He must see hard things," said Peter.

"Yeah."

"I guess he doesn't talk about his job a lot, does he?"

Clara smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, I'd like to be an Auror myself, so my dad tells me everything. He desperately tries to make me change my mind, but it's not working very well."

She and Lily let out a laugh and the boys smiled too.

"More seriously, I think it helps him to talk about it. So..."

"Does he work on Voldemort too?" asked Sirius.

"All the Aurors are working on it."

"And?" James encouraged her.

"And her dad and she have helped me putting defensive charms all over my parents' house, if you see my point..." answered Lily sadly.

"Encouraging", Peter mumbled under his breath.

Lily looked down at her hands. Her parents were muggles, and so they were among the most probable targets.

"Well, with defensive charms summoned by an Auror, your house is probably the safest place in Britain after Hogwarts," said James gently.

Lily looked right into his hazel eyes. His expression was gentle and sincere, and he gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back at him.

"You're right."

Suddenly, the door opened and they all jumped, startled. A sixth-year Ravenclaw boy appeared on the threshold. He was tall, with carefully brushed brown hair. His electric blue eyes flashed against his tanned face.

"Hey Lils! I was going to the prefects' meeting, come with me?" the boy asked cheerfully.

Lily blushed slightly, but enough for James to notice, and he felt an unbearable, but familiar pain in his chest, the same pain he felt every time another boy talked to her, or she got mad at him, or she pushed him away. The same pain he had been feeling since first year and that he had learned to hide so well behind jokes and shrugs.

"Sure!" she answered, rising from her seat.

A second later she was gone, smiling brightly. Clara shook her head and smiled as she closed the door again.

"I thought the prefects' meeting was only in half an hour," said James after a look at his watch.

Remus shrugged.

"They're friends, they must want to talk for a while before the meeting."

Clara hadn't stopped smiling.

"Alright Clearwater," said James, turning on his seat to face her, "tell us everything."

"There's nothing to tell Potter," she answered.

"Come on. What's going on between the two of them?"

She stared at her crossword again, amused.

"For now, nothing."

"And, in a near future?"

"Who knows about Cupid's plans really..."

She smiled harder, looking up at him, but her smile disappeared as she met his hazel gaze. His global expression was neutral, and she had to admit he had made an excellent job at hiding what he was feeling, but his eyes couldn't lie, and they revealed how hurt he was.

Sirius took a game of exploding snaps from his bag and turned to his best friend.

"Do you want to try to take your revenge from yesterday when, I remind you, I literally humiliated you, mate?"

James turned his attention back to his friend, and he smiled, the malicious and joyful Potter back. Clara looked at Sirius and couldn't restrain a small smile. Sure, they were immature, and stupid, and prats most of the time, but they had always been there for each other, and even Clara couldn't deny that.

"Prepare yourself to be destroyed Sirius. I'm winning today."

Sirius let out a loud laugh, that sounded strangely like a bark to Clara, before turning his attention towards her.

"You wanna play too?"

"Sure," she answered in a shrug.

What the hell was happening to her? Here she was, travelling with the Marauders, talking to them, laughing with them, playing Exploding Snap with them! And as Sirius made an over-exaggerated frightened face as a card exploded, making everyone laugh, she couldn't deny that she was actually enjoying herself, a lot.

* * *

In the prefects' meeting room, Lily and Liam Timmins were talking about what they had done during summer. She laughed hard as he told her a funny story which involved him and a Quaffle ( that I'm not going to tell here because really, the poor boy was ridiculous ). But he didn't care if he sounded completely stupid. Lily's laugh was so beautiful, it was worth it. He looked at her intensely, as she was wiping her tears away from her eyes, her stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

"You really are beautiful, Lily."

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him straight in the eyes. He was really gorgeous himself right now. And he was funny, and he was a Ravenclaw, which meant that he was undoubtedly clever. She felt herself blushing. He moved up his hand and chased a lock of her ginger hair behind her ears. She couldn't say anything anymore, but she didn't push him away when he caressed her cheek, nor when he took her face in his hand and started to pull her closer to him. She didn't resist, and let him guide her face closer to his. Their lips finally touched shyly and she closed her eyes as their kiss deepened. Soon she was pressed against him as he was kissing her hard on the lips. It felt so good...

The door opened and they pulled away as fast as they could. It was Remus. Lily sighed in relief, she knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Remus after all knew better than anyone else how to keep secrets.

"Oops, sorry guys."

He walked into the room, revealing James on the threshold behind him. Lily looked up at him, but he simply nodded towards her and Liam before talking to Remus again, in a perfectly normal tone.

"See you later mate!"

"See you James!"

James turned his back to the room and strode towards the toilets. He put his hands on the sink, his eyes closed, his head low. It was so hard for him to breathe right now... He had to calm down, to relax. James tried to inhale deeply, but he simply choked instead. The pain in his chest had never been so strong. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks, and anger rose inside of him. Anger against Liam for kissing Lily, anger against Lily for kissing this idiot, and anger against himself for feeling this way. He fiercely wiped away the tears on his cheeks and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't continue to live this way. He had done everything he could think of, he had tried everything really, to convince her to give him a chance, but she didn't want to. She hated him, end of story. And as he looked into his reflection and witnessed how miserable a simple kiss could make him feel, he made an important decision. Without a doubt, the most important decision he had ever taken in his life. He was giving up on Lily. He was going to stop losing his energy trying to impress her, to convince her. No more tricks, no more begging, nothing. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, and he was going to be strong from now on. She was moving on with her life as if he didn't even exist, and he was going to act just the same. He was finally ready to turn the page. Lily Evans belonged to the past, and nothing more.

* * *

When Remus re-entered the compartment, the train had almost reached Hogwarts, and he found his three friends deep in conversation, whilst Clara, with wide eyes, looked amazed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Maybe we could do a dragon again," proposed Peter.

"Do I really need to remind you how it ended last year? The whole Hufflepuff table took fire!" reminded Remus, sitting down.

He didn't even have to ask what his friends were talking about. As usual in the train to Hogwarts, they were planning their little fireworks show for the welcoming feast.

"Moony's right, no dragons," said Sirius wisely.

"You guys are mad," Clara stated finally.

"It's tradition Clara," answered James sternly." Every single time since second year, we have prepared a firework for the welcoming feast. And don't try to deny it, it's always brilliant!"

"Except when you accidentally set fire to a table," she replied.

James opened his mouth to answer, but stopped dead and waved his finger, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, you've got a point," he finally answered with a smile. "But we aren't gonna burn anything this year, promise."

Lily entered the compartment, a large and dreamy smile on her face.

"I'll tell you later," she answered to Clara's interrogative look.

Her friend nodded and they both focused back on the conversation of the Marauders. When Lily finally realised what they were talking about, she frowned.

"You're not going to burn anything again, are you?"

"Merlin, we missed one finale. _One_. Over four years of entertainment, you only remember the one which ended in a tiny accident," sighed Sirius.

"One _tiny_ accident that almost burnt the entire Hufflepuff table!"

"Perhaps, but you can't deny that our dragon was really awesome," Remus defended.

The other three nodded, and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"True, it was beautiful," agreed Clara.

"Finally, you're making sense,"laughed Sirius.

His laugh really did sound like a bark, it was quite strange. Still, it was pleasant and enough to make the others laugh too.

The train arrived at Hogsmeade and they all stood up, picking up their stuff. James and Sirius helped the girls with their trunks.

"Thanks," said Clara, surprised when Sirius put down her trunk next to her on the station platform.

"'Welcome!" he replied in a warm smile.

These boys really were surprisingly nice this year. Maybe they had finally matured a bit...

They were separated in the carriages, the Marauders waiting for Remus to have finished guiding the younger students as Lily was supposed to take care of them at their arrival to the castle, so the girls found Marlene and Alice, and they all got into one of the first carriages.

"All right, what the hell is that thing upon your face? Why are you grinning like mad?" asked Marlene to Lily.

The redhead blushed.

"Liam", she answered shyly.

The other three girls clapped and jumped on their seats excitedly.

"I knew he was crazy about you!" Alice exploded. "How? When? What?"

"On the train. We talked about the holidays, and he made me laugh and..."

"And?!" asked the three girls in unison, suspended to her words.

"He told me I was beautiful..."

Her three friends sighed dreamily.

"And he kissed me!"

They cried, jumping on their seats again.

"That's wonderful Lils!" Clara congratulated her.

"Yeah..."

Lily's dreamy smile was back on her face, and something told Clara that it would not leave it for a while.

* * *

"So, are you going to talk about it?" asked Remus, turning to James.

"Talk about what?" asked Sirius.

They climbed into the last carriage.

"Liam kissed Lily on the train," answered Remus.

"Oh..."

Sirius looked carefully at James. After more than five years of the whole Lily Evans-melodrama, he was expecting the worst, but instead of being upset, James simply shrugged.

"There's nothing more to say, really."

"Are you alright?" asked Peter.

"I will be. I realised something on the train. She really, earnestly, doesn't give a damn about me, and she never will. And I'm tired of being the only one who cares. So I've made a decision, I'm gonna stop caring about her. I'll move on. Lily is the past, and I'm turning myself towards the future."

"Wow..." Remus managed to finally articulate. "You sure?"

"Yep! I'm going to enjoy myself too this year. I'm not going to try anything to get to her anymore, and I'll just be myself, without caring about what she thinks of me."

Sirius patted his friend's shoulder.

"Good decision, mate."

"Thanks Pads."

"Yeah, it's great Prongs," Remus added.

James nodded as they got out of the carriage and strode towards the Great Hall.

* * *

All the first years were sorted into one of the four houses, and after the ceremony, as McGonagall was taking the Sorting Hat away and Dumbledore was waiting for her to sit down in order to make his usual welcoming speech, the four Marauders took their wands, keeping them hidden under the table, and shared a look full of mischief. They all started to whisper softly.

As Dumbledore was rising from his chair and the whole Hall was silent, an explosion echoed through the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The night was clear and stars were shining bright upon the carved stone roof. A few seconds later, a second star exploded, freeing sparks of gold and red. Then a third exploded, and a fourth, always at closer intervals of time, and soon the whole ceiling was resonating with detonations and covered by gold and red. The sparks suddenly seemed to gather in the middle of the Hall, forming a ball of fire and light, before two wings seemed to open, revealing a gigantic phoenix. The entire Hall was in awe in front of the graceful creature that started to fly around the room, leaving exploding sparks of all shades of bright colours in its trail. After several circles above the table, going ever closer to the students, until the tallest had to bend to avoid the huge burning bird, it let out a melodious cry, before heading back towards the ceiling. It exploded as it collapsed against the stones and a rain of sparkles fell gently on the tables, green and silver above the Slytherins, blue and white above the Ravenclaws, yellow and orange above the Hufflepuffs, and finally golden and red above the Gryffindors. The ceiling reformed slowly, covered by stars again, which formed the words "The Marauders" as a signature of the four boys, before taking back their usual place in the magical sky. The entire hall exploded with laughter and acclamations. Of course, everyone knew who the Marauders were, and the older students were already informing the ignorant first years, but the boys didn't fear detentions really, not when even Dumbledore and McGonagall were clapping and smiling at them. And even if they were indeed punished, it was worth it.

"Well..." said Dumbledore, rising once more, as silence covered the Hall again. "I guess words are quite useless after such an astonishing show. I don't know about you, but it made me famished! So go on, dig in!"

And so the feast began.

As they were entering the common room after the magnificent feast, talking about the next prank they had to organise, Clara walked past the four boys.

"The fireworks were particularly good this year," she said softly to Sirius, almost whispering, before heading to the girls' staircase, laughing. She turned back before climbing the stairs, and Sirius winked at her, smiling, which made her laugh even harder. Her laugh was pure and contagious. She wasn't as boring as he had imagined. He had always considered that she was probably as serious and uptight as Lily, which meant _too much_ serious and uptight for him. But she had been a laugh during their journey to Hogwarts, and she seemed to be less serious than her best friend. She seemed to have a good sense of humour. Maybe he would try to talk to her more this year...


	4. Chapter 3: Kiss and Resolutions

**Here is a new chapter, hope you like it! Thank you so much Claire for your review, it means the world to me. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my story so far guys, nor to tell me if you see any mistake. I try hard to correct myself, but I know I must let some mistakes escape my watch.**

* * *

 **Kiss and Resolutions**

"Potions and then Divination," announced James to his friends, before letting the paper fall right into his plate. "I think they're trying to kill us..."

"And again the Slytherins in Potions," muttered Sirius, "It's like they actually want us to have trouble with them. I mean, haven't they realised yet that it's never a good idea to put us all in the same room?"

Remus nodded, barely touching his food. The full moon was only a week away, and he was already beginning to feel the first effects of his monthly transformations.

Marlene, Alice and Clara took the last seats available at the Gryffindor table, which meant right next to the Marauders.

Professor McGonagall strode towards the newcomers and gave them their timetables. Alice moaned.

"Divination..." she groaned, desperate.

"You should have taken Ancient Runes..." declared Clara next to her, smirking.

"Thanks for reminding me. But I really did hope it would be interesting when I picked up this class, you know?"

"It was a formidable mistake."

"Where is Lily?" asked Remus.

Frank Longbottom just joined them, greeting his friends and kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips.

"She's coming. She still had some things to organize and all," answered Clara.

She made a large gesture with her hand, clearly indicating that it wasn't her favourite part of her best friend.

"Why, you're not organized yourself?" asked Sirius mockingly, his mouth full of bacon.

"Not really actually," Clara admitted.

"Oh! Love is in the air..." said Marlene excitedly.

They all followed her gaze towards the doors. Liam and Lily were talking. She nodded, blushing and grinning, and finally headed towards her friends at the Gryffindor table, whilst Liam was joining the Ravenclaws. Lily sat down next to her friends as if nothing had happened .

"All right, spit it out Lils, now!" ordered Alice.

"He just wanted to talk to me," the Redhead girl answered simply.

"And..." her three friends encouraged her in unison.

"And... we're gonna take a walk at noon."

Marlene was so excited, she almost emptied the bottle of pumpkin juice on Peter.

"Girls, you really are ridiculous, " admonished Lily.

She suddenly stopped eating, her fork halfway between her plate and her mouth.

"Do you think I should wear lipstick?" she asked bluntly.

The boys all rolled their eyes.

"Pink!" answered Clara instantly.

"Red!" replied Alice, in chorus with Clara.

The two girls exchanged a look, before focusing again on Lily.

"Definitely red!" confirmed Alice. "Your lips are perfect Lils, show them!"

"Don't trust her," replied Clara. "It's not an official date, is it?"

"No, we're just going to talk."

"Then follow this crucial rule of make up: "no date, no red"!"

"That rule is bullshit Clara," Alice fired back.

Clara narrowed her eyes and pointed her fork towards Alice.

"It's one of my Mum's, it's not bullshit! By the way, here is the explanation: it's not an official date, you're just having a talk with him, which means that there is a probability that nothing happens at all, because you realise that he doesn't want the same thing as you. And in this case you will _not_ want your lips to be irresistible, quite the contrary. But, if everything goes fine, and you want something to happen, you will need lipstick. So wear _pink_ lipstick. And by pink lipstick I obviously make reference to this lovely colour you have, you know the very light one..."

"I don't have any bright pink anyway," Lily smiled.

She seemed to think for a moment, eating slowly, before she could make a decision.

"Sorry Alice, but Clara's right. Pink lipstick it is."

"But Lils, your lipstick is not even pink, it's too discreet!"

"Discretion is good for you, 'cause it's leaving you a way out," replied Clara.

Lily nodded her head.

"Pink lipstick, definitely."

James was still half-listening to the girls' conversation, half-listening to the debate between Peter and Remus concerning their classes of the day. If he had been asked, he would have told her to wear no lipstick at all. She was already perfect, and she didn't need red or pink lipstick to improve the delicate curves of her lips; he always wanted to kiss them. He shook these thoughts out of his head. He had to stop thinking like that. Lily was the past, Lily was the past, Lily was the past...

The ginger girl finally took a look at her timetable.

"Potions and Ancient Runes, which means Divination for you two."

Alice groaned again.

"Oh come on Alice, it's not that bad," Frank encouraged her.

"It is," Sirius joined in. "It is and has always been utter bullshit."

"Why did you take this class then?" asked Marlene.

Sirius pointed at James, and the four girls rolled their eyes.

"Your problem Alice, is that you're too honest in Divination," observed Clara. "You have to make things up!"

"I don't know how! What would you do?"

Clara sighed.

"I don't know, Alice, I can't answer that question. You have finally discovered my big secret: I have the Inner Eye, and I can prove it."

"Prove it then!" Sirius challenged her, already laughing.

Clara closed her eyes, throwing back her head and making her hands tremble above the table. She spoke in a deep and theatrical tone.

"I see... I see that Lily is going to burn her tongue with her tea..."

At the same moment Lily choked and put her napkin on her mouth, shutting her eyes hard. She had clearly burnt herself with her tea. They all burst into laughter.

"See Alice, nothing complicated really," Clara winked.

After breakfast, they headed together towards the dungeons. It was a bit weird to walk with the boys, but really pleasant too. James and Lily barely spoke to each other, and so the girl didn't scowl at him, nor made a scene, and Clara was grateful, because she was actually quite enjoying her conversation with Sirius.

On their way to class, they passed a group of fourth year. Sirius stopped dead at their sight, and so did one of the Slytherins who were coming their way. Sirius forced himself to walk again, though he felt a nervous lump in his throat. Clara stared at the Slytherin boy: he was an almost perfect replica of Sirius, only two years younger. She recognised his younger brother, whom she had met at the Slug Club once or twice. Sirius walked past him.

"Reg."

He nodded his head to his younger brother, but Regulus only replied with a disdainful look and strode away, without a look back at Sirius.

"Your brother?" Clara asked.

"Yeah..."

He had managed to avoid Regulus on the train and at the feast the previous night. Though it was obvious that he couldn't escape his little brother forever in this way-too-small castle, Sirius had hoped that their first confrontation since he had run away from his parents' house would occur a bit later in the year.

"He didn't seem very happy to see you," Clara added.

"Long story."

She saw it was a complicated subject, so she dropped it, and Sirius felt thankful. He gave a reassuring look to James and Remus who were looking anxiously at him. He would be alright. He was always alright.

* * *

Lily finally realised that she had a quite important problem as they were in the corridor, in front of their Potions classroom.

"Girls, I don't have a seat."

"The classroom has always been big enough for everyone, Lily," answered Peter.

"No, I mean, I used to sit next to Sev, but with what happened last year..."

"Well, you could sit with Clara," tried Frank.

Alice smiled tenderly at him, caressing his cheek.

"Love, I know you'd like to sit next to me in Potions, but no," answered Alice in a gentle voice." I really need to focus in this class, or I'm completely lost. And Merlin knows that with you sitting right next to me, it will be quite impossible for me to focus on anything."

Frank smiled and kissed his girlfriend on her forehead. At least he had tried...

"Sit with me then," offered Marlene. " It's not like I love being next to Shelley anyway. I mean she's kind and everything but it'll be more fun with you."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am."

And so Lily sat next to Marlene, noticing the disappointment on Severus's face. But she couldn't be his friend anymore, not after what he had called her the year before. Shelley didn't take her change of Potions partner very well, but sat next to one of her friends anyway, Salma, who was not as talented in potions as Marlene at all. Avery sat next to Severus, apparently content to be sitting next to his fellow Slytherin. Lily couldn't help but be quite worried, for it was never a good sign when Avery had this cruel smile on his face.

At the end of the class, Professor Slughorn asked Lily and Severus to have a word with them.

"Why aren't you two partnering anymore?"

"It's personal Professor," answered Lily gently, " I don't think I can work with him anymore, that's all."

"Well, I'm quite sad to hear this. You two were working so well together!"

"I'm sorry professor."

"Well, off you go then. It doesn't matter very much I guess, and you can't be late for class on your first day on my account!"

The two students exited the room in silence. Severus took a deep breath, before trying one more time to convince her.

"Lils..."

"Don't Sev! There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you for what you did last year. You insulted me and humiliated me in front of the whole school."

"I'm sorry, Lils. How many times will I have to apologise?"

She stopped walking and sighed deeply.

"It's not just about last year Sev. It's everything. I don't recognise you anymore, and the gang of Slytherins you've become friends with, they aren't good people, and they'll get you into trouble."

"But Potter and _his_ gang won't get _you_ into trouble, will they?" he snapped.

"What?"

"I saw you eating with them this morning, and coming with them to Potion. They aren't good people either Lils!"

"You're acting like you are jealous again Sev, and that's another reason why I can't be your friend anymore."

She strode towards the staircase, but she stopped and turned back one last time towards the Slytherin as she climbed the first step.

"And just for your information, James Potter may be something of a git sometimes, but at least he is not deranged like your _friends_. He's annoying, but he doesn't insult me, and he doesn't hang out with people who hate muggleborns like me and who would be happy to see me expelled or worse! So I guess between the two of you, my choice is easy to make."

She ran up the stairs, fleeing from Severus's hurt gaze. She felt bad for him, but deep down inside her, she knew she had made the right decision. There were some things that even she couldn't just forgive and forget.

* * *

Sirius started to doze, partly hidden behind his crystal ball. Their extremely old teacher, Professor Needles, was trying to explain to them how to use this extraordinarily powerful tool to take a glimpse at their future, but no one was really listening, except Remus, as always. But as the boy was listening to every class anyway (even History of Magic, and Merlin knows that's the worst), it didn't really count.

"By the way Prongs, are you alright?" Peter asked, yawning.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" answered his friend, taking off his glasses and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Well, I don't know, Lily and Liam will probably be officially together by the end of the day, so..."

"How delicate Wormtail, as usual," replied Sirius dryly, his eyes still closed, his cheekbone resting in his palm.

Peter scowled at him.

"I'm fine Wormtail, thanks," answered James.

He wasn't fine at all actually. He had never felt so sad in his life, and it seemed to him that his entire world had suddenly crumbled. But he wasn't going to show it to anyone. He had made a decision, he was going to be strong, like a real Gryffindor would be. Lily had a boyfriend, good for her, he didn't care, she could go out with the entire school if she wanted to, he wouldn't move a finger. But his heart was singing a different tune, and the idea of her kissing Liam was making him feel sick. The pain was stronger than ever, and he felt miserable. Though his head was encouraging him, telling him it was possible for him to forget his feelings for her, his heart was showing him nothing had changed, nothing at all.

"You know what Prongs, you should do just like her," Sirius told him.

He finally opened his eyes and set his grey gaze upon the hazel eyes of his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You should find yourself a girlfriend."

"I already tried that Sirius, remember? Lots of times, and it doesn't work."

"Ah, but you tried to heal yourself with snogging and sex. I'm talking about the real thing right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

Even he couldn't focus too long on the tirades of their Divination teacher.

"You should try to have a real girlfriend, to have a serious relationship," Sirius added.

James didn't answer. It didn't sound that stupid actually...

"I mean," Sirius went on, "maybe if you're with someone who actually wants to be with you, you'll want to be with her too after a while, and you'll forget Lily."

James nodded slowly.

"That's a good idea I reckon."

"It's weird, but sounds logical," agreed Remus.

"Now, we have to find you a girl, Prongs. Operation H.G.P. is on!"

"Operation what?" asked Peter.

"H.G.P.: Hot Girl for Prongs."

The four boys snickered, trying to hide their laughs, as their teacher was continuing his monologue. He was pacing slowly through the classroom, his long dark robe making a soft noise as it was dragged on the floor at every step, but he didn't seem to notice the boys' snorts.

"I know, I'm the best with codenames," said Sirius, "no need to remind me."

"You're the best Pads," agreed James.

"Or the most idiotic, it depends on the point of view," replied Remus mockingly.

They doubled with laughter, choking as they tried to remain as silent as possible. They finally managed to calm down, and James seemed weary all of a sudden.

"Do you reckon she will really decide to be with this jerk?" he asked his friends, staring blankly at the crystal ball in front of him.

"I'm afraid that's a good probability Prongs," answered Remus slowly.

James sighed, straightening his glasses.

"Well, operation H.G.P. it is then."

He smiled sadly to his crystal ball, wondering what would happen at noon...

* * *

He saw her coming his way through the grass. She really was beautiful in the September sun. She finally joined him by the Lake, looking quite nervous.

"Hey Liam!"

"Hey Lils!"

"How were your first classes?" she asked him shyly.

"They went very well. History of Magic and Transfiguration, so nothing too horrible. You?"

"Potions and Ancient Runes. It was alright."

Liam decided to dive into the main subject.

"We should talk about what happened yesterday."

Lily nodded, but didn't say anything, suddenly looking at the ground.

"All right, I guess it's better if I'm direct," Liam announced.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his shaky voice.

"I really like you Lily, and I'd really appreciate it if you could give me a chance."

"You do like me?" asked Lily cautiously, looking at him in the eyes again.

Her gaze was intense and hypnotic. The Ravenclaw had to force himself to answer.

"I do. And yesterday, it felt like you liked me too, right?"

Lily blushed, and nodded.

"I like you too. But... it's clearly not the kind of situation where I'm at ease. So, I don't want us to go too fast."

Liam grinned at her. She was wearing a discreet, but beautiful pink lipstick, and her lips were even more attractive in this lightly pink shade. He was sure she wasn't wearing it that morning though, so she had probably put it on just before meeting him, for him. His grin doubled in size at the thought.

"It's fine for me. I'd love it if you wanted to be my girlfriend Lils."

She smiled, nodding again.

"I'd love to be," she answered, blushing even more.

He smiled, and asked softly:

"Is it alright if I kiss you right now?"

She grinned, nodding once more. He took her face in his hands, and kissed her softly on the lips by the shore of the calm Lake.

* * *

"SO?" asked Marlene the moment Lily sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch.

Lily didn't answer, but her grin and the reddening of her cheeks spoke for her. Her three friends almost shouted in the middle of the Hall, causing their classmates to look at them. Frank laughed at them, almost choking on his chicken.

"I told you to wear red lipstick!" winked Alice.

"Pink was perfect," assured Lily.

"So, you finally have a boyfriend. Definitely not too soon..." commented Marlene.

Lily threw some bread at her friend, shushing her.

"It's weird though that James didn't say anything about it," Alice pointed out. " Even this morning when we were talking about you and Liam in front of him, he didn't react at all."

"I hope it stays that way. I'm tired of his stupid game really."

"You know, I was thinking about it actually," said Clara. "I'm not sure it was just a game anymore. Yesterday he asked on the train what was going on between you and Liam, and he really did look hurt when I told him you were close."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It just hurt his monumental ego that he couldn't change my mind. He doesn't care about me Clara. I'm a challenge, that's all, and he was disappointed because he didn't win."

"I don't know Lils, I think he's more honest than you think about you two," replied Frank.

"No he's not. Trust me, he's not."

Frank and Clara shrugged. It wasn't their decision to make anyway, Lily hated him and she had chosen the Ravenclaw prefect, who was all right. It was a wise decision, and it suited her quite well. Clara glanced towards the Marauders, down the table. They were laughing and joking, and she shrugged again. Maybe it was nothing serious really...

* * *

James took out a bottle of ink, a quill and a piece of parchment.

"All right," he said, closing the circle made by his three friends, who were sitting on the floor, "fire away!"

Frank closed his curtains, laughing softly and thanking himself for the sound-proofing spell he had put on his bed curtains during his third year. This spell really was saving his life... or well his nights at least.

"I'll start the list with ' getting over Lily Evans', I reckon it's an important point," James added, starting to write." What else?"

"Stop letting Peter play Exploding Snap in the dorm," said Remus.

"Hey!" protested Peter loudly.

"No Wormtail, Moony's right," confirmed James. "You really did scare us last year when you burnt your curtains."

And so the boy added Remus's remark to their annual list of resolutions.

"Don't accept students in their Second Year on the team," said Sirius wisely.

James nodded and wrote it down, remembering sadly how the Second Year he had taken on the Quidditch team the prior year had vomited on his broomstick at the beginning of their first match of the season.

"Clean up the dorm," said Remus.

Sirius and James looked surprisingly at him.

"You still have hope? After five years?"

Remus sighed.

"Write it down anyway," said Peter.

James shrugged and bent over the parchment again.

"Make a good prank against the Slytherins before the end of September," James added.

His three friends nodded enthusiastically.

"Talk more with the girls," said Sirius.

They frowned at him.

"Which girls?" asked Peter.

"The Gryffindors of course, didn't you not notice that I used the word 'girls', and not 'birds'?"

Remus rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Padfoot, we've already talked about that, and there's only _one_ tiny rule concerning your passion for birds: do _not_ touch the Gryffindor girls in our year. Is that really that complicated?"

Sirius glowered at him.

"I didn't mean _that_ Moony. I said _talking_ to them, not _snogging_ them."

"Why?" asked Peter.

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, they're okay I guess. And you can't deny that we had a good time during the trip to Hogwarts yesterday. Clara's funny."

James narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want to talk to the girls or to Clara?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The girls. I'm just pointing out the fact that they may not be as boring as I thought they were."

Remus looked at him sternly.

"Sirius, I know them better than you. And Clara is funny, it's true. And she's clever, and kind-hearted, and she's also a human being whom I appreciate very much. I officially forbid you to try anything with her. Do you understand?"

"Moony, again, I said _talk_ , not _snog_. She's a Gryffindor in our year, I know, thanks, and I don't intend to 'try anything with her', I just enjoyed talking with her. It's not like I've been flirting with her anyway. Why are you so upset?"

"It's not like you usually care about birds, Pads," replied James.

"Okay, you know what, don't write it down. I just meant that we should try to be friendlier with them, and know them better, because we've all enjoyed their company today, but as you seem to think that I can't control myself..."

"That's not what I meant Padfoot," said Remus. "I just don't want you to hurt her, that's all. She's very pretty after all, and..."

"I didn't propose this because I thought she was pretty, I just appreciated our talk. You should be proud of me Moony, I finally appreciate a girl for her conversation, and not for her body."

"So you don't find her attractive at all?" asked Peter, propping up an eyebrow.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, annoyed.

"Of course I think she's attractive Wormtail, I'm not blind. But she's a laugh, I enjoyed myself with her today, and on the train. End of story."

James bent over and started to write.

"Prongs, don't write it down, it'll upset Moony."

"No you're right Padfoot. We should talk to them more."

"All right. But also write down the fact that Sirius can't touch Clara, nor any of the girls," Remus said.

"Already noted."

"I'm glad you guys trust me," replied Sirius, glowering at them.

"It's not that way Pads..." said Remus.

"It's okay Moony, I understand. Merlin I'm starving, can't we have a break?"

"We've just begun Padfoot!" protested James.

"I'm still starving!"

James sighed.

"All right then, go ahead. Could you bring some things for us too?"

"Sure."

Sirius stood up, picked up the Marauders Map to avoid any trouble, and walked out of the dorm. He sighed deeply, passing an annoyed hand through his dark hair. If he couldn't even try to make efforts with girls...


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter. Sorry I'm a bit late, but finals were terrible this year. The next chapter is already finished though, and I should add it by the end of next week. Hope you like this new chapter, and don't hesitate to review!**

* * *

 **Confessions**

She was going to kill her. Liam and she had been together for only a bit more than a week by now and she already wanted to kill her. Or maybe not her, far better kill him. Cutting his bloody tanned throat was a seductive propositon indeed. She sighed heavily and rested her brow on the table. After more than five years of friendship, Clara had never seen Lily late. Never. And all of sudden, she had a serious boyfriend, and Clara was sent back to oblivion. How classical...

"You're supposed to work in the library, not sleep. You know that, don't you?"

Clara jumped and looked up to discover Sirius, a smile full of mischief painted on his face.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For whom. Lily."

"Ah, I see. Now that she is happily in couple with Super-Tan, she leaves you behind?"

Clara struggled to laugh discreetly.

"I'm definitely stealing that nickname from you."

"Feel free to use it. Why did she have to meet you?"

"Work on the Transfiguration essay."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"Don't worry about me, she'll arrive, eventually."

Sirius merely shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm quite good at Transfiguration."

And before she could answer, he was taking the seat opposite her, opening his bag and taking out a quill, a parchment and his Transfiguration textbook.

"It's really nice of you," she thanked him.

He shrugged again, starting to write.

"I'll have to do it sooner or later anyway," he answered nonchalantly.

"Where are the boys?" she asked him as she opened her own book and searched for the right chapter.

"Peter is in the dorm. James is with Remus."

"Is Remus okay?"

He took a careful glance at her before focusing on his book again.

"Sure. Why wouldn't he be?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin! We all already know, Black!"

He stared intensely at her, and she felt like his grey eyes could pierce right through her.

"What do you think you know exactly?"

"I can read a moon chart. We figured it out almost two years ago."

He propped up an eyebrow, but in a flash his expression had changed and he looked preoccupied, his brow furrowed.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid."

"Who else knows?"

"Only the four of us."

"Merlin! And you're okay with it?"

Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Remus is probably the sweetest guy in this school, Black. Of course I don't care. None of us cares. As long as he doesn't try to devour us in our sleep, all is fine."

Sirius looked very surprised, but not that worried anymore.

"So, is he okay? It was full moon yesterday, wasn't it?" asked Clara again.

Sirius nodded.

"It was a rough one, that's why he missed class this morning."

"Poor Remus. Of all people, he's probably the one who deserves it the least, he's so kind."

She sighed heavily, before shaking herself. Sirius kept staring at her, thinking hard. She finally noticed how tired he looked.

"You don't seem to have slept a lot yourself," she pointed out.

He smiled mischievously again.

"You don't want to hear about that Clearwater."

She couldn't disguise a disgusted look, before hiding her reaction behind her book, and Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What did I say?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Come one. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Sirius stayed silent for a while, still staring at her, thinking of a reason for her strange reaction. He finally looked amused, chuckled, and reassured her.

"I didn't spend my night shagging anyone if that's what you thought."

She looked at him over her book.

"Really?"

"Really."

"It's not like I care really," she justified herself, clearly embarrassed, her cheeks on fire, "it's just that I find the idea of you shagging someone in the Castle, where I could actually go, really disgusting. One thing is sure, I could never enter a classroom again if I knew you were spending your nights in it in gallant company."

Sirius laughed hard, drawing scowls towards them from several tables. She shushed him, giggling herself.

"Well, you can go to McGonagall's class tomorrow safely."

"If I finish this essay that is."

"Of course," he laughed again.

"So, how do you do this spell?"

She showed him a complicated incantation used to turn an owl into a galleon.

"That one is not the best to make this transfiguration actually."

He took her book and looked for the right page. Behind her, on the other side of the shelf, a group of girls was giggling.

"So, you're gonna come see the tryouts?" asked one of them.

"Of course! The Gryffindor boys are _so_ gorgeous!"

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Their captain is so hot!"

"Well, I'll go for Black personally, he's perfect..."

Clara rolled her eyes again, annoyed, and Sirius chose this very moment to look up at her, having finally managed to find the right spell in the book.

"Sorry if I'm so boring," he said, quite hurt.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, focusing on him again.

"I said: sorry if I'm so boring. You can tell me if you don't want me to stay."

"What?! That's..."

She finally understood.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. You're not annoying at all. It's the group of girls behind the shelves. They're talking about the Quidditch tryouts, listen."

They both focused on the girls' conversation.

"Dearborn is handsome too."

"You can't compare him to Black, I mean... This man is _so_ bloody gorgeous!"

Sirius propped up an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"You're right, I'll go for Black at one hundred percent."

"Yeah, but you know how he is with girls..."

"Who cares really! If I could be thrown in a cupboard with him, sign me in, at any cost."

"She's right, you're mad!"

"I think I still prefer Dearborn."

"Bullshit, " Sirius suddenly let out.

He and Clara looked at each other, before bursting ( as discreetly as possible ) into laughter.

"Do you reckon they know you're here?" Clara asked him as she was finally breathing normally again.

He shook his head.

"I don't think so. They're annoying you?"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not one of your groupies. And I think they're kind of idiots really."

He grinned at her, his eyes full of mischief.

"All right then, don't move."

Before she could say anything, Sirius had stood up and was heading towards the girls behind Clara. Her eyes wide, the Gryffindor turned on her chair and managed to glimpse two of the girls between the books upon the shelf. One was from Ravenclaw, the other from Gryffindor, they seemed to be in their fifth year. Sirius approached their table and the girls went completely still as they recognised him. Wearing his most seductive smile, Sirius leaned casually against the shelf.

"Hey girls! Sorry to interrupt, but I'm trying to work right on the other side of this shelf with a friend, and you're talking too loudly for her, she can't focus. Could you lower the volume a bit, please?"

His voice was low and sweet, and the girls literally melted upon their chairs.

"Of course, we're sorry," answered the Gryffindor, barely breathing, her eyes wide.

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye!"

Clara was biting her fist hard to prevent herself from laughing loudly. The second Sirius sat down and caught her laughing eyes, he choked too, fighting a loud laugh. They were laughing so much for a while that they couldn't look at each other, or they would burst into laughter again. They finally managed to calm down a bit.

"You're crazy!" Clara admonished him, wiping the tears from her face.

"That was so funny!" he replied, drying his cheeks with his sleeves too. "Did you see their faces?!"

They were gone laughing again for a while, holding their painful sides, choking as they tried to be as silent as possible.

"The Transfiguration essay," Clara finally manage to articulate.

"Right."

Sirius cleared his throat and helped her with the spell. They were working quite quickly together, and less than an hour later, they had both finished their essay.

"Do you have anything else to work on?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm done for tonight. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. It was quite funny indeed!"

They smiled at each other and walked out of the library together.

"Where are you going?" she asked once in the corridor.

"Check on Remus, he must be back in the dorm by now. You?"

"I'll take a walk I think."

"Would you mind if I went for a bit with you?"

She grinned at him.

"No, of course not."

They headed towards the grounds, remaining silent until they had reached the shore of the lake. They sat against a tall oak and enjoyed the warmth of September and the breeze upon the lake. The sun was already setting, and the sky on fire had lit the water with golden shades. Clara took out a notebook, some pencils, and started to draw.

"I didn't know you liked drawing," Sirius finally said.

"I love drawing, I spend much of my free time surrounded by pencils and paper. What about you? What do you do when you're not in class, or preparing a prank?"

He smiled mischievously, before answering more seriously.

"Quidditch."

She shook her head, amused.

"I should have known."

"You don't like Quidditch yourself?"

"I do like Quidditch actually. I think I'll come to the tryouts this year."

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"Really? Which position?"

"Beater."

Sirius choked, trying to retain a laugh.

"I can fly actually," she replied, quite hurt.

"Are you sure you've got enough strength to be a Beater? You should try for Chaser instead. You're light, and I bet you're fast."

But Clara shook her head.

"No, I can be a Beater. I want to play Beater."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Well then, we'll see how you do on Saturday I guess."

"Prepare yourself to be surprised."

"No doubt I will be."

They smiled at each other, and Clara focused on her drawing again. After a while, she finally spoke again, asking her question shyly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I... I know it's probably none of my business, but... Why was your brother so cold with you the other day?"

Sirius shifted, uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," she added quickly as she was noticing his reaction. "Never mind."

He looked at her for a while, trying to decide if he should answer or not. A part of him was choosing the safest option, as always, and telling him to keep his bloody mouth shut. But the other part of him trusted her for some reason, and he didn't think she would laugh at him, nor pity him, and he wanted to talk to her. He felt his mouth open and words form on his tongue almost against his will.

"It's quite complicated, with my family."

"Why?"

"Many reasons."

She took just a quick glimpse of his expression, and knew it was a delicate subject.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want to talk about it. I didn't know it was complicated for you to talk about your family. I shouldn't have said that."

Sirius thought it was incredibly kind and delicate of her, and he took a deep breath before answering.

"The thing is, I'm not part of the family anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away last summer."

She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"You ran away? But... Why? Where did you go?"

"I went to the Potters'. They've always treated me like a son. They took me in without hesitation, gave me a home..."

"Why did you run away?"

"I don't share my family's point of view upon many subjects, one night I had enough. So I took my stuff, and walked out."

"You ran away because you disagreed with your family? It must have been about quite important subjects..."

He shifted again. The conversation was heading in a direction he clearly didn't like, but it was too late to go back now.

"They're all in the pure-blood mania, you know? And I'm not. I don't care that people are muggleborns or half-bloods, or muggles even really. They're still people, end of story. I didn't fit in the familial mantra, evidently."

He looked at the lake, but Clara guessed that he wasn't seeing it anymore.

"I see," she answered.

"I don't want the life they had designed for me," he continued, his gaze still lost upon the burning lake. "I don't want to get married with a cousin to have a pure-blood marriage. I don't want to marry someone because a bunch of pure-blood maniacs have decided that I should, though I will never love her. I don't believe in the pure-blood supremacy in any way, and I have never been able to keep my mouth shut in front of them all. I've never been the perfect soldier, quite the contrary actually. I'm a stranger to them really, and my brother is the perfect son next to me. He entered Slytherin like everyone had done in my family since the school opened, and I was sorted into Gryffindor. He bends to all their manners and masks, and I always blow up sooner or later. He has accepted his arranged marriage, and shares the family idea that pure-bloods are worth more than other people, and I rejected the girl they had chosen for me and I'm friend with muggleborns, half-bloods and pure-bloods alike. We're quite different my brother and I, and I think he took my escape personally, as if I was leaving him, and not my parents. So, you can see it is quite tense between us."

He smiled sadly, pain poorly hidden on his face, and Clara was speechless. What could she answer to that? She had always thought he was a prat and an idiot. She knew he was a pure-blood, and though she had never cared about it, she had always thought he must have been a spoiled child really, with too much money and gifts and worship from his parents to be a good person in the end. But she had been wrong all along and she was finally realizing who he was inside. He had evidently suffered a lot, and he had been everything but loved by his family. She felt so sorry for him, and so guilty for how she had felt about him all these years, that tears started to form in her eyes.

"I didn't know..."

Her words stayed stuck in her throat. He shook himself.

"Oh never mind that, I'm fine. Let's change the subject, okay? How is your drawing going on?"

She looked at her notebook, and noticed that she had hardly drawn anything.

"I'm not very productive actually."

He let out a laugh that sounded much like a bark.

"I'm clearly talking too much, you can't focus!"

"It's okay, I like talking with you."

He looked at her as she was drawing again.

"You're not as stupid and horrible as I thought you were," she added, narrowing her eyes as she was focusing on her page. "Or maybe you grew up a bit, which helped."

He laughed again.

"I may have grown up, that's true. If it means anything to you, you're not as boring and uptight as I thought you were."

She laughed too.

"Thanks, that's quite nice. But I've always been kind of the reckless one of the girls. You don't have the excuse of any changes for not having noticed it before."

"But I was stupid and horrible before, remember?"

"True!"

She laughed again, and he found her laugh beautiful indeed. Its sound was enough to make him smile.

"I'd better go check on Remus, I was supposed to replace James more than an hour ago, he's going to kill me."

He got up, and threw his bag upon his shoulder.

"I'd love to see this drawing of yours when you're finished, if you don't mind."

She looked up at him and grinned.

"Sure, I'll show you."

"Great. See you later Clearwater."

He started to walk away, but she called him back.

"Well, maybe we could give up on the last names... What do you think?"

He turned back and looked at her, smiling.

"It's a good idea. See you at diner, _Clara_."

"See you, _Sirius_."

He turned towards the Castle again, grinning, heading for the dormitory where James was undoubtedly waiting for him with a death sentence.

* * *

"Padfoot, you were supposed to come back more than an hour ago! A bloody, fucking hour ago!"

And here was the promised death sentence. Merlin...

"Where were you?" asked Peter.

"With Clara," Sirius answered casually.

Remus glowered at him.

"Padfoot..."

Sirius sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"We were working on the Transfiguration essay, Moony. Relax."

Sirius sat on his bed and took of his shoes. He untied his tie too and threw it in his trunk.

"By the way, I now have an information that will interest you Moony, so you'd better be nice to me if you want me to tell you what I've just learned."

Remus was lying on his bed, his blanket up to his chin, still shaking with fever. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, annoyed.

"Padfoot, I'm really not in the mood right now. I'm still terribly sick from last night, in case you hadn't noticed."

Sirius shrugged, staring at his friend.

"Did you know that they know?"

Remus's eyes went wide as he was looking at Sirius and he suddenly was even paler than before.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked slowly.

"The girls know you're a werewolf, Clara asked me how you were feeling. They guessed more than two years ago apparently."

"Shit!"

"But they never talked about it," said James, his brow furrowed.

"Nope, clearly they don't care. When I asked her what they thought about it, she answered that you, my friend, were the sweetest guy in this school, and that as long as you were not attacking them at night, they didn't give a damn."

The boys looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Merlin! I had no idea they knew," said Remus, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well they do."

"It's almost time for diner, I'm starving," said Peter, standing up.

Sirius sighed, exhausted, and put on his shoes again. James helped Remus to get out of bed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to get you something?" asked Peter.

"No, I'm fine," answered Remus, standing straighter. "And I reckon I should have a conversation with the girls."

They headed together for the Great Hall and joined Lily, Marlene and Alice at the Gryffindor table. They were discussing Lily's date with Liam that had occurred earlier that evening.

"He's such a sweetheart," sighed Marlene dreamily.

"He is," confirmed Lily.

James wisely stopped listening, but the conversation was over anyway, and so he didn't have to suffer more description of Lily's perfect date with Super-Tan.

"Where is Clara?" asked Remus.

He barely touched anything, and the simple sight of food was making him feel nauseous, but he needed to be sure the girls would not say anything to anyone.

"No idea," answered Alice.

"She must still be at the Lake," answered Sirius, his mouth full with roasted chicken.

Lily furrowed her brow.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her in the library, where she was waiting for you to help her with her Transfiguration essay."

Lily's eyes grew wide.

"It was tonight?"

"I'm afraid it was."

"Oh no! I totally forgot, I was sure it was tomorrow."

She rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes.

"I suck as a friend."

"You just have a boyfriend Lils, it's normal."

Clara smiled at her, taking the seat next to her, facing Sirius.

"Oh God Clara, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, it's okay. I got help anyway."

She pointed at Sirius, who answered with a smile, trying to swallow his mouthful of bread. Remus cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"Girls, Sirius told me you... knew. About me..."

The four girls looked at each other, and then her three friends stared at Clara.

"What?" the girl asked innocently.

"You told him we knew?" asked Marlene in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Why not?"

"Shit Clara," replied Alice, shaking her head.

"What?! We don't even care."

"He shouldn't have learned we knew that way," explained Lily.

"Oh come on, you're making a scene out of nothing right now, really."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Clara, we should have told him directly!"

"Lils, it doesn't matter really."

Clara turned her attention back to Remus, who looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We guessed two years ago. We don't care, and won't say anything to anyone, don't worry."

"You're sure it's okay?" asked Remus, surprised.

"Of course it's fine Remus," Lily reassured him, smiling kindly. "We really don't care."

Remus sighed heavily, relieved.

"Right then, I guess it's alright as long as you don't say anything to anyone."

"We won't, don't worry," Alice reassured him too.

"But why didn't you tell me anything?"

"We figured out that it was best if it came from you," explained Lily. " But as Clara can't shut up..."

"I'm the one who should be angry tonight, not you Lils," Clara reminded her friend. " I'm the one who was left abandoned in the library, whilst her best friend was snogging a boy in a dark corner."

Lily blushed hard and bent her head above her plate.

"We didn't snog."

Clara rolled her eyes, but didn't add anything. Facing her, Sirius was fighting his urge to laugh. He felt like it was time to change the subject, so he cleared his throat and turned towards James.

"By the way, Clara wants to go to the tryouts on Saturday."

"Really?" asked James, suddenly interested.

"Yep! I'm making the big step this year. Marlene too by the way."

"No I'm not," replied Marlene, sending a look full of warning to Clara.

"Yes you are," Lily fought back. "You like it Marlene, and as Clara is doing it, you should do it too."

"Of course you should!" James encouraged her.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically too.

"Which position will you try? Chaser I guess," added James.

"Marlene yes. I'm trying for Beater," answered Clara.

James propped up an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to be a Beater?" asked Peter.

Clara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that fragile, I can fly and hit a Bludger with a bat. Yes, I'm strong enough, and yes, I'm sure I want to try for the position of Beater."

James shrugged.

"We'll see how you do on Saturday then."

"We'll see indeed."

They walked up back to the Tower together, still chatting, and Clara held Sirius back as he was heading for his dormitory.

"You said you wanted to see my drawing when it was done. Here you go!"

She took a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him. He unfolded it, and his mouth fell open as he looked at a moving drawing of the Lake. A gentle breeze was making the trees sway gently, the lake and the sky were on fire and burning clouds were drifting slowly across the bright sky. It was beautiful.

"Merlin Clara! You're really good at it!"

"You think so?" she asked shyly.

"Of course! It's amazing!"

She grinned, and shook her head as he was handing it back to her.

"You can keep it."

"You're sure?"

"Of course, I have hundreds of drawings of the Lake. Keep this one."

"Thank you, good night Clara."

"Good night Sirius."

They both headed to their dormitories, and Sirius put her drawing safely in his Transfiguration text. He was exhausted, and closed his curtains to sleep early, a grin on his face as he drifted peacefully away.


	6. Chapter 5: Pranks and Broomsticks

**Time for a bit of Quidditch! I hope you will like this new chapter, merry Christmas, and a happy new year!**

* * *

 **Pranks and Broomsticks**

The crucial day had finally arrived. Quidditch tryouts... Shit! Why was she inflecting this on herself really? Clara put more water on her face and breathed deeply, before looking at her reflection again. She felt nauseous, more nervous than she had ever felt in her life, and a terrible lump was stuck in her throat. But when she stared at her own eyes, her expression was determined. She wanted to play Quidditch. She had been working hard for more than two years now to be part of the team, and this year, she felt ready. She was ready to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and no one was going to stop her. She checked her braid one last time, and left the bathroom. She took her broomstick and smiled encouragingly at Marlene, who was sitting on her bed, looking very pale.

"I can't do this," Marlene stated.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Marlene, get up! Get up and come with me show all these idiots how to play Quidditch."

"They're not going to take us Clara! We're not good enough!"

"Marlene, we've worked hard for it, and we're ready. You're a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! So act like one, and fight!"

Marlene stared at her, breathing heavily, clearly fighting against herself. She wanted to go, but she was terrified to do so. Clara held out her open hand to her friend.

"Come on, let's go kick an arse or two!"

Marlene smiled and took her hand, rising. She took her broom, and strode out of the room. All the way to the pitch, Clara repeated her encouraging words. They were going to win, both of them. And Marlene believed her, and as long as Clara was talking, she felt like she had a chance, but she didn't dare imagine how she would feel when she would be alone on the pitch, without her friend by her side. When the two girls entered the pitch, many people were already there, waiting for the Gryffindor team to arrive and start the tryouts. Many spectators had also filled up the benches, coming to see the tryouts. Or the players more likely, for the majority of them were impatient girls...

Only five minutes after they had arrived, the team came out from the changing room, all dressed up in the gold and red uniform of the Gryffindor house. They looked amazing, strong and proud, and many of the spectators applauded. None of the team members paid them any attention though, and with James and Sirius at their lead, they all strode towards the potential new players.

"Hello everyone!" said James loudly, and the second he opened his mouth, all the students went silent. "Thanks for coming today. We have three posts to fill this year: two Chasers, and one Beater. We'll start with the Chasers, so please, everyone who came to try for Beater, you can sit on the bench please. Come on, hurry up! Everyone in the air, and form a line."

Clara sat on the border of the pitch, alongside the six boys who had come to try for Beater too. She looked at them carefully, quite worried. The youngest was probably in his third year, and he was already as tall as her. The fifth-year boy who was sitting at her right had shoulders twice has big as hers, and his arms could have been compared to her thigh. He looked like a bloody titan next to her. She wasn't feeling that confident anymore, and she tried to focus on Marlene instead. Ten people had created a line in front of the goal post in front of her. She was at the back of the queue, looking extremely nervous. She threw a terrified glance at Clara, who replied with an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up. But it didn't work very well, and she was still desperate on her broom. It was only then that Clara noticed that they were the only girls at the tryouts...

"Okay, easy first. I'll pass you the Quaffle, and you'll have three shots, stationary. The first one without keeper, and then Caradoc we'll defend. Go on you, you go first!" James commanded.

Clara couldn't deny that he was impressive as a captain. James was a leader, and he had the stern charisma that could drive a team through the hardest match, in the worst storms. Sirius was like his shadow, helping him to command his little army, and Clara clearly understood how the team was working: they were nothing without James, and James was nothing without Sirius. Two boys tried to score, the first one was terrible and missed all three shots, but the second only missed one. Clara heard someone call her name from the bench above her and she looked up, to discover Lily, Alice, Remus and Peter.

"You're gonna be brilliant, I'm sure of it!" Lily encouraged her.

"Thanks!" Clara answered with a smile.

"Do you think we should encourage Marlene, or will it disturb her?" asked Remus.

He had completely recovered from the full moon, and looked very excited to watch the two girls fly.

"We have to encourage her! And Clara too of course," answered Alice.

"It'll help her, for sure," confirmed Clara.

The students passed one after another in front of the three rings, and only one had managed to score three times when it was finally Marlene's turn. The Pitch had remained quite silent all along, for much of the supporters were either girls wanting to admire the boys, or Quidditch fans who didn't know any of those who were attempting the tryouts. But when Marlene finally flew towards the goals, shouts exploded across the Pitch.

"Come one Marlene!"

"You're the best; go on!"

And her five friends went on and on. She blushed slightly when James flew towards her, handing her the Quaffle.

"At least you already have a fan club!" he joked, amused.

She smiled nervously and took position in front of the three high rings. She wasn't ready. Oh Merlin, she wasn't ready at all! She wanted to hide, to fly far away from Hogwarts, from Britain even. Maybe she could manage to get to Australia or something. Yes, Australia was good, on the other side of the planet, and with an infinite desert where she could disappear forever...

Clara could see her friend would not do it if she didn't help her a bit. She would look quite ridiculous howling what she was about to say, but she knew the only encouragements that really worked on her were the violent ones, the ones that would make her react. She took a deep breath, and said goodbye to her credibility.

"Come on Marlene! Don't you dare throw this Quaffle like a bloody Hufflepuff! You're a Lion, so act like one!"

Everyone suddenly looked at her, and she summoned all her will to ignore them, but she felt herself blush anyway. Marlene slowly turned her head towards her too, a blank expression on her face.

"If you're not even able to score without a bloody Keeper, then you really are the worst thing that ever rode a broom since this school opened, McKinnon!"

Marlene's jaws set, and her cheeks turned red as determination ignited her eyes. She turned back towards the goals, took aim, and scored.

Her five friends cheered like mad. But it wasn't over, and now an amused Caradoc Dearborn had taken his rightful place in front of the loops. Marlene seemed anxious again and so Clara cleared her throat, wrapping her hands around her mouth to shout even louder.

"Are you really afraid of him? It's just Caradoc, for Merlin's sake! Kick his arse!"

Marlene smiled, took aim on the left loop, changed at the last second, and scored in the ring on her right. The five Gryffindors howled with joy again.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Clara continued, as James was handing her the Quaffle again, trying to fight his laughter. "You should be ashamed! Even my Grandma has more strength than that! You're slow McKinnon!"

As a response, Marlene readied her arm and moved so quickly, with so much strength, that Caradoc didn't have the time to reach the right loop. Again the Gryffindors cheered, and Clara rubbed her sore throat.

James eliminated half of the students and made the others fly across the Pitch, passing the Quaffle, asking them to score... Marlene was confident enough by now to play without encouragements, and Clara's dry throat was grateful. She only dropped the Quaffle twice as Sirius, Caradoc and Mike Craig, the Seeker, were trying to take the Quaffle from them and delay their progression. At the end, James seemed quite satisfied, and told the students he would give them his decision next Monday, taking a bit of time to talk with his teammates. The aspiring Beaters were finally called, and Sirius took the lead.

"All right. James is going to release a Bludger, and you'll start by simply hitting it as hard as you can, in any direction as long as you don't target anyone. Make a line, I'll send it over to you in turns. Understood?"

They all nodded, taking position and Sirius made a sign to James, who released the Bludger. Clara tightened her grip on her bat. She was third in line, right behind the Titan. But it only motivated her to have to battle with someone who looked as strong as he did, and she knew strength wasn't everything. You needed to be fast, and precise as well to be a Beater, focused and mobile. And she was lighter, which meant faster, at least that's what she was repeating to herself as she was trying to remain calm and swallow back the lump in her throat... Titan hit the Bludger so hard, it went out of the Pitch, and Caradoc had to go and get it so that it would come back faster. She took up her position in front of Sirius, and she could hear her friends encouraging her from afar, but she still felt like she was going to throw up.

"All right, here it comes, as hard as you can, yes?" said Sirius as the Bludger was rushing towards them.

She nodded, unable to talk. She raised her arm, ready to strike. Sirius sent the Bludger towards her, and she hit it with all her might. The vicious ball was sent flying almost out of the Pitch, above the bench.

"Really good Clara!"

He grinned at her, and she sighed heavily, smiling. She felt herself relaxing and as she did several exercises with the boys, she felt more and more comfortable. She didn't think she had done badly at the end of the tryouts, and so she came back to the dorms with her friends, joyful and satisfied.

"Well at least, we can't say we could have done better!" said Clara.

"You're right, if we lose, we'll lose without regrets," answered Marlene.

She wrapped an arm around Clara's shoulder.

"Thank you by the way, I needed it," she whispered.

"Anytime Marlene, anytime."

They smiled at each other and both headed for a well-deserved shower.

* * *

"So, who do you reckon we should take?" asked Mike to the Gryffindor captain.

The four boys were back in the changing room, and James sighed heavily.

"I don't know really. The guy in fifth year, Thomson, he was quite good. Fast, steady, the kind of person you can rely on in a match. Now, the question is, do we take McKinnon or Barrow?"

"Barrow? Fourth year?" asked Caradoc.

"Yep."

"The girl seemed to be a better flyer," said Mike.

"She is, but she's not confident, not at all. She looked completely terrified on the broomstick!"

Sirius shrugged, his back to the other boys. He took off his T-shirt, before answering his friend.

"It's normal to be nervous at tryouts. And she got a grip on herself. She's a better flyer, and I reckon that once she's familiar with the team and the whole thing, she'll be alright."

"You're sure?"

"I am."

James thought for a moment again, standing, only one arm in his clean shirt.

"Let's take a vote," he suggested to his teammates. "Who votes for McKinnon?"

The four boys raised their hands together, and James grinned.

"Perfect, we officially have two new Chasers in the team. Now, the Beaters."

"Jacobs is good," said Caradoc. "He's the strongest, he's reliable, and he won't get panicked or anything. I vote for him personally."

"The girl was good too," said Mike.

"Yes, and she's faster," agreed James.

"She doesn't have Jacobs's strength though," argued Caradoc.

James turned his attention towards Sirius, who was struggling with his tie.

"Well, you're the Beater. Who would you take?"

Sirius thought for a while, lacing his shoes. He finally sat straight again.

"Jacobs has the strength, true, but he will need a lot of practise to be efficient. He's not precise enough. And he's slower. I'd take Clara."

James seemed lost in thought again, but nodded at last.

"I agree. Clearwater it is. Sorry 'Doc."

The boy sighed dramatically.

"No problem. I know you never listen to me anyway."

"That's because you're always wrong!"

They left the changing room, laughing, and headed back towards the Castle. James let Mike and Caradoc go ahead and stayed behind with Sirius.

"When did Clearwater and you change for first names?"

Sirius looked warily at him.

"Tuesday, why?"

"Nothing. I've just noticed, that's all."

"Don't get any ideas. I get along well with her, that's all. I reckon we're becoming kind of friends."

"Friends? With a girl? Bloody Hell! That's a first for you Padfoot, congratulations!"

James laughed mockingly, and Sirius hit him on the shoulder, laughing too.

"Shut up Prongs! I'm serious!"

"Just kidding. She's great. I'm glad we can get along with the girls actually, they're funny."

"True."

They smiled at each other, dreaming of food and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Monday arrived quickly, and with it the verdict of the boys for the new members of the Quidditch team. The girls nervously entered the Great Hall looking for James and Sirius, but they had not arrived yet.

"I just hope they've made a decision already," said Clara, biting her bottom lip.

The Slytherins laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the entire Hall towards them.

"Why are they all so happy? It's not normal," said Alice.

Frank sat next to her, kissing her forehead.

"No idea. But it can't be anything good for us," he answered, covering his toast with strawberry jam.

Liam wavered at Lily from the Ravenclaw table, and she replied shyly, blushing, but smiling. At the same moment, the Gryffindor boys entered the Great Hall and headed towards their table. James felt sick as he saw Lily waving back at her boyfriend. But soon his nausea was replaced by awe. She looked beautiful when she blushed... NO! Stop, right there James Potter! Lily belongs to the past! Lily belongs to the past. Lily... Merlin, she was so adorable, smiling shyly, pushing back a lock of her red hair behind her ear... James shook himself. The Marauders sat next to the Gryffindor girls. Marlene and Clara looked at each other apprehensively.

"Hey boys! How are you?" asked Alice merrily.

"Fine!" answered Remus.

Sirius and James laughed as they noticed the anxious expressions of the two girls.

"I guess we shouldn't keep the suspense going on all day, should we?" joked Sirius.

"No, you shouldn't!" answered Clara.

Marlene nodded as Clara was biting her bottom lip again.

"So?" Marlene encouraged them.

James grinned.

"Congratulations girls! You are officially part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

The girls squealed with excitement and high-fived each other.

"That's wonderful!" Lily congratulated them.

"There was no suspense really, you were the best," added Alice.

As the Gryffindors were celebrating, the captain of the Slytherin team, Evan Rosier, approached the table, grinning cruelly. His face, twisted with malice, gave him the look of a vulture rushing upon his prey.

"So, you have your team made up, Potter?" he asked James bluntly.

The Gryffindors all went silent, and the atmosphere was suddenly filled up with electricity.

"Of course. I guess yours is ready too," James replied calmly.

His voice was cold as ice and his tone cautious, but he was making it clear that he didn't fear him at all. To him, Rosier wasn't more threatening than a kitten, and he showed it beautifully.

"Ready, indeed. You'll be delighted I'm sure Black, your brother is going to play with us this year."

Sirius clenched his jaw, but his expression was neutral, and his voice low and frozen.

"Really?"

"Yes, he's going to play Beater!"

Sirius's right fist contracted under the table, but to Rosier, he was casual, annoyed at the most.

"Well, I didn't know he could fly. It should be an interesting game, for sure."

"It should be indeed."

He focused his attention back on James.

"So, who did you take? You know who I have chosen for the only post I had to fill up this year. Surely you will play fair, and tell me who your new players are."

James smiled wryly.

"The two girls here, and a fifth-year, called Thomson."

Rosier looked at Clara and Marlene, and burst into laughter.

"Well, you're making the job too easy for us really Potter! Aren't you afraid they will run away at the last minute? After all, it's a hard sport, and girls are so fragile and scared!"

He continued to laugh, not even noticing the two girls glowering at him. Before Sirius or James could answer though, Clara had blown up.

"You'd better shut your mouth!"

The Slytherin stopped laughing, and looked at her in dismay.

"And you'd better watch your tone," Rosier snapped back.

"I will use the tone I please with you," the Gryffindor girl replied. "Now leave us alone, I've heard enough bullshit for one day."

Rosier propped up an eyebrow.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Sure we do," Marlene fought back. "We're talking to a baboon wearing the Slytherin uniform."

"And regarding the specifications needed to enter your house," continued Clara, "it is no wonder that an animal has been mistaken for a student."

"Now leave us alone, would you? Before we have to send you back in your natural habitat ourselves!"

The Slytherin glowered at them, his breathing suddenly quicker.

"You're gonna regret this!" he promised angrily

Sirius and James stood up as one man.

"Are they really?" asked James, his voice full of threat.

Rosier breathed heavily, but started to go away.

"It's not over," he added before turning his back to the Gryffindors and heading back to his house table.

"What a jerk!" Marlene groaned in dismay.

Sirius and James sat back, still glowering at the Slytherins. James put back his spoon on the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go to class."

The four boys rose and headed towards the doors without another word to the girls, who stayed behind, still fuming. As soon as the Marauders were alone, James turned towards Sirius.

"What a dickhead! We have to do something! And I reckon your brother has joined the Slytherin team..."

"To piss me off! Correct."

"What shall we do then?" asked Peter.

James and Sirius exchanged a glance, and smiled wickedly. James looked at each one of his friends, before speaking again.

"I guess it's time for the first prank of the year my friends..."

* * *

The three days that followed were extremely tensed. The whole school was aware of the animosity between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, and everyone was dreading the confrontation. It was also quite obvious to the girls that the four Marauders were preparing something. They were in their dormitory most of the time, requiring Frank to let them alone as much as possible.

"They're planning their first big prank of the year, no doubt," said Frank.

He was sitting on the sofa, Alice cuddled in his arms. Lily and Clara were sitting on the floor by the fire and Marlene had taken the comfortable armchair.

"I just hope they won't do anything too stupid," sighed Lily.

"It's the Marauders, of course they're going to do something stupid!" replied Marlene.

"I'm sick of them getting in so much trouble for nothing."

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Frank answered, trying to calm his ginger friend down.

"Why can't they just take it, swallow their pride for once, and act like grown-ups?"

"I think it's more complicated than you think Lils."

She shrugged, annoyed. She was not going to let them get in any more trouble this year, she had had enough. She was a prefect after all, and it was also her role to stop this kind of behaviour. And if she had to, she was ready to use her prefect status.

James chose this very moment to run down the stairs and stride across the common room, heading for the portrait hole. He nodded to them, but Lily stopped him in his track.

"Where are you going? It's late already."

"I'm starving, I'm heading to the kitchens."

He started to walk towards the Fat Lady again, but Lily stood up quickly, calling for him. She had to keep an eye on this band of monkeys...

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

James froze, propping up an eyebrow. It was the first time ever that Lily Evans wanted to go anywhere with him, and it was quite strange...

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm hungry too actually."

James shrugged, ran a hand through his messy dark hair, and they walked out of the common room, going down to the kitchens. Neither of them was feeling really at ease, and an uncomfortable silence filled up the air around them. After a while, James couldn't stand it anymore, and he asked the first question that popped into his mind.

"So, have you done your Potions essay?"

"Yes, I finished it this morning."

"Is it long?"

"It was quite complicated indeed, and it required quite a lot of research too."

"I'd better start then."

"You should indeed."

As silence was settling between them once more, James spoke again.

"Have you ever been to the kitchens before?"

"No actually."

"You mean you've never sneaked out at midnight to have a snack? In five entire years?"

"No, never. You're not supposed to be walking in the corridors so late at night, and you're not supposed to get down to the kitchens either, in fact."

"Why are you going there now then?"

"I told you, I'm hungry."

James wanted to tease her, and say something funny, but he reminded himself of his resolution, and bit his tongue.

"I see," he simply answered.

They finally arrived at the kitchens, and James waited as the pear in the painting slowly turned into a doorknob. He opened the door, revealing the doorway. A house elf quickly appeared from nowhere.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. What can Ollie do for you today?"

"Good Evening Ollie," answered James kindly to the little house elf. "We're starving, could we have a snack please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. Just a minute, Ollie will bring you some cake."

The little creature disappeared again to the kitchen, humming softly in her high-pitched voice.

"She seems to know you quite well," Lily noticed.

"I come quite often, I have to admit."

"She's really kind."

"Yeah, she's an angel really."

Lily was dying to ask him about his plans against the Slytherins, and she was feeling like she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Potter, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then."

"Well, I was wondering..."

But the house elf chose this very moment to reappear. She handed them two pieces of chocolate cake each on a delicate porcelain plate, and spoons so perfectly clean that they were shining brightly in the dim light of the torches.

"Thank you very much Ollie, it's perfect," Lily complimented her.

"Yes, thank you very much Ollie," James confirmed.

Ollie looked in bliss, smiling widely, her eyes sparkling.

"Come back whenever you want, Ollie is always glad to help Gryffindor students. They are always very nice to Ollie."

"Don't worry Ollie, with cakes as good as yours, we will come back for sure," answered James, smiling brightly too.

They walked out of the kitchens and sat in a deserted corridor to eat their cakes. The torches were lighting the alcove they had sat in with a dim red light, and James couldn't help himself but marvel at the reflectionts of the flames upon Lily's hair. He shook himself out of his reverie and took a mouthful of his delicious cake.

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked the girl.

"Well, I was wondering..."

She took a deep breath, before plunging in.

"What are you planning?"

James narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

"About the Slytherins. It's obvious you're planning something Potter, don't try to deny it. What is it?"

She gave him her prefect glare, and he fought against the smile that was forming on his lips.

"We're not planning anything Evans."

"Potter, stop lying to me!"

Her cheeks had reddened, and she looked annoyed, almost angry already. He hated it when she was mad at him, though he couldn't deny she looked amazingly beautiful when she was angry. He sighed.

"Nothing serious. Don't worry. A little prank, that's all."

"Potter, you have to stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not acting like a child."

"Yes you are! You are going to plan a prank against the Slytherins, who are going to fire back, no doubt, all this because you can't swallow your bloody pride for a minute!"

"It's not about pride Evans. It's more complicated than you think."

"Why can't you let them talk?"

"Because if we let them talk about this, they will talk about something a thousand times worse next time. They're not going to stop because we ignore them, they will only push us more and more until we can't take any more and do something stupid. At least, by attacking first, we have a plan."

"Is it really worth all this animosity? All this tension? Why can't you and the Slytherins make peace for once?"

James stared at her, his brow furrowed.

"There are things they have done, things they have said, that can't be forgiven Evans."

"Everything can be forgiven."

"No, not everything. Have you forgiven Snape?"

She looked at him, frozen.

"Not yet. It doesn't mean I will never forgive him though."

James shook his head.

"You don't know what they've done, you don't know what they are planning to do. Trust me, let us handle it."

"I'm not going to let you declare open war on the Slytherins!"

James stared at her and his gaze plunged so intensely into hers, it seemed to pierce her.

"It's already war Evans, don't you read the newspapers?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not only about what happened today. They all agree with Voldemort. Can't you see that?"

She didn't say anything, and so he went on.

"Snape finally let it out last year, but he's not the only one to think that way. And he's probably not the worst of the lot either. They're dangerous, and just like their families, they don't hide their support to Voldemort. We can't let them think we don't care. We can't let them think we're not strong enough to rise against them, and fight back. Rosier is an arse, and he acted like a dickhead today with the girls. And Regulus was taken onto the Quidditch team only to make Sirius pay, that's all. They're trying to get to him. They're trying to hurt him, and I'm not going to let them. Do you understand?"

Lily remained silent for a while, before nodding slowly. She knew he was right about the Slytherins' beliefs, she had had enough proof over the years, often being the victim of their insults. And James was defending his friend, and she couldn't deny that she would do the same for the Gryffindor girls.

"I think I do."

She looked down at her knees, looking extremely sad and weary all of sudden.

"I just wish we could all live together in peace for once. I just wish we could stop all this nonsense."

"I'm sorry Evans, but I don't think it's going to happen, unless we fight back."

She looked up at him, before standing up. He followed her back to the Gryffindor Tower, both wrapped in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"So, are you going to give me detention for going to the kitchens at night?" James joked.

She smiled, stepping on the first step of the girls' staircase.

"Not this time. The cake was too good, it kind of smoothed my mood I think."

James laughed.

"I should give you more chocolate cake then."

"So I can become an ugly, fat old woman? No thanks," she laughed.

James smiled, but there was a sad expression in his hazel eyes.

"You will never be ugly Lily."

Before she could answer, he had climbed up the boys' staircase, and disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were surprised to find the Marauders up so early. As they were sitting down next to the boys, they had almost finished their breakfast already. They stayed with the girls anyway after they had finished, chatting casually, but all four girls noticed the discreet glances they were throwing to the Slytherin table, and they expected the worst. When the Hall was full and all the students were eating, the four boys discreetly took out their wands under the table. A second later a cry came from the Slytherins, then another, and soon all of them were shouting and jumping from their seats, trying to get as far as possible from their table. On every plate, cakes and breads had turned into cockroaches, as tea and coffee had been transformed into big white worms. The students who had been eating choked back insects, spitting them onto the tables, dropping them on the floor with a cry as their toast were changing into a handful of insects. Some of them felt sick, all were scared to death and disgusted. The four Marauders laughed loudly with many other students at the sight of the panicked Slytherins. Through the Hall, Regulus glowered at his brother, but Sirius answered with a wink and a smile full of warning. If he wanted to fight, then Sirius and his friends were ready. As James finally turned towards Lily, feeling her stare, he expected her to get mad, to cry at him, to give him detention even. But as he met her eyes, she merely took up her cup of tea and sipped her hot drink, the ghost of a smile on her lips and a glint he had never before seen burning in her eyes. Mischief was finally making its way to her, and James grinned. She smiled and turned back to her breakfast. And when all the prefects started to rise to calm down the students and the teachers were taking care of the insects, she, like Remus, remained at the table, eating her toast as if nothing was happening.


	7. Chapter 6: Firing Back

**Hi guys! Thank you so much patronusesandpotions for your review! Please guys, I would love to have your point of view on my story, so don't hesitate to leave reviews. Hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Firing Back**

Tension between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors remained at its highest peak all week, and the entire school was waiting for the Slytherin students to reply. But the week passed without any reaction from the victims of the Marauders' prank, and the interest of the students started to wane by Saturday.

Marlene and Clara were getting ready for their first Quidditch training, and the two girls were more upset than ever.

"I can't do this Clara, really, I can't."

"Yes you can, Marlene!"

"No, I'm going to do bullshit."

"Of course you're not," Lily reassured her," you're going to be brilliant. Besides, you already know almost all the members of the team."

"True!" nodded Clara, though she was fighting hard to swallow back the lump that was going up her own throat. "It's gonna be fine. Come on Marlene, we have to go, or we'll be late."

Their broomsticks upon their shoulders, they went downstairs to the common room, to find James, Sirius, John Thomson and Caradoc Dearborn waiting for them.

"Ready?" James asked them.

"Sure," Clara answered lightly though it took all her will to reply with a steady voice.

"We'd better go then," said Sirius. "It's going to rain this morning, and it would be great if we could practice without being soaked."

As they walked together towards the Quidditch pitch, it was quite clear the girls were very nervous, though the three boys did their best to make them laugh and relax. However, when they arrived to the pitch, they found their Seeker, an angry expression painted on his face.

"What's wrong Mike?" James asked him.

"The Slytherins. They arrived five minutes ago, and they claim the pitch for themselves. They say they have booked the pitch for this morning."

"You've got to be kidding me..." sighed Caradoc.

James and Sirius exchanged a tense glance, frowning. Before anyone else could add anything, they were striding towards the changing room, their wands held tightly in their hands. Loud laughter could be heard from the distance, becoming more and more audible as the Gryffindor team approached the changing room, and Sirius's blood started to boil. A quick glance towards James told him his friend was feeling just the same. Rosier came out of the room just as the two Marauders stopped in front of it.

"Potter, Black," Rosier greeted them with an evil smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I honestly hope for you that this is a joke, Rosier," James replied, his voice shaky with anger.

"That what is a joke?" he answered with fake innocence.

"You having booked up the pitch this morning," said Sirius, his voice cold as ice.

"Oh yes, apparently _you_ had booked it. I'm terribly sorry, but Slughorn gave us an exceptional authorization to use the pitch this morning. You see, we have a new member to train."

Just as the words finished forming on his lips, Regulus walked out of the changing room, standing right behind Rosier. His chin high in an expression of pure disdain, he threw a disgusted look at his older brother, who merely clenched his jaws even tighter. Around his wand, Sirius's knuckles had turned white.

"And I have three," replied James. "Surely you can see that we need the pitch even more than you."

But the Slytherin captain merely shrugged.

"Go talk to the teachers then. If you can give me a special authorization like this one..."

He dramatically handed a bit of parchment to James, on which the Gryffindor recognized immediately the writing of their Potions Master.

"... then I will give you the pitch with pleasure. But for now, you will have to leave. Except if you want to watch us play of course, I'm sure you could learn one or two things."

"About cheating and cowardice, I'm sure we would," spat Sirius.

Rosier let out a laugh. His whole team was standing behind him in the corridor by now, and he felt safe enough to play a bit with the Gryffindors.

"Well, I guess you could teach us a thing or two about cowardice too, Black. Though, you would be better at teaching treachery."

Sirius held James back as he was moving towards Rosier, rage twisting his face.

"We'd better go find McGonagall, and try to get an authorization to play," Sirius calmed his friend.

James breathed heavily, before turning slowly towards the exit. But the Slytherin had more ammunition to fire at them.

"By the way Black, I've heard you had a new friend. Half-blood this one. What do you think about that Regulus?" Rosier asked, laugh distorting his voice.

"Well, it's not very surprising, he likes being among them, don't ask me why," Regulus answered in a bitter tone. "Apparently, he likes being in the mud. Dirty blood suits him it would seem. Just one more of his whores though, it's just a phase of his that will pass, like it always does."

Marlene grabbed Clara by the wrist, preventing her from answering. But even if her friend had not stopped her, she would probably not have had the time to reach the Slytherins. Indeed, before anyone could react, Sirius's fist was flying directly towards his brother's cheek. The boy fell to the ground in a thump, and in the blink of an eye the two brothers were fighting fiercely. Rosier and Mulciber managed to get Regulus back on his feet, whilst James and Caradoc held Sirius back. The Gryffindors rushed out of the pitch to prevent any more fighting. As they were back on the grass of the grounds of the Castle, they finally freed Sirius, who was still red with fury.

"What a band of cockroaches!" fumed Marlene.

"Can they really do that?" asked the other new chaser, astonished.

"Are you alright mate?" James asked Sirius.

He examined Sirius's face, but the boy shrugged himself out of James's careful examination.

"I'm fine."

The blood that was flowing out of his nose and onto his white shirt, just like the bruise that was already forming on his right cheekbone were saying quite the contrary. But James knew better than to push him, and he started to walk back quickly to the Castle.

"We have to go to McGonagall's office, right away," said James to the others as they were following him back into the Castle.

"Do you think she will hear us out?" asked Clara.

"Of course, you know how McGonagall is when it comes to Quidditch. She will give us a goddamn parchment, and the Slytherins will get their arses off our pitch."

"I don't think it's going to help us to plead our case if Sirius is bleeding on her desk though," Marlene pointed out.

"I'll wait outside," agreed Sirius.

They ran up the stairs to their teacher's office, and James knocked energetically at the door.

"A minute please," came the voice of the professor from inside the room.

James started to pace angrily through the corridor, whilst Clara was examining Sirius's face.

"I reckon your nose is broken," she said.

She withdrew her wand.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" asked Sirius, suddenly worried.

"I'm going to heal your nose," she simply answered.

"No you're not. Are you a healer? I don't think so."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My dad is an Auror, remember? I spend my holidays healing him. I can fix your nose, but if you prefer, I can let you bleed to death."

"I won't bleed to death with a broken nose, Clara. See, you don't know anything about healing people."

"Fine, keep bleeding and suffering then, I don't mind, it's not my nose."

Sirius sighed heavily.

"It is quite uncomfortable actually, go on. But if you hurt me, I'm going to kill you on the pitch, you can count on it."

"Deal," she laughed.

Without even speaking, with a simple gesture of her wand, she healed Sirius in the blink of an eye. They all heard a loud cracking noise, but Sirius felt no pain, and the bleeding ceased immediately.

"Thank you," said Sirius, drying his face on his shirt.

"You're welcome."

The door suddenly opened, and a fourth year ran out of McGonagall's office, an ashamed expression on his face. As he was disappearing at the corner of the corridor, the teacher invited the Quidditch team in, and all the players entered, except Sirius who remained in the corridor, resting casually against the wall.

"Aren't you all supposed to be practising?" asked the professor, surprised.

"The Slytherins have a special authorization from professor Slughorn to use the pitch this morning. Could you give us one, so that we can train?"

The teacher frowned, taking a quill and a piece of parchment, but she stopped before the ink could touch the paper.

"Can I see this authorization?"

James handed it to her, and she sighed heavily as she finished reading the short note.

"Have you read it, Mr. Potter?"

"No I haven't."

"Well, professor Slughorn has apparently allowed his Quidditch team to use the pitch because his students were not able to train thanks to the prank that was played on the Slytherin students last week, which caused two of his players to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Apparently they had swallowed cockroaches."

The Gryffindors fought hard against the laughs that were forming in their throat.

"It's not funny!" their teacher admonished. "You are in this situation because of your own immature behaviour Mr. Potter, as well as Mr. Black."

"Professor, it wasn't..." James started, but his professor interrupted him.

"Don't try to deny it. It is true we have no proof whatsoever, so we can't punish you all properly for your behaviour, but it doesn't mean we are idiots. I know perfectly well that you and Mr. Black are responsible. Where is he, by the way?"

James remained very calm, and gave the professor his most convincing smile.

"He had forgotten his gloves, he went back to the Tower to pick them up while we were talking to you Professor."

But you couldn't get away so easily with Minerva McGonagall...

"So if I open the door now, and walk to the corridor, I will not find Mr. Black waiting outside..."

"Of course not," James tried, but he knew the situation was critical.

"Well, I'd better go and check myself then."

"No need really, Professor..."

"Oh yes! You two are always together, there's something else you are all trying to hide from me."

Before any of them could react, Professor McGonagall strode towards the door, opened it quickly and dragged Sirius inside.

"I hope for you, Mr. Black," she admonished, her face red with wrath," that you have a very good explanation for the state of your face."

"I'm afraid I fell Professor..." Sirius started.

"Don't start lying to me Mr. Black!" she warned him. "I'm not an idiot. I know you probably fought - against whom?"

Sirius lowered his eyes, looking at his feet.

"My brother."

"Why?"

Sirius shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Will a month of detentions help you to speak?"

Sirius didn't say anything, so Clara opened her mouth to start explaining what had happened, that Sirius had simply reacted to his brother's insults towards her. But Sirius stopped her, finally answering himself.

"I simply got mad at him because of the pitch, Professor."

"Are you sure there is nothing else, Mr. Black?"

"Yes Madame, I'm sure."

McGonagall sighed, rubbing both sides of her long nose with her fingertips, before speaking again.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you. Professor Slughorn clearly wanted to teach you a lesson clearly, and I guess you do deserve one. Mr. Black, you will spend your three next Sundays with Mr. Filch, in detention. Off you go now."

They tried to protest, but she wouldn't listen, so they finally turned away and left the room. As they were exiting the office though, McGonagall called Sirius back.

"I hope you know," she said kindly to him, all traces of anger gone from her expression," that if you need to talk, about anything, my door is always opened to you, just as Professor Dumbledore's is."

"I know Professor, thank you. But there is nothing to discuss really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, Professor."

"Off you go then."

The students all headed back to the Tower, defeated. They let themselves fall onto the sofa and the armchairs by the fire of the Common Room.

"I can't believe it!" murmured Caradoc.

"Well, at least we know why they did it and how," said Mike, sighing heavily.

"I'm off to bed, it killed my mood for today, I'll be good at nothing anyway," declared Caradoc.

He got up and ran up the stairs, closely followed by Mike and Thomson.

"I'd better go and try to find Lily. Are you coming too Clara?"

"Sure."

The girls left the room, abandoning their broomsticks on an armchair. After a while, James finally looked at Sirius, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you reckon we should do?" he asked his friend.

Sirius turned his attention slowly towards him, his jaws set and his fists clenched. When he answered, his voice was cold and merciless.

"Fire back."

* * *

The boys remained in their dormitory all day, and by the end of the afternoon, Clara and Marlene had started to be quite anxious.

"It's not good," sighed Alice." The situation with the Slytherins is going to be even worse than it already is."

"And after the boys have done their next pranks, the Slytherins will react too... and it will never end," added Lily

She had a sad expression on her face, and Liam put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if you want to stop them you can Lils, I mean, you're a prefect after all."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Why?"

She looked at her boyfriend, her green glance determined.

"They do it for the right reasons. I didn't understand at first, but I think I do now. They do it to protect each other, they do it for their friends, and I would probably do the same."

"You would prepare a stupid prank to avenge the wounded ego of a friend?"

"Of course not. I would probably not use the same method, but I would defend my friends too, whatever may be the consequences for myself. And it's not only about egos. You heard what Clara and Marlene said, Rosier and Black insulted Sirius and Clara, they said she was a whore, it's not just an ego matter, it's much more serious."

"Then why don't you all go find a teacher?"

"I don't think Sirius want the teachers to get involved in his own troubles with his brother," answered Clara.

"Why?"

The girl merely shrugged.

"I just know it's complicated with his family, and I guess he doesn't want the whole school to know what's really going on with his brother. I don't know really, but I'm sure he has a good reason to avoid the teachers. He could have told McGonagall how Regulus had insulted me, and I reckon she wouldn't have been so hard on him, he could have avoided detention, at least some of it."

"I think we don't know enough to say if they are right or wrong to react to the Slytherins' provocations the way they do," said Marlene. " But I know I won't cry for the Slytherins when the boys strike."

"Me neither, for sure," Clara agreed.

"Well, I'm starving. We'd better go to the Great Hall," proposed Frank.

At diner, the Marauders were still absent. Clara and Lily worked late to finish their essays for the coming week, and it's only at midnight that James and Sirius finally came out of their dorm, heading for the kitchens.

"I'm starving too," said Clara. "May I come with you?"

"Sure," Sirius shrugged.

"Actually," started Lily," do you mind if we have a word, Potter?"

"No, of course not," answered the boy.

"I'll bring you back some food," Sirius told him.

"Thanks mate."

Clara and Sirius disappeared through the hole, leaving James and Lily alone. The Gryffindor boy sat next to her on the comfortable sofa, facing the warm and welcoming fire.

"What can I do for you, Evans?"

"I was just wondering what you were up to this time?"

James sighed, clearly annoyed.

"If you want to give me detention, then do it now, but don't make me waste my time."

"I don't want to give you detention, I just want to know if you're alright, and what you're planning to do."

"Since when do you worry about my well-being?"

She frowned hard, her cheeks reddening as anger rose inside her. James sighed again deeply, taking off his glasses and passing a hand on his weary face.

"I'm sorry Evans, I'm just tired. I didn't want to be mean."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"We are discussing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Remus is wiser than us I guess, and more cautious. He reckons we should wait a bit."

"I agree with him."

"I don't know. We can't let them get away with this either."

"Maybe you should wait a couple of days, see how things are evolving."

"Maybe. It doesn't depend on me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Sirius's brother, so he is the one to decide what we should do. If he wants to act, then I'll be by his side. But if he wants to wait, then so be it."

She looked intensely at him. After a few seconds, James felt quite uncomfortable, and he shifted.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I didn't know you were that loyal to your friends."

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Evans."

"Clearly."

He smiled at her.

"Well, good night Evans. You shouldn't kill yourself working so hard you know."

"Maybe _you_ should work a bit more."

He laughed genuinely.

"I already work enough, thank you."

He got up and started to walk towards the boys' staircase.

"Potter," Lily called him back, "be careful okay? I mean, it could quickly become more than a few pranks or a few insults, and I don't want any of you to get hurt."

James propped up an eyebrow, running a hand through his messy hair, and Lily fought hard not to roll her eyes. This habit was so bloody annoying...

"Merlin, are you actually worried about me Evans?"

"Of course not Potter, I'm worried about Remus. He's my fellow Gryffindor prefect, remember?"

"Of course, I should have known."

"Good night Potter."

"Good night Evans."

He climbed up the stairs, entered the dorms and let himself fall onto his bed. Remus and Peter looked at him, surprised.

"Where is the food?" asked Peter.

"And why are you back so quickly? Alone?" added Remus.

"Lily and Clara were in the Common Room. Clara wanted to talk to Sirius, and Lily to me. So Sirius and Clara went to the kitchens, and I had a little chat with Lily."

"It explains the stupid grin on your face, for sure," joked Remus.

"Shut up Moony," James laughed too.

"It would seem you two are on speaking terms, congratulations."

"Well, I guess we're not there yet. But who knows? Maybe she doesn't hate me so much anymore."

"I don't think she hated you..."

"Yes, she did Moony."

Remus shrugged.

"Anyway, it's great if you two can talk without howling at each other."

James grinned again, staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks Moony. I reckon it's great indeed."

* * *

Whilst James and Lily were talking in the Common Room, Clara and Sirius were walking silently towards the kitchens. They didn't speak until Ollie had given them some snacks (some of her special chocolate cakes, of course), and they had started back to the Tower. Sirius was lost in his own thoughts, and Clara knew he wouldn't say anything if she didn't ask first.

"How is your face?" she finally asked.

"Okay. Don't worry about me."

His jaws were set, he was frowning slightly. It wasn't hard to guess that he wasn't alright at all.

"You're going to plan something against the Slytherins, aren't you?"

Sirius stopped in the middle of the corridor, and looked intensely at her.

"Are you going to try to stop us?" he asked bluntly.

"No, I'm not."

"Good, 'cause it's none of your business."

He headed for the next flight of stairs, but Clara stopped him.

"I reckon it is my business, since I'm the one who was insulted this morning."

"It's about my brother, so it's not your business."

"I just want to be sure you're okay."

"I am, don't worry."

"No you're not. I'm not stupid, I can see it. What can I do to help?"

"I'm taking care of it. Don't worry, he's not going to get away so easily after what he said."

"Sirius, I'm grateful for what you did for me this morning, really I am. I know I haven't thanked you properly yet, but I do it now. Thank you for taking my side. But it's just words Sirius, and I don't want you to get into trouble with your brother, or with the Slytherins in general, because of me."

"He can't get away with what he said Clara."

"I don't want you to avenge me or anything. You already fought against him, that's quite enough I reckon."

"It's not enough, not for me."

She got closer to him, speaking slowly and carefully choosing her words.

"I know you're trying to do something good. I know you think it's the right thing to do. I also know the Slytherins deserve whatever you and the guys are planning to do. But I'm afraid you will get into even more trouble, because of me. You already have detentions..."

"It's just detentions Clara, I'll survive."

"I don't want you to get hurt, because they will react too, and I'm afraid they will be more violent than you. I don't want you or any of the boys hurt because of what a Slytherin has said about me. Do you understand?"

"It's not just any Slytherin though, he's my brother."

Clara sighed heavily.

"It's your choice to make, but I want you to know where I stand on this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell McGonagall the real reason you fought your brother?"

Sirius shrugged, before answering earnestly.

"It's my brother, and I didn't want McGonagall to get involved in this. What could she have done anyway? Give him detention? I reckon he's going to need more than that to stop. Besides, I didn't think it was a good idea to tell everyone what he said. Many would have learned why he had had detention, and they would have talked, about you and me. And I don't reckon it would be good for your reputation to be taken for one of the girls I snog, so..."

She didn't answer for a while, staring at him.

"Thank you Sirius. It's really kind of you to take care of me like you did today."

"Any time. That's what friends are for after all."

They smiled to each other, before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Sirius entered his dormitory, to find his friends waiting for him.

"So, what did she want?" asked James.

"To thank me."

James nodded, as he passed a cake to Remus.

"We have to make a decision Padfoot," said the werewolf.

"What do you all think we should do?" asked Sirius.

"I think we should wait," said Remus firmly.

Peter merely shrugged as an answer, his mouth full of cake. Sirius turned to James.

"Prongs?"

"Maybe we should wait a day or two, see how things evolve. If they try anything else, we fire back. If they don't, maybe it's not worth an open war. You already broke his nose after all."

Sirius smiled weakly, before nodding slowly.

"We wait then, but if they do anything, they'll have me to deal with."

Remus took another cake before looking sternly at Sirius.

"You mean, _us_."


	8. Chapter 7: Obliviate

**Here's the new chapter! I wanted to do a funnier chapter after all the fights with the Slytherins. Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks Patronusesandpotions for your review. Guys, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, all remarks and critics are welcome.**

* * *

 **Obliviate**

"Do you think I should do something special with my hair?"

Clara sighed heavily.

"No Lils, I think your hair is perfect."

"I am being annoying right now, aren't I?" asked the ginger girl, turning her attention back to her friend.

Clara let out a laugh, lying on her bed, and she turned on her side to have a better view of Lily.

"Lils, you're already gorgeous, and Liam wants to spend the afternoon snogging you like mad. He probably doesn't give a damn about your hair."

Lily blushed hard.

"You are so romantic sometimes Clara!"

"I'm simply realistic."

"Bullshit..."

Lily took another look at her reflection. She was getting ready for her date with Liam. Apparently he had prepared a picnic by the Lake. It was now the second day after the incident with the Slytherins at the Quidditch pitch, and as neither the Slytherin nor the Gryffindor boys had misbehaved, Lily could afford herself a bit of time to relax with her boyfriend without feeling guilty. Also, she knew Clara would keep an eye on them, so all was fine.

"I'd better go," said Lily to her friend. "I'm gonna be late."

Clara rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"You're never late Lils, relax."

"Bye Clara!"

"Bye."

Lily hurried out of the dorm and into the Common Room. As she passed through the room, she barely noticed the Marauders, all sitting by the fireside, playing Exploding Snap. Clara came down a few minutes later, and sat on an armchair, completing her crossword from the Daily Prophet.

"Where was Lily heading in such a hurry?" asked Remus.

Clara jumped as a card exploded, much to the amusement of the boys. As she was relaxing again, she finally answered.

"She has a date with Super Tan."

"Really?" asked James, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yep. Picnic by the Lake apparently."

James felt the familiar pain inside his chest, and though he summoned all his strength to remain stern, Sirius noticed his discomfort. It was time to drive the conversation away from Lily.

"And where are the other girls? Have they all abandoned you?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm afraid they have," answered Clara with a sigh. "Alice is with Frank, and Marlene had some work to do in the Library, so, I guess it's just me and my crossword."

Sirius lost the game, and got up, annoyed. He took a chair and sat next to Clara, reading her crossword.

"Patronus," he indicated, pointing at a blank line.

Clara smiled, amused.

"You love spoiling other people's crosswords, don't you?"

Sirius grinned mischievously.

"One of my passions in life, indeed."

They laughed, before continuing together to answer the riddles. After a while, Clara asked the question that had been going on and on in her head since Saturday.

"By the way, I've noticed you all haven't been busy planning any pranks today. What are you going to do with the Slytherins?"

The four boys exchanged a quick look.

"We have arrived at an agreement, that perhaps we should wait and see," answered Remus cautiously.

Clara propped up an eyebrow.

"Good!" she said, surprised. "Why have you changed your minds?"

Sirius looked up at her, knowing that the question was directed more towards him than any of his three friends.

"I guess I listened to the advice of a friend," he answered, smiling to her.

Clara grinned back at him, amusement shining in her green eyes.

"Well, you should be careful Sirius, or soon you'll get responsible!" she replied jokingly.

They all laughed, and Sirius shook his head.

"Don't get too optimistic!"

"I wouldn't dare."

Sirius shook his head once more, before pointing at the crossword again.

"Pumpkin."

Clara sighed.

"Shit Sirius! You're too quick for me at these things."

The boy laughed, feeling really relaxed for the first time since the incident with the Slytherins. This girl really was a laugh...

* * *

After diner, the Gryffindors lingered on in the Common Room, and when Lily came back from her date with Liam, she found her friends in the middle of a fierce game of Gobstones with the Marauders and Frank.

"So, how was your date?" Marlene asked her as Lily sat down on the floor between her and Clara.

"Very good. We talked, and ate his picnic, and laughed..."

"And snogged..." Alice completed for her.

Lily threw a cushion at her friend, laughing.

"And he invited me at Hogsmeade, for the first trip of the year."

"Hmm, yes, it's in two weeks I think," said Clara.

"Yep."

"Well, I guess I don't even need to ask you two..." Clara continued, pointing at Frank and Alice.

The couple exchanged a tender glance.

"I guess you don't have to, no," Frank answered, blushing slightly.

"Marlene?" Clara asked, turning her attention towards her.

"No date. What do you think of a little 'girls afternoon'?" her friend answered.

Clara grinned.

"Perfect!"

"What are you boys going to do?" asked Lily.

"I guess Sirius will have to find himself a date..." started Remus.

"I still have plenty of time, it's only in two weeks," Sirius interrupted him.

"I thought you had detentions for several weeks," said Marlene.

"I asked McGonagall and she didn't forbid me to go to Hogsmeade actually. So I will have my three detentions, but I can go to Hogsmeade and serve my punishment a week later."

"What about you James?" asked Alice.

He looked up at her. He had remained silent since Lily had entered the room. He had first been stricken by her looks, and then she had started to talk about Super Tan, and now he was feeling all miserable again. Life really was cruel sometimes...

"Well, I don't know yet. Guess I'll have to find a date too, if Sirius abandons me."

Lily felt her body tense. Please, not again. Everything had been fine since the beginning of the year, he had not asked her anything since their trip to Hogwarts, and she was hoping so much he would keep it that way.

"Mate sorry, but it's Hogsmeade, and it's the beginning of the year, I need a date," replied Sirius.

"No problem. I just have to start looking for someone I guess."

To Lily's surprise, he didn't add anything. No stupid proposal, no surrealistic scheme to ask her out... It didn't sound much like James Potter.

"I guess it's time for us to think seriously about operation H.G.P," said Sirius mischievously.

The four boys snickered, but none of the others could understand a thing.

"Operation what?" asked Clara, her brow furrowed.

"Operation H.G.P," answered Sirius. "Hot Girl for Pr..."

He stopped just in time, and corrected himself before anyone could notice.

"Potter."

They all laughed.

"What a stupid name!" mocked Frank.

"Hey!" Sirius protested."It's a really cool name for an operation. Shut up Longbottom, or do better yourself!"

"You're the one who came up with the name?" Clara asked him.

"Well, be sure that Sirius will always find a name for any operation you will want to organize, no matter how silly it can be," answered Remus, laughing.

"And so you created a mission to find James a girl?" Clara asked him, barely believing what she was hearing.

"Of course," answered Sirius.

The girls exchanged a look, and doubled over in laughter. After a while, they finally managed to calm down a bit, and were able to continue the conversation where they had left it before Sirius had interrupted them with his silly acronyms.

"What do you think about the fifth year we saw the other day in the Library?" asked Sirius.

"Merlin, are you kidding? The girl seemed completely nuts!" answered James, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"She was gorgeous," argued Sirius.

"I don't want to be with someone _just_ to snog her, Sirius."

"Why don't you ask Shelley?" proposed Marlene.

"Who?" James asked naively.

"Shelley," answered Clara, surprised by his ignorance, "the blond girl in our year. She used to sit next to Marlene in Potions."

Realisation struck James.

"Oh I see, blue eyes, she's always hanging out with the brunette, what's her name again?"

"Salma," answered Remus.

Sirius and James stared at him.

"Mate, Merlin knows you're like a brother to me, but sometimes your tendency to know everything is extremely annoying," said James.

"I agree," added Sirius.

The werewolf merely shook his head, amused.

"It's not a bad idea actually," continued Alice, ignoring the boys' remarks. "And you can be sure she won't say no if you ask her out, she has a crush on you it would seem."

James thought for a while, before answering in a shrug.

"We'll see."

Lily got up.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm exhausted."

"I'm heading to bed too," said Clara.

Soon all the girls were gone, and Frank went to bed too. Only the Marauders remained for a little longer in the Common Room, sitting in front of the hearth, watching the flames dancing in the dim light.

"Do you think there's any hope?"

His three friends turned their attention towards James, frowning.

"Do you think I will forget Lily one day?"

None of them answered for a while. Finally, after a deafening silence, Sirius put a reassuring hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"There's only one way to find out, mate. You have to try to forget her, to try to live your own life."

"I am trying," James protested.

"Maybe you should try to be with someone else. Perhaps... if you're with someone who wants to be with you, who is willing to love you, then you will forget Lily."

James sighed heavily, running a hand through his already-messy hair.

"I guess you're right."

"You should try to talk with Shelley," advised Remus. "She's a nice girl."

James nodded.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

Peter shrugged.

"You could still try to 'Obliviate' her from your memory."

"What a brilliant idea Wormtail," answered Sirius wryly. "Erasing the memories of someone you see every day is very useful! He would probably fall in love with her all over again."

Peter shrugged again.

"Maybe he wouldn't."

"I think Padfoot is right Wormtail," James answered in a sigh. "I would probably fall in love with her again."

"First try to operation H.G.P: Shelley!" said Sirius enthusiastically.

James laughed despite his terrible mood.

"Okay, deal. But if it doesn't work, I'll try Obliviate."

Remus, James and Sirius laughed, while Peter glowered at them, and they headed towards the boys' dormitories, too tired to argue any more.

* * *

"Alright, I'm dying, that's official."

Clara let herself fall down onto her bed, waiting for Marlene to have finished with the shower. Shelley propped up an eyebrow, looking at her over her romance novel.

"Quidditch was hard?" she asked Clara.

"I didn't even thing I had muscles there," Clara answered, rubbing the backs of her legs.

Lily giggled.

"Well, you signed up for it."

"Thanks Lils, that's very supportive."

"Oh but the boys are so wonderful!" said Salma dreamily.

Clara laughed wryly.

"Well, you wouldn't think that after Sirius spent forty-five minutes throwing a Bludger at your face. I'm not even sure I can move my arm anymore."

She tried to reach out for Lily, going suddenly overdramatic.

"Lils, if my dad asks, please tell him I died for a great cause. I did my very best. By the way, if you could also tell him I'm sorry for having eaten the last of the chocolate frogs last summer... Yes, it was me, not the neighbour's son. I'm sorry. This is my last will Lils, I hope you're taking notes."

"If it's your last will, may I have that lovely top of yours, the green one?" asked Lily, fighting hard not to laugh.

"Of course, you can take everything. I'm dying, what do you thing I care about a bloody green top?"

"Sorry, it wasn't appropriate."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to rest, finally. After this long agony, I see a light..."

She dramatically put a hand on her heart, and let her head fall onto the bed, making a terrible dying noise. The three girls couldn't help but laugh this time. All of a sudden, Clara propped up her head again though.

"One last thing, if Alice asks, she can't have my red lipstick she adores. She's too busy with Frank anyway to be here at my last moment, so she doesn't deserve it."

"Noted," Lily answered with a nod.

"Good."

Her head fell once more on her pillow, and she emitted again her ridiculous dying noise, and Lily, Shelley and Salma doubled over with laughter.

"Come on Clearwater, it can't have been that bad!" said Shelley.

"It was," answered Marlene, entering in the bedroom, still drying her hair with a towel.

"It was torture," confirmed Clara, without opening her eyes.

"Maybe they've been pushing you a bit, because it was your first training session," said Salma.

Clara laughed wryly.

"Actually, James said they had gone easy on us because it was our first day on the team."

"I reckon they're going way too far," said Marlene, sitting down on her own bed.

"I don't know," protested Clara, opening her eyes. " If they are training that hard, it's probably because we all need to."

"I won't survive," replied Marlene, shaking her head.

"Of course you will."

Clara sighed heavily, before getting up and heading for a well-deserved shower. Her friends waited for her to go down to diner, and they took the seats that had become usual to them these past few weeks, next to the Marauders.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius with an amused smile when Clara let herself fall heavily next to him, exhaustion covering her face.

"I have discovered new parts of my body, and not in a pleasant way," she answered.

She tried to lift her right arm to take her fork, but she winced, and used her left hand instead.

"Merlin! Are you kidding? We went easy on you!" James protested.

"Sorry?" asked Marlene, threat in her voice.

"Okay, never mind," James laughed.

"Seriously, are you alright?" asked Sirius again.

Clara was clearly in pain because of her arm, and he didn't think her state of exhaustion, just like Marlene's, was funny anymore.

"I'm fine," Clara answered, still using her left hand and struggling to catch a potato with her fork. "I just can't move my arm."

"You should go to the Hospital Wing."

"Of course not. It's going to pass, tomorrow morning it will be gone."

"Are you sure?" Sirius insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure," Clara answered, half laughing.

She narrowed her amused eyes.

"Are you actually worried about me?"

"Well, considering that you've spent most of your time training with me and my exercises, yes. I would feel guilty if I had broken our new Beater at the very first training session."

"You didn't _break_ me, relax."

"Good. 'Cause James managed to get the pitch for Friday."

Marlene looked desperately at the Quidditch Captain.

"He's kidding, right?"

"No he's not," answered James. "We have missed a session, and now we're behind. We have to book up as many sessions as possible if we want to be ready for the first match against Hufflepuff."

"We will be ready," Sirius reassured him.

"By the way, we wanted to ask you," Lily said, turning to Remus," are you going to go to Hogsmeade this month?"

"No, the full moon is just the night before, I will probably be too sick," the werewolf answered, shaking his head.

"That's a shame, you would have been welcome to her 'girls afternoon'," sighed Marlene.

Clara nodded.

"Well, I don't really know how I'm supposed to take that remark," laughed Remus.

"Well you're a friend of ours, so you could have come," answered Clara simply. "Don't worry, we're not doubting your masculinity for a second."

"Thank you."

"So in fact, all of your friends are welcome to join you at Hogsmeade?" asked Sirius, the ghost of a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Sure!" assured Marlene.

"Then why are you calling it a 'girls afternoon'?" asked James.

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"A 'friends afternoon', if you want."

"So," continued Sirius, "it means that if my date is terrible, I can join you?"

Clara smiled at him, amused.

"Of course you can. But only if you're gentle with us during the Quidditch training," she added jokingly.

Sirius let out a laugh.

"Deal, sounds fair enough!"

"Have you found yourself a date yet?" Peter asked him.

"Sure."

"Who is it?" asked James.

"The fifth-year girl we saw the other day in the Library, whom you were stupid enough to pass on," Sirius answered with a wink.

"She didn't look very interesting," said Remus. "Don't you think you could get a bit bored?"

Sirius looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I don't intend to spend the day talking with her Remus. And I don't reckon you can get bored of snogging someone."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I should have known."

"Of course you should have."

"I really don't understand your behaviour towards girls," Clara told him.

Her tone was slightly annoyed, and Sirius noticed it at once, though he merely shrugged in answer.

"What do you want me to say? I'm just interesting in the snogging part really."

"That's not how it works Sirius."

"Well, it works quite well for me."

"But you're hurting those poor girls!"

"Oh come on Clara, everyone knows perfectly that I'm not the kind of guy who wants a serious relationship or anything."

"But some of them may actually think that it's different with them."

"Well, they are the ones idiotic enough to think so. I'm not giving them any false hope, don't worry."

Clara sighed, before frowning slightly, suddenly realizing...

"By the way, why didn't you try anything with us?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her, his mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Well, you've tried to snog every girl in our year - except the Slytherins of course, but they don't count, 'cause they're in Slytherin. You've tried to snog every single good-looking girl of this school probably, but you never tried to take any of us on a date... Why?"

Sirius looked at her in the eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Yes please."

"Remus forbade me."

He stuffed another gigantic piece of cake into his mouth, his lips curving into a smile. The three girls turned a confused look towards Remus, who stopped eating, and answered cautiously.

"Well, I know how terribly he behaves with girls, and I thought it would be very complicated to see you all every day in class and everything, if Sirius had been a jerk with one of you."

"Hey!" Sirius protested, but no one paid him any attention.

"Wow, that's very kind Remus, thank you," said Clara.

"Yes it is, thanks," added Lily.

Marlene thanked the werewolf too, and Sirius couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait a minute, you think it's kind of him that he forbade me to try to have a date with you?"

"You're a heartbreaker Sirius," answered Clara. "It's very protective of him to tell you to keep your distance with us."

"I can't believe it..."

"Well, you can hardly be surprised, when you said yourself not five minutes ago that you weren't interested in any serious relationships," answered Marlene.

"Still, you trust me, it's so comforting!" Sirius replied wryly, quite hurt.

"Sirius, we've started to talk to you this very year, why do you think we didn't start before?"

"Years of insanity?"

"Years of lucidity you mean," Clara replied. "We did think you were kind of a jerk. But you're okay now, don't worry. And that's partly thanks to Remus actually, because if you had hurt one of us, you would be dead by now."

Sirius couldn't restrain a laugh.

"Well, I guess he was right then."

"Yes, he was."

Shelley and Salma walked pass them and sat with their friends. Sirius nudged James.

"Here is your future date mate," he told his friend. "You'd better go and ask her out, before another guy tries."

"I guess you're right."

James stood up and strode towards the Gryffindor girl. His friends saw him talk for a minute with the blond girl, who blushed, and grinned, nodding enthusiastically. James sat back with his friends as if nothing had happened.

"I guess it went well," said Clara, smiling.

"Yep, I've got a date. So no more operation H.G.P Sirius, thank you."

"For now," Sirius replied, "Merlin only knows what's in store for you."

For the rest of the meal, James didn't look once at Lily.


	9. Chapter 8: Brothers

**Here's a new chapter, hope you like it! Please, tell me what you think of my story so far, every point of view is welcome. Good reading!**

* * *

 **Brothers**

Marlene and Clara were just finishing their butterbeers. Alice and Lily were both with their respective boyfriends, and so the two Gryffindors had decided to spend the afternoon together, catching up on each other's news. The conversation had finally settled on Quidditch and the horribly intense training.

"I reckon he's trying to kill us," stated Marlene.

"No, James only wants to destroy our bodies, not kill us entirely," answered Clara.

"He's also working on our psychological sanity Clara."

"You may be right..."

"I am."

"You can't deny he's good though."

"True. But Merlin Clara, he's making us work too hard!"

"Maybe, but I'm sure that when we are on the pitch for our first match, terrified, we will be grateful that he has pushed us to the edge in training."

"You're bloody right Clara!"

The two girls turned to their left, as Sirius sat on the chair next to Clara.

"Of course Sirius, you may sit at our table with us," said Clara wryly. "Thank you so much for having the delicacy to ask us if our conversation was private or not."

"Thank you, and you're welcome," smiled the boy.

He took off his jacket and ordered a butterbeer.

"I thought you had a date," asked Marlene.

"I had," Sirius answered with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

He started to rock his chair back and forth casually. Clara rolled her eyes. Merlin, this habit was so annoying...

"What happened?" she merely asked him.

Asking him to stop was a lost cause, and she knew it.

"Well nothing. Nothing at all. She wanted a bloody date. I mean a real date! Can you imagine? Me on a real date? No, thank you. I'm not drinking tea at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, I'm not waiting an entire hour just to buy a bloody box of chocolates, I'm not walking through Hogsmeade as if I were a tourist and I'm definitely NOT spending a part of the afternoon with her idiotic friends. No!"

"So what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could have done: I ran away as fast as I could."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Sirius really, sometimes, I hate you. Can you imagine how she must feel?"

"Can you imagine how _I_ feel? I'm like a convict that has barely escaped the dementor's kiss."

"Now you're going too far. The poor girl was only expecting what any girl expects when she goes on a date with a boy."

"But Clara, everyone in this school knows that I hate those kinds of things... Why did she think that suddenly I would do everything I hate?"

"Because she thought you liked her," answered Marlene.

"Well, she's gorgeous, but definitely not enough to be worth an afternoon of torture."

"You're horrible sometimes!" Clara exploded. "Don't you have an ounce of sympathy and comprehension? You're really horrible with girls! And you've been horrible with her. You should go and apologize!"

"No, I'm not," Sirius laughed, looking at her as if she was insane.

But she wasn't joking, and she got up, furious, and strode out of the Three Broomsticks, Sirius calling after her.

"Oh come on Clara! Don't go! No, wait a minute..."

He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm, stopping her and making her look at him. Her cheeks were on fire and her jaws were set, she really was mad at him...

"Sirius, let go of me!"

"No," the boy answered calmly, the ghost of a smile curving up the corner of his lips.

"Why?"

"Because you'll walk away as soon as I'll let go."

"I will indeed!"

"I know, that's why I'm not letting go!"

Clara sighed, furious. She glowered at Sirius.

"You really are the most annoying person on this planet Sirius Black!"

"Thank you, I'll take it as a compliment," he answered, still half-smiling.

"It wasn't one!"

"Ouch, it hurts then."

"Don't be such an infant."

"I'm not an infant, and you really are hurting my feelings a lot," he replied dramatically. "Who could have guessed there was so much cruelty inside of you?"

"I'm serious, I'm mad at you. You pissed me off, can't you see that?"

She had no patience left, and she had started to raise her voice. Sirius's smile disappeared slowly from his lips.

"I can see it indeed, but I can't understand how I did it."

"Oh really? Well, start with the fact that you have no manners, and add that you're heartless!"

"You're going a bit far..." the boy replied, glowering too now.

"No, I'm not. All these girls you treat as if they were barely humans... You don't care if you hurt them, you don't care about how they feel. And that's cruel and selfish of you! You should feel ashamed!"

Sirius flinched at the word, and she couldn't understand why, but when he looked at her again, he was deadly serious.

"That's how you feel? You're ashamed I'm your friend?"

"I'm ashamed of the way you act with girls, as if they were meat waiting to be put on the grill!"

"So be it then!"

He let go of her, fuming, and strode towards the Castle. It took him half of the journey to the Castle to finally calm down. He had gone too far, and he was feeling guilty now. She didn't mean this, she just meant he was kind of a jerk with girls, and he could hardly defend himself on that. But she had hurt him, even if she had not been conscious of the impact of her words upon him. Of course she couldn't know he was thinking about his parents right now, nor that he could almost hear the voice of his mother and feel the strength of his father's grip around his neck, both of them shouting what a shame he was. He took several deep breaths, calming down. She had not meant that, it wasn't her fault, and now he had to calm down...

"Well Black, what are you gonna do without your gang?"

Sirius looked up at the sound of his name, but no one was talking to him. On the road, ahead of him, five Gryffindors, probably in their fourth year, were surrounding a Slytherin with very dark hair. Sirius recognised his brother instantly. The boy clearly seemed to be in trouble. A blond Gryffindor, probably the chief, was facing Regulus, talking cockily to him.

"Ah, you're not laughing anymore, now that your older friends aren't here, hey? How surprising!"

The Gryffindors laughed. Sirius realised the wand the blond boy was holding tightly in his left hand was his brother's. He was powerless, which explained why his younger brother was remaining silent, merely glowering at the boys. Sirius looked around him, but there was no one else on the road. No one would help his little brother, and without his wand, he couldn't defend himself either.

"So what should we do with him boys?" asked the leader to his friends.

"Nothing."

The fourth-years all turned towards Sirius. His hands were buried into his pockets, but in reality, he was tightly holding his wand.

"Let him go," Sirius ordered coldly to the Gryffindors.

"Why should we?" the leader answered.

Sirius took a step closer to him, threat oozing from his stern voice.

"Because you know perfectly who I am, and I'm sure you don't want me to be your enemy, do you?"

The blond boy swallowed loudly. The Marauders could turn his life in the Castle into a nightmare. As he was glancing at his friends, he noticed that they had already all taken a few wary steps back. He didn't really have a choice...

"No, I don't," he answered.

"You'd better give him back his wand, and let him go safely then."

The Gryffindor boy gave Sirius his brother's wand, not trusting the Slytherin. He looked up at him again.

"We had a good reason to do this..."

"I have no doubt you had, but you will still have me to deal with if you want to carry out your plan, and I'm not sure you will like it."

The Gryffindors backed off, throwing nasty glances towards Sirius, but wisely judging that Regulus was not Worth having troubles with his older brother.

"Thank you," Regulus told his brother as Sirius was handing him his wand.

"You're welcome."

It was the first kind words the two brothers were exchanging since the summer holidays.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius.

"It's none of your business."

"Well, considering the fact that I've just got you out of trouble, perhaps you could at least answer my question."

Regulus sighed, answering reluctantly.

"The blond guy, he's a Mudbood and..."

"I think I've heard enough," the Gryffindor interrupted.

Sirius strode away towards the Castle, Regulus at his heels.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked his older brother.

"What's wrong? Really? Do I have to tell you what's wrong?" Sirius scolded, and he stopped walking in the middle of the road.

"You don't have to go against father and mother anymore, you don't have to act like this..."

"I've never acted like this because I wanted to make them mad at me. I've always acted like this because what they believe in is utter bullshit!"

"You're really denying everything our family believes in? What all Blacks have believed in for generations?" the Slytherin asked him, his eyes wide, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"That's the point Reg," Sirius answered, staring at his brother's eyes, "nothing has changed for generations. And it's time it does. I'm not gonna let them dictate how I live my life, nor what I should believe in."

Sirius sighed heavily, trying to calm down.

"I don't want to fight with you now Reg, I'm too tired for this. Just stay out of trouble, right?"

"Right. Thank you again."

Sirius headed towards the Castle and went straight back to the boys' dormitories. He was knackered, and had no strength for dealing with any more problems. He knocked off his shoes, threw his tie upon his trunk and let himself fall upon his bed, his eyes closed. This was really an awful day...

* * *

James was starting to feel this as miserable as Sirius. Sure Shelley was great. She was gorgeous, and funny, and interesting enough, but from the corner of his eyes he could see Lily and Liam at another table, and this was not good at all...

"So, how is Quidditch, are you getting ready for your first match?" Shelley asked him.

He tried to focus on his date, and only on his date, not on the fact that Liam had just closed his hand upon Lily's.

"Yep. We have a good team this year, I'm sure we're gonna win."

"You took quite a lot of girls. And as Beater?"

"Clara's stronger than she seems to be, don't worry. Both her and Marlene will be alright."

"Well you're the professional, I guess I should trust your judgement on this."

"You should indeed."

Liam was getting closer, and Lily was blushing...

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked Shelley.

He had to get out of there, before Lily and Liam started to... he couldn't even manage to form the word in his head. He was pathetic really.

"I haven't finished my tea yet."

It took all his self-control not to tell her to hurry up. He was being an idiot, and he knew it, and it was making him feel even more angry and uncomfortable.

"What time is it?" Shelley asked him.

He cleared his throat, taking a look at his watch.

"Almost five o'clock."

"Oh Merlin! I'm so late already!"

"You had this thing with your friend, sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. I forgot too."

He paid for their two teas and they walked out from Madam Puddifoot's Teashop, to James's great relief.

"I've spent a lovely time with you James," Shelley said shyly as they stopped in the street.

"Me too," the boy answered.

Liam and Lily came out of the Teashop too. This had to be a bloody joke...

"I hope we can do it again," she continued.

"Of course."

Liam kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips, and walked away, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. She was smiling, her cheeks still red. She looked up, and James knew she was looking at them, so he took Shelley's face in his hands, and kissed her on the lips. She froze, before responding quickly and passionately. She was a very good kisser, he couldn't deny it, but he wasn't feeling... anything. A look in Lily's direction was making his stomach do flip-flops, his heart was beating so fast it could probably escape his ribs, and now he was kissing another girl, but as with every girl he had kissed before he wasn't feeling what he knew he could feel. He enjoyed the kiss, but he wanted more, and he knew Shelley couldn't give it to him. The problem was, the only person who could make him feel how he longed to feel was Lily, the girl with whom he had no chance. And so he kept kissing Shelley, hoping that maybe he could forget Lily for a while, but it didn't work. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sorry..." he started.

"Don't be. I've been dying for it all afternoon."

Shelley was grinning. She was happy to be with him, she wanted him. Maybe Sirius was right, maybe if he tried to be with someone who wanted him badly, he would want her too after a while, and forget his broken heart. He had to try at least, it was his only chance.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he told her, holding her hands in his.

"Sure!"

She walked away grinning. He stood still for a while, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm glad for you."

He jumped, and turned towards Lily. She was smiling at him, amused.

"Did I really startle the great James Potter?"

Merlin, that smile...

"Barely, really."

"I was heading back to the Castle. You want to walk there with me?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence side by side for a while, before Lily spoke again.

"So, I guess your date was good."

"It was indeed. She's great."

"So... Are you two together? Is it official?"

James rolled his eyes, amused nonetheless.

"Please, no gossip Evans."

"I'm not the one who's gossiping, she is. You can be sure that before dinner tonight, the whole school will know you kissed her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Merlin, I hate this."

She propped up an eyebrow.

"I thought you would feel honoured by so much talk about your kissing skills."

"Well, you're wrong. I don't care about these things really."

She felt it was time to change the subject. He knew he was supposed to ask her about her date too, but he couldn't. Listening to her talking about how great her boyfriend was and how wonderful her afternoon had been was really the last thing he needed, so he waited for her to speak again.

"Potter, you've changed," she said bluntly.

"Have I?" he answered, surprised. "Only in good ways of course."

She smiled.

"I think so."

"Or maybe I've always been so bloody perfect, but you've just failed to notice."

"I don't think so!" she laughed.

Her laugh was so beautiful... She suddenly stopped, they had almost reached the Castle, but she needed to finish this conversation.

"I'm being serious actually. You have changed, in good ways. And I'm glad you have. I'm glad you didn't ask me out, nor did anything too stupid so far."

"I'm maturing I guess," he answered in a half-smile.

"It suits you quite well to do so."

He smiled. He couldn't remember her telling him anything kinder than this.

"Well, thank you."

"I'd really appreciate it if it could stay that way. I mean, with you and I talking to each other without you shouting at me to be your girlfriend in front of the entire Great Hall."

"I've never shouted at you!"

"Yes, you have."

"I may have spoken a bit loudly once or twice, that's true..."

"You shouted Potter."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She looked at him, but his gaze was fixed upon his shoes.

"Could you stop doing this?" she added after a brief pause. "For real I mean? Could you continue to be more like who you are now?"

He looked right into her green eyes. Her eyes were so deep and pure, her green irises reminding him the leaves bathed in sunshine in spring and the cool grass swaying with the wind. She had an entire world hidden under her eyelids, that she would reveal only to a few, and he felt lucky to witness their gentle beauty, though he knew he would never own these eyes, and he knew she would never look at him the way she looked at Liam.

"You're not single anymore Evans. I may be childish, and cocky sometimes, and I'm sure you'll be the first to say I'm just a prat, but I'm not a bastard. I won't try anything, don't worry, I won't steal the girlfriend of another guy. I understand you know, I have no chance, and it's okay, as long as you're happy like this. And Timmins is great, and you like him, so I guess it's time for me to back off, and let you be."

He shrugged, smiling sadly. She didn't say anything, and she kept staring at him. She couldn't believe her ears. This didn't sound like the cocky and unbearable James Potter she knew, not at all.

"Thank you," she finally answered.

He smiled again, walking once more towards the Castle. They climbed to the Tower in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They simply were enjoying one another's presence, appreciating their walk together through the silent and deserted corridors, and they both were feeling peaceful and good. Lily headed towards the girl's dormitories, as James put a foot upon the first step of the staircase on their left.

"See you Evans."

She stopped, and held him back, touching softly his arm.

"You can call me Lily you know, it's fine."

He propped up an eyebrow, but was unable to make a sound. She smiled shyly and walked towards the girls' staircase again.

"See you James!"

And she disappeared. James climbed up to his dorm as if he was lost in a dream. She had called him James, for the first time he could remember, and from her lips his name didn't sound ordinary, it sounded sweet and soft. She really had a gift of making everything beautiful. He let himself fall upon his bed, a stupid smile stuck upon his face. He had not even noticed Sirius, lying on his own bed.

"You had a good date I guess, judging by this horrible thing on your face" the boy told James gloomily.

"Not bad, but it's not that" his friend answered, without even noticing Sirius's tone.

"What is it then?"

James sat up and turned towards Sirius, who merely looked at him, his arms under his head.

"Lily, she called me James. Not Potter, James."

"Congratulations, you're officially the most pathetic living thing in this school, Prongs."

"I'm not kidding Pads! She said I could call her by her first name, and that I had changed in a good way. I'm finally talking to her, and I don't think she hates me anymore."

"Should I remind you that she has a boyfriend? You have no chance, I thought we had established that."

James glowered at him.

"Thank you very much for destroying my mood, Padfoot. That's very supportive."

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Prongs. Of course that's great, you're finally talking to her."

But James was still hurt.

"Come on James, I'm just so tired! I'm talking nonsense."

"What happened?" James asked seriously.

"What do you mean? I'm just tired."

"No you're not, Padfoot. I know you, you're mean only when something bad happens. You're a puppy the rest of the time."

Sirius laughed despite his horrible mood.

"Do you mean I'm better tempered as a dog than as a human?"

"You are indeed," James smiled too. "You have a very sweet temper as a dog. Maybe you should make the change permanent."

They both laughed, before silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, it's great that Lily is talking to you," Sirius apologized again.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it. What happened?"

Sirius sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling.

"My date was terrible. She wanted me to go with her to see some of her friends at the Teashop. So of course, I ran away. So no snogging. Then I walked into Clara and Marlene at the Three Broomsticks, and I had a row with Clara, because she thought I had acted like a prat with my date. So I was coming back to the Castle, pissed off, when I saw my brother in trouble with a group of Gryffindors in his year."

"What did you do?"

"I helped him. He's still my brother after all, I guess. I can't really just act as if he wasn't, can I?"

"Of course you can't, you did the right thing Padfoot," James reassured him. "Why was he in trouble?"

"He insulted one of the guys. Then he tried to give me the classic Black's speech about family betrayal etc... The usual thing."

James looked at him cautiously.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just my brother Prongs, of course I'm alright."

"If you need anything..."

"I know Prongs, thank you. Let's change the subject, okay?"

"Sure."

Sirius took the Daily Prophet from his bedside table and started to fill up the crossword. He didn't want to talk about his brother, nor his family. He just wanted to forget them, all of them, and the darkness they were making come back inside of him. He wanted to bury all these feelings deep down in his soul and never feel them again. He just had to forget what had happened, and everything would be alright.

* * *

The next morning, Clara took great care to sit as far from Sirius as possible, and though she tried to make it discreet, no one was fooled.

"Oh come on you two!" sighed Peter. "Can't you make peace quickly, so that everyone can appreciate their breakfast?"

"Everything will be solved when Sirius apologizes to me," answered Clara calmly, pouring some tea for Lily and herself.

"Sorry? When _I_ apologize? You're the one who got mad at me, remember?" answered Sirius angrily.

Around the two of them, no one dared to move. The fight was only beginning, and between these two, it was better not to get involved. Clara sipped her tea, before answering, still calmly.

"But you're the one who was wrong."

"No, I wasn't."

"See, you're so bloody stubborn sometimes."

"That's my greatest quality actually, haven't you noticed?"

"Sorry, I thought it was your gallantry with women," she snapped.

Sirius hit his cup hard on the table, glowering at the girl.

"You really are a pain in the arse Clearwater."

"Coming from you Black, I'll take it as a compliment."

Sirius was about to answer, when the owls arrived in the Great Hall, carrying letters for all students and teachers. Sirius never received any letters, except from the Potters, but they had already written to James and him the previous day, and so he was more than surprised when a black owl deposited an envelope upon his toast. The envelope was black, with unmistakable silvery writing, tiny and aggressive: it had come from his mother. He remained still for a while, staring at the letter. By his sides, the three Marauders were looking at him, worried.

"Sirius, do you want me to open it first?" proposed James.

But Sirius slowly shook his head, opened the letter and started to read. Uncertain of what was going on exactly, Clara whispered her questions to Remus on her right.

"Did it come from...?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, whispering too.

"But I thought he had run away."

"He has."

They shared a worried look. She was still mad at Sirius, but she knew his relationship with his family was complicated, though he had never really told her anything precise. He didn't like to talk about it, and it was enough to show how uncomfortable his family was making him feel. But right now Sirius was placid, calm, his face blank. Too blank perhaps. He refolded the letter slowly, calmly, took his fork and started to eat his eggs.

"Are you alright? What did they want?" Remus asked.

"Nothing important, I won't answer them anyway," Sirius answered, his mouth full of eggs and toast.

"Sirius, what did they say?" James asked too.

"I told you James, nothing important, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure. I'm fine."

But in fact he wasn't fine at all. It was taking all his self-control to remain calm, and every time he tried to swallow, he felt like he was going to throw up. But he struggled to swallow again anyway, sipped his tea, and reassured his friends. He was used to this feeling by now, and he had become good at hiding it. Still it was haunting him, and he remained quite silent all breakfast, and as they were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower, he slipped away, and disappeared.

"He needs to be alone I reckon," answered James when Clara asked him where Sirius was gone.

"Do you have any idea of what happened?" she asked him.

"What did he tell you about his family?" James answered cautiously.

"Not much," she admitted with a shrug," just that he ran away, and that it's complicated, basically."

"He ran into his brother yesterday. He was in trouble, and Sirius helped him."

"Well, that's very kind of him, considering how his brother behaves with him."

"Yes, but it's weird that Sirius receives a letter just the day after he helps out his brother, when he had had no news from any member of his family since July."

Clara didn't answer at first, but then she looked at James in the eyes.

"I give him thirty minutes. In thirty minutes, I'll go look for him."

James looked at her intensely, before nodding slowly. They both sat in front of the fireplace, waiting.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Clara couldn't take any more of this patient waiting-by-the-fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, and she jumped out of the sofa.

"Alright, I'm gonna look for him."

"Wait for me, just a minute," James stopped her.

He ran up the boys' staircase, Clara pacing nervously through the Common Room.

"Calm down, Clara, I'm sure he's fine," Remus tried to reassure her.

"Why did he run away like this then?"

"Maybe he just needed to be alone for a while," answered Marlene.

"Perhaps you should leave him alone Clara," added Lily. "Marlene is right, he probably needs some time on his own, and you should leave him be."

But Clara shook her head.

"He didn't seem fine at breakfast, he shouldn't be alone."

"If he didn't want to be alone, he wouldn't have slipped away," replied Peter.

James came back, running down the stairs.

"He's at the Lake, are you coming?"

"Sure."

They left the room, heading downstairs.

"How do you know where he is, by the way?" asked Clara.

James merely smiled.

"Maybe one day, I'll answer to that question."

"Come on!"

"No. No way Clara, I'm not telling you."

They walked in silence for a while, but as they reached the grass, still wet with dew, James spoke again.

"Clara, if he wants to be by himself, you've got to let him."

"I could swear I'm hearing Lily," she replied wryly.

"You don't know him like I do, like the three of us do. You've been his friend for a month, that's all. I hope you'll remember that."

She stopped, biting nervously her bottom lip.

"Look," she answered slowly, trying to find the right words," I know I don't know him as well as you do. But... I don't know James, he seems so sad every time his family comes up. Maybe it would help him to talk, to talk to someone who doesn't already know everything. Sometimes, it's easier to tell what you feel to a perfect stranger, than to your best friend. And it doesn't mean you don't trust your friend anymore, nor that you don't care about him, it's just easier to talk to someone else. And I believe he trusts me, enough to allow me to help him at least, and I will help him if I can."

James smiled at her.

"Alright then, let's give it a try."

They found Sirius sitting on the shore of the Lake, his gaze lost upon the water. He jumped, startled, when he heard his friends approaching.

"Hey! It's freezing out here, don't you want to come inside?" James tried.

But it didn't work.

"No, thanks. I'm fine here. I just need to be alone for a while."

"Sirius, you know you can tell me anything, you're not alone mate."

"I know, I just need to be by myself right now. Don't worry, it's nothing. It's just my family rushing back in my head that's all, it will pass."

Sirius focused on the Lake again, and James shrugged, starting to turn back towards the Castle, but Clara didn't move.

"Sirius, why don't you want to tell us what is troubling you?"

"Because nothing in particular is troubling me. Really, you're worrying yourselves for nothing."

James had stopped, but Clara signaled him to go and to leave them alone. The boy walked away reluctantly, but went back to the Castle anyway, leaving Clara and Sirius alone. She sat down next to him, saying nothing for a while. At last Sirius sighed, annoyed.

"Are you deaf? I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I heard you Sirius."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I think you need company, though you're trying to deny it."

"If you're just here to make me apologize, I won't, so don't waste your time on me," he snapped.

She furrowed her brow, quite hurt that he could think her able of something so mean.

"I'm not here because of that Sirius, I don't care about you apologizing right now. You look like you need help, that's all."

"I guess I should worship you for your generosity," he replied wryly. "Be sure you have all my gratitude."

He clenched his jaws, and when Clara answered, her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I just want to help. I don't want anything in return. I'm your friend, and you need someone to talk to right now, so... I'm all ears."

He didn't answer, and merely clenched his jaws tighter. After a moment, during which she stared at him while he kept his eyes fixed on the lake, she sighed heavily.

"Alright, as you wish. I'll be in the Gryffindor Tower if you need anything. But Sirius, you know I'm a friend, and you can tell me everything."

"No, I can't," he answered without looking at her.

"Why? You don't trust me?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I trust you. But... I don't want you to think differently about me. And I know you will if I tell you. When you look at me, you don't see who I am inside, you still see the joyful mischief-maker, and I'd rather keep it this way."

She stared at him, before slowly shaking her head.

"You're wrong, you know..."

He finally looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"I don't see that anymore, that's why we've become friends actually. I don't think you're shallow anymore."

He didn't say anything, and so she went on.

"I know you're not just making jokes, I know you're more complicated than what you try to make others see. You're not a just a clown, and that side of your personality actually, to be fully honest, is not my favourite part of you."

"If you knew everything, you wouldn't act with me the way you do right now."

"Why would I change?"

"I know you would, that's all."

"You have little faith in me, don't you think? Remus is a werewolf, and I really couldn't care less, why would it be different with you?"

He looked down at the grass beneath him, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I don't want your pity, Clara."

She frowned.

"Why should I pity you?"

"You're a good person, you'll give me pity, and I don't want it. That's what all good people do."

"The boys don't."

"They did when I told them the truth."

"Are you sure it wasn't compassion more than pity?"

He looked at her again, but didn't answer.

"I just want to be here for you. Like friends do."

He gave her a sad smile, before looking at the Lake again. Finally, he sighed heavily.

"I said no Clara."

"You can't always fight on your own, sometimes you need the help of others," she said as a last try to reach him.

"I don't need your help right now."

"I think you do. If you don't want my help, then talk to James, he'll understand I'm sure."

Sirius shook his head.

"He can't understand. He has the incredible luck of having been raised in a loving family, with parents who wanted to have him, who are proud of having him for a son. I didn't have that. He can't understand how it feels, nor can you."

"Then maybe someone else could, some of the teachers or..."

Sirius laughed wryly, getting annoyed again.

"I don't need the help of the teachers to know that my family is composed of insane and violent purebloods, thank you. I don't need Dumbledore to write them a letter when I am trying to get as far away as possible of this band of madmen. I just have to clear my head, to push them away, that's all."

"Insane and violent purebloods? Why do you say that? And I'm sure your parents must love you, even if maybe they aren't good at showing it. You're their son!"

"They never loved me. They don't love my brother either by the way. They had children because they were supposed to have children, that's what honourable families do, so they had children, nothing more. They care a lot about appearances, and manners and all those things. And they believe in the family mantra, and in the old ways of thinking of the Blacks. And I don't."

He shifted, realizing that he had started to talk too much already.

"What kind of thinking? About muggleborns you mean?" she asked him.

Sirius nodded.

"You know I've never cared about anyone's blood."

"Well, my mother is a Muggle, I guess it's the finale proof you don't care about my bloodline," she smiled.

"But my parents do," he answered gloomily. "They are evil Clara, they don't hide that they agree with Voldemort."

A heavy silence filled the space between them, but now that Sirius had started to open up to her, he didn't want to be alone anymore, he didn't want this cloak of loneliness to fall back upon him. So he went on, hoping to reach her again.

"It created quite a lot of tension, and the more I grew up, the stronger it was, and the more my parents were violent with me."

Clara held her breath, she had never imagined...

"One day I had enough. I had enough of their deranged ideas, enough of their beatings, enough of their insults against me and my friends, so I took my stuff, and I ran away."

"Your parents were violent... with you?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Curses, beating... I think the worst remains my mother's shouting, she could make your ears explode really."

He tried to laugh, but it died in his throat, and he merely choked, coughing.

"Did you tell Dumbledore? Did you tell the Aurors?" she asked, shocked.

He looked at her as if she was mad.

"My family is one of the most ancient wizarding family in England Clara, they have contacts everywhere, what could I have done? They would have made the scandal die out, no doubt. It's okay anyway, that's not why I'm upset right now."

"What is it?"

He didn't answer, looking down to the ground again.

"What was in the letter?" she insisted.

He sighed, took the letter out of his pocket, and handed her the black envelope. She unfolded it and read.

 _Sirius,_

 _Your father and I are glad to have learnt you helped your brother yesterday against these filthy Gryffindor beasts. We hope it is a sign of maturity from you, and that you will soon come back to your senses, and accept the truth. Your place is not surrounded by mudbloods, but by your family. If you come around, we can still save the promise of marriage my cousin had guaranteed for you. We are relieved you are finally showing some wisdom. Write to us, and we shall make your belongings come back from this terrible hole that the Potters call a house. I cannot understand how you can survive in such a house of blood traitors!_

 _Write to us, and think about what your duties are._

 _Orion and Walburga Black._

Clara frowned.

"I have to say, I don't really know what to think about it."

"It's not good, for sure."

Sirius took back his letter and hid it in his pocket once more.

"I shouldn't have helped Regulus," he finally said, his eyes fixed on the horizon again.

"He's your brother, it was normal for you to help."

"He's not my brother anymore, I'm disowned, and glad to be so."

"You don't stop having a brother just because you don't talk to your parents anymore, Sirius."

He sighed angrily.

"I thought I was done with all this."

"You are, you ran away. You didn't give up on what you believe in."

"They're coming back for me, I thought I was free of them."

"You are. You don't have to go back."

"Of course I'm not going to go back. I'd rather die!" he answered feverishly.

"What's upsetting you so much then?"

He stared at her.

"They are happy with me."

She narrowed her eyes.

"And?"

"And I don't want them to be."

Her brow furrowed, she shook slowly her head.

"I don't understand."

"I don't want them to be happy with me. I'm not like them, and I'm proud to be so. I'm..."

His voice broke, but he cleared his throat, and went on anyway. He had to let it out, now that he had started to confess everything.

"I'm ashamed to be a Black. And I'm scared, I'm terrified I'll be like them."

She stared at him, but she didn't say a word, so Sirius went on.

"They are evil, all of them. They are the worst kind of people you could meet, and I don't want them to control my life. I want to make my own choices. I want to choose my own job, and my own flat, my own friends, and I want to have my own way of thinking. They even want to decide who I'm supposed to love! No, that's not how I want to live. But I grew up with them, and I'm scared that it could mean that one day, I'll be as deranged and evil as they are. I'm afraid to be like them. And if they are happy with me, it means that I did something they agree with, and I can't support that."

He was looking at the Lake again, but she touched his arm, making him look at her. She had tears in her eyes, but it wasn't pity, it was sadness; sadness for her friend who had suffered more than he deserved to, and Sirius felt grateful.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You helped your brother who was in trouble, do you think he would have done the same for you?"

Sirius laughed wryly.

"Of course not," he answered bitterly.

"See, you're not like them, and you didn't act like them."

"But what if I am? Deep down. I have the same blood running through my veins after all."

"Blood doesn't mean anything, you've said it yourself."

"It's not the same."

He looked genuinely afraid. It was the first time he was showing any sign of fragility to her, and she took his hand in hers, conscious of how much he was trusting her right now.

"You're not a bad person, Sirius. You're good, I can see it. Besides, your fear of having the slightest common point with them is the final proof that you are very different indeed. You're so brave, and strong Sirius, to have been through all this, and to still be yourself in the end..."

He smiled at her, a tear glimmering in his eye, but he didn't cry, he merely joked.

"So, no pity for me I hope?"

"No," she smiled back.

"Good."

"You're good Sirius, never forget that. What defines you is not your blood, it's what you believe in, and the actions you make in consequence. And you've always acted like a good person, not an evil one."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

They smiled at each other for a while, not even noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Do you still want me to go away?" asked Clara.

Sirius laughed loudly.

"Oh Merlin, no! No, please, don't go."

She took her newspaper out of her bag, along with a quill and some ink, and searched for the crossword.

"What do you think? Want to help me?" she proposed.

He grinned.

"I would love to."


	10. Chapter 9: For the Sake of Pixies

**Here's a new chapter, hope you like it! Here is the answer to your question Patronusesandpotions, I hope you like my answer ^^.**

 **Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about the story so far.**

* * *

 **For the sake of Pixies**

Lily sighed heavily. Even she could not focus on the lesson right now. Their History of Magic teacher was lost in a very long and boring description of the relations between Goblins and Wizards during the sixteenth century, and really it was torture. Next to her, Clara was working on her Potions essay. Marlene and Alice behind them were working on their Transfiguration. For once, Lily hated herself for being so efficient at doing her homework, for now she had absolutely nothing to do except trying to keep her eyes open. Suddenly, a little bird of paper landed softly on her table. She frowned, but opened it anyway, trying to figure out where it had come from. The mystery didn't last very long though.

 _'That's not very serious for a Prefect.'_

She looked at James, in the back of the class, and the boy winked at her. She smiled at him, before picking up her quill and starting to write an answer, right below James's tiny handwriting.

' _You can't say that passing notes through the classroom is particularly serious either.'_

The bird flew back towards James, who grinned as he read it. Next to him, Sirius was clearly sleeping, and right in front of them Remus and Peter were completing the crosswords of their Daily Prophet. No one was listening to the teacher anymore, who himself seemed bored by what he was saying. James made the note fly back to the redheaded girl.

' _But I'm never serious Lily, that's the difference between you and me.'_

' _You can't deny it's pretty boring right now, Potter.'_

 _'Potter?'_

 _'Sorry, James.'_

 _'Much better, Lily.'_

Lily took a new piece of parchment, and hurried to write a new note to the boy behind her.

 _'By the way, what's going on between you and Shelley? You haven't talked about her since Hogsmeade. And apparently you haven't talked_ to _her either, or at least that's what I understood in her lamentations to Salma in the dorm the other day. So, what's going on?'_

 _'Nothing really, I'm simply busy.'_

 _'Really? You think you're going to go away with it that easily?'_

 _'Come on Lily, it's nothing really. I was busy doing other things, and I didn't have time to see her, that's true, but it doesn't mean that I have changed my mind or anything.'_

 _'Good, because it would be very cruel of you.'_

 _'But you know I'm not cruel.'_

She looked at him, and he winked at her, making her laugh. She struggled to remain as silent as possible.

' _Anyway, you should talk to her, or she'll get bored of you.'_

 _'No one can get bored of me, Lily.'_

 _'I am right now ,Potter.'_

 _'Ouch, that hurts. Are you sure though? Maybe, to the contrary, you're beginning to appreciate my company, and in particular in boring History of Magic classes.'_

She bit her tongue hard not to giggle loudly.

' _Anything is better than boring History of Magic classes.'_

 _'I object, your Honour! What about walking in dragon's shit? Or being kissed by the Giant Squid? Or spending an entire night cleaning cupboards with Filch? Shall I continue?'_

 _'Alright, I must admit I prefer talking to you.'_

 _'I knew you would come to your senses.'_

 _'I was serious though James, you should talk to Shelley.'_

 _'I will, don't worry about me.'_

 _'I'm always worried about you. Or to be more precise, I'm worried about the next catastrophe you will cast upon us all.'_

 _'Even you found our last joke against the Slytherins funny.'_

 _'I didn't find it funny.'_

 _'You did though. You laughed. I heard you. You can't deny that watching them fighting their quills to the death was incredibly funny. '_

 _'Okay, it may have brought a smile to my lips...'_

 _'See!'_

 _'But only a smile Potter.'_

 _'I heard you giggling Lily... But that's alright, I understand it's not very well perceived for a prefect to laugh at one of our jokes.'_

 _'This one was quite harmless though.'_

 _'Say that to Avery's quill! The monster completely burnt it to ashes! I reckon we should all buy it a proper funeral_ _, as a fellow mischief-maker fallen in battle.'_

Again, Lily fought hard not to laugh loudly, and she bit her fist to stop any sound from passing her lips, before answering to James again.

 _'I'm sure your speech would be brilliant.'_

 _'Of course.'_

The bell rang, finally, and all the students hurried out of the the classroom, fleeing before boredom.

"Thank Merlin that's over!" cried Sirius, stretching his arms towards the sky.

"It was terrible," agreed Clara.

They all headed towards the Great Hall, starving after such a horrible lesson. But as they were entering the Hall, Lily held James back.

"I was serious actually James. Shelley doesn't look very good. You must talk to her."

"I know Lily, I understood. Don't worry, I will talk to her."

The redheaded girl gave him a satisfied smile before joining their friends at the Gryffindor table, whilst James lingered on for a few seconds. He couldn't decide what he should do. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't tell himself that he had to turn the page on Lily. How strange, he was on better terms with her than he had ever been in his life, and it was precisely the moment when she had a boyfriend, and he was deciding to live his life without any more hope of her being finally with him. Perhaps it was a sign, a sign that they were definitely not meant to be together, and that they could only be friends. Perhaps, but for now a discussion with Shelley and a final decision were too much for him. He would talk to Shelley, but not today. This week-end, yes, this week-end was good enough...

* * *

"So..." Clara said, smiling mischievously. "This is what you've been spending your Sunday afternoon doing. Cleaning abandoned cupboards."

"Well, you can still give me a hand if you'd like," answered Sirius, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Thank you... but no thank you. I'm very well right here, watching you working hard."

"If you came only to tease me, you should just leave me here alone to my misery," replied Sirius, his lips curving into a smile.

Clara laughed.

"Actually, I did come to help you. I need help on my Transfiguration essay, and you're probably the best in Transfiguration, so..."

"If Filch finds you helping me..."

"He won't find me, I gave him a tip. Apparently some well-known poltergeist may be blowing up the toilets of the fourth floor."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"What about my wand?"

"You'll get it back when Filch comes around after he has checked the toilets, and sees that you've won you're duel against dust and dirt."

"You would be an extremely good mischief maker Clara Clearwater, did you know that?"

She smiled, blushing slightly.

"I hope it is a compliment..."

"It is."

"Well, let's get done with the cleaning first."

She swung her wand and spoke the spell, and in the blink of an eye the cupboard was clean. Sirius stopped sweeping, and winked at her.

"Would you mind giving me a hand with the other two closets I have to clean?"

"Sure."

She cleaned up the next cupboard quickly and they advanced to the last one. Sirius opened the door, laughing and joking, when both of them froze. They could hear footsteps coming their way...

"Hide, quick!" Sirius pressed her.

He threw her into the closet, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to the door, faking exhaustion. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Solvay, appeared at the corner of the corridor.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing?" the professor asked.

"I'm in detention, Professor. But I'm taking five minutes of rest, before cleaning my last cupboard."

Sirius nodded in the direction of the door.

"I see," said the teacher, passing a hand on his bald head. "Well, good luck with the sweeping then, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Professor."

The teacher walked past him, and soon disappeared at the corner. Sirius waited a few seconds, before opening the door to Clara again.

"That was close," smiled Sirius.

But Clara hurried out of the closet, clearly afraid.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, worried.

She placed herself behind Sirius, hiding from the cupboard behind the boy.

"There's something in there," she told him.

Though she was scared, her voice was steady.

"Really?"

"I'm serious, there's something in there."

Sirius took a step into the cupboard.

"Be careful," she admonished him.

He turned back towards her.

"There's nothing in th..."

Three flashes of blue bumped into his back, making him lose his balance, and the Gryffindor boy fell upon Clara. The Pixies flew away, laughing evilly. Clara and Sirius exchanged a glance, before bursting into laughter.

"Pixies, of course!" she said.

Sirius was still above her. He slowly stopped laughing. He was feeling very strange, and he couldn't understand why: his heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was out of breath... Clara was still laughing under him, their faces a few inches apart. He could feel her warmth flowing in his own body. He was calm, and peaceful, and over-excited at the same time, he felt numb, and yet all his senses seemed to be sharper than usual. He could feel her breath caressing his cheek, her wonderful laugh singing in his ears, he could guess the shape of her body against him. She was gorgeous. He had no idea why he was thinking about it now, and yet it was quite the only thought his mind could form. She was so gorgeous with her pink cheeks, her brown hair, her red lips... He felt himself diving towards her lips, coming closer, and closer. He wanted to kiss her, Merlin he had never felt such an urge for anything in his life. He didn't want to kiss her, he _needed_ to kiss her. He needed to taste her lips, and feel her skin against his... He stopped, frozen, as she opened her deep green eyes, and it seemed he had lost his entire soul in them suddenly. She was still grinning, apparently not aware of how strange the situation was, nor of any of Sirius's intentions. He could read in her eyes she was looking at a friend, and for some reason it hurt him hard in the chest. She didn't want him to kiss her, and he knew it. He was her friend, and it would be like betraying her trust. So he shook himself, and stood up.

"Well, let's finish this before Filch comes back," he told her, his voice a bit hoarse.

He helped her to stand, and his stomach made a very strange flip-flop as he touched her hand. She cleaned up the last closet, and turned her attention towards him again. She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Done!" she said merrily. "Now we've just got to wait for Filch to come back. I'll be in the Library, will you join me when you've got your wand back?"

"Sure."

She grinned and disappeared around the corner, waving happily at him. He waved too, laughing. And yet, when she was gone, and even the sound of her footsteps on the stone floor had vanished, Sirius rested his back against the wall and let himself fall gently upon the ground. He sat there for a while, his head in his hands. He had never felt this way before, and he was terrified. But despite his fear, the signs were obvious, and no doubt was left in him. He liked her, Sirius had a crush on Clara. He wasn't seeing her as a friend anymore. He sighed heavily, his eyes wide with fear. He liked Clara. Oh my Merlin...

* * *

"I am only saying that if you want a relationship to work, you actually have to see each other, Prongs."

"I know, Moony."

"If you don't like her, then just don't be with her. But you can't kiss her and then act as if she didn't exist."

James sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling over his bed.

"I know you're right."

"Do you like her?" asked Remus from his own bed.

He had abandoned the book he was reading a long time ago, and he was sitting on his bed, his parchments, quills and books in a mess all around him. He had to work, but anyway with James in this state, he couldn't focus on anything.

"Yes, I like her," answered James. "She's funny, and gorgeous, and she's not stupid or anything. She likes Quidditch..."

"So, what's wrong?"

James looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't feel anything."

"You need to give yourself a bit of time. Feelings don't come instantly."

"Sometimes they do though."

Remus sighed.

"Prongs, maybe it's not really the love you're supposed to..."

"It is love Remus. I know, I've known since the second I saw her. I love her, and it's useless to act as if I didn't feel anything. I've tried, for more than a month now, and it doesn't work! I can't forget her! I just can't, I never could, and I don't think I ever will."

He sighed painfully, passing a hand upon his tired face.

"I don't know if it's fair for Shelley, if I act as if I wanted to be with her, when I don't feel anything."

"But Lily is with someone else now Prongs. And you can't act as if nothing had changed."

"I know that also, thank you, " James answered sharply.

"Prongs, don't get angry against me, I'm just trying to help."

"I know, I'm sorry Moony."

"It's alright."

James remained silent for a while, before rising, a determined glint burning in his hazel eyes.

"You're right, I don't have a choice anyway. She doesn't love me, and she never will, and I can't waste my life on her."

"That's right Prongs!" agreed Remus encouragingly.

"So I'm going to find Shelley, and take a walk with her."

"Good idea!"

James took the Marauder's map from his bedside table, and looked for the blond Gryffindor girl. He didn't have to go far to see her, she was in the girls' dormitory.

"See you later Moony."

"See you Prongs, good luck!"

As he was opening the door, he bumped into Sirius.

"Watch out Pads!"

"Sorry."

Sirius looked worried, tortured even. James knew this look quite well, Sirius had a similar expression every time he had to go back to Grimmauld Place.

"What's wrong?" James asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Padfoot, are you okay?" asked Remus, noticing his friend's expression too.

"Of course I'm alright."

"You don't seem alright..."

"I am Moony, thanks. I'm just knackered. This detention killed me."

When he looked back at James, he did look exhausted. And yet the boy knew it was not the expression Sirius had upon his face a moment ago.

"I'm off anyway," continued Sirius. "Clara needs a hand with her Transfiguration essay, I'm just picking up my book."

"You know that if you need to talk about anything..."

"Thanks Prongs, but I need some rest, not a bloody shrink."

He strode to his bed, took his Transfiguration book and stormed out of the room. On his way to the Library, he stopped in a deserted corridor, and sat down against the wall. He needed to calm down, and to think. He needed to decide what he was going to do. Would he try to ask her out? Certainly not, he had seen the way she was looking at him, and it wasn't desire, it was friendship, and nothing more. By asking her out, he would simply manage to spoil everything. He would lose her trust, lose her friendship, lose her... And anyway it was probably nothing, just a passing phase of his. He had a crush on her, big deal. He could overcome it. He wasn't like James, who couldn't live without Lily. It was a simple crush, and his feelings were going to wane, and soon it would be over and things would be back to normal. A part of him wanted to talk about it to someone. James? Remus? No, no need to get them involved in his stupidity. It was nothing, and he could handle it by himself. He simply had to act as if nothing had changed, and eventually, he would stop acting like an idiot. He got up, and strode towards the Library again. Clara was his friend, she trusted him, and he would not let his crazy hormones ruin everything. He would not let her down.

* * *

James sent a fourth year on a mission to ask Shelley to come down to the Common Room. The boy didn't have to wait long for her to be by his side next to the fireplace.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked him.

Expectation was burning in her eyes.

"Yes, I thought we could take a walk."

She grinned.

"Sure!"

They walked together out in the Grounds talking about classes and unimportant things, and they sat down in the grass, near the borders of the Forest.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened last week?" Shelley asked bluntly.

James laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier," he said.

"Why did you wait for so long? Do you regret what happened?"

"Of course I don't. I was busy, that's all."

"Busy doing what?"

"Many things."

She waited a few seconds, but he wouldn't add anything, so she went on.

"So, are we together?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"I do."

"Good, so I guess we are."

She grinned, and he smiled at her. But inside his chest, his heart was cold as ice.

"There's just one thing I'd like to be clear on, before we make it official," she said, coming closer to him.

"And what is that?"

"You're not going to keep asking Lily out, are you?"

He looked intensely into her gaze.

"No, I won't. Haven't you noticed yet? She has a boyfriend now."

She propped up an eyebrow.

"And, is it going to change something? I mean, you've already done a lot of crazy things to make her go out with you, I don't see why a boyfriend would stop you."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not this kind of guy. I'm not going to destroy their relationship."

"Why?"

"Because it's bad!"

She shrugged.

"I didn't think it would stop you."

James felt the familiar pain in his chest come back, and he reckoned it was time to drive the conversation away from Lily.

"Maybe the chase is not that funny anymore, now that there is a third player," he answered.

He cleared his throat.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked merrily.

She got even closer to him.

"I have something in mind."

He smiled as her lips approached his, and squeezed her against him as they kissed under the trees.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?"

Liam sat opposite Lily. The redhead merely shook her head, not even taking her eyes off her book. She had to finish this Transfiguration essay...

"Apparently," Liam whispered, bending over the table, "Potter has a girlfriend."

Lily looked up at him.

"I know, he's going out with Shelley, since Hogsmeade."

The Ravenclaw propped up an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Sure, I saw the two of them kissing last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I reckon it is their business, and their business only. I didn't tell anyone, because they had told no one themselves."

"Who told no one what?" asked Clara, sitting next to her friend.

Sirius sat next to Liam.

"James is going out with Shelley, it's official," the ginger girl answered.

"Great!" Clara exclaimed.

But Sirius let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for him?" Clara asked him.

"No more operation HGP... It was too easy really, what am I gonna do now when I'm bored?" complained the Gryffindor boy.

The two girls laughed, though Liam didn't understand a thing. None of the Gryffindors took the time to explain to him what HGP meant though.

"I hope it will work," Clara said.

"Me too, they both deserve the best," agreed Lily.

"And it means he will stop bothering you with his crazy obsession of asking you out," said Liam, snickering.

Sirius glowered at him, but said nothing.

"So, now that we are done with the gossip," said Clara, turning her attention towards Sirius. "Please, I need your help."

Sirius smiled mischievously.

"And, what do you offer me in exchange of my services?"

"My gratitude?" proposed the girl, fighting hard not to laugh.

The boy rocked his chair back and forth, faking hesitation.

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure you could do better than that."

"I'll leave you my crossword tomorrow."

Sirius let out a laugh, driving angry stares towards their table.

"Now you're talking! Alright, what do you need me for?"

"I can't do that spell."

She showed him the incantation in her Transfiguration book.

"I'm gonna walk a bit outside, would you join me?" Liam asked Lily.

The ginger girl hesitated, but Clara reassured her.

"I'll explain everything to you, you should go Lils."

"Thanks Clara, you're the best."

"I know!" her friend answered with a wink.

The couple walked away, and the two Gryffindors remained alone at their table, working hard for an hour, until Clara had finally completed her essay.

"Thank you so much," she told Sirius, smiling happily. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The boy stayed mesmerized by her smile for a few seconds. It was so sincere, and radiant... he shook himself, remembering who was in front of him. It was just a crush, and a crush would not get in the way of their friendship.

"You're welcome."

"Do we have a training session tomorrow?" she asked him, closing her book.

"Yep! It's going to be pretty intense till the match against Hufflepuff," he answered, rocking his chair again.

She sighed heavily, narrowing her eyes.

"This is extremely annoying Sirius."

"What is?"

"You, rocking your chair like that."

He let his chair fall back on the ground.

"Sorry."

She propped up an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He had never stopped this terrible habit before, not even for James.

"Do you reckon we'll be ready?" she asked.

"Of course, we don't really have a choice anyway," he smiled.

She started to bite her bottom lip. He had never noticed how cute it was...

"Do you think that _I_ 'll be ready?" she asked slowly.

"You will be," he answered reassuringly.

"I hope so. I saw one of their Beaters the other day, he's a bloody monster. He's twice as big as me at least."

"I thought you were the one who was saying that strength is not the most important thing for a Beater."

"Yeah, well it was before realizing who I'm up against."

Sirius merely chuckled.

"You'll be fine. And I'm here, remember, you're not the only Beater on the team. I'll cover you, don't worry."

She smiled, before rising from her chair.

"I'm starving, want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

As she was walking in front of him, it was hard for Sirius not to let his eyes wander over her body. As he forced himself to look at her hair, and only at her hair, he realized how hard it was going to be to forget this crush.


	11. Chapter 10: Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

**Here's a new chapter! Both happy and sad. Thank you so much Lara.X for your reviews, it means the world to me. Please everybody, tell me what you think of my story so far, all points of view and critics and encouragements are welcome!**

* * *

 **Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor**

Finally the day had come. The first match of the season was about to take place, and even a few hours before it was time for the competition to begin, the whole school was overexcited. As students were taking places in the terraces above their heads, James was about to give his team his usual speech.

"I know we can do this," he said in a strong voice. "It's the very first match of the season, and we need to start with a victory. I'm sure we can take them, we've worked hard to do so, and I know we're as ready as we can possibly be. To our new members, just remember: stay calm, don't panic, and trust your teammates, that's the key. I don't want any fouls, and I want you all to play as a team, and not as individuals. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads, and the players gathered even closer in the narrow corridor.

"Come on Lions, let's win this cup!" cried their captain.

They strode towards the pitch, their brooms upon their shoulder. At every step, Marlene was becoming a bit paler. She couldn't understand how her heart could beat so fast. Her legs were numb, she was completely terrified. She jumped when Caradoc put a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he told her, his voice low and warm as they all stopped at some distance from the door that opened onto the pitch, "you'll be alright, I'm sure. If it makes you feel any better, you should know that I was so scared for my first match that I forgot to put my shoes on. They had to delay the beginning of the match to let me get a pair."

Despite the lump in her throat and the horrible feeling in her stomach, Marlene couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax McKinnon," he said, "we have your back."

She bit her tongue to stop herself from making a sarcastic remark. In front of her, Clara seemed incredibly calm. Her gaze was set on the narrow halo of light at the end of the corridor, determination burning in her green eyes. She was slowly biting her bottom lip, and it was the only sign of nervousness she let show. And yet, despite her apparent self-control, Sirius couldn't fail to notice her trembling fingers wrapped around her broom.

"You're alright Clara?" he asked her.

A roar broke out in the distance as the Hufflepuff team was called to enter the pitch. The girl looked him in the eyes, and nodded firmly. She would probably not be able to stop herself from throwing up if she opened her mouth, and she didn't reckon that vomiting upon her fellow Beater was a good way to start her first match. Sirius was not fooled though, but before he could try to reassure her, the crowd awoke again above their heads, and James walked quickly towards the dazzling opening in front of them. They all flew into position after the two captains had shaken hands, and so the match began.

* * *

Lily managed to avoid James's broom at the very last second. She cried encouragements at him, and she couldn't fail to notice the ghost of a smile forming upon his lips as he heard her. After more than an hour of fierce fight, Gryffindor was leading by only twenty points. The Snitch had not yet been seen by either of the Seekers, and for the moment, the fight was between the Chasers. Marlene was showing great skill, though she had been quite uncertain at the beginning of the match. But now that she had gained confidence, she could fly across the pitch with undeniable skill. Clara was proving herself a talented Beater too, and many times she stopped the Hufflepuffs from scoring. Lily gasped as a Bludger missed Marlene by only a few inches.

"Relax," Remus told her, "they're both doing fine."

"Don't tell me it wasn't close."

The boy giggled.

"It was close, but it missed."

"I saw you wincing not ten minutes ago when James almost fell off his broom."

"I plead guilty."

One of the Hufflepuff Beaters hit the Bludger right under Clara's nose, while she was aiming for the Chasers. The crowd roared, but no foul was declared by the referee, and the game went on, but as he was following James, Sirius saw Clara holding her cheek. He didn't think twice, and hurried towards her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, that idiot just hit my cheek as he was aiming."

"Let me take a look."

"I'm fine Sirius, you should go back..."

"Let me see!"

She turned her face to give him a better view of her wounded cheek. Her skin was already turning blue, and a deep cut crossed her cheekbone. Sirius tightened his grip around his bat.

"How does it look?" she asked him.

"You're bleeding, but Mrs. Pomfrey will have you healed in the blink of an eye."

Clara nodded, but before any of them could make a move, Marlene and James had joined them.

"Are you alright Clara?" the girl asked her.

"It's just a scratch."

Sirius glowered at the Hufflepuff player.

"Let's go, we must play," ordered James.

Clara went back to her position, but Sirius remained behind for a few seconds. His blood was boiling in his veins, and he could feel rage burning his in heart. He couldn't clearly understand at first why he was so upset about it, after all perhaps it was really unintentional, and anyway Clara was right, it was a scratch compared to the usual wounds that could be inflicted during Quidditch. And yet the only thought that could take form in his mind at this very moment was his desire to hit this bloody Hufflepuff as hard as he could with his bat. His head would make an incredibly good Bludger... He turned his gaze towards the Gryffindor girl, and the answer to his behaviour appeared quite naturally to him. It was nothing surprising in fact, he had a crush on her, and was being protective of the girl he liked. It was probably a typical stupid reaction that came along the crazy flip-flops that his stomach was doing as he watched her fly across the pitch right now. He shook himself, and followed James as he was carrying the Quaffle now. He exchanged a look with Clara, and with silent understanding, he let the Bludger fly past him and let her get a precise aim towards a Hufflepuff chaser. Sirius went on to protect their captain as he was quickly crossing the pitch, and he left Clara to take care of their followers. But a cry of fright rose suddenly from the crowd. Sirius turned back on his broom, and hurried back towards Clara. She was holding onto her broomstick with one hand, suspended above the void. Before he could reach her, she swung herself back upon her broom, glowering at the Hufflepuff Beater. But again, Mrs. Hooch didn't consider the move as a foul.

"Are you alright Clara?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm fine, I slipped as I was trying to avoid him, that's all."

She saw the look he was throwing at the player, and she recognised it instantly. It was the same look he had given his brother before jumping at his throat. She put a hand on his shoulder, and as he looked back at her, his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm fine, he probably didn't mean it. He said he was sorry as he was flying by."

"Even you can't hope I'm going to believe that bullshit, Clara."

"Sirius, please, don't get mad. He's not worth it."

He sighed heavily.

"I'm not letting him go near you anymore," he warned her.

She smiled.

"You're such a guard dog sometimes!"

And away she flew, laughing. When ten minutes later Sirius saw the Beater flying towards the Gryffindor girl, he aimed a Bludger towards him. The Beater threw him a nasty look, but seemed to understand Sirius's warning, as he seemed to keep his distance for a while. Finally, after more than two hours of game, the Snitch showed itself. A mere glimpse of its golden wings had been seen near the Gryffindor goal post, and the two Seekers bent over their brooms, flying as fast as they could to catch the precious ball. But the Hufflepuff had seen the Snitch before Mike Craig, and now he had a comfortable advance over the Gryffindor flyer. Clara didn't hesitate, flew across the pitch to catch a Bludger, and quickly aimed her strike towards the Hufflepuff. The vicious ball flew right in front of him, making him plunge towards the ground to avoid an impact. Mike used this little distraction to get closer to the Snitch, and a second later, he was tightly squeezing the golden ball in his fist. Lily literally jumped into Remus's arms.

"And I thought you didn't like Quidditch!" laughed the boy.

Alice and Frank merely laughed at their friend's behaviour, still holding each other close.

"Well, it's incredibly more fun when your friends are playing in it, and I have four friends on the team this year!" she answered.

"Four?" asked Peter mischievously. "Since when are Sirius and James your friends too?"

The witch couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Since they are not behaving like two immature idiots all the time."

"Well, let's go celebrate! Everybody in the common room!" Frank bellowed.

The Gryffindors' cheers doubled as they all followed Frank's example, and hurried back to the Castle. In the air, James shook the Hufflepuff captain's hand, before cheering with his teammates. Clara flew right into Sirius's arms.

"WE WON!" she cried.

"Yes, we won. But now I can't breathe Clara," he laughed as she was pressing him against her.

She let go instantly, blushing slightly. Marlene grabbed her arm before the girl could add anything, and, still cheering and laughing, the whole team went back to the changing rooms.

"Caradoc, give Sirius and me a hand with the drinks, would you?" asked James, clapping his Keeper's shoulder.

"Drinks?" asked Marlene.

"Of course, how do you think all the butterbeers arrive in the common room?" asked Mike, laughing at the girl's ignorance.

"I have to say, I had never asked myself the question before," she laughed.

"Do you need help?" Clara asked the boy.

"No thanks, we'll handle it," answered Sirius, shaking his head. "You'd better go to the Hospital Wing though."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm alright Mum, thanks."

"I'm not kidding," Sirius replied. "You were hurt, now go to the Hospital Wing, come on."

"Okay, but don't you dare drink all the butterbeers without me! I believe I've earned my share of the prize today."

"Don't worry Clara, I won't let this idiot get drunk before you're there to see the show," laughed James.

Merrily, they all walked back towards the Castle. But suddenly, they were stopped by a huge crowd waiting in front of the Great Hall. In the sea of faces, James quickly spotted the red hair of Lily's, and they made their way quickly towards their friends.

"What's going on?" asked Marlene.

But no answer came from Lily, and when he took a close look at her, James saw she was crying.

"Muggle families have been attacked this morning. They don't know how many casualties yet, nor who was aimed at exactly. We're waiting for more information," answered Remus.

"Who attacked them?" asked Thomson.

Without looking at him, Lily answered in a cold voice, that none around her had yet heard coming from her lips.

"Voldemort."

* * *

No news came from the Ministry for Magic, nor from the Aurors, who seemed overwhelmed by the attack. Clara tried to contact her father, but she knew it would take some time. She was pale, as worry for her mother seemed to devour her heart a bit more at every beat. But she didn't cry, only bit her lip fiercely. Sirius saw her hand shaking, and he spontaneously wrapped his fingers around hers. She could feel his warmth flowing through her cold hand. His hand was large and strong, made callous by too much Quidditch practice. She calmed down instantly. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, for neither of them needed any words to express their gratitude or their support.

An hour passed.

As no information was coming to them, the teachers decided that they would personally get to the information. Owls were sent across the country, some of the teachers used the Floo Network to try to discover if the families of their students (or their own friends and families in some cases) were all safe and sound. For those who lived in big cities, their children didn't have to wait too long to have an answer, good or evil. One by one, the Muggleborns went back to their common rooms with their friends, either relieved or in tears. After an hour, four students had already received evil news, and each time, Lily's silent tears doubled. Alice at first tried to console her, but she gave up after Lily had shrugged her away for the third time.

"Lily, I'm sure they're alright," her friend tried again. "You protected your house with Clara's father, they are safe."

But Lily silently shook her head and merely cried more intensely. James was torn apart between heartbreak at the sight of Lily's cries, and immense rage at the thought of those who were responsible for hurting the girl he loved.

"Lily, can we get you anything? Chocolate? Pumpkin juice?" asked Marlene.

But the redhead shook her head again. A sob shook her entire body, and James could take no more. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, and cradled her silently. She froze at first, but after a few seconds she relaxed and buried her face in James's shoulder. They remained still, Lily wrapped protectively in James's arms for long minutes, before running footsteps came suddenly to break the deafening silence. They all turned their attention towards the noise, except for Lily who remained still against James's shoulder. Soon, Liam was kneeling next to his girlfriend.

"Merlin Lils, I'm so sorry! I was in my dorm, I just learned what happened five minutes ago. Are you alright?"

She shook her head no, her face still buried in James's shirt. Liam looked at the Gryffindor boy.

"It's okay, I can take care of her now."

James couldn't fail to notice the cold nuances in his voice, and he silently cursed the Ravenclaw for coming down here. Lily had finally started to calm down, and no sobs were shaking her anymore, but this bloody Super-Tan had to come and play the hero when really, nobody needed him. But James had no legitimate right to tell him his thoughts, Lily being the Ravenclaw's girlfriend, whilst James was barely a friend. He let go reluctantly. As she felt his grip loosening around her, Lily looked up at him. Her wet eyes were greener than ever, and a look of incomprehension was making her frown. She had stopped crying, but as James stopped holding her, the tears came back instantly into her eyes, and the look she gave him seemed to pierce his heart. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in his arms, they seemed to create some kind of invincible barriers that could hold back all the evil things of the world. Every stroke of his upon her hair seemed to be a silent promise that everything was going to be alright, and she believed him. But now, cold air had replaced the warmth of James's strong arms, and she felt like her world was crumbling down for the second time in the same day. She was looking at him like a betrayed child who was being abandoned and left behind in the dark, alone, and James couldn't support this look in her eyes. She had given him a lot of unpleasant looks, where disappointment, loathing, anger could be seen in her usually so gentle gaze, but none of them ever hurt him as much as this expression. Liam put a hand upon hers, reassuring her, getting closer to her. But she didn't move, and her eyes remained fixed on James's hazel gaze. Before he could find back his voice, Lily whispered to him in a shaky voice, made hoarse by tears.

"Please don't leave me."

The whole world seemed to disappear around them. To James, there was nobody in the world but Lily at this moment.

"Please, don't abandon me too."

A sob shook her body again. James slowly shook his head, before quickly wrapping his arms around her again.

"I'm not leaving you Lily," he said, fighting against his own tears. "I'll never leave you."

She squeezed him tightly against her, almost hindering his breath, but he didn't care. The second she was back in his arms, she stopped crying. Liam took a few steps back, staring blankly at the teachers on the other side of the Hall.

Two more hours passed

It had now been four hours since the Gryffindors had walked proudly and merrily into the Hall, and now no trace of the merry events of the afternoon were left in their minds. Remus had had news from his Muggle mother, just like Clara, and none of them had been hurt that morning, and so some relief came to the group. But Lily was still unable to move from James's embrace. All of a sudden, the Headmaster entered the Hall. Everyone's gaze turned towards him, and all waited for him to speak.

"My dear children," he said in his low and warm voice that now sounded hoarse with sorrow and grief, "I finally have the list of the families who have been attacked this morning. It comes directly from some of my friends at the Auror's department, and you can be sure that my information is correct."

He made a pause, and everyone in the Hall seemed to have stopped breathing.

"The following children will follow me to my office. I will personally see that they all go home to the closest members of their family they have, and they shall remain with them as long as it takes for them to bury their loved ones and to grieve them."

He took a piece of parchment from his robes, and started to read.

"Basil Greenfield."

A Ravenclaw stood up, shaking heavily, and was helped by one of his friends to the Headmaster.

"Emilia Clarkson."

A third year Gryffindor was almost carried to Dumbledore by McGonagall.

"Eddy Summers."

A Hufflepuff rose.

"Carrie Helena."

A Gryffindor let out a cry.

"Samantha Hopkins."

A Ravenclaw fell on her knees.

"And finally..."

Lily tightly held James's arms.

"Miss Linda Fresno."

The Headmaster slowly put the list back in his robes and turned towards the desperate children around him, guiding them towards his office.

Lily let her head fall back upon James's chest.

"It's alright Lily, they're safe. He didn't call your name, they're alright," he whispered in her hair.

She smiled, and finally looked up at him. She was crying again, but by now her tears were full of relief and joy.

"Let's go back to the Tower," she said in a whisper.

He nodded, and they all stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower together, James still holding Lily close. Though he was also relieved, Remus was quite shaken too, and Sirius now put a supporting arm around his shoulders. Clara was still tightly holding his other hand. At the portrait hole, Clara, Marlene and Alice took care of Lily, accompanying her to the dormitories, while Peter, Frank and Sirius were already helping Remus to climb up the boys' staircase. Liam and James found themselves alone in front of the open hole.

"Look Timmins..." James started.

He struggled to find the right words, but gave up and just said what he needed to say as the words formed on his tongue.

"Lily was upset, and you weren't here, so we tried to take care of her as we could. I just tried to help. But then I guess she must have felt it reassuring to be in somebody's arms, not especially in my arms but just in somebody's. I think she just held on the first person who tried to reassure her that way, that's all. Do you understand what I mean?"

Liam nodded slowly, but didn't answer.

"I know I've been kind of a prat with her these past few years," James continued. "But I've understood now, I've grown up a bit I guess. And I want you to know that I'm not going to try anything with her anymore. You have my word. If I'm here for her, it will be as a friend, and nothing more."

"It's good to know," answered the Ravenclaw.

"So, not enemies?" asked James, offering the boy his open hand. He couldn't make himself say 'friends' despite all his efforts to make the word come out of his mouth.

"Not enemies," smiled the Ravenclaw, shaking James's hand.

"Good. Now," added James, "that being said..."

He tightened his grip on Liam's hand and took a step towards him, threat burning in his eyes.

"...If you hurt her, in any way, if you cheat on her, or say something bad to her, and treat her in any disrespectful way, I'll break your neck. Am I clear?"

Despite his best efforts, the Ravenclaw couldn't help but shiver.

"Very clear, though I don't reckon it's any of your business Potter."

"Oh trust me, if you hurt her, you'll find out soon enough how much of my business it is indeed."

James let go of Liam's hand and turned towards the hole in the wall, entering the Gryffindor common room, and leaving the Ravenclaw boy behind. James knew nothing would ever happen between him and Lily, but if one thing had transpired that day, it was that she needed someone to look after her. And James felt quite fit for the job.


	12. Chapter 11: Jealousy

**Time for Sirius to be jealous... and for some Marauders' pranks too! Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Jealousy**

The school remained cloaked in sorrow and grief for a week. No one could really laugh or feel happy about anything in such circumstances. The students who had lost family members came back to school on Wednesday, and the expression on their faces was the same for all of them: something between anger, pain and misunderstanding. Why some people would attack some harmless, innocent Wizards, Witches and Muggles? People who had never done anything wrong, and would have never hurt anyone? The unfairness of life was suddenly revealed to all, and not only to the families of the victims. The whole school was suddenly aware of how dangerous the world was out of the walls of the Castle. There was not one student who didn't write to his family the night of the attacks, just to be sure they were fine, even if they were not Muggleborns. The children had suddenly realized how easily their world could fall apart, and how fast they could lose what they held most dear. Everyone sent letters, except the Slytherins. It was the only House who suffered no loss, and many were not surprised.

"No wonder they're not worried," said Caradoc at lunchtime, while the only laughs were coming from the Slytherin table. "I bet many of them had someone _attacking_ in their family, rather than being attacked."

"It's crazy, they all seem to act like they don't care..." said Lily.

"Because they don't care. They are probably happy actually. Many of them support Voldemort, it's no secret Lils," replied Sirius, his voice low, a dark expression narrowing his eyes.

"At least none of us has been a victim," said Peter, trying to lighten things up.

"It doesn't mean that we can just ignore it Peter," said Clara.

"What did your father say about all this? About the Aurors?" asked James.

"They're completely lost. They have no idea how the Death-Eaters managed to get in some secured houses, how they got organised... They have arrested two or three wizards who were involved in the attack, or may be involved, but for the moment, they have nothing solid."

"Does your father work on the case too?" Sirius asked her.

She looked up at him, and chewed her lower lip, worried.

"Sure he does. I would rather have him control the illegal traffic of cauldrons though."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He's reckless, I know he is. When it comes to his own health he doesn't give a damn. I can't blame him though," she added with a sad smile, "I'm just the same."

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a peck on the head. Feeling his heart racing in his chest, and his stomach going all crazy, he released her quickly and patted her shoulder. She smiled at him, finishing her meal. The sun, coming from the window behind them, was gently bathing her brown curls... He shook himself, taking a deep breath when he felt the urge to run his hand in her hair.

"We should do something," said Remus bluntly, half lost in thoughts.

"About what?" asked Peter.

"The school. We should do something to bring back the joy we had there before the attacks happened."

They all looked around them, staring at the painful expression of their friends.

"You're right Remus," said James, his voice shaking with anger. "We can't let them win Hogwarts too. We need to get it back!"

"Let's give the school a day or two of mourning," said Sirius. "But by Sunday, we must find something. A good old fashioned joke, like only we Marauders can make!"

They all smiled at the idea, and nodded.

"Do a good one boys," said Lily. "We all need a good laugh at the Slytherins."

James winked at her.

"Oh, don't worry Lils. Leave it to us, and you won't be disappointed."

* * *

The breakfast on Sunday was sad too. Only the Slytherins again were laughing loudly, as if they were daring the rest of the school to tell them to mourn as well. Lily and Clara sat side by side next to Frank and Alice, searching for the four Marauders throughout the Great Hall.

"Frank, do you know where they are?" asked Lily.

"Nope, but they didn't get so much sleep last night, that's all I know."

The girls exchanged a look.

"You don't think they are going to play a prank this morning, do you?" asked Alice.

"We'll see soon enough for sure," answered Clara.

The boys didn't appear at all through breakfast, and the Gryffindors were about to go back to the Tower, when Filch suddenly came rushing into the Great Hall.

"HELP! HELP ME!" he bellowed.

The teachers rose, and the students started to whisper, but none of them had long to wait before understanding why Filch was looking so scared. A broomstick came flying into the Hall, pursuing the poor man. Then another broomstick appeared, and another, and another, and soon no less than ten broomsticks started to chase Filch down through the Great Hall. He threw himself under the Hufflepuff table, and the brooms started to bump into the table to get to him. The students all stood up as one and took several steps back from their table, laughing loudly. The whole Hall was filled with laughter, for the first time since the attacks of the previous week-end, and it felt good to everybody to laugh again.

"Poor Filch... Well, at least he may understand why we hate cleaning his cupboards in detention," said a voice behind Lily.

The girl jumped, turning on her heels, to discover a smiling James Potter, mischief burning in his eyes.

"I can't believe you did that," she said.

"Who, us?" replied Sirius innocently. "But we were here the whole time, weren't we Remus?"

"Of course we were. I swear, as a prefect," the boy snickered.

"See, who could question the word of a prefect?" laughed Sirius, patting his friend's shoulder.

"You are all crazy, all of you," said Clara, laughing more than ever.

She took a look around her, letting herself be filled with the sounds of laughs and giggling.

"But I have to admit, that you did a pretty good job!"

She turned towards the boys again, and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Thank you."

The feeling of her lips against his skin set shivers down his spine, and he felt his legs weakening. He forced himself to look casual, and to resist the temptation of kissing her perfect red lips.

"Anytime," he merely answered, bending his head slightly.

"But don't thank us now," said Peter to the girls. "The day is only beginning."

* * *

Indeed, pranks lasted all day. The Library was banned after all the books had started to fly by themselves, without any of the teachers knowing which spell had been used. Some of the books had managed to escape from the Library, and here and there, students could come across books flying casually in the corridors, or even on the grounds. It took Hagrid four weeks to find two volumes of the _History Of Magic_ that had flown all the way to the Forbidden Forest. One of the Centaurs even got one of the copies back to the Ground-Keeper. It took Dumbledore and Flitwick the whole day to finally find a counter curse.

All the students laughed when Avery and Mulciber were seen running through the corridors, followed by all the owls of the school, though no one could understand how the Marauders had managed to make a potion in so short an amount of time, and how they had managed to pour it over the Slytherin boys. But no one really cared about how the Gryffindors had done it, it was part of their own myth in the school, and the main purpose of their efforts was reached, for laughs echoed throughout the school all day long.

"Alright, alright, don't tell us about the potion," said Clara, before swallowing some chicken. "Just tell us how you managed to introduce the pixies into the Slytherin Common Room."

"And where the hell did you find pixies anyway?" asked Lily, still unable to believe what had happened that day.

"You can say thank you to our good old Hagrid, who so likes all creatures, that he also takes care of the poor little pixies that are found flying and messing around the Castle," answered James, laughing.

" I can't believe it!" laughed Lily.

"What I am the most surprised by," said Marlene, "is that everyone in this school knows perfectly well you guys are responsible for all the pranks of today, and none of the teachers punished you in any way."

"Maybe they understand why we did this, and what good it did to the school," answered Remus with a shrug.

"You did a great job guys, thank you," said Lily, patting James on the shoulder.

"You're welcome Ginger Sweet."

"Don't call me like that Potter."

"It suits you well though."

"Shut up James. You're such a pain in the arse..."

"Alright, Evans, you win."

They walked out of the Great Hall together, laughing. Liam and one of his friends from Ravenclaw, Simon, joined them on the staircase.

"I guess you are the ones we have to thank for all this mess," said Liam happily.

"You're welcome," answered Peter, a proud glint shining in his eyes.

They all doubled with laughter. As they were reaching the Gryffindor Tower, Liam kissed tenderly his girlfriend, her friends were heading for the portrait hole, and James literally fleeing before the scene. But Simon called out for Clara.

"Well... I know we don't know each other very well," the blond boy struggled to say, blushing, "but the truth is, I think you're beautiful, and I like you very much."

Clara blushed hard.

"Thanks," she whispered, not knowing what to say after such a bold confession.

"So, I thought, maybe you would agree to come to Hogsmeade next week with me. As my date I mean."

"Well... I don't know. I mean, we barely know each other."

"That's why I would like you to come to Hogsmeade with me, so that we can get to know each other better."

She fiercely bit her lower lip.

"Can I give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Sure, take your time. I understand, you'll give me your answer tomorrow."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you."

"No problem. I'd really like us to have a good a start. Just... just think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

The Ravenclaw backed off slowly to the staircase, and Clara entered the Common Room. Marlene and Alice whistled.

"How cute!" cried Lily.

"Oh shut up!"

Clara let herself fall upon the couch next to her ginger friend, laughing.

"And he's handsome!" said Marlene.

"Finally, someone to take care of your lonely heart!" laughed Shelley.

The blond girl cuddled in James's arms.

"I haven't said yes yet," replied Clara, a smile still curving her lips.

"How do you know this guy anyway?" asked Sirius.

He was apparently reading a book by the fire, but his eyes were still, and in reality he was listening closely to the conversation.

"I don't. I mean, we've talked once or twice, and we've worked on some essays together. But we're only on speaking terms, not friends or anything. That's why I told him I would like to think about it before giving him an answer."

"Oh come on Clearwater!" Shelley cried with a high-pitched voice, "we all know you're gonna say yes. You're just torturing the poor thing."

"That's not true! I'm still hesitant."

"Of course, I believe you!"

"Why are you hesitating so much?" Marlene asked the girl. "I mean, he's cute, and he's in Ravenclaw so he must be intelligent, he seems to be a quite nice guy... which makes him perfectly fitted for you."

"Because I don't know him well enough!"

"You should say yes," said Alice.

"I reckon you should all let Clara decide what is good for her," Sirius said. "And if she hesitates so much, maybe it's a sign, and maybe she shouldn't say yes."

"Thank you Sirius, at least one person thinks in this room!" Clara thanked him.

"Well, Sirius thinking... that's a first!" joked James.

Sirius threw a cushion at him, laughing with his friends nonetheless.

"But maybe you're thinking a bit too much about this. It's only a date at Hogsmeade," Lily advised her. "You should say yes."

Clara smiled weakly.

"We'll see," she merely answered.

"I'm knackered," Sirius said. "I'm off to bed."

He climbed up the stairs and closed the door behind him as he entered the bedroom. He only wanted one thing at this very moment: to punch Simon right in the face.

* * *

The next morning every Gryffindor in their year (or belonging to the Quidditch team actually) was talking about Clara and her possible date with a Ravenclaw boy. The girl didn't come down at breakfast, having to work hard in the Library on her Potions essay, and so everyone tried to make predictions.

"I'm sure she's going to say yes," Shelley assured James and Sirius. "And you'll see, in one week, we will have a new couple around!"

Sirius let his egg fall back into his plate, feeling suddenly nauseous at the idea of Simon kissing Clara.

"Well, I guess she will go out on a date with him, but I'm not convinced she's going to be his girlfriend," Lily replied, frowning slightly. "Not at the end of the first date at least, that's for sure. Clara's definitely not like that. "

Shelley rolled her eyes.

"She's asking herself way too many questions!"

"What is bad in trying to find a nice guy, and not jumping on every jerk who asks her out?" asked Sirius, still unable to eat anything.

"But Simon isn't a jerk. Or at least he doesn't seem to be."

"Doesn't mean he's not one. I think she's right to think about it before giving him an answer."

"It's only a date! That could probably end with some snogging, okay... but it's still just a date."

Sirius sighed heavily, clearly annoyed.

"I'm going to the Library, I'll give Clara a hand with her essay."

He stood up, and before anyone could reply, he strode out of the Great Hall. As he quickly climbed the stairs towards the Library, he tried to remain rational about everything that was going on with Clara. And one more time, he repeated to himself that what he was feeling was only a crush that would soon be over. He didn't have the right to feel jealous, because he was her friend, and nothing more, and it had to remain that way. She could go out with anyone she liked, why should he care? He could probably win the heart of any girl over in this school anyway. Why be jealous? He entered the Library, and spotted the witch he was looking for sitting alone at a table, fiercely biting her lower lip. Merlin, how lovely this habit was...

"Need some help?" he asked her casually, taking the seat opposite hers.

She jumped, making him smile, and then she looked at him, grinning.

"Sirius, my saviour!"

The boy laughed loudly, drawing several annoyed looks. She shushed him, laughing quietly herself.

"What can I do?" he asked her, once he had calmed down.

"I have no idea of what a Moonstone is used for."

"Nothing complicated really. Wait a minute, I'll go find the right book for you."

She propped up an eyebrow.

"You know which book is about Moonstones? I didn't know you loved the Library so much."

"How do you think we managed to do all these brilliant jokes over the years?"

He winked mischievously at her, standing up and leaving her laughing. He crossed the Library, found the right book, and hurried back to their table. But when he arrived, the girl was not alone anymore, and Sirius hid behind a shelf.

"So, have you thought about what I've asked you yesterday?" Simon asked her.

"Yes, and... I'm sure it would be very pleasant to go to Hogsmeade with you."

The blond boy grinned. She bit her lower lip before speaking again.

"But I've got to warn you that I'm not the kind of girl who can be... seduced after one cup of tea, okay? And I'm looking for a real relationship, not some snogging in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks."

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I understand, and I can assure you that I want just the same thing."

"Good, so I guess I'll see you next Sunday."

"Sure! Have a nice day."

"You too."

The Ravenclaw walked away, still smiling. Without even turning back on her chair in the direction of Sirius, who was still hiding behind the shelf, she spoke to him.

"Thank you for not interrupting."

"You're welcome."

Sirius sat back in his chair, looking for the right page. His blood was boiling in his veins, his head throbbing. He wanted to kill this bloody, idiotic Ravenclaw. He tried to breathe more deeply, but it didn't help. He finally found the right chapter, and threw the book quite violently on the table upon the girl's parchment.

"Wow, how violent!" she said, quite surprised.

"You've got everything you're looking for written there," he said, ignoring her remark.

His voice was colder than usual.

"Thanks. Sirius, are you alright?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you look angry. Has anything bad happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Agreeing to go out with a jerk seemed a rather good start to him...

"Of course you didn't," he lied. "I'm just tired, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why? Nightmares?"

"I simply couldn't fall asleep."

"I see. Do you want to take a nap before our first class? I'm sure I can manage with your book."

He looked at her and felt immediately guilty. She was so understanding, while he was acting stupid. He shook himself, and when he spoke his tone was friendly again.

"I can help you if you want."

"I'm fine. It's already very kind of you to tell me which book I should use."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, go on."

He sighed, smiled at her and stood up. He walked up several flights of stairs, before slowing down, and finally stopping in the middle of a deserted corridor. Suddenly, he punched the wall of stone next to him. He let out a moan and held his hand against his chest, but he didn't really mind the pain. He was angry, hateful even. He sat down against the wall, and started to whisper healing charms as he passed his wand back and forth above his injured hand. He cleaned up the blood, and kept staring at his fingers, his thoughts bumping into one another in his messy head. But in this chaos of thoughts and reflections, one thing was for certain. He was jealous, and he couldn't help it.

* * *

After intense thought on the matter, Sirius decided that only one possibility was available to him: he had to try to be with someone else. He had given this advice to Prongs after all, why shouldn't this work for him too? Sure, he wasn't in love with her or anything, but the remedy was probably the same in both situations. And so all day long, he started to hunt.

"Why are you so interested in birds today Pads?" James asked him at diner.

"It's Hogsmeade next week-end. Have you forgotten?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but James merely laughed. Sirius struggled to swallow the piece of meat he was chewing. He hated to lie to his friends, but he didn't want anyone to know. His feelings for Clara were crazy anyway, and he didn't need his friends' help to handle them. A Gryffindor in her fifth year entered the Hall, and went to sit at the end of the table with some of her friends. Though he couldn't remember her name, he knew he had talked to her once or twice, and she seemed nice enough. And a quite important detail for him, she was gorgeous. He had to pick up someone anyway, so he stood up and strode towards her. Clara propped up an eyebrow.

"Where is he going?" she asked James.

"Hunting," he merely answered, smiling.

She rolled her eyes. When he reached the girl, Clara couldn't help but glance towards the scene. Sirius came back quickly, looking satisfied.

"How did it go?" asked Peter.

"How do you think it went?" replied Sirius wryly , though he was smiling. "I've got a date of course."

They laughed, and Sirius took a huge piece of pie that he managed to shove into his mouth. He wasn't James after all, who couldn't forget Lily. He was going to get over Clara. But even with this resolution and a date set for the coming week-end, Sirius couldn't help but feel rage boiling through his body as Simon waved at Clara from the Ravenclaw table.

He was going to get over Clara, but for now, he was feeling more jealous than ever.


	13. Chapter 12: Threats

**Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews GreTheresa!**

 **Please everyone, tell me what you think about my story so far, all points of view are welcome.**

* * *

 **Threats**

"Watch out Prongs!" Sirius clenched his jaws, an intense pain flowing down his wounded arm.

"Well, sorry Pads, but Moony didn't go easy on you tonight."

"No, really?"

"Stop being such an infant!"

"Fuck Prongs!" Sirius shrugged his friend away again, his arm more painful than ever. He could feel tears starting to wet his eyes, and he hated it.

"Pads, I have to heal your arm."

"Clearly you can't. It's not supposed to be this painful. It's never been this painful."

"Maybe your wound is deeper than usual, and that's why it's not working," said Peter.

"Thank you Wormtail, but I had already guessed that!" snapped Sirius.

"I don't know any stronger charm, Pads," said James. "Remus must know though."

Sirius got to his feet, resting his left shoulder against the wall of the tunnel that connected Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack.

"We'll ask him later then."

"Do you want us to make a stop by the Hospital Wing, to get you something for the pain?" Peter asked him while James helped Sirius walk through the tunnel.

"No thanks. It's too dangerous anyway. And I'll be fine, Remus will know what to do, we'll see him later in the morning."

When they came out of the tunnel, walking under the Whomping Willow, the sun was almost rising, and the sky was slowly becoming less and less dark, the shadows of the world fading, and the noises of the night less scary than before. The second they reached their dorm, Sirius let himself fall down on his bed, moaning loudly. Peter went to bed too, exhausted after their night with the werewolf. But James lit up his wand and started to modify the Marauders' Map, adding the new passages they had discovered that night. As he was about to fold it back into his trunk, five dark spots caught his eyes. In the Slytherin Common Room Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange, Snape and Bellatrix Black were gathered. It couldn't be a good sign. Every time those five psychopaths were together, something bad happened, and it was often the Gryffindors who were targeted... He looked at his watch, it was almost six in the morning. Peter was already snoring. And when he looked at Sirius in the bed next to his, his eyes were closed, though he knew he wasn't completely asleep, probably because of his painful arm. Anyway, the boy needed to rest, and James needed to steal an hour of sleep himself, so he took off his glasses and laid down, burying his face in his pillow. It could wait until they were all up, and had visited Remus at the Hospital Wing, and Sirius had been healed... James sighed, closing his eyes.

Always so many things to do with this band of idiots...

* * *

When Remus opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see all of his friends around his bed, eating their breakfast and chatting lightly. He smiled, conscious of how lucky he was to have friends like them. Sirius helped him to sit straighter in his bed, and handed him a cup of tea.

"How do you feel?" asked Alice.

He smiled at her reassuringly, while trying not to throw up. It was only the second full moon the girls had come to visit, and they were not yet completely familiar with all the symptoms that went with his transformations. He didn't want them to worry about him, but of course his three friends were not as delicate. James reached out for a basket next to his bed.

"Need to spew?" he asked, his mouth full of eggs.

"I'm fine, James."

"Sirius said it was alright if we ate our breakfast with you..." started Lily, a sheepish expression on her face.

"It's fine Lils. It's normal for me to feel sick after a full moon. You can eat, it doesn't bother me."

Clara seemed deep in thought, chewing her quill.

" _Stronger after the flames_ ," she asked out loud, "seven letters."

"A Phoenix," answered Sirius casually.

"Thanks!" she smiled as she wrote the word down on her newspaper.

Sirius was sitting right opposite her, and he was fighting hard not to stare. In the pale light of the morning, her eyes were greener than ever...

"Sirius, could you hand me some bread please," Marlene asked him.

And here she was biting her lower lip again...

"Sirius!"

She looked up at him, and he lost himself in her eyes...

Marlene touched his arm, and the boy jumped, wincing and moaning with pain.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked him, getting up instantly.

"Sure! I simply fell off my bed this morning, it's nothing."

"You should ask Mrs. Pomfrey some help, it seems quite painful," Alice replied.

"I'm fine, I simply fell. I'll survive."

Remus was even paler than before.

"Let me take a look," Clara told him kindly, already walking around the bed to reach him.

"No, it's okay Clara really, I'm fine."

"Last time I healed your nose, and you didn't feel anything. Trust me."

"I do trust you, it's simply useless."

"Come on..."

"I said no." He was clearly annoyed by now.

"Why do you not want me to take a look if it's nothing?" she argued.

"Clara look, if he doesn't want your help, you should leave him alone," James defended his friend.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Are you two hiding something from us?" she asked slowly.

"Of course not!" James protested.

"You're lying!"

"He's not lying!" Sirius joined in. "Anyway, all this is completely stupid. I'm not dying, I simply twisted my arm while falling from my bed this morning, because this moron let me sleep too long and I had to hurry out of bed. Now, I don't reckon I should come and ask you for treatment every time I have a scratch, should I?"

Clara didn't move for a while, and when she spoke again, her voice was cold.

"We both know you didn't fall off your bed, Sirius. You're lying to me, and I don't know why. But what I do know, is that I don't like it."

She stormed out of the Hospital Wing, quickly followed by Alice, Marlene and Lily. Sirius sighed heavily, throwing his head backwards and staring at the ceiling.

"I hate girls..." he moaned.

"Sirius, did I..."

Remus was shaking, pale as sheets. He hated it when he hurt his friends, and for that reason he always was quite reluctant to let them join him at full moons. But his friends were not the kind of people to take no for an answer, so...

"Relax Moony, it's not that bad," Sirius reassured him.

He showed his arm to Remus, who clenched his jaws, furious with himself.

"It's quite deep," James explained, "we couldn't heal it properly."

"I'm sorry Padfoot..."

"Stop it Moony, it's not your fault," Sirius interrupted him. "Could you give me hand though?"

Remus took his wand from his bedside table, and in the blink of an eye, Sirius was perfectly healed.

"Thanks Moony, you're the best!"

"You're welcome. But really this is so dangerous..."

The three boys shushed him together.

"We have been through this many times," said James.

"And it's always the same boring talk," added Peter.

"Which always ends up by us telling you to fuck off, 'cause we're the Marauders, and we'll always be here for each other, whatever may happen," added Sirius.

Remus smiled, clearly moved.

"Morons!" he said, tears shining in his eyes.

"I'll take it as a compliment," laughed Sirius.

A thought popped suddenly into James's head, and he shushed his laughing friends.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Yesterday, when we went back to the dorm, I added some new things to the Map. And I saw something quite alarming."

"What did you see?" Peter asked him, quite scared at the boy's stern tone.

"The Slytherins, all in their Common Room. It was not yet six in the morning... something's wrong."

"And they haven't done anything after the attacks, even when we played pranks on them..." said Remus slowly, deep in thought.

"What do you reckon they're planning?" asked Peter.

"No idea," answered James, "but it can't be anything good."

"We'd better be careful," said Sirius.

The first thing that crossed his mind was Clara being somewhere else in the Castle, he didn't know where, and a lump crept up his throat, his heart racing with fear. He could not let her out of his sight...

* * *

In their History of Magic class no one was listening, as always. Sirius was sitting right behind Clara, and he felt the urge to play with her hair. He shook himself instead and tapped on her shoulder, until she finally turned around, scowling at him.

"Clara, we need to talk," he began.

"I don't want to talk with you, since you decided to lie to me right to my face," she snapped, turning towards their teacher again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

She didn't answer, and so he went on.

"Look, I can't tell you how I hurt myself last night, but... I promise I'm alright. I'm completely healed, I can show you if you want."

"Why are you always so secretive about everything?"

"It's not only my secret to tell Clara..."

"Are you protecting someone else?"

Her voice wasn't that angry anymore.

"Yes, I am."

She didn't answer for a while, and when she finally spoke, her voice was neutral, maybe a bit too neutral.

"Is it because of a girl?"

Sirius didn't answer, and Clara took his silence for yes.

"You could just have told me that, I wouldn't have gotten mad like I did."

Sirius jumped on this occasion to find a good excuse for his behaviour.

"I was afraid you would."

"I know you can't act decently with any girl in this school who's not one of us Gryffindors, it's no news to me."

"Last time you got angry."

"Because you acted like a prat, and in front of me."

"Are you still mad at me?"

She sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not."

He grinned.

"Thanks, you're so merciful..."

"Don't try me too much though..."

"Right, okay. Got it."

She turned around to look at him, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his mischievous grin. He was so annoying sometimes...

* * *

James ran a hand through his already messy hair. He spotted Shelley near the Lake, and strode towards her.

"Aren't you cold out here?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine. I wanted to have some fresh air."

"Well, it's definitely fresh."

She stared at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes

"'Course I am. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem tired, and worried."

James rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"That explains the exhaustion, but not the worry."

"It's nothing."

"Talk to me," she said softly, staring at him and putting her arms around him, squeezing him tightly against her.

He sighed again.

"Let's say that I have a bad feeling about something, but I can't really do anything about it."

"Wow... That was such an intense confession..."

"I can't tell you what's going on, 'cause I actually don't even know what's going on. It's just a feeling... a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Shelley smiled reassuringly.

"We're in Hogwarts, what could happen to us?"

"You're right of course," he answered.

He didn't tell her that many things could actually happen inside the protected walls of the school. Instead, he kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked him seductively, playing with his tie.

"I just wanted to kiss you. And as you're my girlfriend, I reckon I can kiss you whenever I want to."

She laughed, kissing his lips.

"What have you planned for this week-end?" she asked him cautiously.

He rubbed his nose against hers, while his right hand wandered across her back.

"Well, it's Hogsmeade trip this week-end, have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then you should know what I'm going to do."

"Really?"

He frowned. She looked like she was waiting for him to say something, and though he knew what she was expecting, he couldn't understand why.

"Shelley, you're my girlfriend. I didn't think an official invitation was actually required for us to go on a date together."

She grinned.

"It still feels good to hear it," she said.

"But who else could I go with anyway?"

"James, it still feels good to hear you asking, and to give you a positive answer."

He rolled his eyes, but asked anyway.

"Shelley, would you come with me to Hogsmeade this week-end?"

"Yes, James, I would love to."

"Good!"

He kissed her again.

Really. Girls sometimes...

* * *

They were coming back to the Castle after their Care for Magical Creatures class. Sirius was the first to spot the Slytherins in the distance, and he nudged James, nodding in the direction of the students. James clenched his jaws, keeping his wand at the ready. Behind them, Remus and Peter had seen them too, and were getting ready for a fight.

"We were just looking for you all!" cried Bellatrix Black.

"Well, you've found us, what do you want?" Lily asked coldly.

"It's been ten days since the attack. We wanted to organize a little party, would you come?" asked Lestrange, winking at the girls.

"You really are disgusting," spat Clara, loathing twisting her usually kind expression.

"Why? Daddy said you should not go out after curfew? How is he by the way? Still going nowhere I guess," Bellatrix said.

She broke into one of her mad laughs, and Alice held Clara back.

"Come on, they're not worth it," she said to her friend.

"I wonder how purebloods like you can hang around with Mudbloods like them!" spat Mulciber to Alice.

"You'd better shut your filthy mouth," James warned the Slytherin.

"Or else what Potter?"

"Or else we'll make you shut it, and you won't like it," replied Sirius, his tone sharp as a knife.

Bellatrix laughed madly again.

"We're not afraid of you lot!"

"You should be," replied James.

"Threats now?"

"You began it."

"Anyway, we were only bringing some news that might interest you."

"Oh, really, and what is that?" asked Clara, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to learn that all the wizards who had been arrested after the attacks, which makes only three of them with the extreme efficiency of the Aurors... have all been freed."

"WHAT?" they all cried together.

"Yes, they had an alibi, you see."

Bellatrix took one more step towards Sirius.

"After all, they were attending a private little party in your house, cousin. Or perhaps I should say, your former house!"

Sirius became livid. He knew his parents were crazy, but really this was beyond everything he had imagined...

"You should see this as a lesson, and choose the side of the winners. 'Cause all your little Mudblood friends are going to die, and their families as well. You're one of us Sirius, time to rememb..."

But the Slytherin girl didn't finish her sentence, for Clara silenced her. Bellatrix threw her a glance full of hatred.

"I'm tired of listening to your shit," Clara told her.

Lestrange raised his wand towards her, but all the Gryffindors were ready to fight.

"You'd better not even think about it," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Fuming, the Slytherins backed away.

"It's not over," Bellatrix mouthed.

"Sorry? Didn't hear that?" replied Lily.

None of them moved before the Slytherins had disappeared in the distance. James put a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"You know it's bullshit, you're not like them, mate."

"I know, thank you."

Clara smiled reassuringly at him as they walked towards the Castle again.

"You shouldn't have done that," he told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"They're dangerous."

"I love danger."

"I wasn't joking."

"I know. But I'm not afraid of them."

"Maybe you should be."

"They were messing with your head. I couldn't do nothing."

She touched his arm, and he shuddered under her touch.

"You're my friend, and friends take care of each other," she told him softly.

"And I'm telling you to be careful for the same reason," he replied.

"I know, I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"Are you going to be okay? With your family and all..."

"I knew they were mad, but that's a new record."

"Can I do anything?"

He smiled at her.

"I'm fine."

He gave her the classical I'm-not-fine-but-I'm-acting-as-if-I-were look he gave her every time his family was mentioned, and she knew better than to insist. But all afternoon he remained quite tense, more silent than usual, and she saw him drifting away in one of his dark phases in which he pushed everyone away. While they were sitting by the fire, waiting for dinner, she tried to make him laugh with funny drawings of their friends. James wearing McGonagall's glasses and throwing him her deadly look earned her a genuine smile and a bit of giggling, but his mood didn't rise.

* * *

At the end of dinner, while they were going back to the Tower, Simon called after Clara, and he walked with her behind her group of friends towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hi! How are you?" he asked her merrily.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask you if there was anything you wanted to do at Hogsmeade. Or if there were any places you didn't like. I don't want to take you to your least favourite place on our first date."

She smiled.

"Well, I don't mind really. We can go wherever you want."

"Okay, I'll try to do something great. I can be romantic, you know," he added, half joking.

Sirius rolled his eyes. His blood was boiling in his veins. He was partly aware of James talking to him on his right, but he wasn't paying attention. He was only focused on Clara's conversation.

"I can't wait to see that," she answered.

"I was wondering," he said after a few steps in silence, "what time do you want us to go?"

"Well, I think everyone is going after lunch. I reckon Alice and Frank are leaving at one o'clock. So I guess one o'clock it is."

"You mean... you want us to go with your friends?"

She looked at him.

"Well, I don't know. We were supposed to all go together, and to separate at Hogsmeade. So either you can come with us, either we meet in Hogsmeade, I don't care really. As you prefer."

But Simon seemed annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I thought we would go together. Alone..."

"Oh... I don't know. We have already decided to go together."

They arrived at the portrait hole, and Clara and Simon remained behind the rest of the group. James pushed the portrait open.

"But it's our date!" Simon protested.

"It doesn't matter if we meet there then. I can understand you don't want to go with my friends, but I want to go with them."

Sirius cleared his voice, and made a sign for Clara to hurry up. She glared at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Simon asked her, frowning at the Gryffindor boy.

"Don't mind him, he had a bad day. I'll see you at half past one, in front of the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

"No, no... I can go with your friends."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

He took a step closer to her.

"As long as I can spend more time with you," he said in a seductive voice.

She felt her cheeks burning, but it was only because she felt ill-at-ease all of a sudden. She didn't like this flirtatious game Simon was playing at right now.

"Okay... well..."

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way," he interrupted her.

"Thank you..."

"Come on Romeo, give us a break!" Sirius exploded, striding out of the Common Room.

"What?..."

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Simon was openly flirting with her now, and it was too much for him to bear. He hated this guy, and he wanted to cut his head off...

"We understand, you fancy her. Now she has given you an hour for your date, what more do you want? Snogging? That doesn't come that easy, dude!"

"Sirius are you mad?!" Clara cried.

She was furious, her fists clenched with anger, her cheeks burning. He hated to see her looking at him that way, it was painful actually, but he couldn't help it.

"What? There are limits Clara!"

"It's none of your business!" she replied.

"It is!"

"It's not!"

They were both shouting by now.

"I can't believe you're dating this guy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's an arse!"

"Hey..." cried Simon.

But Clara stopped him.

"You're the one who's sounding like a prat!" she replied to Sirius.

She asked Simon to leave them alone and the boy left, glaring at Sirius. Clara tried to calm down nonetheless.

"I know you've had a bad day," she said more calmly. "But you're crossing a line now, Sirius."

"Oh am I? I thought _he_ was crossing a line!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't trust him."

"Well, lucky for us all you're not the one who's dating him this week-end."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. It's none of your business."

"He's not interested in you, only in the snogging part."

"How can you know that? You've talked with him like two minutes!"

"I can see it. The way he looks at you... He's only interesting in snogging you in a dark corner!"

"You're wrong!"

"We'll see then! But don't come to find me when the bastard has broken your heart!"

"You're overreacting over nothing!"

"I'm simply more clear-minded than you are!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business!"

"Oh, so according to you, I should let you choose my boyfriends?"

"At least you wouldn't be dating someone who doesn't give a damn about hurting you, as long as he can find his way into your knickers!"

"Funny, coming from the guy who acts exactly like that himself with girls!"

Sirius clenched his jaws, but didn't say anything. Clara shook her head.

"You're acting like a jealous jerk, Sirius. I get it, you had hard day, but it's not like I haven't tried to help. You can't take it out on me on me and Simon!"

"I'm not taking it out on..."

"Enough! I've had enough!"

She ran past him and hurried to the girl's dormitories. Sirius rushed in as well, fuming, and ran up the stairs to his own dorm. In the Common Room, their friends were all silent.

"That is what I call a fight," said Frank after a while.

"I'd better go check on Clara," said Lily. "That idiot will have upset her for sure."

"Don't be too hard on him," James defended his friend.

"What do you mean?" the redheaded girl asked him.

"He had a tough day, and I know he doesn't like Simon. It was just too much for him."

"Don't defend him! He acted like a jerk!"

"He's just trying to protect her."

"No James, he was wrong."

"He 's protecting a friend, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, there is. Because he can't decide for her."

"But..."

"No James, Sirius is wrong, and he hurt her by acting like a prat."

"You don't understand."

"Good night James!"

And she climbed up the stairs, also furious. James sighed heavily, and climbed up the stairs to his own dormitory.

And he had hoped all day for a good night's sleep...

* * *

The next morning, the girls didn't sit with the Marauders. Neither Clara nor Lily looked at James and Sirius, and both were hurt, but neither showed any sign of it. When she talked with Simon in front of the Great Hall, where everyone could see them, Sirius took it personally. It was as if she was shouting to the world that she didn't give a damn about what he thought. Well, if she didn't care about him, then he wouldn't care about her either. He managed to set up a rendezvous between two classes with Stefani, the girl he was supposed to date this very week-end. He knew Clara had to go to the Library, she had told him so a few days ago, and so he waited for Stefani near the entrance, where he knew Clara would pass. The blond girl arrived, looking excited.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked him, grinning.

Sirius shrugged, giving her one of his irresistible looks.

"'Guess I couldn't wait till Hogsmeade."

She giggled.

"Did you have something in mind?" she asked, clearly flirting.

He smiled and kissed her feverishly, pressing her against the wall. He didn't have to wait for long before hearing footsteps, and he recognised Clara's swift and light steps instantly. Stefani tried to stop the kiss, but Sirius squeezed her even more against him, and kissed her even more passionately, and she surrendered. He could hear that Clara slowed down when she saw them, before stopping, and finally rushing away towards the Library. He smiled in the crook of Stefani's neck. He could have a date too, he didn't need her. Clara wanted to date a jerk? Her problem, not his, he couldn't care less...

But when he sat down in Transfiguration, and she ignored him completely again, but waved at Simon from across the room, he felt the cold dagger of jealousy piercing his heart once more.

* * *

The next day was just the same, and neither Lily nor Clara would talk to Sirius or James, though James had tried several times to speak to them. Sirius was still too mad to apologize, but he was starting to think about what had happened, and he knew he was the one who was wrong. And he missed her. He missed her sitting next to him at meals, he missed filling up the crossword with her while waiting for their first class, he missed the sound of her voice, and her laugh, and her jokes... It felt like a part of himself was missing. But when he tried to talk to her that evening, she refused to listen, and ran away, leaving him alone in the stairs. So Sirius decided to take a walk. He needed to clear his head, to think. But he didn't go far, before hearing a familiar voice.

"We have to do something!" It was Bellatrix Black.

"Not here Bella!" said the voice of Avery.

"We can't let those bitches go away with this! We have to move against the Gryffindor girls!"

"We will," said Lestrange, "but we need to organize something, to have a plan."

"We shouldn't talk about that here," Snape said. "Let's go to the Common Room."

They hurried away, and soon their footsteps disappeared into the silence of the Castle. Sirius turned around, and ran towards the Tower. They were planning their revenge on the girls. Clara was all he could think of by now. He had to protect her, at any cost... He hurried up the stairs and stormed into the dorm. James sat up quickly at the sight of his worried friend.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" he asked him.

Sirius turned towards him. His eyes were full of rage and wrath.

"The Slytherins."


	14. Chapter 13: Some Animagi in Hogsmeade

**Alright, alright, alright... Here's a new chapter, and I'm very exciting! It's actually the second chapter I wrote when I started writing this story, and I have to say it's one my favourites. Actually, I think it's my favourite among the chapters I've published so far...**

 **So please, tell me what you think! Don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes, or if you have any remarks concerning my story.**

 **Thank you to all who have favourited, followed, or reviewed my story, it means the world to me.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Some Animagi in Hogsmeade**

The threat was serious. As the four boys sat in their dormitory, silent, they were all aware of how dangerous the situation was. The Slytherins wanted to make the girls pay, and they knew it would be violent.

"When do you reckon they will strike?" Remus finally asked.

"Hogsmeade trip, this weekend, no doubt," answered James.

Sirius nodded.

"They won't try anything inside the Castle. They know we're here, and that if they want to attack the girls inside Hogwarts they will have us to deal with too," Sirius said. "But in the village, it's another story. All the girls have dates, we can't stay with them."

"And yet we have to," James stated. "There's no way I'll let them out of my sight with the Slytherins unleashed. No bloody way!"

"How then?" asked Peter, full of scepticism. "It's not like we can just go see them and say 'Hey girls, sorry about your dates, but because of the Slytherins, we'll have to stick together all day'! They will only get mad at us."

"Peter's right, we have to find another way," agreed Remus.

"Frank will be with Alice, we just have to tell him what we learned, and he'll look after her," proposed Peter.

But both Sirius and James shook their heads.

"No one must know, Wormtail," replied Sirius. "If any of the Slytherins learn that we know they're preparing something, they'll be more careful, and you can be sure they won't make any mistakes. But for now all they know is that we had a fight with the girls, and that we're not on speaking terms anymore. Which means..."

"That they will try to attack them while they think we don't give a damn about them," finished Remus. "Because we won't be there to look after them."

James nodded.

"But we'll be there. And if we talk to Frank, he'll go all paranoid and they will either back away, or act rashly, and he and Alice might get badly hurt. No, we have to find a way to keep an eye on them all, without anyone noticing."

"We'll have to split up," stated Sirius. "Each one of us takes a girl and follows her closely. And each one of us must be undercover."

"I'll have the cloak," said James. "But what are the rest of you going to do?"

A mischievous smile formed on Sirius's face.

"Guess they'll have to deal with a big black dog then."

The boys laughed.

"Alright Padfoot," James said, patting his friend on the back, "that is brilliant. Wormtail, I reckon your rat form will be perfect."

Peter nodded proudly, grinning.

"And so for me, a Disillusionment Charm it is," finished Remus.

"Perfect, I'll take Lily. Moony, you'll take Alice, Wormtail, you'll follow Clara and Sirius will take care of Marlene."

"I'll take care of Clara," replied Sirius.

His voice was low and so stern, none of his friends argued. Peter was assigned to the protection of Marlene, whilst Sirius would follow Clara.

"No mistakes boys," added James, "'cause we won't have another chance for sure."

* * *

Liam grinned as he saw Lily coming down the staircase. She was wearing a blue skirt, a white top and a white jacket. She was beautiful. He kissed her on the lips to welcome her and took her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure! Do you mind if we walk with the girls till Hogsmeade?"

"Of course not."

Alice and Frank followed closely, and soon Marlene too. Simon approached them.

"Hi! Do you know where Clara is?"

Lily smiled.

"Right behind you."

The blond boy turned and looked at his date as the sixth-year girl was coming down the stairs. She was wearing a green dress with a deep brown jacket. Her lips were red with lipstick. She was gorgeous, and Simon let his eyes wander across her body. This was going to be a really good day... They all departed for Hogsmeade together as planned, without noticing that right behind them, four boys under an invisibility cloak were following closely, their wands tightly held in their hands.

All the couples split up when they got to Hogsmeade, and as planned so did the four friends. Peter and Sirius transformed quickly, heading towards the girls they had been assigned to, whilst Remus cast a Disillusionment Charm upon himself. He patted James's shoulder and followed Frank and Alice to the Three Broomsticks. Lily and Liam were walking slowly in the High Street, chatting merrily.

"So, what do you want to do?" Liam asked Lily.

"I'd like very much to buy a new book."

"Let's go then."

After several steps in silence, Liam spoke again.

"Lils, what was it all about the other day? Your row with the Marauders?"

"Sirius was kind of a prat with Clara," Lily answered, her face more tense. "And James didn't say anything. So Clara is mad at Sirius, and I'm mad at James."

"What did Black do?"

"He got all mad because she is having a date with Simon today. Which is ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because he has no right to get mad at her for that. He's not a member of her family, nor her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or anything."

"Maybe he likes her."

"God help me! I hope you're wrong. It's Sirius we're talking about, he's never cared about any girl he's been with before. If you can even say that he has been in a relationship before... Do you think something like what Sirius does is considered as a relationship?"

"Not a serious one, for sure."

"Yeah, well... anyway I'm kind of scared of Sirius trying anything with her. After all they've become quite close. I don't think he would hurt her on purpose, but I think he could get scared of having a real relationship, and Clara will never accept less. So, it would be quite complicated I think, not very reasonable."

"And what about Potter?"

Lily heaved a sigh.

"He took Sirius's side. And I took Clara's side. We argued, and he pissed me off, a lot."

"It's weird that you and he are finally getting along. After all, he did ask you out an incredible number of times these past five years."

She took his hand.

"He's not like that anymore. He finally grew up I guess. He hasn't done anything too stupid this year yet, nor asked me out every single time he saw me, nor put me in an uncomfortable position or anything. And he has a girlfriend too, final proof that he has at last given up on me."

"It's still weird that all of a sudden you don't hate him anymore."

She seemed to think for a while, before giving her boyfriend an answer.

"I can't say that I hated him. I mean, I didn't like him, and he made me angry so often... But I don't think you can say it was actual hate."

James smiled behind them. He was beginning to like this conversation very much.

"It looked like hate to me," replied Liam.

"No, it wasn't. I just didn't like how he was with Sev, and I didn't like the way he was always pushing himself to the front. He was trying to impress me, and he made me feel like an idiot most of the time, and that I hated. But I can't say I knew him enough to hate him as a person. And I appreciate the person he is today, really I do."

James looked at her intensely. So that's why she didn't like him before, and why she had become friendly with him this year. He had taken the problem completely in the wrong way. He had tried to impress her, when he should have tried to be himself and nothing more. Regrets rushed upon him. If he had not been that stupid, and had stopped all the nonsense before, she might not have been with Liam today, but with him.

"So, do you hate him again?"

She laughed.

"No, I don't hate him. I'm just mad at him. It will be over in a couple of days, and things will be back to normal."

Safely hidden under the cloak, James couldn't help but grin. This row with him didn't mean anything to her either, and it was definitely good news.

They arrived at the bookshop. Lily turned a pensive look towards the street, talking more to herself than to her boyfriend.

"I wonder how Clara is doing with Simon right now?"

* * *

Clara and Simon were walking on a road next to Hogsmeade. Simon wanted to show her a place he liked very much, and the further they went away from the village, the more alone they were. Clara started to chew her lower lip nervously. She had no idea where they were going and she didn't know him enough to trust him completely, and it was making her feel quite uncomfortable.

"I think we're being followed," he said suddenly, quite anxious.

She turned back and laughed at him. They were being followed indeed, but it was only a big black dog. As soon as they turned towards him, the animal hid himself in bushes on the side of the road.

"It's just a dog!" she laughed.

"I don't like dogs very much to be honest," he replied carefully. "And this one looks weird, and big, and vicious..."

"Oh come on! I'm sure he's alright."

She headed towards the hidden dog, got down on her knees in front of the bush and gently called the animal.

"Come on boy, come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

Shit, she had seen him. He hadn't been quick enough to hide. The bushes were full of hawthorns and so he couldn't walk through them to follow her discreetly. Anyway, she had seen him, it was too late to hide now. Sirius came slowly out of the bush, like a suspicious dog. As soon as he was on the road with her, she started to scratch him behind the ears, and he happily wagged his tail. He barked loudly when she stopped, making her laugh, and she scratched him again.

"Does he have a dog-collar or anything?" asked Simon from afar. The boy wisely kept a certain distance between himself and the animal.

"No, he hasn't."

"You shouldn't touch him like that Clara. He must have been abandoned, maybe he's got a disease or something."

"Of course he's not sick! Look at him, he looks great, and clean... But it's weird he's alone on this road, you're right."

She turned to the dog.

"Have you been abandoned?"

The dog stared back at her. His eyes were grey and a surprisingly intelligent glint seemed to pierce her. His eyes reminded her so much of Sirius's...

"Can we go now?" asked Simon, quite tired of the dog.

"Sure."

She got up, but as she walked away, the dog followed her. She laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with him today."

"Great..."

"Oh come on Simon, he seems nice. I like him."

The dog barked happily and started to jump furiously around the couple. Though Clara was laughing harder than ever at the sight of the crazy dog, Simon wasn't happy at all.

"We're almost there," he indicated, trying not to show his annoyance.

They turned left and crossed through a barrier of trees, before entering a nice glade. The tall trees were still wet from the heavy rain of the previous night, and a strong smell of wet earth was in the air. They sat on a big rock in the middle of the glade.

"Do you like thise place?" Simon asked her.

"Sure, it's nice."

The dog laid his head down on her lap and she stroked it gently. He closed his eyes, waving his tail more than ever.

"So, what happened with the four Gryffindors since last week? Are you still mad at them?"

Clara sighed.

"I'm mad at Sirius, not at all of them."

"It's not better?"

"We haven't talked at all since it happened, so..."

"Guess you'll have to make the first move. It's Sirius Black after all..."

She frowned hard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's got a big ego. And he's kind of a jerk sometimes, so..."

"Don' say things like that! He's not a jerk!"

"Don't get mad at me! You said it yourself!"

"I was angry, I didn't mean it."

The dog licked her cheek. She laughed and stroked his head again. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, he's not a jerk. Happy?"

"Very."

"But I still think he's not going to apologise."

"Guess you're right."

She sighed heavily, glancing away at the trees surrounding them.

"Clara, can I ask you something quite personal?"

"Of course."

"Is there anything going on between you and him?"

"What?!"

"Or has been?"

"No, of course not! We're friends, that's all."

"I'm just asking. I mean, the way he reacted with me, it looked more to me like jealousy than anything else."

The dog got down off her lap and cuddled on her feet, listening closely.

"Nothing is or has been going on between us. We're friends, end of story."

"It still amazes me that Black hasn't tried anything with you yet. I would never have believed he could control himself for so long."

The dog rose his head and glowered at the blond boy, growling. But Clara answered before he could bark.

"He's not who you think he is. He's not who I thought he was before this year either. He's more complex than many think. And he can control himself, he's not just a heart-breaker. And I'm not one of his groupies who would do anything to spend five minutes in a broom cupboard with him. I don't want that kind of relationship, and he knows it. Just like I know he doesn't want anything serious."

"Soon you're going to say he's got a very good excuse to act like that with girls."

"I think he's just trying to protect himself somehow..."

Simon sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Let's change the subject, right?"

She looked at him in a strange way, but agreed anyway. He took her hand. His hand was smooth and hardly bigger than hers. So far from Sirius's strong hands, made calloused by too much Quidditch practice... She shook herself. What the hell was wrong with her, she was in a very romantic glade, with Simon, and she was thinking about Sirius, really?! She wasn't a groupie for Merlin's sake!

"You're beautiful Clara."

She looked at Simon, blushing.

"Thanks."

He got closer to her. At her feet, the dog rose and started to bark fiercely, growling menacingly at the boy.

"Oh shut up you!" Fuming, Simon aimed a kick at the dog, which only growled more violently.

"Simon, stop it!" She stopped him from kicking the furious animal, and glowered at him. "Are you mad? Don't hurt him!"

"I'm sick of him! It was supposed to be a date, not babysitting for bloody abandoned animals. He's so annoying, no wonder they threw him away!"

"You're really mean right now, you know?"

"He's a dog! He doesn't even understanding what I'm saying."

"I'm not understanding anything either."

"Okay, that's it, I had enough of this!"

He rose from the stone and strode out of the glade, leaving Clara and the dog alone. Fuming herself, Clara sighed angrily. The dog approached her shyly, gently licking her hand, and she turned her attention towards him. He looked sad and fragile, his ears falling upon his head, his eyes huge and begging. She stroked his snout, then his head and ears.

"Looks like it's just the two of us."

He jumped on the stone and lay down, resting his head on her lap again.

"Really, who could have abandoned you? You're so cute!"

He started to wag his tail again. He got up and licked her face, his front paws on her lap. She laughed.

"Okay calm down now! I've got it, you're cute!"

She was still laughing when the dog obeyed and sat next to her. She looked at the dog's eyes.

"Your eyes remind me of a friend of mine, it's weird. He's a bit of an idiot sometimes though, so I'm not sure you should take it as a compliment."

She sighed.

"I miss him."

She stayed silent for a while, and Sirius didn't dare to move.

"But he's too much of an idiot to see that he is the one who was wrong, and that he is the one who is supposed to make the first move, not the contrary."

He rubbed his head against hers and snorted in her ear. She scratched his ears again for a while, sitting still, before rising at last.

"I'm sick of this place, let's go! Do you want to come with me?"

The dog promptly jumped down and followed her back to the road. They were almost back to Hogsmeade when Lily joined them, running.

"I saw Simon, he said he was going back to the Castle. Are you alright Clara?"

"Yeah, of course I am. He wasn't as interesting as I thought."

"What happened?"

The redhead suddenly noticed the big black dog which was following her friend like a shadow. Clara laughed.

"He was following us on the road. He's cute, isn't he?"

Lily bent and stroked his head. He waved his tail and barked enthusiastically.

"He's quite cute indeed. But what went wrong with Simon?"

"Well, first of all I wasn't expecting him to drag me down this bloody road alone, and it made me feel uncomfortable," Clara answered, counting on her fingers what had went wrong. "Then we started to talk and he said not very nice things about Sirius. And he tried to kick this lovely puppy and got angry when I stopped him. So, I think we can say it didn't go very well. Where is Liam?"

"I abandoned him in the Three Broomsticks. Don't worry about him, I was scared you'd be upset."

"I'm not upset. Just a bit disappointed I guess."

"Do you want to go back to the Castle?"

"Yeah, I guess I will. But don't worry, I'll go back on my own."

"I don't think you will."

The girls turned around, to discover the entire Slytherin gang. Bellatrix Black gave them her cat-like smile, her wand already in her hand. Cruel expressions were painted on all of their faces. The dog, tensed, moved in front of the girls, ready to act.

"What do you want Black?" asked Lily, scowling.

"Just my revenge."

"Aren't you a bit too old for this childish game?" asked Clara, disdainful.

"And aren't you old enough to know when you should stop talking?"

The Slytherin girl's face was pale with fury, and her wand was shaking in her hand.

"You two have insulted us for the last time," Lestrange threw at them, his voice shaky with anger as well.

"Surprisingly," replied Clara, taking her wand in her hand, just like Lily," I'm not very surprised to find you all here. Six against two, are you sure that's enough? Or do you want us to wait for you to bring more of your filthy friends? Severus is not here yet after all, do you want to call for him? For sure you'll all be way too lost without him, he's the brain after all."

Avery threw a curse at her but Clara deflected it easily. At the same moment, James appeared from nowhere on the road behind the Slytherins. The dog jumped on Avery, making him fall to the ground. A second later, everyone was fighting. James was now taking care of Mulciber and Regulus Black, whilst Lily was fighting Bellatrix and Clara was duelling against Lestrange. Soon Regulus fell to the ground in a thud, stunned. Clara managed to disarm Rodolphus Lestrange, who didn't ask for more, and ran away. Bellatrix was sent flying into the air, and the dog fiercely bit Avery's arm, who cried in pain. Though she was several meters away, Clara could hear the crack of Avery's broken bone, as the dog sank his fangs even deeper in his flesh and twisted his arm. Mulciber hit James with a Stunning Spell on the shoulder, which didn't knock him out, for James partly deflected it, but it gave the Slytherin enough time to cast a strong curse at the dog. The animal released his prey, wailing, and was sent flying behind the bushes on the side of the road. He hit a tree with a thud, howling again, and fell to the ground, out of sight. James, Clara and Lily cursed Mulciber at the same time, and the boy fell to the ground next to Regulus, unconscious. The Gryffindor turned towards the girls.

"Are you alright?"

They were all covered with scratches, but nothing serious. James's face went suddenly pale as they heard a low moan coming from behind the bushes, and he rushed towards the sound, followed closely by the two girls. They scratched themselves even more on the hawthorns, but none of them cared. The black dog was lying on the ground, not moving, blood covering a part of his abdomen and the corner of his mouth. Clara felt tears covering her eyes and blurring her vision as she fell on the ground next to the wounded animal, alongside Lily and James.

"Poor thing," whispered Lily, on the verge of tears too.

But it was James who seemed the most upset of them. He didn't look sad, he looked terrified.

"Padfoot..." he called weakly.

"Do you know him James?" asked Lily, surprised.

"Do you know where his family is? Maybe we could bring him to them," suggested Clara.

But James didn't seem to hear the girls and started to examine the dog's wounds. The animal yelped as the boy tried to touch his ribs.

"Padfoot, I can't heal you like this. I don't know enough about dogs' anatomy. You've got to change back."

The girls looked at each other. Something wasn't right at all...

"James, are you alright? Have you been hit on the head?" asked Lily, suddenly worried about the Gryffindor.

James didn't answer, and calls coming from the road prevented her asking again.

"Over here Moony!"

Moony? The girls looked at each other again, frowning. Who the hell was Moony? As an answer, Remus appeared, followed closely by Peter. The boys' eyes grew wide as they both caught sight of the animal on the ground and kneeled beside him too.

"The Slytherins?" asked Clara.

"We took care of them, don't worry about that," answered Peter. "They're all tied up and magically heading safely towards Hogsmeade."

"He's got broken ribs, maybe something more serious," indicated James to his friends, bringing the conversation back to the wounded animal. "He has a broken leg too."

"We can't do anything as long as he's in this form," said Remus. "Padfoot, you have to change back."

The dog turned a questioning look towards the two girls, and the three boys looked at them too.

"We don't have a choice," said Remus, looking at his friends again.

James nodded slowly.

"Don't freak out," he instructed the girls, before focusing on the dog again. "Go on Pads."

"What is going on?" asked Lily, lost.

"Go on Padfoot," Remus encouraged the dog too.

The animal closed his eyes and the girls gasped as he slowly took the shape of a boy. A few seconds later, Sirius was lying on the ground instead of the big black dog. Clara's hand flew up on her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Merlin!"

"Where are you hurt Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"Like Prongs said," the boy answered. His voice was low and cut by his constant gasping. It was so hard and painful for him to breath...

"Your leg needs Skelegrow. And your ribs too, probably. It's quite bad Sirius."

"No really, Moony? I had barely noticed anything!"

"Well, at least he's still himself!" James pointed out, smiling encouragingly at his friend.

Sirius smiled weakly, but winced as Remus touched his chest. The werewolf magically cut his friend's shirt, and revealed his wounded torso: it was covered with scratches, probably due to his flight across the hawthorns, and bruises were painting his sides in a yellowish shade. It didn't look good at all... Clara took his hand in hers, staring at his injured chest, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. James and Remus both pointed their wands towards his ribs, exchanging a glance.

"It's gonna hurt Padfoot," warned James.

"Go on Prongs, let's get rid of it!"

James and Remus started to whisper incantations, moving their wands above Sirius's torso. He started to wince, his grasp on Clara's hands tightened, and after half a minute of this, he started to groan, before moaning loudly, and he finally let out a wail. Clara's tears flowed more and more on her cheeks, and she let out a terrified sob as Sirius howled a second time. He was holding her hands so tightly, her fingers were white and felt numb, but she didn't even notice. All she could see was the terrible expression of pain on Sirius's face, and it was the scariest scene she had ever witnessed. She felt lost and vulnerable, and all she wanted was his suffering to stop. Eventually, the boys stopped whispering and the pain faded quickly. Sirius relaxed, opened his eyes again and propped up his head to look at his two friends.

"Let's do my leg too."

"You should rest a bit before," advised Lily.

But he shook his head, his hair stuck on his forehead covered with sweat.

"I'll be fine, let's just finish it."

"Sure?" asked James.

"Sure Prongs. Do it."

Remus and James pointed their wands towards Sirius's leg, and the pain came back as his friends healed his broken bone. When they finally stopped, Sirius was out of breath and covered with sweat, his eyes closed. He was pale as a sheet and seemed very weak, his breathing loud and irregular.

"Sirius? Do you hear me?" Clara asked softly, her voice wet with tears.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling weakly.

"I'm alright."

"We can't stay here," said Peter.

"I don't think I can walk all the way to the Castle yet," replied Sirius, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"We should go to the Shrieking Shack," said James.

The boys all nodded and stood up.

"Why the Shrieking Shack?" asked Lily. "Why don't you go back to Hogsmeade and call for a teacher?"

"NO!" the four boys all exclaimed at once.

"Lily, you and Clara have to come with us, we'll explain everything," answered James more calmly. "Just trust us, okay?"

She looked right into his hazel eyes and nodded slowly. Something in his voice was so pressing and urgent, she couldn't argue. James and Remus helped Sirius to sit, and then to stand, supporting him carefully. He almost fell as he tried to take his first step, but his friends caught him just in time, and with the support of James on his right, and Remus on his left, he managed to walk slowly. He seemed even paler than before though, and Clara chewed her lips frantically, still terrified. They managed to walk down the road again, and finally arrived at the abandoned house. They got inside, heading straight to the bedrooms upstairs. Sirius was so weak by now though, the two boys had to completely carry him up the stairs. They seemed to know exactly where they were going, and passed two doors at the top of the stairs before entering a bedroom where a proper and clean bed was ready to welcome Sirius. After the three Marauders helped their wounded friend get in the bed, James turned quickly towards Peter.

"We need Skelegrow. Take the cloak Wormtail, and hurry up."

Peter nodded, took James's bag, and left the room.

"Alright... Now, can you explain what the hell is going on?" asked Clara, her voice shaky.

The three boys exchanged a look, and Sirius tried to sit up, but he groaned and fell down back on the pillow. Clara hurried towards the bed and pushed him gently down.

"Stay still," she ordered him.

"You'd better sit down, both of you," advised James.

Lily and Clara took a place on each side of the bed, waiting eagerly for explanations.

The three boys exchanged another look, and Remus took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, you both know about... me and my little..."

"Fury problem," completed James.

"That's it."

The two girls nodded.

"Well, every month at full moon, Mrs. Pomfrey brings me here, so that I can transform safely."

"That's why everyone think it's haunted, they're hearing you," understood Lily.

Remus nodded.

"And that's why there's a bed too," added Clara.

He nodded again. James cleared his throat.

"We found out about Remus at the beginning of second year. And we decided to do something about it. When they're left alone in closed spaces like the Shack, werewolves bite themselves quite violently, and we couldn't just let him hurt himself every month."

"Of course, we couldn't just go with him like this, or he would probably have killed us," continued Sirius, his voice steady again. "We did quite a lot of research, and we found out that werewolves, though terribly dangerous to humans, are harmless to animals. That's how we had the idea..."

"We decided to become Animagi," James finished," so that every month we could come with Remus to the Shack and keep him company, preventing him from injuring himself."

"We finally managed it at the beginning of fifth year."

"And it is very efficient indeed," added Remus. "I barely hurt myself anymore, and I'm calmer than when I was alone. I'm a bit more in control, if you can put it that way."

No one spoke for a moment, the boys waiting for the girls' reaction, while Clara and Lily let the information sink in.

"So, all three of you are Animagi? Peter too?" asked Clara finally.

"Yes, he's a rat," answered Remus.

"And you, a dog," added Clara slowly to Sirius.

He nodded.

"What about you?" Lily asked James.

"I'm a stag."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs..." whispered Clara.

"We thought they sounded quite appropriate," laughed Sirius softly.

"Can you show us?" Lily asked James.

He looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't freak out."

"I won't."

He shrugged, closed his eyes and an instant later, a proud stag was standing in James's place. The girls gasped and Lily stood up, approaching him slowly. She advanced her hand towards him, and he closed the space between his powerful jaw and her fragile hand. She gasped again, stroking his fur.

"It's beautiful James..." she whispered.

He got closer to her, rubbing his head against her cheek. She laughed, taking his neck in her arms.

"This is amazing!" she added.

James took a couple of steps back and transformed again, grinning.

"But it is such advanced magic!" Lily cried, amazed.

"Well, didn't you know already we're the best?" replied James, grinning harder.

The girls laughed, Lily sitting again on the bed.

"But it is so hard to have a permission from the Ministry these days apparently. How did you do it?" asked Clara.

"Well that's the weak point of the plan actually..." answered Sirius carefully.

Clara stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You're unregistered?"

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Are you mad?! You could be sent to Azkaban for it!"

"Clara calm down..."

"That's why you didn't call for a teacher, because you could go to prison?" asked Lily calmly.

James nodded, his grin replaced by a nervous expression.

"You're mad!" repeated Clara, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Girls, no one must know about them," said Remus warily.

Lily and Clara looked at each other, before exploding in laughter. The three boys exchanged a glance, raising their eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" asked James finally.

Holding her sides, Lily nodded, as Clara wiped her cheeks.

"Merlin! We knew you were insane, but this is beyond everything we could have imagined," said Clara, calming down. "It's brilliant!"

"So... You're not mad at us?" asked Sirius cautiously.

"Of course not!" answered Clara. "This is probably the kindest and craziest thing you could have done for a friend! Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm jealous actually, do you think you could teach me?"

Sirius laughed despite his painful ribs.

"We'll see."

"It doesn't explain what you were doing as a dog with Clara though..." said Lily, frowning.

Clara grew very serious all of a sudden and threw a suspicious look at Sirius.

"Lily's right. Why were you following me?"

Sirius looked at James for help.

"We might have known the Slytherins were planning something..." James answered slowly.

"You knew?" asked Lily.

James nodded.

"We heard them talk about it earlier this week. We knew they would try something against you, and we supposed Hogsmeade was perfect for them to attack you. They had more chance to get out of it without being caught."

"And as you two were mad at these two idiots," added Remus, pointing at his friends, "it was perfect timing for the Slytherins, because they thought we would keep our distance from you."

"As we didn't know who they would target exactly, we each took one of you to follow all day," explained Sirius. "That's why I was following you."

"Who was following me?" asked Lily.

"I was," answered James.

"Of course," she mumbled under her breath.

"I was in charge of Alice," added Remus. "And Peter took care of Marlene."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell a teacher?" asked Lily.

"Because you were mad at us," Sirius answered. "And because we had no proof whatsoever. We heard them but no teacher could have prevented them from doing anything without solid proof, and we had none. You didn't want to talk to us, and we didn't want the Slytherins to know we had learned about their plans. With us in their way, they would have prepared something much bigger, something we might not have been able to prevent. Or they would have tried to act quickly, and it would have been even more dangerous, 'cause things could have gone wrong quickly without preparation."

"For sure things didn't go wrong! Obviously you're perfectly well!" Clara replied angrily.

Sirius sighed heavily. Peter chose this very moment to come back with a bottle of Skelegrow. He made Sirius drink up, though the boy winced hard as the liquid went down his throat. The taste was awful. He let his head fall back on his pillow, exhausted, and closed his eyes.

"We should leave to him rest a bit," said Remus.

They all headed to the door, except for Clara, who remained at her place on the bed.

"I'll come in a minute."

Lily nodded and dragged the boys towards the corridor.

"They need to talk," she insisted when James threw a last glance towards the closed door.

"He needs to rest."

"She'll leave in a minute, don't worry."

They went down the stairs and sat on the steps. Remus and Peter headed for a chair down the hallway.

"I guess we need to talk too," said James after a while.

"How did you follow me? I reckon I would have noticed a stag."

"My father gave me his invisibility cloak when I started at Hogwarts."

"You have an invisibility cloak?!"

He nodded, and she shook her head, smiling, barely believing any of this.

"You really are full of surprises!"

He chuckled. She suddenly remembered what had happened during the afternoon, and a part of it was quite private...

"Were you always following me?"

She pushed her hair behind her ears and blushed hard. James merely smiled.

"I didn't look when you snogged your boyfriend if that's the meaning of your question. I'm not a pervert. I was there to protect you, not spy on you."

She looked intensely at him. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome."

"But next time, just tell us what's going on, okay?"

"You have my word."

They stayed silent for a while, before James asked the question he was dreading.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. You?"

"I'm never mad at you Lils. Annoyed sometimes, but never mad."

She giggled, and her lovely laugh was enough to make him grin.

"Do you think Sirius will be okay?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm more worried about what Clara could do to him than his wounds really."

They laughed for a while, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Things were not ending that badly after all...

* * *

...Or at least that's what James and Lily were thinking, because Sirius didn't share this point of view at all at the moment. Clara was sitting on the side of his bed still, glowering at him. She slowly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Didn't you listen to what I've just said? The Slytherins..."

"Did you choose to follow _me_ to keep an eye on me and Simon?"

Sirius struggled to swallow. She took his silence for a yes.

"That's why you barked in the glade. You didn't want him to kiss me."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Sirius, I'm so tired of you right now."

"I'm often tired of me myself, I can't really blame you."

"I'm not joking, and I'm definitely not in the mood."

"Sorry."

She didn't say anything more, so he took a deep breath, not at ease, and tried to defend himself.

"You were not supposed to see me Clara. I just couldn't walk in the bushes with all these bloody hawthorns..."

"You still barked to prevent him kissing me. It's not your decision to make."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You're not sorry at all! For proof, we had a row about it, and you did it again!"

"Clara, please. Just hear me out, okay?"

She sighed again, but nodded anyway, looking at him intensely.

"I know I've acted like an idiot," Sirius said slowly, trying to pick the right words. "I just don't like this guy, and I didn't think he was taking this relationship with you seriously. And he's a bloody idiot, I don't understand how he got into Ravenclaw..."

"Sirius, your point," she interrupted him.

"Yes, my point. My point is simply that... I thought he was a joke. I thought he didn't really want you, and I thought he was going to hurt you. I just tried to protect you somehow."

"Well next time, don't!"

He looked down and nodded.

"As you wish."

He seemed sad, and guilt rushed upon her.

"I know you didn't mean any harm," she said more calmly, her voice soft again. "I know you thought you were helping me. I know we're friends, and you're right of course, friends must take care of each other. But on the boyfriend point of view, you can't get mad like you did with Simon, nor bark to prevent me kissing someone. You can tell me you don't like him, but that's all. Do we agree?"

Sirius nodded again, still avoiding her eyes.

"I understand."

She sighed once more. He looked up at her, and she seemed as exhausted as he was. He took her chin between his fingertips and made her look at him.

"I understand, Clara. I won't do it again."

She smiled, and he smiled back at her.

"You really are the most annoying person on this planet, Sirius Black, did you know that?"

He let out a laugh. "Oh, but I know that's why you like me so much!"

She looked at him in a strange way, half smiling, half raising an eyebrow.

"Your laugh..." she started.

He looked at her questioningly, encouraging her to continue.

"My laugh... is amazingly sexy. I know, I can't help it."

She started to laugh herself.

"It sounds like a bark!" she managed to articulate, still laughing hard.

Sirius joined her and they relaxed, laughing like mad. After a while though, Sirius, out of breath, tried to take a huge gulp of air, and winced hard, letting out a moan. He let his head fall back on his pillow, holding his ribs.

"Merlin, Sirius! Are you alright?" asked Clara, not laughing anymore either.

"Sure. Don't worry about me."

"You're hurt, you idiot, of course I'm worried about you!"

She stood up.

"You need to rest, I should go."

"You don't have to really."

He looked intensely at her. He didn't want her to go, she could see it in his grey eyes.

"You need to rest now Sirius."

"I can rest with you here, it doesn't change anything. I've got crosswords in my robes. Just in case you and Romeo were a bit too boring for me." He sounded quite bitter as he talked about Simon, and Clara didn't really know how to react.

"Can I ask you something Sirius?"

"Anything."

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you defending me like this? Protecting me all the time? You protect me from the Slytherins, and guys, and teachers... But on the other hand you don't give a damn about the girl you're snogging. It's not logical. You should take care of your girlfriend like this, not me."

He shook his head. "It's not the same with you Clara."

"I don't understand."

He looked her in the eyes, suddenly very serious.

"You're my friend. And I would do anything for a friend."

"You care about me more than Stefani?"

"Yes."

"You're not logical at all. She's your girlfriend."

"You can hardly put it that way. I'll have probably dumped her in a week or so."

"I can't believe you've just said that so calmly!"

He merely shrugged.

"What do you want me to tell you? I don't care about her."

"Why are you snogging her then? Why don't you try to be with someone you actually like?"

"I like her. She's gorgeous!"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't."

He stayed silent for a while, and when he spoke again, his voice was low, and he took great care at avoiding her gaze.

"Maybe I'm just a big coward, and it's easier to be with someone you don't care about. No pressure, no attachment, no crying, no pain, no broken heart... You've seen what real love is. James has been in love with Lily since first year, and she's broken his heart. I know you all think he hasn't meant a word he said to her, but he did, and it made him suffer more than he will ever admit. I'm the one who's picked him up in pieces every time Lily pushed him away. And I don't want to live like that. My life is complicated enough without all that melodrama."

She was looking down at her knees, silent. When she spoke, her voice was soft and full of wisdom. It sounded almost out of place coming from the mouth of a teenager.

"But Sirius, if you don't take the risk, you will never know what love is. And it's true it's hard, and cruel, and it makes you suffer more than anything else in this world. It's true you're vulnerable when you love, but without love, you're not really living, you're surviving, that's all. I don't know about you, but personally, I would rather crash to the ground than stop flying, suffer than stop feeling... I would rather die than stop living."

She looked up at him, her expression tender, and he wasn't able to speak for a while. So he kept staring at her. At last he managed to swallow back the lump in his throat.

"Maybe you're right. But we're not the same, and I don't think I can miss something I've never had. You've been surrounded by love all your life, but I'm not that lucky. The only people who took care of me, and loved me somehow, like brothers, are the boys. James especially, he's my brother. And I feel like I have enough love already, I have more than I deserve with just them."

"You deserve to be loved Sirius, and not just like a brother."

"The Potters love me like a son. It's quite new to me, to have adults take care of me, and ask me if I'm alright, if I need anything, if I'm happy... It's difficult for me to love, Clara. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't somehow."

"You can love, Sirius. You proved it many times with the boys."

"It's not the same, and I already feel too vulnerable with them. I'm not ready for all this."

She looked sad, and he took her hand in his. It was so big compared to hers, he covered her hand completely with his.

"I have more love already than I thought I could get in my entire life, Clara. I'm happy here, you know?"

She nodded slowly.

"I really can't understand how parents could do that to their own son."

"They're evil, it runs in the family. They are very proud to be so, by the way."

She smiled and looked up at him.

"There are exceptions though."

"Really?"

"You're the final proof."

He smiled back at her.

"You have a way too high opinion of me, Clara."

"I don't think so. I think it's the contrary actually, you're underestimating yourself."

He smiled again weakly, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

"You should rest now," she told him as she noticed his weariness. "Thank you by the way, for protecting me."

He smiled earnestly at her.

"My pleasure."

She looked at their entwined fingers for a while, before looking up at him again.

"By the way, I don't think anyone can control the way he feels. You won't be able to stop yourself from falling in love forever, and sooner or later, you will love."

"Maybe you're right," he answered, stroking her fingers with his thumb.

He closed his eyes, and in the blink of an eye, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Sirius remained in the abandoned house all night, his three friends staying by his side in turns. He slept most of the night, and felt much better the next morning. The Skelegrow had done miracles at healing his broken bones, and though his ribs were still painful, he was able to get back to the Castle and act quite normally. As he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, the girls sighed in relief. Clara and Lily had told Marlene and Alice the whole story of course, and now they were all waiting for news of the wounded boy.

"Are you alright?" asked Clara as Sirius took the seat opposite her.

He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Still a bit sore, but I'll be alright."

"I can't believe the Slytherins did that!" said Alice, shaking her head.

"They're evil. And they're insane. Not a good combination at all, trust me," answered Remus.

"It still amazes me," said Marlene. "Thank you guys, it could have gone quite badly for Lily and Clara without your help."

"Don't mention it," answered James with a smile.

"You're back sitting with the girls!" Frank pointed out as he took his usual place next to Alice, kissing her softly on the lips. "Finally! I was growing tired of being the only guy round here."

"We arrived at an agreement," said Sirius carefully.

"Which means that he recognised he was wrong, and apologized," translated Clara.

Frank laughed merrily. "Well, Sirius apologizing! That's a first! He never apologizes to me."

"That's because you're not worthy enough for my apologies," answered Sirius jokingly.

"Or it's because you're less scary than Clara when you're angry," replied Remus.

They all laughed. After the events of the previous day, it felt good to relax. The rest of their breakfast was merry, and they all seemed willing to forget what had happened only one day ago. The Slytherins had been lucky, and no teachers had found them, but they were conscious that they could have been discovered. They had taken a big risk, and none of them seemed ready to take another that morning, and so the gang literally ran away as the Gryffindors came out of the Great Hall. It was too early for a new battle, and they knew it. Another person didn't run away from the Gryffindors though, and on the contrary, called for Clara.

"I have to talk to you, just a minute. Please," Simon begged her.

She followed him reluctantly as her friends headed back to the Tower. He guided her behind a column.

"Yesterday... didn't go very well," he started.

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Look, Clara I..."

He stopped, taking a deep breath and staring right into her eyes.

"I really want to try it again, if you want to give me a second chance. I acted like an idiot, I know it's one hundred percent my fault, and I'm sorry. I really like you. A lot. And I'd really like to be with you. So, could you give me another chance?"

She started to nervously bite her lower lip.

"I don't know Simon. You're very kind, and you're a good guy but... I'm not sure you're really taking this seriously."

"I am, Clara. I swear I am."

"Really?"

He looked at her and, summoning his courage, he did what he had wanted to do for a while now. He passed an arm around her waist, dragging her against him, and before she could react, he crushed their lips together, and kissed her.

* * *

Sirius hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Mates, I forgot my bag in the Great Hall."

James rolled his eyes.

"Go get it then, you idiot," he laughed.

Sirius ran back towards the Hall, jumping some steps, enjoying his healed leg. Skelegrow really could perform miracles. As he finally landed on the stone floor, in the Entrance Hall, he looked up and froze. Simon was with Clara, he was pressing her against him and they were... kissing. Sirius's mind stopped and he couldn't move. He stood still, at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth open, unable to think for a while. The information finally made its way up to his brain. Simon and Clara were kissing. They were officially together. She had a boyfriend, she was going out with Simon. Simon was kissing Clara. Clara was kissing Simon. Sirius turned slowly towards the staircase, and all of a sudden, he ran up the stairs and hurried towards the boys' bathrooms. He walked back and forth several times in front of the sinks, pacing, out of breath. He was suddenly aware that all the mirrors above the sinks were shaking menacingly. He was upset, so upset that he couldn't control his powers anymore, and he was about to make all the mirrors explode if he didn't calm down. He took several deep breaths, choking, and rested his palms on the closest sink. The first mirror blew up, sending shards of glass though the bathroom. Sirius's fingers clenched the edge of the sink so tightly that his knuckles went white. The mirrors finally stopped trembling, but he was still struggling to catch his breath, and he knew it wasn't because of his run up the stairs. The image of Simon and Clara kissing was stuck upon his eyelids, and it was all he could see. His head low, he choked again. He was feeling a pain in his chest, a pain he had never felt before. He had been beaten, had broken must of his bones, he couldn't count the number of times he had been injured in a Quidditch match, but this pain... This pain was much worse. It was constricting his torso, making it almost impossible to breathe, it felt like a million daggers were piercing the left side of his chest. He felt sick, and couldn't understand how he was managing not to throw up. And against his tightly closed eyelids, the same image was going on again and again... He felt tears escaping his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. He let out a sob he couldn't control. He felt weak, his legs numb, and he thought for a moment that he was going to simply crumble down to the ground. His head was spinning, and a new sob shook his entire body. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he reacting this way? Sure, he liked her, but Clara was a crush, a crush he would soon forget. She was just a passing phase, nothing more. The pain in his chest doubled as the image upon his eyelids appeared even more vividly than before. He winced and let out a low moan. What was happening? Why was he feeling this way? She was just a crush, for Merlin's sake! Or was she...? He suddenly opened his eyes. No, it was impossible, not him! James, yes, him, never. But the realisation struck him with all its might, and all became clear. All the feelings he had ignored, hidden from his own consciousness, were rushing upon him. It was clear, it was obvious, it was truth in its purest form. He looked up and stared back at his own terrified grey eyes. Shit! No, not him... But it was true though... He was suddenly plainly aware of it. He loved her. Sirius was in love with Clara.


	15. Chapter 14: Dealing With Feelings

**And here comes a new chapter! It's a bit long, I've noticed, but I didn't want to split it in two, or most of the Jily part would have been in the next chapter, and I didn't reckon you would have liked that ;) .**

 **Hope you like this chapter. As usual, please don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about my story. Thank you for your review on the previous chapter GreTheresa!**

* * *

 **Dealing With Feelings**

Simon was pressing her against him. His body was warm against hers, and his hands were caressing her back. She couldn't deny he was a great kisser. He undoubtedly knew what he was doing. But... was it what she was supposed to feel like? She liked it of course. It was pleasant, undoubtedly. But wasn't she supposed to literally melt? To have butterflies in her stomach? Wasn't she supposed to... feel something? It wasn't the great fireworks she had always imagined, and she didn't really know what to do. They finally pulled away, and Simon, slightly out of breath, whispered against her ear.

"I've been dying to do this for so long now..."

But what about Clara? Had she been dying to kiss him? He started to kiss her neck, and she slipped away from his arms, taking a few steps back. The boy looked at her, standing still.

"It was too quick? I went too far?" he asked her, his voice a bit hoarse.

"I guess you can put it that way," she answered.

"Sorry then."

"I'm fine."

He took a step towards her, but she backed off instantly.

"Look, I'm not sure we should do this," she said.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"I'm sorry, but this is going way too fast for me. And I'm not sure..."

She rubbed her forehead.

"I need to think," she finally struggled to say.

"Sure, I understand," Simon told her.

He looked sad, but she couldn't change her mind. She had no idea about what she was feeling, or what she was supposed to feel... But she knew something was wrong.

"I've got to go, Simon."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Clara."

"I know. It's me, I've got to think that's all."

She walked past him and hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower. She rushed into her dorm and let herself fall on her bed. She had to calm down. She had to rationalize it all. First of all, what had she felt when he had kissed her? Not much actually. It was pleasant, but no fireworks like she had imagined she would feel when kissed by the man she would love, or at least fancy. No butterflies, her heart didn't go all crazy... When he had pressed her against him, and held her tightly in his arms, she hadn't felt anything either. Maybe she didn't fancy him after all... But he was handsome, and smart, and quite nice... what was wrong with her, he was a good guy, with many qualities... She buried her face in her pillow, feeling completely lost.

What was happening to her?

* * *

James couldn't understand why Shelley was avoiding him. She had turned away when he had come into the Great Hall at breakfast, and now from across the room she was clearly ignoring him. He frowned, and started to get up, when Sirius fell upon the chair next to his. At the sight of his expression, James fell back in his chair as well, suddenly worried. Sirius looked terrible.

"Are you alright, Pads?" James asked him.

He was pale as a sheet, and his eyes were swollen, as if he had just cried.

"Of course I am," the boy merely answered.

"You don't look like you're alright."

McGonagall shushed them, and they looked down at their parchment, grabbing their quills and beginning to write down the lesson.

"It's just my leg," whispered Sirius, knowing that his friend would not give up without an explanation. "I ran down the stairs to pick up my bag, but I hurt myself."

"Do you think you'll need Skelegrow?" James asked him, worried.

"No, I'm fine. It just hurts a bit, that's all. I've already healed myself, don't worry."

James stared at him, before beginning to write again.

"I'll take a look at lunchtime," he stated.

"As you wish," Sirius answered.

He wrote down what their teacher was writing on the black board, but he didn't even know what he was copying, all he could think about was Clara, and the pain that was slowly destroying his heart. He looked for the girl through the room, and finally noticed her absence. Where the hell was she? She and Simon had already disappeared when he had come back to the Great Hall to pick up his bag, so where the hell could she be now if not in class? His quill froze on his parchment, making a black stain across his spell, but he didn't even notice. What if she was still with Simon? What if he had dragged her in a cupboard with him? What if they were... Sirius closed his eyes, suddenly nauseous. It was crazy anyway, Clara wasn't the kind of girl who would let herself be seduced so easily. Maybe they were still together, okay, but they definitely were not... he couldn't even form the words in his head. He was so nauseous by now, he wasn't sure he would be able not to throw up.

"Pads, are you okay?" James whispered.

Sirius couldn't reply, or he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself from throwing up on Remus's back.

"Pads?" James asked a bit louder.

Remus and Peter turned around, and a worried expression formed instantly on their faces at the sight of their friend.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" Remus asked him.

Sirius's head was spinning. If Clara and Simon were still together, they were probably snogging, even if it was certain that she would never let him go any further. Still, by now, they were surely snogging like mad... Sirius closed his eyes again, feeling sicker than ever.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, turn around!" McGonagall ordered them.

"Professor, Sirius is not well," said Remus.

"Can I take him to the Hospital Wing?" asked James.

The two boys sounded clearly worried, and just like the rest of the class, the teacher took a closer look at Sirius. He was pale as a sheet, and shaking slightly, as if he had a fever. McGonagall hurried towards him.

"Mr. Black, what's wrong?"

Sirius swallowed back the lump in his throat, and struggled to answer, his voice hoarse.

"I'm not feeling well at all, Professor."

"Yes, I can see that. Mr. Potter, take him to the Hospital Wing."

James was already on his feet, but Sirius pushed him gently away when he tried to help him stand.

"It's okay Professor, I can go by myself."

"Mr. Black..."

"Sirius, are you mad?" James interrupted her. "You can't even stand."

"Of course I can."

And he proved James wrong, standing on his own.

"What are you going to do anyway?" he whispered to James, so that only he could hear. "Hold my hand while I throw up?"

James shook his head, sighing in defeat. Sirius walked out of the room. He headed for the Gryffindor Tower. No need to go to the Hospital Wing, he knew perfectly well why he was feeling sick. He wondered if James always felt this way when he saw Lily and Liam together. He probably wasn't that moved though, after all he had been rejected by her for more than five years. With time, Sirius would learn to control his reactions as well, or at least he hoped so. He finally reached the dorms, and threw himself down on his bed. He didn't want to do anything, he simply wanted to remain there all day long, and to never get out of his bed, so that he would never have to face Simon and Clara together. His eyes wandered through the room, and spotted an old piece of parchment on James's bedside table. Sirius got up and strode to James's bed, picking up the parchment. He couldn't help it; he had to know where she was, if she was with Simon... He pointed his wand towards the old parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said quickly, already unfolding the Marauder's Map.

He searched for the couple in all the corners of the Castle where two people snogging could hide, but he didn't find them anywhere. He frowned, and he finally found Simon in the dungeons, in class. He was attending Potions with Slughorn. But if he was in Potions, it meant that he and Clara had separated early enough for him not to be late, or for sure Slughorn would never have let him come to class. When it came to punctuality, Slughorn was really uptight. Which meant... that they had not been snogging like Sirius had thought... A smile curved slowly on his lips. But where was Clara then? And why wasn't she in Transfiguration? His smile disappeared. He must have broken her heart. This idiot had upset her, and so she didn't go to class that morning. He looked for her through the Castle, and found her labelled dot in her dorm. Rage boiled in his veins... This asshole had hurt her, and now she was probably crying all by herself. She needed help, she needed him...

"Mischief managed," he mumbled, his wand touching the Map.

The parchment went blank again, he threw it back on James's bedside table, and strode out of the room. He didn't feel sick anymore, he felt angry, terribly angry. He stopped in front of the girls' staircase, and closed his eyes. He couldn't climb up the stairs as a boy, the old spell would make him fall down back to the Common Room, but as a dog... He quickly changed into his animal form and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Her head was throbbing, a terrible headache piercing her brain. Her face buried in her pillow, she was lying on her bed, perfectly still. She couldn't understand a thing. Simon was a great match for her, everyone was telling her so. He was clever, and handsome, and nice... He had been unbelievably understanding with her and her crazy moment of panic, and clearly he was ready to take his time with her. She knew he wanted a serious relationship; his reaction when she had backed away proved it. Still, she didn't think that this was what it was supposed to feel like. And she couldn't understand why she was unable to feel anything more for Simon, while theoretically, he had everything she could have wanted. Clearly she would be safe with him, and he was a wise and safe choice. All the arguments she could find were telling her to give him a chance, that this was a good idea, but her heart remained indifferent, and she couldn't understand why her heart and her head couldn't agree. She felt the urge to talk to someone about it, and to ask for advice. But while Lily would have calmed her down, and Alice would have reassured her, and Marlene would have given her some tips, she wished Sirius was here. She wanted to see him, and to tell him how she felt, and though he would probably be no good at giving advice, she didn't care. She wanted to see him so much. She looked at her watch, and realized it was right in the middle of their Transfiguration class with McGonagall. Which meant that he was in class, and couldn't come to her aid. Anyway, he couldn't have climbed the stairs. She buried her face in her pillow again, feeling even more miserable than before. Suddenly, she jumped when three loud barks broke the silence of the Tower. She looked at the door. This was impossible... She stood up and strode to the door, opening it quickly. A big black dog was sitting on the threshold, waving his tail as he caught sight of her.

"Sirius?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

The dog barked again, and rubbed his head against her thighs, pushing her slightly so that she would let him come inside. She made way for him to pass and closed the door behind him. The dog jumped on her bed, and stared at her. She stood still for a moment, before sitting back on her bed too. She looked sad, but not devastated, and clearly she hadn't cried. Sirius was relieved, and instead of turning back into a boy, he made some crazy faces, and jumped on her bed, chasing after his tail. Clara couldn't help but laugh. Somehow she felt much better with Sirius in the room. He sat back next to her, waiting for her to speak first. She felt the urge to hug him. She didn't know why, but she felt like she would feel better if he held her close. And so she took Sirius in her arms, his soft fur brushing her cheek.

"Sirius, thank you," she whispered.

He changed back to his human form and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"How did you know I was here? And aren't you supposed to be in class anyway?" she replied.

"I could say the same. When I saw you weren't in Transfiguration, I looked for you."

She closed her eyes, burying her face in his shirt.

"Thank you..."

"Anytime. But what happened anyway?"

She sighed against his shoulder, and the warmth of her breath flowed across his whole body.

"Well... you know, when he asked me to talk this morning, Simon, he... kissed me."

Sirius didn't move.

"Oh... and?" he asked, trying to control his shaking voice.

"And... nothing. That's the problem."

Sirius frowned, looking down at her, but her face was still buried against his shoulder.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"I didn't feel anything! I was supposed to feel something, wasn't I?"

She looked up at him.

"Well... yes, I guess you were," he answered, not really understanding what was going on.

"I mean... I've always imagined that I would feel like... fireworks, and butterflies in my stomach, and all these things, and I didn't. I don't know, I guess I'm just... disappointed. Because on the other hand everyone is telling me that he's great, and that I should give him a chance... and that's true, from a rational point of view, he's a great match for me. But I don't know, I thought it would be different. And he was so understanding when I told him that I needed more time. I don't want to hurt him. 'Cause really Sirius, I know you had your doubts, but I saw the look on his face when I told him I needed some time, and he really looked sad. I think he really cares about me."

She moaned loudly, letting her head fall back in the crook of Sirius's neck.

"I don't know what to do."

Sirius gently stroked her hair. He wasn't angry anymore, nor upset, he was calm again, and able to think. Simon hadn't done anything wrong, and Clara was asking herself a thousand questions, that was all. He couldn't help but smile as she closed her hand on his shirt. His heart was racing, and his body was shivering delightfully, and yet he felt peaceful with her. He held her so close to him, he never wanted them to move.

"Well... I'm not an expert," he finally said, "but from my point of view, it seems quite simple."

She looked up at him.

"You don't fancy him."

"But it's so illogical!"

"Since when feelings are logical?" he replied.

"You may have a point."

"It's not because two people on paper are supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after that they actually do in real life. Sometimes, it's completely different people who have the best relationships."

She smiled.

"You're right. I'm torturing myself to find an explanation, but there's none."

"Exactly."

"What should I do then?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever would make you happy."

Her smile turned into a grin.

"You're right. I shouldn't try to rationalize something like that. I should listen to my heart instead."

"Good idea."

"You're brilliant!"

"I know I am."

They giggled, and she squeezed him against her again.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Clara."

They remained still for a while. Clara had closed her eyes, and she felt so calm, and so safe in Sirius's arms, that she didn't want to let go. Without her noticing, her heart had slowly quickened, and by now, it was pounding. She breathed his scent in deeply: he smelled like parchment, candies and hormones... he smelled wonderfully good. One of his hands was still stroking her hair, and now and then she could feel his skin, made callous by too much Quidditch, either on her ear or on her neck, and each time his fingers met her skin it sent shivers all over her body, and it felt marvellous. She held him even tighter against her, and he did the same. Her hand moved across his shoulder, then his neck, and she ran her fingers through his dark hair. They were so smooth...She sighed, unable to think straight. She felt numb, as if she was intoxicated. She wasn't aware of anything but Sirius's body pressed against hers, and how marvellous he smelled, and how strong his arms were, and how... She opened her eyes. Suddenly she realized how fast her heart was beating, and how close she held him... She released him, and cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn't notice her reddening cheeks.

"Thank you Sirius."

He smiled at her. He really was amazingly handsome... Her stomach did a very strange pirouette...

"My pleasure. Do you need anything? Do you want to go somewhere or..."

"No, I'm fine, thank you. You gave me good advice. I feel much better, and I reckon I should get ready for our next class. It's enough with McGonagall trying to kill me, no use adding Slughorn to the list."

Sirius let out a laugh, which sounded just like a bark, and the very sound of it made her smile.

"Right, I'd better let you get ready then."

He opened the door, still smiling, and transformed back into a dog, before going down the stairs. She closed the door behind him, and let herself fall back on her bed. It had to be a joke. Of all the boys in this school, of all the boys in the Universe for Merlin's sake, she had to fancy Sirius Black. Great, brilliant... She had a crush on one of her best friends. Really, things couldn't get any worse...

* * *

At the end of Transfiguration, James hurried after his girlfriend, calling to her through the corridor full of rushing students. He finally reached her, stopping her by holding her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

Her cheeks turned red with fury, and if her glare could have killed, James would have died right on the spot.

"How can you ask me what's wrong?" she cried, outraged.

Many students threw curious looks at them, and James dragged her into a calmer corridor.

"Why are avoiding me?" he asked her again.

"Well, I don't know James. What was supposed to happen yesterday again?" she asked wryly, furious.

James winced, suddenly aware of his mistake. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair.

"I forgot to tell you I couldn't go to Hogsmeade..."

"And I waited for you!"

He heaved a sigh. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't try to make amends? After all it was his fault. And even if he wasn't happy at the idea of making the effort to make Shelley forgive him, he knew he had to. He had promised himself he would try to forget Lily, and to be with someone else. So he had to swallow his pride, and apologize... a lot.

"I'm so sorry Shelley."

"Where were you anyway?"

James's mind was rushing. He had to think of a good excuse and quickly... quickly...

"I was with Sirius," he replied, not even really knowing where he was going with his lie.

"With Sirius?"

"Yes, I was with Sirius."

He finally had a brilliant idea...

"He was sick yesterday, so I stayed with him. I'm sorry, I forgot about our date."

She crossed her arms on her chest.

"That is quite a pathetic excuse!" she snapped.

"Shelley, I really was with Sirius. He was sick all day long, like really sick, and so I kept an eye on him. He was sick again this morning by the way, didn't you notice him leaving McGonagall's class?"

Shelley unfolded her arms.

"Yeah... he didn't look very well this morning."

"Of course, he looked terrible! I was worried about him, and I just completely forgot it was the Hogsmeade trip yesterday. I'm sorry Shelley, I'll make amends, I promise."

He moved slowly towards her, and she didn't push him away when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "It's all my fault, and I know it."

"You'd better find a good way of making me forgive you," she replied.

"I think I could find a rather good argument right now."

Her lips curved into a smile despite herself.

"Really?"

"Really."

He pressed her against him and kissed her feverishly. Shelley couldn't deny that he had a point...

* * *

Lily, Alice and Marlene hurried down the corridor in the dungeons when they saw Clara from afar.

"What happened?" Alice asked her bluntly.

They finally noticed Sirius leaning casually against the wall next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asked him.

"I'm fine. I feel better."

"What happened?" Lily asked again.

"Not now," Clara answered.

"But..." Marlene tried to insist.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came out of their Potions lesson, and two blond boys stopped by. Liam kissed Lily on the lips.

"How are you today?" he asked her happily.

"Fine," the redhead answered.

"Can I see you later?"

"Sure!"

Simon was standing right in front of Clara, feeling ill-at-ease.

"We should talk," she told him. "Are you free at lunchtime?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

"Okay."

He strode away, avoiding her friends' gazes.

"Have you come to a decision then?" Sirius asked her.

She turned her attention towards the Gryffindor boy. Her heart was beating faster as she looked at him...

"I think I have," she answered.

"And?"

"And... I guess I don't fancy him. I guess I was wrong about him and me."

Sirius felt his heart explode with joy, and it was hard for him to control the grin on his face.

"I'm glad you realized it was a mistake. Before you could give him too much hope I mean."

"Yeah, I guess it's for the best."

"It is. I'm sure it is."

She smiled at him. James and Shelley joined them, hand in hand.

"Are you alright?" James asked his friend. "You should have stayed in bed."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Mum, it's nothing."

"Well, it's not nothing if you were sick all day yesterday and this morning," Shelley pointed out.

Sirius frowned, unable to understand what the girl was talking about, but when he caught James's glance, all became clear.

"I feel better now. And I already spent my entire Sunday resting, I'm tired of my bed."

"You should be careful."

"I'm fine Shelley. And by the way, since when do you care about me?" Sirius joked.

"Since my boyfriend misses our date to Hogsmeade because you're ill," she replied.

Their friends exchanged a look, they all had to remember this version of the story... In the distance, loud laughs could be heard coming their way through the cold corridor, and all the Gryffindors tensed when they recognised Bellatrix Black's laugh. The moment they saw the group staring at them, the Slytherins stopped laughing, and they remained at a safe distance from the Gryffindor students.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked the group when he noticed the particularly dark looks that his friends were throwing at the Slytherins.

"I'll tell you later," Alice answered him vaguely.

"What is going on?" Shelley asked too.

Frank knew better than to insist before his friends' silence, but Shelley didn't...

"James, what's going on?" she asked again, getting angry.

He passed a hand over the small of her back to calm her down, answering absentmindedly.

"It's nothing, it's just a bit tense with the Slytherins these days."

"It's much more than a 'bit tense', look at all this enmity!"

"Drop it Shelley," James answered quite coldly, annoyed.

At the same moment, Slughorn finally let them in, and the girl strode into the room, fuming.

"I reckon you should talk to her," Lily advised James in a whisper as they entered the room themselves.

"I'll deal with Shelley later," he answered. "If we all survive the class, that is."

They exchanged a worried look, before the ginger girl walked past him to reach her own seat. Luckily, through the whole class none of the Slytherins misbehaved. They glared at the Gryffindors, of course, but nothing bad happened. At least no harm came from the Slytherins, but what happened in Clara's head was definitely harmful. She couldn't listen to a thing through the whole lesson, and luckily the potion they had to brew was particularly easy, so her absentminded behaviour remained quite unnoticed. The only thing she could think about was Sirius. Or more precisely, the way she was feeling extremely strange emotions for him. A thousand times she remembered and analysed the way she had felt when he had held her close that morning, and a thousand times she arrived to the same conclusion. She fancied him. And the worst thing was that she was realising that her feelings were anything but new. They had been friends for a bit more than two months now, and she reckoned that she had been feeling this way since at least October, which meant half of the time they had been good friends. She focused hard on how she had felt when she was with him since the year had begun, and she finally realised when he had become more than a friend to her: since their conversation by the Lake, after Sirius had received the letter from his parents, when he had opened up to her, and confessed what had happened between him and his family. Yes, that was it, it was the moment when she had suddenly realised how much he had suffered during his childhood. It was when she had realised that he was more than a merry mischief maker, that in fact, he was probably the bravest person she had ever met, for enduring so much and still being himself. He had become more than a friend when she had seen who he really was. It made complete sense now. At least, it explained why she didn't fancy Simon: she simply fancied someone else, that was all. It also could explain why she so liked to spend time with him, why she felt so happy when he was around. In his arms, she felt invincible, and she realised that she always felt this way when he was near her. It explained why she had missed him so much these past few days during which they were mad at each other. It explained why she had wanted so much to talk to him that morning, when she was feeling miserable... She sighed. It was a terrible idea though. Sirius couldn't handle a real relationship, he had told her that himself. They didn't want the same thing. They would break up after a while, for sure, and it would destroy their friendship, and she couldn't bear the idea of it. Because, okay, she fancied him. Right. But he wasn't just an impersonal crush like she could have had before. He wasn't like Simon, with whom it was alright to give it a try anyway, even if it didn't work out. She was physically attracted to Sirius, undoubtedly; she fancied him, that was for sure, but more than anything she held him dearly as a friend. She liked spending time with him, even if they weren't snogging. She didn't only like his good-looks, she liked his soul. She liked his joyful spirit, and his jokes, and his wry humour. She liked his bad-tempered moods, and his fragility, and his strength, and his devotion and loyalty towards his friends... No, she liked him too much as a person to take the risk of losing him as a friend. Anyway, if she told him how she felt, he would never feel the same. Clearly, she couldn't be his type. Sure, she was quite smart, and she considered that she had a good sense of humour, and she wasn't ugly or anything, but she was so... normal. The room didn't shine when she came in, she wasn't the most beautiful, nor the most talented, nor the cleverest... she was somewhere in the middle. In the highest strata of the middle, for sure, but she wasn't shining. And Sirius liked girls _because_ they were shining. He liked girls because they were pretty, and wore some make-up, and took care of themselves... and she wasn't like that. She almost never cared about how she could look, and make-up, for her, was only for special occasions. No, he couldn't feel attracted to her. He liked her as a friend, and nothing more, and things had to remain that way. She walked with the girls after class, heading for lunch. But she wasn't listening to the conversation, she was looking at Sirius who was walking right in front of her, and her heart was beating faster than usual. She liked Sirius, but he could never know how she felt...

* * *

Three things happened simultaneously when the Gryffindors entered the Entrance Hall. First Liam spotted them and hurried towards Lily, which made James look away to avoid having to witness Super-Tan snogging the woman he loved. At the same time, Simon spotted Clara through the crowd, and hurried towards her, and because she wanted to get rid of this awful situation as fast as possible she walked towards him as well. And finally, Stefani saw Sirius in the Hall. Because James had turned away from Super-Tan and Lily, he saw Shelley, and hurried after her, leaving the rest of the group behind, and Sirius found himself with nobody on his right. Because Clara was walking away from the group of friends as well, he soon didn't have anyone on his left either, and because she was walking away, Sirius looked after her, doing his best to keep his eyes focused on those parts of her body it was decent to look at. And so when Stefani walked towards him through the crowd of starving students, extremely angry with Sirius for missing their date the day before, nobody saw her coming, and nobody prevented her from getting near Sirius. And that's how, right there, in the Entrance Hall, Stefani punched Sirius extremely hard, right in his eye. The strength of her punch and the surprise of the boy made him fall onto Remus and Peter behind him. Everybody in the Hall froze, and all turned towards Sirius and the girl.

"You're such a son of a bitch!" she cried through the hall.

She was glad of the sudden attention, and she was ready to teach him a lesson in front of the entire school.

"Are you mad?" he cried as well, still amazed by her act.

"Only upset!"

"Why?"

"We had a date yesterday, remember?"

He sighed, his hand still protecting his painful eye.

"To be honest, no, I didn't remember."

"That's amazing! I hope you have a better excuse than 'I forgot'!"

He thought for a second, before remembering James's lie.

"I have actually, I was sick yesterday."

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"Sick. I was sick. S-I-C-K. Ill, if you prefer."

"You were sick?"

He sighed again, annoyed.

"Yes, I was sick. I'm sorry, I couldn't make it to our date. What now? You're going to reproach me that I didn't come to throw up on you?"

The whole Hall chuckled.

"You could have told me!" she insisted.

"How? I told you, I was sick, I didn't get out of bed at all. And the boys stayed with me all day. So actually, you see, I couldn't have told you."

She searched for something clever to say, but nothing came to her mind.

"Well sorry, but I guess I should get this healed now," Sirius snapped, pointing at his yellowish eye.

He strode through the Hall, and hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower. Clara ran after him, and he stopped, leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"It's just a punch, I've seen worse. Don't worry."

"Let me take a look."

He uncovered his eye. It was now turning in a very strange shade of green, almost bluish.

"That looks bad," she said, wincing.

"I'll go the Hospital Wing."

"No need. I can heal that for you if you want."

She took her wand and looked at him questioningly. He shrugged, nodding his head.

"Go on then."

"Close your eyes."

He did as she commanded, and she waved her wand before his wounded eye, softly whispering healing charms. It sounded like some kind of lullaby to him, and he felt so calm, listening to her whispering voice. Finally she stopped talking, and put her wand away again. She looked at him, still, his eyes closed, his lips looking so soft, it was like an invitation for her to kiss him. But she restrained herself, merely mumbling to him she was done. He opened his beautiful grey eyes again.

"Thanks Clara."

She smiled. They remained still for a while, both lost in each other's eyes. He couldn't look away from her magnetic green eyes, and she simply wanted to drown in his stormy gaze. Her lips slightly parted without her noticing, and Sirius felt the urge to kiss her rising inside his whole body. All his being was suddenly attracted by her perfect mouth. He wanted so much to taste her lips... He suddenly shook himself, coming back to his senses.

"I'm starving, I'd better get back to the Great Hall. Weren't you supposed to tell Simon about your decision?"

She started, and blushed.

"Yeah, you're right, I'd better go back too."

They hurried down the stairs in silence, and separated without a look at each other, both of them trying to control the butterflies in their stomachs and their racing hearts.

* * *

Clara found Simon waiting for her in the Entrance Hall, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Sorry 'bout that," she apologised. "She had a really strong punch!"

"Have you come to a decision then?" he asked bluntly.

She took a deep breath, before diving in.

"Yes. I don't really know how to say this, so I guess I'd better say it in the simplest manner."

She looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Us being together I mean."

"I see," he answered, his cheeks reddening with anger.

"I'm sorry," she went on. "It's not your fault, it's just that... I don't feel what I'm supposed to feel with you, and I don't want to tell you yes and to hurt you more in the end. I want to be honest with you."

"I understand," Simon answered, his tone bitter.

"I'm sorry."

He made a move towards the Great Hall, but stopped, turning his attention back to the Gryffindor girl.

"There's only one thing I'd like to know," he said.

"What is it?"

"Is it because of Black?"

She stayed still, her lips sealed.

"Is it because of Sirius Black that you're saying no?" he asked again. "Did he tell you something against me again?"

She shook her head.

"No Simon, the decision is mine, and mine alone. Sirius has nothing to do with this, he didn't tell me anything bad about you."

"Do you like him then?"

Again she remained frozen.

"Are you saying no because you fancy Sirius Black?"

She didn't say anything, but her silence spoke for her. Simon laughed wryly.

"I can't believe it! I was right all along."

"It's not what you think, Simon."

"It is though! You fancy him. Does he know?"

"No! And he must never know!"

"Why?"

She sighed, putting a hand on her brow. She looked sad all of a sudden.

"Because he's my friend, and I don't want to lose his friendship. And we don't want the same things... Besides, he's not interested in me anyway, not like this at least. Please Simon, he can't know."

She looked so desperate, that despite his wounded ego, he didn't have the heart to betray her secret.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

"Thank you."

She sighed deeply again.

"I don't understand what all the girls see in him anyway," he said. "He's such a jerk with girls... Okay, I can't deny he is good-looking, he's a Quidditch player and all the bullshit, but he's not kind to you all."

She shook his head.

"He's not like that with me. He sees me as a friend, and treats me as such. And you're wrong you know, I don't fancy him for the reasons you've just said."

"Why then?"

"Because of the person he really is, when he thinks no one is watching."

He narrowed his eyes, but she said nothing more, and hurried towards the Great Hall again. She sat next to her friends, and explained what had just happened with Simon. In a corner, James and Shelley were arguing.

"I hope those two will be fine," said Marlene.

"I'm sure James will find a plausible excuse," said Sirius.

"We should tell Shelley," Lily said bluntly.

"Tell her what?" asked Remus.

"The truth," the redhead answered. "That you were helping us with the Slytherins, and that's why he missed their date, and that's also why it's so tense between us and those pricks."

"We can't Lils," Sirius replied. "Shelley can't know about our... secrets."

"I feel so awful, after all they're arguing because of us!" she said.

"No, it's not your fault. And anyway, we can't tell her," Sirius replied.

"But..."

"I don't trust her Lils, at least not enough to tell her secrets that could cost Remus his place in Hogwarts, and earn to the rest of us a one-way ticket to Azkaban!"

She sighed, defeated.

"You're right of course."

"Don't worry about him," Remus reassured her. "James can handle it."

The boy came back and sat with his friends, sighing heavily.

"I hate girls," he stated.

"Didn't go well?" Clara asked.

James shrugged.

"She said she needed to think. Which is never a good sign, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure she'll come to her senses," Lily reassured him.

But James wasn't upset, and he didn't need to be reassured. He didn't love her after all.

"I'm fine Lils, thank you. I'll give her some time to think, and we'll see what happens."

Sirius patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate," he said. "We still have operation HGP!"

They all burst into laughter.

"Yes Pads, thanks," James said.

Marlene frowned, not yet aware of the Marauder's nicknames. Clara and Lily quickly updated her on the subject.

"By the way," Clara said, "now that we know your nicknames, does that mean that we can use them too?"

The boys laughed.

"Feel free to use them," Sirius answered.

"Only, don't call us them when we're with other people," said Remus.

"Not even the Quidditch team," James said.

"Alright, I won't."

She looked at Sirius mischievously.

"Could you pass me some pumpkin juice, Padfoot?"

She giggled, and he joined her while pouring her some juice. He looked at James, faking despair.

"Mate, I'm afraid we made a mistake letting the girls use our nicknames."

James laughed.

"You're the one who said yes, Pads."

"Thank you for reminding me."

Clara laughed again, and the sound of her laughter seemed to warm his whole body. He sighed. Things were so complicated...

* * *

November brought the cold. The leaves had fallen, leaving the trees bare and vulnerable. A freezing breeze was making the branches above her head sway gently. Clara was lying down in the cold grass, drawing the branches and the sky above her. She needed to clear her mind, and her best way to do so was to draw. She had to stop thinking about all her feelings for Sirius, and how she could hide them from the boy, and... A branch cracked behind her, making her start.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Sirius apologized.

"It's alright."

She sat up again. She had come here, by the Lake, to be alone, and mostly to try to forget Sirius for a moment, but of course the boy had to find her. Typical...

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I was worried about you," he answered. "I didn't know where you were."

She narrowed her eyes.

"And?"

"And... I don't really trust the Slytherins these days. None of us should be on their own."

She nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"What were you doing?" he asked more lightly. "It's so freaking cold out here!"

"I was drawing."

"I should have known."

He sat down next to her.

"May I?" he asked her.

She showed him her drawing, and he smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

They remained silent for a while, before Clara looked intensely at him.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered.

"Do you remember last week, when we went to the Hospital Wing to see Remus?"

"Sure. What about it?"

"How did you hurt yourself?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and so she went on.

"You said it was because of a girl. Was it Stefani?"

Sirius sighed.

"Why are you talking about this again?"

"Because it doesn't seem plausible you could have hurt yourself so much by..."

She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"...snogging her," she finished.

Sirius sighed again. He wanted to tell her the truth, he hated having a secret, he hated lying to her. He wanted her to know every secret of his soul.

"It wasn't a girl," he said. "It was Remus."

Clara nodded.

"I had kind of guessed," she told him.

"He has really sharp teeth when he's a wolf."

He looked at the green grass. In the distance, they could see the Whomping Willow rocking back and forth with the breeze.

"I couldn't tell you, you didn't know we were Animagi."

"I understand," she said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You had a rather good reason to do so."

"I hate lying to you."

"Good! 'Cause you don't need to."

They smiled, and Sirius took from his bag some Bertie Bott's Beans and his Daily Prophet, along with a quill and some ink. He looked at her.

"Mind giving me a hand?"

She smiled, getting closer to him to read the crossword clues. Things would get back to normal, eventually. She would get used to her feelings for him. And in the meantime, she couldn't stay away from him. She missed him too much when he was away. He was her friend after all, and she needed his presence, she needed him by her side.

"I missed doing crosswords with you when we were mad at each other," she admitted.

He smiled.

"I missed it too," he said.

It was not long before their laughs echoed far across the grass, carried by the cold breeze of November.

* * *

Lily took one more look at the clock. It was past midnight. She sighed heavily, trying to focus on her Transfiguration book. This essay was really too complicated. She turned around when she heard the boys' staircase creaking under someone's weight. James soon appeared, his glasses still lopsided, his hair messier than ever. He had quickly put on his black trousers and his white shirt, which he had left half open in his hurry. He raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Lily, sitting on the ground by the fire.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Yeah, I'm working," she answered. "What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you're doing your Transfiguration essay..." he said, ignoring her question.

"I am actually," she replied. "It's a tough one."

James yawned loudly.

"Look, we have Transfiguration tomorrow afternoon, I'll give you a hand at noon, okay?" he told her. "Now go to sleep, it's not a decent hour to work."

"I'm not sleepy," she replied.

"Stop working anyway, you're killing yourself."

He took her book and her essay away from her before she could react.

"Confiscated!" he said when she opened her mouth to protest. "You need to rest. You'll have it back tomorrow at noon."

"Potter, give it back!" she said, throwing her prefect glare at him.

"Hmm... Using my last name is not really the most effective technique, you know..."

She got up, and approached him slowly. When she stopped, they were terribly close. James thought his heart was going to explode.

"James," she said in a low voice, "please give it back."

Without even noticing, he gave her back her parchment and her book. She grinned.

"Thank you."

She went back near the hearth, and James's heart slowed down again. She really could make him do anything...

"You still should rest," he advised her again, finding his voice.

"I told you, I'm not sleepy," she replied.

She looked at him again, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Where were you going anyway?" she asked him.

"Kitchens, I'm starving," he answered honestly. "Do you want to come with me? At least you won't be working."

She smiled, she couldn't deny that she was a bit hungry herself. And if James was helping her with her essay the next day, she could give herself a break.

"Okay!"

She followed him out of the Common Room, and into the corridor. The lights of the torches were shedding a weak golden light on the stone floor. Silence covered the stairs, and only their footsteps echoed in the darkness of the night. They soon arrived at the Kitchens, and James knocked on the door. Ollie opened it quickly, and her whole face shone when she recognised the two Gryffindors.

"Hi Ollie! Sorry, we know it's late, but we're starving. You wouldn't have some of your wonderful chocolate cake left, would you?" James asked the house-elf kindly.

"Of course Ollie has some chocolate, wait a minute Mr. Potter, Ollie will get you some."

The little creature wandered through the kitchen, humming softly.

"Ollie," James called to her again, "I was wondering, have you gone to the Slytherin Common Room lately?"

Lily looked at him, narrowing her eyes. What was he up to again?

"Yes Mr. Potter, Ollie has been in the Slytherin Common Room yesterday to help her friend cleaning. Why does Mr. Potter ask?"

"Have you noticed anything strange? Like letters or, strange books, I don't know... anything out of ordinary?"

The elf seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"No Mr. Potter. Ollie has not seen anything unusual."

"Alright, thank you Ollie."

"Does Mr. Potter think the Slytherin students are planning something bad against him and his friends again?" she asked, handing the two Gryffindors their cake, a worried expression clouding her big blue eyes.

"No Ollie, I was just asking. Don't be worried, we're alright."

"If Mr. Potter needs help, Ollie will be glad to help him!"

"Thank you Ollie, you've already helped," he told her, smiling kindly at her.

"Thank you very much for the cake, Ollie," Lily told her.

Ollie smiled brightly.

"Come back whenever you need Ollie's help!"

"We will Ollie, thank you," said James.

Lily and he left the kitchens, and sat in a deserted corridor, under an alcove. Lily remembered the place, it was the same alcove James had guided her to a few weeks before when they had talked about the Slytherins.

"What was that all about?" she asked him the second they had sat down.

"I'm cautious with the Slytherins, that's all," he replied.

"Is that how you get all your information on them?"

Her voice was calm, and no animosity changed her melodious voice. She wasn't angry, merely curious.

"Sometimes I ask Ollie for a tip or two. She's got a heart of gold, and she likes me," he answered, winking.

Lily laughed.

"Is that how you guys knew about Hogsmeade?" she asked him, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"No, Sirius overheard the whole gang talking about it while he was taking a walk in the Castle, after Clara had refused to talk to him."

Lily looked at him intensely, worry making her frown.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" James asked, faking not understanding.

"Sirius," she repeated, "he likes Clara, doesn't he?"

James sighed.

"That's what I thought," Lily said, sighing too.

A weary expression covered her face, as if a weight had been added upon her shoulders for her to carry.

"Did he talk to you about it?" she asked him.

"Nope. It's Sirius after all, when he has something that worries him, he never tells anyone. But you shouldn't worry too much about that," the boy added.

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius cares too much about her to try anything I reckon. He knows he can't have a real relationship right now, and he also knows she deserves to have a real boyfriend. I don't think he's going to try anything. I think he's just trying to wait until his feelings wane."

"I don't know what to think about it," Lily admitted.

"Only time will tell I guess," James merely answered.

"What about Shelley?"

James shrugged.

"She needs some time apparently."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" the redhead asked kindly.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. She'll come around, eventually."

He didn't seem as upset as he was supposed to be. But then it was James Potter, maybe he was simply hiding his feelings in front of her, or maybe he simply didn't care, hard to tell.

"You should talk to her. Don't give her too much time," she advised him.

"Sure, I'll do that."

He seemed quite annoyed by the subject. He reckoned it was time to turn the conversation in a different course.

"What do you miss the most about the Muggle world?" he asked her, his mouth full of cake.

"Movies," she answered. "I love movies, but no one in the Wizarding World knows anything about cinema. Except for Clara of course, and Remus, 'cause their mums are Muggles."

"It's the moving pictures that tell stories, right?"

"That's it."

"I have to admit I've never seen a single one."

She sighed.

"You should go watch movies, it's great. You have to watch _Casablanca_ , it's like the best film ever. I love _The Shop Around The Corner_ too, it's so amazing! And _Singin' in the Rain_. You have to watch some movies of the 30s, 40s or..."

James laughed.

"Sounds like a lot of them!"

She giggled too.

"Well, I love movies, what can I say?"

They laughed, before James spoke again.

"It must be hard, to come into a world like this, when all your life you have thought you were somebody else."

"Severus lived near my house, we already knew each other before we went to Hogwarts. He explained some things to me, so I guess I was a bit prepared. But still it's hard, even now sometimes, when I don't understand a reference or something like that, I feel a bit stupid."

"What kind of references? You're the smartest person I know, and you and Remus read so many books you probably know more things about Wizards and Magic than me!"

"Things you learn when you're little. I've never read the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ for example."

"You've NEVER read them? Merlin..."

"See, that's what I'm talking about."

He was scared he had hurt her somehow, he was so clumsy sometimes.

"No, I didn't mean that, I..."

But she laughed.

"I'm not upset James, that's fine."

"Why didn't you try to read them afterwards, once you were at school?"

"They don't have a copy at the Library, and I don't know, I've always missed the opportunity I guess. The girls told me the stories, but it's not the same. And when I tell someone about Cinderella, no one understands."

"I have to admit, I don't understand. You should read the _Tales_ though, it's great."

"I have to find myself a copy I guess."

"You should."

James ran a hand through his already messy hair. For a long time she had found this habit extremely annoying, but now she didn't really mind. She liked it even, it was the kind of little gesture he did, it was part of the whole James Potter package. As he moved his arm, he revealed a part of his chest. The fire of the torches bathed his strong torso in a golden shade, accentuating the muscles that his partly-unbuttoned shirt made visible. She looked down at her cake, blushing slightly, and shoved the rest of the chocolate into her mouth. She put the plate on the floor, still unable to look at James. It was hard for her to swallow, and she didn't know why. It was as if her stomach refused food all of a sudden.

"Lils, you've got some chocolate there," James told her, pointing at the corner of her mouth.

She passed a hand over her lips, but the trace of chocolate remained.

"Still have it," and he indicated where.

She brushed her mouth once more, missing the chocolate again.

"Wait..."

He got closer to her, and moved his hand towards her mouth. When his fingertips touched her skin, electricity ran through their bodies, making them shiver.

"Sorry," James said.

"It's okay," she smiled reassuringly.

James moved his fingers towards her mouth again. He let his fingertips wander a bit further than necessary on her lower lip, before sweeping the chocolate away from her so smooth lips. Inside his chest, his heart was pounding.

"Thanks," she said when he got further away again.

"You're welcome."

There was a strange silence for a few seconds, before James cleared his voice.

"Let's go to bed, what do you think?"

"Yeah, good idea."

They got up, and climbed the stairs up to the Tower again, laughing and joking along the way.

"Good night Lils," James told her when they were back at the Common Room.

She smiled at him. Her smile was even brighter than the sun...

"Thank you for taking me away from my Transfiguration essay."

"Anytime."

A mischievous smile curved up his lips.

"By the way, it's the second time you've snuck out after curfew with me to have a snack. Careful now, or soon you'll be breaking the rules like me!"

They laughed.

"No way," she answered. "Though you are definitely having a bad influence on me."

"Me? Having a bad influence on a prefect? Impossible!"

They laughed again. She took a step closer to him, still smiling, and kissed his cheek, resting a hand on his shirt. Her thumb found its way to his chest, and James felt shivers running down his spine as her finger touched his skin. Her lips were so soft, and delicate, and warm against his cheek... She pulled away again.

"Good night James," she smiled.

And she climbed up the girls' staircase, leaving the boy standing still, in the Common Room. Behind him, the fire was slowly dying out, and there was almost no light left. He finally shook himself, and hurried upstairs. Both a kiss on his cheek and the feeling of her fingertip on his torso, it was too much for him. He needed a cold, very, VERY cold shower, and he needed it now.

* * *

James finally spotted Shelley and Salma in the Library, the two girls working hard on their DADA essay. Lily had threatened to give him detention if he didn't go talk with his girlfriend, and her prefect glare warned him she was actually not joking. So there he was, in the Library, sighing heavily before striding towards his girlfriend.

"Shelley, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

Her friend literally jumped out of her seat before Shelley could use her as an excuse, and disappeared with a smile further into the Library. James sat down.

"What do you want?" she asked him, already annoyed.

"Besides peace in the world and a huge chocolate cake, you mean?" he joked.

She glared at him.

"To understand why you're mad at me would be a good beginning," he said more seriously.

She sighed.

"First, you didn't come on our date."

"Because I was with Sirius, who was throwing up most of the day. That was such a great time!" he said wryly.

"And you keep secrets."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

"Yes James, you do keep secrets. You often don't want to tell me when something bothers you, and you act so distant sometimes. Most of the time actually."

He bit his tongue, not knowing how he could answer. He couldn't tell her he acted distant because he kept wishing she was Lily, because every time they were alone he was conscious that he would have given anything for Lily to give him a chance. And he couldn't say either that he indeed kept secrets from her because he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. He finally cleared his voice.

"Alright. Concerning the first reason, I don't tell you simply because you can't help me, and there's no need to bother you with what is troubling me."

"Of course there is! I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to tell me when something is wrong."

"There's no point Shelley, you can't help."

"I could at least try to help!"

He took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands.

"No, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because..."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Because Shelley, I don't want you to be caught in the whole Slytherin-Gryffindor enmity. And because it doesn't only concern me, and I can't tell you someone else's secrets. You don't know what's been going on for years between us and the Slytherins, and you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know, still you can't understand why I'm so worried about what they could do."

He put his glasses on again.

"Now the second problem... I don't really know what to say."

"I don't know, you feel so distant sometimes James, as if something was holding you back."

Or rather someone... But he didn't say that, and shook his head instead.

"I'll try to spend more time with you. Would that be okay?"

"Even when you're with me, you're far away."

She shook her head.

"There's just too much mystery about everything!"

"Alright, you know what ?... I'll give you one question. Only one, and I'll answer. Whatever you may ask, I'll answer... honestly, of course."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever I may ask?"

"Yep."

"Give me a minute to choose a good one then."

"Take your time."

But he didn't have to wait for long.

"Are you acting distant, and refusing to tell me things, because you're seeing someone else?"

James closed his eyes. Finally, the whole point was coming out of the shadows... He opened his eyes again, and locked his gaze upon hers to answer.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone else. I'm simply worried about the Slytherins. I'm afraid they could hurt one of my friends, that's all."

He took her hand in his, leaning over the table to get closer to her.

"I don't have a secret girlfriend, Shelley. Which means that I'm not thinking about a secret girlfriend when I'm with you. Unless you're suggesting Avery could be my secret girlfriend, but that would be the most disgusting picture I could imagine of myself."

She couldn't help but giggle, before sighing.

"I was afraid you had someone else," she confessed.

"I don't have anyone else. I'm not cheating on you, and I won't cheat on you. You can say lots of things about me, but I'm not a complete prick, okay?"

She smiled, feeling better already.

"Alright. I guess it's enough for now."

"So... are you still mad at me?"

"No," she answered

"Good."

He stood up, and kissed her brow.

"I'll let you finish your essay."

"Have you finished yours?" she asked him as he was walking away.

"I haven't even started yet," he answered, walking backwards to look at her.

"We're supposed to do it for this afternoon."

James winked.

"I have plenty of time still then."

And he left Shelley chuckling in the Library before striding towards Gryffindor Tower. He found Lily working hard in front of the hearth. She was biting her quill, lost in thought, and he couldn't control a smile while his heart sped up in his chest. She was really too lovely...

"Don't tell me you're still working on your Transfiguration essay," he told her.

She looked up at him.

"Well, I'm still not finished, since you interrupted me yesterday evening."

He sat down on the ground next to her.

"How did it go with Shelley?" she asked him, an excited smile badly hidden on her face.

"Good. We're back together."

"That's great! What was wrong after all?"

"She doubted my loyalty apparently."

"Oh... that explains things."

"But a little discussion settled things down and her doubts belong to the past."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy James. You're a kind person."

Somehow, her words hurt him, and he felt the familiar pain in his chest coming back. He couldn't be happy without her, he knew it now. Operation HGP wasn't working at all. He still wanted Lily above all things on this earth, but she was as out of reach as a flickering dream.

"What's wrong?" she asked him when she saw his eyes clouded with sadness.

"It's just that I was thinking..." he said slowly, his glance lost on the fire in the hearth before him, his voice low and barely louder than a whisper. "Maybe I have too many dreams. And maybe I've lived thinking that they could come true for too long, to be happy in the end."

He seemed so sad, and vulnerable all of a sudden, that Lily felt like she was going to cry. James was always so strong, like nothing would stop him, like nothing could hurt him, and suddenly he was showing her a little crack in his armour. She wanted so much to cradle him, and tell him things would be okay... but she didn't wrap her arms around him like she wanted to, she answered him in a reassuring voice instead.

"You know, Muggle scientists have found out something quite amazing. Actually, all the atoms and particles... the little bricks that are used to build us if you prefer, they almost all come from the stars."

He looked at her, frowning slightly.

"At one point, all the atoms around us and inside of us were produced by a star. Either the sun, or a star that died long ago, and exploded, sending its particles in all directions throughout the Universe. Which means that we all have a bit of a star inside of us. Maybe that's why we all have so many hopes... Because we are made of dreams."

James was too upset to speak, his eyes were shining with withheld tears. She took his hand in hers.

"You shouldn't stop dreaming James. If there is one person on this planet stubborn enough to make his dreams come true, it's you."

He smiled weakly, his gaze lost in her green eyes. They sat there, holding hands, still, for a long time, and Lily's essay remained unfinished, waiting on the ground before the warmth of the gentle fire.


	16. Chapter 15: The Price To Pay

**Alright, GreTheresa convinced me to update sooner this week, so here comes a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all for all the reviews/following/favs, it means the world to me! Please continue to tell me what you think about my story.**

* * *

 **The Price To Pay**

Lily's hands were lost in his hair. Her lips were so soft upon his... She bit tenderly his lower lip, and he moaned loudly against her wonderful mouth. He swept her off the ground and carried her to his bed, his hands roaming up and down her thighs. She gasped when he moved his lips to her neck, leaving a line of burning kisses on her skin. Lying above her, he started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her green bra. It had the colour of her eyes when bathed in the morning sun, the same colour than the grass when the spring breeze was blowing through it and making it sway gently under the deep blue sky. He looked at her eyes, taking his time. He had waited so long for this... She took his head in her hands and pulled him down to her, crushing their lips together again.

"James..." she sighed faintly, "James kiss me..."

He obliged, kissing her feverishly. His hands slipped under her, pressing her even closer against him, and moved upwards across her back, until his fingers could find her bra. He unhooked it slowly, and she moaned loudly in his mouth. James broke their kiss and rested his brow against hers, their eyes still closed, feeling her quick breath brushing his face. She tightened her grip on his hair...

"James," she called again.

But her voice had slightly changed, it sounded lower... James pushed the thought away. This moment was too perfect, he had almost unhooked her bra, and he could feel her body trembling with expectation under him.

"James!"

He opened his eyes... and found himself hugging his pillow. Sirius shook him violently again.

"Mate! Wake up for Merlin's sake, or we'll be late in Potions! And I don't know for you, but I would rather not earn a detention for something that stupid..."

James moaned loudly, burying his head in his pillow. Two weeks that he was doing the same dream, two weeks he was always stopped at this moment, right before he could take her bra off. Why did life have to be always so cruel? He put on his glasses and looked at the sky by the window near his bed. He felt a strange sensation in his heart as he was losing his gaze in the deep grey sky, the rain crashing and exploding open the glass. Somehow, he knew it was going to be a bad day...

* * *

A pestilent green fume was escaping from their cauldron now. Clara and Alice exchanged a nervous look.

"Oops!" said Clara.

Alice simply giggled.

"Where do you reckon we went wrong?" asked Clara

"Probably with the Moonstone. I think we used too much of it."

"Shit! I don't think we can correct that..."

"Nope, I guess we're doomed at potions Clara."

"Yeah..."

They heard giggles behind them, and they turned to face the Marauders.

"It's not funny!" protested Alice.

"It is actually", answered Sirius, choking with refrained laughter.

"Do you know how to save the potion?" Clara asked him, perfectly aware of the boy's capacities in potion making.

"You fucked up with the Moonstone, it's dead, no chance."

"Shit!"

Professor Slughorn stopped next to the two girls.

"Ah, I'm afraid your potion is no good, no good at all Ladies."

"We think it's the Moonstone", answered Alice.

Slughorn nodded.

"Well, at least you've identified the problem. But I'm sorry girls, really, I can't let you continue."

And with a flick of his wand, the cauldron was emptied. The girls sat down, waiting for the class to end. Clara decided that it was her personal duty to try to distract the two boys directly behind them as much as possible, and so she started to be extremely annoying. She changed the place of the ingredients several times, looked down in their boiling cauldron with a frown... James was quickly annoyed, glowering at her, but Sirius was enjoying himself actually. This girl really was a laugh...

"Doesn't look that bad, does it?" he asked her as Clara was glancing inside of their cauldron again.

"Hmm... I don't know," she answered softly, unable to maintain a steady face.

"At least it doesn't stink."

She scowled, faking anger, and punched him on the arm in a theatrical way, but when her fist finally touched his upper arm, it wasn't more violent than a caress. Sirius seized his arm anyway.

"How violent Clara!" he protested with a ridiculously outraged face.

She couldn't restrain herself anymore and started to chuckle, choking as she tried to laugh in silence.

Suddenly, the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. She strode straight to Clara.

"Miss Clearwater, please follow me."

The girl got up, packing her stuffs and sharing a nervous look with Lily. She had no idea why McGonagall wanted to see her, nor what could be so important that she had to come looking for her right in the middle of a lesson. The bell rang and all the students started to pack too as the professor and Clara exited the room. They didn't go to McGonagall's office, but went straight to Dumbledore's.

"Professor, am I in trouble?" Clara finally asked in front of the enchanted staircase.

The old witch gave the password and gave Clara a sad look.

"Go inside Dear."

It was never good when a teacher, especially McGonagall, called a student "dear". Clara was frozen on the spot. There was only one reason for her to go in Dumbledore's office if she wasn't accused herself of anything, and it was probably her greatest fear... She followed her Transfiguration teacher up to the Headmaster's office. The old wizard gave her a sympathetic smile and made her sit down in a comfortable chair opposite him.

"Clara, what I have to tell you is not easy to say, and I don't think there is any good way for me to say it, so I am just going to tell you what happened, as simply as possible."

Clara already knew what he was going to say, and she started to cry. It was a nightmare, it had to be.

* * *

She didn't come to the Great Hall to eat, and the Gryffindors were really starting to be worried.

"What do you think this is all about?" asked Sirius to Lily for the fifth time.

"I don't know Sirius, really I don't."

In fact, she had an idea, but she just couldn't let herself consider seriously this possibility. She was hoping she was wrong, that for a reason Clara was going to have a detention or something. But the more time was flying by, the more Lily was convinced that her fears were indeed reality. On the other side of the Great Hall, the Slytherins were unusually loud and annoying, and Sirius scowled at them. Really, these gits were unbearable...

They came out of the Great Hall, heading to their Transfiguration class. But when they arrived, all they could find was a note from Professor McGonagall, indicating that all Transfiguration lessons were cancelled for the day. A lump crept up Lily's throat.

"Do you think it's because of Clara?" asked Peter.

"It seems the only logical explanation" answered Remus.

"We should go wait for her at McGonagall's office" proposed Sirius.

But Lily shook slowly her head.

"I don't think she's there."

"Where else could she be?" asked James.

Lily turned her gaze towards him, her green eyes shining with tears.

"In Dumbledore's office. It must be her dad..."

* * *

She couldn't feel anything really. She was numb, she couldn't think straight. He wasn't dead, just in the coma. _Just_ in the coma, what a joke! There was still hope for him at least... She followed McGonagall towards the Gryffindor Tower, so that she could pick up some of her stuffs before leaving with Dumbledore for St Mungo's Hospital. But as they were passing in front of the Great Hall, several unexpected events happened simultaneously...

Climbing down the staircase, the group of Gryffindors took sight of their friend and hurried towards her. As she saw them, she seemed to want to cry, but fought the tears that were forming again in the corner of her eyes.

Coming out of the Great Hall, the gang of Slytherins was laughing louder than ever. The moment they saw Clara, an evil glint appeared in their eyes and they called for her through the crowd.

"Hey, Clearwater! How's daddy?" called Lestrange.

Clara froze. How the hell could they know? She had just found out from Dumbledore's own mouth herself.

"Guess he is not very well, after what happened last night," added Avery.

"Poor girl will be so lost without her daddy to protect her!" joined Bellatrix, taking a mocking baby voice.

The gang burst into laughter. Clara turned slowly towards them. McGonagall threw them a disdainful look and asked gently Clara to follow her, letting her know that she would take care of them herself later. But Clara couldn't wait, not after what had just happened today. She took several steps towards them, fury reddening her face, her jaws set and her fists clenched. She had taken out her wand.

"My sister's fiancé said that he looked pathetic! He was an easy target really! They didn't even have much fun, the man was too much of a coward to..."

But Bellatrix Black never finished her sentence. A stream of red sparks hit her in the chest and she was sent flying into the wooden doors of the Great Hall. McGonagall was shouting at them now, her wand in her hand, whilst all Clara's friends were watching at the scene, too shocked and lost to react. But Clara didn't care, she couldn't care less really. She walked slowly towards the Slytherin girl, who glowered at her with evil eyes.

"Just one advise," said Clara, her voice as cold as stone. " The next time you want to insult the daughter of an Auror, prepare your wand."

Her calm was frightening and her tone full of threats. She wasn't afraid of the Slytherins, and she was ready to prove it. She turned her back to Bellatrix and this time she followed McGonagall up the stairs. In any other circumstances, her teacher would have given her a proper lecture about the use of violence, but now she wasn't in the mood. Clara was crying silently again, and to be completely honest, even if she would never admit it, McGonagall thought that this awful Slytherin girl deserved the lesson Clara had just taught her.

* * *

"We have to do something!"

Sirius was pacing in front of the hearth, frustrated. They had questioned McGonagall, but all they could have extracted from her was what they had already guessed: her father had been injured in an attack the night before, and she would be heading for St Mungo's with the Headmaster, where her mother was already waiting for her to arrive.

"There is nothing we can do Sirius," answered Lily in a resolute tone.

"There must be!"

The boy passed a hand in his dark hair in frustration. They couldn't leave her alone like this.

"Besides, she's not alone Sirius, her mum is with her," added Marlene.

But Sirius shook his head.

"Her mother will be too desperate to take care of her, Clara needs us out there."

"Dumbledore will never let us go there Sirius," Alice replied.

James looked intensely at his friend. He knew Sirius better than anyone, and he knew exactly what he was going on in his head at this instant.

"I know what you're planning to do Padfoot," finally spoke James. "And it's not a good idea."

"I can't stay here and do nothing Prongs!" snapped Sirius.

James shook his head and headed to the boy's dormitory. He knew Sirius's feelings for Clara were strong, and that they meant much more than simple friendship. But it was still a bad idea.

Sirius felt abandoned as he watched his best friend leaving the room. He kicked the table hard in anger.

"Padfoot, it's useless, you'll just be caught and expelled. It's a stupid idea," Remus tried to reason his friend.

"I don't care about being expelled right now Moony..."

"You're out of your mind!"

"No I'm not! You're the ones out of their minds right now. If it was one of us four, we would do anything we judge necessary to go and help him, don't deny it Remus!"

Remus didn't really know what he could answer to that, after all, he knew it was probably true.

James reappeared and stood in front of Sirius. He handed him his coat, scarf and bag.

"You have my cloak and the map. I've put some money too for the Knight Bus. If you ask me, I'll go with you."

Sirius took slowly the items his friend was handing him, speechless. He really was the luckiest man in the world to have a friend like him... He finally shook his head.

"It's better if you stay and cover my tracks. I don't know when I'll be back, and McGonagall will probably ask questions."

James nodded and hugged his brother.

"Take care of her for us. And don't get caught."

"Don't worry."

Sirius put on his coat and his scarf, taking the Marauder's Map off the bag.

"Be careful," admonished Remus.

Sirius winked at him as he strode towards the portrait hole.

"I'm always careful Moony!"

And he stepped out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Careful my arse..." muttered Remus, shaking his head.

* * *

One by one, all the Gryffindors went to sleep. When Remus left, James made a movement to stand up too, but Lily didn't move. She was staring at the dying flames, her knees in her arms, her expression blank. He waited till Remus was gone to get a bit closer to the girl.

"Lils," James said gently, his voice warm and soft, "we should go to sleep. It's useless to wait here by now, we won't get any news till morning anyway."

But the redhead girl shook her head.

"I can't sleep," she merely answered.

"Lils, you're knackered, I can see it, you have to go to sleep."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it angrily. She hated being so weak sometimes...

"Lils, don't cry."

A second tear rolled down her cheek, but James swept it gently away before she could react.

"I hate to see you sad, please don't cry."

She sniffed, looking at him again.

"It's just... I know her dad quite well. Clara and I have been friends since first year, and our parents became friends as well. Her dad has been of so much help along the years, helping my parents understanding our world, helping me protecting my parents... He's family to me really."

She sobbed, closing her eyes while trying to control herself.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," James told her reassuringly.

He chased away one of her ginger lock of hair that was hiding her face from him. He took her face in his hands, and dried her cheeks with his thumbs.

"He'll be fine Lils, I'm sure he will."

He smiled reassuringly at her, and somehow it eased her mind. She didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to be alone. She got closer to him, and he wrapped one of his strong arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling more peaceful already. They remained there, on the sofa, and after a while, without her even noticing, her hand found his, and she held it for dear life. He squeezed her gentle hand too. After a while, both of them fell asleep, still holding hands.

* * *

He was covered with bandages. They had used the Cruciatus Curse on him, before beating him almost to death. The doctors had said that at least four different people had aggressed him, they had left him no chance...

"We are doing everything we can, but the night will be decisive," had declared the healer.

Clara just wanted to fall down on the ground, and then crawl to the nearest corner and cry there forever. But in her arms, her mother was already sobbing, and Clara couldn't be weak right now. Right now, she needed to be the strong one, so she didn't shed a single tear at the sight of her unconscious father, nor at the alarming statements of the healers. She would be strong tonight.

Her mother and her spent the night sitting on some uncomfortable chairs by her father's bedside. Finally, Clara's mother fell asleep, and the girl relaxed a bit. She didn't allow herself to cry though, too afraid to wake up her mum, and too scared that she couldn't stop crying if she started. After several hours of waiting, she heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor, that stopped on the threshold of the room. When she turned to look at the newcomer, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sirius?!" she whispered, astonished.

She got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

She didn't seem exactly happy to see him, and for a moment, he wondered if the girls were not right after all, and that it was a family matter in which he didn't belong.

"I came to see you. I thought you could use company."

"But how did you come? Dumbledore let you?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortable.

"Not exactly, I came by myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I used a secret passage the guys and I discovered a few years ago to reach Hogsmeade, then I used the Floo Network from the Hog's Head to go to the Leaky Cauldron and finally the Knight Bus to get here."

She stayed silent for a while, her eyes round, too shocked to answer. She finally found back her voice, though it was a bit hoarse.

"Sirius, you could be expelled!"

He merely shrugged.

"You needed help."

She lost her voice again, and Sirius was afraid that she would have preferred him not to come, so he felt the need to explain himself.

"Look, I know you will try to be strong for your mum, because she needs a shoulder to cry on, and you're too brave and generous to collapse in front of her. But what you're going through is terrible. It's unfair, and you don't deserve it, but it's happening anyway. And I can't imagine how hard it must be for you right now. But I know you need a shoulder to cry on too. I know you need someone who doesn't ask from you to be strong right now. You have to let it out too Clara, or it will destroy you from the inside. Trust me, I know what it is to hide your feelings, to keep everything inside, and it will just consume you Clara, until one day you can't take it anymore, and you will blow up. And the only way to avoid that, is to tell someone everything your heart wants to hide. You need to cry all the tears you're holding back. You need a friend, so here I am."

She kept staring at him for a while, and he stared back at her, not knowing what to do. But all of a sudden, she collapsed into his arms and cried against his torso. He wrapped his arms around her, half-carrying her, and helped her to sit against the wall, on the floor of the deserted corridor. He stroke gently her hair, squeezing her against him. She was sobbing hard, but she didn't care. She didn't feel ashamed to cry in front of Sirius, she didn't feel weak. He was right, she was feeling better already. And his arms were surrounding her so completely and protectively, that she felt like the rest of the world had disappeared. It was just her and Sirius, and it felt right. After a while, she finally calmed down, but she remained in Sirius's arms, her head against his chest, and as she wasn't moving away from him, he kept his arms around her.

"They don't know what's going to happen", she finally spoke, her voice wet with tears. "They say it will depend on whether or not he wakes up before tomorrow noon. It was a trap. They received a false alert on an attack near our house. My dad was the closest, so he arrived first, they cursed him from behind. They..."

She let out a sob, and she couldn't control herself enough to speak again for several minutes.

"They tortured him... and then they beat him, and they just left him there, alone. They abandoned him in the middle of nowhere, half-dead. How can some people do something like this?"

She was still crying, and Sirius's shirt was soaked by now, but he didn't care. He was too busy cradling her and fighting his own tears. He didn't know how some people could do something so cruel, but what he knew for sure, is that he would be glad to find the people who had done this to her and her family, the people who had made her suffer so much. And he knew he would be merciless.

"I don't know Clara, some people are mad, and they think it's fun to hurt other people."

"They're insane!"

"Yes, they are."

She calmed down again, still not moving from Sirius's arms.

"Bellatrix... she said her sister's fiancé was involved in the attack."

Sirius stopped breathing.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"She was probably talking about Malfoy, he finished school a couple of years ago. It wouldn't really surprise me."

"Do you know him well?"

He shifted, uncomfortable.

"I met him once or twice. He's supposed to marry my cousin, Narcissa."

He looked down at her, her gaze was lost in the emptiness of the corridor.

"Clara, I'm not like them. You know I'm not. It's not because my name is Black that I agree with all this. And I had no idea for your father, none of them talk to me anymore."

She smiled weakly, still staring into the void.

"I know you're not. I know who you are. I've never judged you by your last name, and I never will. I just wondered if you had met him when you were still living with your parents, that's all."

They stayed silent for a while. She suddenly looked up at him in the eyes. Her green eyes were wide and swollen, red from all her crying, but in the dim light of the corridor, their magnetism was stronger than ever, and Sirius drowned into them.

"Sirius... Sirius please, don't leave me."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Sirius wiped it gently with his thumb.

"I'm scared Sirius. Please, don't leave me alone..."

"I'm not going anywhere Clara, don't worry. I'll stay with you. I'm not going to leave you alone. Do you really think I would inflect myself hours of dangerous trip just to see you, and then an hour later, it's over, kiss-you-goodbye?"

He smiled gently at her, and she smiled too. She knew he wouldn't leave her, but she couldn't believe he had done that for her.

"This, I mean... you coming here, and listening to me, and being here for me, and taking all the risks you took to come here... It's probably the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me Sirius..."

She kissed his cheek and rested her head upon his chest once more. He kissed gently her head.

"I'll always be there Clara, I promise."

And he meant it.

She was calm now, but not sleepy, and so he opened his bag and pulled out his Daily Prophet, a quill and some chocolate frogs.

"So," he said more lightly, reading the crosswords," 'a spell used only when an object is needed', in five letters?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Accio," she answered.

"It does fit indeed!"

He gave her a chocolate frog and smiled encouragingly at her. Things would get better, eventually.

* * *

Clara finally opened her eyes. Her left leg was numb, and her neck painful. She didn't understand at first why she was rising and falling regularly, until she realised that she had fallen asleep in Sirius's arms. He was still asleep himself, peaceful, and she couldn't hold back a smile. He had been amazing the night before in cheering her up, and she didn't think she could ever thank him enough for what he had done, it meant so much to her. She slowly put away Sirius's coat, that he had used to cover her the previous night as she was beginning to doze, and tried to stand. But despite all her efforts, she woke up Sirius.

"What time is it?" he asked her, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Almost eight o'clock."

He groaned.

"Okay, I'm officially done with sleeping in a hospital corridor, " he declared, holding his back has he was trying to stand.

She giggled as he struggled to rise from the ground.

"Come on old man, it's not that bad!" she teased him.

"That's not funny, really, " he answered, giggling himself.

Suddenly, a loud cry emanated from Clara's father's bedroom. She looked at Sirius, panicked, and they stood still for a while, before the girl stormed into the room.

"Dad!"

Her father was smiling weakly, his eyes opened.

"Hey Sweetheart!"

His voice was weak and hoarse but she didn't care. She hurried to his bedside, kissing gently his cheek. She was fighting her tears again, but this time, they were tears of joy and relief.

"How do you feel?"

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me."

"Stop falling into traps then!"

Clara's mother was crying hard, laughing at the same time. At the door, Sirius felt he was not needed anymore, so he wrapped his scarf around his neck, put on his coat, threw his bag on his shoulder, and walked slowly towards the exit.

"Sirius!"

He turned back as Clara was hurrying behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"Your father will be alright, and you'll be alright too. It's better if I go now."

"No it's not..."

"It's a family moment Clara, and I don't belong in family moments."

He smiled sadly at her, and started to turn again, but Clara put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Please, stay..."

He looked at her.

"I'd really like you to stay," she continued. "Besides, my Mum apparently saw us asleep in the corridor last night, and she's already making up crazy stories, and I know she won't believe me if I'm the one who tells her that you're just a friend. After all, she's a romantic Muggle!"

They both laughed softly, and Sirius took off his scarf.

"Well, I guess five minutes won't kill me, " he said.

"Thank you."

She kissed him again on the cheek, and he felt shivers going up his spine. Just for that kiss, it was worth it.

They got back to the bedroom, and Clara introduced Sirius, who looked quite nervous.

"This is Sirius. Sirius, my Mum, Katherine, and my Dad, John."

"It's really nice to meet both of you."

"It's nice to meet you too dear," answered Clara's mother. " I wish it was under other circumstances though. How nice it was from you to come here for Clara!"

"It's nothing really."

"So, you're in Gryffindor too, aren't you?" asked John, thinking hard. "Yes... I remember Clara mentioning you in her letters..."

Clara blushed slightly, and Sirius struggled not to laugh.

"I'm in Gryffindor indeed. We're in the same year."

"But how come that she had never mentioned you before?" asked Katherine.

Sirius shrugged.

"Long story. We became friends only recently."

"Well, it's only kinder from you to have come here. We have to thank Dumbledore for letting you coming here too."

"Don't worry Mum, I'll thank him."

Clara blushed even more, and Sirius almost choked, trying not to laugh.

"Talking about Dumbledore, we should call him, so he can come and pick you two up," John said, pointing at the two teenagers.

"Dad, you just woke up. I can stay a bit longer..." Clara protested.

But her Dad shushed her.

"You're not missing class on my account, none of you do. You need top marks at your N.E.W.T.s to become a healer."

"You mean an Auror," Clara corrected him.

"A healer darling."

"He means an Auror, "she indicated Sirius.

The boy giggled softly.

"In both cases, you need top marks, " Sirius said.

"True, so, off you go!" her father commanded.

"John, she stayed here all night, worrying about you," answered Katherine. "She can stay a bit longer, I'm sure her friends will explain to her all the lessons she has missed."

"True. See Dad, I stay."

Clara picked up a candy on his bedside table and ate it, a defiant glint in her eyes.

"You really are as stubborn as your mother, " he sighed, defeated.

"Didn't you know already? She has picked up all my qualities!" Katherine replied.

They laughed. After all the tension that had occurred the previous night, it felt extremely good to relax.

"Who brought these anyway?" John asked as Clara was picking up another candy and passing one to Sirius.

"Your colleagues darling, " his wife answered. "Many of them came to see how you were doing. Even Moody came by this morning."

John nodded, suddenly silent. Memories from that night were suddenly rushing upon him.

"Do you know who did that to you Dad?" Clara asked him slowly.

He shook his head.

"They were wearing masks, like skulls. I didn't see anything useful."

"Why did it have to be you?" Clara asked weakly, talking more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

Her father took her hand in his.

"Sometimes, Aurors have to make sacrifices, sometimes even sacrifice their lives, so that others can be safe."

She looked at him in the eyes.

"It's the price we have to pay."

He smiled weakly at his daughter, before shaking himself.

"Right. Why don't you all sit down? You're making me feel so small!"

Clara and her mother obliged, but Sirius remained standing.

"I'd better go back to school now."

"You could stay a bit more if you want," proposed Katherine.

"It's really kind of you, but I'm sure you have many things to tell each other, and I'd better not miss too many classes myself."

"Alright then, thank you again for coming, " thanked Clara's mother.

"Goodbye Sirius," added her father, nodding his head to the boy.

"Goodbye, be well," Sirius answered, smiling encouragingly at the wounded man.

"I'll walk with you," said Clara.

They both got out of the room, and walked slowly towards the entry of the hospital. They stayed silent until they were back in the street.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for what you did Sirius," Clara told him.

"Really Clara, it was nothing," he answered, shrugging.

She smiled at him.

"You really are mad, you know that?"

He let out a laugh.

"I know, but I would be so boring if I wasn't!"

"True."

"And if I was boring, you wouldn't mention me in your letters, so..."

Clara blushed hard, and Sirius let out another of his typical bark-like laugh.

"Well, don't be too excited about it," she replied. "I'm only mentioning you to notice my parents how annoying you are."

Sirius shrugged, mischief painted all over his face.

"Hey, you're still writing about me!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Right, okay, I am actually."

He winked at her.

"I knew you liked me."

"Don't go too far!'

Sirius burst into laughter again, and so did Clara.

"Alright, I'd better go," said Sirius dramatically. "A long and difficult journey awaits me. If you have a last confession to tell, you'd better speak it now, for I do not know if I can survive to this perilous adventures."

Clara laughed even harder, holding her ribs. Her laugh was so beautiful, Sirius was suddenly conscious that he would probably be ready to do anything to hear it again.

"Just one actually," she finally answered, drying her eyes on her sleeves.

"I'm all ears."

She smiled, and kissed him again on the cheek. The same shivers than before ran up his spine.

"Thank you, dear prince, for having overcome so much perils to save the poor damsel in distress that I was."

"The pleasure was all mine, my Lady."

He bent dramatically, and strode away, standing too straight, and he left with the sound of her laughs accompanying his footsteps.

* * *

He came back to Hogwarts a bit before noon, and he waited for his friends in the Great Hall. They literally ran across the Hall to join him, eager for news.

"Her Dad will be fine. And so will she."

"I can't believe you did that, you're mad!" exclaimed Lily.

The boys laughed.

"Well, it's Sirius you're talking about Lils, he's mental!" answered James.

They got up, heading to their next class, but Dumbledore called for Sirius through the Great Hall. The boy walked to the staff table.

"Is there something wrong professor?"

"I heard you didn't go to class this morning, Sirius."

The boy swallowed. Dumbledore was calling him by his first name, and it was never a good sign.

"I didn't feel very well, sir. But I'm okay now, and I'll go to class this afternoon."

Dumbledore pierced right through him with his intense blue gaze, a glint in his eyes.

"It is strange really," the old man said. "You see, I am very friendly with Alastor Moody, the Auror, and he made me know this very morning that he saw not one, but two Gryffindors asleep in a corridor in St Mungo's this morning. A girl, whom he recognised as Clara, of course, but also a boy, with long dark hair... You wouldn't know who this boy can be, by any chance?"

Sirius stood still, unable to answer. That was it, this time, he would be expelled. He had gone out of the castle and into London without permission, on his own, he had no chance to get through it this time.

"You'd better speak now, Sirius, while I still give you a chance to do so," the teacher advised.

Sirius tried to look away from the Headmaster's eyes, but it seemed that his gaze was glued to Dumbledore's.

"I wasn't sick this morning, " admitted Sirius, aware that his only chance now, was to be completely honest, and to hope that Dumbledore would hear his case." I was feeling so bad for Clara last night, I knew her mother would be too upset to take care of her. And I knew you wouldn't have allowed me to go..."

"On this, at least, we agree."

"...So I went by myself."

"Was anyone else involved?"

"No, sir. I went on my own, I swear."

Dumbledore's stayed silent for a while, so Sirius continued.

"Sir, I know I broke the rules, and I know it's serious. I know I should be punished, and I won't deny that I deserve it. But it did help her to have me by her side last night, really it did. She needed someone she trusted to be there for her, so that she could talk, and let it all out. If I had done so myself, I would probably not have done all the mistakes I've made."

He was clearly referring to the incident of the previous year, involving Snape and Remus, during which the transformed werewolf had almost killed the Slytherin. Dumbledore propped up an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"Sir, it's not her fault, really. She didn't ask me to go, and she didn't know I was coming. The decision was mine, and mine alone, and I should be the only one to be punished."

Dumbledore stayed silent for a little while, before he spoke again in a low and severe voice.

"You know what punishment is usually required for this kind of behaviour, don't you Sirius?"

Sirius looked down at his feet, before nodding slowly.

"I should pack up my things I guess..." answered Sirius, a lump in his throat.

"That being said, " continued Dumbledore, ignoring Sirius's remark, "you didn't act on an evil purpose, but on an extremely generous one, though you were conscious of the risks you were taking."

Sirius looked back in Dumbledore's eyes, holding his breath.

"And you admitted your guilt, and were ready to accept your punishment, as long as your friends were recognised innocent. I can't really say that such loyalty and courage should be rewarded with expulsion..."

Sirius grinned.

"But you still broke the rules, and took way too many risks. So I guess, a month of detention should suit the situation quite well, don't you think?"

He winked mischievously at the boy, and Sirius's grin doubled in size.

"I think so sir."

"Well, off you go then, or you'll be late for class."

"Thank you sir."

Sirius hurried to class, joining his friends.

"Does he know?" asked James as they were entering in McGonagall's classroom.

"Yes, he knows, " answered Sirius.

"And... what did he say?"

Sirius grinned proudly.

"That such an act of loyalty and bravery deserved only a month of detentions."

His friends all burst into laughter.

"So much luck should not exist," laughed Remus, shaking his head.

Sirius turned to his friend and winked.

"I know Moony! I'm so annoyingly lucky!"

He focused on the lesson as McGonagall sent him a warning look. After all, he had had enough trouble for one day already.


	17. Chapter 16: Bloody Carols

**So, another early update for this week. I theoretically try to post one chapter per week (on Friday), but I've been particularly efficient in my writing this week (I've finished no less than three chapters in six days, that's officially a record), so I thought you would enjoy another update this week. I'll be posting the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday, depending on how much time I have to make my usual last-minute modifications.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I love reading what you think about my story, so please keep telling me, and if you have any suggestions, or critics, please tell me (I don't bite, don't worry). The same if you see some gramatical mistakes or I don't know... Anything really, tell me.**

 **It's time for a bit of snow! Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Bloody Carols**

Clara came back in the evening and all of her friends did their best to be as merry as possible, and she was grateful. When Peter let slip that Dumbledore had learned about Sirius's escape and that he had given him a month worth of detentions, she wasn't feeling happy at all however.

"You shouldn't have done that," she told the boy, feeling guilty as hell.

"Clara, I knew what I was doing," Sirius answered reassuringly, while making a mental note to strangle Peter in his sleep that very night. "Despite, I only had detentions, it's nothing."

"Still, you're mad!"

"Don't tell me you're only noticing this now!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

Clara's father came out of St Mungo's a week later, but was not allowed to get back to work before the end of January, despite how furious he was to be left behind. Her mother sent Clara a letter two days after he had gone home to inform her about how unbearably annoying he was, and Clara couldn't help but laugh when her mother asked her to give her a potion to turn him into a cockroach. She smiled as she was drinking up her morning tea. Things were slowly getting back to normal again.

And November passed.

And December came.

One evening in the Gryffindor Common Room, the question of Hogsmeade trip arose.

"I'll be sick," stated Remus.

In fact the full moon was set for the night before Hogsmeade weekend, and though it was still four days ahead, everyone in the room could notice the exhaustion in his eyes.

"I think I'll stay with you," said Peter. "It's too cold to get out!"

Lily and Alice had dates, of course, just like James, who rightfully reckoned that he had better not miss this trip to Hogsmeade with Shelley after what had happened in November.

"Looks like only three of us remain behind," said Marlene, heaving a sigh.

"I'm surprised you still don't have any date by the way Pads," James told his friend.

"I haven't been looking for one," Sirius answered.

"What? Sirius would go to Hogsmeade alone?" joked Remus. "Impossible!"

In a very mature gesture, Sirius stuck out his tongue towards the werewolf, making everybody laugh.

"Is everything alright?" Clara asked him a bit more seriously.

"Sure. I'm simply not in the mood."

"Sirius Black not in the mood for birds? That's a first!" laughed James.

Sirius didn't say anything. He had not seen any girl since their last Hogsmeade trip, since he had realised what he truly felt for Clara. And now he could understand why James had been so reluctant to let anyone in his life, for now he was feeling just the same. He didn't want anyone, he didn't feel attracted by any girl, except Clara. The feeling was new, and still wild, and Sirius was still struggling to get used to it. But eventually it was always the same thing: each time a girl started to flirt, he couldn't help to push her away. He didn't want them to use their seductive voice, he didn't want them to touch his arm, he didn't want them to get closer to him... he simply felt nothing, whereas the second Clara entered the room, he wanted to take her in his arms and never release her. No, he definitely didn't want a date this month for Hogsmeade.

"What about you Clara?" Lily asked her.

The girl shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Marlene."

She turned towards her friend.

"What do you think? Girls' afternoon?"

Marlene smiled.

"Sure!"

Clara turned towards Sirius.

"You want to come with us?"

"For a girls' afternoon?" he asked, propping an eyebrow.

She shook her head, amused.

"Come on, come with us, it's gonna be fun. I heard they have received this new bat for professional Quidditch players..."

"Are you sure they have it yet?"

"Apparently it's out now, I guess they must have it. I can't wait! Do you think they'll be mad at us if we try it? But not on real Bludgers of course, that would be dangerous in a store... "

She giggled.

"Oh Merlin, I'm picturing you hitting a Bludger in a shop right now! That would be so much fun!"

They burst into laughter.

"I don't reckon the owners would appreciate though," he said.

She held her painful stomach, tears of laughter shining in the corner of her eyes.

"Still, that would be so much of fun!"

Her laugh sounded like a ray of sunshine. Sirius smiled, this girl was so perfect...

"Anyway, you can't say no to Quidditch!" Marlene told the boy.

"You're right, I can't. I'll go with you!" Sirius answered, giggling.

Going with Clara in Hogsmeade was probably not the best idea under the circumstances. Maybe it was better if he kept his distance from her for a while, giving himself some space to get used to the tidal wave of emotions that kept flowing upon him every time she was near him. But he wasn't used to take the wisest decisions after all, why start today?

* * *

"I love snow!"

Lily ran across the Entrance Hall to reach the falling snowflakes, making all of her friends laugh. Clara was following close. They presented their faces to the heavens, enjoying the feeling of the ice upon their skin. Their laughs were echoing through the grounds. During the night, snow had covered completely Hogwarts. James smiled at the memory of the previous night, during which the Marauders walked through the woods, playing under the snowflakes as animals. Sirius and him exchanged a glance, smiling mischievously.

"Are you coming?" Lily called for Liam.

James couldn't help but be amused at the sight of Super-Tan into the cold. The poor lad had so much clothes under his coat, he could barely move. Clearly the heat was more his thing, and for now, he looked quite ridiculous.

"It's so freezing cold out here," he mumbled under his breath.

Clara and Lily started to sing out of tune.

" _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Everywhere you go..."_ the two Gryffindors were shouting happily.

They were laughing hard, along with all of their friends.

"Can we go now?" asked Liam, completely frozen.

"We're still waiting for Shelley," Marlene told him.

"Could we go ahead Flower, please?" he asked Lily.

"Don't call me like that," Lily told him.

Her cheeks had reddened, and James could see she was trying hard to stay calm. Her mother used to call her and her sister this way, and since Petunia had rejected her, and was seeing some abominable pig (according to Lily, and the guy really must have been horrible for someone as kind as Lily to call him that way) this nickname was banned. Even James knew that and was careful never to use this nickname anymore, and he had been her friend for two months... Really, this git was the worst boyfriend imaginable. James tried to measure how much Lily would be mad at him if he decided to tighten up her boyfriend at the top of the Astronomy Tower in the cold, wearing nothing but a sign saying 'Oh Oh Oh' and a Santa hat... He was dragged away from this thoughts though when a snowball came hitting his shoulder. A smile instantly appeared on his mischievous face. But when he turned towards Sirius to make him pay for his assault, he was shocked to see that the guilty one was actually Lily.

"Well, well, well..." he said slowly, coming closer to her while picking up some snow from the ground. "Are you conscious that you've just attacked the king of snowball wars?"

She giggled, and started to run away. James ran after her through the grass, before finally getting close enough to hit her with his own snowball. She laughed even harder. Soon they were both throwing snow at each other without even forming real snowballs. Lily caught James's arm as he was trying to put some snow in her collar, and she fell backwards into the frozen grass, pulling James down with her. They were laughing both so hard, struggling for air, tears wetting their eyes, James on top of her.

"You're alright?" James asked her, still laughing.

She nodded, unable to speak. He could feel her warm breath against his face, they were so close...

"James, you're literally crushing my right leg," Lily told him, laughing even harder.

James hurried to stand up, helping the girl to get back on her feet as well. She was still laughing so much though, she could barely stand, and James kept her close to him, waiting for her to calm down. The sound of her laugh was like flowing through his veins, until it could touch his very soul, and light bonfires in his heart. It was crazy... She finally looked up at him.

"You're okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

His heart was going to explode, he was holding her so close... They remained still for a moment, staring at each other in the eyes. Lily knew she should have told him to let go of her, and a little voice in her head was telling her he was holding her a bit too close, but it was so warm inside his arms, and she felt so safe... They heard the sound of voices and footsteps, and finally James released her, letting the cold wind fill the space between them. He ran a hand through his messy hair. The others arrived soon, along with Shelley and Liam. Lily walked towards them, but James put some snow upon his face first. He found himself wishing for a cold shower...

* * *

"Oh Merlin, this is beautiful!"

"You should try it."

"I don't think we're allowed to, except if we want to buy it, and this is way too expensive for me."

"Oh, come on now!"

Sirius took the precious bat in his hands. It was light, and incredibly comfortable to handle. He swung it once or twice through the air before handing it to Clara. The girl started to bite her lower lip, making Sirius's heart skip a beat. She sighed, defeated, and took the professional Quidditch bat in her hand.

"It's so light!" she told Sirius and Marlene.

Sirius nodded.

"Can you imagine how easier it would be for us?"

"Don't mention it..."

Sirius took back the bat, looking around him, mischief suddenly burning in his eyes. No one working in the shop was there at the moment, perfect!

"Sirius, what the hell are you thinking about?" Marlene asked him cautiously, noticing the dangerous glint in his eyes.

He merely winked at her, picking up a cushion on a shelf near them.

"Sirius... you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, right?" Clara asked in a whisper, suddenly nervous.

"Come on Clara, this thing is so expensive, we'll never have the chance again!" he replied, whispering as well.

"Sirius, we could get into big trouble!"

"Since when are you so uptight? I thought for a second you were Lily."

She glared at him.

"Alright, but do it quick then, while nobody's here."

Sirius grinned, and threw the cushion up in the air. He aimed quickly and hit the cushion with the bat. But this bat was so lighter than his own, and so handy that he hit the cushion with a bit too much strength... and it went landing into the huge Christmas tree of the little shop. The three friends saw the tree falling down to the ground and onto the shelves in slow motion. The noise of breaking glass sounded deafening. And then silence came back, none of the three friends able to move. Finally, Clara and Sirius exchanged a glance. Sirius gave her an apologising smile.

"Oops," the boy merely said.

Suddenly, the sound of hurrying footsteps coming down the staircase were closing on them...

"Holly shit..." Marlene breathed.

"Out!" Sirius commanded the girls.

He threw the bat away and dragged the two Gryffindor girls out of the shop. They hid in a street nearby. The cries of the shop owner echoed through the streets.

"If I get my hands on you... you thugs!"

The man passed before their street and disappeared in the crowd covered with snow. The Gryffindors exploded in laughter.

"I can't believe it!" cried Marlene, holding her painful sides.

"Sirius, you're such a moron!" agreed Clara.

The boy doubled with laughter.

"Have you seen this guy's face?"

Clara laughed even harder. They finally calmed down.

"Still, the poor man..." said Clara, feeling guilty as she was wiping the merry tears from away her red cheeks.

Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry about him. I give him two minutes to clean up the mess we've made with magic."

They waited for a while to be sure that the poor shop owner was gone, and that they could walk safely through Hogsmeade again. They headed merrily towards the Three Broomsticks, accompanying Marlene who had to meet a cousin of hers there. Marlene had brought her camera with her, and was taking pictures of literally everything, whilst Sirius and Clara were chatting merrily. Clara was in bliss, and the grin that seemed to be stuck on her face was contagious.

"I love Christmas!" she said when she caught Sirius's amused gaze.

"I might have noticed that," he answered.

"It's my favourite time of year!"

"I might have noticed that too."

She laughed. Right before they could reach the Three Broomsticks, they walked near a choir singing carols, and Clara started to sway at the rhythm of the song, singing softly out of tune. She was so beautiful, and she looked so happy there, under the falling snow, swaying gently with the music... Sirius couldn't control the impulse that was rising inside of him. He suddenly took her hand, and before she could say anything, he made her twirl under the falling snowflakes. They both laughed, everyone in the street looking at them, but none of them cared. She landed right into Sirius's arms, and they doubled with laughter. Sirius was still holding Clara's cold little hand in his. She could feel the warmth of his body flowing through her own despite all their clothes. They looked at Marlene, before pulling slowly away, her hand still imprisoned inside of his. Marlene laughed.

"Okay, I love this photograph!"

It took Sirius's heart several minutes to find a normal speed again. He made a mental note not to walk near a choir again, or he may have a heart attack the next time he could hold Clara so close, and he knew he couldn't control himself to make her twirl again if he had the occasion now that he had heard how much it made her laugh. Bloody carols...

Clara and Sirius took their leaves from the Three Broomsticks after having enjoyed a good Butterbeer, and they walked together through the streets. They sat down on a bench by on of the deserted roads around the village, chatting merrily.

"Are you saying that you would never let me borrow your broomstick?" asked the boy, outraged.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" she replied, laughing. "How many broomsticks did you crash and break exactly?"

The boy thought for a while, before slowly nodding his head.

"You may have a point. But still, I'm your friend! And I'm also your fellow Beater!"

"Sirius, I would never, _ever_ , let you borrow my broomstick. You could give me the cute puppy look we give our parents to have a new toy as much as you want, the answer would still be no."

"Ah, but you're saying that because you've never seen me doing the puppy look!"

He stood up, checking that nobody else was on the road.

"I can give you a real puppy look!" he told her, winking mischievously.

And he transformed into a big black dog. She laughed, and he rested his head on her laps, snorting against her thighs. When he looked up at her, his eyes looked so sad, and begging... he started to cry, making this very high pitched noise only dogs can master and to which no one can resist. She laughed again, vanquished.

"Okay, I give up! You're too cute! You can have my bloody broomstick!"

The dog started to jump madly under the snow, and Clara doubled with laughter. He tried to swallow some snowflakes, catching them in the air as he jumped, to make her laugh harder, and it worked. Holding her painful sides, Clara could hardly breathe. Sirius went back towards her, put his front paws on her laps, and started to lick her face. She giggled.

"Sirius, it tickles!"

He took it as an encouragement. Finally he stopped, resting his head on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him. He was in his dog form, and still to her it was Sirius. She breathed deeply into his fur, he smelled exactly the same when he was a boy. He finally broke their embrace, and rested his head on her laps again. Then he turned back into a boy, and stayed there, kneeling on the ground, his head resting on her knees. They stared at each other for a while. He wanted to kiss her so much... He shook himself, and sat back next to her. Her heart finally slowed down a bit. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they looked at the snow falling down slowly upon the white fields. Some purple crocuses were piercing the snow, their deep colour flashing against the unspoiled white of the icy ground all around them. Clara smiled slowly.

"Crocuses are my favourite flowers," she said absentmindedly, as if she was talking to herself.

"Really?" he asked her, looking at the flowers too.

"I've always found them beautiful. And they're so strong! When all the other flowers are frozen, they just pierce the snow. They flourish when all the others are gone. They're even stronger than winter."

His heart was racing in his chest, and he couldn't control himself when he kissed gently her hair.

"Sounds just like you," he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

She had a sad expression all of a sudden.

"I don't feel like I'm strong," she told him. "I don't feel like anyone is strong anymore. With everything that is happening with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and no one reacts... I wish I was braver..."

She looked at the flowers again.

"Is being brave simply not being scared? Or wouldn't it rather be simply ignoring a fear that is already there?" he asked her. "Because if it's just not feeling anything, I'm the biggest coward on the planet."

"No you're not, of course you're not," she told him.

"But I'm terrified, by many things. I've been all my life."

She held his arm against her, closing her eyes and burying her face in his arm.

"I know I can't be angry at people to be afraid to react at what Voldemort is doing," she said slowly. "But I wish they would open their eyes at what a threat he is for us all. I wish they were strong enough to see the truth."

He enlaced his fingers with hers.

"But _you_ see the truth. You see how dangerous he is, and I bet you want to become an Auror to stop him."

She didn't say anything, and so he went on.

"You want to help people, and you're ready to put your own life at risks to do so. That's what I call being brave."

She tightened her grip on his hand, and he did the same.

"I don't want people to see how scared I am," she said.

He looked down at her, but her eyes were still closed against his shoulder.

"You wouldn't think I'm brave if you knew how I feel like," she added slowly.

"We all have a part of ourselves that we want to keep hidden, we all have some secrets that destroy us, and still it feels more painful to confess them to our friends, than to let them burn us slowly from the inside."

She looked up at him, and their eyes met.

"Trust me Clara, if you feel a darkness creeping up inside of you, and you don't know how to speak about it to anyone, then force yourself. Let it out, because one day it will make you do things you will regret all your life."

"You seem to speak about something you've experienced before," she said, quite afraid by his stern tone.

He set his gaze on the snow again.

"Last year, after I came back from the Christmas Holidays to Hogwarts... My family had messed up with my head again," he said slowly. "They had brought back the matter of duties, and pure-blood weddings and all the bullshit. I found a bottle of firewhiskey the boys and I had kept after a party for a Quidditch match. I went to the Astronomy Tower alone. I couldn't imagine how anyone could understand how I felt, and I didn't want James to give me that look he gives me every time I talk about my family... I didn't want him to think I was weak. I thought that if I spent a bit of time by myself, things would get better. I was completely drunk, I don't remember being that drunk in my entire life, and Merlin knows I have been quite a lot drunk at parties. When I went back to the Gryffindor Tower, I saw Snape. He started asking lots of questions about Remus, and why he was always ill at full moons, and... he said he knew Remus was a werewolf, and that he would tell everyone once he would have gathered enough proofs."

His voice broke, his gaze still set upon the white fields, but he didn't see anything. Clara, aghast, couldn't move, nor speak. Sirius continued in the same calm tone.

"I got angry, and I didn't think about what I was doing, and about the consequences, and I was drunk... I don't know what happened in my head but... I told him."

Clara's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I told him he was right, and that if he wanted to have proofs, then he should go right where Remus was. I told him how to go to the Shrieking Shack from Hogwarts, and this idiot went there. By the time I finally managed to go back to the dorms, it was almost time for Remus to transform. I told James what had happened, or to be more precise he managed to make me say it out of my drunken mumble. He was so furious, I have rarely seen him that furious, and I've spent most of my time with him since we were eleven... He managed to get there just in time to get Snape out of the Shrieking Shack before Remus could hurt him. Prongs still has a scar on his knee from that night."

Clara watched as a tear rolled down Sirius's cheek. He didn't move, and kept talking, still with the same calm tone, his eyes still lost in the snow.

"Remus could have killed him. Remus, the sweetest person on this planet, could have killed someone, and it would have been all my fault."

He clenched his jaws, and sniffed, both his cheeks wet by now.

"I will never forgive myself. Can you imagine? Remus would have never supported this. He gets all mad at himself when he leaves a scratch on us when we go there with him as animals, so kill someone?"

"Did Dumbledore learn about that?" Clara asked him after a brief silence, her voice hoarse.

"What do you think this rat of Snivellus did? He ran right to Dumbledore's office. He wanted to get Remus expelled. But Dumbledore managed to make him shut up, don't ask me how."

"What did Dumbledore tell you?"

Sirius struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

"That's when he learned for my parents. I told him everything. I told him I had drunk too much. I have no idea why he didn't get me expelled. Maybe because when I realised what I had done, I went to help James."

"You went there too?"

Sirius nodded.

"I got Snape out the Shack while James was holding Moony back. Dumbledore gave me detentions, lots of them, and a long lecture but... he pitied me."

He squeezed Clara's hand in his, anger painted all over his face.

"That's why he didn't get me expelled I'm sure, he pitied me."

"That's why you were all upset last year," Clara understood.

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "James took it really hard, even harder than Remus. He took it as a personal betrayal I think, I don't know. It took the boys more than a month to talk to me again. I can't blame them though. I would have deserved it, if they hadn't forgiven me."

"I guess that's what you can call 'fucking things up'," Clara told him, sighing.

"Yep. I've never done anything else that terrible nor stupid in my life. I would be grateful, if you could keep this for yourself. Don't mention it to the girls either, okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

He sniffed again, and loosened a bit his grip on Clara's hand. He looked at her again, his eyes red with tears.

"If I had talked to someone, if I had told James what had happened during the break, none of this would have happened. If I had showed someone that I could be weak, none of this would have happened."

He waited a moment, letting his words sink in, before speaking again.

"Do you hate me?" he asked her bluntly.

A tear rolled down her cheek, while she was shaking slowly her head.

"You would be right to hate me after what I've told you, or at least mad at me," he told her, his jaws set. "It would be deserved, I wouldn't blame you."

"I don't hate you Sirius. And I'm not mad at you either. I'm just... sad."

"Don't do the same mistake I made, don't let this darkness, this fear, this anger, take the best of you."

He took her chin between his fingertips, and made her look at him. She lost herself in his grey eyes.

"I'm here for you. And after what I've told you about me, you can see how weak I've been in the past. If you want to talk to someone, I will always be here, my shoulder ready for you to cry on."

She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder again. He was right. She wanted to tell someone. She was terrified, and she was tired of acting like she was fearless. He had already seen her crying after all, and he had told her so much about himself... She knew he wouldn't tell anyone, she knew he could understand...

"I have nightmares about my parents, and my friends," she told him slowly, her voice barely more than a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. "I have nightmares every nights..."

When she finally stopped talking, the night had fallen already, and everyone else had got back to the Castle. But he didn't interrupt her once, and he didn't rush her, and the hours passed, and she told him all the things she was so scared about at night. And he listened, and he cried with her, understanding her fear of a coming war, because he felt just the same for his friends and the Potters. When they walked back to Hogwarts, they were still holding hands.

* * *

Lily sighed heavily.

"I hate leaving Hogwarts," she stated.

The girl took one more look at the Castle covered with snow before getting into the carriage with her friends.

"I don't reckon that anyone likes leaving this place Lils," Clara replied.

The redhead sighed again.

"If only we could stay there forever..."

"Well, you could still try to use some potion to keep looking like you're a student," Sirius proposed.

"It might get quite expensive though, the ingredients you would need are really rare," James protested. "But if you could snatch some of them somewhere..."

"... you actually could remain in the Castle forever."

James nodded enthusiastically, their friends all laughing.

"Of course James, I'll do that," Lily replied, still laughing. "I'm sure you could give me the recipe."

"Of course!"

"Or you could kill yourself and become a ghost and hang there forever, even more efficient technique," Sirius said.

"I'm sure Mourning Myrtle would love to share her toilets with you Lils," James agreed.

The redhead held her painful sides, laughing hard.

"You two are mad!"

"Mad? Can you believe that Sirius?" protested James, faking outrage. "We're trying to find solutions to her problem, and all she finds to reward us with are insults!"

Sirius shook his head, sighing heavily.

"Young ones these days, they don't have respect for anything."

It is in that merry spirit that the Gryffindors all travelled together to reach London. Lily disappeared for a while to see Liam on the train, and James spent a little with Shelley, but they mostly spent all their journey together. Once arrived in London, Sirius helped Clara with her trunk, and before James could help Lily with hers, Clara asked him discreetly some help.

"I need some photos of you all guys, could you give me a few? It's for Sirius's Christmas present."

James shrugged, carrying Lily's trunk out of the train.

"Sure, I'll send some to you when I'm sure he's not looking."

"Thanks!" she grinned, before heading towards the platform with the boy.

Clara's father hurried towards his daughter, taking her in his arms. He had a long scar across his brow from his aggression a few weeks ago and he was slightly limping, but he looked great anyway.

"Sweetheart!" he cried merrily while hugging her close. "Where's your trunk?"

She nodded towards her friends.

"Sirius helped me getting it down the train."

John turned around towards the boy, picking up his daughter trunk. Sirius smiled earnestly at him, asking him how he felt. The man answered politely, a strange thought suddenly worrying his mind. The boy reminded him so much of someone he knew... He hadn't really noticed at St Mungo's, he was too weak to think straight then, but now he could see the resemblance...Clara hurried towards her friends again, hugging them all one by one.

"I count on you for my parent's party for New Year's Eve!" Frank warned her.

"I'll see you all then," Clara nodded.

She walked out of King's Cross Station with her father, smiling. But her father wasn't smiling at all. He needed to be sure his guess was true, if it was...

"Clara, how is your friend called again? The one who helped you with your trunk," he asked his daughter, sounding casual.

"Sirius," she answered naively.

"Doesn't he have a full name?" John answered, apparently joking.

She laughed.

"Sirius Black. He's really funny, and very kind too. So," Clara continued merrily, "Mum told me she didn't want you to take the risk to Apparate, she thinks you still need some rest, I guess we should take the Knight Bus then."

Her father nodded, and she raised her wand, calling for the bus. He looked at her, so innocent and naive, so young... He had recognised the boy's strange resemblance to Orion Black. He knew the man quite well, he worked at the Ministry. He was cruel, and openly in favour of Voldemort's ideas, though in public he was condemning his violent way of defending them. But John knew he was opposed to the whole thing only in public. So Clara's friend was his son? John shook slowly his head while getting inside the Knight Bus. This couldn't be good...


	18. 17: Christmas Presents And Green Dresses

**Alright, here comes a new chapter. I have to confess that I'm particularly fond of this one (I've been updating quite a lot this week just because I was eager to post this particular chapter, but shush, that's a secret! ^^).**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **I've been particularly efficient at writing these past few days, so I have several chapters in store. I think I'm going to update twice a week for a while, I reckon I'm fast enough to do so for the moment. So, next update on Wednesday.**

 **Please, don't forget to review! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Christmas Presents And Green Dresses**

Sirius couldn't help but feeling a bit out of place as he was helping the Potters decorating their Christmas tree. He enjoyed himself very much, but it was quite a new experience for him to decorate a tree without his mother shouting at him, or his father cursing him because he didn't like how his brother and him had decorated the house. It was great to find decorations of so much colours too, and not just green and silver.

"Well, I think it's not that bad," congratulated Fleamont Potter.

"It looks great indeed," confirmed his wife. "I think we deserve a little break. I made gingerbread this morning..."

"Well, if there's gingerbread, I guess we can't really say no to that."

They laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, what are you going to do during your holidays boys?" asked Fleamont.

Sirius shrugged.

"Just pass the time I guess."

"We've been invited to Frank Longbottom's party for New Year's Eve, guess we should go," added James.

Sirius nodded, breathing deeply the scent of gingerbread that was filling up the warm kitchen. They sat around the table as Euphemia started to cut her appetizing cake. The two boys jumped on their piece of gingerbread, making the parents laugh.

"Mrs Potter, pastry like this should be made illegal," congratulated Sirius, his mouth full of cake.

The witch sighed and shook her head.

"Again Sirius, you have to stop calling us Mr and Mrs Potter. You're leaving with us for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius blushed slightly, and apologized, or at least he tried to, because he had so much cake in his mouth he couldn't say a world. Euphemia laughed at the teenager.

"You have to think about your homework too..." said Fleamont, biting into his own piece of cake.

He kissed his wife on the cheek and congratulated her. He really had married the best cook in the world...

"Yes Dad, don't worry, we don't have much things," replied James, rolling his eyes. "Despite, we may see some of the girls the second week of the holidays, after New Year's Eve. They wanted to make some of their assignments with us."

"You and the girls spend quite a lot of time together this year," noticed Euphemia.

James blushed, but Sirius simply laughed.

"It's not that way, we're friends that's all. We thought they were boring, but we finally realised they're not."

"Good, they will have a good influence on you I reckon," said Fleamont.

Sirius eyed the cake, but didn't dare to take another piece. He had to ask for the permission, or wait that more was proposed to him in his family's home. And as he never was proposed, and always refused more, he had stopped asking at all. He waited for the Potters to finish, but James and his father took another piece each. Euphemia smiled sadly and bent to whisper in Sirius's ear, so her son and her husband wouldn't hear.

"You don't have to ask here, darling. You know you can have as much as you want, so go ahead."

He smiled at her, strangely touched. It was just a piece of cake, and he didn't understand why tears were forming in his eyes. He managed to make them disappear and took another piece, thanking the witch with a glance. His life was different now, and he had to stop thinking like he used. He was free, and he had to leave his ancient life aside. He laughed at James's joke, and he knew he would spend the happiest Christmas Holidays he had ever experienced.

* * *

Sirius groaned loudly in his pillow. It was way too early for him to move...

"Padfoot, get up! My parents are already downstairs, they're waiting for us."

Sirius jumped out of bed, making James laugh.

"So you can make me wait, but not my parents, hey?"

"You're not worth my hurry Prongs, but they are," joked Sirius.

James punched his friend's upper arm, laughing, and the boys headed downstairs. Sirius smiled as they entered the living room to discover the two Potters in pyjamas and dressing gowns. He had to be fully dressed to get downstairs in his ancient home, at Christmas more than ever. At the bottom of their glorious tree, the ground was covered with presents.

"Ah, here come the boys! Come on, I want to open my gifts too!" Fleamont cried happily.

They all laughed, and the two boys sat on the ground, passing to the elder wizards their gifts. They had decided to make a common gift for James's parents, buying a bottle of perfume for Euphemia, and an excellent bottle of firewhiskey for Fleamont. James received from his parents new protections for Quidditch, and the two boys didn't wait for trying them. Sirius helped James fixing the protections upon his arms and legs, and they fitted perfectly. Fleamont handed a gift to Sirius too. The boy looked at him in disbelief, before grinning and accepting his present too. He ripped off the paper and discovered a professional Quidditch bat. It was beautiful, and Sirius grinned even more, manipulating it with skill.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome dear," smiled Euphemia.

James's parents left the room to prepare breakfast as the two boys opened the presents they had received from their friends.

"Thanks Pads," grinned James as he looked at the records Sirius had bought him.

"Thanks too Prongs," answered Sirius, browsing his new Transfiguration book.

They ate some of the chocolates the four girls had sent to them, before James took his next present.

"What...?"

James's eyes widened, and he grinned harder than ever, holding a small gift wrapped in blue paper, with a delicate red bow.

"It's from Lily," he breathed, looking at Sirius.

"Open it!"

James obliged. It was a small red carnet. He opened it, read the first page and he soon started to laugh. It was the list of her fifty favourite movies he had to watch... with her. At the end of the carnet were also two tickets for _Casablanca_ that was playing during the second week of the Holidays. Two tickets, and a promise to go with him.

"Nice..." commented Sirius, laughing.

James closed the book. It was a promise, a promise she would still be here in fifty movies. He laughed again. Things would not get back to the way they were before this year, she was planning to do things _with him_ , she wanted to share the things she loved _with him_. To her, he was a real friend now. He felt a lump coming up his throat, and his eyes filling with tears. He cleared his voice

"Not bad, I admit."

He picked up his last present and tore the protective paper apart. It came from Shelley. James examined the book of Quidditch she had offered him.

"If she asks, I didn't have it," he instructed to his friend.

"Got it," answered Sirius with a wink, smiling.

"Alright, the last one is yours Pads."

James handed the last present to Sirius. It was quite big, and heavy, wrapped in red paper. It came from Clara. Hanging to the golden bow, there was a short note, written in her elegant hand-writing and deep black ink:

 _So that you will always remember who you really are._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _XXX Clara C._

Sirius grinned, and ripped off the paper. In a protective box, covered by paper, was a photo album, with Sirius's initials carved in the leather cover. The leather was black, and seemed old and damaged by the years. The initials were silvery, in a cold and impersonal writing , and the emblem of the Slytherin House was carved above the letters SB. Sirius's grin disappeared. She knew how he felt about his family, he had told her everything, he had opened up completely, told her all he had been through... He had been there for her, and taken crazy risks, and she was giving him... this? A photo album to remind him who he really was: a pure-blood. He wanted to cry.

"Shit mate, I'm sorry," said slowly James, shocked and cursing Clara's name under his breath.

Sirius took the album in his hands, and his eyes grew wide. The leather cover transformed slowly, the black leather turning into a brilliant red, the fabric healing itself and becoming new and unspoiled again, the initials turned to gold and took complex and gracious curves. The snake was soon replaced by the roaring lion of Gryffindor House. Sirius grinned, and felt ashamed of his previous thoughts. She knew who he was...

"Okay, no shit mate, this is great!" laughed James.

Sirius opened the album. On the first page, his complete name was written with a beautiful writing, full of curves and circles. The drawing of a joyful black dog was magically moving, walking beneath the writings, chasing his tail, or jumping high to try to catch the writings. Sirius laughed, tears forming in his eyes. He recognised her style of drawings, full of details. She had made it herself for him. It was already the best gift he had ever received in his life. He turned the page, to discover a photo of the four Marauders smiling, their animals moving and chasing each other around the photograph.

"How did she...?"

He turned a questioning look towards James, who laughed.

"She asked a photo or two before the break, but I had no idea what she wanted to do with them, I swear. She just said it was for your Christmas present, but I never imagined it would be that cool mate."

Sirius's smile widened even more, and he turned the pages one by one, looking at all the photographs, taking his time, and he looked at the beautiful drawings she had made for him, and the photos of him and his friends since first year. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the last picture: it was just the two of them, at their last Hogsmeade trip. Snowflakes were falling gently upon them, as Clara and Sirius were laughing, he was making her twirl in the middle of the street, walkers throwing them disapproving glances, but the two teenagers didn't care. She ended her twirls and landed in Sirius's arms, as she was laughing even harder. They stared in each other's eyes, before turning their happy faces towards the camera. And then Sirius made her twirl again... It was officially his favourite photograph. He turned the final page, drying his cheeks on his sleeves. It was beautiful, and Sirius couldn't imagine that she had taken so much time for him. He was overwhelmed.

"This is the best gift ever..." he whispered.

And suddenly, he felt quite stupid with the gift he had sent her...

* * *

Clara ran down the stairs and hurried towards the Christmas tree, her laughing parents following her. She opened her presents: a beautiful new scarf from Lily and Alice, a huge box of her favourite chocolates form Marlene, several boxes of candies from the boys, and from her parents...

"Oh. My. MERLIN!"

She took the dress off the box. It was a beautiful, velvet dress in a deep shade of green that fitted perfectly with her eyes.

"You said you wanted to go to this party for New Year's Eve, so we thought..."

"Your mother thought," corrected her father.

"I thought," continued Katherine, laughing, " that you needed a real dress."

Clara cried and jumped at her parents neck.

"It is SO beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome darling."

Once she had calmed down a bit, she took her last gift. She read the note first.

 _Just to keep you busy these long nights of winter. Don't finish them all without me!_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _XX S.B_

She grinned, tearing up the golden paper. She laughed at the sight of Sirius's gift: a book of crosswords. It was just so much like him, and she grinned once more at the thought of the two of them by the fireplace making crosswords in the Gryffindor Common Room together. She suddenly realised that a second box had been wrapped into her gift with the book.

 _You didn't really think I would give you only a book of crosswords, did you?_

She smiled even harder, though she thought the crossword book was already perfect. It was personal, a reference that only the two of them could understand, and to her it was more than enough. She opened the box anyway, and gasped. It was a delicate necklace, with a thin silver chain, and a silver pendant in the shape of a crocus, her favourite flower. She took it slowly in her hands, in the verge of tears. It was beautiful, and personal too. He had remembered their walk in Hogsmeade, no doubt. She felt an engraving at the back of the pendant. She turned it and read.

 _Always stronger than winter._

Tears started to flow down her face, it was probably the best gift anyone had ever offered her...

"Oh darling, it's lovely! What a beautiful necklace!" her mother gasped behind her.

Clara wiped her tears with her sleeve, and grinned. Her mother helped her to put it on.

"From whom is it? The boy must be mad about you!" asked her mother, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Clara rolled her eyes.

"It's from Sirius."

"You mean, the gorgeous and kind boy who came at the hospital when your dad was attacked?"

Clara sighed, amused, and nodded. Her mother clapped excitedly her hands together.

"Mum, he's just a friend."

Next to her Mum, John didn't seem pleased at all. First there was the obvious reaction of a protective father towards his only daughter, but there was more to it. The boy was a Black, and he knew who these people were, and they were not good people. The teenager had seemed different though, he was in Gryffindor, and apparently, he didn't share his family's beliefs, still...

Far away from these preoccupations, Katherine stood up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Love, I've had many friends in my life, and when I was your age too. And I can assure you, that the ones who were just friends never bought me wonderful necklaces..."

* * *

Lily took another of her Exploding chocolates that Clara had offered her, before taking her next gift, feeling the chocolate exploding upon her tongue and tickling her entire mouth.

"Thanks Dad!" she grinned as she examined her new poetry book.

She took a blue present, and smiled when she read the note.

 _Merry Christmas Lils, hope it will shine for you,_

 _XX Liam._

She opened the bow and grinned even more at the sight of a golden bracelet, made of thin rings nested into one another. She immediately put it on, and admired her wrist. It was lovely indeed.

"Is it from your boyfriend?" asked her mother. " Liam, isn't it?"

"Yes Mum. It's beautiful!"

"It is indeed," her mother smiled.

She finally took her last present, wrapped in golden and red. She recognised James's square and regular script.

 _So that you can catch up on the dreaming._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _XX_

She frowned, and tore apart the paper, revealing an extremely old book. She examined it delicately, and smiled as she finally recognised the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She opened it and looked at the front page: a long list of names was written there, some of the names partly erased by time, all clearly traced by children hands. At the very bottom of the list, were the two names Fleamont Potter, and under it, his son's James Potter. Her eyes widened. He had not given her any copy of the Tales, he had offered her his own copy, that his father had given him, and his father before him... and this for probably centuries judging by the number of names. She put a hand on her mouth. He had given her the book his ancestors and himself had grown up with, and she didn't know how she could accept this.

"Strange book," commented her father," better hurry up a bit dear, we have to go see your sister at Vernon's."

Lily moaned, carrying her presents up to her bedroom.

After she was dressed and ready to go, she sat down at her desk to write a letter to Liam in order to thank him for his gift, whilst her parents were getting ready. But she just couldn't focus, and every now and again, her eyes wandered across her desk and landed on James's book. After ten minutes of fighting, she finally gave up, took the book and lied onto her bed, beginning to read, using James's note as a bookmark. Liam could wait...

* * *

Frank finished his second glass of Champagne, glancing again at the door. None of the girls had arrived yet and he was starting to feel very frustrated to be alone. He missed Alice so much, they had not seen in each other since the beginning of the break, more than seven days ago, and for him who was used to see her every single day and to spend hours with her, it was way too long.

"Don't worry, they'll arrive, eventually," Peter reassured him.

"They'd better hurry up then!" mumbled Frank.

"Quite a nice party by the way Frank," complimented Remus.

"Thanks, my parents are so good at throwing parties! I didn't organize anything myself in fact."

"Don't tell that to Alice, she'll think you helped," said Peter.

Frank laughed.

"No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend yourself Peter! You know, you're not supposed to lie to your girlfriend. And anyway, she already knows how miserable I am at all these things, so..."

Shelley decided to join the boys for a while, and she took James's hand in hers, drinking her own glass of Champagne.

"What are you five talking about?" she asked merrily.

"Frank is impatient to see Alice," answered Remus.

"Which means he's been only talking about her for the last twenty minutes," added James.

"Don't worry Frank, she'll arrive soon," Shelley reassured him too. "She's coming with Marlene, Lily and Clara, so no wonder she's late."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

The five boys frowned at her and the girl rolled her eyes, sighing.

"First, none of them can Apparate, which means that one of their parents - Clara's father, no doubt - have to Apparate with them. They have to make the tour of all the houses, knowing that Clara's house is so heavily protected, they have to actually go out of the village they live in to be able to travel. You can add to this the time of last minute preparation of the four of them every time they leave a house... And well, with Clara's paranoid father, it's already a miracle they come at all. I mean, this man is so mad, I wonder what happened in his head when he allowed Clara to come at all."

She giggled in her glass, but none of the boys laughed.

"It's normal for her Dad to be careful Shelley," answered Sirius, his brow furrowed. " After all, he's an Auror. If he's not protective with his own daughter, with everything he sees every day, who could be?"

"Yeah, but come on. This guy is not protective, he's completely paranoid."

"Shelley, some of their neighbours have disappeared this summer, and he has been attacked less than a month ago. His wife is a Muggle, and his daughter a Half-blood. It's not paranoia, it's fucking sanity!" Sirius snapped coldly.

She looked at him in the eyes and started to giggle again.

"Sirius is right Shelley," added James. "You're trying to talk about things you don't understand."

"Oh really?"

"Of course you are, or you wouldn't talk nonsense like this. Maybe her father is going a bit too far sometimes, but at least his family is safe, and nor his wife, nor his daughter have been hurt in any ways, and not all people can say that."

"You're right James," nodded Remus.

"Wow, you boys really take these things seriously!"

"And you should do so yourself," advised Remus.

She shook her head, half amused, half shocked and excused herself, going to the bathroom. She needed to get away from this band of killjoys...

She had not been gone for more than five minutes when the girls finally arrived. First Marlene and Alice entered, followed closely by Lily. Alice literally ran right into Frank's arms.

"I missed you!" she cried, kissing him on the lips.

He laughed, kissing her back.

"I missed you too!"

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Oh please people, try to have a minimum of manners, you're not in a bloody bedroom."

They all laughed. All except James. He had his eyes glued on Lily, and suddenly nothing in the world was existing except her. She was wearing a green tulip dress that stopped just above her knees. He looked at her little feet protected by a pair of green high heels, then his gaze climbed her perfect legs, and up to her knees. He had never seen so much of her... He looked at her bare shoulders, spotted with freckles, that her long ginger hair, flowing down upon her back like a waterfall of fire, revealed when she moved her head. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Her makeup was delicate and discreet. She wasn't wearing lipstick, her lips already reddened by the cold, and he felt grateful for it. She was simply perfect... She turned her eyes towards him, and he lost himself in their green shade.

"Are you alright James?"

He cleared his voice, shaking himself.

"'Course," he replied, his voice a bit hoarse," I'm great! You too?"

"Sure!"

She smiled at him, and her smile finished to conquer the last parts of him that were still rejecting the truth. He loved her. Now more than ever he was fully aware of his feelings for her, and he knew that despite everything he would try, it would never change. Shelley was great, and beautiful, he couldn't deny it, but next to Lily, she just didn't stand a chance.

Sirius nudged him discreetly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned over his friend and whispered in James's ear.

"Lucky for you Shelley's away."

James scowled at him, but he couldn't really deny it.

"Where's Clara?" asked Sirius, still half giggling.

"Still outside with her dad," Lily replied. "She's trying to negotiate her curfew."

Sirius nodded, suddenly a bit nervous. The girls were beautiful, all of them having probably taken quite a lot of time to be so gorgeous, and he couldn't imagine how beautiful Clara would look like in a dress like theirs.

"How long did she have?" asked Remus.

"Till one, but she hopes to negotiate two or three. After all, it's New Year's Eve," answered Marlene.

The girls grabbed their first glass of Champagne, and the boys their third. Sirius was about to bring his own glass to his lips when Clara entered, and he stopped dead, his glass still at the level of his chin. She was wearing the green dress her parents had bought her for Christmas. The long velvet fell down gracefully until the middle of her calves and its cut was following the curves of her body perfectly. The low-cut dress was revealing more than Sirius had ever seen of her, without revealing too much either. The dress was held at her shoulders only by two little rings of silver, and her bare shoulders were like glowing in the light of the crowded room. Upon her right collarbone, he saw a scar, paler than her skin, that looked just like a shooting star. She had attached her hair in a graceful high bun, letting free only two strands of hair that were flowing down on each side of her face. She was wearing mascara and a red lipstick. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen... Something glimmered around her neck and he grinned at the sight of his necklace. He couldn't believe she was wearing it tonight...

"So, how's curfew?" asked Alice when the girl had finally managed to get to them through the crowded room.

Clara grinned mischievously.

"I managed to negotiate three!"

"Good!" congratulated Remus.

Sirius finally finished to bring his champagne to his lips, and emptied more than half of the glass in one gulp.

"Hey Lils!"

Liam hurried towards them. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous!"

Lily smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, you look good too."

James scowled at his drink. Why did he have to be invited? Of course he knew, Frank's parents had probably invited his parents. Really, life was cruel sometimes...

Shelley chose this very moment to reappear.

"Hey girls, nice dresses! James, are you alright?"

He jumped.

"Of course, I was just... lost in thoughts."

"You've got to relax, come on, let's dance."

And she dragged him to the dance floor by the tie. Liam proposed his hand to Lily too.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and placed her hands in his. Frank and Alice followed close.

"And here remain the poor souls..." sighed Remus at his four friends who were left behind with him.

They all laughed. But soon a boy approached them and asked Clara for a dance.

"Yes, she'd love to!" Marlene answered for her friend.

"Well I..."

"Yes, she would!"

And Marlene pushed her away, making Clara follow the stranger. He was probably eighteen or nineteen, with blond hair and blue eyes, and she had to admit that he was quite handsome. She suddenly congratulated herself for having chosen red lipstick.

* * *

Sirius was keeping an eye on her, he just couldn't help it. Soon after Clara had gone dancing, Caradoc Dearborn appeared from nowhere to ask Marlene for a dance, and so now it was just him, Peter and Remus.

"Why aren't you hunting Padfoot?" asked Peter. "I mean, with all the birds in here, why do you stay with us?"

Sirius shrugged, his eyes still fixed on Clara.

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood I guess."

"You? Not in the mood for girls? That's a first!" commented Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I have other things in mind, that's all. I don't spend my time thinking about birds, you know..."

Though right now he was thinking about a girl. He had lost Clara in the crowd and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"And what are these things you have in mind?" asked carefully Remus.

Sirius moved slightly to have a better view, but he really couldn't see her anywhere...

"Never mind Moony."

What if she had gone out with him? Or... upstairs? The simple idea of her being kissed by someone else made him sick, so the thought of her in a bedroom with a perfect stranger... But of course it was ridiculous, she wasn't this kind of girl, she was probably just dancing, hidden from his view by the crowd. He felt his blood boil in his veins anyway.

"Come on Padfoot, tell us!" insisted Peter.

"Drop it Wormtail!"

Sirius looked furious all of a sudden. But Peter was used to his strange temper by now, and he simply shrugged, going to the bar to take another drink.

Remus remained silent for a while, before asking bluntly.

"You like her, don't you?"

Sirius turned quickly his attention back on the werewolf.

"What?!"

"You like her. You like Clara."

Sirius's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play this game with me Padfoot. I'm not blind, and you and Prongs are my best friends, I know you like Clara, just like I know James is still in love with Lily."

His voice was calm and neutral. He was simply stating facts, nothing more. But Sirius could remember how he had reacted when the boys had made their list of resolutions in September.

"I know about the rule Moony, no need to remind me. I can't touch the Gryffindor girls on our year, and I don't intend to."

"I know you don't, you care about her too much."

"You're making nonsense. If I liked her that much, why wouldn't I just ask her out?"

"Because she could say no."

Remus stopped, letting his words sink in.

"Because she could push you away, and you could lose her trust. You could lose her friendship, lose her. And you prefer to be just her friend, than to be nothing at all."

Sirius stared at his friend, but said nothing. Remus sighed heavily.

"I just hope you're not holding you back because of this stupid rule at least."

"Rule that _you_ created," Sirius reminded him.

"I just wanted to protect the girls. It would have been impossible to spend an entire year with them if you broke the heart of one them. After all, James was making things complicated enough with Lily. But I made that rule because you were never caring about any of the birds you were seeing, and I know it's different with her. After all, you're my best friend, and I still want you to be happy, so..."

"Are you really giving me your benediction Mum?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm serious right now!"

They stayed silent once more for a while. But this time, Sirius spoke first.

"I really care about her Moony."

"Ask her out then!"

But Sirius shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Sirius sighed, letting out some of the pain he kept held inside his chest. He lied his gaze on the dancing crowd, but he didn't see anything. He spoke in the low and resigned voice of people who have taken a painful decision, but know there is no other way, and finally accept their fate.

"You're right. I can't lose her. And I will if I ask, because she will never trust me like she does right now if I tell her how I feel while she just sees a friend in me. And I know I'm just a friend to her. I mean, how could she want me? I told her everything about me, my family, my mistakes... She knows I'm broken. I'm broken Remus, beyond repair, and she deserves better than a broken moron really. She deserves someone who will make her laugh, and make her happy, someone who has never been touched by the darkness I used to live in. She will never want me, and I will never be worthy of her. I'm nothing. I'm an empty shell abandoned on the floor that no one wants to pick up anymore. I have nothing, no money, no home, no family, and she deserves everything. She deserves the best in this world, and I'm far from the best. I don't deserve her..."

His voice broke and he stood still, his gaze still lost in the crowd. Remus was speechless for a while, too shocked to think straight. He finally cleared his throat.

"You know you have us..."

"I know Moony. I know, and I'm thankful. But there are things that even best friends can't repair. Some wounds which are too deep to heal, and they're left open. And though you do your best to hide them, and to keep your composure, the pain is always here. The darkness is always here. She deserves light, and I'm shadows. Shadows of a past too heavy and painful for me to bear."

"So you're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up on anything. I'm realistic, and I choose to do what is best for her, and not what is best for me."

"But maybe she would say yes, and..."

"No. She deserves better than me Remus. And she will have better."

"Maybe the best for her is you. Maybe _you_ would make her happy."

Sirius shook his head in silence. Remus could see him fighting back the tears forming in his grey eyes, and he finally realized.

"You don't _like_ her, do you?"

Sirius shook slowly his head.

"You love her."

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves, before nodding.

"Padfoot..."

"Remus, if you were in love... If you loved someone to the point where the only thing that matters to you, is that this girl you love is happy, and safe, would you be with her?"

Remus lost his voice. He felt a lump climbing up his throat. He finally answered earnestly, his voice shaky.

"No. I'm a werewolf, I would let her be with someone normal, who could give her a normal life. Someone who could give her everything I'll never have."

"See, it's the same. I'm just like you."

They stayed silent for a while, each of them understanding the suffering of the other... Sirius finally looked at Remus again.

"Please, don't tell the others. I mean, I guess Prongs thinks I like her of course, but I don't want them to know that my feelings are stronger than just a crush."

Remus nodded.

"Don't worry Padfoot, I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

"Well, I reckon we both deserve a drink, and I mean something stronger than Champagne."

Sirius laughed, passing an arm around Remus's shoulders and dragging him towards the bar.

"Moony, now you're talking!"

* * *

This guy was SO boring! Clara finished her glass, faking a smile. The blond guy was gone and one of his friend had taken his place. He was blond too, with sleepy hazel eyes. Sure, he was cute, but probably all his good genes had been used for his looks, because his conversation was even worse than a class of History of Magic. She had been stuck with him for a while now, and she was desperate to find a way to escape. She had lost the boys from her sight, and she didn't know anyone around her, which meant no rescue team for her.

"So, what do you wanna do after school?" he asked her.

"Auror."

He propped up an eyebrow.

"Really, isn't it a bit too risky for a girl?"

She clenched her jaws. Actually, he was the one in a risky position right now...

"Not more than for a man," she merely answered.

"Yeah, but I mean... It's not like it was your thing."

"If that's what I want to do, it's because it is my thing."

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of some really dark hair...

"If you say so. I'm still not convinced though. If you were knocking at my door, I wouldn't be afraid!"

He let out a loud laugh. The boy with black hair started to turn back and... Miracle! It was Sirius. He spotted her in the crowd too and stared at them. Right at this moment, a waiter was passing behind Blond-Idiot.

"Could you pick me one of these?" Clara asked him.

The blond boy obliged, turning his back to Clara. She used these precious few seconds to mime Sirius to help her. He propped up an eyebrow, but Blond-Idiot was already back.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks."

She took the glass he was handing her. After two more stupid questions, she was about to drink it all down when a strong arm was suddenly wrapped around her waist. She had just regained enough composure from the shock to push the git away, when she turned and saw Sirius's face.

"Finally! Merlin Clara, where have you been?"

"Well, I was... right here."

Sirius, her saviour!

"Sorry, you are?" asked Blond-Idiot, quite annoyed by the interruption.

Sirius stood straighter suddenly and answered in a cold voice, full of warning.

"Her boyfriend, you?"

Blond-Idiot mumbled an unintelligible answer, and before he could add anything, Sirius had escorted Clara out in the garden, his hand still on the small of her back.

"Merlin! Sirius, thank you!"

Sirius let out a laugh.

"You're welcome. Was he that bad?"

"Between him and History of Magic, History of Magic, without hesitation."

"Okay, he was that bad."

She started to shiver and the boy handed her her coat. She looked at him, surprised as she accepted her warm black cloak. Sirius laughed again.

"You were close to the door, I hoped to make an escape."

"Thank you again."

"Well, it looks like you're often in the position of Damsel in distress these days."

She laughed warmly, her breath covering the stars.

"And you are quite chivalrous, indeed."

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor after all!"

"True!"

They laughed for a while. As they were calming down again, Sirius was about to ask her if she wanted to get back inside, but she spoke first.

"I'd really like to do something crazy right now!"

She looked at Sirius right into the eyes, a mischievous grin on her face, before looking up at the stars.

"Oh, this is so beautiful. Maybe I'll just stay here and look at the stars."

"What if you could do both?"

She threw him a questioning glance. He got closer to her, and Clara could feel his warm breath on her frozen face.

"Follow me."

And he walked pass her, heading for an old shed at the back of the garden. The grass was covered with a deep blanket of snow, which made their walk almost silent. They both lit the tip of their wands, and Sirius opened the shed.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

The boy soon came back, a broom in his hand.

"Sorry, there's only one of these. Guess we'll have to share."

He grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back her smile.

"And where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere? Wow, that sounds fantastic!" she said wryly.

"Doesn't it?"

"Sirius, if you really think that I'm going to follow you on a broomstick in the middle of the night, at New Year's Eve, in this dress, while both of us are tipsy, you really are mental!"

Sirius shrugged.

"It was just an idea of course. I just thought you wanted to do something crazy."

"Yes but this is a bit too much crazy for me Sirius."

"Don't you trust me?"

She looked into his grey eyes. Yes, she trusted him. Blindly even, and she knew it. And she felt invincible when she was with him, she knew nothing could happen to her as long as he was by her side. And to be fully honest, she wanted to go with him. She knew he would make her spend the best night she had ever spent. So why the hell was she still hesitating, for Merlin's sake?!

"Fuck!"

Sirius propped up an eyebrow in response, amused.

"I'll be right back," she added.

She got back into the house, and spotted Remus in a corner, talking with Marlene.

"I'll be with Sirius, okay?" she informed them.

"Uh, okay..."

"Where?" asked Remus. "Are you going somewhere?"

She looked at her coat.

"Just don't worry about me, okay. We might go out for a walk, and I don't know when we come back, and I just wanted some people to know that I haven't been kidnapped or anything... So don't worry about me, I'm in good hands."

"Alright then..." answered Remus.

But before he could finish she was gone again, and she joined Sirius back in the garden.

"So, shall we?" she asked him.

He grinned and mounted the broom, helping her to sit before him. He was encircling her with his arms, holding the broom firmly just in front of her, and her heart skipped a beat as she was feeling his warm breath brushing her cheek.

"Ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ready."

Sirius kicked off the ground and they flew up right towards the sky full of bright lights.

* * *

In the Longbottom's mansion, all the guests had been gathered and Frank's mother was announcing the tradition they would all honour that night.

"Every year in our family, we offer a red rose to the person from whom we have received our favourite gift for Christmas. It has for purpose to let people know how much their gifts, though we usually don't express it, have touched us. Just know that you can't lie: if you give your rose to someone else than the person who offered you your favourite present, the rose will die. If you give it to the right person though, it will bloom. Please, everyone picks up a rose and gets ready!"

Waiters passed through the crowd, giving roses to all the guests. When everyone had received a flower, Mrs Longbottom instructed them all to give it to the rightful person. James swallowed hard, his eyes fixed on Lily. Liam was giving her his rose, but she was still holding her in her hand. She smiled and thanked her boyfriend with a kiss. She stared as one of the guest's flower was turning into a deep shade of brown, fading quickly. It was real. There was no way to fake this. She looked at James.

"I really loved your gift Lily," Liam told her softly.

"I liked yours too, but..."

She looked at James again. The boy straightened his glasses on his nose, took a deep breath, and headed towards Lily.

"Thank you," he said simply as he handed her his rose.

She smiled, breathing the scent of the scarlet flower, and handed him her rose as well.

"Thank you James."

He grinned, taking the flower in his hand. She had liked his gift, she had preferred it to Super-Tan's...

"James?"

The so-called boy turned around, to discover a quite angry Shelley.

"Yes?" he asked naturally, as if he hadn't noticed anything.

She remained silent for a while.

"I see..."

She turned on her heels and crossed the crowded room, James after her.

"What did he give you?"

Liam seemed quite upset himself. He had clenched his fists tightly, though his voice remained calm. Lily turned a surprised look towards him.

"A book."

"A book?"

"Yes. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_."

"You preferred a book full of stories for four-year-old children over a bloody bracelet?"

"It was very kind of him Liam. He knew I had never read them, because I'm a Muggleborn, and he knew I felt stupid sometimes when I couldn't understand the references. So he gave me his own copy of the book. It's very kind indeed!"

"Lily, I bought you a golden bracelet! He didn't even buy you anything!"

"It has more worth than if he had just bought me a copy. And anyway, since when does the worth of a gift is only about the price, and not the sentimental attachment we hold to it? It doesn't mean that I didn't like your gift, it only means that I preferred his."

"Oh well, if that's just that I'm so much reassured really!"

"Why are you reacting like this?"

But he didn't answer and simply walked pass her, fuming. Lily really couldn't understand anything about boys sometimes...

* * *

James was literally running after Shelley on the cold and dark road. Bloody hell, how could she be so fast on high heels?

"Shelley, please, wait!"

He finally caught her arm and made her stop walking.

"I understand James."

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand you don't want to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you!"

She sighed heavily, and sat down on a rock by the road. James sat down next to her. She looked at her knees, and spoke in a calm voice.

"It's okay James really. I see the way you look at her, how happy you are when she's around. I know you still like Lily."

James remained silent, looking at his knees too, and so she continued.

"I don't want to be just the girl you pick up while you wait for the hunt to start again. I don't want to be the person you see when she's with someone else. I guess I just hoped that I was a bit more than that to you. I was wrong apparently. I really don't understand what you see in her that is so attractive though. She's so bloody calm, and too kind to be honest really."

James still didn't say anything.

"I think it's better for both of us if we stop this. If we stop while there is no melodrama around it, and anger, and mad jealousy. I was wrong when I thought you had finished your bloody obsession with Evans, and I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

She finally looked at him.

"James, please say something."

Her voice was still calm and tender. Without looking at her, James finally answered.

"You're wrong, you know? About everything really."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are. I do like you. I didn't start this just to wait until Lily was single again. This whole thing with Lily, I know some people think it was just a game for me, but it wasn't. None of this is a joke. I didn't give up on Lily because she had a boyfriend to be honest, I gave up because I've realised that she will never see in me what I see in her. And I'm tired of trying, I'm tired of waiting for her to finally see something in me to live my life. I thought I could forget her, and I really did try to forget her Shelley, I swear. And this, us, it was earnest Shelley, really it was."

"But..."

James sighed heavily, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"But it's not that easy..."

He rested his head in his hands and continued in a low voice, his throat tightened with pain.

"I can't forget her. Every time I think I'm finally moving on, I realise that in fact I still feel the same. And it's fucking killing me, because I know I can't stop feeling the way I feel, while she will never see in me anything more than a friend at best."

"You like her more than I thought."

He laughed wryly.

"You're wrong again Shelley. I don't like her, I've never liked her. I love her."

She gasped, shocked. She had never imagined... But suddenly everything seemed clearer: the way he had always acted perfectly with her, though always a bit distant, the looks he was sending to Lily when he thought no one was watching... And suddenly, as she looked at him in the cold night, bent over his knees, his face buried in his hands, she wasn't seeing the mischief maker she thought he was. She wasn't seeing the talented Quidditch captain, nor the brilliant student, nor the joyful party maker. She was seeing how he really was inside: broken hearted.

"You love her?" she asked slowly.

He nodded.

"I love her more than I had ever imagined I could love. I love the way she wrinkles her nose when she's annoyed, the way she plays with her hair when she's thinking. I love it when she defends people she has never met, and when she cradles first years in tears. I love the way she straights up her skirt when she's nervous, and the way she plays with her quill when she's working. She's so beautiful, and she's gorgeous when she's angry, and tonight she was simply breathtaking. I don't know how I could live without her really..."

He laughed wryly again.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic, I know, no need to remind me. I love the only girl I have no chance to have, how's that, huh?"

He sat straighter and sighed heavily, replacing his glasses upon his nose, and he lost his glaze in the dark before him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never intended to do so. I thought I could forget her Shelley, I promise. I hoped I could..."

"I understand. It's okay. Thank you, for telling me. I feel better in fact, knowing you were sincere with me, and that you just can't do anything about it. It's not like we could control who we love."

"Life would be so much easier if that was true."

"Perhaps, but it would lose some of its charms too."

"Please, don't tell her I said that. I don't want her to know. It's hard enough without her pitying me and my bloody broken heart. Despite, I know she'd feel guilty if she knew she has hurt me so much, and I don't want to hurt her."

"Of course I won't say anything, to anyone."

"Thank you."

James smiled at her and offered her his open palm.

"Friends?"

She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers, shaking it.

"Friends."

* * *

They flew for a while, going in circles. She felt so free, flying like this with Sirius, knowing she could have gone anywhere she wanted to. For now life seemed without limits, an infinity of possibilities, so many places to go and discover. It felt good to forget all the troubles of the world. Suddenly there were no Death Eater, no Voldemort, no school, no parents, no Slytherins... there was nothing but the cold air, the bright stars, and the warmth of Sirius against her back, and it felt right.

Finally, Sirius started to go down slowly, losing regularly altitude, until they landed on a hill, not far from the Longbottom's house. He was afraid she would feel nervous if they were going too far, and he thought this lonely hill was perfect to look at the stars. They sat in the snow, careless of the cold.

"What shall we do then?" she asked Sirius excitedly.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

She threw him a mischievous look and took out of her coat a bottle of Champagne. Sirius laughed loudly.

"I'm starting to think the boys and I have a bad influence on you Clara!"

"I wouldn't put it that way. I've always been a bit rebellious."

He opened the bottle and handed it to her. She buried it in the snow until it could keep standing on its own, and then proposed a game to Sirius.

"Alright, we're gonna ask each other questions, about anything we want. We have to answer, or we drink. What do you think?"

"Works for me."

"So, I'll go first."

He nodded and waited for her question.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Wow, you're starting hard!"

"Answer, or drink!" she laughed.

"Jessica Pens."

"You mean, the girl in seventh year?"

Sirius nodded.

"My turn. Who was your most ridiculous crush?"

"Neil Neils."

"The singer from that Wizarding band?"

He exploded in laughter, and she joined him.

"I can't believe it! There's no one in this world more ridiculous and stupid than this guy!"

"I know, but he's bloody gorgeous."

They doubled with laughter, holding their painful sides. Clara wiped a tear from her eye.

"Okay, hmm... What is your happiest memory?" she asked him

"My first day at Hogwarts," he replied without an hesitation. "You?"

"The day my dad taught me how to ride a broom."

"You're so close to your parents..."

"They mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without them."

She cleared her voice.

"Alright, my turn. How many detentions did you get?"

"Since first year? No idea, I can't remember them all."

She laughed.

"Well, it kind of answers the question, I guess."

He smiled mischievously in answer. His eyes wandered on her face, before going down her neck, finally landing on her right shoulder. Her coat had slightly slipped down, revealing her bare skin till her upper arm.

"How did you get that scar?" he asked her.

She passed a hand on her collarbone.

"I fell from a tree. I used to climb at every tree when I was little, and one day a branch broke, and I fell. I broke my shoulder, but I was lucky actually, the fall could have killed me. When we got back from St Mungo's, my Dad told me to use this scar to remind me that what matters is not how high the fall is, but how we survive it. I still look at it sometimes and remember what my Dad told me when I'm sad, or I need courage. It doesn't look very sexy though, it's not good for bikinis," she joked.

"It looks like a shooting star..."

He had his eyes fixed on her scar, and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss it. He wanted to feel her skin against his lips and kiss her scar... He was sure it would be like tasting a real star. He shook himself. After a while, she finally asked him a new question.

"What is the first thing you remember?"

He didn't want to spoil everything with his tormented childhood, and so he took the bottle and drank. It wasn't a good idea at all to tell her that the oldest things he remembered were his father's fists and his mother's curses. He searched for a question himself.

"What is the thing you've always hidden from me?"

She had no intention to tell him she liked him, and that he was more than a friend to her. So she took the bottle and drank up.

"Have you ever cared about a girl you've been with?"

"No, I haven't. Have you ever... well, you know... spent a night with a boy?"

"No, never."

She blushed and took another gulp. Sirius imitated her. She looked carefully at him, before asking her next question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Sirius looked at her, unable to move. He finally took the bottle, and drank up.

"This answers the question actually," she giggled.

"No it doesn't, I could bluff and just want to change the subject."

"Fair enough."

"What did you get for Christmas?" he asked, eager to lead in another direction.

"Chocolates, candies, a scarf, this beautiful dress, and well..."

She grinned and passed a hand on her necklace.

"It's really beautiful Sirius."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, it's perfect."

He smiled, and took some Champagne, before speaking again, still turning the bottle in his hands, and looking at the green glass that could be guessed under the snow.

"Your gift is probably the kindest thing anyone has ever given me Clara..."

He looked up at her, a smile crossing his face, and she could see some tears in his grey eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You did scare me with your black cover though."

She laughed, taking the bottle from his hands.

"It was a metaphor, that you're not like your family, that you're better than them."

"It's very kind, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They had already drunk up more than half the bottle, and they were both starting to feel the effects of alcohol. Sirius decided to stop drinking. After all, he had to look after her and take her back safely home. He thought she had had enough too, and so he took the bottle, and put it away behind him. She put her hands behind her, burying them in the snow, and looked up at the sky.

"Is it true you've been named after a star?"

"Yep..."

"Which one are you?"

He sat next to her, resting on his hands in the snow too and looking up at the sky.

"The one under Orion, there."

He pointed out the star through the sky, and she looked at the bright light that was glowing against the dark sky.

"You really are a star Sirius."

He looked at her, so beautiful with her head thrown backwards, offering her face to the sky. The lights of the stars were reflected in her eyes, and they looked like they were glimmering. He felt the urge to kiss her again. He lied down in the snow instead, and she did the same, resting shyly her head against the side of his arm. He wrapped his arm around her in response and she put her head on his shoulder, resting her brow in the crook of his neck. She put a hand on his chest and stroked it tenderly. Sirius could barely breathe. She closed her eyes.

"I feel so good in your arms Sirius..."

He looked down at her. Her eyes still closed, she went on, her hand still moving slowly back and forth upon his chest. The alcohol was making her say more than she would have ever dared to confess if she had been sober...

"...I feel so calm, and peaceful. I feel so safe, like nothing could happen to me as long as you hold me close."

He kissed her head, stroking her hair.

"You're safe with me, I look after you. I protect you Clara, and I always will."

He felt her drifting away in his arms, and so he helped her to sit upon the broomstick again and he took her safely home. He accompanied her until she was on her threshold. It was almost three in the morning.

"Thank you, I've spent a lovely evening thanks to you Sirius," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"I've spent a lovely evening too," he smiled, his heart still pounding.

She knocked on the door, and Sirius strode away. He stopped at the end of the alley and turned back to see her coming home. As she was following her mother inside, she turned towards him and waved. He waved at her too as she was disappearing in the yellow light of her parents' house. The boy didn't see him, but as Sirius was walking away from Clara's house, her father looked at his shape fading in the night, and he glowered at him. He would not let a Black lay a single finger on his daughter.


	19. Chapter 18: Warnings

**As promised, here comes a new chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews on the previous chapter :)**

 **Next update on Saturday, it shall be time for Quidditch. But for now, it's the end of the Holidays, and the Journey back to Hogwarts.**

 **Hope you like this new chapter, please, don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Warnings**

James looked at himself in the mirror again. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown pullover, with a leather jacket, his dark hair a mess, as usual. He looked fine.

"You know it's not a date, right?" Sirius asked him, only half-joking.

"Yes, I know. But it's the first time ever that I'm going anywhere alone with Lily."

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"You're pathetic sometimes."

"Fuck you Pads."

James got out of the house, leaving a chuckling Sirius behind, and he checked one last time his pockets. Yes, he had his wand, and some Muggle money, some Wizarding money too, and finally, the two tickets for _Casablanca_. He was ready. He closed his eyes, and Apparated near the cinema Lily and him were going to. When he arrived before the building, she was already there. She was wearing her green scarf he liked so much, and her cheeks were pink with the cold. She was gorgeous, as usual.

"So, ready for your first movie ever?" she asked him, excited.

"Yep! I am," he answered, a grin stuck on his face whilst his heart couldn't stop pounding.

They entered the cinema, and Lily told him they had to have some pop-corn for his first time, or it wouldn't be worth it. He insisted on paying, and they took their seats. Lily explained him how it worked, and James was really interested, though it was quite difficult for him to imagine a photograph upon which people would not move. But it didn't matter, and Lily was glad that he could show so much interest for something she loved.

"So... you and Shelley broke up?" she asked him, after they had been warned that the movie would start a bit late.

"Yep," James merely answered, eating more pop-corns.

This Muggle thing was really good...

"And? How do you feel? What happened?"

James shrugged.

"It had been there for a while now. We simply didn't fit I guess. And I feel alright, thank you. I won't spend the next two hours crying on your shoulder Lils, don't worry."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not upset about it, and she's not upset about it either. We decided together to break up, and we're still friends. No cruel revenge on the horizon. Which means that it's not today that you're going to see me cry."

"If you don't cry at the end of _Casablanca_ , it means you're heartless," Lily stated, deciding to give up the subject of his ex-girlfriend.

James tried to throw some pop-corn into his mouth, and failed, which made Lily burst into laughter.

"This thing is really good!" he told her, taking some more.

"Glad you like it," she answered, grinning, as she was picking up some pop-corn as well.

"What about you and Liam? Are you two okay? It seemed quite tensed at New Year's Eve," James asked her.

She sighed.

"I have no idea what is wrong with him. He made a fuss out of the fact that I preferred your book over his bracelet, and... I don't know. I don't understand what is wrong with him. He made me a scene, saying that I was illogical because I preferred your gift while you hadn't bought it, whereas he had bought me a bracelet or... I don't know what it was all about really. It seems like he couldn't get the fact that what was so kind in your gift was that it was your own copy. Do you know what I mean? You gave me something personal, and it's always much better than something you can buy with money. I don't know anyway... I guess he'll come back to his senses sooner or later."

The lights went off, and Lily didn't see the ghost of a smile that had formed on the boy's lips.

James was really impressed by the whole cinema thing: the picture, the sound... When he heard Lily starting to cry, James took her hand in his, and she let him hold her graceful fingers in his strong hand protectively. He did cry at the end, though he hid his tears from Lily. James was exciting to go back watch another film with her, and Lily appreciated so much his interest for something she liked, though it wasn't something that belonged to his world. She was in bliss.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" he asked her, checking his watch. "It's not late yet."

She shrugged.

"Okay. Where would you like to go then?"

A mischievous glint suddenly was alit in his hazel eyes.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley at Christmas?" he asked her

She shook her head.

"I have to say I haven't."

"Alright, I reckon you'll like it. We should go there."

She grinned.

"Okay. Shall we call the Knight Bus then?"

James ran a hand in his messy dark hair, his smile full of mischief.

"Or we could Apparate."

Lily gave him her prefect glare, but her lips curving slowly into a smile made her look completely useless.

"You're not seventeen yet Potter. Nor am I. We can't Apparate."

He made her walk in a little and deserted alley, before offering her his arm.

"Come on Ginger Sweet, just hold on me," he told her, winking.

She giggled, for some reason that remained unknown to her she also blushed, before taking his arm.

"Alright Prongs, take us out of here."

They laughed, before James would close his eyes, and a second later, they were gone.

She had to recognise that Diagon Alley at Christmas was quite something. Full of lights, and Christmas trees, and levitating candles... It was literally magical. It was snowing, and after a while they were both quite cold. They headed towards Rosa Lee Teabag's to have a hot tea, laughing and chatting merrily.

"Wait, wait, wait... Are you saying that you have purposefully put the wrong ingredient into Shelley's cauldron?" he asked her, aghast.

The redhead giggled, blushing.

"She had pissed me off so much the night before. She had been such a jerk!"

"So you actually took your revenge..."

"Well, you can't really call it a revenge, can you?"

"It's a revenge Lils. A cold and cruel revenge," chuckled James.

"Still, you can't compare it to what you Marauders do," protested the girl.

"Yes, yes you can!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes you can."

"If it had been you, James, you would have made her cauldron explode."

James burst into laughter, holding his painful sides, and she did the same. Outside, it was already getting dark, night falling early upon the streets of London. In the light of the teashop, right under the flying candles, Lily couldn't help but realise that James Potter was really, REALLY handsome. With his messy hair, and his mad laughs, and his shining hazel eyes, and... She shook herself. What the hell was wrong with her? But it was innocent thinking after all. Because, objectively, James Potter was handsome. Alright, he was so bloody gorgeous... But it wasn't a personal point of view, it was a fact. Anyone could have seen it. Right...?

James took a look at his watch.

"When did you say you had to go back home?" he asked her.

She checked the time as well.

"Well, twenty minutes ago," she giggled.

"We'd better go then."

They left the shop (James insisting to pay again for her tea, which made her roll her eyes) and they headed towards a calmer part of the Alley to Disapparate. As they were walking under the falling snowflakes, Lily holding James's arm, they passed before a little shop that was selling toys and teddy bears. One especially cute cuddly toy caught her eyes, and she slowed down, getting closer to the shop window.

"Oh," she said slowly, talking more to herself than to James. "These are so cute!"

James smiled, and guided her into the shop. The owner got closer to them.

"They are very beautiful teddy bears. And look," the old woman told them, "you just have to touch them with your wand, and..."

She tapped the closest bear with the tip of her wand and the toy suddenly shook itself, shivering, before standing up and walking clumsily through the shelf. When it found another cuddly toy, it wrapped his arms against it and hold it tightly in a bear hug. Lily chuckled.

"Oh Merlin, it's so cute!" she said again.

"Would you like one? I have different colours of ribbon to go around their neck..."

Lily shook shyly her head, though her eyes couldn't leave the little thing that was still hugging desperately the toy.

"No..." she said slowly.

The old woman turned towards James.

"For your lovely girlfriend?"

James smiled, and before Lily could correct the woman on their relationship, James nodded.

"I'll take one."

She tugged on his arm, making him look at her.

"No, James. I don't want you to buy me one."

"Oh come on Lils, you're dying to have one, I can see it."

"James, no. If I wanted one I would pay for it."

But James Potter was a stubborn man, and this time, he knew he was right, which made his stubbornness even worse.

"Lils, I'm buying you one of these."

"Which colour of ribbon do you want?" the woman asked them.

James looked at the teddy bears, and spotted one on the back. The ribbon was exactly the colour of Lily's wonderful eyes. He smiled, and took it in his hand. The smooth little thing was barely bigger than his strong hand. He gave it to the shop owner, and took his wallet off his pocket.

"Oh, good choice. The colour of her eyes... You young woman," she added, smiling, "are a really lucky girl!"

The old woman chuckled, winking at Lily, who was now blushing fiercely. But for a strange reason, she didn't feel like correcting the old shop owner about her and James. When she looked at him, the ginger girl could see that he was blushing as well, smiling nonetheless. She had to say that it made him even more attractive...

"Here you go, young man," she told James, giving him back his change and his teddy bear. "Have a nice evening."

"Have a nice evening too, thank you," answered the boy, his cheeks still slightly burning.

They exited the shop, and James handed her the fluffy bear. She took it in her hands, and stroked the so soft plush.

"Thank you James," she said shyly, not looking at him, her cheeks in fire.

Even her neck was red now, and she looked so lovely in the dim light of the street, snowflakes falling her red hair. But she didn't look very at ease, and James feared he might have done a mistake.

"You're okay Lils?"

"Sure," she answered, still not looking at him.

They started to walk again, but she didn't take his arm this time.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable Lils," he told her softly. "You simply seemed to like these teddy bears very much."

"I do."

He stopped walking.

"I wasn't trying to... prove anything. I just wanted to make you happy."

She smiled, and looked up at him.

"I know, it was very kind of you."

"You like it then?"

"Of course I do," she answered, grinning.

She went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you James."

He grinned.

"You're welcome Lils."

She kept stroking the little cuddly toy in her hands, before rubbing the teddy bear against James's cheek.

"Look how smooth this is! It's so soft!"

"It is indeed," answered the boy, giggling as the plush was tickling his skin.

"Could you take me home then?" Lily asked him happily.

He grinned, offering her his arm once more.

"Shall we?" he asked her.

She took his arm.

"We shall."

And in a loud pop they were gone.

They had spent a lovely afternoon, and James just couldn't stop talking about it through all evening, until finally Sirius would silence him magically. He didn't speak to him the whole next morning, but Sirius didn't care, as long as he was not talking about Humphrey Bogart again. Concerning Lily, she didn't sleep much that night. She kept her little teddy bear in her arms, stroking the smooth fabric, making it hug her fingers, smiling. She kept thinking about which movie they should go to together the next time. She didn't realize that she had not thought about her boyfriend for quite a while.

* * *

Clara was just finishing to pack up. She was checking her books for the third time, making sure she had not forgotten anything, when her father knocked at her door. She invited him inside.

"I'm almost done, don't worry, we won't be late," she reassured him without turning back to face him.

"I want to talk to you about something."

His tone was cold and serious, the kind of tones he used only to announce bad news. She turned around quickly, and sat down next to him on her bed.

"Is everything all right? Is anyone hurt?"

"No darling, don't worry. No one's hurt."

"What is it then?"

Her father took a deep breath, before diving.

"Well, we have never really talked about boys and all... I guess because you're a girl, it was easier for you to have this talk with your mother and not me."

"Dad, please don't..."

"Don't interrupt me."

His voice was so cold, it sounded almost like an angry tone. She nodded and said nothing more.

"You can be reassured, I won't give you the practical talk, I know your mother has already done it. I just want to make sure that you know that some boys are not good. And by good I mean, not decent with girls."

He paused, looking for the right way to say what he had in mind.

"Some boys are not honest Clara. And I know you think you already know this, but you don't. Sometimes, the people who are the closest to us are the ones who betray us. And sometimes, a boy you will think is very kind, a boy you trust, will hurt you, and use you, because he's not good, and he doesn't really care about you. He just wants to have fun. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Now, that being said, there's something else..."

He paused again, and sighed.

"You know I'm only saying that for your own good, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"There are people who can't be saved. You are very kind, and young, and you still see the best in people. It's dangerous Clara. Because sometimes you can't see the truth, it makes you see in people what you would like to see in them, and not who they really are. But some people can't be saved. They are evil, deep inside, and you may delay the inevitable but you cannot prevent it to happen. One day, they will show their real selves, and they will hurt you."

He let his words sink in for a while, before continuing.

"This boy, Sirius, he's not a good person, Clara. He's a Black..."

"Dad!"

"No! You listen to me!"

He had raised his voice, and she closed her mouth, fuming in silence.

"He is a Black, Clara. I'm an Auror, I know who these people are, and they are not good people, not at all. They are vicious and evil and they don't hide their support to Voldemort. And whatever lies he has told you to make you think for a second that he was alright, it's bullshit. He's just like them, he's evil. And I don't want you to see him again, am I clear?"

She clenched her fists, breathing heavily to try to control herself.

"Can I talk now?" she asked, still trying to remain calm.

"You can."

"First, it's none of your business who my friends are. Then, you're wrong about him, he's not like his family."

"Didn't you hear what I said about boys who lied?"

"He doesn't lie to me! He trusts me, and he tells me everything. He's not hiding anything from me and I know who he is. And he is a good person, you would realize it too if you knew him!"

"He is a Black, and he has been raised surrounded by people telling him over and over again that Muggles and Muggleborns are not worth living and that Half-bloods, like you, are their inferiors."

"He doesn't believe in such things!"

"After sixteen years of brainwashing?"

"Dad, I love you, and I think you are wise, upon many things, but now, you're talking about things you just don't know anything about."

"I know very well..."

"No you don't! I know who his family is, I know how he used to live with them, he told me, and I know he didn't lie, no one could lie about such things. He's honest with me, and he's kind. He doesn't believe in anything his parents believe in. For Merlin's sake, one of his best friend is a Half-blood! I'm a Half-blood, and do you want to know how he acts with me? He has protected me several times against the Slytherins, he has always taken my side. He was here for me when I needed him the most. Do you know how he got to London when you were attacked, and I was alone, crying for you? Dumbledore didn't want him to go, so he managed to get there by himself! He could have been expelled, but he came anyway, because he knew I needed help. And you think he wants to hurt me? After all he's done?"

"I don't want you to be near a Black, am I clear?"

"Dad..."

"AM I CLEAR?!" he roared.

"Very."

She stood up, closed her trunk and headed for the door, but she turned back towards her father before leaving the room.

"You are very clear, and I'd like you to know that your advise has been noted, and ignored."

She strode out of the room, leaving her father glowering at her. But this wasn't over...

* * *

Her friends were already all at the station, waiting for her to get into the Hogwarts Express. She strode towards them, not even saying goodbye to her father, and blurted out as she joined them:

"I'm very mad at my father, and I know he's not gonna leave until I'm on the train, so I'll get us a compartment."

And before her friends could reply, she was already gone. The teenagers all looked at each other.

"Better go with her", said Marlene.

They all nodded and followed her, but a voice called for Sirius through the crowd. When he turned around to see who was calling out his name, he saw Clara's father indicating him to join him. Sirius frowned and looked at James, who had stopped and turned to see who was calling his friend too.

"Looks quite bad, you'd better go," James told him, frowning slightly. "Give me your trunk Padfoot, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks mate."

Sirius walked towards Clara's father and the latter guided him afar from the crowd.

"I'm gonna be clear and blunt on this," the adult said coolly to the boy. "I don't want you to see my daughter again, am I clear?"

Sirius's mouth fell open. For sure, he wasn't expecting this.

"I don't know what you told her to make her think you deserved her trust," John told him, "but I want you to know that _I_ know who you are, and I won't let you hurt her. I've got an eye on you, so you'd better be careful."

"Sir, I swear, I don't intend to harm her in any way."

"You can keep your lines for yourself. You're a Black. So, maybe my daughter is too kind-hearted and young to realise what it means, but I'm not. You're evil, like all of them, and I won't let you poison my child with your darkness and your twisted thoughts. You're getting way too close to her, and I don't like it. Now, it was one thing that you were friends, it is another that you're trying to put her in your bed!"

"I've never tried anything!"

"I saw you taking her home at New Year's Eve, and I saw your Christmas gift. Nice necklace, though I thought a Black would have invested a bit more on her. After all, you all Blacks are used to buy everything and everyone, surely she's not different!"

Sirius breathed deeply several times, his fists clenched. If he hadn't been Clara's father, Sirius would have already withdrawn his wand, he knew it.

"I've never tried anything with Clara. And just for your information, I don't have any money anymore."

"Why, your parents punished you? Sorry if I don't cry on it!"

"I ran away."

John suddenly frowned.

"I'm not a Black anymore, I'm disowned. I ran away last summer. So no, I'm not going to _buy_ Clara, don't worry."

The adult regained quickly his composure.

"You still don't deserve her."

"I know, and I told you, I've never tried anything."

"And you never will, nor be her friend at all. I don't trust you. You're still a Black, and one day, your blood will speak again, and you'll be as deranged and evil as the others. You're like your family, you're no better than them."

Sirius felt something break inside of him, but he didn't let anything transpire, and kept his neutral expression, only frowning.

"Can I go Sir? I'll miss the train."

"Go, but don't you dare get near my daughter again."

Sirius didn't answer and strode towards the train. He soon found the Marauders in a compartment at the head of the train.

"Where are the girls?" asked Sirius.

"Toilets probably, with Clara," Remus answered. "They said it was better if we let them handle it. It seems quite serious."

"It seems..."

"What did he want from you?" asked James.

"Nothing."

"Padfoot!"

Sirius sighed. There was no way he was keeping this for himself. He didn't have to tell the whole story though.

"He doesn't want me to be near Clara."

"Why?" asked Peter.

"He saw me bringing her back home at New Year's Eve. He seems to think that I've tried to seduce her or something."

"Have you?" asked Peter naively.

Sirius scowled at him.

"Of course not. I just took her home because she was too drunk to go home by herself, that's all."

"Alright, alright. Don't get mad at me!"

Sirius calmed down.

"It's better if we don't talk about all this to Clara," said Remus. "I mean, that's probably why she's mad at her father, and when she comes back, it's better if we just act as if nothing had happened."

They all agreed, and Sirius looked out by the window. The city was disappearing, leaving its place to the fields of the countryside. He couldn't help himself thinking that maybe her father was right. He didn't deserve her, he knew it, and he couldn't deny that she had been more in danger this year, and in some proportions, it was because of him, and this idea of her being harmed by his fault was making him sick. Also, he couldn't help himself wondering if he was right about his blood too. Would he be like his family? Would he be twisted and cruel like them? Was it in his blood, or was he free to choose his own path? As he stared gloomily at the moving countryside, he was starting to think that maybe he didn't have a choice after all.

* * *

The girls joined the Marauders a bit later. Clara seemed to be alright again, only a bit less joyful than usual, but she wasn't upset anymore. Sirius did his best to hide his gloomy mood, but nor his three friends, nor Clara were fooled. As they finally arrived at Hogsmeade's station, James asked him what was wrong.

"It's nothing Prongs."

Remus and Peter joined them and they all get into the same carriage, leaving the girls take the next one.

"I know it's not nothing. There's only one subject that can get you into that mood, so come on, spit it out."

Sirius sighed heavily, passing a hand through his hair. He knew he couldn't escape this, his friends were all more stubborn than the other.

"Her father wants me to stay away from her because I'm a Black."

"I see," said slowly Remus.

"It's just... stirring up some things from the past that's all. But I'll be just fine, okay?"

"What did he tell you?" asked James.

"Nothing in particular, just that I was a Black, and that I was dangerous for her. That I didn't deserve her, so I had to keep my distance, that's all."

"You're not a danger for her Pads. And you're not your parents..."

"I know that Prongs, don't worry about me. I just want to stop thinking about it. Can we just change the subject?"

"Sure."

James and Remus exchanged a glance. They knew there was something more, and that Sirius was suffering from it more than he wanted to admit, but it was Sirius, and he would talk only in his own time, if he talked at all.

* * *

His mood didn't improve during the feast, and he refused to talk to Clara either. In fact, he had barely talked to her at all the whole day. He had never acted so coldly with her since September, and it hurt her more than she would admit it. He was keeping something from her, and she would find out what it was. So when Sirius hurried up upstairs to the boy's dormitory, Clara stopped the three other Marauders to follow.

"Tell me what's wrong with him!"

The boys looked at each other, but none of them talked.

"Come on! I'm his friend too, and I'm worried about him. He barely spoke to me, ate nothing, and was in an awful mood all day. What's wrong?"

Remus sighed. Maybe she would find a way to get to him...

"Your father talked to him this morning."

She stood still, her eyes wide.

"What?!"

"He told him he didn't want him to be near you," answered James. "He thought he could get you into trouble or something, I don't know. He told him it was because he was a Black and, well... you know what these kind of words can do to him."

Clara was so angry at her father. She regretted he wasn't here, so that she could tell him what she thought. But the only person she cared about right now who was here, was Sirius.

"Let me talk to him."

The boys nodded and sat on the sofa, letting her go upstairs to their dormitory. She knocked on the door, and heard Sirius fuming inside.

"Caradoc, if it's for your bloody book again...!"

But he stopped dead as he opened the door on Clara.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was low and shaky.

"I think we should talk. Can I?"

He let her in and she stood there, in the middle of the room, quite uncomfortable for a while. She had never been in the boys' dormitory, and she felt out of place. Sirius sat on his bed, and she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Sirius?"

"Nothing."

"The boys told me my dad talked to you this morning. What did he tell you?"

"Clara..."

"Sirius look at me."

She forced him to look at her, taking his face in her hands.

"Whatever he told you, it's false."

"No it's not. And that's the problem. Your father is right Clara, he's right about me."

She sighed, letting her hands fall on her knees.

"Sirius, my dad is just trying to overprotect me again, that's all."

But Sirius shook his head.

"No, he's right."

"What did he tell you?"

He struggled to swallow, and let it all out. She felt so angry at her father, she could feel the heat going up to her face.

"It's bullshit!"

"What if it's not bullshit? I am a Black. I could hardly deny it, I even look like one: same hair, same face, same eyes... What if my soul is like theirs too?"

"I know who you are, and you're not an evil person."

"You don't know everything about me."

He suddenly looked at her eye in the eyes.

"You remember in November, when the Slytherins tried to attack you and Lily, and James and I stopped them?"

"How could I forget?" she replied darkly.

"When I saw Avery hurting you I just... I wasn't controlling myself anymore. I was just so angry and... I could have killed him."

She stared at him and remained silent.

"I could have killed him Clara! If Mulciber had not wounded me, I would have probably not stopped on time. If I'm able to do something like this, what makes you think I can't become like my family? What makes you think I'm not evil? I'm a lost cause Clara."

She shook her head, almost crying now.

"No you're not. He tried to hurt me, you saved me Sirius. And you were angry, and you didn't think straight perhaps, okay, but it doesn't mean you will turn into a pureblood who wants to destroy all the Muggleborns and Half-bloods in the world!"

"I'm still evil. And I don't want you to be hurt by the darkness inside of me."

"We all have good and evil inside of us Sirius. The only difference, is which side we decide to act on. Do you want to help people, and do good? Or make them suffer, and do evil?"

"Of course I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then you have your answer. My father is afraid, and I understand why. My Mum is a Muggle, and I'm a Half-blood. He's an Auror, and he sees what's going on every day. He just saw your name, and was scared you would be like the rest of your family, but you're not. And I know it. He just saw your name Sirius, but me, I see who you are."

He didn't say anything. She opened his trunk and took out the photo album she had given him for Christmas.

"I gave it to you, saw you can remember who you are. I guess you need it now."

She handed it to him, and the second his fingertips touched the book, the black leather transformed and took the bright colours of the Gryffindor house. Sirius put it on his knees, staring down at it without opening it. A tear fell on the scarlet cover, and when he spoke again, his voice barely more than a whisper, he sounded so fragile and scared.

"Please Clara, don't let me become like them."

She took him in her arms, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I won't, I promise. You're not going to be like them Sirius. You're a good person, and you always will be."

"I felt so out of place at the Potters during the break. It's so hard to just... forget everything that happened to me when I was home. Even the smallest things. They are so kind and generous with me, I feel like I don't deserve anything they give me. They treat me like their own son, when I don't deserve them for parents really."

"You do deserve them Sirius."

She took his face in her hands again, making him look at her. His eyes were full of tears he was trying to hold back, and his cheeks were wet with teardrops he couldn't help but let flow down his face.

"They are the one to decide if you are worthy enough to be their son or not. And they took you in their home because they wanted to, not because they were forced to. They love you Sirius. We all do. It's not because your parents told you that you were not worth anything, and that you would never deserve someone else's love, that it's true. It's a lie, like everything else they told you. You've always been able to see right through their lies, can't you see the truth through this one too?"

He struggled again to swallow, but his throat was too tight for him to say anything.

"You don't choose who you deserve Sirius. In life, it's other people who choose if you deserve them or not. The Potters decided you deserved them, just like James, Remus and Peter did. Just like I did too."

More tears flowed down his face, and she wiped them tenderly with her palms.

"Do I deserve you Clara?"

He couldn't control a sob. She looked at his grey eyes drowned in tears and she wished she could banish tears and sorrow away from his beautiful eyes forever.

"Yes, you do deserve me. Do I deserve you?"

He smiled and touched her cheek with his fingertips. She felt electricity going up and down her spine as he stroke her skin.

"Of course you do."

She smiled and took him in her arms again. He fought as hard as he could his tears, and she felt him tensed in her arms.

"You can let it out Sirius. It's okay, you did the same for me, remember? You'll feel better, trust me."

He didn't move, and she insisted.

"I'm your friend, you can cry in front of me. It's not weakness to cry Sirius, it just means you're human. Well, I know you're a bit of a dog too but still..."

He laughed despite his tears.

"When I was little," he said slowly in her shoulder," my dad would beat us harder if we cried. And my mother would say we were weak, and curse us even more."

She fought her own tears and anger. How could anyone hurt a child like this? How could his own parents have made him so much suffer, when he was the most amazing person she had ever met?

"You're not weak Sirius. I know you're not. You're the strongest person I know. After all you've been through, you're still good, and I don't know anyone else who could have endured as much as you have. And your parents are not here anymore. There's only me, and I'll never touch you more violently than the way I'm touching you right now, I promise."

He sighed deeply, and felt his strength weakening a bit more each time her hand was stroking gently the back of his head.

"Let it out. You can trust me. Let go Sirius, let go..."

He finally stopped fighting, abandoning himself to her touch, and cried. He cried for his lost childhood, for his fears, for his sorrow, for all the pain he had held inside for years, for the love he was hiding now... He sobbed in her arms, and she cradled him protectively, his pain making her silently cry too. But he was feeling better at every sob, and when he finally stopped crying, he was feeling calmer than he had ever felt.

"Thank you Clara."

"You're welcome."

"What are you going to do about what your father has told you?"

They both wiped their faces on their sleeves and looked at each other again.

"Ignore it of course."

He grinned, and suddenly he was feeling so much gratefulness, and tenderness towards her, he was so aware of his feelings for her, that he didn't control his impulse, taking her face in his hands, and kissing her forehead. She grinned and kissed his cheek. He felt shivers all over his body as her lips were touching his skin, and it felt so good, he felt the urge to kiss her wonderful lips. But this time he restrained himself.

"We should both go to sleep now. I don't know for you, but I'm knackered."

She smiled and nodded. She stood up, and he walked her to the door.

"Thank you again Clara."

"I'm here for you Sirius. If you need to talk to someone next time, don't wait that much. Just come and talk to me."

"I'll do it."

They smiled at each other, and he looked at her going down the stairs. Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't have to bear all this on his own. Maybe he deserved to be loved too, and didn't have to be alone.


	20. Chapter 19: Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

**Hi guys! Just a few words before we begin.**

 **First, thank you all for the reviews! And a particular thank to GreTheresa, always so supportive, who recommended my story. You're the best!**

 **Second point, I've had the remark that I'm doing some mistakes that can sometimes make difficult it to understand what I'm writing. Please, don't believe that I'm a lazy author, I do proofread my texts before updating them. Only, there are always some mistakes that I miss depsite the fact that I read several times the chapters before posting them, and don't forget that I'm French. I'm doing my very best, but I reckon that the kind of mistakes that could make it hard to understand the meaning of a sentence is due to the fact that I'm French, which means that I can't correct myself on this kind of things, because I'm not conscious of making a mistake. I hear you when you tell me I'm doing mistakes, but if you don't tell me where my mistakes are, I can't correct them. I ask nothing but to improve, so please, tell me where I'm wrong and I'll correct my chapters. So everyone, if you see anything wrong, just tell me.**

 **Third and final point, I've just realized that I've posted more than 100,000 words... I can't believe I've talked that much! It's crazy how much I love writing this story!**

 **Now that being said, I'll leave you with Quidditch!**

 **Next update on Tuesday, hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

 **Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor**

The snowflakes were cutting her cheeks with cold like a thousand frozen daggers. She was flying as fast as she could, trying to catch up on the Ravenclaw Chaser before her. Marlene looked at James on her right. He winked at her, making her smile. She let the Chaser shoot, and Caradoc saved the goal easily. He gave her back the Quaffle, and she turned towards the Ravenclaw hoops again. A bludger flew right in front of the Chaser clothed in blue who was approaching her to steal the red ball from her grasp. She smiled at Clara, before rushing ahead even faster. She shot, and scored easily. The Gryffindors were now leading by more than one-hundred and sixty points over the Ravenclaws. Liam swore loudly next to Lily.

"Bloody Hell!" he shouted.

But Lily cheered louder than her boyfriend could swear, jumping along with Remus.

"We're safe!" she cried. "We're safe!"

Indeed, even if the Ravenclaws managed to catch the Snitch, the Gryffindors would still win the game.

"For now, for now. Wait a minute, and you'll see," Liam told her.

She looked at him.

"We're gonna win!"

"No you won't!"

Liam couldn't help but smile. Lily and him had made things right a couple of weeks before (when he had apologised actually) and he didn't regret it.

"Liam, we're going to crush you and your house to the ground!" Lily told him playfully.

Clara and Sirius made an impressive demonstration of their skills as Beaters when they managed to guide a Bludger through the whole pitch, among all the players, in order to send it flying towards the Ravenclaw Seeker who had caught a glimpse of the Snitch's golden wings. The Pitch roared with cheers from the Gryffindors. Remus and Lily laughed at the sight of their teacher when McGonagall literally jumped from her seat to cheer at her two Beaters. Sirius gave Clara a high-five in the air. The noise of the cheering crowd had barely died out when they all exploded again, James scoring his fifteenth goal of the match. Lily jumped on the spot again, hysterical.

"Son of a bitch!" swore Liam in his frustration.

Remus, Lily, Peter, Alice and Frank all froze.

"Don't you ever..." started Remus, but Lily interrupted him.

"Don't insult him like that!" she said angrily, raising her voice.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"You're losing, I get it, you're frustrating, but don't insult the players in _my_ team because the players in yours can't handle a Quaffle!"

Liam glared at her.

"And don't ask me to calm down, nor to stop cheering that much!" she told him, reading in his mind. "You're losing, swallow it!"

Liam was fuming. Marlene scored for the tenth time.

"I'm sorry," he said, though he wasn't meaning it.

Lily heaved a sigh.

"Never mind," she said.

But actually, she did mind.

The crowd cheered again at Clara and Sirius when they skilfully sent a Bludger at the Ravenclaw Chaser who was flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts. The Ravenclaw boy let the Quaffle fall right into Thomson's arms, and the Gryffindor boy scored for the seventh time. Lily cheered louder than ever, and she couldn't deny, even to herself, that it was just to piss Liam off a bit more. She didn't feel guilty though, after all, he deserved it. The Ravenclaws were furious after so much scores from the Gryffindors, and they started playing dirty. As minutes were flying by the match was becoming more and more violent. Sirius was remaining close to Clara, just in case. But as she was flying towards the loops of the blue team, the Ravenclaw Captain played a foul on Marlene. He deliberately hit her hard on the stomach, and she let go of the Quaffle, gasping for breath. The hit was so strong, she felt her vision blurring, and felt her body falling from her broom in slow-motion, but she couldn't react, she couldn't even breath... She felt herself falling backwards into the void, finding herself suddenly staring at the sky. At the last second, she managed to hang at her broom with one hand. Madam Hooch whistled hard, calling for a foul and hurrying towards the wounded girl, but nobody was as fast as Caradoc. He took her on his broomstick, holding her carefully in his arms.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked her, clearly worried.

She couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her chest was so painful every time she tried to breathe...

"He hit me above the stomach, I can't breathe..."

He carried her to the ground. While the whole team was helping her, the Gryffindor Seeker finally caught the Snitch, ending the game. Gryffindor had won, three-hundred and forty points ahead. Clamours rang through the Pitch, except from the Gryffindor team, and Marlene's friends, who were hurrying to reach her on the grass. They made her sit down, waiting for Mrs. Pomfrey, for she couldn't stand straight enough to walk. Clara was holding her softly, reassuring her. All the boys were gathered around her too, trying to make her laugh, telling her it would be okay. All the guys, except Caradoc. He strode towards the Ravenclaw Captain, and punched him hard on the face. James and Sirius hurried to stop him from hitting the Ravenclaw again.

"Relax 'Doc. He's not worth it," James told him.

"He's just a git," said Sirius. "He's too much of a bloody idiot to know when he is defeated, that's all. Don't get into more trouble because of him."

Caradoc breathed heavily, and went back to Marlene's side. When the Captain ran to Mrs. Hooch to complain about Caradoc's behaviour, she had to admit that she had not seen anything.

Marlene was taken to the Hospital Wing, and the whole team, along with Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus and Peter went with her.

"You were so great today, by the way," Lily told her when she was finally resting in a bed.

She had a broken rib, that should be healed by the end of the afternoon, thanks to Mrs. Pomfrey's amazing skills in healing. Or at least enough for the Gryffindor girl to act quite normally.

Marlene grinned, sitting straighter in her bed.

"That's right! I want a huge party! We just killed them today!"

"True we did!" Thomson cheered. "Don't worry Marlene, we'll get everything ready for you!"

Sirius looked at James.

"Which means that we need to get some firewhiskey," he told his friend.

They all laughed.

"Okay, but this time you let me come with you!" Clara insisted.

Sirius shrugged.

"If you want. But you know you'll have detention if you're caught, right?"

"I've already had detention Sirius, I will survive," she answered, amused.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget how much of a rebel you are."

They giggled.

"We'd better go then," James told them.

Sirius, James, Remus and Clara stood up, along with Lily.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked her ginger friend.

Lily blushed slightly, but didn't look away when James locked his hazel gaze on hers.

"I'm going with you."

They all propped up an eyebrow.

"Lils, it's against the rules. And you're a prefect," Remus pointed out.

"And so are you I reckon," she replied.

"You may have a point," Remus recognized.

"Still Lils, we're going to break the rules. You could be in big trouble if you're caught with us smuggling alcohol inside the Castle," James warned her.

Lily took a deep breath, more determined than ever.

"I know, but I want to go," she said firmly. "Despite," she added, taking position besides Clara and pointing at her, "you need to have at least one serious person in the group, so you actually _have_ to take me with you, now that you're bringing this reckless one along."

They all laughed, and James nodded his head.

"As you wish," he told her. "But don't get mad at us if you're caught, and punished."

"Sounds fair enough," the redhead answered.

Remus sighed.

"We're definitely having a bad influence on them," he told Sirius and James as they were walking out of the Hospital Wing, the two excited girls following them close.

* * *

They used the passage behind the old witch to get out of the Castle, then went straight to the Hog's Head, bought some firewhiskey and headed back to the passage again. Once they were back in the tunnel, Lily couldn't control herself anymore.

"How did you find that passage anyway?" she asked the boys.

"Long nights roaming through the Castle," answered James in a smile.

"This is so cool!" Clara blurted out, grinning like mad.

Sirius laughed softly, so happy to share a bit of mischief with her. Once more, he was aware of how perfect she was...

"I have to say it's quite exciting," Lily admitted.

"Hey, careful Lils!" laughed James. "First you go down to the kitchens in the middle of the night, now you bring firewhiskey inside the school! Merlin, if you don't pay attention, you might turn into a Marauder yourself!"

They all laughed merrily. After all, it had been a bloody good day...

"Or maybe we could start our own group with the girls," Lily joked.

"That would be great," Clara said, laughing. "We could call you Gingerbread Lils."

They all burst out into laughter.

"And how would you be called Clara?" Remus asked, still laughing.

"Oh, we'd call her Chocolate for sure, with the amount of Chocolate Frogs she eats every year!" Lily replied.

They doubled with laughter.

"Chocolate and Gingerbread!" said Sirius. "Maybe we should call you the Cookie Killers!"

And they laughed, and laughed, and laughed all the way to the Castle. Finally, when they got closer to the end of the passage, the boys shushed the two girls. James, Sirius and Remus exchange a look once they had reached the end of the tunnel.

"Go on Prongs, they already know everything anyway," Sirius told his friend.

Remus nodded.

"What's going on?" Clara whispered.

"Okay, you've got to swear that you won't tell anyone about this," James told the girls.

"We swear," they both replied at once.

The boys couldn't help but giggle.

"We've spent most of our free time wandering though the Castle," James told them. "And we've found out quite a lot of secret rooms and passages along the way. After a while, we knew so well the Castle, that we've decided to do this."

He showed them a blank piece of old parchment. He unfolded it slowly, and Sirius pointed his wand towards it. He whispered softly the magic words.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The girls gasped when the Marauder's Map finally appeared.

"Oh my Merlin..." Lily whispered, taking the map in her hands. "This is amazing!"

"It's our masterpiece," Remus admitted proudly.

Clara finally distinguished the names moving across the maps in the darkness of the tunnel.

"Wait," she said slowly, "is this showing where people actually are in the Castle?"

The three boys nodded.

"Every single person walking inside the Castle or in the Grounds are labelled and appear on the Map," James answered.

"Even if they try to use a Disillusionment Charm, or an Invisibility Cloak," Sirius added.

"This. Is. Genius." Clara stated, astonished.

"It is!" Lily confirmed.

She looked for the right floor, and spotted the passage of the old witch.

"No one there, if that's what you wanted to check," Lily told James while she was handing him back the Map.

He grinned. Lily was still full of surprises, and he had to admit that he loved this mischievous side of her personality.

James tapped the Map with his wand.

"Mischief Managed," he said.

And the parchment went blank again. Clara giggled excitedly.

"You are so brilliant guys!"

She looked at Sirius, grinning, and he felt amazingly proud of himself.

* * *

The party was awesome. Marlene was healed and she had been able to get back to the Gryffindor Tower just in time for the party to begin. Clara was laughing at Sirius and Remus bickering.

"Moony, I'm not like that."

"Yes Pads, you are. I can't understand what is so bloody difficult at cleaning up the dorm."

"Well, if it's that easy, why don't you do it yourself then? I don't mind if my socks are left on the floor, sorry."

They sounded so much like an old couple... A seventh year suddenly came closer to Clara.

"Hi, I'm Sullivan!" he told the girl.

"Well, hi," she said, hesitant.

"You were so great today! Congratulations!"

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"You must have trained so much to be that good..."

"Yeah, James is a pretty hard Captain, but he's the best. That's why we won!"

Sirius and Remus had stopped bickering, they were both silent. Clara was a bit further from them now, chatting lightly. Remus turned towards Sirius, and stared at the desperate expression in his eyes.

"You can't stay like that Pads," the werewolf told him.

Sirius jumped, torn away from his thoughts, and turned towards his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly what I mean," Remus replied. "About you and Clara, you can't keep things this way, it's fucking killing you!"

"We've already been through that," Sirius replied.

"Look at yourself! You've stopped dating every bird who was passing by, you've even stopped looking at them actually. You're completely mad right now, I know it, and simply because a guy is talking to her. You can't keep things this way, you have to tell her."

"Moony, she must never know!"

"What if she felt the same?"

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"We both know you're giving me an advice you wouldn't follow yourself Remus."

It was Remus's time to sigh deeply.

"You're all bloody killing me!" the werewolf replied, desperate.

"We both know why I can't tell her," Sirius told him.

"Maybe you should tell her anyway."

"And what if she pushes me away? Just like Lily did with James?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I won't do it."

"You should tell her. You should tell her before she finds someone else. You should tell her before she is tired of waiting for you to finally decide what you want."

"She doesn't wait for anything anyway Remus."

The werewolf looked at his friend in the eyes.

"I'm not blind. Though clearly, you are."

Sirius frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but Remus was already gone.

Would this be possible? Could she like him? He looked at her again, still talking with the seventh year. She did spend quite a lot of time with him, and she was always so merry when they were together. And she trusted him, she had revealed so much of herself to him. Maybe she did like him. Maybe he should tell her... Sirius took a step towards her, and then froze again. But what if he hurt her? What if she said no? What if... No he couldn't do it.

The seventh year whispered something in her ear. She was clearly not-at-ease, but she didn't push him away.

Remus was right. He had to tell her while he still had a chance, before she could find someone else. If he didn't do it, he would regret it forever. And yes, he was terrified at the very idea of hurting her, but they were so close already, couldn't he also hurt her if they were friends? If he really wanted her to be safe from him, then he should have given up on their friendship too, and this thought was unbearable to him. How could he live away from her? He had to try. If Remus had seen some signs of her being interested in him, then she probably really liked him. He walked towards the girl.

"Clara..." he told her slowly, his voice hoarse and a bit shaky. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

The boy seemed quite upset, and Clara was instantly worried.

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... I have to tell you something."

She excused herself to the seventh year, and they took a bit of distance from the whole party. But it was too noisy, he couldn't do it there, it was so important after all...

"Would you mind if we could talk in private?" he asked her, nodding towards the portrait hole.

"Of course not," she answered. "Let's go."

His heart was rushing. That was it, he was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to tell her...

"Oh Merlin!" Clara gasped.

Marlene and Caradoc instantly broke away, but it was too late. Sirius and Clara had seen them kissing. Marlene's face was completely red.

"Okay, well..." Caradoc started clumsily.

"Sorry for the interruption mate," Sirius apologized.

"It's okay," the boy answered.

"If you could keep that for yourself though," asked Marlene.

"Of course," Clara reassured them.

They heard hurrying footsteps coming their way. They all recognized the quick footsteps of McGonagall. The Gryffindors all exchanged an horrified look.

"The Firewhiskey!" they all gasped.

They hurried back inside, Marlene closing the portrait hole behind them.

"McGonagall's coming!" Sirius cried above the noise of the party. "James, Remus, Peter, quick! The bottles!"

The boys hurried to hide the alcohol. The portrait opened, and James saw a drink left on the table, right beside Lily. The ginger girl caught his worried glance, and took the drink in her hands. The teacher entered the room. Lily drank it all up, her cheeks burning. She coughed twice, her throat in fire, but she controlled herself nonetheless, and looked casually at their teacher.

"I reckon you've all celebrated enough for one night," she said.

Her eyes wandered through the room, checking if nothing illegal was there. She looked inside Lily's glass, but it was empty.

"Alright, all to bed now. You have five minutes to clean up the mess you've made, and in five minutes, if I hear any noise coming from this Tower, you'll be in trouble!"

She got out. Lily coughed madly, and James hurried towards her, some cold water in his own glass.

"First Firewhiskey?" he asked her.

The girl nodded, still choking and rubbing her painful throat.

"Breathe deep, it's okay Lils. Drink this, it's cold water, it'll help."

She took his glass and drank it all up. He made more water appear, and she drank again. Finally, she was feeling better.

"This thing is horrible!" she cried, her voice hoarse.

James laughed.

"Oh trust me, you get used to it."

"I wouldn't for sure!"

"Really?"

They giggled, before helping the others cleaning up the Common Room.

Clara got closer to Sirius, and whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear.

"Sirius, what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Anyway, McGonagall's gonna come back to check if everybody's gone to bed. I'll tell you later, it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, don't worry."

She nodded, before heading towards her dorm, wishing him a good night. He couldn't help but look at her as she was climbing up the stairs. Yes, it could wait...

* * *

He was standing on the edge of the cliff. Far away down, the waves were crushing violently against the sharp rocks. All around him, the whole world was shadows, and yet he knew it was not night. Behind him, he heard a low moan. He turned around slowly. A silhouette was crawling on the dark grass, moving slowly. He took a few steps towards the moaning form, but he realised his foot was in chains. He was chained to the rocks of the cliff by a short chain of steel. He tried to free himself, but he couldn't break the metal, and there was no sign of a keyhole on the ring around his ankle. He turned towards the crawling shape again. It was a girl, he could see her brown hair by now.

"Sirius..." she called him weakly.

His heart stopped. He could have recognised this voice anywhere...

"Clara?" he asked, terrified.

She slowly looked up at him, and he cried, horrified. Her face was covered with blood, and her beautiful green eyes, full of tears, were begging for help. He tried to reach her, but he couldn't go any further, his ankle still imprisoned by the cold steel. He fell to the ground in a thud, pulling on the metal chain, trying to reach her, crawling on the grass, his nails deeply buried in the wet earth. But he was too far away...

"Sirius," she called again. "Sirius..."

"I'm here," he told her, trying hard to control his shaky voice. "I'm here, it's alright. It's gonna be okay..."

He pulled as hard as he could on his chains, but he couldn't free himself. He tried to get up again, pulling hard. By now, his ankle was covered with cuts and blood, but he couldn't even feel the pain. All he could feel was his breaking heart inside his chest, all he could see was Clara's desperate gaze, all he could hear were her terrible moans...

"Sirius..."

He turned towards her again.

"It's alright, I'm coming," he tried to reassure her again. "I'm gonna help you Clara, I promise. You'll be fine, don't worry..."

"Why did you do this to me?"

He froze.

"Why?" she asked, crying by now. "I trusted you. Why did you do this?"

He stared at her, completely still, out of breath. Her words fell like a hammer on his heart.

"Why did you kill me?"

The next second, she had disappeared, but Sirius kept staring at the spot where she had laid just a moment before. He felt something flowing down his fingers. It was warm, and yet it made him shiver to feel the liquid flow down upon his skin. He looked down at his hands: they were covered with blood.

Sirius woke up in a sweat, jumping upright on his bed. He was shaking, out of breath, nauseous. He felt like he had fever. He looked at his hands, but no blood was staining his fingers. It was a dream, just a dream. He had not hurt her, it was alright. She was in the girl's dormitory, and she was safe. She was safe... He struggled to breathe for a while. James lifted up his head from his pillow, partly opening his eyes.

"Pads," he whispered, his voice hoarse with sleep, "you 'right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, you can get back to sleep Prongs."

"Sure?"

"Sure, thanks."

James let his head fall back on his pillow, and the next second, he was snoring softly again. Sirius remained still, sitting on his bed for a while, his face buried in his hands, on the verge of tears. Finally he looked up again, staring into the void of the darkness of the night, and he clenched his jaws. No, he had been right all along, and Remus was wrong. He was not good enough for her, he wasn't sure he was good at all. Bad things would happen to her if he loved her, he could feel it. No, he couldn't tell her. Ever.


	21. Chapter 20: Growing in the Shadows

**Here's a new chapter! Wow, I can't believe it's the 20th already!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews/favs/followings, it means the world to me really. Thank you so much.**

 **Next update on Friday, but now I leave with our friends. Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review please ;)**

* * *

 **Growing in the Shadows**

The next morning, Clara managed to get a few minutes alone with Marlene, whilst they were getting downstairs towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast. And the girl was determined to find out what exactly was going on between her friend and Caradoc Dearborn...

"So... Are you going to start talking? Or do I really have to ask questions?" Clara told her, an amused tone in her voice.

Marlene was somewhere between nervous and excited.

"I don't really know where to begin..." she answered, a dreamy smile curving her lips.

"Well, the beginning would be a good way to start!" Clara laughed. "When did this begin, the two of you?"

"At New Year's Eve," Marlene answered. "Doc asked me for a dance, and then we went out for a walk. We talked, and after a while, we danced again. There was not even any music, but Doc made me dance anyway. And after a while he... he kissed me."

She heaved a dreamy sigh.

"It was perfect... But we wanted to take things slow, and we didn't want any rumours or gossips. And... I don't know, I guess none of us is really ready to show the whole world that we're together."

Clara nodded.

"I understand, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I reckon Sirius won't tell either."

"Thank you."

They sat down next to Lily, Alice and Frank. The Marauders followed close. Peter was looking terrible.

"Merlin Peter! That's what I call a hangover!" cried Frank.

Peter winced.

"Not that loud, for Merlin's sake!" he moaned.

His friends laughed merrily. Sirius had sit down next to Clara, at his usual seat, and she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear.

"What did you want to tell me last night?" she asked.

Her breath against his ear sent electricity all the way down his spine.

"Nothing, it's not that important," he replied.

"Sirius, please. Don't lie, it was important. What was it?"

He sighed. He had already thought about a good excuse, but he hated lying to her.

"I was a bit tipsy, it wasn't really as important as you might think."

"Sirius..."

"Okay, okay," he surrendered, an amused smile crossing his face. "I simply wanted to know how things were going on with your dad. I mean, after what happened after the Holidays..."

"Well..." she said slowly. "My father may not know we are still friends."

Sirius propped up an eyebrow. Clara sighed heavily, looking up at the magical ceiling.

"He said he would arrest you if he learned you were still talking to me. And it's my dad," she added as Sirius was starting to chuckle, "he is actually capable of doing something like that. "

She looked cautiously at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to get into troubles with my father, that's all. You're my friend."

"I know, I understand."

"My mother knows we're still talking to each other though. She's the one who warned me about how serious his idea of getting into Hogwarts in the middle of the night to arrest you for dealing illegal potions was."

Sirius let out a laugh, almost barking.

"Wow! That would be something!"

"Don't laugh. He could do that if he thought it could protect me from you."

Sirius's laugh staid stuck in his throat, and he stared at her, a strange expression on his face. Her father was right to try to keep her away from him, he was dangerous. She seemed to read in his mind.

"Sirius, we've been through that already. You're not a bad person, and my dad is overreacting over nothing. I know you would never hurt me."

He smiled weakly. Merlin knew he didn't want to do her any harm, but still, even his dreams were warning him about the danger he was for her.

"Well, actually that was all. See, not that important, though in my half-drunken mind it was."

She laughed happily, sipping her tea. She was glad he could take the news so well.

* * *

"So, nothing to tell us?"

James stared at Sirius over their crystal ball.

"No, why?" Sirius asked back, defensive.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because you tried to elope with Clara last night."

Sirius glowered at him.

"She's my friend Prongs."

"I know that. I also know that the way you look at her is not the way you're supposed to look at a friend."

Sirius heaved a sigh. He looked at the heavens, praying.

"Oh please Merlin, have mercy! If this is a nightmare, make me wake up."

"Very funny," James rolled his eyes.

Their lunatic Divination teacher turned towards the other side of the classroom, and Remus used this precious time to turn back on his chair.

"So, did you talk to her last night?" he asked eagerly.

Sirius groaned angrily, burying his head in his hands.

"I hate you guys," he moaned.

"Don't make such a fuss about it!" James laughed at his friend. "So, what happened?"

Sirius sighed, surrendering.

"Nothing. We got out in the corridor right when McGonagall was coming."

Remus and James sighed, disappointed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have another occasion mate," James reassured him.

But Sirius shook his head.

"It's not a good idea anyway, I won't talk to her."

"Why?" James protested.

"For many reasons. Now, could you both shut up!"

The Gryffindor boy seemed terribly annoyed, angry even.

"Pads, you have to talk to her. She will give you a chance, I'm sure of it," James advised him.

"No, she won't. And if she says no, she won't see me as a friend anymore. Things would never be the same. It's just a crush, it will wane."

Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had lied so much to his brother. James nodded slowly.

"I understand. I still think you should try though. I've seen the way she looks at you Padfoot, we all have. She feels the same as you do."

Sirius smiled sadly.

"Oh, I doubt that..."

* * *

Clara, Marlene and Alice approached Lily's bed slowly, silently, taking care of not awaking their friend. Clara pulled the balloons closer to the bed, while Marlene was counting down on her fingers. 3,2,1...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" the three girls cried in unison.

The redhead started, waking up in an instant. She wanted to shout at her friends for waking her up that way on a Saturday morning, but when she caught sights of the balloons Clara was handing her, she couldn't feel angry.

"Thank you," she told them, her voice still a bit hoarse with sleep.

"Actually, you shouldn't thank us yet," Alice told her. "Because we're kidnapping you."

"What?" Lily asked them, aghast.

"We are," confirmed Clara. "Or to be more precise, the Marauders and us are kidnapping you."

Lily shook her head.

"Hurry up! Get dressed!" Marlene commanded her. "We'll be waiting for you in the Common Room."

Lily hurried up, curious to discover what her friends had in store for her. She couldn't help but be a bit nervous at the idea of the Marauders preparing something for her birthday though, after all those four boys were crazy sometimes... She ran downstairs, finding all her friends already waiting for her.

"Ready?" James asked her after they had all wished her a happy birthday again.

"Sure!" Lily smiled. "What is it all about anyway?" she asked them.

But Clara shook her head.

"That's a surprise Lils, we can't tell you."

"Follow us, come on," Sirius told them, guiding them out of the Tower.

The girls and Frank followed the Marauders throughout the school. They finally stopped in the middle of a deserted corridor.

"Watch, and learn," James instructed them with a wink.

The girls rolled their eyes while the Gryffindor boy was striding through the corridor, going back and forth three times, as if he was pacing, and suddenly... The girls, along with Frank, all gasped as a wooden door magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow..." gasped Marlene.

"I have to agree," Frank whispered.

Sirius opened the door, inviting them all to come inside. When Lily entered she let out a cry, for the room was exactly like...

"A cinema!" she cried.

Lily grinned, hugging all of her friends in turns, jumping on the spot.

"But how did you do that?" she asked James.

"It's a secret room of the Castle, it's called the Room of Requirement," Remus explained.

"It basically turns into the room you need, when you need it. You simply have to walk three times in front of the wall, thinking hard about what you want, and the magic Castle will do the rest for you," James told her, smiling.

"This is wonderful!" Lily cried again.

Breakfast was ready, along with some pop corn of course. The seats seemed so comfortable... Lily was in bliss.

"So, we reckoned we ought to watch first... this one!" Clara announced, flicking her wand towards the white screen.

The first notes of _My Fair Lady_ echoed through the room, and they all took place in their seats, eating breakfast and pop corn, laughing and merry. They didn't come out of the room before having watched _The Shop Around The Corner_ as well, it was almost midday.

"Thank you so much! This is the best gift you could have found!" Lily thanked Remus, hugging him again.

Remus laughed loudly.

"You're welcome Lils."

He lowered his voice, and told her in an amused smile.

"I'm not the one you should thank though. It wasn't my idea."

"Who then? Clara?"

Remus shook his head, and smiled while looking at her in the eyes.

"James."

* * *

February had come, and with it the approach of Valentine's day. Professor Slughorn had decided to organise a ball for the occasion, and he was determined that all his favourite students would be there.

"Miss Evans, I'm counting on you," he told her, on Monday. "I'll expect you on Saturday night, and you'd better come. This goes for you as well Miss Clearwater," he added as Clara was passing behind her friend, trying to escape.

She smiled at him.

"Of course we'll be there Professor."

"Wonderful, wonderful!" said their happy teacher.

As they were getting out of the dungeons, catching up on their friends, Clara heaved a deep sigh.

"I can't believe I have to go to this bloody ball..." she moaned.

"Well, don't go then," Marlene told her.

But Clara shook her head.

"Potions is probably the most difficult class for me, but Slughorn appreciates me. If I want to have a chance to have my N.E. in Potions, I need him to love me."

"Well, I guess we should find you a date then," Alice teased her, sitting for lunch at the Gryffindor table.

Clara buried her face in her hands.

"I don't want a date!" she protested.

"You can't go to a ball on Valentine's day without a date," Marlene answered. "If you do, then you'll either spend the whole evening all by yourself looking miserable, or be asked every five seconds for a dance from all the guys who are single and trying to find a girl to spend the night with. So, you definitely need an official date."

Sirius felt nausea rising inside him. The simple thought of another boy kissing her was making him feel sick. He couldn't let her go alone. What if one of them drugged her or something? What if she was too tipsy to think clearly? She needed someone to look after her.

"Well, I could go with you if you want," he proposed.

She propped up an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," the boy answered in a shrug. "Other guys won't bother you, because I'll be there, and you won't spend your evening alone drinking miserably."

"You don't have to do that, surely you could do something much more interesting than spending the night at a boring ball with me."

Actually, he couldn't. As long as he was with her, he felt like he was right where he was supposed to be. She made him feel like he belonged by her side, no matter if it was in a classroom or a boring ball.

"You can't go alone, Marlene's right," he told her. "Now, if you want to find yourself a real date, go on. But if you don't want to be bothered by any git, I can come with you."

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me Clara."

She grinned, feeling extraordinarily excited at the thought of going at a ball with Sirius, even if it wasn't a date. Still, he was sacrificing his evening for her, and she was in bliss.

"Alright then! Thank you!"

He winked at her. When he started to eat his potatoes again, he finally noticed the look that Remus and James were throwing at him, full of amused suggestion, and he glowered at his friends. It wasn't a date, and he would not let his friends turn it into one.

* * *

On Tuesday morning a letter fell right onto Lily's pancakes. She recognised the writing in a second.

"It's my sister," she said, frowning.

She hadn't even bothered to write for her birthday, and had merely let their mother sign the birthday card she had sent her. What the hell could she want from her. Anyway it couldn't be something good, and she decided to keep the bad news for later. So she put the letter safely in her bag, wondering what her sister could possibly want from her. Around the table, all of her friends exchanged a worried look.

"Lils, do you want us to read it first?" proposed kindly Alice.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Mom will have make her write me a proper birthday card, that's all."

"Are you sure? Do you want to read it with us?" asked Clara.

But Lily shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll read it later, and I would rather do it on my own to be honest," she answered.

Her friends nodded, and didn't bother her about it again throughout the day, and Lily was genuinely grateful for it.

Finally, before going to the Great Hall for supper, Lily closed the door of the dorm. All of her friends were downstairs, playing Exploding Snaps by the fireplace. She could hear the explosions mingled with their laughter. She sat down on her bed and began to read.

 _Lily,_

Impersonal, cold, not even a 'Dear', she hadn't even called her Lils. This promised to be a pleasant reading...

 _I am writing you this letter to inform you that my dear Vernon has proposed to me. I have obviously accepted, and we are now officially engaged._

OH. MY. MERLIN! Was she really going to marry this pig? No, surely Lily was dreaming... She read three times in a row the same sentence, her eyes wide in horror, but there was no mistake. Petunia and Vernon were engaged. Fuck...

 _The date is still to be decided, but the ceremony will probably take place by the end of summer or the beginning of autumn. Mom has insisted that I would announce it to you in person._

Lily sighed deeply. Of course, the idea couldn't come from her. She couldn't say she was surprised.

 _Mom also insists that you should be bridesmaid, but this will not happen._

Lily felt a cold blade piercing her heart. The coldness of her words made the whole thing even more terrible than it was.

 _I will not let you spoil the best day of my life. I am so lucky Vernon is so understandable when it comes to you and your world of freaks, but this is too much. This is my day. And you have no place in it. I will not let you destroy our happiness with your freaky behaviour. You are nothing but a monster._

A tear fell on the paper...

 _I don't want you in my life and I wish we were not sisters._

...and a second...

 _You and your kind are true abominations..._

...and a third...

 _... and you should all be locked up. You're dangerous, and unnatural. I don't want you into my life. Mom will make me send you an invitation, but I don't want you to come at all._

 _I hope I have been clear._

 _Petunia._

The salted tears had mingled with the dark ink, blurring the words on the paper, but all of them were already carved into Lily's mind anyway. She turned a desperate look towards the window, her body shaken by a sob. She reached for her bedside table, and picked up James's teddy bear. She squeezed it tightly against her heart, holding it for dear life, without looking away from the sky. Outside, the rain was falling gently on the window, grey clouds covering the heavens. And yet, right there, in the ocean of water, a piece of blue sky was surviving, like a blue nutshell drifting upon a grey ocean. Lily swept the tears away, clenching her jaws. She would be strong. Her sister didn't want her in her life, then Lily would remain out of it, and she wouldn't give her sister the satisfaction to see how much it could hurt her to do so.

That evening, she didn't say a word about her sister's letter, and her friends knew better than to ask. She laughed, and acted quite normally, though her friends couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes that she was so desperately trying to hide. She would be stronger than her sister, and things would be alright in the end.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"We can't keep hiding our relationship forever."

"But is it now the right time?"

"Why wouldn't it be the right time?"

"I don't know, it could that's all."

"Doc?"

"Marlene?"

"Are you ashamed or something? About us being together I mean."

Caradoc rolled his eyes, getting closer to the Gryffindor girl.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of being with you Marlene," he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her against him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice made breathy by her racing heart as Caradoc was kissing her neck.

"Of course I'm sure."

He looked at her again. Why did he have to stop kissing her? If only she could find a spell to make his lips forever glued to her skin...

"You know perfectly this relationship is serious. That's why we both agreed to take our time."

"I hate lying to my friends. To _our_ friends!"

Caradoc sighed. She took his face in her hands, making him look into her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Doc. I can't keep hiding, and lying. We have to tell them. Our friends are probably the kindest persons on this planet anyway, what could make you think they would have anything to say about us?"

"What if James thinks it's bad for the team?"

They heard the Gryffindor Quidditch team approaching the changing rooms, and they pulled away.

"Please Doc. We have to tell them."

The players stormed into the room, laughing. Marlene threw a begging look at Caradoc. He couldn't argue with her, not when she gave him this look. He sighed, nodding slowly. She smiled, mouthing a thanks, and hurried towards the girl's changing room with Clara.

"Guys!" Caradoc called the team when they walked out onto the Pitch, right before James and Sirius would mount their brooms. "Please, I have to tell you all something."

Marlene advanced towards him, smiling at him encouragingly, but loud laughs interrupted the couple to finally reveal their secret. The Gryffindors turned their stares towards the corridor that was leading to the changing rooms. The whole Slytherin team was there, laughing at the Gryffindors. James and Sirius exchanged a look, both of them heading towards the Slytherins, their looks dark and their jaws clenched.

"What do you want Rosier?" James asked the Captain bluntly.

"Nothing, we merely came to watch the team we're going to beat train. You see Potter, I'm trying to show my teammates everything they should _not_ do, and what more perfect example than watching you practicing?"

Sirius's grip on his broomstick tightened, and Clara opened her mouth to answer, but James was faster than them all.

"Well, I guess you should watch and learn then. Maybe it would help this clown you're calling Keeper to remain on his broom more than two minutes in a row."

The Gryffindors laughed loudly, whilst the Slytherins went to sit on the benches. Regulus came out of the corridor, and threw a disdainful look at his older brother, who merely glowered at him.

The Gryffindors trained ignoring the Slytherins. At the beginning, Rosier and his teammates were loud and mocking, trying to distract the Lions. But when Mulciber called Clara a bitch, and Sirius sent a bludger right between the Slytherin's legs, missing his male attributes of only a few inches, they wisely calmed down, and remained silent for the rest of the session. They came out of the Pitch without further provocations, and the Gryffindors changed clothes, fuming.

"What a band of pricks!" Thomson raged on.

"Yeah, they're simply trying to spy on us to learn some things for our match," James said.

"Let's change the subject!" Sirius said more merrily. "Doc, you wanted to tell us something."

The boy went suddenly paler.

"Yes..." he answered slowly, facing his friends, suddenly nervous. "I..."

He looked at them and they stared back at him eagerly. They hadn't seen him that nervous since he had prepared for his first date with a girl.

"Well..." Caradoc finally started. "First James, I have to reassure you. I promise you, really I swear, this whole thing will have no effect on the team."

James propped up an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on...

"Okay, I guess I should just say it then..."

Caradoc took a deep breath, before diving.

"Marlene and I are dating."

All the boys propped up their eyebrows, except for Sirius, who merely smiled, amused.

"You and Marlene are seeing each other?" James asked, making sure he had understood right.

"Yes. We're together. She's my girlfriend, that's official."

"Congratulations!" cried Mike, hugging Caradoc.

The boy's eyes grew wide.

"Thanks..."

They all congratulated him, along with James.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Caradoc asked his Captain.

James laughed loudly.

"Of course I'm not, you moron!" the boy reassured him. "I'm glad for you two."

Caradoc grinned, he had been so afraid that his relationship with Marlene would create tensions between them and the Gryffindor Captain... But James was a loyal and supportive friend, as always. When they walked together back to the Castle, Marlene and Caradoc were holding hands.

* * *

Sirius took off his robes, knackered. He was starving, and dreamt about nothing but a warm shower... well almost nothing else, for the image of a certain Gryffindor girl joining him in the shower crossed his mind, but he shook himself. He couldn't let himself have this kind of thoughts, or not too much at least. But James had rushed into the bathrooms and now he had to wait for his turn. He threw his dirty clothes on his trunk (and on the floor around his trunk as well) drawing reproachful looks from Remus, who was reading on his bed. But Sirius merely ignored the werewolf. A crumpled piece of paper fell from his pocket onto the ground. Sirius picked it up, before unfolding it and taking a look at it. He propped an eyebrow. It was a picture ripped out from a book of Divination of the Grim. Sirius frowned. Where the hell could this come from? He shrugged, throwing the paper in his trunk. It was just a piece of paper after all.

* * *

On Thursday Lily, Clara, Sirius, James and Remus were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower after having worked together at the Library.

"So now, you understand why Remus hates slugs," laughed James.

"I can't believe you turned his quill into a slug, that's disgusting," winced Lily, still laughing nonetheless.

"This two are such a pair of bastards sometimes..." Remus smiled.

They doubled with laughter.

"Well, you had deserved it Moony, after having put some owl shit into my shoes," protested Sirius.

"Only because you had turned all my shirts pink," replied Remus, smiling again.

A cry pierced the air and the five friends froze, their laughs dying in the sudden silence that was now filling up the atmosphere. They all took their wand at once, and hurried down the corridor. The mad laugh of Bellatrix Black echoed through the hall. As they finally turned round the corner, the five friends discovered Bellatrix, Snape and Lestrange making a first year Hufflepuff flying in the air. The poor girl was petrified, and yet fear was burning in her eyes.

"Black!" James roared.

The Slytherins turned towards them. Bellatrix was still levitating the young girl in the air, while Lestrange was still laughing cruelly. Snape was a few feet away, looking at the scene, an indifferent look on his face. Lily stared at him, and he stared back at her green eyes. He could read disappointment and betrayal in her gaze.

"Put the girl down, now!" Sirius roared as well.

Bellatrix let the girl fall on the ground in a thud, and Lestrange and her turned their wands towards the Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well... Look at what we've got here!" Bellatrix cried in a mad voice. "What's wrong cousin? You don't like our little game? Maybe you would like it better if we played with her," she added, pointing her wand at Clara.

A red spark flew towards the Slytherin girl, but Snape deflected it for her. Sirius couldn't think anymore. No one, NO ONE could threaten the woman he loved, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her... Lestrange tried to curse Lily, but the girl deflected the spell easily, and James's wrath was as violent as Sirius's. Soon all of them were fighting. Remus was hit on the stomach by an impediment-hex, and fell to the ground. With the help of Lily, James managed to knock Lestrange out. Clara and Sirius were already fighting Bellatrix, and so the two Gryffindors turned towards Snape, but Lily took a step back. She couldn't fight him. Even after all the things he had done, she still remembered the little boy who played with her in the park near her house under the burning sun of summer, she still remembered the boy who told her stories about magic, and creatures, and all the things they would do when they would be adult. And though she couldn't see this little boy in him anymore, she still couldn't fight the man he had become, for deep in her heart, she hadn't completely lost hope of seeing her friend again. Snape faced James. How he had desired to face his enemy... Snape felt his heart pounding against his ribs. He wanted so much to make him pay. James had always been stronger than him along the years, but not today. No, now Severus wasn't alone anymore, he had a whole army around him. James had bullied him for years, and now he was even stealing Lily away from him. It was all his fault, it was his fault if Lily couldn't forgive him for the insult that had slipped through his lips, his fault if he had lost her friendship. And now he was acting like he was her friend, like he cared about her. Ah! What a joke! He was too selfish and cocky to care about anyone else than himself. But Severus was going to teach the Gryffindor a lesson he would remember.

"Reducto!" the Slytherin roared.

James deflected the curse, that went bumping into a statue further away in the corridor. The curse made the stone blow up in an explosion that echoed throughout the corridor, sending shreds of sharp stone in all directions. James narrowed his eyes, quite taken aback. It was more than a curse one would use on another student. If he had been hit, he could have died. James raised his wand, looking more determined than ever. Around them, Clara and Sirius had managed to petrify Bellatrix, and Lily and them helped Remus to get back on his feet before turning towards the duel. All four of them knew it was something between Snape and James, and they didn't have the right to be a part of it. Snape cursed James again.

"Confringo!" he roared.

Again James deflected the curse, and it exploded against the wall, leaving a dark trace of burn upon the stone.

"Expelliarmus!" James roared back.

The two wizards were fiercely duelling, sparks of light and explosions filling the space between them. Soon, they were not alone anymore, for the noise of the fight had gathered many students around them, but none tried to stop the two enemies to fight, all of them feeling there was too much between the two of them, they simply had no right to stop the duel.

"Expulso!" Snape roared.

"Protego!" James's voice resonated through the hall.

But the curse was so strong that it exploded upon James's shield and the force of the impact made him fly across the corridor. James fell on his back, gasping for breath. There was a loud crack when he touched the ground as two of his ribs were breaking. He moaned, struggling to breathe. He felt a warm liquid against his head after his skull had hit the ground, and he felt numb for a second, unable to move. He had lost his glasses, and the world around him was nothing but a blur concoction of bright colours. In the middle of this ocean, he managed to distinguish the colour of Lily's hair. He saw a dark shape closing on him. He stood up again, ignoring his painful torso, took a deep breath, and cried, all in one movement.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Snape fell to the ground in a thud before he could react. His nose broke against the stone floor, blood flowing down his face.

"Accio glasses!" James commanded.

His glasses flew back into his hand, and he put them on again. Though they were broken, he could still see enough to recognise the hatred on Snape's face. With a swift flick of his wand, James disarmed the Slytherin. He got closer to him, until he was right above him, his wand still pointing at the boy. He looked at him in the eyes. He wanted so much to curse him... On his right, he could glimpse Lily's hair. She would hate him if he hurt Snivellus, even if he deserved it. And it was useless anyway. James lowered his wand.

"What are you waiting for Potter?" Snape asked him wickedly. "Usually, it's not that much of a problem for you to curse someone without a wand."

James threw him a disdainful look.

"I'm not like you all," James answered in a cold voice.

He turned away and walked towards his friends.

"You're alright mate?" Sirius asked him.

James nodded. Lily took him in her arms, but he let out a moan, wincing with pain, and she released him quickly, suddenly worried.

"James, are you hurt?"

The boy held his torso.

"Broken ribs I reckon. But I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Your head is not pretty," Clara told him, worried as well. "You should sit down, is your head spinning?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Sit down James," Lily commanded him, her voice firm and yet kind and tender.

James sat down against the wall. McGonagall and Flitwick arrived, running.

"What is this?" cried McGonagall.

She caught sight of the five Gryffindors.

"You all five!" she called, pointing at them angrily. "What did you do?"

Flitwick finally noticed the first year, who was still petrified on the ground. The teacher hurried towards her and lifted the curse from her.

"What happened?" he asked kindly.

The little girl was crying, McGonagall kneeled down beside her.

"Come on now," she told her gently. "Don't be afraid, and tell us what happened. Who cursed you dear?"

The girl pointed at the three Slytherins on the ground, before turning towards the Gryffindors.

"They saved me," she said, indicating the five friends. "The Slytherins, they petrified me and, made me levitate and they laughed at me. They... they called me a Mu... Mud... Mudblood."

A sob shook her and she couldn't continue for a while. Lily couldn't take any of this anymore. She strode towards the girl, kneeled down by her side and cradled her softly. After a moment, the young girl was calm enough to continue the story.

"The Gryffindors arrived, and the two boys told the Slytherins to stop. And they let me fall down. Then the Slytherin girl, she said she was going to the same thing she did to me to the Gryffindor girl," she added, pointing at Clara. "And she raised her wand towards the Gryffindor girl, and the boy," she said, pointing now at Sirius," he defended her, and he tried to disarm her, but the Slytherin boy deflected the spell. And then they were all fighting."

McGonagall got up and turned towards the rest of the students.

"All of you get back to your lessons, now!" she commanded. "All the students who were fighting will follow me to see Professor Dumbledore. You too Darling," she said to the girl, taking her hand and guiding her through the hall. Flitwick accompanied them too, keeping an eye on the students.

When all of them had told their version of the story to the Headmaster, Dumbledore leaned back in his comfortable chair.

"To the Gryffindor students," he said after a long silence, his expression weary. "You have all acted quite bravely indeed, and though duelling is forbidden in this school, you have fought to defend someone in need. I shall give you all twenty points for Gryffindor, and none of you shall have detention. I reckon it is quite fair, what do you think Minerva?" he asked the teacher.

Professor McGonagall turned a proud look towards her students, nodding.

"I think it is very fair indeed Albus," she answered.

"You shall all go to the Hospital Wing, and Mrs. Pomfrey will heal you if you need," Dumbledore said, looking at James in particular. "Mr. Potter, give me your glasses please."

The boy obliged and handed his broken glasses to the old man. The Wizard pointed his wand at the broken object.

"Occulus Reparo."

In the blink of an eye, James's glasses were as good as new.

"I reckon you will see much better like this!" the Headmaster told James while giving him back his glasses, winking mischievously at him.

James grinned.

"Thank you Professor."

"Off you go now," he told them.

The five friends headed for the Hospital Wing as ordered, though only James had been hurt in the fight. All the way to the Hospital Wing, Sirius and Clara were holding hands.

* * *

He arrived out of breath in the Hospital Wing. He had heard about the fight but no one was able to tell him if Lily had been hurt or not, and so when he saw her sitting on James's bed, smiling, his heart finally started to slow down. He sighed in relief, before striding towards his girlfriend.

"Lils, you're okay?" he asked, still worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," she answered in a reassuring smile.

"I was so scared," he told her, holding her close.

"I'm fine Liam," she laughed.

She broke away, an amused smile curving her wonderful lips. Liam finally turned towards the others.

"Are you all okay?" he asked.

"James has two broken ribs, and had a good hit on the head," Lily answered.

"But I'll be just fine," James interrupted her.

The two Gryffindors exchanged a smile. The door of the Hospital Wing opened again, and inside came Snape. He strode towards the nurse, avoiding the Gryffindors' gazes. Lily stared at him while Mrs. Pomfrey was healing his broken nose. How could he had changed so much? How could he have become cruel ? He fought James to hurt him. The curses he had used during their duel were not simple spells that would merely immobilise one's adversary no, the magic he had used could have killed James. If the Gryffindor boy had not been such a good dueller Snape would have probably killed him, or at least injured him badly. She turned her green eyes towards James, who was laughing with Remus and Sirius. Feeling her stare, he turned his attention back to her. She lost herself in his hazel eyes, sparkling with joy and mischief. And yet she knew there was much more than trouble-making behind these eyes. What he had done that afternoon was so brave... And he hadn't cursed Snape when he could have humiliated him like he had done many times before. No instead, he had merely walked away, worried about his friends. She smiled, her eyes suddenly wet with tears. Under all the armour of cockiness he had built himself along the years, he was such a good man... She looked away again, and the sound of Snape's footsteps across the Hospital Wing drew her gaze towards the Slytherin boy again. She couldn't give up on him, she had to try to save him, to save his soul before it was too late... She stood up and stormed out of the room, running after Snape.

"Sev!" she called him from afar.

The boy froze on the spot, and turned slowly towards her. The torches igniting her eyes made her gaze even more magnetic than it usually was. She was so beautiful...

"Sev, we need to talk," she told him.

She seemed sad.

"About what? About the fact that Potter humiliated me again?"

She shook her head.

"This time it's not his fault, it's yours, and you know it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's your fault. You're the one who started the fight. But it's not the worst... How could you have done something like this? This little girl was completely terrified!"

"I didn't curse her," he defended himself.

"No, you're right! You merely stood there and watched the show, your conscious should be clean!"

She was yelling now. He had rarely seen her in such a fury.

"How could you do that? Why are you hanging with these Slytherins? Why are you attacking Muggleborns?"

"You can't understand," he merely answered.

"No you're right, I can't understand. I can't understand why you're cruel, why you've been hurting people. Don't you see it's folly?"

She took a step closer to him, her voice in pain, tears shining in her eyes. She wasn't shouting anymore, she was begging.

"Please Sev, I know it's not the real you. You were kind to me once, and I'm a Muggleborn, so why would you start to hurt us now?"

He spoke no word.

"Please Sev," Lily kept going, "it's not too late. You can still make the right choice. Please, don't become like them. They're having a bad influence on you, but you can still free yourself from their grasp."

Severus looked at her for a while, not moving, not speaking, just staring at her eyes, trying to read her soul behind the green of her glance. And what he saw was pain, and disappointment, and betrayal. But he saw no love in her eyes, and only her love could have made him choose another path than the one he had built for himself these past few months. He didn't agree with the others about the Muggleborns, but he craved for power. Power to have the revenge he deserved over the Marauders, over James Potter. Power to show Lily what a great and powerful Wizard he was. Power to understand life and death and the mysteries of the Dark Arts. He wanted power, power over others, the kind of power others had had on him sometimes, and by craving so much for something that seemed to permanently slip through his fingers and out of his reach, he had sealed his own doom. His soul was already darker than that dreadful day when he had insulted the woman he loved and pushed her away from him, and there was no turning back, not for him, not when he could see that Lily would always deny him the only thing that could have saved his darkening heart. He shook slowly his head.

"You're wrong about me Lily," he told her coldly. "I don't want to live like this anymore. What have being kind ever brought me? Bullying, suffering, mockery... But wait and see, when I am powerful enough, and I know enough about magic, I'll come for Potter myself, and we'll see who will be laughing then!"

It was his turn to shout. A tear rolled on Lily's cheek.

"I can't recognise you anymore," she said.

"I can't recognise you either! How can you be friend with him! Can't you see? Can't you see through his game?"

"You're wrong Sev," Lily defended James. "You don't know who he really is, he changed. He's kind, and brave..."

"He's a bullying prat!"

"No, he's not! He changed!"

"He will never change! How can you chose him over me?"

"You're the one who pushed me away Sev! You called me a Mudblood! I trusted you, I stood by your side, I called liars those who were warning me you had changed, who were warning me you shared the Slytherins' ideas about Muggleborns. But you proved me wrong. You pushed me away, and James has nothing to do with us not being friends anymore. He changed over the summer, I have no idea what happened to him, but this year he's been nothing but kind and caring towards me, and I can't say you've been the same."

"Potter is nothing but a rat! He's not good Lily."

"He proved himself better than you today."

Snape felt his heart breaking. Lily was breathing heavily, fury making her frown, her jaws clenched and her eyes burning.

"He's manipulating you Lils. Can't you see through all his lies? He's just playing with you! He's selfish, and mean, and he doesn't want anything from you but to throw you in a broom cupboard, fuck you, and leave you broken hearted when he's done with you!"

Her hand flew across the air at such a speed that the Slytherin boy didn't see it coming towards his face. She slapped him hard on the cheek, the sharp sound cutting the atmosphere like a knife, making him stagger backwards, his skin already turning red. He looked at her, holding his painful cheek in his hand. Her chest was rising and falling quickly at the rhythm of her breathing. She pointed her wand at the boy.

"You're not who I thought you were," she told him, her voice deadly cold, as if her wrath was burning in frozen flames, calm and terrible. "You tried to hurt my friend today, you could have killed James, and I'll never forgive you for that. It's funny you know, a few months ago James and I were talking, and I told him that anything could be forgiven, and he disagreed. He told me there were some things that one could never forget, some things that can't be forgiven, well, you've just proved him right. I'll never forgive you Severus, I'll never forgive you for trying to hurt James, nor insulting both of us like you just did. I'll never forgive you. I hoped so much you could be the boy I was friend with again, but clearly you're lost. Clearly I was wrong to believe in you, you've just betrayed me again."

Severus was frozen on the spot, unable to move, nor speak, nor do anything except staring at her hateful eyes. Never had he seen so much hatred and loathing in her glance... She opened her mouth to speak again, her voice shaking with anger.

"Don't you ever try to hurt one of my friends again, because next time, it's me you'll have to deal with, and you won't like it."

She turned on her heels and hurried back towards the Hospital Wing. Severus walked like he was sleepwalking all the way back to the dungeons and to the Slytherin Common Room. He leaned against the door of his empty dorm and turned his gaze to the window. The sky was bleeding, the atmosphere of gold cut by long lines, like marks made by a giant and sharp knife that had pierced the firmament, which was now drowning the world with its scarlet blood. It was all his fault. It was once more Potter's fault. It was always Potter's fault. He was nothing but a rooster, crying louder than the others to hide how weak he was. But roosters were meant to be killed, like his grandfather had taught him to do when he was a child, in his farm, lost in the deserted country. One quick strike on the back of his neck, a loud crack, and it was over. And just like his Grandfather had taught him, he would break the neck of this rooster himself.


	22. Chapter 21: Brighter Stars

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, you're amazing!**

 **Next update on Monday.**

 **Hope you like this new chapter, and please, don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

 **Brighter Stars**

The Slytherins had detentions, lots of them, and letters were sent to their parents to inform them of their children's behaviour. But it didn't seem to affect them particularly, and the next morning at breakfast the Slytherin students came into the Hall as if nothing had happened. Lily and Clara were furious.

"I can't believe they're only having detentions!" Clara fumed.

"Their parents have been warned too," Alice told her."Maybe they'll punish them too."

Sirius laughed wryly.

"Their parents are probably writing about how proud they are of them bullying a Muggleborn Alice, they won't punish them because they did something they would love to do themselves."

Severus came into the Hall, avoiding the Gryffindors' eyes. Lily seemed sad all of a sudden.

"You're okay Lils?" James asked her.

She nodded slowly.

"It's just..." she answered, turning her attention towards him. "I can't believe Sev is able to do something like this. He hurt an innocent, and he tried to hurt you... The curses he used to fight against you were so dangerous, I would have never thought he would be able to use them against someone."

She heaved a sigh.

"I'll never forgive him for trying to hurt you like he did yesterday."

James smiled at her.

"Lily Evans, if my ribs were not still painful, I would give you a giant hug right now!"

She chuckled.

"I should thank your broken ribs then, for sparing me."

They laughed happily. She felt better with James next to her, he was so good at making her laugh.

"Lily," Marlene called for her friend, "I'm desperate."

They all turned their attention towards her, propping up an eyebrow.

"Why?" Peter asked her.

"I still don't know what I'm going to wear at the ball."

They all laughed.

"What?" asked Marlene, unable to understand her friends' mockery.

"I'm sure you'll find something to wear Marlene," Remus reassured, a smile still on his lips.

She threw a shy look at Clara.

"Clara?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at her friend.

"Marlene?" she answered cautiously.

"Do you think I could borrow your wonderful black dress we bought together the other day?" she asked tentatively.

Clara seemed not-at-ease all of a sudden, and she bent her head over her tea, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"I don't know Marlene, we'll see."

Peter reminded them of the time, and they finally stood up. As they were exiting the Hall, Marlene dragged Clara away from their friends.

"Why don't you want me to borrow your dress?" she asked her suspiciously. "We spend her time borrowing clothes to each other with Alice and Lily, you know perfectly I'll take care of it."

"Of course I know Marlene, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

Clara sighed. She felt her cheeks burning, but she knew she had to tell her friend. After all, she would find out at the ball...

"I wanted to wear this dress actually... at the ball I mean."

Marlene's eyes grew a bit wider.

"Oh Merlin! I hope you're planning on wearing red lipstick then!" she told Clara.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's not that..."

"It is! Your black dress is backless Clara. Backless. Without a back. And there aren't lots of reasons for a woman to wear a backless dress..."

Clara heaved a sigh again.

"I just don't want him to feel ashamed because he's going with me," Clara tried.

But it didn't work...

"My arse! You like him, don't deny it. And you're wearing this wonderful and extremely sexy backless dress hoping he will notice. Clara Clearwater, you're trying to seduce Sirius Black."

Marlene really had a way to make everything sound terribly dramatic...

"Okay, you know what, you win. Take my bloody dress, for all I care," replied Clara.

"Oh no! You're not going away with this!"

Marlene took her face in her hands. She was unbelievably excited.

"You're going to be so astonishingly beautiful, he won't believe his eyes! Trust me. And by the way, you're wearing my red lipstick for the ball. No choice."

Clara giggled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I'll help you with your hair too."

"I thought I could let them loose."

"Doesn't mean you won't need help..."

And they walked towards their lesson talking about the ball, an excited shakiness in their voice.

* * *

He felt incredibly nervous. Which was ridiculous, of course, because he was going to the ball with Clara who had only accepted to go with him because she didn't want to be bothered by other boys. He was kind of her good excuse to say no to the other guys, that was all. He was just an excuse for her to push gits away. Sirius checked one last time his bowtie. He took a deep breath. It wasn't a date, just a favour he was doing to her. He got out of the bathroom, and hurried out of the dorm.

"Nice tuxedo," James said, badly hiding an amused smile.

"Fuck off Prongs!" Sirius merely replied.

"Good luck!" Remus encouraged his friend.

Sirius sighed angrily.

"It's not a date Moony!"

"Why have you spent more than an hour dressing up then?" teased James.

"Shut up! All of you!"

Sirius stormed out of the room, leaving his friends laughing behind him. He paced across the Common Room, more nervous than ever, but he didn't have to wait for long for Lily to get downstairs.

"Nice dress," he complimented her.

She twirled, showing him her red dress.

"Thank you Sirius. Clara's coming, she was just adjusting her lipstick."

Merlin, Clara was so gorgeous with red lipstick... He hoped she would wear red lipstick...

"I'm sure Liam will love this dress!" he teased her.

She blushed slightly, but rolled her eyes anyway.

He heard footsteps going down the stairs and Sirius turned his attention back to the girls' staircase. His heart skipped a beat. His stomach made an impressive pirouette. He stopped breathing. He couldn't think straight... Clara appeared in the stairs, wearing a black backless dress, that was fitting her body perfectly, and his imagination went completely wild. The fabric could let him guess the curves of her body, and yet the satin flowed down gracefully at each of her movements. She was wearing red lipstick. Her hair were flowing down on her shoulders. She was perfect... She smiled when she caught his gaze.

"Wow... you look great in that tuxedo," she told him.

She hoped he hadn't noticed her shaky tone. She couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach, nor her racing heart. He was so handsome...

He didn't answer though. He had just noticed that she was wearing his necklace...

"Sirius, you're alright?" she asked him.

He finally shook himself.

"Yeah..." he answered, his voice a bit hoarse. "We should go, are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

She hoped he liked her dress, even if he hadn't told her anything about it...

The three of them headed towards the Great Hall. Most of the school had come, and many couples were already dancing. Slughorn hurried towards them.

"I'm so glad you two girls have come!" the teacher told them.

"Of course Professor," smiled Lily.

"Well, have fun, go on!"

And he walked away.

"Mission accomplished," Clara said happily. "Slughorn saw us, and he won't hate me. I may have a chance to have my N.E.W.T.s in Potions now."

They all laughed. Liam hurried towards Lily once he caught sight of her.

"Merlin, I love your dress!" he told her, kissing her lips.

Sirius and her exchanged an amused look.

"Thanks."

"You want to dance?"

She smiled.

"Sure!"

And they disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sirius and Clara behind. Marlene and Caradoc were already there, dancing. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, that she had borrowed from Alice. When she saw Clara, she winked mischievously at her, and Clara smiled back. Sirius turned his attention back to Clara.

"Want a drink?" he proposed.

"I thought you would never ask," she smiled. They took position near the drinks, and started to laugh at the students before them.

"I don't think I've ever seen a worse dancer than this poor Hufflepuff," Sirius said.

She smiled, and agreed with a nod. They had been there for only half an hour, and already Sirius was feeling bored, and he was pretty sure Clara felt the same.

A seventh year from Ravenclaw approached Clara while Sirius was taking them two new cocktails...

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her, giving her his most seductive smile.

"Well... Actually, I already have a date, but thanks for asking," she answered, trying to sound casual.

The boy took an amused look around them.

"And where is your date?" he asked.

"Right here."

Sirius glowered at him, and showed him the two glasses of alcohol.

"I was just picking up drinks. You'd better go before I curse your Ravenclaw arse into oblivion."

The boy mumbled something under his breath, but left anyway. Clara couldn't help but laugh as Sirius was handing her a drink.

"That was pretty violent!" she told him, still laughing.

"He sounded like a jerk."

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"This is rather dull, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah... It is," she admitted.

He looked at her, and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to try an escape?"

She grinned, slipping her graceful hand in his.

"That would be great!"

"Come on then."

He leaded her out of the Great Hall and they sat down in a corridor nearby. They still could hear the slow music playing. Sirius started to play with clouds of smoke he was summoning, and soon Clara joined him.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," she said after a while.

He propped up an eyebrow.

"Well, you already know everything about me."

"Now, I'm sure that's not true!" she laughed.

"Well..." he said, thinking hard.

She hummed softly to the music.

"I can dance," he answered, saying the first thing that was popping into his head.

"Really?" she asked, amused.

"Yep! Every pureblood should know how to dance, according to my mother at least. So I had lessons. I speak French too, same reasons."

She giggled.

"Wow! I don't know why, I didn't really picture you as a dancer."

"You want a demonstration?"

He stood up, and offered her his open hand.

"Would you please dance with me Clara?"

She felt her cheeks blushing, and she hoped he hadn't noticed. She stood up as well, taking his hand.

"I'd love to see you make a demonstration."

"You won't be disappointed."

 _L-O-V-E_ started to play in the Great Hall. He made her twirl, both of them laughing, before making her land gently into his arms. His fingers were wrapped around hers, warm and gently squeezing her hand. He put his other hand on the small of her back, moving it slightly to touch her naked back. It sent electricity through her spine. He couldn't help but shudder as they were dancing in the corridor, alone. She smiled.

"I have to admit, you're a pretty good dancer," she told him.

But he didn't hear anything. His feet were moving with the music, but he wasn't even really aware of it. He was staring at her, only conscious of how gorgeous she looked, and how soft her skin was under his calloused hands, how close they were of each other... His eyes moved from her green and gentle eyes to her irresistible red lips, and then to her neck that seemed so smooth...

"Sirius?"

He shook himself, almost starting.

"Yes?" he asked her, trying to control his shaky voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"I don't know... you're looking at me in a strange way."

He felt her getting away from his arms.

"It's my dress isn't it? It's too much, I knew it was too much... You don't like it."

He got closer to her again, holding her more firmly. He couldn't let her slip away from his arms...

"I love your dress," he said.

He couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth, he couldn't control all this desire anymore...

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Really."

The song stopped, and they stopped dancing too. _My Funny Valentine_ started to play. He didn't even ask her, and pulled her even closer to him, and he made her sway slowly in rhythm with the music.

"You're so gorgeous Clara," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Her heart was pounding, and she could feel his heart beating as fast as her own. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest.

"You're so handsome yourself," she breathed.

He smiled.

"It's funny," she said, trying to sound casual," my parents met on that song."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My Mom says that they had never met before, but by the end of the song my Dad was already kissing her! It was obvious for them to be together."

Sirius smiled. She rested her brow against his shoulder, and his cheek touched her hair. His stomach was going all crazy...

"Well, I won't be that daring. I don't want you to slap me!"

She closed her eyes. She felt so good inside his arms. By now, they were not holding hands anymore. Instead, Sirius's hand was caressing her naked back, and she had wrapped her arm around his shoulder, holding him closer to her.

"I wouldn't slap you Sirius," she said softly, her head buried in his shoulder.

"No, you're right, you're too kind for that," he smiled against her hair. "You would just push me away."

She stopped breathing and answered him in a shaky whisper.

"I don't think I would do that either."

He stopped dancing. None of them moved for a moment. In the distance, the song was still playing. Finally, Sirius made her look up at him. He could barely breathe. Surely he had misunderstood...

"You wouldn't?" he asked her.

She lost herself in his grey eyes.

"No, I don't think I would," she answered again.

He ran a hand though her hair. Maybe Remus was right after all, maybe she could give him a chance. He would never hurt her, never. If only he could have a chance, he would be with her, really with her, and he would do anything to make her happy. His hand cradled the back of her neck, holding her head towards his face. He moved slowly closer, approaching his lips from hers. She closed her eyes. She could feel his quick breath upon her slightly parted lips, they were so close... Sirius closed his eyes too, he could almost touch her lips... They started, as a cry cut the silence around them. They turned towards the Great Hall again, and hurried towards the wooden doors. A fourth year was lying down on the ground, petrified. The Gryffindor girl was lying under a writing on the stone wall, painted in a glistening red that looked like fresh blood: _Mudblood._

* * *

Sirius and Clara had disappeared, which wasn't really surprising. After all, Lily herself was starting to be a bit bored. Next to her, Liam was starting to be tipsy. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're okay Lils?" he asked her.

"Sure. This party isn't the most exciting thing in the world though."

"No, you're right."

He took her hand, and guided her in a corner.

"What are you doing?" she asked him narrowing her eyes.

"I'm about to kiss you."

And he did. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back, while his hands were wondering across her back. His hand slipped down to the small of her back, before going further down, a bit too far down...

"Wow... Slow down," she told him, stopping his hand.

Liam sighed, clearly frustrated.

"We've been together for months Lils," he protested.

"I'm not ready for that! And we're in the Great Hall, in the middle of a party, it's not the right place to snog."

"What if we were going somewhere else then?"

She shook her head, clearly not-at-ease.

"I'm not ready for all this."

"We don't have to do anything..."

"Well, what you're asking is already not nothing for me."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Of course you are. Why? Why are you slowing us down all the time?"

He had begun to raise his voice, and she didn't like it.

"I'm not slowing down anything, I'm simply not ready for the next step, nor with you, nor with anyone in general. I don't feel ready."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust, I'm simply not ready!"

"If you could at least give me a chance to..."

"No!" she snapped, raising her voice as well. "I told you, I'm not ready! And if you really cared about me like you want me to believe you do, you wouldn't push me!"

She strode pass him and ran out of the Great Hall. She hurried downstairs. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was running, but she had no idea where she was nor where she was heading. She started to cry. This row with Liam was just too much. After her sister's letter, and the Slytherins, and now this... It was too much, too much to cope with in only six bloody days. Her feet guided her through the school, and found their way to the alcove where she was now used to sit down with James in the middle of the night, eating Ollie's chocolate cakes. She sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees. The shy light of the torches were lightening her pale shoulders, covered with freckles, that were shaking at the rhythm of her silent sobs. Outside, by the window, the moon seemed like it was looking at her from behind a cloud. The lights of the skies seemed veiled.

* * *

James ate another chocolate frog, focusing hard on the parchment on his knees. Peter had partly damaged the sixth floor of the Marauder's Map by spilling some pumpkin juice over the precious parchment. James smiled proudly at his work: it was almost completely repaired. He deserved a bit of rest. He let his eyes wander across the map, and took a look at the ball. Clara and Sirius were in a corridor nearby. James couldn't help but smile, it was so obvious Sirius had feelings for her, he couldn't understand why his friend was torturing himself and refusing to ask her out. He found the labelled dot of Super-Tan in the Hall, but Lily wasn't there with him. He frowned, looking for her throughout the Castle. He finally found her, alone, in the alcove where they sat at least once a week now while eating snacks at night. He frowned even harder. What the hell could she be possibly doing in that deserted corridor? Maybe she had had a row with Super-Tan... James felt his blood boiling in his veins. If this fucking git had hurt her in any way, he was a dead man. James jumped out of bed, took his invisibility cloak and hurried out of the room, taking great care at letting his friends sleep peacefully. Guided by the Map, he hurried downstairs to find Lily, while he was repeating his death sentence against this jerk of Ravenclaw if he found her harmed...

She heard footsteps coming her way, but when she looked up, no one was in the corridor. She frowned, she could have sworn she had heard something...

"Lils, are you alright?"

James took off his cloak, and she rested a hand on her heart, sighing.

"You scared me," she answered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

He got closer to her, and he finally noticed her red and swollen eyes. She had been crying. James clenched his fists, Liam was a dead man...

"What happened?" he asked her, forcing himself to sound tender whilst his wrath was burning his entire body.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she answered, trying to hide her face from the light. "How did you know I was here?"

He showed her the Marauder's Map.

"Why did you come down here?" she asked him.

He sat down next to her against the cold wall of stone. His heart was pounding in his chest, she looked incredibly gorgeous in her red dress. He noticed the freckles on her shoulder, and he made a huge effort to restrain himself from kissing every single one of them.

"I thought you might need some help when I saw you alone down here," he answered, looking at her green eyes again. "So I came."

She smiled, feeling tears blurring her vision once more.

"Thank you."

"So, what happened?" he asked her again.

He gave her a tissue.

"I had a row with Liam, it's nothing," she answered elusively.

"Well, as you're here alone in this creepy corridor, crying, I reckon it's not nothing," he replied. "Come on, tell me. What was it all about?"

It felt strange to talk about this with James, but she knew he was too stubborn to drop it anyway. She heaved a sigh.

"It's just that... we don't want our relationship to go at the same pace it would seem."

James narrowed his eyes.

"In English, please?" he asked.

She couldn't refrain an amused smile.

"He wants us to... take the next step, and I'm not ready for that," she answered.

"Oh..." James replied, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "And by the next step, you mean..."

"Yes James, that's what I mean."

"Right. Got it."

He couldn't help but feel reassured at the thought that this meant that Super-Tan and her had never slept together. Thank Merlin...

"He doesn't seem to understand why I don't want to take this step yet," she said, chasing her ginger hair behind her ear.

"If you don't feel ready, then you shouldn't do it," James said.

"I know, that's what I told him. But he wants a reason, and I don't have any, I mean... I simply don't feel ready."

"And this should be enough. He shouldn't try to push you to do it. You telling him to slow down should be enough Lils. You're not the one who's wrong here."

"I know."

"Why are you so upset then?"

James's breathing quickened, and he clenched his fists again.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked her, his voice cold and merciless.

"What? No, of course not! We just had a row about it, that's all."

He relaxed.

"Why are you so upset then?" he asked her again, his voice warmer.

He could feel there was something else, she didn't need to speak for him to hear how desperate she was, though she was trying to hide it. She was so brave sometimes...

"You can tell me everything, you know? I won't tell anyone. And maybe I can help," he tried.

"You can't help James," she whispered.

"Why? What's wrong? Do I really have to give you some Veritaserum?"

Her lips slightly curved into the ghost of a smile.

"No because, it would need quite a lot of preparation," he continued, encouraged by her shy smile. "I would have to go to Slughorn's office... which means that I would have to get rid of the teacher first. I wonder how our good old Slughorn would look like with blue hair..."

She chuckled, and looked at him again, tears rolling down her cheeks. But across her face, her smile was genuine.

"You wouldn't let me take so much risks, would you Lils?" James teased her.

She shook her head, laughing and crying at once.

"Tell me then," he told her, serious again. "Tell me what's wrong."

His voice was so warm, and reassuring, she felt better already, just because he was there, talking to her.

"It's just too much in one week, that's all. Tonight the row with Liam, and the fight with the Slytherins and... On Tuesday, I had a letter from my sister, Petunia. She's with this horrible pig, Vernon, and they're engaged now... and..."

A sob shook her entire body. James silently took her hand in his, caressing gently her fingers with his thumb. It was the most reassuring gesture in the world...

"She doesn't want to talk to me anymore, at all. She hates me because I'm a witch, and she's been quite mean with me for years, but now that she's with Vernon, it's worse than ever. She said..."

A new sob broke her voice, and she struggled to take a huge gulp of air.

"She said I was a monster."

James clenched his jaws.

"She said I was just a freak, that I was an abomination, and that people like me should be lo... locked up, and..."

She couldn't speak anymore, crying too hard to breathe. She started to choke, and James couldn't take any more of this. He wrapped his arms around her, and cradled her protectively. He stroked tenderly her hair, pressing her to his chest.

"All of this is false, Lily. And I forbid you to ever think about yourself this way. Your sister is the monster because she's saying things like that to you, not the contrary."

Lily held tightly James's shirt in her clenched fists. He smelled like chocolate and candles. She was feeling more peaceful already.

"Your sister is merely jealous, because you have something she will never have. That's all Lils. She's just being jealous, and selfish, because her little sister has an amazing gift, and she doesn't."

Lily had almost stopped crying. She felt so good in James's arms, so peaceful. She felt safe, as if the world suddenly wasn't as cruel and dangerous as it was just a second before. She felt like James could make all that was bad in this world disappear.

"I know it's not true," she told him, her voice barely more than a whisper. "But it still hurts. It hurts so much. We were close my sister and I, when we were little. And now, I can only see loathing and hate when I look into her eyes."

She sniffed, but didn't start to cry again.

"And with the Slytherins, and Voldemort, and everything that is going on in the Wizarding World... I feel like I don't belong anywhere. I feel like Wizards don't want me in their world, and in the same time I'm like a stranger to my own family. I feel so out of place."

James took her face in his hands, and made her look up at him. Tears were shining in his hazel eyes.

"You do belong here Lils. You're a witch, and no matter what a band of psychopaths can tell you, you'll always be a witch. You're the most talented student in this school, you're the smartest of us all. And you're so brave, and so kind... You're the most generous person I've ever met. You have friends here, you have a family here. Don't you ever forget that. You're a witch Lily Evans, and a bloody good one too."

She smiled, feeling tears coming back in her eyes.

"Now please stop crying," James told her, pressing her against him once more. "I can't see you crying Lils. What would make you happy? Tell me, and I'll do it."

She laughed against his shirt.

"Whatever I want really?" she teased him.

"Whatever you may want."

She thought about something impossible, playing along in his game. But to him, it wasn't really a game.

"I wish it would snow again."

"You want some snow?"

"Yep."

He felt her smiling against his torso. He smiled too, teasing her.

"Alright, you'll have snow then. Just give me till tomorrow morning."

She laughed, looking at him again.

"You're an amazingly kind person James Potter, though you try to hide it."

He smiled weakly.

"But I can't hide anything from you, Ginger Sweet."

"Don't call me like that Potter."

"Why? You're a ginger, and you're sweet. It fits you perfectly."

She laughed, feeling calm again.

"Thank you James."

He ran a hand through his messy dark hair.

"You're welcome Lils. And... Happy Valentine's day, by the way."

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, making his heart race beneath his ribs.

"Happy Valentine's day James."

They finally stood up, and headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Lily rested her head against his shoulder as they were walking through the corridor. She felt so peaceful with him. She was glad he had come to her. They looked at the sky by the window of the corridor. The stars were shining bright.

* * *

Liam felt bad. He knew he was tipsy, and had acted like a prat with Lily. Of course he would wait for her to be ready. Of course he would never push her. And yet he had acted like an idiot, and he had to apologize now. He searched for the girl throughout the Castle for a while, before getting down near the dungeons. After a while, he finally caught a glimpse of her. She was sitting in an alcove, her red hair ignited by the weak fire of the torches. But she wasn't alone. Potter was with her. He was cradling her, holding her so close. Liam felt like he was going mad. Surely Lily was going to realise how close the Gryffindor boy was holding her, how he was stroking her hair, how his arm was enlacing her waist... But she didn't react. As he was getting a closer look, Liam could even see that she was actually holding his shirt, she was pressing herself against him. The Ravenclaw turned on his heels and hurried towards his dormitory. A conversation with Potter was needed, and a serious one too. He would not let him steal his girlfriend. Never.

* * *

When James and Lily arrived at the Entrance Hall. students were gathered, chatting animatedly. Lily managed to catch a glimpse of Sirius and Clara, and the two Gryffindors headed towards them.

"What's going on?" James asked Sirius when they had finally reached him and Clara.

"A fourth year has been petrified, under this."

Sirius nodded towards the wall. James clenched his jaws, anger boiling in his veins again, as he was reading the insult painted upon the stones. Lily was suddenly pale as sheets. McGonagall finally managed to send them all back to bed. James and Sirius accompanied the girls back to the Tower, and Clara helped Lily up the stairs. The redhead girl was still very pale and clearly upset by the whole thing. The two boys woke up Remus and Peter when they got back to their own dorm.

"What are we going to do then?" Remus asked his friends when Peter and him had caught up with the news.

"We should be careful," said Peter, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Actually, that's not all," Sirius told them slowly.

He took a piece of parchment from his trunk and showed it to his friends. They recognised it as a picture of the Grim coming from their book of Divination.

"I found that the other day in my robes, after Quidditch, when I got back to the changing room."

"And this week the Slytherin team came to watch us training..." James said slowly, his voice hard as stone.

Sirius nodded, before looking straight into James's eyes.

"I think I'm the next one on their list."


	23. Chapter 22: For Her Sake

**Hi everyone! Here comes the new chapter, hope you like it. Try not to hate me too much, if love was easy, it wouldn't be love ;)**

 **Thank you GreTheresa, Tauros1234 and lojosmom for the reviews, it means the world to me!**

 **Next udpate on Thursday. In the meantime, please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Have a good time!**

* * *

 **For Her Sake**

Sirius couldn't sleep that night. He remained there, lying flat on his back, staring at the shadows dancing upon the ceiling, thinking hard. What had happened with Clara that night was unbelievable. He had almost kissed her, he had been so close to finally touch her lips with his, he had dreamt about it for months now... and she had let him. She had let him hold her close, and approach his eager lips from hers, she had closed her eyes in expectation of the sensation of his lips upon her mouth... He couldn't believe it was real. She had told him that she wanted him to kiss her. Or well, she more precisely had told him that she wouldn't push him away if he did, which meant exactly the same thing. She had wanted him to kiss her. What if she liked him? What if the boys were right after all? What if she wanted to be with him? He closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of her body against his, and her breath against his lips, and her skin under his fingertips... He wanted her so badly. He needed her, now that he had had a taste of what it could be like to be with her, and kiss her, and hold her... No, he needed to have her. He wanted to be hers, and he needed her to be his. He would do anything just to have the occasion to finally taste the mouth he had almost touched that night. He would be ready to do anything to be with her, just once, just for a minute... He would love her like he had always hoped to be loved one day, he would give her his heart without limit, he would keep her safe... He suddenly opened his eyes. He turned slowly his head towards his bedside table, and through the deep darkness of the night he managed to distinguish the shape of the Grim on the paper he had found in his robes. The dark sign was like staring right back at him. The Slytherins were coming for him. He was the next target, and with his brother hungry for revenge they would be merciless. When they would strike, they would strike hard, and he had no idea if he could keep himself safe. So how could he protect Clara, when he couldn't even take care of himself? Right at the moment when he had a chance to be with her, when he had managed to convince himself that perhaps she could give him her love and that he could deserve it, at least enough to accept it and give her his love as well, the Slytherins were threatening him directly. And if he wanted to keep her safe, he had no choice. He sighed painfully. Life was so cruel sometimes...

* * *

Clara's body was on fire. Sirius had taken off her shirt, and now he was kissing her ribs. She tightened her grip on his hair, moaning loudly as he was moving his lips across her chest and kissing her breast through her black bra. She wanted him so much, she wanted him to kiss her everywhere... He slipped his hands under her and unhooked her bra. Before taking it off, he moved his hands downwards and passed his thumbs under her skirt. She gasped, out of breath. He took off her skirt, before looking at her in the eyes. Oh, how his grey glance was beautiful... She maneuvered above him, and he laughed, holding her even closer to him. She ran her hands down his chest, and started to unzip his trousers. He groaned loudly in her mouth. She felt someone holding her arm... but it wasn't Sirius. She opened her eyes.

"Wake up Clara! We're already late!" Alice admonished her.

Clara groaned loudly, sitting up. Her eyes grew wide, as she was remembering her dream. She had never had such a dream before. Of course she had already dreamt that Sirius was kissing her, okay, but this... This was much more than just a kiss. She blushed. Clearly what had transpired between the two of them the night prior had made her feelings even greater than before, though she had never imagined it was possible to have feelings stronger than the ones she had for the Gryffindor boy. She sighed. She really had Sirius deep under her skin...

* * *

James had spent the last ten minutes mumbling under his breath, waving his wand under the table, and Sirius was starting to get seriously annoyed. First he had insisted on getting downstairs for breakfast very early, and now he was using magic without telling his best friends what it was all about. Sirius sighed angrily, and shared a look with Remus, who merely shrugged. The girls arrived. Clara sat down in her usual seat, next to Sirius. The boy didn't look at her. Clearly he was avoiding her gaze. She felt her heart breaking inside her chest. She had been wrong, he was regretting what had happened the night before... She caught him looking at her hand as she was taking some pumpkin juice. Or maybe he just didn't want their friends to know about what had happened, not before they could have a conversation about what they should do now that they were both aware that something was going between them that was much more than friendship. She wasn't expecting him to feel the same than she did of course, after all, her feelings were so strong... But maybe he liked her enough to give them a chance. They had to talk, in private, and as soon as possible, because she couldn't bear the indifference he was using with her right now.

James finally stopped whispering.

"Ah! Thank Merlin!" cried Sirius. "Thank you for sending us back our friend!"

"What was all that whispering about anyway?" Lily asked James, having noticed the boy's strange behaviour too.

James smiled, staring at her, but didn't say a word. Suddenly, she started as something cold was touching her hand. She just had the time to catch the sight of a snowflake before it melted on her warm skin and disappeared forever, leaving nothing but a droplet of water on the back of her hand. Her eyes grew wide, as another snowflake was landing on her hand. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was snowing. Throughout the Great Hall, all the students had finally realised what was happening, and were looking up at the fake sky too. Lily couldn't believe this was real... She started to laugh, tears shining in her eyes.

"It's snowing!" she cried. "You made it snow!"

She looked at James again, he was staring at her, smiling tenderly. She grinned.

"Thank you," she said in a shaky voice.

"My pleasure," he answered.

She stood up, climbed up onto the table and crossed it to come and sit next to James. She took him in her arms and held him close.

"Thank you, for everything," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it," he smiled against her hair.

She kissed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine, her lips so soft against his skin... Across the Great Hall, at the Ravenclaw table, Liam was staring at them, glowering at James. He would not let this happen...

Sirius's laugh suddenly stayed stuck in his throat. The Slytherins were entering the Great Hall, merry, laughing loudly. James, Peter and Remus followed his gaze through the Hall and their expressions darkened as well as they were catching sight of the students.

"It was them again yesterday, wasn't it?" Lily asked aloud, looking at them too by now.

James nodded.

"How can none of the teachers punish them?" asked an outraged Marlene.

"Not enough proofs," Caradoc answered.

"And I don't reckon they're going to stop there," Frank added darkly.

Regulus turned around, feeling the Gryffindors' stares on his back, and he looked right into his brother's eyes, holding his gaze. Sirius glared at him. So finally he had understood the message he had left him at the Quidditch practice... He noticed Avery of his brother's behaviour. The Slytherin burst into laughter.

"Well, better late than never I guess!" he laughed at the Gryffindor. "We should prepare something special for your brother, what do you think?"

Regulus nodded.

"We must take our time to get prepared though," Snape said.

"It'll be more dangerous this time," Rosier nodded. "We have to be careful, prepare our plans..."

"I want to be a part of it this time," Regulus said, looking at the older students in the eyes.

"You're still too young," Snape protested.

"He's my brother, I want to do it myself."

Lestrange smiled cruelly.

"Of course. After all, it's family."

Regulus grinned. He would make his brother pay for his betrayal, finally revenge was in his reach, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

The expression on his brother's face was pure hate. Regulus hated Sirius and there was no chance of convincing him to change sides anymore, Sirius had read it in his eyes. Sirius stared at the moving clouds drenched with rain that were roaming slowly throughout the sky, lying down on the sofa of the Gryffindor Common Room on his own, lost in thoughts. The Slytherins were coming for him, and he had to prepare himself, he had to be extra cautious... He started as Clara touched his arm.

"Can we talk for a minute?" she asked him gently.

He nodded, sitting up.

"I thought you were gone with the others at the Library," he said.

She shrugged.

"I didn't feel like working. You neither, clearly..."

She sat down on the couch next to him, and faced him, biting nervously her lower lip.

"We should talk about last night," she told him shyly.

He sighed.

"I guess we should, yeah," he answered.

He didn't want to talk about the previous night. If they did, then he would have to tell her what he had decided, and it would break his heart.

"Well..." she started clumsily, not knowing where to begin, nor how to say what she was feeling, though she was craving so desperately for finally letting it all out. "I guess we can say that... something transpired between us last night."

Sirius closed his eyes. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to say it...

"What... what do you think we should do now?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

He didn't say anything, his eyes still closed. Panic was making her heart racing under her ribs.

"I mean... clearly we should talk and, try to figure out what we ought to do. We can't just act as if nothing had happened."

"That's exactly what we should do actually," Sirius finally spoke.

He opened his eyes and tried to look at her, but he couldn't. He knew he would never have the strength to do what was necessary if he saw her green gaze staring back at him.

"We should just try to forget what happened," he repeated.

"But... how?" she protested. "I mean, something _did_ happen. How could we act as if it was nothing at all?"

"We didn't even kiss Clara, nothing happened."

She looked down at her feet. She had been wrong, he didn't want to be with her... But the previous night, the way he was looking at her, and holding her... She shook her head.

"Something did happen. If this girl hadn't cried, you would have kissed me Sirius."

"But I didn't."

"You wanted to. Last night, you wanted to kiss me."

She took a deep breath, summoning her courage.

"And I wanted to kiss you too."

Sirius felt his heart shattering into pieces, and he closed his eyes again. He forced himself to remain calm, breathing more deeply, trying to control the tidal wave of emotions that was rushing upon him.

"It wouldn't be a good thing for us to be together Clara," he answered.

"Why?" she asked him.

She cradled his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look at her. He lost himself in her eyes. He felt himself losing control over everything. He had repeated in his head what he had to tell her a million times the previous night in his bed, he had prepared himself to push away all his emotions. But now he was reading in her eyes that she would give him a chance if he asked her to. She would try to be with him, despite everything he had told her about himself she was ready to give them a chance. She was ready to let him love her. The lump in his throat prevented him to speak, and he felt tears blurring his vision. He could see her own eyes glimmering with withheld tears as well.

"Why would it be such a bad idea?" she asked him again."I mean, I know you. And you know me. It's true we're not expecting the same thing from a relationship, but maybe this time you could try to make it serious, and I could give you time and space to get used to the whole thing. Maybe... maybe for once we could try to do what our hearts are telling us, maybe we could try to let our feelings guide us, just this time."

He looked down at his knees, trying to hold back his tears. She was even ready to take things slow, conscious that Sirius had never had any serious relationship before...

"We could at least try," she added, her voice hoarse with emotions.

Sirius shook his head, finally getting back control over his reactions, at least enough to speak, though he couldn't put into words his thoughts right now. When it came out of his mouth, his speech was clumsy.

"We can't do this Clara. It doesn't matter what we're feeling or not. It doesn't matter what my heart is telling, or what your heart is telling. I don't care..."

Clara could feel her heart breaking a bit more at every word.

"You see I..." he continued, still unable to say what he wanted to express. "You see I was tipsy, and I wasn't thinking... but it's not wise. And it's not what we should do."

He took a deep breath, hating himself for not being able to say exactly what he wanted to say.

"This," he added, pointing vaguely at the two of them, "this... I mean us... you..."

He shook his head.

"It's not worth it. It's not worth the risk..."

She couldn't take any more of this, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, she shushed him.

"I understand," she answered.

"No, no you don't understand..."

He needed to tell her about the Slytherins, he needed to tell her it wasn't because of her... But she didn't give him a chance.

"Really Sirius, I do," she interrupted him. "You regret it, and I understand. You don't feel what I thought you were feeling last night, and I'm not mad at you. No one can control the way he feels, and I understand you don't feel any romantic feelings for me, and that's okay. I didn't think you would anyway. I mean, what could you see in someone like me?"

She tried to laugh casually, but her laugh died in her throat, and she merely choked instead. She was fighting so hard not to cry in front of him. The pain in her chest, and throughout all her body, was unbearable. He wasn't feeling anything for her, she had been right all along, and since the previous night she had only given herself false hope, and now she was paying the price.

Sirius shook his head again. She was misunderstanding everything...

"No, no it's not you..."

"No, I know it's not me, don't worry. It's just... It's just that you don't think it's a good idea. You don't think it's wise..."

"Yeah, that's it. It's unwise... It's too dangerous..."

She didn't think there was anything left in her chest to break, and yet the piercing pain that crossed her breast proved her wrong.

"I understand. We'd better stay friends then," she interrupted him.

She nodded slowly.

"I understand," she repeated.

"No, let me explain..."

She shook her head and shushed him with a quick gesture of the hand, and he didn't dare to speak as long as she didn't want him to. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek, and she discreetly swept it away, standing up and heading for the portrait hole. She could feel she wasn't able to hold her tears anymore, and she didn't want him to see how much she was in pain right now. He didn't hold her back, and he let her walk out of the room, sitting motionless on the couch. He stared at the empty seat where the girl had been just seconds before. He heard the portrait hole closing again. He held his painful chest, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. It was his chance. He had let slip away the only chance she would ever give him, and now he had lost her forever. There was no hope left. He swept away his tears, drying his wet cheeks. He had broken his heart, for her sake...

* * *

"Potter, stop it!"

Despite her best efforts, Lily couldn't keep a straight face. She managed to give James her prefect glare anyway.

"Oh, come on Ginger Sweet! I know you find it funny too!"

James charmed his little piece of paper again, sending them across the table.

"We're supposed to work, not to play with parchments!"

"Lils, relax! I thought you were up for some mischief now. Are you a Cookie Killer or not?"

The girl chuckled.

"You're so bloody annoying!"

James ran a hand through his hair, chuckling as well.

"And proud to be so!"

They chuckled even more. Remus sighed heavily next to them, an amused smile curving his lips nonetheless.

"Please, people, there are some who are trying to work here."

"Moony, shut up!"

"Prongs, fuck you!"

"How rude Remus!"

Lily laughed even harder.

"James please, couldn't you rather help me finishing this?" she asked once she had found her calm again, pointing down at her parchment.

James nodded.

"Alright, alright... I'm stopping."

He took her unfinished essay and started to read. Her writing was delicate and graceful. He smiled, it was just so much like her...

Liam arrived at their table.

"Lils, can I talk to you for a second?"

The girl looked up at him, before nodding and following him out of the Library. James glowered at him and his glare followed the Ravenclaw until he finally got out of the Library.

"What was that about again?" Remus asked him.

"This guy is such a prick!" James fumed.

"Why?"

"Last night, Lily and him had a row."

"What about? Is that why you were down there when they found the girl?"

James nodded.

"Apparently he was a bit too insistent in... you know..."

Remus shushed him, knowing how hard it would be for James to say the words out loud.

"Yeah okay, I got the picture."

James's cheeks were red with anger, his breathing heavier than usual.

"He's such a prat!"

"You should let Lily handle this."

James looked at the door of the Library. If the Ravenclaw made her cry again, he would take care of the git himself this time.

* * *

They stopped in a deserted corridor not far from the Library. Liam took a deep breath.

"Lils, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her.

"No, hear me out first. I'm sorry. I was drunk, and I didn't think straight. I shouldn't have insisted. I know it's all my fault, and I'm sorry. I've acted like a prat, really I did. Of course I understand you're not ready, and of course I'll wait all the time you need to be ready to take the next step."

She smiled sadly.

"Liam, you have to understand," she told him, her voice soothing, "it's not because it's you. I'm simply not ready for the whole thing that's all. But it has nothing to do with trust, or..."

"I know Lils, I know," he interrupted her.

"It's not because it's you that I don't want to do it for now," she continued anyway. "I'm simply not ready to do it."

"I understand Lils. I was drunk that's all, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Please, don't act like this again."

"I won't, I promise."

He took slowly her hand, and she let him. His hand was cold against her skin, and for some reason it didn't feel reassuring.

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

She sighed, nodding slowly.

"If you promise you won't push me again, yeah, I forgive you then."

He kissed gently her brow.

"I promise."

She smiled at him.

"I have to finish my Transfiguration essay, or McGonagall is going to kill me," she told him.

He laughed, caressing tenderly her cheek.

"We'd better get back to the Library then. Would you like some help?"

She grinned.

"Sure, thanks!"

They walked back to the Library, and sat at the table of the two Gryffindor boys.

"Hello Liam!" Remus greeted him.

"Hi Remus! You're alright?"

"Sure, what about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

James kept glowering at the Ravenclaw. Lily managed to catch his gaze, and gave him a reassuring smile, noticing him that things were back to normal. But things weren't back to normal. No one could make the woman he loved cry. No one. And this git had acted like a prat and made Lily suffer. Things were not good. Liam nodded towards Lily's essay, that James was still holding though he had stopped reading it to glare at the ginger girl's boyfriend.

"Can I take a look at this?" Liam asked James. "Lily asked me to give her hand."

"Did she?" James asked back.

"She did indeed. I'm her boyfriend after all."

They were both talking in cold voices, both of them looking sternly at each other. James handed him slowly Lily's parchment, and he held it back a few seconds when Liam tried to take the piece of paper, and the look James gave him made the Ravenclaw shiver despite himself, warning burning in the Gryffindor's hazel eyes. When James released the parchment, they kept their glares locked on each other, before Lily would frown, finally breaking the atmosphere full of unspoken threats.

"Are you two alright?" she asked the two boys.

"Sure," James answered.

"Perfectly well," Liam reassured her.

The Ravenclaw looked down at the parchment, beginning to read.

"You should use another spell for this Transfiguration Lils," James advised her, his voice warm and kind again.

He picked up his book and looked for the right page, Lily leaning across the table to look into the book as well. James couldn't help but glimpse across the table as Liam was purposefully resting his and Lily's entwined fingers upon the wooden table. James felt the usual pain piercing his chest, whilst anger was making his blood boil in his veins. But he didn't show anything, and showed casually Lily the spell she should use. Lily seemed so focused on what the Gryffindor was saying... Liam took his own book with his free hand and started to look for a page as well.

"You could also use this one Lils," he told his girlfriend, squeezing her hand a bit tighter to catch her attention again.

Liam glimpsed over at James while he was explaining the charm to Lily. The two boys were glaring at each other. Next to them, Remus was watching quite apprehensively the duel that was raging in front of him, taking great care in remaining out of it.

"But this spell is way more complicated Lils," James interrupted Liam after a while.

The redhead looked up at him again, frowning slightly.

"It does seem more complicated indeed."

James nodded.

"It is. And it's less efficient."

"No, it's not," the Ravenclaw protested.

"Yes, it is," replied James.

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

James withdrew his wand. He flicked it over a piece of parchment and the paper turned quickly into a graceful raven.

"Your turn then," he challenged Liam, his eyes shining with mischief.

The Ravenclaw took out his wand, and spoke the charm over another piece of paper. Nothing happened. The second try was no good either. Finally, at the third try, the parchment turned slowly into a little and quite shaggy crow. Next to James's proud raven, it looked quite ridiculous... James turned his attention back to Lily.

"Use this spell Lils," he told her, pointing down at the page of the book he had showed her.

Lily nodded, unable to refrain an amused smile.

"I think I will. Thank you James."

"Anytime."

Liam clenched his jaws, biting his tongue. He had just got his girlfriend back, he couldn't take the risk to make her angry again.

When Lily and Remus had finally finished their essay, they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, and Liam insisted in accompanying them. He let Lily get inside the Common Room with Remus, but held James back.

"May I have a word with you James?" he asked the boy.

The Gryffindor closed the portrait hole again, and he guided Liam a bit further away in the corridor, where they wouldn't be interrupted by any students.

"What can I do for you, Liam?" James asked him.

Enmity was palpable between them, the air filled up with electricity.

"Well, I don't know James... Stop flirting with my girlfriend would be a good start."

James's lips curved into an amused smile, though his glance was still hard as stone.

"Clearly you've never seen me flirting," James replied.

"I don't like the way you behave with her."

"Funny, I don't like the way you behave with her either."

"I'm her boyfriend. She chose me, not you. And you should remember it."

James's face remained absolutely casual, while in his chest the cold dagger of pain was piercing his heart. Liam was right, she had chosen him, not James...

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you," James replied, his voice relaxed, though it was cold.

"You'd better learn your place then," Liam warned the boy.

"And what is my place exactly, according to you?"

"Away from her."

James let out a laugh.

"That my friend, is hers to decide," James replied, smiling.

"It's mine too," Liam snapped back.

"Really? I didn't know we were friends you and I."

"We're not. But I don't like the way you act with her. You're getting too close..."

"We're friends Lily and I."

"You're not behaving with her like a friend."

James shrugged.

"Again, that's hers to decide."

Liam took a step closer to the Gryffindor, his eyes burning with rage.

"You'd better not get close to her!"

James stood straighter, getting closer to Liam too. Their faces were barely a few inches apart.

"Is that a threat Timmins?" James asked, his voice cold as stone, his tone threatening and terrible.

"It is Potter," replied Liam, trying hard not to look away from James's gaze.

"Oh really?" asked James in the same calm and cold voice. "Because I'm quite good at threats myself."

All of a sudden, James caught Liam by the collar of his robes and pressed him against the wall. Wrath was sparkling in his hazel eyes, his grip was so tight on the Ravenclaw's throat that the boy could hardly breathe. James's chest was rising and falling quickly at the rhythm of his quickening breath.

"If you try to touch her again," James told him slowly through gritted teeth, his voice more threatening than ever, "I swear on God I'll kill you."

Liam couldn't help but be terrified. He could see in the Gryffindor's eyes that he meant every single one of his words.

"You lay a single finger on her, you try to push her, or to get too close to her, and you'll be dead before one could say 'pumpkin juice', is it clear?"

The Ravenclaw nodded slowly.

"By the way," added James, his jaws still clenched in anger, "if you make her cry again, I'll break every single one of your bones, got it?"

The Ravenclaw nodded again. James released him slowly, and let the Ravenclaw catch his breath against the wall while he was striding back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. If this bloody Ravenclaw was hurting Lily again, it would be the last thing he would do.

* * *

James climbed up the boys' staircase, and found Remus and Peter whispering, clearly worried.

"What's wrong?" James asked them, whispering as well, though he had no idea why.

Remus nodded his head towards Sirius's bed, and it's only then that James noticed that the boy had closed his curtains. James frowned hard.

"What the hell is he doing? It's not midday yet!"

"No idea, we arrived at the same moment with Peter, and we found him like this. He didn't answer when we called for him."

James walked towards the bed.

"Padfoot," he said aloud. "I'm going to open these curtains in exactly five seconds, so you'd better be decent."

James opened quickly the curtains, and found Sirius lying down in his bed, not moving. He looked slowly at James. He looked terrible.

"I hope you have a good reason to wake me up Prongs," Sirius told him.

But by the look of exhaustion on his face, James knew perfectly his friend had not been sleeping.

"What's wrong Pads?" James asked quickly, sitting on Sirius's bed.

Behind him, Remus and Peter hurried towards their friend too. Sirius heaved a sigh. All he wanted to do right now was to disappear under his sheets and never come out again. He felt like he had no strength to do anything at all anymore, and he just wanted to be left alone there, lying still, drowning in his own misery.

"Please guys," he asked, his voice shaky with pain. "Leave me alone."

The three friends exchanged a worried look.

"Padfoot, what happened?" Remus asked him firmly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius merely replied.

"You'd better spit it out before I make you!" snapped James. "Do you remember what happened the last time you were desperate, and you didn't tell us anything?"

Sirius looked right into James's gaze, and he couldn't fight the tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the dreadful evening when he had betrayed Remus's secret. Remus put a calming hand on James's shoulder. It was useless to talk about this again after all. The werewolf turned his attention back to Sirius.

"Do you want to talk to Clara about it instead of us?" asked Remus kindly.

At the sound of her name, Sirius winced, letting his head fall back on his pillow. He chased the tear that was rolling down his cheek. Remus and James exchanged a look.

"It's about Clara," James said slowly, "isn't it Pads?"

Sirius sighed again, but nodded.

"What happened?" Remus asked him.

Sirius looked up at the ceiling, his voice barely more than a shaky whisper.

"I made a choice," he said slowly. "But... I'm not sure it was the right one after all."

James rubbed his forehead. This had to be a joke...

"What the hell did you do?"

A new tear rolled on Sirius's cheek, but he didn't sweep it off his face this time. It seemed to him it would ask too much energy to raise his arm towards his cheek anyway.

"I had a chance and... I didn't... I..."

The boy merely shook his head. Remus closed his eyes, wincing.

"You pushed her away, didn't you?" he asked the boy.

Sirius nodded again, sniffing. James buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell was happening in your stupid head?" asked James, quite aggressive.

Sirius glowered at him.

"Fuck off Prongs. I don't reckon you're a specialist in relationships either."

"But why did you push her away if she wanted to give you a chance, you moron?!"

"Because he was protecting her James," Remus answered.

Sirius kept glaring at his friend but said nothing. James took off his glasses, sighing as he was passing a hand on his suddenly tired face.

"Because of the Slytherins?" he asked Sirius against his palm.

"Partly," Sirius answered, his voice still cold. "Mainly."

"I'm sorry, I've had a bad day too," James apologised.

Sirius relaxed a bit.

"What happened?" he asked his friend.

James shook his head.

"Nothing, just Super-Tan getting on my nerves, that's all."

"Pads, are you sure that's what you want? With Clara I mean," Peter asked.

"Of course Wormtail! That's why I feel so miserable right now!" Sirius snapped.

"Pads, maybe you took the wrong decision," Remus said slowly.

Sirius sighed one more time.

"I just... I just want to keep her safe Moony."

"If the Slytherins want to attack her, they will. You being with her won't change anything," James told him.

Sirius shook his head.

"They're targeting me directly this time, it's different. They're coming for me, and if I had chosen to be with Clara, they could have targeted her to get to me."

"You may have a point," nodded Remus.

Sirius let his head fall back on his pillow.

"I just hope she's okay," he said aloud, though he was talking more to himself than to his friends. "I hope she doesn't feel as miserable as I do right now."

* * *

It was her ninth chocolate frog. And she wasn't feeling any better, so she opened up a tenth box from her special food reserve for desperate situations. And she reckoned her heart being broken by her best friend and first real love was actually a desperate situation, that called for desperate measures. So she didn't feel that bad about herself when she shoved the chocolate candy into her mouth. At least while she was eating she wasn't crying. Great improvement... She just couldn't help but repeat and repeat to herself all over again the words Sirius had said. She had been right all along. He wasn't interested in her, not romantically anyway. What an idiot she had been to think just for a second that he could be interested in her, and even worse, that he could have actually tried to have a relationship with her. She was just a pathetic moron. She swallowed her candy, and took a look at the box on her laps. She still had plenty of those. She took another chocolate frog. She could get fat now, for all she cared, Sirius didn't like her anyway... The door opened quickly, and she started as Lily was entering the room. The ginger girl frowned hard as she was catching sight of her friend, sitting miserably on the floor, surrounded by tissues and empty boxes of chocolate frogs.

"Clara..." she asked slowly, putting down her bag on her bed. "What happened?"

Clara swallowed her eleventh chocolate frog.

"I'm pathetic. And I'm a moron. That's what happened," Clara answered.

She could feel the tears coming back into her eyes. She sighed, she had thought she had finally managed to stop the fountain that had been coming out of her eyes... Lily sat down next to her.

"What happened?" she asked again, her voice soft and soothing.

"Nothing," answered Clara.

Lily gave her her prefect glare.

"Don't lie now. Come on, tell me what happened."

"Please, don't laugh at me," Clara asked her, already defeated, too tired to try to escape from Lily's questions.

"You know perfectly I won't," the redhead girl reassured her.

Clara sniffed, fighting back her tears.

"I... I'm in love with Sirius."

She couldn't control the sob that shook her body.

"But... well that's Si... Sirius. And he doesn... doesn't feel the same way and..."

Lily handed her a tissue, and after using it, Clara threw it across the room angrily with the others.

"I'm so stupid!" she said, fuming against herself.

"It's not your fault," Lily told her. "You can't control who you love."

"I shouldn't have imagined for a second that it could be possible. After all, it's Sirius. How on earth could he have ever fancied a girl like me?"

A new sob shook the girl, and Lily took her in her arms.

"Now, that's bullshit. It's his loss if he's not able to see that you're the best girl in this school."

Clara sniffed, trying hard to stop crying.

"What happened exactly? Why are you so upset now?" Lily asked her.

Clara took a new chocolate frog. Only chocolate could make her strong enough to tell Lily the whole story, screw the reasonable diet...

"Last night, we danced and... we were alone in the corridor 'cause the ball was boring, so we eloped and we sat in a deserted corridor nearby. We laughed at Sirius being able to dance or not, and he wanted to prove me that he could actually dance. So we danced, and... I don't know, we were so close, and he told me I was gorgeous and... he almost kissed me... but then we heard a cry, and we found the Gryffindor who had been attacked, and everybody arrived, and so we went back to the Tower with you and James... This morning I saw him alone in the Common Room, and so I thought it was the perfect moment to talk with him about what had happened, and try to figure out what we should do about it, and..."

She blew her nose and sent flying away the tissue, before resuming her confession.

"I told him I wanted to give it to try. I told him that maybe it was worth it, if we took our time and... but he didn't..."

She shook her head, sobbing again, and Lily held her closer.

"I see," the redhead answered. "He's such a moron!"

"Yep..."

"What are you going to do then?"

Clara laughed wryly.

"After I've finally managed to stop crying you mean? No idea. He's my friend Lils, I can't just get over him, I don't want to stop seeing him, and talking to him..."

"Still, maybe you should give you both some space."

"I can't lose him as a friend too Lils..."

Her voice was shaking, and barely audible. Lily made Clara look up at her.

"You can't act as if nothing had happened, and you can't be as close as you were to him after what has just happened, not for a while at least."

But Clara shook her head. Her head was messy, her feelings exploding in all directions, and she wasn't sure about anything right now, except this one absolute truth that was remaining perfectly clear through the whirlwind of emotions that was blurring her thoughts: she couldn't live without Sirius Black.

* * *

At lunch neither Sirius nor Clara came down, and Lily bumped right into James as he was climbing up the stairs back towards the Tower with food for both him and his friend.

"'Was going to do the same," she told him.

"How's Clara?"

"Broken hearted," she answered earnestly. "Sirius?"

"The same."

"Why the hell did he push her away?"

James shook his head.

"He made me swear not to speak about it to anyone, sorry."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Clara wants me to tell you, or any of the boys that I might encounter, that she is just fine, and that she didn't come down to eat because she's working."

It was James's turn to roll his eyes.

"Really, these two are ridiculous."

"They like each other so much, it's obvious!" Lily agreed.

"They're like the surprising and yet perfect pairing!" added James.

"And yet, they're completely unable to finally realize what we have all noticed..."

"...That they are just made for each other."

The two Gryffindors sighed.

"Sometimes, some people are so unable to see what they need..." said Lily.

"...When it's just in front of them," James finished for her.

"And it's not like they hadn't noticed the signs, they simply seem to choose to ignore them..."

"...And they're living their lives separately, though they spend their time together. And they confess things to each other that they wouldn't confess to anyone else..."

"...And they just feel so much better when they're together..."

"...As if life suddenly made sense..."

"...As if the world wasn't that scary after all..."

"...But for a reason they just..."

"...Ignore what they feel..."

"...And get on with their lives..."

"...Though they're not really living, because deep down they know something is missing..."

"...Because they are not themselves without the other..."

"...Because they have found themselves in each other."

They kept staring into each other's eyes for a while, none of them moving, standing still in the middle of the magic staircase, before Lily finally cleared her throat and broke the silence between them.

"I'd better go get Clara some food."

"And I'd better bring these to Sirius," nodded James.

"See you later then. Would you mind a midnight snack?"

James grinned.

"I never mind a midnight snack with you Ginger Sweet."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around, walking down the stairs to hide her reddening cheeks.

* * *

Eventually the next day, both Clara and Sirius had to get out of their dorm to go to class. Sirius took care of sitting a bit further away at the Gryffindor table than usual, thinking she would want some space, but it only hurt the girl more. Lily was right, things would not be like they had been before, unless Clara made it happen. As they were waiting until it was time to go to class, Clara sat down next to Sirius in a corridor, took her Daily Prophet off her bag and read the crosswords out loud.

"'Dark spell'," she read, "in five letters."

She looked up at Sirius, and he caught her gaze.

"Well really if you don't find this one, it means you're still asleep... or that James has brainwashed you during the night," she told him.

Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"Are you mad at me?" he finally asked her.

"No, I'm not mad at you," she answered in a reassuring smile.

"I thought you would be, I thought you would want some space."

So that was why he hadn't sat next to her that morning...

"I don't need some space," she answered. "I need my best friend."

Sirius smiled, clearly touched.

"Or well... one of my best friends in fact," the girl added lightly, "'cause Lily's my best friend too, you two definitely share the title."

"Of course, just like you have to share the title with Prongs."

"Of course."

They both smiled, before Clara would go back to her crosswords.

"So... Are you still asleep, have you been brainwashed or do you know the answer to that amazingly easy riddle. I don't think you could even call that a riddle."

"I think it's a curse."

"That James used on you to erase your memory and screw up your brain you mean?"

Sirius laughed loudly, drawing their friends' eyes towards the two of them, but he couldn't have cared less.

"I meant that the answer is 'curse'."

"Oh... I see," she replied, chuckling herself. "I have a good news for you. You are not a brainwashed zombie."

"That's good to know, thank you."

"Anytime, my diagnostics are free for you."

"How generous!"

"I know, my excessive generosity will be my doom."

"Undoubtedly, especially when you have people like me who love to have free diagnostics concerning their mental health."

She sighed dramatically.

"What a hard work really."

"Well, at least now you know you're best friend isn't a zombie who will try to turn _you_ into a zombie."

They looked at each other in the eyes, before bursting into laughter. Things would get back to normal, or at least they would try to maintain enough normality in their relationship to go on with their lives. Because after all, they badly needed each other.


	24. Chapter 23: Lovely Party

**Alright, alright, alright... I know I've said in the previous chapter that I was going to update on Thursday, but... I can't wait! So here comes a new chapter. I'm particularly fond of this one, I'm sure you'll all guess why once you've read it ;)**

 **Next update on Saturday, this time I'll try to be more patient and really update it on Saturday. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter by the way.**

 **Please, tell me if you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Lovely Party**

As the days flew by, it became obvious to both Clara and Sirius that despite their best efforts, things would _not_ get back to normal. They still had some great moments, some mad laughs, some precious instants during which they were just enjoying each other company, but after a while the physical desire that both of them were trying to hide was harder to control, until finally an uneasy silence would fill up the space between them. Sirius would just drown in her gaze until the whole world around them would disappear, and Clara would simply lose her soul in these grey eyes she thought she could spend her entire life staring at. The first to wake up from the trance would clear his or her voice, or merely break eye contact, and when the moment was over, then a weird feeling would replace the peace both of them had experienced for a moment. And the more time was passing, the harder it was for both of them to control their urge for a kiss, or for just a touch of the other's hand. After a week, they spent barely any time alone together, and it was killing them both.

February flew pass and March settled down, covering the trees with budding leaves and flowers, and the school with heavy rains.

March also meant Remus's and James's birthdays, and the first to come to the dreadful event was Remus. Preparations for the party were huge. The tenth of March came just for Hogsmeade trip, it was perfect. Now the real preparation was about getting into the Hog's Head and managing to have firewhiskey without any of the teachers noticing, but the Marauders had their secret ways, and the girls trusted the mischievous boys enough not to ask questions.

Hogsmeade was also synonym of dates, and though the four Marauders were going on their own, it was obvious that the girls would come to Remus's birthday with their dates. Which was of course absolutely not a problem for Alice and Marlene as their boyfriends were invited to the party anyway. But for Liam, it was another story, and though Remus didn't mind, James was annoyed. After all he wasn't a friend of theirs, he wasn't a friend of Remus's, and since their little conversation in the corridor, Liam and James were particularly cold towards each other. But Lily couldn't refuse Liam a date, and Remus was too kind to tell the Ravenclaw he wanted only his closest friends to his birthday party, and so it was settled that the boy would come along. James cursed the werewolf under his breath more than once for his bloody generosity.

Only a few days before Hogsmeade, Clara didn't have any date herself, and to be fully honest, she didn't want any. After all, the whole Sirius Crisis was far from over, and she was everything but ready to give a chance to anyone else than the Gryffindor boy. But that was before Sullivan McCann decided it was time to try to seduce the Gryffindor girl, and so at lunchtime, he walked towards the group of friends who were chatting merrily.

"Lils, please, don't let him borrow you any more Muggle record," Sirius begged the redhead. "Last time he spent the entire night listening to them, none of us could sleep."

"You know you can still use a sound-proofing spell Pads?" James replied.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but he had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea.

"So, "James added, turning towards an amused Lily again, "I'd love another record, if you don't mind. Remind me to give you back the other one, right? And I have some questions, by the way, we'll need a midnight snack. I have to say that _Space Oddity_ remains kind of a mystery, though I loved the music."

"Guess we should have a midnight snack tonight then," she replied with a smile.

James was earnestly curious to learn more about Muggles, and in particular what she liked the most in their society, and Lily couldn't help but feel amazingly happy every time the boy would ask her questions about her other world. Liam wasn't very much interested in all these things, and it felt wonderful to show someone all the things she liked from the Muggle world. And though James didn't always understand everything, he was always making big efforts to learn. And she thought it was the kindest behaviour in the world.

James grinned.

"That would be great!"

Sullivan McCann appeared by Clara's side right at this moment.

"Hi!" he told her, cockiness transpiring from his overconfident tone. "Did you have any projects for Hogsmeade this weekend?"

In front of her uncertain expression, he hurried to present himself.

"I'm Sullivan by the way. Sullivan McCann, I'm in Gryffindor too, as you see, seventh year."

"Yes, I remember you, we talked at the party after our last Quidditch match," Clara said slowly.

"Yeah, that's it!" he grinned. "Well, actually, I have to say I have sort of a crush on you since this amazing match..."

Clara couldn't help but blush, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"...so I was wondering if you had anything settled yet for this weekend, because I'd love to ask you on a date."

Sirius cleared his throat. His blood was boiling through his body, and it was amazingly difficult for him to remain sitting on his bench instead of standing up and punching this prat right in the face.

"Sorry to interrupt," the boy said calmly, though his fury was making his heart beat faster, "but should I remind you Clara that you actually have something settled for this weekend?"

Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Sirius, I don't reckon I've asked your opinion."

After all he had pushed her away. And though she didn't know anything about it, she guessed he must have had seen some girls these past few weeks, despite what had happened (or almost happened) between the two of them. Sirius never told her anything about his dates, and it was fine by her, as it would have only hurt her anyway. But she supposed he must have had seen girls since Valentine's Day, and now he didn't have the right to say anything about her dating someone or not. Of course, she couldn't know that he hadn't seen anyone since November, since he had realised he loved her with all his heart. But she couldn't know that...

"I was merely reminding you," he answered soothingly, feeling her getting angry.

"I know perfectly what is settled for this weekend Sirius."

"Good. You can give him an answer then."

But she didn't look back at Sullivan, who had propped up an eyebrow, not really understanding everything that was going on between the two friends. Instead, she turned towards Remus.

"Is it okay if I bring a date to your birthday party?" she asked the werewolf.

Sirius clenched his fists under the table.

"I guess it is," Remus answered slowly.

Clara looked back at Sullivan.

"It's Remus's birthday this weekend," she told him. "We've organised a little birthday party, you could come with me if you want."

The boy grinned.

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll see you at Hogsmeade then. At six?"

"I can't wait."

He winked at her and walked away. Sirius was literally atomizing his chicken with his fork, trying to pass his nerves on his meat instead of McCann.

"You know who Sullivan McCann is, right?" he asked her, his voice shaky with fury despite his best effort to speak in a steady tone.

"What about him? You don't like him?" she asked him, her tone quite annoyed as well.

"He is apparently a womanizer."

"Makes two of you then."

He glowered at her, but she kept on eating, ignoring him.

"He's not known to be a decent guy Clara," he warned her again.

She looked at him, her eyes ignited with anger.

"I don't reckon it's any of your business Sirius. And I honestly don't give a damn about what you might think about him. I'm dating him this week, and you don't have anything to say about it. If you don't like it, then you swallow it, and you shut up."

Sirius tried hard to control himself, his breathing fast and irregular.

"I see," he answered. "So, my opinion doesn't count at all anymore, does it?"

"Well... I don't know. You're barely talking to me anymore. How could I know?"

"Are you saying I've been avoiding you?"

"Yes Sirius, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"I haven't."

"Now you're lying! Go on, keep going! It's getting better and better!"

None of them was shouting, they were talking with calm voices, but their tones were deadly cold and sharp. Around them, none of them friends dared to speak.

"You know what," Sirius snapped back, "I don't care. Do what you want. You want to go on a date with this prick? Go on, for all I care..."

She felt tears coming into her eyes, but she held them back, and she managed to keep a steady voice despite how much her chest was painful by now. Sirius didn't care about her...

"I'm going on a date with him."

"Fine."

She sighed, letting her fork fall back in her plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Around the table, no one spoke a word for the rest of the meal.

* * *

They had decided to give Remus all his gifts before leaving the Castle. Ollie had prepared a special cake for the boy's birthday (vanilla and strawberry, his favourite) and they took lunch in the Gryffindor Common Room, willing to share a more intimate moment before the real party.

"Sirius, I'm gonna kill you! You bastard!" Remus laughed merrily, as he was unfolding a T-shirt of his least favourite Quidditch team.

Sirius laughed like mad, quite proud of himself. Under the T-shirt, he had hidden a book of Charms he knew Remus had wanted to buy for months now. Remus grinned.

"Thanks mate!"

"Happy Birthday Remus!"

The werewolf gave his friend a hug, before placing his gift by his side with the others. Lots of books had been piled up, along with lots of Sugar Quills, which was perfect to him, it was the final proof his friends knew him quite well indeed.

Clara and Sirius managed to behave all day long, for Remus's sake. But the whole Sullivan McCann story was far from over. They met in Hogsmeade as it had been settled, and the group headed for the Hog's Head. Remus was in bliss. It was in this kind of moments that he felt unbelievably grateful to have friends like them. They didn't care about the fact that he was a werewolf, they didn't care about risking to get into trouble to give him a real birthday party... When he had come first at Hogwarts, he didn't imagine he would ever find anyone who could understand him, and accept him as a friend considering who he was. And yet he had found more than one truthful friend in the Castle. They spent a lovely time, at first remaining together at the bar, joking merrily. But after a while they all dissipated through the pub, the couples searching for a bit more of intimacy. Liam met an old friend of his, and Lily remained at the bar, chatting happily with James. Alice, Frank, Marlene and Caradoc had disappeared into dark corners, probably to snog, and Clara and McCann were a bit further away in the pub, chatting. Sirius and Remus could see them from the bar. Peter and Remus were talking, joking innocently, but Sirius wasn't paying much attention to his two friends. There was only one thing that mattered for him at the moment, and he didn't like what he was witnessing from afar.

* * *

During all the evening he kept looking at them. She was laughing at his stupid jokes, accepting a drink from him... He couldn't believe it. Of all the guys in this school she had to pick up this prat. Brilliant...

"Maybe you should slow down a bit on the drinking Padfoot," said Remus slowly.

He glanced warily at his friend, slightly worried. Though Sirius could undoubtedly hold alcohol, he knew how he could be when he had had too much, and that wasn't pretty...

"I'm fine," Sirius shrugged off his remark with a quick gesture of his drink, still frowning.

And here she was laughing again. And he had thought she had a sense of humour... Or maybe she was just faking it. He couldn't decide which possibility made him angry the most.

Suddenly Sullivan took a step towards her, and they were close, too close... way too close... Sirius felt his blood boiling through his veins. He waited for her reaction, but she didn't move. She didn't push him away, nor took a step back. He leaned down and whispered something in her hear. She blushed slightly and smiled, shaking her head. Then he took slowly her hand...

It was too much. How could he dare touch her? Hold her hand? She deserved better than this git. She deserved the best, and Sullivan McCann was definitely _not_ the best. _Nor are you_ , said the little voice inside his head. No, Sirius wasn't good enough for her, and he knew it. Something was broken inside of him, after all the years of struggle and suffering he had to overcome with his family. They may have never managed to turn him into a good little pureblood, but they had left a mark. He shrugged the thought away. This wasn't about him, it was about her. What the hell did she think she was doing? Maybe she was too drunk and couldn't realize what was happening... It was highly improbable though, she still hadn't touched the drink McCann had offered her, and during the whole evening she had only drunk Butterbeers. Clearly though, she wasn't in her right mind tonight, because the idiot was still close to her, although he wasn't holding her hand anymore. He moved even closer. Their faces were just a few inches apart... She went completely still. Sirius felt something break inside of him. He couldn't stand this. He knew he wasn't good for her. He knew they could never be together, but he definitely hadn't sacrificed their relationship so that Sullivan Bloody McCann could use her as a one night stand. He finished his drink in one gulp, threw his glass on the bar, and strode towards them through the crowd.

* * *

Okay, this was becoming a bit too much. Yes, she had forced herself to support him, even laugh at his dirty and stupid jokes throughout the evening to make Sirius jealous. She knew he was at the bar, and she hoped he would look at them. And apparently he had, at least the few times she had risked a quick look in his direction, he was actually watching her. But now Sullivan was closer to her. He whispered a joke in her ear and she forced a smile. God, his cologne was way too strong... She stopped breathing, until he finished whispering in her ear and was further again. He made a move to hold her hand. She let him hold her fingers for a few seconds , just for good measure in case Sirius was watching, and freed her hand gently. Maybe all this was useless, because maybe Sirius really didn't care about her, not that way anyway. But if there was only a small chance to make him feel uncomfortable, it was worth it.

She had stopped listening to Sullivan, but all of sudden he was closer to her. Way too close. She went still, unable to move a muscle. When she looked into his eyes, she could see what he wanted to do. Sure, she wanted to make Sirius jealous (if he minded her at all, that is, of course) and yes she was ready to sacrifice her evening in the process, but she was definitely, undoubtedly, absolutely _not_ ready to kiss Sullivan McCann. She started to take a step back slowly.

"You're way too fast for me... "she said with a fake smile.

"Am I really?"he asked.

He took another step towards her, coming too close again.

"Yes, you are", she said more firmly.

"Oh, com... "

"Hey!"

Suddenly a strong hand appeared on Sullivan's shoulder. Clara's heart jumped. Sirius was standing right behind Sullivan, and he looked furious. And a bit drunk too, which was not a good combination at all.

"Do you mind?" Sirius asked Sullivan, his hand still gripping firmly his shoulder and nodding in the direction of Clara.

His voice was cold as ice, and a pure expression of fury was painted in his grey eyes. She could see his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to remain calm, but he wasn't really good at it.

"Well... honestly..." Sullivan started.

But he never had the chance to finish, as Sirius released his shoulder and grabbed Clara's wrist, dragging her towards the door.

Before she could react, they were in the street. It was raining slightly, but none of them cared.

"What THE HELL was that?" he howled.

It wasn't really late, but the streets were already deserted, and the two of them were alone in the wet and dark street of Hogsmeade.

"Well, I could ask you the same," she snapped back.

She was slowly recovering of the shock of Sirius's intervention, and she didn't intend to let him turn her head over.

" Oh, really? Clearly you should thank me for interrupting, because a second more and this asshole would have been snogging you like mad!" Sirius fired back.

"Maybe I wanted him to!"

Sirius felt an unbearable pain in his chest. He literally felt his heart breaking beneath his ribs. For several seconds, he didn't move, unable to breathe. He tightened his grip on her wrist, without even noticing.

"I see," he finally said coldly.

She wasn't sure, but for a second, she could have sworn she had seen pain on his face, and guilt rushed upon her. She wanted him to feel uncomfortable, she had never imagined that it could actually hurt him. After all, he had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in her.

"It's none of your business anyway Sirius," she continued.

She didn't intend to be mean or anything, she was simply stating a fact. Sirius had made his choice, and he didn't have a word to say about who she was dating or not dating.

"It is," he answered, his voice still cold as the raindrops were falling harder on them now." It is my business Clara, because you're my friend and Sullivan McCann is an arse, and I don't want him to hurt you."

"Sirius, we're friends, but I don't criticise your choices on who you want to date or not. Or to snog in your case. I don't tell you anything about the girl who will have the right to be thrown in a cupboard with you this week, so really, you can't just come here and tell me who I'm supposed to date. It's none of your business!"

He didn't know what he could answer to that. She was right, he didn't have any rights on her. She could take her own decisions. But Sullivan McCann really? For Merlin's sake...

"Sirius, please let go of me."

He frowned, before realising he was still holding tightly her wrist. He let go quickly, as if she had just burned his hand.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked kindly, his voice warm again.

"No, of course not. "

She sighed heavily.

"Why did you do that Sirius?"

She looked at him and she didn't look angry anymore, she looked sad, tired, hurt even.

"Why do you have to _always_ do that? You're not my brother, you're not my boyfriend. You can't just push me away from every boys of this school. Maybe McCann is not the best of the lot, but you can't choose for me. We're just friends Sirius, and that doesn't give you any rights on me."

"I know that."

"Then why did you interrupt?"

"Because he clearly wanted to kiss you."

"And why are you so upset about it? I'm a woman after all, I'm supposed to be kissed."

"Not by _him_. He's a git."

"Once again Sirius, it's not your choice to make, it's mine. "

He stayed silent.

"And I still can't understand why you did that... "

"I can't let him break your heart, is it so difficult to understand?"

"Considering you made it quite clear a few weeks ago that you didn't give a damn about my heart, or about me at all, yes, it is quite hard to understand."

He sighed and passed one of his hands through his dark hair in frustration.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"How am I supposed to know? You've been avoiding me for the last two weeks. And during the last real conversation we had, you stated that you weren't interesting in me at all. You said you didn't care..."

"That's not what I said..."

"You said I wasn't worth the risk. I still don't know which risk by the way, but clearly I'm not that important to you, if I'm _not worth the risk_."

Her voice was trembling now, and she fought the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. He really had hurt her, and seeing her like this, on the verge of tears, made Sirius realize how clumsy he had been in his choice of words.

"That's not what I meant Clara, I promise."

His voice was soft now. It was so warm, and low, and gentle... She couldn't resist this voice, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him from explaining himself now.

"I didn't push you away because I didn't care about you. I pushed you away to protect you. You're not safe with me Clara. That's why I've been keeping my distance these last couple of weeks, because I want to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Not really... I'm your friend, I'm supposed to help, not been left behind."

"I won't let you get hurt because of me. "

"But you haven't left Alice behind, nor Lily, why me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Why then?"

He shook his head, his wet dark locks of hair colliding with his cheeks. It was raining hard, and both of them were soaked.

"It's not the same with you Clara."

"Why?", she begged him," Why is it different? Why do you leave me behind? Why are you closing yourself to me?"

"I'm not closing myself..."

"Yes you are!"

She was crying now. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He brushed away the tears from her cheeks, her skin warm despite the cold rain.

"Clara..."

His voice was shaking too.

"Clara I can't let you get hurt, that's all."

"But WHY?"

She was begging him to answer, and he felt his heart break again. He had pushed her away without any real explanation to protect her, but now he was the one who was hurting her. Suddenly, he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. He couldn't fake not to care, not when he had seen what it did to her. He took her face in his hands.

"Because of this."

And before she could say another word, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly under the falling rain.

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped. Clara was vaguely aware of the sensation of the heavy raindrops falling down on her, but she couldn't really feel anything except Sirius's body. His hands were warm and strong, and enveloped tenderly both sides of her face. His lips were so soft... He moved them gently over hers, before parting them slightly, waiting for her permission to go further. And she did respond. She opened her mouth slightly too, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and she lost her own hands in his hair. He tasted like peppermint and firewhiskey. It was amazing... She had never felt this way before. She was literally melting into his arms, and she was certain that if he hadn't held her so close, she would have fallen to the ground. Or she would probably have rather flown right into the sky. He had put everything he had in that kiss, all the times he had restrained himself from holding her, touching her, kissing her... All these things he had wanted to tell her but had never dared to, everything was suddenly unleashed through this kiss. And she knew he felt something for her. No one could kiss another person like that and feel nothing. Maybe he did care about her. Maybe he really liked her after all. The way his hands were travelling across her back, his body against hers, his tongue moving with hers... it felt so right. It was...

"Perfect..."

The word escaped her lips as they finally pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He grinned when he saw her face: eyes closed, cheeks slightly pink, and a dreamy smile across her face. He rested his brow against hers. They were both slightly panting, and he could see their white breaths through the cold rain. She opened her eyes, slowly. Her green eyes met his, and she smiled even more. She was completely soaked, her brown hair stuck to her face, but to him, she had never looked so beautiful.

"Perfect? "he teased her.

She blushed, her eyes growing wider.

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"Yes you did."

He let out a laugh that sounded strangely like a bark and put his hands on her hips. He was so handsome when he smiled...

"So, perfect?" he repeated, his voice warm and merry.

She blushed again, but answered in a whisper, wrapping her arms behind his neck and getting even closer to him.

"Perfect, definitely. And by the way, another perfect kiss would be more than welcome right now."

He laughed again, before rubbing his nose against hers, and pulling her in for another kiss. It was as perfect as their first one...

Suddenly there was a loud noise behind them, and the door of the Hog's Head was flung open. They pulled away, taking both a step back.

"Really James, I can't believe you had _almost_ convinced me that you had changed. You're such a prat! "

"Lily, please, wait. That's not what you think."

The redhead girl rushed out of the pub and strode towards Sirius and Clara, not even noticing them. Her cheeks were red in fury and she didn't seem to care that the whole sky was falling upon her and wetting her completely. She passed her two friends without a glance, still scowling. Right behind, James was running after her and was calling out her name to make her slow down.

"It is exactly what I think. You tried to kiss me James! In front of _my boyfriend_."

"Lily please..."

"No! I had enough of you! "

She stopped dead and turned suddenly to face him.

"I was trusting you, when you were saying you had changed, that you were more mature. And you really did seem to have changed for the better. But clearly, you were just faking it to try to get into my knickers!"

"That's not true! And you know it."

His voice was becoming angrier as well.

"I had a bit too much to drink tonight that's true," he admitted." And I shouldn't have gotten that close to you, that's also true. But I have never faked anything..."

"Oh no, of course you haven't. How could _you_ have faked anything, you the almighty James Potter, captain-of-the-Gryffindor-Quiditch-team-and-biggest-prat-that-Hogwarts-has-ever-known! How could I have been so stupid? I was right all along about you Potter! You're just a toerag!"

He felt his throat tightening with pain. He wanted to cry. She was hating him all over again. That was it, he had spoiled everything again, just when she was opening to him, becoming closer to him. They were finally friends. Merlin, he hated himself for being so stupid. She was right to be mad at him he realized, he had acted like an idiot.

"Look," he said more calmly," I've fucked up. I know that. I'm drunk as you can surely notice, and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. I promise."

She looked at the pavement for a moment. Then she slowly looked up at him, an expression of intense pain on her face, and James could have sworn there were tears on her cheeks mingled with raindrops.

"I know it won't happen again James," she said coldly and very slowly, her voice low. "Because you're not talking to me again. _Ever_ again Potter. Am I clear?"

"Lily please..."

"Am I clear?!"

His heart broke in his chest and this time he couldn't hold back the tears that were forming into his eyes. His throat tight with a sob, he begged her.

"Lily please, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, it won't happen again. I swear."

But she shook her head and took a step back.

"I don't trust you anymore."

"Lily..."

She shook her head once again, turned her back to him and ran towards Honeydukes, her face in her hands.

During all the argument, Sirius and Clara had stood still, eyes wide, trying to understand what the hell was happening. As Lily was running away, and James seemed like he would crumble to the floor at anytime now, they finally looked at each other.

"Don't worry, I've got her," Clara answered before he could even ask anything.

He nodded, and as she was hurrying after Lily, he walked to his best friend. James didn't notice him until he was right in front of him. He was soaked, his lopsided glasses foggy with tears. He looked at Sirius, desperate.

"I fucked up Padfoot."

He let out a sob, shaking. Sirius wrapped a supporting arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the Castle okay? We'll get through the Shrieking Shack."

Just as he was speaking, Remus and Peter hurried out of the pub. James nodded slightly at Sirius as the two other boys were reaching them, an expression full of compassion painted on their faces. Remus passed an arm around his shoulders as well, Peter walking by his side, a supportive smile on his face, and the four boys headed back to the Castle, all of them soaked wet.


	25. Chapter 24: Crucial Talks

**Okay, I know I'm early again. But well, apparently after the last chapter, some wanted me to hurry up, so... This time it's not only because I'm overexcited about a chapter, though I am actually ;) But actually, I reckon you won't be too mad at me as long as I update early, and not late...**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means the world.**

 **Next update on Monday, and this time really on Monday, I promise.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what yo think about it, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Crucial talks**

"Alright, tell us what happened?" Remus asked his desperate friend.

Sirius was sitting with James on his bed, still supporting him. Peter and Remus sat on Remus's bed to face them. James had finally stopped crying, but his voice was still hoarse with tears and sobs.

"What happened is that I'm the biggest idiot in the world," he answered, his voice shaking.

"What did you do Prongs?" Sirius asked slowly.

Tears reappeared in his hazel eyes. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, chasing the tears away.

"I drank too much. And Liam was somewhere else in the pub. It was just her and me, we were getting along just fine. She joked about the fact that I hadn't tried anything to make her go out with me for a long time. And I joked too. She asked me what had changed, why I wasn't interested in her anymore. I wanted to lie to her Padfoot, really I wanted to... but I couldn't. She was looking at me so intensely with her beautiful eyes and I knew she would read right through me anyway. So I..."

He swallowed loudly.

"I told her that nothing had changed. That I had just understood she deserved better than me, and I was just trying to forget her really. "

He stopped. Remus encouraged him to pursue.

"She didn't say anything. I couldn't say if she was angry, or sad, or anything. And like an idiot I... I..."

* * *

"He tried to KISS me!"

She was still crying, Alice had joined them soon after they had entered their dorms, and Lily had just told them the whole story. They were alone in their room, for it was still quite early and none of their dorm mates had returned from the party yet.

"I can't believe he did that!" she continued. "I have a boyfriend. I thought he had stopped with all this."

"I don't think he's going to stop Lils", Clara said bluntly.

Lily and Alice looked at her, amazed.

"I mean, he's been trying to go out with you since first year, why would he stop now?"

"Aren't you listening? I'm not single."

"Look, all I'm saying, is that he was drunk. He wasn't thinking straight. And I'm sorry to disappoint you Lily, but I don't think that six months of friendship are going to erase more than five years of love."

Lily snorted.

"He doesn't love me Clara, he's just frustrated because I'm one of the only girls in this school who won't worship him like a god."

Clara's heart quickened. Was that also what Sirius had done tonight? Because she had never showed any sign of interest all these years, was he trying to seduce her just to prove himself that he could do it? No, she knew him, he would never do that to her, would he? She remembered their kiss. No, no one could kiss another person this way and feel nothing, it was impossible. Sirius was undoubtedly a great and experimented kisser though, and she wasn't. Maybe he was just better at it than anyone she had kissed before, and it didn't mean anything about what he could feel or not...

But she had watched James literally collapse when Lily had told him she didn't want to speak to him again, and she knew he wasn't faking it. He really looked broken-hearted. He was crying, for Merlin's sake! James Potter, who didn't flinch when a Bludger was breaking one of his limbs, was crying, begging her to forgive him. She shook her head.

"No Lily, I saw him. He loves you, and I don't think he did that to hurt you, or anyone else. I think he did it because he had too much to drink, and you were alone, and you were talking about it, and it must have just... I don't know, rushed back, and alcohol prevented him to control it. I don't know what happened in his head Lils, but I honestly think you did break his heart tonight."

They all fell silent for a moment, before Lily shook her head.

"I still can't trust him. What kind of man kisses a woman while her boyfriend is just a few feet away?"

"A man in love," said Clara slowly.

"Or a suicidal idiot," added Alice.

They all giggled, and Lily started to stop crying.

"Or a suicidal idiot in love," said Clara.

"I think I need some time, " said Lily, drying the tears on her cheeks.

"We should go to sleep", Alice agreed.

They went to bed, but nor Clara nor Lily could sleep at all that night. While Clara was wondering if Sirius would simply dump her the next day, Lily was reliving in circles what had happened at the Hog's Head. But what kept her awake wasn't really that James had tried to kiss her, it was the strange feeling in her stomach. Her mind was so fuzzy, millions of thoughts bumping into each other and making her head spin. She felt lost. She felt like everything she was feeling right now was impossible, that it wasn't her own feelings. It couldn't be her own feelings... She wasn't even mad at him she realised, she was mad at her herself, because she was reacting in a totally illogical way. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, and she hated it, but when she thought again about James, her thoughts were nothing but tender.

* * *

The next morning, the girls didn't go down to breakfast. Alice made an apparition, taking some food for her and the others to eat in the dorms. When she told James that Lily wasn't feeling very well and didn't want to go down to eat, he put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I hurt her..."

Peter took a quick glance at Lily's boyfriend, who was talking to Alice, probably wondering where the hell was his girlfriend.

"Do you think he knows?" he asked his friends.

"If he knew, I think James and him would probably already be in the Hospital Wing," Remus pointed out.

Marlene suddenly fell in the seat next to Peter with a moan, holding her head.

"Nice hangover", teased Sirius.

"Oh shut up, Black. I'm definitely not in the mood."

"When did you come back to the Castle?" asked Remus.

"Two, maybe three."

She rubbed her eyes and asked suddenly.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lily by the way? She looked so pale this morning, and she didn't want to come down at all. Do you think Liam and her had a row?"

James let his fork fall loudly on the table. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"You'd better ask her the whole story yourself," Sirius answered, taking a careful glance at James.

Caradoc arrived and sat down next to his girlfriend. He kissed her brow, before holding his head himself.

"I hate firewhiskey," he stated in a low moan.

Marlene ignored him though.

"Clara was looking very pale and tired too, like she hadn't slept at all last night. But when I came back the three of them were already asleep. That's weird, maybe they got sick because of the firewhiskey. That's not like these two have much experience with it."

Sirius froze. Clara was ill too? Maybe she was regretting their kiss. Sirius's chest tightened and it was suddenly harder for him to breathe. Maybe she was going to push him away like Lily had done with James...

"I'm not hungry," James suddenly stated, rising from his seat. "Think I'm gonna go rest a bit, it was a long night."

"I think I'll do just the same," said Sirius.

And in the blink of an eye, they were both gone.

* * *

They entered their dormitory in silence. Sirius had caught up with James in the stairs but they had both remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. They sat on their respective beds, facing each other.

"I really fucked up last night, didn't I?" asked James slowly.

"Honestly? Kind of, mate," Sirius replied with a wry smile.

"She's not going to forgive me this time, is she?"

"Hey, we'll see. Maybe she'll come around, eventually," Sirius answered with a shrug.

Sirius knew James was upset, but he really needed to tell him what had happened with Clara the night before. He felt like if he didn't tell someone what had happened soon, he would blow up.

"Prongs, I know you're upset and everything, but I need to talk to you about something."

"'Course Pads, I'm sorry. We've only talked about me since last night. What is it?"

Sirius struggled to swallow, took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I kissed Clara last night."

James's eyes grew wide, his mouth fell open with shock. But he soon shook himself and asked Sirius some explanations.

"Wow..." James let out after Sirius had told him everything. "And she didn't push you away?"

"Nope. She kissed me back actually. She even asked for another kiss."

"How was it?" James asked, propping up an eyebrow.

A malicious glint appeared in Sirius's eyes.

"Perfect..."

A dreamy smile had appeared on his face at the memory of their kisses, and James smiled too, despite how terrible he felt about himself. Sirius was happy, and it was enough to make James glad too, for he knew his friend deserved the best that life could give.

"That's wonderful Padfoot."

Sirius looked at James, and his smile disappeared slowly, replaced by an expression of intense worry.

"Do you think so? I mean... I shouldn't have done that. With everything that is going on with my brother and the Slytherins, and..."

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair.

"She could have someone so much better than me..."

James didn't really know what he could answer to that. After all, he had the same thoughts about himself right now. Except Lily hated him, and he had no chance with her, while Sirius actually did have a chance with Clara. He couldn't let his friend waste the opportunity he was craving so desperately for.

"I know what's going on in your head right now," James said in a calm voice. "I know you're asking yourself a thousand questions. What if she says no? What if she says yes? What if I disappoint her? What if she's hurt because of me?... But you can't stop living because of what's going on with your brother, or the Slytherins, Pads. Because if you do, then they have already won. Now, I'm not going to say it's safe for her. But I don't think you should hesitate because of them ."

He stopped for a while, letting his words sink in, before pursuing, still calmly.

"Despite, you're lucky enough to have her giving you a chance. You can't waste it. Not when you have the perfect example of how pathetic you can be when the love of your life thinks you're just a toerag."

James smiled, for the first time since the previous evening, and looking into his hazel eyes, Sirius smiled too.

"So, your advise is...?" asked Sirius.

"Jump! Take your chance, and don't mess it all up."

Sirius gave him a sad smile, then looked to the floor, still hesitant.

"She'll never want me James..." he blurted out finally.

His voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper.

"You'll know when you ask her. You're gonna have to fight for her though Sirius, if you want to be with her."

Sirius sighed heavily.

"Why am I so afraid about all this anyway? It's not like it's the first time I ask a girl out."

"But it's the first time you really care about her answer. It's the first time you ask to a girl you love."

Sirius looked at him in the eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Sirius asked, not even trying to deny it.

"Except for the Marauders you mean? No. You're good at hiding your feelings. But to us though..."

He winked and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"I should talk to her then. Will you be okay Prongs?"

James smiled weakly and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mum, I'll be just fine, thanks."

They let out a laugh and Sirius rose from his bed. He opened the door of the boy's dormitories, but turned back on the threshold to face James again.

"Thank you Prongs."

"Thank you Padfoot."

Sirius smiled encouragingly at him, took a dramatically deep breath and strode out of the room heading to the common room, James still chuckling softly in the dorm.

* * *

"You know you can't stay here all your life, don't you? That eventually, tomorrow morning, you'll have to get out of this bed, go eat something and head to Transfiguration to see McGonagall get mad at us because we still can't make disappear this bloody snail."

Lily laughed despite herself. She sighed heavily before answering, looking at Clara.

"I know, but as long as I can delay the inevitable, I will."

The three girls jumped when someone knocked on the door, then opened it slowly. A third year appeared on the threshold.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone wants to see Clara."

"Who?" asked the sixth year.

A smile appeared on the face of the younger student and she answered on a dreamy tone.

"Sirius Black."

The three girls rolled their eyes in unison.

"I'm coming, thanks."

As the girl disappeared in the staircase, Clara felt a lump coming up her throat. What did he want to tell her? That he wasn't interested? That it was a mistake? That he regretted it? She rose from Lily's bed anyway and went down to the common room. Sirius was waiting for her, so handsome as the narrow windows of the Gryffindor Tower shed the golden lights of morning upon him. As he saw her coming down the stairs, he stared at her, and his heart gave his usual jump, as it did every time he laid his eyes upon her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you mind if we take a walk?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously before answering.

"It would be great."

He guided her outside the Castle, and none of them spoke until they arrived on the shore of the long and deserted Lake. There was nobody around, it was perfect.

"Look, Clara..."

He looked really nervous, she couldn't remember having seen him so nervous ever before.

"I guess we should talk. About last night I mean."

He took a careful glance in her direction. She was chewing her lower lip again. He had a sudden desire to kiss these beautiful, heavenly soft lips... He shook himself.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes, clearly hurt.

"I wasn't that drunk Clara."

She blushed.

"Sorry, I just..."

"No, it's okay. I had a few drinks, but I wasn't completely drunk. I do remember what happened."

Seeing that she would not speak first, he cleared his throat.

"Do you regret it?"

She blushed again, but he didn't look away. She set her own gaze upon the Lake.

"Do you regret to have let me kiss you last night?" he asked again.

"Do you?" she asked back.

He took a deep breath. He knew he had to make the first move, to be the first one to open up, if he wanted her to talk to him.

"No, I don't."

She looked up at him, and she lost herself into his deep grey eyes.

"I..." he struggled to say. "I don't want to hold everything back anymore. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to anyway. I shouldn't have pushed you away after what happened at the ball, I can see it now. I made a mistake and I... I don't regret having kissed you."

She felt tears coming into her eyes. He didn't regret it... he had made a mistake at Valentine's day... Oh Merlin!

"Really? You're sure?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't regret it."

"Oh..." was all that could come out of her mouth now.

To be honest, he was hoping for something else...

"What about you Clara?"

She kept staring at him, but didn't say anything. He took her silence for a no...

"I see. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, okay?"

She still didn't say anything, she couldn't, not after the shock of learning that he didn't regret what had transpired between them the night before.

"Look, I swear I won't try anything again. But I don't want to lose your friendship. Clara? Clara, are you alright?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and finally found her voice again.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"So...", he said hesitantly, a painful expression badly hidden on his face, "friends?"

"No", she answered. "Definitely not."

He felt an unbearable pain in his chest. But before he could say anything to make her change her mind, her lips were upon his. She kissed him quickly, looking at him as she was pulling away. He swallowed and smiled

"You don't regret about last night, do you?"

She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"Good," he sighed in relief, tears of joy blurring his vision.

He put slowly his hands on each side of her face, his fingertips lost in her brown hair, before leaning in and kissing her. The same feelings than the ones they had felt the previous night were rushing upon them once more and they stayed on the shore of the Lake, entwined, kissing, for quite a long time...

* * *

After a while (and quite a lot of kisses), they headed back slowly towards the Castle. An hesitation was rising inside Clara's mind though. She was chewing her lower lip again, and Sirius stopped walking in the middle of the green grass, still wet from the morning dew.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, facing her and taking her hands in his.

She struggled for a while, trying to find the right words.

"It's just... Look Sirius, I definitely don't regret what happened last night. I don't regret what is happening right now."

"But?" he encouraged her.

"But, I don't know if we want the same thing."

She suddenly looked at him, and he fell hypnotized by her eyes. Into the morning light, blue shades were mingled with the deep green of her glance. It took all his self control to answer.

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath, and decided that the best way to say this was bluntly.

"I don't want to be like all these girls. I mean... I'm not one of your groupies, and I don't want to be thrown in a cupboard once in a while to satisfy your sudden urge to snog. I don't want to be dumped in a week because you grew tired of me. I don't want to be just a comrade of broom cupboards sessions. Do you understand?"

"You don't have a very high opinion of me," Sirius pointed out.

"Is it not what you usually do?"

"I can't really deny it, I guess."

"So? What do we do?"

She chewed her lower lip once more, and Sirius couldn't refrain a smile.

"I think you shouldn't be worried about this really. I don't plan on dumping you next week. Though to be honest, I was hoping for a cupboard session or two."

He was smiling, trying to joke, but the topic was way too serious for Clara to laugh.

"Sirius, it's important, and I need a real answer right now."

In front of her worry, his smile disappeared and he grew very stern.

"Clara, you're important to me. Do you really think I would take the risk to complicate everything, the risk to lose you, if I didn't really want this?"

She was staring at him but didn't say a word. He went on.

"You're not like the other girls, you've never been to me. You know me, better than any of them ever did. You know the darkest part of me. It's different with you Clara, I promise. I want to be with you. I mean, _really_ with you."

She stopped breathing, still staring in his grey eyes.

"You mean, like... a girlfriend? An official girlfriend?" she asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Once again she had lost her voice. She cleared her throat, but it wouldn't come back.

"Was that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" Sirius asked, trying to joke again.

It was his best way to hide how scared he was of her answer.

She smiled.

"A good 'oh'," she answered, her voice hoarse.

Sirius smiled.

"So... I think we can officially say that we are together."

"I think we can indeed", she smiled.

She went on her tiptoes to kiss him, both of them grinning, her hands still in his, when Sirius grew very stern again, and he pushed her gently back on her feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something else we have to talk about, before taking any decision."

"What is it? Please don't say Sullivan McCann, he doesn't mean anything to me..."

"No, no it's not that. It's about the Slytherins."

He took a deep breath, before diving.

"Things are worse than ever between us. You know I ran away from my parents' house last summer, and many purebloods in Hogwarts don't see it in a good way. And Regulus in particular, he considers that I've abandoned him, that I'm just being a selfish prat. He left me a note a few weeks ago, some kind of message that meant pretty clearly that I'm the next one on their list."

Clara's eyes grew wide with fear, and she held a bit more tightly Sirius's calloused hands, but she didn't interrupt him.

"So now we have to be extra-careful," the boy went on. "We have a whole bunch of wannabe Death Eaters at our heels, and it's dangerous. And if you are with me, you'll be a target to them, because they'll try to hurt you to get to me. Do you understand? I would never let them hurt you, but I can't promise you either that I'm sure I will always be able to keep you safe, not when I don't even know how to keep myself safe."

He looked at their feet.

"I don't think it's wise to take the risk. I don't think I'm worth it..."

Clara remained silent a few more seconds, before speaking again.

"That's the risk you were talking about three weeks ago. You were afraid they would hurt me, so you pushed me away."

He nodded.

"And I know I should do the same right now. It's the only way to keep them away from you."

His voice was barely more than a whisper, low and in pain. She touched his cheek and made him look at her again. Tears were clouding his stormy eyes.

"Do you want to be with me Sirius?" she asked in a whisper.

"More than anything," he answered honestly.

Her heart skipped a beat. Everything was becoming clear, and it was all for the better. He wanted to be with her, he had only taken his distance because he was afraid she would be hurt because of him. It wasn't about her, or his feelings for her. He really wanted her. She couldn't help but smile, happiness flowing in every fibre of her body.

"I'm the one who has to decide if I'm ready to put myself in the front line with the Slytherins to be with you or not," she told him. "It's not your decision, it's mine, and mine alone. It's my life we're talking about, not yours."

"You're wrong, it's my life too," he replied, shaking his head. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"It's still my decision to take. I have to decide if I'm ready to fight the Slytherins or not to be with you."

She got even closer to him, their faces just a few inches apart.

"And I am."

Sirius felt his heart jump against his ribs, still staring in her green eyes.

"I don't want to be afraid of them. Maybe it's not wise, but I don't want to stop living my life just because of them, I won't let them win. And I want to be with you Sirius, I really do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He could almost touch her lips.

"Besides", she added, brushing softly her lips against his. "I have a guard dog to look after me now."

They both laughed.

"And a bloody good one too!" Sirius said, pushing her hair away from her face, and then resting his palms on her cheeks.

"True, and also very cute I have to say."

"Bad news. Aren't guard dogs supposed to be scary?"

He brushed his nose against hers.

"I prefer the cute ones personally, and you know, one should not judge a book at its cover. Puppies can be very brave and dangerous indeed."

He smiled against her lips.

"True," he mumbled, kissing her mouth. "So, are we together?"

"Undoubtedly," she answered in a grin, his lips still upon hers.

Their lips parted and time stopped once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily had finally gone out of the Gryffindor Tower. She was on her way to the Library when she came across Remus, a pile of books under his arm.

"Hello there!" he smiled. "How are you?"

She decided not to show anything about how she was feeling, just in case James had not told him everything about last night, though it wasn't very likely.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Alright. Better than James anyway."

Shit, the boy had talked already. She did her best to keep her composure but she felt her neutral expression crumble.

"He told you what happened, didn't he?" she asked Remus, wincing.

"We're mates, of course he did," Remus answered in a smile. "Just like I'm pretty sure Clara, Alice and Marlene already know the whole story."

"They do indeed."

"So", he said carefully, walking by her side towards the Library again. "He did fuck up."

"I guess you can put it that way."

"He's an idiot, it's James we're talking about, remember?"

"That's the whole point Remus, I thought he had changed. I thought he wasn't just an immature moron anymore. But he tried to kiss me, when I'm not single. It's the kind of stupid behaviour I thought had disappeared. I don't know what to think about him anymore."

"I know he made a mistake Lily, and there's no excuse for his behaviour towards you last night. You're right, you're not single, and he shouldn't have done that."

"But?"

Remus stopped walking and sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"But it's you Lily, and James goes all crazy and stupid when he's around you."

"I thought he was done with this. With me."

"I think he really tries to be. I think he realised you didn't want to be with him, and that's why he hasn't tried anything stupid or cocky since September. But he needs more time Lils. He needs time to forget you."

She looked at the ground, examining the soft and cold stone.

"Maybe I should put more distance between us. Give him more space, and some time to get over me."

She couldn't control the sudden rush of pain that was growing in her chest. She didn't dare to think about the reason.

"I don't know, he really looks miserable," Remus pleaded for his friend. "Are you really mad at him?"

"No, not really. I'm just a bit lost I think. I don't know what to do. I'm angry against myself, it wasn't a good idea to become so close friend with James, I should have guessed that it would hurt him in the end. I just didn't think he really cared about me."

Remus frowned.

"Why did you think he passed these last five years asking you out then?"

She shrugged, still looking down at the floor.

"I thought he was interested in me because I wasn't one of his groupies, because I didn't care that he was in the Quidditch team, because I didn't like him... I thought I was kind of a challenge for him, you know?"

Remus nodded slowly.

"I see. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but he really did care about you all these years. And he still does in fact. The only thing that changed is that he doesn't really have any hope anymore, so he doesn't try to impress you. But you're important to him, and it was great that we could all get along just fine."

"It's great, you're right. I guess I should talk to him."

"You should indeed. Come on, let's find him."

* * *

James was still lying on his bed. He was trying hard to sleep, but his vision of Lily's face covered by tears and rain kept flashing against his eyelids. He heard the door open.

"Prongs, wake up."

He opened his eyes to meet Remus's.

"Lily wants to see you."

James literally leapt from his bed, grabbing his glasses and rushing towards the door.

"She's in the Common Room by the way", Remus called after him, shaking slightly his head and smiling.

She was waiting for him at the bottom of the boy's staircase indeed, and she heard James tumbling down the stairs, a smile forcing its way across her face.

"Lily!"

He landed in the Common Room next to her. They were alone in the warm and welcoming room.

"James."

"Look, I'm so sorry for what happened..."

But she shushed him with a swift gesture of the hand.

"We should sit down."

At the tone of her voice, James guessed that he wasn't going to like what she wanted to tell him. They did as she had proposed and sat on the sofa, right by the fireplace.

"I've been thinking quite a lot since last night," Lily started.

She pushed nervously her hair behind her ear, looking down at her knees. The sunbeams were falling gently on her red hair and she looked like she was gleaming. James's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"I have a boyfriend, and what transpired between us last night should have never happened."

"I know that..."

But she shushed him again and he fell silent.

"We're friends, and friends should trust each other. But I don't know... everything is just messy in my head right now... And I need a bit of time to figure this out, I guess."

Her voice broke, and James didn't dare to speak. Even if he had wanted to answer, his throat was too tightened to make any sound anyway.

It was the whole point, she realised. James wasn't the problem here, she was. She had all these weird feelings bubbling into her and she had no idea what they meant, or what to do with them. Actually, she was afraid to understand exactly what it was all about. But she knew she needed some time. When she looked at the expression of pain on James's face, she hurried to tell him why she was reacting like this.

"I'm not mad at you," she told him reassuringly. "You were drunk, and... I'm not mad. I'm just lost. I need some time, but it's not against you."

She lowered her head again, and James started to breathe a bit more easily again.

"And I think it's great that we can all be getting along. And you four became dear friends to me, and I know Clara, Alice and Marlene feel the same. I don't want to go back to the way it was the past few years. I don't hate you anymore, of that I'm sure. So I thought, maybe we could still be friends, and talk to each other, and laugh and everything, but give each other a bit more space. Spend a bit less time together perhaps, so we can both think about it. What do you think?"

She looked up at him and he lost himself in her amazing green eyes. She was so beautiful in the morning light...

"I think it's great."

His voice was a bit hoarse, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. She wanted a bit more space, and he could understand that. He was just glad she didn't hate him again really. She looked confused more than angry, and this too made him feel more light-hearted.

"Really? You think it's a good idea?" she asked him again.

"Yes Lils, I think it's a good idea. I don't want to get back to the way it was either, and I understand you need a bit of time. It's fine by me."

He was sincere, she could see it. He was so understandable and caring in those moments... He really looked like he just wanted what was best for her, no matter what he wanted for himself, and these were the kind of moments where she could see how much of a good man he was under the cocky and joking mask. She had said he had changed, but she was starting to wonder if he had not rather always been this kind of person, but she had never noticed, because he was always trying to impress her. Maybe he hadn't changed really, maybe she was just starting to see him for who he really was.

"Thank you James."

He smiled to her gently.

"Thank you, for not hating me. I think I would deserve it this time."

"You were drunk. And despite our best friends, who will undoubtedly keep their mouths shut, no one knows, so... Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good! Sorry, but I have some work to do at the Library actually. I was heading there when I ran into Remus and decided that this talk couldn't wait."

"Sure, McGonagall's essay I guess?"

"Yep, you've finished it?"

A smile cracked upon his face again.

"Are you going to give me your very scary prefect glare if I tell I haven't even started?"

She burst into laughter and shook her head. He was laughing too.

"I wouldn't even be surprised actually."

"Guess you know me quite a bit then."

"I guess."

She rose from the sofa and walked towards the portrait hole.

"See you James."

"See you Lils."

Once she was in the corridor, and the portrait hole was closed again, James couldn't help but smile at his incredible luck and he went up back to the boy's dormitory, humming out of tune.

* * *

Sirius could hear the boys laughing from the bottom of the stairs, and he hurried up to the boys' dormitory to find out why they were all so suddenly joyful.

"Lily doesn't hate me," answered James as Sirius was sitting on his own bed.

The four of them were facing each other, all sitting in circle at the end of their own beds and passing around a box of Bertie Botts Beans.

"Told you she'd come around," said proudly Sirius.

"Yeah, you were right I guess."

"What did she say?"

"That she didn't want things to come back to the way they were before September, but she needed a bit more space. I can understand, after all I did try to kiss her while perfectly aware that she had a boyfriend... But I don't mind really, I'm just so glad she doesn't hate me again."

Sirius threw the box of candies at him and smiled.

"I'm glad for you, mate."

James smiled back, before a malicious glint would appear in his hazel eyes.

"Well, enough talk about me. What about you?"

"What is it about Sirius?" asked Remus, frowning.

Before Sirius could say a word, James answered.

"He snogged Clara last night."

Peter choked with his jelly beans, while Remus's eyes were getting round. He suddenly turned towards Sirius.

"Is it true?"

"Yep."

"What did she do?"

"She kissed me back."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And... What happened after?"

"Nothing, we were interrupted by the whole melodrama that James and Lily can be sometimes."

"So I had a talk with Padfoot this morning," interrupted James. "And I told him that he should talk to her and take his chance if she'd let him one. "

He turned to Sirius again.

"So? Did the two of you talked?"

"We did indeed," Sirius answered.

"And?"

"And... I think we can say that we are officially together!"

"Finally!" James bellowed dramatically, rising his arms above his head and looking at the ceiling.

Remus laughed and nodded. Peter clapped.

"Congratulations!" said James more seriously as he rose and went to Sirius's bed to hug his best friend, his brother.

"Thanks mate. You're good advice."

James released him and winked.

"I know I am."

They both laughed and Remus hugged Sirius too.

"Don't break her heart though, she's too good for that," warned Remus despite his joy.

He knew Sirius loved her, and that he would be different with her than he had been with any other girl. But it was Sirius, and a warning couldn't hurt.

"Don't worry Moony. It's serious this time."

"I know, I just care too much about you two to let you lose your minds."

Sirius let out a laugh, almost barking.

"I guess she must be having the same conversation with the girls right now," said Peter as he hugged Sirius as well.

* * *

Indeed in the girl's dorm the same topic was discussed.

"How was it?"

"The kiss you mean?"

Marlene nodded. She had finally caught up with all that had happened the night before while she was too much busy snogging her own boyfriend to notice anything.

"It was... perfect..."

A dreamy smile appeared on her face again.

"Oh, please, don't turn into a groupie, not you," laughed Alice.

"You're worse than this when it comes to Franck," Clara pointed out.

Alice blushed slightly.

"Touché..."

"And so he didn't regret it?" asked Marlene.

"No, he didn't," Clara answered, shaking her head. "And he explained to me why he had pushed me away after the ball. It was because of the Slytherins. His brother threatened him apparently, and after what happened last month, he was afraid that they would target me to hurt him if he got too close to me."

"He tried to protect you," Lily smiled gently.

Clara nodded, a grin stuck on her face.

"I'm so glad for you two, you're so lovely together," said Marlene.

"But, are you sure he's... you know... sincere?" Lily asked cautiously. "I mean, we've learned these past few months that him and James are great indeed, but you know how he is with girls."

"We talked about that actually. I told him I didn't want this, I told him I wanted something serious, and he said that it was what he wanted too. That it was different with me. And, actually, he does intend to make it official."

"Like an official girlfriend?"

"Yes, he wants us to be together, and he doesn't mean to hide our relationship at all."

"Shit, Sirius is actually being mature!" said Marlene.

"Yep, that's great, isn't it?" said Clara in a grin.

Lily put a hand on her shoulder and smiled tenderly.

"It is indeed."

* * *

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at Sirius and Clara that evening when they entered hand in hand, laughing. It was the main subject of gossips for the night and the next day, and students were already betting on how many days it would take Sirius to grow tired of her and dump her. None of them bet that their relationship would pass the coming weekend, and so it was a real surprise when on Monday morning, Clara took her seat next to Sirius, kissing his cheek. The surprise became actual shock when Sirius took softly Clara's chin between his fingertips in response and kissed her on the lips in front of the entire Great Hall. Though Sirius's reputation as a heartbreaker was news to no one, nobody had ever seen him give in public displays before, and it was well known indeed that when you were with Sirius Black, nothing would happen in front of witnesses. He didn't even really have girlfriends, nothing serious, and nothing that lasted for more than a week. But all of sudden, he was kissing a girl in public and had passed the critical first week of relationship. Tongs rolled like mad all day.

Sirius and Clara were in bliss. There was no uncomfortable time between them, no period of adaptation whatsoever. Their hands found each others' as they were walking side by side in the corridors, her head fell naturally upon his shoulder as they were waiting for class... They were together, and it felt right, it felt natural. Suddenly, they felt like they had found something they had spent their lives craving for, and it was the best feeling in the world. It was still hard for them to believe the whole thing was real from time to time, but a kiss, or a touch of a hand was enough to prove them that this amazing adventure wasn't only happening in their heads. It felt obvious to both of them to be together, and they were happier than they had ever been.

In the meantime, James and Lily were going along just fine. Her boyfriend knew nothing about what had happened that night, and they both intended to keep it that way. But when after seven days the two of them had barely spent any time alone together, James respecting her desire for more space, Lily found herself regretting her decision. They hadn't had any midnight snack, any of their long talks alone by the fire, any of their mad giggling... And when she looked at James, she still had this odd feeling in her chest, that she couldn't (and didn't dare to) identify. She wasn't sure of what was happening to her, except that one absolute truth: she missed him more than she had missed anything in her life.

* * *

They had one hour of free time after their Transfiguration class, and Sirius took Clara's hand as they exited the classroom.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear.

His voice was low and warm, and she felt her legs become weak. A simple voice should not have such power over another person, really...

He guided her up to the sixth floor, completely deserted at this hour, for all the students were in class. He looked at her, a mischievous grin on his face and stopped in front of a broom cupboard. She burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, still laughing.

"Oh come on, I know you're dying to be stuck in a dusty cupboard with me, don't deny it!" Sirius joked, laughing too.

He opened the cupboard and stared at her, his eyes asking her permission to enter with her. She chewed her lower lip fiercely. Many things could happen in a broom cupboard, and she was definitely not the kind of girl to go into a narrow and dark cupboard with a sixteen-year-old boy full of hormones. What Lily would say if she could see her right now... But the boy in question was Sirius, and she trusted him, and she felt safe with him. For a reason she couldn't clearly identify, she knew he wouldn't try anything, even if he had the chance, she knew he respected her and cared about her way too much for that. And she wasn't Lily, she knew she was more reckless, less wise. She looked up at Sirius, smiling, and entered into the cupboard. Laughing, Sirius followed her in.

"Colloportus," he whispered, locking the door behind them.

He summoned some light magically and looked at Clara. She looked terribly nervous.

"I bet it's your first time in a cupboard, isn't it?" he said gently to her, smiling and amused.

"It is indeed" she answered shyly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't your first kiss though."

"No, you weren't."

"Who beat me?"

She smiled.

"Caradoc."

Sirius let out a laugh.

"And I thought you weren't interested in Quidditch players!"

"I was drunk for my defence, very drunk. It was my first and last experience with firewhiskey."

Sirius laughed even harder, and she couldn't help but laugh herself, as she did every time she heard his bark-like laugh.

He got closer to her, resting his hands on her waist. She grew nervous again. He looked at her intensely in the eyes.

"You know I'm not going to try anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, don't you?"

He was reading in her mind, and she knew her only option was to tell him everything.

"I know. But I guess that's not what you usually do in a cupboard with other girls..."

"But you're not like the other girls."

He got even closer to her, touching her nose with his. She was stuck between the cold wall and Sirius. His warm breath caressed her slightly parted lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I want us to take our time," he continued, looking down at her mouth. "And if I do become a bit too much carried away, you just have to tell me, and I'll stop, okay?"

Merlin, he wanted so much to kiss her right now... Sirius watched her lips curving into a smile.

"That's good to know. But Sirius..."

"Yes?" he whispered, slightly out of breath.

"You should kiss me right now."

He looked at her eyes again. They were so big and beautiful in the dim light he had summoned, he thought he could lose his entire soul into them. He smiled at their mischievous glint, and obliged, kissing her soft lips tenderly. And as always, his kiss was perfect, and Clara melted in his arms. It was gentle, and yet she could feel all his desire for her. It was the perfect balance between passion and tenderness, and she couldn't have enough. She pressed him harder against her, her hands caressing his back. Sirius moaned softly against her mouth. Her touch was so gentle... No one had ever been so gentle with him, and she was the first to touch him without hurting him in any way. She wasn't beating him like his parents, nor digging his back with her fingernails like the passionate girls he had kissed before. He could feel how much she liked his kiss, and how much she wanted him, but she expressed it with such softness that he couldn't think straight. He felt numb and peaceful, and it was amazing. He never wanted it stop.

Finally, he moved his lips to her cheek, and then to her neck. He forced himself to keep his hands on her waist, and she moaned as he caressed a bit of her skin that had been suddenly revealed to his fingertips. Her moan was so beautiful, he wanted it to be the only thing he would hear till the end of his life... He felt himself losing control too much and stopped, resting his forehead against hers, both of them out of breath. He kept caressing the uncovered part of her waist though. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her nose against his.

"You're so gorgeous Clara," he told her softly, looking at her, a dreamy smile upon his face.

She grinned, holding him tightly in her arms.

"Do something you've never done," she whispered in his ear.

He felt shivers all over his spine as he felt her breath on his cheek and his ear. He thought for a moment, before kissing her nose.

"I had never kissed anyone's nose before, you are officially my first time."

They both laughed.

"Your turn Clara," he commanded, mischief back in his grey eyes.

She thought for a second or two, before blushing, chewing her red and swollen lip. She stared at Sirius's neck for a while, before kissing it gently. She let her lips move across his neck and up to his jaw-line. He put a hand on the wall next to her head, his eyes closed... he needed support, or he would fall to the ground. Her lips moved up to his ear and she bitted gently his earlobe. He moaned loudly and turned her face to his, pressing her against the wall. He crushed their mouths together and kissed her more deeply than he had ever kissed anyone in his life. He put his hands under her thighs, carrying her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck again and managed to reveal her right shoulder. It felt so good and right, and Clara wanted more of him. His lips on her skin were light as butterflies, and yet they felt like they were made of fire. She knew she should have told him to stop, she knew they were going further than she had intended to when she had entered in that bloody cupboard, but the truth was, she didn't want Sirius to stop, ever. She wanted him to kiss her like this forever. Sirius finally did what he had dreamt to do since New Year's Eve, and he kissed the scar on her collarbone. She gasped and whispered his name in a sigh. No one had ever said his name like this, and he wanted to hear it again, more than anything. He moved his lips across her shoulder. She finally regained enough control on her emotions to realise that they were really going too far right now...

"Sirius..."

But this time it wasn't a sigh and it acted on Sirius as an electroshock. He stopped kissing her and put her gently back on the ground, backing away until his back would touch the opposite wall. The cupboard was so small though, she was still in arms-length.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologise for that," she smiled reassuringly. " You did nothing wrong."

He nodded, still struggling for breath.

"What time is it?" she asked, straightening her skirt.

"We still have half an hour," he answered after a look at his watch.

"What shall we do then? I think it's safer if we stop the snogging for a while."

"Good idea."

He took a newspaper, a quill, and a box of all-flavoured jelly beans from his bag, before looking at her.

"What do you think?"

She grinned and they sat next to each other, her head on his shoulder, eating candies and laughing as they finished their crosswords in the broom cupboard of the sixth floor.

* * *

Lily and Remus were on patrol that night. They were chatting casually, talking about their lessons, when Lily suddenly froze on the spot.

"Did you hear that?" she asked her fellow prefect?

Remus focused, but couldn't hear anything.

"No, there's nothing."

Suddenly they both froze, hearing a very strange noise just a few feet behind them, but when they turned around, there was nothing there. They both reached for their wands.

"Who's there?" called Remus.

No answer. The strange noise broke the silence again, closer now. Lily lifted up her wand, ready to react, shivers all over her body. But Remus merely narrowed his eyes.

"Prongs?" he called. "If that's you, it's not funny."

Suddenly a familiar laugh exploded, and James took off his invisibility cloak, so that his two friends could see him again. Lily heaved a sigh and lowered her wand, putting a hand on her racing heart.

"You bloody moron!" she told him. "That's not funny at all!"

She tried to give him her prefect glare, but she could never keep a straight face when he was laughing. The sound of his laugh was enough to make her grin, and it worked every time.

"You two should have seen your faces!" the boy kept laughing.

"James, you bastard!" Remus laughed as well, relieved.

"Where are you going Potter? Don't you know it's passed curfew?" asked Lily in an amused voice.

"I'm starving," James merely answered.

The two prefects rolled their eyes.

"Well, we have almost finished our patrol anyway," Lily said slowly. "Would you mind some company?"

James froze. It was the first time he had an occasion to be alone with her since Remus's birthday.

"No, of course not. I mean..." he struggled to say, his heart pounding. "I'd love to have company."

Remus felt that it was time for him to take his leave...

"I'd better get back to the Tower, I'm terribly sleepy," he told his friends, though none of them seemed to be listening. "Good night!"

And Remus walked away, abandoning the two Gryffindors in an uncomfortable silence.

"Shall we go then?" asked Lily, doing her best to sound casual.

James nodded, and they headed towards the kitchens. The silence between them was deafening. They could hear the people in the paintings on the walls snoring loudly, their steps were echoing through the magic staircase, cutting the dense atmosphere of the night.

Ollie was glad to see the two Gryffindors, as usual, and she gave them both some of their favourite chocolate cake. They went sitting in the same alcove they were used to hide in before last Hogsmeade trip. None of them had yet spoken a word, and James couldn't take it anymore.

"Will it always be so tensed between us?" he asked her slowly, staring down at his cake.

Lily heaved a sigh.

"I hope not," she answered, sadness lowering her voice.

"I'm tired of this," James said slowly.

Something in his voice was telling her he wanted to leave. She suddenly feared that he could simply stand up and walk away. She didn't know why, but she was terrified at the idea that he could abandon her, even if it was just in a deserted corridor within the safe walls of Hogwarts.

"Don't go," she said, staring at him.

He looked up at her, catching her green gaze.

"I didn't say I wanted to go. I said I was tired of this discomfort between us."

She nodded slowly.

"I'm tired of it too," she confessed.

She smiled shyly, brushing her hair behind her ears and away from her face in a nervous gesture.

"Do you think things could get back to normal?" she asked him softly. "I mean, I miss talking with you..."

James couldn't help but smile.

"I'm asking nothing but things to get back to the way they were before I acted like a prat Lils."

She gave him a genuine smile, that seemed to light up the whole night.

"In this case, maybe we could talk about your coming birthday?" she said more lightly, eating some of her cake.

James grinned, eating some chocolate as well. Lily smiled without even noticing. She loved the way James always ate the icing first, and only after would he start to eat all the little chocolate chips, before eating the rest of his cake. She felt a tidal wave of emotions rushing upon her heart. God, she had missed these midnight snacks so much...

"Well, concerning my birthday, nothing is settled yet. We still have to discuss about it with the guys. I don't know what to do really. There was this rock band that was touring through England, and they were supposed to get to London right for my birthday. Perfect! But it means that we would actually have to get out of the Castle, and even out of Hogsmeade and..."

She listened to him telling her about his plans for his birthday, all crazier than the others, and he listened to her telling him about their classes and Liam and her parents... And eventually, when they climbed up the stairs again to get back to the Gryffindor Tower, their hands brushing against each other from time to time as they were still whispering in each other's ear, smiling all along, things were back to normal.

* * *

James and Lily being back to their normal relationship, things went smoothly again for the little group of Gryffindors. Meanwhile, after two complete weeks of relationship, Sirius and Clara were doing just fine, still completely head over heels about each other. The first real incident happened at the end of the second week, when a fifth year Gryffindor girl started to flirt with Sirius in the Common Room. Or at least she tried...

"Look," Sirius said in a blunt voice after almost ten minutes of him telling her to go away and her trying to get ever closer to him. "I'm not interested in you."

"You don't know me at all though."

"And I don't want to."

"Oh, come on, we could have so much fun together..."

Clara had appeared behind Sirius, without the two of them noticing her presence. She stood there, silent, waiting for Sirius's response. The girl touched his arm. He didn't move for a few seconds, and Clara stopped breathing. Would he say yes to this girl...?

But just as she was asking herself this very question, Sirius answered in a low, frightening voice.

"You're going to listen to me very carefully. I'm not single anymore. I have a girlfriend, a _real_ girlfriend, and I intend to keep her. I don't want anyone else than her, and I don't give a damn about you, so _get your hands off of me_."

He had said these last words in a slow, even lower voice, which couldn't leave the girl any hope. She let go of Sirius's arm and strode out of the Common Room, furious. He sighed and passed a hand in his hair. In front of the fireplace, the others were playing Exploding Snap. Sirius turned to join them, when he saw Clara, standing at the bottom of the girls' staircase. He propped up an eyebrow and went straight to her. He leaned against the wall, resting only on one shoulder against the stones to face her.

"For how long have you been here?"

He had done nothing wrong, quite the contrary even, and he knew it, but still he couldn't help but dread her reaction.

"Enough to know what was going on."

Her expression was neutral and impossible to read.

"Clara, nothing was going on, I prom..."

She put her fingertips upon his mouth, shushing him.

"I know, I heard you."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I'm your _real_ girlfriend, aren't I?"

She was grinning, and he knew she had perfectly understood what had happened. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him too.

"You are, and I don't want anyone else."

She grinned even harder and pressed her lips against his.

"I don't want anyone else either," she breathed as he moved his lips to her neck.

She felt him smiling against her skin. He was sincere, and she knew it. It was different with her, and he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

This very night, Snape was in the Slytherin Common Room, along with his 'friends'. Even him couldn't call them like that really. He didn't trust them. How could he? They were all either mad, either stupid. Regulus Black was probably the most normal of the lot, but he was younger, and less wise, too passionate about everything. He wasn't patient, but patience was the key to power in this world.

"We have to be careful," he said. "We can't be caught again, or we might get expelled this time."

"The Dark Lord wants us to pursue the attacks inside the school," Lestrange replied.

"But he doesn't want everyone to know that we are the ones responsible for them. And I don't reckon he would be please with us either if we were to be banned from the very place where he wants us to be."

"Snape is right," Avery joined in. "We have to be careful."

"What about my brother then?" asked Regulus, clearly suspicious.

They had promised him a revenge, that's why he had joined their group in the first place, that's why he had become active, when before he was merely agreeing with them. He wanted his revenge over Sirius, he wanted to make him pay for abandoning him, twice... He had refused to listen and try to understand what his family had tried to explain to him for years, he had refused the open hand their parents had offered him, the opened hand Regulus had offered him... No, it was too late for Sirius, he couldn't save his older brother, there was nothing he could have done to help him now. He didn't want his help, well fine then, he would learn to know his wrath...

"You promised me we would take down Sirius next," Regulus told them, clearly getting angry.

Lestrange nodded, trying to smooth the boy's mind.

"And we will, but Snape has a point. We have to be careful, and wait the right time for the hammer to fall."

"I want to bring him down," Regulus replied, his cold voice merciless. "I want to crush him to the ground, and I want to do it in front of everyone in this school. I want everyone to see who he really is: a blood-traitor, and a coward."

Lestrange grinned at the sight of the boy's cruelty.

"Maybe we could manage to destroy your brother, but also to avoid expulsion."

"How?"

Lestrange grinned wickedly, cruelty painted all over his face.

"There are others people he cares about, who are way easier targets than he is."

Regulus grinned.

"His girlfriend..."

"I reckon it will be easier for us to reach her than to reach him."

Snape shook slowly his head.

"If you touch the girl, he'll lose his mind. It will be the time for him and his friends to come for us."

"And what about it Snape?" asked Bella disdainfully. "You're too much afraid of them?"

"I'm simply saying that if we hurt the girl, there will be consequences, and we might not appreciate these consequences."

"The four Gryffindor boys may come for us, that's true, but what then?" Lestrange told Snape. "We'll wait for them to come, and we'll teach them a lesson."

He leaned closer to Snape, his voice lower than before, the ghost of a cruel smile curving his lips.

"I reckon you have some personal issues with some of them too Snape..."

He stared into Lestrange's crazy gaze.

"We'll leave Potter to you if you help us," he offered Snape.

The boy nodded his head. How could he refuse the perfect occasion to finally put an end at James Potter's cockiness?

"Count on me then. But only if we wait a bit more, only if we wait for the right time."

Lestrange nodded, smiling wickedly.

Regulus grinned. They were coming, and his brother would better be ready for them...


	26. Chapter 25: Wishes

**Here comes a new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, you can't imagine how much I appreciate it!**

 **Next update on Thursday.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review, please ;)**

* * *

 **Wishes**

James finished his fourth firewhiskey. His cheeks were burning, and he clearly was more than tipsy, but she didn't mind. Lily laughed at him as he was straightening his lopsided glasses.

"You're alright James?" she asked him, chuckling.

"Of course. I can hold my liquor woman! Don't worry," he answered, propping up an eyebrow.

She giggled even more.

"By the way," she told him slowly, "you haven't seen anyone since Shelley, have you?"

He shook his head no.

"Why? Maybe you should."

He shook his head again, a sad expression suddenly covering his eyes.

"I don't want to," he replied.

"Why?"

He stared intensely at her green eyes, and then he merely shrugged.

"I don't want to have a girlfriend I guess," he answered in low voice. "I don't want to have to convince anyone."

"As long as you don't burn anything to get her attention, I'm pretty sure it would be just fine," she smiled.

He couldn't help but giggle.

"When did I burn anything to get your attention?" he asked her, still giggling.

"Fourth year."

They burst into laughter.

"Yeah... I remember. But it wasn't supposed to happen that way, you know? The parchment was supposed to turn into a rose, but Peter had misspelled the incantation, and it burnt instead."

She doubled with laughter, holding her painful sides. When she finally calmed down, James took a new gulp of firewhiskey, before staring at her in the eyes.

"Lils, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"If... If I hadn't tried everything I've tried for all these years, if I hadn't tried to show off, and to get your attention in silly ways... would you have given me a chance?"

She stared back at him, unable to breathe.

"If I hadn't acted like a prat all these years, if I had acted normally, like I'm doing now, when we were still little, would you have agreed to go out with me?"

She shrugged slowly, unable to find an answer. Maybe a part of her would have said yes, but she shushed this little voice, and she replied uncomfortably instead.

"I don't know James."

He nodded slowly, before drinking up, finishing his fifth firewhiskey.

"I really didn't stand a chance, did I?" he asked slowly without looking at her, playing absentmindedly with his empty shutter, and staring at the dirty mirror behind the bar.

"It wasn't only that. There was the way you behaved with Sev too."

He nodded slowly again.

"I understand."

"What made you change?" Lily blurted out.

James looked at her again, still playing with his empty glass, his brow furrowed.

"You've spent years trying crazy things to get my attention. Why did you suddenly stop? Why were you suddenly not interested in me anymore? What changed?"

She was simply curious, her tone was neither angry, nor cold, merely curious. James looked at her in a strange way, before speaking again. It sounded like he was confessing a secret he had kept for him for a long time, and that he was finally saying out loud, for the first time.

"Nothing changed. I've just realised this year that, despite all my efforts, you would never be interested in me. I couldn't do this anymore, chasing the girl who hated me. So I gave up, that's all. And you started to get out with Liam, and... I don't know I just... I just realised you would never give me a chance. But nothing changed..."

He looked down at his empty glass that he was turning between his fingers.

"I still feel the same for you. I've simply lost hope you would feel the way I feel one day, that's all. Nothing more. So, I've stopped trying to impress you, and it's so ironical that... when I finally stop acting like a prat to get your attention, when I finally start to behave like myself with you, it's the precise moment when you become my friend."

He let out a wry laugh.

"Life is cruel sometimes," he said slowly.

He looked at her again, and she kept staring at him, too shocked to answer. She had no idea what to say. If one thing was for sure, she wasn't mad at him. She was sad more than anything, but not angry.

"Lils?"

But she couldn't find back her voice, and she merely kept staring into his infinite hazel eyes.

"Lils, are you mad at me?" he asked her, his voice suddenly shaky with apprehension.

She didn't move, she couldn't. Suddenly, she realised he was leaning towards her slowly. His face was coming closer to hers, always closer... He looked at her lips, before staring at her eyes again. He approached his lips closer, always closer to hers... They were merely a few inches apart. He held her face towards him with his strong, calloused hand, cradling the back of her neck in his fingertips. He quickly closed the space between them, kissing her, and she didn't push him away. He kissed her, and she let him...

* * *

Lily woke up quickly, opening her eyes widely. It was the third night in a row she was having this dream. Three nights she was dreaming about Remus's birthday party, and the talk she had had with James at the bar. Only, one thing was changed compared to what had really happened. Every time in this dream, she let James kiss her. She rubbed her eyes. Now, that was what she could call weird dreams... What the hell was happening to her? She had never had this kind of dreams before, not even with Liam in it, and he was her boyfriend... She sighed heavily. This whole story had messed up with her mind, no doubt. And after all, things had been back to normal with James only a few days ago. It had been barely two weeks since the incident, she just needed a bit of time. It was nothing, absolutely nothing...

* * *

Finally the big day arrived. James Potter was turning seventeen. None of the girls knew what would happen for James's birthday, for only the day before the boys themselves had not been able to agree on anything. Sirius was the first to get down for breakfast that morning, and he sat down next to Clara, kissing her hard on the lips. He still could barely believe that he had the right to kiss her, and in front of the entire Great Hall... He grinned at her as they were finally pulling away, and she smiled back, holding his hand and enlacing their fingers together.

"How's James?" she asked him, as she was struggling to eat her eggs with her left hand.

He made a movement to free his hand, but she squeezed his fingers tighter, looking questioningly at him.

"It would be easier for you with two hands, don't you think?" he told her, an amused smile on his face.

She bit her bottom lip.

"But I want to hold your hand," she said in a sheepish voice.

He let out one of his bark-like laughs, before kissing her temple. He moved his lips to her ear against her skin, still smiling.

"I want to hold your hand too," he whispered in her ear. "I just thought you would need it to fight this fierce duel you're having with your eggs."

She blushed slightly, Sirius's breath brushing her ear sending electricity up her spine.

"I still prefer to hold your hand," she whispered too.

He smiled even more, before kissing her earlobe and sitting straighter again. He picked up some toasts and some beacon with his free hand, holding tightly her fingers between his.

"So, how's James?" repeated Lily, amused at the sight of her two friends.

"Overexcited," Sirius answered in a sigh. "Unbearably excited."

"Have you finally decided what we are all going to do tonight?" Alice asked him.

"I can't tell you here," he merely answered.

Marlene propped up an eyebrow, whilst Caradoc was sitting down next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Something illegal?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I've said, 'not here in the Great Hall with teachers and Dumbledore less than ten meters away' ?"

"It's something illegal," Lily said. "Bloody Hell..."

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to," he told them, his voice reassuring.

"Of course we're coming!" protested Clara.

"Look, if we're caught, we'll be in big trouble..."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"We're the Cookie Killers Sirius, we'll be just fine!" she answered, unable to refrain an amused smile.

Sirius burst out into laughter.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that now."

"No, you can't."

Finally, the rest of the Marauders arrived.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" they all cried, drawing amused looks towards them.

James grinned in bliss.

"Thanks guys!"

"So, apparently no one must hear about your plans for tonight?" asked Marlene.

"Nope," James answered, shaking his head. "Not here at least. And let me reassure you, it's perfectly fine if you don't want to come, I would completely understand, and I won't be mad at you."

"What the hell have you prepared again Potter?" asked Lily, an amused glint alit in her eyes.

James winked at her.

"Something a prefect should not know."

"And you let him?" asked Lily to Remus.

The poor boy shrugged.

"Lils, I tried, trust me. I tried to reason with him, I tried to convince him it was madness, but it's James we're talking about, remember?"

"Is it that terrible?" asked Alice, quite worried now.

"It is," replied Peter. "I didn't agree either."

"It'll be just fine," Sirius reassured them.

"Okay, so, in fact... you two are up for it," Lily said, pointing first at Sirius and James, who nodded excitedly. "And you two are against it," she added to Remus and Peter, who nodded, a desperate expression on their faces.

"Wow... that must be really a bad idea," Clara said.

"Are you saying I have bad ideas?" Sirius protested, amused nonetheless.

"You have terrible ideas Sirius. Reckless and terrible ideas," she smiled tenderly.

"And you still want to go out with me?" he laughed.

"Maybe I like getting into trouble," she answered, blushing.

He kissed her cheek.

"Clearly, you do."

Liam got closer to the Gryffindor table, kissing Lily's hair.

"What would you think of a little walk tonight Lils?" he asked her. "Apparently the weather will be particularly good."

"Oh, it would be great," answered Lily in her smoothest tone. "But I can't tonight. It's James's birthday today."

Liam looked up at the Gryffindor across the table.

"Oh... Well, happy birthday James," the Ravenclaw told him in a frozen tone.

"Thank you Liam," James replied in the same cold tone.

"So, you're doing something tonight?" Liam asked Lily again.

"Yep."

"What?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll probably hang out in the Common Room, play Exploding Snaps, eat some cake..."

James couldn't help but smile as he could see her right eyelid flutter. Her eyelid always trembled when she was lying... He wondered if Liam knew that or not. If he did, he hid more than well the fact that he's girlfriend was lying to him in front of everyone.

"I see. Can I see you at lunchtime then?" he asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch then."

He smiled, kissed her on the lips, making sure that James would see how eagerly he was pressing his lips on Lily's, and then walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

"So... Our little prefect lies now?" Sirius teased her.

"He doesn't need to know that we're probably going to break the rules tonight. And you can't say it was lying, 'cause I have no idea what we're going to do tonight, we could as well play Exploding Snaps all night, for all I know."

"Don't try to ease your conscious Lils, you lied," James teased her as well.

She flushed.

"Alright, I lied. Still, he doesn't need to know about tonight. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

James giggled, shaking his head and shoving some toast into his mouth. Lily was really too adorable sometimes...

* * *

Lily walked across the grass, holding Liam's hand. They headed towards the Lake. The breeze was a bit fresh, but the warm sun of March was warming her skin in such a delightful way that she didn't mind the wind.

"Lils?"

"Liam?"

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I told you, just hang around in the Common Room I suppose."

"You're lying Lils."

She looked at him in the eyes.

"What?"

"Don't deny it, I know you're lying. I'm not stupid. So, what are you going to do tonight?"

She shook her head, sitting in the grass next to Liam.

"I don't know actually. The boys have apparently planned something but we don't know about it. They won't tell us before tonight."

"Don't get into trouble for them Lils," Liam told her seriously. "They're not worth it."

She frowned.

"What do you mean 'they're not worth it'?"

"Potter is not worth you having trouble to do whatever he may have planned for his birthday. You shouldn't go to his party if you think he's going to break any rule."

"Oh come on now, it won't be that bad, don't worry."

"Of course I worry. He's a mischief maker, and you're a respectable prefect. He could get you into trouble. And though I know you would never break the rules if you knew he intended to do so, you might get trapped in the whole thing and be forced to break the rules with them."

She wandered how he would react if he knew about the midnight snacks she was having with James several times a week. It was definitely against the rules. And what about that time when she had went to Hogsmeade to bring back Firewhiskey for the after-match party when Gryffindor had won their Quidditch match against Ravenclaw?

"I've already broken the rules, you know?" she told him, her brow slightly furrowed.

He propped up an eyebrow.

"You did?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"I've never broken the rules."

"Well, I did."

"What did you do?"

"Several things..."

"Which one is the worst?"

"Can't tell you. You would probably go to Dumbledore," she said.

She wasn't angry against him at the thought of him doing so. She knew he wouldn't tell who had used the passage behind the statue of the old witch, but he would tell the Headmaster about the tunnel, and Dumbledore would have to close it. And for some reason, she thought this tunnel could come to be quite handy sometimes.

"I don't like it when you hide things from me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'm sure the guy have simply planned to roam into the Castle after curfew or something, nothing harmful."

He took her in his arms, and kissed her forehead. He hated the thought of her being with James tonight. He hated the thought of her following him in his crazy plans, whatever they may be. Suddenly, a green fabric caught Liam's eyes in her bag, and he bent to pick it up. He propped up an eyebrow. It was the green ribbon of a little teddy bear...

"Since when do you walk through the school with cuddly toys?" he asked her, amused.

She turned around, breaking their embrace, and took quickly the little bear from him, blushing fiercely.

"It's just... I was working in the Common Room early this morning, and I love working while playing with it. And when the girls came down, I didn't take time to get back to the dorms to drop it there. So, I kept it in my bag."

"You're so cute!" Liam laughed, kissing her temple. "Where did you get it anyway?"

She stroked tenderly the little toy.

"James bought it for me."

Liam froze.

"It's so cute," she said, still staring at the teddy bear and failing to notice the anger on her boyfriend's face. "Look at what it can do!"

She tapped the little bear with her wand, and it walked across the grass until it would reach her hand, and it held on her fingers for dear life.

"This is so cute!"

She finally looked back at him, and noticed how mad he was.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Potter bought it for you?" he asked, clearly struggling to remain calm.

"Yes, he did. And what about it?"

"When did he buy you this?"

"We went to the movies during the Christmas Holidays. Then we went to Diagon Alley."

Liam couldn't believe his ears.

"You did what?"

She frowned hard.

"We went to the cinema, and then we walked and drank tea in Diagon Alley. What's wrong?"

He forced himself to calm down. Clearly it wasn't Lily's fault. She wasn't thinking any evil. She wasn't conscious that Potter had crossed a line. Again. But it wasn't Lily's fault, and he couldn't get mad at her, she was too naive to see through Potter's game, that was all.

"Nothing Lils."

"No, come on tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lils, really. You're right, it's cute."

She smiled, looking back tenderly at the little teddy bear, stroking it softly. She was looking tenderly at the little thing, maybe a bit too tenderly for Liam to ignore it...

* * *

Throughout the afternoon the Marauders were more and more excited. Even Remus and Peter, thought they still thought it was the worst idea they had ever had couldn't help but be excited. The rush of adrenaline at the idea of carrying out their plan and breaking the rules was already flowing across their body, destroying their last hesitations. It was dangerous, and they would take the risk to be probably expelled for what they were planning, but hell, it was going to be so much fun! Finally, the last class of the day ended, and the Gryffindors hurried out of the classroom. The group of friends followed the Marauders towards the kitchens.

"So, are you finally going to tell us where we're going?" Clara asked the four boys, taking Sirius's hand in hers.

Sirius and James exchanged a look, slowing down in the deserted corridor that was leading right to the kitchens, before finally coming to a stop.

"Well..." Sirius began slowly, still looking at James and begging him silently for help.

"We're going to London," James said bluntly.

They all looked at him as if he was mad.

"You what?" Lily asked him, aghast.

"We're going to London."

"But..." Marlene began. "But we could be expelled!"

"That's why I told you this morning that it was perfectly fine if you didn't come."

"And you shouldn't come," Sirius added, looking at Clara.

"True, you shouldn't," James repeated, his eyes fixed on Lily's.

They all exchanged a look.

"Sign me in," Clara spoke first.

"No," Sirius protested.

"Yes," she replied.

"You could get expelled, you're not coming."

She got closer to him, and held his face in her hands, looking into his deep grey eyes.

"I am going with you in London. And I'm not asking for your permission Sirius. No way you're having so much fun without me!"

He smiled, before kissing her lips.

"Alright, but you do as I say."

"My arse!"

"Yes, I love your arse," he giggled in her ear, so that no one else could hear.

She blushed hard.

"Sirius, don't start flirting with me."

"I'm always flirting with you."

"Now, stop it."

She took a step back, her face on fire, smiling shyly, before taking his hand again.

"Count me in too," said Caradoc.

Marlene nodded too, soon followed by Alice and Frank.

"This is so, so damn crazy James!" Lily told him.

"You shouldn't come."

She shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't..."

James couldn't help but be disappointed. He wanted so much to spend his birthday with Lily. It would be the first time he would celebrate it with her. Maybe he could stay in the Castle with her instead of going...

"...But I'm coming anyway," she added.

James propped up an eyebrow.

"You're sure?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"And what are we going to do in London anyway?" asked Alice, excited despite herself.

Lily narrowed her eyes, staring at James.

"Don't tell me we're going to this concert of yours," she asked slowly.

"Yes, we are," James grinned.

"A concert?" Marlene asked, excited too by now.

James nodded.

"First, we pick up some food at the kitchens, and then we're off to the big city," said Remus, as they were walking down the corridor again.

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Frank.

"We'll Apparate in the Shrieking Shack."

"We're not seventeen yet," Clara pointed out, an amused smile curving her lips.

"Still, we can Apparate," answered Remus, chuckling. "We'll take you, don't worry."

Sirius knocked casually on the kitchen door, and Ollie quickly opened, smiling brightly.

"Ollie has prepared everything for the Gryffindor students," she said happily.

She handed four bags full of sandwiches and cakes to them, along with some bottles of pumpkin juice and some butterbeers.

"Ollie, you're the best," James thanked her, grinning.

"Ollie hopes Mr. Potter will have a very good birthday!" she answered, her grin wider than ever.

"I sure will. Thank you again Ollie."

The house-elf disappeared again, and they all headed for the Shrieking Shack. They left their bags in a corner, whilst they were explaining Remus's little fury problem to Caradoc, who clearly wasn't aware of the whole thing.

"Remus, you're a werewolf?" he asked for the third time, still astonished.

"Yes, I am," Remus answered, not-at-ease.

"Wow... That's so cool! I'm friend with a werewolf!"

Remus smiled, tears wetting his eyes. He still felt the same when someone didn't push him away for what he was.

"Thank you for taking it this way," he told 'Doc, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Thank you for telling me," Caradoc answered, patting Remus's shoulder.

"Now..." James blurted out. "Peter, you take Alice and Frank. Remus, you take care of Marlene and 'Doc. I'll take care of Lily and the drinks. Pads..."

"Clara and the food, got it," Sirius winked at his friend.

"Are you sure you want to leave Sirius take the food?" Clara asked James, teasing her boyfriend.

They all exploded in laughter.

"Well, Clara," James told her, still laughing, "it's your mission to prevent him to eat everything before we get there."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You'd better be nice to me Clearwater," he replied, failing to control a smile. "I'm your ride out of here after all."

She wrapped her arms around him, smiling, whilst Sirius was carrying the bags of food.

"Take me out of here Black."

He closed his eyes, and in a loud pop, he obliged.

* * *

Snape couldn't control the excited smile on his face, as he watched the Gryffindors taking the secret passage towards the Shrieking Shack. He had guessed Potter wouldn't help but do something crazy for his birthday. He felt pain piercing his chest as he caught a glimpse at Lily's red hair. He was going to lead her into trouble, no doubt. Snape suddenly hesitated. He wanted so much to have them all expelled. No more Potter whom he hated more than anyone, no more Black whom had almost got him killed, no more Lupin whom wasn't even worth to be in these walls because of the monster he was... But Lily... Lily wasn't a monster, she wasn't cruel, she was kind, and gentle, and always caring about others. Lily didn't deserve to be expelled. He clenched his jaws. But Lily had taken her decision. She had made a choice that night, in the corridor, when she had pushed him away again, and chose to defend Potter despite everything he had done. It was her fault if she got expelled, not his. She was the one following Potter blindly, she was the one who had chosen to trust Potter over him. He looked at the Whomping Willow again, staring at the root behind which the secret passage was hidden. It was her fault, not his, and the rest of them all deserved to be expelled. He would have his revenge this time. Though he was hoping for more in the end, he would take it as a taste of his vengeance. He stood up and strode across the grass, getting back to the Castle, heading for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

They Apparated near Kensington Gardens, and headed towards the grass to eat their picnic. They were supposed to go to Noting Hill right after, the concert taking place in one of the big mansions, that in fact was a large concert hall. The group was famous in the Wizarding World, and the girls were overexcited.

"Alright, alright, alright..." Lily tried to control herself for the fifth time as she was eating her sandwich. "So, you have the tickets?"

"Yep."

"How did you get them?"

James opened his mouth, a mischievous smile on his face, but Lily shushed him before he could answer.

"No, wait... I don't want to know that. Do I?"

"Probably not Lils."

"Okay, don't tell me then."

"When are we supposed to give you your birthday presents then?" asked Marlene.

James grinned, and he opened happily his friend's gifts, thanking them in turn. He took care at opening Lily's last. He opened the box, and only found a golden ball inside, not bigger than a Snitch, though it was undeniably not a Snitch. The surface was soft, and unspoiled. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Lily.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She giggled.

"You'll have to find out how to open it first."

James propped up an eyebrow, grinning nonetheless.

"Is it a challenge Evans?"

"It is indeed."

"Well, you can be sure I'll have nailed it before the end of the night."

"Oh, really Potter?"

"What do I win if I manage to finish it on time?"

"The right to know what's inside."

"Sounds fair enough."

Sirius suddenly leaned towards Clara, whispering in her ear.

"Would you try to elope with me?"

Clara blushed, smiling shyly, before looking into his grey eyes, and nodding. The couple stood up, and none of their friends spoke a word, merely smiling at their two happy friends.

They walked hand in hand across the flowered path of the Italian Garden, watching the waters of the fountains of stones. They were walking slowly, Clara resting her head against his shoulder, and Sirius kissing her hair now and then. None of them was speaking, they didn't need to. There was a silent tenderness in the air around them, and no words could have expressed better than their silent walk how much they cared about each other. They walked on the shores of the Long Water, and finally arrived at the statue of Peter Pan. Clara stopped, smiling dreamily at the boy of metal who was playing silent music.

"My Mom always read me this story when I was little," she told Sirius. "It was my favourite."

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest, looking at the statue as well.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"She would turn all the lights off, and come in my bed under my sheets, and we would sit there on the mattress, my mother reading with nothing but a torch. And she would take scary voices for the pirates, and funny ones for the lost boys... And she would read until I fell asleep in her arms."

"I've never heard of Peter Pan, to be honest."

She propped up an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Bloody Hell!"

"I know, but I'm a Wizard, remember?"

She shook her head, before resting it again against his torso, closing her eyes. His breathing was more soothing than a lullaby.

"What is it about?" he asked her, his lips resting in her hair.

"It's about a boy, who doesn't want to grow up. He's on a magical island, the Neverland, with the Lost Boys, who've been lost when they were babies in parks whilst their nannies were not looking. And they fight against the pirates, and against Captain Hook, who is the cruellest pirate of them all."

Sirius frowned.

"Where are his parents?"

Her eyes still closed, her arms upon Sirius's who was still holding her close, their fingers intertwined, she answered in a calm, and tender voice, as if she was telling him a story to sleep.

"When he was a baby, he flew up by the window of his bedroom, above London, at night, and landed in Kensington Gardens. But then, when he realised he was a boy, and he started to ask himself questions, he lost his power to fly. And so he couldn't go home. He lived in Kensington Gardens for a time, with the fairies who only come out at night, and the birds who prepare the babies who are sent to the mothers who leave notes on the Serpentine. Because, in the book, all the babies are birds at first, you see... That's why we can fly when we're little, we still have something of a bird inside of us."

She looked up at the sky. The setting sun had set fire to the blue skies by now, and golden clouds were drifting slowly away towards the horizon bathed in a deep purple shade. She sighed, resuming her story, in the same calm voice, closing her eyelids again.

"But when he finally managed to find back the power to fly, and leaves the Gardens, and comes home, the window of his bedroom is shut. And there is another baby in his cradle. And so he flies away again."

She opened up her eyes, staring at the statue. Sirius was looking down at her, speechless.

"I wished I wouldn't grow up," she whispered. "Even now, at night, I wish... I wish he would come and take me away from this world where only pain and death seem to be in our reach. I wish he would teach me how to fly again, I wish I could be a bird, just like little babies before they are sent to their mothers."

Sirius looked intensely at her. He knew that melancholic tone of hers...

"You're having nightmares again, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"I see you dying," she answered, her voice sounding like it was far away.

He held her even closer to him.

"I'm not going to die Clara."

"I see you dying, there, alone, in the wood near my house. And I can't move, nor shout, I just stand there, and watch you die."

"I'm not going to die," he said again. "I'm here."

"I know. Still I wish... I wish things were different. I wish we didn't have to worry about how we are going to survive in this world, being who we are, you, a disowned boy, me, a Half-Blood. I wish people would only see me as Clara, and you as Sirius, and nothing else."

She closed her eyes again.

"I wish we could fly far away from them, I wish we could fly far away from him."

She didn't have to speak his name for Sirius to know who she was talking about.

"I wish I was a bird again," she repeated.

He made her turn around and face him. He looked into her sad eyes, before taking her face in his hands, and kissing her deeply.

"I'm not going to die, and you're not going to die. We'll live a hundred years, and become two old funny grandparents, and we'll teach our children how to fly. And I will _never_ let anyone tear us apart, do you hear?"

She closed her eyes again, her lips almost touching his.

"Nothing will happen to me, and I won't let anything happen to you," Sirius continued, brushing his lips against hers. "We'll be just fine Clara, you'll see. I'd do anything for you..."

He kissed softly her lips, before speaking again, his voice a bit merrier.

"And if you want me to make you fly again, there's nothing more simple. I have a wonderful broomstick!"

She couldn't help but chuckle against his lips. He really was the best at making her feel better.

"I'd love to fly right into the sunset with you," she giggled, kissing his mouth.

"Would you? Well, I haven't spoken about the price yet though... You would have to rent the broomstick, and having a chauffeur... That's not cheap!"

She laughed even more, looking at his grey eyes again. And when he looked at her green gaze, he saw no sadness anymore.

"Would that be a correct price?" she asked in a seductive voice.

She ran her hands in his dark hair, before pulling him down to her, and she kissed him deep. After an eternity, they finally broke away.

"Yeah, that sounds fair to me," answered Sirius in a husky voice.

She chuckled, and they headed back towards their friends, still holding each other tightly.

* * *

The low sound of the beat was echoing with her heart, pounding in her ears. Her hands up in the air, she was dancing in the middle of the crowd, Clara singing out of tune on her right, Remus on her left dancing as well. James was behind her, she could feel him dancing, almost touching her back. She turned around laughing. They had been there for almost two hours now, and she was starting to be tired. She stopped dancing. James leaned towards her, speaking in her ear, as he was pulling her closer by the wrist. His hold on her skin was so tender...

"Want to take a break with me? I could use some air."

She nodded, and they managed to get out of the crowded room. They walked out of the house, and found themselves in a street of Notting Hill. From outside, the house was not bigger than the others, and yet inside, almost a thousand people were dancing madly. Lily could probably never get used to this kind of thing...

"Wow, it was so hot in there!" said James, sweeping the sweat off his brow.

Lily nodded, grinning.

"But this is really cool!"

"It is!"

"So, do you like your birthday so far?" she asked him as they were beginning to walk further down the street.

"I love it!" James grinned. "You've got to admit that this idea to come to London was pretty cool!"

Lily let out a laugh, and it seemed to him that it was brighter than the stars above their heads.

"Alright, I have to say you're right this time, it is pretty cool!"

They walked into Portobello Road.

"Sorry? What did you say?" James teased her. "I didn't catch that? Did you say I was right?"

"Yes James," she answered, rolling her eyes. "You're right."

"Wow! Are you sure you want to admit this?"

"Don't make me regret it!" she laughed.

"Alright, but it's so rare, you telling me I'm right."

"But I'm a Cookie Killer now, remember?"

James exploded in laughter, throwing his head backwards, making Lily smile. He always laughed like a little boy...

"I'm glad you're enjoying your birthday," she said softly, still smiling.

James magically opened the door of a private park, and they walked across the grass together.

"Well, it would be even better if I knew what you have given me though," James tried, smiling seductively at Lily.

She merely laughed.

"I won't tell you how to open it, you have to find this out by yourself."

"Oh come on Lils! You could at least give me a clue."

"Nope."

"Please."

"No."

"Ginger Sweet..."

"Potter!"

"You're so cruel sometimes."

"I know, I'm a tyrant."

"What do I have to do to convince you to give me a clue? Just one clue."

She stopped walking, breathing in the smell of flowers and short grass that was filling up the air around them.

"I don't know. What would you be ready to do?"

James smiled, before taking his wand. He picked up a rock, and whispered an incantation under his breath. The little rock slowly turned into a white lily. He handed it to her. She blushed hard, and took the flower in her hands breathing deeply its scent. She hoped he hadn't seen her reddening cheeks, but the stars and the moon were shining brightly enough for him to distinguish the shade her burning face had taken, and it was the loveliest thing in the world.

"Please Lily, give me a clue."

His voice was husky, and warm, and she felt her heart speeding up in her chest at the sound of it. James took a step towards her, getting closer. Her hands, that were still holding the snowy flower close to her face, could touch his torso. It was harder for her to breathe all of a sudden.

"Lils, please..."

Oh Merlin, his voice was so low...

"Please, give me a clue."

Her green eyes were so beautiful in the starlight...

"Can't you see it's killing me?"

He was breathing faster, his heart racing. He couldn't think straight anymore, and he knew it, but he simply couldn't help it. He raised slowly his hand towards her face.

"I don't understand what I have to do to make this real Lils. Why don't you just tell me what you want me to do?"

He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, still staring inside her deep green eyes. She felt shivers going up her spine, she breathed more heavily, James's fingers felt so warm against her cheek. She had never felt this way before. It was marvellous...

"I just... I've tried everything really, and I can't..."

He struggled to swallow, his throat suddenly tightened. Her cheek was so smooth under his calloused fingers.

"Why don't you give me a clue? What do I have to do to make you give me a chance. Just one Lils. Just one chance..."

He let his hand fall down again, and heaved a painful sigh.

"I wish you could give me a chance. I would do anything..."

His eyes were so sad, and they were so close... She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and to never let go again. She just wanted to stay there forever with him in her arms, closely held against her.

"You shouldn't try anything James," she said slowly, her soothing voice barely more than a whisper.

She took his hand in hers, and enlaced their fingers together.

"You should be yourself, just yourself, without anything else. It'll open up to you, if you don't try to use the words of someone else, if you talk with your own voice, like only you can speak to me."

He bent his head, looking at the ground.

"I wish I hadn't been that stupid all these years. I wish you could forgive me for all the things I've done. I'm so sorry Lily... I wish I could do things better."

Somehow, tears made their way up to the corner of her eyes.

"You can do things better now. You can decide who you want to be, there's no need to go back to what is passed. What is done is done. And I've forgiven you, you know?"

He looked up at her again, losing his soul in her gaze once more.

"You're not like this anymore. Cocky, and vain, and selfish. I don't think you've ever been really. I think you were merely trying to prove something to yourself, and to others. But it's not what I like in you. I just to want to be with James, and not with Potter. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly, smiling softly.

"I think I could do that."

She smiled as well.

"Then you shouldn't have much problems opening this little golden ball."

She looked at her watch.

"The concert is almost done, we should get back."

James nodded slowly, heading back towards Portobello Road, and he kept her fragile fingers in his own.

* * *

With four loud pops they Apparated again in the Shrieking Shack. James took a look at his watch: it was one in the morning.

"Alright everyone, let's go back to the Castle. Come on."

They followed him in the tunnel, and then through the grass. In London, the sky had been cloudless, but here the stars and the moon were veiled, and they hardly could see where they were going. There was no chance anyone could see them, and anyway the Castle was asleep. As long as they were silent, everything would be fine. Or at least, that's what they thought... When they arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting patiently for them, sitting in the sofa by the fireside. The teenagers all froze. McGonagall glowered at them, and Dumbledore turned his blue gaze towards them as well.

"Ah... finally they come back," Dumbledore said.

All the students remained standing there, motionless, conscious of how deep into trouble they were. James swallowed loudly.

"So..." Dumbledore said slowly, looking at every single one of them in turn. "I'm afraid someone have seen all of you getting outside the Castle tonight. Apparently, you went beneath the Whomping Willow. Is that correct?"

They all knew it would only worsen the situation if they tried to deny what they had done. So they all bent their heads down to the ground, nodding silently.

"You went to the Shrieking Shack, didn't you?"

Again they nodded. They didn't intend to lie, but if Dumbledore didn't ask, they didn't need to tell him that they had been way further than the Shrieking Shack.

"It was for Mr. Potter's birthday, wasn't it?"

They confirmed once more. Dumbledore sighed. They expected a long lecture about breaking the rules, and how ashamed they should be of their behaviour, but it is not exactly what the Headmaster had in store for them.

"You have to understand, that this whole story is very serious indeed. It's not much the fact that you went to the Shrieking Shack to enjoy Mr. Potter's birthday. It is the fact that outside these walls, you are not protected anymore."

They looked up at him. His voice was calm and slow, and he didn't seem angry against them, merely worried.

"Outside these walls, no one can protect you from harm and Dark Magic as we all teachers are trying so desperately to do here, in Hogwarts. What you did is extremely serious, because you endangered yourselves. Do you understand?"

They nodded slowly.

"There are so many Dark things in this world, that we are trying to keep at bay from this school. And even with our best efforts, we cannot always prevent them to come inside the Castle. You must _not_ go outside the Castle, without anyone knowing about it, even if you're merely gone to the Shrieking Shack. It is my last warning, to all of you."

They looked down again, nodding in silence.

"For all of you, I shall take thirty points from Gryffindor. You shall all have detentions, and all of you should start to understand that you cannot come in and out of this Castle as you may please."

He looked intensely at Sirius, who merely bent his head further down. They all felt very ashamed of themselves, but none more than Lily.

"You shall all go to bed now. Professor McGonagall will give you your dates of detention tomorrow morning."

They all headed towards their dormitories, still in silence.

* * *

James still couldn't sleep. He kept turning between his fingers the little golden ball Lily had given him. It felt strange to think about that night. The two of them walking in the private park, him offering her a flower... It felt surreal. He couldn't control the weight that had fallen upon his heart. He had been wrong all along. If only he had grown up faster, if only he had understood that Lily didn't want him to be the best at everything, and to show her all he could do, and to do crazy things for her... If only he had understood sooner that she just wanted him to be himself... Of course, most of the things he had done, he hadn't done them for her (Snape seemed to him the perfect example), but still... Still, if he had stopped showing off, maybe she wouldn't have chosen to be with Liam in the end. Maybe he would still have a chance. He looked at the golden ball again. What had she said again? That he had to be himself, that he had to speak the words only him could tell her. He narrowed his eyes, the ghost of a smile upon his lips. He took his wand, pointed it at the little ball, and whispered her nickname.

"Ginger Sweet."

The ball started to melt in his hand, and the golden material transformed, slowly changing its shape, before turning into a stag. James put it down on his bed, and watched it walking gracefully upon his blanket, bending his head like it was smelling the ground from time to time, looking in all directions with its proud head high. James, grinning, spoke the magical words again, and the animal turned once more into a golden globe. The boy kept staring at it, a dreamy smile upon his face. Maybe it wasn't over after all.


	27. Chapter 26: Detentions

**Here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you're amazing!**

 **Next update on Sunday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter, and about my story so far in general. Thanks for reading ;)**

* * *

 **Detentions**

Snape was amazed. His eggs fell back into his plate as his fork was frozen in mid-air, halfway to his mouth. It was impossible. James Potter and all his little friends were coming inside the Great Hall, as if nothing had happened. But he had warned Dumbledore himself that they had all gone outside the Castle... He looked at Dumbledore. Maybe he couldn't have caught them red-handed, maybe they had used another of their tricks to get back to the school by another passage. He ignored Carrow's questioning look and strode across the Hall to the Headmaster, who was happily eating his toasts whilst talking with Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Professor," the boy told the old man, "but may I speak to you for a moment?"

Dumbledore turned his electric blue eyes towards him.

"Of course, go on," he encouraged Snape.

He took a glimpse at McGonagall before beginning, but decided not to take any care of her.

"I was wondering Sir, why the Gryffindors are here. Haven't you caught them last night? If you need, I can report them officially myself."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"You can be reassured, Mr. Snape. The Gryffindors have been punished, they will all have detentions, and points have been taken in consequence of their actions."

Snape frowned hard.

"But Professor, they went out of the Castle without permission, they should be expelled."

"I don't recall it is in you power to decide such things, Severus," Dumbledore answered in a colder tone. "Despite, they were thinking no harm, and merely went to the Shrieking Shack to enjoy Mr. Potter's birthday a bit longer than they could have done in their Common Room. No harm was done to anyone in this affair, and no harm was intended. I reckon there are much worse that could be done by some students in this school, don't you think?"

His blue eyes were piercing Snape till his very soul, and though the boy wanted to look away, his eyes were fixed on the Headmaster's. He hated this power Dumbledore had to make you stare at him. Snape knew better than to insist, the tone of the elder Wizard was too cold, and of course his remark was about the attacks on Muggleborns. Though Snape had not been involved on Valentine's Day, he had participated to the first one, or at least had watched, and had done nothing to stop the other Slytherins, which meant exactly the same thing. He nodded slowly, thanked the teacher and went back to the Slytherin table. Again Potter had managed to get himself out of trouble. Again Dumbledore was too kind with this band of cockroaches. Again, the old Wizard hadn't listened to him. He had preferred to warn the Gryffindors instead of punishing them the proper way. They deserved to be expelled. But it didn't matter. Their plan against the Gryffindors was slowly taking shape, and they didn't plan to hide their attack, no. They were preparing for what would come next. And soon, they would be ready. They only had a few weeks more to wait. James seemed to feel Snape's stare from across the Hall, and he looked up at his hateful eyes. He glowered back at the Slytherin, and his friends followed his stare towards Snape as well.

"Do you think it was Snape?" Clara asked slowly. "The one who told Dumbledore about us."

"Without any doubt," answered James coldly.

"What a greasy little git!" fumed Sirius, glowering at the Slytherin as well.

"Do you really think it was him?" asked Lily.

"He went talking to Dumbledore when he saw us coming inside the Great Hall," answered Remus. "He probably wanted to know why we were not yet on the train."

"Snivellus in all his splendour, what a rat!" Sirius said angrily.

Peter frowned at him.

"I thought we had agreed on this. We don't insult rats," he protested.

"Oh shut up Wormtail," Sirius brushed away his remark.

Lily was still silent, James bent slightly over the table to catch her glance.

"Lils, you're alright?"

She nodded slowly, sighing.

"I just can't... It makes me sad," she told him slowly. "It makes me sad to see him like this. He was kind to me when we were little, and now..."

She turned on her chair to look at him.

"Now it's like he's someone else."

"People change," James told her.

Lily smiled, looking at the Gryffindor again.

"Some in better ways than others."

James grinned, before winking at her. Lily merely laughed.

"I wasn't particularly talking about you Potter," she replied, teasing him.

"Oh really Evans? I thought you were. Who else could you talk about anyway?"

"Sirius," she replied.

James burst into laughter as his friend was suddenly turning towards the two of them after having heard his name.

"What?" he asked Lily, his mouth full of bread.

She shook her head, laughing.

"Nothing, I was just teasing James."

"So, you were only teasing! Come on Lils, admit it. You were talking about me. About how wonderful I am now."

"Why do you have to always make me regret to tell you compliments Potter?"

"See! It was a compliment, I knew it. You find me irresistible, don't you Lils?"

She threw her napkin at him, laughing nonetheless.

"Now, shut up Potter!"

"Alright, alright... No need to be so bloody violent Evans."

"James?"

"Lily?"

"You'd better shut it now."

A mischievous smile appeared slowly on his face.

"Or what Ginger Sweet?"

"Or I'll have my revenge."

"And how are you going to do that?"

She bent over the table, and spoke in a low and seductive voice.

"James..."

The boy bent over the table as well, staring in her green eyes, his heart pounding at the sound of her voice.

"Yes..."

"Your tie's in your teacup."

He sat straighter again quickly, and sighed at the sight of his wet tie, covered with hot tea. Lily laughed madly.

"Okay... okay you win on this one," he admitted, the ghost of a smile on his lips, as he was cleaning magically his tie and his white shirt.

Lily doubled with laughter.

"By the way," he said once his clothes were dry and clean again, and the girl had stopped laughing, "thank you, for your birthday gift."

She smiled.

"You've found out how to open it."

James nodded.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome James."

McGonagall walked pass them.

"You shall all come to my office as soon as you have finished breakfast," she commanded, her voice sharper than a knife.

They all nodded, and looked at her getting out of the Great Hall. They exchanged a worried look. And here came the troubles...

* * *

The Gryffindors were extremely lucky. They had detentions every Friday evening and Saturday morning for the next four weeks, but they had not been forbidden to go to Hogsmeade two weeks later, and the detentions were not during Quidditch practice (but regarding Professor McGonagall's passion for the sport, they were not exactly surprised). And the group of friends accepted their fate without any negotiations. That's how Clara and Sirius were sent into the dungeons to make the inventory of Professor Slughorn's supplies on Friday night. The teacher soon left them continue their work alone, which may not have been the wisest decision...

"Sirius, what if Slughorn comes back?"

He mumbled an inaudible answer against her neck.

"Sorry?" she asked in a breathy voice, closing her eyes. "Didn't catch that."

Her heart was beating so fast, and Sirius's lips against her skin were so warm and smooth...

"I said," Sirius repeated, whispering against her left ear, "that we would probably hear him coming."

He started to move his lips to her forehead.

"Besides, it's his fault after all. He should know it's not a good idea to let two students alone like this in a dark room..."

She gasped as he was kissing the scar on her shoulder.

"You're right, it's his fault anyway..."

"It is."

She took his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply. Without detaching their lips, Sirius bent and passed his hands under her thighs, carrying her off the ground. He took a step further and pined her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him harder against her. She moaned softly as he was biting tenderly her lower lip. After a long time, they finally stopped kissing, and remained there, Clara still pressed against the cold stones in Sirius's arms, motionless, his face buried in the crook of her neck whilst she was breathing his scent, playing with his dark hair. He brushed his cheek against her neck, sighing faintly.

"Your skin is so soft..." he whispered in a husky voice.

She smiled against his hair, before heaving a deep sigh.

"Why did it take us so long?"

He looked at her again, and she fell into his deep grey eyes.

"Why did it take us so long to be together like this?"

He shrugged, enjoying the way she was running her hands through his hair.

"I was scared," he answered earnestly.

"About having a real relationship?" she asked him softly.

He smiled, shaking his head.

"I've never wanted anything but this," he answered, kissing tenderly her lips. "I've always wanted to be with you. I mean, really with you."

"But?"

He sighed.

"I was scared you didn't feel the same, and that we wouldn't be friends anymore. I was afraid to lose you as a friend too."

She smiled, caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

"I felt just the same. I was scared to lose your friendship too."

He smiled, but he felt that there was something else troubling her, so he encouraged her to continue.

"I guess..." she answered slowly. "I'm still scared you would change your mind, and find someone better than me, and just... dump me."

She lowered her head, feeling tears blurring her vision. Sirius held her even closer to him, pressing her head against his shoulder. And as usual when he took her in his arms, she felt better, safe, she knew nothing could happen to her as long as he was holding her so close. In his arms, she felt invincible.

"I won't dump you," he reassured her softly, almost whispering.

"I know. That's the worst part! I know you're not going to hurt me like this, but I'm so... normal."

He made her look at him again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked bluntly, frowning hard.

"Sirius, look at you! You're one of the best players of Quidditch in this school, and one of the best in our year in class too. You're funny, and crazy, and brave, and kind... I'm not even mentioning how gorgeous you are! You could be with anyone. And I'm... just normal."

He frowned again.

"You're talking utter nonsense Clara Clearwater. You know that?"

She managed to look down again. She couldn't bear his amazingly deep grey eyes anymore.

"No I'm not, I'm just being honest with myself."

"Clara, look at me."

She forced herself to look up at him. He put her down to the ground delicately, holding her face in his hands.

"You're wonderful," he told her, staring in her green eyes. "You're clever, and strong. You're amazingly gentle and kind to me. All my life, the people who were supposed to love me did nothing but hurt me and push me away. Everyone, before you."

He got even closer to her, their noses almost touching. She was suspended to his words.

"I don't want anyone else, because I know I will never find someone else who will make me feel like I feel when I'm with you. Like suddenly there's a place where I belong, that I'm not worthless, that I can love, and be loved in return for a change."

He caressed her jaw line with his fingertips, and she felt her legs become very weak. She put her hands on Sirius's torso so that she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"You are the sweetest person I've ever met. And I'm the one who feels like I don't deserve you, like you could have better than me. I don't understand, now that you know who I am, what I've done, and what I've been through, what you're doing with me, when you could be with any boy in this school. You're smart, and you're such a laugh. You're kind and generous, you see the best in people, which is clearly why you still have any interest in me and don't consider me yet as the desperate cause that I am. I could go on like this forever, but I guess you can see my point. I'm just going to add that you're probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

They stayed silent for a while, looking at each other in the eyes, Sirius letting his words sink in. He dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I couldn't have anyone better than you," he whispered against her lips. "Such person doesn't exist on this planet. And I'm so happy when I'm with you... I've never been so happy Clara."

She grinned.

"I'm so happy to be with you too Sirius, you make me so happy..."

She rested her head on his torso and he squeezed her gently against him. A malicious smile formed on his gorgeous face.

"Well, since we've established that we're officially the best people in the universe, maybe we could get back to what we were doing before all this nonsense. What do you think?"

She looked up at him, her chin on his chest, grinning.

"It sounds good to me."

And he kissed her again, for a long time. Until a strange noise would emanate from Sirius's pocket...

"What's that?" she asked him, frowning.

Sirius let out a laugh, that sounded like a bark.

"James and I have a pair of two-way mirrors. We use them when we have separate detentions."

Clara let out a laugh, dragging him by the collar back to her before he could reach his mirror.

"You're full of surprises Sirius Black," she breathed, before biting softly his lower lip.

He groaned against her mouth.

"I wouldn't want you to be bored..."

She left a line of sweet kisses across his lips.

"I don't think I could ever get bored with you."

She kissed him deeply again, and the mirror remained in Sirius's pocket...

* * *

"Guess Sirius and Clara must be snogging."

James sighed, putting back the two-way mirror in his pocket.

"I'm so bored!"

He hit his forehead several times against shelf, moaning loudly.

"Lils! I'm so bored!"

Lily heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"I'm bored too James, but you hitting your head against the shelf instead of helping me to tidy up this section of the Library will undoubtedly not help."

The boy merely moaned even more loudly.

"Oh, stop acting like a child now!" Lily told him.

But he could see the ghost of a smile at the corner of her lips, so he moaned even more.

"James."

"Lily..." he moaned.

He made a funny face, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Please, stop it now, and help me with these," she said, pointing at a pile of heavy books.

He walked towards her, and put a hand on the pile, mischief suddenly igniting his hazel eyes.

"Let's play a game," he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"And what kind of game this would be?"

"If I manage to have this whole shelf done before you can touch all the tables in the Library whilst running, you'll have to do something for me."

"And what would I do?"

James shrugged.

"Whatever I want to."

"Now, that's way too risky!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Of course I won't ask for anything dangerous or anything."

She smiled, amused, shaking her head.

"And what shall I win if you can't make it?"

"I'll do whatever you'd ask me to do."

She nodded slowly.

"You won't make it anyway James, no chance."

"We'll see," he replied, winking at her.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes again.

"Will you give us the countdown Ginger Sweet?"

"Alright then," she replied, still giggling. "5,4,3,2,1... Top!"

She went running laughing across the Library, and James watched her disappearing behind the shelves, smiling. He then bent slowly, and picked up a wand he had hidden in his sock. He started to whistle happily, flicking his wand to command the books to fly at their rightful place upon the shelf. In the blink of an eye he was done. He put slowly the wand back in his sock. He could never thank Remus enough for lending him his wand. He then sat down on a table, still whistling, a content smile on his face. Soon, Lily came back, out of breath, her face red with effort. She let out a cry as she was running towards him.

"Alright, I win..."

She stopped dead when she saw the shelf. She furrowed her brow.

"But, how..." she stammered. "How did you do...?"

"I'm fast, that's all," James merely replied.

"But..."

"There's no 'but' Lils," James laughed. "You lost."

The girl sighed, defeated.

"And what do you ask from me then?"

He stood up slowly, coming closer to her, his heart beating fast. He wanted so much to ask her... But as they were closer, he changed his mind. He stopped, and looked at her, before smiling, but Lily could see some sadness in his smile.

"I want to take a midnight snack with you tonight, would that be okay?"

She looked intensely at him, and her green gaze seemed to pierce right through him.

"That's not what you wanted to ask me, was it?"

James struggled to swallow.

"I just want a snack..."

"Don't lie to me," she interrupted him. "That's not what you wanted to ask, was it?"

He shook slowly his head, staring at her eyes. And his hazel glance had a strange glint all of a sudden.

"What did you want to ask?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath, still staring at her, and took one more step towards her. They were only a few inches apart... He took her left hand, and put it on his shoulder. Then he took her right hand, and held it in his, before passing his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They were still staring into each other's eyes. She couldn't react, even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to push him away. But anyway, she felt so good in his arms, and her heart was beating so fast, and she could feel such strange tickles in her stomach... she didn't want to push him away. He pulled her close to him, until he could brush his cheek against her hair. Then he started slowly to sway, dancing there, in the middle of the Library. He started to whistle softly. She recognised the song in a second. She joined him, humming softly _Space Oddity_. It was her favourite song. She rested her head against his cheek, and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Sirius hurried along the corridor, taking a look at his watch. He was late for his meeting with McGonagall. He winced, speeding up even more. The teacher was going to kill him, for sure... When he arrived before the Transfiguration classroom, he froze. His brother was down the corridor, staring at him, a content smirk on his face. Sirius stared back at him, and soon Rosier appeared behind Regulus. And then Avery. And Mulciber. And Lestrange. And Bellatrix. And Carrow. Sirius's heart was pounding, adrenaline already sharpening his senses, his fingers holding tightly his wand. So that was it then... He turned completely towards the Slytherins, facing them, his head high. But before any of them could move, the door was flung opened, and McGonagall get out of her classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Black... You're late."

She looked at the Slytherins, who merely kept staring at Sirius. The teacher put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, still staring at the students standing at the end of the corridor, warning shining in her eyes. Something was happening there, and she didn't like it.

"Come on in now," she told Sirius, pulling him kindly inside the room, and closing the door behind her.

She went sitting behind her desk, and Sirius took the seat opposite her.

"Now, I hope you haven't put yourself into trouble, Mr. Black," McGonagall told him.

"No Professor, it's nothing I'm sure."

But his clenched jaws told her it was everything but nothing. She decided not to push the conversation further for the moment though.

"Well... We should start then," she told him, picking up her quill. "So, Mr. Black, we are here to discuss about what you would want to do after leaving Hogwarts. By the end of this meeting, I should be able to advise you about the N.E. that should correspond the best to your future career. Have you any ideas of what you would like to do after school yet?"

"I would like to become an Auror," he told her.

She nodded slowly, taking notes.

"At the sight of your skills at Quidditch, you could probably be accepted in a national team," she told him.

But the boy shook his head.

"I don't want to play Quidditch, not on a professional level at least. I want to be an Auror."

She nodded slowly again, smiling slightly.

"Same answer as Mr. Potter..."

Sirius couldn't help but smile. McGonagall noted down something quickly on her parchment before looking right into his grey eyes.

"The training to become an Auror is extremely complicated. The places are rare. You will need to have top marks to be accepted. And being an Auror means at least two more years of formation after school."

"I know, but that's what I want to do."

"It's an extremely dangerous work."

"You know I'm reckless," Sirius replied, winking at her.

The teacher rolled her eyes, an amused smile badly hidden on her lips.

"I was being serious Mr. Black," she added, her voice stern again. "Now more than ever, being an Auror is a hard and dangerous job."

"I want to be an Auror."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Professor, I am."

McGonagall nodded slowly one more time.

"You will need top marks. Of course, you are a brilliant student, but you're tendency to get into trouble might not be welcomed if you want to enter the Auror program. You will have to be organised, serious, responsible, for this job."

"I can be."

"Are you sure? The training to become an Auror is extremely hard, and strict."

"I'm sure."

She put slowly down her quill on her desk. When she spoke again, her voice was low.

"And... why do you want to become an Auror, Mr. Black?"

"Because I can't sit there, and do nothing."

She looked up at him, and Sirius stared right back in his teacher's gaze.

"I can't act as if nothing was going on. I want to do what's right. I want to stop these people who think that it's okay to hurt others, and to threaten our freedom."

He shook his head.

"I simply can't sit here, and do nothing, when my friends and their families are being hurt."

"It is a dangerous path you are choosing."

"Everything is dangerous these days. I would rather die while trying to make things better."

He could see sadness and worry in the Professor's eyes.

"You obviously have the potential to become an Auror," she told him. "If you remain out of trouble, things should be fine. And of course, if you work hard. You will need the recommendation of one of your teacher to enter the Auror program as well."

Sirius stared at her, hoping for a positive answer. James, Clara, Alice and Frank had all had recommendations from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Now, he wasn't expecting so much, but maybe, with a bit of chance he might have a chance to convince his teacher.

"Professor Dumbledore has always told me that he would give you his recommendation if you needed it. And you will have mine as well."

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"Really?" he couldn't help asking.

"Yes, Mr. Black. Unless you misbehaved too much of course..."

"I won't," Sirius hurried to answer, grinning.

"Then, you can be sure to have both mine and Professor Dumbledore's support."

She stood up, and walked Sirius to the door. As he was getting out, grinning, he caught sight of the Slytherins again, still waiting for him. McGonagall took a cautious look at them.

"Were you going back to the Tower Mr. Black?" she asked him.

"Yes Professor, I was."

"I think I will walk with you then, I have to pick up something there."

After a while, the Slytherins understood that they wouldn't have their occasion now, the teacher clearly would accompany Sirius to the Tower, and there, his friends would defend him. Regulus ran up the corridor, and bumped into Sirius as he was passing by, faking hurry.

"Hope your bat's ready Brother..." he whispered in Sirius's ear.

The Gryffindor clenched his jaws, but said nothing, merely glowering at his younger brother.

"You'd better be careful now!" McGonagall warned the Slytherin boy.

"I'm sorry Professor," Regulus apologised, before running again.

When McGonagall and Sirius arrived in front of the portrait hole, the teacher held him back a bit longer.

"Mr. Black, are you in any sort of trouble?"

"No Professor, I'm fine."

She put both of her hands upon his shoulders, looking at him in the eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and reassuring.

"You know you can come and find me if you need. If you are having trouble with your brother, you can talk to me about it. You are not alone Sirius."

Sirius smiled at the teacher, touched, but shook his head anyway.

"I'll be just fine Professor, thank you."

He walked away and disappeared into the portrait hole. McGonagall sighed. She just hoped they would all be safe in the end...

* * *

Liam was playing with a lock of Lily's red hair as she was reading a Potions book, sitting next to him in the Library.

"Lils, would you like to come to my house during the Holidays?"

She looked up at him.

"You mean during Summer?"

"Yep."

"Well... I guess yes."

He smiled, before kissing feverishly her lips.

"Would you meet my family then?"

Her eyes grew a bit wider.

"You mean... as your girlfriend and everything?"

"Of course!"

She pushed away her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I don't know..." she answered nervously.

It was only logical, after several months of relationship. Her parents knew about him, though they had never met. But still, something in her heart was holding her back. She shook her head, pushing the feeling away. It was perfectly normal from Liam to ask her to meet his parents.

"I think it would be great," she answered finally, smiling.

Liam smiled again, caressing her cheek.

"I love you Lily," he whispered.

She stared at him in the eyes, before crushing their lips together. What the HELL was happening to her? She was supposed to say it back. She was supposed to tell him that she loved him too but... Somehow, her heart was forbidding her to do so. Somehow, she felt like it would be lying. So she kept kissing him, hoping it would make him forget that she wouldn't say it back. Because despite the fact that she knew she was supposed to say it, she couldn't. She couldn't say it. Somehow, she didn't feel the same.

Finally they pulled away, and she grinned, burying her face against his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't say anything. And he didn't.

Behind the shelf James was shaking. He had heard Super-Tan telling her he loved her, and now the two of them were kissing. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around, and nor Lily nor Liam had any idea he was there. He had hidden behind the shelf before they could spot him as Liam had started to talk about Lily meeting his parents. And now... Now he had told her he loved her, and she had kissed him. As soon as they would pull away, she would tell him she loved him too, and it would be over. James started to cry in silence. She loved someone else. Somehow, it was different than her having a boyfriend, there was still a possibility that she would change her mind then. But now there was no chance anymore. James dried his cheeks upon his sleeves, walking further away from the shelf, but he stopped and turned around one last time. Lily and Liam pulled away just then. She grinned, and took him in her arms, but her lips were sealed. He read the disappointment in the Ravenclaw's eyes, as she wasn't saying the three words back to him. A grin formed slowly upon James's face. She wasn't in love with him, or she would have told him. She didn't love Liam. James jumped in the air. He still had a chance to win Lily's heart after all.

* * *

That night, right before the four Marauders would turn their lights off to go to sleep, Sirius took a deep breath. He didn't want his friends to worry, but they had to know what was going with his brother.

"Guys, something happened today."

The three boys exchanged a worried look at the sight of Sirius's tortured expression.

"What happened?" asked James quickly.

"I..." Sirius struggled to say, searching for the right words. "I bumped into my brother today."

Remus propped up an eyebrow.

"You didn't fight, did you?" he asked him, used to Sirius's euphemisms.

But Sirius shook his head.

"No, I was with McGonagall, I went to see her for the job talk and everything, you know..."

He took another deep breath.

"He ran into me, and he basically told me when they were planning to target me."

"When?" asked James, worry furrowing his brow.

"Quidditch match."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked him.

"He told me he hoped my bat was ready, I reckon it's quite explicit."

"And a Quidditch match is definitely a place where hurting you is more than possible," said Remus darkly.

James shook his head. Merlin knew he loved Quidditch, but Sirius's safety was more important than a cup.

"We should cancel the match," he said, a determined glint alit in his hazel eyes.

Sirius frowned hard.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Anything can happen during a match, there's no way we can protect you..."

"Prongs, we can't cancel the match. Slytherin would win the cup."

James stared at him.

"Your life is way more important than the Slytherins winning the Quidditch Cup Sirius. I'll go see McGonagall tomorrow, and I'll tell her we're giving up."

Sirius felt tears creeping at the corner of his eyes. He knew how much it meant for James, he had worked so hard... and he was ready to give it up for him. Sirius was feeling unbearably lucky.

"I don't want us to withdraw Prongs," Sirius replied. "It's kind of you to offer, but I won't let you do it."

"Pads, we can't take the risk..."

"If we cancel the match, then they'll find another way to hurt me, you can be sure of it. No matter what happens, no matter how hard we try, they will always manage to find a way to get to me. Let it happen during the match. At least this time, they won't be able to get away with it, they'll have to do it in front of the whole school."

James heaved a sigh.

"Are you sure Pads?"

Sirius nodded.

"As you wish then," James added.

"Don't tell Clara though," Sirius added.

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"You should tell her..."

"No," Sirius interrupted his friend, shaking his head. "I know her, she'll go crazy, and will probably go see the Slytherins or do something like that. I don't want her to know. Anyway, it won't change anything. And I don't want her to worry about this whole thing."

His three friends nodded in silence, before turning their lights off, preparing to surrender to sleep. But Sirius remained awake for a while, staring at the ceiling above his head. The match was in three weeks. Three weeks, and the Slytherins would strike.


	28. Chapter 27: Revelations

**Hey guys! Here comes a new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means the world to me.**

 **Next update on Friday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think, don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **Revelations**

"Prongs, where did you put my Daily Prophet?"

"I'm reading it Pads."

"I told you I would need it this evening and that you couldn't borrow it to me. Merlin, you really have to do something about your subscription..."

"I don't even understand why you need it. You have a date with Clara."

Sirius opened his friend's curtains, furious.

"I know that, and that's why I need my Daily Prophet. In case she would like to complete the crosswords. So give it back please."

James handed the newspaper back to him, a mocking half-smile curving his lips.

"Merlin! If I had thought I would see the day when Sirius Black would prepare a real date..."

"Oh shut up Prongs!"

James giggled, running a hand through his hair. He watched Sirius as he was checking the content of his bag, mumbling the list of things he had to take with him for his date tonight with Clara. They had been together for a month now, and to him it meant a lot. He also wanted to show her how she was different of all the other girls he had been with. And what better way than to organize a proper romantic date, when she knew he had never done it before? To his own surprise, he found himself quite nervous about it actually. He finally sighed, and swung his bag upon his shoulder, checking his watch. He was a bit early. He turned towards James.

"How do I look?" he asked his friend.

Sirius excelled in the art of hiding his feelings, but to someone who really knew him, like James did, it was obvious he was nervous about the whole thing. And so instead of mocking him, James merely smiled reassuringly.

"Very good. Don't worry, you already know each other, and you're already together, so it's not like there's any pressure on you really."

"I know."

He straightened his tie for at least the twentieth time.

"Wish me luck anyway," he ordered James.

"Good luck Padfoot."

"Thank you."

He strode out of the room, leaving an amused James behind. He sat on the sofa facing the hearth in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Clara to come down. He looked at the time once more. He just hoped she wouldn't make him wait too long.

* * *

"Lily hurry up or I'm going to be late."

"Clara, just give me a minute, okay?"

The girl sighed, frustrated.

"Of course the day I can't find my lipstick is the day I have a date!" she fumed.

Lily finally found the miraculous red lipstick, and she handed it to her friend with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sure Sirius wouldn't have minded."

"I would have minded."

She applied the makeup upon her lips, sighed, and turned to her friends.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Alice reassured her.

"It's a shame I can't wear a proper dress..."

"Even in your uniform, you look perfect," Marlene told her.

Clara summoned her courage, feeling nervous, and she strode towards the door. She put her fingers upon the doorknob, before turning again towards her friends.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" they told her in unison.

She finally got out of the room and headed slowly towards the Common Room. She had no idea why she was being so nervous. They were already a couple anyway, she didn't have to make a good impression or anything. It was just Sirius after all, just Sirius...

Sirius rose from the sofa as he was hearing her coming down the stairs. He was wearing his school uniform, just like her. They didn't really have a choice anyway, for they were remaining in the grounds. The weather was warm and dry, and Sirius thought that the Lake was the perfect place to go. She may have been in her usual uniform, he felt his heart skipping a beat in his chest as he was laying his eyes upon her. As usual, she was breathtaking.

"You're gorgeous Clara," he told her, his voice a bit hoarse.

She blushed as she was thanking him shyly.

"You look very good yourself," she answered.

He grinned, before offering her his open hand.

"Shall we?"

She grinned too, slipping her hand in his.

"Let's go."

* * *

It felt a bit weird to the two of them as they were walking down the stairs towards the grounds, hand in hand. But eventually, by the time they had reached the shore of the Lake, they were laughing and feeling relaxed again, enjoying each other's company as they were used to. They sat under a great oak, and Sirius rested his back against the trunk of the tree, while he was wrapping his arms around Clara. She rested her head against his shoulder, her body rising and falling at the rhythm of his breathing. She sighed, burying her face in his shirt. She breathed deeply his scent: he smelled of parchment, sugar and hormones, it was so perfect...

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her, stroking her hair tenderly.

She didn't even move to answer him, she kept her face buried in his torso, she felt way too good to move, even of just an inch. The sky was turning golden and red as the sun was setting upon the Lake, and Sirius watched the dancing lights set fire to the calm waters.

"Of course," she said, her voice shushed by his shirt.

"Does your father know about us?"

She looked up at him cautiously. She started to bite her bottom lip.

"Well..."

He smiled at her, amused.

"I'm not going to get mad at you if you say no."

"Well, no, I haven't told him. And I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? Because I'm a Black?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything in response, and so she went on.

"He's wrong about you, but he doesn't know it yet. I know it, but he doesn't, and if I tell him..."

"...He'll get angry and will do everything he can to make us stop seeing each other," Sirius finished for her, his tone calm and neutral.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay, I just wanted to know, but I understand."

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything..."

"I know, It's okay Clara."

She sighed heavily, and let her head fall back against Sirius's chest. She stroke gently his torso.

"I wish he could see the truth."

"Nobody's perfect. And he's just protecting you, I can't blame him for that."

"I guess you're right, but that's not like I could care of what he thinks really. I want to be with you, and no one is going to stop me."

He kissed her hair several times, until she would look at him again and let him kiss her lips. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, pressing her against him, running his fingers through her hair. He could feel her heart beating as fast as his own against his chest, her fingers caressing tenderly the back of his neck. He would have never imagined he could feel so much love and happiness, he didn't even think such an amount of joy and tenderness could exist in this world really. He was in one of these strong and moving moments during which he was completely aware of all the feelings he had for her, and he felt like he could never love anyone more than he loved her at this instant. And yet something was telling him that their story was only at its beginning, and that his feelings for her would grow a bit more every day. He rested his brow against hers, and he felt so much submerged by his love, he didn't realize what was happening a second later.

"I love you Clara."

She opened her eyes, to stare at a grinning Sirius.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Surely she had misunderstood, Sirius couldn't... Or could he?

The boy finally realized what he had just said. The words had formed on his tongue before he could think about the consequences, and now he was holding his breath. It was too soon, way too soon, she was going to push him away, he was sure of it...

"What did you say?" she asked again.

She was out of breath, whispering. But it was too late to go back now, and so Sirius swallowed, and answered.

"I love you Clara."

She couldn't breathe, nor move, nor think even. She had understood him, he loved her...

She didn't say anything, her voice lost with shock. Sirius looked at her, afraid.

"Clara?"

She remained staring at him in the eyes. Panic started to rush upon him, and so he went on talking, trying to justify himself.

"I didn't mean to rush you or anything, you know. We said we wanted to take our time, and I intend to do so, but the words just... came out, and..."

But she put a finger upon his lips, shushing him. She cleared her throat, and her lips curved slowly into a smile.

"I love you too Sirius."

His heart stopped, and he remained frozen with shock. She kissed him, and he needed several seconds to respond, understanding what the five words she had just said meant. He felt a joy he had never experienced before rush upon him. She loved him. Him, Sirius Black, who was nothing, and had nothing to give her, except his love. She deserved better, and yet she was giving him her heart, without any limit. He kissed her desperately, and she kissed him with the same urgency. They needed each other. They needed to feel the love the other could offer them, they needed to physically feel the other's body to make sure that none of this was a dream. And it wasn't a dream. After an eternity, they finally pulled away, out of breath, grinning. They looked at each other in the eyes, starting to laugh.

"I love you," she said again.

He laughed, though he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you," he answered.

He took her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers, their lips almost touching, their eyes closed.

"Oh Merlin Clara, I love you."

* * *

"Sirius, stop it!"

It was torture, actual torture. She could barely breathe, and Clara almost choked as she was trying to take a huge gulp of air.

"Sirius!"

"Do you surrender?"

"I do, I do surrender. Please stop..."

The boy giggled, stopping tickling her. She relaxed, still laughing, and he dried her cheeks, wet with tears of laughter.

"So, who is the Master of Crosswords?" he asked her, mischief painted all over his face.

"You are Sirius, along with the Master of Tickles."

"Noble titles!"

"Indeed!"

She let her head fall back in the smooth grass, and watched the last lights leaving the sky. The night had almost fallen, and stars had already started to shine in the darkening sky. Sirius laid down next to her, and she cuddled in his arms.

"We should go back, it will soon be night," she said.

He kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to go back," he mumbled against her skin.

"Me neither," she answered, closing her eyes.

"Let's stay here then, for a bit longer."

"Forever would be perfect."

He smiled, moving so that he could face her. She opened her eyes, plunging in the deep grey of Sirius's stormy gaze. They were lying down in the grass, by the shore of the Lake, facing each other, and Sirius took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, before pressing it to his chest. They remained still, staring at each other for a while, before Clara couldn't restrain herself any more. She crushed her lips to his, kissing him feverishly. In the blink of an eye, he was on top of her. Their hands were exploring new territories, and every bit of skin was a treasure. His tie went flying somewhere behind them in the night, and Sirius sighed faintly as she was slipping her hands under his shirt, stroking his back. She moaned loudly as he moved his hands all the way up from her hips to her hair, his lips wandering upon her neck. He started to unbutton her shirt, and it's only when almost all of her bra was visible that she stopped him. He remained on top of her though, both of them out of breath, and none of them could move nor speak for a while.

"I'm sorry, I went too far," Sirius finally managed to articulate.

"It's okay," she answered reassuringly.

"I'm still sorry."

"I wanted it to go that far too, don't worry."

He stared at her, her eyes looking at him with so much tenderness, that he let himself drown in their green softness.

"I want us to go slow, I promise."

"I know you do. You didn't offend me or anything. I know you'll give me the time I need to be ready for the next step, I trust you."

He grinned mischievously.

"Or maybe you shouldn't."

She frowned, and he suddenly stood up. The warm breeze felt so cold upon her now that Sirius's body wasn't protecting hers anymore. He made her stand up, as she was asking him what was going on. He winked at her, and the next second he was carrying her upon his left shoulder, like a bag of potatoes.

"What the HELL!" she cried, laughing, her head against his back.

He strode, laughing, towards the Lake.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she swore. "Sirius, if you do what I think you're going to do..."

"What will you do to me? I'm curious to know," he replied in a laugh.

He stopped, the tip of his shoes brushed by the water.

"I'm going to turn you into a cockroach!"

He doubled with laughter.

"I'm afraid I'm already an animal, and it's not an insect."

She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Alright, what would you bargain against my safe release?" she asked him, still giggling.

"Well, I don't know. Let me think..."

He started to balance his weight from one foot to the other, making her sway. She laughed even more.

"Oh, I know!" he exclaimed. "You could accept to be my date for Hogsmeade, next weekend."

She faked hesitation, grinning against his back.

"Well, the price is quite high!"

"I'm afraid it is Hogsmeade with me, or a swim with the Giant Squid."

They burst into laughter.

"I will choose you in that case."

"You'll be my date?"

"Yes, I will."

"In that case..."

He put her down gently upon the grass. Her face was red with all the blood that had rushed down in her face as she was completely upside-down, but she didn't care. She took his face in her hands, grinning, and kissed him on the lips.

"You really are crazy," she told him.

"I know, but that's why you like me so much."

"No it's not," she laughed.

She pressed him against her, and whispered in his ear.

"That's why I love you so much."

He kissed her neck, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you too Clara."

Above them, the stars and the moon were shining bright, and curfew had passed for quite a long time now. But none of them wanted to part, and so they walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower, hand in hand, her head against his shoulder, trying to steal every second they could. In the Common Room, it took them quite a while (and quite a lot of kisses) to finally let go. When Sirius entered the dormitory, only James was still awake, reading a book by the light he had summoned at the tip of his wand.

"The grin upon your face tells me it went more than well," James told him.

Sirius nodded, letting himself fall upon his bed. He was grinning like mad, and James guessed that there was something more than just a good date.

"What happened? Why are you so bloody happy Pads?"

Still staring at the ceiling, Sirius answered his friend, his voice betraying that even him could barely believe that it was real.

"She loves me Prongs. Clara loves me."

* * *

A white fog emerged from the tip of her wand and Lily sighed, exhausted. Once again, she couldn't do it.

"Come on Miss Evans, I'm sure you can do better," her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher encouraged her.

"I'm trying Professor."

"Maybe you should take a short break. Someone else is going to try. Don't worry Miss Evans," professor Solvay reassured her, "it is a very difficult spell, and even the most powerful wizards and witches need some practice to master it. Mr. Potter, would you give it a try?"

James advanced in the centre of the room, all the eyes of the students behind him fixed upon him. He breathed deeply, calming down, focusing. He thought hard to try to find the happiest memory he had. His expedition the previous summer to the Quidditch World Cup with Sirius, Remus and Peter seemed good enough, and so he raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he said firmly.

A white mist appeared in front of him, and though it was quite dense, it was formless.

"You have to choose a powerful memory," said Professor Solvay. "They often say in books that you need a happy memory, but it's not exactly true. You need to find a memory in which you feel calm, and at peace. A memory so powerful that even a Dementor will not be able to take it away from you. Try again."

James thought again about a new memory. He didn't remember having so much fun than that day at the World Cup, and yet it hadn't worked. So he followed the advice of his teacher, and tried to find a memory less happy maybe, but where he felt really good. A powerful memory. The first day he rode a broom? No, not powerful enough. His first day in Hogwarts? Powerful definitely, but he was feeling excited more than calm. His mind wandered through his past, and in its search for peace and happiness, the most powerful moment it could find, was Lily. Not even any particular memory, just her. He tried to picture her, standing before him, her hair loose and glimmering, her deep green eyes staring at him, her lips curved into a laughing smile, and he rose his wand again

"Expecto Patronum," he repeated firmly.

A mist started to ooze out of his wand, and then took slowly the form of an animal. James grinned, as the students behind him were starting to cheer.

"Very good!" Professor Solvay congratulated him.

James moved his wand across the room, making the proud stag stride across the class. He finally made it disappear, still grinning.

"Very good indeed! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors' cheers doubled, and the teacher struggled to bring back calm.

"You're all going to try, please, you have all the space of the classroom, so don't stay all gathered in the back. I'm going to walk through the room to help you and see how you're doing."

The students started to spread all across the classroom. Sirius patted James on the back.

"Nice one Prongs!"

"Thanks Padfoot."

"How did you do?" Lily asked him, impressed.

James merely shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Come on Lils, try again," Clara told her.

"You first, you haven't tried at all yet."

"Fair enough."

Clara took position, but she turned towards James.

"Any tips?" she asked him.

"The happiest didn't work for me. You have to feel calm, safe, not euphoric."

"What is the first one you tried?" Remus asked his friend.

"The World Cup," James replied mischievously.

The boys burst into laughter.

"It wasn't calm at all, you're right!" said Sirius.

"What was the second one?" Peter asked him.

But James shook his head.

"I've already helped you enough."

"Come on Clara, try it!" said Alice.

Liam had come closer and was holding Lily's hand, and all the group stared at Clara. The first try was no good, nor was the second. Nor the day her father had taught her how to ride a broom, nor their victory at Quidditch against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were good enough. She took a glimpse in the direction of Sirius, and rose her wand again. She repeated the words, and this time, the mist gathered to take the shape of a dog. She made it walk through the classroom, and her friends cheered. As it was Liam's turn to try, she took place next to Sirius.

"So, your patronus is a dog," he said.

She blushed, and he started to giggle, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Well, I have no idea where it could come from really," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. "Can't it come from a very handsome Animagus?"

Liam managed to make appear a flying eagle. Clara couldn't help but giggle. She looked at Sirius, blushing more than ever. But he loved her, he had confessed it the previous night, and she had known right away that there were no lies in his grey eyes, and she wasn't afraid of her feelings for him anymore, knowing that he felt the same.

"Maybe it is..."

He stole a kiss from her, before hearing the teacher come their way.

"Why wouldn't you try Mr. Black?" proposed the professor, his arms crossed upon his chest, an amused glint in his gaze.

"Of course professor."

Sirius already knew which memory he needed. No need to try any other memory than the night before, and the voice of Clara as she was confessing her feelings for him. His lips curved into a smile, and he said the spell, without even raising his voice.

"Expecto Patronum."

A big dog, who was exactly like his animagus form, appeared in the classroom.

"Very good Mr. Black!" their teacher congratulated him. "Miss Evans, perhaps you could try again."

Lily advanced in the middle of her friend, ready to try again.

"Professor," asked Liam as his girlfriend was taking position, "what defines the form of a patronus?"

"Well, it varies. For Animagi for example, the patronus generally takes the shape of their animal form. Sometimes it is simply our favourite animal, or an animal that could represent us. Or it can be linked to the people we love. My wife and I both summon horses, for example. You see, a patronus represents a positive energy, an energy that will protect us, and who could protect us better than the ones we love?"

Liam nodded, focusing again upon his girlfriend. Lily was trying to find a new memory to try. James had said that the important points were the strength and the feelings this memory could bring us. She had to find back in her memory a moment when she had felt truly and deeply peaceful, a moment when she felt safe. The first that came to her mind was...

"Come on Miss Evans," her teacher hurried her.

She rose her wand, and spoke the words. The mist remained formless at first, before taking slowly the shape of a doe.

"Very good! See, I knew you could do it."

She giggled, and all of her friends cheered, except Liam. But it was already the end of the class, and the students gathered their stuffs and stormed out of the room. Liam hurried outside, without waiting for Lily, but the girl didn't notice, chatting with her friends.

"Well, no wonder for you two," Remus laughed, pointing at Sirius and Clara. "I think we've all guessed why your patronuses have the form of a dog."

They all burst into laughter, Sirius taking Clara's hand in his, and she squeezed his hand gently back.

"Well, I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not very surprising I guess," she laughed.

He looked tenderly at her.

"I am very proud of it actually."

She gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm starving," stated Peter.

"Not very surprising coming from you I'm afraid," Sirius teased him.

"Where is Liam?" asked Marlene.

"No idea," answered Lily. "He had some work to do, maybe he went to the Library."

They ate their lunch in a merry atmosphere, laughing and joking. Liam had still not reappeared by the end of lunch time, and it's only then that Lily started to be worried.

"I should go look for him," she told her friends.

She left the rest of the Gryffindors as they were heading for the Tower. They still had an entire hour of free time before Transfiguration, and so Lily had quite enough time to look for her boyfriend. She tried the Library, but he wasn't there. She wandered across the grounds and finally found him by the Lake. He was quite away from the Castle, and no one was around. She sat next to him.

"Where were you at noon? Didn't you eat anything?" she asked him.

"I wasn't hungry."

He was reading a book of Potions, and his answer was rather cold, but she attributed it to his interrupted lecture. After more than five minutes of silence though, she felt that something wasn't right.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Nothing's wrong."

His voice was still cold and sounded annoyed.

"You don't seem alright? What happened?"

Liam sighed. It was stupid. This thought was so bloody stupid... How could he imagine something like that? It was Lily after all, she wasn't like that. She was smart and determined, she was the kind of girl who knew what she wanted, he was just having delusional ideas.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired today. I worked late last night."

"I see. Can I help you with something?"

Liam put down his book and grinned at her, desire burning suddenly in his eyes.

"You can."

Before she could move, he pressed her against him, and crushed his lips to hers. She responded at his kiss of course, but before long his hands were venturing a bit too far for her...

"Liam, stop it," she told him, pushing away his hand that had began to caress her thigh.

"Oh come on Lils, we've been together for months now."

"I'm not ready for that."

He sighed, frustrated.

"Lils, we don't have to do it, but maybe you could let me at least..."

"No," she interrupted him firmly, "I'm not ready."

She pushed him firmly away, getting out of his arms. He glowered at her.

"Is it because of Potter?"

"What?"

"Of course it is."

"I'm afraid I don't understand anything Liam."

"I was right then..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him, don't you?"

She stared at him, her heart jumping in her chest, but she didn't dare to investigate why.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, her voice getting angrier as well.

She didn't like James Potter. She _couldn't_ like James Potter.

"I don't like James. We're friends, that's all."

"No it's not all. It explains everything..." he told her, furious by now.

"Everything?"

"I saw you at Valentine's day with him, in the corridor. He didn't wait for long to come at your rescue, and you didn't resist much before abandoning yourself to his comfort!"

"He simply helped me, because I felt terrible after we had a row, and I had problems with my sister, and he supported me. What's wrong with that?"

"The way he held you was wrong!"

"He was hugging me, big deal!"

"It's James Potter, he has tried to seduce you since first year, of course it wasn't an innocent hug!" he laughed wryly.

"To me it was," she snapped back.

"How can you explain your patronus then?"

"What about it?"

"Mine is an eagle. Now, I can understand we don't have the same, as we're not married or anything... And though Clara and Sirius have the same form for their patronuses, and they've been together for a month!"

"Are you really mad at me because I don't have the same animal for patronus than you?"

She couldn't believe her ears. But it wasn't really why he was angry.

"Your patronus is a doe, and Potter's is a stag. It's not very complicated to see the relation between the two..."

"It doesn't mean anything. And even if there is a link, as you'd like to think, maybe it's simply because he was in the memory I thought of."

"WHAT? He was in your memory?"

He laughed wryly again.

"It's even better than I imagined!"

"Well, it was the first peaceful and strong memory I thought of."

"And what was this memory, if I may ask?"

"The night we talked in the corridor, the night you and I had a row."

"I can't believe it..."

"You're being ridiculous right now Liam!"

"No I'm not."

"I had to think of a moment when I felt safe and calm. I had had a difficult day, a difficult week even, and this moment in the corridor with James was the first time I was feeling relaxed since my sister's letter had arrived. It's not that it's a particularly important memory to me or anything, it's simply that I was feeling good, after a terrible day, and so I guess it made the feeling stronger than it would have been any other night. But it doesn't mean I like him."

He didn't say anything for a while, and when he spoke again, he wasn't angry anymore, just sad.

"I'm not sure we want the same things anymore Lils."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ready to go further, and you're not. I don't like the way Potter acts with you. I don't like the idea of having the whole band near you at all actually. You don't feel what I feel for you... I could go on like that forever."

She didn't say anything.

"If I made you choose, between the Marauders and I, who would you choose?" he asked her, looking at the grass at his feet.

"I'm not going to stop seeing four of my best friends for you Liam. It's not fair," she answered, looking at him, though he was fleeing her gaze.

"What if I asked you to choose between me and Potter?"

She looked down, blushing slightly.

"It's not fair Liam, you can't make me choose between a friend and you. I don't agree with the very principle of it."

"Between me and Potter, who do you choose?" he asked her again.

She looked at him again, and this time her eyes met his. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, her eyes were already speaking the words Liam had expected to hear.

"I see."

He got up, picking up calmly his stuffs.

"I don't think we should see each other again Liam," she told him slowly. "Not as a couple at least."

He looked down at the grass, and nodded slowly. He left, tears flowing silently down his cheeks. After a while she got up too, and abandoned the warm afternoon for the Gryffindor Tower. The second she stepped in, Clara knew something was wrong, and she made way for her friend to sit down next to her on the sofa. The four girls were alone, the Marauders enjoying themselves upstairs in their dormitory.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked her ginger friend.

"Liam and I broke up."

Her three friends exchanged worried looks.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lils..." Marlene said.

"How do you feel? Do you want us to get you anything?" Clara asked her gently, holding her hand. "Chocolate? Tea? A potion to destroy the bastard's tan?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend could help with that," Lily joked.

"It has some advantages to have a Marauder for boyfriend," Clara answered proudly.

"I'm alright though. I don't want anything, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Marlene.

Lily shrugged.

"I guess we were simply not made for each other. We didn't agree on many things, and he didn't like me hanging out so much with the guys... We didn't agree on important matters, and I don't feel enough to just forgive and forget, to act as if none of it was important. So..."

"But what made you break up?" asked Alice.

"He seemed jealous of the boys, especially of James, and though I told him we were just friends, he refused to listen. He asked me to choose between the Marauders and him, and I can hardly agree with the very principle of the move. I shouldn't have to choose between a friend and my boyfriend."

"Of course you're right," Clara agreed.

"So I chose the boys, and we just..."

She made a vague gesture with her hand, and let her head fall backwards on the sofa.

"You still need at least tea," assured Alice.

"No, I don't really. I'm fine. I'm not even sad."

"You're in shock," analyzed Marlene.

"No, I'm not. I'm just..."

"You just don't really care," completed Clara.

Lily looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, I don't care. It doesn't do me anything. Am I being heartless? I should be devastated!"

"No, it's normal. You just don't love him."

Lily stared at the golden flames dancing in the hearth. She was tired of her inability to understand her feelings.

"How do you know you're in love?" she asked Clara slowly, conscious of the feelings her friend had for Sirius. "I mean, that it's not a crush, and that it is actual love?"

"You don't feel the same when you're near him, and when you're near any other boy," Clara answered with a small smile. "All your emotions are suddenly amplified. You feel happier, and sadder, everything seems different, because you see them with him by your side. You feel peaceful, and safe when he's with you, and when he's away, you feel like a part of you is missing. I'm not even talking about all the things you feel when you see him, when he holds your hand, when he kisses you... But trust me, when you kiss the man you love, you know it's him, and no one else. Does Liam make you feel that way?"

Lily shook her head slowly, and Clara smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I guess it's for the best you two broke up then."

"Do you feel like this when you're with Sirius?"

Clara nodded, smiling.

Lily sighed, rising from the sofa.

"I need to rest a bit."

She climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wooden door. She put a hand upon her mouth, a tear rolling down her cheek. Everything was becoming so clear. All these feelings she had tried to explain with stupid explanations, all these things and these thoughts she had tried to ignore... Everything was fitting perfectly. And though it was hard for her to believe in the realisation that had stroke her, Liam was right. She didn't love him, she loved James Potter.


	29. Chapter 28: Tea or Butterbeer?

**Hi! Early update I know, but I thought I wouldn't have time to update with my finals, but someone needed comfort, so here I am ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're amazing!**

 **And thank you to Mvw65, who has volunteered to proofread this story. She's going to take a look at the first chapters. You're so amazingly kind, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Right, this chapter is, I think, a quite light and happy one. I wanted to write a chapter without any trace of the Slytherins, or Death Eaters, as the next chapters will be a bit darker. So I thought we needed a sunny day before the storm.**

 **We're also saying goodbye to Liam here. I don't know if I'll need this character again, but for sure we won't see him for a while, and I reckon there's only one way to get rid of him: with James kicking his arse ;)**

 **Next update on Saturday.**

 **So, I hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

 **Tea or Butterbeer?**

This evening at diner, when the Marauders sat down next to their friends, all of them were talking about Liam, and James couldn't help but wince as he heard the boy's name. But very soon, he listened more carefully. Surely, he had misunderstood...

"Lils, what happened?" he asked the girl.

She looked at him.

"Liam and I broke up."

James propped up an eyebrow. Bloody hell, he had understood right... He wanted to climb up on the table and shout, and jump, and do crazy things... The joy that was boiling throughout his body was begging to burst out. She had broken with this moron... Thank Merlin!

"How? Why?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse, fighting with all his might not to smile.

Lily shrugged.

"We didn't feel the same, and we didn't want the same..."

"He acted like a prat!" Marlene blurted out. "Don't be kind to him Lils, he acted like a bloody idiot."

"Why? What did he do?" James asked again.

"He asked me to choose between him and you four," she answered, looking at the Marauders, before focusing on James again. "And I chose you."

She looked down at her plate, hiding her reddening cheeks, but James could see them. He couldn't believe this was happening. She had chosen him over Liam. As a friend, yeah, okay... And she had actually chosen the Marauders over Liam, alright, but still... Still she had chosen him. And she was single again. James smiled. So many possibilities were real again. He could be with her, this time, he wouldn't act like an idiot. This time, he would take his time, and wait for her to overcome her break up, and remain her friend as long as she needed to be ready. And he wouldn't impress her, he wouldn't try any crazy plan of his to make her go out with him, no. He would wait, and be delicate, and kind, and patient. He would let her be ready first. But Merlin knew this time, he would not let his chance slip away. This time, he started as her friend, not her enemy. He would convince her to give him a chance. He just had to take things slow, that was all. He had a chance to be with her again.

"Well, if there's anything we can do Lils," Remus proposed kindly.

"Prongs and I have found a brand new potion that will make his skin turn blue for a week," Sirius added. "If you want, we would be pleased to teach the git a lesson."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. These boys really were crazy...

"If you prefer another colour though, I'm sure we could manage," James offered.

"That's kind, but it'll be just fine. And actually, I'm the one who broke up really, so no, I don't need a revenge. But thank you for offering."

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"And I hoped we had finally found our guinea pig..."

They all burst into laughter. Sirius turned towards his girlfriend.

"You wouldn't volunteer, by any chance?" he teased her.

She faked hesitation.

"I don't know, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with a Smurf? "

Again, the group of friends exploded in laughter.

"You would be a lovely Smurfette," Sirius replied.

"Wait..." Clara said, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "How the hell can you know about the Smurfs?"

Remus raised his hand.

"I do try to educate them, but hell, it's hard. Eventually, they do remember some things after a while..."

Clara laughed happily.

"That explains things. Thank you Remus, they undoubtedly need our help."

Remus merely winked at her, while Clara was turning her attention back on her amused boyfriend.

"You would have to be a Smurf too though, otherwise it would be weird."

"To go to Hogsmeade with you? I'd do anything!"

They grinned at each other, before resuming their diner. Under the table, Sirius's hand found her thigh, and remained there for the rest of the meal.

* * *

That night, Lily came down to the Common Room, hoping James would join her sooner or later. She knew it was a bad idea. She had just realised the real nature of all these feelings she had experienced these past few weeks, and even months actually. This was why she felt so safe and peaceful when he was near, why she was so happy to see him, why she missed him so much when he was away... But she just couldn't help it, she had to see him. Anyway, he would probably not come down at all. It was almost midnight after all, he was probably sleeping. She laid down on the couch, staring at the dying fire, lost in thoughts. She started as fingertips were touching her shoulder.

"Sorry, 'didn't mean to scare you," James told her.

"It's okay," she answered.

She smiled, and straightened his lopsided glasses, making him smile as well.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to go for a snack, but I wanted to wait a bit, see if you would come down to go with me."

James grinned.

"I'm starving actually."

They went down to the kitchens, picked up some chocolate cake and went sitting down in their usual alcove. Lily smiled, watching James separating carefully the icing from the rest of his cake, as he always did.

"So... Liam is a jerk. Finally, you've realised!"

He looked up at her over his glasses, smiling mischievously, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's not a jerk," she replied.

"How do you call someone who tries to dictate to his girlfriend who her friends should be?"

"You may have a point," she admitted.

"I'm glad you've finally left him, he's not right for you."

"And who should be right for me?" she laughed.

He bit his tongue before he could give her the cocky answer that was burning his mouth.

"I don't know," he replied. "Not Super-Tan that's for sure."

"Whom?"

He let out a laugh.

"We used to call him like that. This guy can't have a natural tan really."

"Who's calling him like this?" she asked, frowning.

"Everyone," James answered, his mouth full of cake.

Lily burst into laughter.

"Guess it's appropriate," she answered, sweeping away her tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.

"I thought you would get mad at me for calling him like this," James admitted.

"No, I'm not mad. I think it's quite funny actually."

James looked carefully at her, and when he spoke again, he was serious.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at his hazel eyes. They were so beautiful in the dim light of the torches... She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. It had been there for a while. We were less and less close as time was passing by. We didn't feel the same, and... I should have stopped all this sooner actually."

She played with a piece of her cake, digging her fork into it several times. She didn't look sad, melancholic at the most.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" he insisted.

Her smile was even brighter.

"I'm fine James. I promise."

His heart had sped up as he was staring at her incredible smile. He cleared his throat.

"So... you don't have anyone now for Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She shook her head, chewing her cake.

"Would you like to go with me?"

She stopped chewing, and stared right into his hazel glance. He closed his eyes and winced. He shouldn't have asked this way...

"I meant, as friends of course, it wasn't... I wasn't asking for a date. It's just, you know..."

He struggled to swallow, his eyes still closed, too scared of her reaction to lift up his eyelids.

"It's just that it's full moon on Wednesday, and Peter has already volunteered to stay with Remus, so I thought I was going to go to Hogsmeade, as Moony won't be alone. And Sirius is taking Clara on a date, and Doc and Frank are going to spend their day snogging too, so I thought maybe we could just spend a bit of time together, as friends, like... like a mid-afternoon snack?"

He opened slowly one eye, smiling tentatively. She merely stared at him, her expression blank. But then slowly, very slowly, the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, and then turned into a genuine smile, and finally a grin.

"It sounds lovely," she answered slowly.

James propped up an eyebrow.

"Does it?"

She chuckled.

"It does."

She kept smiling, still looking at him in the eyes. Maybe it was possible after all. She had needed an eternity to finally realise that what she really needed had been right here, in front of her all along. But now she had opened her eyes, and faced the truth. She loved James. Now that she was finally embracing this reality she felt better, she felt more herself. She felt like suddenly, she was who she was meant to be, she felt like she had finally found the missing piece she had spent years searching for. Everything fitted perfectly now, her life made sense all of a sudden, and it was the best feeling in the world, this little tickle in her stomach that was telling her she was right where she belonged. Her heart seemed to be beating at a new pace now, as if it had been waiting for her to finally realize the nature her feelings for this boy to beat at the right rhythm. Maybe, if they both took their time, things could get even better. She looked down at her cake, fear sending shivers up her spine. She just hoped she wasn't too late...

* * *

Sirius was pacing across the Common Room. He couldn't wait to see Clara, this was unbearable. He took a look at his watch. He was still early. He heaved a deep sigh, throwing his head backwards and staring at the white ceiling. It was their first trip to Hogsmeade as a couple, and he wanted this day to be as perfect as possible to her. He was torn away from his thoughts as he heard some footsteps coming down the girls' staircase, and he could have recognised their joyful rhythm anywhere. He turned around, and his heart skipped a beat as he was looking at Clara walking towards him, grinning. She was wearing a green tulip dress, a brown leather jacket, and his necklace in the shape of a silver crocus was shining around her neck. She had attached her hair in a ponytail, and her lips were red with lipstick. He finally released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. She was breathtaking. He finally realised that she had been talking to him, but he hadn't heard her.

"What?" he asked her, shaking himself.

"I said: 'you look very handsome Sirius'," she repeated, an amused smile on her face.

She twirled, showing him her dress.

"Do you like my dress? It's a new one."

He giggled, amazed that someone like her could be with a boy like him.

"You're gorgeous."

She blushed, and it was the loveliest thing in the world.

"Thank you."

He took a step closer, and took her in his arms.

"I know the snogging part is supposed to happen much later in a classical date, but you're way too beautiful for me to resist. So let me warn you, I'm gonna kiss you right now."

And he did. For quite some time...

Eventually, they got downstairs and headed towards Hogsmeade, along with their friends of course. All the time, their fingers remained intertwined, and Sirius could see students staring at the two of them, whispering as they were passing by. But he didn't care. He couldn't have cared less really. He was so proud to hold her hand, and to walk next to her... Right behind the two of them, the rest of their friends were laughing, chatting merrily. They split up once they had reached Hogsmeade, and Sirius guided his girlfriend across the crowded street. She didn't care where they were heading. She was grinning, and felt happier than ever. She couldn't imagine how she had managed to live sixteen years without this man holding her hand like this... Suddenly, Sirius stopped. He was staring right in front of him, and her gaze followed his. She propped an eyebrow. He had stopped right in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop...

"Sirius..."

"Yes?"

"Where are we supposed to be going?"

He nodded towards the teashop.

"In there."

She looked at him, frowning.

"But you hate teashops, it reminds you of your mother."

He looked tenderly at her.

"You'll have a real date today Clara Clearwater. And apparently, according to Hogwarts custom, it means having tea at Madam Puddifoot's. So, you'll have tea at Madam Puddifoot's."

He started to walk towards the shop, but she stopped him. She was smiling, clearly touched, tears shining in her eyes. He was ready to do something he would hate for her, and it was incredibly kind. It was so much like him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, taking her hands in his, suddenly afraid of having done a mistake at the sight of glimmering tears in her green eyes. "Did I do something wrong? I'm a novice at having dates, at least real ones, so don't judge this day too quickly."

She shook her head, smiling tenderly at him.

"You're amazingly kind Sirius Black," she whispered, getting on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

He smiled, and she took a step back, still staring at his grey eyes.

"But I don't want to drink tea at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Oh... okay," Sirius replied, quite taken aback.

All his plans for the day were crumbling down. What would they do now then?

"What had you planed?" she asked him, reading in his mind.

"Madam Puddifoot's teashop..."

"No tea, thanks," she answered, an amused smile curving her lips.

"The gardens..."

"That you usually call 'the Trash-dens'... don't think we'll go there either."

"And the river."

"That isn't big enough to be called a river at all, and is rather creepy actually, no again."

"But I thought you would like a real date..." Sirius said slowly, completely lost.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am having a real date Sirius. And having a real date also means going to places we both like, and none of us like the places you've just mentioned, especially you."

"I just wanted to do things right..."

Here, he had fucked everything up...

Again, Clara read into his mind.

"I don't care where I'm going today Sirius, I just want to spend this day with you. Do you understand the difference? It's a date as long as we're together, and I want you to enjoy this day as much as I am enjoying it right now."

His lips curved slowly into a smile.

"So..." she went on, her arms still around his neck. "Maybe instead we could have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and then go to Zonko's to buy this new crazy quill you were talking about, and then make a stop to Spintwitches, 'cause I've heard they have received these new protections for Beaters. What do you think?"

He kissed her tenderly, tears in his eyes.

"I think you're amazing," he answered, his voice barely more than a whisper, resting his brow against hers. "I think I love you with all my heart."

She grinned, closing her eyes.

"I love you too Sirius."

He kissed her again, before taking a step back and offering her his open hand.

"So... Three Broomsticks?"

She laughed, and the sound of her laughter was enough to make him chuckle as well.

"Yes please," she answered, enlacing her fingers with his. "I definitely prefer butterbeer to tea."

* * *

Lily couldn't find the right book, and it was beginning to annoy her seriously. She heaved a sigh as she was looking desperately at the books on the shelves again. James suddenly appeared by her side, eating a Sugar Quill.

"Lils, you're going to worship me," the boy stated.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really James?"

"Yes, you will."

He handed her an old book, and her eyes widened.

"Bloody hell! You found it!"

She checked the reference twice, but yes, it was the book of Potions she had been looking for. She grinned.

"You're the best," she told him.

"I know," James answered, winking.

She rolled her eyes, laughing nonetheless.

"Don't try me too much though Potter," she teased him.

"Come on Ginger Sweet, let's get out of here. I'd kill for a butterbeer."

"Sounds good to me."

She hurried to pay for her book, but as she was waiting for her turn to pay, she bumped into someone she didn't expect to see there.

"Hi Lils," Liam told her, his voice distant.

"Hi," she answered, not-at-ease.

"You came alone?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"No actually. James is..."

"Right here."

She looked up at the Gryffindor boy, who was now glowering at the Ravenclaw. Liam shook his head.

"You didn't lose time, that's for sure," the Ravenclaw snapped.

Lily opened her mouth to reply, her cheeks red with anger, but James was faster.

"It's not a date, if that's what you meant. And I reckon you've managed to lose Lily on your own, you didn't need my help to be a git."

Liam clenched his fists.

"So I'm the git now?"

"You're nothing but a prick Timmins."

"James, please..." Lily tried to calm him down.

Liam turned towards her.

"I thought you would be decent enough to wait more than five minutes to run into his arms, but clearly, I overestimated you!"

It was Lily's turn to clench her fists.

"It's not a date Liam, we're merely buying books. And anyway, even if it was a date, I don't reckon it's any of your business anymore."

"No you're right, it's none of my business, you can snog whoever you want. I didn't know you were an easy girl though. Clearly I didn't have his method to make you fall so easily."

James took a step closer to him, but Lily stopped him before he could reach the Ravenclaw boy.

"Now Liam, you're going too far. You should go," she told him, fury igniting her green eyes.

"I bet that's not what you're telling him at night, is it? Or perhaps it was only with me you were taking things slow, not with the rest of the school..."

James's fist flew across the air at an incredible speed, landing right onto the Ravenclaw's mouth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" James roared. "APOLOGIZE! NOW!"

Everyone in the bookshop froze, Liam lying on the ground and holding his bleeding mouth. Suddenly, two pairs of arms were wrapped around James's shoulders and dragged him out of the shop before he could react. Lily hurried after him, shouting to the two Ravenclaws to let go of him.

"Leave him alone!" she cried.

One of the two boys pushed her violently away, and the ginger girl fell onto the ground, in the middle of the street, her head hitting hard the pavement. James struggled even more, rage burning every inch of his body, whilst Lily was trying to come back to her senses, holding her bleeding forehead. How could they dare hurt her... But before he could manage to free himself, Liam was out of the shop, and as his two friends were holding James, he punched him hard on the stomach, making the Gryffindor boy fall down on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. He coughed several times, and Liam used these few seconds to punch James hard on the face. He raised his hand a third time... Lily had finally managed to get back to her senses enough to understand what was going on. James was going to be hurt, James was going to be hurt, James... As she was trying to stand up, a boy ran towards the fight, breaking the circle of curious students who had gathered to watch the battle. The next second, Clara was helping Lily to get back on her feet.

"You're okay Lils?" she asked her friend.

The redhead nodded.

"I just hit my head on the ground," she answered. "I'm fine."

Sirius was now rolling on the ground with one of the Ravenclaw who had helped Liam, whilst James was back on his feet. He threw his head backwards, breaking the nose of one of his opponents, and the Ravenclaw backed away, holding his bleeding face. After a few punches, he gave up the fight, and ran away. James turned towards Timmins. Liam tried to throw him a powerful punch, but James bent, avoiding his fist, and hit the boy hard in the stomach. He punched his face again, and the Ravenclaw fell on the ground.

"Don't you ever, EVER, talk to Lily again, do you HEAR?" James bellowed. "If I see you near her..."

Liam crawled away, terrified, before standing up and fleeing away from the two Gryffindor boys. The last Ravenclaw didn't ask for more either and ran away from Sirius's wrath. James offered his open hand to Sirius, and helped his friend to stand up.

"Thanks mate," James thanked his friend.

"Anytime," smiled Sirius, out of breath.

The girls hurried towards the two Marauders. Around them, the crowd was already dissipating, now that the show was over.

"James, you're okay?" Lily asked, her voice shaking.

The boy nodded, still panting, and took a closer look at her forehead.

"That's not deep, you'll be alright Lils," he reassured her.

"Of course I'll be alright, it's you I'm worried about, you moron!"

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her.

"You shouldn't have done that, you could have been badly hurt. It was stupid James."

"He insulted you. I couldn't do nothing Lils."

"You should have let him talk."

"I'll never let anyone talk to you this way."

She stared into his hazel eyes, and she read into his deep glance that he was speaking the truth. She shook her head, releasing him.

"You're such a reckless moron sometimes!"

But she was smiling now, and he smiled back at her.

"Can I have a hug too, as I've bravely defended the honour of my friend as well?" Sirius asked James, his arms wide open.

They burst into laughter, James hugging his brother happily.

"You do deserve a hug, nice job Sirius."

"Thank you James."

Sirius then turned towards Clara.

"What about you? Will you give me a hug?"

She laughed, getting closer to him.

"You deserve more than a hug," she told him in a seductive voice.

She grabbed her boyfriend by the collar, and pulled him down to her, before kissing him feverishly. Sirius closed his eyes, propping up an eyebrow, before wrapping his arms around her and pressing her tightly against him.

"We should leave these two here I reckon," James whispered in Lily's ear.

"I think you're right."

"Three Broomsticks?" James asked the ginger girl.

Lily grinned.

"Sure."

They started to walk away, but were soon joined by Clara and Sirius again.

"Madam Rosmerta will give us what we need to clean up these two baboons," Clara said, pointing at the two boys.

"Here we go again... Try to be chivalrous, and all you'll have as a reward is to be called a baboon by your girlfriend," Sirius joked.

"I reckon you've already had a kiss as a reward Sirius," Clara replied, smiling.

The boy grinned.

"And a wonderful kiss, for sure," he whispered in her ear, kissing her earlobe in the process.

"Pads, I thought you were having a real date today, with tea and everything," James told his friend, suddenly wondering what the hell he was doing here anyway.

"We changed our plans," Sirius answered. "We went for a butterbeer, and were heading to Zonko's when we saw you in a desperate position."

"The situation was completely under control," James replied.

" They were kicking your arse James!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No Padfoot."

"Yes Prongs."

The two girls rolled their eyes, amused nonetheless by the childish behaviour of the two boys.

"Anyway, you haven't answered the question Padfoot," James insisted. "Why have you changed your plans? Zonko's? For a date really?"

Sirius took Clara's hand in his, and smiled tenderly at her.

"It was her idea," he told James, looking at his friend again. "Yes I know, my girlfriend is perfect. Too late Prongs, she's already taken."

They laughed merrily again, entering the inn. They ordered some butterbeers, and Madam Rosmerta gave them what they needed to heal the two boys.

"Anyway, I reckon that cleaning the wounds of your boyfriend during your date at Hogsmeade is the price to pay to be with a Marauder, isn't it?" said Clara, as she was bathing Sirius's cut cheek with warm water.

Sirius let out one of his typical bark-like laughs.

"I guess it is. But you would have been so bored if I hadn't fought, don't deny it."

"You're undeniably making great efforts to keep our relationship interesting Sirius. I can't complain that I'm bored with you, that's for sure."

"See, I'm making big sacrifices for you."

"I can see that."

Lily was cleaning up James's wounded mouth. He winced as she was pressing the wet towel against his lip.

"Sorry, you're okay?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Be gentle Ginger Sweet, would you?"

"I'm always gentle with you James."

He stared at her as she was focusing hard on his bleeding lip.

"I know you are," he said slowly.

She looked up at him, and she stared back at his hazel eyes. What he had done today may have been a bit stupid, it was still amazingly kind. He had defended her when Liam had insulted her, and it was very brave indeed. She approached slowly her face from his, before kissing his cheek. She left her lips for a moment there, resting upon his soft skin, and she knew she should have pulled away already. But the truth was, the feeling of his skin against her lips made her shudder, and she didn't want this feeling to disappear. Eventually, she pulled away anyway.

"Thank you, for defending me."

James smiled.

"You're welcome Lils."

He caressed tenderly her chin.

"I'll always defend you, no matter what happens."

They smiled at each other, before Lily would notice that Clara and Sirius were leaving.

"Where are you going? You haven't drunk your butterbeers yet," Lily told them.

"We still have to go to Zonko's, and I want to go to Spintwitches before we leave," Clara answered.

"You still have plenty of time..."

"And Lils," Sirius interrupted her. "It's a date. I intend to snog my girlfriend before the end of the day."

Clara blushed fiercely, but her friends merely laughed.

"Come on Clara, let's go."

She followed him, holding his hand, still blushing, but a grin stuck on her face. But instead of guiding her to Zonko's, he leaded her to a little alley, where they spent quite a lot of time kissing...

James and Lily spent the rest of their afternoon in the inn, chatting merrily. Eventually, when night had almost fallen upon the world, and it was time to get back to the Castle, they walked together, holding hands. And Lily didn't even notice that she hadn't bought her Potion book.


	30. Chapter 29: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Alright, I'm afraid it's time for Quidditch...**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, it means the world to me.**

 **Next update on Tuesday.**

 **Hope you like this new chapter, and please, tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

 **Slytherin vs Gryffindor**

The whole school was overexcited. For a week now, the tension between Gryffindors and Slytherins had been palpable, and on that morning everyone in the school was picking up a side. Gryffindor and Slytherin were fighting for the Quidditch Cup, both of the teams having won their two previous matches, and now the precious title was at stake. Even James was nervous, and unable to completely hide it, at least in front of the Marauders.

"Prongs, if you don't stop pacing, I will petrify you," Sirius warned him, as he was himself sitting on his bed, trying to control his shaking hands.

James sighed, throwing his head backwards towards the ceiling of the boys' dormitory.

"I just wish it was all over already," the captain said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Remus reassured them, though he himself was really apprehensive.

For the four boys it was more than a Quidditch match. Many Slytherins who had threatened Sirius were part of the Quidditch team, and this match was the perfect occasion for the gang to hurt the Gryffindor. Regulus had already announced his death sentence anyway. James sat down next to the boy, and put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked up at his best friend.

"We'll have your back, I'm sure it'll be fine," James reassured him.

"I know you will," Sirius smiled at him.

Sirius checked the time.

"We'd better go to the Pitch," he told his friends.

They waited for the rest of the team to come downstairs in the Common Room, unwilling to let anyone walk through the Castle alone. Today, they all had to be extra cautious.

As they were walking across the Grounds on the green grass, still wet with dew, trying to calm down the two girls who were completely panicked, someone called for them. They turned around, to discover the Slytherin Quidditch team, along with the rest of the gang.

"So, ready to lose Potter?" Rosier asked cockily.

"We both know this won't happen," replied James casually.

"I wouldn't give my team false hopes if I were you."

"That's what you're doing though, 'cause we both know we're going to crush you all to the ground. But don't worry, we'll think about you whilst we celebrate tonight."

"I'm not sure you'll be celebrating Potter," Avery said, "even if you win."

"And why shouldn't we?" asked Sirius.

His tone was cold as ice, and James was glaring at the Slytherins by now, both of the boys tensed. If the Slytherins wanted to threaten them, they could still try, but the Gryffindors would not let themselves be impressed.

"Well, I don't know Cousin," Bellatrix replied, a cruel smile on her lips. "Many things can happen during a Quidditch match after all..."

"You're threatening us now, really?" Clara asked the Slytherin girl with a disdainful look.

"I don't reckon I was talking to you."

"You'd better shut it anyway."

Bellatrix raised her wand, closely followed by Clara, but the boys all calmed the two girls down.

"We'll deal with this on the Pitch, won't we Potter?" Rosier said, calming Bellatrix down.

James nodded, before striding with his team towards the Pitch. Clara's cheeks were red with anger.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius told her.

She stopped dead, her fists clenched with fury.

"They were threatening you Sirius!"

"I know, but it was only words, and you could be in trouble now..."

"I won't let anyone threaten you!"

She was breathing sharply, her chest rising and falling quickly at the rhythm of her quick breath, her heart pounding in her ears. Sirius took a step towards her, resting his palms upon her shoulders and staring into her deep green eyes.

"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"I'm not going to be afraid of them."

"You should be."

Sirius let his words sink in for a minute, before speaking again, his tone more serious than ever.

"You don't know what they are capable of. They would hurt you, they could kill you Clara. You have to be careful."

She took his face in her hands, her glance determined.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Sirius. I love you, and I will never let anyone nor threaten nor hurt the man I love, do you hear? And I don't give a damn about what is wise, or what they could do to me. If they want to hurt you, they'll have to deal with me first."

Sirius couldn't help but smile, holding her face in his hands as well.

"Can't you see I feel exactly the same for you, and I can't bear to watch you endangering yourself for me?"

She took his hands in hers, smiling, enlacing their fingers together, before they would both follow their teammates.

"I won't let them hurt you Sirius," she told him again.

"And I won't let them hurt you either Clara."

* * *

Lily's hand flew up on her mouth. It seemed to her that since the moment she had finally admitted the nature of her feelings for James, they had only increased. And this Quidditch match was revealing itself to be a very complicated exercise for her poor little heart. She was overjoyed when James scored, and terrified when he took a risk... And so panic rushed upon her when Mulciber hit him hard on the face 'accidentally', and James suddenly stopped, his hand covering his face, clearly in pain. Madam Hooch whistled, calling for a foul, while the rest of the team was gathering around their captain. James nodded reassuringly at Sirius, and Madam Hooch flew towards him as well. James revealed his face, covered with blood, his nose broken. Lily gasped, in pain at the sight of James bleeding. In the meantime, rage was also burning in her heart against the Slytherin player. Madam Hooch quickly healed James's nose, or at least enough for him to keep playing the match. Lily glowered at Mulciber, and if a glance could have killed, the Slytherin boy would have died on the spot. James aimed the Quaffle, shot, and scored. The Gryffindors were back in the lead, ten points ahead. But only ten points ahead...

The match was incredibly violent. All of the players, both Slytherins and Gryffindors, were covered with scratches. Luckily, for now, their wounds were only scratches. The Snitch was still hidden, and for the moment none of the teams seemed able to lead the score for more than a few minutes, their opponents always managing to quickly tighten the score again.

Regulus was impatient. It was his moment. He would finally have the revenge he was craving so desperately for. But he hadn't managed to have any occasion for now, the two Gryffindor Beaters being too talented for him to have a good aim so far. Sirius was permanently keeping an eye on him, as if he knew about his plan. Regulus was sure that his brother knew it would come from him. He may not have caught a glimpse of the whole thing, but Sirius undoubtedly felt that his brother was the one who was supposed to act against him on this very day. And he was right...

Rosier was starting to feel like it was the end of the match now. It had been more than three hours, and though the Snitch was still remaining out of sight, Rosier could feel in his guts that it would soon be the end. It they wanted to act against the Gryffindor, they had to do it now. But first, they had to manage to stop Sirius, and to avoid James to interfere. The Slytherin Captain exchanged a glance with Regulus, telling him silently to get into position, and Regulus smiled. It was the moment... James caught the Quaffle, and hurried across the Pitch towards the Slytherin goalpost. Sirius and Clara were following close, ready to protect their Captain. Rosier flew quickly towards James, as if he was going to try to take the Quaffle from him, but he changed direction in the last second, and went crashing into Sirius. The Gryffindor boy managed to stay on his broom, but he was disoriented for a few seconds. But only a few seconds were enough for Regulus, he didn't ask for more. Mulciber passed him a Bludger, and Regulus aimed, and stroke...

Sirius shook his head, his vision finally becoming less blur, his mind able to focus again. Clara was hurrying towards him, a worried expression on her face, but he nodded reassuringly, and she slowed down. James had slowed down as well, passing the Quaffle to Marlene, who was now flying towards the Slytherin hoops. Suddenly James's broom became completely out of control. James held it as tight as he could to remain on his broomstick, but he was flying in all directions, without any way to control where he was flying. Lily was completely panicked in the stands, looking frantically throughout the Slytherin ranks. It was a curse, for sure. Sirius turned around as well, spotted Regulus, and looked at his brother as he was hitting hard a Bludger, a cruel smile upon his face. Sirius's eyes grew wide, panic shaking his body. He saw the ball flying in slow motion. He tried to warn her, but she was so far away...

"CLARA!" he roared.

The girl turned around on her broom, and just had time to see the Bludger coming, before the ball was upon her. It hit her right on the chest with all its might. There were several loud cracks as her ribs were breaking. The crowd cried in horror. She couldn't hear her friends shouting though, she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't breathe, nor move, nor think properly, everything was blur, she was deaf... It seemed to her that an eternity had passed before she could feel that she was falling. She was falling, and falling, like a skydive. Suddenly the pain came as she was trying to breathe in, and she choked, as she was feeling a warm liquid climbing up her throat. The pain was so strong... she started to close her eyes, still unable to breathe. She had to breathe, she had to breathe... She struggled with all her might, and finally managed to take a gulp of air, but it made the liquid climb faster in her throat, and soon it was flowing out of her mouth. She caught a glimpse of Sirius diving towards her, and though she knew he was going incredibly fast, it seemed to her that he was flying extremely slowly. Everything was so slow... she didn't even really felt the sensation of the speed of her own fall, she was rather feeling like floating. Sirius was closer now, she could see the terrified expression upon his face. She closed her eyes...

He managed to catch her at the very last second, but it was too late for him to pull up now. Sirius let himself fall off his broom at full speed, holding tightly Clara against him. He fell on his back, protecting Clara from the shock with his own body. He slipped upon the grass for several meters before his body would finally stop. He moaned loudly, his back painful, his shoulders and the back of his legs drenched with blood, his robes torn apart. But he didn't mind. He rolled slowly on his side, before sitting up, holding Clara in his arms. Blood was shining on the corner of her mouth, she was deadly pale, her eyes were closed. He suddenly realised that her chest was still...

"Clara..." he called, panic rushing upon him.

He bent down, and listened closely for any sound coming from her mouth. But she wasn't breathing...

"Clara!" He called again, tears wetting his cheeks by now. "Clara, breathe!"

A second later, James was kneeling by his side, finally freed from the curse.

"She's not breathing Prongs..." Sirius told him, completely panicked, his voice wet with tears and fear. "James... James she's not breathing!"

James passed his fingertips above the girl's mouth and nose, but his friend was right, she wasn't breathing. James shook his head, feeling tears wetting the corner of his eyes as well.

"I don't know any spell Pads..."

Sirius sobbed in response, and begged softly Clara to open her eyes, and to breathe, just breathe... Madam Hooch finally landed next to them.

"She's not breathing," James told the teacher.

Madam Hooch couldn't stop her eyes from growing wider. She withdrew her wand anyway, and started to speak a few incantations, but Clara's chest was still motionless... Finally Mrs. Pomfrey arrived. To Sirius it seemed that the Healer had taken a thousand years to finally come. In fact, it had been less than a minute ago that Sirius was crashing onto the ground. James informed her that Clara wasn't breathing. She hurried to whisper while waving her wand above Clara's chest.

"Please, please save her..." Sirius begged the nurse slowly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

After only a few seconds, Clara's chest rose, and then fell down, before rising again... Sirius closed his eyes, heaving a sigh.

"Thank you..."

Sirius looked down at her again, stroking tenderly her cheek with his thumb. Her breathing was hoarse and irregular, it sounded like it would stop at any moment. Sirius had never heard anything so frightening in his life... Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived, running, closely followed by the rest of the Gryffindor friends.

"Her ribs are broken, and one must have pierced her right lung," Mrs. Pomfrey told the Headmaster as he was kneeling beside the wounded girl. "I've managed to heal her lung enough for her to breathe, but she needs to be taken at St Mungo's, immediately."

Dumbledore nodded, before picking up a quill and his wand out the pocket of his robes. He mumbled under his breath for a while, turning the little quill into a Portkey. He then turned towards Sirius.

"I'll take her there Sirius. She'll be safe with me, don't worry."

"I'm coming with you," Sirius replied.

"No, you'll stay here and let Mrs. Pomfrey heal you. I'll come back to take you to St Mungo's later, but now we have no time."

Sirius nodded, and put gently Clara into the arms of their Headmaster. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile.

"It will be just fine."

And a second later, he was gone.

* * *

Sirius remained there, on his knees in the grass, for a while, unable to move, his head low, his body still shaking with sobs. James had passed an arm around his shoulders, and was reassuring him, or at least he was trying. Professor McGonagall bent down to speak to him, so he looked up at her, and Regulus's heart stopped at the sight of all the sorrow on his brother's face. He seemed to be so exhausted, his face twisted with pain... He was broken-hearted. The realisation stroke Regulus even harder than a punch in the stomach. Sirius really loved her. Of course he had known all along that Sirius cared about her, after all they had been together for almost two months now, and for Sirius it was more than a record. And he had been conscious that it would hurt his elder brother, it was the purpose actually. But he had never imagined that Sirius's feelings for Clara were so strong. And now that he was watching the result of his plot, how much he had destroyed in his brother's life, he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. This revenge was a bit too much for him. Professor Slughorn started to accompany him and the rest of the Slytherin team out of the Pitch, heading to the dungeons, where they would wait for the return of the Headmaster. Regulus watched as Sirius was slowly rising from the ground, refusing James's hand for help. Sirius grew very stern again, regaining his usual self-control, though he was breathing very loudly. He looked right into his younger brother's eyes, and Regulus couldn't help but shiver. He could read it in his brother's grey glare, it was Sirius's time to come for him.

* * *

Professor McGonagall hurried throughout the Castle. She stormed into the Hospital Wing, where Mrs. Pomfrey was finishing to heal Sirius's wounds. All his friends were waiting near his bed, terrified. James was holding Lily in his arms, trying to make her stop shaking, but in vain. Caradoc and Frank were doing just the same with their own girlfriends, but the two girls were still on the verge of tears. Sirius turned his attention towards the coming teacher, hope shining again in his grey eyes.

"Professor, is she alright?" he asked her before she could reach his bed.

McGonagall nodded reassuringly.

"The Healers are still with her, but they are confident. Apparently, she's awake."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief, closing his tired eyes.

"If you want to see her, you can come with me," she told Sirius. "Apparently she has asked for you. We can use the Headmaster's fireplace."

Sirius jumped on his feet, and hurried out of the Hospital Wing, despite the reproaches of Mrs. Pomfrey. Lily heaved a sigh against James's shoulder.

"She'll be okay Lils, it's alright," he told her kindly.

She looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you, for helping me like this," she told him.

He merely smiled. Lily turned towards Mrs. Pomfrey.

"Could you heal James as well please?" she asked the Healer.

But James shook his head.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be healed."

"Your nose is broken," Lily protested.

"It's nothing Lils."

"Of course it's not nothing! You were hurt, now get healed!"

She pushed him away softly, and gave him her prefect glare, waiting till the Gryffindor would be fully healed to leave. He winced as the Healer was healing his broken nose, and Lily felt a sharp pain in her chest. She never wanted to see him in pain again... He winked at her when Mrs. Pomfrey was done.

"Here! I'm as sexy as ever again!"

Lily rolled her eyes, chuckling nonetheless.

"Come on now Heartbreaker, let's go back to the Tower," she replied.

They followed their friends out of the Hospital Wing, Lily still laughing at James, though she couldn't deny his remarks concerning his good-looks were mostly true...

* * *

He ran ahead of McGonagall through the corridor of St Mungo's. He couldn't wait to see her, make sure she was alright... He bumped into a wall as he was taking a corner too fast, but he didn't feel the pain across his upper arm, and ran even faster. He spotted Clara's mother in the corridor. When she saw the boy hurrying towards her, she smiled at him reassuringly.

"The Healers will soon be done, only five minutes at the most," she told Sirius. "She will be just fine."

Sirius let himself fall in the chair next to hers.

"Thank Merlin..." he breathed, trying to catch his breath, his head thrown backwards towards the sky.

It's only then that he thought about Clara's father... He took a scared look at both sides of the corridor, but couldn't see him anywhere. Katherine laughed softly.

"My husband is on a mission, I have no idea where. He's not here, you can relax."

Sirius blushed slightly, but settled down more comfortably in his chair. McGonagall was now talking with Dumbledore a bit further down the corridor.

"So..." Katherine began, drinking some of her coffee. "Clara told me about you two..."

She laughed at Sirius's reddening cheeks.

"Don't feel uncomfortable, you have my blessing!"

Sirius smiled.

"Thanks I guess."

"You'd better not tell my husband though, if you don't want him to kill you."

"I may have noticed he doesn't like me very much."

But Katherine shook her head, taking a new gulp of her hot beverage.

"John is very protective, both with me and Clara. He'll come around, when he gets to know you better."

She looked at him intensely.

"It seems to have become quite quickly serious between you two, judging by the fact that she barely talks about you in her letters."

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"If it was serious, wouldn't she rather mention me?"

Katherine laughed.

"No. The more serious it is, the less you mention the guy to your parents. Or you only mention him as a reference for an argument, but you don't talk about your date with him to your parents. Maybe it's not a general rule, but I did the same when I was her age."

She drank more coffee, Sirius staring at the door in front of them. He wished so much the Healers would come out now. He didn't mind his talk with Clara's mother, as she didn't want to kill him or to send him to Azkaban as her father would have been glad to. But he still had this terrible knot in his stomach, and this pain in his chest... He needed to see with his own eyes that she would be okay.

The door was suddenly opened, and both Katherine and Sirius jumped on their feet.

"She's fine," the Healer told them, her voice reassuring. "She needs to rest, and we will keep her here tonight, just to be sure," she added to Dumbledore and McGonagall, "but she should be able to get back to school tomorrow. She will need some time to fully recover though. No Quidditch for two weeks, at least. And the less she will move from her bed for the next few days, the better. I will give you some instructions for Mrs. Pomfrey, and she should be fully able to follow her recovery in Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Dumbledore told the Healer.

"Can we see her?" Katherine asked eagerly.

The Healer smiled, and nodded.

"She's waiting for you."

Katherine grinned, and hurried inside. Sirius couldn't wait to see her, but he reckoned that Katherine and Clara needed a moment alone together, so he remained in the corridor, listening to the advices the Healer was giving to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. He hadn't been waiting for more than two minutes when he started as Katherine was putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take another coffee. She wants to see you," she added, winking at him, before walking away.

Sirius hurried inside the room.

She was sitting in her bed, her back resting upon her pillows, a warm blanket covering her laps. She still looked very pale, but her eyes were shining, and she grinned as she caught sight of him.

"Sirius..."

The boy ran to her and took her in his strong arms, taking care of not hurting her.

"Don't scare me like this again," he whispered in her hair.

He breathed deeply her scent of candles and jasmine.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, her face buried in his torso.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

She looked up at him.

"It's not your fault Sirius. None of this is your fault."

"The Slytherins targeted you only because you're my girlfriend. It's all because of me..."

"Sirius..."

"I should have protected you," he pursued, ignoring her. "I should have prevented this to happen. I should have..."

She put her hand on his mouth, shushing him.

"It's not your fault Sirius. And in the end, I'm perfectly fine. So it's okay."

"It's everything but okay. You could have died Clara!"

His eyes were shining with withheld tears. She ran her hands through his hair in a soothing caress.

"It's alright. I'm fine, and there's nothing you could have done to prevent what happened to happen, nor to help me more than you've already done. You've already saved my life today Sirius, it's enough, don't you think?"

He kissed tenderly her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed against her cheek.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

He dropped a sweet kiss upon her lips.

"It was my brother..."

He backed away, not touching her at all anymore. She could see the nerve on his temple pulsing, his breathing heavy, his jaws set and his eyes burning with hate.

"Sirius, please, you have to promise me something," she told him, reading in his mind.

"Anything," he answered, forcing his voice not to shake with anger.

"Don't go after your brother."

He shook his head, breathing even more deeply.

"I can't promise you this."

"Please..."

She took his hands in hers.

"I don't think it would be the right reaction to have."

"He hurt you, on purpose. He attacked you, he tried to kill you..."

"Maybe he didn't think it could be that dangerous."

"That's bullshit Clara, and you know it."

She heaved a sigh.

"He's still your brother Sirius. He feels like you've betrayed him somehow, you've said it yourself. Do you really think that pushing him away will improve anything?"

It was his turn to sigh.

"I will never forgive him for what he did today," Sirius stated. "I can't, not when it comes to you."

He shook his head.

"He went too far this time. He's lost, he's lost forever. He's not my brother anymore. I don't see my little brother when I look at him these days, only the ghost of someone who was dear to me once."

"Don't give up on him. He's still so young, perhaps he was angry, and wanted to hurt you, and that's evil, it's true. But we all deserve second chances Sirius."

He smiled sadly at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You're so kind..." he told her softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. "You're amazing. I love you Clara."

She grinned.

"I love you too Sirius."

He cradled her neck in his palm and pulled her in for a long and tender kiss. When Katherine came back with a new coffee, and found the two of them kissing, she merely smiled, and closed the door.

* * *

Sirius came back at the Castle that evening, and reassured his friends: Clara was fine, and she would recover completely. The match had been stopped, and was going to be replayed all over again, once the Gryffindor girl would be able to fly. Regulus was forbidden to play again, he had detentions, and a letter was sent to his family. But it wasn't enough, not for Sirius. And all the other members of the little Slytherin gang were getting out of it without any punishment. For Sirius knew perfectly the others were involved, even if most of them had simply helped Regulus planning his vengeance, still, they were involved, and he would not let them all get away with it. As soon as Sirius was back in the school he wanted to go down to the dungeons to make them all pay for what they had done to her. He started to walk towards the portrait hole, but James stopped him.

"I know what you're thinking about Padfoot," he told his friend slowly.

"Then you know there are no words you may say that could make me change my mind," Sirius replied.

They stared into each other's eyes, before James would smile.

"I know."

Sirius smiled as well. Remus and Peter had also stood up from the sofa.

"By the way, it's a bad idea," Remus told Sirius as he was smiling at him, patting his shoulder.

Sirius smiled at the werewolf, touched.

"I know it is. And you don't have to come."

"Fuck you!" James replied. "We won't let you have all the fun!"

"Besides..." added Remus. "You and your stupid head would probably get killed if we let you go on your own. And I don't want to have your death on my conscience."

"Thank you guys," Sirius told them, his eyes shining with tears.

He was so lucky to have them by his side.

"So, shall we then?" asked Peter.

Sirius let out a laugh, that sounded strangely like a bark.

"We shall Wormtail!"

They walked out of the Common Room, but Lily called for them, hurrying out of the Gryffindor Tower as well, along with Marlene, Alice, Frank and Caradoc.

"Wait!" Lily told them. "You're going to the dungeons, right?"

"You have to let us do this Lils," Sirius told her.

She stared into his grey eyes.

"I'm not here to stop you..."

She turned her green eyes towards James's hazel gaze.

"...I'm here to help. If you're going down to fight the Slytherins, then I want to fight with you."

"No way," James answered, shaking his head and taking a step closer to the girl. "There's no way I'm letting you fight the Slytherins."

"I'm not asking for your permission," she replied.

"You're not coming Lils. You could get into big trouble, you could be hurt..."

"You could be hurt as well."

"I know what I'm doing."

"What makes you think I don't know exactly what I'm doing too?"

"You're not coming Lils. None of you is coming," he added to the rest of his friends.

Alice and Marlene were now side by side with Lily.

"She's her friend too James," Alice told him.

"And if someone wants to hurt her, he'll have to deal with us too," Marlene added.

"If someone hurts our friend," Lily said slowly, her voice cold and terrible, "then you can be sure we'll have revenge as well."

The knock on the door of the Slytherin Common Room was more than aggressive, it sounded like someone was trying to force the door. The fifth year boy glowered at the door, his book still opened on his laps. Really, this had to be a bloody a joke. He wouldn't open, not if this band of baboons couldn't manage to knock properly on a door. He focused on his book again, but soon the knocking on the door came back, stronger than ever. The boy sighed, annoyed and rose from the couch, ready to teach a lesson to whoever had the nerves to interrupt his reading. He opened the door, fuming.

"Who do you...?"

"Where is Regulus?" Sirius interrupted him.

The boy finally recognised the Gryffindors, and threw a disdainful look at them.

"I don't reckon it's any of your business where one of my housemates could be," the Slytherin replied.

Before he could react, Sirius had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him violently against the wall.

"You'd better tell him to come here, I'll give you three seconds. And trust me, you don't want to know what would happen in three seconds if you don't fucking do as I say."

All along his voice had been raising, and raising, and raising, and now it had become a low and threatening shout. The Slytherin nodded frantically, completely terrified, and ran back into the Slytherin Common Room, calling for Sirius's brother. He ran so fast, he didn't notice he hadn't closed the door, and Sirius didn't wait for an invitation. He entered the Slytherin Common Room, his friends following close. He strode in the direction where the fifth year had disappeared, quickly found the right dormitory, and stormed into the room. His brother was alone with the fifth year boy, and he looked at Sirius with terrified eyes.

"Everyone. Out."

Sirius's voice was so cold, nobody argued, except for James and Remus.

"You too, please," Sirius asked them, trying to sound a bit softer, but his voice was only lower.

Remus and James exchanged a worried look.

"It's his brother," James finally said.

Remus nodded, before resting a hand on Sirius's shoulder, and whispering in his ear.

"Don't lose your soul here Sirius. You're not like them. Now, for sure Regulus needs a lesson, but he doesn't need to be sent to St Mungo's. Do you see the difference?"

Sirius looked at him, his face blank.

"Get out Remus," he asked him, his voice kinder.

The werewolf nodded slowly, before following his friends out of the bedroom. Sirius looked back at his brother once James had closed the door. The two siblings remained there, motionless, starring at each other for a while, Sirius hateful, and Regulus afraid. Regulus struggled to swallow, before opening his mouth to speak, the deafening silence now unbearable to him.

"Look, Sirius..."

But the boy never finished his sentence. The second Regulus had opened his mouth, Sirius had strode towards him, before swinging his fist in the air, and punching his brother hard on the eye. The next moment, they were both rolling on the ground. Regulus tried to defend himself, but Sirius was stronger, terribly stronger. Hate was burning his whole body. He couldn't think about anything except the feeling of Clara not breathing in his arms. It was all he could think about, her fragile body against his, motionless, and her chest completely still, her eyes closed, her face pale, the blood on her lips... He couldn't even see where he was throwing his punches, his vision was too blurred with tears. Finally, Regulus let out a moan, and Sirius came back to reality. He looked at his brother in the eyes: his cheek was cut, blood flowing on his face, his right eye already yellowish and swollen, his hair a mess, his lip cut... Sirius clenched his jaws even more tightly. It was Regulus's fault, he had hurt her. He had almost killed her to get to him. Sirius rose up his fist again, slowly, still staring at his younger brother. But before he would let his fist fall back upon his brother's face, Sirius froze. Regulus's tear rolled down his cheek, pain drowning his gaze. And for a second, Sirius saw the little boy who came running into his bed at night when he had nightmares, and the child he was protecting against their parents. He saw the times he would steal cookies in the kitchen to give them to his brother who had been punished in his bedroom without diner, and all the times he had lied and carried the blame for this little and terrified child and endured the wrath of his parents in his stead. For just a second, he found his little brother again. And Clara's words came back to his mind, and Remus's warning as well... They were both right in the end. He wasn't like them, he wasn't cruel, he didn't want to be, and the boy lying under him, crying, was still his sibling. And Sirius couldn't act as if none of this was true. So he lowered slowly his fist, and sat next to his brother. Regulus took several huge gulps of air, motionless, struggling to calm down. Sirius wrapped his arms around his knees, staring at the wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly.

Regulus looked up at him, and he saw him crying, still staring at the blank wall.

"I'm sorry," Sirius repeated, his voice merely a shaking whisper. "I shouldn't have let you alone there. But... But I couldn't live like this anymore, with their hate for everything and everyone I love, and the violence, and everything, I just..."

Sirius winced, still not looking at Regulus.

"I couldn't take any more of this. I would have gone mad if I had stayed. I needed to leave Reg, I'm sorry."

Regulus slowly sat up, still staring at his brother, but Sirius couldn't look at him.

"I wish you had understood that... it's not because of you Reg. It's not you I was leaving, it was our parents, it was the Black family and their mantra, and their pureblood obsession and... But it wasn't you I was leaving, and again in October, it's not you I pushed away, it was just the madness in our home. Do you understand?"

Regulus didn't speak, he couldn't.

"You're still my brother Reg, you always will be."

Sirius shook his head, his jaws set again.

"But what you did today..."

Regulus lowered his head, ashamed.

"Why did you target her? You could have thrown this Bludger at me, you could have hurt me, and that's what you wanted to do after all. Why did you target her? Why have you been so cruel?"

"I'm sorry," Regulus finally spoke.

But Sirius shook his head.

"It's not enough to be sorry Reg. You could have killed her!"

Sirius sniffed angrily.

"You could have killed the person I love the most in this world, and I can't forgive you, not for this."

"Sirius, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't think you loved her that much."

"I can't recognise you anymore. Since when do you try to kill people?"

"I just wanted to hurt her, not to kill her."

Sirius shook his head.

"I can't forgive you, not this time. Not when it comes to Clara."

"Sirius..."

But the Gryffindor shook his head again, standing up. He swept away the blood that was flowing down in his eyes, and strode towards the door.

"I know I've made a mistake..." Regulus called after him.

Sirius spun around, his eyes sparkling with anger, but his grey glance wet with tears.

"Clara is the kindest person I've ever met, she's never hurt anyone, she's generous, and gentle, and caring... When I went to see her in St Mungo's this afternoon, do you know what she told me? She asked me not to hurt you. She said you were too young to understand. You had hurt her, she could have died, and instead of asking me to avenge her she begged me to spare you. She's better than you could ever hope to be! Of all the people in this school she's probably the one who deserves the less what you've done to her! You hurt someone who didn't deserve it, you hurt an innocent Reg! You've hurt the woman I love, and I can't forgive that. She's right, we're still brothers, but it doesn't mean I can forget what happened."

He shook his head, his voice hoarse with tears.

"I'm not like you all, and I won't be like you. I won't hurt you as I wish so much to do right now, because it's not who I want to be. I won't hurt anyone, not like you've done today."

He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat.

"We're still brothers Reg, but if you try to hurt her again, I swear I'll kill you this time."

Sirius turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Regulus crying on the cold floor.

* * *

In the Common Room, the trap of the Slytherins was closing upon the Gryffindors. Of course they knew the group of friends would seek revenge, and they had prepared themselves in consequence. Regulus had requested to deal with his brother himself, but for the rest of the Gryffindors, it was another story. The second the seven friends were back in the Common Room, they found themselves surrounded by the whole Slytherin gang.

"Well... I think you've lost yourselves," said Lestrange in a cocky voice. "What's wrong Potter? Lost all sense of orientation since your Beater has fallen from her little broomstick?"

Lily withdrew her wand, and the next second everyone in the room was ready to fight. Bellatrix threw them one of her catlike smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this, little lions?" she asked with her mad voice.

"Silencio!" Marlene cried.

Sparks went flying in all directions, and soon everyone was duelling. Everyone, except Lily and Snape, who were still facing each other, but not fighting yet. Lily was pointing her wand at him, but he merely kept his alongside his body, pointing at the ground.

"Are you the one who told Dumbledore we had gone out of the Castle for James's birthday?" she asked him, her voice trembling.

"Yes," he answered slowly, holding her stare.

"Did you know about what they were planning to do to Clara?"

"Yes."

Lily started to cry.

"Did you help them planning everything?"

"Yes."

"Why? She's never hurt you, she's never done anything wrong, she's never been mean to you..."

"It was only to hurt Black."

"So you hurt an innocent? You hurt her to get to him?"

"Yes."

"This is so cruel Severus!"

She shook her head, her cheeks drenched with tears. She took a glimpse at the fight around her. Though her friends were all good duellers, many students had arrived now, and the Gryffindors were slowly falling to the ground one by one. Only her, James, Remus and Alice were still on their feet. Clearly, all the students around the girl didn't dare to curse her as long as she was fighting Snape.

"I've warned you before," she told him, her voice hoarse, setting her green gaze upon him again. "I've told you that you would have me to deal with if you tried to hurt one of my friends again. And you did..."

She clenched her jaws.

"And I'm so ashamed for you Severus," she said through gritted teeth.

With a flick of her wand she sent him flying into the wall, and he didn't defend himself. He had tried to act as if it wasn't Lily, at least not the Lily he had known. It was the Lily who was breaking the rules, and was friend with Potter and the Marauders... But each time he looked into her green eyes he could see the girl he loved above all things. Every time he could hear her voice he felt the strange sensation in his stomach. Despite his best efforts to try to deny the truth, it was still Lily. It was still the kind and caring woman he loved, and he couldn't fight her. He couldn't hurt her. His head hit the cold stone of the ground and all became shadows.

Lily immediately got closer to James as she was deflecting a curse coming from a seventh year. James got closer to her as well, back to back, both willing to defend the other more than themselves. James suddenly heard a thud noise coming from his left, and the next second Sirius and Remus were by their sides, all the others either petrified, either unconscious.

"And again, who was right and was listened by absolutely no one?" complained the werewolf, panting.

"Now Moony is not really the right time," replied Sirius, the ghost of a smile upon his lips nonetheless.

He sent Bellatrix flying across the room.

"Nice one Pads!" James congratulated him.

"Thanks Prongs!"

James saw a red spark in the corner of his eyes... it was heading right towards Lily...

"Lils!" he shouted.

He threw himself upon her, protecting her with his own body. He felt her warm body under his, he distinguished her scared voice calling for him, but he couldn't resist to the darkness that was covering his eyes. A second later, he was unconscious.

* * *

Slughorn heard strange noises coming from the end of the corridor. He stopped, still carrying his cauldron, listening more carefully. Soon, the noises took the shape of a fight to his ears. He let his cauldron fall to the ground and hurried down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room. The door had been left opened, and sparks blinded him as he was taking a look inside. Slytherins and Gryffindors were fighting fiercely. The teacher withdrew his wand, shouting to the students to calm down. The students froze, staring at the teacher. He sent a second year who was passing by into the corridor look for Mrs. Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. The Healer arrived soon, and woke up the unconscious students. McGonagall glowered at the Gryffindors, who lowered their heads in response.

"Everyone in Dumbledore's office! Right now!" Slughorn cried, furious, when all were able to walk.

He took care of separating Gryffindors and Slytherins as they were walking up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. Slughorn didn't ask what all this was about, he knew perfectly well what was wrong. The Gryffindors had come to have revenge for the wounded girl, and he couldn't really blame them for it. But still, fighting really... And in the Slytherin Common Room! He made them all climb up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster heaved a deep sigh after he had listened to the students' stories.

"Horace, would you mind make Regulus Black come up please? Everyone gets out and will wait in the corridor to receive detentions, except for Mr. Black."

All the students left, and once they were alone, Dumbledore stared at Sirius. And as always, although he wanted to look away, Sirius couldn't unlock his eyes from the Headmaster's.

"Now, revenge really Sirius?"

The boy looked down at his knees.

"You cannot fight violence with violence," Dumbledore told him.

"But..."

"Do you feel better now that you've hurt your brother?" the teacher interrupted him.

Sirius shook his head.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do then?"

Sirius shook his head again.

"But I couldn't just do nothing," Sirius whispered.

"Do you really think that Miss Clearwater would want you to fight your younger brother like you did today?"

Sirius shook his head, remembering her words.

"I can't let them get away with it," Sirius replied. "I can't just sit there and do nothing, when they're hurting her... They're spending their time planning attacks against Muggleborns, and Half-Bloods, and you..."

Sirius looked angrily at Dumbledore.

"...You do nothing!"

Sirius's breathing had quickened, and tears were in his eyes.

"You know perfectly they are the ones behind everything that has happened to Muggleborns this year, you know they agree with Voldemort, and yet they're still here. And now they've hurt Clara to get to me, and you merely forbidden Regulus to play Quidditch!"

"I cannot condemn someone without proofs Sirius."

"You saw what happened on the Pitch today!"

"Your brother is still young Sirius, and he's not as reckless as you. You have been able to free yourself from your parents, but Regulus hasn't, not yet. If he is expelled, what then? He will go back home, and your parents will finish to turn him into a dark and hateful boy. His only chance is here. And I reckon you have benefited of my protection as well under other circumstances that could have led to an end at least as deadly as today."

Sirius looked down at the ground again.

"I don't know exactly what is happening with the Slytherin students, but I reckon that if they were simply pushed away from the only place where they could be helped, they would all be lost forever. Do you understand now? Sometimes, we ought to give people a second chance."

Sirius smiled sadly.

"That's what Clara said, that everyone should have a second chance," he said softly aloud, though he was talking to himself more than to the elder Wizard.

"Miss Clearwater is very wise for her young age."

"She is," nodded Sirius, his smile widening.

The boy looked up at the Headmaster again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, I can understand how you feel. But I would like you to be more tempered in the future."

Dumbledore looked up at his phoenix, which had just burst into flames that very morning, and was for now nothing but a little bird crawling into his own ashes. When he spoke again, his voice low, it seemed that he was talking more to himself than to his student.

"We are living in a dangerous period of the Wizarding history. We are swimming in troubled waters these days Sirius, and we all should think well before making our moves. Evil things are approaching us from afar, getting closer every day. Shadows... Shadows are coming."


	31. 30: Nicknames, Quaffles and Whistles

**Here comes the new chapter, hope you like it :)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, as always. Just one remark, to answer your review PadfootRises02, apparently, J.K. Rowling has several times mentioned in interviews that James was supposed to be a Chaser in the Quidditch team. Though, to be honest, I don't really pay attention to it, as I simply think that him playing Chaser corresponds more to the character as I see him. And I prefer Chasers to Seekers, so in my fic, Chaser he is ;)**

 **Next update on Friday.**

 **It is officially my 30th chapter for this fic, which represents more than 300 pages on my word document... Thank you so much to all who read, and follow, and favourite, and review this story. I take so much fun writing it, I'm glad some people out there have fun reading it too!**

 **Hope you like this new chapter, please, tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

 **Nicknames, Quaffles and Whistles**

When Clara came back to school the next day, and learned about what had happened in the dungeons, she couldn't help but feel terribly guilty.

"We only had detentions Clara, relax!" Marlene told her.

"You could have been hurt, you shouldn't have done that," the girl protested.

She was sitting in her bed, her blanket covering her laps. The Healers had forbidden her to go to class for at least three days, and she was already bored. She chewed nervously her lower lip, staring at her friends.

"You shouldn't have gone there, I told Sirius not to go."

"If it had been one of us who had been injured, what would you have done?" Lily asked her, an amused smile curving her lips.

Clara opened her mouth to answer, but merely sighed instead.

"You may have a point," she answered her.

"As Marlene said, we only had detentions," Alice reassured her as well. "And except for a few scratches, no one has been seriously hurt. We have to go downstairs to eat, Sirius said he would bring you breakfast, okay?"

Clara nodded, and her friends disappeared. The second the door was closed, she winced, and held tightly her ribs. Breathing was so painful... She sighed, resting her head on her pillows. Sirius had gone find his brother, and he probably had not been soft with him. And now, Regulus would probably hate him even more. She felt so guilty. It was her fault after all, she was the reason why Sirius had went down to the dungeons and faced his brother, condemning their relationship to a sad end. She felt miserable. Before long, something seemed to try to open the door, scratching on the doorknob. She smiled. Finally, Sirius managed to open the door of the girls' dormitory, and the big black dog walked into the room. He closed the door, and hurried to jump upon Clara's bed. He laid down on her laps, looking up at her, his snout against her stomach. She laughed, and scratched tenderly his ears, making him snort loudly in pleasure. She only doubled in laughter. The dog rose again and, taking care of not touching her wounded chest, started to lick happily her face, making her laugh even more.

"Sirius! That's gross!" she protested, trying to push him away playfully.

He took it as an encouragement and licked her face even more.

"Sirius!" she laughed, his tongue tickling her.

She tried to take a huge gulp of air, but choked instead, coughing loudly. For a few seconds she couldn't breathe, her ribs to painful to allow her chest to move again. Choking, she bent down, holding her ribs. In a second Sirius was back under his human form again, completely panicked.

"Clara! Clara breathe!"

She tried to breathe in again, but couldn't. She merely managed to make a terrifying hoarse sound instead, and she herself started to panic as well.

"Clara, calm down," Sirius told her, forcing his voice to remain steady. "Look at me."

He took her face in his hands, and forced her to look at his eyes.

"Breathe with me."

He breathed deeply in, and she tried to imitate him. She choked, but managed to breathe some air anyway. Then he breathed out, and she did the same. After a few minutes, she was calm again, her face wet with tears.

"Thank you," she told him, her voice still a bit hoarse.

He dried her cheeks with his sleeves.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have made you laugh that much, I should have known it would hurt you."

She shook her head, amused.

"It was kind to make me laugh."

"Still..."

He picked up his bag.

"So... this morning, the chef can offer you: tea..."

He gave her two empty cups.

"...toasts..."

He handed her some toasted bread.

"... and more toasts..."

She giggled, taking the rest of the bread. He took some marmalade as well out of his bag. A flick of his wand and a few whispers later, the two tea cups were full, and the two Gryffindors ate happily their breakfast. But despite her apparent merry mood, Sirius could read in her eyes that something was troubling his girlfriend. He knew her enough to know that she was trying to hide something from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her after a while.

"Nothing," she lied.

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Sirius..."

"You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me what's troubling you."

She sighed, defeated.

"You went to the dungeons yesterday," she answered slowly.

He looked up at her, his toast still in mid air, halfway up to his mouth.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, suddenly scared.

"No, I'm not," she reassured him.

"But?" he encouraged her to pursue.

"But... you shouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't just sit down and do nothing."

"But Sirius..."

"Reg had hurt you Clara. Anyway, we've already had this conversation."

"And you didn't listen to me."

He put his toast down, not feeling hungry anymore, and looked down at his knees.

"I did listen to you actually. He's still breathing."

She shook her head.

"Things will only be worse now..."

"It's his fault, not mine."

"Sirius..."

He looked up at her.

"Things aren't as bad as you think they are," he reassured her. "I did punch him... Okay, I've kicked his arse, that's true but... I stopped. I stopped, and I told him..."

His throat was suddenly tight. he cleared his throat, feeling tears drowning his grey eyes.

"I told him he was still my brother, but he had been too far this time. I didn't definitely push him away, I simply told him he had crossed a line. I did listen to you Clara."

She smiled, tears in her eyes as well.

"It was the right thing to do."

"We'll see."

"And what did Dumbledore say?"

Sirius shrugged, his gaze fixed upon his laps again.

"Not much. That we had to be more careful, that things were more complicated than they seemed. That we should not take so many risks, not openly anyway. Then he made Regulus come up, and he told me to go. I don't know what he told him. But this morning, for the first time since the beginning of the year, Reg didn't glare at me."

"That's good news. Maybe he finally understood."

But Sirius shook his head.

"He's too scared of my parents to change."

"But maybe you won't be enemies anymore."

"Any person who tries to hurt someone I love is an enemy of mine Clara..."

He looked at her in the eyes again, and she drowned in his deep grey gaze, so intense and hypnotic in the dim light of morning.

"...And yesterday, he hurt the person I love the most."

He shook his head fiercely, a lump back in his throat. She took him in her arms, and he rested his brow in the crook of her neck. He breathed deeply her scent, closing his tired eyes. She smelled like jasmine bathed in sunlight... They didn't move for a while, feeling more peaceful than they had ever felt during these passed twenty-four hours. Finally, Clara looked at the time.

"You have class with Slughorn in ten minutes."

Sirius moaned loudly in reply.

"Fucking Potions..."

He sighed against her skin, his warm breath sending wonderful shivers up her spine. He finally broke their embrace, and picked up his bag again.

"So... here's the Daily Prophet of today," he said as he was handing her the newspaper. "Along with a quill, some ink, and some chocolate frogs. You have your books right here on your bedside table. Do you need anything else?"

She smiled tenderly at him.

"No, thank you."

"I should be on my way then."

He stood up and headed for the door, but he froze, his hand on the doorknob, before turning around to face her again.

"Have I kissed you this morning?" he asked her, his brow furrowed as he was trying to remember himself.

She laughed.

"I don't think you did," she answered.

"No, I don't think I did either," he confirmed, nodding. "My mistake."

He walked back to her side, and kissed her tenderly. She smiled against lips. He really was crazy, but in such an adorable way...

"That's much better," she told him, grinning, as he was rubbing his nose against hers.

"I think so myself."

He kissed her again, biting tenderly her lower lip for good measure, before heading towards the door once more. She saw her pencils on her trunk, too far away for her to reach them without standing up.

"Oh wait!" she told Sirius, and the boy stopped and turned towards her again. "Could you hand me my pencils before you go please, Love?"

Sirius didn't move, he couldn't. Surely, he had misheard...

"How did you call me?" he asked slowly, his heart pounding, slightly out of breath.

She blushed fiercely, her eyes wider.

"Love," she repeated shyly. "You don't like it? It's too early for nicknames? It's too soon, of course, sorry..."

He smiled, before striding back towards her, and shushing her with a passionate kiss.

"You called me Love..." he whispered, barely able to believe it was real.

"I did," she answered, dropping sweet kisses on his lips. "Is it fine by you?"

He chuckled, sucking her lower lip and making her moan.

"This is the best nickname ever," he answered against her mouth.

"Sweetheart is good too," she added.

"Yeah, definitely a good pick."

Somehow he had managed to get under her blanket...

"Weren't you supposed to go to class?" she asked in a breathy whisper as he was kissing her neck.

"I'm terribly sick this morning, haven't you noticed?"

She gasped as he was slipping his hands under her shirt, stroking the small of her back.

"Yeah right... silly me."

She tried to move closer to him, but winced, her ribs painful again. Sirius pulled away instantly.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, suddenly panicked.

"No, it's not you. I shouldn't have moved, that's all."

"Lay down," he commanded.

He took her in his arms, letting her get comfortable.

"You're okay?"

She nodded, her back against his torso, her head against his chin, her eyes closed.

"Does it mean that I can call you Love as well then?" he whispered, kissing her hair, smiling mischievously.

She grinned, enlacing her fingers with his.

"Oh yes, please do."

* * *

James sighed, staring at the empty seat next to him. Sirius had abandoned him to snog Clara. Typical... Lily suddenly appeared by his side, and James sat straighter.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked him, furrowing her brow.

James rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want him to be? Snogging Clara of course."

Lily chuckled.

"Of course, I should have known."

James sighed dramatically.

"And now I'm condemned to brew my potions alone..."

Lily laughed happily.

"Poor James."

"Don't mention it."

"Sirius and Clara seem so happy together," Lily added more seriously.

James smiled, nodding.

"They love each other. I'm glad for them. They deserve to be happy. Sirius deserves to be happy."

Lily sighed, sitting down on Sirius's stool.

"Things aren't easy with his family."

"That's a hell of euphemism Lils."

"You're right, he deserves to be happy. He's amazing."

James nodded, before looking down at his feet.

"And how could you be happier than by being with the one you love?"

Lily held her breath, staring at the boy in front of her who was still avoiding her glance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

He looked up at her.

"Well, I thought you would tell me. You and Liam were together for a long time after all."

She struggled to swallow, her heart racing under her ribs.

"But I didn't love him James."

He thought he had caught her throwing a glimpse at his lips.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you," she told him, staring at his hazel eyes. "Yesterday, you protected me... again. It was very brave, and very kind."

"Anytime Lils," he shrugged away her remark, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Merlin, how much she wanted to run her hands in his hair too...

"No, really. It was very brave. Thank you."

She leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek, resting a hand upon his torso. She could feel his muscles through the fabric of his shirt... He closed his eyes, her lips so soft upon his skin, breathing her scent. She smelled like cherries and wild flowers. He shuddered, feeling intoxicated... It was the best feeling in the world. Eventually, she pulled away, and they stared at each other again, and for a moment, they both lost all notion of time, and space, and the whole universe disappeared, and there was nothing real left, except the beautiful eyes they were drowning into.

"Miss Evans, we're going to start."

Lily and James both started at the sound of their teacher's voice. Lily blushed hard.

"Sorry Professor."

The two Gryffindors didn't look at each other for the rest of the lesson, their cheeks flushed. In the back of the classroom, Snape glared at James more than ever.

* * *

Soon Clara was back in class, and even back upon her broom. And with her able to fly again, the last match of the season was soon scheduled once more. Regulus had been replaced by a fifth year, who looked clumsy, but undoubtedly tough. As she was waiting with Marlene for the boys to get out of the changing room just a few minutes before the match, Clara caught sight of a boy coming their way. She recognised him in a second.

"Regulus, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Her tone was kind, and merely curious. Marlene though was glaring at the newcomer.

"I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind."

Clara propped up an eyebrow.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," the boy hurried to add, taking her surprise for apprehension.

Clara nodded slowly, and started to follow him down the corridor, but Marlene took her by the arm.

"Are you mad? He almost killed you!"

"It's alright Marlene, it'll be just fine," Clara reassured her.

Somehow, she knew he didn't intend to hurt her. Or at least, she needed to believe it, even for just a few seconds. Because after all, he was still Sirius's brother, and among all the Slytherins in this school, if she hoped that one of them could be saved, it was him. Sirius didn't have anyone from his family left, except him, and she wanted to believe that, maybe, he could find his younger brother again. She walked with Regulus down the corridor, until they were alone.

"I just..." Regulus started.

He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologize."

He was looking down at the ground, clearly avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry, for what I did. I realize now, I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to hurt my brother, because I was angry, and I thought it would be easier to target you than to target him. And in the end, I knew it would have hurt him to see you in pain."

She clenched her jaws.

"But I didn't intend to hurt you that much, I didn't think it would be that serious. I didn't think... I didn't think he loved you..."

His voice broke, and he struggled to control his tears.

"I had never imagined it would make him so much suffer to see you hurt. I'm sorry. That's not what I wanted..."

He was crying now, and Clara couldn't help but want to take him in her arms. He looked so fragile, he looked like the child he was.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but... I don't know, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I know I've done a mistake, I can see it now."

She fought against her own tear, before clearing her voice.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. You should say all this to Sirius."

"I tried to tell him, when the Gryffindors came down to the dungeons, but he didn't listen. And I can't blame him."

Suddenly, someone came running towards them, and Regulus froze. He started to shake, and threw a terrified look towards the dark corridor. Sirius soon appeared next to Clara. When he saw his younger brother, he clenched his fists, looking menacingly at Regulus.

"If you've set a single finger on her..." he started through gritted teeth.

He took a step further towards his brother, and Regulus backed away against the wall. But Clara put a soothing hand upon Sirius's torso.

"He didn't come to hurt me Sirius," she told him, her voice tender and calm. "He came to apologize to me."

Sirius didn't move, breathing sharply, his glare still set upon his younger brother.

"Love, it's alright," she told him, caressing tenderly his torso.

Sirius relaxed, taking her hand in his, his eyes remaining fixed upon Regulus's.

"Why did you want to talk to her alone?" he asked the Slytherin boy.

"You wouldn't have let me see her, would you?" Regulus answered with a sad smile.

"No, I wouldn't have let you alone with her, that's for sure..."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"It would be a bit easy, don't you think? If everything could be right again with a simple apology."

"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't know you loved her, I didn't think it would hurt her that much..."

"You threw a fucking Bludger right into her chest, what did you expect to happen?"

Sirius had raised his voice now, and Regulus pressed himself harder against the wall. Clara caressed tenderly his torso again, and Sirius closed his eyes, breathing deeply, struggling to calm down.

"He's apologizing, and it's kind of him Sirius. He's making the first step here. Don't push him away forever, you would regret it sooner or later," she whispered in his ear, her voice soothing his tensed body.

He wrapped his right arm around Clara pressing her against his chest. He kissed her forehead, and opened his eyes, looking at his brother again.

"I can't forgive you Reg, I'm sorry. But I just can't."

Regulus nodded slowly, before walking towards the exit. Sirius grabbed his arm, stopping him and Regulus looked up at him. His hold on his arm was firm, but not violent, it wasn't painful, nor menacing.

"I can't forgive you... But..."

Sirius cleared his throat.

"But you're my brother, and... If you need anything, if you're in trouble, if you need help to get away from all this mess... you know where to find me. I don't trust you, but I won't let you down if you need my help. You could still save yourself. You could still go away, just like I did. And if you did, you wouldn't have to be alone."

Regulus smiled at him, tears in his eyes, and nodded slowly.

"It's not that easy Sirius..."

"It could be."

"You know it's not, we're not the same you and I. But thank you. I can't say that I could help you if you needed, but... I won't hurt you again, of that I'm sure."

Sirius nodded slowly, and let go of him. Whilst Regulus was walking away, Clara wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"You did the right thing," she told him.

"I'm not sure though," Sirius replied.

"Trust me you did. The better way to get to someone is often the soft one."

He kissed her hair, holding her close. But soon, she pulled away, staring at his eyes, smiling encouragingly. He took her hands in his.

"So... ready to kick some Slytherin arses?" he asked her, smiling again.

She grinned, and winked.

"Come on Love, let's show them what Lions can do."

* * *

James lowered his head at the very last second, avoiding the Bludger that was coming his way. He saw Lily gasp in fear from afar, her graceful hands flying up to her mouth, and he couldn't help but smile. He passed the Quaffle at Marlene, who flew at an impressive speed towards the Slytherin goalpost. She aimed, shot, and scored.

It was one hundred for Gryffindor, and eighty for Slytherin.

James stole the Quaffle from Rosier's grasp, who glowered at him, before chasing him, and James passed the Quaffle to another Chaser. With a gesture of the hand, the Gryffindor Captain called his two fellow Chasers into formation, and with Thomson holding tightly the Quaffle against him, they hurried towards the Slytherin goalpost again. Sirius stopped a Bludger that was heading their way, and he remained next to the three Chasers as they were crossing the Pitch at full speed. Thomson aimed for the loop on his left, but at the last second, he passed the Quaffle to James, who aimed for the circle on his right, and he scored. Lily cried louder than ever, and he winked at her as he was passing by. The girl blushed, but kept cheering like mad anyway.

It was now one hundred and ten for Gryffindor, and eighty for Slytherin.

Suddenly, the two Seekers converged towards the Gryffindor goalpost... Clara aimed a Bludger at the Slytherin boy, and the ball flew right before the Seeker, forcing him to avoid it. It was all the time the Gryffindor needed to close his fingers upon the little golden ball...

It was two hundred and sixty for Gryffindor, and eighty for Slytherin.

The school went completely crazy. McGonagall threw her arms in the air, clapping, crying, jumping on the spot, in bliss. The whole Gryffindor house seemed to flow upon the grass of the Pitch, and they cheered their Quidditch team. Marlene and Caradoc were kissing in the air, Sirius and James finally let go of each other, and Sirius pulled Clara in for a long and passionate kiss, and the girl didn't mind that the whole school would see them. The second he had set a foot on the grass, a pair of arms was flung around James's neck.

"We won!" Lily cried.

He swept her off her feet, and twirled, making her laugh. Her laugh was so warm, and pure, and beautiful... it was the most incredible sound he could ever hear.

"Are you proud of me?" he teased her, still carrying her.

"I am," she answered, grinning.

She didn't seem to mind that most of the students were throwing questioning looks at them.

"Did I earn a little reward then?" he tried.

She blushed, before kissing his cheek. He put her back gently to the ground.

"Thank you, my Lady."

He bent dramatically, and she doubled with laughter, before the rest of the team would drag him towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster handed him the Quidditch Cup, grinning, congratulating the boy. Next to him, McGonagall was crying, and she looked at her students with so much pride, that the Quidditch players felt like they could cry too. James looked at Sirius.

"Together mate?" he asked him, grinning.

Sirius and him grabbed each other's arms, like the two brothers they were.

"Together," Sirius nodded.

They both wrapped their fingers around the Quidditch Cup, and lifted it high in the air. They had finally won.

* * *

Celebration lasted all night long, and this time, McGonagall gave them unlimited time for their party. The main reason was that she celebrated happily for some time with them, before joining her 'colleagues' to celebrate some more, her colleagues being Dumbledore in this case.

The party was merry, and laughter echoed throughout the Tower all night. Marlene and Caradoc spent most of their time snogging in a corner, just like Frank and Alice. James made Lily laugh until her sides were painful and her eyes full of tears. But Sirius disappeared after a while, leaving Remus and Peter chatting merrily with his girlfriend. After ten minutes, Clara started to worry.

"Do you have any idea where he's gone?" she asked her friends.

Remus shook his head, drinking up his glass of firewhiskey. His cheeks reddened with the effect of alcohol.

"No idea."

She looked for him in the crowd, but he wasn't anywhere. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and she felt a familiar breath against her ear.

"Come with me," Sirius whispered in her hair.

"Are you planning to elope?" she asked, giggling as he was kissing her neck.

"I am. You want to elope too?"

"I'm dying to elope with you."

He smiled against her skin, before taking her hand, and guiding her out of the Common Room, and throughout the deserted corridors. They climbed up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. The sky was cloudless, and the stars were igniting the dark sky with their trembling lights. Clara looked at the sky for a while, before spotting the brightest of them all, and she smiled.

"It's you right there," she told the boy, nodding towards the powerful star, as he was wrapping his arms around her again, pressing her back against his chest.

She sighed faintly as he was kissing her neck.

"You're the brightest of them all," she whispered, slightly out of breath already.

"I have something for you," he mumbled in her hair.

She turned to face him, grinning.

"Really?" she asked, excited.

He chuckled.

"Well, it's past midnight. It's your birthday today, of course I have something for you."

He handed her a small velvet box.

"Happy birthday Love," he told her, smiling.

She grinned, and took the little box in her hands.

"Thank you!" she answered, already kissing him.

He giggled, kissing her back, before pulling away again.

"You haven't even opened it yet!" he protested.

"It comes from you, it's already perfect," she answered.

He kissed her temple, before encouraging her to open the precious gift. She opened the box. Inside, was a silver whistle, identical to those used for dogs. She couldn't help but laugh.

"A whistle?" she cried, laughing like mad.

It was a beautiful, delicate object. A dog was carved into the silver, and the graceful line of the whistle made it look like a jewel. She loved it already.

"Thank you," she said, dropping a peck on his lips.

"Well, that's not a simple whistle," Sirius told her.

He showed her his watch.

"Come on, blow."

She blew into the little object, and just like a real dog whistle, no sound came out of it, at least none that humans could hear. The second she started to blow, Sirius's watch became green, and it started to ring. Clara's eyes grew wide.

"I thought we would need something to communicate during the break, you know? A way for you to call me if you needed me. So, one blow, if you just want to see me, but nothing too important. Two blows..."

She blew a second time, and the watch was alit again with an orange light.

"...If it's something important and I have to come as soon as I can. And finally three blows..."

She blew one last time into the tiny whistle. Sirius's watch turned red.

"An emergency. You blow three times, it means you're in danger. You call, and I'll be there in no time."

He lowered his arm again.

"So... what do you say? Good idea?"

She held the little silvery object against her heart, tears blurring her vision. When she looked up at him, she was smiling, her eyes wet with withheld tears, clearly touched.

"I love you," she simply answered.

She went on her tiptoes, and kissed his lips. And as he was pressing her against him, his kiss the perfect balance between passion and tenderness, as always, she felt amazingly happy. She felt like she was living the most incredible thing anyone could ever live. Sirius Black loved her, and she was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Sirius stared at the ceiling above him for a while, lying motionless in his bed. The morning light was drawing crazy shapes upon the stones. It was their last day of class. The next day, they would walk towards the Hogwarts Express, and a new year at Hogwarts would be over. And what a year it had been... He heard James sitting in his bed, and searching on his bedside table for his glasses, his eyes not yet opened. He didn't need to look at him to know that he was running a hand in his messy black hair right now, he knew him by heart. It had been the same ritual for six years now. And now, that he was realising that after the summer, it would be his last year here, in the boys' dormitory, with James who opened his eyes only once he was already out of bed, and Peter who snored always at two in the morning, and Remus who always found a way to send his pillow flying out of his bed... he didn't want it to be his last year. He wanted to spend his entire life here. Suddenly, he understood why Clara loved so much the story of this boy who never grew up. He wished Peter Pan would find him too now, just like she did... He jumped, James throwing his pillow at him.

"Up Pads!" he mumbled, only one eye opened.

"It's our last day today," Sirius replied slowly.

James stared at him. Sirius always had this dark mood for the last day of class, because it meant he would have to get back to Grimmauld Place. But this year, it was different.

"You're not going back there this time Padfoot," James told him slowly.

Sirius smiled at him.

"I know."

"No need to look so desperate then."

"No, you're right."

Remus walked towards Sirius's bed too.

"Come on now," he told his friends with a smile. "I don't know for you, but I'm starving."

Sirius nodded, before rising. The Marauders hurried down the stairs to eat breakfast, and took their usual seats next to the girls.

"Ready for our last day?" Lily asked the boys happily.

"Sure. Though, I would rather not have History of Magic," Sirius complained.

Clara sighed in despair.

"Bloody Hell! Whoever invented this class was a tyrant."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, it's not that bad."

"Lils, even Moony and you are bored in this class," James pointed out.

She opened her mouth to answer, but merely giggled instead.

"Okay, you're right, it is terrible."

The owls came inside the Great Hall and dropped the letters and newspapers before the students. Clara rested her head against Sirius's shoulder to read the Daily Prophet with him, and he set it right between the two of them, before taking a real look at it. He frowned, his fingers wrapped around his teacup, but somehow unable to lift it from the table. He looked at the photograph, and read the title again, twice.

 _ **A photograph of the Dark Wizard revealed: confessions of a former Auror.**_

Around the table, nobody was speaking anymore, all of them staring down at their copies of the Prophet. Clara stared at the picture, and the snake-like face of the evil man who was staring back at her. She started to read the article, her hand finding Sirius's, and he wrapped his fingers around hers protectively. Some journalist had apparently managed to get a picture of Voldemort form an ancient Auror, who was interviewed further in the article. He had quit his job, because of the political tendencies of the Ministry, that tended to minimise the threat of Voldemort and what he called 'his army'. Clara's held Sirius's fingertips even tighter, and he responded to her touch. Her eyes grew wide. Among the names of the Aurors who were working hard on the case despite the political issues of the Ministry, her father's name appeared. Right there, she read several times, just to be sure. But there was no mistake. _John Clearwater_. She closed her eyes. This wasn't good at all.

"Clara? Love, you're okay?" Sirius asked her softly.

She shook her head, her eyelids still tightly shut.

"They mentioned my Dad..."

"What about it?" asked Peter.

She looked at him, tears shining in her green eyes.

"Now they have his name!"

She tried to breathe deeply, but choked instead.

"Now they know he's at the head of the case! Who do you think they will target now?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away. She didn't want this now. All this wasn't right. What the hell had come to the mind to this bloody journalist when he had written down names? Did he know that it meant putting their lives in danger? No one out of the Auror department knew it was Alastor Moody and Clara's father who were at the head of the special team that had been assembled to catch Voldemort. No one even knew there was a fucking special team for Merlin's sake! And now... Now the last defence of her father had fallen... All he had left against them was the secret of his name, and now it had been revealed to the world. He had been targeted when Voldemort and his Death Eaters were thinking he was merely the usual Auror, what would they be able to do now? She rose from her seat, feeling everybody in the Hall staring at her. No wonder they had all recognised her name. She ran out of the Hall, heading for the grounds, not knowing where she was going. She heard Sirius calling for her, but she didn't stop. She found herself near the Lake, under a tall oak. It was the same spot where Sirius had told her he loved for the first time. The boy finally managed to grab her arm, making her stop. She pushed him away again, crying now.

"Why? Why did they give his name? Now they know he's working on it and... and..."

Sirius took her in his arms again, but she kept pushing him away. She struggled to get out of his embrace, but he only held her tighter, shushing her softly. She was upset, she wanted to be alone, but he knew it wasn't what she needed. She needed him right now, and he knew it. So he kept his arms around her despite her struggle, and kissed her hair soothingly. She froze, and the next second she had crumbled into his arms, sobbing against his chest.

"Love, it's alright..."

"Sirius..."

He shushed her again, stroking her hair.

"They're not going to attack him, and everything will be fine."

"Sirius, please... tell me he won't be hurt."

"Your father won't be hurt Clara. He won't be hurt."

She calmed down, and for a second, she believed him.

* * *

Her spirit didn't improve much for the rest of the day, though she made huge efforts to appear joyful. But every time she was smiling, Sirius knew she didn't mean it. James sent a note flying to Lily during their last lesson of History of Magic.

 _'Clara's not feeling better, is she?'_

Lily picked up her quill, and bent over the table to write under James's message.

 _'Nope. Can't blame her though.'_

 _'I wish we could do something for her.'_

 _'But I don't think we can.'_

She turned around, giving him a sad smile. He could see how sad she was herself. Lily was right, there was nothing he could do to lift up Clara's spirit, but for Lily, it was another story. He picked up his wand and a new piece of parchment. A second later, a blue butterfly was flying towards Lily, and landed right before her upon her desk. She grinned, and offered her hand to the insect. The moment it touched her fingertips, it turned back into James's note. She grinned even more, turning towards James in the back of the classroom. He smiled back at her, and she read down his note, still facing him.

 _'Smile Lils, the world is more beautiful when you do.'_

She stopped breathing, smiling, and he saw her put slowly a hand on her chest. She looked up at him, and he merely smiled again in response. She turned around, and picked up another parchment. The second she wasn't holding James's note anymore, it turned back into a butterfly. She looked tenderly at the graceful animal, biting her quill. She was dying to ask him if he meant this. But there was still this little voice in her head, that kept telling her to be careful. From across the room, James stared at her, her quill touching her lips. Merlin, what he would do to touch her lips like this... She bent over her table, writing again. Next to her, Clara was smiling. She looked at Sirius next to James, and the boy rolled his eyes. Yes, these two were ridiculous... Lily sent her note flying towards James.

 _'I am smiling James. Haven't you noticed yet?'_

 _'Now you're smirking actually Lils.'_

 _'I never smirk, you're the one who smirks.'_

 _'What's that thing on your face then?'_

 _'A smile James, just a smile.'_

 _'Evans...'_

 _'Potter...'_

 _'You'll be the death of me, you know that?'_

He chuckled, sending his note to the redhead girl, shaking his head in an amused fashion. But when she read his note, she didn't smile. Actually, all trace of happiness seemed to disappear from her face. She hid herself behind her red hair, and sent back her response, still avoiding his eyes.

 _'Don't say anything like this again. Please, don't ever speak like this again.'_

James hit his forehead against his table. He was doing so well so far... Why did he have to always pick the wrong words? Why?

 _'Lils, I didn't mean that, and you know it. It's just an idiomatic expression.'_

 _'I know.'_

 _'Why are you upset then?'_

 _'Because I don't like seeing your name and the word 'death' in the same sentence. Especially with everything that is going on these days.'_

 _'I'm sorry, you know how clumsy I am sometimes.'_

 _'You are undoubtedly among the clumsiest people I know.'_

 _'Should I take it as a compliment?'_

A smile was back on her beautiful face.

 _'You can. It has its charm, sometimes.'_

 _'It's irresistible, I know.'_

She rolled her eyes, amused, and James smiled at the sight of her expression.

 _'By the way Lils, should I remind you that we're in class, and that you're supposed to be paying attention?'_

 _'Could say the same to you James.'_

 _'But I'm not a very serious prefect, like you are.'_

 _'Touché.'_

 _'But I know why you're writing notes to me.'_

 _'Really, and why that?'_

 _'Because you love writing to me. It's due to my unbearable charming nature, can't help it.'_

She chuckled, rolling her eyes again. He took a new piece of paper.

 _'And that's also why you'll write to me during the break, won't you?'_

She blushed fiercely, but lowered her head to hide her burning cheeks.

 _'More seriously Lils, I'd love to write to you. And I'd love you to write to me too. I would miss you terribly if you didn't.'_

He waited apprehensively for her answer.

 _'I reckon I would miss you as well if I didn't write to you this summer James.'_

He grinned. Things were going well, things were going very well indeed...

* * *

The feast was amazing, as always. Everyone was waiting for the special fireworks of the faithful Marauders, but before, Dumbledore did his speech. Finally, he came to the topic of the House Cup.

"Another year ends at Hogwarts tonight, and I would like to say a very genuine farewell to all our seventh year who will not come back next year, but have now reached the age to live their lives out the walls of this school. Good luck to you all."

The Great Hall echoed with cheers, before Dumbledore would require silence again, and resume his speech.

"Yes, it is time for some of you to build your own lives. It is now your responsibility to create your own path. And in the world we are living in these days, I am afraid these choices can have terrible consequences indeed, for you, and for others as well."

The old Wizard let his words sink in, and after a brief silence, he spoke again.

"I hope, that all of you, and also the ones who will come back here next year, will not forget what they have learned this year. Not only about charms, and spells... but on friendship, and love, and on fears too..."

He stopped again, and the Great Hall remained absolutely silent. Outside, an heavy rain was falling, crushing against the large windows of the Hall, and only the sound of the raindrops upon the windowpanes was breaking the stillness of this moment.

"We have all endured dark times this year. And I wish, children believe me, I wish I could promise you that all these things have passed away like rainclouds upon the bright sky, but it would be lying. And now more than always, we must show ourselves faithful to our friends, and believe into what is good in this world. Because there is always light, even in the darkest shadows, for those who can remember it, and look for it even in the dark places. One last final point, before I let you enjoy your evening plainly. I call all of you, to be careful. Dark times as we are facing now, call for reflexion and prudence. And we should all remember during the break that being cautious, is not being a coward, but being wise."

His blue eyes rested upon the group of Gryffindor friends for a while, before he would clear his throat.

"Time has now come to reveal who has won the House Cup this year," Dumbledore told them more happily. "In fourth position, with two hundred and twenty-two points, comes Slytherin."

There were a few claps, but mainly disappointed sighs from the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers however.

"In third position, Hufflepuff, with three hundred points."

A few claps again.

"It is now between Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw..."

All the students in the Hall held their breaths. Lily's hand found James's without her noticing.

"And this year, the House that has gathered the most points, with three hundred and eighty-four points is..."

Dumbledore took an amused smile at the desperate students, before finally revealing the winner.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he howled happily.

The Gryffindor flags appeared above the tables, and the students of the winning house all jumped in the air, cheering. McGonagall clapped and cheered herself madly. The four Marauders finally looked at each other, before picking up their wands. They pointed them towards the ceiling, and the stars exploded in colourful fireworks. Throughout the hall, the cheers doubled in volume. Clara cuddled into Sirius's arms, happy for the first time since this morning. He kissed tenderly her hair, laughing against her head. She looked up at him, his grey eyes alit with the exploding fireworks. Dumbledore was right, there was some good in this world left, and she felt like he was the perfect proof.

* * *

Sirius pined her against the wall, his tongue still deep into her mouth. They almost fell at the sudden shake of the train, but they only giggled into each other mouth. No way he was unsealing their lips, no bloody way... He carried Clara off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He revealed her right shoulder, and let his fingers wander on her collarbone. She moaned softly against his mouth. Merlin, she wanted him so much...

"What time is it?" she asked him in a breathy whisper, her hands lost in his hair.

He kissed the scar on her shoulder, and she shuddered under his lips. He took a quick glimpse at his watch.

"We'll be at King's Cross in ten minutes."

"No..." she protested in a moan.

He slipped his hand under her shirt, stroking her back, and unhooked her bra. She bit his lower lip in response, and he sighed faintly.

"I have no idea how I'm going to survive without seeing you every day," he groaned against her skin.

"Don't mention it," she breathed. "I've been asking myself the same question."

He ran his hand up her thigh, and she gasped as his fingertips were almost reaching her hip.

"You'll write to me, right?" she asked in his ear, her face buried in his dark hair.

"Of course I will," he answered against her neck. "Every day, and I'll expect a daily letter too."

She smiled.

"Of course I'll write to you every single day Love."

She felt him grinning against her neck. She knew he loved it when she used one of these nicknames, and she had to confess that she loved it too. Sirius suddenly pulled away, making her groan in disappointment.

"You've got the whistle, right?" he asked her, still out of breath.

She smiled, and picked up the silvery object from her pocket. Sirius nodded, before staring at her eyes intensely, his grey gaze piercing right through her.

"It never leaves you, do you understand. This whistle never leaves your side. If you need me, you use it, and I'll come right away. I swear."

She smiled, caressing tenderly his cheek.

"I promise, I'll always keep it with me."

She kissed him deep again, the train entering into London City.


	32. Chapter 31: First Times

**Guys, I'm so, so, so sorry for those who read the previous chapter before I could correct my mistake. I had first told you I would update on Wednesday, but that was a mistake, I meant Friday. I got wrong with the dates, sorry again.**

 **Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter though ;)**

 **Next update on Sunday (and this time I'm not doing a mistake, it's really Sunday). I don't think you will want to wait too long for the next update after reading the end of this one, so I'll be updating on Sunday, and I'll update the two coming chapters quickly as well. 'Cause I know you won't want to wait too long...**

 **Just a little remark before I leave you alone: theoretically, Sirius is supposed to be born in November, (according to Pottermore, and I reckon that we can trust them), but for the sake of my story, he'll be born during the summer. I had already lots of things going on in November, and I wanted Sirius and Clara to already be together for his birthday, and as it is my story, I can change whatever I want :) This chapter is not his birthday, but I mention it, so...**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please, tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **First Times**

It had been two weeks. Two long weeks that Clara and Sirius hadn't seen each other, and it was unbearable how much he could miss her. Of course they were writing to each other, every day, and often several times a day, but it definitely wasn't the same. He wanted to hold her so much, and to kiss her lips, and her neck, and her eyes... He sighed, closing his eyes. He missed her so much... Three owls came into the kitchen, flying in by the window, and Sirius grinned at the sight of Elizabeth, Clara's little brown owl. He gave the animal some bacon, and opened quickly her letter, whilst Fleamont was opening his Daily Prophet, and James was hurrying to open Lily's letter as well. At the sight of the two eager boys, Euphemia couldn't help but smile.

 _Hi Love,_

Sirius's grin doubled in size, and his heart skipped a beat. He loved so much when she called him like that...

 _First thing first, I've officially finished the book of crosswords you gave me for Christmas. I feel so sad, I loved this book. It made me think about you every time I opened it._

Sirius made a mental note to buy her a new book of crosswords, smiling.

 _My Dad is going all crazy about this secret mission of his, about which he can't tell me anything, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. He leaves in six days, and Merlin knows how worried he is about me. My Mum left yesterday for Prague, to her seminar concerning something that has to deal with chemistry but I don't understand enough Muggle science to know exactly what the whole thing is about. Anyway, I'm still terribly jealous that she has to go to Prague, and I have to stay with my Dad who's making me crazy with his paranoid habits. Maybe I should give up magic, and start a career as a Muggle scientist myself, just like my Mum. At least I could have the free flights to Prague._

 _I feel quite lonely out there though. My Dad spends most of his time out of the house with his colleagues, preparing their secret expedition, or in the house working on his cases. The girls came several times of course, and I went to see them too, but it's not the same. I miss you so much. You've got to find a way to come here while my parents are gone, 'cause really, I'm going all crazy right now on my own. I miss you so much..._

 _I love you,_

 _Clara._

Sirius folded carefully the letter, and drank up his tea. He had to find a way to go there and see her, no matter what he had to do to reach her. He had to see her, and he had to see her today... He stood up and took a piece of parchment and a quill, writing down quickly an answer.

 _My Love,_

 _I'm coming to see you this afternoon. I don't know how yet, nor when, but I swear I'm coming. And no need to try to convince that it's madness, I already know it is, but I'm coming anyway._

 _Love you,_

 _Sirius._

He gave the letter to Clara's owl and carried the little ball of feathers to the window, watching it fly away.

At the table, James was reading again Lily's letter, grinning.

 _Dear James,_

 _My sister's driving my Mum crazy with her wedding, and I can't help but laugh at the two of them fighting to death over the colour of napkins, bickering over two shades of white I can't even distinguish from each other. I have to say, that's hilarious. The bad news is that Vernon comes more often to our house these days, but I'm taking great care at staying as far as him as possible. So I guess you can say that I'm okay._

 _Clara is so depressed over not seeing Sirius, that's impressive. She who's always been very independent and quite uninterested in boys, she's completely lost without him. But I guess Sirius must be just the same, after all these two love each other so much._

 _My Dad has to come in a Muggle village not very far away from Godrig's Hollow, and so I thought I could come and see you, my Dad can give me a lift to the village. What do you think? I'd come on Friday next week, would that be fine for you? As you said once that you'd like me to come to your place, I thought I'd ask, but if you can't, it's not a problem, and we'll manage to see each other some other time._

 _I miss you, and our midnight snacks quite badly to be honest..._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily._

"Who's writing to you?" Fleamont asked his son, trying to refrain an amused smile before James's bliss.

"Lily."

"The ginger girl?" his mother asked.

"Yeah. She might be able to come to Godrig's Hollow next week, she'll probably drop by."

"Good idea!" Euphemia answered, exchanging a glance with her husband.

"And, is she single, this ginger girl?" asked slowly Fleamont, still trying to hide his smile.

James rolled his eyes, but Sirius exploded in laughter, sitting back at the table with the Potters.

"Lily's subject is definitely a sensitive one for James!" the boy laughed.

"Sirius, shut up!" James glowered at him.

"Why, have you got a crush on that girl?" James's mother asked him.

James moaned loudly, slipping his hands under his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Padfoot, you're a dead man!"

"I don't reckon your Mum will let you cut my throat in my sleep," Sirius answered, chuckling.

"So you do like her, don't you?" his father asked the poor boy.

"That is a euphemism," Sirius answered.

"Sirius!"

"James!"

The two boys looked at each other, James glowering at a giggling Sirius. James sighed, defeated.

"Yes, I like her," he confessed.

Fleamont gave his son a happy pat on the shoulder.

"That's my boy!"he cried happily. "I bet she's beautiful too!"

James blushed hard.

"Yes, she is," he answered, mumbling in his tea cup.

"And smart, apparently," added Euphemia.

"Yes, she is."

"I'm glad for you!" his father congratulated him.

"Dad, we're not together okay..."

"I know, I know... But it'll come sooner or later, I don't have any doubts you'll convince her in the end."

James looked down at his tea.

"We'll see," he merely answered.

Sirius cleaned up his tea cup and left the Potters, closely followed by James. They went to James's room and James lied down on his bed while Sirius was taking place in the comfortable armchair near the boy's bed, as usual.

"Did you really have to tell my parents about Lily?" James asked his friend, heaving a sigh.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"After having seen your dreamy smile they had already guessed Prongs."

He leaned closer to his friend.

"Prongs, I need to ask you a favour."

"After your betrayal at breakfast, you don't stand a chance."

"I need you to cover me for a couple of hours," Sirius continued, ignoring his friend's remark. James propped up an eyebrow, staring at Sirius.

"Where are you planning to go without me?" James asked him, narrowing his hazel eyes.

"Clara's."

James sat up.

"If her father sees you, he'll kill you Pads."

"I know."

"If my parents know you've gone there without telling them, they'll kill you."

"I know."

"And if you get killed, I'll kill you."

Sirius smiled.

"I know."

"And you still want to go?"

Sirius sighed.

"I just..." he struggled to answer. "I just need to see her. And she misses me, and... I just _have_ to see her Prongs."

James shook slowly his head, amused.

"You've really got her deep under your skin, don't you?"

"You can't imagine..."

James nodded.

"I've got your back, go see her."

Sirius grinned.

"Thanks Prongs."

"Anytime."

Sirius looked by the window at the white clouds that were drifting lazily through the deep blue sky of July, looking like cotton upon the sea. James had his back, he simply had to find a way to get there now...

* * *

Clara was biting fiercely her lips. She had posted herself by her window, in her bedroom, and was waiting for Sirius. From her window, she could see both the main alley that was leading to her house and the little wood near her garden, the two spots from which it was more likely for the boy to come. It was madness. Her father was in his desk, working. If he saw Sirius with her, he would kill him, she knew it. Or at the very least arrest him and send him to Azkaban for the first reason that would pop up into his mind. She bit her lips even more fiercely. But she so desperately needed to see him... Something moved from afar, between the trees. Yes, she could see it now, it was black, and quite big... She grinned, her heart exploding in her chest, butterflies tickling her stomach. It was Sirius, under his animal form. She hurried downstairs.

"I'm going to the garden Dad!" she warned her father, her pencils and some paper in her hand.

Her father turned towards her.

"You go drawing?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"The light is great. I think I'm gonna draw the trees."

"You don't go too far into the woods though."

"No Dad, I won't," she cried, hurrying outside the house.

She ran towards the spot where she had guessed the shape of Sirius. He was right there, on the edge of the little forest, and he waved happily his tail when he caught sight of her. Oh Merlin, these deep grey eyes... He turned around and hurried under the trees, disappearing from sight. Clara ran after him. She reached the closest glade, the soil covered with green grass and wild flowers, the sun bathing the leaves of the trees all around her. She searched for Sirius, but she couldn't see him.

"Sirius?"

No answer, she walked a bit further into the glade.

"Sirius? Where are you?"

"Didn't your parents told you not to follow big black dogs inside a deserted wood?"

She turned around, dropped her pencils and paper to the ground and flew into the boy's arms. He laughed, sweeping her off of her feet.

"I missed you so much!" she breathed, squeezing him against her.

"I missed you too!" he answered, holding her close as well.

He finally put her back down on her feet, and kissed her lips fiercely.

"I missed that too," she said, panting, her brow resting upon his.

"Me too," Sirius smiled.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, before kissing her skin.

"How did you come here?" she asked him, as he was tracing a long line of kisses across her neck and up to her jaw line.

"James covered me with the Potters. And I Apparated."

She laughed.

"You're not seventeen yet, you know that, don't you?" she asked him, her arms wrapped around his neck, losing herself in his grey eyes.

"It's not the most illegal thing I've ever done..." he answered in a smirk.

She burst into laughter.

"True! It's nothing really, compared to the fact that you're an unregistered Animagus."

"It is indeed. But you love the fact that I'm a criminal, don't deny it."

"You really are a bad boy!" she mumbled against his lips.

"And you love it."

"And I love it!"

She kissed him deeply, tenderly, slowly, catching up for the two long weeks during which she had been unable to taste these wonderful mouth of his. He grinned as they finally pulled away.

"You taste like blueberries," he smiled.

"And you like sugar," she answered.

They sat down on the grass, and he took her in his arms.

"By the way, I have something for you," he told her, reaching for his bag.

He handed her a brand new book of crosswords. She exploded in laughter.

"Thank you!" she answered, kissing him as a reward.

It was undoubtedly the best reward she could have thanked him with.

"You said you had finished yours."

"True! And I needed a new one, thank you!"

He kissed her again, and quickly he found himself on top of her.

"Have I ever mentioned," he mumbled against her neck, "that this white dress you're wearing now is my absolute favourite?"

She laughed, her fingers lost in his hair.

"I'm making a mental note to wear it for your birthday then."

He moaned.

"I hope I'll see you again in it before my birthday."

She smiled.

"I'll wear this dress every time we see each other during the summer then. Would you like that?"

He kissed her bare shoulder.

"I'd love that."

He kissed her lips again, and their hands explored each other, eager for every inch of skin they could finally reach. Sirius rested his palms on her breasts for a while, and she didn't resist. Quite the contrary actually, she sighed faintly under his touch. He let a hand run up her thigh under her dress, and up her hip, and again she didn't push his daring hand away, and moaned loudly against his lips instead. She slipped her hands under his shirt and stroke his chest, making him moan as well. After a while, Sirius could feel himself completely losing control, and so he pulled away, panting. But she groaned in disappointment and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her again, crushing eagerly their mouth together. But he could feel desire burning inside him, and he had to stop, or things would escalate quickly. He pulled away again, and sat on the grass next to her. She looked at him cautiously.

"Why did you stop?" she asked him, out of breath.

Sirius shook slowly his head, panting as well.

"I had to."

"Why? You didn't like it?"

Sirius laughed.

"I loved it a bit too much. I need to calm down."

She stared at him for a while, before sitting up and kissing his mouth again.

"You've got to let me calm down Love," he told her, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Maybe I don't want you to calm down," she answered in a breathy whisper.

He looked at her right into her eyes.

"I'm not letting your first time happen in the middle of this glade, in scratchy dry grass, in a hurry because your father could catch us."

She buried her face in his shirt, breathing deeply his scent. He smelled like hormones and sugar... he smelled like love under the sun...

"You're right, I don't want it to be that way either. I'm not sure I'm ready anyway," she told him.

"And I want you to be. I don't want you to regret it."

She smiled against his shoulder, her face buried in his shirt.

She reached for her paper and her pencils, and they lied down in the grass, her head on his stomach, and they spent the next hour and a half lying like this, Sirius stroking tenderly her hair while she was drawing the leaves above them. None of them stopped smiling the whole time.

Finally it was time for Clara to get back to her house, and for Sirius to go back to the Potters'. He squeezed her against him, kissing her face everywhere. She laughed under his mad kisses.

"I love it when you kiss me like that," she chuckled when he finally stopped and rested his brow against hers.

"I know you do," he answered, enlacing his fingers with hers.

"My Dad goes away in six days."

"The Potters go for a party somewhere in Scotland in a week, they'll spend the night there."

They looked at each other, grinning.

"I'll see you on Wednesday then," she told him.

"I'll come at six, will that be okay?"

"Sure, we'll eat together. Though I can't cook, I'll manage something."

He kissed her tenderly again, and after an eternity, they finally pulled away.

"I love you Clara."

"I love you too Sirius."

They grinned, before finally walking away. They already couldn't wait till the coming week.

* * *

He arrived early that evening, but she didn't mind. On the contrary, she couldn't wait to see him, and he felt just the same.

The second she opened the door, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her feverishly.

"Hi, by the way!" Sirius smiled as they were finally pulling away.

Clara laughed happily.

"Hi Love!"

He grinned. He loved it when she called him like that...

"These are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of daisies and red roses.

"Thank you! They're so lovely!" she cried, kissing him again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed against her mouth. She put her bouquet in some water, before coming straight back into his arms.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him, running her hands through his hair.

"I'm starving!" he answered, kissing her temple.

"Great! Well, as I warned you, I can't cook."

"You may have mentioned that."

"So, that's why I've decided not to take any risk."

She dragged him in the living room, where she had set the table for two. On the table, a pizza box was waiting for them, still unopened. Sirius laughed loudly, sounding like a dog barking.

"I guess I should thank you for not trying to poison me with your cooking!" he joked.

"You should indeed."

He opened the cardboard box. It was a pizza with pepperoni, olives, cheese, tomato and red pepper... he smiled. It was his favourite.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her again.

"You may have mentioned that once or twice before already..." she laughed.

"What? Are you saying that I repeat myself like an old man?"

She burst into laughter. It sounded like the sun bathing cherry trees...

"Well, maybe you're not very original," she answered, still laughing.

He kissed her forehead.

"Truth doesn't need to be original."

She smiled against the crook of his neck.

"Let's eat, I'm famished!" she said, finally breaking their embrace.

They sat close to each other, holding hands often during their meal, laughing and talking merrily, catching up on each other's news. Clara offered him some wine, but he declined. He didn't want to feel tipsy. He wanted to be plainly aware of every detail of their evening: the way her green eyes were shining with laughter, her red lips curved into a smile, the softness of her neck against his lips, the way her white dress could let him guess the curves of her body... It was perfect, and he didn't want to dilute all these feelings in alcohol. Clara herself didn't especially like to drink, and the bottle was left untouched on the table, along with their empty plates, while they started to kiss again. She needed to get closer to him, she needed him to hold her close, but their chairs kept them apart. And so she suddenly broke their kiss, stood up, and came sitting on his laps. She could feel his heart pounding whilst she was kissing him deeply again, squeezing him against her. He started to stroke gently her right thigh, and his hand found its way under her dress, travelling up her leg. She moaned loudly against his mouth while he was biting tenderly her lower lip. She pulled away, looking at him right into his deep grey eyes, whilst her fingers were lost in his hair.

"Come with me," she whispered.

"Anywhere," he said.

She grinned, standing up. She took his hand, enlacing her fingers with his, and guided him through the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked when they started to climb up the stairs.

"Come," she merely answered.

He followed her to the upper floor, and she led him till the end of the corridor, opened the door and made him enter.

"Is it your bedroom?" he asked.

She closed the door behind them. Sirius looked at the room, with walls white and golden, several banners of the Gryffindor house were hanged on the walls, along with some pictures of her and her friends. On her desk, he noticed the same picture he had upon his own: the picture where they were dancing in Hogsmeade under the falling snowflakes...

"It is my room indeed," she answered. "How do you find it?"

"I love it."

He turned towards her again, not sure about the reason she had made him come up here. She closed the space between them and kissed him passionately, before sucking his lower lip. He sighed faintly, and held her closer. She started to unbutton his shirt. After the fourth button, he took her hands in his, stopping her.

"Wait," he said, out of breath. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him in the eyes, and swallowed before answering, blushing.

"I'm ready."

He propped up an eyebrow.

"What..." he stuttered. "What do you mean?"

She unbutton a fifth button of his shirt. She could see a part of his torso... she could barely breathe...

"I mean," she said slowly, "that I've been thinking about... the next step, for quite a while now, and... I think I'm ready to take this step with you."

She bit her lower lip, expecting his reaction.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, his voice hoarse and so warm. "I can wait, you can take all the time you need."

"I know you'll wait for me. But I've thought about it. And I'm ready."

A sixth button was undone...

"Sure?" he asked again, his face coming closer and closer to hers.

"Sure," she whispered, her lips almost touching his.

Their lips met, parted, danced together, and Sirius's shirt fell to the ground. She let her hands wander across his torso and his back, while she was kissing his chest and his shoulders. His eyes closed, Sirius could barely breathe. Her mouth felt so warm, and soft on his skin... He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips again, biting them softly. He unzipped her dress, and slipped it down on her upper arms, revealing her white bra. He kissed the space between her breasts, and she moaned, tightening her grip on his hair. Her dress fell to the ground too. His hands were stroking her naked body in a passionate, and yet tender way, and everywhere his fingers touched her, she shuddered. He slowly unhooked her bra, his lips back on her neck. She gasped, pulling him away to look at his eyes. Slowly, he slipped her bra off her shoulders, and she let him take it off. He let out a low groan.

"You're so gorgeous Clara..." he whispered, his voice lower than ever, while he was staring at her breasts.

His hands moved slowly from her waist up to her chest. She gasped again, her eyes closed, her head thrown back towards the sky, her back arched to lean in his caress, when he stroke tenderly her breasts, shuddering. He kissed her lips, and carried her to her bed. He took his time, kissing every inch of her. He could never get enough of her...

"I love you Sirius," she whispered.

He kissed her lips softly before answering.

"I love you too Clara. I love you more than anything in this world."

And he spent the whole night proving her how true his words were.

* * *

She felt goosebumps running on her shoulder. She covered it with the blanket, and noticed only then that she was naked. She caught the noise of someone else's breath next to her. She noticed that she was rising and falling at the rhythm of this other breath, and finally, she realised that what she was feeling against her body was not a mattress, but skin, a warm and soft skin... She opened her eyes on a chest, falling and rising, carrying her up and down and rocking her gently. She caressed the strong torso upon which she was resting, before looking up. Sirius was already awake, looking at her. He grinned as he was catching her glance.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she answered, smiling, her voice full of sleep.

He stroke her hair tenderly.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked her.

"No, you didn't. Did you wake up long ago?"

He let his hand slip all the way down her arm, sending shivers all over her body, and reached for her hand on his torso, enlacing his fingers with hers.

"About half an hour ago," he answered.

"You should have woken me up," she said.

"No, I watched you sleeping," he replied in a smile. "You're so beautiful when you're asleep..."

She approached her lips from his, and he closed the space between them. She maneuvered on top of him, kissing him deeply. He let his fingers wander down her spine, and he felt her shudder under his touch.

"Sirius," she whispered, almost sighing, "last night was so perfect..."

He kissed her even more desperately, squeezing her against him. She gasped, as he moved his lips over her right shoulder, kissing her scar in the process.

"Sirius," she sighed again. "Sweetheart, please, love me again..."

And all morning through, he did.

* * *

Sirius held her close, cradling her in his strong arms protectively. He kissed her brow covered with sweat, and caressed her back, running his thumb up and down her spine. She brushed her cheek against his, his short beard tickling in the most delightful way her skin. He giggled, kissing her nose.

"Sweetheart, when are you supposed to leave?" she asked bluntly in his ear.

He looked at her, playing with her necklace. She was always wearing the pendant of a crocus he had offered her at Christmas...

"James's parents come back at six. I have to be there by then," he answered, staring at her green eyes.

"Well, we still have a bit of time then," she smiled.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to go," he groaned. "I want to stay here forever, in this bed with you."

She smiled, holding him close.

"I wish we could stay here too."

Suddenly, a strange noise emanating from Sirius's stomach broke the tender silence that had been united them the second before. They burst into laughter.

"Sounds like you're hungry!" Clara laughed.

"I've got to say I'm starving," he answered, laughing too.

"What do you think about a brunch?"

"That's a brilliant idea!"

She kissed his lips one last time before sitting up. She held the sheet close to her, covering herself. She blushed when she realised that she had to stand up to pick up any of her clothes... which meant revealing most of her body. She took a glimpse at Sirius, who was still looking at her. He read her discomfort in her expression, and gave her a reassuring smile. It was not enough to ease her mind though, and so he dramatically covered his eyes with his hands. She laughed despite herself.

"You realise that we've spent the night _and_ the morning having sex, right?" he told her, his eyes still covered by his callous hands. "Which means that I've already seen you naked. And not only seen, actually... I reckon there was a lot of kissing involved too."

She smiled. He was right, she was acting silly. After the few last hours they had spent together, it was ridiculous to hide herself from him. She took his hands, and made him look at her again.

"You're right."

"You're beautiful Love," Sirius said more seriously. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Don't hide from me. You know you don't have to."

"I know."

She let the sheet fall back on the bed, and Sirius smiled at her, taking care of staring only at her eyes. She smiled, stood up and picked up Sirius's shirt on the floor. She turned around, smiling mischievously at the boy, while buttoning his shirt. He laughed and whistled.

"Alright, this is way too sexy!"

His shirt was just covering the upper part of her thighs, and she took care of buttoning up Sirius's shirt just enough to tease the boy, revealing the top of her chest. Sirius started to rise, but she ran out of the room, laughing.

"Shit!" he cursed, laughing as well.

He quickly put on his trousers, and ran after the girl. He found her in the kitchen, preparing toasts. She was so gorgeous...

"Love, this is torture!" he said.

She laughed.

"Why?" she teased him.

"You're too gorgeous!"

She giggled, eating a strawberry.

"Well, it's not my fault."

"You can't let me in torture like that."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply her scent. She smelled like wild flowers bathed in sunrise...

"Besides, I can't wear your dress to make you feel unbearably attracted to me," Sirius chuckled in her neck.

She laughed.

"That's not very fair play," he added.

"Oh, poor puppy!" she replied.

He laughed against her skin. His stomach cried for food again and she handed him some strawberries and a toast.

"Let's eat, I'm starving too."

He kissed her forehead, and they ate a long breakfast, taking their time, enjoying this moment together. The world outside the walls of Clara's home didn't exist for any of them, and all they could think about was this happiness they were sharing, because they loved each other. And that was their whole life, their whole universe. Nothing, but their unlimited love.

The hours passed slowly, but still they passed, and the time came when Sirius had to go home. It took them an eternity to finally let go.

"I love you Sirius," she said one last time, before breaking their embrace.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, smiling.

"I love you too Clara."

They kissed each other one last time, at the end of the alley that was leading straight to Clara's house, and in loud crack, Sirius was gone.

* * *

She ran up the stairs. A jet of red sparks hit the wall right next to her head, but she forced herself not to pay attention. She ran, and ran, until finally she reached her bedroom. She locked magically the door behind her and hurried towards her bed. Finally, she caught sight of the shimmering little thing that would save her life, she knew it. He would come for her, he would come and save her... Someone in the corridor tried to force the door. She didn't have much time left, they were too many, she could never get out of the house... She put the silver whistle between her lips, and blow it one time...

The door cracked under a new spell.

...a second time she blew into the little thing...

Again the door cracked, and some sparks came flowing into Clara's bedroom.

...a third time she blew...

The door exploded, sending shreds of wood in all directions. Clara let the precious piece of silver slip from her hands, grabbing her wand instead. An intense jet of red sparks, and the world was gone. And on the ground, the little whistle was shining...

* * *

Sirius laughed madly at his friend who was still checking out that everything was ready for Lily to arrive.

"James, it's not a date, relax!"

"I know that, thank you," James replied wryly.

"Then stop acting like it is!"

James sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Sirius.

"You're right, of course you're right..."

Finally, someone knocked on the door, and James jumped out of the sofa, making Sirius chuckle even harder.

"Hi James!" Lily grinned when the boy opened the door.

"Hi!" James greeted her, making her coming in. "How are you?"

"Fine! You?"

"Perfect!"

Sirius arrived and greeted the ginger girl as well.

"My parents are gone... somewhere, I have to say I didn't listen," James told her. "So we have the house for us. Would you like to eat something?"

She smiled. James was wearing one of his black shirts, that had the same colour than his hair... he was so bloody handsome...

"Sure, why not?"

They sat in the kitchen, catching up on each other's news.

"Clara told me you were supposed to go see her the day before yesterday, how is she doing on her own in that big house?"

Sirius opened up his mouth to answer, but James was faster.

"Actually, he saw her yesterday too."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. James hadn't asked about what had happened at Clara's, and Sirius hadn't told him anything, but the glint in the boy's eyes told him that his friend had already guessed everything.

"Oh really?" Lily asked the two boys.

James nodded.

"He stayed there for the night..." James told her, winking mischievously at his friend.

Sirius buried his face in his hands.

"Thank you Prongs, of course Lily needed to know that."

"Do you mean that you two..." she asked slowly.

"Yes Lils, we did," Sirius answered quickly.

She jumped on her chair, overexcited.

"Oh Merlin... I have to write to her."

Sirius sighed, amused nonetheless.

"If you two could try not to tell every single person you see that we did though..."

"Of course, I won't say a word!"

The two boys laughed, before a ringing would cut the air. Sirius took a look at his watch, which had turned green. He smiled, she wanted to see him...

A second ring echoed through the kitchen, and Sirius frowned slightly. An emergency...?

A third ring exploded, though it died out quickly, as if someone had interrupted it. The watch turned red, and Sirius's eyes grew wide with fear, his heart pounding, panic paralysing his entire body. She was in danger, and was calling for help.


	33. Chapter 32: Crucio

**Well... I guess the title of this chapter says it all.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, you're the best, guys!**

 **As I reckon that you will not want to wait for too long for the next chapter again, the next update shall be on Tuesday.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter. I have to admit I'm quite proud of it, though it's definitely a dark one.**

 **Tell me what you think about it, don't forget to review please ;)**

* * *

 **Crucio**

This couldn't be. Of course Sirius had given Clara this whistle precisely for her to call for help if she was in danger, but he had never imagined she would need it, at least not as long as she was at her house. Sirius jumped out of his seat and strode towards the door. He had to go and help, he had to...

"Padfoot!"

James stopped him, holding him by the arm.

"Wait, we have to think first."

"She's in danger Prongs, there's no thinking to have. I have to go and help her."

"Is Clara in trouble? She told me about the whistle, is it why your watch was shining and ringing?" asked Lily, her voice hoarse with apprehension.

Sirius nodded. He was slightly shaking, his heart crashing against his ribs at every beat, his head fuzzy. The only thing he could feel was fear. A tidal wave of absolute fear that was drowning him into despair. He just wanted to hide in a dark corner and never come out again. He shook his head, fighting tears, his breathing fast and irregular. He couldn't give up. She was calling for him, he had to go, he had to save her...

"I have to go Prongs," he told his friend.

James read into his eyes that no word he could speak would change his mind, so he nodded slowly.

"Alright, but I'm going with you."

"Wait!"

Lily took a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to James's parents.

"Lils, you can stay here till your father comes back to pick you up," James told her kindly.

She furrowed her brow.

"I'm going with you," she stated.

"No you're not," James commanded firmly. "It's dangerous Lils."

"She's my best friend, I'm not going to stay here. Besides, we won't be too much of three, don't you think?"

James sighed. He couldn't take the risk to see her harmed, but he knew that look, and Lily could be quite stubborn when she wanted to. Clearly now was one of these moments...

"Come on then. But you stay behind Sirius and I, okay?"

She nodded, and followed the boys outside, holding on James's arms to Apparate with him. A loud crack, and they were gone.

* * *

Sirius finally felt the sensation of solid ground under his feet. He had Apparated just in front of Clara's house, at the entry of the little alley. He felt his friends Apparating beside him. He opened slowly his eyes. Lily's hand flew up on her mouth, and she couldn't control a cry. Sirius felt tears flowing down his cheeks. The house was on fire, already partially burnt. The flames were still fierce, the highest still trying to lick the cotton clouds above them. Sirius let out a desperate sob. Above the house, was floating the green mark of Voldemort, the terrifying snake looking like it was smiling cruelly at the burning home as it was slipping out of the scull's mouth. Death Eaters... Death Eaters had done that... Sirius suddenly shook himself.

"Clara?" he called shyly at first, his voice barely more than a whisper.

In James's arms, Lily was crying hard. She called for her friend too, closely followed by James.

"Clara?" Sirius called again louder.

No answer...

"Clara?" he called even louder.

No answer...

"CLARA!"

Silence...

"CLAARA!"

The soft sound of the blazes raging in the destroyed house...

"CLAAAAAAARAAA!"

Only the echoes of his cry yelling back at him the despair of his shaky voice...

Sirius couldn't take any more of it. He ran into the house, ignoring James and Lily calling for him. But he didn't care about the fire, he didn't care about the risks he was taking, he didn't care about anything except Clara, and she was somewhere in this ocean of ardent flames. He quickly made his way through the hallway, his wand sending cold water around and before him. The heat was burning his mouth, setting fire down his throat to his lungs. He choked, gasping for air, but caught smoke and ashes instead. He didn't care though. He coughed loudly, progressing through the flames nonetheless. He finally reached the stairs. His cheeks were soaked with tears but he couldn't know if they were caused by the toxic atmosphere or by the despair that kept crushing his heart. He put a foot on the first step, but the wood crumbled down under his weight. The flames had made too much damage already. He coughed madly again, breathing in his shirt. He tried to call for the girl again, but his throat was too dry, and only a low groan managed to pass his lips. He jumped over the gap to the next step, and managed to climb up the stairs on all fours. He hurried towards Clara's bedroom, his eyes burning, his throat drier than the desert, struggling to breathe. The door had been blown away magically. He stepped into the room, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"CLARA!" he cried again, his voice made hoarse by his burning throat.

He searched for her in the room, but he didn't find her. By her bedside, he saw something glimmering on the wooden floor. He took it in his hand, the metal surprisingly cold in this infinite heat. Sirius stood still, frozen, unable to move, nor think, nor breathe even. It was his whistle... A hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned around to find James, breathing in his shirt as well.

"She's not here Pads," he roared above the sound of the agonizing house. "I've looked in the other bedrooms, she's not here."

"Where can she be then?" Sirius answered.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here Pads. We'll both die if we stay."

Sirius nodded, getting out of the house with James. They both fell on the ground, coughing, gasping for air and Lily hurried towards them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear.

James nodded, still coughing. She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him against her.

"Don't you ever, EVER, scare me like this again James Potter," she whispered in his ear, tears in her throat.

He wrapped his arms around her, finally calming down. He looked at Sirius above the girl's ginger hair.

"Pads?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"She wasn't inside. But she was in her bedroom when she called for me," Sirius told his friends. "I found this next to her bed."

He opened his hand, revealing the little piece of silver. Lily finally released James, and looked at Sirius.

"I think they took her away."

"They kidnapped her?" asked James. "How can you know? Since when do Death Eater kidnap people?"

She kept staring at Sirius.

"I've found this in the grass, near the woods."

She opened her palm. Inside her hand was resting the necklace Sirius had given to Clara for Christmas. The little silver crocus shone under the red lights of the burning house behind them. The boy slowly took her necklace in his hand, tears back on his cheeks. She was never taking it off. He squeezed the jewel in his palm, wrath suddenly burning even harder than the wood of the dying home. They had her, and he would come for them all...

* * *

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot, wait! That's not a good idea."

"We need to know where they've taken her."

Lily grabbed him by the arm, finally managing to make him stop walking.

"We should go to the Aurors instead," she told him.

"No. They won't find her on time," Sirius answered, shaking his head.

"They have more chances than just the three of us," she replied.

"They won't do what is necessary to bring her back. They will never have information if they ask questions. We will."

"Sirius, it's mad. We need to go to the Ministry..."

"And then what Lils? Then we wait sitting on a couch drinking tea whilst Death Eaters are probably murdering her?!"

He shook his head again, forcing himself to calm down.

"We need to ask questions to people who could have answers, and these people will never speak to Aurors. Anyway, I'm pretty sure they're already at her house. Someone will have seen Voldemort's mark and called the Aurors for help."

"He's right Lils," James told her calmly. "They already know, but here we can help."

She nodded slowly, and followed the two boys out of the park where they had just Apparated. They checked both sides of the road before getting out, but the street was empty. They stopped in the middle of the road, watching as a house was suddenly forming out of nowhere. Sirius remained frozen on the spot for a few seconds, and James put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't think I would ever come back here," Sirius said slowly out loud.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked him kindly.

But Sirius nodded.

"Reg is the only one who can help us I'm afraid."

Sirius suddenly strode towards the door of his ancient home. He knocked at the door, knowing that it would be locked anyway. After what seemed an eternity, the door finally opened slowly on Kreacher, the house-elf. The creature looked up at Sirius, propping up an eyebrow, before wincing.

"Sirius Black is not allowed to enter the Noble House of Blacks anymore," he said slowly, his voice sounding like a creepy cracking of a wooden floor in the dead of night.

"Let me in Kreacher," Sirius commanded, his voice cold as stone.

"Mistress says Sirius Black is not a Black anymore, and is not allowed into the house."

"Kreacher, if you don't move your arse in less than five seconds, I'll blow your head off!"

"Master Sirius is always so polite with poor Kreacher..."

"KREACHER!" he roared.

The house-elf made way, and the three teenagers entered the house that had meant so much suffering for Sirius. He tried to look only at the floor, and headed towards the stairs. Clearly his parents were not there. Finally a bit of luck during this dreadful day... They hurried towards Regulus's bedroom. The boy was just opening his door.

"Kreacher, what's g..."

He froze, catching sight of Sirius. The Gryffindor hurried towards him, but forced himself to stay calm. Maybe the most effective method with his brother was the smooth one after all...

"What are you doing here?" Regulus asked his brother, unable to believe his eyes.

"I need your help," Sirius answered calmly.

"My help?"

Sirius nodded.

"Clara's been kidnapped today. By Death Eaters. Do you know anything that could help us to find her?" Sirius asked.

Regulus let out a wry laugh.

"Of course, because all I can be is a mule for you, hey? What makes you think I would betray my friends."

Sirius clenched his fists, his breathing loud and irregular. How could he call friends people like these? What had happened to his little brother along the years? Sirius looked right into his eyes, forcing himself to be calm.

"Regulus, please..."

"I'm not telling you anything Sirius."

"Reg..."

Sirius got closer to him and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Please, they'll kill her Reg."

When he looked into his brother's eyes, Regulus saw tears clouding his deep grey gaze. The pain and fear that were drowning his glance were earnest and heart-breaking. The young boy felt tears blurring his vision as well, but he set his jaws and shook his head.

"I can't tell you anything."

Sirius's grip tightened on his shoulder. He wanted so much to punch his brother, until he would finally tell him what he wanted to hear. But he knew it was useless with him.

"Reg, I know you would be taking risks if you talked. I get it. I understand. But they're going to kill her. Do you understand? They're going to murder her, when she hasn't done anything wrong. She hasn't done anything to deserve to die, but they will kill her anyway if you don't tell me what you know now."

Regulus stared at Sirius's grey eyes but spoke no word.

"Please Reg. Please, I beg you..."

A tear rolled down his cheek, and Sirius swept it quickly away. But it was too late, and Regulus had seen it going down his cheekbone and to his jaw line. He felt a lump climbing up his own throat.

"I'm not sure," he said slowly, his voice hoarse, "but the Malfoys talked about someone they wanted to kidnap, and to hide in the old abandoned mansion."

"The one in Wales you mean?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's all in ruin, but they use it as a safe-house."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"I don't know anything else," Regulus added. "And I don't know if they were talking about your girlfriend, or about someone else."

Sirius nodded again.

"Thank you Reg," he said slowly.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his strong arms around his little brother.

"Thank you," he repeated.

Regulus felt tears wetting his cheeks and took his older brother in his arms, holding on him for dear life.

"I have to go Reg," Sirius finally told him, his voice wet with tears. "I have to go help her."

Regulus nodded, releasing him slowly. Sirius gave him an encouraging smile, before turning back slowly towards the stairs.

"Sirius," his brother called him. "No one must know I helped you."

The Gryffindor nodded slowly.

"We won't tell anyone," James reassured him. "Thank you."

Lily thanked him too, and they headed together downstairs. Sirius put his hand on the doorknob, but the door flew open, and he found himself face to face with Orion Black. Sirius's eyes grew wide, and he went deadly pale.

"What are you doing in my house?!" the man bellowed.

Sirius took several step back, avoiding of only a few inches his father's stick, taking out his wand. In the blink of an eye, James and Lily were by his sides, pointing their wands at Sirius's parents too.

"YOU FILTH!" roared his mother. "HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE?"

Sirius winced, feeling his ears on the verge of explosion.

"I just needed to take some of my stuffs, I was leaving," he said calmly.

Lily saw his hand shaking, his wand still pointed towards his parents.

"I'll teach you..." roared his father, advancing towards his son.

But James advanced before his friend, his glance merciless.

"Try it, just to see..." he replied through gritted teeth, his cold tone made shaky by wrath.

The man stopped, narrowing suddenly his eyes.

"You're the Potter boy, aren't you?" he asked slowly. "Yes, I've heard this _thing_ had run away to your house."

Lily took a step towards the man as well, furious. How could he call his own son like this?

"Let us go," she commanded.

Sirius put a hand on each of his friends' shoulder and pushed them slowly away. He got closer to his father.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said slowly. "You can't do anything against me anymore. I have a real family now to look after me. I'm not afraid of you. I pity you."

He pointed his wand at the man again.

"Now if you don't let us get out, I'll make room for us to pass myself."

"Get out!" ordered his mother in a howl. "GET OUT!"

The teenagers hurried outside and didn't stop before they were several blocks away from the terrible house.

"You're okay Sirius?" Lily asked the boy as they were finally stopping.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"I'm fine."

"Do you know the place Regulus was talking about?"

Sirius nodded, slowly calming down again.

"I've been there once. I remember."

"Can you make us Apparate there?" asked the girl.

Sirius nodded once more.

"Hold on me," he told them, offering them his arms.

Lily and James each grabbed one of Sirius's arm, and in a loud crack, they had vanished.

* * *

James took a glimpse over the bush. The mansion seemed like it had been abandoned years ago, except for two weak lights downstairs. A cloaked shape was standing near the door, watching carefully the road that was leading to the house.

"There's a guard," James whispered.

He sat down again, turning his attention back towards Lily and Sirius.

"Shit!" Sirius breathed.

"Well, if I had a safe house, I would undoubtedly protect it," replied James.

"How are we going to get inside then?" asked Lily.

James remained silent for a while, thinking hard.

"We can't just walk near the house, or he'll see us coming," he whispered, thinking out loud. "We have to find a way to make them let us get inside..."

"I don't reckon that if we just wave at them and ask them politely they will let us get away with Clara, Prongs," answered Sirius wryly.

The night was falling, and the sky had now a deep shade of purple, some stars already shining bright. Beyond the horizon, the sun had already disappeared, the last shreds of its fire bathing the infinite fields in a dark, blood-like red. Lily put a hand on James's arm, staring at the line of the horizon, half-talking to herself.

"We don't have to make them let us get inside, we must make them get out."

Sirius frowned hard, but James smiled as he could catch a glimpse of her idea.

"We'll pass whilst they're outside, leaving the house unprotected..."

"...We just have to lead them away from the mansion, enough for us to get closer, and enter by one of the windows," finished Lily.

Sirius smiled, nodding slowly.

"We just have to make them get far enough from the house to remain out of their sight," he said. "And then we go inside."

He took Lily's face in his hands and kissed her cheek.

"Lily, you're brilliant!"

The girl chuckled.

"We should wait a bit, till it's darker," she whispered.

They all nodded, and they sat in the grass, waiting for what Sirius took for an eternity, until finally the sky was dark enough to hide their shapes in the shadows of the young night. Before they would get into positions, James took Lily's wrist tenderly in his hand, making her look at him.

"Lils, before we do this, you need to promise me something," he told her, his voice stern.

"What is it?" she asked him, quite afraid by his tone.

"Promise me that, whatever may happen in there, if things turn ill, you won't wait for Sirius and I. If you have the occasion to save yourself, you take it. If it means that you leave us behind, you run anyway. Promise me you'll save yourself, and not us."

She stared at his hazel eyes, barely distinguishable in the dim light of the stars, and yet, the intensity of his gaze was piercing right through her.

"If you don't give me your word," James told her. "I'm not letting you get inside with us. I'll petrify you if I have to."

She smiled sadly, but nodded.

"I promise."

He smiled, and couldn't control his urge to caress her cheek. The feeling of his fingertips against her skin sent electricity down her spine, her heart suddenly racing. Finally, they took positions behind the house. Sirius quickly turned into a dog, walked further away from his friends, and started to bark madly. At first nothing happened, the guard merely turning his head towards the sound. In the night nothing was moving, not even the wind was disturbing the peace of the deserted countryside. The still silence was deafening, and Lily could hear her blood pounding in her ears. She slowly took James's hand, and he held tightly her fingers against his strong palm. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the touch of James's skin making her feel better already. Suddenly, the front door opened, and a man all dressed in black appeared, holding his wand up in the air to shed some light upon the dark path. Sirius kept barking, until the two wizards would start walking further down the narrow road. They walked even further, whilst another Death Eater, masked with a skull, was walking out of the house as well and hurrying behind them, ready to react. James and Lily hurried towards the house, hiding against the wall behind a bush of hawthorn. Sirius stopped barking, and ran towards the house as well, running close to the ground to avoid being caught. He finally reached his two friends and turned back into a boy, his wand tightly held in his hand. The Death Eaters came back, talked together for a while, and they all got back inside. The teenagers advanced discreetly towards the closest window. The room was empty, the wooden floor covered by a thick layer of dust, the space lost in shadows.

"Alohomora," whispered Lily.

James opened slowly the window, and the three friends slipped silently inside the house. They avoided carefully the room full of light were the two Death Eaters were eating their supper, and headed downstairs instead, entering a long staircase that was leading towards abandoned and long-forgotten tunnels. They lightened the tips of their wands and walked down the stairs, wincing every time a step would crack under their weight, the sound crying into the deep silence. Finally they arrived to a door, that was opening only on impenetrable shadows. The corridor was quickly separating into two different tunnels. A long line of closed doors were incorporated to each wall of both tunnels, and a little window, with glass covered with dust and dirt by the years, allowed them to see inside each room. Although, before going any further, they had to take a decision.

"Alright Pads," James whispered, his voice barely audible. "Left, or right?"

Sirius looked into the darkness of both tunnels, and his gaze lingered on the one on his left. His instinct was yelling at him to take this direction...

"I'll go left," he said. "Prongs, you have the two-way mirror?"

James winked mischievously at his friend.

"Of course I do."

"We call each other if we find her," Sirius instructed.

"If we don't answer after two calls, we don't insist. Means we're in trouble," added James.

They put a hand on each other shoulder.

"Be careful Padfoot."

"You too Prongs."

Sirius turned to Lily, and she couldn't help but hug him close.

"Be careful you moron," she admonished him, worry tightening her throat.

"You too," Sirius smiled, hugging her as well. "And you take care of Prongs for me, right?"

"Right."

Sirius gave his friends one last smile before turning around, and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Euphemia laughed loudly at her husband's joke, before opening the door of her house. She was quickly surprised by the calm in her home though. With these two boys around, the moments of silence were rare, even inexistent.

"James?" she called. "We're back Darling."

No response.

"Sirius?"

Still no answer.

"They must have gone out Honey," her husband told her. "Look, they've left a note."

But when Euphemia looked at the piece of parchment she couldn't recognize the writing. She read the note, her face growing paler at each word. Fleamont got closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

She passed the note to her husband, unable to speak. He went pale as sheets as well. They had heard about a new attack that day with some friends of theirs, clearly the children had gone there. He quickly took his wife by the hand and headed towards the fireplace.

"We have to get to the Ministry," he told her, his voice calm despite the situation.

"What happened in their heads?" she asked out loud, crying by now.

"They're young, and stupid. And you know the boys, they would do anything for a friend. If Sirius's girlfriend is in trouble, then you can be sure they have run right into it too."

He made his wife go first, and then hurried inside the fireplace himself, taking a handful of Floo powder.

"Ministry for Magic," he spoke loudly and distinguishingly, throwing the powder into the fire beneath his feet.

Green flames twirled all around him and he quickly found himself in the great and long hall of the Ministry for Magic. He took again the hand of his wife, and they headed straight to the Department of Aurors. Luckily, they were both working there, and the labyrinth of black corridors had no secrets for them. They ran across the Auror Department. Fleamont Potter could remember the name on the note now. Clara Clearwater, yes, he knew her father. They had met several times, he was married to a Muggle scientist (profession he had still failed to understand but whatever) and he was, just like the Potters, fiercely and openly opposed to Voldemort and everything he defended. Fleamont spotted the man, who looked terribly pale, and hurried towards him. He was holding a beautiful woman in his arms, who was crying and shaking desperately, and though he had never met her before, Fleamont guessed that it had to be the disappeared girl's mother.

"John Clearwater?" he called.

The Auror turned his glance towards him, apparently annoyed. He had no time to lose. His girl had disappeared, his house was destroyed, he had enough to deal with already.

"Fleamont Potter," the man continued despite the look John threw at him. "Do you remember? We've met several times before."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I have no time now..."

"Our sons have gone to your house," Euphemia interrupted him. "Apparently they were with one of their friend, Lily..."

"Lily Evans?" asked John, focused on the two parents now.

"Yes, yes that's it. Somehow they learned that your daughter was in trouble, and they went to your house to help her. Look," she added, handing him the note.

The Auror read the message quickly, before passing it to one of his colleagues.

"Have you found the three kids to your house?" Fleamont asked him.

John shook his head.

"There was no one. They burnt the house to the ground, left the Dark Mark, and Disapparated. My daughter wasn't in the house, and we found traces of footsteps on the grass and in the little wood near my home. They sent us a message, asking for the liberation of the two Death Eaters we had arrested after an attack they organised against me in November. But there was no sign of anybody else in the house, and they've spoken only of my daughter, not of any other child."

"Where can they be then?" Euphemia asked her husband, crying again.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Fleamont asked John. "Maybe they've taken them too."

"They've Disapparated, we're trying to find out where they've gone to. But it's a difficult process, it takes time."

He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, his wife still shaking in his arms.

"And Merlin knows we don't have time," he added in a low voice.

Fleamont felt tears clouding his eyes.

"Is it okay if we wait until you know more?" he asked John.

The Auror smiled kindly at him, letting him know that he understood perfectly what he was felling right now.

"Of course, take a seat. You can stay as long as you want. We have tea and coffee at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you, thank you very much," answered Euphemia, still crying, as she was collapsing into a chair next to her husband.

John sighed, and took a look at the time. It was half-past nine.

* * *

Half-past nine. Sirius read the time on his watch, and immediately wished he hadn't. It had been six hours now that Clara had called for him. Six hours, how many things could happen in six hours... He hurried down the corridor, looking into the cells through the narrow windows as he was passing by. For the rooms were cells indeed. Large, dark, scary, empty cells. He looked by the next window, panting. Empty. The next one. Nothing. And the next. Empty as well. And the next. Nothi... He narrowed his eyes, approached the light a bit more of the window, and took a closer look, trying as hard as he could to pierce the darkness. His heart jumped in his chest. Barefoot, her dress partly torn apart and covered with dirt and what seemed from afar to be blood, a girl was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. Sirius would have recognised this white dress anywhere. It was his favourite after all...

"Alohomora," he whispered quickly, pointing his wand at the keyhole.

The door opened in a cracking noise, and the boy hurried inside. He kneeled down next to the girl, and chased gently a lock of her brown hair from her face. He gasped, feeling tears wetting his cheeks. She was covered with bruises and scratches, her eyes closed. He caressed gently her swollen lips, blood staining his fingertips.

"Clara?" he called gently.

She didn't move.

"Clara?" he called again.

No response. He bent over her and put his ear on her breast. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes. He could hear her breathing, weakly, but she was breathing. He took her in his arms, cradling her.

"Clara? Wake up, open your eyes."

He saw her eyelids flutter, and she finally opened her beautiful green eyes. The first thing she saw was Sirius's deep grey gaze, and she smiled despite how painful her face was. She hadn't imagined it, it was really Sirius's voice she had just heard calling her name. He smiled at her, a tear landing on her cheek.

"Hey Love," he said tenderly, caressing her hair, his voice hoarse with tears.

She smiled again.

"I knew you'd come," she told him, her voice weak and shaky, but happy and relieved nonetheless. "I knew you would find me."

He kissed her brow.

"I'll always find you Love," he answered against her skin.

He took the two-way mirror out of his pocket, smiling at Clara, and called for his friend.

"James Potter."

The mirror remained blank, reflecting only Sirius's image. A lump crept up his throat again.

"James Potter," he repeated, his voice shaky, but again, nothing happened.

"Did he come with you?" Clara asked him, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah, Lily too. We were together at the Potters' when you called for me. They wouldn't let me go alone."

She smiled.

"Sounds like them."

"Indeed."

He put the mirror back in his pocket. James and Lily were in trouble, but Clara didn't need to know that.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay Love?" he whispered to her.

"I can't stand," she told him.

"It's okay, I'll carry you. Wrap your arms around my neck."

She did as instructed, moaning as she was forcing her painful muscles to work, but froze as he was about to lift her off the ground.

"Sirius, watch out!" she cried.

The boy looked up towards the door, but too late. The Impedimenta curse hit him on the shoulder, and he fell violently on the ground. His wand flew away from the dusty floor, and before Sirius could reach it again, it flew right into the Death Eater's hand. The masked shape closed the door again, and darkness covered the world. Near him, he could hear Clara crying.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I shouldn't have called you. It's my fault if you're here."

He searched for her in the dark, and finally found her shoulder. It was so completely dark, he couldn't see anything. He got closer to her, and took her back into his arms.

"No, you did the right thing, none of this is your fault. It's mine, I should have listened to Lily and go to the Ministry."

"It's my fault Sirius, I'm so sorry."

She let out a sob, and he cradled her, stroking her hair.

"It's not your fault. Now, please, stop crying."

He looked towards the direction of the door, though he couldn't see it. They were trapped. He hoped James and Lily were doing a better job than he was...

* * *

He kept running down the tunnel, dragging Lily behind him, holding her tightly by the wrist. A jet of blue sparks passed them and came crashing on the wall on their right, and the stones exploded, sending rocks upon the two teenagers. James staggered as he was hit quite violently on the head, but he didn't stop running. He could hear Lily panting behind him. He had to make her get out of here, it was all that mattered now. He cursed himself for bringing her along at all. But it was too late for remorse. He heard Sirius call by the two-way mirrors twice, but couldn't take time to answer. If he was calling, then he had found Clara. Good, now he had only to worry about Lily, Sirius would take care of his girlfriend. They ran further, none of them daring to take a look behind. Another blue spark flew against the wall next to them, but this time James was closer to the explosion. The strength of the detonation projected him against the opposite wall. He let out a cry as his leg was hitting the hard stone, and he held his knee as he was falling to the ground.

"James!" Lily cried, hurrying towards him.

The explosion had made her fall down too, and both her knees and her arms were covered with scratches, her left cheek cut and bleeding. She knelt down next to James, careless of her own wounds. He winced as she touched his knee.

"James..."

"Lils, run!" he ordered.

Behind them, the Death Eaters were coming, quickly closing on them.

"Go Lils!"

He took her face in his hands.

"I can't walk Lils, you have to go. You promised me, you promised you would save yourself. Run!"

She shook her head, her jaws set, her cheeks wet with tears. Her glance was determined, and a fire seemed to be burning into its green softness. When she spoke again, her voice was firm, and yet tender.

"I won't leave you James Potter. I never will."

She got up, and turned towards the Death Eaters, raising her wand.

"NO!" James cried. "Lils, go!"

She shook her head again. She couldn't leave him. Somehow, she knew she would never be able to leave him, she would never abandon the man she loved...

"Expelliarmus!" she roared when the Death Eaters were close enough.

James looked desperately for his wand, but he couldn't see it anywhere on the ground...

"Reducto!" answered the Death Eater.

"Protego!"

Lily was a good duellist, and undoubtedly a powerful witch, but the strength of the spell made her fall on her back anyway.

"Impedimenta!" she cried, stopping the first Death Eater in his track as he was getting closer to them.

But the second disarmed her before she could defend herself, and he paralysed her legs. He advanced towards her, and bent to take her by the hair.

"Don't touch her!" roared James.

He threw himself on the man, punching him hard with his clenched fists, hitting every part of his body his closed hands could find.

"Impedimenta!" the Death Eater roared.

James was hit right on the chest, sent flying against the wall before falling back heavily to the ground, unable to breathe for several seconds. He remained there, lying on the floor, gasping for air, hearing Lily crying desperately his name. He could feel at the way his torso was hurting him that he had at least two broken ribs. The Death Eater stood up, helped by his comrade, and dragged Lily by the hair across the tunnel. She cried with pain, holding on his arm to try to ease the pain as he was pulling her further across the dusty floor. The other masked silhouette grabbed James by the collar, and they threw them both in a cell. Surprisingly, it wasn't empty. There was a little candle alit, burning slowly through the shadows and shedding a warm scent of wax across the dusty room, set on a broken stool. The Death Eaters threw them violently on the floor, and closed the door behind them, leaving the two teenagers alone on the ground.

* * *

They finally heard someone walking outside in the corridor, and the light of a shining wand appeared through the window. Sirius shook slightly Clara, who had fallen asleep in his arms, too exhausted to resist. She opened her eyes, and he put her gently on the ground, standing up, taking position between the girl and the door. He didn't have his wand, but Merlin knew he would give them a fair fight before they could get to Clara. Four Death Eaters entered. The tallest man raised his wand towards Sirius. The boy clenched his fists, and rushed towards the man. But the spell was faster than Sirius's fist.

"Crucio!"

Sirius stopped dead, falling down on the ground, holding his chest, yelling. He had never suffered as much. The pain was everywhere, it was everything. His vision blurred, and soon he couldn't see Clara anymore, who had started to crawl, crying, towards him, before two Death Eaters would hold her to the ground. Then it was only darkness, and this pain, this unbearable pain that was flowing in his veins through his entire body. Suddenly it stopped, and Sirius rolled on his back, panting, covered with sweat. He finally stopped yelling, and started to moan as he rolled back on his side, holding his ribs again. It was still painful, and every time he was breathing it felt like he was tearing his chest apart.

"Sirius!" Clara called him from what seemed far away.

He turned his face towards her, finally opening his eyes.

"It's okay Clara. Don't worry about me."

"Sirius!"

The masked Wizard turned on his right, and bent towards the only Death Eater left by his side.

"Have fun with him. But don't kill him. Not yet."

The Death Eater chuckled, and by the sound of the laugh, Sirius identified a woman. She raised up her wand towards him, but he couldn't move.

"NO!" Clara cried, fighting to get up, but the two other murderers kept pushing her down. "NO! Please, please don't! Sirius! No, don..."

She gasped as one of the dark figure kicked her hard on the stomach. She kept staring at Sirius, horrified, but unable to breathe well enough to speak. He locked his grey gaze upon her green eyes.

"Clara, it's okay. I'll be fine, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

The woman took a step closer, giggling excitedly, her wand still pointed at the lying Sirius.

"It's nothing, I can take it," he kept reassuring her, trying to convince himself too. "It's alright, they won't kill me. It's nothing, I can take it. I can..."

"Crucio!"

Sirius closed his eyes, twisting on the floor as the pain was coming back, stronger than ever. He opened his mouth, and yelled again. And again. And again...

* * *

"Lils, there's no way out."

"You don't know that."

"I do, there's no way we can get out of here, except through this door. You've already inspected every inch of this room twice."

"Maybe I've missed something."

"Lils, now please, stop it."

James stood up, wincing as he was limping towards the girl. He put a hand on hers, taking gently the candle from her grasp. Her face still close to the wall, she let him slowly take the candle away from her, feeling his breath on her hair. He wasn't touching her at all, and yet she could feel how close he was to her back. She was feeling weak on her legs all of a sudden. He whispered softly in her ear, almost whispering.

"It's useless Lils, we can't get out."

He put the candle down on the stool and went back behind her. The girl didn't move.

"Lils, look at me."

But she didn't move, still facing the stones.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked, his voice almost angry. "Why didn't you hold your promise?"

He sniffed, and she could hear in his voice that he was crying. She started to cry too.

"You promised me," he added, in the broken voice of a betrayed child.

She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly against her. Despite his painful ribs, he held her tightly against him as well. She was holding him so close...

"I couldn't leave you," she whispered in his ear.

"You should have," he answered, whispering as well.

She shook her head against his cheek.

"I couldn't. I can't leave you."

"It doesn't matter what could happen to me Lils."

"You mean the world to me."

James stopped breathing, his heart skipping a beat.

"Do I?" he asked in a breathy whisper, his voice shaking.

"You're everything to me James Potter, and I won't leave you here."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. He smelled like sweat and ginger, and it was the most wonderful scent in the world. She couldn't hold it back inside anymore. They were going to die. No one knew where they were, the Aurors would never find them on time. They were going to get murdered, and she couldn't die without having done this, at least once. She pulled slightly away, diving into his hazel eyes, and she ran her hands in his dark hair.

"James," she whispered, slightly out of breath, still staring into his eyes. "Please, don't push me away."

James furrowed his brow slightly, but before he could say anything, Lily took his face in her hands and crushed their lips together.

James didn't move his lips at all, too shocked to react, and so Lily didn't move them either, merely pressing her lips to his. After several seconds, Lily understood. He wasn't kissing her back. He didn't want to kiss her. She had woken up too late, he didn't want her like he had all these years, not anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she lessened the pressure upon his mouth. He could feel her slipping away... but he would never let that happen.

He quickly took her face in his strong, calloused hands and he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. He moved his lips against hers slowly at first, and when she responded, he licked her lower lip, begging her silently for more. Her lips parted for him, and he kissed her eagerly. All this desire, and love, and passion he had refrained for so long, James unleashed them suddenly through this kiss. It was more than overwhelming, and Lily literally melted into his arms. His kiss was so passionate, and yet tender and soft and eager... She could barely stand on her legs, and James found himself half carrying her, and it was fine by him, it made him hold her so close... He took a step further and pined her against the wall, his hands lost in her red hair, holding tenderly and yet firmly her face against his. He sucked her lower lip, and she moaned against his mouth. The sound made his whole body shudder. She kept running a hand in his hair, and she had now wrapped her other arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. The smoothness of his lips, and the passion of his kiss, and his hands in her hair and on her neck, his tongue exploring her to her soul... It was better than anything she had ever experienced, it was better than anything she had ever dreamt of. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And James felt just the same. Yes, he had waited a long time for this, but it had undoubtedly been worth all the waiting and the pain. It was better than anything he had ever thought it would feel like. And around them there were no Death Eaters anymore, no cell, no shadows, no abandoned house, nothing evil, or harmful, or bad. Their whole universe was this kiss, their world was the other's eager mouth upon theirs, their lives were the beating of this heart they could feel pounding against their own... There was nothing, except this wonderful, perfect kiss...

After an eternity, they finally pulled away, and James rested his brow against hers, out of breath. They both kept their eyes closed, unwilling to get back to reality. They wanted to stay in this world of love forever. Soon, James kissed her lips tenderly again, leaving sweet kisses on her mouth, half biting, half sucking her lips, making her moan loudly every time. She never wanted him to stop. She wanted this moment to endure forever. When she felt him slipping away, she pulled him firmly down to her again by the collar, and kissed him more deeply than she had ever kissed anyone in her life. And again, it was the best sensation ever...

Cracking footsteps walked in the corridor, stopping before the door of their cell. They finally pulled away, and James turned back quickly, even before Lily could open her eyes again. He placed himself in front of her protectively. If they wanted to hurt her, they would have to deal with him first. The door opened slowly...

"Well," said the cold and high-pitched voice of the man who was walking in. "Let's see what we have here. Two Gryffindors undoubtedly, only Gryffindors could be stupid enough to come here alone."

James struggled to swallow, his body frozen with fear. He felt Lily slip her left hand into his, as she was shaking against his back.

Voldemort smiled.


	34. Chapter 33: Avada Kedavra

**Well, I guess again the title tells pretty much everything...**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means the world really.**

 **I know you're going to hate me by the end of this chapter, but have faith in me, okay?**

 **Next update on Friday.**

 **Please tell me what you think about it, don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **Avada Kedavra**

"So," Voldemort spoke slowly, "what shall we do with you?"

He looked at the two Death Eaters behind him.

"Maybe we could play with them a bit, don't you think?"

The Death Eaters chuckled cruelly, and Voldemort spun around to face the two teenagers again.

"But, I recall this little scared child is a Mudblood, isn't she?"

He got closer to them, but James shielded Lily even more. He was shivering, his breathing loud and irregular, and yet his head was high, and his eyes challenging the Dark Wizard. Voldemort smiled again.

"Do you know I have files on Mudbloods? Yes, I know where you live, I know who your parents are, and your sister, and all your little friends..."

He laughed loudly, throwing his head backwards, his snake-like face twisted with madness. Lily tightened her grip on James's hand, shaking even more against his back.

"It's funny that you, boy," Voldemort continued, turning his attention towards James, "can think you could throw me this look, and get out of here alive."

James went pale, but his eyes didn't move, glued to Voldemort's cruel, pasty face, his eyes still shining.

"How naive young ones are these days..."

He withdrew his wand, and got even closer to James, their faces almost touching.

"Move away, boy. I'd like to speak with your friend first, before I take care of you."

James clenched his jaws. Just looking at his eyes was making James tremble, the cruelty and the madness inside them terrifying him. But he wouldn't show it, for sure.

"You won't touch her," James told him coldly.

"Oh really?" asked Voldemort, digging his wand into James's throat. "And why that?"

James struggled to swallow.

"Because I won't let you," he answered.

"I like this boy!"

Voldemort twirled around again, and commanded to his Death Eaters to give James his wand.

"Right, now... If you want to stop me, you'll have to fight me... In a duel, I'm sure you know how to duel boy, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, then, come and let's fight."

James struggled to slow down his racing heart, but he couldn't stop the little thing inside his chest from pounding. He took a step closer towards Voldemort anyway, fighting hard to breathe. But Lily held on him, and dragged him back to her.

"Don't do this," she begged him.

"Lils, I don't have a choice."

"Please..."

"Let go Lils."

He looked at her over his shoulder, and smiled reassuringly. The two Death Eaters took James by the arms and dragged him towards Voldemort anyway, tearing him away from Lily's tender embrace. She started to cry. The world was so scary and cold again all of a sudden, now that she couldn't feel James's body against hers...

"No," she pleaded, her voice hoarse with tears. "Please, please don't hurt him..."

"Ready boy?" Voldemort asked James, ignoring Lily.

"Ready," answered James, fighting hard to keep his voice steady.

Voldemort bent, took a few steps back. James took a few steps back as well, but he didn't bend. He would never bend before this man...

And then it began.

James was an excellent duellist, but before Voldemort, he just didn't stand a chance, and he understood it quickly. He managed to throw some curses at the Dark Wizard of course, but quickly he was only trying to defend himself. Sparks of all colours were flying across the room, smashing upon the walls, blowing up the hard stones. James was fighting fiercely, thinking about Lily. He had to fight to defend her...

"Reducto!" roared Voldemort.

"Protego!" James answered.

But the blast was so powerful, everyone was blinded by the intense blue light that came flashing out of the detonation. James was sent flying against the wall, losing his wand in the process. He rolled to avoid the new curse Voldemort was throwing at him, and he reached for his wand, getting back on his feet, all in one quick movement. His knee was so painful... but he couldn't care.

"Expelliarmus!" roared James.

Voldemort deflected the spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" he roared in answer.

James threw himself to the ground, avoiding the green spark of only of few inches. He tried to stand, but the red light hit him before he could move. James yelled, twitching on the ground as the Cruciatus Curse was tearing his body apart. Suddenly it stopped, and he could hear Lily sobbing and crying again. James remained there, lying on the floor, for several seconds, trying to catch his breath, struggling to force his body not to shake. When he looked up, he found himself face to face with Voldemort's wand. James moved up his gaze to find Voldemort's, and he stared firmly into his cold and cruel eyes.

"Stand up, boy."

He saw in the corner of his eyes one of the Death Eaters picking up his wand from the floor.

It was over.

James stood slowly, and Voldemort's wand followed him in his movement, still pointing at his brow.

"NO!" Lily cried. "NO! PLEASE!"

She was yelling, and crying, and struggling to free herself from the Death Eater's grasp that was holding her back.

"Please, please, I beg you. Please..."

Voldemort looked slowly at her, before commanding to his Death Eater again.

"Put her on the ground. On her knees."

The masked figure obliged, hitting Lily hard behind her knee to make her fall to the ground, and she crumbled with a yelp. James winced, and made a movement towards her, his blood boiling with wrath, but Voldemort's wand was now digging deep into his throat again. Voldemort looked at his other servant.

"Hold this one for me. Down on the ground as well."

The skull-faced shape hit James hard in the stomach, making him groan and fall to the ground on his knees. He held him tightly, and James found himself unable to move. A third Death Eater suddenly entered the room, and whispered something in Voldemort's ear. He nodded, and looked at the two teenagers.

"Maybe you would like to have some news from your two friends. I've let my Death Eaters play with them. Apparently though, they are not very useful anymore. The boy just passed out, apparently. "

James felt his heart break. Sirius had been trapped too, they were all four of them at their mercy. Sirius was unconscious, surely he had been tortured. Sirius...

"Now, I reckon he is not of much use for us. You will kill him yourself if you wish, I don't care, though I may pay the girl a visit, she might be useful, so don't kill her yet," he said to the cloaked figure. "But first, help us holding this one," he added, pointing at James, still kneeling on the floor. "He might get quite twitchy."

Each Death Eater held on one of James's arms, and they maintained him firmly on the ground. Voldemort turned his attention back on Lily.

"Well... Now that your friend has failed to protect you, let's see what we can do..."

He raised slowly his wand towards her head, and Lily closed her eyes.

"NO!" James shouted. "Stop! Stop it!"

He struggled against the Death Eaters to free himself, but after all he had lived these past few hours he was too exhausted to free himself from their grasp. Voldemort laughed at him. James looked so desperate...

"Please, don't!" James said, his voice full of pain. "Don't hurt her. Kill me if you want, but let her go. Please, please let her go."

Voldemort laughed at him again, before turning his attention back on Lily.

"But this..." he told Lily, "...this looks like love to me!"

James looked at her, his eyes drowned in tears. He struggled to catch his breath, before trying to free himself again. Lily shook slowly her head.

"James, stop it."

He stared at her.

"It's okay," she added.

She kept looking at his hazel eyes, and he couldn't look away from her green gaze. Tears were flowing down their cheeks.

Voldemort pressed his wand against her temple. But she didn't move, she didn't beg for mercy, nor asked him to spare her. She was crying silent salted tears, but that was all. She was holding herself straight, and she would not bend.

"It's okay James," she told him, her voice calm and tender.

"No, Lils..." James whispered, shaking his head.

"It's alright."

Voldemort pressed his wand even harder on her skin. Before speaking slowly, in a low tone.

"Crucio."

"NO!" James cried.

Lily yelped, throwing her head backwards, pain piercing her skull, flowing through her brain. She could feel only pain, only pain everywhere... Suddenly, all went black. After only thirty seconds, the cries stopped.

"NOOO! LILY!"

Her body fell to the ground in a thud, and she laid there, motionless, her eyes closed, gone.

* * *

Clara was shaking violently. Sirius had stopped moving and yelling, and this stillness was even more torturous than his desperate cries. She fought against the Death Eaters who were pushing her to the ground again. She had to go to him. She had to help him...

"Sirius!" she called again.

"Can I kill her now? I'm so done with her," asked a masked figure who was holding her.

"No, not yet. The Dark Lord has not told us to kill her. We must wait for his permission," the other told him.

"She won't talk anyway. I've tortured her myself, she won't say anything," his comrade replied.

"If the Dark Lord takes care of her himself, he will learn what he wants to know."

"She won't speak. I've tortured her for hours, I used the Cruciatus Curse, it didn't work."

"You're not as powerful as he is."

"What shall we do with him?" asked the woman, nodding towards Sirius. "He passed out."

Clara could have sworn she had heard this voice somewhere, but she was so tired, and her mask was changing her voice too much for the girl to recognize the Death Eater.

"I'll go ask the Dark Lord if we can kill him now," the man on her right said. "You should go see if they need help upstairs," he added at the attention of the Witch, "only one of us is enough now to keep an eye on them, they won't go far for sure."

They both strode out of the room. The remaining cloaked man looked down at Clara, pointing his wand at her.

"Well, if he couldn't make you talk, maybe I will. The Dark Lord will be pleased with me if I do."

A tear fell on Clara's cheek as red sparks were appearing at the tip of his wand. But she clenched her jaws, and merely threw him a hateful glare.

"You'll have to kill me before I tell you anything."

"Oh, that'll come, don't worry. But you could die quickly, instead of enduring a long and painful death. Where does your father keep his file on the Death Eaters?"

"Fuck you!"

"As you wish."

He opened his mouth again, an eager smile forming on his face in expectation of the suffering that he was going to unleash upon her. But he never spoke a word. Suddenly, Sirius jumped on him from behind, knocking him down. He hit him several times hard on the temple, and soon the Death Eater was unconscious. Sirius raised his fist again, hate burning through his body. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and let his fist fall back down on his side. He wasn't like them...

He hurried towards Clara instead, crawling on all fours, as she was struggling to get on her knees as well. He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly.

"Don't you ever, EVER, scare me like this again," she told him, crying against his neck. "I thought this bitch had killed you."

"I merely faked it."

He gave his racing heart some time to slow down again, before taking Clara's face in his hands, and looking at her green eyes.

"We have to get out of here."

She nodded, and he slowly stood up. He staggered a bit at first, before standing straighter.

"Can you stand if I help you?" he asked her, conscious that he wouldn't be able to carry her now.

"With your help, yes," she nodded.

He picked up the wand on the ground, and helped her getting back on her feet. With a hand around his shoulder, and Sirius half carrying her, she managed to walk to the door.

"Ready Love?" he asked her, his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready. But before we do this..."

She crushed her lips to his, and he kissed her deeply.

"Let's go," he told her, smiling as he was pulling away again.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Clara."

He turned the doorknob, and opened the door on the dark corridor.

* * *

Lily was lying on the ground, motionless. James closed his eyes, collapsing, only held on his knees by the two Death Eaters next to him. He was sobbing by now. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore, he didn't want to fight. Only Lily was a reason good enough to resist, and now she was gone. He didn't have any reason to struggle anymore.

Voldemort walked towards him, and bent, holding his chin in his pale hand to make James look up at him. The boy didn't resist when Voldemort pushed his chin upwards.

"Well, James... it's James, isn't it?" Voldemort asked him.

But James didn't even have the strength to answer anymore.

"You wonder if she's dead, don't you?" Voldemort asked again. "Do you want to know the answer to that question?"

James looked at him with begging eyes, unable to speak.

"She's still breathing. Not well, but she's not completely dead yet."

James closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Thank Merlin...

"Now, I reckon it's your turn, boy. But I won't be so merciful with you. I have already given you a chance with the duel after all."

James forced himself to stop crying. She was alive, she still needed him, she needed him to be strong. He clenched his jaws. He had to be strong, he had to be brave for her...

Voldemort let go of his chin, and James's head fell back down. The Dark Wizard pointed his wand at the boy's head.

"Are you ready to die, child?" Voldemort asked him slowly.

James looked up at him again, not crying anymore. His gaze was cold and strong again, and a fierce expression was alit in his gaze.

"I am," James answered, his voice sharper than a knife.

Voldemort rested the tip of his wand upon James's forehead. The boy closed his eyes. For a very strange reason, he didn't feel like he was scared anymore. He was ready to die. As long as Lily was alive, then it was fine by him to be killed. He had kissed her. She had kissed him. He had done what he had dreamt to do for years, he didn't have regrets, he was ready to go. He knew that, now, he would die a happy man.

Voldemort spoke slowly, his voice cold as ice.

"Avada..."

* * *

John looked at the abandoned mansion again. There were lights downstairs, and someone was clearly surveying the path, there, right next to the door, though the shape was so dark in the shadows, he could barely glimpse at its form. Somehow, he could feel it was the right place. His daughter was here, he could feel it. He had to go, he had to go and save her... He just hoped he wouldn't be too late for her. He looked at Alastor Moody on his right.

"Shall we then?"

Moody looked at him, his magical eye moving in all directions. He nodded slowly.

"We shall."

* * *

Clara and Sirius froze on the spot, listening carefully. Another detonation echoed through the tunnel, shaking the earth under their feet. And then another. And another. Above their heads, they could hear the rushing steps of the Death Eaters running through the mansion.

"Sounds like the Cavalry," whispered Sirius.

"Better not mess up with an Auror, I reckon," she said.

They exchanged a look, both of them smiling. Sirius kissed her temple before rushing through the tunnel again. They had almost reached the place where the two tunnels separated, which meant that they had almost reached the stairs. Now that the Aurors were here, trying to break into the safe-house, Sirius had two priorities, first: not to get caught again; and then: find Lily and James. They were very near now, they had almost reached the end of the tunnel. Finally, they could see the staircase... They froze again. Footsteps...

Sirius extinguished the pale light at the tip of his wand, and pinned Clara and himself against the wall. Three Death Eaters passed. Clara put a hand on her mouth and her nose to shush the sound of her breathing. Voldemort slowly walked up the stairs, disappearing from view.

* * *

"Avada..."

Suddenly, a detonation shook the entire cell, the low sound making the very air vibrate. James opened his eyes, and watched Voldemort looking questioningly above him towards the ceiling.

"Looks like we have visitors, my friends."

He looked down at James again.

"I'll deal with you later. We will undoubtedly see each other again, James."

Voldemort lowered his wand, and walked towards the door.

"Come, we must go."

A Death Eater hit violently James in the ribs for good measure, before following his comrades and his master. James fell down on the ground, holding his chest, struggling to catch his breath. The door was closed again. The boy looked at Lily, suddenly feeling panic back in his chest.

"Lily!" he called for her.

He struggled to get on all fours, and crawled towards her. He took her in his arms, stroking her red hair. Her eyes closed, unconscious, she looked so peaceful... He pressed his ear to her lips, and sighed deeply in relief as he was feeling her warm breath against his skin.

"Lily, wake up," he called gently.

But the girl didn't move.

"Lils, please. Please, wake up."

She remained motionless. Outside, hurrying footsteps could be heard in the corridor. James put gently Lily back on the ground, and stood up slowly, making himself ready to react. He looked up as the sound stopped right in front of his cell. He grinned. Through the window, he could distinguish Sirius's face. Sirius unlocked magically the door quickly, and Clara and him entered the room.

"Padfoot!" cried James.

"Prongs!"

The two boys fell into each other's arms.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked him.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Clara?" James asked the girl, still holding on Sirius for dear life.

"I'm fine. What happened to Lily?" she asked as James was hugging her as well now, her voice shaky with fear.

James knelt down by her side again, and took her back in his strong arms.

"Voldemort used the Cruciatus on her, aiming for her head. She passed out."

"Can you carry her Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Probably not alone," James shook his head.

"I can walk by myself if I use the wall," Clara told Sirius. "You help James carrying Lily out of here."

Sirius gave her a peck on the lips.

"You're too brave sometimes," he told her tenderly.

"And you way too reckless," she answered, smiling.

"When you two will be done," James interrupted them, the ghost of a smile curving up his lips, "I'd like to remind you that there's a bunch of Death Eaters, along with Voldemort himself right above our heads, who all have the firm intention to kill us all. I reckon we'd better get our arses out of here before they get back."

"You may have a point," answered Sirius as he was helping James to carry Lily off the ground.

Clara took the only wand they had, and walked out of the cell and back into the dark corridor, using the wall to keep her on her feet. They all felt so much better now that there were together, though they were all wounded and in pain. Still, the fear that had been crushing their hearts seemed to diminish now that they were reunited.

They finally reached the staircase again. Above their heads, detonations, running footsteps, cries were mixing up in a tidal wave of noise that came down to them through the ceiling of stone.

"Do we go? Or do we wait?" asked Sirius, speaking aloud what they were all wondering in silence.

"If we stay, we take the risk that they could get back down here and find us again," James said.

"And if we climb up these stairs, we take the risk to get killed either by them to stop us from escaping, either by an Auror who will have mistook us for a Death Eater," added Sirius.

Clara shook her head.

"No way I'm letting them imprison me again. I'd rather die."

She started to slowly climb up the stairs, still resting a shoulder against the wall. James sighed, before looking at Sirius, both of them starting to carry the still-unconscious Lily up the stairs.

"You really have a bloody stubborn girlfriend," James told Sirius, wincing at every step, his knee hurting more than ever.

"Don't mention it!" Sirius replied, out of breath.

They stopped at the top of the staircase and took some time to rest on the last step.. They put gently Lily down on the ground, James holding her in his arms, stoking her cheek tenderly. He let his fingers wander upon her soft lips. He still couldn't believe what had happened. She had kissed him. She had let him kiss her, for a long time, holding her close, she had moaned under his touch and his lips. He wanted so desperately to get out of here with her, just to have the occasion to kiss her again. He just wished she could wake up now. Beyond the closed door, the sound of battle was lower than before, but they could still here some fighting, and they had no way of telling who was winning

"I hope my Dad is alright," Clara whispered.

Sirius took her hand in his and enlaced his fingers with hers.

"I'm sure he's alright. I'm sure he's going to help you, in a better way than I did, that's for sure."

She shook her head, smiling.

"That's absolutely crazy the way you always think you do things wrong, when you act like the most incredible person in the world."

He took her in his arms, and held her close for a while. She smiled against his neck.

"I didn't really imagine that the first time we would see each other again after our first night together would be like this."

Sirius chuckled in her hair.

"Me neither. I have to say I was rather imagining us finding a way to do it again."

She blushed, kissing softly his lips.

"I love you. I need you to know, before we do this, how much I love you Sirius Black."

He kissed her closed eyes.

"I'll always love you Clara, I swear, I always will."

They sighed, before looking back at James.

"We should go Prongs," Sirius told him.

James nodded slowly, getting back clumsily on his feet. Sirius and Clara helped each other to rise from the ground. They were all so tired...

"Let's go," Sirius told them, before opening slowly the door.

* * *

Clara glimpsed at the room, her eyes barely visible in the thin opening of the door. There was no one around. By the sound of it, it seemed that the battle was somewhere upstairs, and in the rooms further in the house. Her hand flew up on her mouth when she glimpsed the shape of a silhouette entering the room. The Wizard was cloaked in black, and in the darkness she couldn't see anything more of him. He passed before the window, into a ray of moonlight and... this couldn't be...

"Moody?" she asked shyly, almost whispering.

The Auror turned around, pointing his wand at the door. But there was no doubt to have, it was her father's friend. Clara opened the door, and the Wizard quickly lowered his wand, hurrying towards her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked her quickly, his magical eye moving faster than ever.

He looked at her three friends.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked them, nodding towards Lily.

"Cruciatus," James merely answered.

The Auror nodded slowly, before focusing again on Clara.

"We're almost done here. You stay here with your friends, we'll come back for you. Right?"

"Okay."

The Wizard turned around to walk out of the room again, but Clara called him back.

"Moody, is my father here?"

Mad Eye chuckled.

"Where do you want John Clearwater to be when his daughter needs him, hey?"

And away he walked.

"I don't think we should stay here," Sirius said.

"He told us to stay," Clara replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sirius said slowly.

"I feel it too," said James.

"We must not stay here, something bad will happen if we do," Sirius said.

His throat had tightened, and he seemed genuinely scared. Being an Animagus had some after effects, and his over-developed instinct was one of them. He could feel something was coming. And he knew James had just the same feeling right there, deep in his guts. James and him opened the door and strode out of the staircase, Clara on their heels.

They walked carefully towards the door, and risked a glimpse outside, in the corridor. There was blood mingled with dust on the wooden floor, shapes of footsteps tracing a red path through the dark. They could see the sparks of the furious fight down the corridor and in the stairs leading to the upper floors. It was their chance, there was no one around. They hurried across the corridor, aiming for the front door. But soon they could hear voices outside, and none of them could recognized them, so they ran in another room instead, hurrying to reach somewhere to hide again, feeling too exposed in the long and cold corridor. They found themselves in the kitchen. Soon, footsteps could be heard coming their way, and they quickly hid in the closest cupboard. Sirius looked through the keyhole, holding Clara tightly against him, while she was shushing her breathing against his shoulder. A Death Eater came running through the kitchen, throwing curses as she was hurrying towards the window. Sirius recognized the voice of the Witch who had tortured him, and he squeezed Clara even tighter against him, his jaws set. She jumped out through the opened window and ran into the night. A Wizard came into the room as well, tried to curse her, but missed. He fumed under his breath, and in the moonlight Sirius could recognise Clara's father. He moved slightly, ready to open the door, when a red spark hit the Wizard's hand and sent his wand flying across the room. Sirius froze, all his muscles tensed. A masked silhouette came in, and walked through the room, still aiming for Clara's father. John didn't move.

"I will kill you," the Dark Wizard told him, announcing his doom to his prey.

"Go on then, don't make me waste my time in useless talks," John snapped back.

Sirius couldn't help smiling despite the horrible situation. It was exactly the tone Clara used when she was angry. The girl trembled in his arms, clearly recognizing her father's voice. Sirius silently commanded her to stay here, and he stood up in the cupboard, their only wand in his hand. James put a reassuring hand on Clara's shoulder, still holding Lily against his chest.

The Death Eater was walking slowly closer to John. Sirius could see his shadow darkening slowly the ray of moonlight that was slipping under the door of their hiding place. Slowly, darkness was covering the light... Just a bit further, Sirius only needed him to take another step... The Dark Wizard advanced again, right in front of the cupboard where the four friends were hiding. Sirius opened the door and aimed his wand to the back of the Death Eater, all in one movement.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he roared.

The masked silhouette fell to the ground, his limbs tightly glued to his body, and he remained motionless there, lying in the dust. Sirius turned towards the Auror, and they remained there for a few seconds, staring at each other in the eyes. A young man came running into the kitchen, and Sirius pointed his wand at him, just as the newcomer was aiming for Sirius as well. But John stopped them, hurrying between them.

"No! Matthews, stop! He's with us!"

Sirius lowered his wand, and the Auror imitated him. John strode towards Sirius, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where is she?" he asked, desperate. "Where is Clara?"

"Dad?"

Clara shyly passed her head out of the cupboard and looked around.

"Sweetheart!" John cried, rushing towards her.

She hurried in his arms, and he held her tightly against him. Merlin, it felt so good to hold her... Moody walked in, and took a look at the lying Death Eater.

"Nice one," he complimented Sirius.

The boy smiled, before helping James to carry Lily out of the cupboard again.

"We're good?" John asked Moody.

He nodded.

"I'll check the tunnels again, we're never too careful. You should take these kids to St Mungo's. They look terrible, I reckon they need it."

John shook his hand, smiling.

"Thank you Alastor."

"You'd better go now," Moody mumbled.

He walked out of the room, calling for his colleague as he was striding though the corridor.

"Come on Matthews! Quickly now! If there are still Death Eaters here, you can be sure these slugs won't wait for us to drink some bloody tea!"

John carried Lily off the ground.

"Hold on me," he told the three teenagers.

They obliged, and John closed his eyes. In a loud pop, they were gone.

* * *

Fleamont and Euphemia were running across the corridor, along with Clara's mother. John smiled at them, seeing them coming from afar. He opened the door of Clara's bedroom to his wife, who ran straight into her daughter's arms, making her laugh loudly.

"The boys are next door," John told the Potters.

"Thank you!" said Euphemia, crying and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," answered John, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Fleamont Potter shook silently his hand, short with words, before guiding his wife to the next door, while John was getting back to his daughter's bedside.

The healer was just getting out of the boys' room, and he reassured the Potters on the two boys' health . They would be all right, with lots of rest. As soon as the Healer was finished, they stormed into the hospital bedroom. First they saw James, a white bandage wrapped around his head, looking pale and terribly exhausted, but smiling nonetheless. They both ran to hug their son.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you Merlin!" Euphemia kept crying.

"You're okay son?" Fleamont asked in a shaky voice wet with tears.

"I'm fine," James answered. "I'll limp for a few weeks, and I'll probably keep a scar on my temple, but I'm fine."

Euphemia suddenly released him, turning madly around.

"Sirius?" she cried, panicked again.

The boy chuckled, lying on the opposite bed.

"I'm here. I'm fine too, don't worry," he answered, smiling.

They hurried towards him as well, and he had the same treatment than James. Sirius couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh, you two scared us so much!" Euphemia said, still holding Sirius tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's my fault."

"Don't try to take all the merit Pads!" protested James. "You're not the only hero here!"

They all laughed. Euphemia caressed Sirius's cheeks, before looking at James, her fingertips still resting on Sirius's cheekbone.

"Oh my sons..."

Sirius felt a lump climbing up his throat, tears drowning his grey eyes.

"Boys, don't do that again," said Fleamont. "It was brave, for sure, but also absolutely, completely, idiotically reckless. You could have all got killed!"

He let himself fall in a chair right next to James's bed, while Euphemia was taking a seat next to Sirius.

"You should have gone to the Aurors," she said.

The two boys nodded in silence.

"Anyway, the most important thing, is that you're all alive, and quite well."

"How are the girls?" James asked.

Fleamont shook his head.

"I don't know. I reckon the Clearwater girl... Clara isn't it? I reckon she's fine. I don't know for Lily."

"Clara's fine? You're sure?" asked Sirius, a hint of panic in his voice.

Fleamont shrugged.

"I just had a glimpse of her as we were passing by her room, she was conscious, at least."

The two boys exchanged a worried look, and Fleamont sighed.

"Well... I'll go try to have some news. You stay with the boys, Honey?" he asked his wife.

She nodded, getting her chair right between the two beds, so that she could keep an eye on her two sons.

Fleamont walked out of the room, and bumped right into John.

"I was going to ask about your daughter and her friend," Fleamont told him, smiling.

"And I about your sons."

They sat down in some old and uncomfortable chairs in the corridor.

"My daughter will be fine. Lots of scratches, and she's been tortured, but she's strong. She'll get over it."

"Our sons have been tortured too. Sirius more than James apparently. James has also a broken knee, and a quite deep cut on the head. But they'll be fine too. How about the ginger girl?"

"She's awake now, but she's still too weak, she needs some rest before we can talk to her. Her parents are coming, I've sent someone to pick them up."

"That's kind of you."

"Well, she's there because of me after all."

"You know it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, except for the ones who hurt our children."

John heaved a sigh, before turning back towards Fleamont.

"One of the two boys is not your son though, is he?" he asked slowly.

"Sirius? He's not our biological son, no. But our adopted son, yes, he is, undoubtedly," answered Fleamont, giggling.

"Well... I think your adopted son is going out with my daughter," smiled John.

Fleamont couldn't help but laugh.

"I reckon he is! So it's your daughter he's spending his time writing to! Well, it explains things I guess..."

"It does indeed."

They remained sitting there for a while, looking at the healers passing by, before John would break the silence around them again.

"How did you come to take care of him?" he asked slowly.

Fleamont heaved a sigh.

"James and him have been friends since first year," he answered. "And as he was growing older, and the years were passing by he found himself spending always more and more time at our house. He quickly became like family to all of us. Last summer, he ran away from his parents' house, and he went straight to our home. And it's been his home since."

"Why did he run away?"

"He never believed in all the pureblood bullshit the Blacks are so proud to love," answered Fleamont, his blood boiling at the thought of what the boy had endured. "I don't think I'll ever know how much he suffered all these years, but when he arrived at our house, he had been fiercely beaten."

John closed his eyes, his throat tightened. Fleamont sighed again.

"He's an amazing boy, just like James."

John smiled.

"Guess that at least, he has good tastes in women."

They both burst into laughter.

"You're right! He has!" laughed Fleamont. "And you're daughter undoubtedly loves reckless men!"

"I had guessed that!"

And the corridor echoed with their laughs for quite a while.

* * *

Lily was staring at the ceiling of her room at St Mungo's. Clara's father had brought her reassuring news about her friends, and told her that her parents had been warned and were coming. Her head was still extremely painful, her blood pounding in her ears. Everything was so fuzzy in her head. She had blurred visions of flashing lights, and deafening yells, and heart-breaking cries, but nothing clear. Nothing, except one...

She couldn't completely remember anything that had happened in that mansion except James's kiss. And it was drawing her crazy. She remembered how soft his lips had been, and how eagerly he had moved his tongue with hers, and how tenderly he had held her face, and how warm his body had felt against hers... It all seemed even more real than this ceiling above her hand at which she was staring right now, it was so vivid in her head. In this ocean of blur uncertainty, it was the only absolute truth left. She had kissed James Potter. She closed her eyes.

But what if he regretted it? What if he didn't want to be with her after all? They both were thinking that they would die when it had all happened, maybe it was just that. One desperate kiss before dying. Maybe he would have kissed anyone who had been there. She had kissed him, and he had kissed her back, but perhaps it was merely a goodbye kiss. After all, she had rejected him for so long... She had pushed him away for six years, hated him for five, or well, even if it wasn't absolute hate she definitely didn't like him all these years. And he had been patient, and he had insisted, in the most terrible and stupid ways, undoubtedly, but still... During five years he had been relentless at showing her how much he wanted to be with her, and she had always refused to give him a chance. This year, he had proved himself a wonderful person. But it was mainly because he wasn't chasing after her anymore. He had stopped asking her out in ridiculous ways, he had stopped drawing attention towards himself just to impress her... He had stopped being someone else than the man he could become. And he had been in a relationship with Shelley, a serious relationship. He had got over her. She was too late. After all, it had taken him some time to kiss her back. Maybe it was because he didn't like her anymore, maybe she was just a friend now. She heaved a sigh. Things were so complicated... She had no idea what to do.

The logical thing would have been to talk about it with him, but she was so scared... She was scared that he would push her away, scared he would tell her it meant nothing when to her it meant everything, scared that he would break her heart... Because after all, she loved him desperately. If she was giving him a chance, she would give him her heart without any restriction, she would love him like she had never loved anyone in her life. And it was terrifying. Because it was James, and though he had grown into a wonderful person he still was childish at times. She loved it of course, but she was afraid he would hurt her in the end. She had to be careful, she had to take this whole thing in a logical way, and take the safest decision. She furrowed her brow, still looking up at the ceiling. Maybe... Maybe she didn't have to tell him. She barely remembered anything else after all. Maybe she could let him talk about it first. If he did tell her what had happened, it would mean that he wanted to be with her, that he wanted her to remember. If he didn't say a word, then it would all have been a desperate gesture, and nothing more. If he told her about it, she would give him a chance. But if he didn't...

* * *

"Are you sure the boys are alright?" Clara asked her father for the thousand times, at least.

John heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. They're okay, don't worry."

Clara sighed angrily. She had to see Sirius. She had to see with her own eyes that he would be fine. She couldn't take all this anymore. She made a movement to stand, but her father pushed her down gently on her bed again.

"You can't stand," he told her, his voice tender, but firm. "What do you want? Some chocolate frogs?"

Clara shook her head slowly. It was strange that he had not mentioned Sirius yet. He had forbidden her to see him, and yet she had kept speaking to him, she had called him when she had been in danger, and well... Merlin, he would probably behead the poor boy if he knew what they had done only two days ago. She reckoned he was simply sparing her for now, but it made her feel terrible in fact.

"So? What do you want? Tell me, I'll buy you some," John asked her again.

She swallowed, and took a deep breath, before diving.

"I want to see Sirius."

John froze, and father and daughter stared at each other for a while.

"Dad," Clara spoke again, "I have to tell you something."

But he shushed her with a gesture of the hand.

"You don't need to," he replied.

He got up and strode out of the room, leaving Clara calling for him in her room. But when she tried to sit up in her bed, her head was spinning so much, she fell back right onto her pillow. John strode towards the boys' bedroom. He knocked on the door, before coming in.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized," but Clara wants to see Sirius."

James nodded towards the empty bed opposite him.

"He's gone out for a walk with my Dad," the boy answered.

John nodded, thanking him, and walked towards the entrance hall. He was almost outside when he spotted Sirius and Fleamont right there, buying chocolate frogs at the cafeteria. Fleamont smiled warmly at him as he approached.

"So, how are the girls?" Fleamont asked.

Sirius turned around, to see the newcomer, and froze before Clara's father. He struggled to swallow. Surely he was coming to tell him to stay away from Clara again. Sirius picked up his chocolate frogs, and they walked back towards the children's rooms.

"Clara's still weak," John answered to Fleamont. " Lily's parents have arrived half an hour ago. She'll be okay. I've asked that my colleagues would wait a bit more before asking the kids any questions. I reckon they need a bit of time."

"Thank you," nodded Fleamont.

They arrived at the right corridor, and John stopped walking.

"Does it bother you if I have a word with Sirius?" he asked Fleamont.

Sirius froze again, struggling to keep a casual expression. He knew that he would not like this talk with him...

"Of course not, I'll be with James and Euphemia," he answered, before striding away.

Sirius and John kept staring at each other for a few seconds, before the Auror would point at the two empty old chairs in the corridor.

"We should sit down."

They sat, Sirius twitching in the uncomfortable chair, trying to find a position that wouldn't hurt him anywhere, but he failed, and gave up. John nodded towards the candies Sirius had bought.

"These are for you? Or for her?" he asked.

Sirius stared at him. His tone was neutral, nor cold, nor warm, nor hostile, nor friendly. Sirius tried to weight what was best, to speak the truth, or to lie. But he reckoned John would learn the truth sooner or later anyway.

"For her," he answered, struggling to keep his voice steady.

John smiled weakly, still staring at the bag of chocolates.

"It's her favourites," he said slowly, and Sirius could not tell if he was talking to himself or to him.

"I know," the boy answered. " Milk chocolate only, not dark chocolate."

John finally looked up at the boy, and he locked his gaze on Sirius's grey eyes.

"You're going out with my daughter, aren't you?" he asked the boy bluntly.

Sirius took a deep breath, before nodding.

"You're her boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am."

"And she's your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is."

John nodded slowly, letting his eyes drift away across the room and lock absentmindedly on the opposite wall.

"She definitely has terrible tastes in men, like her mother."

Sirius didn't really know what he could answer, but John spoke again, and he didn't have to find anything to say.

"When I met her mother," the Auror said slowly, his voice sounding far away, "she wasn't single. And yet, it was so obvious to me... We danced in a little, horrid pub somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and by then end of the song we were kissing. Still, I was a Wizard, and she was a Muggle, and I knew things would be terribly complicated for her, if we were together. She was almost engaged to this Muggle, I can't remember his name... I was so scared to tell her I was a Wizard. It's one of the rare moments of my life when I actually wished I wasn't a Wizard, that I couldn't do Magic. She wanted to break up with the other guy, and run away with me. Her parents wanted her to marry him, and yet she kept telling me that she didn't care what they could think, as long as we were together."

He stopped for a while, and Sirius remained motionless on his chair, not daring to move. But soon John broke the silence again.

"I told her before she would break up with this guy. I showed her some Magic. I explained to her my work too, that I was an Auror. I begged her to believe I was sincere, that it didn't change anything, that I loved her. She could have had a normal life, and choose to have a normal family, and to be with someone who would be there for her all the time, not like an Auror who's always away from home. She could have had everything this world could give... And yet, here we are."

He smiled slowly.

"I was undoubtedly the worst choice she could have made, and yet she chose me. Because somehow, though I didn't deserve it, she loved me."

He shook slowly his head, still staring at the blank wall.

"Her parents were furious. They didn't know me, they loved her soon-to-be fiancé... but she didn't care. She packed up her things, and ran away."

He looked again at Sirius, smiling weakly.

"Hell of a stubborn woman, hey?"

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now I know why Clara's so stubborn herself."

They both laughed gently. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Look, I..."

But John shushed him.

"You don't have to give me any explanations on anything."

"I think I have to though."

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"I don't want to hurt her. I won't hurt her. I can't blame you for trying to protect her, and I can't blame you either for trying to keep a Black away from her."

Sirius shook his head, fighting the lump in his throat.

"But I'm not like the rest of them. I don't believe in their mantra, I don't believe in anything they defend. That's why I ran away last summer. I just... I just want her to be happy, and safe, that's all."

John nodded slowly.

"Maybe I should give her more credit sometimes," he told Sirius. "Maybe I should believe a bit more in her judgement, when it comes to people. She defended you fiercely when I told her I didn't want her to talk to you anymore, and you were only friends. I can't imagine how mad she would be if I forbade her to see you now... She would probably act just like her mother did for me."

Sirius felt his heart pounding with fear. He loved Clara more than anything in this world, but he would never let her be in trouble with her father for him. She was so close to her parents after all.

"Will you?" he asked John, his voice shaky despite his best efforts. "Will you tell her to stay away from me again?"

John took a deep breath, before smiling.

"How could I forbid her to see the boy who took so many stupid risks for her? And also saved my life, by the way."

Sirius smiled, but John looked sternly at him again.

"Do you love her?" he asked Sirius calmly, his eyes reading inside his eyes deeper than his soul.

"I do. I love her," Sirius answered, his eyes fixed upon John's.

"If you hurt her," he warned the boy, "you'll have me to deal with. And trust me, I will find a way to send you rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your life if you break her heart."

Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds fair enough."

John nodded, and pointed at the door of Clara's bedroom.

"She wanted to see you. You should stay with her for a while, I have to go back to the Ministry, try to see how things are going."

Sirius nodded, and they both rose, though Sirius struggled a bit, wincing. He looked at John again before walking towards the door.

"Thank you," he told the Auror.

The elder Wizard laughed.

"Don't thank me yet. You'll have the entire family to deal with now."

"I think I could deal with that."

John strode away, still smiling. He had let go of Clara. That was it, another man was looking after her now, and he couldn't retain a tear as he was walking out of the Wizarding hospital.

Meanwhile, Sirius was opening Clara's door. As she was catching sight of him, she grinned, trying to sit straighter. But she winced instead, closing her eyes again and letting her head fall back down on her pillow. Sirius hurried next to her.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked her, obviously worried.

She smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. Just my head spinning."

He gave her a chocolate frog, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweetheart," she said slowly, "I think my Dad knows about us."

She took a careful look at him, but he merely smiled.

"I know, I saw him."

Clara froze, her Chocolate Frog halfway in her mouth.

"Oh..."

"Yep," Sirius replied, an amused smile curving his lips. "But it went fine."

"Really?"

"He more or less gave me his blessing."

Clara stared at him, completely shocked, propping up an eyebrow as she was struggling to swallow her candy.

"Did he?" she asked him slowly, her mouth still full of chocolate.

Sirius nodded.

"He also told me he would send me rotting in Azkaban till the end of my life if I hurt you," he added.

Clara nodded.

"That sounds more like him."

The boy giggled.

"So, now it's also official for our families I guess. If they don't already know the whole story, it won't be long for the Potters to find out that you're the girlfriend I write so much to."

Clara grinned.

"It's great that everyone knows now, isn't it."

"It is."

He kissed her tenderly, for quite a long time...

"How's James by the way?" she asked him as they were finally pulling away.

"He's fine, don't worry," he answered. "Though, it was the quite a war in the room when I left. Euphemia won't hear anything and refuses James to play Quidditch before his knee is completely healed, which could take three entire weeks..."

"I can't imagine!" Clara laughed.

She suddenly seemed to remember something, and when she looked back at Sirius's grey eyes, her gaze was sad.

"Love, I'm sorry," she told him. "I forgot to tell you but... I think I've lost your necklace."

She was on the verge of tears.

"And, I've lost your whistle too, it fell when the Death Eaters attacked me... I'm so sorry."

Sirius smiled reassuringly at her, before reaching for something in the pocket of his jeans. He showed her the whistle, and then her necklace. She grinned, almost crying.

"How...?" she tried to ask, but her voice died out in her throat.

"We went first to your house," he explained her. "Lily found your necklace in the grass, and I went into your house to look for you, and I found your whistle there."

He helped her putting back her necklace around her graceful neck, and she kept the silver whistle in her hands for a while. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't need to speak for Sirius to know what she needed him to do in these moments. He made her move a bit, making room for him in the bed, and held her close to him, stroking tenderly her hair, kissing her forehead.

"It's over Love," he whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine now, I promise."

"I don't even know where I'm going to live now..." she said, sobbing by now. "They burnt my home..."

She held on Sirius's shirt for dear life, and he pressed her even more against his chest.

"I'm sure the Potters could help. Or maybe someone in your family..."

"I've lost all my books, and my broomsticks, and the photos, and your letters, and my bedroom..." she said slowly, softly, her eyes lost in the void before her, her voice shaky with sobs and tears. "I've lost the story my Mum was reading to me when I was three, and the door where my Dad made little marks to show everyone how fast I was growing up, and the sofa where I sat with my parents before the hearth to sing Christmas Carols after we had finished to decorate our tree, and this kitchen where I made my first cake, and the hallway in which I made my first steps... I've lost everything. I've lost my life..."

Sirius cleared his throat, but his voice wouldn't come back. He took a sharp intake of air instead, struggling to stop crying. He sobbed instead.

"I won't let them do this to anyone else," she said firmly despite her voice wet with tears and sobs. "I won't let them destroy another life like they have destroyed mine today. I'll be an Auror, and I'll make sure they will never hurt anyone again."

Sirius sighed, finally managing to speak, though in a hoarse and wet voice.

"And I'll do it with you. But you haven't lost everything. Nobody died, and you still have your memories of all the wonderful moments you had with your parents in your house. And you still have me, if it means anything."

She caressed his wet cheek.

"You're my world Sirius. It means everything having you here."

"I'll always be here."

She kissed him deeply, salted tears mingled with kisses, and they didn't break their embrace for a long time.

* * *

Finally, James managed to escape from his bedroom. He had to go and see how was Lily. Sirius was still with Clara, and he thought better than to interrupt them in whatever they were doing. He had heard Clara's father tell his parents that the redhead girl was only two rooms away from Clara's, so he strode towards the right door. It was lunchtime, and as he had guessed, Lily's family was gone, probably eating. He opened the door, and she turned her attention to him when he entered. He smiled, and she smiled back, both of them quite uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, sitting on her bed next to her.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Fine."

"You're limping," she replied.

"Nothing worth worrying. I'll have completely recovered in three weeks."

They stared at each other for a while, before James would speak again.

"How's your head? Still painful?"

"Yes, and messy."

"Messy?"

She forced herself to remain calm. Here was the test...

"I... I barely can remember anything. It's all blur in my head, only flashes, and sounds..."

It wasn't lying, because after all, it was exactly what was going on in her head right now. She merely omitted the fact that she remembered perfectly their kiss, but it was only a detail. At least, that's what she was keeping telling herself to ease her conscience. She hated so much herself for lying to him right now, she felt miserable. But she had to be sure he was being honest, she had to know without any doubt that he felt the same than she did. And now, she could see only one way to be sure.

"I can't remember anything that happened after we arrived at the house really."

James sat still, on the side of her bed, staring at her. She didn't remember...

"Really?" he asked slowly, his voice low. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No, I don't, not clearly at least."

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Is it temporary?"

"I don't know."

James nodded slowly. Maybe she simply needed a bit of time. After all, it wasn't her fault if she couldn't remember their kiss. Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse right on her head, it was normal if things were messy for now, or even forgotten. It didn't mean she regretted their kiss. It didn't mean she wouldn't want it to happen again. But what if she had kissed him just because she thought she was going to die, and she didn't want to be with him now that they were safe? He stared at her green eyes. What if she _did_ remember, but acted like she had forgotten, because she regretted their kiss? It was easy to know, her right eyelid always fluttered when she was lying.

"So, you don't remember what happened when we were in the cell, do you?"

"No, I don't."

He felt his heart breaking in his chest. Her eyelid trembled... He nodded slowly.

Her heart was racing, she was silently praying for him to tell her about their kiss, to tell her everything...

"I see," he merely answered.

Oh please James, please, say it...

"Why, am I missing something?" she asked.

It was his last chance, he had to take it, he had to tell her. Surely he would take it. Oh James please...

The boy gave her a sad smile.

"No, you're not, don't worry," he answered.

She felt her heart breaking inside her chest. He regretted it, she had been right, she was too late...

She gave him a shy smile too, and he rose again. He couldn't stay here with her. She regretted it, she had never wanted to kiss him. He simply was there, and that was all. It was nothing more than a desperate gesture...

"I'd better leave you rest now," he told her.

She nodded, and he hurried out of the room, struggling to control his sob while she could have heard him. He closed the door behind him, and crumbled down onto the ground, crying silent tears. He couldn't know it, but inside her bed, Lily was doing just the same.


	35. Chapter 34: At The Ministry

**Here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it! I'm afraid your hate towards me will not diminish with this chapter though... let's be a bit patient ;)**

 **I've had a remark concerning some mistakes in grammar and vocabulary. I am conscious that I'm making lots of mistakes, sorry if it makes the reading a bit complicated sometimes, but I'm doing my very best. Mvw65 has accepted to proofread this story, and she's currently working on the second chapter. As I'd prefer not to slow down the rhythm of my updates (as I know some of you appreciate the fact that I'm quite quick at updating), I'll keep updating without her corrections, the time that she catches up with us. But the problem is being resolved. Thank you again for the corrections Mvw65 by the way.**

 **Thank you to all who read/followed/favourited and reviewed this story, you're wonderful!**

 **Next update on Monday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter :)**

* * *

 **At the Ministry**

Clara and the two boys were taken to the Ministry that night. Lily was still too weak to stand, and the Aurors reckoned that with her messy head she wouldn't be of much help anyway. She would be interviewed the next day. Meanwhile, the three children were going to the Ministry with their respective parents. Though John wanted Clara to remain safely in St Mungo's and to rest, she didn't want to leave Sirius's side anymore, and she insisted on coming along. Clara was questioned first, by her father and Moody, and she told them everything she knew, which was not much. She had heard noises around her house, had just had enough time to climb up the stairs before the Death Eaters would enter the house, had locked the door behind her, had called Sirius for help (she showed them her precious whistle) and before she could have tried to hide somewhere in her room the Death Eaters had broken into her bedroom and knocked her out, she had woken up in a deserted cell, on her own, in the dark. Then she had been asked where her father was keeping his files upon the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but she hadn't said anything. After a while, when she wouldn't speak even under the Cruciatus, they left her alone again. And then Sirius had found her. How her friends had known her location, she had no idea, and she didn't know either when they had arrived. John kissed her forehead and accompanied her in his desk again, where the others were waiting. John asked to see her whistle again. She blew once and Sirius showed the Auror his shining watch. John nodded, quite impressed.

"That's pretty clever," he smiled at the boy. "But why this kind of whistle? For dogs I mean?"

Sirius opened slowly his mouth, his mind racing to find a good lie, but Clara was faster.

"My patronus is a dog," she answered.

John nodded, apparently satisfied, and Clara winked discreetly at Sirius, who couldn't help but smile. Moody gestured towards Sirius to follow him, and the Potters stood up as well, for as Sirius was still under seventeen he needed to be accompanied by his tutors to be questioned. Sirius sat opposite to John and Moody, whilst the Potters took a seat on both his sides.

"Alright, let's begin with the stupid questions," John smiled at the boy. "Your name?"

"Sirius Black," the boy answered.

He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, and yet he was twitching uncomfortably on his chair, quite impressed by the two Aurors in front of him. Moody's eye travelling throughout the room at a quite impressive speed, added to the fact that John was his girlfriend's father didn't really made him feel reassured. Also, sitting was making his back extremely painful.

"Your age?" John went on.

"Sixteen."

"Date of birth."

"Third of August 1960."

"Your current address?"

"Godric's Hollow."

John nodded.

"Alright, now the real questions. We will start from Clara's deposition, and you'll tell us everything you remember, with as many details as you can. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go then. Clara said she tried to contact you with a whistle. Can you tell me a bit more about that?"

"I gave her a whistle for her birthday, in case she needed to call me during the break."

"Why would she need to call you? Did you think she could be in danger?" asked Moody with his cavernous voice.

Sirius shrugged.

"I just wanted her to have a way to call if she needed to see me, not necessarily because she was in danger."

John cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the next question.

"How would you describe your relationship with Clara?"

Moody rolled his eyes.

"We all know damn well what their relationship is all about John!" the Auror told his colleague.

"Mad Eye, it's on the file, I've got to ask the question," John answered.

"Oh! Screw the goddamn file!"

Moody picked up the piece of parchment, threw it over his shoulder, and gave John a brand new one, blank this time. Clara's father merely gave him an amused smile. The Potters and Sirius chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that," Moody told the boy, his moving eye suddenly fixed upon him. "So, the girl called for you, right?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, stern again.

"At what time ?"

"Around three."

"What did you do then?"

"We went to Clara's house. It was burning, there was the Dark Mark above the house. I went in, but she wasn't inside. I found her whistle next to her bed."

"You went there alone?"

"Lily and James went with me to the house, and James followed me inside, but Lily remained out of the fire. She found her necklace a bit further in the grass. That's how we guessed she must have been kidnapped."

"What did you do then?"

Sirius froze. Oh Merlin, it had completely slipped his mind... With everything that had happened since, and all his fear for Clara, and what had happened at St Mungo's with her father and... He had completely forgotten to search for a story to answer that very question. He licked nervously his lips, though his mouth was dry.

"We went to find her at the abandoned Mansion," he merely answered.

But it didn't work...

"How did you know she was there?" Moody asked him, suddenly suspicious.

"I..."

He cleared his throat, starting to panic. John's eyes moved from his parchment to the boy, and looked at him intensely. Fleamont frowned.

"Come on Sirius, tell them," he encouraged him.

Sirius's breathing had quickened, and he looked carefully at John as he was straightening in his chair.

"How the hell did you know where my daughter was?" he asked slowly, his voice shaking with threat.

Sirius struggled to swallow back the lump in his throat.

"I... I can't tell you."

Euphemia stroke soothingly his arm.

"Sirius, you have to tell them. Come on."

Sirius shook his head.

John leaned over the table, fury igniting his eyes.

"Well... maybe you don't want to tell us because you knew about the attack."

Sirius glowered at him.

"Of course I didn't."

"It's the only logical explanation."

Sirius sighed. He didn't have a choice, or the Aurors would think that _he_ was involved, and he would probably be sent to Azkaban.

"Can you not write it down then?" he asked John, his voice calmer.

"It'll depend on what you will tell us," answered Moody cautiously.

Sirius lowered his head, and heaved a sigh again, before speaking in a low and slow voice.

"My brother told me where to find her."

John propped up an eyebrow. The Potters both looked at him in dismay.

"Sirius... you didn't go back there, did you?" asked Euphemia slowly.

"Your brother?" John asked him, ignoring Euphemia's worry.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"We went to Grimmauld Place, and I asked Regulus if he knew anything. He had heard the Malfoys talking about taking someone to their abandoned mansion. I knew where it was, I had been there once or twice when I was little."

John and Moody exchanged a glance.

"The Malfoys you say?" asked Moody.

Sirius nodded.

"And your brother... Regulus, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Where did he hear the Malfoys talking about this?"

"They were at Grimmauld Place, talking with other Pureblood families I think."

"You think?"

"That's what I understood when Reg explained it to me. He didn't say much, just that he had heard a rumour. He didn't know who was supposed to be taken there, I'm not sure he even knew it was supposed to be a kidnapping. He simply knew it was one of their safe-houses."

"You mean, to Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" asked John slowly.

Sirius nodded once more. Moody and John exchanged a glance again.

"Are you saying," asked slowly John in a low voice, "that it is possible that some Death Eaters might gather at Grimmauld Place?"

"Of course they do," answered Sirius, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And, do you know if your parents are there when they have these meetings?"

"Yes, they are. I know they're not active though, but they know what happens, and I'm pretty sure they give them information."

Sirius suddenly looked up at the two Wizards.

"Look, I know you're supposed to do reports and files and everything. But I promised Reg I wouldn't tell anyone it was him. If my parents know he helped me..."

He shook his head, feeling a lump creeping up his throat.

"Please, you can't mention him."

"Do you think we could talk to him?" asked John.

Sirius shook his head again, a wry smile on his face.

"Reg is too afraid to run away like I've done myself. And he's different. I've always tried to remain as far from them as possible, the less I knew, the better. But Reg is trying to fit in their world. He won't run away, and he won't talk to you. He's too scared of my parents to do so."

Sirius looked at them again, a begging expression painted on his face.

"He did the right thing for once, he helped me finding Clara, he told us where to find her. He chose to do what was right this time, and not what was the best for him. If you mention him, and that my father learns about it, he will kill him. And if he doesn't kill him, you can be sure that he will make him suffer enough for Reg never to help us again. You can't mention him."

John and Moody looked at each other for a while, and Moody finally gave John a short nod.

"We won't mention him," answered John. "But there is one more thing you could do for us, if you want to."

"Of course."

"What do you know about your father's implication in Voldemort's movement?" asked Moody eagerly.

Sirius shrugged.

"Not much. I know he's not active. I mean, he doesn't fight or anything. But he agrees, and I know he has already helped them in the past. The pureblood families gather often, and sometimes they go at Grimmauld Place. And as he is working at the Ministry, I'm pretty sure my father must give them some information."

Moody nodded.

"You wouldn't have some names, by any chance?" asked John with a half-smile.

Sirius smiled back.

"Many people in pureblood families are more or less involved in the whole thing. But I don't know about their places in the organisation, and I couldn't tell you what they do, nor who they are really."

"What are you going to do about Orion Black then?" Fleamont asked the Aurors.

"We don't have proofs that he's involved in Voldemort's army. And since his son will not talk to us, we won't have any."

"I can testify," Sirius proposed.

"No!" Euphemia protested. "You won't have anything to do with him."

"You would have to name your brother," John answered, shaking his head. "And Blacks are powerful in the Wizarding society. The words of a sixteen year-old will never be enough to convince a jury."

Fleamont sighed angrily.

"There must be something we can do. If not for his acquaintance with Voldemort, then for the kids."

Sirius shook his head once more, a wry laugh stuck in his throat.

"Fleamont, it's kind, but it's useless. Reg will deny everything I could say, and my parents will merely say that I'm completely mad or something, and the scandal will die out. I don't care anyway, it's not my concern anymore."

Euphemia held tightly his hand, before looking up at the two Aurors, who both had sad expressions on their faces.

"Can we do anything else for you?"

John shook his head.

"I reckon we've had quite enough for today."

They came back to John's desk, and right at this moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," John answered absentmindedly, his back to the door as he was gathering some parchments on his desk.

Everyone froze inside the room, and John frowned at the sight of Moody's sudden disdainful expression. He turned slowly around to face the door again. Orion Black entered the room, his chin annoyingly high and a look of profound disgust on his face.

"Can I do something for you, Mr. Black?" John asked the newcomer, his voice casual, though a bit cold.

Orion set his gaze on his son, who merely glared at him in response.

"I've heard about your... misfortune," he replied, looking at John again. "I was merely coming for news."

John propped up an eyebrow, crossing his arms upon his chest and leaning casually against his desk.

"Since when do the Noble Black Family worries about me and my home?"

"I was merely being polite."

"Polite? Or spying?"

The enmity between the two men was palpable. No wonder why John had gone mad at Clara for befriending a Black...

"You shouldn't spend so much time with our dear Moody here. His paranoiac habits have clearly influenced you."

"I may be paranoiac, but I'm also still alive. I reckon it proves to be a quite efficient method to survive," Moody replied coolly.

The ghost of a smile appeared upon John's lips.

"I had also heard my... son was involved," Orion Black added.

There was a weird inflexion of his voice on the word 'son', as if he didn't find the word appropriate, and Sirius's teeth gritted.

"He gave us a hand," John answered.

"Did he?"

"I did."

Sirius stood up from the chair next to Clara's.

"And why should it be any of your concern anyway?" he asked his father.

Their glares were locked upon each other, grey eyes against grey eyes, and Sirius's Adam's apple pulsed.

"I don't know, perhaps since the moment you came back into my house," Orion snapped.

Clara's eyes grew wide. What the hell...?

"I was merrily picking up some of my things. Don't worry, I won't go there again."

Orion suddenly grabbed Sirius's arm tightly, and everybody in the room suddenly stood up as one man and took a step towards Sirius, ready to defend the boy. Orion Black merely ignored them though, and told his son in an icy and threatening voice.

"You'd better hold to these words, or you would not like what should happen to you."

Sirius didn't flinch, merely glowering back at his father. Orion let go of his son's arm, and turned on his heels, before getting out of the room. Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What the hell was that?" Clara asked her boyfriend, an aghast look on her face.

Sirius shook his head. He didn't have the strength to talk about all this again.

"What did he mean when he said you had gone back to his house?" Clara insisted.

Bloody stubborn woman...

"Nothing Clara," Sirius lied.

"Don't start lying," she warned him, her cheeks reddening as she was getting angry.

"Not now Clara, please not now," Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius you..."

But she stopped, suddenly holding her painful head. The room around her was spinning fast, very fast... Sirius caught her right before she would fall to the ground.

"I'm going to get you two back to St Mungo's," John told them, striding towards Clara. "Alastor, could you start with the Potters, I won't be long."

"Of course, come inside," he invited the Potters, and James and his parents entered the interrogation room.

John Apparated again at the Wizarding hospital, and walked with the teenagers until they had reached Clara's room again. He made his daughter lay down, and then walked away, heading back to the Ministry.

"What did your father mean? It was your father right?" Clara asked Sirius.

He sighed heavily, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Clara please..."

"No, tell me. What did he mean?"

He knew perfectly she wouldn't drop the subject, so he answered anyway.

"I went to your house when you called, but you were already gone, and the house was on fire. I had no idea where you were, and I needed information. So I went to see my brother."

Clara's eyes grew wide.

"I asked Reg if he knew anything, and he answered me. He helped me, Clara. He helped me saving you."

Sirius heaved a deep sigh again.

"But as we were getting out of the house, my parents arrived. And..."

He shrugged.

"They yelled a bit at me, threatened me once or twice, but as I wasn't alone they let us go. Here, end of story. See, it wasn't that bad really."

Clara stared at him, and he read anger in her eyes.

"What the hell happened in your head?" she asked him, clearly fighting not to raise too much her voice.

"It's no big deal Clara."

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?!"

Despite her best efforts she couldn't control her tone, and she found herself shouting at Sirius. And she hated it. If there was one thing in this world that she hated it was being mad at Sirius, but this time, she just couldn't help it.

"You should have never gone back there!"

"Are you really mad at me because I did what was necessary to save your life?" Sirius asked her angrily as well, his voice louder too.

"I'm mad at you for acting like a reckless moron! Can you imagine what could have happened to you?"

"Oh, so I'm a moron now?"

"A reckless moron, yes!"

"Fine, then! Well the reckless moron will let her majesty rest then!"

"Her majesty really?"

"Well I don't know, you seem to know better than me what I should do. You seem to know better than me what it meant for me to get back in that bloody house! Apparently, you know better than me about every fucking thing! So yes, your majesty it is!"

He got up, fuming, and got out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He paced for about a minute before her room, forcing his heart to beat more slowly. But after only a minute, he wasn't mad anymore, merely sad. He already missed her, he was angry against himself for this stupid row. Bloody hell, how could she make him feel like this? It shouldn't be possible to feel so much for another human being really, this was so unfair... He sighed, defeated, and opened the door of her room again. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in one voice.

They both smiled, and Sirius entered the room again, closing the door behind him, and he went sitting on the side of her bed. He took her hands in his.

"It was the only way to know where you were," he told her softly, his voice low and warm.

"It was dangerous, and I know what this house means to you... you shouldn't have inflected this to yourself for me."

He slipped under the covers and laid down with her, holding her close.

"I would do anything for you," he whispered in her hair.

She sighed, relaxing, and Sirius felt all her muscles suddenly become numb under his touch.

"I just don't want you to live this again. I don't want you to get back to the past. Because all this, this house, these people, this life, it's the past, and only the past."

He closed his eyes, his lips resting against her forehead.

"I will always do whatever I may think is necessary to keep you safe, no matter the cost."

She closed her eyes as well, the rhythm of Sirius's breathing soothing her, calming her more than a lullaby.

"Please, don't do anything like this again. It could have gone very badly."

"This whole thing could have gone badly, Clara. Me going back at my parents' house is just a raindrop in the ocean."

He felt her drifting away in his arms, and he let go as well.

"I love you Sirius," she whispered, her voice already sleepy.

"I love you too."

The next second, they were both asleep.

* * *

James was struggling with his feelings. This was without a doubt the most terrible position he had ever been in since this dreadful day when he had seen Lily Evans for the first time and fell madly in love with her. Because that was really when he had fallen in love with her, the very first day at Hogwarts, when McGonagall had called for her to sit upon that stool to be sorted in the right house by the Sorting Hat. And ever since not a day had gone by without his feelings becoming stronger and stronger. And now that they had finally kissed... He rolled over in his bed, holding his pillow tightly against him, burying his face wet with tears in the soft fabric. He had waited for this for six years, and it had been beyond anything he could have ever imagined... and she regretted it. She had lied right in his face to escape reality. She regretted their kiss... He closed his eyes, now lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, and a sob shook his whole body. Merlin, this was so painful...

He heard someone trying to open the door. He recognised Sirius's voice cursing after him.

"Prongs!" Sirius called for him through the door. "What the hell are you doing in here? Why did you lock the door? Open for Merlin's sake!"

James mustered all the strengths he had left to answer in the steadiest voice he could manage.

"I need to be alone for a while Pads."

He could imagine Sirius frowning hard behind the door, and the thought made him smile despite how painful his chest was by now.

"You're not having a wank, are you?"

James heaved a sigh.

"Padfoot!"

"If you don't open, I'll Apparate!"

"SIRIUS!"

There was a deafening silence. James let his head fall back upon his pillow. Now he had howled after Sirius, Merlin... He started to cry again, and there was no way he could sob silently this time. A second later, after a loud pop, Sirius had appeared by his side. He looked at James's shaking form, lying down across his bed. For a moment, it was impossible for Sirius to move. He had never seen his friend like this... He sat in the armchair by James's bed where he always sat, and leaned forwards towards his brother.

"James, what's wrong?"

No answer, only more sobs.

"James..."

Sirius advanced a hand towards him, but stopped right before he would touch his shoulder.

"Would you prefer to see your parents?" he asked kindly.

James shook his head in his pillow, still crying too hard to be able to form any kind of verbal answer. Sirius rested his palm upon his best friend's shoulder, soothing him.

"Calm down, James. It's alright mate."

James slowly stopped shaking, but the tears were not gone.

"It's alright, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," Sirius added.

James sniffed loudly, and finally calmed down a bit, at least enough to turn his drenched face towards Sirius. Seeing his friend in so much pain made tears form into Sirius's stormy gaze.

"Lily will never love me," he finally managed to mumble, his voice low and soaked with tears.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked him.

James took a huge gulp of air.

"We kissed."

Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked, aghast.

"When we were in the cells, Lily and I kissed. And I mean, really kissed. Not just a peck, a real kiss."

"Well... That's wonderful!" exclaimed Sirius, not understanding his friend's sorrow.

But James shook violently his head. Sirius closed his eyes, realizing.

"She doesn't remember..." Sirius asked slowly, thinking he had guessed his friend's problem. "Well, that's not her fault Prongs, she can't help it. It doesn't mean anything, I mean... anything bad. You should tell her what happened, maybe she would remember then."

A new sob shook James, and he tightened his grip on his pillow, his teeth gritting.

"She does remember Pads. She regrets it."

Sirius closed his eyes again, cursing the girl under his breath. Now, that was probably the worst scenario possible...

"What did she say exactly?"

But before James could answer, someone was struggling with the doorknob of his bedroom door again.

"Prongs!" Remus called. "What the hell? Didn't you know we were coming?"

"Open the door, Prongs," Sirius told him kindly.

James reached for his wand, and flicked it quickly, unlocking the door. He dropped his wand, the few movements having consumed all the strengths he had left. He felt so weak...

Remus and Peter entered the room, closing the door behind them. As the werewolf was catching sight of his friend, he hurried by his bedside, panicked.

"Prongs, you're alright? You need a Healer?"

"No Moony, he's fine," Sirius answered, reassuring his friend, and nodding towards the closest chair for Remus to sit down.

The two newcomers sat down next to James's bed, and Remus looked questioningly at Sirius.

"Lily and him kissed apparently, when we were trapped in the Mansion. But she regrets it," Sirius told him.

Remus closed his eyes, wincing, and Peter cursed the witch.

"Prongs, what happened, what did she tell you?" Remus asked his crying friend.

James struggled to clear his throat. Now that he was surrounded by his friends, he needed to let it out, or it would consume him, destroy him from the inside, he knew it.

"She said she didn't remember. She said she had no memory of anything that happened down there. But she was lying... She was lying!"

He suddenly sat up and threw his pillow across the room in his rage, panting.

"She remembered! I know she did, her right eyelid always flutters when she lies, and it trembled. She lied right into my face! She used her memory loss as an excuse to act as if nothing had happened! She regrets it!"

He closed his eyes, his head low, and started to breathe more deeply. He finally fell backwards, lying on his back again, exhausted.

"She regrets our kiss..." he whispered, crying again.

There was a long silence in the room, only broken by James's sobs from time to time.

"I'll never make her change her mind," James whispered again after a while. "I've tried everything, and nothing worked. She will never be mine... and she'll never let me be hers."

"Maybe she just didn't remember clearly, and she wasn't sure..." started Peter.

"No Wormtail," James interrupted him. "I saw it, she was lying to me. She remembers, but she lied to avoid to have to push me away. She lied. She had never lied to me before..."

His voice broke. He had seen many expressions in Lily's eyes along the years whilst looking at him, but even if she had hated him, at least she had always told him the truth. She had told him she didn't like him, then she had told him he was a friend, and now she had told him he meant the world to her... and then she had lied. James didn't only feel broken hearted as a man in love, he felt betrayed as a friend. He didn't think she would ever lie to him, and suddenly he realised that what he felt was not only pain, but disappointment as well. For the first time in his life, he was disappointed in her. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt towards her. He would have rather had her pushing him away face to face once more, telling him she was sorry, but she would never feel the same as he did, that this kiss had only happened because she thought they would die, but it didn't show her true feelings for him... But she had lied, and he couldn't overcome this.

"I can't just forget everything this time," he said slowly, speaking to himself out loud. "I can't forgive her for this."

"And, have you thought about the possibility that... maybe she wanted you to talk about it first?" asked Remus slowly.

James frowned.

"Why the hell would she lie then, and tell me she doesn't remember a thing?"

Remus shrugged.

"Maybe she was scared of your reaction," proposed Sirius.

"And so she preferred to give you a chance to talk to her first about your kiss," added Remus, nodding at Sirius in agreement. "You two should talk about it, and in the open. Maybe it was... just a way to make you talk about it first. Maybe it's not regret she feels, but fear. Maybe she's scared you would regret it yourself."

James laughed wryly.

"I've asked her out almost every day for five years, then I've been more than a close friend... Bloody hell, how on Earth could she possibly think that I regret what I've been waiting for six bloody years to happen?"

"I'm not in her head Prongs, I don't know..."

"And anyway," James interrupted Remus, "even if you were right, then why would she lie to me? She could simply have let me bring the topic on the table. She didn't have to lie right into my face! No, if she lied, it's because she regrets what happened, and she's too fucking scared to tell me face to face that she doesn't feel anything for me, and that she never will!"

Tears were back on his face again as the words were rolling on his tongue. This was undoubtedly the most painful thing he had ever had to say out loud.

"I can't keep living like this anymore. I can't..."

Right at this moment, an owl came knocking with its sharp beak upon the window pane. In an instant, James recognised Lily's owl. Peter got up, and let the animal in. It went landing upon James's stomach, and dropped Lily's letter upon the boy's chest.

"Wormtail, send the owl back, would you?" James told his friend.

Peter obliged, whilst James was slowly picking up the envelop. He read his name, written with dark ink, in Lily's graceful writing. He turned the letter between his fingers for a while, staring at the parchment, silent.

"Do you want us to open it first?" proposed kindly Sirius.

James shook slowly his head, before reaching for his wand. A tear rolled down his cheek as he was placing the tip of his wand against the corner of the envelope. When he spoke, his throat was so tight, his voice was hoarse, and barely more than a whisper, but the spell worked anyway.

"Incendio."

The fire slowly consumed the girl's letter, destroying her words, destroying his world...

James's wet eyes and cheeks were alit by the burning flames, and ashes were sent flying across the room by the wind that was blowing in through the open window. The breeze carried some ashes outside, and spilled the dust of Lily's confession upon the red roses of the garden.

* * *

All the afternoon she remained motionless, sitting at her desk, staring at the sky, waiting for her owl to come back with James's letter. When early in the evening, her animal came back without any response from the boy, she thought that James had merely sent her back her owl because he needed some time to reply, and would send his own owl to carry his letter. So she remained sitting at her desk throughout the evening, still staring up at the lights as they were slowly diminishing, setting the infinity in fire. All the while, she was holding tightly James's teddy bear against her heart. She didn't come down when her parents called for her at dinner. She didn't move when her mother came investigating on what was happening to her, and finally left her alone after receiving no answer whatsoever. She remained motionless when the moon came up, shedding a silvery light upon the street down her window. She merely blinked once or twice when the lamppost was alit right next to her house. And for hours and hours, she waited for James's answer.

She had finally found the courage to confess everything that afternoon: that she had lied, that she was terrified, that despite all her fears she loved him with all her heart, that their kiss was the best thing that had ever happened to her... She had written everything down, feeling a weight being taken out of her shoulders at every word she was forming in dark ink upon her parchment, and then she had folded it in an envelope, and sent it to James before she could change her mind. But he wasn't replying. She had waited for way more than any reasonable time now, it was almost dawn again, and still no news were coming from James. She finally lowered her head, looking down at the teddy bear in her arms as the first lights of the rising sun were licking the rooftops of the houses of her quiet village. Soon, her shoulders shook desperately, and the little teddy bear was soaked with tears. She had been right, she was too late...


	36. Chapter 35: Back To Hogwarts

**Time to get back to Hogwarts!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. You're the best, guys!**

 **I'd like to update the next chapter on Wednesday, 'cause I guess you're all getting sick of the Jily drama, but I'm not sure I will have enough time to update on Wednesday, as I'm terribly busy this week. So next update on Wednesday, or Friday in the worst scenario.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think about it, please.**

* * *

 **Back to Hogwarts**

Sirius had had a wonderful time with the Marauders and the Potters for his birthday. It had been fun, and intimate, and he had felt loved more than he could have ever imagined. James had made huge efforts all day long to show a happy mood despite the whole Lily drama, and Sirius felt incredibly grateful for it. Lily had not written anything to James since the day he had burnt her letter, and the boy had not tried to contact her either.

The day after his birthday, Sirius was packing up his things, enough to be gone for one night. He was going to Clara's, and would come back to the Potters the next day, though he wasn't sneaking out this time. And Sirius couldn't help but be overexcited. He hadn't seen her since they had come back from St Mungo's and she had gone to live with her mother's sister. Though they were Muggles, her aunt and her cousins were apparently familiar with Magic, so it wasn't a problem for Sirius to come around, he couldn't let slip away any secret details about the Wizarding World. John was gone again somewhere, nobody really knew, and he had insisted on Clara remaining at her aunt's as long as he was gone. So if the two teenagers wanted to see each other, Sirius had to go there, and with James's horrible mood, he couldn't say it was a problem. He bade the Potters goodbye, and Apparated right before Clara's new home. Her aunts had a farm in Sussex, in a very deserted area, and there was no chance of anyone seeing him Apparate. He opened his eyes, his head finally stopping spinning, but before he could even look around him a pair of arms was flung around his neck, and brown hair was tickling his chin.

"I've missed you!" Clara cried, pressing him against her.

He laughed, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"I've missed you too."

He looked around them, but there was no one around. They were right before the threshold of a big house painted in white, with pink and white petunias hanged at the windows. The house seemed happy and welcoming, and Sirius felt immediately peaceful. He looked down at Clara again, and before she could add anything, he was kissing her passionately.

"Well... That's what I call a feverish hello!"

Sirius and Clara immediately pulled away, blushing fiercely. The newcomer laughed loudly.

"Sirius, this is my cousin Michael," Clara introduced the two men. "Michael, this is my boyfriend, Sirius."

Sirius and Michael shook hands. Clara's cousin was in his early twenties, with brown hair and deep green eyes. He had a pleasant face, and his eyes seemed to constantly laugh. Sirius immediately liked him.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius told him, letting go of his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Is Sirius a common name for Wizards?"

Sirius burst into laughter, whilst Clara was glaring at her cousin.

"You really have no manners!" she told him.

"What?" Michael asked her naively.

"Don't mind him, he speaks before thinking," she told Sirius.

"It's okay. No, even for Wizards it's a weird name actually," he answered Michael.

Michael let out a happy laugh.

"I'm off to the barn, the Moms are in the kitchen, and I reckon my sister is watching TV," he told Clara.

"Alright, thanks Michael."

The boy strode away, whistling happily.

"I like him, he seems nice," Sirius told Clara as she was taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"He's amazing. He's a bit too sincere sometimes, but he's so kind," she confirmed, smiling. "Well, I have to warn you though, his sister is another story, I'm not very fond of her, I have to say."

They entered into the living room first, where Clara's cousin was indeed watching TV. It was the first time Sirius was seeing a real TV, and he was quite impressed. He had seen photos in books of Muggle Studies, and he had heard Lily, Clara and Remus talk about it several times, but now he was seeing a real one, and it was really a strange object...

"Leila," Clara called for the teenager.

The blond girl on the sofa heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Sirius is here, you remember?"

Leila mumbled a remark under her breath. She couldn't have cared less of her cousin's boyfriend, who probably was absolutely boring and not very attractive. After all Clara was pretty boring herself with her obsession for drawing... She turned around anyway, just because she knew her mother would be mad at her if she was impolite and really she didn't need this added to her plate. Her mouth fell open as she took sight of Sirius. He was wearing blue jeans, with a white shirt, his bag flung casually upon his shoulder... bloody hell, he was gorgeous, no way he could be her cousin's boyfriend...

"Hi," she said still astonished.

"Hi, I'm Sirius," answered the boy, offering her his open palm.

She shook his hand. She was probably Clara's age, with blond hair, and was wearing make-up, lots of it. She didn't really seem to come from Clara's family...

"Leila," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you."

He made a movement to free his hand from hers, but she didn't let go.

"So, you're a Wizard too, right?" she asked him, still holding Sirius's fingers.

"I am, yeah."

Clara was not liking very much the way her cousin was keeping her fingers around her boyfriend's...

"Leila, we're going to see the Moms."

"Alright, go then," she answered, still staring at Sirius. "You want to watch TV?" she asked him.

He smiled, clearly embarrassed by now.

"That's kind, but I reckon I should say hello to everyone first," he said, finally managing to free himself from her grasp.

"Okay, well you could still..."

"See you later Leila," Clara interrupted her, storming out of the room, dragging Sirius behind her.

Clara sighed heavily, whilst Sirius was propping up an eyebrow.

"She's a bit weird. Are you sure you're related?" he asked her.

She smiled, amused.

"We are. But don't worry, she acts like this with every gorgeous boy she can find."

A mischievous grin appeared upon Sirius's lips.

"So, I'm a gorgeous boy, hey?"

She giggled, stopping before the kitchen door.

"Of course you are," she answered dropping a sweet kiss upon his lips.

His grin doubled in size, and they entered the kitchen. Katherine was happy to see Sirius again, and the feeling was shared. The boy met Clara's aunt, Amy, a brown haired woman in her late forties. She was smiling all the time, and seemed happy and kind, like her son, and Sirius felt at ease.

"I'm gonna show Sirius his room," Clara told the two sisters.

"Alright, go on then. We could use a bit of Magic with dinner next," Katherine answered, winking at the two teenagers.

They got out of the kitchen, laughing, and Clara guided Sirius upstairs, showing him his spacious bedroom.

"This is a big house," Sirius pointed out.

"It is."

Sirius threw his bag next to his bed, and turned again towards Clara, his eyes shining. The next second, his lips were upon hers again. He pinned her against the wall, carrying her off the ground.

"My Mom is waiting for us to get downstairs," she told him, finally managing to control herself enough to break their kiss.

He moaned against her neck.

"I want you so bad," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"I want you too, but not now."

Sirius let out a dramatic moan, making her laugh.

"You're mad!" she laughed at him.

He sighed, kissing her one last time, before putting her down again, giving up. He merely kept caressing her waist, his brow resting upon hers.

"Do you want your birthday present?" she asked him merrily.

He grinned.

"Sure!"

She picked up a blue box on the desk right under the window, and offered it to him. Sirius hurried to open his present, overexcited. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh. ," he gasped.

He took slowly the old book in his hands.

"I can't accept this, Clara," he told her slowly.

"Of course you can."

He turned the copy of _Peter Pan_ a few times in his hands. The corner of the back cover was slightly burnt. It was her own copy. He shook his head, his eyes wet with tears, handing her back the book.

"I can't," he said, his voice hoarse.

"I want you to have it, Sirius," Clara answered in a shy voice, quite hurt.

"I can't take it Clara..."

He shook his head.

"You have almost nothing left from your house, and this book means so much to you... I just can't. I don't deserve it. You should keep it."

She wrapped her fingers around the cover, and pushed back the book towards him, on the verge of tears as well.

"I want you to have it. I wanted to give it to you before all of this happened, to give you a piece of me, a piece of my happiest moments..."

"But now, after what happened, you can't give it to me. You have barely anything left..."

She smiled slowly.

"I want you to have it. I don't want this story to be happy moments only for me anymore, I want it to be happy moments for both of us."

She smiled at him, pressing the book against his torso, before finally letting go of the damaged cover.

"Besides, I can still borrow it to you, if I ever need it. I'm sure you won't hide it just to piss me off."

He couldn't help but chuckle, and she laughed too, both of their glances blurred with tears. He wrapped his arms around her again, and pressed her tightly against him.

"I'll take great care of it."

"I know you will."

She kissed him again.

"We should get downstairs," she said.

Sirius nodded, sweeping the tears away from his eyes, and put carefully the precious book inside his bag.

* * *

They spent a lovely time in the house that evening, cooking, laughing, demonstrating a bit of Magic. Eventually, the night began to fall, and Sirius and Clara took a walk through the field, their path enlightened only by the moon. They sat in the grass, surrounded by poppies and fireflies.

"This is a lovely place," Sirius whispered, feeling incredibly peaceful.

"It is."

He looked down at her. She had closed her eyes, cuddling in his arms. He could read her worry despite her great efforts to hide it. He rested his lips in her hair.

"What's wrong, Love?"

She sighed heavily.

"I hate it when you read right through me," she replied, the ghost of a smile curving her lips.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to read right through you."

"It's still annoying."

"You do the same with me."

"I've never said I wasn't annoying myself."

He chuckled against her head, making her smile too.

"You're having nightmares?" he asked her more seriously.

She nodded slowly.

"About what happened?"

"I..."

Her voice broke, her throat suddenly tightened.

"I hear you yelling. I see... I see what happened when we were in the cell..."

He pressed her to his heart. She could hear its regular beat, and it was the most soothing sound she had ever heard.

"It's over now," he whispered. "I'm here, I'm with you. And nothing bad will happen to me anymore, it's over."

"It will never be over, Sirius."

He looked down at her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the fireflies around them.

"As long as Voldemort will be here, it will never be over. He and his followers will always hurt some innocent people. They will always destroy lives, they will always destroy homes..."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"...just like they've done with mine."

"Clara, you're safe now..."

"We're not safe Sirius, and none of us will be safe," she interrupted him. "As long as his shadow will remain above our heads, we won't be safe."

He sighed, his breath brushing her forehead.

"You're right. We're not safe. And us planning on becoming Aurors will definitely not improve our situation. But it's not because we are threatened that we should act like we're afraid."

She finally looked up at him.

"I know you're scared," he told her gently, "I'm scared too. They are trying to destroy everything and everyone we hold most dear. They are trying to turn us against each other. But I won't give up on you. And I know you won't give up on me either. So, if the whole world crumbles down around us, at least we'll have each other. And this, what we have now, this love I have for you, they will never take it away from us, whatever they may try. And as long as we're together, they will lose. Now, I have no idea of what could come tomorrow, but I'd like to try to face the storm that is coming, with you."

"You're right," she whispered against the crook of his neck. "As long as we're together, we'll be just fine."

"That's it. We won't let them win."

* * *

Eventually, they came back to the house. Clara's family hadn't gone to bed yet, waiting for Leila to come home from one of her friend's. Sirius and Clara climbed up the stairs, hand in hand, both of them smiling, enjoying each other presence by their side.

"Well, I have something else for your birthday actually," she told him, holding tightly his fingers.

He propped up an eyebrow. They arrived before Clara's room.

"Really? You shouldn't have done that. The book was already too much."

"Well. As I wanted to give you your gift in person, I was one day late, I have to make amend now."

She opened the door of her room, and they got inside. She locked the door behind them.

"Alright, what is it then?" he asked her, turning around to face her again.

She pressed her lips to his before he could say another word. Five seconds later, Sirius had lost his shirt.

"Okay, I love this gift," he mumbled against her lips, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Do you?" she breathed as he was kissing the space between her breasts.

"I do. Best gift ever."

He carried her effortlessly to her bed, and they didn't sleep a lot that night...

But for the few hours of rest they had, their limbs tangled, her face pressed to his chest right against his heart, it was the first time since the attack that Clara slept without any nightmares.

* * *

John tiptoed across the house, careful not to wake up anyone. He had already seen his wife, and now that the dawn was breaking the deep veil of night he wanted desperately to see his daughter. A grin on his face, he put his hand upon the doorknob of her door. But the door was locked. He frowned hard. She never locked her room... why on earth would she lock her door? Suddenly, his eyes grew round. He strode across the corridor to reach Sirius's bedroom, and flung the door open. His heart stopped. The room was empty.

* * *

He felt her moving in his arms. It was the first sensation Sirius felt as he was waking up that morning. He slowly opened his eyes, and met Clara's green gaze staring at him, her eyelids still heavy with sleep. Outside, the sun was rising, and a scarlet ray of light was enlightening her cheek. For a moment, he thought it was a dream, but then he realised that the feeling of her skin against his was too vivid to come only from his imagination. He smiled tenderly at her, tracing her jaw line with his thumb.

"Hey you," he whispered, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Hey," she answered, whispering as well.

He grinned. He loved so much the sound of her voice in the morning...

"Have you heard anything?" she asked him.

He shook his head, before closing the space between their mouths.

"What time is it?" he finally asked her.

She turned to her bedside table.

"Not yet six. We've got time," she answered, cuddling in his arms.

He stroked tenderly her naked back.

"I should go back to my room, before someone wakes up."

She groaned in protest, and an amused smile curved his lips.

"I don't want you to go," she replied.

"I'll have to, eventually."

She sighed, caressing his cheek.

"We could stay here a bit longer."

He kissed her nose.

"Alright, just five more minutes, and then I go."

She nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and let the sound of Sirius's breath sooth her. Eventually, Sirius kissed her shoulder.

"I have to go."

He got up, dressed up quickly, before kissing her tenderly. He finally got out of her bedroom... to find Clara's father staring at his empty room.

* * *

John started as he heard the sound of a closing door next to him. He faced Sirius, wide eyed, his hand still upon the doorknob of Clara's bedroom. His breathing quickened, he felt like his head was spinning. Oh Merlin, this wasn't happening...

Sirius didn't to dare to move. He struggled to swallow.

"Hi," the boy finally managed to say, his voice hoarse.

John's face turned red, he pointed towards the room, his jaws clenched.

"Inside, now!" he commanded.

Sirius obeyed, and John closed the door behind them. While the boy was sitting down on his bed, more uncomfortable than ever, John was pacing, trying as hard as he could to calm down.

"I can't believe it..." he finally groaned.

Sirius lowered his head.

"Since when is this going on?" John suddenly asked Sirius.

"Not long," Sirius answered.

"Oh bloody hell..."

He let himself fall down on the bed next to his daughter's boyfriend. He heaved a deep sigh.

"You used contraceptives, right?"

"Of course," answered Sirius, his cheeks burning, his eyes still fixed on the carpet.

John closed his eyes, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Thank Goodness..." he breathed.

He sighed one more time, before standing up.

"If I find that she's pregnant, you're dead!"

Sirius nodded slowly, his cheeks redder than ever.

"You'd better be careful, because I'm keeping an eye on you!"

Once again, Sirius nodded slowly.

"I don't want to know anything," he mumbled to Sirius. "And the next time I catch you, I kick your arse into oblivion."

"Yes, Mr. Clearwater."

John couldn't help but smile, turning towards Sirius as he was about to close the door behind him.

"You're making me feel like I'm bloody eighty years old! John will do."

Sirius smiled.

"Alright, John."

Clara's father walked away, chuckling. Of course he was his daughter's boyfriend, but he couldn't help but like this boy.

* * *

In the morning Clara and Sirius helped Michael to take care of the farm. As they were heading towards the barn, Sirius spotted a very strange object next to the door...

"What's that?" he asked, nodding towards the metallic object.

Michael laughed.

"What, you Wizards don't have motorbikes ?"

Sirius shook his head no.

"I've seen one or two before, in London, of course. But no, we don't use them."

He got closer to the bike, clearly interested.

"You want to try it?" Michael offered.

Sirius grinned.

"Sure!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Clara interrupted them.

Putting Sirius on a motorbike, dangerous and fast, was definitely heading towards trouble... Michael and Sirius merely laughed.

"Of course," Michael reassured her. "I'll take you at the beginning, and then you'll drive. Is that fine by you?"

"Perfect!" Sirius answered, overexcited.

They rolled across the road for a while, Michael teaching Sirius how to control the bike, and a bit how the engines worked... Sirius, extremely focused, was euphoric. The feeling was comparable to a broomstick, but with this impressive noise all around, and the shaking of the powerful engines beneath them... It was undoubtedly among the coolest feelings he had experienced. Then, it was his turn to drive.

"Be careful!" Clara admonished them, biting frantically her lower lip.

Sirius accelerated, laughing like mad. Michael, right behind him, was laughing as well. Eventually, they came to a stop.

"I love this thing," he stated, getting down of the bike.

Clara giggled, kissing his lips.

"That wasn't a good idea," she told Michael. "Now you've made him as unbearably passionate as you about bikes!"

They burst into laughter.

"Right! But it would be way more practical if it could fly..." said Sirius slowly, lost in thoughts.

"No," Clara stated.

"'No' what?" he asked her, propping up an eyebrow.

"You're not starting to think about a way to make a bloody bike fly, no way," she told him, the ghost of a smile upon her lips.

He let out one of his bark-like laughs.

"Are you sure you haven't got some special skills in Legilimency?"

She laughed as well.

"I just know how much you love getting yourself into trouble."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I had almost forgotten. You love bad boys."

She went on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear.

"Only because it's you."

She kissed his cheek, whilst Leila was suddenly walking towards them.

"Clara, your Dad is looking for you, says he wants to talk to you."

Sirius and Clara exchanged a worried look. He had told her what had happened that morning, and no doubt her father was calling for her to give her 'The Talk' again. She moaned, letting her brow fall against Sirius's chest.

"I'm gonna die..." she sighed.

Sirius giggled.

"Come on Love, time to face your doom," he teased her.

"Well, if you want Sirius," Leila started in a seductive voice, "I can show you a very nice spot around the house, and..."

Sirius and Clara exchanged a look, and she couldn't help but smile tenderly at him at the sight of distress in his eyes. Because after all Leila was gorgeous, and she was their age, and was wearing short skirts, and high heels, and make-up, and Clara wasn't. But she could see in his eyes that he was everything but interested in her, and it was a wonderful feeling indeed. Because when he looked at her, she could see how much he was dying to hold her every time, and she knew he would never look at her cousin this way, who was used that all the boys would fall at her feet. Take this Leila...!

"Actually, Michael and I still have lots of work to do, don't we Michael?" he tried.

The Muggle boy laughed.

"True, come one, give me a hand."

"See you later," Clara told Sirius, dropping a peck upon his lips.

And so she walked to face her doom... a perilous moment it was indeed.

* * *

James spotted Lily's red hair in the crowd. She was right there, next to the Hogwarts Express, still astonishingly beautiful, as usual. She was guiding a first year to the door of the train, helping him with his trunk. He had a sudden urge to cry. Why did she have to be so goddamn perfect all the time? He clenched his jaws, and hurried towards her.

"Lils," he called.

She turned around. They hadn't spoken to each other since that day in the hospital, and they both felt uncomfortable.

"Hi James," she told him. "Can I do anything for you?"

Well, at least she wasn't shouting at him or anything, things were not back to hatred. That was undeniably something.

"I was about to ask you the same actually."

He pointed at the shiny badge on his chest.

"I'm Head Boy."

Lily's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell!?"

"I know," James smiled. "I had the same reaction, and I've written to Dumbledore, but there is really no mistake. And no need to laugh at me, you can be sure the boys, and especially Sirius, have already done so and are going to continue throughout the year."

"Wow... that was unexpected!"

A sad expression flashed into his eyes.

"Can't say the same for you."

There was an uneasy silence between them, whilst they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"So... what do you want me to do? I've never done anything like this before. I mean, anything like a prefect duty of some kind..." he told her.

She couldn't fail to notice the coldness in his voice. She couldn't remember him talking so coolly to her, and it made her want to cry.

"You could help the first years who seem a bit lost to get on the train," she told him, her voice matching his tone.

He felt his heart speeding up, and he clenched his jaws, angry now.

"Fine."

He strode away, his head low. Lily swallowed back the lump in her throat, and forced herself to smile again. This was going to be a very long year...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the train, Sirius, Remus and Peter were searching desperately for the girls, Sirius whimpering like a child.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked aloud, annoyed.

"Padfoot, relax," Remus replied in a smile.

Finally, they found the right compartment, where Clara, Alice and Frank were chatting merrily. Sirius stormed into the little compartment, literally falling across the bench and onto his girlfriend.

"Ouch, Sirius you're heavy," Clara laughed.

He squeezed her even more tightly against him, whilst his friends were sitting down, laughing at his crazy behaviour. He mumbled something against her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, struggling to breathe under his weight.

He moved up his head and pressed his lips to her ear.

"I said, you look so amazingly gorgeous."

She couldn't help but blush, kissing his neck.

"Sirius."

"Clara?"

"I can't breathe."

He chuckled, sitting next to her. He kissed her on the lips before she could sit straighter again though.

"You two really should get a room," Frank said, laughing.

Eventually they calmed down, and Sirius managed to let pass more than a minute before kissing Clara, though she was far from complaining when his lips were back on her mouth.

"By the way, we wanted to ask you guys," Clara started, playing with Sirius's fingers absentmindedly. "Do you know what's wrong with Lily and James?"

The three Marauders exchanged a cautious look.

"She's been in an awful mood all August," Alice added. "And every time we try to mention James, she either gets angry, either looks like she's going to cry."

Remus heaved a deep sigh.

"These two are such idiots..."

"What happened?"

"We can't tell you," Sirius shook his head. "James made us promise not to tell anyone."

Clara opened her mouth, but Sirius shook his head.

"Anyone, Love. Sorry, I can't tell you."

She sighed.

"There's really no way to convince you?" she asked tentatively.

"I gave him my word."

"Okay, I have no chance."

Clara knew Sirius had too much sense of honour to break his words, even if it was to tell his girlfriend.

"I wish there was something we could do for them, Lily's really upset about whatever happened," Alice said in a sigh.

Just at this moment, James opened the door of their compartment. He happily greeted his friends and took a seat next to Sirius.

"So... Head Boy, hey?" said Frank, a grin across his face, already struggling to retain a laugh.

James sighed.

"I don't know what happened in Dumbledore's head really, but the man must have lost his mind."

"Oh by the way James..."

Sirius picked up a little black box from his pocket that looked strangely like a... coffin.

"To bury our dear old Prongs," he said, giving the coffin to James.

"I hate you," James answered, an amused smile on his lips nonetheless.

"I know you don't mean that Prongs."

"We have prepared a speech for the funerals of course, don't worry," added Remus, chuckling.

"Fuck you."

James and his friends burst into laughter. Suddenly, the door opened on Lily.

"Hi everyone!" she smiled. "James, sorry, but we have to prepare the prefect meeting."

The boy nodded, his smile dissolving at the sight of the girl. He followed her down the train, a heavy and uncomfortable silence wrapped around them. He looked at her walking in front of him, and he felt his blood boiling in his veins. He was mad at her and he couldn't help it.

* * *

The prefect meeting was finally over, thank Merlin. Most of (if not all of) the seventh year prefects had spent the entire meeting glowering at James (except for Moony of course). James had an unbearable headache, and felt extremely annoyed about everything, and everyone.

"We just have to check if all the first years are in their robes now, and we'll be good till we arrive to Hogwarts," Lily told him, getting up now that all the prefects had left the room.

James sighed angrily. He felt Lily throwing him an annoyed look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I have a headache."

"Doesn't mean you have to behave like you would like to punch everyone in the face," she snapped.

She couldn't help but get angry. If there was one person who should be mad in this train after all, it was her. She had confessed everything in a letter he had never replied to. He had acted like the worst of the jerks. He had broken her heart. She felt betrayed, and angry, and hurt, all at the same time, and it was far from a good combination.

"Don't start using your prefect voice with me," he replied, his voice shaking with anger. "I'm not eleven years old."

"Then stop behaving like a prat!"

"You always think you're so goddamn perfect right? Well, trust me, you're not! I didn't think you could ever be cruel, but clearly this summer you proved me wrong!"

She couldn't take any more of this. How could he act as if _he_ was the one who had been hurt? She had confessed everything, and he had not replied. Everything was his fault.

"Don't tell me I was cruel! You're the one who fucked up everything here! I should be mad at you, not the contrary. I'm not the one who didn't reply!"

"Reply to what?" he asked her in a calmer tone, his eyes wide.

Oh bloody hell... the letter... the letter he had burnt...

"To my letter, you moron!"

She started to cry. James couldn't move, he felt his head starting to spin. What was in that letter...?

"Lils..."

"No!" she interrupted him. "I don't want to hear you now. You're acting like I've done something wrong, but it's not the case. You're the one who fucked up, James. You're such a jerk!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving James behind, too shocked to react. What the hell was in that letter...?

* * *

She carefully avoided James for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, and the boy spent most of the journey torturing himself. Clearly what she had written in this letter had been important, but like the perfect idiot that he was he had burnt it before reading a single word of it. What if she had talked about the kiss? He felt miserable more than angry again. Something was telling him that all this was his fault indeed.

He was quite lost at guiding the first years out of the train and everything, all the little ones running, and crying, and jumping everywhere... A bit further on the platform, Lily was handling them perfectly. She looked up at him, catching him staring at her, and he immediately focused on the crying boy before him, who had apparently lost his rat. She was mad at him, of course, but nonetheless the sight of James Potter struggling to help a young child was funny, and quite tender. He was doing his best to help, though he clearly had no idea about how to handle this situation. Still, he was kind-hearted, and willing to help. She wanted to cry again, and so she looked away.

They finally managed to gather all the first years, and all the students eventually reached Hogwarts. The Sorting Ceremony took place as usual, after the traditional song of the Sorting Hat, and finally, Dumbledore rose to make his speech, reminding to all students the limits of the grounds (at which occasion he looked intensely at the Marauders) and a few other rules of the school.

"I would also like to inform you all that this year, we have the great pleasure to welcome four American students, who will join our seventh years all along the year. They will be arriving from New York in two weeks, and shall be sorted then into their houses. Now, I don't know for you all, but I am starving. So..."

But Dumbledore was interrupted by the explosion of one of the stars that were shining brightly upon the ceiling. The little red sparks gathered and formed soon a little owl that flew across the Hall. Soon another star exploded in the same fashion, and then another, until the Hall was filled with coloured birds flying and exploding everywhere across the Great Hall. Suddenly, all the little sparks gathered, to from a gigantic dragon, flashing in red and cold, that flew above the tables twice, before letting out a breath of fire and explosions, and exploding into a thousand of little sparks itself. The sparks flew up to the ceiling and formed the signature of the four Gryffindors, before turning into little stars again. The Great Hall exploded in cheers and laughter.

"Thank you boys," Dumbledore nodded to the four Gryffindors.

The Marauders looked at each other, before climbing up on the table, bending low before the rest of the school, who was still cheering happily.

Eventually, the feast begun, and ended.

After having guided the first years to the Gryffindor Tower, Lily and James had one last meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall about their new responsibilities as Head Boy and Head Girl. James was soon bored, but Lily listened closely to the Headmaster's instructions. When they walked together towards the Gryffindor Tower again, it was quite late already, and the corridors were deserted.

"Lils, we need to talk about something," James finally told her as they were walking alone down a corridor.

"No, we don't need to talk really," Lily snapped.

"Lils, please."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his touch tender, and forced her to stop walking.

"Lily, please," he repeated.

"There's nothing to be discussed, James," she said, her breathing unsteady. "You acted like a jerk. You didn't reply!"

"I didn't read your letter."

She stared up at him.

"What?"

"I was mad at you, and I didn't open it."

So he didn't know what was in the letter...

"What was in the letter Lils?" he asked eagerly.

He didn't look angry like he had been on the train, now his hazel eyes were begging.

"What was in the letter?" he asked again.

"Why don't you read it now, if you want to know so much what I have written," she replied, still unable to control the shakiness in her voice.

He winced.

"I don't have it."

"You left it at your house?"

"I burnt it."

Her cheeks turned red.

"You _burnt_ it?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have done it, I know. But I was mad at you, and..."

She started to walk again, ignoring his calls, and leaving him standing motionless behind.

He had burnt it...!?

Suddenly, there was a loud cry. There, at the end of the corridor. It was too dark for Lily to distinguish anything through the shadows, but there was no doubt to have, the cry was coming from there. She started to run, her wand already in her hand. Soon she found the source of the cry. A first year Hufflepuff was flying across the corridor, whilst Amycus Carrow was laughing madly. He purposefully hit the little boy against the wall, and the child felt silent, unconscious. Lily raised her wand and didn't hesitate for a second.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried.

The Slytherin fell upon the ground in a thud. James arrived behind her.

"Go look for Dumbledore," she told him.

"No, you..."

"Now Potter!"

Her voice was so cold... He hadn't heard her talk to him like this since the end of their fifth year. He strode away to find the Headmaster, while Lily was helping the first year. McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived quickly, soon followed by Mrs. Pomfrey. The Healer took the boy to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter, you haven't seen anything, have you?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No Professor," James answered earnestly. "I arrived too late, Lily had already petrified Carrow."

The old teacher nodded slowly.

"Well, in that case, you may go back to your dormitory. Miss Evans, you will follow us to my office, and tell me what happened."

The redhead nodded, and followed the Headmaster and McGonagall. But behind them, James was following as well.

"Mr. Potter, I told you I didn't need you in my office," Dumbledore repeated.

"I'll just wait for Lily outside, Professor."

"No."

He stared right into her green eyes. He felt like his heart was breaking every time she was talking to him with this frozen tone.

"I don't need an escort, thank you. I will go back to the Tower on my own."

James nodded slowly, his jaws clenched.

"As you wish."

He turned on his heels and headed back to the Tower. What the hell was in that letter...?

* * *

The next morning, everybody was talking about the attack. It was the last warning for Carrow, the boy was almost expelled. Added to an impressive number of detentions and a letter sent to his parents, he was banned from Hogsmeade and Quidditch. Across the Great Hall the whole Slytherin gang was glowering at the Head Girl. It was her fault if Carrow was in so much trouble now, and they intended to take care of her personally. Lily ignored them. She had already too much to take care of with her new duties, and her classes that were starting that morning, and James... She had sit as far as she could from him that morning, but she could feel that he was staring at her most of the meal. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape from a talk with him. After all, he was Head Boy himself, she would have to be able to have a normal conversation with him, eventually. Just as she was thinking about this, she started, James suddenly standing next to her.

"Lils, can I have a word?" he asked her.

His hazel eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"Now?" tried Lily.

"Yes, now."

She heaved a sigh.

"Alright then."

She stood up, and followed James.

"We'll be in the Dungeons Pads," James told Sirius as Lily and him were walking behind him.

"Right, we'll go to Slughorn's class shortly now anyway," Sirius answered.

The boy looked as his two friends were exiting the Great Hall, laughing at Remus, while discreetly caressing Clara's thigh under the table. Less than five minutes after Lily and James had walked out of the Hall, the Slytherins hurried outside as well. Sirius frowned, a strange feeling in his stomach. Something was not right...

* * *

James guided her throughout the school in silence. It is only when they reached the dungeons that he finally stopped walking, and looked up at her, his eyes burning in the dim light of the torches.

"We have to finish this talk Lils," he told her, his voice deadly serious. "The talk we started last night..."

"There's nothing to be said about it," she answered defensively.

He took a step closer to her.

"What was in that letter Lily?"

She didn't speak a word, and sighed angrily in response.

"Please, Lils, I need to know. I've made a mistake, a stupid mistake when I burnt your letter, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I was upset and I didn't... I didn't think. But now I need to know. Please Lily..."

His eyes were begging, he seemed desperate, and Lily couldn't just ignore him. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. After all, she loved him. But she couldn't tell him either what she had written to him that summer. She just couldn't. She had thought for weeks that he had not replied because he didn't feel the same, because he didn't care about her anymore, and she couldn't just erase this painful feeling. She still felt hesitant and wanted to be prudent.

"I don't think I can tell you," she answered, her voice barely more than a shaky whisper.

"Lily, you have to tell me. I beg you..."

She shook her head, taking a step back, her back now pressed against the wall.

"Lily..." James repeated, his voice urgent and shaky, "please, Lily..."

"It doesn't matter, James."

"Are you kidding? It means everything."

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

She looked up at him, staring at his hazel eyes, and he fell into the beautiful magnetism of her green glance.

"Because I don't know... I don't know if I'm right about you."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What am I ? I mean..."

Her voice was shaky, and she could feel tears wetting the corner of her eyes. She looked away from his intense gaze again, before speaking once more.

"Was I just a challenge? For all these year when you chased me? Were you just interested in me because I was pushing you away, was I a challenge for you? Do you... Have you ever felt anything? I..."

She shook her head.

"I'm not sure I want to take the risk."

He walked closer to her, and before she could walk away again, he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"A challenge?!"

His breathing was loud and irregular, his chest rising and falling quickly. He seemed hurt, almost angry.

"Do you really think that I've spent all this time trying to convince you to give me a chance because you were a _challenge_?"

He struggled to swallow back the lump that had climbed up his throat, his eyes still fixed upon Lily's.

"No Lils, you're not a challenge. Trust me, it wasn't a game. It has never been a game."

Lily could barely breathe.

"I promise you, I swear Lils, if you could just give me a chance. Just one, I wouldn't fuck up, I promise. Please Lils, just give me a chance. Can't you see you're killing me?"

He closed his eyes, bending his head. He heaved a deep sigh.

"Have you ever felt anything for me?" she asked him again.

He looked up at her, and opened his mouth to answer. But behind him, hurrying footsteps could be heard. He turned around. The Slytherins...


	37. Chapter 36: Sectumsempra

**Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday, but I've managed to update today instead of Friday, so, it could have been worse.**

 **When I started to write this fic, I was supposed to end with this chapter (slightly different though), which explains the fact that the first part of this chapter corresponds to my prologue. BUT, I take so much fun writing this story, and I know some of you like it too, so I'm not stopping :) I'll take this fic until the end of their seventh year.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. This is so amazing that some of you have followed me for so long (408 pages on my Word document, that's not nothing!) and I hope you'll follow me further ;)**

 **So, next update on Sunday.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think about it. Please, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Sectumsempra**

Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange and Bellatrix Black walked towards them. James instantly put himself between them and Lily, his wand already held tightly in his hand.

"We're in luck today my friends!" Bellatrix said, with one of her cat-like smiles. "The Mudblood we were looking for, and as a bonus we even have her little puppy!"

The others laughed cruelly. James passed a protective arm in front of Lily. She had seized her wand too.

"What do you want Black?" asked James in a cold voice.

"Make you pay for what you and your friends have done of course! You're the reason why Amycus almost got expelled."

"He should have been", spat James, his voice shaky with fury.

"You're not getting away this time", answered Avery.

And before James could answer, he was deflecting a curse sent by Mulciber. Lily disarmed Rosier before he could move and James petrified him, and he fell on the ground in a thud. Lestrange and Avery were now duelling fiercely against James, while Mulciber and Bellatrix were focusing on Lily. The Slytherins were good duellers, and before long James and Lily were both covered with scratches and bruises. Finally Lestrange fell to the floor, ropes wrapped around his limbs.

"Impedimenta!" James roared.

And Avery was sent flying into the stone wall. James turned his attention on Lily. She had just knocked Mulciber out, and was protecting herself from the rain of spells that Bellatrix was sending upon her. James raised his wand, but before he could say any incantation, another voice echoed from the end of the corridor.

"Sectumsempra!"

James felt the spell hit him on his back, right under his right collarbone. His wand slipped from his hand and fell on the ground as both Bellatrix and Lily suddenly stopped fighting. He could feel something wet and warm flowing down his back. He could barely breathe. He felt the same warmth on his face. Lily's eyes grew wide, a terrified expression painted on her face, while Bellatrix looked mesmerized.

"James...", Lily gasped in a weak and shaky voice.

He tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a low groan, and he finally fell on his knees. Lily rushed towards him, forgetting completely the gang of Slytherins around them. She kneeled next to him, and he fell upon her. He could feel the warm liquid going down his torso as an unbearable pain was slashing his chest. He put his hand on his white shirt, but when he looked down at it, it was covered with blood. When he looked at Lily again, he was terrified.

"You really have to teach me this one, Snape!" said Bellatrix in a joyful tone.

She clapped her hands together and jumped on the spot, like a child who has just seen his big birthday cake.

"Later perhaps", Snape answered. "You should all go before a teacher comes. I think they have had their lessons."

"You're right."

Bellatrix and Snape helped the others to their feet and they all ran towards the end of the corridor. All except Snape, who remained in a dark corner of an alcove, a few feet away from the two Gryffindors. Lily didn't notice anything, she couldn't. All her attention was focused on James. She held his bleeding and weak body in her arms, cradling him gently, as she would have done with a little boy who cried. She was softly stroking his messy black hair, thinking as fast as she could of all the counter curses and healing charms she knew. But she had no idea what to do.

"It's gonna be alright, James, it's alright."

She was crying and her tears were falling on James's cheeks, mingling with the blood covering his pale face. She could feel him growing weaker and weaker in her arms.

"Stay with me James, it's alright. It will be fine."

She knew the others would be here in any minute now, and the only plan she could glimpse through her clouded mind was to wait for them. They would know what to do, and she begged James to wait with her for their arrival.

"Lily..."

He tried to speak but he winced with pain.

"Don't try to talk, just stay with me, it'll be fine."

But he could feel that it wasn't going to be fine. He was dying, here, on the cold floor of the dungeons in Lily's wonderfully gentle arms. He was dying, and he knew he didn't have much time.

"Lily, I've got to tell you..."

He could barely breathe now, every rise and fall of his chest was a struggle, but he had to tell her before he could give up and rest.

"I..."

He winced again, and she let out a sob.

"I love you, Lily."

His hazel eyes were fixed upon hers, full of tears, and she knew he meant it. He really did love her.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you, on our first evening in Hogwarts, and I've never stopped falling more and more in love with you since. I love you, and I always will."

She cried even harder, choking. She tried to speak, but the words stayed stuck in her throat. He slowly closed his eyes.

"NO! No James!" she cried.

He was drifting away, she was losing him. She looked desperately around her, and it was only then that she noticed Severus.

"Sev! Sev, help me! Please help me!"

She begged him, choking and crying. She knew he was the one who had cursed James in the first place, but right now he was her only hope.

"I don't know the counter curse. Oh please Sev, help him!"

"Why? Why do you want me to help him? He's just a toerag, you said it yourself. He's just a bullying prat, he's not worth my help! Why do you want to save him?"

She looked at him right in the eyes. He had never seen her in so much pain.

"Because I love him."

Severus stood still, and felt something break inside of him. Her words were so true, he had no doubt of her feelings for him. His blood boiled through his veins. How could she love him? He was nothing but a git. And still, when he looked at her, bent over James's bleeding body, crying and begging and terrified, he couldn't deny the truth: Lily Evans was deeply in love with James Potter. And as he had just confessed before losing consciousness, James loved her too.

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the corridor and the three Marauders and Clara ran towards them. As they were catching sight of James and Lily, they all stopped dead.

"No..." gasped Sirius.

A second later he was by James's side.

"Prongs..." he whispered, tears flowing down his face.

Remus, and Clara fell to the ground as well.

"GO LOOK FOR HELP!" Remus urged Peter.

The latter nodded, his eyes wide in terror, and disappeared in the stairway towards the Hospital Wing.

"Prongs, do you hear me?" asked Remus.

The four of them were crying now. James had his eyes closed, and under all the blood he was pale as sheets.

"Please Sev..."

It's only when Lily said his name that Sirius noticed Snape, still hidden in the shadows of the alcove. He rose quickly, and in the blink of an eye he was holding Snape above the ground by his collar, pressing him against the wall.

"YOU DID THAT, DIDN'T YOU?" he roared.

"I did indeed", choked Severus beneath Sirius's tight hold on his neck.

"What is the counter curse?!" Sirius roared again. "I swear, if you don't tell me, I'm gonna tear you down to pieces. I'll kill you, do you hear me? I'LL KILL YOU!"

He pushed Snape even harder against the wall.

"Sirius, stop..."

Sirius turned to face Lily, releasing slightly Snape.

"Sev please," the ginger girl whispered, her voice made hoarse by tears. "I know you hate him, but he's not who you think he is. He's brave, and kind, and caring, and smart, and generous. He's loyal to a fault. Please Sev, I'm begging you. Save him!"

Snape freed himself from Sirius's grasp and pulled out his wand again. Sirius threw him a look full of warning, but Severus ignored him and moved his wand slowly above James, whispering the incantation. It sounded almost like a song. After a while, the bleeding ceased, then the cuts were closed again, and when Snape finally stopped James was almost completely healed. His breathing was audible again, but he was still too weak to wake up.

"Thank you..."

Lily pressed James's pale face against hers, holding him tightly, feeling him breathing against her. He was safe now.

A second later, Mrs. Pomfrey, professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore were hurrying towards them, Peter at their heels.

"Move away! All of you!" ordered the nurse.

Except for Lily, who was still holding James in her arms, they all took a few steps back. Dumbledore and Mrs. Pomfrey took James to the hospital wing closely followed by Lily and Sirius, who refused to leave his side. McGonagall took the rest of them to Dumbledore's office, where the Gryffindors waited for some news from James, and Severus for the wrath of the Headmaster.

* * *

James finally opened his eyes. It was night. He could see the stars glimmering by the window, and their pale light was the first thing he saw. He looked around him, and finally realised that he was in the Hospital Wing, lying in a bed. At his right, Sirius was sleeping in a chair, his neck contorted in a strange position. On his left, Lily was asleep, lying on the bed next to his. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful... He kept staring at her for a while, motionless in his bed, merely admiring the moonlight bathing her red hair, and her slightly parted lips, and her fluttering eyelids... Eventually, James moved towards the bedside table, thirsty. But he winced hard as he was straightening up in the bed, and couldn't retain a loud moan. Sirius and Lily both woke up instantly.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried, not caring about his painful neck.

He jumped on his feet, and hugged James tightly, taking care at not hurting him nonetheless. James chuckled.

"I'm fine Padfoot."

"You scared the shit out of me! You scared us all."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see Snape, he cursed me from behind."

Now the memories of the attack came back to him vividly, and he couldn't help but shiver. Sirius finally released him, but he was soon replaced by Lily.

"I thought you were going to die..." she whispered in his ear.

"Of course not. You need much more than this to get rid of a Potter, trust me!"

She smiled in his hair, breathing deeply his scent of ginger and sugar, before pulling away again.

"I'm going to go fetch Mrs. Pomfrey, she asked us to warn her if you woke up."

James nodded, looking at her walking away and disappearing in Mrs. Pomfrey's office. When the nurse came back, Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing, and James felt his heart aching beneath his ribs.

* * *

Dumbledore entered his office in silence, walking around his desk and sitting down comfortably in his chair before speaking to the students before him.

"Mrs. Pomfrey has just warned me that Mr. Potter is going to be alright."

The Gryffindors sighed in relief.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Black have already told me what happened, and I don't reckon any of you are needed here," he added, looking at the Gryffindor students. "You can go back to the Gryffindor Tower, or go to the Hospital Wing to see Mr. Potter of course."

They hurried out of Dumbledore's office, heading for the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore turned his electric eyes towards Snape, but he didn't say anything. He merely locked his intense blue gaze on Snape's dark glance, and the boy felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Am I going to be expelled?" Snape finally asked, unable to bear this silence anymore.

"No Severus, you're not going to be expelled," Dumbledore answered slowly.

Severus nodded.

"Thank you, I guess..." he said, more uncomfortable than ever under the Headmaster's deep stare.

There was another brief moment of silence, before Dumbledore would speak again.

"Now Severus, what has happened tonight reveals many things indeed," the Headmaster said slowly.

"Really?" said Severus cautiously.

"Well, the curse you used upon James could have killed him. It was Dark Magic, Severus. Very dark indeed."

Dumbledore let his words sink in.

"And yet," the Headmaster added slowly. "You saved him in the end. You repaired the mistake you had done."

Severus twitched upon his chair. Dumbledore was wrong, he was so wrong indeed. He hadn't done it for James, he would have gladly look at him dying. But there was Lily. Lily begging for James's life, Lily looking like she was going to crumble, like she would stop breathing herself if the boy in her arms had died... It was all because of Lily, not because of charity.

"Severus, you do not have to take this path," Dumbledore told the boy softly. "You can still come back from the road that you've been crafting for yourself these past few months. I know what you are capable of Severus, and you could be great at doing bad just like you could be great at doing good. Today, you showed these two faces: you attacked James Potter with a deadly curse, and yet you heard Lily Evans' plea and chose to heal her friend to spare her the suffering his death would have caused her."

Severus stared at Dumbledore.

"You cursed James out of the hatred you have held against him and fed for years. And you have saved him out of your love for Lily."

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat. This man had read right through him.

"You can both do good and bad Severus, it is your choice to make. But no matter what you will do to prove me wrong, you will never convince me that you are altogether evil, and that there is no light left in your soul. We could do good and great things together Severus, if you were willing to let me help you."

The Slytherin clenched his jaws, shifting in his chair.

"I don't think I need your help for anything Professor," he answered in a cold voice.

Dumbledore sighed.

"It's a shame really. But if you ever change your mind, know that my door will always be opened to you."

The Slytherin didn't answer.

"You will have detentions, and fifty points will be taken from Slytherin. You will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore. You may go now. Your friends should be already waiting in the corridor with Professor Slughorn, could you ask them to come up?"

Snape nodded and strode out of the room. Dumbledore had read right through him, and he hated it.

* * *

When Sirius walked though the portrait hole, he couldn't say that he was surprised to find Clara waiting for him, sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She looked up at him as she heard him coming into the room, and he sat down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her, and pulling her closer to him.

"How is he?" she asked him.

Her eyelids were heavy with sleep, it was almost one in the morning.

"He'll be just fine," Sirius answered. "He'll stay in the Hospital Wing tomorrow, and should rest for the next two or three days, before coming back to class."

She looked up at him, her head resting upon his shoulder.

"How are you?"

He shrugged. It would be lying to her to say that he was fine. She caressed tenderly his torso, in a soothing movement that she knew was never failing to calm him down. And indeed, not five seconds after, he was sighing.

"Not very well, to be honest," he finally answered, his gaze fixed upon the burning flames in the hearth.

She could see in his grey eyes what he was thinking about. His glance was cold and merciless, the kind of glance he had before using violence. And she couldn't let him do this...

"Don't go after Snape," she told him slowly, her voice begging.

"I can't do nothing..."

"You have done enough for James already. Going after Snape will bring nothing good, only more hatred."

"I don't think one can hate someone more than I hate him right now."

"Dumbledore has already taken care of him. He will be punished."

"He needs more than detentions, Clara. He deserves more than a fucking detention!"

"Maybe he does. But it's not your decision to take."

"And why not?"

She cupped his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Because none can be the judge and the executioner. Because you're simply mad right now, and I understand, I'm mad too. But if you go after him, and hurt him, you will regret it sooner or later. Because you're not like them."

He closed his eyes, resting his brow against hers.

"It's crazy the way you can put sense into my head. Remus tried, but you're way more talented at it than he is."

She chuckled, rubbing her nose against his, her eyes closed as well by now.

"Promise me you will let Dumbledore deal with Snape," she said, her voice not more than a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the burning blazes.

"I promise," he answered in the same tone.

He winced.

"Thank you, for not letting me become like one of them."

"Even without me, you would never be like one of them, Sirius. You're too kind-hearted for that."

He smiled, and slowly, the space between their lips shrunk, and finally disappeared.

* * *

She couldn't delay this moment any more. She had to talk to him. James had been out of the Hospital Wing for three days now, and during these three days she had carefully t avoided him. She had needed some time to be ready to do this, and she wanted to do it the proper way. She had no idea why she was so scared of talking to James, after all he had told her he loved her, and the sincerity in his eyes when he had confessed his feelings to her was undeniable, but still... She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the Head Boy's dormitory. She heard James walk towards the door, and she hesitated one last time. Running away to her own private dorm seemed a charming idea indeed. But she didn't move. She would be brave, she would have this talk with him...

James opened the door, and propped up an eyebrow when he saw the redhead girl on the threshold.

"Hi," he said, his voice uncertain. "Can I help you with something?"

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice shaky too.

He let her come inside. She couldn't retain a smile at the sight of his messy bedroom. Quills, parchments and clothes had been thrown all around the room. They had started class for less than a week, and his room was already a mess. It was so much like James...

"Sorry 'bout the mess," he said.

He flicked his wand a couple of times, cleaning most of the room.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I don't mind."

He lowered his wand and put it on his desk. They were both standing, still, in the middle of the room. The silence between them was deafening. Finally, Lily took a deep breath, and summoned our courage.

"We should talk about what happened..."

But James interrupted her, shushing her with a quick gesture of the hand. He heaved a sigh.

"I know what you're going to say. But before you tell me you won't ever talk to me again, please, hear me out," he told her, his voice shaky with emotions. "I know I've fucked up... again. I shouldn't have said that. I should have never told you how I feel. I know you don't feel the same, and you probably never will, I get it. But I don't know, I just... I just needed you to know how I felt. It was selfish, and stupid, and ridiculous, and I would understand if you were mad at me. But please, don't let things get back to the way they were before, when you hated me."

He sniffed, a tear rolling down his cheek. He swept it away quickly, clenching his jaws. He cleared his throat again. Lily was frozen on the spot.

"Now, I understand you have your doubts about me, but... I've always been honest with you, Lils. I acted like an idiot for a while, it's true, I wanted to impress you, and I was childish and stupid by then, but I understood. I'm not like this anymore, and you know it. I've changed, I've grown up. But I still feel the same for you, Lily. And I'm honest, and trust me, if I've done all the things I've done these past few years, it wasn't just to prove something to myself, it was because I cared about you. Now... you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you from walking away, but I don't _want_ you to push me away again, and I wish there was something I could do to show it to you, to prove you that I really want to be with you, Lily."

She took a step closer to him.

"You really do love me, don't you?" she asked.

It wasn't cocky. It was earnest, and tender. James managed to swallow back the lump in his throat. He nodded, but she wanted more than a nod.

"Do you?" she asked again.

He looked at her in the eyes, a new tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you, Lily. I love you more than anything in this world."

A tear rolled down her cheek too, and yet the ghost of a smile was curving her red lips. She caressed James's cheek with her fingertips, sweeping gently his tear away.

"I'm not here to tell you that I won't speak to you again James," she told him, smiling now.

She took another step closer to him. They were so close... Their faces were barely a few inches apart.

"I've come to tell you the truth."

He stared at her green eyes. It was as if their magnetism had caught hostage his gaze, and now he couldn't look away from them.

"I remember."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I remember what happened during the summer," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

James's eyes widened.

"I remember what happened when we were alone in the basement, when I thought we were going to die. I remember our kiss."

James's heart was racing in his chest. They were both slightly out of breath.

"I remember our kiss," she repeated. "And I don't..."

She cleared her throat, made hoarse by too much emotion.

"I don't regret it."

James's heart stopped. Lily took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she said, crying by now. "I'm sorry if I made you suffer. I'm sorry it took me so much time to figure it all out."

She sniffed, and dried her face. When she looked up at him again, she wasn't crying anymore. She had to be strong...

"I came to tell you that I remember everything, and though it happened under terrible circumstances, our kiss is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

James felt like the whole world around him had disappeared. He couldn't move, nor speak, he couldn't even properly think. He felt like it was a dream. But it wasn't a dream, and Lily went on.

"I was so scared, and I didn't know if you really had feelings for me and... I don't know I was just scared. I was trying to protect myself, and that's why I told you I couldn't remember anything. I thought... I thought that, if you really felt something for me, if you really wanted this kiss, you would talk to me about it. I thought you would try to be with me anyway, but you didn't say anything. And so I thought you regretted it but... But since then not a day has passed during which I haven't thought about what happened, and wanted it to happen again."

She sniffed again, not even sweeping her face. Her cheeks were wet, but she couldn't mind. She had tried to be strong, be she just couldn't right now...

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. But James, I... I can't deny it anymore because you see... The whole world changes when you enter a room, and all that is evil on this earth disappears when you're near me. I never feel as safe as I do when I'm in your arms. I'm so much happier with you than anybody else. And all these things I feel when you're here and when you hold my hand and..."

Her voice broke. She shook her head, struggling to continue. She breathed deeply several times. She looked up at him again, losing her soul in his hazel eyes.

"I love you James."

A tear rolled on James's cheek again. He didn't move, nor speak.

"I love you," she told him again. "I love you with all my heart, and I don't think I could live without you."

Finally, James lifted up his hands to her face. He dried her cheeks with his thumbs, waiting for her to calm down. The feeling of his fingers against her skin sent electricity up her spine. After a while, none of them was crying anymore. Lily finally broke the silence.

"James... Please, say something."

He smiled, caressing tenderly her cheeks. His left hand abandoned her face, and the air felt so cold after the warmth of James's skin. He ran his right hand through her hair, and moved it to the back of her neck, cradling her head. He passed his left arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist. He stared at her eyes, and he smiled at her again, almost grinning. Before she could say or do anything, he crushed their lips together. She ran her hands in his dark hair, moving her lips with his, pressing herself closer to him. Their lips parted, and he tasted her tongue... It was overwhelming, and marvellous, and perfect. It was better than anything James had ever dared to dream. He sucked tenderly her lower lip, and she moaned softly. Merlin, this moan was so beautiful... After an eternity, they pulled away, out of breath, their hearts pounding, grins stuck on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me about our kiss?" she asked him softly.

James shook slowly his head, running a hand through her red hair, smiling sadly.

"I knew you were lying, Lils."

Her eyes grew wide.

"I knew you were lying," he said again. "I thought you regretted this kiss, and that it was why you were lying. I thought you didn't want to be with me, so I didn't tell you. It was useless anyway... if you regretted it, it was useless."

"I'm so sorry, James..."

"It's okay. I knew you would finally come to your senses," James laughed.

She laughed too.

"Was it what you had written in your letter?" he asked her, his thumb caressing her cheek, his brow resting upon hers. "That you remembered?"

She nodded slowly.

"And that I loved you," she added, running her hands through his messy dark hair.

James sighed painfully.

"I should have read it..."

"Yes, you should have."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If you let me kiss you again, I'll forgive you."

They laughed, and she took off his glasses, before kissing his mouth one more time. Their soft, tender kisses became more and more passionate, as they were both holding each other tightly. After a while, James lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bed. Lying on top of her, he moved his lips to her neck, and they found their way to her left ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her in a breathy whisper. "I know you've never done it before, and I can wait. I'll wait as long as you want. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

She smiled and answered in his ear in a breathy whisper too.

"I want you to love me James. I want to do it with you, and I want to do it now."

"Are you sure Lils?"

"Yes, I am."

His lips found her mouth again, and they sat up. He let her take off his shirt, and she let him take off her Gryffindor T-shirt. She stroke his back, while his hands were wandering on her ribs, and they both moaned in each other's mouth. He took off her bra, and made her lie down again. He moved his lips down her neck and to her breasts. She gasped as he was cradling her nipple between his lips. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he moved his kisses down to her stomach. She was out of breath, her body was on fire, and yet James's lips were hotter still. He took off her skirt, kissing her thigh. His pants flew away across the room as well. Soon their underwear were gone too. Her soft skin was making him shudder, he thought he was losing his mind, he ached so much for her... He kissed her ribs.

"James..." she moaned.

He moved back up to kiss her lips.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered, kissing her eyes.

"I love you, James," she answered, kissing his shoulder.

He looked at her in the eyes one last time, losing himself in their green softness, and he saw the look of love he had thought he would never see in her eyes while looking at him, before loving her like he had never loved anyone before.


	38. 37: The Head Boy and the Head Girl

**Here comes a new chapter, hope you like it :) I reckon we deserve a few happy chapters, don't you think?**

 **Just a little remark before we start. Someone told me that my story reminded him of another fic he had read before. I can assure you that I've never plagiarized anyone, and everything I write comes from my own head. I'm sorry if another author had a similar idea before, but I'm absolutely not aware of it as I'm writing my story. Again, I'm not plagiarizing anyone here, and I guess I must not be as imaginative as I would like to be sometimes if some of you see some similarities with other fics, but if it happens, I'm not doing it on purpose.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update the next chapter between Wednesday and Friday, but I'm not sure when exactly yet. I'll update before next weekend, that's for sure.**

 **I hope you like this story, and please, tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

 **The Head Boy and the Head Girl.**

James rested his brow against hers, holding her tightly in his arms, both of them still sweaty, while she was running a hand in his messy dark hair, her eyes closed, a grin stuck on her face.

"Lily?" he whispered tenderly, enjoying the way her name rolled upon his tongue.

"Yes James," she answered, whispering as well, her eyes still closed.

"Would you go out with me?"

She opened her beautiful green eyes, and looked at his hazel glance for a while, before bursting into laughter. He soon joined her, laughing like mad.

"Well, considering what has just happened between us..." she answered.

"Several times," he reminded her, his grin widening.

"Several times," she nodded, giggling, her cheeks on fire. "I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious."

"I still want to hear it."

She smiled tenderly at him, caressing his cheek.

"Yes James, I'd love to go out with you."

James's grin doubled in size.

"You're finally making sense," he answered, and she couldn't refrain her laugh.

"I'm a slow one, clearly."

"Undoubtedly."

He stared at her bare shoulder for a while.

"Okay, I've waited so long to do this..."

The next second, his lips were travelling across her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling as his light lips were tickling her skin.

"I. Am. Kissing. Every. Single. One. Of. Your. Freckles," he answered, stressing every word with a sweet kiss.

She laughed, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his lips upon her collarbone. She took a sharp intake of breath when he bitted tenderly her earlobe.

"I don't have any freckle here, James," she pointed out.

"My mistake."

And he went working on her other shoulder. The feeling of her skin against his made him lose his mind, he couldn't imagine how on Earth he could ever get enough of her... Suddenly, he felt her tensing under him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her eyes again.

"We need to talk," she answered.

He didn't like this serious tone at all...

"About what?"

"Several things, actually."

He laid down next to her, staring at her. She rested her head on his upper arm, and he started to play with a lock of her red hair. She caressed tenderly his muscular chest.

"Are you planning on going after Severus?" she asked him bluntly.

He stared at her intense green eyes, that seemed to want to read through his very soul, and James had no doubt that the girl could have guessed every single one of his thoughts.

"I've already had this conversation with Sirius actually," he slowly answered.

"And?" asked the ginger girl.

"And... he doesn't think we should go after him. He thinks we should let Dumbledore deal with him."

Lily propped up an eyebrow.

"This sounds more like Clara than Sirius."

James smiled.

"She has a good influence on him."

"She does," Lily nodded with a smile.

There was a short silence, before Lily would speak again.

"It doesn't tell me what _you_ are planning to do about him."

He ran his hand through her red hair.

"What would you have me do?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of him, he's not worth it," she answered. "I don't want you to endanger yourself again. You scared me so much..."

He kissed tenderly her brow, and let his lips rest there on her smooth skin. She closed her eyes.

"I'm not planning on going after him," James slowly answered. "Sirius is right, nothing good would come out of it, and Dumbledore will keep an eye on him, I'm sure... Or well, I should rather say that _Clara_ is right..."

They chuckled, and James looked at her deep glance again.

"Does it reassure you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Good, what was the other thing we had to talk about then, before I can go back to work on your lovely freckles?"

She couldn't help but laugh, and he soon joined her. After a while, she grew more serious again, and she caressed tenderly his muscular chest once more. She set her glance on his torso, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be officially together? I mean, we're Head Boy and Head Girl..." she asked him shyly.

He frowned.

"And?" he asked, taken aback.

"And... don't you think that many will criticise us being together, because we're Head Boy and Head Girl?"

He narrowed his eyes, holding her chin between his fingertips and forcing her to look up at him and meet his hazel glance.

"Are you telling me that you want some kind of... secret relationship?"

This had to be a bloody joke... He hadn't waited for six years to hide. He hadn't suffered so much this last summer to keep their love for himself. He loved her, and she finally loved him, and he intended to shout the announcement from the top of the Astronomy Tower if necessary to make sure that every single person in this school knew that Lily Evans had finally accepted to be his girlfriend.

But she shook her head, her eyes sad all of a sudden.

"That's not what I want, but I would understand if it was what you wanted. People will talk..."

"I don't give a fuck about what people say!"

He sounded almost angry, his voice louder. He noticed it, and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"No Lily, I don't want a secret relationship. I've waited six years, and it's not for hiding this."

He ran his right hand across her hip, and up her waist. She couldn't control her racing heart as he was touching her bare skin.

"I'm not going to hide our relationship Lils, no way. I guess I can wait till we've told all our friends. This, I can understand, and even agree, our friends should be the first to know. But then you can be sure that I'm going to walk through these corridors holding your hand, and I'll be so proud to finally do so."

She kissed his soft lips for the thousandth times that day, and she intended to kiss them a thousand more times before the night would fall.

"That sounds good to me," she smiled, resting her mouth against his, their eyes closed.

Lily took a look at the time. It was almost six in the afternoon.

"We'll soon have to get down for dinner."

She started to sit up, but he wrapped quickly his strong arms around her again, and dragged her back in the bed, making her laugh.

"James, we've been in your bedroom all afternoon," she told him as he was holding her close to him again, kissing her neck. "I'm surprised no one has already tried to look for us in fact."

James snickered against her skin.

"No chance, I've locked the door, and casted a soundproofing spell too. We couldn't have known anyway..."

"You really did that?"

He nodded, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"When you were gone to the bathroom, about three hours ago."

She couldn't help but blush. James was right, it had been more than three hours now that she had entered this bloody bedroom...

"I can't complain I guess, it was quite clever."

"Indeed."

He kissed her neck again. How had he managed to live all this time without being able to do this? That was a mystery...

"We still have to get down for dinner," Lily repeated.

"We still have plenty of time," he whispered in a husky voice against her ear.

Oh Merlin, this voice... How could she answer anything to this voice...?

"You're right..."

She caressed tenderly his cheek, a tender smile upon her lips.

"We'll have plenty of time together..."

* * *

James entered his friends' dormitory. Sirius and Remus were playing chess, whilst Peter was watching carefully. Sirius smiled at James as he was sitting down on the ground next to them.

"What the hell is that thing on your face Prongs?" he teased him, pointing at James's grin.

"Guys, I have a big announcement to make," James replied, smiling more than ever.

His three friends exchanged a glance, before hugging James, all at the same time.

"Congratulations!" Remus cheered.

"Finally!" cried Sirius.

"I haven't even told you anything yet!" James exclaimed.

"You and Lily finally talked, right?" Sirius asked.

"And you're together, because you forgave her for being prudent, and she forgave you for being a moron, isn't it?" Remus added.

James stared at them for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"Am I that predictable really?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mate, you've been mourning her for the last three days... no sorry, for the last five weeks! The only way you could be so much annoyingly happy, it's that you and her have finally realised that you are both morons."

"Hey! You can talk!" James protested, chuckling. "It took an eternity for you to finally date Clara!"

"You can hardly compare a few months to a few years Prongs..."

"But at first she hated me, and then she wasn't single..."

"Still, you two are morons."

"But we're not anymore, because Lily is my girlfriend now."

It was so enjoyable, just to feel the words form on his tongue, he felt so proud to be able to call her like this. Still now, he could barely believe this was real. Sirius gave him an earnest smile.

"I'm happy for you two."

James winked at him.

"Come on, let's get down to dinner, I'm starving!"

They laughed, heading towards the Common Room. The girls were waiting for them chatting around the fireplace.

"So..." said Clara, winking at James as she was standing up to join Sirius. "You two finally came to your senses."

She gave Sirius a peck on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

James looked at Lily, still sitting on the sofa, her cheeks reddening.

"Well... it's never been me who wasn't in my right mind, it was Lils!" James answered.

The ginger girl stood up, and came next to him, enlacing their fingers together.

"You didn't give me any good arguments for years though," she teased him.

He kissed her temple.

"It doesn't matter anymore though."

She smiled, walking towards the portrait hole by his side, still holding his hand.

"No, you're right, it doesn't matter anymore."

They walked together inside the Great Hall, and whispers crossed the Hall as Lily and James were entering hand in hand, and sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Noticing the sudden attention, Lily blushed fiercely.

"I think the whole school is wondering what the hell is happening between the Head Boy and the Head Girl..." said Marlene, an amused smile upon her lips.

James turned towards Lily, a mischievous smile upon his face.

"We should give them an answer, what do you think, Lils?"

She stared at him in the eyes, smiling shyly.

"I think we should, yes."

He grinned, taking tenderly her face in his hands, before kissing her passionately on the lips.

The whole Hall cheered, echoing with whistles and clapping and cries. After an eternity, they finally pulled away, and when James turned towards the teachers, Dumbledore winked mischievously at the boy.

* * *

"Lils, can you explain me again why we're preparing patrol schedules instead of snogging?"

Lily merely rolled her eyes, swallowing her mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Because we need to present them tomorrow at the prefect meeting, and that they won't be magically made during the night by Father Christmas."

James sighed, resting his head upon the stone wall of the alcove. He finished to eat the chocolate chips of his cake, before picking up his quill again.

"Alright, so, who will patrol with Remus?" he asked Lily, already bored by the whole thing.

"He gets along well with the fifth year Hufflepuff, Daniel," she answered.

James heaved another sigh before writing down the name.

"Then Daniel it is..."

The next second, Lily's hand was upon his, taking the quill from his grasp.

"We'll be much more efficient if I write everything down."

He let her take the quill, still shivering after feeling her fingers upon his. He smiled tenderly at her as she was cuddling in his arms, writing down the prefects who would be patrolling together.

"I thought you were the one who patrolled with Remus anyway," James pointed out.

Lily blushed fiercely, though a smile was curving up her graceful lips.

"Yes, but as we are Head Boy and Head Girl, I reckon it is much more logical if we do our patrols together, don't you think? We could use this precious time to talk about the schedules, and other prefect duties."

"Of course," James smiled, amused. "It wouldn't be for any other reason?"

Lily propped up an eyebrow, faking surprise.

"Potter, what other reason could your twisted mind possibly imagine?"

James couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know, maybe some snogging in a dusty cupboard, or just you and me walking through dark corridors at night, holding hands..."

"Now, you really need to control your imagination, Potter."

"Do I? Or maybe you should unleash your imagination a bit more often, Evans."

"I don't think so, Potter."

"Evans?"

Potter?"

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Love?"

She looked up at him, smiling, her cheeks reddening.

"Sweetheart?"

James grinned.

"You're such an awful liar!"

"And you an awful Head Boy!"

"But a brilliant mischief maker!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be impressed by that, right?"

"I know you are. My reckless nature is your favourite part of me, I know it."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"And here again your right eyelid flutters! See, you're lying."

"I merely had something in my eye."

"Again, a lie Love."

She sighed. She couldn't focus on prefect schedules. How, Merlin... how was she supposed to focus on anything that boring when she could feel James's breath brushing her forehead, and his right hand caressing her waist, and the feeling of his hazel eyes staring at her lips, and the warmth of his body flowing through her veins, and his scent of ginger and hormones intoxicating her mind...? She threw the quill and the schedules away in the corridor.

Fuck! Screw the bloody schedules...

She turned around to face a surprised James, and crushed their lips together. He needed less than a second to kiss her back, holding her tightly against him. After only an instant, he was lying on top of her.

"Let's go back to the Tower," she said in a breathy whisper, her hands lost in his hair, his lips upon her neck.

He groaned in agreement, and helped her quickly to stand up. They hurried to pick up their stuff, before running through the empty corridors. She suddenly slowed down, as they were climbing the last stairs before reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. She could have sworn it was Clara and Sirius hurrying down there, running down the stairs...

"James, I think it's Sirius and Clara..." she told him.

James mumbled something under his breath, before pressing her back against the handrail of stone, and crushing fiercely his lips upon hers.

"Lily, I honestly don't give a damn about Sirius's sexual life right now, only mine... And yours, of course."

He kissed her deeply again, his eager kiss making her melt into his arms, her knees dangerously weak.

"You're right," she mumbled against his lips.

They hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower again. They threw the quills and schedules somewhere in the Common Room, unable to keep their hands off of each other any longer. They climbed up the stairs to their private dormitories, kissing all along. They had almost reached the top of the stairs when James lost his tie and his shirt, closely followed by Lily.

"Your room, or mine?" James asked her, his lips still moving upon hers.

"Who cares?" she whispered back, taking a sharp intake of air as he was unhooking her bra, his lips wandering on her neck.

"Right."

He flung open the door of his dorm, before carrying Lily off the ground and taking her in his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Whilst the Head Boy and the Head Girl were getting down to the kitchens that night, about to organize the schedule for the patrols (or well, that's what Lily had meant to do) Sirius and Clara were working on their crossword, cuddling on the couch before the fireplace.

"I'm glad Lily and James have finally realized the truth about their feelings," Clara told Sirius after a while.

"These two are such a pair of morons!"

She looked up at him.

"We too acted like a pair of morons at the beginning Sirius," Clara pointed out.

"You know, that's exactly what James replied when I told him Lily and him had acted like idiots."

"Well, for once I guess I have to say that he's the one who's right between you two," she teased her boyfriend.

"Hey!" he protested, faking outrage. "You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to always take _my_ side."

"Except when you're wrong."

"Especially when I'm wrong."

He turned playfully his face away when she made a movement to kiss him.

"Now, you know what? I'm upset with you," he lied.

And to her Sirius was such a terrible liar...

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I reckon you'll need to make great efforts to earn my forgiveness."

She kissed his neck, holding firmly, and yet tenderly, his face, so that he couldn't move away from her lips this time.

"A shame we don't have a bed right now," she whispered in his ear.

And this remark drove him completely mad...

"We'll have a bed," Sirius stated.

"Well, we can't go to either our dormitories, because our friends are sleeping there," Clara reminded him.

A mischievous smile had now appeared across Sirius's face.

"Oh, but I know where else in the Castle we can have a proper bed, and not be disturbed by anyone."

Clara propped an eyebrow.

"Where?"

Sirius rose from the sofa, and offered Clara his hand. He winked at her, mischief painted all over his handsome face.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Clara took his hand in response, and let him guide her through the corridors, both of them smiling. He finally stopped before a bare wall of stone. Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Can the Room of Requirement do that? Turn into a bedroom?"

Sirius shrugged.

"It theoretically can turn into anything we need, so I guess it can, yes. I've never tried it before though to be honest."

He paced three times before the wall, and soon a door appeared from nowhere. Sirius grinned.

"If my Lady would do us the honour," he told Clara dramatically, bending and holding her the door, offering her to enter first.

She giggled, before walking inside the magical room.

Inside, the room was warm and cosy, a fire was burning, shedding a dim light upon a large bed, with white sheets and golden pillows that seemed to be shouting at the two teenagers to hurry up and to get under the covers.

"Right, I guess we can say that it worked," Clara smiled, while Sirius was closing the door behind them.

A second later, he had carried her on the bed, and was unbuttoning her shirt.

"You're so impatient!" Clara giggled, while she was herself working on Sirius's shirt.

"I'm never patient when it comes to you and a bed," Sirius replied, kissing her breasts through the fabric of her black bra.

She laughed, her shirt flying away across the room, her hands wandering upon his torso.

"And I have to admit I'm not very patient myself when it comes to this."

Sirius kissed her deeply in response. And the fire gave up and died in the hearth way before they did...

* * *

The next day, Lily and James skipped breakfast. Not because they were working, or finishing the schedules for the prefect patrols they had abandoned the previous evening, but because they simply didn't wake up. Indeed, the previous night, they had both collapsed out of exhaustion and, well, they didn't really manage to wake up the next morning...

"Holy shit!" Lily cried when she looked at the time on James's bedside table.

She jumped out of the bed, whilst James was moaning and rolling on his side to wrap his arms around Lily. But she had already got up, looking for her clothes in the mess that was James's bedroom.

"James, wake up!" she urged him. "We have potions in twenty minutes!"

James finally managed to open his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he was looking at Lily picking up her clothes, still mostly naked.

"You're so gorgeous Ginger Sweet," he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have your glasses, how could you know?"

"I'm not completely blind without my glasses, you know?" he replied.

She stopped buttoning her shirt, and lifted her hand, rising three fingers.

"How many fingers?" she asked him.

James sighed.

"Right, you may have a point, you're a bit too far for me to see every details."

She buttoned her shirt again, whilst James was picking up his glasses from his bedside table.

"Ah... much better," he said once he was wearing his glasses again. "You're so gorgeous Ginger Sweet."

Lily rolled her eyes again, though she was smiling.

"James, hurry up!"

She threw his pants at him.

"We have to be in the dungeons in twenty minutes!"

"Alright, alright..."

He finally stood up, dressing up. Lily disappeared in the bathroom, but left the door open, and James looked at her while buttoning his shirt, leaning against the door. She was attaching her hair in a pony tail, hurrying, and she caught James's reflexion in the mirror smiling dreamily at her. Her cheeks reddened, and she did everything she could to hide it. But the sight of James's smile doubling in size told her that clearly, he had noticed.

"You're smirking, James," she teased him.

"Well, my girlfriend is the sexiest girl in this school, I reckon I can smirk."

He wrapped his arms around her, unable to control himself any longer. Merlin, he never wanted to get his hands off of her...

"We need to go in Potions... now Potter!"

She kissed him lightly on the lips, before breaking their embrace, and dragging him towards the door.

They arrived just five minutes before class, and their friends smiled amusingly at the two of them.

"So..." Sirius said slowly when James sat next him, a mischievous smile on his face. "You didn't waste much time, did you?"

"What is your twisted mind insinuating again Padfoot?" James replied defensively.

"Well, the next time you want your sexual life to remain private, you should not leave your shirt and Lily's in the middle of the staircase."

James blushed fiercely, but he smiled anyway.

"I can hardly deny it I guess, can I?" he answered, his cheeks on fire.

"No, you can't," answered Sirius, ready to tease his friend all day long. "May I point out that it's not very serious to spend the night having sex when you're supposed to get early to class the next morning? You know we're supposed to arrive rested and ready for a hard day of work in class, don't you?"

"Well, you haven't slept much either Padfoot," Remus noted.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked him, propping up an eyebrow and faking innocence.

"You should come back before dawn next time, especially when you have an insomniac werewolf in your dormitory and you're trying to elope in the middle of the night three days before the full moon."

Sirius merely laughed, not feeling ashamed at all. Nothing that dealt with Clara loving him could make him feel anything but proud indeed.

"Okay, well... I guess we can say we both have satisfying sexual lives Prongs!"

Sirius laughed loudly again, almost barking. James looked at Lily as she was blushing fiercely, the girls giggling around her. She caught his glance, smiling shyly. Clearly, Sirius had told his girlfriend about their lost clothes...

In the back of the class, Severus was feeling like the whole world was crumbling down. He felt his heart breaking under his ribs. So that was it then, Potter had won everything. He was popular, and the teachers adored him, and he was never punished for any of his pranks and bullying... And now he had a badge of Head boy shining upon his robes when he had never respected any rule in this school and he had won Lily's heart when he had been nothing but a prat. He had been cruel, and laughing at him for years, and it was _this_ man that Lily had chosen to be with? She had chosen Potter over him? Really? He stared at her reddening cheeks as she was giggling with her friends, Potter still staring at her as well. The Gryffindor boy suddenly rose from his chair, and hurried to go whispering something in her ear. He looked at her, a mischievous smile on his lips (that seemed more cocky than mischievous to Snape) and she answered to his request with a soft kiss on his lips. He grinned, winking at her, before reaching his seat again as Slughorn was entering the classroom. Snape kept glaring at James, hate burning every fibre of his body. But nor James nor Lily noticed his glare, and they couldn't have cared less really.

They couldn't help but look at each other during the class, lost glances wandering through the room. And when James waited for her to be ready next to her table, and took her hand in his as they were walking out of the classroom, she felt like this story with James was the start of a great and quite beautiful adventure indeed.


	39. Chapter 38: Operation HGM

**Sorry I'm a bit late, but this week is so crazy...**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you're so kind!**

 **Next update on Tuesday (in theory).**

 **I'm trying a slightly different style of writting with Remus, so please, tell me if you like it. I'll change it back into a more classical type of writting if you don't like it.**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

 **Operation H.G.M.**

James found it extremely hard to look at Dumbledore. Usually, the glance of the Headmaster was hypnotic, and one had to struggle hard to look away. But Lily's naked knee right next to him was a very good distraction. He didn't know if his girlfriend was teasing him, or if it was completely unintentional and she was unaware of the effects that little piece of skin could have on him. The fabric of her skirt was brushing her thigh, letting him have a glimpse of her smooth skin there too. This was torture... he wanted so much to caress this leg...

"Mr. Potter?"

James started, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Yes, professor," James answered, his tone halfway between an affirmation and a question, in case the Headmaster was merely calling for him, or was asking if he had understood something he had absolutely not paid attention to.

He really had to tell Lily NOT to let any part of her legs visible when they had a meeting of this kind with Dumbledore or McGonagall...

"Have you understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, professor. Crystal clear."

The elder Wizard smiled at him, amused.

"Good, well... you and Miss Evans can leave then. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at nine, to welcome the American students."

"Yes, professor," the two Gryffindors answered in unison, as they were both standing up.

As they were leaving the room, McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged an amused smile.

Lily stopped in the middle of an empty corridor, her fists on her hips, looking suspiciously at her boyfriend.

"What the hell is happening to you?" she asked him bluntly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, trying to take one of her hands in his.

But she didn't let him (she knew he would use his charms on her to try to make her calm down, and she had no intention of being manipulated) and crossed her arms before her chest instead, hiding her hands.

"You didn't focus for a second in there. What the hell is going on?"

James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Please, in the future, make sure I can't see your legs when we're in a meeting of any kind."

"What?" she asked him, lost.

"I've spent the entire meeting completely out of focus because I could see your knee and just enough of your thigh to fantasize quite a lot of things in my head. I've basically tried for these past thirty minutes to keep my hands away from your legs."

Lily stared at him, propping up an eyebrow.

"At least that's honest," she mumbled.

He took her face in his hands, and started to caress tenderly her cheekbones with his thumbs, her skin tickling marvellously under his soothing touch.

"Please Love, next time, you don't let _any_ part of your legs visible. Right?"

She giggled.

"You're completely crazy!" she answered, still giggling.

He winked at her, before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Only when it comes to you, Ginger Sweet."

* * *

The next morning at nine o'clock the Head Boy and the Head Girl were waiting before Dumbledore's office for the new students to be sorted into the right house. Four American were coming in Hogwarts, whilst four British would spend the year in the United States. A fifth year Slytherin, a sixth year Ravenclaw and Salma and Shelley, both seventh year Gryffindor had taken a flight two days before. And now it was time for Hogwarts to welcome its new students.

Lily couldn't help but be excited.

"I hope someone gets into Gryffindor," she told James as she was pacing through the corridor, too excited and nervous to lean against the wall casually like her boyfriend. "They must have learned lots of spells and charms we haven't learned. And maybe they could teach us some of them..."

"But first we have to guide them around the school like tourists..." groaned James.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's normal to show them a bit the Castle, James."

"No one showed us anything when we arrived!" the boy protested. "We learned by ourselves!"

"And it took us weeks to be able to go to each of our classes without getting lost."

"I think that's a part of the charm of this Castle," James replied, shrugging. "It is a wonderful home that also wants you to be trapped, or lost, or killed..."

Lily laughed happily at him, whilst the secret staircase leading to the Headmaster's office was finally appearing. They heard Dumbledore's merry laugh even before they could see the elder Wizard going down the stairs.

"Ah, well, I'm glad you're here," he told the two Gryffindors.

Behind him, four teenagers were walking down the stairs as well, clearly a bit lost, but looking happy nonetheless.

"Let me introduce you to our Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans, and Head Boy, Mr. James Potter," Dumbledore told the newcomers. "As you can see by their uniforms, they are both in Gryffindor, and in their seventh year, just like you."

The Headmaster turned quickly towards Lily and James.

"I count on you to make them visit the school today, and take care of them if they have any questions."

"Yes, Professor," they both answered in unison.

"Very good, well, good day to you all."

And in the blink of an eye, he was back in his office.

James turned happily towards the teenager who was the closest to him, and offered the boy his open palm.

"Hi, how was the trip?" he asked.

"Fine," answered the American boy. "I'm Josh."

He shook Lily's hand as well. He was tall, with brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes, a smile stuck on his face.

The brown girl next to him was introduced as Kathy, and the two blond girls next to them were Shannon and Sally.

"In which house have you been sorted?" Lily asked them.

"Kathy and I are in Gryffindor, apparently," Josh answered. "Like you, right?"

"Yep! The best house," James replied, winking at him.

"And Shannon is in Ravenclaw and Sally in Huf...something."

"Hufflepuff," Lily replied, chuckling.

"Yeah right, this house."

They started to walk slowly down the corridor.

"All your stuff will be taken directly to your dormitory," Lily told them, "so no need to take care of it now. Do you want to get a bit of rest, or explore a bit the school first?"

"We slept in the train, we're not really tired," Sally answered.

"Alright, then we'll show you the main places of the Castle," James told them in a smile, though he was in fact terribly disappointed.

He could be in the Head's dormitories with Lily right now... or planning the first prank of the year with his friends...

But instead he accompanied Lily and showed the new students the school. The four American teenagers were quite nice, and funny, and soon they were all chatting casually.

"You two are so much alike," Lily told Josh and Kathy, "are you related?"

"We're twins actually," answered Kathy with a smile.

"What about the Houses? I understood it was quite important?" asked Sally.

"Yeah... Each house has a different dormitory and Common Room," James answered. "It also defines your time-table, and well... When you're in a house it's like a second family, you see? You first go look for your housemates or your Head of House if you have a problem. At the end of the year, the house with the more points wins the House Cup. You can win points for your house if you answer questions in class, or this kind of things. If you win the Quidditch Cup too, you earn quite a lot of points. And if you break the rules, you make your house lose points."

"Doesn't it create some competition?" asked Shannon.

"It does," Lily nodded. "But generally it's in a positive way. It's not because we're in different houses that we can't talk to each other."

They arrived again at the Great Hall, and Lily and James didn't know what they could show us more, they had been everywhere they would need to go. The four Americans could explore the rest of the school later on. Lily checked the time. They had been walking for two hours now, and she was starting to be quite tired.

"Our friends were supposed to study in the Library this morning, would you like to join us?" she offered.

The four new students agreed enthusiastically, and soon they were joining Peter, Clara, Alice, Frank and Marlene at a table in the Library.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" inquired James as he was catching sight of their empty chairs.

"Gone look for a book of Potions," Clara answered.

Shannon was suddenly staring towards the back of the Library.

"Who is that?" she asked Lily discreetly, nodding towards the dark-haired boy she was staring at.

"It's Sirius," Lily told her, slightly frowning.

Clara and she exchanged a look.

"My boyfriend," Clara stated.

No need to give the girl false hopes...

The blond girl looked at Clara.

"Oh," she said, nodding slowly, "really?"

"Yes, really," Clara answered, narrowing slightly her eyes.

Soon, Sirius was sitting next to Clara. After having shaken hands with every new students, he gave the book he was holding to his girlfriend.

"Page twenty-two," he told her.

"Thanks," Clara smiled, and looked for the right page.

Sirius kept looking at her as she was reading, biting her lower lip as she was thinking. The sun was falling right upon her, giving her brown hair golden shades. She was so adorable...

"So, you're all in Gryffindor?" Shannon asked him.

Sirius shook himself out of his reverie, almost starting, and turned his intense grey glance towards her.

"Yep, we all are. In which house were you sorted? You're not wearing your colours yet," Sirius answered.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," she answered.

"Hmm, so you love books and want to know everything about any subject..." Sirius smiled, joking.

"Apparently, yes. Though, we are a bit late in Transfiguration, and in advance in Charms, it would seem. You couldn't help us out in Transfiguration, by any chance?"

Clara looked up at the blond girl, who was sitting right opposite Sirius, and she didn't like this seductive smile upon her lips at all...

"Sure," Sirius answered, apparently unaware of her seductive expression. "I'm quite good at Transfiguration myself, you can ask me if you need help. You can ask James or Remus as well, they love the class too."

"I will then, thank you."

Yes, Clara had absolutely no doubt left, this smile was clearly flirty... Sirius seemed to notice it as he frowned slightly.

Remus chose this very moment to reappear, holding two books of Potions.

"Hi, I'm Remus," he introduced himself, as he was shaking hands with Josh.

Then he turned towards Kathy, and Shannon, and finally...

Oh Merlin...

Remus remained literally stunned as his glance was falling upon Sally. He stared at her blond, delicate curls, and her wide brown eyes, and her long eyelashes, and her pink lips that seemed so smooth... For a moment, he couldn't think, nor move, nor speak. Time had stopped, nothing was moving, except for the crazy butterflies in his stomach and his racing heart beneath his ribs. Bloody hell... what was happening to him?

"Hi," she said, smiling, shaking Remus's hand, "I'm Sally."

Her smile looked like a ray of sunshine...

"Remus."

Her skin was so soft and warm under his fingers...

"That's nice to meet you," she said, smiling even more.

Remus tried to smile, but he guessed that his expression was pretty stupid.

"Nice to... to meet you too," he stuttered, still mesmerized by her eyes.

He finally let go of her hand, realizing that he had been holding the smooth little thing for way too long already.

He sat down, feeling himself blushing hard.

What the hell was happening to him?

"You're in Gryffindor too?" she asked the poor boy.

He looked up at her, realizing that she was sitting right before him. He forced himself to swallow.

 _Alright Remus, calm down. It' going to be alright. Just calm down, and try not to make a fool yourself..._

"Yes, I am. You?"

 _If you could make complete sentences next time Remus, it would be much better though..._

"I'm in Hufflepuff. I should have the proper tie and everything by the evening," she answered, still smiling gently.

"Hmm..."

 _Oh, now, better Remus... Only sounds, not even words. For Goodness's sake, get a grip!_

"That's great."

 _Oh, boy... Really Remus Lupin, you're hopeless..._

"What are you working on?" she asked him, nodding towards the books.

"Potions. We...We have an essay for tomorrow morning."

Her voice was so warm, and soft, like honey...

 _Okay, she has a nice voice, but please, Remus, PLEASE, stop stuttering!_

"I'm not very good at potions," Sally told him with a little laugh. "I always make everything burn! I'm hopeless!"

He chuckled as well, but his laugh sounded different than usual, more like an idiotic laugh.

 _Oh for fuck's sake... Why Merlin? WHY...?_

"Potions aren't really my thing either, to be honest. I can never brew anything the right way."

 _Right, one correct answer over an entire conversation... at least we are slowly improving..._

"What is your essay about?" she asked the poor werewolf.

"Moonstone. You know the stone that shines like... the moon."

 _Okay, forget it, no improvement of any kind... Remus Lupin you are such an idiot! 'Stone that shines like the moon'? Really?!_

"Yeah, I know what moonstone is..." she said, apparently amused by the boy's clumsy remarks.

 _Of course she does, you fucking idiot! Did you really had to add a stupid comment like that?!_

"Of course you do."

 _Now take this idiotic, apologetic smile off your face Remus... NOW Remus!_

"And... what do you have to write about Moonstones?" she asked him, still smiling.

He picked up his piece of parchment and read the title out loud.

"'The properties of Moonstones in love potions'."

She giggled, and Remus turned even redder than before.

"Weird subject," she kept chuckling.

Her laugh was so, so adorable...

"Yeah, a bit yeah..."

 _Remus, stop chuckling like an idiot, right now! Make a clever remark, like Sirius and James do all the time..._

"I..."

 _Oh come on for Merlin's sake, you're smart Remus Lupin, surely you can find something better to tell her than 'I...' !_

"Where do you come from?"

 _... ... ... A clever remark? REALLY?_

"From New York," she answered.

"The Big Apple?"

She nodded, her smile betraying a bit of annoyance. How many times did she hear this remark today again?

 _Oh boy... REMUS LUPIN YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL! What the HELL are you doing?!_

"Have you ever been in the United States?" she asked him.

"No, never. I'm not much of a traveller I'm afraid."

"Really?"

"No. The boys and I, we tried to go in Ireland flying one Summer. I fell twice of my broom, and instead of getting to Dublin, we ended up lost somewhere in Wales."

Sally laughed, struggling to keep quiet in the Library, but she laughed, an earnest, joyful, adorable laugh.

 _Okay, now Remus, you may sound like a clumsy fellow, but at least, you're making her laugh. Good, very good... Now keep going._

"It took us three days to find back our way to London."

She held her painful sides.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't ask you if I need directions then," she said.

"Better not, no. Unless you want to spend three days running in circles."

She struggled to catch her breath.

 _Well, not that bad in the end... You're not completely hopeless Remus Lupin, congratulations._

Next to them, Sirius was staring at Clara, and had started to play with a lock of her hair.

She looked up from her book, the corner of her mouth twitching as she was fighting her urge to smile.

"Sirius, could you stop, please?"

"Why?" he asked her back innocently.

"Because I can't focus on my book, Love, and I need to finish this essay."

"But I'm so bored," Sirius replied with a sad voice. "And I love playing with your hair."

She rolled her eyes, but her smile had appeared by now. She never could be serious with him around.

"If you don't let me finish my essay, we won't go to the Pitch," she replied.

He stopped playing with her brown lock, and heaved a deep sigh, his head resting upon his arm on the table.

"You're so cruel," he told her.

"I'm the worst, I know."

"You're merciless."

"I know."

He reached up and caressed tenderly her cheek.

"I'm so bored, Love. Let's get out of here. You'll finish tonight."

"No," she answered softly, "I have to finish this."

He let his hand fall back upon the table. He started to moan, and when she looked down at him, he was doing this unbearably cute puppy look to which she just couldn't resist. She heaved a sigh.

"Why don't you help me instead? I'll get faster with your help."

"Do you play Quidditch?"

They both looked up at Shannon.

"Yes," Clara answered. "We're both Beaters in the Gryffindor team."

"Well, if you need someone to play with you, the time she finishes, I would be happy to help," Shannon told Sirius.

Josh frowned hard next to her.

"Since when do you play Quidditch?"

The blond girl glared at him.

"Since always, I just don't play with _you_."

Josh put his hands in the air, gesturing her to calm down.

"Relax, I just didn't know..."

She turned her attention back on Sirius, her glance everything but glaring.

"So, what say you?"

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"Well..."

He looked at Clara, sitting straighter in his chair. She didn't look at him, reading her book.

"We had to train. We didn't play a lot together during the summer, you know..." he told the blond girl.

"I haven't been on a broomstick myself for ages, I'd love to get back to it," she answered in grin.

Sirius shrugged, before turning towards Clara again.

"You'll meet us there when you're done, Love?"

She looked up at him, smiling.

"Sure."

She gave him a peck on the lips, but Sirius was taken aback. Even her quick pecks lasted more than a second on his lips. She always pulled away slowly, like she didn't want their lips to part, like she didn't want their fast kiss to end. But this time, it was rather cold, lasting just an instant, just the time he needed to blink. What had he said?

* * *

He stood up anyway, making a mental note to talk about this later that evening, and he guided Shannon towards the Pitch.

Sirius collapsed upon the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, right next to Clara, who was drawing the flames in the hearth.

"Hey you."

He threw at her one of his irresistible smiles, but she didn't look up at him, and merely kept drawing.

"Why didn't you come to the Pitch?" he asked her. "You're alright?"

"I didn't feel very well."

Sirius frowned, instantly serious. He put a hand on her brow.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

She didn't have fever. He forced her to look at him, and inspected her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"She was flirting with you," Clara blurted out.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"She was flirting with you, and you didn't push her away or anything. You accepted to go play Quidditch with her instead."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, staring at her green eyes, trying to read inside his girlfriend's mind.

"Are you jealous?" he asked her.

She froze, staring back at him and his deep grey glance.

"Yes, I am," she answered earnestly.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow again.

"And I hate it," Clara added.

She looked back at her drawing, whilst Sirius was still staring at her, silent. After a couple of minutes, she couldn't take any more of this.

"Can you say something, please?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

He cleared his throat.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, you know that, don't you?"

She looked at him again.

"And why would it be ridiculous?" she asked him back, tears shining in her eyes now, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Because I'm in love with you."

She didn't say anything.

"And you know perfectly how much I love you," Sirius went on. "And it's absolutely ridiculous of you to think just for a second that I could want to be with anyone else than you, when you know I can't live without you."

She heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a whisper.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why are you jealous?"

She shrugged, feeling ashamed all of a sudden.

"I don't know. I just... I just didn't like the way she was with you. And I didn't like the fact that you were alone on the Pitch together."

He kissed tenderly her neck, and she let him.

"I will never do that to you. I promise."

"It would kill me."

"I know. And I won't do it. I won't cheat on you. And I know you won't cheat on me either, because you know perfectly it would kill me too."

She turned towards him, and brushed her lips against his.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's alright, I'm the one who's sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything."

She kissed him tenderly, cursing herself for being so stupid. It was Sirius after all, he would never do something like this to her. He loved her.

Soon, he found himself on top of her, her pencils and papers on the floor.

"'Coming in the Room of Requirement with me tonight?" he whispered in her neck.

She moaned softly at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. His hand travelled up her thigh, slipping under her skirt, and pushing the fabric up, uncovering most of her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she breathed, her eyes closed.

He kissed her again, making sure that she would understand that to him, there was her, and only her in the world.

* * *

At dinner, Remus couldn't help but notice the mischievous glances his fellow Marauders were throwing at him.

"Alright, what is going on in your twisted little heads?" he finally blurted out, staring at his friends, somewhere between annoyance and amusement.

"Well, I don't know Moony," Sirius answered, half-smiling. " _You_ tell us what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Moony, we all know perfectly you had a magical but true experience of 'love at first sight' today," James told him, taking great pleasure at teasing his friend.

When Remus became redder than a tomato, Sirius and James couldn't help but laugh at their friend.

"Come on, admit it Moony," Sirius told the werewolf. "You like her. You have a crush on her."

"Whom?" asked Moony, faking innocence.

But he couldn't even convince himself.

"Sally of course!" James answered, laughing harder.

"The lovely, quite beautiful, kind American girl who has ended up in Hufflepuff, and who has managed to turn _you_ , undoubtedly one of the smartest student in this school, into a stuttering moron," added Sirius in a smirk.

Remus sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands.

"I hate you. I hate you all," he moaned.

"Of course you don't, Moony," Sirius replied. "You adore us."

"You can't live without us Moony, admit it," James added teasingly.

"I hate you," Remus repeated.

"I can't say it comes too early. Merlin knows we've all been waiting for the girl who would make you lose your smart mind," Sirius told him.

"If you need any tips..." started James.

"I won't ask you," Remus interrupted him. "Yes, I know, thank you."

"Hey!" James protested.

Remus looked up at his two friends.

"It took you six years to finally make Lily go out with you," he answered James. "And you," he added, turning towards Sirius, "it took you months to finally listen to me and ask Clara out."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It hardly makes you an expert."

"But you're definitely not experts yourselves."

"Ouch Moony, that hurts."

"You're welcome."

"Don't be touchy."

"I'm not touchy, merely honest."

"Or cruel, depends on the point of view here, clearly."

"Or maybe you're just a moron."

"Maybe you're just having a crush on a lovely girl and you're passing your nerves on me because you're scared and you fucked up your first impression with her."

"I didn't fuck up my first impression!"

Remus looked slowly at James.

"Did I?" he asked shyly.

"Kind of mate," James answered.

"You were a bit lost," Sirius added.

"Well, sorry, I'm not really used to it!" the werewolf replied angrily.

"Just breathe deep, and try not to say stupid things. Be yourself, and don't try to be clever, or to show off," James advised him.

"Don't talk about moonstones again, please," Sirius told him, wincing. "That was really pathetic."

"And try to make her laugh," James added.

"Yeah, it's okay if you pass for an idiot in this way. You could have picked a better moment than our adventure in Wales, but at least it was appropriate, and funny."

Remus nodded slowly.

"And just... just be yourself mate," Sirius added. "If there's something you can learn from us two, it's that things always get better when you stop trying to be someone you're not."

Again, Remus nodded slowly.

"Do you really think I messed up this afternoon?" he asked his friends, clearly afraid of their answer.

"No, you didn't," James reassured him. "You just lost your calm a bit at the beginning, but it could have been much worse."

"You could have asked her out shouting in the middle of the Library, like our good old Prongs would have probably done, for example," Sirius added, drinking up some pumpkin juice.

James hit him behind the head.

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"Oh, shut up Pads!"

Remus laughed at his two friends. These two were a bit stupid sometimes, but it was kind of them to help him. He knew he could count on them once more, and it was a wonderful feeling, to know that whatever may happen, he would never be alone.

"Well, I guess we can say that Operation H.G.M. is now officially on," Sirius stated very seriously.

"Operation what?" Remus asked him frowning.

"Operation H.G.M.: Hot Girl for Moony!"

They burst into laughter. Sirius winked at his friend.

"Don't worry Moony, with our help, you can be sure she'll fall for you."

Remus shook his head. What the hell were these two planning again?


	40. Chapter 39: Anniversary

**Here comes a new chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, it means the world to me...**

 **I've written Remus's thoughts in italics, as requested. As no one told me to stop this kind of writting, I'm going to use it from now on for Remus.**

 **Next update on Friday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this new chapter. Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **Anniversary**

James locked the door behind him, and summoned magically some light.

"James, what are we doing here?" Lily asked him, taking a look around her at the cupboard James had flung her into.

He grabbed her bag and threw it away with his own.

"It's been a month today," he told her.

She narrowed suspiciously her eyes.

"It's been a month that we're officially dating," the boy added. "A month that you've finally stopped the nonsense and said 'yes'."

She rolled her eyes.

"And?" she asked him.

"And... In an entire month of relationship, we've never snogged in a broom cupboard," he replied.

"Why would we? We have private dorms, with beds, and couches, and even clean beds and couches... Mines are, at least."

He rolled his eyes, smiling at her teasing, while he was getting closer to her, and resting his hands on her hips.

"Still, it's kind of an institution here. You have to snog in a broom cupboard at least once during your scholarship in Hogwarts."

"What makes you think I've never done it before?"

"But you haven't snogged _me_ in a broom cupboard," he answered.

She caressed tenderly his cheek.

"You're right. So... you think that snogging you in a cupboard is an experience I should have lived at least once before I leave Hogwarts, is that your argument?"

James nodded.

"And also, _I_ want to snog _you_ in a cupboard at least once before we leave Hogwarts. And you look so gorgeous, and we're on the other side of the Castle, comparing to the Gryffindor Tower, and I honestly couldn't wait till we had reached the dorms before getting my hands on you," he admitted in a smirk.

She laughed against his shoulder.

"That sounds more like you."

"Why, you don't like our snogging sessions? I didn't think I was the only one who was eager for snogging here..."

She blushed slightly, but smiled against his shirt nonetheless.

"I never said I didn't want it too."

She looked up at him, losing herself in his hazel eyes.

"I'd love to snog in a cupboard."

James smiled, caressing tenderly her cheekbones with his thumbs. He leaned down slowly, his lips approaching hers as if it was happening in slow-motion. And slowly, tenderly, he kissed her lips.

As his kiss was growing more passionate, he pinned her against the wall, her hands lost in his hair. He caressed tenderly her waist, holding her face in place with his other hand. The feeling of his calloused fingers upon her bare skin as he was slipping his hand under her shirt made her gasp. He pressed himself even closer to her.

He moved his lips to her jaw line, and down her neck, his two hands wandering upon her back and her stomach by now. Merlin, she was so gorgeous, and her skin was so smooth, and her scent was so intoxicating... She made him completely lose his mind.

He lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to unbutton her shirt, his lips kissing her breasts as he was pushing away the fabric. She was wearing her lacy black bra... his favourite. He groaned, kissing her breast through the fabric.

She moaned loudly his name. Merlin, how beautiful his name was when she said it like this...

Her shirt fell to the ground, and he unhooked her bra.

"I thought we were just snogging," Lily told him, out of breath, her skin tickling under his mad kisses.

"We're taking the tradition to a new level, that's all," James answered against her skin.

She let him take off her bra. He groaned again, before capturing her right nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly.

"You don't like doing things like everyone else, do you?" she asked him in a husky voice.

"I'm doing my best to keep our relationship exciting for you."

His shirt fell to the ground as well.

"For sure, it is exciting to be your girlfriend, Potter. I'm never bored with you."

He started to work on her skirt.

"Speaking of excitement, we'll go to the kitchens tonight Evans."

"Sure, anything," she answered, out of breath.

She crushed their lips together again, and James couldn't hold back a smirk.

It was still morning, but Merlin, it was already a hell of an anniversary...

* * *

Clara heaved a deep sigh. This wasn't possible. They really wanted to kill all their students... Even Sirius was working hard. Sirius! Sirius who always managed to do all his assignments during the night before the deadline, or would always finish while Clara was still struggling with the introduction... This same Sirius was now struggling to keep up the crazy pace the teachers were inflecting them. And they had only been back for a month... Great...

Clara looked up at her boyfriend. He was frowning slightly as he was focusing on his book of Charms, blinking from time to time. She stared at his long, dark eyelashes as his eyelids were fluttering, his eyes roaming throughout the page. Merlin, he was so handsome...

He felt her stare upon him, and looked up at her over his book.

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked her, propping up an eyebrow.

She looked at him dreamily.

"No, I was just admiring my very sexy boyfriend."

His eyebrow arched even more.

"Really? You have a sexy boyfriend?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, lucky you then," he answered, an amused smile on his face.

"I know, I'm unbearably lucky."

They both smiled, before starting at the sound of someone else's voice next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Clara looked up at Shannon, and her grip tightened around her quill. She had no reason to be jealous, as Sirius had reminded her. He loved her, and would never cheat on her, and she knew it. But she still wanted to punch this blond girl right in the teeth to make her seductive smile disappear from her face covered with make-up...

"I'm struggling with this essay we have to do in Transfiguration. Could you give me a hand?"

Clara couldn't help but notice that Shannon had not looked _once_ at her since she had arrived at their table, and was acting as if she didn't exist. Lovely...

"Of course, take a seat," Sirius answered.

He looked carefully at Clara, remembering perfectly her last reaction towards the American girl, but she smiled reassuringly. She was not going to let herself be stupid enough to be jealous. After all, she had nothing to envy her. Except her blond hair that seemed incredibly smooth, and the fact that she undoubtedly mastered the art of make-up, and was in general gorgeous...

Merlin...

Shannon sat next to Sirius (of course she did...) and opened her book and her piece of parchment.

"You see, I can't understand the difference between the two spells McGonagall gave us yesterday. Did you understand?"

She leaned forward towards Sirius, and Clara cleared her throat.

"There's one you can use on objects, one upon animals, or humans of course," she answered.

She looked slowly at her, nodding her head.

"Oh, I see..."

She turned towards Sirius again and... put her hand on his forearm.

What the HELL...?!

"Do you think you could show me? I can't manage to do the spell properly. I've tried very hard all the evening yesterday, but... I can't do it."

Her voice was husky, and seductive, and Clara thought that she was going to explode...

She forced herself to swallow, staring at the blond girl's hand upon Sirius's arm, an expression full of pain upon her face, before looking down at her parchment, trying to hide her reaction from her boyfriend.

And Sirius felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought that he was responsible for this pain he was reading in her green eyes.

He turned quickly towards Shannon.

"Could I have a word with you?"

Clara looked up at him, aghast. What was he doing?

Shannon grinned.

"Sure."

They stood up, and Sirius smiled reassuringly at Clara as he was walking outside the Library, leaving his girlfriend quite taken aback...

They didn't go far, remaining in the corridor, and Shannon couldn't help but be disappointed that he hadn't guided her somewhere where they could be alone. Of course, she knew that this couldn't be _that_ easy. The couple seemed quite happy. But she was used to have what she wanted, and right now, this handsome boy was exactly what she wanted. And she would have him in the end, for sure.

"Look..." Sirius started, searching for the right words for a moment. "I'm gonna be honest on this, okay?"

"Yeah, go on," she encouraged him.

Sirius looked right into her blue eyes.

"I don't like the way you're flirting with me," he told her bluntly, his voice deadly cold. "I'm not single, and I love my girlfriend. You don't stand a chance. So, I think it would be better for everyone if you stopped this game of yours, and tried to seduce someone else, 'cause you won't get anything from me. Am I clear?"

Well, she was expecting that this whole thing would not be easy, but clearly it was going to be much more difficult than she had expected... She narrowed her eyes.

"Did your girlfriend ask you to talk to me?" she asked him.

Sirius frowned.

"No, Clara didn't ask me anything. _I_ don't like this flirtatious game of yours, that's all."

"She's been acting jealous, hasn't she?"

Sirius frowned again, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're trying to do right now, but I don't like it," he answered coldly.

"I'm not trying to do anything," she defended herself. "I'm merely asking a relevant question. I just want to know if it's you or her who's speaking right now."

"It's me. I don't need her to tell me what I should do or not."

She shrugged.

"I wasn't suggesting anything like this. You're the one twisting my words."

He stared at her for a second. Bloody Hell, she was good at manipulating people. Bad luck for her, he was not good at being manipulated, his parents could testify...

"If you don't stop this game right now, I won't let you talk to me again. Is it clear?"

"Crystal clear, though I'm not sure what I should stop doing exactly..."

"You know perfectly," he interrupted her, before walking back to the Library.

Sirius sat back in his chair, whilst Shannon was packing up her things.

"You don't need help anymore?" Clara asked her.

Shannon stared at her, and for a moment, the two Witches merely looked at each other, challenging the other. And they both knew a fight had begun...

"It's okay, I should be fine, with Sirius's help."

Clara forced a smile, and looked at the blond girl walking out of the Library. Several boys turned around to watch her go as well.

"You're okay?" Sirius asked Clara.

She turned towards him, smiling reassuringly.

"Sure, why?"

Sirius shrugged, unable to refrain an amused smile.

"Maybe because you're feeling jealous again."

"I'm not feeling jealous."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

She heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's not against you, I trust you," she told Sirius. "It's her... I just..."

"Want to punch her hard in the face?" Sirius proposed.

She looked at him, surprised, and Sirius merely laughed.

"Now, I guess you're finally getting a glimpse at what I could feel like when you were dating someone else last year."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying that you were jealous by then? Is that why you were acting like a prick with Simon?"

"I wasn't acting like a prick!"

"Yes, you were."

"Okay, I was."

"Is it why you were so aggressive towards him? Because you were jealous?"

He stared at her green eyes.

"Yes, I was jealous. And yes, I wanted to punch him in the face every time he was talking to you. And yes, it was killing me to see you with him."

She smiled tenderly at him, taking his hand and enlacing their fingers together.

"You should have told me then," she said.

Sirius shrugged, brushing away her remark with a quick gesture of the hand.

"What's past is past. Let's talk about something else."

"Like... what did you tell Shannon five minutes ago?" Clara proposed.

He smiled at her, chuckling.

"I just warned her that I didn't like the way she was behaving towards me, and that she had to stop. Because after all, against you, she doesn't stand a chance."

She kissed him, leaning over the table.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his lips.

"My pleasure."

And he leaned in for another kiss...

* * *

Remus entered the Library, looking for his friend. Or well, his soon-to-be former friend. Because Sirius was a dead man. Remus still couldn't believe that this moron had done this again. It was childish, and stupid, and fucking annoying. Remus took a look at his pink shirt, that he was desperately trying to hide under his robes. For Merlin's sake, this was so embarrassing... He was going to slaughter this fucking moron...

"Good morning Remus."

He started at the sound of the melodious voice next to him, turning towards Sally, who was sitting at the table he had just walked in front of, working.

"Hi," he said in hoarse voice.

 _Remus, don't start panicking. She just said hello..._

"How are you?" she asked him, smiling brightly.

"F...Fine."

... ... ... _REMUS!_

"What are you doing here? Need to work?" she asked him.

"No, I'm... I'm looking for Sirius."

 _STOP STUTTERING! Oh for Merlin's sake..._

"Did you see him?" he asked her.

 _Good, one complete sentence, congratulations..._

" No, sorry," she answered. "Why are you looking for him?"

She suddenly frowned, looking at his torso.

 _Wait, why is she doing that...?_

Remus's cheeks turned redder than a tomato.

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck..._

 _Sirius. Is. A. Dead. Man..._

"Hmm... What happened to your shirt?" she asked slowly.

"Sirius happened," he answered, his anger against his friend transpiring in his tone again.

Sally frowned.

"This git turned all my shirts pink, and I can't make them be white again," he answered.

 _Hmmm... Maybe you should speak to her only when you're mad at someone, at least you're able to form sentences more than four words long..._

"Why did he do that?" she asked him, frowning.

"Because he's a moron."

"Who is a moron?"

Remus spun around to face a grinning Sirius, an arm wrapped around Clara's shoulder.

"You are!" Remus snapped, struggling to keep his voice low in the Library.

"Remus, what happened to your shirt?" Clara asked the werewolf, frowning.

The boy glowered at Sirius, who was fighting hard not to laugh by now.

"You're idiotic boyfriend happened!"

Clara frowned, looking up at Sirius.

"You didn't do that, did you?" she asked him.

"Yes, he did!" Remus replied in Sirius's stead. "This asshole turned all my shirts pink, and I can't turn them white again!"

"Sirius..." Clara sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently, though his mischievous glance was everything but innocent. "Don't you think it's his colour?"

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Turn his shirts white again," she ordered.

"I can't."

Sirius finally noticed the American girl behind Remus. She was listening to them, apparently amused. It was the perfect occasion for Operation H.G.M...

"Don't you think it's his colour?" Sirius asked Sally.

Remus threw him a glare that was basically meaning: 'Don't shut your mouth, and I'll eat you at the next full moon'.

"It's not that bad, Remus," Sally reassured him.

Remus turned towards her, his glare vanished.

"Really?"he asked her.

She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Sorry, but no, it is terrible," she told him, chuckling.

Oh, Merlin... this laugh was so cute.

 _Try to remember why she's laughing, Remus..._

"You'd better find a way to get my shirts in their normal shade, and quickly," he told Sirius angrily.

"Actually, I'm sorry Remus, but I really can't do anything. The spell won't wane before seventy-two hours, at least..."

He patted the werewolf's shoulder.

"You'd better get used to it..."

 _Sirius. Is. A. Dead. Man._

"I'll kill you," Remus snapped.

"I know you won't, sweet Remus."

Sirius walked away, Clara chuckling at her crazy boyfriend. Remus sighed.

"Great..." he mumbled under his breath.

"It only will last three days, it could be worse," Sally tried to reassure him.

"Name anything worse, then?"

 _Oh for Fuck's sake... One good answer... Remus, keep going, don't panic, don't panic..._

"He could have turned your hair pink," she answered, chuckling again.

Remus couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You're right. What are you working on?" he added, once they had both calmed down.

"Transfiguration."

"Do you need some help?"

"I've finished actually," she answered, showing him her parchment. "But thanks for offering."

"Anytime."

There was a heavy silence...

 _Find something clever to say, something clever to say, something clever to say..._

"Right..."

... ... ... ... ... ... _'RIGHT'!? Are you being serious?!_

She looked at her watch.

"I have to go in Potions," she told Remus, gathering her things, and standing up.

"And me in Charms," Remus said, feeling quite uncomfortable again.

"See you later then," she grinned.

"See you."

She walked away, and he couldn't help but stare at her as she was exiting the library, her golden hair moving upon her shoulders like rays of sunshine...

 _Remus Lupin, you're such a desperate case..._

* * *

That night was going to be perfect. James had organized everything. It was their Anniversary, and he wanted her to enjoy herself tonight.

He knocked upon the door of her bedroom, and she told him to come inside. He always knocked quickly three times, it wasn't hard for her to recognize him, and every time she was hearing these quick knocks on her door, she was grinning.

"I'm almost ready to get down to the Great Hall. You can go ahead with the others if you want," she told him.

"Actually, you're not going to eat in the Great Hall tonight," he informed her.

"Why not?" she frowned, looking up at him from her desk where she was finishing her homework.

"Because it's been a month today," he replied, grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

"And what now? Is there another tradition we should yield to?"

"I just want a date," James shrugged. "A real date."

"And what is a real date for you?"

"A picnic in a romantic place sounds good to me."

"It's freezing out there."

"I've never said we were going to the Lake."

"I'm not going out of Hogwarts."

"I've never said we were going outside the school."

She stood up, too curious to be able to work anyway.

"Alright, let's go then."

James grinned, offering her his hand. He guided her downstairs, and then through the school to the Kitchens, where Ollie was waiting for them with two bags full of food and drinks. James guided Lily throughout the school again, before stopping at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. Outside, the sun was already falling, disappearing beyond the horizon, hiding behind the mountains.

"What do you think?" James asked her, smirking proudly. "Is it romantic enough for you?"

She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Good pick, Potter."

"Thanks, Evans. Come on, let's climb this bloody thing up. I'm completely starving!"

Lily giggled again, before following him up the high tower. They sat down, looking at the forest bathed in golden light, and Lily opened her bag, to discover her favourite sandwiches and cakes. She looked up at James, grinning.

"You like these, right?" James asked her teasingly, smirking again.

"I do. Thank you."

She dropped a sweet kiss upon his mouth, making him grin.

They hate merrily, chatting, and laughing, until the moon had replaced the sun in the sky, the light now made of silver, and not of gold.

But James frowned, as he could read worry all of a sudden upon Lily's face.

"What's wrong?" James asked her, suddenly scared that he could have done something wrong.

Though he had no idea what he could have done wrong. He was making her laugh, and she seemed to like the place, and the food...

"I..." she started, but shut her mouth quickly again.

"You?" James encouraged her.

She looked at him shyly, biting her lip.

"I would need a favour," she said slowly.

James rolled his eyes.

"Of course you have it. After all I've done to make you go out with me, do you really think there's something on this earth I wouldn't do for you?" he asked her, making her blush and smile. "So... what is it?"

She took another moment to search in her mind for the right words.

"Well... I've received a letter from my parents this morning. And... They want me to have dinner with them and my sister and Vernon..."

"Oh..." James said, frowning. "And... are you going to go?"

"I don't really have a choice," Lily replied, clearly annoyed by the whole thing. "The thing is I... I may have mentioned you once or twice in my letters and..."

She closed her eyes, and confessed it as fast as she could.

"Myparentswantyoutocomealong."

James frowned, not certain he had clearly understood.

"What?" he asked her.

Lily sighed, opening her eyes again, and staring at James's hazel gaze.

"My parents want you to come too."

James propped up an eyebrow. He had understood apparently. Merlin...

"Oh..." he merely answered, his eyes round.

"Could you come with me?" Lily asked him shyly.

He didn't answer, and she quickly talked again in his stead, feeling the silence crushing her under its weight.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I know we've only been together for a month, and, in general, people wait for much longer for this kind of things. But they invited you, and so I had to give you the invitation. But it's okay if you say no. After all, my sister is horrid, and Vernon is even worse, I don't want to inflect that to you. I know you're going to say no, and that's okay. But if you could say something right now, it would be great. Because I'm drowning out here, as you can see..."

She finally stopped talking, and James shook himself, clearing his throat. He stared at her green eyes, before speaking in a low tone, his voice barely more than a whisper, as if he was afraid of her answer.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, I want you to come," she answered earnestly. "You'll probably hate this evening, and you'll be bored, Vernon will most certainly insult us or something but... I don't want to go there alone. And, despite my sister and her fiancé, my parents are kind. And I'd like you to meet them. I want them to meet the man I love, even if we've been together just for a month."

He smiled slowly, clearly touched, tears shining in his hazel eyes.

"I'll come then."

Lily propped up an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lils, I'm sure. I'll come with you. You can tell your parents that I'm glad to accept their invitation, and I'm most certainly eager to meet them."

She literally lunched herself into his arms, making him laugh loudly.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing him tightly against her.

"You really are welcome," he answered, kissing her red hair.

They remained quite a long time like this, cuddling, kissing, holding on each other for dear life, under the pale light of the moon and the stars.

Eventually, James helped her to her feet.

"Now, the evening is not over," he told Lily.

She smiled, excited.

"Where are we going?" she asked him eagerly.

"I have a little surprise for you."

He guided her through the deserted corridors again, and stopped before the Room of Requirement.

"What have you planned?" Lily asked him suspiciously.

He winked at her, before pacing before the wall, until a wooden door would appear magically before them.

"Close your eyes," he told her, getting closer to her again, and resting his palms on her waist, making her shudder delightfully at the touch.

She did as instructed, and after a long and tender kiss, he guided her inside the room.

"You can open your eyes."

She obliged, and gasped. The room had turned into a cinema... James handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Happy anniversary."

She looked like she was going to cry, and buried her face in his shoulder instead.

"Happy anniversary James."

He kissed her temple, smiling, and she breathed deeply the scent of the roses. They sat down, and he handed her some pop corn.

"What are we watching?" she asked him, as he was magically turning all the lights off.

"One movie of your list," he told her.

She recognized the music of the _The Godfather_ in a second.

"Good choice," she congratulated him, cuddling in his arms and eating some pop corn.

"I know," he replied in a smirk.

She laughed, before looking up at him.

"I love you, James," she told slowly.

The truth shining in her eyes was making him feel like the luckiest man in the world. And he reckoned he really was the luckiest, to have her, in his arms, loving him.

"I love you too, Lily."


	41. Chapter 40: Threats At The Door

**Guys, it's my 40th chapter for this fic! \O/ I guess it's the perfect moment to say again thank you to every person who reads, reviews, follows, favourites this fic. You're all making me so happy, you can't imagine how wonderful it feels to know that somewhere out there, someone likes what you're writing.**

 **Also, thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapters :)**

 **As I am guessing that many of you will not want to wait for too long for the next chapter, I'll update on Sunday.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, please, tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **Threats At The Door**

This coming weekend was the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year. And Josh and Kathy were overexcited.

"So, what should we do in priority," Josh asked the Gryffindors.

"You have to go to Zonko's," Sirius advised them. "For pranks, it's the best."

"Spintwitches is great for all kind of Quidditch equipment," added James.

"Honeydukes, for candies of course," added Caradoc.

"And you need to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Frank told them.

The girls joined them at the Gryffindor table, and started to eat their breakfast.

"We'd better make a list I think," Kathy laughed.

"No, no need, Hogsmeade is not that big," Remus reassured her. "You'll have enough time to see everything."

"And well... Hogsmeade is also the perfect time for dates," Sirius said, looking at Remus, a teasing smile on his face.

The boy blushed, hiding his face behind his cup of tea.

"Very funny," he answered wryly, though he was clearly embarrassed by his friend's remark.

They all chuckled at him, and the owls came into the hall, bringing their letters.

Clara opened merrily her father's message, drinking her tea... before frowning hard. Soon, she was paler than usual. Lily frowned, looking at her.

"Are you alright, Clara?" she asked her slowly.

Sirius suddenly looked up from his Daily Prophet.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, worried.

She handed him the letter. Two of the three Death Eaters who had been arrested for her kidnapping during the Summer had mysteriously disappeared during their transfer from the Court to Azkaban, where they had been sentenced to remain incarcerated during fifteen years. The third had been killed as he was trying to escape a few days before.

"That's not good," she said slowly.

Sirius took a cautious look at her, before handing the letter to James and Lily.

"I'm sure they'll find them," Sirius reassured her.

But even to his own ears, his voice wasn't very convincing.

"Bullshit," she snapped, her voice low.

Sirius sighed.

"You're right, that's bullshit."

"They're free again."

"Yep."

"They will hurt people again."

He stared at her, as she was looking down at her eggs.

"Probably," he said slowly.

She nodded.

"No one can merely disappear from a transfer. They have been helped from the inside," she said slowly, still staring down at her plate.

"Who do you think could have done something like that?" Marlene asked her.

Clara shook her head.

"How could I know?"

Lily was growing paler as well every second.

"You're alright Lils?" James asked her softly.

"No, I'm not," she answered earnestly.

She suddenly stood up, and strode out of the Hall, James on her heels. She didn't go far, merely stopping in the first empty alcove she could find. The second James had reached her, she wrapped tightly her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright, Lils," he reassured her, squeezing her against him. "We're safe here. They're far away."

She didn't answer, and merely breathed deeply his scent. They remained motionless, under the alcove, for a while, both of them wrapped in silence.

"I remember," she whispered against his ear. "Not everything, but... I have flashes in my nightmares. I hear you calling my name. And I see the wall exploding next to you, and I see you falling to the ground. I see... I see his face, bending over you. I see his wand pressed against your throat..."

He held her even tighter, her tears wetting his neck.

"We will never be safe as long as they are all out there," she said slowly. "We will always be at their mercy, as long as Voldemort leads them."

She sobbed, making him shake as well.

"I can't lose you," she whispered.

He took her face in his hands, and forced her to look up at him. He dried her wet cheeks with his thumbs.

"You won't lose me, alright?" he told her, staring at her green eyes. "We're in Hogwarts, we're safe."

"Soon, we won't be in Hogwarts anymore. What then?" she replied.

"Then, we'll see. For now, we're both safe. Our friends are safe too. I won't let anything happen to you. And nothing will happen to me either. What happened during the break, it's over. It's over Lils."

She nodded slowly calming down. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Don't let them take you away from me, please James," she whispered softly, her voice shaking.

He kissed her temple.

"Merlin, it took me six bloody years to finally convince you to go out with me. Do you really think I would let a bunch of psychopaths get in the way now?"

She couldn't help but giggle.

"It will be alright, Lils. I promise."

Or at least, he hoped so.

* * *

Sirius and James were right. Remus hated to have to admit it, but this time it was true. He liked Sally. Merlin knew it was awfully scary, but he did like her, and if he wanted to have a chance to go to Hogsmeade with her, then he had to ask her out, and he had to do it soon, before another guy would ask her first. He looked at her as she was working with some of her friends, there, in the Library. She threw her head backwards as she was laughing happily, drawing glares from the students who were working near them, and she blushed, chuckling, at the sight of their reaction. She was so adorable...

 _Alright Remus, now is the time. Summon your courage, take a deep breath. That's it, a deep breath... And go!_

He advanced towards the table. They had talked several times since her arrival, and it had always went pretty well, but always with the Marauders around. Now, he was alone, before three Hufflepuffs...

 _Come on Remus, you can do this. You're a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!_

His hands were wet, his heart pounding, his muscles trembling with fear.

 _This is a bad idea... It's a bad idea, isn't it?_

He found himself standing next to Sally, at the end of the Hufflepuffs' table. She looked up at him, and gave him a luminous smile as she was recognizing him.

 _Oh, Merlin..._

"Hi, Remus!" she greeted him. "How are you today?"

 _Okay, Remus, calm down. Smile, and answer her question, without stuttering._

"Hi! I'm fine, thank you. You too?"

 _Not bad, Remus. Not bad... Keep going..._

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered in a smile. "Can I do something for you?"

 _Come on Remus, ask her now. You're a Gryffindor! Gryffindors are brave, so_ you _are brave!_

"Well, I wanted to... to ask you... something."

Remus forced himself to swallow, though he wanted to throw up by now.

 _I said NO STUTTERING REMUS LUPIN! Come on, for Merlin's sake!_

"What is it?" she asked him, curious.

 _Come on Remus, Sirius has spent years doing this and was never pushed away once, surely you can do this too! Though, well, Sirius is Sirius... Maybe it wasn't the best example possible..._

Remus just wanted to run away, launch himself in the first hole he could find and never come out of it again.

 _Now, now... Remus, you're not going to flee. Lions don't flee! So ask her out, now!_

"We're all going to Hogsmeade this weekend," Remus told Sally slowly. "And... I was wondering if... if you could want to... go there with me."

He blushed fiercely, as the two other Hufflepuff girls were giggling. Sally looked cautiously at him.

"You mean... on a date?" she asked him shyly, blushing as well.

And the sight of her blushing was the cutest thing in the world... But Remus couldn't say if she was asking him hoping for a positive or a negative answer.

 _Oh... No, no, no, no Remus... Don't start to panic. Calm down... No don't say that..._

"No, of course not, I mean..."

 _Congratulations, you said it... What a moron...!_

"I mean..."

She narrowed her eyes, listening carefully, and her blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

 _Come on, now, try to repair your stupidity!_

"Actually... yes. I was asking for a date."

Her eyes grew a bit wider.

"But it's okay if you have other plans or... if you don't want to go on a date with me. It's fine, I would understand."

Her expression was blank, and completely unreadable.

"Well... Remus I..."

But right at this moment, another boy arrived at the table, and positioned himself between Remus and Sally. The blond boy handed her red flowers.

 _Wait a second, is it...?_

"Hi! My name is Gilderoy Lockart," he introduced himself, apparently not bothered by the strange expression on Sally's face, his voice more posh and ridiculous than ever. "I have come to ask you if you would let me take you on a date this weekend. As you may know, we are going to Hogsmeade, and it can be a very romantic place... And, well, the second I laid my eyes on you, my heart was yours. Your beauty is the most resplendent jewel this good Earth has ever carried, and it would be an honour to have the privilege of your company this weekend."

Remus remained aghast for a while. But surely she couldn't say yes. Not to Gilderoy Idiotic Lockart. But she had been there for only three weeks, perhaps she didn't know he was a moron...

 _No come on Remus, if there is one idiot in this school, it's Lockart, even a baboon is cleverer than him. Of course you're a better pick than him! After all, he's just a Hufflepuff moron, and you're... a... Gryffindor werewolf whose speciality is to make pranks and play the Mom with your crazy friends... Okay, again it may not have been the best example..._

"Well..." Sally muttered.

She looked at Lockart, and then at Remus (who's expression was quite desperate by now), and then again to Lockart.

"I'd love to go with you, Gilderoy..." she answered slowly.

Remus felt even more miserable than he had felt on that dreadful day when he had spent the entire morning throwing up, because the previous night James and Sirius had not prevented him to eat a rat as he was under his wolf form.

 _Sorry, think you should go Remus. The Astronomy Tower is on the right when you walk out of the library, by the way. Guess the fall can't be worse than this... Gilderoy Lockart, for Merlin's SAKE!_

"But actually," Sally continued after a brief pause. "I'm already going with Remus."

The two boys frowned at her.

"Are you?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, Gilderoy," she apologized again.

"Do I have a chance to make you change your mind?" Lockart asked her.

She smiled at Remus.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'm already going with Remus."

The Gryffindor grinned, his little heart wanting to escape from his chest at every beat.

 _Okay, I know you're in bliss Remus, but stay focused. Don't do something crazy... like jumping on the table and cry your lungs out as you'd like to do right now... Please Remus..._

Lockart excused himself, and strode away from the table, clearly disappointed.

"So..." Sally said shyly, blushing again. "When do we meet? And where? I've never been to Hogsmeade before."

"We could go there together, if you want. Just... meet me in the Great Hall, at two?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great, see you then."

"Bye."

Remus strode out of the Library, still grinning... to bump right into Sirius and James.

"What...?"

"Congratulations, mate!" Sirius complimented him.

"Wonderful Moony! You did wonderful!" James told him with a pat on the shoulder.

"We're all so glad for you, Remus," Lily told him in a smile.

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been listening to the whole conversation?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Of course!" Sirius answered, laughing. "Did you really think we would miss the first time ever that Remus Lupin would finally ask a girl out?"

The werewolf merely laughed. After all, his friends were crazy, he couldn't do anything else but laugh.

"You are all completely mad!" he told them.

"But that's how you love us, Moony. Don't try to deny it," James answered, winking.

"Well, I don't know for you, but I'm starving," Peter blurted out, heading towards the stairs.

They all laughed.

"Not very surprising coming from you, I'm afraid, Wormtail," Sirius laughed, wrapping an arm around Clara's shoulder, and dragging her toward the stairs as well. Remus followed close. But James remained right before the entrance of the Library. Lily frowned at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

He didn't say a word, merely smiling mischievously, and kneeled, right there, in the middle of the corridor. Soon, everyone from the Library was watching.

"Evans," he shouted as loud as he could. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

He smirked at her, and Lily felt herself blushing. Oh no... it was their first five years all over again. And James knew it. And he wanted her to say yes in front of the entire school... At least, he was sparing her the Great Hall, thank Merlin. She smiled slowly.

"Yes, Potter!" she shouted as well.

James's smirk turned into a grin, and he swept her off her feet, and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

This boy was really driving her crazy...

* * *

As he was pacing throughout the boys' dormitory, Remus didn't think that this date was a good idea at all anymore...

"She's American, and I'm English... And I'm a werewolf, what the hell happened in my head?" he exploded, straightening his tie for the hundredth time.

Next to him, sitting upon his bed, James was at least as nervous as Remus, checking one more time the content of his bag.

The only one in the dorm who wasn't nervous at all was Sirius. Peter had a cold, and was in the Hospital Wing, so he wouldn't go to Hogsmeade that day. And Sirius was taking great pleasure at looking at his nervous friends who had laughed at him when he had been scared to take Clara on a date. But now, it was his turn to chuckle before his friends' despair.

"Come on, don't make such a fuss out of it," he told them, lying comfortably on his bed.

Remus glowered at him.

"Don't start teasing us!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sally is kind, you'll be just fine," he told Remus, before turning towards James. "And you and Lily are already together, and you have even already slept together, so no pressure, on any of you."

" _You_ were completely panicked at your first date with Clara," James reminded him. "And you were already together as well."

A dreamy smile formed upon Sirius's face.

"Yeah, she's perfect..." he answered, closing his eyes.

Remus and James both rolled their eyes.

Eventually, the time came for the boys to go. Sirius met Clara in the Common Room, just like James met Lily, whilst Remus was heading out of the Tower, to find Sally.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lily asked James, their fingers intertwined.

"That's a surprise," he told her, grinning.

"Oh Merlin... What have you planned this time?" she teased him.

"It's gonna be perfect, you'll see," James answered.

Clara chuckled behind them.

"They're so cute," she said, resting her head against Sirius's shoulder.

"Not as cute as us, though," he replied, laughing.

"I heard that Pads," James informed him.

"I know Prongs, and I can say it again if you want."

"No need, thank you for your clever remarks, as always."

"At your service."

Clara and Lily laughed at their boyfriends, and the four friends headed towards Hogsmeade, filling up the air around them with laughter and smiles.

* * *

Lily held her painful sides, struggling to breathe, while James was choking with his butterbeer. They had been to the bookshop, and Lily had bought herself two brand new books of Transfiguration. Then they had walked for a while across Hogsmeade, before going to Honeydukes, where James had bought her a box of her favourite candies. And now they were having a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and Lily was laughing like mad.

"Why didn't you stop him from jumping into the pool?" Lily asked James.

"Because you should see our little Puppy Sirius drenched, that's hilarious!" James laughed even louder.

"You're awful sometimes," Lily replied, but a tender smile was stuck on her face.

"So... are you enjoying your date so far?" James asked her more seriously, after a moment of silence.

She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Very much, I have to say."

James grinned.

"Is it perfect?" he asked, teasing her.

Lily let out a laugh.

"Well... perfect is a strong word..."

"The only one I'd like to hear at the end of this day."

She blushed, looking down at her butterbeer. She had to admit that this date was amazing. James was so caring, and funny, and he was holding every doors for her, and was holding her hand when they were walking, and had pulled her chair for her to sit down... He was so much full of little attentions. He had been very careful at going to her favourite places in Hogsmeade, and to take care of her, and to make her laugh... Merlin, her sides were so painful with laughter... If this wasn't perfection, then it was the closest thing from it in the world.

"I have to say... that it is pretty much perfect," she said shyly.

"Sorry?" James teased her, leaning towards her over the table. "What did you say?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"It is perfect, James."

He grinned, and he couldn't refrain his urge to kiss her. So he reached for her over the table, cradling her head in his palm, and crushed their lips together. After an eternity, eventually, they pulled away.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he told her, sitting back in his chair.

"But are you enjoying it too?" Lily asked him, suddenly worried. "I mean, we've been to all the places _I_ like. Do you want us to go to Spintwitches, or something?"

He smiled tenderly at her, caressing her cheek.

" Anywhere with you is perfect to me."

She blushed, before kissing him again... for a long time.

They pulled away at the sound of someone sitting on a chair... at their table.

"Hey, lovebirds," Sirius said happily.

They all burst into laughter, whilst Lily was moving around the table to stay next to James, as Clara was sitting next to Sirius.

"I didn't know you liked crushing into the dates of other people Padfoot," James told his friend.

"Only when the couple looks so happy it makes me want to throw up."

"Because you two don't look happy at all together of course," Lily replied, pointing at Sirius and Clara, who burst into laughter.

"To be honest..." Clara answered. "There's no more room in the pub, that's all."

"Oh, I see..." James teased Sirius. "So you're only hanging with me because you've got nowhere else to sit. Is that it?"

"Why else would I want to sit next to a moron like you, Prongs?" replied Sirius, as he couldn't refrain an amused smile.

"It hurts."

"I know, but I don't care, 'cause you're only a way for me to sit down at a table, remember?"

"So much cruelty in you."

"I know..."

Lily and Clara rolled their eyes.

"So, what have you done together?" Lily asked Clara.

"Spintwitches, and we walked... just walked, and talked..."

"And snogged," Sirius interrupted her.

"And snogged, thank you Love, I had almost forgotten this one," Clara told him wryly, blushing hard and drinking up her butterbeer.

"Anytime," Sirius merely laughed at her.

"What about you two?" Clara asked her ginger friend.

"Books, walk, candies, butterbeer," Lily answered.

Clara couldn't fail to notice the dreamy smile on her face.

"Nice," Clara smiled.

"Hey, here comes Romeo with his Juliet, on their first date," Sirius told his friends, as he was catching sight of Remus and Sally entering the pub.

Remus spotted his friends, searched in vain for a free table, and guided Sally towards the Gryffindors.

"May I?" Remus asked them, already taking a chair for Sally.

"You may, if you pay our butterbeers," Sirius replied.

"In your wildest dreams, maybe," Remus answered.

"That was worth a try."

Soon, they were all chatting and drinking butterbeers merrily.

"This is really good," Sally nodded as she was drinking up her warm beverage.

"It is, I told you needed to have a butterbeer for your first time in Hogsmeade," Remus told her.

"And you were right, clearly."

Remus wasn't stuttering, he seemed at ease, merry. James and Sirius exchanged an amused smile. Finally, their cautious friend was letting someone in, it was undeniably good news.

But suddenly, everyone froze in the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta stopped pouring Butterbeer, James stopped drinking, Clara stopped playing with Sirius's hand... Everyone became motionless for a second.

There had been a terrifying cry, piercing the air, outside...

And then a detonation...

The five Gryffindors were the first to react, rushing towards the window to see what was happening outside. By now, there were only cries and thud noises of explosions coming from the street. Soon, everyone was looking by the window. And everyone froze with fear at the sight of the cloaked silhouettes, with their faces hidden with human skulls.

Death Eaters.

* * *

"Death Eaters."

Clara spoke out loud the words that everyone was saying silently in their heads, and that kept crashing against their skulls, pulsing through their brains again and again.

 _Death Eaters. Death Eaters. Death Eaters..._

Sirius grabbed Clara's wrist, and turned around towards the room.

"Everyone must get out of here!" he commanded.

"Everyone, use the backdoor!" James added.

"We're safer inside," said a Ravenclaw.

Madam Rosmerta locked magically the front door. In the street, the Death Eaters were burning every house. Judging by their pace, they would reach the Three Broomsticks in less than five minutes. In the pub, there were only students from Hogwarts.

"The boys are right," Lily replied. "If the Death Eaters arrive here, they'll burn everything to the ground, and us with it."

"Do you really think they would do that?" a third year Gryffindor asked.

"Yes, they would," Clara answered.

"And how would you know?" asked the same Ravenclaw boy.

Clara stared at him, and replied in a slow and cold voice.

"Because they went to my house during the Summer. They burnt everything, kidnapped me, and tortured me for hours, using the Cruciatus Curse."

There was a deadly silence, only disturbed by the noise of the explosions and the shouts outside, down the street.

"If you want to have a chance to live, you must get out of here," Sirius said. "We all four have already been at their mercy, we've seen what they are able to do. They will kill you if they have the chance."

"If we stay here," the Ravenclaw replied, "we have a chance to defend the door."

"They merely have to set fire to the house, and we're all dead. They don't even need to get inside," replied Lily.

James looked outside again. They were only four houses from them now... they had no more than three minutes.

"We need to go," he urged them. "And we have to do it now."

He turned towards the owner of the inn.

"Madam Rosmerta, we'll need your help to show us the backdoor."

She nodded, and commanded to everyone to stand up calmly, and in silence.

"That's a mistake, you're going to get them all killed!" the Ravenclaw cried.

James put a hand on his shoulder.

"These kids here, they can't fight," the Gryffindor boy told him, showing him the young children around them. "The Death Eaters are too powerful for them, they're too powerful for _us_. If you try to fight, you will lose, and you will be killed."

"Sometimes, being cautious, is not being a coward," Sirius added, remembering the words the Headmaster had once told him, "it's being wise."

The Ravenclaw looked at the terrified students around him, most of them in their third, fourth or fifth year. He nodded slowly, before getting up. Sirius was still holding tightly Clara's wrist, and she made her hand slip into his, enlacing her fingers with his. He looked at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him with a kiss.

"I know," she said, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "And you know I feel the same for you."

He nodded, before guiding the students towards the backdoor with Madam Rosmerta, quickly followed by Remus, who was holding tightly a shaking Sally in his arms. Lily and James guided the last students out of the room.

"You know I love you, right?" James whispered to Lily as they were walking through the corridor.

"I know you do. And I love you too, James. I love you with all my heart."

He kissed her temple, before getting out of the inn, running with the others through the deserted street. They had not even gotten out of the street, before the inn was burning.

They kept running towards the trees in the border of the little town. They were running, running so fast, Clara felt like she was flying, she couldn't feel the pavement under her feet anymore. Her lungs were on fire, she was out of breath, panting, all her muscles painful. Through the dark smoke that had filled up the atmosphere around them, she couldn't see, nor feel anything from the outside anymore, except for this smoke burning her lungs, and Sirius's fingers holding tightly her own.

Luckily, the Death Eaters had arrived on the opposite side of the village, and there was no one in the streets in this area, nor any house on fire, the smoke merely being pushed by the wind upon them. There was no one around, or well, almost no one...

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps echoed through the street, heading towards them.

They quickly hid in a little alley, the five Gryffindors watching carefully the smoke around them.

"Hurry up! And be silent."

The five friends exchanged a look. They could have recognised this voice anywhere...

"Professor McGonagall," James called through the smoke.

The footsteps stopped.

"James?" the teacher called.

"Over here Professor," Lily guided her with her voice.

Soon, Professor McGonagall, along with over twenty students, was appearing through the dark clouds.

"Oh, thank Merlin..." she shrieked, taking the five students in her arms.

She looked at all the students behind them, tears shining in her eyes.

"Is any of them hurt?" she asked Lily, her voice as stern as usual again.

"No Professor," the redhead answered. "We went out of the Three Broomsticks before it was set on fire."

"Everyone who was there got out?" she asked Madam Rosmerta, who nodded in response.

McGonagall turned towards her five seventh years again.

"You all five are going to guide these students outside the town," she ordered. "You'll hide in the woods, and try to reach Hogwarts. Do not stay close to any road. Do not come back, whatever may happen here."

"What are you going to do?" James asked her.

"Try to find more students, if I can," she answered.

She held them all in one hug again.

"Be careful, and watch over the others. I know you can do this. Make Gryffindor proud. Make _me_ proud."

And in the blink of an eye, she had transformed into a cat, and was running back towards the city in fire.

James looked at the terrified children around him.

"Alright," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady and make it sound firm, "we're back moving. Everyone, you follow Madam Rosmerta, Sirius, and Clara. Lily, Remus and I, we'll have your back. Don't worry, it will be alright. We'll get you back to Hogwarts, don't worry. If there are any seventh years around here, you're welcome to help, and take care of the youngest. Let's go everyone, we have to keep moving."

Soon, everyone was following Sirius, Clara and Madam Rosmerta, and they crossed safely the borders of the forest. After a while, they finally stopped running, and started to walk.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry," Lily told the little third year in tears right before her. "Don't cry, it will be just fine."

"She's right, you'll be okay, we'll protect you," James reassured her as well.

"And who is going to protect _you_?" she asked earnestly.

James and Lily exchanged a glance.

"We'll protect each other," James answered.

They came to a stop, as they had reached the road that was leading directly to Hogwarts. The Castle was very close by now.

Sirius and Clara walked further on the road, ready to react, but there was no one around. They guided the students again, and they ran to the Castle. Filch, along with Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and the ghosts were helping the students who had already managed to go back to the Castle. Madam Hooch hurried towards the newcomers.

"Is any of you hurt?" she asked urgently.

"No Professor," Clara answered. "We're all fine."

"Go into the Great Hall then, come on."

They all entered the Great Hall. All, except Sally and the five Gryffindor friends. They stared for a minute at the dancing lights that were piercing the sky, as the night had now fallen upon the world. All they could see from the town was the top of the giant fire. The trembling flames were licking the stars, like bonfires alit on the beach. Above the town, the Death Mark was shining, green light over the pale stars. Sirius clenched his jaws.

"I have to do something," he muttered behind gritted teeth. "I can't stay here, and watch, and do nothing..."

"We have to go back there," James nodded, still staring at the burning town.

"We have to help," Lily added.

"We have to fight," said Clara.

"We could help them evacuate the remaining students, or inhabitants," nodded Remus.

They all five exchanged a stern look.

"Let's go then," Sirius said, holding Clara's hand again.

"No!"

They all turned towards Sally.

"Professor McGonagall forbade you to go," she reminded them.

"It won't be the first time we do something forbidden," James replied with a small smile.

"I won't let you go."

"We're not asking for your permission," replied Clara. "You stay here, and help if you can. They'll need your help here. But they need ours out there."

They started to walk away, and the adults who were still in the Castle didn't notice them, as they were striding back towards the shadows.

"Remus!" Sally called, her voice shaking with fear.

The boy turned towards her, and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me," he told her softly. "I'll be just fine, I promise."

And he followed his friends, as they were disappearing in the night.


	42. Chapter 41: Evil On The Doorstep

**Here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapters, you're amazing guys!**

 **Next update on Wednesday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Evil On The Doorstep**

"Alright, maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all," James muttered.

They had reached Hogsmeade again, and were hiding behind the trees on the edge of the forest. They could only see dancing shadows before burning flames all around them. They had seen no teacher so far, nor any student, nor any of the inhabitants.

"We have to get closer," Clara whispered.

"We should separate," Lily added.

"Clara and I, we'll search over Honeydukes," Sirius said.

"And the three of us over Madam Pudifoot's Teashop," James nodded.

"Red sparks if we need help, green sparks if we're safe, and on our way back to Hogwarts," Clara told their friends.

They all nodded.

"Be careful everyone," Remus whispered.

They all nodded again, hugging each other, before hurrying towards the burning town.

* * *

Sirius was holding tightly Clara's hand in his. His throat dry and his lungs burning with the dark smoke surrounding them, he guided her further into the town, heading for Honeydukes. His eyes were letting escape salted tears, and the little droplets were wetting the piece of fabric he had used to cover his mouth. He was too scared to take the risk to cough, though his throbbing throat was pure torture. They finally reached the shop.

There seemed to be no one around, and the Gryffindors advanced further in the street, their wands at the ready.

They walked around the shop, as silently as possible as their feet were slipping in the grey ashes covering the ground. The little garden behind Honeydukes could have made a good spot to hide...

They entered the little garden, their wands up before them, their hearts pounding, seeing threats in every shadow, hidden in every corner. Suddenly, Clara stopped, feeling something digging in her back.

The tip of a wand...

Sirius turned towards, her, but was stopped by a shaking voice before he could finish his movement.

"If you don't want your friend to be hurt, you'd better not move," the hoarse, trembling voice ordered Sirius. "Lower your wands, both of you."

The two Gryffindors obeyed. Sirius's heart was pounding, his legs shaking with fear. He couldn't let her be hurt. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but not to her, please, not her...

"How many of you is there?" the man asked.

Nor Clara, nor Sirius answered.

"How many Death Eaters are in the village?" he repeated.

Sirius frowned.

"We're not Death Eaters," he answered slowly.

"What are you doing here then?" another voice asked from behind them, belonging to a woman this time.

"We're looking for survivors," Clara answered. "We're in Gryffindor, we're still at Hogwarts."

The wand instantly disappeared from her back, and soon, two Ravenclaws were facing them, recognising their uniforms now, at the light of the shop in fire next to them.

"Fucking hell! You scared the shit out of us!" the boy said.

They were both in their seventh year, and Sirius and Clara recognised the boy as a Quidditch player.

"You're Stevenson, right? Ravenclaw Chaser?" Sirius asked him, pulling away the fabric from his face, so that the boy could recognize him as well.

Stevenson nodded.

"Black? And Clearwater?" he asked them, though he had recognised both of them by now.

They nodded.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Clara asked them.

The girl nodded.

"We've hidden in the next garden, where no Death Eaters has come yet. We're thirteen."

"Have you seen any teacher?" Sirius asked them.

"McGonagall and Slughorn," Stevenson answered. "McGonagall went away to search the town as a cat, and Slughorn remained with us, he is protecting the garden. As there were still Death Eaters in the streets around, we didn't take the risk to go out. We were getting a look outside, see if the way was clear again, when we found you."

Sirius nodded, looking at the garden around him.

"You protected the gardens from the fire?" Sirius asked him, finally noticing the absence of blazes and flames around them.

"Yes," the Ravenclaw girl answered, "we're safe here."

"We should talk to Slughorn," Clara told Sirius.

The boy nodded, and they followed the Ravenclaws back to the adjacent garden. Slughorn hurried towards them as the four students were coming inside.

"Are you hurt?" the teacher asked.

"No, we're fine Professor," Sirius reassured him.

"Where have you been? Do you know if there is any students still in town, except for us?"

"We were in the Three Broomsticks when the Death Eaters arrived," Clara answered. "Everyone who was in the inn with us is safe in Hogwarts."

"And why aren't _you_ in Hogwarts?" Slughorn asked them suspiciously. "Professor McGonagall told me you were leading the students back to Hogwarts."

"We went there. They're all safe. But we thought you could use a bit of help 'round here," Sirius answered.

Slughorn shook his head.

"You should have remained in the Castle. It's too dangerous..."

"We're here now anyway," Clara replied. "So, how can we help?"

"We've seen no one while we were coming here from the woods," Sirius added. "Do you think we should try to take the students back to the Castle?"

Slughorn nodded.

"I'll go look for Professor McGonagall, and see if anyone else needs some help. You four," Slughorn added to the four seventh years, "you'll guide the students out of here."

They walked out of the gardens, and reached safely the edge of the woods, before Slughorn would turn around, and walk back towards the town. Clara and Sirius were about to get back to the Castle, when Clara froze, holding tightly Sirius's hand, her eyes wide in fear.

Red sparks above the dancing flames...

* * *

James pinned Lily against the wall of the closest house of the little alley, protecting her from the deflagration. He felt a piece of wood hitting him hard on the ribs, but they didn't break, luckily. Remus helped McGonagall to get back on her feet.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked angrily to her students, though her voice was merely a whisper.

"We thought you might need some help," James answered in a whisper as well.

"I had forbidden you to come back here!"

"I'm afraid being Head Boy didn't change the fact that I don't like much to follow the rules, Professor."

She couldn't help but smile.

"And Mr. Black and Miss Clearwater?"

"They went to Honeydukes," Remus answered.

"They'll be safe there," McGonagall said out loud, though she was talking to herself more than to her students. "Professor Slughorn was there."

"Show yourself!" the Death Eater ordered them, as they were looking for them in the main street.

"Thank you, but we would rather not do something that stupid," whispered James, and Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him in a whisper against his ear.

"I'm fine, you too?"

She nodded against his cheek, and they both looked carefully around the corner of the house. Three Death Eaters were looking for them. Above their heads, the red sparks they had summoned to call for help were still covering the stars.

"There are three of them," Lily whispered to Remus and McGonagall behind them.

"Did you have time to take a look in the teashop?" Remus asked McGonagall.

"Yes, there was no one inside," she answered, nodding.

She made a movement towards them, but winced as she was trying to walk. They all looked at her hand as she was holding her side. It was covered with blood...

"You should lie down Professor, we'll take care of them," Lily told her.

"You are certainly _not_ taking care of them," McGonagall protested.

"Get down!" James urged them.

They all curled up on the ground, as a Death Eater was walking before the alley where they were hiding. But McGonagall's spell was strong, and hid them perfectly.

"You're hurt Professor," James told McGonagall, once the Death Eater was further away in the street. "Don't worry, we'll take care of those three."

"Mr. Potter, I forbid you..."

"Noted Professor," answered James in a smile.

"Can I help you with this?" Remus asked McGonagall, nodding towards her wound.

"I'll be just fine, Mr. Lupin. Thank you, but it's only a flesh wound. I'll get over it."

"Any plan, Love?" James asked Lily.

"Why do you ask _me_?" Lily replied, her brain racing.

"You're the clever one in our relationship."

"Really?"

"Of course you are."

Suddenly, there was sounds of footsteps behind them.

And another Death Eater appeared...

Before he could reach for his wand, the three students had petrified him. But the sound of their curses drew the other Death Eaters towards them...

They rushed out of the little alley, conscious that they had been spotted anyway, and started to duel. Lily and James remained back to back, while Remus was next to them. Lily's eyes grew wide as she could distinguish green sparks at the tip of the Death Eater wand...

"Avada Ke..."

"Down!" Lily cried to her friends, not hearing the end of the curse.

The sparks missed James's head of only a few inches, before crashing into the chest of the tall Death Eater that James was fighting. He fell to the ground in a thud, dead.

"Reducto!" Lily replied, aiming for the sign of the teashop that was hanging above the cloaked figure.

The sign fell to the ground, knocking the Dark Wizard out.

James and Remus quickly petrified the last Death Eater. The second he fell to the ground, James turned around, fear glimmering in his eyes as he was looking for Lily. She was standing still, staring at the dead shape on the ground. James wrapped slowly his arm around her shoulders.

"We have to go Lils," he told her.

She nodded slowly, but didn't move. She had never seen a dead body before, it was the first time... As he had crashed against the ground, the skull that had used to mask his identity had shattered, revealing the young and quite handsome face of a boy. He wasn't older than twenty years old.

"It's not your fault Lils," James whispered in her ear, guessing her thoughts.

She nodded slowly again.

"Come on Lils. We have to go now, Love."

Lily finally let him drag her back to the alley. Remus helped McGonagall to stand up again. On the ground next to her, another Death Eater was lying, knocked out as well.

"No, Mr. Potter. I have not been idle either," she answered to his surprised expression.

"You're alright, Professor?" Lily asked her.

"Of course I am. Now, let's go."

She guided them out of the alley, and they headed towards the Castle again. They hadn't walked for more than a minute, when Sirius and Clara found them.

"You're alright?" Sirius asked his friends, examining them quickly.

"We're fine," James answered. "But Professor McGonagall is hurt."

"We've guided the students who were with Professor Slughorn to the woods," Clara told McGonagall. "We left them in the forest, they'll be just fine."

McGonagall nodded.

"We should all get out of here now," the teacher said. "There is nothing more that we can do."

They headed towards Hogwarts again, walking through the thick clouds of smoke, before finding other teachers on the way. Dumbledore, Sprout and Solvay were there, and they hurried to help Professor McGonagall.

"I'm fine Albus, really, it's just a scratch," the Transfiguration reassured the Headmaster as he was looking at her with wide, worried eyes.

Dumbledore turned towards the Gryffindors.

"I thought Minerva had sent you back to the Castle."

"I did," McGonagall replied.

"She did," confirmed James. "But we thought you might need some help."

Dumbledore shook his head, but said nothing.

"We have evacuated everyone we could, we should get back to the Castle, and wait for the Aurors there," he said, and everyone followed him down the street.

But they didn't follow him for long.

Soon, they all stopped, as eight cloaked shadows were advancing towards them, following a man who's face wasn't hidden by a skull, and looked like a pale snake.

Voldemort smiled.

The teachers hurried to position themselves before the Gryffindor friends. Dumbledore took a step closer to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Let us pass," he told softly the Dark Wizard before him.

Voldemort merely laughed.

"Or what, old man?"

"Or I will have to force a passage to bring these children safely back to the school. And you may not like it very much."

"You are slightly outnumbered," Voldemort pointed out.

He took a closer look at the students, and finally recognized them. He winced in disgust.

"I should have killed you this summer, I reckon. I had not guessed you would be such a thorn in my side. But don't worry, I shall make amend quickly for this mistake of mine. After all, I had told you I would take care of you later, James. And I always hold to my word."

He nodded to his followers, and they all advanced towards the teachers, their wands at the ready. But before they could send any curse, loud pops echoed all around them.

The Aurors had finally come.

"Ha, finally!" Voldemort greeted the Aurors. "Welcome, welcome my friends! I was afraid you would miss our little party here."

Clara quickly recognized Moody and her father among the Aurors.

"Lower your wands," ordered John.

"Ha, John, my dear John," Voldemort said, turning towards Clara's father. "I thought the little lesson we taught you during the summer would be enough. Clearly it wasn't though. I guess, we'll have to go harder on you this time."

"Try me, just to see," John spat back through gritted teeth.

"Later, John. Later. Don't worry, it will soon be time."

There was suddenly a bright flash of light, and before anyone could react, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone.

* * *

"What the HELL happened in your head?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all. I haven't even fought anyone."

"You had reached Hogwarts safely. Why would you go back there?"

"Because I could have helped. Because I _have_ helped."

"And you let her go?"

Sirius looked up at John, hands up.

"Don't drag me into this," he answered.

"Of course I'm dragging you into this! You're supposed to protect her!"

"I was there to protect her."

"You should have never let her go out there at all!"

"You know perfectly that there was nothing I could have done to make her change her mind. And I agreed with her."

"I can't believe it..."

"We could help, we had to go."

John heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I don't have the strength to argue now."

He turned towards Dumbledore, as they had almost reached the Castle by now.

"I'd like to speak to the children, in the coming days. I'll leave them the night to get over what has just happened. Just as a precaution, five of us will stay here tonight, and probably the coming week as well. I don't want to take any risks."

"Thank you, Mr. Clearwater, I appreciate immensely your help. Of course, you can be sure to have the complete help of everyone in this school."

"Thank you."

They entered the Castle, and McGonagall was guided to the Hospital Wing, whilst the five Gryffindors were entering the Great Hall, the teachers remaining in the Entrance Hall for a while, discussing the situation and the measures to take in consequence. When the five Gryffindors entered, everyone in the Hall froze. Blushing, the five friends headed towards the Gryffindor table, but Remus was quickly stopped by a pair of arms that were flung around his neck...

"You are extremely stupid, and reckless, and mad..."

Sally held him tightly in her arms, and Remus wrapped his arms around her as well. His heart was beating so fast all of a sudden...

"I'm fine, Sally. I told you I would be."

"This was so stupid of you!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you. But I had to go."

"You're a moron."

"Only sometimes, hopefully."

She couldn't help but chuckle. When she looked up at him, finally breaking their embrace, there were glimmering tears in her eyes.

"It was very brave though," she added in a shaky whisper.

She went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Remus blushed fiercely, his stomach doing amazing flip-flops, his heart racing under his ribs. Her smooth lips were so warm against his skin...

She smiled, before walking back to the Hufflepuff table. Sirius and James grinned at him, whilst he was hugging in turns Marlene, Alice, Peter, Frank and Caradoc, just like his friends had done seconds ago, before sitting down at their table next to them.

"Not. A. Word," Remus ordered his friends.

"As you wish, my dear Moony," Sirius chuckled.

They all turned as Dumbledore was entering the Great Hall. There was a deafening silence across the Hall.

"I guess a few words are in order," the Headmaster started. "But I shall not bother you with details and long words, as I know all of you must be more than weary."

The old Wizard took a deep breath, letting his electric blue eyes roam across the room, before resuming his speech.

"Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters today."

He let his words sink in, as a wave of whispers was shaking the Hall.

"Teachers will accompany you all to your dormitories. If you know that one of your comrades is missing, tell your teacher. The people who were living in Hogsmeade will be sheltered in the Castle, giving them some time to contact some member of their families to take care of them. Five Aurors will also remain in the Castle tonight and the coming week, to make sure that the school is perfectly safe. They will also need to ask you some questions, and I expect from you all a complete cooperation. But for tonight, you will all go to sleep. I don't want to see anyone out in the corridor tonight, and the prefects who were supposed to be on patrol shall remain in their dormitories tonight. We will tell you more tomorrow, but for now, rest. The Gryffindors will follow professor Solvay to the Tower, as Professor McGonagall is in the Hospital Wing. Go now."

All the students got up at once, and headed for the door.

Clara held tightly Sirius's hand.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled sadly at her, before nodding. As they were heading for the stairs, they managed to discreetly take an adjacent corridor, and Sirius guided Clara safely behind a tapestry, and through a long hidden passage. He guided her throughout the school he had learned to roam, holding tenderly her trembling fingers in his.

The second they had passed the door of the Room of Requirement, she collapsed into his arms, crying silently.

"It's alright, calm down."

He carried her to the bed, as she didn't have enough strength to walk there by herself anymore.

"He threatened my father..." she whispered against his neck.

"I know. I heard him."

"Sirius..."

"Your father will be just fine. He's an Auror."

"Voldemort is more powerful than him. There's no use to deny the truth."

Sirius sighed.

"You're making the comforting work very difficult for me, you know that, right?"

She couldn't help but smile. She listened to the soothing sound of his breathing, and the thud noise of his beating heart, letting herself slowly melt into his arms.

"I'm so scared for him," she whispered, and her voice was more fragile than a child's.

Sirius kissed her temple.

"I know you are. I am too. I'm scared for all of us."

"What do you think will happen now?"

"I don't know Love. I don't know what will happen. But I'm staying with you, I promise."

She closed her eyes, finally abandoning herself to her weariness. Sirius looked at the warm fire that was burning next to the bed.

"I don't know what's coming," he said slowly. "But I know it won't be anything good for us. Nothing good at all."

* * *

James couldn't sleep. As they had climbed up the stairs, Lily had rushed into her room, and locked the door behind her. So now, he was alone, in his bed, thinking. He was staring at the pale light of the moon shining upon the ceiling. Both the attack of today and what had happened during the summer was swirling in his head. The image of the burning flames was mingling with the red of Lily's hair as she was falling to the ground in the cell. He felt tears blurring slowly his vision. He felt terrified...

He rose from his bed, and strode towards Lily's bedroom. He had to see her, right now. He was too scared for her, though they were only a few meters apart. He needed to see her, to hold her in his arms, to make sure that she was safe... He knocked on the door. No response. He tried the doorknob, but the door was locked.

"Lily," he called for her through the wooden door. "It's me, Love. I need to see you. Open the door."

Still no response. Maybe she was sleeping? He listened carefully, and could have sworn he had heard her sniffing. He knocked harder.

"Lily, open the door," he repeated more firmly. "I need to see you, please. I need you right now."

His voice was shaking, but he didn't care. He just needed to see her...

There was a loud click, and the door opened by itself. Lily was sitting by her window, her arms wrapped around her knees, tears wetting her cheeks. She didn't look up at James when he walked towards her, and sat down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her, and holding her close to him. She merely rested her head against his chest.

"I need to be alone now," she said slowly.

" _I_ can't be alone," James answered.

She finally looked up at him, and he stared at her green eyes, that seemed to be shining in the dim light of the moon and the stars.

"You're not the only one who was there, remember?" he told her. "And I need you right now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tightly against her. He heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"You're never bothering me, James."

"I just couldn't stare at this fucking ceiling any longer."

"It's alright, you can stay."

She felt better already, now that he was holding her like this. She couldn't believe that she had managed to convince herself for a second that she needed to be alone. Merlin knew she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not," she answered earnestly.

"Can I do anything for you?"

She shook her head.

"You're shaking, James," she pointed out.

He closed his eyes.

"I keep seeing you falling to the ground," he whispered in her ear. "I keep seeing you unconscious in that cell."

He sniffed, fighting back the tears that were wetting his cheeks and falling upon Lily's red hair.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I never had the chance to tell you before, but I'm sorry I couldn't protect you in this cell..."

"It wasn't your fault James. You did more than many would have done."

"I did my best..."

"I know you did."

"...And it wasn't enough."

He took her face in his hands, caressing tenderly her cheeks with his fingertips. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touched. He looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault James. You're not responsible for anything that happened. Even the Aurors can't defeat him, you couldn't have done anything more."

She ran her hands through his messy hair.

"You were so brave James, you did defend me. But he's too strong for us."

He closed his eyes, wincing. She smiled tenderly at him.

"I know you like to be the best at everything, but..."

He chuckled, looking at her eyes again.

"I just want you to be safe," he whispered.

"And I want you to be safe too."

"I'll always look after you, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. And you must know that I'll always look after you as well."

James nodded, before kissing tenderly her lips.

"Do you think..." Lily asked him slowly in a hesitant whisper, "that one day he will be gone? Do you think that one day, we'll be able to live without all of this, no matter our blood?"

"Yes, of course we will," James answered firmly, and she believed him.

He held her tightly against him again, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"One day," James told her slowly, "one day there will be a world without Voldemort. And we'll buy a house on the coast. And we'll have children running everywhere. And no one will care who their parents are, and whose blood is running in their veins. One day, we will live without Voldemort."


	43. Chapter 42: Aftermath

**Here comes a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews on the previous chapters, it means the worlds to me.**

 **Next update on Saturday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

The next morning, everyone in the Great Hall was silent. Next to the teachers' table, the five Aurors who would remain in the Castle for at least the coming week were all standing very straight, their stern glances roaming throughout the Hall. Dumbledore was standing as well, looking at his students, his blue, electric eyes making silently sure that everyone was here. He finally cleared his throat.

"I am sure you have all heard about the events of the previous evening. But... I reckon it is important that each and every one of you hears the whole story through, from someone who will tell nothing but the truth, and will certainly not try to lie."

He let his words sink in for a while, before speaking again.

"Yesterday, at half-past six, a group of fifteen Death Eaters arrived in Hogsmeade. They first headed towards the houses near Spintwitches, before heading towards the Three Broomsticks. They burnt every house they were passing by, along with the shops. Luckily, Professor Solvay was himself in Spintwitches, and with the help of the owners, they managed to evacuate the shop before the fire was too strong. After burning a few more houses the group separated in two, seven of them heading towards the Three Broomsticks, the others towards Madame Pudifoot's teashop. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn evacuated the students in different shops of the street. In the Three Broomsticks, the seventh years who were in the inn took care of the youngest, and with the help of Madame Rosmerta, guided safely their friends towards the woods. By then, it was only fifteen to seven."

He cleared his throat, the hoarse sound echoing throughout the silent hall of stones.

"Whilst Professor McGonagall was walking throughout the town, searching for students, Professor Slughorn was protecting a group of students and inhabitants in a garden in an adjacent street, that had not yet been attacked. Professor Solvay, Professor Sprout, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick had by then gathered all the students left in the village, and guided them safely out of town. Also, five Gryffindors disobeyed the instructions of their teacher and went back to Hogsmeade after having guided safely back to the Castle more than thirty of their comrades. In Hogsmeade, two of them went helping Mr. Slughorn, and guided the group safely to the woods, before returning towards the town to find their friends. Three others found Professor McGonagall, and were attacked by at least four Death Eaters. The group of five reunited, before being joined by the rest of the teachers, and myself, near the entrance of the little town. We were there surprised by a group of Death Eaters, who were accompanying Voldemort himself. Before a fight could begin, the Aurors arrived, and Voldemort and his followers fled."

He stopped for a while, giving at the assembly some time to let his words sink in. All the while, he had only stated facts, a long, impersonal list of events that had occurred at their doorstep, but that felt terribly far away to all who had not been there. For those who were in Hogsmeade during the attack, everything came back vividly in their minds, and more than one student started to silently cry. When Dumbledore spoke again, his tone was slightly changed, more personal, more vivid, as if he wasn't merely stating facts anymore, rather telling a story.

"We are all very lucky, no one working or studying in Hogwarts has died. Professor McGonagall is the one suffering of the most severe wounds, but she should recover fully. But seven people from the village have lost their lives yesterday. All have lost their homes and shops. All the survivors of the attack are welcomed to remain in Hogwarts as long as they need to find a new place to live. All the teachers will help rebuilding the village, and the students who will be willing to help during their free time are welcome to join us. The volunteers shall come to see me in my office, to receive instructions. I thank you all for your understanding of the situation, and I await from all of you the kindest behaviour possible towards all who have suffered last night, both from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

He cleared his throat again.

"As a special security measure, five Aurors will remain in the Castle, at least the coming week," the Headmaster added, indicating the five Aurors, among whom Clara spotted quickly her father, and Alastor Moody. "They will also interrogate as many of you as they will see fit, and I await from all of you a total cooperation. The students summoned to be interviewed will receive an hour and a place of meeting, and will be excused from class during the time of their interview. These five men and women are here to protect all of us, and they will be free to come and go as they please, and will take all the measures they will think are necessary to assure your safety. You will have new information during the week. Now, there is one last matter, that we have to take care of..."

He set his electric glance upon Sirius, James, Remus, Clara and Lily.

"The five Gryffindors, who acted recklessly last night, disobeying their teacher, taking crazy risks, fighting people even Aurors are afraid of, risking their lives..."

The five Gryffindors lowered their heads when Dumbledore's glance suddenly focused on them. That was not going to end well for them...

"...And saved the lives of dozens, including Professor McGonagall's..."

They all looked up at him as one man, hope rising in their hearts.

"...deserve one hundred points each."

The Gryffindor's table roared with cheers and clapping, soon joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, as many had seen them the previous night, or heard the stories since.

The five friends laughed, blushing.

"Well, now that all the bad news have been given, I reckon we all deserve a good breakfast," Dumbledore said.

He clapped his hands twice, and the food magically appeared upon the tables. The Hall was quickly filled up with the sound of conversations again.

"Strangely, the presence of five Aurors in the Castle doesn't really reassure me," Caradoc said, looking at the Aurors who were now talking with Dumbledore.

"Do you think they could attack the Castle?"Marlene asked in a shaky voice.

Caradoc wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Of course not. With Dumbledore here, I'm sure we're safe."

"I've heard that Dumbledore has already received dozens of letters from families, asking what the hell was going on here," Frank said. "I wouldn't be surprised if some students were departing from the school in the coming days."

"I wonder if my parents will call me back home..." Alice said slowly.

"We're much safer here, in Hogwarts, than at our own homes," Remus said. "Here at least, we are surrounded by charms and defensive spells. And the teachers are here to look after us."

"It was a message Moony," Sirius said slowly, a dark expression painted on his face. "A warning. The proof that this psychopath can reach anyone anywhere, and still get away with it."

There was an heavy silence around the table.

"I guess their parents will not be very happy to have sent them here," James said after a while, nodding towards the American students.

"It wouldn't be surprising that their parents make them go back to New York," Peter said.

"Do you think so?" asked Remus, worry making him frown.

"We'll see," the boy merely shrugged in response.

Clara rested her head upon Sirius's arm, and he dropped a peck on her hair, slipping his fingers between hers. She smiled, closing her eyes, listening to his respiration. But soon, Sirius was feeling a strange sensation, as if someone was staring at him... He looked up, and caught Clara's father's glance, set upon him. Sirius cleared nervously his throat, his grey eyes still locked on John's stare.

"Clara," he said slowly. "I think your father doesn't really like us being so close, love."

She opened her eyes, and looked at her father, who immediately looked away. She rolled her eyes.

"I won't hide just because my dad is acting like a child," she answered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"But on the other hand," Sirius told her, "I would rather not have him wanting to break my neck again."

She sighed against his skin, and Sirius's heart sped up as the warmth of her breath was flowing throughout his body.

"I won't hide Sirius."

"Maybe we should slow down on the public displays."

"Sirius..."

"Love, I don't want your dad to be mad at me."

"He won't be mad at you. He already knows what happens between us, he caught us after all, remember?"

"How could I forget?" answered Sirius, wincing. "I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life."

"'Can't be worse I guess," Clara went on. "So, you see Love, it doesn't matter."

"I still feel uncomfortable."

She sighed again, looking up at him. She stared at his grey eyes for a moment, before crushing their lips together. And Sirius couldn't fight against a kiss...

"Is he looking at us?" She asked him, brushing her nose against his.

Sirius discreetly looked up.

"He is," he answered.

"You've officially kissed me before him, do you still feel uncomfortable?"

"More than ever."

"Well, get used to it. I don't intend to kiss you less just because my dad could be somewhere near or not."

He couldn't help but snickered.

"I don't think your father will like me for very long."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've never cared about my father's point of view about you anyway."

"Lucky me then."

And this time, _he_ kissed her.

* * *

"Lils, I'm bored."

"Why aren't you working? It's not like we have no homework to do."

"I only have Solvay's essay left to do, and I can do it tomorrow."

"Well, good for you then. But I'm far from done."

He let his fingertips caress softly her knee, before climbing up her thigh.

"James..."

"Lily?"

"Stop it. I'm working."

"You're so gorgeous when you're working."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You really are gorgeous when you're working," James told the Gryffindor girl in a husky voice. "But then, you're always gorgeous."

He kissed her neck, and Lily couldn't help but close her eyes. His hand travelled even higher on her thigh, slipping under her skirt, and she sighed faintly.

"Why are you working in my bedroom in the first place?" he teased her, speaking against her skin.

" _You_ wanted me to work in your room, because you wanted to spend some time with me."

"You're right, I did. But actually, I've never wanted you to _work_ in my bedroom. And definitely not while you're sitting in my bed."

Lily giggled.

"You really do have a twisted mind."

"Me?" he asked, faking innocence.

"Yes, you, James Potter."

She kissed tenderly his lips, her hands lost in his messy dark hair, and before long, their kiss had deepened, and James's hands were roaming across her body.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

"You're quite handsome yourself," she smiled against his lips.

They fell backwards upon the bed, and James was soon on top of her, unbuttoning her shirt... When someone knocked on the door.

"Oh shit..." James moaned against her collarbone.

They knocked on the door again.

"Come on James, get up," Lily told him softly.

He moaned again, before letting himself fall out of the bed, making Lily laugh while she was buttoning her shirt. Once she was ready, he got up and strode to the door.

"You'd better come down," Remus told his friends as they were appearing at the door. "Some students are leaving."

James and Lily frowned, before following Remus downstairs. In the Common Room, some children had gathered around McGonagall with their trunks, whilst the rest of the house was watching them get prepared to depart.

"What's happening?" James asked Sirius as he was joining his friends in a corner.

"Parents have written to Dumbledore last night and this morning, asking for their children to be sent back to them," Sirius answered.

"They'd be safer here," Lily said.

Clara shrugged.

"They're scared."

McGonagall looked up at the seventh-years.

"They're playing Voldemort's game," Sirius said angrily, speaking a bit louder as his blood was boiling in his veins.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Don't say his name," a fourth-year told him.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because you shouldn't."

"That's not a reason," Clara replied. "You're just afraid of a name."

"And you should be too," snapped a fifth-year.

"It's just a name," James replied. "Nothing more will happen to you if you say it than if you do not."

"Just don't say his name."

"What now?" Clara told the fifth-year angrily. "You're choosing to live in fear."

"We don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," Sirius coldly answered.

McGonagall stopped them, rising her hand.

"Stop it, all of you," she ordered.

Slowly, the Gryffindor's Seeker walked towards McGonagall with his trunk.

"Are you leaving too?" James asked him, aghast.

"I'm sorry," he merely answered.

And out of the Common Room they walked.

They all walked down the magical staircase, and entered the Entrance Hall, where the whole school was gathered to watch the students go. At least fifty children were waiting there with Hagrid to go to the train.

"That's it, go back to your Mummy," Bellatrix Black laughed cruelly. "While you have one!"

She and her friends exploded with laughter. Avery suddenly spotted the Gryffindors through the crowd.

"Why, you're not leaving too?" he told them, smiling cruelly. "Maybe you should."

"Yeah, especially you, Mudblood," Mulciber told Lily. "You'd better enjoy your family while the Dark Lord has not taken care of them yet."

He had barely finished to speak that James had strode towards him through the crowd, and dig his wand in the Slytherin's throat.

"Call her like that again, just to see what happens," he spat angrily through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, there was a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Alastor Moody.

His magical eye was travelling quickly in all directions, scanning the crowd. Soon, John was by his friend's side.

"Lower your wand," he ordered to the boy.

James did as he was told, sighing angrily in frustration. Moody guided him further away, and the Gryffindors followed the two Aurors and James away from the crowd. Mad-Eye turned quickly towards James, staring at his eyes, his face covered with scars suddenly painted with a strange expression.

"You shouldn't act so harshly, you know?" he told James slowly.

"He insulted Lily..." James defended himself.

"You are sailing in waters full of sharks," John told him. "You can't act like this, you have to be careful."

"All of you should be careful with the way you deal with your enemies," Moody added to the entire group of friends. "If you want to survive till you are old enough to have your N. E. W. Ts then you'd better not duel the Slytherins every time they're making stupid remarks."

"It was more than a stupid remark," replied Sirius angrily.

"These are merely words," John told Sirius. "But if you're not careful, words could easily turn into graves, do you understand?"

Sirius nodded slowly, his fists clenched. Clara enlaced her fingers with his, and the boy relaxed a bit.

"Don't trust anyone here," Moody told them. "We think that some students, and not only Slytherins, students in general, could be in contact with Voldemort. If that's the case, they could give him information on whom should be considered as a problem once the school year is over, and you're all out of Dumbledore's protection."

There was a deafening silence over the group for a while as the Auror's words were sinking in the minds of the younger Wizards and Witches. Eventually, the Gryffindors headed towards the stairs again, all shaken by the news. But John stopped Sirius, and guided him a bit further in a corridor, speaking in a low voice.

"You have to be careful with the Slytherins," John told the boy.

"I know, I will be," Sirius reassured him.

But John shook his head.

"You have to keep an eye on Clara as well. I know her, she would do anything for someone she loves, and she would get herself into trouble if the Slytherins were insulting you. And she's a half-blood. She's a target for them. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded.

"You have to take care of her. I know she will take care of you," added John in a sad smile.

Sirius looked down at the ground, smiling.

"I know. She always takes care of everyone."

"Can I count on you?"

"Of course," Sirius answered, looking at the Auror in the eyes again.

John nodded, and let Sirius climb up the stairs, running after his friends. It was a dangerous situation they were in, a very dangerous situation indeed...

* * *

"Can I come in?"

James looked up at Lily as she was standing on the threshold of his bedroom.

"Of course," he answered.

She walked across his bedroom, managing not to fall in the middle of all the clothes and parchments and quills all around his room, and sat down on his bed with him. He was working on new Quidditch moves he would try with the team this year.

"You'll have to do tryouts after all this year too," she told him.

He looked up at her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his torso, caressing softly his chest.

"Yeah, I'll have to do some tryouts. I had hoped I would be spared this year," he sighed.

"Josh wanted to play, it would be great if he could play in the team. He seemed to be good. He was playing Seeker in New York."

"We'll see how he does during the tryouts then. Well... if he and his friends stay here that is."

"Do you think they will be sent back in the US?"

"I don't know," James shrugged. "But it wouldn't be very surprising."

She heaved a deep sigh.

"I wish all of this could be over."

"It will be, eventually."

She looked up at him.

"Speaking of wars and battles," she told him slowly, "we're supposed to go to my house this weekend, you remember?"

"Of course I remember," narrowing his eyes on his piece of parchment where he was drawing his Quidditch plans.

"I've arranged everything with Dumbledore. He'll let us use his hearth to reach the Leaky Cauldron. We can take the Knight Bus from there."

"Perfect."

She put her hand on his parchment, forcing him to look at her.

"I am listening to you Lils," he told her.

"I know, but..."

She held his hand in hers, and his quill fell down on his sheet, making a dark mark on the fabric.

"I'm worried about Vernon and Petunia and I..."

She took a deep breath, fleeing his hazel gaze.

"I'm scared you would be angry against me. Because they'll insult us, for sure. They're horrid and... I shouldn't inflect you all this."

He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, tenderness oozing from his hazel eyes.

"You're mad Lils."

She looked up at him.

"I love you," he told her in a soft voice. "I don't care about your family. I love you, with all my heart, and I'll always love you, whatever may happen."

She smiled, tears shining in her green eyes, and making her glance even more magnetic than usual. She kissed him deep.

"I'm still sorry for them."

"It's alright, we'll be alright. After all, we survived a bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Twice. We can definitely survive a dinner with your sister and her terrible fiancé."

She smiled, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you James," she whispered against his skin.

"I love you too Lily."

* * *

He finally found her in the Library, with the Hufflepuffs she had been before, when he had asked her on a date for Hogsmeade. He strode towards her table, feeling his heart racing under his ribs.

 _Remus, calm down, you've already had a date with her, and it went fine... except that a bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort attacked you and destroyed the village where you were having your date... But for the rest, it went well! That was just a tiny detail... So cheer up, and calm down._

Remus took a deep breath, before diving.

"Hi Sally!"

The American looked up at him, and the werewolf lost himself in her deep glance.

"Hi Remus!" she smiled. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I just wanted to know if you were alright," he answered.

She nodded reassuringly.

"I'm fine, thank you. A bit shaken I guess, but that's all. What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

 _Come on Remus, now is the moment. You'll have to ask sooner or later, better be done with it..._

"I... I wanted to ask you something..."

He looked at the Hufflepuff girls who were staring at him, and felt himself instantly blushing.

"Can I talk to you in private? Just for a minute?" he asked the blond girl.

"Of course."

She stood up, and followed him in a deserted corridor.

"Hmm..."

 _Remus, breathe deep... You've got to breathe, man... Or else you'll start to hyperventilate, and you would definitely not seduce her if you started to choke to death..._

Remus took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"I wanted to ask you if, after what happened yesterday... I mean..."

He took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes shining with despair.

"Are you going to go back to the US?"

She stared at his eyes for a moment, before smiling.

"No, we're staying here."

Remus propped up an eyebrow.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes."

He heaved a deep sigh, smiling, relieved.

"Great! I was so scared you would have to go back."

"Really?" she asked shyly. "You were scared I would go?"

"Of course I was," he answered grinning.

But in the blink of an eye, the grin disappeared from his face.

"Look, Sally... I know it was quite a catastrophic first date, but... Do you think that you could give me a second chance? This time, I'll try not to take you anywhere where a band of psychopaths can attack us, I promise."

She laughed, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her pure laughter.

"I'm sure you organized everything, just to play the hero and impress me," Sally teased him, still laughing.

"Of course I did. Did it work? Did I impress you?"

She smiled, before getting on her tiptoes, and kissing his cheek.

"Very much," she whispered in his ear, and the feeling of her breath against his skin made him feel very weak.

"Good. But it was a bit too much maybe, next time it'll be calmer, I promise."

"If I accept to have another date with you, that is," she replied.

But the smile on her face was making her remark completely useless.

"Would you go on another date with me? Please?" Remus asked, his voice slightly shaking.

She kissed his cheek again.

"I would love to go on another date with you Remus."

And she walked away, heading back to the Library. Remus, grinning, walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, whistling happily.

 _Not bad Remus, not bad..._

* * *

"Clara, don't! Just... Just think about what you're doing..."

The girl giggled even more, holding the phial in her hand, ready to pour it down on her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna turn blue if you do this, do you really want to have me turning all blue?" Sirius asked her, chuckling.

"I'd pay to see you with blue hair actually," she laughed.

She took a step closer to him, and he backed away, but his back hit the wall hard, and he hit the back of his head against the stone in a thud noise. He winced, holding his head.

"Oh Merlin..." Clara gasped, stopping to laugh immediately, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Love, are you alright?"

She got closer to him, going on her tiptoes to try to take a look at his head. He smiled mischievously at her, and before she could react, he had grabbed the phial from her hand. Her eyes grew round.

"No... Sirius..."

And he poured half of the phial upon her hair. She looked in horror as her hair was turning blue...

Before her, Sirius was laughing madly.

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man." Clara told him, looking deadly serious.

And for a second, Sirius thought that she was really going to kill him...

"You wouldn't kill your boyfriend, would you?" he answered, smirking. "Who would you snog then?"

"I could still find myself a brand new boyfriend."

"You couldn't find someone after me, I'm too perfect."

"Would you call a guy who turns his girlfriend's hair blue perfect?"

"I'm the best at snogging in this school."

"Doesn't make you the perfect boyfriend."

"Ha... But you're not denying that I'm the best kisser!"

She rolled her eyes, before looking intensely at him, moving closer again, until their lips were almost touching.

"You're right, I can't deny you're an amazing kisser."

Sirius struggled to swallow, his Adam's apple pulsing madly. Merlin, he always melted when she used this seductive tone of hers...

...And she knew it.

The next second, she had stolen the phial from Sirius, and poured down the rest of the potion upon his hair. He froze, whilst Clara was bursting into laughter.

"I can't believe you've just done that! Since when do you do things as mean as revenge?" he told her, teasing her.

He heaved a sigh.

"So... Now, we both have blue hair."

"How long is it going to last?" she asked him.

"At least a week."

They both doubled with laughter.

"Holly shit!" Clara choked. "McGonagall's going to kill us!"

She crumbled into his arms, unable to stand by herself as she was laughing really too much by now, and Sirius felt just the same. If it hadn't been for this wall, he would already be on the ground.

"Well, I'm afraid it will endanger my sex-appeal though," Clara said, chasing the tears of laughter away from her eyes.

Sirius kissed tenderly her nose.

"Nothing could endanger your sex-appeal. You'll always be gorgeous to me."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've never kissed a guy with blue hair," she told him in a husky voice.

Oh Merlin, this voice...

"It's now or never I guess," answered Sirius in the same tone.

She nodded, rubbing her nose against his.

"Sirius..." she whispered in a breathy voice.

Her lips were so close from his, he could feel her breath rushing in his mouth through his parted lips.

"...kiss me."

He crushed their lips together, making the narrow space between them disappear. He dragged her through the corridor, and pushed her into a cupboard. He closed the door behind them, before pinning the girl against the wall, kissing her deeply. He carried her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hand was travelling up her thigh and under his skirt, before grabbing the frame of her knickers. She moaned loudly in his mouth.

"Sirius..." she gasped as he was sucking her neck.

His shirt fell to the ground.

"Merlin, you're so gorgeous..." he groaned against her skin.

"Even with blue hair?" she teased him.

"Especially with blue hair."

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He grinned.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, and her shirt fell to the ground.

Suddenly, someone tried to open the door. Sirius and Clara froze, their eyes wide, staring at each other.

"Oh, shit!" they whispered in unison.

He helped her putting on her shirt again, but before he could manage to button his own shirt, the door was flung opened... upon John.

"Oh... shit," Sirius mumbled again.

There was a deafening silence, whilst John was looking in turns at Sirius and Clara.

"Why are your hairs blue?" John asked the two teenagers.

"Long story," answered Sirius.

"Why are you two in a cupboard?"

"Long story," answered Clara.

"Why should I spare Sirius's life right now?"

Sirius blinked, but Clara rolled her eyes.

"We all know you won't hurt him, so why do you have to always play the tough dad?"

"Because the next time I catch the two of you snogging, I'll make sure Sirius will never be able to have children."

Clara walked out of the cupboard, dragging Sirius behind her.

"I know you like him," she told her father, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I hate him you mean."

"You like him, I know you do."

Sirius chuckled, walking down the corridor with Clara. John looked at the two teenagers as they were going away, laughing, two blue heads turning at the corner and disappearing in the Castle. John sighed. What a hard work it was to have a daughter...


	44. Chapter 43: Families

**So, here comes a new chapter. It's time for James to meet Lily's family...**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews on the previous chapters. You're the best, guys !**

 **Next update on Tuesday.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it. Dont forget to leave me a little review ;)**

* * *

 **Families**

She had never seen him so nervous. She didn't even know he could be really nervous. It was James Potter after all, he was never nervous. Tensed sometimes, but not nervous. At the exception of this very night, as they were sitting together in the Knight Bus, bumping into each other as the bus was literally flying above the road. Lily took his hand in hers, and squeezed it gently.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, clearly worried.

He nodded slowly.

"Of course I am."

"You don't seem like you're alright, James."

"I'm fine, just a bit..."

"Nervous?"

"I was about to say terrified, but..."

She smiled, kissing his cheek, and he couldn't help but relax under the feeling of her lips upon his skin.

"Why are you scared?" she asked him. "For me to be scared, it's normal. After you've met my sister, if you were a normal human being, you would run away as fast as you could..."

"I will never run away from you, Lily," James interrupted her.

She smiled.

"I said 'if you were a normal human being'," she pointed out. "And clearly you're not."

"Of course, I'm too perfect," he smirked.

"Or crazy."

"Why do you have to always pull me down?" James sighed, though his lips were slightly curved up into a smile.

"I'm simply being realistic."

"No, you're underestimating me."

"I'm showing you your true self."

"You're being mean."

"You're being narcissistic."

"What the hell is that word anyway?"

"You've never heard about the antic legend?"

"Is it a Muggle thing?"

"Probably."

"Then you know there's no chance I have. Here, you see? You're making me feel miserable again."

Lily rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips.

"Narcissus thought he was so handsome that he fell in love with his own reflection, and he drowned as he was trying to kiss his image in the water, and fell."

"Merlin, this guy was probably the dumbest person ever."

"He loved himself and thought he was the best on the planet. Doesn't it remind you of someone?"

"And here, the mean comment again..."

She kissed tenderly his lips.

"I'm just trying to take your mind off of whatever is troubling you."

He kissed her temple, and despite the crazy driving of the magical bus, he managed to keep his lips pressed tenderly there, against her soft skin.

"Thank you," he mumbled against her temple. "Though, I don't really know how to take the fact that the best way you found to reassure me is by teasing me or insulting me."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not insulting you..."

"You're comparing me to the dumbest guy in history, I call that an insult."

"You love it when I tease you. I know you do."

"Indeed, I do."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in, his scent of ginger and parchment intoxicating.

"My parents will love you," she told him, reading through his fear. "And I don't care about anything my sister and her fiancé can think of you, so..."

"How can you know they'll like me?" he asked her, nervous again. "What if I make a fool of myself because I don't understand a Muggle thing... What if I do something wrong, or say the wrong thing, or..."

She shushed him, resting her fingertips upon his lips.

"How did you manage to win my heart in the end?" she asked him, smiling tenderly at him.

"By being myself," he answered hesitantly against her fingers.

"Exactly," she nodded. "And if you're yourself, my parents will love you as well. I've warned them that you didn't come from a Muggle family, they won't think you're mad or anything, don't worry. And my parents are kind. You'll be just fine."

He nodded slowly, sighing against her fingertips, that she was still pressing against his mouth. Suddenly, she frowned slightly, growing worried herself.

"I was finally feeling better, Lils," James told her, holding her hands in his. "Don't start being the worried one."

"You have to promise me something," she told him.

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad at Vernon and Petunia."

James propped up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how mean they can be. If they insult us, if they insult _me_ , you can't get mad and punch Vernon in the face for example. Please."

"I won't punch anyone in the face in your parents' house..."

"You don't know them, they _really_ are mean sometimes. And I know how you react when anyone insults me. Please, promise me."

"I promise."

She smiled, before dropping a sweet kiss on his lips once more. Through the growing shadows outside the bus, James managed to distinguish the sign that marked the entry of Cokeworth.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." he said.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop worrying so much."

And just then, the Knight Bus finally came to a stop. They walked towards the little house, holding hands. James took a deep breath before Lily would knock on the door, an amused smile on her face. They heard hurrying footsteps behind the door. James was growing paler every second, he was sure he was going to fade...

What the hell had happened in his head when he had accepted to do this?!

"Lily!"

Her mother immediately hugged her daughter tightly, and the girl laughed happily.

"Hi Mum!"

"You look wonderful!" her mother complimented her.

Lily finally managed to free herself from her mother's tight hug, before turning towards James.

"Mum, this is James. James, this is my Mum, Elizabeth."

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans," James managed to articulate despite his tightened throat.

The next second, Elizabeth Evans had her arms around James.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she cried happily. "Oh, but come in! We're still on the threshold, silly me!"

James smiled, feeling himself slowly relaxing. Lily was right about her mother, she seemed to be extremely nice.

They entered the house, got rid of their coats, and finally walked further, into the living room, where Lily's father was finishing to prepare their table.

"You're early!" he told Lily, hugging her tightly as well.

"The Knight Bus is really fast," she answered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

She turned towards James, who was pale as sheets again.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend James. James, this is my dad, Henry."

"It's nice to meet you sir," James told him, fighting the shakiness in his voice, offering the man his opened palm.

Henry merely smiled, shaking the boy's hand.

"Henry and Liz shall do, James," Lily's father reassured him. "Come one, take a seat."

They sat around the table, and Lily couldn't refrain an amused smile as she was seeing James relaxing again.

"So...," Liz started, staring at James. "Lily told us you came from a wizarding family, James."

"Yes," the boy nodded, feeling more at ease every second, "no one in my family is a Muggle."

"You were not too much lost to come here?"

"We came in wizarding transportation, so it was okay."

"And you're in Gryffindor too, right?" Henry asked him.

"Yes, just like Lily."

"So why did it take you two so much time?" Liz asked her daughter, teasing her.

Lily's cheeks took a crimson shade.

"Mum!"

But James merely chuckled.

"I was a bit childish," James admitted.

Lily snorted.

"That's a hell of a euphemism..."

James rolled his eyes, smiling.

The conversation went smoothly on. Lily's parents were very kind indeed, and James was at ease by now, and even quite enjoying himself...

... Until someone knocked on the door.

Lily's mother went to open the door, along with Henry, whilst the two teenagers remained in the living room. Lily slipped her fingers in his palm, and he held tightly her hand. She breathed deeply.

"Sorry we're a bit late, but the traffic was terrible to come here," said a voice in the corridor, that sounded quite posh.

"It's alright Petunia, come on, come inside, it's freezing out there, " her mother replied.

Petunia and Vernon finally entered the living room. The two sisters exchanged a cold nod, and James shook hand with the two newcomers. It was hard for him to realize that Lily and Petunia were really sisters. Petunia's horse-like face was miles away from Lily's graceful expression. The kind, soft glint that was always alit in Lily's eyes, even when she was angry, was replaced by loathe in Petunia's glance. And Vernon... well... James thought that Lily was quite right to call him a pig...

Eventually, they all sat down around the table, and started to chat. Or well... Vernon started a monologue, actually. Soon, James had lost focus, and was looking at the room around him, or playing with his vegetables. He had no idea what this guy was talking about, and he felt a bit stupid. Maybe the conversation was boring (Lily had stopped listening a while ago by now too, and was merely eating her potatoes in silent) but James didn't understand a thing sometimes. He was talking about Muggle things James had no idea what they were, and the Wizard was afraid to seem stupid if he asked for explanations. And he was also afraid that Vernon would speak even more... It's only when they had finished the main course that Vernon turned towards James.

"So, James... it's James isn't it?"

"Yes, that's it," James answered in a small smile.

"What are your plans after school? Surely you have plans."

"I'd like to be an Auror."

Vernon frowned suspiciously.

"Never heard of that..."

"It would be the equivalent of... policemen, I think."

He looked at Lily, and she nodded in agreement.

"What does an... Auror do exactly?" Vernon asked him.

"Aurors investigate on and arrest Dark Wizards, basically."

"Dark Wizards?"

"Yes, wizards who use dark magic against others."

"You mean, like murderers?" asked Petunia, her eyes wider.

James shrugged.

"In some cases, yes."

Vernon narrowed his eyes, his moustache slightly trembling.

"So, that's why there is so much criminality these days. I should have known..."

James and Lily both frowned, whilst Lily's parents were shaking their heads.

"What do you mean?" James asked him.

"Your kind is behind all this violence, right?" Vernon asked with a look full of loathing.

Petunia got closer to Vernon, her eyes wide, as if she was suddenly afraid that James could stand up and kill her on the spot.

Lily glowered at Vernon, but James was still completely lost.

"What?" he asked, frowning hard. "My _kind_?"

"Now, Vernon, please. It's not something to say," Henry told his future son-in-law.

Vernon merely shrugged. James opened his mouth to ask again, but the look that Lily gave him made him seal his lips quickly.

"And does it pay well, Aura... this thing of yours?" asked Vernon, looking at James again. "It is the kind of things you have to think about. You have to be able to take care of your family. I for one have just had a promotion. This is why I have a brand new car, new model, with all the options. What car do you drive by the way?"

James smiled, amused, though Vernon took it for some kind of mockery.

"We don't have cars. We use other transportations. But not cars."

Vernon narrowed his eyes suspiciously again.

"Oh... I see."

"I have a broomstick," James went on. "One of the fastest, it's used by professional Quidditch players."

Vernon didn't dare imagine what the hell was Quid... something. Surely some way of torture, or another barbarian thing of this kind. He nodded instead of asking for explanations.

"And... does it pay well? Your Auroa thing?" he asked James again.

"Auror," James corrected him, feeling quite uncomfortable by this sudden talk of money. "I don't know, enough, I guess."

Vernon nodded slowly, his eyes full of disdain.

"I see... It's not a real work in fact, is it?"

"What?" James frowned hard. "Of course it's a real work..."

"Of course," Vernon interrupted. "For people like you, it's not very surprising."

"People like _me_?" asked James, feeling his blood boiling, though he managed to keep a steady voice.

"Vernon, my love, you shouldn't say something like that," Petunia shrieked, hiding behind Vernon's enormous arm. "He could throw us a curse."

"Of course I won't curse you," James answered, frowning more than ever.

"Petunia, that's enough, you're acting like an idiot," Liz told her daughter.

But Petunia ignored her, and turned towards her sister instead.

"I can't believe you brought one of them here."

Lily's cheeks reddened in anger, and she clenched her fists.

"Don't say things like that," she warned her.

"It was enough to have you under this roof, now you're bringing other freaks like you..."

" _Freaks_?" asked James, his voice hoarse with anger, as he was glaring at Lily's sister.

Petunia started, and hid behind Vernon again, who passed protectively an arm before his fiancée.

"Don't threaten her!" he told James.

"I'm not threatening anyone," James snapped.

"You look like you're going to throw us a curse. But I'm warning you, I won't let you hurt her."

"Vernon, please," Henry sighed. "Of course James won't hurt anyone."

"You can't trust these people."

"Stop talking to us as if we were not even humans," Lily ordered him.

"You're not human, you're not normal, you're a freak," Petunia spat at her sister.

James glowered at her, his breathing becoming less and less steady.

"Don't talk to her like this."

"Or what?" Vernon asked him in a voice that was supposed to sound challenging, but that was only high and shaky.

"You don't want to know," James told him in a low and frozen voice.

"Don't threaten him!" Petunia cried, before turning towards her sister again. "Don't threaten my Vernon!"

"Don't insult us then!"

"Girls, please," Liz tried to calm her daughters down.

"You think you're so perfect, don't you?" Petunia spat. "With your good marks, and your Head Girl badge, and your boyfriend... but it doesn't change the fact that your an abomination Lily. I'm so ashamed to be your sister! How can I be the sister of such a monster!"

"Petunia!" her parents cried in unison.

Lily flinched, staring at Petunia for a moment, unable to move. Next to her, his fists clenched, his jaws set, James rose slowly from his seat.

"You'd better take that back," he told her through gritted teeth.

Vernon stood up as well, though he was clearly afraid before James's glare.

"You all are just beasts," he snapped.

The whole room shook, James unable to control his magical abilities for a moment. Petunia cried, and fell to the ground. Lily finally shook herself, and put a soothing hand on his arm.

"James, please, calm down, I don't care."

James took a deep breath, and slowly, the room stopped shaking.

"What have you done to her?!" Vernon cried accusingly at James as he was kneeling down his fiancé.

"Nothing," James said, finally noticing the motionless woman on the ground. "I haven't done anything."

"Make her wake up!"

"It's not me, I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!"

"Don't call me a liar! I didn't do anything!"

James turned towards Lily.

"I didn't do anything," he told her, afraid that she would think he had hurt her sister.

"I know it's not you," she reassured him. "She must have fainted."

But Vernon pointed accusingly at James.

"You did this!"

"I told you, I didn't!"

"Vernon, that's enough!" Henry roared. "Petunia has merely fainted. I'll take her upstairs."

Lily felt tears clouding her eyes.

"James, let's go," she told him, tugging at his sleeve. "Please, I need to get out of here."

James nodded, and despite Liz's protests, they walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but I swear Mrs. Evans, I haven't done anything," James told Lily's mother.

But Liz smiled reassuringly.

"I know, don't worry. Petunia... she never accepted the fact that Lily is a Witch."

She patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what happened, you'll always be welcome here, James."

The boy thanked her, before running after Lily, who had already started to stride down the street.

"Lils, wait for me."

But she didn't stop, and kept walking quickly, her cheeks reddened by the cold air.

"Lils..."

He finally caught her arm, forcing her to stop. The second she had turned around towards him, revealing her cheeks wet with tears, she threw her arms around his neck, and held him tightly against her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It's alright, Lily. It's nothing, it's over now..." he tried to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come."

"You would have been alone with them then, it wouldn't have been better."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry they insulted you."

"It's alright, I can take a few insults. It's when it comes to you that I can't think straight."

She smiled against his neck, despite the tears that were still flowing down her face.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked in a shy voice.

He heaved a deep sigh, kissing her hair.

"None of this is your fault."

He took her face in his hands, and forced her to look up at him, making her drown in his hazel eyes, that appeared black in the dim light of the lampposts.

"Your sister and her fiancé are the one who are horrid. You've done nothing wrong. You're amazing, you're wonderful, and if they can't see it, then it's their loss, not yours."

She buried her face against his chest again.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" he asked her.

She nodded, unable to control her sob, shaking against his torso.

He raised his wand, and in the blink of an eye, the Knight Bus had appeared by their side, ready to drive them back home.

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"No."

"I love it when you try to reassure me."

"I can lie if you prefer."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, don't try to reassure me."

"See, I knew it," Sirius teased her.

He took a deep breath, staring at the little phial he was holding tightly in his hand, the dark liquid glistening slightly in the dim light of the torches. McGonagall had given him and Clara a week to find a way to get their hair back to their normal shade, before giving them detentions. As the potion was a Marauder invention, no one knew any remedy, and McGonagall and Slughorn had granted the two students free access to Slughorn's classroom in their attempts to give their hair their normal colour again. It was their third try, and the last potion had turned Sirius's hair in a light shade of green. The first potion had turned their hair pink, and Clara had preferred to keep this bright colour.

"Do you want me to try first?" Clara asked him.

Sirius frowned.

"Do you really think I would let you try a brand new potion on you?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Go on then, try it," she told him.

"You'll still love me if I'm bald, won't you?" he asked her.

She laughed merrily.

"You won't be bald," she reassured him.

"But you'll still love me if I am, won't you?"

She took his face in her hands, and kissed him tenderly.

"Of course I'll still love you, you silly."

Sirius heaved a deep sigh, before closing his eyes, wincing, and he poured down the liquid in the phial upon his head.

Clara bit her lower lip hard to suppress her laugh, as his hair was turning... purple.

"So, am I bald?" Sirius asked her, his eyes still closed.

"No, you're not bald."

He opened slowly one eye, looking questioningly at her.

"Did it work?"

She started to giggle uncontrollably, shaking her head.

"I prefer this shade though," she joked.

He heaved a deep sigh, before picking up a mirror. His eyes grew wide has he was looking at his purple hair.

"Merlin!"

Clara exploded in laughter.

"Well, I leave you the choice," she told her boyfriend. "Do you prefer my hair pink, or purple?"

Sirius soon joined her, laughing madly.

"Actually, I think you're really lovely with pink hair, you should keep it like that."

"Alright then, I'll keep my pink hair."

She ran her hands through his hair, getting closer to him.

"You know what, you should keep your hair like that too. It's much better than your natural colour..."

"Considering the shade of your own hair, you'd better not laugh at me."

They chuckled, kissing.

But there was a strange noise in the corridor...

They exchanged a frown, before rising from their stools, picking up their wands. They walked to the door, and Sirius opened cautiously the heavy wooden door.

Outside, Bellatrix and Regulus were talking, apparently arguing.

"You have to take a decision, little one," Bellatrix told him. "You have to decide if you're in it or not. Do you want to make your family proud, and fight for them, bringing glory open your name, or would you rather be a blood traitor like your filthy brother."

"Of course I'm not a traitor," Regulus answered angrily.

"Then you'd better prove yourself, before it's too late, before the Dark Lord loses faith in you."

Regulus clenched his jaws.

"I won't attack my own brother," he snapped.

"Last year, you were rather eager to target him, though."

Regulus shook his head.

"I won't hurt him again. He's my brother."

"He's a traitor."

"He's still a Black."

"He's been disowned."

"I won't do it Bella! I'll target someone else if you want, but not my brother."

Bellatrix shook her head.

"If you want to have the honour of serving him, you have to prove yourself."

"I will prove myself. I just can't hurt my own brother..."

"You'd better do it fast, the Dark Lord is not known for his patience."

She walked away, disappearing in the dark corridor, leaving Regulus standing there, motionless in the shadows. Sirius opened fully the door, and Regulus started at the sound of the two Gryffindors walking towards him. His eyes grew wide as he was recognizing Sirius.

"Sirius... it's not what you think..." Regulus stuttered. "I won't do anything..."

"I heard," Sirius interrupted him. "Are you okay?"

Regulus relaxed, and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about me."

"You should get away from them, Reg," Sirius told him.

"I can't... you know I can't."

He gave Sirius a sad smile.

"Don't worry about me," he told his elder brother again.

He suddenly frowned, finally noticing Sirius's and Clara's hair.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Clara chuckled softly.

"We made a few experiments with potions. But it didn't really worked as planned," she answered.

Regulus smiled.

"Look, Reg," Sirius added slowly. "We never had the chance to thank you, for what you did this summer..."

But Regulus shook his head.

"We don't have to talk about this again. And well, after what I did last year, I guess I owed you one, so..."

Sirius smiled sadly at his brother, who shook himself.

"I'd better go. I have work to do. McGonagall is giving us a hard time."

"She always gives everyone a hard time," Clara smiled.

Regulus chuckled, nodding, before striding down the corridor. Clara wrapped her arms around Sirius as he was watching his younger brother walk away.

"He's going to be in trouble, isn't he?" she asked Sirius, looking up at him, her chin resting on his torso.

Sirius nodded slowly, his grey eyes clouded with worry.

"I can't help him, can I?"

She squeezed him a bit tighter against her, and he wrapped his strong arms around her as well.

"It's not your fault. There's nothing more you can do, Sirius."

The boy nodded slowly once more.

"He's going to be in trouble, isn't he?" she asked him again.

"It's more than trouble, Clara. We're losing him this time..."

* * *

James helped Lily to walk through the deserted corridors. It was late, everyone was asleep, and a strange silence was filling up the Castle. It seemed to them that it had been an eternity ago that they had walked out of Lily's parents house, as they were finally entering the Gryffindor Common Room. James helped Lily to reach her bed and get under the covers, before starting to walk back towards the door as she was lying under her blankets.

"Where are you going?" she asked him in a weak voice.

James turned towards her again. Her big emerald eyes were a bit red with her tears, and she looked so fragile all of a sudden, buried under her blankets as if she was trying to hide...

"To bed, it's quite late, Lils," James answered softly, smiling.

"Don't go."

He stared at her eyes for a moment, standing motionless before the door.

"Please, James," Lily said, her voice shaking, though she wasn't crying anymore. "I need you right now."

James strode back to her bed, took off his shoes and tie, and laid down beside her, getting under the sheets as well. She cuddled in his arms.

"It's alright Lils, I'm here," he comforted her, stroking tenderly her hair.

She closed her eyes.

"Well... at least now we've survived to the most horrid members of my family, we'll be just fine," she said, half-joking, her tone sounding a bit wry.

"I didn't know a human being was able to speak as much as Vernon does," James said.

They chuckled softly, Lily's mood instantly rising.

"You've finally found someone even more narcissistic than you," Lily teased him.

James sighed, though a smile was painted on his lips. It was always a good sign when Lily teased him.

"And here you go with your Muggle references again..."

She laughed against his chest, and she breathed deeply, filling up her lungs with his scent, feeling her head spinning as his fragrance was intoxicating her mind. No one was able to reassure her like James did, and she didn't think anyone would ever be able to do a better job at it than him. She looked up at him, caressing his cheek, her fingers tickled by his short beard. He looked down at her.

"I love you, James," she whispered softly. "Thank you, for coming with me tonight."

"I love you too Lily," the boy merely answered.

They closed their eyes, and a second later, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

As she was walking back to the Tower with Lily and Marlene, Clara was called throughout the corridor by her father, who seemed quite worried.

"We have to talk."

Clara excused herself, and left her two friends head for the Gryffindor Common Room without her.

As she was following her father down the corridors, she just hoped he didn't want to give her 'The Talk' once more.

"Is it about Sirius and me again?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, it's not about Sirius."

John stopped under an alcove in a deserted corridor, and he dragged his daughter with him. He turned towards her, as he was making sure one last time that they were out of earshot.

"I have to tell you something. And you won't like it..."


	45. Chapter 44 Fights And Reconciliations

**Here comes a new chapter!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, you're all amazingly kind to me.**

 **I know this chapter is not particularly focusing on James and Lily (except for the first part), but next chapter is 95% Jily, so I thought I could deal with what happend to the other characters in this one.**

 **Next update on Wednesday.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to leave me a little review :)**

* * *

 **Fights and Reconciliations**

"JAMES POTTER!"

James froze in the middle of the corridor, exchanging a terrified look with Sirius and Remus, before starting to flee in the middle of the students who were hurrying towards their class.

"I'VE SEEN YOU, YOU IDIOT! DON'T ACT AS IF YOU HADN'T HEARD ME!"

"I don't think you'll escape from this, mate," Sirius told his friend, who was growing paler and paler.

"Well, I'll take my chance anyway," James mumbled, looking over his shoulder, and spotting the angry figure throughout the crowd.

She glowered at him, as she was catching his hazel eyes. If a glare could have killed, he would undoubtedly be dead by now...

"POTTER!"

"Oh shit..." James breathed.

"You're in big trouble," Remus nodded.

"She'll kill you this time," Sirius agreed.

"Wait till Clara learns about this," James snapped back.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"Mate, she wasn't even angry against me when I turned her hair blue. She won't be mad at me because I've planned a prank against some dumb Ravenclaws."

James moaned loudly, still running down the corridor.

"She's going to skin me alive this time..." he said desperately.

"Oh, yes, I sure will!"

The three boys froze before the Head Girl, who was standing before them, her arms crossed before her chest, throwing her prefect glare at them.

"James, this was so childish of you!" she said angrily.

The boy struggled to swallow. Despite the fact that this deadly glint in her eyes was making him shake with fear, she was always astonishingly beautiful when she was angry...

"You're so gorgeous when you're mad, Lils," he told her.

"Don't start seducing me!" she warned him, waving her finger at him. "You're not getting away with this! You're Head Boy now, you're supposed to be a model for the youngest. What message are you sending them by freeing Pixies in the Ravenclaw Common Room?"

"That... they should learn how to get rid of Pixies, and listen in their class of Care for Magical Creature?" Sirius proposed, coming to the rescue.

Lily narrowed her eyes, suddenly focusing on him, and Sirius couldn't help but be quite scared by her green glare.

"You and Remus, you'd better run, before I decide to take care of you too," she ordered.

Remus patted James's shoulder.

"See you later, mate."

"Sorry Prongs," Sirius told him, striding away with Remus.

And the two Gryffindors fled down the corridor from the wrath of the ginger girl. James cursed them under his breath. Bloody traitors...

"You're not supposed to act in this stupid way anymore!" she told him.

James rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it was an innocent prank. No one was hurt..."

"Say that to the two second years who are in the Hospital Wing..."

"Because they hit each other with books, big deal..."

"You're missing the point..."

"No, I'm not..."

"It's not about the fact that someone was hurt or not. It's about the fact that you're supposed to be mature, to be an example..."

"Are you telling me that you want me to change?" James asked, getting annoyed, though his voice was still steady.

She frowned hard.

"You're such a moron!"

"Oh, you're insulting me now?"

"Don't be touchy!"

"Don't be uptight!"

She clenched her fists, glaring at him.

"Oh... So I'm uptight now?"

"You've always been so fucking uptight, yes!" James roared.

She flinched. It was the first time since the beginning of their relationship that James was raising his voice against her, and she hated it. Knowing him angry against her made her feel sad somehow.

"I'm a big kid, and you know it!" James went on, not noticing that her face was growing paler and paler every second. "Now, I thought you wanted me to be myself, have you changed your mind again? Maybe you should decide what you want!"

"I know what I want," she answered slowly, her voice barely audible.

"What is it then?! Since we've been to your parents' house, you've been touchy about everything! It had never been a problem that my bedroom is a mess, nor that I don't do my essays before it's almost the deadline, nor that I'm breaking the rules... And now you're reproaching me everything! What the next step Lils?"

She looked at him intensely.

"Did I do that?" she asked earnestly.

He forced himself to lower his tone, and though his voice was still a bit louder than usual, he wasn't shouting anymore.

"Yes, Lils you did. Now, I understand that you're stressed, and that you feel bad after what happened with your sister, and that the wedding coming closer and closer is upsetting you. I get it, and I understand. But it doesn't mean that you can pass your nerves on me like this!"

She didn't answer, and he finally calmed down, breathing deeply. He stared at her green eyes, but she remained motionless.

"Can you say something?" he asked her after a long while.

She didn't answer, nor move.

"Are you trying to break up with me or something?" he asked her, his voice shaking with fear.

She finally shook herself.

"Of course I don't want to break up with you, James," she answered, her voice a bit hoarse, though anger had completely disappeared from her tone.

"What's wrong then? Have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. The next second, she was pressing herself against his strong torso, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

James couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of Lily's breath against his ear. He could feel her heart beating against his own, and it was the most wonderful rhythm in the world. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly against him.

"It's not you," she confessed, still whispering. "It's..."

"Petunia and Vernon?" James asked softly against her hair, his warm breath sending electricity down her spine.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I didn't mean all this. Of course I don't care about the mess in your bedroom, and your pranks... as long as they're harmless."

He made her look up at him, holding tenderly her chin between his fingertips.

"You know, I love you," he said slowly, his voice warm and tender. "And you know you can tell me everything that is troubling you, whenever you need to, right?"

She nodded.

"But please, don't pass your nerves on me, okay?"

She nodded again.

"I'm sorry," she told him again. "Don't be mad at me, please..."

James heaved a deep sigh.

"You know what is the most annoying thing about you?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"I can never stay mad at you for more than five minutes."

She chuckled, and soon he joined her.

* * *

"Sirius, stop it!"

"Not before you've given up."

"Put me down!"

"Why would I do that? I have a lovely view on your arse from here."

She cursed him under her breath.

"I can't believe you're doing this. And in front of the entire team! I'm feeling so uncomfortable..."

"Well, being attached and thrown upon a broomstick must not be a comfortable position, you're right," Sirius smirked.

"You'd better get this smirk off your face before I curse your arse into oblivion," Clara snapped.

"I know you won't do this to me, Love."

"I didn't know you would be able to hijack me and throw me on your broomstick like a bag of potatoes either. So, you see, we're both surprised in the end."

Sirius laughed, going even higher. And even if Clara loved flying, and was usually not afraid of heights, the fact that she was facing the void, and had her arms attached, and that the only part of her body that was in contact with the thin piece of wood that was preventing her to fall down and crash to the ground, and be thus transformed into jelly, was her belly... she was more than uncomfortable, she was terrified. She closed her eyes, her head spinning.

"Sirius, I'm not kidding, I'm going to be sick," she said, her voice suddenly serious.

"Will you go to Halloween ball with me? Or will you accept this twat's invitation?"

"Sirius... I'm going to throw up..."

He sighed, and helped her sitting on the broomstick.

"You play Quidditch, for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed, noticing how pale she was.

He suddenly felt his heart racing as she was holding her stomach, clearly not well.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, taking her face in his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you, just to tease you."

"Next time, don't tease me!" she snapped, clearly angry.

He made magically disappear the invisible ropes that had been holding her legs and wrists.

"You're alright?" he asked her, clearly worried.

"If I'm not back on the ground in less than ten seconds, I swear you're a dead man!" she replied angrily, almost shouting.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, kissing her temple. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know I didn't."

But she shrugged him away.

"Sirius. Put. Me. Down. Now."

He frowned hard, but flew back towards the ground nonetheless. In the Pitch, there was no one left, as the team was already in the changing rooms. Clara strode angrily through the grass.

"Hey!" Sirius stopped her, grabbing her arm, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Let go of me!" she ordered in a roar.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked her, completely lost.

"Because you're a prick!"

She started instantly, her hand flying up her mouth. Sirius glowered at her.

"Oh, I'm a prick now, really? Since when do we insult each other?"

"Sirius..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She sighed angrily, but didn't answer. He shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

But she didn't say anything. Sirius sighed in frustration.

"You know what? Fine. You don't want to talk to me? Don't talk to me!"

"Sirius..."

"What is the next step? You accept someone else's invitation to the ball, or to Hogsmeade?"

He was shouting by now, and Merlin knew she hated it when he was mad at her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Clara told him soothingly.

But he shook his head, still angry.

"You've been distant for the past three days. And I don't know what I did wrong..."

She took his hands in hers, and he let her enlaced their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly. "It's not you."

"What is it then?"

But she shook her head.

"I can't tell anyone."

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"You can tell me everything."

"No, not this time."

Sirius clenched his jaws, fury back in his grey eyes, and torn his hands away from her grasp.

"Sirius..."

"No! Just... don't! I'm mad at you right now! And I don't want to say things I don't mean, just because you're acting like a fucking moron !"

He strode away, leaving her in the middle of the green grass. She looked up at the sky, heaving a deep sigh. She couldn't deny it this time. She had fucked up...

* * *

Sirius strode through the grass, heading towards the Lake, though he wasn't even conscious that his feet were taking him there. His blood was still boiling though his veins. Merlin, he hated being mad at her, but he just couldn't help it. He knew he would feel guilty once the adrenaline would have dissipated through his veins, and his head would be clear again. But for now, there was nothing but burning anger. He started as someone was touching his arm.

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

He stared at Shannon's blue eyes.

"Yes," he merely answered.

"You don't seem to be alright."

"If you already knew the answer, why did you ask the goddamn question?" he snapped.

She looked intensely at him.

"Did you and Clara have a fight?" she asked.

"And why would it be any business of yours?" he snapped again.

She shrugged.

"It's probably not my business, you're right. I'm merely curious."

"You shouldn't be. Leave me alone."

And he strode again through the grass.

"What happened during your training?" she asked, following him.

"How do you know it happened while we were at the Pitch?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you're still in your Quidditch robes."

It's only then that Sirius noticed that he was still wearing his golden and red uniform, holding tightly his broomstick in his hand. Great, now he had to get back to the Pitch...

He sighed angrily.

"What happened?" she asked him again, her voice soft and kind.

"Nothing, just... leave me alone."

"Why? I could help. Perhaps you need an advice."

"I don't need an advice."

"Well... I don't know, if you fucked up..."

"I'm not the one who fucked up this time."

He winced as she was touching his arm, but didn't shrug her away.

"What happened? She hid something from you, didn't she?"

He narrowed his eyes, wondering how the hell she could know that.

"Oh... how classical..." she said.

She narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards him. Their chests were almost touching.

"So, she has secrets... Aren't happy couples supposed to tell each other everything? Or maybe you're not that happy with her..."

He took a step back, shrugging her hand away.

"I'm not playing this game with you," Sirius told her. "I'm mad at Clara, it doesn't mean I'm going to fall right into your arms."

"I've never imagined you would."

"Then why are you flirting with me again?"

She took a step closer to him once more.

"Because we both know your love story with her is not going to last forever."

"Oh, really?" he laughed wryly.

"Well, we'll see. It always starts like this though. A lie, a secret... And soon you find out that she's been seeing someone else, because she doesn't love you, not really. She loves the idea of loving you, but she doesn't love you as a person."

"You're talking utter bullshit. You don't know me, and you certainly don't know her."

"Well, if I'm so wrong, then test her."

"Test her?"

"Yes. If she really loved you, she would do anything for you, right? Then make her do something she doesn't want to do, and you'll know if I'm right or wrong."

Sirius shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.

"You've never been in love, have you?"

"No one is really in love, we're just wrapped in the illusion of it."

"It's not an illusion, not between Clara and me."

"Prove it then."

"I don't have to prove you anything. I don't give a damn about you."

"We'll see who is right in the end, when she will have crushed your heart and broken it in a thousand pieces, or maybe when you'll have grown tired of her, and realized you could have better with someone else by your side."

"Someone else being you, of course."

"Maybe..."

Sirius shook his head again, before walking away.

"In the end, either you or her will cheat," she called after him. "Who do you want to be? The broken-hearted ? Or the happy one?"

He merely ignored her as he was walking towards the Castle.

He didn't see Clara as she was looking at the scene, unable to catch the meaning of their words, but watching them anyway. She walked back towards the Castle as well, though she took great care at avoiding Sirius.

Shannon though had seen her all along...

* * *

When they entered McGonagall's classroom they were both silent. They fled each other's gaze as they were heading towards their teacher's desk.

"Well, at least I can see that there is some improvement..." McGonagall told the teenagers as she was looking at their hair.

The pink and the purple shades were slowly disappearing, and already the brown and black colour of their hair were visible, though still stained with the eccentric colours.

"Will your hair have a normal shade by Friday, for the ball?" the teacher asked them.

"Yes, Professor," Sirius nodded.

"Good. I hope this evening will teach you two a lesson."

She pointed at the books and parchments behind her.

"I want them all listed here, on this parchment," she instructed them, handing them her blank paper. "I expect not only a complete list, but also an organized one. Good evening, I'll come back in a couple of hours to see how you're doing."

Professor McGonagall strode out of the room, leaving the two teenagers behind.

There was a deafening silence for a moment, whilst both Clara and Sirius were remaining perfectly still. Sirius finally picked up the parchment, before striding towards the pile of books, still not looking at Clara. And the girl couldn't take any more of this...

"Sirius..."

"No!" he replied coldly.

She fell silent, tears shining in her eyes all of a sudden.

"Please..." she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I'm still mad at you," he answered. "I'll be mean if we start arguing again, and I would rather not say cruel things that I will regret."

She got closer to him, and touched his arm. And the feeling of her hand upon his arm, though their skins were separated by the fabric of his robes and shirt, made him shudder wonderfully, his heart instantly slowing down. It was so crazy the way she could soothe him...

"I'm sorry," she said slowly.

Sirius remained motionless, not saying a word. She bit nervously her lower lip, before going on.

"I shouldn't have reacted like this. I shouldn't have been mad at you, you were just teasing me, I know you were. I'm sorry."

Sirius didn't say anything.

"Love, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I know it is..."

"I'm not mad at you because you got angry against me," Sirius suddenly blurted out, though he was still staring at the books before them.

She looked at her feet sheepishly.

"You know perfectly I didn't mean what I told you. I shouldn't have said that, but that's not what I think about you, and you know it. I love you, with all my heart. You're the most amazing person I've ever met..."

"I'm not mad at you because you insulted me either."

She looked up at him, and he quickly turned to face her.

"I'm mad at you because you're hiding things from me. Since when do we have secrets?"

Clara closed her eyes, wincing.

"Sirius..."

"I don't understand why you don't want to tell me what's troubling you," he interrupted her, getting angrier and angrier every second. "You know you can tell me everything. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Why then?"

She looked at his deep grey eyes.

"Because I gave my word to someone that I would not betray his secret. I swore that I wouldn't tell _anyone_."

She took his hands in hers, caressing tenderly his palms with her thumbs in a soothing gesture.

"If one of the boys was asking you to keep a secret, and to tell absolutely no one, not even me, would you tell me anyway?"

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked her slowly.

"I can't tell you anything," she answered sheepishly.

"I hate this..."

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

"I can't tell you, because I've given my word. But I swear, I don't have secrets from you, except for this one, that is not mine to tell."

Sirius nodded slowly, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I understand," he said, holding her tightly against him, his face buried in her hair. "I don't like it, but I understand."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Not really."

"If I kiss you, will you be less angry?"

He couldn't help but smile.

"It might help, a bit..."

She kissed him; a slow, tender kiss, making sure to reveal to him through their sealed lips how much she loved him. And by the way he was kissing her back, he seemed to understand her gesture, and more than that, to feel the same.

* * *

"You should ask her now, before someone else steals her away from you."

"Padfoot, again, I do not need your advices concerning my love life."

"Sorry to contradict you Moony, but you _do_ need our help."

"Prongs, I don't think I've been talking to you in the first place."

"You 're so touchy when it comes to you and women."

"I'm not touchy."

"Yes, Moony, you are."

"No, Prongs, I'm not."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Moony, mate, you have to ask her, right now," Sirius told his friend. "The ball is in seven days, you have to make your move tonight."

"Padfoot is right Moony."

Peter nodded frantically next to him. Remus heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm not going to ask her in the Great Hall," he said.

"Why not?" Sirius frowned.

"Because if she says no, she will say no in front if the entire school," Marlene answered.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"You can still ask her once we're out of the Hall," Alice proposed.

"It will be too late, do it now!" James told him.

"James, sweetheart," Lily calmed him down. "Leave Remus alone, he can do what he likes."

"Thank you Lils," Remus smiled at her.

She winked at him, making James rolling his eyes.

"What do you think?" Remus asked Clara.

She froze, her fork full of beef half-way in her mouth.

"I think you should ask her now. The boys are right. The later you ask her, the more you're taking the risk that another guy asks her before you do."

Sirius grinned, kissing her temple.

"See, even the girls are with us on this," the boy told Remus.

"One girl is with you, and the less reasonable of us," Marlene replied.

"Hey!" Clara protested.

James sighed, annoyed, and picked up a quill and a parchment from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"What you should do," James answered.

He passed the note to Sirius, so he could read it, and he nodded, passing the note back to James. The Gryffindor boy picked up his wand, and mumbled unintelligibly under his breath. The note quickly flew across the Hall, and landed right before Sally, on the Hufflepuff table.

Remus's eyes grew wide as she was unfolding the note. His heart was crushing against his ribs.

"What did you do?" he asked James, desperate.

"You owe me one," James merely answered.

Sally turned around, and stared right at Remus, who blushed fiercely. Sally smiled, before standing up, and striding towards him. Remus stopped breathing.

 _Oh... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

She had almost reached the Gryffindor table...

 _Oh, Merlin... This is it. These idiots have written something stupid, for sure, and now, she'll never talk to you again, Remus... Oh my..._

She stopped next to him, smiling kindly.

 _Remus, make a mental note. Next full moon, do yourself a favour, and eat this pair of morons for your breakfast._

"Good evening," she told him kindly.

"Hi," he only managed to articulate.

 _Is it possible to have a spontaneous heart-attack? Just...like this, without any medical history? Because if it's possible, that's probably what is happening in your chest right now, Remus..._

"You're okay?" she asked him, her voice still softer than silk.

"Hmm," he nodded.

 _Alright, that's a defibrillation, I'm sure it is. Maybe we should send someone look for Mrs. Pomfrey..._

"Your friends sent me this," she told him, waving the little piece of parchment at him.

 _Forget Mrs. Pomfrey, the thing stopped already... Let's hope the guys have good speeches for your funerals, Remus..._

"Look, Sally, I don't know what they wrote but... I'm sure it's bullshit," he said quickly.

She frowned, clearly disappointed.

"You don't want to go to the ball with me?" she asked shyly.

Remus's eyes grew even wider.

 _Holly fucking shit... REMUS YOU COMPLETE MORON!_

"What?" he asked, shocked. "No, of... of course I want to go to the ball with you."

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

 _Calm down Remus, calm down... Breathe, breathe..._

"I'd love to go to the ball with you. Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked her in a shaky voice.

She grinned, nodding.

"I'd love to go with you."

He propped up an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded, laughing at his reaction.

"Great..."

 _Miracles do exist..._

"I'll see you later, okay?" she said.

"Yeah, see you later," he answered, barely breathing.

She walked away, still grinning.

Next to him, James and Sirius high-fived, but the werewolf didn't even see them, as he was staring at Sally walking back to her table.

Sirius smirked. Operation H.G.M was such a success so far...

* * *

He held tightly his daughter in his arms. It was time for the Aurors to leave the school. They should have gone way before, but they wanted to make sure the kids were safe. She kissed his cheek.

"Be careful," he admonished her. "Don't get into trouble."

"I know Dad," she said.

He took her face in his hands.

"Don't trust anyone but yourself. And don't tell anyone what I've told you."

She nodded, but soon looked pleadingly at him.

"Can't I tell Sirius? Just Sirius? I hate having secrets towards him, and you know he won't tell anything to anyone..."

"No," John replied, shaking his head. "As long as I don't know who is the traitor in our ranks, no one must know I'm suspicious. No one must know that we know, am I clear? Not even Sirius."

Clara sighed, but nodded anyway.

"Don't trust anyone," he told her again. "Don't trust anyone, but me and you."

She nodded once more, and held her father tightly in her arms again.

"I love you dad," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered, kissing her forehead.

He finally let go of her, and walked away, disappearing in the mist bathed with the pale light of the rising sun. Clara felt like the entire world was crushing her shoulders under its weight. There was a traitor amongst the Aurors, and as long as he was out there, none of the Aurors would be safe...


	46. Chapter 45: Checkmate

**A chapter 90% Jily, as promised. I was just craving for some cute Jily moments when I wrote this :)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapters, you can't imagine how happy it makes me to read your reviews!**

 **Just to our guest who sent me a review on the previous chapter: man, you have so little faith in me! I know I'm setting up a few crises in my fic, but it always ends well, doesn't it? And well, if Sirius and Clara's relationship was perfect, it would be quite boring and I wouldn't have anything left to write on! But don't worry, I know it will seem quite bad in the coming chapters, but trust me, it will end well.**

 **Next update on Tuesday. Although, I'd like to warn you, I'm going on Holiday in the mountains, and I have no idea if I'll have any access to Wifi, so I might not be able to update, as I might not have any way to access this website. Sorry if it should happen, but if I'm late, it won't mean that I forgot about this story or anything, merely that I don't have Wifi.**

 **Now, I'll leave you alone with the long author's note, and let you read. Please, don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you thought about this new chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Checkmate**

"My knight takes your pawn," Lily said, grinning.

James let out a frustrated sigh, clearly annoyed. He hated to lose, even when it was against his girlfriend.

"Oh... you're so cute when you get all frustrated, my love," Lily teased him, her grin widening even more.

"Don't start teasing," he warned her, focusing hard on the game.

"You love my teasing."

"Shush, I'm trying to focus."

"You're losing, James."

"Shush..."

"I know you hate losing. But you know, you should just accept the fact that I'm cleverer than you..."

"In your wildest dreams."

"I thought you might say that..."

"Lils, if you don't shut up, I'll silence you."

She smiled, but remained silent for a while, giving him some time to think about his next move.

"Of course you're winning, you're cheating," James told her after he had played.

"I'm not cheating, you're just being a bad loser."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes Potter, you are."

"Evans, that's bullshit."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Potter, let me think."

"See, it's annoying when someone is constantly talking to you when you're trying to think."

"If you don't want me to hex you, you'd better shut it."

"Evans... you're language! How can the Head Girl talk like this?"

He put a hand on his heart, faking outrage, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"James, shut up."

"You'll have to buy my silence, Ginger Sweet."

"Buy it? Really."

James nodded.

"And with what am I supposed to pay you?" she asked him. "Firewhiskey? Galleons?"

"Kisses?" he suggested.

She laughed, before leaning over the game, and kissing his lips in a slow and tender kiss. He moaned as she was capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, and pulling softly.

"Is it enough?" Lily asked him, as she was rubbing her nose against his.

"Yeah... that should buy you a reprieve," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Good."

She pulled away, sitting back on her side of the bed, crossing her legs before her, and focusing on the game again.

After she had played her move, James thought that it was the perfect moment to ask her the question that was burning the tip of his tongue. She was relaxed, and merry, and surely it would be easier for him to lighten her mood again after this conversation was over.

"Lils, I wanted to ask you..."

"Hey, this time, you're the one talking to me!" she teased him.

"Yeah, well..."

He had grown very serious all of a sudden, and Lily frowned slightly, focused on him now.

"What is it?" she asked him slowly.

"I just wanted to ask you... about your sister..."

He looked carefully at her, but she didn't flinch.

"What about my sister?" she asked him.

"Well, the wedding is set at the beginning of November. It's near now."

"And?"

"And... Are you going to attend?"

She looked down at her hands, her fingers wrapped around her ankles. She didn't answer for a while, and James let her some time, knowing that he should not rush her.

"I... I don't know what to do about it, actually," she answered in a small voice.

"You're still hesitating?"

She nodded.

"My Mum sent me an invitation but... I know Petunia doesn't want me to come. And I'm not sure I want to see her either after what happened at my parents' house."

James reached for her hand over the chessboard, and Lily enlaced their fingers together.

"I would go with you, if you decided to go," he told her.

She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked him, surprised.

"Of course I would," James answered, a reassuring smile curving his lips.

"Even after what happened at my parents' house?"

" _Especially_ after what happened at your parents' house."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I won't let you go there alone. After I've witnessed how mean those two can be to you, there's not a chance I let you go anywhere with them alone. If you go, you can count on me to be by your side."

He shrugged.

"I don't know what you should do, I don't know what you want to do, I don't know what you will do... But I want you to know that I'll be there for you. Whatever decision you may take."

She smiled, her eyes wet with tears. He was so comprehensive with her. She couldn't believe that the amazing man sitting before her on this bed was the same person than this little boy who used to make her life look like hell a few years ago.

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

James nodded, and they remained motionless for a moment, as they were staring at each other's eyes.

"What about the tryouts?" she asked him, remembering that they had occurred that very weekend. "Do you know who you are going to choose to play as Seeker?"

"I think I'll take Josh," James answered, glad that she had remembered about the tryouts. "He played very well!"

"I'm glad you're taking him. It's going to help the Americans to feel more at home."

"Yep, well... I just hope he can handle the pressure."

"Oh, come on," Lily laughed, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes, it sounds like you're a monster on the Pitch!"

"I'm a strict Captain I reckon," he nodded.

She laughed again.

"I've got plenty of new manoeuvres I've studied and want to work with the team this year," James went on, terribly excited. "The Slytherins won't understand a thing when we'll crush them to the ground!"

An evil grin formed on his handsome face. Lily merely shook her head, amused.

"What?" he asked her, noticing her reaction.

"Nothing, you really take Quidditch seriously, that's all."

"Well, it would be great to end our scholarship with a victory, don't you think?"

"Of course," she admitted.

He looked sheepishly at her.

"You can tell me if you're bored when I speak about Quidditch. I know you're not particularly interested in it."

She rolled her eyes again.

"James, it's your passion, of course I'm going to keep listening to you when you talk about it. Besides, I like Quidditch."

James propped up an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm not passionate about it, but I like it. And well, I've got to say that I particularly appreciate the Gryffindor team. The Captain is hot!"

James exploded in laughter, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Oh, you like their Captain?"

"I think I have kind of a crush on him," she faked confession.

"Really? Should I be worried?"

"Oh, yes..."

She leaned over the chessboard to kiss tenderly his lips.

"I'm deeply in love with him, to be honest."

James's grin doubled in size.

"Bad luck for you that he has a girlfriend then, I've heard he's crazy about her."

She blushed slightly, kissing him again. She eventually sat down once more, and stared at him for a while, her green eyes lost in his hazel gaze.

"Well, you're going to play or what?" she asked him, her teasing tone back in her voice.

James laughed, before focusing on the chessboard again. He kept caressing tenderly her fingers with his thumb, as he was thinking.

His hazel eyes were suddenly alit with a mischievous glint that Lily knew only too well, and that meant trouble...

He looked up at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Potter, what is your twisted mind thinking about?" Lily asked him, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I was thinking about a way to make this game much more interesting," he answered.

She propped up an eyebrow.

"Really? And what could that be?"

"We could play strip-chess."

He grinned, and Lily couldn't keep a straight face.

"Merlin, you really have a twisted mind!" she replied, exploding in laughter.

"Why?"

"Because you can even think of a way to link chess and sex!"

"Oh, come on Evans. You can't deny that it would make the game much more interesting if I was losing a piece of clothing every time you win a move."

He winked wickedly at her, and she hated herself for feeling excited at the idea of watching him lose his clothes...

"Alright, let's do it," she sighed, giving up.

James grinned.

"And..." Lily asked him slowly as he was focusing on the game more than ever. "What happens to the one who wins?"

James looked up at her.

"That's a surprise Evans," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, what is it?"

"I don't know, " James shrugged. "The right to decide the way this night will end, I guess."

Lily chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I already know how the night will finish if _you_ win, Potter."

"Oh, really?"

"You're very predictable, you know..."

"Now, that's a lie, Ginger Sweet. I'm a very complicated chap, and you know it."

"Merlin if I know! I'm the one who has to deal with you most of the time."

"Poor Lily."

"Yeah, poor me."

"I take your pawn, Lils."

James grinned, whilst Lily's white pawn was destroyed. Lily sighed, and she looked at James as he was staring at her chest. She caught him licking quickly his lips, his hazel eyes burning with anticipation. Clearly, he hoped she would take off her shirt. But she couldn't give it that easily to him, could she?

Very slowly, she lifted her hands upwards, as if she was aiming for the buttons of her shirt, and James followed carefully every movement of her graceful hands. But then her hands dropped again, and she quickly took off one of her socks. James gasped, before narrowing his eyes.

"That's cruel, Lils."

"Hey, socks are cloths," she replied.

"At least, you could take both of them off."

"You said ' _a_ piece of clothing'. Now, if I were to take two off, that would be cheating."

"Socks are an exception."

"Oh, really? And why that?"

"Because they go in pairs. You can't put on only one sock. So you can't take off only one either."

Lily laughed at his poor arguments, but complied anyway, and took off her second sock. She soon took one of his knights. And James took his socks off as well.

Then, it was the turn of his tie to fly across the room.

And then his shirt.

And soon her shirt had joined their pile of clothing on the floor.

James's trousers followed close.

And Lily's skirt disappeared from the bed as well.

And they were both in their underwear.

"You know, this version of the game has one disadvantage," James told his girlfriend.

"Really?" Lily asked him, whilst she was staring at his quite impressive abs. "I was about to tell you that it was a pretty good idea of yours actually."

"I've never said it was a bad idea. I said the plan had one major flaw."

"What is it?"

"It's extremely hard to focus on a game of chess when your gorgeous girlfriend is sitting before you wearing nothing but her bra and her knickers."

Lily exploded in laughter, and James soon joined her.

"Well, if it can reassure you, it is also extremely difficult to focus on a game of chess when you're very sexy boyfriend is sitting in front of you wearing nothing but his boxers."

James looked wickedly at her.

"Oh... so I'm sexy, hey?"

She winked at him.

"Of course you are. Do you really think I would waste all this time with you if it wasn't for your physical qualities?"

"Of course, silly me. It's not at all because I'm smart..."

"Of course not."

"Nor because I'm funny..."

"You're so boring indeed."

"Nor because I'm kind to you..."

"Kind? You're a tyrant!"

"Nor because I'm so good at making you feel better when you're sad..."

"You're terrible at it."

"Nor because I'm madly in love with you..."

"I know perfectly these are just words."

"No, it's just because I'm good-looking, of course."

"You almost forgot the fact that your head is probably bigger than the Quidditch Pitch right now."

James burst into laughter, closely followed by Lily.

"Right, for my body and my big head, is that it?" he asked Lily, still laughing.

"Exactly, you got it Potter."

They laughed again, before James would look down at the chessboard again.

"Actually, despite the fact that you're trying to distract me with your very sexy lingerie," he said, nodding at her green bra. "I'm sorry to tell you my love..."

He moved his queen to her king.

"... checkmate."

Lily sighed, defeated, and James gave her one of his glorious smirks.

"Now that we're done with chess..." he said slowly, his voice husky all of a sudden.

He threw the game away, the pieces clinging against the ground as they were falling, and he reached for her across the bed. He lifted her effortlessly, and made her lie down flat on her back, her head hitting softly his pillows, her red hair covering the white fabric of his sheets and pillows, as he was capturing her lips with his. She arched her back, letting him unclasp her bra. The next second, the piece of clothing had joined its comrades on the floor. James moved his lips downwards to her breasts, leaving behind him a trail of hot, tickling kisses on her skin. She moaned loudly as he was kissing every inch of her chest.

"You're the most gorgeous woman on this earth, you know that?" he whispered against her stomach. "Merlin, you're driving me insane, Lils..."

She gasped, as he was slipping her knickers down her graceful legs.

"Merlin, James... I love you."

* * *

James let himself fall next to her on the bed, out of breath, his heart racing under his ribs, sweaty, his head slightly spinning. He looked for a while at the ceiling above their heads, needing a moment before moving any muscle, as he was still too much lost in the aftermath of their love to be able to control his body, or even to control his brain.

"James..." Lily breathed next to him, panting as well. "That was so amazing..."

James nodded slowly.

"Incredible," he whispered.

"I reckon that's the best sex we've had so far."

"Without a doubt."

"You're amazing..."

"You're wonderful..."

They finally looked at each other, grinning, and she cuddled in his arms, both of them sweaty, and still out of breath, but also needing to feel the other's skin against their own to prove themselves that what had just happened between them was real.

"I love you James," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"I love you too Lils," he answered, stroking tenderly her upper arm.

He kissed her wet brow, closing his eyes. He felt a weird sensation on his back as he was shifting slightly though.

"Lils, I think you scratched my back quite hard," he told her.

She looked up at him, frowning.

"Did I?"

James nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel it..."

"Come on, I've never left traces that deep before."

"Yeah, but that was our best sex ever, remember?"

She sat up.

"Let me take a look."

He sat up as well, and turned around to let her look at his back. Her eyes widened as she was distinguishing long, red scratches over his left shoulder, and down across his shoulder blade.

"Merlin!" she gasped.

"What? Is it that bad?" he asked her.

"James, I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that terrible..."

He stood up, not caring for a second about the fact that he was completely naked, and headed towards the bathroom. Lily followed him close, wrapping the sheet around her, biting her lower lip in apprehension of his reaction at the sight of the marks she had left on his skin.

James propped up an eyebrow at the sight of the long scratches on his shoulder blade as he was examining his back in the mirror.

"Merlin Lils, what are you? A tiger?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Well, I guess it would explain the hair, at least..."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

James chuckled.

"I've seen worse, don't worry. I'm feeling quite complimented actually. It proves how much you liked it."

He smirked, turning towards her again, and it's only then that he noticed that the ginger girl had covered her body with the sheet...

"Merlin, you're so gorgeous like this," he gasped.

She couldn't help but blush.

"Really?"

"You're so sexy..."

He walked closer to her.

"You're too sexy... Lils, Merlin knows, you'll be the death of me..."

Lily couldn't help but take a glimpse downwards, and it was pretty obvious that her boyfriend was being honest about the way she was making him feel...

"I didn't know sheets could be that sexy?" she said, her heart racing in her chest.

"It's not much the sheet," he said. "It's the fact that I want so badly to rip it apart, to see what it's hiding."

And indeed, he slowly took hold on the sheet, and she let him take it off of her. Soon, the fabric fell to the ground in a thud, and James groaned as he was enveloping her body with a tender, and at the same time eager, glance. He quickly pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" she asked him as he was carrying her back to his bed. "I mean, maybe you won't be able to do as well this time..."

"Don't insult me," he replied, kissing her neck.

Lily gasped as his calloused hand was capturing her right breast and massaging it tenderly.

"I'm just saying, that maybe you should stop on a victory," she breathed.

He looked at her deep emerald eyes, that were glimmering in the dim light of the candles.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be a victory again, without a doubt. Besides, my other shoulder deserves its marks as well, don't you think? Otherwise, it might get jealous."

She chuckled against his lips.

"Right, it wouldn't be fair."

"No, it wouldn't be."

"But you know, you'll have to deserve such marks, Potter."

"Oh, don't worry Evans, I'll earn them before the night is over."

And indeed the next morning, as the two lovers were still fast asleep, James having one arm draped over Lily's chest as he was lying on his stomach, their fingers intertwined, both his shoulders were crossed with long, red scratches...

* * *

She read again the words for at least the twentieth time. But she had understood right. Her father was clear in his letter. She lost her green stare into the burning flames of the hearth before her. There was no mistake, but this was so... unbelievable...

The traitor was not only an Auror, it was someone from his own team, it was one of his own friends. In the group, only Moody had his full and unlimited trust. But that was all. One ally in this ocean of enemies...

She suddenly heard footsteps coming down the boy's staircase, and she didn't need more than a second to recognise Sirius's steps.

She threw the letter in the fire, as Sirius was coming inside the Common Room.

"What are you burning?" he frowned as he was falling next to her on the sofa.

"Old drawings, that's all," she lied, escaping from his piercing glance by cuddling in his arms.

"Why are you burning them?"

"They were not good enough."

"Bullshit, everything you draw is beautiful."

She smiled, kissing his chin as a reward.

"Or well... Most of it," he added, teasing her.

She tickled this sensible spot of his, right under his ribs, and he jilted upright, struggling to get away.

"Alright, alright, I surrender!" he cried.

She stopped, laughing, and he pinned her down quickly on the sofa.

"Sirius!" she cried, faking outrage.

"Clara!"

"Stop!"

"No way!"

He licked her cheek.

"Oh, now, that's gross Sirius!" she cried, laughing.

He chuckled.

"Why, you prefer when it's the dog who's licking your face?"

"It's very different when you're licking my cheek when you're under your Animagus form."

Sirius quickly transformed, and soon, a big black dog was licking Clara's face.

"Sirius, stop!" she laughed, struggling to free herself, but Sirius was undeniably too heavy for her.

He licked her face even more vigorously.

"Sirius, you're tickling me!"

He quickly transformed again, still pinning her down against the sofa.

He kissed feverishly her lips.

"Now, much better," she whispered, running her hands through his hair, rubbing her nose against his.

He kissed her neck, his lips moving upwards to reach her earlobe, and he bit the little piece of skin tenderly. She moaned, sending shivers throughout his body.

He took a look at the clock on the wall.

"We'll need to be in Transfiguration in nine minutes," he mumbled against her lips.

"And I forbid you to have any detentions today!" she told him, pushing him softly away to look at his eyes. "This week, it's the ball."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Right, okay. No detentions."

"Good. Let me get my things, and we're heading for class."

Sirius smiled, before sitting up. He looked at her as she was running up the stairs. But the second she was out of sight, his smile disappeared slowly from his face.

She had lied. He knew her, and he knew she had lied to him. It wasn't drawings she was burning...

He kneeled down next to the fire, but the parchment had already been almost completely consumed by the warm flames. Only one little piece of ink was still readable.

 _Dear Clara,_

And nothing more.

But it was enough to know that it was a letter. She had burnt a letter as she had heard him coming downstairs. She didn't want him to know what was in that letter...

Suddenly, Shannon's words came back into his mind, like the evil whisper of a haunting ghost:

 _'It always starts like this though. A lie, a secret... And soon you find out that she's been seeing someone else, because she doesn't love you, not really. She loves the idea of loving you, but she doesn't love you as a person.'_

He stopped his brain from imagining crazy scenarios, all more painful than the others. She loved him, she wasn't having an affair or anything of that kind. He didn't know what it was all about, but he knew it wasn't that. It couldn't be...


	47. Chapter 46: Betrayal

**I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update for these past two weeks, but I didn't have Wi-Fi.**

 **Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews/fav/followers, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the numbers after two weeks of inactivity!**

 **Okay, concerning this chapter: I know you'll panic and start to hate me (especially after the first few lines) but don't. I don't like stories that end bad, so don't worry, it won't end bad. Trust me. We'll go through a little crisis here, but then, we've been through several crisis already, and everything always ended in the best way possible. So, no panic ;)**

 **As we're going through a crisis here (and that I haven't updated for two weeks), I'll update early. Next update on Tuesday.**

 **Please, don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Betrayal**

She stopped dead, unable to move. She couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't real, it was a nightmare, a stupid nightmare, and in a minute she was going to wake up in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower... Lily put a hand on her arm, and Clara could feel her friend's fingers tightly wrapped around her upper arm. It wasn't a dream, it was real, Lily was here... and Sirius was kissing someone else.

* * *

 _Twenty hours earlier_

"Now, Sirius stop..."

"Never."

She moaned loudly as he was moving his lips across her chest.

"Merlin, don't stop..."

"I won't."

He kept kissing the sweet spot between her breasts. Clara moaned loudly again as he was sucking her skin.

"We should go, it will soon be dawn..." she said, though the perspective of going out of this bed was everything but what she wanted.

Sirius suddenly stopped kissing her and lied down on the bed next to her, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Do you _really_ want to get out of here?" he asked her, an amused smile on his lips.

She caught him glancing at her bare breasts.

"No, I don't want to."

"Good, then it's settled."

He let his fingers wander upon her ribs, and she couldn't help but shudder under his touch. Merlin, one should really not have so much power over someone else...

"But we can't get caught," she added whilst Sirius was slowly diving towards her swallowed lips.

"Love, stop worrying that much," he merely answered, freezing with his lips only millimetres away from her mouth.

"Maybe you're not worrying enough."

"Or maybe you're worrying too much."

"Oh Sirius... shut the fuck up and kiss me."

He smirked, before getting away when she lifted her head to reach his mouth.

"You have to deserve to be kissed, Love."

"I hate your teasing," she answered, though she couldn't refrain a smile.

"Don't lie, I know you love it."

She sighed, defeated.

"So, what would I have to do to have a kiss?" Clara asked him.

Sirius smiled dreamily at her, caressing tenderly her cheek with his thumb.

"Stay here till dawn," he said in a whisper.

She smiled tenderly at him.

"Deal," she whispered, lifting slowly her head again.

He cupped her cheek in his palm, before kissing her deeply, their tongues moving slowly together in a dance that they had learned a long time ago now, and would never forget. Sirius suddenly pulled away, and he stared at her green eyes for a while.

"I love you," he said.

He was so earnest, she felt tears wetting her eyes.

"I love you too," she answered in a smile.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked her, suddenly looking a bit afraid.

"Anything," she answered, running her hands through his hair.

"I know I'm going to sound stupid, but I can't say I really care..."

"Go on, what's wrong?"

"Promise me..."

He looked intensely at her, his voice low.

"Promise me you won't cheat on me."

She slowly shook her head.

"You know perfectly I won't cheat on you, Sirius."

"But this prat asked you to go with him at the ball, and..."

"And I said no. Before preventing you to kill him on the spot..."

"You're missing the point."

He caressed her cheek again.

"I trust you, it's them I don't trust. And... You're so gorgeous, and funny, and clever, and kind... I know there will be some competition between me and another guy sooner or later..."

"Sirius, you know that's bullshit."

"No, it's not bullshit. I love you, more than anything in this world, and I would do anything for you. And I know you love me as well. But one day, you'll meet a great guy, who will offer you all these things I can't give you, and you'll have to choose... And please, then, don't cheat on me. Leave me first..."

She shushed him, resting her palm against his lips.

"Sirius, you're talking utter nonsense. I love you, and there's nothing you can't give me..."

"I'm poor, and have more darkness inside me than any reasonable girl would accept..." he argued despite Clara's hand still pressed on his mouth.

"Since when do I care about money? And I love both your bright and your dark side, Sirius."

He shook slowly his head, on the verge of tears. And though he was struggling to control himself, he just couldn't right now.

"It would kill me..." he said slowly.

"I know. And you know it would kill me as well if you cheated on me."

"I won't. Never, I swear."

She let her fingers slip down his lips and on his chin, and she caressed his skin there, her fingers tickled by his short beard.

"You're worrying yourself for nothing Sirius. I'll never cheat on you, I promise."

He leaned down towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm yours, Clara. You know I am," Sirius whispered, staring at her eyes despite how close they were. "I'm yours, body and soul. Are you mine?"

She kissed tenderly his lips.

"Of course I am Sirius," she answered, and he closed his eyes, still resting his brow against hers. "Of course I'm yours."

* * *

"James, the pumpkins are going to fall."

"Of course they won't, Lils. Come on, stop worrying so much, and let's go back to the Tower."

"Dumbledore asked us to decorate the Great Hall for Halloween, and we have to do it right."

"We've done it right, it's wonderful, Lils."

"The pumpkins will fall on our heads."

"No, they won't. Have a bit of faith in your boyfriend, Ginger Sweet."

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Well, don't count on me to take you to the Hospital Wing once you've been knocked out by a pumpkin."

"You're merciless."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her nose and making her giggle.

"I'm serious, James. This spell won't last long enough."

"Then you should cast another one, just to be sure," he answered, kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes, and they remained motionless for a moment, her hands lost in his messy dark hair whilst he was kissing her neck. A smile slowly formed on her lips.

"James."

"Lily?"

"We have to go."

"I don't want to move," he moaned loudly.

"I know sweetheart, but we have to."

She gasped as he nipped tenderly at her skin.

"Potter, stop it now."

"Evans!"

"Potter!"

He heaved a sigh, before finally letting go.

"So, what do you want to bet that my dear pumpkins are going to remain in the air at least until the Halloween ball is over?" James asked her, looking at the orange vegetables floating above them in the Great Hall.

"I don't know, what would you like to bet?" she shrugged.

"Well, if I win, we spend the end of the night in my bedroom," he said winking at her.

Lily let out a merry laugh.

"And what if I win?" she asked.

"Well... then we'll spend the night in _your_ bedroom."

They both burst into laughter.

"Sounds fair enough to me," she said, dropping a sweet kiss on his lips.

"It's a deal then?"

"Yes, deal."

They started to walk towards the door, when a thud noise echoed through the Great Hall. They both turned around, looking for the source of the sound.

Suddenly, a pumpkin fell down from the ceiling and went crashing down upon the Hufflepuff table. Lily and James exchanged a terrified glance.

"Run!" he cried, taking her hand in his, already dragging her towards the door.

But they were too far and they had no chance of reaching the door without being hit. So he pushed her under the Ravenclaw table, and they both watched, sheltered by the wooden table, as all the pumpkins were falling down, soon covering the ground and the tables of the entire Hall.

"Well..." Lily said slowly. "I guess I won."

She and James exchanged a glance, before bursting into laughter. And as the pumpkins were still falling, and falling, and splashing, and crashing, and exploding, their laughs were still echoing throughout the Great Hall.

* * *

 _REMUS LUPIN!_

He was going to throw up. His head was spinning, his heart racing, for Merlin's sake he had never felt so afraid in his life.

 _Remus, get your arse out of this bed and go downstairs, right now!_

Remus closed his eyes, trying to control his nausea. This was even worse than a full moon...

"Moony, you're okay?" Peter asked his friend, frowning.

"I'm fine Wormtail. I'm fine," Remus answered in a hoarse, shaking voice.

He looked at his friend, who was eating candies and reading a Quidditch magazine.

"I shouldn't have asked her on a date," Remus blurted out.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad. In the worst case, you'll fuck up, and she will just stop talking to you, that's all."

"Wormtail, remind me never to let you comfort me again."

"What?"

Remus shook his head, closing his eyes and wincing as his stomach was doing a very strange flip-flop.

 _Stop panicking. Breathe deep... And get up. Get down the stairs, and go out of the Common Room, and then, head towards the Great Hall._

Remus took a look at the time. He still had five minutes.

 _Better be early than late. And anyway, you won't feel more ready in five minutes than you're feeling right now._

Remus took a deep breath, before jumping off his bed, and running down the stairs. In the Common Room, James and Sirius were waiting for their girlfriends.

"Wow, Moony in a tuxedo, that's something!" Sirius teased his friend.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Like... full moon kind of sick, you know?" the werewolf moaned.

 _Oh shit, the defibrillation again... Does anyone has a paper bag, or something...? Or maybe we should call for help... Yeah, forget the goddamn bag, call Mrs. Pomfrey, now!_

"Of course you're not," James reassured him with a smile. "Everything is going to be okay, don't worry."

"Do you want to wait for the girls with us? We'll go down with you," Sirius proposed more seriously.

But Remus shook his head, though he was grateful for the proposition.

"I'll be just fine, thank you, Padfoot."

Remus heaved a deep sigh.

"How do I look? Seriously?"

"You look great, Moony," James nodded.

"It's a nice suit, you'll be just fine," Sirius added, smiling reassuringly.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck," his two friends answered in unison.

And Remus walked towards the Great Hall .

Soon enough, the panicked boy had almost reached the end of the stairs already...

 _Holly fucking bloody shit..._

He stopped right before he could be seen from the Entrance Hall. That was it, that was it, that was it, he was going to die...

 _Oh Merlin... Help!_

He walked down the last flight of stairs anyway, looking for Sally in the crowd below, but she wasn't there yet.

 _Good, makes a better impression to arrive first, right? Right..._

He paced throughout the crowd, his head spinning again.

 _Right. Right. Right. Right..._

He looked at his watch. They were supposed to meet in precisely three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

 _Right. Right. Right. Right. Right..._

A new look at his watch. Two minutes.

 _Right. Right. Right. Right. Right..._

One minute and a half.

 _Right. Right... Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

Sixty seconds.

 _Fucking hell. Fucking hell. Fucking hell..._

Thirty seconds.

 _Fucking hell. Fucking hell. FUCKING HELL..._

Ten.

 _Oh, Merlin, have mercy and kill this poor soul..._

Nine.

 _Shit, Remus, that's the end._

Eight.

 _Fuck, that's such a crazy, fucking bad idea..._

Seven.

 _No..._

Six.

 _Seventeen is way too young to die..._

Five.

 _Now, Remus stop being a coward, and face your doom, like a real Gryffindor is supposed to do._

He stopped pacing, and stared at the stairs.

Four.

 _Fucking crap..._

Three.

 _Surely, a Gryffindor running away just once, it would not be that shameful, would it?_

Two.

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no..._

One.

 _That's it..._

Remus closed his eyes.

Zero.

 _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

He opened his eyes again. But she wasn't there.

 _Well, that's normal Remus, of course she wasn't going to arrive at the exact time. Wait a minute._

A minute passed, and she was still not there.

 _Right, maybe two minutes..._

Two minutes, and still no sign of Sally.

 _Right, three...?_

Still nothing.

 _Oh no, she's not coming, she's not coming... She changed her mind, she doesn't want you, she regrets it... She changed her mind about you, she won't come... she won't..._

Sally walked slowly down the stairs, a grin appearing on her graceful face as she was catching sight of Remus through the crowd. Remus's heart skipped a beat, his stomach full of butterflies doing crazy flip-flops, his mouth wide-opened.

 _Holly fucking shit... She's so... perfect..._

She was wearing a simple but graceful black dress, her loose golden hair falling on her bare shoulders, her blue eyes made even bigger than usual with mascara, her lips glistening slightly with red lipstick.

 _Oh Merlin..._

"Good evening, Remus," she said, as she was reaching him.

He couldn't help but notice her slightly shaking voice. She looked a bit nervous.

"Hi."

Remus struggled to swallow, but no more sound would come out of his mouth.

"Remus, are you alright?" she asked him, frowning slightly before his blank expression.

The boy shook himself, before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, of course, it's just that I..."

He took a deep breath, before letting it out.

"You're so beautiful..."

She smiled shyly, blushing hard.

"Thank you," she answered, almost whispering, chasing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear nervously. "You're really handsome too, you know?"

It was Remus's turn to blush hard.

"Thanks."

He looked down at his suit, before smiling at her nervously.

"I don't look too much like a penguin, it's okay?" he joked.

She giggled, shaking her head, her cheeks still on fire.

"You look great."

Remus grinned.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his open hand.

She looked up at him, and slipped her hand in his.

"With pleasure."

And still staring at each other, they headed towards the Great Hall, walking through the crowd without looking at where they were going. But they didn't bump into anyone, and they entered safely the Great Hall, and reached the dance floor, and Remus didn't even need to ask for a dance for Sally to place her right hand on his shoulder, and to let him rest his left hand on her waist, and they started to sway gently to the music, still staring at each other in the eyes. And it was indeed quite a miracle that they had managed to walk, and dance without hitting anyone, nor tripping, nor falling... But then, love _is_ kind of a miracle, isn't it?

* * *

James could hardly breathe. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears, he couldn't hear anything. She was so beautiful, with her red hair falling upon her bare shoulders stained with freckles, and her green dress that was revealing just enough of her to make his mind go completely wild...

"Clara is late, Marlene borrowed her lipstick, and they can't find it anywhere," Lily told Sirius as she was walking down the girls' staircase.

The boy merely rolled his eyes in response, letting himself fall on the sofa. James was still staring at Lily, his eyes round, his mouth wide opened.

She wasn't wearing lipstick, thank Merlin...

"James, are you okay?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

He shook himself.

"You're so gorgeous, Lils," he breathed.

She smiled shyly, her cheeks reddening.

"Thank you," she answered slowly. "You're very handsome as well."

James grinned.

"You're not wearing lipstick..." he couldn't help but let out.

"No, I don't. Why, would you have preferred me to wear some?" she asked, suddenly a bit worried.

"No, no, no..." James hurried to say, cursing himself under his breath. "I prefer when you're not wearing lipstick Lils, your... your lips are so perfect..."

He suddenly remembered that she was his girlfriend, and that he had perfectly the right to kiss these wonderful lips of hers. So he took her face in his hands, and kissed her slowly, tenderly, for what seemed like an eternity. And still, when they pulled away, gasping for air, their kiss seemed to have been way too short.

"Shall we then?" James asked her, offering her his hand.

Lily grinned, slipping her little hand in his.

"Let's go."

And with a dreamy smile stuck upon their faces, they walked out of the Common Room, abandoning Sirius on the sofa.

Sirius snickered, shaking his head at his two happy friends. He let his head fall back on the sofa, and closed his eyes. He didn't wait for more than a minute before hearing footsteps coming down the girls' staircase, and he smiled as he felt Clara's dress brushing against his knee.

"I hope you're not sleeping already," she told him, and he could hear her smile in her voice.

He didn't say a word, and she sighed, before sitting on his laps.

"Sirius, open your eyes."

He didn't move.

"I already know you're not sleeping, so come on, open your eyes."

Again, he didn't move a muscle. She sighed dramatically again.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to go down there on my own. But don't get mad if guys are asking me for a dance while you're not here."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Would you say yes?" he asked teasingly.

"Hmm... I don't know. If my boyfriend doesn't want to dance with me, then I guess I'll have to."

Sirius finally opened his eyes, and set his grey glance upon Clara's green stare.

"Then, I guess I'll have to dance with you, if I want to spare you the trouble of dancing with a git."

"That would be very chivalrous of you."

She got closer to him, brushing her nose against his.

"Well, hard work to be a Gryffindor..." Sirius sighed.

They laughed, before she would start brushing her nose against his again.

"You know what we could do instead of dancing?" he proposed in a husky voice that sent shivers of pleasure all over her body.

"Does it involve you, me, and a bed?" she asked, her voice husky as well.

"Exactly," he nodded, brushing their lips together in the process.

She gasped at the sensation of his breath upon her lips.

"Tempting..." she said. "But..."

She suddenly got up, and strode towards the portrait hole, before opening the door wide, and turning towards Sirius again.

"I really want to dance."

They laughed as he was standing up and hurrying after her down the stairs.

"You're such a tease!" he protested.

She spun around, landing in his strong arms, making them both laugh even more.

"Oh... but don't try to deny it, I know you love it."

* * *

James was in heaven. He had probably had a heart attack at one point, and now he was in paradise. It was the only logical explanation for his happiness right now. He made Lily twirl, making her laugh, before catching her back into his arms, and pressing her against his chest once more.

"I didn't know you could actually dance," Lily told James.

"There's nothing in this world I can't do, hadn't you noticed?" James replied in a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

"I can already think about something you can't do," she said.

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"You can't tame your hair."

They exploded in laughter.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked, still chuckling.

"It's messy," she answered with a mischievous smile.

"That's the whole principle of my haircut, that's what makes me so irresistible!"

She chuckled against his skin, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"What?" he asked her, faking outrage. "Are you insinuating that you didn't fall for me just because I had a perfect haircut?"

She giggled against his skin again.

"That's exactly what I'm saying actually."

"I feel so upset right now, Ginger Sweet."

They chuckled once more, and as Lily was opening her eyes again, looking over James's shoulder, she caught sight of Remus and Sally dancing. And though they looked lovely together, she couldn't help but notice that Remus seemed to be quite... nervous.

In reality, he was completely panicked.

The first few minutes of complete happiness had slowly faded, as he was getting back to reality, and finally realizing what he was doing, which meant dancing with the girl of his dreams... And now he was just trying not to walk on her feet.

 _One, two, three, one, two, three... Keep the rhythm Remus. Very good, this step was close, but you avoided the disaster. And here we go again... One, two, three, one, two, three..._

"Is it me, or are you not a very experienced dancer?" Sally asked the boy, an amused smile painted on her lips.

Remus blushed fiercely.

"Hmm... No, I'm afraid I'm... I'm not really... experienced."

 _REMUS! Don't you dare start stuttering again!_

"I can see that," she giggled.

"Is it that terrible?"

She shook her head, smiling reassuringly.

"No, I've seen worse."

"Wow, that must have been really terrible then," Remus answered, laughing nervously.

"You should just stop looking at your feet," she said, chuckling.

"If I stop looking at where I'm walking, you can be sure I'll step on your feet," he replied.

"Then walk on my feet, I don't care."

She took his chin between her fingertips, making his heart skip a beat at the sensation of her skin against his, and she forced him to look up at her.

"I think I prefer to have you crashing my feet as long as I can see your eyes."

He couldn't help but notice that she was blushing slightly.

"Right, okay..." he mumbled.

Her eyes were so hypnotic...

He soon felt her shoe under his foot, and he jilted, trying not to step too heavily on her foot.

"Sorry," he said, as she was losing her balance and landing right into his arms.

"It's okay," she laughed.

And when she looked up at him, they both froze, their lips only inches apart.

 _Right, Remus, don't fuck up now..._

She stared at his eyes, and he felt like he was drowning in her blue glance.

 _Don't rush into it, maybe she doesn't want you to kiss her. So calm down._

His breathing was loud, and irregular, and judging by the feeling of her breath upon his chin, she was out of breath as well.

 _What if you fuck up, and then she thinks you're a terrible kisser, and never wants to talk to you again and..._

Remus started to slowly lean down towards her, and she didn't move, though his intentions were more than clear.

 _Holy crap, holy crap, holy fucking CRAP..._

He could feel her breath upon his lips, and her racing heartbeat against his chest, they were so close...

 _Fuck this..._

And Remus crushed their lips together, making the small space between them disappear. He squeezed her tightly against him, one hand roaming upon her lower back, his other hand cradling her head, whilst she was running both her hands in his hair.

And for a while, as the entire world around them had disappeared, they remained standing there, kissing, oblivious of the people staring at them, and none of them had ever felt this way before.

* * *

"Operation H.G.M. is such a success!"

Clara rolled her eyes, drinking a gulp of her cocktail.

"It's wonderful for them," Clara said, smiling.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, studying carefully his expression as he was looking at the crowd before them. He was always extremely good at hiding his feelings, but she knew him enough to know that something was wrong.

"What's troubling you?" she asked softly.

He looked down at her, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said.

"Sirius, I know there's something wrong, why don't you want to tell me?"

The boy sighed, annoyed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this now," he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Clara, please."

He looked pleadingly at her, and she heaved a sigh.

"I don't like when you're not telling me what's wrong."

Sirius remained silent for a moment, before speaking again, his voice quite cold.

"I don't like when you're hiding things from me either."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry?"

"I know you lied this morning, when you said you had burnt some of your old drawings. I know it was a letter."

"How?" she breathed, feeling panic rising inside her.

"I've seen your name on a piece of paper in the hearth. You lied to me, again."

She sighed.

"Sirius..."

"It's okay," he brushed her remark away. "As long as it's the same thing than the other day..."

"It is, I promise."

"And as long as it wasn't coming from your secret lover..."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know perfectly that I don't have a secret lover."

"Then it's fine. I'm fine."

But she could read in his grey eyes that he was everything but fine.

"Would you like another drink?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll get you one."

"I was asking to pick _you_ one."

"I'll go."

And he strode away to look for two drinks. As he was about to get back to Clara, Shannon appeared right in front of him.

"Lovely ball," she said, offering him a drink.

"I have one already, thanks," he answered coldly.

"Oh come on, don't be like this..."

She took a step towards him, coming only inches away from his face, and he backed away almost instantly.

"Stop this!"

"Alright, you know what? I'll go away and leave you alone if we have a drink together. Right? Just one toast?"

Merlin, he wanted so much to get rid of her for good... He sighed, and hit softly his drink against hers, before taking a gulp out of his own cup.

"Here, it wasn't that terrible, was it?" she said.

"Good night," he snapped.

But only seconds after, his head was spinning, and he almost fell to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He looked up at Shannon, who had caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I'm not feeling very well," he admitted.

"Too much to drink?"

He could barely think, everything was blur around him suddenly... What the hell was happening?

"Would you like to go back to the Gryffindor Tower?" said a voice next to him, but he was too numb to recognize it anyway.

"Yeah, please..."

And then everything was black, and he couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

At first, Clara couldn't believe her eyes, but after rubbing them, there was no doubt to have. This was Sirius, walking outside the Great Hall with Shannon. Clara quickly pushed aside everyone around her, trying to create herself a passage throughout the crowd, not even noticing that Lily was calling her, and following her through the Hall, wondering what was going on. She ran down a corridor as she was seeing them disappear around the corner. And then she ran down another corridor, slowly catching up on them. And then...

She stopped dead, unable to move. She couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't real, it was a nightmare, a stupid nightmare, and in a minute she was going to wake up in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower... Lily put a hand on her arm and Clara could feel her friend's fingers tightly wrapped around her upper arm. It wasn't a dream, it was real, Lily was here... and Sirius was kissing someone else.


	48. Chapter 47: Broken Hearts

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I'm a bit late I know.**

 **I guess the title speaks for itself. The next chapter will bring the end of the crisis, so don't worry, it will get better.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

 **Next update on Friday (this time I'll be on time... right?)**

 **Please, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Broken Hearts**

She stopped dead, unable to move. She couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't real, it was a nightmare, a stupid nightmare, and in a minute she was going to wake up in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Lily put a hand on her arm and Clara could feel her hand tightly wrapped around her upper arm. It wasn't a dream, it was real, Lily was here, and Sirius was kissing someone else. Sirius was kissing Shannon. He was kissing another girl. As the realisation was striking her, she took several steps back, before turning around and running away up the stairs, her face in her hands.

She finally stopped in an alcove in a deserted corridor on the second floor. She fell to the ground, resting against the wall, her body shaking with sobs. Lily kneeled down next to her and took her in her arms. She didn't say anything, and Clara was grateful that she didn't try to say that it would be okay, because nothing was ever going to be okay anymore...

After a while, she finally stopped sobbing, and started to slowly calm down. Lily gave her a tissue and wiped softly the tears away from her face.

"I can't believe it..." Clara finally mumbled, freeing herself from Lily's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Clara."

"I thought it was different with me. I thought he really was with me. But he was just lying to me all along. I'm nothing to him!"

She choked again and she needed several more minutes to calm down once more.

"I was so stupid to believe him, to trust him."

"Don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault," Lily tried to reassure her. "He's an asshole, and you can't do anything about it. "

"Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong! He's the one who is insane. He has the best girl of this school, and here he goes snogging this bitch, he's definitely mental."

Clara smiled weakly. She looked down at the floor again.

"I love him, Lily... "

A tear rolled down her cheek again, but she didn't sob and continued.

"And all these times when he said he loved me, and all these things he did for me, and the look in his eyes when he was saying what he felt for me..."

She shook her head, looking up at Lily again.

"I could have sworn he was sincere, that he really did love me. What kind of person can tell his girlfriend he loves her, and the next minute snog someone else?"

"A bastard."

"A huge one," Clara agreed in a sob.

They waited a bit longer, letting Clara control herself.

"We should go back to the dorms", Lily said as Clara had stopped crying for several minutes now.

Clara nodded, and the ginger girl helped her to her feet, and together they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, praying for no one to come their way.

* * *

He was vaguely aware of the sensation of something moving upon his lips, but everything was so blur... He couldn't distinguish what it was, though it was smooth, and a bit wet, and... He reached up, trying to touch his mouth, but his fingertips found a chin instead. It explained everything... Clara was kissing him before letting him in his dorm, she had seen him when he had nearly fainted just moments ago, Merlin knew why, and she had helped him to his dorm. Now, it made sense. But... something was very weird. Clara had this little scar under her chin, right there, that she had earned from her first ride on a broomstick. And under his fingertips, the skin was very smooth, and he couldn't feel this familiar scar of hers... And even this kiss, it was... different. He opened completely his eyes, and forced himself to focus on the blur cloud that the world was to him. And he could finally distinguish blond hair, though... though Clara's hair was brown...

He pushed the girl away immediately, taking several steps back until his head hit the stone wall. But he still couldn't see clearly enough to recognize the blond girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" he groaned in a cavernous voice, that didn't sound to his ears like his own.

The girl ran away, and Sirius crumbled to the ground, right when James was kneeling beside him.

"Pads! Padfoot, you're okay?"

"Prongs?"

"What happened?"

But as he was trying to respond, Sirius merely threw up next to James.

"Shit..." James mumbled. "Don't move, I'll go look for Remus."

And in the blink of an eye, he was back by his friend's side with the werewolf.

"Fuck, Padfoot, what's wrong?" Remus asked him, as Sirius was throwing up again.

But the boy merely shook his head, unable to speak.

"Where's Clara?" Remus asked James, suddenly frowning.

"I've seen her and Lily running away, I don't know where they were going, but they weren't aiming for the Hospital Wing."

"What the hell is happening?"

James shrugged.

"We should take him to the Hospital Wing. Come on Moony, give me a hand."

"Padfoot, don't throw up on us," Remus warned him.

But Sirius was unconscious by now anyway.

* * *

When Marlene and Alice came into the dorm, she didn't stop crying, she just couldn't. When all of her friends had fallen asleep, she didn't stop crying either. She had thought she had suffered this previous summer, but it was nothing compared to how miserable she felt at this very moment.

Lily had tried everything. She had given her chocolate frogs, pencils, paper... everything she usually used when she was sad, but nothing was working. She was just crying, and crying, and crying, and it was driving Lily mad. She had to do something. So she woke Alice up to keep an eye on Clara, and walked out of their dorm, heading for the boys' dormitory. But inside, she only found Peter.

"Where is Sirius?" she asked him.

"No idea," he shrugged, eating one more Jelly Bean.

"James?"

"No idea either."

She checked in their private dormitories, but he wasn't there. She went back to see Peter.

"I need the Map," she told him.

Peter propped up an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure James would allow you to..."

"Peter Pettigrew, if you don't give me this fucking Map right now, I'll make sure that the only thing you'll see for a month in your free time is Filch's face, is that clear?"

Well, Peter couldn't really do anything against her prefect glare, could he?

"In Sirius's bedside table. The password..."

"I know it, Peter."

She strode to Sirius's bedside table, and froze. Right next to his bed, Sirius had hung upon the wall one of Clara's drawing of the Lake, where a soft breeze was teasing the water and making the trees sway gently. Right under her drawing, on the little table, he had placed a photograph of the two of them dancing in the snow. How the hell could he do something like this? He loved her, he had proved it many times, why would he endanger everything? For just a shag? No, she couldn't believe it was just physical... There was something wrong about this whole thing. She mumbled the magic sentence, her wand resting upon the parchment, and the map of the school slowly appeared before her. She searched for James and Sirius, and finally spotted their little dot in the Hospital Wing. But why would they be in the Hospital Wing?

She stormed out of the room, throwing the Map at Peter, and ran throughout the deserted corridors, until she had finally reached the boys.

Remus and James were sitting next to Sirius's bed. The boy was lying there, pale as sheets, his eyes barely open, and exhaustion painted all over his face. James looked up as he was hearing footsteps hurrying towards them, and he stood up to welcome his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you we were here," he told her as he was noticing how upset she was.

But she wasn't upset because of him.

"What happened to him?" she asked James as she was staring down at Sirius.

"No idea," Remus answered with a shrug. "We found him like this in a corridor, he's really sick."

Lily didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about him," James reassured her, "I'm sure it's just the flu or something like that."

"He kissed Shannon tonight," Lily blurted out.

James and Remus both looked at her as if she was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked her, aghast.

"Sirius would never do something like that. He loves Clara more than anything in this world," Remus added.

"I saw them, Remus," Lily replied, before swallowing back the lump that had started to climb up her throat. "And Clara saw them too."

James and Remus exchanged a horrified look.

"But Lils, Sirius would never..." James tried to defend his friend.

"I know what I saw, James," she replied.

But James shook his head.

"That's impossible."

Sirius moaned loudly, before jilting up, and reaching for a bucket near his bed, and he threw up once more. When he fell down on his pillow again, he was more awake than before, and he finally realized that Lily was by his bedside as well.

"Hey, Lils," he said weakly.

Her cheeks turned crimson, and though she did her best to remain calm under these circumstances, her voice was shaking with fury.

"What happened tonight?" she asked him angrily.

He frowned, not understanding why she was mad at him.

"I'm sick," he answered.

"I can see that, thank you. I was referring to the part of the night when you were cheating on Clara."

Sirius frowned even more.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, I saw you two together."

"Us two... whom?"

Lily's cheeks reddened even more.

"You and Shannon."

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"What?!" he only managed to say.

"I saw you and Shannon kissing in that corridor, no need to deny it," Lily went on, crossing her arms upon her chest.

"Lils, I haven't kissed Shannon," Sirius replied, getting angry as well.

"I saw you Sirius. And Clara saw you as well."

Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" he mumbled again.

Lily shook her head, tears drowning her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this to her..."

"I haven't done anything... Lils, you've got to believe me, I haven't..."

But suddenly the vague memory came back to him. The vague memory of blond hair... Oh Merlin...

He really had done that...

No, no, no, no, no...

His heart stopped, and for a moment, panic overpowered all his senses, and he couldn't think straight for a while. Tears started to blur his vision.

"Pads, you're okay?" James asked him, worried more than ever as Sirius was even paler than before.

He looked slowly up at him, desperate.

"I don't know what happened..." he said in a shaky voice.

"I'm sure it's just a mistake, Pads," James reassured him.

But Sirius shook slowly his head.

"I don't... I don't remember everything... but..."

His voice broke, and Lily stared at him for a moment, before asking bluntly the question that was burning her tongue.

"Did you kiss Shannon?"

Sirius shook his head again, looking at her now.

"I don't... I don't remember..."

"Did you, or did you not?" she asked, raising her voice.

"Lils, calm down," James ordered, his voice raising as well.

"I'm not going to calm down!" she answered angrily. "You're not the one who's spent the night watching your best friend crying!"

Sirius closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair, panicked and desperate. He couldn't have done that, he would never have done that...

Lily turned her infuriated glare towards Sirius again.

"I saw you Sirius, and I know you did it. Stop lying!"

"Lils..." he pleaded desperately. "Look, I don't remember what happened, I just... I barely remember a thing..."

"What do you remember?" Remus asked him, his voice soothing.

Sirius sighed, frustrated.

"Just... I drank and then... I felt weird, and... someone... someone helped me going out of the Great Hall. She said she would help me getting back to the Tower."

"Who?" Lily interrupted him.

"I... I don't know. I don't remember..."

"What happened after that?" Remus asked him, in a warm and soft voice.

"I don't know. I have a gap there," Sirius answered. "Then, what I remember is... blond hair."

"Blond hair?" James repeated, propping up an eyebrow, his expression perplex.

"Yes, blond hair," Sirius nodded. "I... I thought it was Clara at first, but then I opened my eyes, and I saw blond hair. But I don't know who it was, it was all so blur..."

He looked desperately at Lily again.

"Lils, I swear, I don't remember what happened... I don't know..."

"You kissed Shannon, Sirius," Lily interrupted him, her voice deadly cold.

"I would never do that to Clara," he replied, shaking his head. "I would never do that to her, and you know it."

"Lils," James told his girlfriend in a calmer tone, taking her hand in his, "I believe you when you say you saw him, you know I do."

Sirius threw him a desperate glance, feeling betrayed.

"But I know Sirius. He's my brother, Lils," James went on. "He would never do that, at least not when he's in his right mind."

"She didn't stop crying, James," Lily answered, her voice shaking with pain, her eyes drowned in tears now. "It's been hours now, and she's still crying. And it's all his fault."

A single tear rolled down Sirius's cheek.

"If I did anything wrong, then I wasn't conscious I was doing it. I blacked out Lils, I don't remember it."

"It doesn't change anything Sirius, not for her."

"But I didn't know what I was doing."

"She doesn't know that. _I_ 'm not even sure of that."

"Sirius had never been that ill before Lily," Remus told the girl. "It's very peculiar that it happens the night when he kisses Shannon, don't you think?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know... I don't think it's logical either but... Clara, she's so upset, you have to find out what happened. I've never seen her like this before."

She heaved a deep sigh.

"I'd better get back to the dorm."

And she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"James..." Sirius called weakly. "Please, please tell me I didn't do that..."

"I'm afraid you did, Pads," James answered, patting his shoulder.

A new tear flowed down his cheek, and he swept it angrily away.

"We've got to find out what happened. I wasn't myself, that's for sure. I would have never done that."

He suddenly looked carefully at his two best friends.

"You know that, right?"

"Of course Padfoot," Remus nodded.

"We should see Shannon," James added.

"Let's go then," Sirius nodded.

But he quickly fell back upon his pillows as he was trying to sit up.

"You're too weak now, and it's useless, it's four in the morning, everybody is sleeping anyway," Remus told his friend, pushing him back softly onto his bed. "We'll see her tomorrow. You'd better rest now, and let us two have a few hours of sleep as well."

Sirius nodded, closing his eyes, and it was only a matter of seconds before he fell into nothingness.

* * *

She had to get downstairs. Merlin knew she hated it, but she had to. Marlene had convinced her that a bit of fresh air would help her, but the second she was standing up, her head spinning, feeling like she was going to collapse, she knew her friend was wrong. And yet, she was too weak to argue with Marlene, and she let her and Lily guide her outside the Tower, heading for the grounds whilst Alice was picking up a few things in the Great Hall for their breakfast. Though Clara knew she was never going to be able to swallow anything that morning, the simple thought of food made her want to throw up.

They were almost out of the Entrance Hall when they heard someone calling for Clara behind them. And at the sound of this voice, they all froze.

"Are you alright, Clara?"

The Gryffindor girl turned around slowly, facing a grinning Shannon.

"Maybe some problem with your boyfriend?" she asked wickedly.

Clara thought that the world was crumbling down around her.

"I understand now why you wanted so much to keep him, he's a _really_ good kisser."

Clara had thought that her heart was shattered already, but Shannon's words proved her wrong, and finished to break every single pieces left of her heart.

"Now, I guess we can say that I won, after all," the blond girl grinned.

And Clara didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

"Yes, I guess you're right Shannon," she said, her voice cold, and steady despite her tears. "You won him in the end."

* * *

"I have to see Clara."

"It's not a good idea."

"I have to."

"Sirius, it's a terrible idea."

"Prongs is right, Padfoot. We should try to talk to Shannon first, and understand what the hell is going on."

Remus and James both sighed as Sirius was picking up the Marauder's Map from his bedside table.

"Sirius, please, listen to us," James pleaded.

But the boy shook his head.

"I'll tell her it's a mistake..."

"No, you'll just make things worse," Remus replied.

But Sirius was already striding out of the dorms. Clara was at the Lake, he had to see her, he had to see her now...

He spotted her and her friends easily, as they were sitting near the Lake, looking at the water, Lily cradling Clara in her arms, whilst Alice and Marlene seemed to try to convince her to eat. At the sight of his girlfriend in so much pain, Sirius felt his heart breaking. It was all his fault, all this suffering of hers, it was all his fault... And he had to try to reassure her, to make her feel better, to tell her that he was going to find out what had happened, but that it wasn't _him_ last night who had betrayed her, that he didn't remember, that he hadn't know what he had been doing by then... He had to try, at least.

He walked towards the group of girls.

As he was approaching, Marlene and Alice glowered at him, whilst Lily was merely propping up an eyebrow. Sirius stopped right behind Clara.

"Clara?" he called, his voice shaking.

She froze, a sob caught in her throat, and for a moment, no one on the shore moved.

"Clara?" Sirius called again.

She didn't move.

"Look... I..." Sirius started, before clearing his throat, forcing himself to continue despite the lump that was breaking his voice. "I just wanted to talk to you, for a minute. If it doesn't bother you too much, of course..."

She remained silent once more.

"I... I just think we should... talk."

"There's nothing left to be said," Clara replied in a calm and cold voice, still facing the Lake instead of her boyfriend. "You chose her, end of story. I was too stupid to see through your game, end of story."

"No," he shook his head, desperate again by now. "No, it's not what you think..."

"I saw you, Sirius," she interrupted him.

"I don't remember what happened. I think I was... drunk, or drugged, or... I don't know what it was, but I wasn't myself last night, and I don't remember a thing. I swear Clara."

"Keep your words, they don't work on me anymore."

"Clara... Clara please..."

She suddenly stood up, looking down at the ground, and turned slowly towards him. She finally looked up at him, and Lily wrapped an arm around her shoulders to support her. But Clara's jaws were set, she looked furious and she shrugged Lily away.

And suddenly, she slapped Sirius with all her might. She had put so much strength in her movement that Sirius staggered backwards and nearly fell to the ground. He looked at her with wide eyes, shocked.

"Don't you EVER talk to me again! Do you hear me? DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

"Clara..."

But she ran away, crying again and disappeared through the grass. Sirius rubbed his hurt cheek, on the verge of tears. He looked up at James as he suddenly appeared by his side, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"James..." Sirius said in a hoarse voice, oozing with pain. "James, I think I need your help right now..."

James wrapped his arms around his brother, and hugged him tightly.

"You know you can count on me, Sirius. You'll always be able to count on me."

* * *

Remus had an idea, though Sirius was far from convinced by the whole thing.

"I'm not sure it's going to work," he told the werewolf.

"It will work, just give me a minute," Remus replied, confident.

"How do you know how to brew a potion to detect drugs anyway?" Peter asked him.

"Long story," Remus merely answered.

James propped up an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You have long stories that don't involve us?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Prongs, I do."

"I'm upset right now, Moony. I thought you needed us much more than that..."

"Oh... shut up," replied Remus, snickering softly.

Sirius took another look at the clear potion that was brewing slowly in the cauldron.

"How is it supposed to work anyway?" Sirius asked his friend.

"The potion reacts with most of the ingredients that are present in common potions, like moonstones, or this kind of things. We'll take a few drops of your blood. If the colour of the potion changes, it means that you have some traces of these components in your organism. And as you haven't taken any potion these past forty-eight hours, except if you've been drugged, we should prove to the girls that what happened last night was not your fault."

"Wait..." Sirius protested. "Are you telling me that you're going to take some of my blood?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Just a few drops, Padfoot. It won't kill you."

"I hate you."

"If it works, trust me, you'll adore me, in the contrary."

He handed a sharp knife to Sirius.

"Just a few drops," Remus told him.

Sirius took the knife that his friend was offering him, and placed the sharp edge upon his thumb. But right before he would press the blade upon his finger, he froze, looking up at his friends again.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked, scared again.

Remus shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to find another way of convincing Clara then."

"You'll still believe me, right?" Sirius asked them nervously. "You'll still believe me when I tell you that I don't remember, that I wasn't myself..."

"Of course, Padfoot." James reassured him with a smile. "Come on Pads, let's try this."

Sirius nodded, cutting himself, and letting a few drops of his blood fall into the boiling liquid. The potion turned instantly blue.

"It's working!" he cried, grinning.

"I can't believe you've doubted just for a second my abilities at brewing potions," Remus joked.

Sirius didn't answer, and merely hugged him instead.

"Thank you, Remus."

"Anytime."

Sirius finally let go, and picked up a phial next to him, before plunging it into the cauldron, taking a sample of the potion that was now a deep and dark shade of blue.

"I'll go see Clara, show her the potion," he told his friends.

The boys nodded, and headed out of the dungeons and towards the Gryffindor Tower.

A part of him knew he should wait a bit longer, it was too soon after the events and she wouldn't want to talk to him, but he couldn't help it. Sirius had now proofs that he was innocent, which meant that he had a chance to get the girl he loved back. As soon as they set a foot in the Common Room, Sirius transformed in his Animagus form and headed towards the girl's dormitory. He could hear voices inside, but no crying, thank Merlin. He barked twice, sitting in front of the door.

Inside, they all fell silent.

"Do you think...?" started Marlene in a whisper after several seconds.

"Of course it is, do you know many Animagi in Hogwarts who can transform into a big black dog?" interrupted Lily.

"I guess he wants to talk," Alice said.

"I don't want to talk to him," answered Clara.

It was hard enough for her to remain calm, to stop crying, without her ex-boyfriend ( though it was not yet official, he was definitely her _ex_ ) coming up the girls' staircase under his dog form.

He barked several times more, starting to scratch the door. But none of the girls moved. After several minutes of scratching and barking, Sirius started to cry. Though he had broken her heart, the sound was still unbearable to Clara. She heaved an angry sigh, before standing up and reaching for the door.

She opened it violently to find a sad black dog on the threshold. The moment she appeared, Sirius stood up and entered the room before she could tell him to go away. He transformed quickly back once he was in the room.

"Clara..." he started, but she interrupted him quickly.

"I don't want to talk to you, Sirius. There's nothing you can say that I want to hear, so get out!"

"Clara please, listen to..."

"No! I'm not going to listen to you anymore! You promised it was different with me, that you cared about me. You told me you loved me! And the next second you go snogging someone else!"

"Clara, I was drugged, I swear. I have proofs."

He handed her the phial, with the dark liquid still glimmering slightly under the light of the sun that was coming in by the open window.

"Remus brewed it for me," he told her. "The colour changes when it's in contact with ingredients used in common potions. The potion became blue when I let a few drops of my blood fall into the cauldron, you see?"

He showed her the cut on his thumb.

"I was drugged. That's why I don't remember anything that happened last night. Clara, whatever happened at the ball, I wasn't myself, I was drugged, I didn't know what I was doing..."

"You're lying!" she shouted, interrupting him. "You're just lying again, just like you've been doing for months. You just used me like you've used all these girls, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you. Because I did trust you Sirius, I loved you. I opened up completely, and I was sure you were doing the same with me, but in fact you were probably laughing at me behind my back. I can't think I fell into your arms like all these stupid groupies, I thought I was better than that!"

"You are, you are so much better than them. Clara, you have to listen to me. I have proofs Clara, you see? After all we've been through, after all I've done for you, how can you think just for a second that I would ever betray you this way? After what happened during the summer, after what happened in Hogsmeade, after..."

"I just want you to leave me alone..."

But Sirius had no intention to leave her alone.

"How can you think that I could do that to you? How can you think that for all these months it was a game for me, when you know perfectly that this thing we have, this thing between us, it's my life Clara..."

"Stop it, please, Sirius..."

"Can't you feel that it's real? That I'm sincere? Every time I hold your hand, and kiss you, and love you..."

"Stop! I don't want to hear this!"

"Clara, please, I don't want to lose you."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about this before putting your tongue in her fucking mouth!"

"Clara that's what I'm trying to tell you. It wasn't my fault, I didn't betray you. I wasn't conscious of what I was doing, I don't remember a thing. I don't know yet what kind of potion it was, but I wasn't myself last night, and I don't remember a thing. I would never do that to you. I've always been honest with you, and I've opened up completely too. You know me, and you know I would never do that to you."

She shook her head.

"I don't know you anymore. I thought I did, but clearly I was wrong..."

"No you weren't."

"Please, just go away."

"Clara please, you have to let me explain..."

"NO! Get out!"

"Clara, please... Please. I love you."

The words stroke her, hitting her even more violently than a punch in the stomach, and she started to cry again. A second later, tears had turned into desperate sobs and she fell on her knees, shaking violently, her face buried in her hands.

Sirius couldn't see her that way. She was suffering because of him, and this thought was unbearable. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as well by now. He made a movement towards her, but she pushed him way.

"Don't touch me! Get out! GET OUT!"

His throat tightened and, his cheeks wet with tears, Sirius transformed back into a crying black dog and got out of the room, unable to support more of this. He turned into his human form once more in the boys' staircase, using the wall to help himself climbing up the stairs. When he entered the room, he let out a sob, and a second later, he had collapsed in James's arms, who helped him reaching his bed while Remus and Peter hurried towards them, and James kept a supportive arm around his shoulders as Sirius cried like he had never cried before.


	49. Chapter 48: The Sun After The Storm

**End of the crisis for Sirius and Clara, as promised. Told you things would get better.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you can't imagine what it means to me.**

 **Next update on Sunday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this new chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **The Sun After The Storm.**

James and Remus finally managed to make Sirius get out of bed for diner. He didn't get down to the Great Hall though, he merely remained in the Heads' dorms, lying on the sofa, and reading a book of Transfiguration. But still, he had left his bed, there was a small improvement. The girls hadn't managed to do the same with Clara though, and she was still buried under her blankets, eating Chocolate Frogs.

The boys were eating in the dorms (at the exception of Sirius who had refused all forms of food) when Lily came in. Sirius jumped instantly on his feet.

"How is she?" he asked the ginger girl.

Lily shook her head.

"She..."

Lily looked quite embarrassed, and James walked beside her, stroking tenderly her lower back.

"What is it Lils?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

Tears were shining in her eyes, and she looked sheepishly at Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but... she asked me to give those back to you."

She handed him two glimmering objects, and he recognized instantly the whistle and the necklace he had offered her. Sirius clenched his jaws, taking the jewels in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Lily said again. "She says she won't need them anymore."

Sirius remained silent for a while, merely staring at the shining objects in his palm. But Sirius was beyond crying by now. He wasn't sad, he was furious. Hatred was boiling in his veins, paralyzing his mind, and he was too angry to think about the consequences of his actions anymore. He had to go look for Shannon. And he had to do it now.

Sirius strode out of the dorm without a word, his three friends calling after him as he was hurrying towards his bedside table. He left there Clara's jewels, before picking up the Marauders Map, and searched for the blond girl throughout the school. He spotted her easily in the dungeons. He didn't take some time to think, and he headed for the door again. But James stopped him in his tracks.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked him.

"I'm going to see Shannon," Sirius answered in a frozen tone.

"Bad idea," Remus advised.

"I need to do something... anything at all. I can't stay idle in the dorms!"

"We need to come up with a plan, Sirius. We had agreed on that..." James argued.

"No! I'm tired of doing nothing!"

He shrugged James away angrily and stormed out of the room. On the threshold, Lily was watching the scene, speechless. James took the Map, that Sirius had left upon his bed, and gave it to his girlfriend.

"Give this to Clara, I'll join you in the Common Room in a minute."

"What for?" Lily asked her boyfriend, taking the Map.

"Sirius is right, it's time we do something. It's time Clara hears the truth."

* * *

Sirius's jaws were set, his fists clenched, as he was hurrying throughout the corridors leading to the dungeons. He didn't have trouble to find the blond girl, in the corridor near the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room. Glaring at her, Sirius strode towards her. She gave him a seductive smile as she was catching sight of him.

"Sirius? What can I do for you?"

Sirius's hands flew up on her collar and he pushed the girl against the wall.

"Wow... You're pretty quick, aren't you?" she asked, trying to sound relaxed, though her voice was slightly more high-pitched than usual.

"How did you do it?" replied Sirius, ignoring her remark.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play this game with me! How did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"How did you drug me?"

Shannon narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't do anything. Do you really think I would be able to do such a thing?"

Sirius pushed her even harder against the wall, bringing his own face close to Shannon's. He talked in a low and scary voice.

"Don't try to be clever with me. I know you did this. Who else could have? You knew you had no chance of seducing me, you knew I would remain true to Clara, whatever you could try to make me change my mind about her. So you drugged me, and made sure that she would witness your twisted plan."

"I'm sure you have proofs", said Shannon defiantly.

Behind them, Remus, Peter and James had arrived, though they remained at a respectful distance from the battle that was going on between Sirius and the girl.

"I want to know how!" Sirius roared.

"Look..." the girl started, but the boy interrupted her.

"Do I really need to use a threat? Or do you already know what I'm going to do to you if you don't open your fucking mouth and talk?!" Sirius roared.

"I'm not afraid of you," she snapped.

"You should be."

"What? Are you really going to punch me?" asked the girl defiantly.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," he finally spoke.

"You'll probably get expelled."

Sirius put slowly his hands against the wall on each side of her face.

"I don't really care about Hogwarts, or anything right now really. You went too far this time. I don't care about the consequences anymore. You see, that's what is really dangerous when you break a man to the point that he has nothing anymore. He doesn't have anything more to lose. You hurt the woman I love, and I'll probably never get her back, because despite all the things I will do to prove her that I have never cheated on her, doubt will always be there, and she will never love me like she used to. She will never trust me again. So you see, your plan worked too well indeed, because now you have me to deal with, and nothing will restrain me."

Shannon could read in his grey glance that he was deadly serious. He was ready to do anything to get his girlfriend back. She had never seen anyone act like this before... so desperate to be with someone, to fight for someone. Maybe he was the one who was right. Maybe he did love her...

"As you just said, she will never trust you again, so what's the point?" she asked, trying one last time to convince him. "You'll never get her back anyway. Why don't you give us a chance? You could have better than her..."

"No, I couldn't. I can't have better than her," he answered, shaking his head, his voice calmer, trying to explain her why she didn't stand a chance. "I love her, Shannon. I love her more than anything in this world. She's everything to me. Can't you see? Can't you see that whatever you may try, I'll never want you? I want her, and no one else. She's worth so much than you..."

She stared at his grey eyes for a while, remaining silent.

"So? You drugged me, right?" Sirius asked her again.

She nodded slowly, giving up.

"Yeah, I did drug you."

Clara remained frozen on the spot. Hidden under James's invisibility cloak, with Lily by her side, standing next to the three Gryffindor boys, she watched the scene, motionless. And this confession was leaving her breathless. This bloody... fucking... bitch had drugged Sirius?!

Then he hadn't lied to her...

Her heart stopped.

"How?" Sirius asked the blond girl, taking a few steps back now that she was confessing everything.

"When we drank a toast together."

Clara clenched her jaws, but Sirius frowned hard.

"I refused your drink..."

The Gryffindor girl relaxed a bit, her heart still rushing under her ribs.

"I poured the potion into _your_ drink," Shannon explained.

Sirius stared at her for a moment, remaining silent.

"Did you brew the potion yourself?" James asked her.

Shannon turned towards him, shaking her head.

"No, I asked someone to do it for me."

"Who brewed it?" Sirius asked.

"A Slytherin guy... Severus... something."

"Snape?" Sirius asked, propping up an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it. When I said that I wanted to use it against one of the Gryffindor boys, he didn't think twice before helping me. 'Guess he doesn't like you all very much, does he?"

"The greasy git..." James mumbled under his breath.

"What kind of potion was it anyway?" Sirius asked her. "I was too sick for it to be a mere love potion..."

Shannon shrugged.

"I asked him for something that would make you lose your mind. I thought it was a love potion. But I guess he gave me something else."

"You drugged him with a potion you knew nothing about?" James asked her, aghast.

"I told you, I thought it was a love potion."

"Did you use all the potion you had?" asked Remus.

"No, I still have some."

"I want to see it," Sirius ordered.

The girl nodded, not even arguing.

Clara had heard enough. She tugged at Lily's sleeve, and they walked quickly away, heading back to the Tower. She didn't listen to her ginger friend as she was calling after her. She ran up the boys' staircase to the boy's dormitories. She would wait for Sirius there. They needed to talk about all this. They needed to explain each other everything. And she needed a moment alone anyway. She needed some time to let all these information sink in. She strode towards Sirius's bed. She hadn't been in his dorm since the previous year, as the two Gryffindors never saw each other in the dorms because of their schoolmates. The Common Room, the Room of Requirement, or simply a deserted corridor allowed them much more privacy. But she was sure he would get back to his dorm, so she walked throughout the room, recognizing easily Sirius's bed. There was the drawing she had given him the previous year on the wall next to his bed, and a photo of the two of them dancing in the snow in Hogsmeade, along with her jewels upon his bedside table, and the book of Peter Pan was by their side. She lied down upon his bed, breathing deeply in his pillow, filling up her lungs with his scent, this scent she had missed so badly these past few hours. Merlin, she needed him so much...

* * *

Remus wanted to go to Dumbledore, but Sirius didn't have any time to waste upon their Headmaster. He needed to show this new proof to Clara...

He strode through the portrait hole, and headed towards the girls' staircase, before Lily would stop him.

"She's in your dorm."

Sirius frowned.

"We brought her along when we went to the dungeons," James told his friend.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"We thought she would need to hear it from Shannon's own lips to believe the whole story," Remus added. "So we took her with us, hiding her under James's cloak to make sure that Shannon would not see her."

"She ran upstairs in your dorm when we came in," Lily told Sirius again.

Sirius nodded slowly, before storming up the stairs, and into his dormitory.

Clara stood up as he was coming in. Sirius remained standing there, motionless next to the door, not daring to approach her in case she would run away if he came closer.

"Clara..."

A second later, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and her lips were upon his. They were supposed to talk, she knew it, but she couldn't control herself right now. He took her in his arms and pressed her against him, giving everything he had in his kiss, revealing his soul to her through their sealed lips and moving tongues.

An eternity later, they pulled away, out of breath.

"I'm so sorry", Clara said, resting her forehead against his, her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you. I heard everything in the dungeons... I was hiding under James's invisibility cloak, and I heard everything. Sirius, I'm so sorry..."

"You don't have to apologise for anything. It's all my fault," he replied. "I should have known she would try something to tear us apart."

"I can't believe she did that... She drugged you, she's insane!"

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay?"

She took a step back, holding his hands tightly in hers.

"We should."

Sirius heaved a deep sigh.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I completely blacked out..."

"I know. I know, it's okay. I know it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. You didn't cheat on me. I'm the one who fucked up. I should have listened to you. I should have thought about it. Now that I know for sure what happened, I really feel like an idiot. I can't believe I thought just for a second that you could do something like this to me, after all we've been through..."

"You were upset, that's all. I'm not the one who's going to hold it against you. After all, I've had my moments of pure madness."

She gave him a sad smile.

"Could you forgive me?" she asked him sheepishly, her voice barely a whisper.

Sirius merely laughed.

"Clara, there's nothing to forgive. It's not your fault. I'm the one who has to beg for forgiveness right now, for being so stupid..."

"It's not your fault."

"Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"I was stupid..."

She shushed him, resting her fingertips on his lips.

"It's not your fault," she repeated.

She let her fingers slid down to his chest, and she rested her palm upon his heart, feeling his heartbeat pulsing under her skin through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"What do we do about them now?" she asked him after a brief silence.

"Remus wants us to go see Dumbledore. He thinks we should tell him everything."

"What do you think about it?"

Sirius shrugged.

"He already proved in the past that he doesn't want to be too harsh on Snivellus, and though I think Shannon deserves to be punished, I don't want all the Americans to leave because she's expelled or something."

Clara nodded, a smile slowly curving up her lips.

"I reckon that the two of us being together will be a good punishment for her already."

Sirius grinned.

"So... you're not breaking up with me anymore, are you?"

She shook her head, laughing though her eyes were wet with tears.

"Of course I'm not breaking up with you."

"Then..."

He walked towards his bed, and handed her back her whistle and her necklace.

"These are yours," he told her.

He helped her putting on her necklace, and she put the whistle safely in the pocket of her robes. She looked up at him, stroking the silvery crocus around her neck, losing her soul in his deep grey eyes, before jumping at his neck. He laughed in her hair, holding her tightly against him.

She took a deep breath, her eyes still closed.

"There is something else we have to talk about," she told him, running her hands through his dark hair.

"What is it?" he asked her, breathing deeply her scent of jasmine.

She looked at him in the eyes again.

"I don't think any of this would have happened if I hadn't kept a secret..."

But Sirius shook his head.

"I trust you, Clara. If you gave your word..."

"I'm not hiding anything from you again. Never."

She shrugged.

"I guess my dad will have to deal with it, like he has to deal with everything about you."

Sirius frowned quite hard.

"Your father?"

She nodded.

"My dad has discovered something, and... he doesn't want anyone to know. But he told me, just to be sure that I would be careful..."

"If it's your father, then I won't get mad at you about it again," Sirius interrupted her once more. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me. It's just that... I thought... I was scared it was another guy... I was being a bit jealous I guess..."

"It doesn't matter," she replied, determined to reveal everything to him. "I don't want to hide anything from you. It's killing me."

She took his hands in hers.

"My dad thinks there's a traitor in the Auror department."

Sirius's eyes widened.

"He thinks he's been giving information to Voldemort," Clara went on.

"What kind of information?" he asked her.

"About raids, about their investigation, about their defences... Everything. My father thinks that's how Voldemort and his followers know so much things about Aurors. Their names, their addresses, their families..."

"Merlin..." Sirius breathed.

"He only trusts Moody and Dumbledore. No one else. Moody, Dumbledore and me. He wanted me to be careful, and..."

She swallowed back the lump that crept up her throat.

"I think he also uses me as an insurance, you know? If both he and Moody are killed, then one more person will know about the spy. But for now, he can't tell anyone in his team, as they are all suspects."

"Does he have proofs?"

"No, not really. Merely rumours, and doubts, but nothing concrete. Nothing that could be used in a trial."

"Do you think that this spy could have helped the Death Eaters who attacked you this summer to escape, as they were being transferred to Azkaban?"

Clara nodded.

"Yes, that's what my dad thinks. All the Aurors in his team knew which road they would take. They knew everything about the security measures, they knew where they would be, and when... It was easy then for Voldemort to set them free."

Sirius clenched his jaws, but remained silent.

"Love," she told him, her eyes begging, "you can't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't tell anyone," he reassured her.

She nodded. He cupped her cheek in his calloused hand.

"Are you alright?"

She let out a wry laugh.

"Of course. My dad is hunting down the biggest psychopath in the world, one of his colleagues is a traitor working for the very Dark Wizard they are supposed to catch, and he's driving me mad by wanting me to keep it all secret... I'm more than fine..."

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I should have told you earlier," she said, her voice tender again. "I feel so much better, now that you know..."

He kissed her forehead.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry," he said. "You can tell me everything, you'll feel better if you share all this with me, okay?"

She nodded against his lips, and they remained motionless for a while. But soon, the memory of all the events that had occurred since the ball came back, and her heart tightened.

As she was pulling away again, a tear rolled down Clara's cheek.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I was so mean to you, when you had done nothing wrong..."

She caressed tenderly his cheeks.

"I can't believe I slapped you..."

Sirius laughed loudly, almost barking.

"You thought I had cheated on you, it would have been deserved if I had. It's okay, don't worry."

She made a point to kiss every inch of his cheek that she had hurt that morning, and he didn't protest, grinning like an idiot. But he didn't care to look like an idiot, he had her back, and it was all that mattered for the moment. Her kisses were tender and soft on his skin and soon she moved her lips back to his. He carried her and put her down gently on his bed. He kissed her neck, his right hand travelling up her thigh. She let out a moan, and he moved his lips to her collarbone. He had managed to reveal her entire right shoulder, and he slid her bra strap down to her upper arm. He wanted more of her, always more, he couldn't imagine how he could get enough...

He kissed her mouth again, as she slid her hands under his shirt, moving her hands across his back. Their hearts were beating so fast, they could feel each other's heartbeats against their chests. Still on top of her, Sirius rested his forehead against hers, opening his eyes. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes still closed and she was as out of breath as he was: she was astonishingly beautiful. She lost her hands in his hair.

"I love you Clara," Sirius whispered.

She opened her eyes, grinning, and looked right into his deep grey gaze.

"I love you too Sirius."

He grinned back at her and kissed her feverishly on the lips, as he was sending her shirt flying across the room, and her cloth was soon followed by Sirius's. She couldn't stop smiling as he was throwing her bra aside, and kissing her breasts.

A ray of the sinking sun was falling by the window right upon the bed. Outside, the sun was shining bright.

* * *

"I reckon you two will be homeless tonight," James told his two friends.

Peter sighed, apparently annoyed, though Remus was smiling.

"I guess we'll have to spend the night in the Room of Requirement, Wormtail," the werewolf said.

"Or maybe we could sleep in the Head's dorm?" Peter proposed.

James shrugged.

"I won't use my room tonight, I guess one of you can take the bed, and the other the sofa."

Lily propped up an eyebrow, much more relaxed now that she was convinced that everything would be fine between her two friends. After all, it had been half-an-hour now that Sirius had climbed up the stairs, and the ginger girl reckoned that if Clara and Sirius had been arguing again, they would have heard them by now.

"And where do you think you are going to sleep tonight exactly?" she asked her boyfriend.

James smirked wickedly at her.

"Well, we had made a bet, if you remember. A bet about pumpkins?"

Lily laughed.

"I thought we were supposed to go in your room if I won..."

"Do you prefer to leave your room to Peter? And no Lils, if _you_ won, we were supposed to go in _your_ room."

"I'm not leaving my room to Peter. Never."

"That's what I thought."

"Do you really have to be flirting while we're here?" asked Peter.

"Oh, come on Wormtail, grow up!" James replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, personally, I prefer to sleep in the Room of Requirement, rather than hearing you two all night long," Remus said, pointing at Lily and James.

He rose from the sofa, and headed towards the portrait hole, closely followed by Peter. James turned towards Lily.

"Come on, love. Let's go to your bedroom."

"I haven't said I was accepting you in my bed tonight, Potter," she replied, teasing him.

"And what would I have to do to convince you, Evans?"

"Hmm... I don't know..."

She got closer to him, stroking his muscular chest, her emerald eyes glimmering with a mischievous glint.

"I guess you'll have to win this place in my bed."

"Win?" James asked propping up an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Do you want to try to take your revenge at our game of strip-chess?"

She burst into laughter, though she couldn't deny that she was quite tempted.

"Maybe..." she grinned, before biting his earlobe.

James groaned, before rising, and dragging Lily up the stairs behind him, winking at her mischievously.

"Now, Ginger Sweet, prepare yourself to lose. I'll earn my place in your bed tonight, don't worry..."

* * *

Remus and Peter were chatting merrily as they were heading towards the hidden room of Hogwarts where they would spend the night. Though Peter was quite annoyed by the fact that Sirius and Clara had claimed their dorms for themselves, Remus was too happy for his two friends to care. During these last twenty-four hours, he had thought about nothing but the two of them, and it felt good to have his mind off such troubles. But as he was walking before the Library, spotting a group of Hufflepuffs in the midst of the students who were exiting the room, Remus's eyes grew wide, and panic rose through his body.

"Oh fuck..." he breathed, freezing.

"What?" Peter asked him, propping up an eyebrow.

Oh Merlin, Remus had completely forgotten to look for Sally after the ball. He had exited the ballroom with James, excusing himself, but he was pretty sure she had waited for him to come back, and he hadn't.

 _Merlin... This it. Your death sentence has fallen upon your head, Remus..._

"Wormtail, go ahead, I'll find you there," Remus told his friend.

"Why?" Peter asked in a frown.

"Just go!"

Peter sighed angrily, before walking away. Remus hurried towards the Hufflepuffs, his eyes fixed on the blond American girl amongst them.

"Sally?"

She turned around, and she winced at the sight of the werewolf.

 _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK..._

"Sally... can I talk to you? Just for a minute?"

She nodded, and followed the boy in a deserted corridor.

"Look, Sally..." the werewolf struggled to begin.

 _Remus, breathe deep. What happened is not your fault... or well, not entirely your fault at least..._

"I'm so sorry for what happened at the ball..."

"Were you bored?" she asked bluntly, interrupting him.

Remus frowned.

"What?!"

"Were you bored last night? Is it why you didn't come back? Betty she... she says that's probably why you didn't come back."

Remus closed his eyes.

 _This has to a bloody joke. It is a joke, right? Right. Hmm... Remus, you've stopped breathing again, and that's not good at all, you're terrible at holding your breath. Should I remind how terrible you are at swimming? Remember that time when Sirius had to get you out of the swimming pool because you were playing at this stupid contest with him to know who could hold his breath the longest, and you almost drowned? In James's pool! So please, Remus, BREATHE!_

Remus forced himself to breathe deeply, before opening his eyes again.

"No, I wasn't bored at all, Sally. I had a wonderful evening with you."

"Then why didn't you come back?" she asked.

He could read in her eyes that this whole thing was hurting her, and he felt his heart breaking in his chest.

"I'm sorry. Sirius... Well, that's a long story. Clara and him had a _huge_ row, and..."

"So you've left me alone because your mate had a row with his girlfriend?" she asked, clearly hurt.

Remus heaved a deep sigh.

"It's a long story..."

"I have plenty of time."

Her glance was determined. Clearly, if he wanted to get her back, he had to tell her the whole story.

And so he started to tell her what had happened that day. And the more Remus was talking, the more Sally was growing paler and paler.

"Shannon couldn't do that..." she whispered, her eyes wide, as Remus was finishing his story. "I mean, I know she's a bit cruel sometimes, but..."

"Trust me Sally, I'm not lying to you. I really do wish this was a joke, but it's not."

He took a glimpse at her so smooth hand.

 _Okay, Remus. Slowly, don't rush her, don't scare her. A soft touch at first. Do it slowly, and leave her the choice to let you hold her hand or not. Come on, you're a Lion, you can do this!_

He was so scared, he thought he was going to throw up, but he advanced slowly his hand towards hers anyway, and brushed his fingers against hers. She didn't push him away...

 _YES! Now, slowly, Remus... That's it, slowly..._

Remus held her hand in his, squeezing her fingers gently.

 _Oh Merlin, her skin is so smooth, and warm and..._

"I'm sorry," he told her earnestly, looking at her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't look for you before now, I'm sorry I didn't come back at the ball, I'm sorry I left you alone. But this whole thing was so... crazy, and terrible and... Sirius needed me. Do you understand? Could you... Could you forgive me?"

Sally's lips curved slowly into a smile.

"Well... it looks like you're not very good at dates, are you?" she teased him.

Remus grinned.

"I'm awful at dates. Here, now you know."

She chuckled softly, before looking at his eyes again.

"If you finish this date with me tonight, I'll forgive you."

Remus propped up an eyebrow.

"Finish this date?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to go to the Lake?" she asked him.

Remus grinned again.

"I'd love to," he breathed.

"Great. I need to get my stuff back to my room, but..."

"I'll walk you there, if you want."

She smiled, nodding. But as Remus was slowly taking a step back, she stopped him, holding his hand a bit more tightly in hers.

"Wait," she said, her intense gaze piercing right through him, "there's one more thing you could do to make me forgive you."

"Anything," Remus answered, his breath taken away from his lungs by her stare.

She walked closer to him, their chests touching, before getting on her tiptoes, staring at his lips. Remus's heart stopped.

He let a small smile appear on his lips, whilst he was cradling her neck in his palm, diving slowly towards her red lips.

And he kissed her tenderly in the deserted corridor.

* * *

Lily was sleeping. James had managed to get out of the dorms without waking her up, and was now heading towards the dungeons.

Remus wanted to go to Dumbledore to let him take care of Shannon and Snape, but James knew perfectly how things would end. Shannon would have detentions, and all her American comrades would suffer from her stupidity. And this greasy git of Snivellus would get away with is, as always. For Merlin's sake, this bloody snake had almost killed him at the beginning of the year and Dumbledore had merely given him detentions. The Headmaster would never let him be expelled for what he had done to Sirius.

And if Dumbledore didn't want to act, then James would.

He opened the door of the Slytherin Common Room. Learning the passwords of all the houses was one of the first things the Marauders had done this year.

James had looked at the Map, and spotted Snape alone in the Slytherin Common Room.

Easy target. Perfect.

The Gryffindor boy walked in. Snape was there, alone, throwing curses at a raven, apparently training on some kind of spell.

"Well, well, well... I see you've learned your lesson. You're finally fighting someone of your stature," James snapped coldly.

Snape spun around, barely surprised to find the Head Boy there. He merely glowered at the Gryffindor.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked in a poisoned tone.

"Warn you," James merely replied.

"About what?"

"What will happen to you if you ever try to hurt one of my friends again."

Snape snickered mockingly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Potter," he spat, wincing as he was pronouncing his name, as if it was an evil word.

"You should be," James replied.

He came closer to Snape, until their faces were merely inches apart.

"What did you give Sirius?" James asked him.

"Why don't you try to find out by yourself?" Snape replied. "Oh, but no, sorry... I was forgetting you're too lazy to work on anything."

James clenched his fists, but refrain his urge to punch Snape right in the face.

"I won't ask twice, Snivellus," James warned him.

Snape shrugged.

"Shannon asked for a drug, that's what I gave her."

"What was it?"

"One of my own creations."

"Is it dangerous?"

"He was very sick, wasn't he?"

Before James's expression, Snape merely laughed.

"I bet he was. But don't worry, the effects don't linger on."

James nodded slowly. Staring at Snape's dark eyes, he couldn't feel anything but disgust and hatred.

"Don't you ever try to hurt one of us again. Am I clear?"

"And what are you going to do to me?" Snape spat. "Give me detentions, Head Boy?"

"No," James shook his head, his eyes flashing with wrath, "I'll make sure you won't be able to hurt anyone again."

Snape couldn't help but shudder before James's merciless glare.

James turned around, heading for the door again.

"Does Lily know you came down here?" he asked James.

The Gryffindor boy froze.

"Does she know you're threatening me again? What would she say if she knew?"

"She knows you drugged my best friend. Trust me, she won't get mad at _me_."

James turned towards Snape again, and the Slytherin glowered at him.

"I don't know how you managed to blind her," Snape snapped. "But trust me, when she sees through your game, and sees who you really are, she'll leave you."

James walked back towards him.

"You don't deserve her," Snape went on in a bitter tone. "You don't deserve her love. I can't believe she was stupid enough to fall in your arms."

James stopped, their faces barely inches away, and the look of loathing in his eyes made Snape's blood boil even more.

"And you think _you_ deserve her?" James asked.

Snape clenched his jaws.

"You're nothing, Snivellus," James went on. "You're just scum. And for sure you're right, I don't deserve her. Lily is way too kind and perfect for someone like me. But if I don't deserve to love her, you don't even deserve to look at her. You don't even deserve to speak her name..."

"Does she know yet that you'll leave her the moment you've fucked her?"

James grabbed the Slytherin by his collar and pressed him against the wall.

"You know nothing about Lily and I," James snapped.

"I know she's just a piece of meat to you. I know you'll leave her the second she'll have let you in her bed."

James smiled.

"Poor Snivellus... You're so naive. We've been together for more than two months now, Lily and I. Do you really think that nothing has happened between us yet?"

Snape froze, growing pale.

"I bet you're having nightmares about what could happen between Lily and I, don't you Snape?"

"You're lying!" Snape cried. "She would never give herself to someone like you!"

"Because you really think she would give herself to someone like _you_?"

Snape clenched his jaws, but didn't say a word.

"Stay away from her," James warned him. "You lost her on your own accord, like the greasy git you've always been. Don't you dare get near her again. She deserves better than you. She's suffered enough because of you."

"If you hurt her, Potter..."

"What would you do?" James asked him defiantly, but he calmed down quickly, letting go of Snape, pity shining in his eyes more than anger now. "She doesn't love you, Snape. But she loves me."

The Slytherin glowered at him.

"That's because you're not honest with her..."

"I am honest with her. There's nothing I hide from her. And yet, she loves me. And I love her. I won't hurt her, Snape. So if you really do care about her happiness, you'd better stay away from us."

James walked out of the Common Room, and Snape remained frozen against the wall.

He didn't believe James. He didn't believe anything had happened between him and Lily. It was only words, he was showing off again. Nothing had happened between them, nothing...

And if Lily loved him, it was because she was too kind to see who this cocky rooster was. But Snape would help her. Sometimes, it was being a friend to force one to open his eyes. One day, she would understand... she would understand that everything he had done, and was about to do, was for her own good.

* * *

When James tiptoed back into the Heads' dorms, he was not very surprised to find Lily waiting for him, the candles alit on their bedside tables.

"Where were you?" she asked him.

She had put one of his shirts on, and James couldn't help but smile at the sight of the ginger girl in his clothes.

"Nothing important," he answered elusively.

She propped up an eyebrow.

"Nothing important that needed to be done in the middle of the night? And behind my back?"

James rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything behind your back..."

"You sneaked out of the bedroom in the middle of the night whilst I was sleeping..."

He sat down on the bed next to her, and shushed her, pressing his palm against her lips.

"I surrender. I'll tell you where I was," he told her.

He let his hand fall down on the mattress, and she listened carefully to him.

"I went in the dungeons. I went to see Snape."

Lily's eyes grew wide, but she didn't interrupt him.

"I didn't hurt him, don't worry. I just spoke to him. I warned him that he'd better stay away from my friends if he wanted to stay alive long enough to finish school. But I promise you, I didn't curse him, nor punch him... though I would have been glad to do so, trust me."

Lily nodded slowly.

"You can say it Lils, I know what you're thinking," James told her.

She looked up at him, staring at his hazel eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know."

"If someone learns you went in the Slytherin dorms, you'll be in big trouble."

"I only went in the Common Room, but I know."

"It will only make things worse with him."

"I know."

"You should have talked to me about it before going there."

"I know."

Lily heaved a deep sigh.

"What did he tell you."

James shrugged.

"A few insults, nothing unexpected."

Lily nodded slowly, and James didn't add anything.

She definitely didn't need to know that this git was in love with her...

She let herself fall back onto the pillows, pulling James down with her.

"I've borrowed your shirt," she said, her lips curving into a smile.

"I've noticed that," James smiled. "You should keep it, it suits you well."

"You like it?"

"It's sexy."

She giggled, blushing.

"Are you mad at me?" James asked her, enlacing their fingers together.

Lily shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I understand."

She cuddled in his arms, closing her eyes to get back to sleep.

But inside his chest, his heart was racing, and a horrible feeling was tightening his throat. Because after all, Snape was right... he didn't deserve her...

"Lils," he called softly.

"Yes, James?"

"I love you. You know I love you, right?"

She looked up at him, her eyelids heavy with sleep, but a smile on her lips.

"I know. And you know I love you too."

She kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"I love you with all my heart, James Potter."

She rested her head on his shoulder again, and soon she was fast asleep. Lost in thoughts, James traced little circles on her upper arm.

He didn't sleep again that night.


	50. Chapter 49 The Gryffindor Captain

**Here comes a new chapter. Time for a bit of Quidditch.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you're amazing, guys!**

 **Next update on Wednesday.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

 **The Gryffindor Captain**

"Lily, stop, I need to go!

"No!"

"We're playing our first match of the season today and I have a thousand things to do..."

"No! It's too early!"

James gave up, heaving a deep sigh, looking down at the ginger girl who was lying upon his chest to prevent him from standing up and walking out of the room.

"It's six in the morning!" Lily protested. "You can stay here a bit longer."

James couldn't help but smirk, chuckling softly, and making her shake on his chest as he was doing so.

"You're mad!" he breathed.

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his muscular chest, whilst her hands were stroking softly his shoulders and upper arms. Quidditch had made him grow very muscular over the years, and it was undoubtedly one of the reasons Lily liked this sport so much these days.

"Pardon me? I'm not the mad one here," she replied, rubbing her nose against his chin.

"You know I could free myself whenever I want, right?" he asked, still smirking.

"No, you can't!"

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, making him burst into laughter.

"See, you can't," Lily told him, giggling. "If you move, I'm moving too."

James shook his head slowly. A thought crossed suddenly his mind, and he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Ginger Sweet?"

"Yes love?"

"When was the last time we slept alone?"

She seemed to think for a moment.

"You mean... Sleep on our own, or have no sex?"

"No, just sleeping."

"I don't know... a month or so I guess. Not since Hogsmeade that's for sure. Why?"

James's smirk turned into a brilliant grin.

"Nothing just... appreciating the fact that my gorgeous girlfriend can't sleep without me already."

"I can sleep without you, James," Lily replied, snorting.

"Then why do you keep sleeping with me?"

"Well I guess you're..." Lily started, looking for a clever remark or a way to tease him. "You're..."

"I am..." he encouraged her.

"... Comfortable."

They both exploded in laughter.

"Comfortable? Are you serious?" he asked, still laughing.

"Yes. Your chest and shoulders are extremely comfortable as pillows. So, I'm sleeping with you," she answered matter-of-factly.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"You can, it was meant as one."

"Is that the best compliment you can do, really?"

"You don't give me much to work with, you know?"

James chuckled once more, making Lily shake again.

"So if you're making such efforts to stop me from getting out of this bed, it is merely to keep your favourite pillow with you, right?"

"Of course, why else would I do that?"

James took another look at the time.

"Lils, it's late already, I have tons of things to do before the match."

She held him even more tightly against her.

"No, please, don't go... Just five more minutes."

"Isn't it me usually who's begging for five more minutes before getting out of bed and heading towards class."

"I don't wake you up at six in the morning!"

"True."

He heaved a sigh again.

"I need to go Lils."

She shook her head against his chest.

"Right then, you leave me no choice."

He sat up, and Lily almost fell, surprised, before holding him close to her again.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, giggling.

"Heading for a shower."

"A shower?"

"Well, it's the morning. I usually take a shower in the morning. Like 99% of the students here."

"Only 99%?"

"Snivellus is an exception, clearly."

Lily rolled her eyes. He stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist to make sure that she would not fall, and headed towards the bathroom. Lily let out a laugh.

"Wait? Are you really planning on taking a shower like this?"

"Why not? We're both naked, it's perfect!"

"No, let me get down," she protested, laughing, as James was now carrying her.

"You wanted to stay with me, right? Well, I'm afraid you're stuck with me now!"

"You're an awful pillow!"

"Good, 'cause I don't intend to let you fall asleep right now."

They both doubled in laughter, as they were entering the bathroom, James closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Sirius, I said no."

The dog's ears fell even lower on his head, his eyes begging. He rested his head on her knees, crying.

"No, Sirius."

He rubbed his snout against her thigh tenderly, still crying. She heaved a deep sigh.

"Right, right okay... I'll let you copy my Transfiguration essay. You win, here! Happy?"

The black dog barked happily, before jumping upon her, making her fall backwards onto the bed, and he licked her face madly. She laughed, trying to push him away.

"You know what?" she told him, still struggling under him. "You being an Animagus is probably the most annoying part of you."

The dog laughed.

"Don't mock me!" she cried, hitting him with a pillow. "I'm serious!"

Sirius turned back into a boy, and looked into her green eyes, pinning her down on the bed.

"I thought the most annoying thing about me was my perfection..."

She snorted.

"Let me laugh!"

"What? I have flaws?" he asked, faking dramatically shock.

"And plenty of them."

"Really?"

"You're too cute, that's annoying."

"Can't help it, something else?"

"You're too handsome, annoying fact again."

"Once more, I can't do anything about it."

"You snore."

"What? Of course I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't snore, Clara."

"I sleep next to you almost every night, I know you snore. I hear you snoring."

"Shit, I'm turning into an old man!" Sirius exclaimed, holding his heart dramatically.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and pulling him gently down to her.

"It's okay. It's just a cute snore, nothing harmful."

He kissed her neck.

"So, you'll still spend the night with me anyway?"

"Of course I will," she answered, smiling as his lips were tickling her skin.

He slipped his hands under her shirt, making her gasp.

"Sirius! No, I'm all dressed up, stop!"

"Oh come on..."

"No, no, no, no... you'll mess my hair and clothes up. Stop!"

She pushed him away, and he let himself fall by her side on the bed. She kissed his cheek.

"Come on, love! I'm starving!" she said.

Sirius looked at her, smiling.

"So... despite my snoring moments, you'll sleep with me tonight?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hmm... that will depend."

She kissed his lips, before whispering in a seductive voice.

"Win us the match Black, and we'll see."

Sirius's grin doubled in size.

"As if I wasn't already motivated enough to win this thing!"

They laughed, before Sirius would suddenly jumped out of bed, dragging her towards the room.

"Hurry up!" he urged her merrily. "We need a good breakfast to win this match!"

And they ran through the corridors, hand in hand, laughing like mad.

* * *

Remus went on his tiptoes, struggling to catch sight of Sally throughout the crowd that was hurrying towards the Pitch. She had told him she would watch the match with him, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll arrive soon," Lily reassured him.

"How the hell will she found us in this mess?" he asked, panicking.

"I'm sure she'll find us, stop worrying so much," Frank told him.

"I hope she'll find us."

"She will."

Remus sighed angrily, before turning back towards his friends, giving up at looking for her through the crowd.

"Relax Moony," James told him, his voice slightly shaking. "We're the ones who should worrying, not you."

Shannon approached Clara and Sirius slowly, and they all froze when they saw her approaching them.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"What do you want?" Clara asked her coldly.

"I just wanted to know if you... intended to tell anyone about... what happened," the American girl asked slowly. "It's been a week and, I've not heard from Dumbledore or any other teacher yet, so..."

"No, we won't tell anyone," Sirius answered, his tone matching his girlfriend's.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want the other Americans to have problems because of you. And because no one needs to know what happened. Everything came back to normal, so let's just... not make any more noise about it."

Shannon nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

"Don't you ever talk to us again," Clara warned her.

The two girls exchanged a glare for a while, but the Ravenclaw finally nodded, giving up.

"Good luck then, lovebirds..."

And she walked away. Sirius kissed tenderly Clara's temple, and she smiled up at him. They would be alright, from now on...

As they were arriving before the changing rooms, Lily took James's face in her hands, smiling tenderly at him.

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant," she reassured her boyfriend.

"Of course I will," he winked, though his smirk was less brilliant than usual.

"Win us this match, Potter," she said, running her hands through his hair, getting on her tiptoes to bring her lips only inches away from James's.

"Well... Would you give the Captain a kiss, for luck?" James asked in a whisper.

She smiled, kissing his lips, for quite a long time...

She waved at James as she was joining their friends in the stands. Sirius snorted behind James.

"Annoying lovebirds," he teased him.

"Padfoot," James replied in a grin, "shut your mouth!"

* * *

Lily let out a cry, as did everyone around her as the Bludger was passing inches away from James's head. She was sure he was doing it on purpose, just to tease her, or punish her, or perhaps because he wanted her to have a heart-attack... She didn't know why, but whatever was the Head Boy's reason to play like this with her heart, she thought it was quite cruel of him. But then, maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose and was absolutely not in control of what was happening on the Pitch right now... And Lily didn't know which possibility was scaring her the most.

James flew at an impressive speed towards the Hufflepuff goalpost, aimed, and scored.

The Gryffindors were now ten points behind. They had to keep up if they wanted to give Josh a chance to catch the Snitch and make them win.

The American boy was flying through the Pitch, closely followed by the Hufflepuff Seeker, pursuing the Snitch. It had been five minutes ago that the two Seekers had caught sight of the little golden ball, but none of them could manage to catch it.

Sally clapped and cheered with the Gryffindors. She should have been grounding for Hufflepuff, but next to these fervent supporters that Remus and his friends were, it was hard not to encourage Gryffindor with them.

"Ten points to go, come on!" Remus cried as James was passing near them, pursuing one of the Hufflepuff chasers who was holding tightly the Quaffle.

Sally smiled at the werewolf, and the boy turned towards her as he was feeling her stare upon him.

"Are you alright? You're not too cold?" he asked her, noticing her red cheeks.

She smiled even more, shaking her head.

"I'm fine."

"You're not bored, are you?"

"No, I'm having fun! Your friends are good at this."

Remus grinned.

"Yeah, they are."

He slowly wrapped his fingers around hers, and her cheeks reddened a little more at the feeling of his skin against hers.

"I'm glad you're spending the match with me," he said softly, his voice barely audible over the chaos of noises and cries that filled the Pitch.

"I'm glad to spend the match with you too, Remus," she answered.

They exchanged a shy smile, before focusing on the match again, their fingers still intertwined.

Josh was only inches away from the Snitch, but it headed right into the stands, and he had to pull up to avoid colliding with Professor Slughorn. He soon was back chasing after the ball throughout the Pitch, shoulder against shoulder with the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Clara threw a bludger at the Hufflepuff chaser, and James caught the Quaffle easily as he was slipping out of the Hufflepuff's hands. James spun around and hurried towards the goalposts. Sirius protected him from a Bludger, and James skilfully avoided a Chaser. He was meters away from the loops...

But he didn't see the Hufflepuff coming on his right...

He collided into James at full speed, and the Gryffindor boy didn't have the time to react. A second later, he was slipping off his broom, and falling into the void...

Lily's heart stopped, she couldn't think anymore, paralyzed. All that her body could do was shout his name...

Before anyone could react, James had hit the ground in a thud noise...

He had made a fall that was a bit more than five meters high...

Whilst all his team was hurrying towards him, and Madam Hooch was flying towards the motionless boy in the grass, and the crowd was in shock, Josh closed his fingers around the Snitch.

Gryffindor had won, one hundred and forty points ahead.

And their Captain was motionless on the ground.

Lily ran across the Pitch, her heart racing, tears wetting her eyes. She pushed out of her way the students who had arrived before her, and kneeled down next to the wounded boy.

"James! James!" she cried, crying by now.

He let out a loud moan, and Lily couldn't help but sigh in relief. He was holding his knee, his eyes tightly closed, his glasses lopsided on his nose, but at least he was conscious.

"James where are you hurt?" she asked him, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Is it your knee?"

James nodded slowly, his jaws clenched, fighting against the pain with all his might.

"Let me take a look at it," she told him softly, her fingertips stroking tenderly his brow and temple.

But he shook his head no, his eyes still tightly shut.

Mrs. Pomfrey kneeled down next to Lily.

"It is your knee, isn't it?" she asked James.

He nodded, shifting under the pain. The Healer touched softly his knee, and James let out a cry of pain.

"Yes, it's broken," she told McGonagall and Dumbledore who had appeared behind her. "I'll take him to the Hospital Wing."

She levitated him off the ground, and his friends made a movement to follow.

"No need you all," Mrs. Pomfrey told them. "He'll be just fine, with a bit of Skelegrow and a few hours of rest."

But Lily took his hand in hers anyway, and continued to follow the nurse.

"I'm not leaving his side," Lily replied before Mrs. Pomfrey could even protest.

The Healer merely rolled her eyes, and they hurried towards the Hospital Wing. Soon, James was lying on a bed, his eyes still tightly closed. The Healer left the room, looking for what she needed to heal his broken knee.

"Lils," James called softly.

"Yes, I'm here love."

"Did we win?"

She smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes, we won. Congratulations Potter."

James smiled despite the pain.

"I reckon that I'll deserve some kind of reward, don't you think?"

"You'd rather deserve a new pair of glasses," she replied. "Didn't you see this Hufflepuff heading towards you? He was so big!"

"I didn't see him," he admitted.

"You scared me so much..."

He forced himself to open his eyes, though he didn't manage to open them wide.

"I'm fine Lils, it's nothing."

Mrs. Pomfrey came back with a bottle of Skelegrow. She cut magically James's Quidditch trousers from knee to ankle, revealing his wounded limb. His knee was contortioned in a strange way, and Lily looked away instantly at the sight of his broken articulation.

"Doesn't look good?" he asked her.

"Not really, no."

"Alright," Mrs. Pomfrey told James. "This is going to hurt."

James closed his eyes again, his jaws clenching, preparing himself for the coming pain. The nurse rested her wand against his knee, replacing his articulation. James squeezed violently Lily's fingers all of a sudden, as he was letting escape a cry of pain through his gritted teeth, twitching in the bed. It was all over in the blink of an eye, and soon James was lying breathless on the pillow, motionless again, releasing slowly his hold on Lily's fingers. But for the Gryffindor girl, it lasted an eternity.

"Come on now, swallow this," the Healer told him, handing him a glass of Skelegrow.

James winced at the taste but swallowed it all in one gulp anyway.

"Now, you stay in this bed, at least until tomorrow morning, and you should be alright," the nurse told him, as she was magically wrapping bandages around his knee.

James nodded, opening his tired hazel eyes again. Lily sat down on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, as the nurse was walking out of the room.

"Sore, but I'll be just fine."

He stared at her emerald eyes for a while.

"You're okay, Lils?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"I'm not the one lying in a bed with a broken knee. But... you really did scare me."

"I love it when you get all worried about my well being..." James said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up! Don't start being cocky."

"Me? Cocky?"

"Yes, you, James Potter, are just a cocky moron sometimes."

"Can I have my reward for fighting bravely against the Hufflepuffs now? Please, Ginger Sweet?"

Lily rolled her eyes, before leaning down, and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"If I am to earn one of these each time I'm hurt, I think I'll pay Padfoot to hit me," James grinned.

She couldn't help but laugh at his silly jokes, as always...

Soon, the rest of their friends had arrived in the Hospital Wing as well. And Sirius had brought the party to the Head Boy, as the Head Boy would not be able to go to the party...

"Now, Prongs, a toast!" Sirius exclaimed, pouring down some firewhiskey for the whole group of friends in the glasses Peter and Clara had brought in the Hospital Wing. "To our brilliant Captain, who managed the impressive performance of failing to notice a massive Hufflepuff player as he was heading straight towards him. Cheers!"

James rolled his eyes, cheering.

"I don't know why, I'm guessing that I'll be hearing about this one for a long time..."

"Definitely," Remus laughed at his friend.

James glimpsed over Remus's and Sally's intertwined fingers.

"Have we missed something about you two?" he asked the two teenagers, propping up an eyebrow.

They both blushed fiercely, finally noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Well, I guess, yes..." Sally answered shyly.

Sirius whistled loudly, making Remus roll his eyes and blush even more.

"Merlin, Remus..." Sirius smiled wickedly.

"You'd better shut your mouth," Remus warned him.

But his remark merely made his friend snicker even more.

"So... can we say that you are officially together?" Marlene asked them slowly.

"I guess, yes..." Sally answered shyly, her cheeks redder than tomatoes.

"And here, Operation H.G.M. is a success!" Sirius howled, pouring himself a second glass of firewhiskey.

"Operation what?" Sally asked him, frowning.

"Nothing, just... one of Sirius's stupid jokes," Remus hurried to reply.

"The boys wanted to give Remus a hand to conquer your heart," Clara whispered to the Hufflepuff.

Sally blushed again.

"Oh... okay..."

She giggled, finishing her drink, but refusing a second when Sirius handed her the bottle. Clara presented her empty glass to her boyfriend though.

"Hmm... Clearwater, are you planning to get drunk?" Sirius asked her, propping up an eyebrow, but pouring her some alcohol nonetheless.

"Tipsy, only. But I can hold my liquor you know, Black?"

"Oh, really?"

She giggled as Sirius was doing a funny face. And the evening passed happily for the group of friends, as they all enjoyed their evening, managing to hide the bottle of alcohol whenever Mrs. Pomfrey was checking up on them.

Eventually, James started to doze, and they all left the Hospital Wing, at the exception of Lily, who cuddled with James into the bed.

"Sorry, it's not very comfortable," James apologised, as he couldn't move his leg to make room for his girlfriend.

"It's okay, you're my pillow, remember?" Lily answered, kissing his cheek.

James chuckled, closing his tired eyes again.

"It would be more comfortable in the dorms," he said.

"I wouldn't want to break our habit of sleeping together."

She closed her eyes, letting James's breathing soothe her.

"Good night, Ginger Sweet," he whispered, already half-asleep.

"Good night love," she whispered as well.

And when a few minutes later, the nurse came to check on the Head Boy, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe it worked!"

Bellatrix Black clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Snape, you really have a brilliant mind!"

"It was a nice one, Snape," Lestrange nodded at the boy.

"Thanks."

Snape drank up a gulp of firewhiskey.

"A shame Potter was only hurt, though," he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Still, it was well played. And everyone in the school thinks he merely didn't see the Hufflepuff coming upon him, none of them guessed that _you_ had cast a spell to make the Chaser disappear for the Gryffindor scum' eyes."

"Next time, we'll have to strike harder, though," Severus said slowly.

"Maybe, but still, I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased. I'm sure he will consider that you have proven yourself to him with this plan of yours. Maybe the boy was simply wounded, but you didn't get caught, and your new curse is working perfectly, and could surely be used by our Lord. I'm sure it will be enough for you to receive his Mark."

Severus nodded slowly, remaining silent. Despite the fact that his curse had sent Potter to the Hospital Wing, he wasn't satisfied at all. He had hoped the Gryffindor would have more than a broken knee. And... And he couldn't forget the expression of fear on Lily's face when she had run across the Pitch to reach the wounded boy. He couldn't believe she was really feeling this way for this prat. She was the cleverest person he had ever met, how could she be so naive with Potter? He had to find something else against him. After all, he hadn't really done it to prove himself to their Lord anyway.

And indeed, he already had an idea...

Lestrange turned towards Regulus Black.

"It will soon be your turn, Black."

Regulus nodded.

"But he doesn't want to make a move against his big brother," Bella mocked him.

"He's my brother," he pleaded, his eyes begging as he was staring at Lestrange.

Lestrange shrugged.

"The Dark Lord didn't say you had to prove yourself by hurting your brother. It can be someone else I guess. But it will soon come. You have to be prepared to receive his orders. And if he indeed wants you to target your brother, you will have to do it."

Regulus nodded, though in his heart, he was promising himself he would find a way to warn Sirius in time if he had to hurt him. Because after all, if it was the will of the Dark Lord indeed, he couldn't merely refuse, could he?


	51. Chapter 50: Different Ways To Use A Cake

**We have reached chapter 50! My God, this is so amazing! I can't thank you enough for reading this story!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, it means the world to me.**

 **Next update on Saturday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Different Ways to Use a Cake**

James risked a glimpse beyond the corner of the corridor. Filch was right there, shouting at a third year Gryffindor who had apparently destroyed a table as he was trying to levitate it during class. Filch had his back to the Head Boy and his friends. It was perfect...

"Right, guys," James told his friends as he was hiding behind the corner again. "Filch is in position, waiting for his little gift."

Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Moony, in position!" he ordered his friend.

The werewolf merely sighed.

"We'll get caught, it's a bad idea..."

"We won't get caught," James replied.

"There's no way this plan can work."

"It will work."

"It won't."

"Moony, stop being so pessimistic, you'll bring us bad luck," Sirius ordered.

"Peter will be mad at us for doing this without him," Remus tried to argue.

"'Not our fault if he's snoring in the Hospital Wing with a severe flu," James answered with a shrug.

"Lily will kill you," Remus tried to reason his friend one last time.

James narrowed his eyes.

"Oh... so you bring her in this now, really? You're bringing my girlfriend into our arguments about pranks?"

"I'm bringing the Head Girl into it, which is perfectly relevant."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. Now stop bringing my girlfriend into this, and focus on your part of the plan."

"Right..."

Remus prepared his wand.

"Padfoot?" he asked over his shoulder.

"'Ready, Moony."

The two boys looked carefully beyond the corner of the corridor, and aimed their wands.

A huge cake magically appeared above Filch's head.

The Gryffindor who was being shouted at froze, staring at the cake above the man's head.

"Three..." James counted down. "Two... One... Now!"

And Remus and Sirius let the cake fall right upon the caretaker's head. Filch froze, whilst the Marauders were exploding in laughter.

In the blink of an eye, they were hiding under James's invisibility cloak, choking as they were suppressing their urge to laugh at the sight of the infuriated Filch that was storming their way, shouting at them all the kinds of tortures he would use upon them.

They silenced each other quickly (as there was absolutely no way they were managing to stop laughing like mad at the sight of Filch covered with cream and pink icing) and remained hidden against the corner, whilst Filch was hurrying down the corridor.

They didn't remove the cloak before he was out of sight. They struggled to stand up again, as they were still silently laughing furiously...

...Until they turned around and found a ginger Head Girl glaring at them, her clenched fists on her hips. The three boys froze, and James struggled to swallow.

"You three are in BIG trouble!" she fumed, speaking through her gritted teeth.

James opened his mouth to reply, but finally remembered that he couldn't speak.

"I hope you have a good explanation," she said, crossing her arms before her chest.

The Head Boy pointed at his throat, and mimed the word 'Silencio', trying to make his girlfriend understand that he couldn't speak.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Have you silenced each other?" she asked.

The three boys nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

James pointed at his invisibility cloak that was still lying on the floor next to them.

"To hide from Filch?" Lily proposed.

James smiled, nodding enthusiastically, silently congratulating himself for how easy it was for his girlfriend to understand him... Though Lily was far from being in a comprehensive mood right now.

"You three are _so_ childish!" she screamed.

Sirius and Remus took a step back, whilst James was rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Lily ordered him with her firmest prefect tone.

James pointed at his throat, and then at her, before pointing at his throat again.

"No, James. No, I'm not giving you your voice back," the ginger girl snapped. "Use it as a lesson!"

James narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, you can give me that look as much as you want," Lily replied. "I'm not giving you back your voice."

She turned towards Sirius and Remus.

"I guess you'll have to go beg your girlfriends if you want to speak again. Concerning you, James, don't count on me."

She turned on her heels, and disappeared in the stairs. The three boys sighed, and exchanged a desperate glance.

Now, they were in big trouble...

* * *

Sally was at the Library. As Peter was sick, she was probably the only person able to help him. He could have asked to Alice and Frank, but as they had appeared on the Map in a broom cupboard, it may not have been the best idea. So Remus merely took a deep breath, before walking towards Sally and her Hufflepuff friends.

 _Maybe she won't get mad at you, Remus. Maybe she will merely glare at you for a minute, and then laugh at it..._

Remus smiled at his girlfriend as he was approaching her table.

"Hey Remus!" she greeted him, making room on the table for him to put down his schoolbag. "How are you?"

Remus picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. Sally narrowed her eyes.

"Remus, why aren't answering?"

He lifted a finger to make her wait a second, before handing her his short note. Sally read it (and so did her friend on her left, thanks for the privacy...), and her eyes grew wide as she was reading Remus's words. She looked up at him, and quickly flicked her wand, giving the werewolf his voice back.

"Thanks," he told her, clearing his throat.

"Why were you silenced?" she asked him.

"Well... That's a rather long story, actually..." he mumbled, his voice still hoarse because of the spell.

"I'm all ears," she replied.

Remus heaved a sigh.

"The guys and I may have played a little joke on Filch... And maybe we couldn't stop laughing, so we may have silenced each other to hide from him..."

"You played a joke on Filch?" the girl repeated, clearly not convinced.

Remus heaved a sigh.

"Nothing harmful, we just let a cake fall on his head..."

"You WHAT?"

Everyone in the Library glared at her, and Sally blushed fiercely. But she wasn't ready to give up on this conversation yet.

"It was just a prank," Remus tried to calm her down.

"You let a cake fall on the caretaker's head ?" she asked again, aghast, not believing her ears.

"Yes, but..."

"That's mean Remus!"

 _Okay, forget it, she_ is _mad at you. Her glare is almost as scary as Lily's..._

"We didn't hurt him," Remus argued. "And no one saw it but us... and the poor Gryffindor boy he had been shouting at, but he won't say anything. We saved his life, after all. Or at the very least, we saved his ears..."

"I didn't know you were childish," Sally snapped.

The sound of this tone in her voice whilst talking to him was making Remus' heart ache.

 _Remus Lupin, you're in VERY BIG TROUBLE!_

"Sally, it wasn't meant to be mean. He gave a hard time to Peter last week during a detention, that's all..."

"It's still childish. And since when do you think about revenge?"

"Since always," Remus answered, getting annoyed by her aggressive tone.

"I didn't know you were like that."

Remus heaved a deep sigh, trying to remain calm.

 _Now Remus, things won't get better if you start shouting at her. So stay calm... or at least, try to._

"Okay, you're right," Remus went on. "It was childish. But we didn't hurt him. We didn't humiliate him, as only the three of us saw him, and sure we made him angry, but..."

"But it was stupid, end of story."

Remus winced.

"That's exactly what I told the boys."

Sally heaved a sigh.

"I don't want us to fight," she told him, her voice softer.

"Me neither," he sighed.

"But I don't approve."

"I thought it was a bad idea as well, if it can reassure you concerning my sanity."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because Sirius and James asked me to."

"So... If James and Sirius asked you to jump from the Astronomy Tower..."

"I would jump, without a doubt."

She shook her head.

"They're my best friends," he tried to argue.

"It doesn't mean you should do something so stupid for them."

"I know it sounds stupid. But the truth is, I'd do anything for them. And I know they'd do anything for me as well."

Sally nodded, giving him a sad smile.

"I guess there's nothing I could say to make you change your mind anyway."

"Nope."

She took his hand in hers.

"Would you give me a hand with my potions essay?" she asked softly.

Remus smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Sirius walked silently towards Clara. She was sitting on the shore of the Lake, drawing. The boy approached silently, and she started as he was touching her shoulder.

"Merlin, Sirius! You scared me."

He sat down next to her, taking a look at her drawing, before pointing at his throat.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, frowning.

He pointed at his throat again.

"You can't speak?" she asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Why can't you speak?"

Sirius sighed, before pointing at his throat once more.

"You want me to give you your voice back, right?

He nodded again.

"Hmm... And what would you do to convince me?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Sirius smiled, cupping her neck in his palm, and pulling her towards him. He kissed her tenderly.

"Okay, sounds fair," she whispered, resting her brow against his.

She gave him back his voice.

"What happened?" she asked again.

Sirius cleared his throat several times. He thought for a while about how to tell her what he and his friends had done, but finally decided that the best way to confess everything was to speak bluntly.

"We set up a prank against Filch, but we were laughing too loudly," he answered, his voice hoarse.

She narrowed her eyes.

"You silenced each other?"

"Well... It was that or a month of detention."

"What did you do?"

"We let a cake fall on his head."

Clara propped up an eyebrow, before bursting into laughter.

"How much I would pay to see that!" she laughed.

Sirius smiled tenderly at her.

"What?" she asked, noticing his dreamy expression.

"Nothing, it's just..."

He caressed tenderly her cheek.

"You're perfect."

She propped up an eyebrow, smiling nonetheless, blushing.

"Lily is mad at James," he explained. "She caught us red-handed, and she refused to give him back his voice as a punishment. And I'm pretty sure Sally will not like it either. But you're just laughing..."

He pulled her close to him, pressing her against his muscular chest. He breathed deeply her scent of jasmine, feeling electricity running up his spine.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world," he whispered against her skin, kissing her neck.

She grinned.

"Are you going to go help James with his voice problem?" she asked him.

He shook his head, still kissing her skin.

"He's a big boy, he'll find something," he replied.

She cuddled in his arms, picking up her pencils again.

"Want to stay with me for a while?" she asked.

Sirius grinned.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to draw anything," he smirked.

Clara merely laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be very good at distracting me."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Though I've got to say it's freezing out here."

"'Guess you'll have to keep me against you then, to keep me warm."

He kissed her hair.

"What I wouldn't do for you, really..."

* * *

Lily was starting to be worried. Alright, actually she was starting to be completely panicked. James had disappeared after their row, and now he was nowhere to be found. Merlin knew how easily this idiot could get himself in the worst kind of trouble. And now that she had calmed down, Lily was starting to feel guilty for her punishment. And finally, she hated to be mad at James, and she hated the fact that James was probably mad at her as well. She had to find him... but the boys had refused to let her use the Marauders Map, and she was starting to lose her mind. She had looked throughout the school for more than hour, before joining her friends in the Great Hall for dinner, hoping he would be there. But he wasn't there.

"Lils, why are you so upset anyway?" Marlene asked her. "We're in Hogwarts, nothing can happen to him."

"It's James we're talking about. He's such a moron that he could have taken a walk in the Forbidden Forest to get rid of his frustration against me..."

She froze. She hadn't searched in the Forbidden Forest obviously, but now that she was speaking out loud this theory...

"Merlin, do you think he could do that?" she asked the boys, her eyes wide opened.

"Even if he had gone there, Lils," Remus reassured him. "He wouldn't be in danger."

Lily nodded, remembering his Animagus abilities.

"Right... "

Sirius ad Remus exchanged a glance. Sirius sighed.

"Actually, Lils... We know where he is."

Lily looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"He's waiting for you at the kitchens," Remus answered.

The ginger girl jumped out of her seat and hurried out the Great Hall, leaving her laughing friends behind.

And indeed, when she arrived before the kitchens, James seemed to be waiting patiently for her. He smiled as he was catching sight of her coming his way, and he didn't flinch when he saw the expression of anger on her face.

"Where the hell were you?" she yelled, still hurrying towards him.

He shrugged, before pointing at the ground under his feet.

"You bloody moron!" she went on in her rage, finally reaching him. "You're such an arse, Potter!"

She started to slap his chest and shoulders, though she knew perfectly that she wasn't hitting him hard enough for him to be hurt.

"You're such a prat!"

He propped up an eyebrow, letting her pass her nerves on his chest.

"I really do hate you, Potter!"

James caught her wrists, holding them firmly and yet tenderly, before pressing her hands against his heart.

"Where were you?" she asked him. "You disappeared for hours. _Hours,_ James. Do you have any idea of how scared I was?"

James merely smirked.

"Oh, don't you dare smirk now! I'm mad at you!"

He cupped her cheek in response, caressing soothingly her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I hate you, James Potter," she repeated, though this time her voice didn't sound convincing at all.

James smirked again, before kissing her lips tenderly. His hands roamed throughout her body, making her moan against his mouth, whilst she was wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself to his chest.

Merlin, how could she remain angry against him when he kissed her like that...?

"You're a prick," she whispered, as he was resting his brow against hers. "And you'll need more than one of your wonderful kisses to make me forgive you."

He smirked once more, propping an eyebrow, and James didn't need his voice for Lily to understand perfectly what he meant...

"Don't be cocky," she admonished him, though her voice was no longer angry, and she was rubbing her nose against his. "Do you really think I would be with you if I didn't like your kisses."

He shook his head no, grinning.

"You're so annoying," she said, whilst he was kissing her neck.

He nipped at her skin, and she knew that it meant a cocky _I know._

"I said that you would need more than kisses to make me forgive you, Potter. And I meant it."

He took a step back, and knocked at the kitchens door. Ollie quickly opened.

"Everything is ready, Mr. Potter," she grinned. "I hope you will like it."

James smiled, before entering the kitchen, closely followed by Lily. Ollie guided them through the kitchens, until they had reached an adjacent room, that was usually used to store different kind of goods. But for the night, it had become a very romantic room...

Lily gasped at the sight of the table set for two in the middle of the room, candles shedding a delicate and warm light throughout the room, some red roses set on the table. She took James's hand in hers.

"You did this?" she asked him, though she obviously already knew the answer.

Because who else than this prat of James Potter could have organized a romantic diner in the middle of Hogwarts just for her?

James nodded, smirking at her expression. She took his face in her hands, and gave him a slow, tender kiss, that made him feel numb and euphoric at the same time. And she was the only one who could make him feel this way...

He helped her to sit down, before sitting right opposite her, taking her hand in his. Ollie disappeared back in the kitchens.

"Would you like me to give you your voice back?" she asked him shyly, playing with his fingers.

James propped an eyebrow.

"Well... I reckon you've earned it. I forgive you."

She made a gesture to pick up her wand, but James stopped her, starting her.

"See! I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long, Ginger Sweet," he told her.

His low voice made her jump on her chair.

"You can talk!" she squealed.

James merely laughed.

"House elves are very good at magic, you know that, right?" he answered.

"But you made me thought...?"

The boy shrugged, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're not the only one who loves teasing people."

"You're such a prat!" she cried, taking her hands away from James's.

But he caught her fingers at the very last second, capturing her hand in his again.

"And I know that's why you love me so much," he replied in a cocky smirk.

"Here, I hate you again."

"You know you don't."

"I do."

"You're just mad."

"I thought this diner was meant to make me forgive you for acting like a childish arse."

"It is."

"Well, it's not working very well, for the moment."

"What? Three seconds ago, I was forgiven..."

"That was before you made me come close to a heart-attack."

"Ginger Sweet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Lily couldn't help but grin.

"Forgive me," James went on. "Forgive me for being a childish arse. Forgive me for being so unbearably annoying all the time. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," she whispered, her heart racing in her chest as he was caressing the inside of her wrist, tickling her skin.

He grinned, and she was pretty sure that by caressing her pulse softly, he had noticed that her heart had quickened.

"I love you too," she said.

His grin widened.

"I have one last weapon against your anger though, if there are still some traces left in your wonderful little head."

"What is it?"

James reached behind him for what looked like a box, and offered it to Lily. She grinned, chasing away a lock of her red hair behind her ear, her cheeks reddening.

"What is it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Open it," James merely answered.

She opened the golden box, and burst into laughter. She picked up her favourite chocolate cake.

"That's my favourite," she smiled.

"I know it is," James answered, smiling as well.

"Not bad Potter. Although, you know you're supposed to eat this at the end of the meal, and not at the beginning, right?"

James laughed.

"I know. But clearly I couldn't wait till dessert to bring out my last argument to reach forgiveness."

"No, clearly you couldn't."

"So... forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes, you are forgiven."

"Good."

Ollie reappeared, bringing their food. And as time flew by, their laughs echoed throughout the kitchens, and soon none of them could remember why they had fought in the first place, and they just spent a lovely evening together.

When they came out of the kitchens, the night had already covered the heavens with darkness, and the stars were shedding their trembling lights on the two teenagers through the windows. Their fingers intertwined, they walked silently through a corridor or two, before Lily's lips would find James's. And soon he had wrapped his arms around her, and she had lost her hands in his messy dark hair, and he had pinned her against a wall, and he was carrying her off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands travelling up and down her thighs.

"Merlin, Lils... you're gorgeous," he moaned against her neck.

She gasped as he was slipping his fingers under her shirt, and finally capturing her right breast in his calloused hand. She closed her eyes.

"We should get mad at each other more often," she moaned.

He chuckled in her hair.

"'Can't deny we're good at makeup sex," he breathed, his lips millimetres from hers.

"Your room, or mine?" she asked as he was carrying her down the corridor, heading for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Last night we were in mine," James answered. "Let's go mess _your_ sheets up this time."

She giggled, breathing in his shampoo.

"Sounds fair."

"I think so too."

"I love you, James."

They both grinned.

"I love you too, Lily."

* * *

Snape remained frozen on the spot. He remained hidden there, behind the corner, staring at the two teenagers. He didn't know if what he wanted to do the most right now was to throw up or to cry. It was definitely something between the two though. He just couldn't believe what was happening before him, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing was real.

Lily was pinned against the wall, running her hands through James's hair, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. His hands were stroking tenderly her thighs, before his left hand would slip upwards, under her shirt and... upon her breast.

But instead of pushing him away, or slapping him, or yelling at him she... she moaned, closing her eyes, clearly in bliss.

Merlin, this was not happening, it couldn't be happening...

"We should get mad at each other more often."

Snape's heart broke at the sound of how husky her voice was for... Potter...

The Gryffindor boy chuckled, his face disappearing in her bright ginger hair. He moved his face so his and Lily's lips were almost touching.

"'Can't deny we're good at makeup sex," the boy breathed in a husky voice.

Lily smiled. She merely smiled... when James's remark meant that... that...

Oh Merlin, no, it wasn't possible... She couldn't have slept with this toerag...

James pressed her a bit closer to him, though Snape couldn't imagine how they could closer to each other in the first place, and carried her down the corridor, aiming for the stairs.

"Your room, or mine?" she asked rubbing her nose against his.

Snape leaned against the wall of stone for support. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't supposed to give herself to _him._ Snape looked down at the phial in his hand, a green liquid glimmering by the light of the torches. He had thought this as the solution to all his problems, at last...

"Last night we were in mine," James answered the girl's question. "Let's go mess _your_ sheets up this time."

Snape closed his eyes, nausea rising inside him.

Lily giggled, pressing her face in her boyfriend's messy dark hair.

Snape looked at the potion again. He had tested a less powerful version on Sirius Black at the ball. And the effects had been more than promising. The boy had blacked out, been terribly ill all night long... And this version of the potion was much stronger. The rat he had tested it on had died in a matter of seconds.

But tonight he had intended to use it on a much bigger rat...

He had headed to the kitchen, looking for some kind of food upon which he could have laid his lethal poison. A cake would have been perfect.

But then, he had found them together...

"Sounds fair," Lily whispered in James's ear.

"I think so too," the Gryffindor boy answered.

The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment, before Lily would speak again. Snape had never heard her speak in such a loving, tender voice in his entire life.

"I love you, James."

The two Gryffindors grinned.

And Snape's heart was shattered in a million pieces. Again...

"I love you too, Lily," James answered, in that tender and loving tone the ginger girl had used only seconds ago.

And they disappeared up the stairs.

Snape was motionless. Again, Lily had said out loud what she felt for the Gryffindor boy.

She loved him.

And once more, James had confessed how he felt for her.

He loved her.

They had obviously slept together, there was no doubt to have. Potter hadn't lied to him when he had threatened him the other night. Lily had slept with him. And Potter was still there, with her...

Maybe they really were happy together in the end. Maybe Lily really wanted to be with him. And perhaps Potter was being good for her, maybe he really cared about her after all, and didn't intend to hurt her in any way, looking for much more than mere sex. Perhaps... Perhaps Lily knew what she was doing, and Snape should try to leave them alone... for her...

He clenched his fingers tightly around the phial. No, Lily was losing her mind, and she just couldn't notice it. She wasn't realizing what she was doing. It was for her own good that he had to make a move against Potter. How could he let her be with someone like _him._

But then, why would he be more worthy of her than Potter?

After all, in the end, it was her choice. She had chosen Potter, over him.

Snape couldn't believe this was real...

And long after the sound of James and Lily walking up the stairs and laughing together had disappeared, Snape was still standing there, motionless, leaning against the stone wall for support, holding tightly in his clenched fist the little phial. And he didn't have a clue at what he was supposed to do now...


	52. Chapter 51: Matters Of The Heart

**As you seemed to like the part with Snape in the previous chapter, I thought it deserved a chapter, instead of a mere paragraph as it was initially planned.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, you're all amazing!**

 **Next update on Wednesday.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Matters Of The Heart**

He waited for her near the Gryffindor Tower. It was probably the only moment of the day during which he had a chance to see her alone. And Merlin knew how much he needed to talk to her...

In the pocket of his robes he had the toast he would use that very morning against Potter. The boy would never be able to notice anything before it was too late. It was a perfect plan. But before carrying on with his plan, Snape needed one last word with Lily. And the life of her boyfriend would depend on that conversation.

And Snape couldn't deny that he hoped this conversation would lead him to drop this toast in James's plate...

He first heard her laugh echoing through the portrait hole. That same laugh that was making him feel so much better a few years ago, and today brought only sadness and regrets to his heart. But there was another laughter with Lily's.

Potter's...

"James, you're mad!" she laughed.

"You're the one who's mental!" James cried merrily. "Do you really think I was kidding the other day? I've told you I would go with you to your sister's wedding, and I will."

"It's this week!"

"I know, and I'm coming. No way I'm letting you go there alone."

They finally walked out of the portrait hole, not noticing Snape, who was motionless in the shadows, leaning against the wall.

"It's kind of you," Lily said softly.

"Oh... don't think I'm doing it out of charity or something. I expect to have a reward, Ginger Sweet," James answered, his voice husky all of a sudden, kissing her hair.

Lily giggled, and Snape chose this moment to clear his throat, making the two teenagers know he was there. Merlin, he definitely couldn't take any more of these two...

The second James laid his eyes on him, he frowned hard, threat burning in his hazel eyes, and he advanced before Lily, protecting her.

Snape silently laughed. Potter was acting as if he was a threat for Lily, but he was definitely not the most dangerous person for her in this corridor...

"What are you doing here?" James asked him, his voice deadly cold.

"I wanted to talk with Lily, for just a second," Snape answered, looking at the witch, and ignoring her protective boyfriend.

"No way," James snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

"If you think I'll let you near her, you're for sure the dumbest guy in this school."

"Good news it's not your decision to take then."

Snape turned towards Lily again. The witch stood a bit straighter, speaking to him over James's shoulder.

"We're not friends anymore, Sev," she said warily. "I won't help you to do anything."

"I don't want your help. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" James asked him.

"It's none of your business, Potter."

"Everything that concerns Lily _is_ my business."

"You should shut up, and let the intelligent one of your relationship take the decisions."

James took a step towards him, but Lily held him back.

"James, please," she said soothingly. "He's just being a prick."

Severus clenched his jaws.

"We need to talk, it's important," he told her.

The ginger girl sighed. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't talk to him. And she also knew he wouldn't hurt her. He had had many chances since their fifth year, if he had wanted to curse her, he would have done it a long time ago.

"Just a minute," she nodded.

James looked at her as if she was mad.

"He won't hurt me, James," she reassured him.

James sighed angrily, before turning towards Snape.

"If she's not in the Great Hall in ten minutes, you're a dead man," he warned the Slytherin.

His tone was so cold, shaking with threat, that Snape merely nodded in response. James turned on his heels, and Snape guided Lily in the nearest deserted corridor.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He looked at her in the eyes.

"I know you'll say it's none of my business. But trust me Lils, it is," Snape said slowly. "So just answer the questions."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, becoming scared before his strange behaviour.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"You're right," she snapped. "Who I sleep with is none of your business."

He caught her upper arm, squeezing so tightly, she knew it would leave bruises.

"Did you sleep with Potter?" he repeated.

"If you don't let go of me immediately, I'll curse your arse into oblivion," she replied.

"Did you sleep with Potter?"

She snorted.

"He's my boyfriend, Sev," she answered. "What do you think?"

"Did you, or did you not?"

"Let go of me."

"Lils, please. Please, I need to know."

Snape let go of her arm. She stroked her painful limb, but she wasn't angry anymore. He looked so sad...

"Yes, I did sleep with him," she answered.

"When?"

She rolled her eyes.

"A long time ago, Sev."

"Long?"

"Since the beginning of September."

Severus clenched his jaws. They had already slept together, for months now... and Potter was still by her side.

It wasn't just for sex...

"Do you love him? Do you really love Potter?" Snape asked her coldly.

"Yes, I do love him," Lily answered earnestly.

"How can you?" Snape asked her angrily. "How can you love Potter after all he's done to you? To me? To us...?"

"It's not his fault if we're not friends anymore, Sev. You made your choice, and I made mine. And he's not the same anymore. You can't say he hurts you anymore..."

"He came to see me the other night, in the Slytherin Common Room. You knew that? He threatened me!"

"I know. He told me."

Snape frowned.

"He told you?"

"There's nothing he hides from me. And there's nothing I hide from him. You can be sure that everything you're saying now, he'll know every word of it before the end of Transfiguration this very morning. I trust him. And he trusts me. There are no lies, nor secrets between us."

She stopped for a moment to let her words sink in, before continuing her speech.

"I know he came to see you the other night. I know he threatened you. And don't count on me to pity you, or to feel sorry for you, 'cause it won't happen. He was right to act the way he acted with you. You had helped a bitch to drug his best friend, _my_ friend..."

She shook her head, her fists clenched.

"You deserved to be treated like this."

"Since when do you think people should be hurt?" Snape asked, shouting by now.

"Since the day I understood that you wouldn't hesitate to hurt us!" she snapped back, her voice shaking with fury. "You tried to kill him this year, Sev!"

There were tears glimmering in her eyes by now.

"You almost killed him! Now, for sure he acted like a prat for years, but James never tried to kill you!"

"He made me suffer enough to deserve it."

Lily shook her head again.

"What he did doesn't matter. You tried to kill him, Sev!"

"He doesn't deserve you, Lils! Can't you see that?"

"Why wouldn't he deserve me?"

"He's just a prat, a toerag, a cocky moron. And you're..."

His voice broke.

"You're so much better than he will ever be," he answered, his voice hoarse and shaking.

Lily took a step back, narrowing her eyes.

"Why the hell do you want to know what happens between James and I anyway?" she asked him slowly.

"Because he's going to hurt you in the end. And I'm trying to make you open your eyes so that you can see through his lies..."

"James doesn't lie to me. He loves me, Severus."

There was a deafening silence between them for a moment, before Lily would speak again, her voice shaking despite her best efforts to keep it steady.

"Why do you want to know what happens between James and I, Sev?"

"He'll hurt you, Lils," Severus said, ignoring her question.

"He'll never hurt me. Just like I'll never hurt him."

"He'll leave you in the end. He'll break up with you, and will leave you desperate, on your own..."

"You know nothing about us. James loves me. He has always loved me, and I was too stupid to see it. He will never leave me. Never."

She believed so much in these words, Severus could almost believe in them as well.

But only almost...

"He didn't change, Lils. How can you trust him?"

"I trust him, Sev. I trust him with my life," she answered.

She stared intensely at him.

"Why do you want to know all this anyway?" she asked once more.

But Snape remained silent. And for a moment, Lily could take a glimpse at the truth...

She took another step back.

"You're jealous..."

It sounded more like an affirmation than a question.

"Don't be silly," Snape snapped, though even he was not convinced by his tone.

"That's why you've been threatening him so much since our sixth year. You're jealous because... because I love him."

"I'm not jealous of Potter."

"Sev... you've never been more than a friend to me. And if I've let you see any sign that something else could have happened between us, then I'm sorry..."

"You're wrong, Lils."

"No, no I'm right. You have feelings for me."

She closed her eyes, wincing.

"Merlin, Sev. I'm so sorry."

"You don't see the truth in who Potter is."

She looked up at him again.

"I know who James is, Sev."

She shook her head. She had to be honest with him. The only thing that would help him now was to hear the truth, from her own mouth.

"Nothing would have ever happened between us, Sev."

They stared at each other for a moment, both motionless.

"Even if you hadn't insulted me at the end of our fifth year, even if we would have remained friends, even if you hadn't chosen to listen to Voldemort... Nothing would have ever happened between us."

Snape didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Lily went on, and Snape could see on her face that she meant every word that she spoke. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I don't love you, Sev. I never have. And I never will."

She shook her head once more.

"There was a time when we were friends... but you went too far. You tried to hurt my friends. You hurt James... And I can't see even a friend in you anymore. You're not this person I trusted once..."

Snape didn't answer again, and so Lily went on.

"I don't mean to hurt you here. But you need to hear the truth. I don't have feelings for you, Sev. There's no competition between you and James... because I will always choose him."

A new silence filled up the space between them.

"I don't mean to hurt you," Lily said again. "But..."

"It was pretty clear, Lils," Snape interrupted her.

"I love him, Sev. I love him with all my heart."

Snape nodded slowly.

"I understand."

"I won't tell James about... what you feel, don't worry."

Snape snorted.

"I thought there were no secrets between the perfect couple."

"He would kill you if he knew."

Snape laughed wryly.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be," Lily advised him.

"Potter is a coward, he would never have the strength to hurt someone."

"You're wrong, Sev. There are some things for which James would be able to do anything. And I'm one of them..."

"Of course he won't do anything. You think that he will come like your knight in shining armour to save you? He's selfish. He'll run away to save his neck."

"You really don't know him at all."

"Oh... I know him alright..."

"No you don't. You don't know what happened this summer. You don't know all the risks he took for me. You don't know all the things he did for me. You're the selfish one, Sev."

"He would never have the strength to do whatever is necessary for him to reach his goal. That's why he won't hurt me. Not seriously anyway. Go on, tell him why I wanted to talk to you, we'll see what he does. But you know just like me that he wouldn't have the strength to endanger my life. He would never have the strength to plan a way to see his revenge fulfilled, to plan every single detail meticulously, to plan everything for weeks..."

He stopped as he was noticing the burning fire in her green eyes. Severus was going too far in his argumentation now, and once more, Lily could glimpse the truth. She walked closer to him, staring at him in the eyes, rage burning through her body.

"If you try to hurt him, in any way, you will have me to deal with, Severus."

"You're too kind to be a threat. You wouldn't hurt anyone. If Potter is too much of a coward, you're too soft."

"I love him with all my heart. I can't live without him," she answered slowly, making sure that he understood perfectly the meaning of every one of her words. "And I won't let anyone hurt him. I'd do anything for him, Severus. I would die for him. I would kill for him. And beware, if you touch him, you can be sure that what I will do to you will be a thousand times worse."

She waved her finger at him angrily.

"Don't you ever speak to me again."

"Lils..."

"Never Snape! If you speak to one of us again, I'll take care of you myself! Can you realize what you're doing? You're threatening the man I love. He's my life!"

She stared at him intensely a few more seconds, before shaking her head, her voice sounding sad now, and not angry.

"If anything happens to me, I'll die, Sev. I swear I will."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

"You've been together for what? Two months? A bit more? That's not what I call a life-changing relationship."

"It is though. James changed my life. I had never loved anyone before him. I didn't even think I could love someone so much."

She stared at him again, her voice soft, trying to explain him things she was sure he couldn't understand.

"What is happening between James and I, it's not just a stupid relationship teenagers have because their merely full of hormones. It's real, Sev. It's serious. It's the real thing, can't you see? James is the one."

Snape remained motionless.

"He's the one, the only one," Lily went on. "And no matter what you think of him... I know the truth. The truth is that he loves me just as deeply as I love him, and that nothing will ever change our feelings. So no, believe me, I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that if something happens to him, I will never be able to live. I need him. You can be as cynical as you want, you won't change the truth."

She let her words sink in for a minute, before resuming her speech, as Snape was still silent.

"If you really have feelings for me, if you want me to be happy, then you'll leave us alone. Leave us alone, Severus. He's wonderful with me, he's making me feel happier than I've ever been in my life. And if you really care about me, then you'll leave me be happy. Leave him alone."

And she stormed out of the corridor.

After a moment, when the sound of her footsteps upon the stones had been shushed by the distance between them, Snape took the toast out of his pocket.

He had been right the previous night. He had understood perfectly the situation.

He took out his wand, applied the tip against the toasted bread drenched in poison, and slowly, he prepared himself to speak the right words for the spell to strike. Only one charm would send this deadly piece of food in James's plate, and the boy would be dead in a matter of seconds.

But another word formed by its own will on his tongue.

"Incendio."

And he let go of the food, striding down the corridor, whilst the bread was burning on the cold floor.

* * *

James had his eyes fixed on his watch, counting the seconds to reach the moment he would run through the corridor to kick Snape's arse the proper way. But he didn't need to, as Lily finally appeared by his side, next to the door of the Great Hall.

"You're not eating yet?" she asked kindly.

"With you alone with this greasy git? Do you really think I could be able to eat something?"

He heaved a deep sigh, half-frustrated, half-relieved. But after a struggle of a few seconds, he couldn't fight anymore, and he wrapped his strong arms around Lily. The girl laughed softly, running her hands in his messy hair.

"Don't you dare do something that stupid ever again," he ordered. "Do you hear?"

She nodded, her face buried in his shirt.

"I should never have let you alone with him," James sighed, angry against himself.

"He didn't hurt me, James," Lily reassured him.

"What did he want?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, worried. She didn't look at Snape as a friend anymore, true, but she didn't want him to suffer either. Somehow, she was still hoping he could become a good person again someday. And she knew perfectly how James would react if she told him the truth.

James narrowed his eyes.

"What. Did. He. Say?" he asked her, and she could hear in his voice that he was getting angry already.

She sighed. She couldn't keep anything from him anyway. And Snape had told her to tell him... though he probably merely said that because he was angry, but that was a detail.

"Not here. Let's go back to the dorms," she answered.

James frowned, but nodded anyway, and followed her back to Heads' dormitory.

"What happened?" James asked once more as he was closing the door of her bedroom.

She sat down on her bed, heaving a deep sigh, and James sat next to her.

"James, he didn't hurt me," she told him. "I swear he didn't. You have to promise me that you won't go after him. Okay?"

"Depends on what he told you," he answered through gritted teeth.

"James..."

"Lils!" he roared.

She looked up at him, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice, I'm sorry," he apologized, breathing heavily despite his calm voice. "But the more you're delaying this, the more I'm pissed off. So let's get rid of this."

She nodded, searching for the right words.

"He..." she said slowly. "He wanted to know if... if I loved you."

James froze.

"What else?" he asked, his voice colder than ice.

"He asked if we had... slept together."

James's cheeks turned crimson.

"He thought you weren't sincere with me. He thought you would leave me..."

James laughed wryly.

"Bullshit! And he knows it."

"James I..."

She took his hands in hers.

"I think he... I think he has feelings for me."

James didn't answer, and Lily looked warily at him.

"James?"

"I heard you," he answered.

"Can you say something?"

He shrugged.

"What would you have me say?"

"I thought you would be angry," she admitted.

"I am. All I want to do right now is to cut off his balls..."

"James, it's not his fault."

"You know what makes me even angrier? It's that you're still defending him!"

"I'm not defending him..."

"Yes, you are!" James roared, shouting again. "You're saying it's not his fault! That's what I call defend someone!"

"He can't chose who he likes..." she tried to calm him down, tears shining in her eyes at the sound of his angry shouts.

"He doesn't _like_ you, Lils. He _loves_ you."

They remained silent for a moment, staring at each other.

"James," Lily said slowly, taking firmly his face in her hands, though he tried to back away, "I love you."

He stopped fighting against her grasp, and stared at her green eyes.

"You know perfectly there is no competition for you coming from Severus."

"He loves you, Lils," James replied.

"And _I_ love _you_ ," she repeated. "I don't want you to think that I wanted this to happen. Because I've never wanted this. I've never felt anything for him, even when we were friends. And you know it."

Suddenly, there were tears in his eyes, and when he spoke again, James's voice was shaking, but it was not out of anger anymore.

"I don't like the fact that someone else can feel for you what _I_ feel..."

"It doesn't matter..."

"It does matter. It does matter because... because I understand how he must be feeling right now."

She looked questioningly at him.

"How do you think I was feeling last year, Lils?" he asked her.

Lily froze.

"When you were laughing with your boyfriend, kissing him..."

He shook his head, tears shining more and more at the corners of his hazel eyes.

"I know what it feels like to love someone more than it should be possible to love, and to have to watch this person be with someone else, happy... when you feel like shit all day long."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know you loved me back then," she whispered against his ear.

"I know. And it wouldn't have changed anything anyway."

"Maybe it would have."

"You didn't love me."

She closed her eyes.

"Do you know when I realized I loved you?" she asked, whispering.

He shook his head.

"When I broke up with Liam," she said slowly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I wasn't sad, I wasn't... I wasn't feeling anything. And suddenly, it all became clear... Why I had never been able to tell him that I loved him, why I didn't want to meet his family, why I had preferred your gifts over his, why I wasn't sad now that I was losing him. It was because I loved you. Because it had always been you, James."

She looked at him once more, but he turned his face away, fleeing her green gaze, drying quickly his cheeks with his sleeve. But she forced him to look at her again.

"I love you. I'll always love, James. You're..."

Her voice broke, but he silently encouraged her to continue, caressing tenderly her cheek, his eyes tender by now.

"You're the one."

His jaw dropped.

"I know it sounds stupid to say this when we're just seventeen but..." she went on, almost crying by now, a lump in her throat. "But it's the truth."

Before she could react, he had crushed their lips together. Her hands flew up in his hair in less than a second, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. Somehow, she found herself sitting on his laps, as he was still sitting on the edge of her bed, their tongues still intertwined.

After an eternity, they pulled away, gasping for air.

"Will you go after him?" she asked shyly.

James heaved a deep sigh, before shaking his head.

"He already suffers enough because the girl he loves is happily in couple with his worst enemy, I reckon," he answered slowly, running his hand through her red hair.

She smiled.

"This, James Potter, is one of the many reasons why I'm madly in love with you."

James smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Why? Because I'm able to control myself for once?"

She smiled tenderly at him.

"Because you're kind."

He kissed her lips once more, before moving his mouth to her collarbone.

"I could think of another reason why you love me..." he breathed in a husky voice.

The next second, he had pinned her against the mattress, and was lying on top of her. He torn the buttons of her shirt apart.

"We're supposed to go in Transfiguration," she breathed as he was taking off his own shirt.

"Screw the goddamn classes," he mumbled, devouring her neck. "Plus, I've shouted at you. I need to make you forgive me for that."

She moaned loudly, his hands stroking her ribs.

"You're forgiven," she whispered.

"Good."

He suddenly stopped, looking at her eyes again.

"Lils... there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, craving for the feeling of his lips on her skin to come back again.

"You said I was the one..."

She opened her mouth to stop him, but he didn't let her interrupt him.

"I need to tell you... You're the one for me too, Lils."

They stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.

"You're the only one," James went on. "I've always known you were, since our very first night at Hogwarts."

He caressed tenderly her cheekbone with his thumb.

"And I promise you that I'll never leave you. I intend to stay with you until my very last breath. No matter what the rest of the world tries to do to tear us apart, I promise you, I won't let them. All I want to do with my life is to grow old with you by my side. I love you so much Lils."

Before he could add another word, she crushed their lips together again, kissing him feverishly. The next second, she was struggling with his belt.

"I thought you didn't want to miss McGonagall's class..." James teased her, his lips moving across her shoulder stained with freckles.

"Screw the goddamn classes," she answered, out of breath already.

James chuckled against collarbone.

"I'm having a bad influence on you, I reckon," he said.

"I had noticed that..."

She felt him smirking against her skin, whilst his trousers were flying across the room.

She knew she should be panicking right now, after what James had just admitted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her... saying this at seventeen, it was completely crazy. But coming from James, it didn't sound crazy, it seemed right. And somehow, she didn't feel scared at all at the idea of spending her entire life with him by her side.


	53. Chapter 52 Healing Scars

**Here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it! I can't believe we've reached 300,000 words... that makes a LOT of words ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews on the previous chapters, it means the world to me really.**

 **Next update on Sunday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Healing Scars**

Remus levitated the piece of wood up to Sirius, who caught it quickly and applied it upon the wall, allowing Professor Solvay to fix the long wooden board against the wall. Behind them the girls were helping Madam Rosmerta to carry cases of butterbeers into the inn.

Most of the seventh-years had volunteered to help repairing the damages inflected upon Hogsmeade by the Death-Eaters a few weeks before. The Aurors had departed from the area, and most of the work had already been done by professionals, only details were left to fix by now. And the group of Gryffindor friends was no exception, and had volunteered to help the inhabitants to build their homes again. The Three Broomsticks was almost finished, and the friends were quite proud of their work.

"It looks very much like it was before it all happened," Clara nodded, as she was drinking a bit of water, sweeping off the sweat covering her forehead.

"It does indeed," Sirius nodded, getting down from the ladder.

He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, and kissed her temple, before drinking up some water as well.

"Madam Rosmerta seems to appreciate our work," Sirius told her, grinning at the sight of the happy woman.

"Well, I reckon we've done a pretty good job!" Clara agreed, nodding.

Marlene collapsed in a chair next to them.

"Bloody hell! This is even worse than Quidditch practice!"

Caradoc rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her.

"You're so dramatic! It's not that bad!"

"It is! I can't feel my arms, I'm sweaty, and dirty, and..."

He shushed her with a quick kiss on the lips, making everyone laugh.

"Now, lucky for you James isn't here to hear you describe how horrible his practice is," Sirius laughed.

"You can't deny it's quite intense, though," Josh replied.

"You're doing great though!" Clara reassured him. "Last year, it took us months to manage to get out of practice without limping!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

"It is. It is awful," Marlene replied. "But as you're used to it, you've forgotten how terrible it is."

"And I for one am not used to it yet," Josh agreed, nodding.

"Good for you James doesn't hear all this," Remus laughed. "He wouldn't take it very well if he did I reckon."

"I can't believe Lily went to her sister's wedding," Marlene breathed, shaking her head.

"Family is always complicated matter," Clara shrugged. "Her parents really wanted her to be there."

"But her sister didn't," replied Marlene.

"But her parents did," Clara insisted. "That's why she went, it's the only reason she went."

"Poor James, dragged into the mess..." Caradoc sighed.

"Hey, he volunteered, he's the one to blame for his own suffering here," replied Sirius, before heaving a deep sigh. "Although, I reckon we'll be the ones to pick up the pieces once Petunia and Vernon will have devoured him alive."

They laughed merrily, taking a short break in their hard work. Sally chose this very moment to walk in. She hurried towards Remus, taking his hand in hers, and kissing lightly his lips.

"How are you doing in here?" she asked merrily.

"Good, I reckon," Remus answered in a grin. "What about you?"

"We're almost done at the teashop," she smiled proudly.

"Good!"

He leaned closer to her, and whispered against her ear.

"It will leave us a bit of time alone," he said, and he felt his cheek reddening slightly.

She blushed fiercely.

"Right, I'd better hurry then," she grinned, her cheeks still red. "I'm just looking for white paint."

"In the back," Clara indicated her.

"Thanks."

"I'll give you a hand carrying this," Josh offered with a smile.

And soon, the two friends were gone.

"Moony, may I ask you a rather personal question?" Sirius asked his friend slowly.

"Since when do you ask before asking personal questions anyway?" Remus replied, smiling.

Sirius cleared his throat, deadly serious all of a sudden. He took his time to choose the right words, but he couldn't find a delicate way to express his thoughts.

"Have you told her?" he asked quite bluntly, studying carefully his friend's reaction.

"Told her what?" Remus asked, faking misunderstanding, when he knew perfectly what his friend was talking about.

"You know what," Sirius replied softly, not buying his friend's poor attempt.

Remus clenched his jaws.

"No, not yet," he merely answered.

"You know you'll have to, eventually," Sirius told him slowly.

"I know, no need to remind me," Remus snapped.

He winced.

"I'm sorry Padfoot," he sighed.

"It's okay."

Sirius put a supportive hand on Remus's shoulder.

"You should tell her quickly. You shouldn't wait."

"I don't know... I don't know what her reaction would be. What if she tells someone?"

"What if she finds out by herself? What if she finds out, and you hide it from her?" Sirius asked him. "You shouldn't keep secrets towards her. And this one is definitely huge..."

"That's why I should wait," Remus replied. "It's a heavy burden to bear, and I don't want her to carry this with me, not yet. We've been together for what? Two weeks?! It's definitely too soon."

"Remus is right," Clara told her boyfriend. "It's too soon. We need to know first if we can trust her."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but she interrupted him first.

"But you're also right," she told Sirius, before focusing on Remus. "You shouldn't keep this secret for long. You can wait for your relationship with her to be a bit more serious. But soon, you'll have to tell her. She must learn it from you, not from someone else, and not because she found out by herself."

Remus nodded slowly.

"You're right, but for now I have to wait."

"Still, you should think about it," Sirius added. "You should keep this in mind, and think of a way to tell her."

Remus nodded.

"I will. Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius merely patted his friend's shoulder in response before turning towards his girlfriend again, kissing her head and pressing her tightly against his chest.

Remus drank up a bit more water, his eyes wandering across the room covered with dust and pieces of wood. He undoubtedly would have to tell her sooner or later, but for now he still had a bit of time. Yes, he still had a bit of time...

* * *

"Where are the flowers?"

"The keys, where are the keys?"

"Have you seen my purse?"

"Henry, the phone is ringing!"

"My shoes! I can't find my shoes!"

"Where are the goddamn keys!?"

James and Lily were frozen on the spot, motionless on the doorway before the crazy scene that was taking place before them in the girl's parents' living room. Five girls in bright pink dresses (absolutely hideous dresses, by the way) were screaming and running throughout the house. Liz Evans was trying to calm everyone down, the phone on the wall was ringing madly, Henry Evans was completely lost in the midst of pink fabric, and Petunia in her huge white dress looked like a horse disguised as a meringue... It was pure chaos...

James started to chuckle at the sight of Petunia in her large white dress as she was knocking down everything around her whenever she was trying to move, as her dress was too voluminous to allow her to turn around or walk throughout the room. Lily pinched his arm to make him stop, but he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Mum!" Lily cried, trying to get Liz's attention despite the chaos around them.

The second she heard her daughter's voice, Elizabeth abandoned the bridesmaid she was helping and rushed towards Lily.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried, taking her daughter in her arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"

She finally stopped crushing her daughter in her arms, to turn towards James, and inflect upon him the same treatment.

"James! I'm so happy you came as well!"

"All the pleasure is mine, Liz," he mumbled in a breathy tone, as Lily's mother was squeezing him so tightly, his lungs were suddenly empty.

"Mum, I think your strangling my boyfriend," Lily laughed.

"Oh, sorry, dear," Liz said sheepishly, releasing the boy.

"It's okay," James reassured her, chuckling and straightening his black tie.

"Henry! Lily's here!" Liz called for her husband throughout the room.

"Ah!"

Henry pushed aside two bridesmaid who were fighting for a bouquet and hurried towards the two newcomers.

"It's so good to see you!" he cried, holding his daughter in his arms.

He first offered his open palm to James, but soon their hand-shaking turned into a tight hug.

"Thank God, I'm not the only man anymore!"he chimed, making James laugh. "These girls are driving me insane."

He winked at James, pulling away.

"Let's try an escape, come on! And I'd like to talk to you about something anyway, James."

"Okay," James nodded, before turning towards Lily. "Is that alright if I..."

"I'll be just fine," the ginger girl reassured him. "You can go."

James nodded, following Henry out of the room.

"We'll get the car, my love," Henry cried over his shoulder to his wife.

Liz nodded, heaving a desperate sigh at the sight of her daughter's dress that was destroying her living room.

Lily finally entered the room completely.

"Hi Petunia!" she said, forcing her tone to be merrier than she felt.

Petunia twirled towards her, knocking down another vase full of white Lilies.

"Hi," she merely breathed, her teeth gritting.

"Can... can I help you with something?" Lily asked her softly.

"No, thanks."

Petunia chose to ignore her and turned back to her search for her shoes. Lily nodded slowly, noticing the glares coming from the bridesmaids around her. Liz appeared by her side again.

"Could you help me with the flowers?" she asked her daughter.

Lily nodded, and followed her mother in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you came," she told her earnestly. "I know you're making a huge effort. And I know Petunia might not give anything in return, but I'm glad you came."

Lily nodded.

"It's alright, Mum. Besides, James came with me. I'm not alone. To be honest, I don't think I would have come he hadn't accepted to come as well."

"He looks like a very kind person," Liz nodded, a smile both sad and tender on her lips.

"He is. He's amazing!"

"Why did it take so long for you two to be together?"

Lily shrugged.

"He wasn't always like this. He was... childish. A lot more than he is today, and trust me he is still childish!"

"You seem happy with him."

"I am. He makes me happy."

"Good. That's all a mother can want, you know... for her baby girl to be happy. And for her to stay a little girl forever, but I've learned long ago that this is impossible, even with Magic!"

They laughed, and Liz took her daughter's hands in hers.

"I'm happy for you. You've found someone good, who undoubtedly loves you, and will take care of you..."

She cleared her throat, feeling a bit more uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"... but I hope you two are careful about... you know..."

"Mum!" Lily cried, shushing her in a laugh. "You already gave me 'The Talk', no need to get back there."

"Right, right... I was just saying, if you needed to talk about it..."

"We're careful, and we're fine, thank you."

"Right... Anyway your father must be taking care of James by now."

"What?!"

"It's your father, do you really think he would just let him be with you without a little talk first..."

"I can't believe it..."

Lily bit nervously her nail. What the hell could her father be telling her boyfriend...?!

* * *

James had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Merlin knew it was hard to make him feel uncomfortable, but here, Lily's father had done it. And it was pure torture for the boy. Somehow, to be given 'The Talk' by your girlfriend's father was even worse than when it had been given to you by your own father...

"I hope I was clear," Henry concluded after almost ten minutes of monologue.

"Very clear, sir," James answered sheepishly.

Henry couldn't help but be satisfied by the look of despair on James's face.

"Good, I guess I just have to add that if you want to keep this head of yours upon your shoulders, you'd better not mess up with my daughter."

"Yes, sir. I mean... I won't sir."

"Good. You can get out of the car now."

James fled as fast as he could, and when Lily saw him walking back into the hallway, he was pale as sheets.

"James, you're okay?" she asked him, walking closer to him.

James shook his head, his eyes still wide opened.

"I think your father wants to kill me," he blurted out in a hoarse voice.

"Of course he doesn't," she reassured him, rolling her eyes, before holding him tightly in her arms.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to have sex with you again," James mumbled against her hair.

"Merlin! Don't say that!" she laughed, looking at his hazel eyes again. "What would I become without having sex with you!"

"That discussion with your father was quite traumatizing though."

She shook her head, laughing, before dragging him upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Help me choose my dress, would you?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." James answered.

"Lils, we're leaving in twenty minutes for the church, dear," her mother informed her, crying from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, Mum!"

She closed the door of her room behind her, and forced James to sit down on her bed as he was still too shocked to react to anything. She looked at her dresses in the wardrobe. She knew perfectly which one she wanted to wear, but had trouble finding it... Ah, here it was. She turned towards James, and placed the dress over her body, showing him what she would look like in it.

"James, do you like this one?"

James blinked, focusing on her again, and he gawked at her for a moment, as she was showing him a beautiful green dress.

"Yeah, great pick."

She grinned, before taking off her skirt and shirt, not bothering to ask James to look away. And the boy definitely did _not_ look away...

"I thought you wouldn't be able to have sex with me again..." she teased him, noticing his roaming eyes.

"You're too gorgeous for that."

"If you don't stop staring at me, I'll kick you out of my bedroom."

James smirked.

"Don't lie, Ginger Sweet. I know perfectly you won't kick me out."

"Oh, and why wouldn't I?"

"First, because I've got your wand, which means that you don't have the strength to make me go anywhere. And second, because I know you don't mind me adoring every inch of you."

She blushed fiercely, turning her back to him.

"Would you give me a hand, instead of being cocky again?" he said slowly.

James merely stood up, laughing, and he helped her with the zipper of her dress, before kissing tenderly her shoulder.

"You're gorgeous," he said, grinning, as he was looking at her, now all dressed up.

"You're very handsome too," she admitted, tugging at his tie.

"Ready to face the pigs?" he asked, heaving a sigh to give himself courage.

She took his hand in hers.

"With you, anytime."

* * *

Lily heaved a deep sigh, turning her spoon between her fingers, bored more than ever. The ceremony had been... well... ceremonious. The party was pure torture. The diner was posh, and made of all the things she hated, of course. The music was horrid. And her sister still looked like a meringue, only now with a stupid grin on her face... or well, what looked like a grin for her, as Petunia never really smiled, merely winced. At least she seemed happy enough, though for an unknown reason, it wasn't really making Lily feel any better. Next to her, James was playing with a lock of her hair, just as bored as the ginger girl. She looked at him, and felt infinitely grateful that he could endure such horrid times just for her.

The day had been awful for him as well. He had been struggling once or twice to escape from a muggle conversation he didn't understand anything about, Vernon's family was as mean as he was, and they didn't seem to like James (nor Lily, by the way) at all. The peak had been reached when Vernon's sister had 'accidentally' let escape one of her bulldog, that had run after James throughout the city hall. After an impressive run, James had finally managed to petrify him discreetly, and he and Lily had thrown the unconscious beast in a cupboard. Now, whenever Marge was passing before them, looking for her dog, James and Lily couldn't help but explode into laughter...

Lily smiled absentmindedly at the memory, and James looked at her, smiling questioningly at her.

"What is it?" James asked her.

"Nothing, I was just imagining Marge's face when she'll find back her monster."

James chuckled with her.

"I'm terribly bored, love," he confessed in a sigh.

"I'm bored too," she admitted.

"Now, please, Ladies and Gentlemen," the drunk bridesmaid called right at this moment, "let's dance!"

Couples started to walk towards the dance floor, and the drunk bridesmaid walked boldly towards James.

"Hey, want to dance?" she asked.

James looked at her with an amused smile, before shaking his head.

"No, thanks."

"You can't say no to a bridesmaid!" she replied seductively.

"Yes, he can," Lily blurted out, scowling at her.

James's smile widened at the sight of his angry girlfriend. He suddenly felt a stare fixed upon him, and he looked up, catching Petunia's glance. She seemed very pleased to see Lily bored and feeling quite miserable, and James's blood immediately boiled at the thought.

"Actually," he told the bridesmaid," I was about to dance."

Lily propped up an eyebrow, but James immediately turned towards her. He stood up, and offered her his open hand.

"Let's dance, love."

Lily narrowed slightly her eyes.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," she said sadly, glancing over Petunia, who was still staring at her.

"Come on," James encouraged her. "Let's make your sister die of jealousy before my dancing skills. After all, with this pig of hers, it's a miracle she managed to dance once with him without being crushed."

He winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile. She nodded shyly, before slipping her hand in his, and standing up, following James towards the dancers, leaving the bridesmaid abandoned behind.

He made her twirl, making her laugh merrily, a bright smile back on her face, before catching her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whilst he was pressing her against his muscular chest. She rested her head upon his shoulder, whilst he was making her sway slowly. She looked at Petunia, who was glaring at her, not pleased at all. Lily couldn't refrain a smile.

"I think Petunia is very mad at us for dancing like this," she informed James.

"Good, that's all she deserves," he answered with a smirk.

He kissed her hair, making her smile even more.

"She's the one who's crazy, and wrong, and mean," James whispered against her ginger hair. "You know that, don't you? She's the one who's wrong here, none of this is your fault. And if she's too stupid to realize how lucky she is to have you for a sister, then it's her problem, not ours."

Lily smiled slowly, feeling a bit better every second as James was holding her tightly against him.

"Thank you, James, "she whispered in his ear, her breath upon his skin making him shiver.

"You're welcome, Lils. Besides, if I can use your horrid sister to steal a dance from you..."

They chuckled softly, and closed their eyes, Lily's face buried in the crook of his neck, whilst James was resting his lips against her hair.

"I love you James," she whispered again.

The boy grinned.

"I love you too, Lily."

* * *

Remus frowned hard, reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the Library, whilst on his right, Sirius and Clara were finishing their DADA essay, and on his left Lily and James were working on their Transfiguration. On the seat opposite him, Sally was finishing to work on their Potions essay. But he didn't care much about what his friends were doing right now, as he was reading the article before him.

Two families of Aurors had been killed the previous day. For the moment, no more information than the list of the victims' names was available. The Auror department had started their investigation, nothing more was told.

Remus glimpsed over at Clara. She was looking calm, despite her eyes slightly red from her cries of the morning. Sirius had handled her reaction quite well, and she seemed to be okay. Still, she had been upset all morning, and Remus couldn't blame her. How the hell did the Death Eater manage to find out the identity of the Aurors working on the case and their families' locations was still a mystery...

The boy started as Sally was touching his hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" she whispered, clearly worried.

"Of course," he answered, propping up an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... you're looking a bit pale."

Remus froze. The full moon was in three days, and he was already starting to feel the first effects of his coming transformation.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night, maybe I'm a bit tired."

Sally nodded slowly.

"You're sure you're fine?" she insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine."

She nodded again, before focusing on her essay once more.

Remus looked at James and Sirius, and the three boys exchanged a nervous glance.

Troubles were coming, for sure.

* * *

"I have received new orders from the Dark Lord."

A heavy silence fell upon the Slytherins. All were listening intensely at Lestrange, whose gaze seemed to pierce right through the members of the little group.

"The Dark Lord has been quite impressed by your new spell, Snape," Lestrange went on. "He is very pleased with you. Even if your spell could be improved, it is full of possibilities. And even if the blood traitor was only wounded, he seems to be content of your initiative, and particularly of how discreetly your plan was carried on. You have proved your loyalty to him, and you shall receive the dark mark as soon as we get out of school, probably even at Christmas."

Snape nodded slowly, a shiver running up his spine. He couldn't help but be scared at the idea of meeting... _him._ For some reason, everything seemed more real all of a sudden, now that he was about to be marked, and thus engaging himself on a path he could never come back from. But it was the only way. It was the only way to reach the power he was craving so desperately for, and if he had to be marked to have access to powers that were beyond his imagination, he would not hesitate a second. He didn't agree with everything the Death Eaters were doing, but he didn't care. He would earn more for himself that he would bring to the group in the end, and who cared about how they could use his spells, or if he had to do one or two bad things in the process. Sacrifices were necessary to access such an amount of power and knowledge, and he was more than ready to make sacrifices. He would be marked during the break, and would officially become a Death Eater.

"The Lord has also thought about your situation, Black," Lestrange added, turning towards Regulus. "He understands that you have problems to deal with Sirius because he is your brother, and though he is a blood traitor, he is still family to you. But he _cannot_ be family to you anymore. He has betrayed you and your blood, he has betrayed all of us. He is a blood traitor, and nothing more. You must burn all the bridges that may bind you to him. You must target him to prove your loyalty to our Lord, and to be free of the bad influence your brother could have upon you."

Regulus remained frozen on the spot.

"You must act before Christmas. Snape will report to the Dark Lord when he sees him to receive his mark. If you were not to succeed..."

Lestrange threw Regulus a look full of warnings, and the boy struggled to swallow, feeling a lump climbing up his throat. It was Sirius or him this time. And Merlin only knew what the Dark Lord would do to him if he chose to help his brother instead of hurting him...

"I will do as the Lord orders," he finally answered, his voice a bit hoarse.

Lestrange nodded, apparently satisfied. He stood up, quickly followed by the other members of the group, leaving Regulus alone, lost in thoughts.

He didn't have a choice, not this time, did he?


	54. Chapter 53 The Trouble With Danger

**Here comes a new chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad you like my story.**

 **Next update on Thursday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this new chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **The Trouble With Danger**

His muscles were trembling, tensed, as he was running as fast as he could throughout the night. The chilly wind of November was blowing through his fur, cooling his warm sweat. Above him, the full moon was big and round, covering the sky with its bright silvery light. He heard a new cry piercing the night, and ran even faster, a hurrying shadow passing between the trees. He followed the sound of fighting a bit further, and soon found his friends. The wolf was desperately trying to reach the shore of the lake, and the big black dog was trying to prevent him from getting out of the cover of the trees. If Remus reached this part of the shore, he could be visible from the Castle. And they couldn't let him take the risk of being discovered. James hurried towards the great wolf, his antlers lowered before him, and he charged Remus, knocking him down on the ground. The wolf scratched him fiercely, biting his shoulder, but the stag hit him hard on the ribs, and the wolf fell on the ground once more. James forced his friend to get back under the trees, using his antlers to guide Remus in the right direction. Behind them, Sirius had fallen down on the ground, panting and grunting. Once Remus was calmer again, James went back next to Sirius, who was still lying there, under a tree, a ray of moonlight making the blood on his ribs and snout glimmer. He yelped when James touched his leg. He was quite badly wounded this time. In the distance, they would hear heavy footsteps coming their way. Hagrid had heard them fighting, without a doubt.

James knelt down, and Sirius managed to climb up on his back. Carrying his friend away, the proud stag hurried back to the werewolf and the rat who were waiting for them, and he guided Remus further into the forest again, fleeing Hagrid's footsteps under the cover of the trees.

It was a very rough night.

* * *

They had left Remus in the Shrieking Shack, and James and Peter were helping Sirius to climb up the stairs. His ankle was twisted, his nose was still bleeding, staining with scarlet drops his white shirt. He had several broken ribs, and deep bite mark was crossing his chest and back. James had also several broken ribs, and his shoulder had been fiercely bitten, but Sirius was still more wounded than him. They limped to the Common Room, hurrying towards the boys' dorms where they would heal each other discreetly.

But they hadn't planned on finding Lily and Clara working in the Common Room.

Through the window, the rising sun was shedding a red and golden light on the two girls. In the hearth, the fire had died long ago, and was now nothing more than cold ashes mingled with burnt wood. Both of the Gryffindor girls froze as they were catching sight of the three boys.

"What happened?!" they both cried in unison, standing up and rushing towards them.

"Why are you two up so early?" James asked them.

"We woke up early to work on our Transfiguration essay," Lily answered, growing paler and paler as she was realizing that the blood on James's shirt was his own, and not Sirius's.

"Come upstairs, you need to lie down," Clara told Sirius as she was replacing James by his side. "You'll tell us what happened."

"Remus was just more excited than usual, I'm fine," Sirius reassured her, wincing as he was trying to put his weight on his right foot, his ankle more painful than ever.

"Moony got a bit out of hand," James admitted, as Lily was helping him to the Heads' dorm as well.

Sirius laid down on James's bed, whilst the Head Boy was guided in Lily's room. Peter picked up James's invisibility cloak and headed towards the Hospital Wing to steal some Skelegrow for Sirius's ankle.

"It looks bad Sirius," Clara whispered as she was helping him to take off his shirt.

The marks of Remus's teeth were deep and still bleeding. Clara waved quickly her wand before Sirius's face, healing his broken nose, that immediately stopped bleeding.

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled, resting his head on James's pillow.

Lily appeared behind Clara.

"Their wounds are pretty deep," Clara told her friend. "Do you know how to heal those?"

Lily shrugged, waving her wand and speaking the correct incantations. Soon, Sirius's wounds had stopped bleeding.

"It will take a bit of time to heal, though," Lily told Sirius.

The boy nodded.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep. How is Prongs?"

"He'll be fine," she said. "I'll go look after him, call for me if you need anything."

"Thanks Lils," Sirius nodded to her.

The ginger girl disappeared in the adjacent room, and Clara turned her attention back on her boyfriend.

"What happened?" she asked him softly, stroking tenderly his hair.

"Nothing," Sirius reassured her. "Remus got overexcited, and he didn't appreciate that James and I refused him to go near the shores of the Lake. And he got a bit angry, that's all."

Clara whispered a few more charms to help his wounds to heal and the pain to wane. Sirius closed his eyes, exhausted.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked her, his voice already shushed by sleep.

"Nearly six in the morning," she answered, caressing his cheek.

He moaned loudly.

"Are you really saying that I have barely more than an hour and half of sleep before heading in Potions?"

"No way I'm letting you go in class today," she replied firmly. "Today, you have to rest."

A smile appeared on his lips.

"You're so bossy sometimes," he teased her.

"And my wrath is terrible!"

Sirius chuckled, looking up at her again, though his eyelids were heavy with sleep.

"Lay down with me," he asked softly, his glance tender.

"Is your shoulder painful?" she asked him as she was climbing into the bed next to him.

"No, not that much. And even if it was, just to have you in my arms, I would bear the pain."

She smiled, kissing his lips tenderly, before resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Do you need anything? You'll be okay?" she asked him, her voice betraying her fear.

"I'm fine," Sirius answered, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, I just need to sleep."

She nodded, burying her face in his shoulder, her lips resting on his skin. And when Peter came back from the Hospital Wing, they were both already fast asleep.

* * *

Lily took great care at standing up in silence. As James was spending most of his time in her bedroom, a few of his clothes were thrown on the ground, despite how Lily was organized, and it was thus very difficult to walk without bumping into anything. She tiptoed closer to the door, but froze when a low voice emanated from her bed.

"What time is it?" said the voice hoarse with sleep.

"Time for breakfast," the ginger girl answered, turning back towards the bed.

James moaned loudly as he was trying to sit, holding his ribs.

"Remind me to kill Remus for this one," he told his girlfriend, falling back on the pillow, too exhausted to stand.

Lily sat on her bed next to him again.

"You should rest, at least this morning," she told the boy.

"Are you going to play the nurse?" James replied mischievously.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I've helped you enough last night already?"

He took her arm and pulled her closer to him. She lied down again, her face only inches above his.

"Don't go," he said in a husky voice. "Skip breakfast, and stay with me for a bit longer."

"I'm starving."

"Stay anyway."

"I have to go to class."

"I'm taking my morning off, surely you could do the same."

"I can't imagine all the rumours that would spread if the Head Boy and the Head Girl were disappearing together for an entire morning."

"No one says anything when we disappear during our rounds in the middle of the night."

Lily blushed, fighting a grin.

"That's different. No one knows we disappear during our rounds," she replied.

"I wasn't implying anything that dealt with sex anyway," James told her. "I'm too tired for that. But we could take a nap."

"Cuddling in your arms?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds good. But..."

She approached her lips from his, and James leaned up towards her. But the ginger girl pulled away before he could touch her lips.

"...I'm starving."

She sat up again, teasing him. James sighed.

"How is Sirius?" he asked her.

"He should be fine. I've let Clara take care of him last night, when I was too busy worrying about you and your stupidity..."

"I didn't do something crazy this time..."

"No, you're right. Going out in the middle of the night, on a full moon, with a werewolf, under your Animagus form...transformation that is illegal, by the way; it's not crazy at all."

James sighed, annoyed by her wry tone.

"I'm too tired to guess if it's humour or if you're being serious," he said in an angry voice.

"Both, actually," she replied calmly.

"Are you insinuating that I got hurt on purpose?"

"Of course not. Don't get angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Why are you raising your voice against me then?"

James clenched his jaws, but said nothing more. The ginger girl sighed.

"You're just tired, I know that's why you're acting like a moron," Lily told him, shushing his protest by covering his mouth with her palm. "I'm not reproaching you the fact that you're helping Remus, I know you're doing all this for him. I'm merely saying that you scared me last night, that's all."

She moved her hand from his lips to his cheek, and she felt his jaws relax under her touch.

"I'm exhausted," he admitted.

"That's why you should rest this morning," the ginger girl repeated, kissing his cheek, before heading towards the door once more.

"You're covering me?" he asked her as she was opening the door.

"Yep," she answered, winking at him. "You're having a bad influence on me, Potter."

He grinned despite his weariness and closed his eyes again. Though his ribs and shoulder were less painful than they had been the previous night, he was still too tired to stand. He was suspecting Lily to have slipped a sleep potion in her healing concoctions the prior night, but he was too exhausted to care for now, and he merely let sleep take him once more.

* * *

The second Remus opened his eyes and saw no one next to him in the Hospital Wing he knew something had gone wrong. He couldn't remember anything that had occurred the previous night, but he was certain that he had done something terrible.

 _Perhaps you've eaten Peter..._

Merlin knew Remus was against the very idea of bringing Peter along since the wolf in him had eaten a rat. Peter was too small and vulnerable for all this, and he was particularly in danger whenever he came along. The thought made him close his eyes shut and nausea rose inside him. Surely he couldn't have done that... James and Sirius would have never let this happen...

 _Or maybe it's James, or Sirius, that you hurt last night..._

Tears watered his eyes at the thought, and panic tightened his throat so much, he choked. He picked up his wand on his bedside table, and with a quick flick of his wrist, opened the closet at the back of the room, where the Healer used to put her bottles of Skelegrow. His heart skipped a beat. One bottle was missing.

 _Oh Merlin... Remus what have you done...?_

Right at this moment, Lily and Clara walked in, Peter on their heels. Remus turned quickly towards them, completely panicked.

"Where are Sirius and James?" he asked them urgently, fear making his voice shake.

Clara and Lily exchanged a glance.

"Well..." Clara started slowly, looking at the terrified werewolf again. "They're fine, don't worry. Just a bit... tired."

But it didn't reassure Remus at all.

"Since our second year they've _always_ been here when I wake up, most of the time eating their breakfast... Where are they? What happened last night?"

Lily and Clara turned towards Peter.

"Well..." the boy started, looking for the right words not to upset his friend. "You wanted to go too close to the Castle, on the shore of the Lake. So... Sirius tried to stop you."

Remus closed his eyes, wishing he had never asked the question in the first place.

"He tried to play at first, to lure you back towards the forest," Peter went on. "But you got angry, and you rushed towards the shore. So Padfoot stopped you, but you two fought, quite violently actually. Prongs was further away in the forest, checking if there was any centaur around. When he came back, Padfoot was already quite badly hurt. Prongs managed to stop you, but he got hurt as well."

Remus could take no more. He buried his face in his hands, shaking. The two girls hurried by his side.

"Remus, don't worry," Lily reassured him, patting his upper arm. "They're okay. They're just resting. We took care of them, and they're alright, just tired."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice shushed by his shaking hands.

"It's not your fault," Clara reassured him as well. "They're just fine, don't worry. Lily's right, they're just tired."

Remus tried to calm down, nodding. When he revealed his face to his friends again, his cheeks were drenched with tears.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean..."

"We know, Remus," Lily soothed him, stroking his arm. "And the boys know it too. They'll be just fine, don't worry about them."

"They'll probably come to see you later today. They're both asleep right now, and we thought it was better if they rested this morning," Clara added. "We've already thought about a good excuse, don't worry."

"Thank you."

He looked sheepishly at the two girls.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked them, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Of course we're not mad at you," Lily reassured him, and Clara nodded, smiling.

"James is planning on killing you, though," Peter answered.

Clara and Lily simultaneously slapped him behind the head.

"I was kidding!" the boy protested.

Remus couldn't help but smile before his silly friends.

Soon, the Gryffindors departed, heading for Potions, and Remus was left alone the rest of the morning, too sick to go back to his dorm.

Sirius walked casually inside the Hospital Wing right after noon.

"Hey, Moony!" he said happily, letting himself fall next to his friend on his bed. "What's up?"

"You mean, despite the fact that I almost killed you and James last night?" Remus answered, staring right into Sirius's grey eyes.

Sirius sighed, before shrugging Remus's remark away.

"We're both fine. James is on his way here. He had to talk with Lily about some prefect meeting or something. Though, I'm not that stupid, I know our Heads' are merely snogging in a dark corner."

"I'm sorry Pads," Remus told him sheepishly.

"It's okay. You just got overexcited. I'm fine, as you can see. And Prongs is alright as well. Don't worry about us."

"I'm always worried about you two, you're the worst pair of morons in this school," Remus replied, a sad smile on his face.

"Now, that's what I call a compliment!" Sirius burst into laughter, sounding like a dog barking.

"Pads," Remus asked him more seriously, "were you and Prongs really wounded. I mean..."

"Let's say," Sirius interrupted him, "that both Prongs and I can testify on the fact that werewolves have sharp teeth and long claws."

"Pads..."

"Don't even start with apologies! You know perfectly nor me nor Prongs is holding what happened last night against you. And it wasn't that bad anyway."

They remained silent for a moment, and Sirius stared intensely at his friend.

"There's something else troubling you, isn't it?" he asked, reading into Remus's mind.

The werewolf sighed, conscious that Sirius would not drop the subject unless he answered his questions. And to be completely honest, he wanted to let it all out anyway, and he knew Sirius would understand how he felt.

"It's just..." Remus said slowly, his voice a bit hoarse. "What happened last night, it just reminded me something."

"What did it remind you?" Sirius encouraged him to continue, as he was remaining silent for a moment.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said slowly in a sad voice.

Sirius blinked.

"I don't get it," the Animagus admitted. "That's not really something new..."

"I mean that... despite everything I try to act like a normal guy, I'm not normal," Remus answered, shaking slowly his head, staring right into Sirius's eyes. "Despite everything I do, I'm always just a dangerous beast in the end..."

"Now, stop it. You know it's not true..."

"It is. It is true. I'm nothing but a Wolf in the end... Now, there are a few people crazy enough to blind themselves, and forget about how dangerous I am, but it's not the case of everyone."

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"It's about Sally, isn't it?" he asked, translating his friend's thoughts into blunt words.

Remus nodded slowly.

"There's no way she can accept this," Remus said in a desperate voice. "And she shouldn't have to. I care about her, I don't want to be in her way. There are so many things she could have, so much more than a werewolf like me will ever be able to give her."

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but Remus prevented him to speak by talking again.

"I'm not even mentioning the fact that I could harm her. What if I transform when she's around, or..."

"Remus, stop it!" Sirius ordered, and his voice was so firm and determined, that Remus didn't object, and listened to him. "You're not going to hurt her, because there's absolutely no reason for her to be in the Shrieking Shack at a full moon. And this excuse of you not deserving her... that's not only your choice to make. If she really wants to be with you, she'll accept you for what you are. The choice is hers to make as well. You want to be with her, and she has to decide if she wants to be with you too. You can't take this kind of decision on your own."

"She could have so much better than me... Why the hell would she want to be with me?"

Sirius smiled sadly.

"That's exactly the question I'm asking myself every time I see Clara," he said slowly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Remus remained silent, merely staring at his friend.

"But she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her," Sirius went on. "And for sure, it's not always been perfect, still we're both ready to fight for what we share together. And that's true I feel like I'm letting go way too much when I'm with her, I feel like I'm not in control of anything anymore, but it's worth it. That's fucking terrifying, and you know how I feel about the evil influence my family could have had on me in the past, and how this influence could transpire in my actions in the future. You know how scared I am to hurt Clara without meaning it. You know I feel like I could be bad for her, like she would be way better off without me anyway. You know I've struggled with this little voice that is permanently whispering in your ear that you don't deserve the girl you love, that she could have better than what you can give her. But in the end, Clara is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. And no matter how terrified I am about all this, just one minute with her by my side is worth it."

Remus remained speechless, his eyes wet with tears, as he knew Sirius had just confessed to him feelings he kept buried deep into his soul, for no one to see.

Sirius cleared his throat, trying to control the rush of his emotions that was tightening his throat all of a sudden.

"So, in conclusion of my very wise speech," he said more lightly, though his eyes were shining with withheld tears as well. "You should not break up with her."

"I've never said I wanted to break up with her," Remus protested.

"No, but you're thinking about it," Sirius replied.

"The idea did cross my mind," the werewolf admitted with a sigh.

"And that would be a huge mistake. You should leave her the choice."

"What if I tell her what I am, and she tells someone?"

"She won't tell anyone," Sirius assured him.

"How can you know?"

"Because you can be sure that Prongs and I will obliviate her mind before she can tell anyone if she doesn't take the news well."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're mad!" he laughed.

"Merely honest," Sirius replied, smiling as well.

Remus heaved a sigh.

"So, I should wait a bit, and tell her. That's your advice."

"Yep, that's my advice. And you shouldn't wait for too long."

"We've been together for less than three weeks, it's way too soon," Remus stated.

"If she learns it by herself, she won't take the news well, that's for sure. The longer you wait, the more you take the risk that she could reproach you to have lied to her."

"I'm not going to tell her now!"

Sirius shrugged.

"If Clara hadn't lied to me in the first place, I wouldn't have doubted her, and I wouldn't have been so susceptible about everything, and Shannon's plan would probably have not worked. And all this mess that happened at Halloween would have never occurred."

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"She lied to you?"

"Personal matters, that doesn't concern you, Moony. Don't try to get the conversation away from you. My point is, lies are never a good thing in a relationship."

Remus suddenly smiled.

"I can't believe you're giving me advices about my love life," Remus chuckled.

Sirius let out a loud laugh.

"Why? I definitely have more experience in this domain than you have."

"But you're a moron. I'm supposed to be the wise guy in the Marauders, the one who is smart, and prevents you all to get either expelled, either killed."

They laughed, feeling merrier.

"Don't overestimate yourself, my dear Moony. You're clearly not that wise."

"I'm still wiser than you."

Sirius grew a bit more serious again.

"Do you want this conversation to remain between the two of us?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, I don't want the guys to know. Nor anyone else, actually. Thank you Padfoot."

"Anytime Moony."

Sirius stood up, as the time for their class of Charms had come.

"Well, I'll let you rest. Don't worry about Sally, we've already told her that your mother was sick, and that you had to go back home to visit her."

"Thanks."

Sirius walked towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way, Prongs and I have taken our little revenge for last night," Sirius told him over his shoulder, still walking towards the door.

"Your revenge?" asked Remus, narrowing his eyes.

Sirius turned around, as his fingers were now wrapped around the doorknob.

"Well... I hope you like bright purple. I reckon most of your clothes have taken that shade now, and will not be back to normal before the end of next week."

"You're such an arse!"

"Yep! But I know that's why you love me so much, Moony."

* * *

John Clearwater was in a very dangerous position.

First, there was the obvious fact that he was an Auror, and his very job was to get in the way of all the dangerous psychopaths that were roaming in the shadows.

Then, there was the fact that he had to investigate and try to capture the most dangerous, the craziest of all these psychopaths.

And finally there was the fact that a traitor was in his own team, giving crucial information to this very psychopath he had to track down. Among all his colleagues, he only trusted Mad-Eye Moody.

John was most definitely in a dangerous situation.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he heaved a deep sigh, exhausted after a new night spent alone in his office, desperate to find any clue that would lead him to Voldemort and his followers. Since he knew there was a traitor in his team, he had secured all the clues and proofs and documents he had gathered concerning Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and had hidden them carefully, for no one to see, except for Moody. And as he didn't dare to show his real work to his colleagues, he had to work only at night, when he was sure that no one was left in his department except him.

Suddenly, a strange noise echoed throughout the deserted corridors. Frowning, John merely looked up towards the closed door of his office. Again, a thud noise resonated across the corridors and halls of the Ministry, and the walls all around the Auror shook violently. John reached for his wand on his desk, and hurried towards the door.

There was no doubt to have, it was a detonation. The thud and shaking noise of stones shattering and flying and crushing everything in their way. John had been in enough fights to recognize perfectly this sound.

He tried to sound the alarm, but it seemed that there was no one in the Ministry. He cursed, and gave up quickly, hurrying towards the source of the explosion again.

All the corridors were covered with darkness. John summoned some light at the tip of his wand to light his way throughout these halls that he knew like the back of his hand.

There was a loud cry, and John ran even faster through the shadows. His heart racing under his ribs was pounding so loud in his ears that he couldn't hear the sound of his feet hitting the ground of stone.

He was running so fast he collided with a wall as he was trying to turn at a corner.

One more corridor disappeared in his trail, shadows pursuing him like a silent predator following its prey.

A corner, another corridor, his heart beating, shadows before and after him...

And then there was a loud moan, and then a strange sound like the low roar of water, just a few metres away, down this very corridor. John was almost there, almost there...

There was a shape lying there on the ground. John slowed down, his wand at the ready, looking carefully around him, his senses sharp, focused on every hushed whisper, or trembling shadow around him.

He walked a bit closer, and recognized one of his colleagues on the ground. It was Alexander...

A long and deep cut was crossing his throat, and the man seemed to suffocate, choking and drowning in his blood. The red liquid was covering his robes, covering his hands that were pressed against the deep wound, covering his chin and jaws, covering the ground under him and creating a glistering pool around his body. He looked desperately at John, who kneeled down next to him, though he kept looking at the darkness around them. John lowered his wand, and tried to slow down the bleeding.

"Alex, it's alright," he reassured him. "I'll take you to St Mungo's, don't worry."

Alexander choked louder, his body convulsing.

"Calm down, I'll take you to St Mungo's," John repeated.

But his colleague had lost too much blood already, John knew it. He was dying, he had only a few seconds left. He wasn't even sure the agonizing man before him could survive to be transported to the Hospital. He had to learn something whilst he had the chance. Just one question, and he would Apparate to St Mungo's.

"Alex, have you seen who did this?"

The wounded Auror nodded weakly, his head moving just enough for John to understand his gesture.

"Was it someone from our team?"

Alexander nodded again.

"Who was it?"

But Alexander choked again, and there was no time left to lose. John Disapparated with his colleague, going right to St Mungo's. He carried him inside the hospital, but before any Healer could reach them, Alex seemed to sigh loudly, and his gaze was blank all of a sudden. His hands slipped from his throat to the void around him and against John's chest...

And he moved no more.


	55. Chapter 54 Accusations

**Okay, guys, we are facing a dangerous crisis here. This is the only finished chapter I have left. It never happened to me before! I've been so busy lately, I don't have much time to write. So next update on Thursday, to give me a little time to finish the next chapter. Sorry...**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please, don't forget to tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

 **Accusations**

He could still hear it. The gurgling sound Alexander had made as he was drowning in his own blood. He could hear the whisper of the Aurors talking behind the door of the interview room where he had been literally locked up, but over their slow voices there was always this unbearable noise. He could hear it again, and again, and again... What the hell Alexander had been doing in the Ministry at two in the morning, John had no idea. Why he had come there in the middle of the night, and why he had been heading towards the Department of Mysteries, John didn't know either. What he would say to Alexander's widow, it was making him go crazy, and he had no clue about that either. He rubbed his palm against his forehead in an attempt to ease his headache, but it didn't change anything, and the pain kept banging in his skull like cold daggers piercing his head. It had been three hours. Three hours that he had been locked up in this dusty room, and it was really beginning to be unbearable. Of course he understood that his colleagues needed to hear from his own mouth what had happened, it didn't mean they had to make him wait for three hours like a mere criminal.

Finally, the door opened. And John couldn't help but wince at the sight of the two men who were walking into the room.

Andy Pennyworth sat down right in front of him, not even bothering himself with a mere 'hello'. Merlin knew John hated his boss. He was narrow-minded, too stubborn to be a good investigator, at least in John's point of you. But well, when you were married to the good person (which means someone from a powerful wizarding family) and that you were ready to do pretty much anything to earn promotions, it was not very surprising that you found yourself as the head of the Auror Department. And so now, John was staring at one of the most ambitious and selfish Wizard in Britain. Great...

And John had to admit that the sight of Barry Miller sitting next to their boss was not particularly a good news either, as he and Barry were working in the same team. Which meant that Barry was a suspect. And to be completely honest, John considered the young Wizard as a pretty good suspect indeed...

"John," Pennyworth finally said in his usual very slow voice. "Could you tell us what happened?"

John cleared his throat.

"I was working in my office, when I heard the sound of an explosion. I ran out of my office, followed the noise, and found Alexander lying on the ground with a deep cut across his throat. The time I take him to St Mungo's he was dead already. I didn't see or hear anyone else than Alex."

"Why didn't you try to call for help?" Pennyworth asked him.

"There was no one around," John answered.

"Are you certain?" Miller asked suspiciously.

John frowned.

"Are you really suggesting that I'm lying?" he asked angrily.

"Do you know any curse that could have created such a wound?" Pennyworth asked John.

John thought for a minute, before shaking his head.

"No, I don't."

"Well... me neither," Pennyworth told him slowly, rising from his chair to lean over the table, getting closer to John. "But it would fit with the marks left by a knife, don't you think?"

John narrowed his eyes, not liking at all his boss's tone.

"Perhaps," John answered cautiously.

"You'll admit that it's not a very common way for a Wizard to kill someone," Pennyworth went on. "Using the Killing Curse would be much more logical, don't you think?"

"I guess, yes," John answered, still defensive. "And your point is?"

"My point is that Alexander was not killed using magic, but was killed with a method only Muggles use."

John frowned.

"Muggles can't get in the Ministry. And I clearly heard a detonation..."

"There was no trace of explosion," Pennyworth interrupted him. "And I know perfectly it was the work of a Wizard, because as you just mentioned John, no Muggle can enter the Ministry. But someone who is close to a Muggle could easily get inspired by the Muggle technique, don't you think?"

Pennyworth sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed on John. And when he spoke again, even his tone was accusing his colleague.

"It wasn't stupid, John. Using a knife guarantees that we can't find anything with your wand, even if we use Priori Incantatem. Your wife is a Muggle, it was easy for you to find a non-magical way of doing it. Then you carried Alexander to St Mungo's, thinking that we wouldn't suspect the man who tried to save Alexander's life. But you have clearly underestimated us."

"Merlin! This is utter bullshit!" John roared. "How dare you accusing me of murdering this poor lad!"

Miller made appear a long knife. The blade was glimmering with a red shade in the dim light of the room.

It was covered with blood.

"We found this in your hidden chest," Pennyworth told John slowly, and the Auror couldn't help but grow a bit paler, though it wasn't because of the knife. "We found it with your files. The files in which we found that you were investigating your colleagues. What did You-know-who offer you? Did he pay you for working for him? Or did you just volunteer?"

"For Merlin's sake! How can you think for just a second that I would help Voldemort?!" John roared, standing up in outrage. "My wife is a Muggle! My daughter is a half-blood! How can you imagine for just a second that I would help a psychopath who would gladly kill both of them?! And you're forgetting what happened this summer! These bastards burnt my house! They kidnapped my child..."

"Maybe you've planed everything, to give yourself the image of the less probable traitor, whilst in secret you were helping _him_..."

"Bloody hell, you fucking idiot! Can't you think for a second?! My daughter is seventeen, I've been married to my wife for twenty years! I didn't prepare this during twenty fucking years! Voldemort didn't even exist twenty years ago, you moron!"

Miller's cheeks were red with anger, but he didn't say anything and merely glowered at John.

"Maybe... _he_ offered you something against your loyalty that you couldn't refuse," Pennyworth proposed slowly, his voice very calm. "Perhaps he threatened your family, and you had no choice..."

"I'm not a traitor!"

"Then why are you investigating on your own colleagues?"

John shrugged.

"These days you can never be too prudent. I wanted to know who I was going to work with, when I started this special team."

"So you investigated at the beginning?"

"Yes."

"I see... It could be plausible."

"It is."

"The only problem, my dear John, is that we have a witness."

John froze.

"What?!" he gasped.

He closed his eyes, shaking violently his head, trying to clear his mind.

This was a nightmare, a simple nightmare, and he was soon going to wake up...

"Yes, you see... Someone has declared under an oath that he had seen you tonight, killing Alexander," Pennyworth nodded.

"Who?"

"It's not important..."

"It is important."

"I did," Miller said.

Pennyworth looked at John who was more shocked than angry now. It took several deep breath for John to be able to speak coherently once more.

"Look... I don't know what is happening here..." John told Pennyworth. "But I swear, I didn't kill Alex."

"You're a liar!" Miller accused him. "I saw you! I saw you with my own eyes!"

"That's impossible! I didn't do anything!"

"We used Veritaserum," Pennyworth told him. "And we've looked at his memory, using a Pensieve, and there's no doubt to have. We've seen you John. We all know what you did tonight."

"But I didn't..."

"Enough!" Pennyworth cried, slapping his palm against the wooden table. "You killed an Auror! You betrayed your friends and your family! You're a traitor!"

Pennyworth stood up slowly, staring at John, who seemed both terrified and lost by now. When his chief spoke again, his voice was merciless.

"And Merlin knows, Clearwater... I'll make an example out of you."

* * *

Alastor Moody appeared in the hearth of the Headmaster.

"What news?" Dumbledore urged him as they were shaking hands.

"Not good ones, I'm afraid," Moody answered gloomily. "They had Clearwater."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. Taking his head in his hands, he let himself fall in his comfortable chair, heaving a deep sigh.

"This is what I feared..." the Headmaster mumbled under his breath.

"He's accused of the murder of one of our colleagues. You knew him too, I think. Alexander Riley?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I did know him, yes. He seemed to be a good lad."

"I trusted him," Moody answered, a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Alastor."

"He won't be the last one of us to fall before all this is over."

"I'm afraid you're right."

There was a heavy silence for a moment, as the two wizards seemed both lost in thoughts.

"What will happen to John now?" Dumbledore finally asked Moody.

"Our boss is on his back. He wants all this to be taken care of fast. But I also think he will want the case to be public. To prove the world that he doesn't support Voldemort, and that he does what is necessary to keep his department clear of traitors. He'll make an example out of John, without a doubt."

"He'll be sent to Azkaban..."

"In the best scenario."

"And I bet John is plainly aware of what is going to happen to him."

"Of course he is. John is not one of this stupid, idle lunatics who enter the Department these days. He knows what is coming for him. And he takes everything that is happening to him in the most phlegmatic way."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from him."

"This idiot of Miller says that he saw John killing Alexander."

"Do you think he could be the traitor we are looking for?"

But Alastor shook his head.

"He's a moron, but he didn't lie. We used Veritaserum, and a Pensieve. He really did see John last night. I don't know yet how this can be possible though."

"There are many ways for a Wizard to hide his true identity behind someone else's."

"Polyjuice Potion?"

"Maybe. Or a Metamorphmagus..."

"I'll try to learn more about it."

"Thank you Alastor. And Pennyworth has no chance of seeing the truth, and changing his mind? Can't he see that it was a trap?"

"No chance," Moody answered gloomily. "The bastard hates John, always has. They found the weapon that was used to kill Alex in John's office, and with Miller's testimony... He doesn't want to find anyone else guilty, and he doesn't want to doubt."

There was a heavy silence again, before Moody would speak once more, his magical eye roaming across the room.

"We have another problem."

"What could be worse than the life of an innocent endangered?" Dumbledore asked him.

"They found John's files. No idea how. They were more than well hidden. Even I couldn't have found them if John hadn't told me how to use them. You can trust me, they were very well hidden, I wouldn't have done better myself."

"Do they know we have suspicions?" the Headmaster asked the Auror, his breath slightly quickened by fear.

"No, they don't. I don't know what excuse John gave them to explain his research, but they don't seem to think we know. At least, they didn't come to see me in this matter. And I suppose that if they had learned about our doubts, I would already be in chains as well."

"Good. At least we still have a small advantage," Dumbledore mumbled, speaking to himself.

Another silent filled up the Headmaster's office.

"What do we do now?" Moody asked Dumbledore, staring intensely at the Headmaster. "You can be sure that I'm the next one on their list. I'm John's friend, there's no doubt to have. If I'm lucky, they'll merely assign me to less important work, that's all. In the worst scenario, I'm lying dead before John's trial is over."

"We must be careful," Dumbledore answered slowly, his electric glance focused on Moody's eyes. "You should cooperate with them. Tell them you think John is guilty as well if you must. He will understand, I'm sure."

"I have no doubt that he will understand that I'm merely saving my head."

"Moody, you are probably the only person left in the Auror Department I can fully trust. The only man we know will never owe allegiance to Voldemort..."

"I will never have responsibilities again."

"It's not what is the most important. We need to have someone inside. You can still learn new information if you're working in the Ministry. If you're out, there will be no one left in the Department we can trust."

"I will do what is necessary, but I can't promise you it will work."

Dumbledore rose, and rested a supportive hand upon Moody's shoulder.

"I know I'm asking a lot, my old friend," the Headmaster said. "But we don't have a choice. You cannot defend John this time."

Moody nodded.

"You'd better inform his daughter though, before it all becomes public," the Auror advised Dumbledore. "You can be sure the Daily Prophet will jump on this story as soon as they hear about it. Pennyworth has not let anything filter yet because he wanted to have as many information as possible before making any official declaration. But they have arrested John now, there will be no turning back. Tomorrow morning, it will be on the front page."

Dumbledore took a look at the time, as he was letting his hand fall down from Mad-Eye's shoulder. It was three in the morning.

"I will call for her immediately," Dumbledore nodded.

"I'd better go back to the Ministry. If anyone learns I've come here to warn you, we'll soon both be in Azkaban."

"Thank you Alastor, thank you so much."

Moody walked once more into the Headmaster's hearth, taking care at avoiding the mantelpiece. He took a handful of Floo Powder, before turning towards Dumbledore again.

"Take care of his daughter. For both John and I. His wife is still at his sister's house in the countryside, and no one knows where she's hiding. She'll be safe. I'll take care of her."

"I'll take care of his daughter, don't worry. You can reassure John, she'll be just fine with us."

Moody nodded.

"Good luck, Albus."

"Good luck, Alastor."

And in the blink of an eye, the Auror was gone.

* * *

"You're cheating again."

"No, I'm not!"

"Clara, that's cheating!"

"You know, you being mad at me but whispering instead of shouting makes it more hilarious than scary."

"You're still cheating!"

"I've taken a look at the answers for _one_ word, big deal. And these crosswords are very difficult, it's not my fault."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you've bought me difficult crosswords just so that I would get frustrated," Clara whispered.

Sirius merely chuckled against her hair.

"And do you know why I wanted you to get all frustrated?" he asked mischievously.

"Because you're a sadistic person?" Clara answered, and though she tried to remain serious, she was smiling.

"Because you're incredibly gorgeous when you're frustrated," he answered in a husky voice, kissing her head, his right hand roaming up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Sirius," she said firmly, though her heart was racing at a very impressive pace, "we're in the common room. Yes, it's three in the morning, still, someone could walk in."

"No one is going to walk in, love," Sirius rolled his eyes. "And anyway, we're not doing anything wrong."

"Your hand is not saying the same thing..."

"My hand is merely caressing your thigh, big deal..."

She looked up at him, and had to lean up to look at him in the eyes, as she was literally lying upon him.

"You know we could have detention if we were caught here, at three in the morning, even if we're not doing anything wrong," she told him, staring at his deep grey eyes.

"Hmm... And?"

Clara chuckled.

"We could be in trouble. If Professor McGonagall..."

"It's three in the morning, our dear Minerva is probably snoring right now..."

Right at this moment, the portrait hole opened wide... to let Professor McGonagall walk in, wrapped in her night gown.

The two teenagers jumped on their feet, their eyes a bit wide.

"We were doing crosswords..." Clara said in their defence.

But their teacher didn't seem angry against them at all. Indeed, it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Clara, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Sirius frowned.

"We haven't done anything wrong..."

"I know you haven't, Mr. Black. But Clara has to come with me, see the Headmaster. And you need to come now."

Clara could not breathe anymore.

"Is my dad alright?" she asked her teacher, guessing the reason why McGonagall had come.

The teacher gave her a sad smile.

"He's not hurt," she reassured her. "But Professor Dumbledore will be much better at explaining what has happened than me."

Clara nodded, and followed McGonagall out of the Common Room. Sirius followed his girlfriend, before McGonagall would stop him.

"Mr. Black, you will please remain here."

"Professor, please..." Sirius pleaded, looking at Clara.

The Gryffindor girl took his hand.

"I reckon I'm not going to like what I'll hear. I'll need help," she told McGonagall.

The teacher sighed, but gave up, and guided her two students throughout the school.

All the way to Dumbledore's desk, Sirius never let go of her hand, his calloused fingers wrapped supportively around her trembling hand.

They climbed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster propped up an eyebrow when he saw Sirius coming in by Clara's side.

"I thought I had summoned Miss Clearwater in my office..." Dumbledore told them.

"She'll tell me everything as soon as she gets out of your office anyway, Professor," Sirius answered with a shrug.

"What happened?" Clara asked Dumbledore, taking a step closer towards his desk.

She refused the seat Dumbledore was offering her. She didn't feel like sitting down. She felt like running throughout the school to pass our nerves...

"Your father is not hurt," Dumbledore reassured her. "But... he is in trouble."

She got closer to Sirius, and the boy wrapped his arms around her, both of them staring at Dumbledore.

"He is accused of a crime he didn't commit," Dumbledore told her. "Obviously he is innocent, and is the victim of a twisted plot."

"What is he accused of?" Clara asked him in a shaking voice.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before answering.

"Murder," he answered.

Clara's hand flew up on her mouth, whilst Sirius's eyes were opening wide.

"He is accused of the murder of one of his colleagues, Alexander Riley. Did you know him?"

Clara nodded slowly.

"Though all the evidence are pointing at him from now, please Clara, you must not think your father guilty of anything."

"Of course I know he's innocent," she replied, glaring at Dumbledore for thinking just for a second that she could imagine his father able to do something like this.

"I am only saying this because tomorrow morning, the Daily Prophet will probably have heard about what happened at the Ministry, and present the official report, which means the one accusing your father."

Clara nodded.

"What will happen to him now?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"He was arrested today. Alexander Riley was killed yesterday night. Proofs have been gathered, and now the procedure to organize John's trial will begin."

Clara shook her head, tears drowning her green eyes, and she torn her stare away from the Headmaster's, burying her face in Sirius's shoulder instead. The Gryffindor boy held his girlfriend tightly in his arms, his jaws clenched, fury burning in his grey eyes.

"Is Pennyworth investigating?" Clara asked Dumbledore, her hoarse voice shushed by Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes, he is the one in charge," Dumbledore answered.

Clara shook her head.

"Then my dad doesn't stand a chance..."

"Why?" Sirius asked the Headmaster.

"Because Mr. Pennyworth wishes to make an example out of John's fate. He will not be kind to him."

"And because he's an arse, and he hates my father," Clara added. "And he won't try to see through all their lies."

"So... he'll be sent to Azkaban?" Sirius asked slowly, barely daring to ask the question in front of Clara.

The girl shook her head against his shoulder.

"For the murder of an Auror, by a traitor..." she answered. "They'll ask the Dementor's kiss."

Clara turned towards Dumbledore once more, her jaws clenched, a stern expression on her face despite her tears.

"Is Moody alright?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he is. He will have to lie concerning your father though. You must understand..."

"I understand," she interrupted him. "I know what's been going on in the Auror Department."

She looked intensely at Dumbledore, and the Headmaster nodded slowly, understanding that she knew about her father's doubts concerning the loyalty of his colleagues. He looked intensely at Sirius.

"I know too," Sirius reassured him.

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Moody will take care of your mother," he told his student.

"Thank you, for warning me before everyone knows," she told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded.

"John is a very good friend of mine. It's normal. Now, Miss Clearwater, you must understand that we can't act harshly. We still don't know the identity of the traitor, and it would be unwise to make a move whilst this information is still unknown."

Clara nodded.

"I understand."

"I will do my best to help him," Dumbledore reassured her. "I'll investigate myself, and will offer my services to your father to defend him during his trial."

Clara shook her head.

"He will never accept," she replied. "He won't let you get involved."

She swept the tears away from her face.

"Can I do anything?" she asked him.

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile.

"You are very brave, Clara," he told her softly. "But there is nothing you can do to help your father except going back to sleep."

Clara nodded once more, and made a movement towards the door, but Sirius remained frozen on the spot.

"But there must be something we can do..." Sirius urged the Headmaster. "We can't let him be condemned and killed for a crime he didn't commit!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but Clara rested her hand on Sirius's arm, making him look at her.

"Sirius, please... Let's get out of here."

Sirius clenched his jaws, but followed her out of the Headmaster's office anyway, and back to the Gryffindor Tower. When McGonagall was gone though, they headed towards the Room of Requirement.

The second they walked into the room, Clara started to pace frantically.

"Clara," Sirius called softly.

But the girl didn't stop pacing.

"Clara, love," Sirius called again, walking towards her. "You have to calm down."

He caught her in his arms as she was walking next to him again.

"Look at me," he ordered softly when she tried to free herself from his grasp. "My love, please..."

She stopped fighting against his embrace, and let him press her against his chest.

"I'm here," he said, whispering in her ear. "Talk to me."

She shook her head.

"Talk to me," he insisted.

She heaved a deep sigh, wrapping her arms against his neck and losing her fingers in his dark hair.

"I can't let my father die," she whispered against his neck.

"I know," he answered. "But he won't die. I'm sure Dumbledore will find something."

"No, he won't. And my father will be condemned..."

"You don't know that for now. For now, they're investigating, that's all."

She looked up at him.

"I won't let him be killed. I won't let him be sent to Azkaban. I won't let the Dementors approach him..."

"Maybe he won't be condemned."

"He will be. I know it."

She clenched her jaws. Sirius kissed tenderly her forehead, and then her closed eyelids, her cheekbones, and finally her lips. And with every kiss, he could feel her relaxing in his arms, melting a bit more in his embrace.

"I'm here," he whispered, resting his brow against hers. "I'm with you, you're not alone. Dumbledore is right, there's nothing we can do for now. And perhaps someone will finally think for more than three seconds, and realize something is wrong about this whole thing, and he won't be condemned at all."

A smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"Since when are you the optimistic one in our relationship?" she asked.

Sirius chuckled.

"Since you're the mischievous one," he answered.

She rubbed her nose against his.

"I'm not the mischievous one," she replied.

"Yes, you are," he answered, letting his lips slip down to her jaw line, and to her neck.

Suddenly, she pressed him harder against her.

"I love you Sirius," she told him.

"I love you too."

She looked at him in the eyes, losing herself in his grey stare, like she always did.

"If there is one thing I know, is that I won't let my father get hurt," she said in a firm voice. "I won't let him be sent to Azkaban. I'll get him out of trouble, if we come that far, and no matter what it takes."


	56. Chapter 55 Trial For The Innocent

**Finished! Just in time! My fellow writers, do you want an advice? Never, I repeat, NEVER start updating two fics at the same time. It's suicide...**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, you're amazing, guys! Raven that flies at night, you will sure like how this is going... Or maybe not, we'll see ;)** **Thanks for the tip AmericanGirl83, I'll be watching at my 'proof' from now on, that's for sure. Mvw65 and I have corrected the first ten chapters so far, I reckon I am slowly improving thanks to her corrections, but well, I'm French... Anyway, thanks again for your review and your remark. All remarks and corrections are welcome, don't worry, I'll never take anything of this kind in a bad way.**

 **Next update on Tuesday. The next chapter is ready, so I won't be late, don't worry.**

 **Hope you like this new chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story so far. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Trial For The Innocent**

The second Lily opened her eyes, she knew it was going to be a bad day. Not because of the deep blue sky that was piercing through the window, definitely not because James's face was the first thing she saw that morning when she woke up in his bed, nor because of the sound of his heavy breathing as he was fast asleep, nor because of the sensation of his skin against hers, and his hand lost in her red hair, and his arm wrapped around her waist... Actually all these signs would have let her guess that this day would be a very pleasant one. But unfortunately, she was...

"LATE!"

James jumped at the sound of her high-pitched shout, whilst she was trying to free herself from his grasp, that the boy had tightened in his sudden fear.

"What the hell is wrong?" he groaned.

He buried his face in her hair, holding her more tightly against him, whilst she was wrestling to free herself from his strong arms.

"James! Get up!" she cried.

He merely moaned loudly.

"No!" he protested.

"James. Get. Up. Now!"

"Why?"

"Because we're late for breakfast!"

"How long do we have left?"

"Twenty minutes before our first class."

James sighed contently.

"We've got plenty of time then. Let's skip breakfast, that's all."

"I'm hungry," she protested.

But in fact, she wasn't fighting against his embrace anymore. He rubbed his cheek against her forehead, and she shuddered at the contact of his short beard against her skin. They both had their eyes closed.

"We'll go to the kitchens after Transfiguration."

She rubbed her nose against his chin.

"James, I'm hungry," she repeated.

"I'm not letting you get out of this bed."

"Please..."

"No."

"You're a tyrant."

"For once, the tyrant in our relationship is not you."

"Shut up, Potter."

"It's all your fault, you're the one who woke me up, scaring the hell out of me with your shouting."

He started to nip at her nose. She chuckled.

"It tickles," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered as well, matching her tone.

She smiled, stroking his muscular chest. Maybe the day was not going to be so bad after all...

"James?"

"Yes, Ginger Sweet?"

"I'm extremely mad at you right now," she said, still whispering.

"Oh, really? Why that?" he asked, whispering as well.

"You still haven't kissed me once since we woke up."

"We've been awake for five minutes, relax."

"It's always the first thing you do in the morning."

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes to try to see her clearly despite the absence of glasses upon his nose.

"Really?"

She nodded, biting tenderly his chin.

"You open your eyes, and you look at me, and then you smile and you kiss either my lips or my forehead, or sometimes my hair too. And then you put your glasses on. And today you haven't. And it's making me very upset. I feel in lack of kisses."

"Oh... poor little Lily," he laughed, blushing slightly at the description of his morning habits.

He moved towards her, but she turned her face away from him.

"I said that I was upset," she said, smiling despite her efforts to keep a straight face.

James laughed, making her giggle.

"I've nipped at your nose," he pointed at.

"That's not kissing."

He smiled again, before running a hand through her hair.

"What if I give you five kisses to make you forgive me?" he offered.

She looked at him again.

"Sounds fair enough."

He grinned, before crushing their lips together. Despite her surprise, Lily needed less than a second to respond, burying her fingers in his messy hair.

He started to kiss her down her neck, making her gasp, and moan, and... Merlin, James thought his heart was going to escape from his ribcage at the sound of all the noises Lily was making under his touch. Somehow, he found himself on top of her.

For a moment, she had enough sanity to take a look at the time again. And she pulled James up by his hair, detaching his lips from her collarbone, making him groan in discontent.

"We have to be in class in less than ten minutes!" she cried.

James heaved a deep sigh, before rolling next to her on the bed, allowing her to stand up. She reached for his shirt, covering herself with the white fabric, and causing James to grin. She smiled at the sight of him grinning at her, before throwing his glasses at him.

"You'll have a better look at me in your shirt with those."

James's grin doubled in size, whilst she was picking up some of her clean clothes that she was leaving in James's drawers (because why lie to themselves, they never slept alone anymore anyway, so better make it practical... right?) and she headed towards the bathroom.

"Better enjoy it while you can, Potter," she sang, walking slowly before the bed. "'Cause it won't last long."

James looked at her disappearing in the bathroom, and chose to leave her alone there, getting ready, or else they would never reach Transfiguration.

Eventually they were both ready, awfully late, but merry anyway. But that was before they would enter the Common Room...

Right when they were running down the stairs of the their dormitory, Clara stormed into the Common Room, crying silently. She ignored Lily when she hurried towards her, merely pushed her friend's hand away when she tried to calm her down, and stormed out of the room. Only seconds after, Sirius was running in the Common Room, calling after her.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" James asked him.

But Sirius merely nodded towards the portrait hole, turning into a dog to climb up the girls' staircase. James and Lily walked out of the Common Room, frowning hard, and hurried towards their Transfiguration classroom. But McGonagall had not yet arrived, she was late. She was late... Lily and James exchanged a terrified look as they both had the similar thought. McGonagall was _never_ late. Something terrible had happened...

Their classmates were waiting in the corridor, all of them silent. When they asked their friends, Remus merely gave them his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Lily had been right all along. It was a very bad day...

* * *

Lily couldn't believe her eyes, despite what her eyes were sending to her brain she couldn't believe that the information on this page were really printed there. She moved a bit closer to James, resting her head against the crook of his neck, and he stroked reassuringly her upper arm. He could feel her slightly shaking in his arms. And he couldn't blame her.

Before them, spread on his laps, was the article about the savage murder of an Auror that had occurred inside the Auror Department. And judging by the article, there was no doubt to have concerning the identity of the murderer.

John Clearwater was a spy working for Voldemort.

The story was so ridiculously impossible that James wanted to laugh. But the seriousness of the situation was enough to dissuade him to chuckle.

Clara's father was accused of murder, and clearly the Ministry wanted to get rid of the whole story as soon as possible. The trial had already been organized, and would take place at the Ministry in the coming week. For sure, they were not wasting any time...

"Everyone knows about this already," Remus told his friends. "They all read it this morning during breakfast. Whilst we were waiting for McGonagall, Connelly... you know the Hufflepuff chaser? Well, he insulted her dad. She punched him in the face, before running away. Sirius followed close of course... after having punched Connelly once or twice as well. The jerk is at the Hospital Wing."

"What the hell is this all about?" Lily asked her friends.

Despite how uncomfortable his position was, sitting on the cold floor with his back against a pillar, James didn't move, and merely held her a bit closer against him.

"I don't know, Lils," he whispered softly.

Sally walked towards the group of friends, and sat down next to Remus. She was holding her own copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Do you know what this is all about?" she asked them, pointing at the front page. "It's Clara's father, right?"

"Yes, it is. But honestly, we haven't got a clue. Although, it can't be good, that's for sure," Remus answered, his expression tensed, his jaws clenched.

"What will happen to him?" Marlene asked slowly.

Remus shrugged.

"He'll have a trial," the boy answered.

James snorted wryly.

"You mean that he will be found guilty and sent to Azkaban."

"But in a fair trial..." Alice protested.

"Open your eyes!" James cut her off. "It's not going to be a _fair_ trial. They'll condemn him, whether he's guilty or not, and they'll send him rotting to Azkaban without asking themselves a single question, burying the whole story."

"Do you think he could have done it?" Sally asked slowly.

All the Gryffindors glowered at her.

"Of course he didn't," Remus snapped.

"Hey, I've never met him, don't get mad at me for asking," she replied.

Remus nodded.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

"But why accuse him?" Alice asked.

"He's at the head of the team that is trying to stop Voldemort, what do you think?" Lily replied.

"Someone would have set some kind of... trap?" Sally asked.

Remus nodded.

"It's the only explanation."

"I can't imagine how Clara must be feeling right now," Lily whispered.

James took her hand in his.

"Sirius will take care of her, don't worry."

* * *

She was running towards the Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't remember having run so fast in her life. She only stopped when she reached her bed, throwing herself on the mattress, shutting the door behind her. Only seconds later, the sound of a crying dog echoed through the room.

"Go away!" she cried to the door, tears wetting both her face and her voice. "I need to be alone."

But Sirius knew better, and he kept crying, and barking behind the door.

"Sirius, stop!" she ordered.

But he didn't. She heaved a deep sigh, and with a quick flick of her wand, she opened the door, letting the boy enter. Sirius quickly transformed into his human form, and remained a few steps away from her bed. She was sobbing hard, shaking on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"Love," he called her softly.

She didn't answer.

"Love, listen to me," he went on, getting closer to her, standing near her bed, "this prick is just a moron..."

"They all think it's true!" she shouted, looking up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

He sat down next to her.

"They don't know your father..." he said in a soothing voice.

"He didn't do anything! I know he didn't!"

"I know that, sweetheart. I know he's innocent. But the rest of them can't know."

He helped her to sit up, and held her face in his hands.

"We don't have to care about them anyway..."

He rested his brow against hers.

"We just need to be together for things to be fine. And I'm with you, now and always."

She ran hers hands through his hair, closing her eyes, and he copied her movements.

"I know, but it's so hard... What if he's condemned..."

"He won't be, I know he won't be," he reassured her. "He'll be just fine."

He kissed her forehead.

"And we'll be just fine too."

* * *

The chains were heavy around his wrists. He looked around him, letting his gaze roam upon the members of the jury around him who were staring at him. John felt like an animal in a zoo. He was alone down there, in the middle of the room. He had refused the help of Dumbledore, who had proposed to defend him. There was no need to draw attention to him, as anyway, his doom was already settled. Moody had organized everything to make his wife and her family disappear. He just hoped his daughter would be alright, but he had no doubt that Dumbledore would keep her safe. As long as she was in Hogwarts, she would be just fine. And to John, it was all that mattered, it had always been.

"John Clearwater," Pennyworth called from the bench where he was sitting, right next to the Prime Minister. "You are accused of the murder of Alexander Riley. What will you plead?"

"Not guilty," John answered in a loud and clear voice.

A whisper shook the court.

"A witness has seen what happened, I would like to call him for an interview," Pennyworth went on.

The Prime Minister nodded, and Miller was brought forth, standing before the judges. He glowered at John, before turning towards Pennyworth.

"Could you describe what you saw that night?" the Prime Minister asked him after he had sworn to tell the truth.

"I saw John Clearwater killing Alex with a knife," Miller answered sternly. "He grabbed him from behind, and cut off his throat. He left Alex no chance."

"Are you certain it is this man you saw that night?" asked Pennyworth, nodding towards John.

"Yes, it's him," Miller answered, glaring at John.

"Thank you Miller," Pennyworth said.

The Auror started to walk towards the door, but John stopped him.

"May I ask the witness a question?"

"No," the Minister snapped.

Pennyworth heaved a sigh.

"John is defending himself," he told the politician. "He has no lawyer. He can ask questions to the witness himself, it's his right."

The Prime Minister nodded.

"What were you doing exactly, when you saw Alex die?" John asked.

"I was heading towards the Auror Department," Miller answered.

"Why were you going there so late at night?"

"Because you called for me, and you called for Alex too."

John frowned.

"I do beg your pardon."

"We received a message at the Leaky Cauldron from you, saying that you needed us immediately at the Ministry. You said you had had a tip concerning an attack."

Miller laughed wryly.

"I didn't know you were that cynical though. To talk about your own attack..."

"Can you show us the message?"

Pennyworth cleared his throat.

"I have the note right here."

"May I?"

He gave the note to John.

Though the writing was undoubtedly similar to John's, it was slightly different. Especially the signature at the bottom.

"The signature is shaky," John whispered to himself.

He looked up at Pennyworth, and then to his right hand, that was slightly shaking. Since he had been wounded three years ago, his hand was shaking from time to time. His hand must have started to shake when he was signing the fake note...

"I don't have any other question for the witness," John mumbled, handing the note back to the guard on his left.

"Another proof of John Clearwater's guilt was found in his desk," Pennyworth went on. "We found the knife he used to kill Alexander."

He showed the knife to the jury. A new whisper shook the crowd.

"Do you have anything to add for your defence?" the Minister asked.

John shook his head.

"I don't have any proof of my innocence, except perhaps the logic of the whole thing," he said.

"What do you mean?" a judge asked.

"My wife is a Muggle, why would I fight for Voldemort?"

A shiver crossed the jury.

"Do not speak his name," the woman mumbled.

"I do not fear his name," John replied. "I do not fear what he could do to me. What I fear is what could happen to our society if we fear even just a name."

There was a heavy silence for a moment, before John would speak once more.

"I didn't kill Alex. You will not find anyone who hates more Voldemort and his followers than I do. My wife is a Muggle, my daughter a half-blood, how could I agree with him when he says that people like my wife and my daughter should be either wiped out from the planet, either enslaved?"

John stared at the same judge who had spoken before, her blue eyes holding his stare.

"A simple potion can transform the shape of an individual, it is terribly easy for us Wizards to take the identity of someone else."

The judge looked down at her desk, before nodding slowly.

"I don't have an alibi," John conceded. "I was alone, working in my office..."

"Maybe you could explain why you had files about your own colleagues?" Pennyworth asked, his tone quite aggressive.

John remained still for a moment, before answering, staring at Pennyworth. Now that he knew who the traitor was, he had an advantage. And he couldn't waste it, even for his freedom.

"I was afraid there could be a traitor in our department."

He shrugged. He noticed Pennyworth's Adam's apple pulsing...

"I didn't find anything though."

"I think it's time for us to take a decision," the Prime Minister declared.

The guard on his right guided John outside. The decision would not be taken before the next day, and John was guided back to his cell in the Auror department.

The night had already fallen when Moody walked into the corridor, bringing him a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"How was the trial?" Moody asked him.

"A loss of time," John answered.

Moody let out a wry laugh.

"They've all been bought out anyway. You have no chance."

"Thanks for comforting me, Mad-Eye."

"You're welcome."

The two Aurors knew that the place was full of eavesdroppers. And so John used their code to ask Moody some news of his wife and her sister.

"I hope they'll let you feed my cats?"

Moody nodded.

"I've already fed them today. The two cats and their kittens."

John nodded, feeling relieved.

"Thank you."

John bit into his sandwich, before leaning close to Moody, pressing his face against the bars of his cell.

"Mad-Eye, I think I know who won the lottery," he said.

Moody's magical eye was fixed upon John, looking right through him to his soul.

"Who could that be?"

"I think it's our good old friend the tailor."

Moody nodded slowly.

"I see."

He walked towards the door.

"Sorry, I need to go buy myself some books."

"Of course, be safe on the road."

Moody turned one last time towards him.

"You too, my old friend."

* * *

"So, it was Pennyworth..."

Moody nodded, drinking up a gulp of tea.

"It was the tailor all this time..."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I must admit this nickname was quite appropriate, regarding his awful robes."

Moody smiled.

"John's always been good with codes and nicknames."

"What's mine?" Dumbledore asked.

"The bookshop."

The elder Wizard laughed.

"Sounds good!"

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Alastor asked Dumbledore.

The Headmaster shrugged.

"I do not know. We'll see tomorrow morning."

"You can be sure they'll find him guilty."

"We also have to decide what to do with Pennyworth."

"Turning him into a cockroach before crushing him with our boot sounds like a good plan to me," Moody spat.

"We must not act harshly, Alastor."

Moody heaved a sigh.

"I know, it was just an idea."

Dumbledore let a sad smile curve up his lips.

"I wish it was as simple as that, Alastor. But things are never easy when we are dealing with Dark Magic."

"We can't do nothing."

"No..."

Dumbledore sipped his tea, his electric blue eyes fixed on Moody.

"We can find out a plan."

* * *

"John Clearwater."

John couldn't help but try to ease the pain by massaging his wrists, tightly bound by magical chains.

"The jury have come to a decision."

John took a glimpse over the woman who seemed to believe him the previous day.

She seemed absolutely terrified, and was turning over and over again her wedding ring around her finger.

John bit his tongue, closing his eyes. The whole jury had been bought, or frightened. He didn't stand a chance.

He knew the words the prime Minister would speak before they left his mouth.

"You have been found guilty of the murder of your colleague Alexander Riley."

John lowered his head.

"You will be sent to Azkaban where... you will wait to receive your punishment."

John looked up at the politician, narrowing his eyes, not quite understanding what he meant. But in fact he understood perfectly, but couldn't believe this was happening.

The Minister cleared his throat, clearly uneasy, shifting on his chair, struggling to speak the complete sentence that had been thrown upon John's head.

John's eyes widened in horror as he couldn't deny the truth anymore.

The Prime Minister cleared his throat again, before speaking once more, staring at John in the eyes.

"You have been sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss."


	57. Chapter 56: Mercy For The Traitor

**Here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Next update on Sunday. I'm getting back to University at the end of the week (a brand new year starts...), so I may have only time to update during the weekends for a while, at least as long as I haven't found back my rhythm. So, we may have only one update per week for a while, sorry. I'll see if I'm efficient enough to update more often. But don't worry, I won't update less than once a week, that's for sure.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Mercy For The Traitor**

"Have you understood everything?"

Regulus nodded.

"Good, we have no time to lose," Lestrange told him. "Quidditch practice ends in ten minutes now, and you'll have only one chance."

He gave Regulus the phial full of Snape's poison.

"Into your brother's cup tonight," Lestrange repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I've understood," Regulus replied.

He took the phial, and strode out of the Slytherin Common Room. The Quidditch practice ended up in ten minutes, he didn't have much time left to get prepared. He held tightly the phial in his hand, the cold glass freezing his fingers.

He didn't have a second to lose...

* * *

Sirius managed to bring a shy smile on Clara's face, which was something, considering what she was going through. He held her hand in his as they were walking towards the changing rooms, both of them sweaty and sore.

"I thought we could have a walk after dinner, it's not that cold today," Sirius proposed. "What do you think?"

She nodded, clearly not listening anymore. He squeezed her fingers a bit more tightly, forcing her to pay attention again.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed all of a sudden.

Sirius guided her in a deserted corridor, next to the changing rooms.

"I thought we could have a walk tonight," he repeated patiently. "We could spend a bit of time together. What do you think?"

She shrugged, clearly fleeing his gaze.

"I don't know... I'm a bit tired, after practice and everything..."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Alright," he mumbled.

There was a moment of silence, before Sirius would try another approach.

"Would you like to go to the Room of Requirement? We could play chess or something..."

"I'm not in the mood for sex," she replied, quite aggressively.

She heaved an annoyed sigh.

"I need a shower," she said, trying to walk away from Sirius.

But the boy held her back, pinning her against the wall.

"Sirius..." she tried to protest.

"Look," he interrupted her. "I'm merely trying to help here."

"I know you are."

"Then why are you getting angry?"

"I'm just not in the mood..."

"I wasn't implying anything sexual, and you know it. I'm not completely daft, I've guessed you wouldn't be in the mood, for Merlin's sake..."

She was still fleeing his gaze, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Clara, look at me."

She shook her head, looking at her feet.

"Love, it's just me..."

"I know."

"Why are you pushing me away then? I just want to help."

"But you're not helping right now."

Sirius heaved a sigh, letting go of her and taking a step back. She didn't move.

"I'm just trying to be here for you," he said.

"I know, and that's kind of you."

"But you're not letting me help."

"I know."

"And I can't help you if you don't let me."

"I know."

"Why don't you let me help?"

She shrugged.

"Now, that's not an answer," Sirius replied, annoyed as well by now.

She winced at the sound of his tone.

"I don't want us to fight," she said, her voice softer.

"Then let me help," Sirius replied. "I want to be here for you."

"But you can't help me, Sirius. And you trying to behave as if nothing was going on is hurting me more than anything else."

She sniffed. Sirius sighed again.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked her kindly.

"I need to be alone," she answered.

He nodded, looking down at his feet.

"You know I'm here if you need anything," he said.

"I know. Thank you."

She started to walk out of the corridor, but she turned towards him one more time, staring at her boyfriend. Their eyes met for a second, and she ran back into his arms.

She buried her face in his shoulder, whilst he was holding her tight.

"I love you," she whispered.

He closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Clara."

"It's not you," she said, trying to reassure him. "It's not us. It's just that... I need a bit of time alone, do you understand? It doesn't mean anything about us, it doesn't mean I'm not madly in love with you anymore."

Sirius smiled.

"I'm still madly in love with you as well," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Now, more than ever."

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. You need to be alone to face what's happening to your father, and I can understand that. But if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

She smiled.

"You're amazing," she whispered, kissing his neck.

"I know I am," he replied, winking at her.

She chuckled, before breaking their embrace.

"I still need a shower."

Sirius nodded, letting her walk towards the changing rooms. He remained motionless for a moment, before leaning against the wall, throwing his head back and staring at the wooden ceiling, lost in thoughts. He started when he heard footsteps down the corridor coming his way. He narrowed his eyes, trying to guess who was walking in the shadows. He frowned hard when he recognized his younger brother.

"Reg?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you," the Slytherin answered.

"About what?"

Sirius walked towards him, narrowing suspiciously his eyes. Regulus struggled to swallow.

"You... You're not safe," the boy said.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to try something against you."

Sirius took a step closer to him.

" _We?_ "

Regulus raised his hands, offering his open palms to calm his brother down.

"I'm here to warn you. You know I don't have a choice."

Sirius clenched his jaws, but bit his tongue and refrained his urge to contradict his brother. Because he had a choice. He could say no, he could run away, he could choose to do what was right...

But Sirius didn't say that.

"Why are they after me again?" he asked his little brother.

Regulus winced.

"It's not important..."

"It _is_ important," Sirius cut him off. "Why?"

Sirius's eyes grew suddenly wide with fear, and he held tightly his brother's shoulder.

"Is Clara in danger?"

Regulus shook his head.

"They're not after her, don't worry. It's you they're targeting, not her."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why?" he asked the Slytherin once more.

"Because of me."

A heavy silence filled up the space between the siblings, both staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm supposed to prove myself, and they think you're a weakness for me. So I'm supposed to..."

He stopped, but Sirius finished his sentence for him.

"You're supposed to make sure that I'm not a problem anymore."

Regulus nodded, fleeing his brother's intense stare.

"What are you supposed to do?"

The Slytherin shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll drop something in your glass tonight. Don't drink anything."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Thank you, for warning me."

Regulus nodded as well.

"But..." Sirius went on. "You know you won't always be able to warn me. One day you'll have to act for real..."

"But today, I can warn you."

Sirius nodded, before offering his brother his opened hand.

"Thanks, Reg."

They shook hands.

"Be careful," the Slytherin advised him.

He turned around, and walked out of the Pitch. Sirius leaned against the wall again, heaving a deep sigh.

He couldn't see how things could get any worse...

* * *

The second James opened the door of his dormitory, he knew Lily was facing some kind of crisis. He frowned hard when he noticed the parchments spread around her on the floor, surrounding the ginger girl, who was chewing fiercely her quill whilst reading intensely her Charms book.

"Have I forgotten an essay or something?" he asked her, throwing his broom on the couch, before taking off his boots covered with mood.

He took off his glasses to clean them up, as they were covered with mud and sweat, whilst Lily was looking up at him.

"Have you done your essay for next Thursday yet?" she asked, full of hope. "The one Flitwick gave us to do?"

James propped up an eyebrow, putting back his glasses upon his nose.

"We have almost a week," he answered. "Do you really think I've even started to think about it?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Silly me," she replied wryly.

"Well, sorry if I'm not as frantic at working as you are."

He walked closer to her, bending to drop a sweet kiss on her head.

"I need a shower," he said.

She finally noticed the tensed expression on his tired face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him, suddenly frowning with worry.

"Sure, I'm just tired," he replied elusively.

She narrowed her eyes, staring intensely at him, and James had no choice but to flee her magnetic green eyes by running away and hiding in the bathroom. But first he had to pick up some clean clothes, which meant that he had to remain in the bedroom for a bit longer, and he was thus an easy prey for Lily.

"Now, that's what I call a lie, sweetheart," she answered, standing up.

He threw his head back, heaving a deep sigh.

"It's nothing, Lils."

"Is it about Quidditch?" she asked.

"Lils, I've told you..."

She forced him to turn around to face her, and shushed him, placing her palm against his mouth.

"I know when you're lying. Something happened, I know it. So just tell me what all this is about."

She let her hand slip from his lips to his messy hair wet with sweat.

"Sirius is not well," he finally answered, surrendering.

"Clara?" she guessed.

James nodded.

"They had kind of a row after practice."

She sighed.

"It's complicated for her," she told him.

"I know, but Sirius is just trying to help and... she keeps pushing him away."

She shrugged.

"I don't think that there's anything we can do, love."

James clenched his jaws, looking down at his feet.

"It's hard for me to see him this way, and be unable to do anything for him."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"I know it's hard, but there's nothing you can do," she whispered in his hair.

He breathed deeply her scent, feeling his head slightly spinning because of her intoxicating perfume, and he closed his eyes.

"I feel like the worst friend in the world."

"It's not your fault, James."

"But I'm not used to this... not being able to help him, or at least making him feel better."

"And that's making you feel miserable as well, right?"

He nodded, stroking tenderly the small of her back.

"But _I_ know how to make _you_ feel better," she whispered in a husky voice.

James smiled against her hair.

"Oh yeah?" he asked teasingly.

She nodded, kissing his neck, and slipping her hands under his dirty Quidditch robes.

"I'm all sweaty, and dirty," he pointed out as she was helping him to take off his robes.

She kissed him hard on the lips, pressing herself against him.

"To be fully honest, you're even sexier when you're sweaty," she breathed against his ear.

He moaned, taking off her shirt.

"I need a shower," he said again, smiling mischievously.

She blushed slightly, before capturing his lips with hers once more.

"I wouldn't want to mess up with your schedule," she answered against his mouth, moaning as he unclasped her bra.

He swept her off her feet, and carried her to their private bathroom.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world," he breathed against her ear as he was kissing the sweet spot right behind her earlobe.

She smiled.

"I know I am. But don't be mistaken," she added teasingly. "I'll be waiting for a payback, Potter."

He grinned.

"You know I hate having debts," he said.

She gasped as he was pinning her against the wall in the shower, both of them still half-clothed.

But before she could kiss him once more, he stared at her green eyes intensely, suddenly serious.

"I'll always be here for you," he told her slowly, and his voice sounded like an oath. "Even if you don't want my help, even if you're hating me for it, even if it's killing me... I'll always be by your side."

She smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"I know you will," she answered, running her hands through his hair. "And you know I'll always be there for you as well."

He kissed her deeply once more, before turning the tap, and making frozen water fall upon them. They both jumped, gasping at the sensation of icy water on their bare chests, before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry," James laughed, changing the temperature of the water.

"You're kind of clumsy sometimes, you know that?"

"I had noticed," he laughed once more.

Suddenly, the water stopped.

"What have you done again?" Lily asked him, giggling.

"Nothing," he said.

When the water came back, it was still cold, despite James's best efforts.

"Oh, shit," he cursed, chuckling.

She burst into laughter, before taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her again.

"I guess you'll have to keep me warm," she whispered against his lips.

He shuddered, holding her even more tightly against him.

"Merlin, thank you for the broken tap," he replied.

And they both laughed merrily under the cold water.

* * *

When Sirius entered the Great Hall, he spotted easily his girlfriend sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was playing absentmindedly with her fork, faking to listen to Alice and Marlene. She looked sad, despite her efforts to hide her feelings. He sat down next to her, and waited for her to turn towards him to kiss her temple. He didn't say anything though, and Clara heaved a sigh.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

He shook his head, smiling reassuringly.

"You asked me to have a bit of space, and that's what I'm doing," he answered softly.

She struggled to refrain her tears, a lump creeping up her throat. She sniffed.

"I'm not sure I want space anymore," she whispered sheepishly.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile curving up his lips.

"What? You're missing me already?"

Although he was teasing her, she nodded very seriously in response, brushing a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm a bit lost..." she whispered, her voice shaking.

She clenched her jaws, trying to control the tears that kept blurring her vision.

"I'm sorry," she went on, feeling Sirius's grey stare fixed upon her, though she was fleeing his glance. "I'm sorry for what I said after practice."

Sirius merely wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her against his chest, and she closed her eyes, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"There's nothing to forgive," he reassured her. "It's okay."

He dropped a sweet kiss on her hair.

"I love you, Sirius," she whispered against his skin.

He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," he answered.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted his younger brother coming his way.

"What do you want?" he asked, faking coldness.

"I found this in your room, back home," Regulus replied in a tone matching Sirius's. "'Thought you'd like to have it back."

He handed him a little statuette of wood in the shape of a hippogriff. He got closer to him to give him the object, and purposefully knocked down Clara's glass on the table.

"Sorry."

Sirius noticed the reflection on a phial in his brother's hand, as he was reaching over Sirius's cup to grab some water.

"No need," Sirius stopped him, glaring at him. "And you can keep this, I don't want it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Regulus walked away, the little hippogriff still tightly held in his hand. Clara looked up at Sirius, frowning hard.

"What was that?" she asked him.

Remus, Peter, James and Lily asked him the same question as they were sitting down on the bench next to their friends.

"I'll explain everything later," Sirius answered elusively.

He watched discreetly as his brother sat back at the Slytherin table, and Lestrange patted his shoulder, clearly satisfied.

Sirius glared at the glass, but listened to his younger brother, and didn't touch it again. He didn't know what his brother had slipped in his drink, but it couldn't be anything good, and something was telling Sirius that this time, it wasn't a mere prank.

* * *

"It didn't work! I told you it wouldn't work!"

Bellatrix Black hissed in anger, glowering at Lestrange.

"Bella, don't start," he warned her, glaring at her.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" she said again.

"Perhaps it was the potion," Avery proposed.

Snape glowered at him.

"It wasn't the potion," he snapped. "I watched him, he didn't drink."

"For the whole meal?" asked Lestrange, propping up an eyebrow.

"Yes, for the whole meal."

"Strange," Mulciber mumbled.

He glimpsed over Regulus.

"Perhaps someone warned him."

They all turned towards Regulus, who merely glowered at Mulciber in response.

"I poured the poison in his drink myself. I told you I would do it..."

"But it's very strange that Sirius decides to stop drinking precisely when we're targeting him."

"I didn't warn him."

Lestrange walked towards Regulus, a cautious expression written on his face.

"It would not be wise of you to do anything of the kind. Especially now, that you have to prove yourself..."

"I didn't warn him."

Regulus held Lestrange's stare, and he didn't flinch when the older boy came closer to him, their faces barely inches away. Lestrange snickered wickedly, before taking a step back.

"I'm sure we'll find something else to do with your brother."

Lestrange walked away, closely followed by his friends, leaving Regulus behind. Snape lingered behind as well, walking closer to Regulus. He leaned very close to the boy's ear.

"Next time you want to betray us, you should choose a place more discrete than the Quidditch Pitch to do so."

Regulus took a step back, staring at Snape with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said slowly, though his voice was shaking as panic was pulsing through his veins.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about, don't think I'm stupid," Snape snapped.

Regulus struggled to swallow back the lump in his throat, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't manage to find back his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others," Snape told him.

Regulus frowned.

"Why?"

Snape shrugged.

"Let's say that I don't agree with the idea of making you attack your own brother."

Regulus nodded slowly, starting to breathe again. But Snape kept staring intensely at his grey eyes, as he wasn't done with Regulus yet.

"And... I expect that you'll remember my gesture, next time I need help."

Regulus couldn't help but wince, though he nodded anyway.

"We both need a good night of sleep, don't you think?" Snape told him, walking away towards the boys' dormitories.

Regulus remained alone in the Common Room, motionless, standing before the hearth. He let his eyes roam upon the dancing flames, his heart pounding in his ears.

He just hoped that Snape would hold to his words, or else, the others would be merciless...

* * *

"What was it all about with your brother tonight?"

Clara let herself fall on the couch, the fire in the hearth before her shedding a golden light on her brown, dishevelled hair. Sirius sat sown by her side, reaching for her and holding her in a tight hug.

"He's in trouble again," Sirius whispered in her hair.

She pushed him gently to make him lie down completely on the couch, before cuddling in his arms.

"What has he done?" she asked gently, stroking the boy's chest.

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"He warned me that the Slytherins were about to try something against me," he answered slowly.

She looked up at him, propping herself up on her elbow, a look of fear in her eyes.

"When?"

"He came after practice at the Pitch, to warn me. He told me not to drink anything tonight, that he would put something in my drink."

Her eyes widened even more.

"You didn't drink then, did you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Of course I haven't."

"Why would he do that to you? After what he did this summer?"

Sirius clenched his jaws, a sad expression drowning his grey gaze, as he was looking away from her glance.

"I don't think he has a choice. He'll be hurt if he doesn't obey."

She sighed, resting her head against his chest once more.

"I hope he'll be alright."

Sirius remained silent.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," she tried to reassure him.

After a long silence, Sirius spoke slowly again, his gaze fixed upon the ceiling, though the boy couldn't see anything.

"I wonder what it was," he whispered.

She frowned, looking up at him again.

"I wonder what was in the phial..." he repeated.

He looked down at her.

"It was something serious this time. Reg wouldn't have taken the risk to warn me if it was a mere prank. This time, it was dangerous..."

He clenched his jaws again.

"It's getting worse..."

She soothingly stroked his chest.

"It's not your fault," she said. "You offered to help him, and he refused. There's nothing else you can do."

Sirius nodded slowly.

The door of the Common Room opened suddenly upon Professor McGonagall. Clara jumped on her feet.

"Is the trial over?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded, whilst Sirius was standing up, and the teenagers followed their teacher in silence to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Clara.

"You should sit down..."

But Clara shook her head, refusing the seat the Headmaster was offering her.

"What have they decided?" she asked Dumbledore bluntly.

The Headmaster swallowed loudly. Despite how painful it was to say it, he reckoned that the best way to announce the ill news was bluntly. So the teacher fixed his electric blue eyes on her green gaze, and took a deep breath, before diving.

"They asked for the Dementor's kiss."


	58. Chapter 57 Plans For The Sad

**So, here's a new chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Next update on Thursday.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about my story so far. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Plans For The Sad**

Clara kept pacing through the Common Room. By now, all of her friends had joined her and Sirius, as they had noticed that the two teenagers were not in the dorms. Knowing the date of the trial, it hadn't been very complicated for them to guess why they were absent. Lily heaved a sigh, her head in her hands.

"Clara, please... I'm begging you, stop pacing."

But the girl merely shook her head, still moving quickly through the room.

"I'm not letting him die..." she whispered.

"There's nothing you can do, Clara," Remus told her.

"You can't ask me to just stay here, and do nothing," she snapped. "Not when my father is going to die!"

"And what would you do?" Peter asked her. "They're not going to listen to you anyway."

"I know that, Peter."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

She stopped walking, tears shining in her eyes, waving her hands desperately around her.

"Something!" she replied, shouting by now. "Anything!"

"Remus is right, there's nothing you can do," Alice told her calmly.

"There must be something..."

She resumed her pacing.

"There must be something we can do," she repeated firmly.

Since they had come back to the Tower, Sirius had remained silent. Lily nudged him, hoping he would try to calm her down. But he didn't react.

"Maybe..." the desperate girl started.

"There's no maybe, Clara," Lily answered, using her most patient tone, though she was getting tired of all this. "There's nothing you can do. I know it's terrible, but we don't have a choice."

"I can't leave him there!"

"We have no choice!"

Sirius suddenly cleared his throat.

"Actually, there is something we can do," he replied calmly.

Clara turned towards him, her eyes shining with hope.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked urgently.

He stared at her.

"We could make him escape."

* * *

No one in the Common Room was moving. Clara had now sat down on the sofa, and was cuddling in Sirius's arms. Outside, the frozen wind of December had brought the first traces of snow, and fragile snowflakes were colliding with the cold glass, melting instantly and wetting the window. The Gryffindors were all staring at the fire that was burning softly in the hearth, as the sound of the cracking wood burning slowly and the buzzing blazes was all that came troubling the heavy silence of the night.

"This is _so_ crazy..." Remus finally breathed.

"It could work," James replied slowly.

Lily looked at him with wide eyes, as if he was mad.

"It can't work James!" she exclaimed. "Do you realize..."

"I do realize, Lils," James cut her off. "I realize that it's the only way to save the life of an innocent man..."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'll do it."

The two lovers stared at each other for a while, and Lily could read into her boyfriend's eyes that he had taken his decision. She clenched tightly her jaws. She didn't have a choice then...

"Not without me," she said firmly.

James shook his head, his intense stare still fixed on her green eyes.

"You're not coming," he stated.

"I am coming. If you're going, I'm going as well."

"Anyway, there's a tiny problem with Padfoot's plan," Remus interrupted his friends. "We'll need the help of Dumbledore and Moody in your plan, Pads. And I don't think they'll agree with the idea of letting us all attack the convoy that is supposed to take Clara's father to Azkaban."

Clara quickly rose from the couch.

"I'll give it a try anyway. We have no better plan for now."

She turned towards all her friends.

"I'm not asking any of you to come. It's too dangerous. It's better if I do it on my own. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to any of you by my fault."

Sirius stood up as well, taking her hand in his.

"You're not going anywhere without me, love," he said softly, the ghost of a tender smile on his lips. "You're stuck with me, no matter if you want it or not."

She smiled, tears wetting her eyes, before rushing into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and ran her hands through his smooth hair, breathing deeply his scent.

"I don't want you to take the risk," she whispered.

"There's no way you're leaving without me. And I'd like to remind you that I'm the one who came up with a plan..."

"A not very elaborated plan though..."

"It's still better than what you were able to propose. It would be unfair to go without me."

He took her face in his calloused hands, and stared in her green eye.

"I'm not letting you go on your own. I'll never leave you alone, remember? Even if you don't want me there, I'll always be by your side."

She kissed him hard on the lips, while he wept off the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs in a tender gesture.

James rose from the sofa, and Clara and Sirius turned towards him.

"I'm in," James merely said.

Sirius turned towards him, smiling, and they grabbed each other by the arm, like the two brothers that they were. Sirius kept his other arm wrapped protectively around Clara, and the girl smiled at James as well.

Lily rose too.

"You're not going anywhere without me, James Potter," she ordered.

James turned towards her.

"I don't want you to come with us," he told her.

"Why? Because it's dangerous?" she replied. "Why do you think I'm coming too? If I leave you all three alone, you'll get killed in less than five seconds, as you're all completely unable to think before acting..."

James pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off.

"You're not coming," he said, in a voice that would not accept any argument.

She stared at him with her green eyes shining with tears.

"I don't need your permission, Potter."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his ear, and whispering in a low voice, so that no one could hear her words but him.

"Anyway, I couldn't live without you and your idiotic behaviour... So I guess I don't really have a choice."

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly against his chest.

"I love you too much to lose you, James Potter," she breathed in his ear. "If you die, I die as well. So you'd better stay alive!"

James couldn't refrain a smile, though his vision was blurred with tears.

"I love you too, Lily," he whispered in her red hair. "And wherever you go, I go too."

She pulled away, smiling.

"Then let's go fight a few Death Eaters!"

James chuckled, stroking her cheek.

Marlene, Alice, Frank, Caradoc and Remus all stood up as one man.

"Don't think you can leave us behind so easily," Remus smiled.

Peter heaved a sigh, before standing.

"May I remind you all," Peter told his friends in a gloomy voice, "that we need first the help of Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody, and that there's no chance that they let us help?"

Clara shrugged.

"We'll see what happens if they try to stop us."

They all followed her through the portrait hole as she hurried out of the Common Room. James and Sirius exchanged an amused glance.

"Merlin, our girlfriends are so stubborn..." Sirius whispered to his best friend.

"Don't mention it," James sighed.

And off they went to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

McGonagall frowned at the sight of her seventh-year students coming into Dumbledore's office.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked with a soft voice.

The Headmaster rested his electric eyes on Clara, expecting her to talk about her father, but it was Sirius who spoke first.

"We have an idea, to help Clara's father," Sirius answered.

The two teachers propped an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore.

"We could make him escape," Sirius answered. "When he's being taken to Azkaban."

"You would attack the convoy?"

"Yes, Professor. Or maybe we could have some help from another Auror, I don't know..."

"Like Moody for example," Clara proposed.

"We could give him a hand," Sirius nodded.

"We're all volunteers," James added.

"We want to help," Lily nodded, taking James's hand in hers.

"Usually the convicts are transported by trains, they are almost never Apparated near the prison, it would be too dangerous for the Aurors who would transport them," Clara went on. "During the trip, the guards will be vulnerable. I'm sure we can find a way to make my dad get out and..."

Dumbledore shushed her.

"I know you want to help, I understand," the Headmaster answered. "But if you really think that I would let my own students lead an attack to free a man convicted for the Dementor's kiss, you're sanity may be endangered, and I should probably call for Mrs. Pomfrey."

"But..."

"Concerning your father," Dumbledore interrupted Clara again. "Trust me, he's an old friend of mine. I have no intentions to let him be executed for a crime he did not commit. You must let us try..."

"I want to do something!" she protested.

"I promised your father I would keep you safely here, and I intend to honour my word."

"Can you at least tell us what you're going to do?"

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a glance, before the Headmaster would nod slowly his head.

"No one must know," he said.

The teenagers all nodded quickly.

"We are planning on making your father escape, just like Mr. Black has proposed," Dumbledore said, smiling to the boy. "But we must first learn the details concerning his transport to Azkaban, and this will take time."

"Can't Moody learn that?" Clara asked.

But the Headmaster shook his head.

"He's been pushed away from the team, as he's a close friend of your father's. And I don't want to ask him to risk his life for this. We might need his help later. For now, he must simply try to be as discreet as possible, and asking questions concerning the transfer of his best friend to Azkaban is not the best way to keep a low-profile. We must find another way to have these information."

"How?" Alice asked him.

Dumbledore merely smiled.

"We don't have any time to waste," Clara protested.

"We need more time before trying anything," Dumbledore replied.

"You'll be too late."

"Trust us on this. There is nothing you can do. But we may be able to help John. We will not give up on him."

Clara nodded slowly.

"Please, you must promise me, Clara," Dumbledore told her. "That you will not try to help your father by yourself. You may put yourself in a very dangerous situation if you do so."

Clara nodded again.

"Good. Off you all go then."

The Gryffindors all left the Headmaster's office. But Clara's face was blank. Too blank for it to be a good sign. Sirius could recognize this expression of hers, it was her best mask to hide how much she was determined to do something reckless.

"We have to wait," Sirius told her. "Dumbledore needs more time."

She nodded slowly, and Sirius heaved a sigh.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Sirius asked her softly.

She shook her head, looking intensely at him.

"Are you?" she asked.

Sirius smiled slowly.

"You'd be way too lost without me. I don't really have a choice."

She smiled, as he took her hand in his.

"But we must give Dumbledore more time," he insisted.

"I understand. Anyway, as long as we don't know the details on the transfer, there's nothing we can do."

He stopped in a corridor, and waited for their friends to disappear beyond the corner to speak again, taking both her hands in his, and staring at her with a reassuring smile.

"We'll do this like we always solve every problem we have to face," he said. "Together."

* * *

Remus was biting fiercely his sugar quill. The repetitive assaults of his teeth upon the candy were beginning to be painful, but he didn't care. It was forbidden to eat in the Library, but he didn't care about that either. He had opened a book of Potions, but there was no one around to fool, and he wasn't able to focus on anything except his painful teeth that he had decided to ignore. He couldn't stop thinking about Clara's father. Again and again the thought of this innocent man being kissed by a Dementor was haunting his mind. He couldn't imagine the agony he would feel, deprived of his soul, becoming merely an empty shell...

He bit so hard into the candy that the hard sugar broke and exploded in his mouth, and he bit fiercely his cheek, the taste of his blood mingling with strawberry and sugar. He stroked his cheek, wincing as the pain assaulted his mouth. He heaved a sigh, passing a hand upon his weary face.

"You look awful."

He was startled by the soft voice that broke his thoughts, and watched Sally sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Hard day," he admitted.

"Clara?" the Hufflepuff guessed.

He nodded.

"He was condemned," he merely answered.

Sally nodded slowly, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"But you can't do anything. And it has nothing to do with you, you must not feel guilty."

Remus took her hand in his, stroking softly the inside of her wrist with his thumb. He could feel her heartbeat pulsing through their touching skin. He remained motionless for a moment, merely looking at their entwined fingers, caressing her pulse, and after a while, Sally narrowed her eyes.

"You're not going to get involved in something stupid again, are you?" she asked bluntly.

He looked up at her.

"'Depends on your definition of stupid," he mumbled.

"Like... getting in trouble because you're trying to help a man you _can't_ help."

"It's Clara's father."

"He's been arrested, and convicted! Now, I understand that he can be innocent, and if you're telling me it wasn't him, I believe you, and I also think that it's unfair... but there's nothing you can do."

"He was condemned to the Dementor's kiss, Sally."

A heavy silence fell between them for a while, before Remus spoke again.

"His only chance is that someone makes him escape before he reaches Azkaban."

"But?"

"But we don't know the itinerary that has been chosen by the Ministry, nor the security nor... anything."

He started to bite into his sugar quill again, thinking hard once more.

Sally remained silent for a while, but she tightened her hold on his hand suddenly.

"Remus, I think I know a way to know that."

They exchanged a glance, as she cleared her throat and spoke again.

"But we'll need help."

* * *

What the Gryffindor friends didn't know, it was that in reality they were not the only one who believed in John Clearwater's innocence. Moreover, they were not the only one who wanted to help him, and the number of Aurors who were slowly joining John's cause was growing and growing every day. Time was actually playing in his favour, and after almost two weeks after his trial, a majority of Aurors was standing with him. At first everyone was so shocked by the whole story that no one really took any time to think about the logic behind John's actions. But now that angry minds had calmed down, and brains were not overwhelmed with wrath anymore, many of John's colleagues couldn't deny that something was wrong. Why would the husband of a Muggle and father of a half-blood help Voldemort? This only piece of information was enough for many in the Department to believe in John's innocence. Someone had tried to stop him, perhaps because he was about to discover something, or merely because he was a danger for a Death Eater... no one really knew why, but most of the Aurors were convinced that John was a victim as much as Alex Riley in this case.

Even someone who had been absolutely sure of John's guilt just a few days before.

Moody could barely believe his eyes when he saw Miller walking in his office. The two Aurors hadn't spoken to each other since Miller's deposition concerning John, and Moody wasn't complaining. After all, he was the main reason why his best friend was about to have his soul stolen by Dementors, though he knew deep down it wasn't Miller's fault. He _had_ seen John, or at least someone disguised as John that night, and to him it was the truth. He had proved his testimony with several tests and his memories of that dreadful night were without a doubt true. So Moody forced a smile, though he guessed it looked more like a wince than a smile.

"Can I do anything for you?" Moody asked him.

Miller nodded slowly.

"I... I wanted to know how John is."

Moody frowned.

"Why would that be any concern of yours? And how could _I_ know? He's in a cell."

"Mad-Eye, everyone here knows he's your best friend. You went seeing him in the cells, right?"

"If you're so worried about his well-being, why don't you go there check on him yourself?"

Miller sat down before Moody's desk.

"Look... I think..." Miller struggled to say. "I think there's something wrong about all this."

He paused, heaving a nervous sigh. He seemed tortured all of a sudden, as if two forces were fighting against one another in his mind.

"I don't think he's guilty."

Moody propped an eyebrow, but remained silent, leaving his colleague continue.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know how they did it, but you were right, it's so illogical! Why would John ever fight with _him_ , when he's been married to a Muggle for years and years..."

Miller shook his head.

"Something's wrong and I'm..."

His voice broke, and he struggled to continue despite the lump that was climbing up his throat and the tears that were clouding his eyes. Moody was still staring at him, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Miller whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was him because... I _saw_ him, Mad-Eye. I swear, I saw him! But now that I've taken more time to think about all of this... It can't be him."

He looked up at Moody again, and his colleague merely held his stare.

"I'm sorry, I know it's my fault if he has been condemned. But I thought I had seen him. I was so sure..."

"You did see him," Moody told him softly. "I've seen your memories of that night, there is no doubt to have."

"And yet he's innocent. It's the only logical explanation."

"There are many ways a Wizard can use to hide his true identity behind the mask of someone else's face."

"I'm sorry, Mad-Eye. Really I am."

He looked so genuinely sorry, crying, begging for forgiveness for his stupidity... Moody heaved a sigh.

"I believe you. But I'm not the one who will be able to give you forgiveness."

"I know. How can I help John?"

Moody thought for a minute, weighting his choices. He could still say no, and ask him to leave. But Merlin knew they needed men, and he seemed sincere...

"We've been thinking of a way to help him," Moody told him slowly.

Miller looked around him, suddenly afraid.

"Aren't you afraid of eavesdroppers?" he asked.

Moody smiled at him.

"Sound-proofing spells," he replied.

Miller nodded, ready to listen again.

"We're not much, but we're all ready to take a few risks," Moody went on.

"I'm ready to take risks as well," Miller told him, a confident glint shining in his eyes still wet with tears.

Moody nodded.

"Good, if you want to be useful, you'll have to take plenty of them," said Alastor.

"How many are we?"

"Not much, but almost enough," Moody answered elusively.

Miller nodded again, apparently not desiring more details on the matter, as he was probably trusting Moody to take care of this sort of things.

"What are we going to do? Prove he's innocent?"

Moody shook his head.

"We're beyond that now. His only chance is to escape."

"How are we going to make him get out of the Ministry?"

"Actually, we're hoping to do it when he's already outside the Ministry."

Miller nodded slowly, guessing the plan.

"When he's taken to Azkaban?"

Moody nodded.

"Sounds logical enough..." Miller whispered, lost in thoughts. "We could probably make him escape if we're acting after he's out of here. I'm sure we can find a weakness in the security... And we could perhaps put a few of our own men in the convoy."

Moody nodded in agreement.

"That's the plan, at least."

"But?" asked Miller, feeling that things were not as easy as they seemed to be.

"We don't know any details concerning the road that will be taken, how he's going to be transported from here to Azkaban, what the security measures will be, we don't even know when he's going to be transferred."

"That's a problem."

"Indeed."

Miller remained silent for a moment, before rising from his chair, a determined expression painted on his face. He started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Moody, stopping his colleague in his tracks.

"I can help with that," Miller answered, turning towards Moody again.

"Are you sure?"

"You can't ask details, as you're his friend. Pennyworth would guess you're planning something. But I testified against John. I'm not supposed to be on his side, which gives us an advantage. No one is going to think that I'm helping John. I could tell Pennyworth I want to know what is going to happen because I witnessed Alex's death..."

"You should be careful when dealing with Pennyworth."

Miller frowned hard before Moody's worried tone.

"Why?"

"Let's say that it wouldn't be safe for any of us to trust him," Moody answered elusively.

Miller's eyes widened with shock.

"Are you saying that he could be involved..."

"I've never said anything of the kind," Moody replied, not fully trusting the man before him, or at least not enough to talk with him about the only advantage he had on Pennyworth. "I'm merely saying that he's our boss, and thus has the power to send you cleaning up cupboards if he wants. And you wouldn't be very useful to us if you were fighting cobwebs instead of Death Eaters."

Miller nodded slowly.

"Of course. I'll be careful."

Moody nodded, and Miller stormed out of the room, heading directly towards Pennyworth's office. His distraught expression turned slowly into a content smirk as he walked down the corridor.

After all, so far, everything was going as planned...


	59. Chapter 58: Satisfaction For The Cruel

**New chapter! Hope you like it. The big moment is coming our way...**

 **Next update on Monday. I'm trying to hurry up so that you won't have to wait for too long, but as I'm back to school, I don't have much time to write. Anyway, I should have enough time till Monday to finish writing the end of this little crisis.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, by the way :)**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Satisfaction For The Cruel**

"JAMES!"

She couldn't feel her fingers anymore, the cold was too intense.

"JAMES!"

Her vision was blur, but somehow she could clearly see the shape of the boy lying on the ground. He had lost his glasses, and his eyes, barely opened, were set on the hooded form that was slowly diving towards him.

"JAMES!"

She looked for her wand around her, but she couldn't feel anything but earth and broken branches and snow, white snow everywhere...

The Dementor lifted up his hood, to let appear a hole, that replaced his mouth...

"JAMES!"

Lily gave up the search for her wand, unable to think of anything but James lying in the snow a few meters away, and the Dementor approaching his hungry mouth from James's, and the cold, the cold that pierced her to her bones and made her fingers numb...

She started to crawl towards him.

She was almost there, less than a meter away... And above James the Dementor was inches away from his parted lips...

"JAMES!"

She extended her arm towards his hand, reaching for his frozen fingers.

But then a second Dementor appeared from nowhere and...

Lily's cry died in her throat. She felt like all hope and joy and energy were being sucked up from her body. All air left her lungs, she couldn't breathe, she was suffocating but couldn't choke nor cough... And the cold, the cold was unbearable. She felt like her own soul had frozen...

And then the shadow passed.

She fell back in the snow, her eyes barely opened. Everything was becoming darker, and more blur, and... James's hand was only inches from her fingertips...

She reached out for his hand, and her trembling fingers finally touched his palm.

His hand was terribly cold, and yet it felt like fire under Lily's touch. Somehow, she felt more peaceful now that she wasn't alone anymore.

"James..." she whispered in a voice barely audible.

He mustered the strength to turn his face towards her. She smiled. He didn't have his glasses, and the world was only a blur mist to him, but somehow Lily's face was perfectly clear. He could see every one of her long red eyelashes, and her emerald eyes, and the discreet freckles that stained her cheeks and nose, and her parted lips, and the little cloud of smoke that formed when she breathed, and her red hair splayed upon the white snow...

She smiled. A weak, and yet so pure smile that sent electricity throughout his numb body.

She was crying. And he finally realized that he was crying too.

And slowly, as if she had finally reached a goal she had pursued for a long while, she slowly closed her eyes.

James heard the hoarse respiration of the Dementor above him, and he could have sworn he had smelled his putrid breath.

He couldn't let her die...

His frozen fingers tightened their grip on his wand.

And then a flash of white light...

And he couldn't see Lily anymore...

* * *

 _Four hours earlier_

Clara slowly opened her eyes. She finally noticed that she had fallen asleep in the Library. Behind the window, snowflakes were falling slowly from grey clouds. She looked up at Sirius, who was still working on their Charms essay. He smiled tenderly to her.

"Hey, sleepy!"

She reached for his hand across the wooden table, and entwined her fingers with his.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked him, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Half an hour."

She moaned, burying her face in her arms again.

"I haven't finished my essay..." she groaned.

"I've finished mine. You can copy it."

She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, you can."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Against a fee of course," he winked.

She laughed, not caring about the dark glances sent by the students around them.

"You're incorrigible," she replied.

He grinned at the sound of her laugh. Merlin knew how he missed it these days.

"But that's why you love me so much."

She nodded, looking dreamily at him. For a moment, she didn't think about her father, nor how desperate the situation was, nor her frustration of doing nothing for him... She merely marvelled at how Sirius's hair always fell down on his face the right way, and his long dark eyelashes, and his deep grey eyes in which she lost her soul every time...

She started when a voice rose next to her.

"Clearwater?"

She looked up, and frowned hard at the sight of the blond girl standing next to her.

"Shannon?" Clara gasped. "What the hell do you want?"

The American girl looked down at her feet, clearly not comfortable.

"I heard about your father," she said slowly.

Clara clenched her jaws, and Sirius stood up.

"You should go now," he told her coldly.

"My uncle works at the Ministry," Shannon went on anyway.

She took an envelope out of her pocket, and handed it to Clara.

"He gave me this."

Clara cautiously took the envelope.

"What is it?"

Shannon stared at her.

"The details of your father's transfer to Azkaban."

Sirius and Clara exchanged an aghast glance.

"Why...?" Sirius stuttered.

"Sally told me what you wanted to do, after Remus told her of course. My uncle used his relations to have the full details. He knows the Prime Minister himself, you can be sure that what is in this envelop is true. It's set up for tonight."

"Why are you doing this?" Clara asked her.

Shannon shrugged.

"Let's say that I'm... paying back a debt."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

"No one can know though," Clara urged Shannon.

The blond girl smiled reassuringly.

"My uncle didn't have all this in a very legal way anyway. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

Shannon looked at them for a while, as Sirius was sitting down next to Clara, and taking her hand in his in a reassuring gesture.

"You're lucky," she breathed at the sight of the two lovers.

Clara and Sirius exchanged a tender smile.

"We know," Clara merely answered.

Shannon walked quickly away, fighting the lump that was creeping up her throat.

"Do you trust her?" Clara asked Sirius, looking at the American girl who was disappearing out of the Library.

Sirius sighed.

"No, I don't," he answered. "Better ask Remus about this first."

"And check her story?"

"Yep."

Clara nodded, holding tightly Sirius's hand in hers. She looked down at the envelope in her hands. So it was for tonight then... She couldn't help but feel her heart tightening at the thought that Dumbledore hadn't warned her. Just for this reason, she hoped Shannon was just lying to her again. She didn't want to believe that Dumbledore had let her down.

* * *

Remus struggled to keep his hands on Sally's waist. He felt so numb in her arms, and her lips were so soft and her tongue...

 _Oh, Merlin..._

He cupped her cheek, losing his fingertips in her hair. She let out a soft sigh as he moved his lips to her neck. He could smell the scent of rose and strawberry on her flawless skin.

 _How the hell can she smell that good?_

He breathed deeply her scent, and she giggled as his breath tickled her neck. He smiled against her skin. She pulled at his hair to meet his eyes with her gaze again.

"Remus?"

He nodded slowly, humming in response.

"You're not... hiding something from me, are you?" she asked slowly.

He froze, staring intensely at her.

"Why would you think that I do?" he asked back cautiously.

She shrugged.

"You just... seem distant sometimes," she answered.

She caressed tenderly his cheek.

"I'm your girlfriend, I want to be here for you."

"I know, Sally. And you know I'm here for you as well."

"Then we shouldn't have secrets for each other. I don't have secrets for you."

Remus nodded, smiling.

"You're right."

"So... Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

Remus looked down at his feet, heaving a sigh.

 _It's too soon, Remus..._

"Later, perhaps."

Sally nodded slowly, her jaws suddenly set, and she slipped out of his embrace.

"Sally..."

"Why are you hiding things from me? You're not being honest!"

"Sally, it's more complicated than you think."

"It's not complicated," she replied, upset now. "You're not honest!"

"I am honest with you."

"No, you're not. I can see there's something troubling you, something that has troubled you since the very beginning of our relationship, and you still refuse to talk about it. I just... I just want to help."

Remus gave her a sad smile.

"You can't help me, Sally."

She heaved a sigh.

"Remus please."

But the boy shook his head.

"It's been more than a month now, since our first kiss," she argued.

"I know, but... I'm not ready to tell you."

Sally stared at him, and he could see tears starting to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked bluntly.

Remus closed his eyes.

 _Yes, Remus, you've fucked up..._

"Of course not," he answered.

"Well, it's the only explanation I can see."

He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm not seeing anyone else," he said. "I swear, there's only you."

She nodded slowly, though she didn't seem convinced.

"You said you wanted a serious relationship," she told him.

"And I do."

"Look, Remus I... I don't want to..."

She stared intensely at him.

"I don't want to suffer."

"I won't hurt you, you know I won't."

She shook her head.

"I... have feelings for you."

Remus's jaws dropped.

 _She can't be meaning that, can she? No, of course not... Your brain is only overreacting once more Remus. Perhaps you should ask Lily if she knows anything about a Potion to make your brain shut up..._

"And I don't..." Sally went on. "I don't want to wake up one day and found my heart broken, because I realize you lied and..."

Her voice broke, and Remus seized the occasion to speak.

"Sally, I swear, I'm not cheating on you, and I never will. There's only one thing I'm not telling you, and it has nothing to do with you and I... I'm just not ready."

She stared at him again.

"I love you, Remus."

The boy froze.

 _Oh bloody hell, she really meant that..._

 _Remus? Remus? Is there anyone here? Okay, that's the end, we lost him... And you're not breathing again, for Merlin's sake! Could you say something? React? At least just think about something? Anything!?_

"I'm not expecting anything from you, except honesty," she added before Remus's silence. "I'm not expecting you to feel anything for me..."

He shushed her by crushing their lips together, and kissing her desperately.

 _Finally, you're making sense Remus Lupin..._

He pulled away, breathless.

"I love you too," he whispered.

She grinned.

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

She kissed him again.

"I trust you," she breathed, resting her brow against his. "But I don't want you to hide things from me."

Remus nodded slowly.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

They were about to kiss again when there was a loud knock on the door of the cupboard.

Sally and Remus exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

 _Oh, shit..._

"Moony! Stop snogging this poor American girl and get your arse out here!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

 _What a band of monkeys..._

"Leave me alone, Padfoot!" Remus replied.

"We need to talk. Now," Clara called.

Remus heaved a sigh, looking at Sally.

"Sorry, I need to go."

The girl nodded, kissing him quickly one last time, before opening the cupboard.

"Hi, Sally!" Sirius smiled. "Actually, you could be useful as well."

"I hope you have a good reason to interrupt, Pads," Remus warned him.

"I do, actually," Sirius answered, suddenly serious.

"Shannon came to see us at the Library," Clara told her friends.

"Did her uncle learned anything?" Sally asked her eagerly.

"So it's true then?" Sirius asked them. "You told her?"

"No details, don't worry," Remus reassured his friends. "We just asked for her help."

"We were not supposed to talk about it to anyone," Sirius pointed out.

"She won't say anything to anyone," Sally reassured them.

"And Remus wasn't supposed to talk to _you_ either," Clara replied.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Right, everybody calms down," Remus interrupted the two girls who had started to glare at each other. "Have you taken a look at the information she gathered?"

"Not yet," Sirius answered.

"We should bring everything to Dumbledore," Remus told them.

But Clara seemed uneasy.

"I don't know... Shannon told us it was for tonight and... Dumbledore didn't tell us anything. He had promised he would keep us updated."

"Perhaps he was just afraid we would insist on helping," Sirius replied.

Clara nodded slowly.

"We should look for Lily and James before heading there, just in case," she said.

Sirius nodded.

"They were supposed to be in their dorms."

"Let's go look for them then."

And off they went looking for their friends.

* * *

"And you haven't opened it yet?"

Dumbledore stared intensely at Clara. The girl shook her head.

"No, Professor. We came here straightaway."

The Headmaster nodded.

"We have learned yesterday about the details of your father's transfer to Azkaban," he told her.

"It's tonight?" Clara asked him.

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore nodded. "Don't worry, we have organized everything."

"Can we stay here? To wait for news?" Lily asked the Headmaster.

The old Wizard nodded again.

"Of course."

He turned again towards Clara, feeling her discomfort.

"I did not tell you anything, not because I do not trust you, but because it is my role to protect you. Your father made me swear to keep you safe, and I didn't want you to act harshly to defend him."

"I understand, Sir," the girl nodded.

Sirius took her hand in his.

"We'll wait here, okay?" he told Clara.

The Gryffindor girl nodded. She picked up the letter from Dumbledore's desk, without asking the Headmaster's permission but he didn't seem to mind. She opened it and started to read. She was so grateful when Sirius wrapped his arms around her...

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

John Clearwater took a deep breath. He hoped Dumbledore would have organized something but he didn't have much hope. The frozen air of December passed through his lungs and filled his body with chills and peace.

He didn't want to die.

Now that the day had come (because let's be honest, he was an Auror, he would probably not have to wait for the Dementors to be torn into pieces considering how many Dark Wizards he had locked up in Azkaban already), he didn't feel ready to die at all. He had so many more things to do with his life. He would have given everything he owned for just one minute with his wife and his daughter. He coughed, choking as his throat suddenly tightened and his eyes were suddenly drowned in tears. He closed his eyes shut, fighting the pain. That's not how he wanted to go, crying for the life he couldn't hope to have anymore, the life he was leaving, the life he would never touch. He wanted to go with his chin high, staring right into his executioner's eyes. He felt someone climbing next to him in the truck. He had been surprised at first when he had seen the old Muggle truck that would take him away from the Ministry, but it did make sense actually: it was safer than flying, definitely safer than Apparating... He looked at the man coming in, and clenched his jaws as he recognized the man before him.

"Good evening, John."

"Miller," the prisoner answered coldly.

"We're going now."

"Alright then."

Less than five minutes later, the motor of the truck was roaring, though they were not moving yet.

"You don't seem afraid," Miller pointed out, his voice barely audible above the sound of the engines.

"Why would I be?" John replied.

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

John stared at him for a moment, before answering slowly, his voice soft.

"Not really. I'm much more afraid for the ones I love than I am for myself."

Miller gave him a sad smile.

"I've always admired that about you, you're dedication to your family and your friends. You're probably the most loyal person I've ever met. Merlin knows I'm not brave enough to act as selflessly as you do."

"And yet, you've affirmed before a court that I had sworn allegiance to a psychopath who's dearest wish is to kill my family and all the ones who are like them."

"I know what I saw. I saw a man with your face killing Alex Riley."

"And yet it wasn't me."

"No, it wasn't you."

John narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he breathed.

The truck finally started to advance.

"I know it wasn't you," Miller told John.

John merely stared at him silently, too shocked to be able to form coherent words on his tongue for now.

Miller took his wand out of his pocket, and lit up the tip of his wand, positioning the light right before the dirty little window on his left. He started to count down from ten to zero, before turning the light off again.

"Now, Moody and the others know that we're on the move. We just have to wait."

"You're working with Moody?" John gasped.

"Did you really think for just a minute that your best friend would let you die like this? Of course Moody organized a little rescue mission."

John couldn't refrain a sigh of relief.

"So, what is supposed to happen?"

"Moody and the others stop the convoy before we reach the last town before Azkaban, twelve miles south of the town to be precise. They knock out the three Aurors who are flying around the convoy, and they knock me out as well to be sure I'm not suspected of anything by Pennyworth. But before that, I free you from these chains, and Obliviate the driver and his colleague. Then they give you a broom and accompany you to a safe-house only Moody knows about, and you disappear."

John nodded slowly, a smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No need for that, trust me."

"So, you don't think I'm guilty anymore?"

"I told you. I know it wasn't you."

"How many people are involved in this operation?"

"Five, plus me. Which makes six of us."

"How are you going to explain the attack on the convoy?"

"Death Eaters attack us and kidnap you to torture you until you speak all your darkest secrets or until you die."

John nodded.

"How long do we have before Moody joins the party?"

"Less than an hour."

John nodded once more.

"I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for doing this," he told Miller with a small smile.

"Oh, trust me John, you don't have anything to thank me for."

"You're about to save my life, I reckon it is a pretty good reason. You need to be thanked, and even more so as you're doing this out of charity."

Miller let out a little laugh.

"I'm not doing this out of charity, John."

A grin seemed stuck on Miller's face.

"At least, you seem to be enjoying yourself here," John pointed out.

"I am actually. But my happiness has not reached its peak yet. Though it will sure be coming soon now. I just can't wait to see the look on your face."

"When I'm free? I'll sure be grinning as well by then. And I'll pay you a drink, you can be sure of it."

Miller laughed again.

"No, actually... I wasn't talking about the look on your face when you walk out of this trunk as a free man. I'm talking about the look on your face when I tell you the truth."

John furrowed his brow.

"I don't understand what you mean," he admitted.

"I'm going to enjoy so much the look on your face when you realize that your whole world is crumbling down, and that soon, all that will remain from John Clearwater and the ones he loved most dear is a pile of bones."

John clenched his jaws.

"It will be so tragic really," Miller went on, "when tomorrow morning the inhabitants of this little town near the prison will find the bead bodies of five of the most experimented Aurors who will have found a tragic end in a violent ambush set up by Death Eaters. Such a shame really... but don't worry, I will make sure to take care of my speech at Moody's funerals."

John shook his head, his jaws still clenched, his eyes wet with tears. He couldn't believe that all this was true..

"It's sad really, that they were not warned that because of a tip received only a few hours ago by Pennyworth, the itinerary was changed and you were not to be executed in Azkaban, but in Sussex, right in the middle of... nowhere. But you know how all these security details are always so secret and... You can't take any risk when you're dealing with people as dangerous as you, John."

A tear rolled down the prisoner's cheek. His best friend was going to die tonight, and it was all his fault. Moody was about to die because John had been too stupid to see the truth, because he had let himself be trapped in this whole story in the first place, because Moody was coming to save him...

Moody was going to die, and it was all John's fault, because he hadn't been able to see who the real traitor was.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to see this look of despair on your face, John," Miller went on with a sadistic grin. "But now... now is the best moment. You're ready? It's time you learn the truth about what happened that night, when Alex was killed."

Miller leaned closer to John, and he examined carefully the prisoner's expression, revelling in this look of devastation that was drowning John's eyes.

"Do you know why I am so sure that you are innocent, John?"

He let Clearwater a moment to answer, but the Auror merely remained motionless before him, holding his stare and remaining silent.

"Because I did it."

John's eyes widened despite his best efforts to remain still, and another tear rolled down his cheek and lost itself into his beard. Miller repeated his confession, a grin stuck on his face, making sure that John had perfectly understood.

"I killed Alex Riley."


	60. Chapter 59 Fear For The Brave

**My dear readers, I've officially published on this website the equivalent of more than 600 pages in my Word document for this story. This is SO unbelievable! I'd really like to thank every single person who reads these lines of mine (despite all my mistakes in English, yes, you do have courage) because for sure I would have never imagined I could reach 600 pages for a story, and that's all thanks to you. So thank you so much for still reading my story, even after 600 pages!**

 **But this story is far from over! So next update on Saturday ;)**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. As always, all remarks, good or bad, are more than welcomed, so don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Fear For The Brave**

"But how...?"

John blinked.

"How did you do? I mean," he stuttered, aghast, his voice made hoarse by his tears. "You gave your memories of the scene..."

"Oh, yes, well... When I say that I killed him, actually I guess it would be more precise to say that I organized the crime, and forced someone to do it for me. But as I was dictating him all his actions, I reckon we can say that though it wasn't my hand that held the knife, _I_ killed Alex."

"I don't understand..." admitted John, completely lost.

He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the dark sky out the window. The light of the stars was barely visible through the dirty glass. The roaring sound of the engines of the trunk inside which he was locked up and the repetitive shocks produced by the bad road was giving him a headache... this and the fact that the man who was sitting before him was the traitor he had been looking for, and that instead of helping him as he was supposed to, he had lured John's best friend into a trap that would cost him his life. And as if the situation wasn't desperate enough already, Miller's proud attitude was starting to be extremely annoying.

"Use your imagination, John," Miller replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you could find out by yourself."

"You forced someone to do it?" John asked. "Who then?"

"The one you first thought was guilty, of course!"

"Pennyworth!? But how...?"

"I've always thought this world was extremely little, and yet people are naive enough to think that it is very wide indeed," Miller answered. "Did you know I had a cousin, John? And a very rich and powerful one too. One who would be perfect as wife if you desired a fast ascension to the top."

John nodded slowly, his eyes slightly wide.

"Your cousin is Pennyworth's wife."

Miller nodded.

"And of course, if there are people that we trust, it is the members of our family. Don't you think so too, John? Then, it was quite easy, really..."

"You used the Imperius Curse," John said slowly, his hoarse voice barely louder than a breathy whisper. "You controlled him to drink some Polyjuice Potion so that he would have my face, and then you made him kill Alex..."

"And then I simply had to witness the whole scene, and volunteer to give my memories of that dreadful moment to assure that the dangerous murderer would be condemned for this atrocity."

"You made him write a note, knowing I would recognize the shakiness in the signature because of Pennyworth's wound..."

"And I just had to wait for a few days before all doubts in Moody's minds had disappeared, and he could trust me again. And convinced of Pennyworth's guilt, how could Moody doubt my good-will when I came to his desk, begging for atonement for my stupidity..."

"Then you gave them fake information concerning the convoy, leading them all..."

"To their death, yes, that's it!"

Miller grinned again.

"You really are a clever man, John. It's such a shame really, that you have picked up the wrong side."

"How can you agree with this beast?"

"I don't agree with everything _he_ says, don't worry. But I prefer to pick up the side of the winner, that's all."

"You're such a cockroach! I'll kill you for this!" John roared, wrath making the tears in his eyes be replaced by flashes and angry glints.

"Calm down, my friend," Miller admonished him. "There's no need for insults really. You played at a very dangerous game, and you lost. You found someone even better than you, and you miserably lost. End of story. Now calm down, because really, there's nothing you can do."

John clenched his jaws, but didn't add anything. Because after all, Miller was right.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Clara frowned hard. All this was utterly illogical... Why on Earth would the Ministry send her father be executed in the middle of nowhere instead of Azkaban, as it was stated in the procedure? Why do an exception for her father? He should have been executed at Azkaban, with lots of efforts put into communication and propaganda from the Ministry... Why would they do it like this, in secret? Something was wrong...

"Professor," Clara finally asked, moving slightly her head from Sirius's shoulder so that she could easily see Dumbledore, "why aren't they taking my father to Azkaban?"

The Headmaster frowned hard.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "They _are_ taking your father to Azkaban."

"But... that's not what is written here. They're taking him somewhere in the country, in Sussex."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well, your information must be false then. We had the confirmation several days ago of every detail of the convoy and the itinerary."

"But Professor, Shannon had these information from her uncle, who works in the Ministry. Apparently, he's very close to the Prime Minister and the Head of the Auror Department," Sally replied. "If her uncle had these from his relations at the Ministry..."

"He probably had them from Pennyworth himself..." Sirius breathed.

"It's a trap!" Clara exclaimed.

Dumbledore, who had remained motionless until now, suddenly extended his arm towards Clara.

"Let me see," he urged her.

Clara passed him the documents, and the elder Wizard examined them carefully. The more he was reading, the more his eyes were widening...

"Are you certain that we can rely on this?" Dumbledore asked his students slowly.

"I'm sure," Sally nodded.

Dumbledore looked up at them, and though his face seemed suddenly weary and pale, his electric blue eyes were glimmering in the shy light of the room.

"In that case, we have to warn Moody."

* * *

Alastor Moody was flying as fast as he could. The frozen air was burning his cheeks and his lungs, he could feel his long hair crashing into his face from time to time, he could barely see a thing through the veil of tears that cold had brought to his eyes. He took a look at his watch. Miller had signalled them that they were about to go and that all was fine about half an hour ago. They were less than twenty minutes away from their goal. He took a glimpse at his five colleagues around him, his friends... He hoped nothing would happen to any of them. He hoped they wouldn't be too late for John. He hoped...

Suddenly, a red flash of light passed right before him, like a flame suspended in mid air.

And Moody reacted in a matter of seconds.

Dumbledore had sent Fawkes to warn him and his colleagues. Something was wrong...

He stopped abruptly, and his friends imitated him, gathering around him, as Moody unwrapped a letter from Fawkes' claws.

He unsealed it, and began to read eagerly the note, turning the letter towards the moon so that the silvery light would allow him to see more easily the words written in dark ink. His eyes grew wide, and he looked at his colleagues.

"It's a trap!"

* * *

"They will never have time to reach him! It'll be too late!"

"Clara, I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that we can do."

"Professor," Lily interrupted the Headmaster, "we can't let him die."

"I understand, child... but we can't do anything more."

"We can though."

Everyone turned towards James.

"We know where they're going, we can go there as well."

Dumbledore heaved a sigh.

"No, James. You cannot."

James opened his mouth to answer, but he was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice behind him.

"But the Headmaster and I can."

All the students turned towards McGonagall.

"Are you going to go there?" Clara asked, her eyes shining with hope.

Instead of answering, the two teachers stepped near the mantelpiece.

"Are you ready, Minerva?" he asked McGonagall.

"Whenever you are, Albus."

"You won't be enough, just the two of you," Sirius told them, shaking his head. "And where are you going to go with the Floo Network anyway? You can't go there like this..."

"We're going to the Ministry," Dumbledore answered.

"Why?" Clara asked, rising from her chair.

"Because, just as Mr. Black pointed out, we are not enough of two to save John Clearwater."

"But... you can't give up on him..."

Tears were now glimmering in Clara's eyes, reflecting the red light of the fire in the hearth.

"We are not abandoning him," Dumbledore answered, speaking slowly as he would have spoken to a young child. "That's why we are going to the Ministry."

"What help will you be if you go to the Ministry when my dad is..."

"Clara, we cannot go there, we must find a way to get help, or we'll be killed as well."

"But..."

"Go back to your dorm now."

None of the children moved, and they stared at their teachers disappearing in twirling green flames. Sirius wrapped his arms protectively around his girlfriend, his jaws clenched.

"He'll die," Clara breathed.

"Unless we rescue him first."

All of them turned to Sirius.

"You're not serious, right?" Sally asked him.

"I'm deadly serious."

The boy turned towards his friends, speaking in a slow and determined voice.

"We can't stay here, and do nothing, when John is being murdered. The life of a man is at stake. We're six, we can go there and fight!"

"Sirius is right," Lily whispered.

James looked at her intensely, and she held his stare.

"We can't stay here and do nothing."

James nodded slowly.

"Let's go then."

"We should stay here," Sally said, fear shaking her voice.

" _You_ stay here," Remus told her with a kind smile. "We'll need someone to tell Dumbledore where we're gone."

"No, Remus, you can't leave! Can't you see it's pure madness! You'll get killed!"

He caressed tenderly her cheek.

"I still have to try," he breathed.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then I'm coming too," she replied, her voice determined.

"Of course, you're not," Remus shook his head.

"I am."

"No."

"You'll need me. You'll need all the help you can get."

James cleared his throat, turning towards the werewolf.

"It's not that I appreciate to contradict you but... She has a point, mate."

"Prongs, you shut your mouth!" Remus commanded.

"It's her choice, Remus," Clara replied.

The Gryffindor boy heaved a sigh.

"Alright then, as you wish."

Sally gave him a small smile.

"We still don't know how we're going there, though," James pointed out.

Silence filled up the room for a while, while they thought about a way to reach Clara's father. Suddenly, the girl reached for the documents on Dumbledore's desk once more.

"The name of the closest village is written here..." she said slowly.

"We don't know any place that could be connected to the Floo Network there," James replied, shaking his head.

"But it doesn't matter," Sirius said slowly. "We can use the Knight Bus."

Lily nodded.

"We reach the Leaky Cauldron, using Floo Powder..."

"... And then the Knight Bus to the village."

"Then, I reckon it won't be that difficult to find the place where they've taken Clara's father. It's not easy to hide a whole bunch of Dementors, I reckon," Sirius added, already striding towards the hearth.

He didn't hesitate for a second, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, before stepping into the hearth.

He smiled reassuringly at Clara, before taking a deep breath. He threw the grey powder down at his feet, speaking in a clear voice.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Miller made John walk out of the trunk. It was so dark around him, it seemed that even the stars had stopped shining. Somehow, the moon had almost disappeared. They walked under the cover of trees, at the edge of a little forest. The wind was so cold, it was piercing his lungs at every breath, like invisible daggers thrown into his chest. His breath was creating white clouds before his face. His footsteps cracked into the frozen snow. Somehow, he knew this cold was everything but natural. It was too cold, too violent, too... desperate.

Even from there, even if they were out of sight, he could feel the presence of the Dementors nearby.

The silence around him was so heavy, it felt like a thick layer through which he had to move, that restrained him in his movements, and made every step more difficult. Only the sound of their footsteps in the snow was piercing this deadly silence. No bird singing, no wind blowing through the branches of the trees covered with snow... nothing, just silence and the cracking of ice under their feet.

Miller guided John to a little clearing. A round spot covered with snow, surrounded by tall trees. And in the middle, Pennyworth and three more Aurors.

John clenched his jaws.

"Is everything ready?" Miller asked Pennyworth.

The man nodded in response.

"Good, let's do it then."

Miller turned to John.

"You have to get on your knees, John."

The Auror stood even straighter, his chin high.

"I won't die on my knees."

Miller rested a hand on his shoulder.

"John, please..."

"I. Won't. Die. On. My. Knees," John repeated slowly through gritted teeth.

Miller heaved a deep sigh, before punching him hard in the stomach. All air left John's lungs, and he fell to the ground in a thud. He struggled for a while to find his breathing again, and suddenly he heard it...

The hoarse sound of their breath...

John looked up, just to see the silhouettes of four Dementors coming his way, entering the clearing and getting into view as they were advancing out of the cover of the trees. They stopped there, frozen, hovering a few centimetres above the frozen ground.

And all happiness left his heart.

* * *

"It's supposed to be in the forest North of the village, right?"

Clara reached her boyfriend, who had stopped at the edge of the woods, and she nodded quickly, slightly out of breath.

"'Guess we found the woods," he breathed.

He looked down at her, and he couldn't refrain a small smile at the sight of her reddening cheeks.

"He's in there, I know he is," Clara nodded.

"But the forest seems rather wide, how are we going to find him?" Sally asked.

"And we have less than ten minutes left before the official hour of the execution," Lily added, taking a look at her watch.

"They're probably already in there," James said.

"We should split up," Sirius proposed. "We will cover much more distance this way."

They all nodded.

"Everyone, be careful," Remus admonished.

They all nodded again, before walking under the cover of the trees. Remus and Sally went straight forwards, Lily and James walked towards the left, and Sirius and Clara turned right.

And so the search began.

* * *

James looked around him, holding tightly Lily's little hand in his. He suddenly stopped.

"There's no one around," he said, nodding.

"And?" Lily asked him.

"We'll be faster if I give you a ride."

"What?"

James suddenly let go of her hand, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply in. Slowly, his muscles transformed, twisted, and his shape changed, a fur appearing suddenly upon his skin... And in a matter of seconds, he had turned into a proud stag. He let Lily caress his powerful neck, before kneeling down to make it easier for her to climb on his back. For a second, she was afraid to fall, but somehow she knew he would never let this happen. She grabbed a handful of his fur, feeling his muscles tensing against her legs and under her fingers.

And James leapt into the night.

* * *

Clara and Sirius were running as fast as they could. Their heavy breaths were breaking the silence of the night and left a trail of white mist behind them. The air was so cold, Clara's lungs were on fire, and her sides were painful. She slowed down, and Sirius turned towards her. Her fingers against his palm were like frozen.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You'd be faster without me," she told him.

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"We won't get there on time if..."

"We will. I'm not leaving you here alone with traitors and Dementors lurking in the shadows."

"You must save my father."

Sirius got closer to her, holding her face in his hands.

"Your father is a great man," he told her firmly. "But don't be mistaken, if I'm here right now, it's to protect you, not to save him."

Clara stared at his grey eyes.

"But..."

"There's no 'but', no arguing, nothing," Sirius shushed her. "I'll help you, but I'm not leaving you behind to save him. We do this together, or we don't do it at all."

Clara nodded, before resuming her walk through the snow, their fingers tightly intertwined.

* * *

Sally was shaking. It wasn't much the cold, nor her knees drenched with cold water as she was kneeling in the snow, nor Remus's hand tightly wrapped around her fingers.

Before her, Miller had just punched John in the stomach, and he was falling in the snow.

"Remus, we shouldn't be here," she whispered in the Gryffindor's ear.

"It's gonna be alright, don't worry," the boy tried to reassure her.

"We're alone here. Nobody knows where we are. We don't know where your friends are in the woods..."

"We'll be just fine, don't worry. I'm sure the others are very near. I know they are."

"How can you know?"

"I just know."

She shook her head, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Remus..."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Whatever happens," Remus went on, "I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, forcing her pounding heart to slow down. But suddenly, she narrowed her eyes.

"Sirius?" she breathed.

Remus turned around to discover Sirius and Clara who were discreetly approaching them, hiding behind the bushes of hawthorn.

"Where are James and Lily?" Remus asked his friend.

Sirius nodded towards the left end of the clearing.

"Further away over there," he whispered. "Don't worry, I've told them we had found you, they're coming our way. Now, we need to know where the Dementors are."

"Shouldn't we act now, whilst they're not here yet?" Sally asked.

"Let's wait until James and Lily arrive," Remus answered wisely. "Anyway, as long as the Dementors are not here, nothing will happen to your father, Clara."

The Gryffindor girl nodded.

"How do we proceed?" she asked.

"We wait first for James and Lily," Remus repeated.

"Remus, I'm not sure I can do this," Sally told him, panicking.

He kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, just stay behind me, and everything will be alright," he said, trying to calm her down as new tears were rolling down her red cheeks. "I'll protect you."

She nodded again, forcing herself to calm down, but then there was a very strange sensation in the air, as if the world had suddenly stopped spinning...

All of a sudden, the four teenagers exchanged a terrified glance.

And the tear on Sally's cheek froze...

* * *

Sirius stared at the dark shapes hovering above the ground only a few meters away. He had never seen a Dementor, not in real at least. None of them had. And it was the scariest thing they had ever seen, without a doubt...

Sirius suddenly noticed the direction where they were coming from, and his eyes widened even more.

"James and Lily are over there," he breathed.

He brought the Two-Way Mirror that never left his side up to his face.

"James, can you still hear me?"

The image of his best friend appeared and he saw the boy nodding slowly in response. Sirius couldn't refrain a sigh of relief.

"They're close of us, Pads," James whispered, and his voice was so low, it was hard for Sirius to catch the meaning of his words.

"We can push them away," Sirius whispered.

"No."

Lily's face suddenly appeared upon the smooth surface of the mirror.

"We can distract them, while you help Clara's dad."

"It's too risky," Remus whispered, shaking his head.

Suddenly, James and Lily looked up from the mirror, a terrified look on their face.

"They saw us, Pads," James breathed. "It's too late."

He looked down at the mirror again.

"You take care of Clara's father, and we take care of the Dementors."

"No, James, it's dangerous," Sirius protested.

"Be careful, Sirius."

"James!"

But the boy had already put the mirror back in his pocket, and he couldn't hear Sirius anymore.

The Dementors slowly turned towards the two teenagers.

Her wand tightly held in one of her hands, she reached for James's fingers with the other. And he held her hand tightly in his.

"I love you, James," she breathed.

"I love you too," he whispered as well.

And then the Dementors slowly headed towards them. The two teenagers raised their wands, and in unison, they cried out the only words that could save their lives now.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The words rang through the cold air like the ringing of a bell that chimes in the silent morning. And then, a doe and a stag made of light ran out of the cover of the trees and into the clearing, heading straight towards the Dementors.

Miller and John exchanged a glance. The furious expression on the traitor's face brought a smirk on John's lips. It wasn't over after all...

"Seems like I've underestimated Moody," Miller told him. "But I can take care of this myself."

He raised his wand, aiming at John's head, and already, the kneeling Auror could see little green sparks jolting out of the tip. But then, there was a flash of red light...

"Expelliarmus!"

And John could recognize this voice...

And his heart jumped against his ribs as fear was making his body shudder. He turned towards the sound of the cry, just like the five men around him did.

He recognized Sirius in a second as he stood there in the hawthorns, pointing his wand at them.

And if Sirius was here, then it meant that...

A second later, Clara had appeared by his side, pointing her wand at the Wizards as well.

John just wanted to cry...

Miller let out a laugh.

"Children, don't try to mess up with things you can't control," he told them. "Lower your wands, or we'll make you."

"I guess you'll have to make us, then," Sirius answered.

The five men turned towards them, and Sirius and Clara stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing, ready to fight the five Wizards who stood before them.

Miller was the first to send a curse towards the teenagers, and Sirius easily deflected it. John stood up and ran towards the closest Wizard, knocking him down on the ground and making him lose his wand. They rolled in the snow together, a moving form full of fists and bruises and blood, and they kept fighting still...

But it was still four against two for the two teenagers, and Miller was confident. He sent more curses flying towards them, and they responded bravely, and soon flashes of coloured light and sparks were enlightening the clearing that had been drowned in darkness just seconds before.

"Protego!" Clara cried.

Pennyworth's curse was deflected, but it was so powerful compared to her shield that she was sent flying in the snow several metres away from Sirius. He turned a terrified glance towards her, but she was already getting back on her feet. But the boy had been distracted long enough for Miller to send him a curse, and he was sent flying several meters away as well.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Remus and Sally jumped out of the bushes as well, and two Aurors fell down in the snow, too slow to react at the sight of the two teenagers.

And then it was flashes of light again, and detonations, and flames...

Pennyworth fell down unconscious in the snow, and only Miller was still standing.

He sent two curses very quickly, aiming at Sally.

"Expelliarmus! Avada Kedavra!"

A red light, and a green one flew across the air.

Remus jumped towards her, pushing her down to the ground, but he felt the strength of the impact of one of the curses run through her body as they landed in the snow.

Clara ran towards the shape of her father lying in the snow.

"DAD!" she cried.

She rolled him on his back, and he made a movement to sit up.

"Dad!"

She rushed into his arms, burying her face into his dirty shirt.

"Are you barking mad!" he admonished her, tears wetting his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"We're saving you of course," she answered with a smile.

"It seemed like you needed some help," Sirius nodded, smiling at the sight of Clara's grin.

John stood up, and walked to Sirius, waving a finger at him.

"You stupid monkey!" he cried. "You let her come here!"

Sirius braced himself for the storm that was about to fall upon him, but it didn't come. Instead, John wrapped his large arms around the boy, who quickly reciprocated the gesture.

"Thank you," John whispered.

"You're welcome, John," Sirius answered earnestly. "Anyway, I reckon I had a debt after last Summer."

"It's paid now."

They suddenly noticed the sound of someone crying next to them. And they turned towards Remus.

The werewolf was holding Sally tenderly in his arms, a terrified expression painted on his face drenched with tears. He kept staring at her unconscious figure, not daring to bend down towards her face to know if she was breathing.

He knew a curse had touched her, but he didn't know which one...

* * *

The Dementors were now heading towards them. They had managed to make two of them flee, but nor Lily nor James felt strong enough now to summon another Patronus. And there were still two Dementors hurrying their way...

"Lily, run!" James ordered, holding tightly her hand in his and dragging her behind him through the forest.

They had to flee, it was their only chance.

But the Dementors were following them, they could feel it.

They ran and ran and ran through the trees, not caring about the branches that came cutting their cheeks, nor the cold air that burnt their lungs, nor their sore limbs, nor where they were heading, nor the...

Suddenly Lily fell.

She let out a cry of pain and held her ankle. James immediately kneeled beside her.

"Lils, we've got to go!" he urged her.

"I twisted my ankle," she merely answered.

James threw a terrified look between the trees, and caught the sight of the two cloaked silhouettes heading towards them.

"Go!" she ordered him. "James, save yourself! Run!"

He shook his head, looking at her again.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he answered firmly.

"I can't walk James!"

The boy stood up.

"Then I guess I'm staying too."

"No!"

But James had already taken several steps towards the Dementors. Lily finally noticed that she had somehow lost her wand. Her ankle was not really painful, the cold, too intense, had made her ankle too numb for that, but she knew it would never support her weight. She couldn't walk, and she knew it. She looked at James, as he was crying the shielding spell again, but this time his Patronus remained a shy cloud of smoke instead of a proud stag...

And one of the Dementors broke it and reached for him.

James cried through the night at this sensation of emptiness, this sensation as if all his happy moments were stolen from him, and all warmth and joy were suddenly taken from him.

And he fell to the ground.


	61. Chapter 60 Love For All

**End of this crisis! I hope you all like this chapter, which is much happier than the previous ones.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews.**

 **Concerning reviews, I'd just like to answer to a guest review I've received for the previous chapter. I understand your thoughts concerning James's reaction when Lily twisted her ankle, but I've considered as I wrote this part of the story that he had very little time between the moment Lily falls and the Dementors reach them. In my version, James merely has to stand up, take a few steps, and he arleady has to defend himself. If he had turned into a stag, he would have had to transform, help her get on his back (which means kneeling down as a stag and then Lily would have had to crawl on his back, which takes time), then stand up again, and finally run. By the time he and Lily would have been ready to flee, the Dementors would have already reached them, and in the end they would have found themselves in the same situation than the one I've described in my story. And concerning the fact that it was stupid of them to go fight Death Eaters in the first place, well, it's not the first time they take this decision, and you also underestimate the will one can have to help someone he/she loves. It was very obvious to me that they would risk their lives to help John. But I understand you could have found it a bit silly. I hope you understand better why I have made these choices in the previous chapter. Thank you for your review, by the way ;) It's always good to know what readers like and don't like.**

 **Next update on Saturday. I'm sorry, I have way too much work to be able to update anything sooner.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

 **Love For All**

When Lily opened her eyes again, she was dazzled. It was all light and white... She couldn't define the shape of any object around her. She blinked frantically, but couldn't focus on anything yet. One thing was for sure, she wasn't cold. That was the last thing she remembered: the cold inside her and around her, and James's hazel eyes fixed upon her, and the feeling of his skin against her fingers, and the peace brought to her heart by this certainty that whatever was going to happen next, it would be alright, because James was here by her side, holding her hand... She remembered he was crying too, but it hadn't really mattered, she still had felt safe with him by her side, even if he was scared. And then she had blacked out, and now she was opening her eyes and seemed to remain blind for a long moment. She touched the soft fabric of sheets under her, and noticed that her head was resting upon a pillow... and she finally guessed where she was.

She was in St Mungo's.

She heard someone calling her name next to her, but the voice was so weak, as if it was calling her from far away, and she couldn't recognize to whom it belonged.

She blinked several times again, and finally managed to distinguish the shape of a ceiling above her head. A white ceiling, with a huge crack right in the middle of it. The voice called for her again, and she turned towards the sound.

"Clara?"

Her friend smiled to her.

"How do you feel?" she asked the ginger girl.

"Tired."

"Your ankle?"

"Painful," Lily answered with a wince as she finally noticed the pain that was throbbing through her foot.

"It'll be healed before lunchtime," Clara reassured her.

Lily's eyes grew suddenly wide as she realised that the two girls were alone in the room.

"Where is James?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Clara reassured her. "But he can't stand for now, he's too tired. His room is just down the corridor, don't worry. Sirius is with him."

But Lily shook her head, still completely panicked. She had to see him, to go find him, to make sure by herself that he was fine, to see with her own eyes that is was going to be okay...

She made a movement to stand up, but Clara pushed her back into the bed.

"You can't stand with a twisted ankle. And should I remind you that you've just awoken after having blacked out for three hours?"

"The Dementors..." Lily breathed questioningly.

"You can thank James, his Patronus was powerful enough to make them flee. We found you soon after."

"I need to go see him."

"You can't stand up. Don't worry, Sirius is with him, and his parents were on their way to the hospital as well. He's fine, Lils."

But the ginger girl sat up anyway. Her head started to spin, and spin, and spin... she fell back on her pillow.

"I need to see him..." she breathed again.

The two girls froze when they heard the sound of angry voices in the corridor, and they listened carefully.

"Dad, let go of me!"

"James, get back to your bedroom this instant!"

"I need to see her!"

"She's fine, the Healers said she would be alright. But she needs to rest, and _you_ need to rest as well!"

"Fleamont, perhaps you should let him," Sirius's voice came in.

"You boy, you shut up!"

"I need to..."

Suddenly, the door of the room was violently opened and James almost fell into the room, whilst his father tried to pull him outside. Sirius, right behind them, was desperately trying to calm the two men down.

"James!" Lily cried.

The boy looked up at the ginger girl, and the next second, his lips were pressed desperately against hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked him in a breathy whisper.

Her hands were touching his face, his neck, his chest, his arms... every piece of him that they could reach, she was crying, but only out of relief and joy, and he was doing just the same.

"I'm fine," he answered in a whisper as well. "You're okay? Your ankle?"

"I'm fine."

He kept running his hands over and over her body, just to make sure that it was real, that he wasn't hallucinating, that she was there before him, tangible, that she was fine...

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he finally sat down on her bed, before pressing her tightly against him.

"I'm fine, James," she repeated against his ear, and she felt him heaving a deep sigh. "Thank you. You saved me."

He let out a sob he couldn't control.

"You saved me, James. You saved me, I'm alright now."

He nodded slowly, but couldn't stop crying. He kept seeing her lying in the snow, closing her eyes... He kept seeing this moment when he had almost lost her, and it was killing him. Even now that he was holding her close, he couldn't help but think that what seemed the most real was this image of her in the snow, and not the feeling of her fragile body in his strong arms.

"I'm fine," she said once more. "Stop crying."

He nodded again, resting his forehead against hers, and closing his eyes, forcing himself to calm down.

"You really have a talent," he said slowly, his voice drenched with tears," to scare the shit out of me."

They both chuckled, letting out happy, genuine waves of laughter throughout the room.

"I love you, Lils," he whispered against her temple as he kissed her soft skin.

"I love you too, James."

They remained motionless like this for a long while, sitting, their eyes closed, her hands in his messy dark hair and his lips pressed against her temple. And they didn't even notice when their friends and James's parents all left the room.

* * *

Remus kept on holding her hand. He was staring at her peaceful expression, her closed eyelids, the thin golden lines of her eyelashes, her slightly parted lips... He was still crying.

 _It's all your fault, Remus..._

The Healers had said that she would be alright, that she had only been knocked out, that she would wake up any moment now...

But that was more than an hour ago already.

 _If something happens to her, it'll be your fault. Because you haven't been able to protect her, when you had given her your word..._

He ran a hand through his hair, heaving a deep sigh. He just hoped that she would wake up.

 _And then, what will you do?_

Then he would tell her everything. He would tell her the truth about him. She had built walls between the two of them, doubting his loyalty and his fidelity towards her, because of his secret. And he couldn't let this happen anymore. He had almost lost her today. Even now, he didn't know for sure if she was going to wake up and he realized that she deserved to know the truth about him. Maybe she would tell everyone. Undoubtedly she would leave him. But he knew he couldn't just lie anymore. He had tell her, for her, because she knew he was hiding something from her and it was hurting her, and Merlin knew he wanted everything but hurt this girl.

He loved her with all his heart.

And he would never forgive himself if he brought any form of pain to her. He needed to tell her the truth.

It wasn't the right place, nor the right time and he knew it, but he also knew with such certainty that he couldn't delay this inevitable moment any longer, and he was determined to tell her now, here, anyway...

Under his palm, her fingers shifted, and Remus focused on his girlfriend again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She smiled as she recognized him, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey, you," he whispered, sniffing.

"Hey."

She cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a shaking voice, his eyes full of tears.

She nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm okay," she answered in a whisper.

Remus nodded, and he closed his eyes, lowering his head as tears were flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, hoping she would hear him despite how low his voice was. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Besides, none of this is your fault anyway."

He moved from his chair to her bed, sitting on the mattress next to her, and he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked him, stroking his cheekbone.

"I'm fine. Everybody's fine. Lily twisted her ankle, and both Clara and Sirius have one or two broken ribs, but thank Merlin, no one was seriously wounded."

"And Clara's father?"

"Dumbledore is with him at the Ministry, we're waiting for news. McGonagall is pacing in the corridor, waiting to bring us all back to Hogwarts."

Sally nodded.

"I hope he'll be fine," she told Remus.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will take care of him."

The boy looked down at her, taking her hands in his.

 _It's time, Remus. Take a deep breath, and dive._

"I know it's not the moment, nor the place to do this but...," Remus slowly told her. "I was so scared to lose you, I realized that... I can't lie to you anymore."

Sally stared intensely at him, silently encouraging him to pursue.

"But first, I need you to know that I..." Remus said slowly. "I won't be mad at you if you want to leave me."

Sally furrowed her brow, but remained silent, letting the Gryffindor boy continue.

"I'll leave you alone if you ask me to, and trust me, I'll understand. But you must promise me that whatever your decision may be about us, you won't tell anyone. You must give me your word."

"I promise," she answered, though her tone was made hesitant by the sudden fear that clenched at her heart at the sound of Remus's words.

"I know it's a heavy burden, I know I'm asking a lot," Remus added. "But it's not only my life that could be destroyed if anyone was to learn my secret. Everyone who has ever helped me would be in trouble too."

"I won't tell anything, Remus. What is it? Tell me."

The boy was so desperate to tell her, but he couldn't find out how. He couldn't find the right words to express what he felt, to give her the news in a smooth way... he just couldn't.

"I... I was very young when it happened," he said slowly, hesitantly, looking down at their intertwined fingers as he couldn't hold her stare anymore. "I just... I should have listened to my parents when they told me not to get out of the house, but I was so young, I couldn't realize..."

His voice broke, but he cleared his throat and went on.

"The doctors said it was a miracle, though I wouldn't call that a miracle at all really. Apparently I should have died, but I didn't..."

He paused again, and after a long silent, as he didn't seem to be willing to resume his confession anymore, Sally encouraged him.

"I have to say that I don't really understand Remus," she admitted.

He could struggle as hard as he wanted, there was no easy way to say this. So he took a deep breath, and dived, staring at her eyes again.

"I'm a werewolf."

Sally stared at him with wide eyes, an aghast expression painted on her face. A silence settled into the room, and Remus could not breathe...

"What?" Sally finally breathed.

"I'm a werewolf, Sally," Remus repeated.

"But..." she started to stutter, before the boy interrupted her.

"I understand, if you want to stop seeing me. I... I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, now that you know who I am... _what_ I am. But please, don't tell anyone. Dumbledore took crazy risks to make me enter Hogwarts despite my transformations. And the boys, and all the Gryffindors in fact, all my friends, they kept the secret, they have even helped me, and I know the rest of the school will probably give them a hard time if they knew they had befriended a werewolf. And I..."

But he was suddenly interrupted by a pair of red lips pressed against his mouth. He propped up an eyebrow, taken aback, not really knowing what he was supposed to do.

 _Well, kiss her back, you goddamn moron!_

For once he didn't try to contradict this little voice that was screaming in his head, and he moved his lips against hers, and soon the world around them disappeared, until they were too desperate for air.

They rested their brows together, their hands still lost in each other's hair, and Remus looked at her.

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked her weakly.

She smiled.

"No, Remus, I'm not going to leave you."

She laughed.

"I'm relieved actually, I thought you were seeing someone else."

"Of course I'm not seeing anyone else, you silly!"

He looked down again though.

"But... are you certain that's what you want?" he asked in a shaky whisper. "I can't give you all the things you could have, I mean... I'm realistic with myself, as soon as I get out of Hogwarts it'll be almost impossible for me to find a job, and I won't have money, and I'm sick like hell every month, and it could be dangerous and..."

She shushed him, pressing her fingers against his lips, and forced him to look up at her.

"I don't care about all this, Remus," she told him, tears shining in her eyes despite her bright smile. "I don't care. It's okay, I don't care that you're a werewolf. I love you."

Remus kissed her hard on the lips to hide the tears that were back in his eyes.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, you have my word, I won't tell. Who else knows?"

"My closest friends only."

"James, Sirius..."

"Yes, and the girls as well."

"Clara, Alice, Lily...?"

"Yes, they guessed."

Sally smiled.

"But, where do you transform?" she suddenly asked him, furrowing her brow. "I mean, it's dangerous..."

"You remember that old abandoned mansion in the outskirts of Hogsmeade?"

"The haunted house?"

"Yes, well, actually, it's not haunted. It's just me crying."

Sally nodded slowly, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you told me," she smiled. "Why did you wait for so long though?"

"I couldn't take the risk to tell you when we met, because you could have told someone. And then... Well, I guess I was just scared you would leave me."

She took his face in her hands, kissing softly his lips.

"I'm not going to leave you, Remus Lupin."

* * *

"Do you think there's a chance?"

Moody turned to John.

"This time, _we_ will ask the questions, and the right ones too," Mad-Eye reassured his friend.

"And the whole Department will witness it," Dumbledore added. "I'm sure this time, the truth will be revealed."

"With Veritaserum, there's no chance Miller can lie. Don't worry, John. It'll be alright."

"Any news from St Mungo's?" John asked Dumbledore.

"Minerva is with the children," the Headmaster nodded. "They are all fine. Miss Evans has a twisted ankle, but it will soon be healed, and your daughter and Mr. Black have both broken ribs, but Skelegrow really does miracles."

John nodded silently, staring down at his hands, ignoring the Wizards walking before them as the three friends were sitting next to the giant fountain in the Hall of the Ministry.

Dumbledore turned towards John, a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't honour my word," he told John sheepishly. "I didn't think they would try to go there by themselves alone. I'm sorry. The children should have never taken such a risk."

John merely smiled.

"I know my daughter, she's exactly like her mother. If you tell her not to do something, then you can be sure that she will do it. She's so stubborn!"

"She is," Dumbledore nodded with a tender smile.

"And her friends are very brave too."

"Real Gryffindors."

Dumbledore smiled more mischievously.

"I've heard that you had become quite fond of your daughter's boyfriend too..."

"Now, Albus, you're swimming in dangerous waters," his friend warned him with a smile.

The elder Wizard chuckled.

"You like the boy though, don't you?"

John nodded slowly.

"He's a good lad," he answered with a small smile. "And I know he really loves Clara. I know she's safe with him, you know what I mean? I don't think he would ever betray her or cheat on her... And he proved last night once more that he's also here when she needs protection."

He heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I like him alright."

The three men chuckled again, before an Auror would walk their way.

"We'll begin."

* * *

Miller had confessed everything. How he had manipulated Pennyworth, how he had trapped John, how he had tried to kill him the previous night... everything. There was no doubt left to John's innocence, and even the Prime Minister apologized for the mistake that had almost cost John his life. But he didn't really care about the Minister's apologies.

"Well, to be fully honest with you, Sir," John interrupted the Minister after more than thirty minutes of boring talk," I'm just very tired, and I would love to see my wife."

"Of course, of course, you can go. But I reckon Mr. Moody wanted to see you. Your stuff have been brought back to you office, and you'll be ready to get back to work in a few days, once you have rested a bit."

He walked out of the Minister's office, and headed towards his own office, cursing Moody under his breath. He just wanted to find back his wife. And take a shower, Merlin, how he dreamt about a shower...

He opened the door of his office, calling for Moody. But his cry remained caught in his throat, and he stared with wide-eyes at the back of the woman before him, frozen on the spot. He felt tears blurring his vision.

"Kath?" he called softly.

The woman spun around, and her hand flew up on her mouth as she caught sight of her husband.

The next second, they were holding each other for dear life, kissing feverishly.

"Are you okay?" she asked between two kisses.

"I'm fine. You?"

She merely nodded. She ran her hands through his hair, resting her brow against his. They both started to cry.

"I was so scared..." she breathed.

"It's okay now. I'm here, I'm fine."

"Don't scare me like this ever again, John Clearwater. Do you hear?"

"I'm sorry."

He sniffed loudly, still crying in her hair.

"I love you, Kath," he breathed.

"I love you too, John."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I thought... I thought I was going to lose you this time."

"You'll never lose me. I'm very hard to kill, you know?"

They both chuckled softly.

"Our baby girl is so brave," Katherine smiled.

"You mean reckless!" he replied.

"Well, with her dad being an Auror, no wonder where she learnt to be so."

"Are you kidding me? She's just like you! Stubborn, and reckless, and..."

"And amazing."

"And amazing," he smiled, nodding.

He held her very close to him again, and they remained standing there, in his office, for a very long time.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius!"

The boy looked up, frowning, as his girlfriend was running into the Great Hall, shouting his name and drawing the attention of the entire school on her. But clearly she didn't care, as she kept on running, both laughing and crying, and Sirius didn't have to wonder for very long before understanding the reason of her very strange behaviour.

"He's free! Sirius, he's free!"

She launched herself into his arms, making him fall from the bench of the Gryffindor table.

"He's free!"

She looked down at him, lying upon him, as Sirius was trying to breathe despite his painful rib.

"He's free, Sirius!" she repeated, grinning, and laughing, and crying.

Sirius grinned.

"I told you he would be," he answered. "But it's hard to breathe when you're crashing me, love."

"Oh, sorry."

She rolled off of him, and sat down on the ground, still grinning.

"Dumbledore warned me, he's free to go. He'll be back with my mother today! He's going home!"

She couldn't help but throw herself on him once more, making him burst into laughter.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps next to them made them both look up, to discover an amused Professor McGonagall, who was looking down at them.

"Would you mind standing up, Mr. Black?" the teacher said.

"I'm afraid it doesn't depend on me this time," Sirius laughed.

Clara sat up, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Professor," the girl said.

McGonagall refrained an amused smile.

"Off you go, both of you. Before I change my mind and give you detentions."

Clara and Sirius jumped on their feet and ran out of the Hall, abandoning their lunch.

They ran through the corridors, and Sirius merely followed her. He knew perfectly where they were heading, they had been there together enough times for him to recognize the corridors that led there.

They hurried inside the Room of Requirement, and Sirius smiled at the sight of the common furniture that filled up the room. The warm hearth, the burning fire, the little wooden table, the large bed...

Clara crushed their lips together, melting in his arms.

After a long moment, she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sirius stopped her, taking a step back and freeing himself from her embrace. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled at the sight of his mischievous smirk.

"I'm catching up on lost time," she replied in a husky voice, giving him that crooked smile of hers she knew drove him crazy.

She tugged softly at his shirt again.

"Why? You don't want this?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

Sirius took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's just that..."

He cleared his throat, taking another step back, trying to clear his mind that was becoming more blur every second.

He really did love that crooked smile of hers...

"I don't reckon it works this way," he told her, crossing his arms upon his chest, faking outrage.

But the grin that was stuck on his face made every one of his words sound particularly wrong.

"Which way?" Clara asked back, amused, crossing her arms before her chest as well.

"That way. You dragging me here, and not even asking me if _I_ am in the mood for..."

His voice died in his throat as she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. The white fabric fell to the ground in a thud, and Sirius merely stared at her black lacy bra. But soon, this piece of garment had fallen on the ground as well, and Sirius couldn't think straight anymore. He kept staring at her bare breasts, his mouth opened in awe.

"So..." she said slowly, taking a step closer to him, and smiling when Sirius's eyes followed her breasts. "Are you in the mood?"

He looked up at her green eyes, and smirked.

"I think you convinced me."

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Why do you still have your shirt on then?"

They both laughed, and a second later, Sirius had carried her to the bed, kissing her again.

"I've missed you," he breathed against her ear.

"I'm sorry I was so cold to you these past few weeks," Clara answered earnestly.

She gasped as he was moving his lips to her breasts.

"Don't be, it's okay. But I have to admit that I've missed this..." Sirius groaned.

He looked up at her eyes again, lying on top of her once more. He lost his hand in her dishevelled hair.

"Merlin, Clara, I've missed you..."


	62. Chapter 61: A Merry Christmas

**This chapter is basically a collection of happy and cute moments. I reckon we deserve it, after the little crisis we've just faced. I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, and thank you as well to all who have favourited or are now following this story! You're the best, guys, I don't know what I'd do without all your support.**

 **University is particularly hard this year, I don't have any time to write these days. I'll update the next chapter on Saturday, sorry, I really can't be faster.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think about this happy chapter! Please, leave me reviews! ;)**

* * *

 **A Merry Christmas...**

"It's snowing!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, as Clara ran out of the house in pyjamas to enjoy the snow. He followed her outside.

"Clara, you're barefoot!" Lily cried after her. "You'll catch a cold!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Lily Evans, please, stop acting like you're her mother."

"I'm not acting like I'm her mother at all," she replied innocently.

"Yes, Lils, you are."

"Shut up, Potter."

He snickered, before wrapping his arms around her waist, thus pressing her back against his chest.

"Let's get back to bed," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She couldn't control the butterflies that tickled her stomach.

"Later, perhaps..." she whispered.

He groaned, biting her earlobe.

"Come on..."

"No, James, stop," she laughed. "I'm starving."

He freed her from his embrace, and followed her out of the living room and into the kitchen. It was almost midnight, there was no one in the Potters cottage except for the four teenagers. James's parents had gone to a party, just like Clara's, and so the four friends had decided to spend the these two days of freedom together.

James liked the house this way. Silent. Peaceful. Without them even noticing, James's and Lily's fingers slowly intertwined as they walked towards the kitchen. He loved their Midnight Snacks. He loved the sound of her bare feet on the wood. He loved her smell filling up the empty corridors. He loved the reflections of the candlelight on her red hair. He felt particularly lucky of having her by his side in these moments, when they were alone at night, eating cakes, laughing while the rest of the world was already asleep. It was his favourite moments with her. It was his favourite moments in general actually...

After picking up their cakes in the kitchen, they sat down before the fire, on the very comfortable couch in the library. She cuddled in his arms, and they started to talk about their classes, their teachers, their N.E. ... Everything and nothing at the same time.

"It's been a long time since you've talked about your sister," James pointed out.

She winced.

"Why do you have to pick up _this_ subject?" she complained.

"Did you have any news from her since her wedding? Did Marge find back her dog?"

Lily burst into laughter, quickly followed by James.

"I don't know about Marge," the redhead answered. "But Petunia is apparently very happy to live a perfectly normal life with Vernon. She didn't invite me for Christmas, thank Merlin. But my parents are going to join them."

James frowned.

"You're not telling me that you're planning on spending Christmas Eve on your own, are you?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's okay..."

"Of course it's not okay!" James protested. "You've got to come here for Christmas Eve."

Lily looked at him as if he was mad.

"James, I'm not going to spend Christmas with your parents..."

"They're very kind!" James replied, quite hurt.

She heaved a sigh.

"I don't doubt that, but..." she tried to explain. "I'm your girlfriend. It's a bit weird, don't you think?"

"Why?"

"Because they're your parents... Christmas is supposed to be spent with your family."

"You're my family."

James looked down at their entwined hands.

"To be fully honest, I wanted to ask you before the break if you wanted to come here for Christmas," James told her softly. "But then I thought you would like to stay with your parents. But if you're alone, then you _have_ to come here. You don't have a choice."

He looked up at her again, and she smiled tenderly at him.

"You're sure you want me to officially meet your parents?"

Indeed, that very morning, she had arrived after his parents' departure, and their other encounters had not happened in the best circumstances... as she and James were always at St Mungo's.

James smiled reassuringly.

"I would be mad not to want my parents to properly meet you, Lils."

He kissed her hair, breathing deeply her scent, feeling all tensions flew away from his body. He stroked tenderly her thigh.

"Please, come here for Christmas."

She smiled.

"Okay, I'll come then."

They both grinned, forgetting about the cakes next to them.

* * *

She cried at the contact of snow under her bare feet.

"It's so cold!" she cried, turning to Sirius.

"Of course! It's ice, you silly!" Sirius laughed, remaining safely inside the house, leaning against the doorframe.

"Come," she said softly, her green eyes fixed upon his grey glance, extended her open hand towards him.

"It's freezing out there Clara, you'll be sick!" he protested.

"Come," she asked again.

She was staring at him with her big green eyes... he could never fight against those beautiful eyes...

He heaved a sigh, before resting his bare foot against the snow. It was so cold that it was painful.

"Shit! Clara, come back here!" he laughed, jumping back inside the room.

The next second, a snowball was colliding with his cheek. He froze.

"You've got to be kidding me," he breathed.

She chuckled.

"Come on, puppy," she teased him.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"Puppy? Really?"

"You're so cute," she answered, giggling.

"Sweetheart, you know you're wrong," he protested. "I'm a very scary dog!"

"Yeah, I believe you..."

They both laughed, and Sirius ran to her through the snow, before knocking her down on the ground. The snow was so cold, their pyjamas were wet already, but they didn't care. They were just laughing, lying in the snow under the starless sky, oblivious of the world around them, gentle snowflakes falling upon their happy faces. And it was enough for now...

Soon, she was shivering uncontrollably though. And so Sirius forced her to come back inside. She winced when she tried to walk on the warm wood of the house.

"It hurts," she said, answering to Sirius's silent question.

Without a word, he carried her off the ground, bridal-style, and he took her up to his bedroom. She rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Sirius locked up the door of his room behind them, and they helped each other to warm up and dry their clothes.

Soon, they were both lying side by side in his bed, sweaty, out of breath.

"Come to my house for Christmas," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him.

"Deal," he breathed against her hair, closing his eyes.

She smiled against his chin, and the next second, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

James was over-excited. And he also was completely panicking. He checked thrice if the bed he had prepared for Lily was ready (which was particularly ridiculous as she would probably sleep in his bed anyway...), had changed his shirt four times, had made sure Lily's gift was perfectly hidden... Even his mother was starting to find this annoying.

"James, everything is ready," she told him for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Son, she's you girlfriend anyway, not the Queen of England," his father added.

"She's much more important than the Queen of England," James replied.

Fleamont rolled his eyes, focusing on his Daily Prophet again. Right at this moment, Sirius ran down the stairs, his truck flying behind him.

"Do you have everything?" Euphemia asked the boy, mothering him again. "Are you sure you're taking enough clothes?"

Sirius smiled, nodding.

"I've got everything," Sirius reassured. "I've checked. Twice."

"Good. You'll write to us, right?"

"Euphemia, I'm leaving for a week, not twenty years!"

"I know, I know..."

She hugged him tightly anyway.

"Be careful when you Apparate," she admonished him. "Be kind, and polite..."

"Euphemia..."

"Alright, alright... Off you go now."

Sirius smiled once more, and kissed her cheek, before striding towards James.

"Bye, mate!"

"Say hello to Clara for me," James told him, hugging his brother.

"Right. And you, try not to have a heart-attack before Lily gets here."

"Very funny, Pads..."

Fleamont chuckled and Sirius turned to hug him as well.

"She's really driving him crazy, right?" the elder Wizard told the boy.

"And you don't have to support this every single day," Sirius sighed, chuckling.

"I could say the same for you and Clara," James replied.

Sirius burst into laughter, heading for the door.

"I can't deny it I guess," he said. "Well, I've got to go now, or I'll be late. Have a merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Have a merry Christmas!" the Potters answered in unison.

When Sirius was gone, James became restless again, pacing through the living room, and checking the time every three seconds...

Ten minutes...

Five minutes...

Four...

Three...

Two...

The bell rang, and James ran through the house to go open the door, passing before his parents without noticing their amused smile.

He grinned as he caught sight of Lily, her hair covered with snowflakes.

"Hi, James!" she said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Perfect!" he grinned, before hurrying to carry her suitcase inside the hall.

The next second, he was pinning her against the closed door, and was kissing her feverishly. She giggled softly against his lips.

"James, we haven't seen each other for four days, relax," she chuckled.

"I know, but first, even four days away from you is way too long," James replied, making the girl both blush and roll her eyes. "And second, as my parents are here, I won't be able to snog you as much as I want to, so I'm just trying to do it while they're not watching."

She chuckled again, blushing hard.

"Where are they?" she asked him in a whisper.

"In the living room," he answered, nodding towards the wall on his left.

"Well, you'd better kiss me while you have the chance then, Potter."

James grinned, before kissing her tenderly again.

"You look tired," she said softly, as she noticed the dark circles under his hazel eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

He merely shrugged.

"I can't sleep well these days," he answered.

"Why?"

He smiled tenderly at her, caressing softly her cheek.

"I can't sleep without you by my side."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but could only blush and smiled tenderly at him instead. Because she could see in his hazel eyes that it was true.

"I don't sleep very well without you either, to be honest," she whispered.

James grinned.

"That's because I'm your favourite pillow, remember?"

She chuckled, kissing his nose.

"That's right!"

Somehow, his lips found hers again, and he kissed her deeply once more.

"Your parents are going to start to wonder what the hell is taking you so long to open the door, don't you think?" she asked him in a breathy whisper as he moved his lips to her jaw, tilting up her face with his index, and taking her scarf off her neck.

"I don't really care about that now," he answered, biting the soft skin in the crook of her neck.

She gasped.

"James, stop," she chuckled, pushing him gently away.

James rolled his eyes, and picked up her suitcase.

"You're so uptight!" he teased her.

"Oh, really?" she laughed.

"Of course you are."

She took off her coat, and followed James inside the living room. He properly introduced her to his parents, and she couldn't deny that it felt a bit weird. After all, they had already met, though James had never introduced her to them as his girlfriend. Just a few weeks before, they had seen each other at St Mungo's, though their paths had not properly crossed. And Lily couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Because after all, it was James's parents, and even if they seemed to be extremely kind, it was so important to him that they liked her, and Lily knew it. And it was enough to make her blush fiercely, her cheeks matching the colour of her hair, when James called her 'love' before his parents. Euphemia and Fleamont merely exchanged an amused look.

"I was about to prepare diner," Euphemia told the girl. "Is there anything you don't like? Except for celery, James told me."

Lily blushed again, and wondered what James had told his parents about her.

"No, nothing, Mrs. Potter."

Euphemia chuckled.

"I know I'm old, but now it really makes me feel like I'm a dinosaur!" she laughed. "Please, Lily, Euphemia and Fleamont will do just fine."

Lily nodded, her cheeks still on fire.

"Would you like some help?" Lily proposed to the elder witch.

"Of course, come on then!" Euphemia grinned.

And so when James came back downstairs after having carried Lily's suitcase to her bedroom, he found her and his mother talking in the kitchen, cooking already, whilst his father was reading his newspaper again.

"What are you doing?" James frowned, looking at Lily cutting some carrots.

"We're cooking," Euphemia merely answered.

"Yeah, thanks I can see that but..."

"I volunteered," Lily interrupted him.

"Oh..."

An amused smile curled up her lips, and she handed him a knife.

"You can still help, you know?" she teased him.

Euphemia laughed loudly.

"Well, I'm afraid there's no chance we're convincing him. I've been trying for years and..."

But her voice broke when she saw James ignoring her, still staring at Lily, and taking the knife the ginger girl was offering him. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Euphemia propped up an eyebrow.

"You can help me cutting the carrots," Lily answered, giving him a few vegetables.

James nodded, not protesting, not sighing, nothing... Euphemia couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly started to laugh.

"Well, you really do have authority!" she told the girl, whispering so that James would not hear. "I've never been able to drag him into the kitchen!"

Lily shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know..."

"Well, I'm telling you!" Euphemia laughed.

Lily merely blushed again, smiling tenderly at James without even noticing. And they spent all the rest of the afternoon laughing and cooking together in the kitchen.

And Lily was grateful James had invited her to stay for Christmas, because after all, as long as she was with him, the world felt like home.

* * *

Clara rolled her eyes at her cousin. Sirius was struggling not to laugh at Leila, but the girl was just hilarious. Clara had told her she had spent more than an hour getting ready that morning. Sirius was a bit sad for her, it wasn't her fault if she liked him. But Clara had merely rolled her eyes.

"Leila doesn't _like_ you," Clara told him, as they were cleaning up the table after lunch. "She just feels attracted to you, because you're handsome."

He grinned, and leaned closer to her (after having checked that John wasn't there to curse him into oblivion, of course) and whispered in her ear.

"So... I'm handsome, hey?" he breathed in a husky voice.

She held on the table as her knees were becoming very weak...

"Why do you think I'm spending so much time with you?" she asked back, smiling mischievously.

"I knew you thought I was the sexiest bloke in the school."

"Now, you're going far... Saying that you're handsome doesn't mean that you're the _most_ handsome."

He dramatically put a hand on his heart, faking outrage.

"I'm so disappointed!" he exclaimed, making this face he knew always made her laugh.

And as her laugh stumbled through the room, filling up the atmosphere, tumbling into the furniture around them and making the light of the sun even brighter than it usually was, Sirius knew he was lucky to have this ability to call this magical laugh of hers every time he wanted to.

"Poor puppy," she teased him, knowing it always made him smile.

And she loved his smile so much, Merlin... she could have done anything to see him smile.

"You're so cruel," he snickered, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him. "You'll have to make me forgive you for that."

She couldn't refrain a moan as he kissed her pulse, his lips tickling her neck.

"Really?" she breathed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah..."

The next second, they were kissing, her hands lost in his hair, his fingers roaming her body as he pressed her against the table for leverage. He loved these kisses, the slow, tender ones, the ones that let him see her soul, and that required from him to reveal his soul to her as well. The ones that were not just about passion and sex, the ones that came from their hearts. The ones that made him feel more loved than he had thought possible before meeting her. It was these tender kisses he loved the most, and he knew it was her favourite as well, because after all, it always started that way. It often escalated after a while, but the first kiss that ignited these blazes in their hearts, and souls, and bodies, it was these peaceful ones.

And indeed, in the kitchen, things were started to escalate...

"Let's go upstairs," she breathed as he moved his lips to her neck again.

He merely nodded, too out of control of his emotions to answer. He merely grabbed her hand, and guided her towards the stairs, stealing sweet kisses from her on the way...

Until they heard the low sound of someone clearing his throat behind them.

"I'm sure that if I go into the kitchen, everything will be perfectly clean," John told the two teenagers, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Hmm... Well, actually..." Clara started, but her father shook his head.

"Clean up the kitchen, and then you'll be free to go anywhere _but_ in a bedroom."

Clara heaved a sigh, walking back to the kitchen, an embarrassed Sirius on her heels.

"But dad, I'm a big girl..." she protested, cleaning up the table again.

"And you're under my roof, which means that you respect _my_ rules. And there's no way I'm letting you two alone as long as you're here."

"Dad, it's not like we haven't done it before..."

John's hands flew up and clasped his ears. He closed his eyes, wincing.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening..." he stated, his voice loud enough to cover Clara's remarks.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle... until his gaze met John's.

"If you want to get out of this house with your ability to reproduce still intact, you'd better get this smirk off of your face, young man," John warned the boy.

Sirius's smile instantly disappeared.

"I'm keeping an eye on you two, so be careful," he warned the two teenagers again, before walking out of the kitchen.

Sirius and Clara finished to clean up the kitchen, and the second they were done, Clara's lips were back upon his.

"Sweetheart..." he chuckled. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear your father?"

"I heard him perfectly, thank you," she answered, kissing his neck.

She nipped just at the right spot, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and throw slightly his head backwards to give her a better access to his neck. His hand finally met the wooden surface of the table, and he held on it for dear life, certain his legs were going to give way under his weight if she kept on going like this.

"Then... Don't you think it's quite dangerous for us to do _this_?" he breathed.

He let out a small groan as she bitted his earlobe, and she pushed him softy so that he was leaning against the table.

Somehow, the buttons of his shirt were slowly undone...

"We've done much more dangerous things already," she replied.

"You won't say that when your father has made sure I can never have children."

She giggled against the skin of his torso.

"He wouldn't hurt you, he likes you."

"I don't think he'll like me anymore if he catches us doing _this_ ," Sirius protested.

He took her face in his hands, and dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Let's go upstairs," he told her again.

She grinned.

"I love it when you're reckless."

* * *

Somehow, she had drifted off to sleep. They had been talking, and joking merrily, eating gingerbread and drinking warm chocolate. But slowly, her head had fallen upon James's shoulder, and she had been dozing for a while, and now she was peacefully asleep. James smiled at the sight of her calm expression. Euphemia and Fleamont exchanged a tender smile.

"She really is lovely," Euphemia told her son, nodding towards the ginger girl sleeping on his shoulder.

He grinned, stroking tenderly Lily's hair.

"I know she is," he breathed.

"She seems to be very nice," Fleamont smiled.

"She's amazing," James nodded.

"But hmm..." Fleamont started, before clearing his throat, lowering his voice. "Concerning... your intimate relations..."

"Dad!" James stopped him, wincing. "You've given me 'the talk' already, don't start all over again, please!"

"It's important son," Euphemia admonished him.

James heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes and letting his head fall backwards onto the couch.

"Merlin, please kill me..." he moaned dramatically.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Euphemia chuckled.

"I know what I'm doing," James reassured his parents.

"Alright, then," his father nodded. "But if you need someone to talk to..."

"I'll ask Sirius. Thanks, dad," James smiled.

The Potters chuckled softly, and James felt Lily shifting slightly in her sleep.

"I'll take her upstairs, it's late," James told his parents softly, admiring dreamily his beautiful girlfriend.

Euphemia handed him his wand, but he didn't even notice her gesture, and carried tenderly Lily in his arms. She opened slightly her eyes, as he was turning towards the door.

"James?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep, her vision still blur.

"Yes, it's me, Lils," James answered softly.

"Why are you carrying me?" she asked, noticing the sensation of James's strong arms under her.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I'm taking you to bed, okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her hands around his neck and snuggling against his shoulder. She closed her eyes again.

"James?"

"Yes, Lils?"

He walked out of the living room, and started to climb up the stairs.

"Please, don't leave me alone," she breathed against his neck. "Don't let me sleep alone."

James couldn't refrain the smirk that formed on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone, Ginger Sweet. Besides, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your favourite pillow. That would be so cruel!"

She chuckled softly, yawning. He felt her drifting away again in his arms, her hands slipping slowly on his shoulders.

"I've missed you these past few days," she whispered, her voice already shushed by sleep.

"I've missed you too," he smiled, kissing her hair.

A smile formed on her lips at the sensation of his sweet gesture.

"I love you, James Potter."

"I love you, Lily Evans."

* * *

This was his favourite moment of the day. This precise moment. To him, it was heaven. He hoped that when he would die, it would be to live this moment over and over again. He didn't want anything more. He didn't want money, or power... He would have gladly given away everything he owned to live this moment for ever. It was his entire reason to live, and he knew it, and he knew it was madness, but he couldn't help it. He loved her too much to control anything that dealt with her. He caressed tenderly her head, letting his fingers wander through her soft hair. Behind her, he could see the snow covering the window, the pale light of winter falling on her brown hair and giving them some golden reflections. He realized he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control anything that dealt with her anyway...

It was his favourite moment, watching Clara sleeping, running his hand through her hair, caressing her skin softly with his fingertips... In just a moment, she would open her eyes, and he would drown into them and lose his soul there like he did every time he looked into her green gaze. He would fall, and fall, and fall without ever touching the ground, and would lose himself in her. But it was such a sweet fall, he was willing to jump every time...

Her eyelids fluttered, she reached for him across the bed, and when she touched his chest, she seemed to calm down again. She shifted slightly, slowly waking up. He kissed tenderly her forehead, her closed eyelids, her cheekbones, her nose, her lips, making her grin. After a soft kiss, she finally opened her eyes, meeting Sirius's grey eyes, and her grin doubled in size.

She loved the fact that Sirius's eyes were the first thing she saw in the morning...

"Hello, love," he whispered, still stroking her hair, grinning.

The sound of his voice still hoarse with sleep was her entire world.

"Hi, sweetheart," she whispered as well.

"You slept well?" he asked, still whispering.

She nodded.

"I always sleep well when you're with me."

He smiled mischievously.

"Well... you don't often sleep a lot though."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, right. But I always sleep well during the few hours you let me sleep in peace."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I always have good dreams when you're here."

He kissed her lips again.

"Does it feel the same for you?" she asked, stroking his torso. "When we sleep together, do you sleep better than when you are alone?"

"Yes, I feel just the same," he smiled.

She grinned, kissing him as a reward.

"I love you, Sirius," she breathed.

"I love you more," he answered with one more kiss.

"That's impossible, love. I love you way too much for that."

"And yet I love you more."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Somehow, she had rolled them over, and he was now lying on top of her. She pulled him down to her, deepening their kiss and pressing him tightly against her. The feeling of their bare skins colliding together, and melting together, and becoming one, and boiling the air around them, and the softness of her flesh under his calloused hands, and the feeling of her leg caressing his tenderly and...

He lost his mind again. He felt it leaving his head and flying away across the room, and he couldn't catch it as it ran away, and actually he didn't want to. He wanted to drown in these feelings she was pouring upon him. He never wanted to leave this bed. He never wanted to leave her.

She couldn't suppress a moan as he pressed his swollen lips to her breasts.

Yes, morning was his favourite moment of the day, without a doubt.

* * *

"Michael, that's _my_ gift!"

"Oh, shut up! Is your name written on it? I don't think so."

"That's still mine! Leila, he was with _my_ gifts, which means it's _mine!_ "

"You two are so ridiculous."

Clara heaved a sigh as she collapsed on the sofa.

"She wants to steal my Christmas present!" Michael cried like a little child.

Sirius chuckled, sitting next to Clara, and the girl cuddled instantly in his arms.

"Where are my gifts?" Clara asked her cousins.

"Are you sure you've been good this year?"

John smiled, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Of course I've been!" she replied, propping up an eyebrow.

"I guess you can have your gift then," John answered, giving her a little box.

Inside were several books she had wanted to buy for a while, she grinned, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Thanks dad!"

John turned towards Sirius, while Clara was kissing her mother as well.

"So... what did you buy her?" John asked the boy, an amused glint shining in his eyes.

Sirius flicked his wand, levitating a rather big gift, the rectangular box wrapped in red and golden paper. Clara turned towards him, grinning.

"What is it?" she asked shyly.

"Open it, and you'll know," Sirius merely replied.

She took the box that was floating in the air, and put it down on her knees. She tore the paper apart, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the wooden chest.

"Sirius..." she breathed.

She opened her gift, and stared at all the pencils, and papers, and quills, and bottles of ink that were carefully set inside. She grinned, tears shining at the corner of her eyes.

"You remembered..." she breathed.

"That's the one you saw in Hogsmeade, right?" he asked, suddenly scared he could have chosen the wrong box in that old shop.

"Yes, it was this one... but Sirius..."

He shushed her, covering her lips with his palm.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Then it's all that matters," he said.

She closed the box again, and pushed his hand away so that she could kiss him. John cleared his throat after a few seconds.

"I think we've all understood, you liked his gift..." John mumbled.

Clara laughed, kissing her father's cheek again.

"You're so cute," she told him, before turning towards Sirius again. "Would you like to have your gift too?"

"Sure!" the boy grinned.

"Alright, I'm just going to put this in my bedroom. And you'd better grab a coat as well, 'cause your gift is not in the house."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, the ghost of a smile curving up his lips.

"What did you do again?" he asked, rising from the couch and following the girl towards the staircase.

"That's a surprise," she chimed.

"I can't wait to see what you've prepared," he said, excited.

She laughed at his happy expression, putting softly the chest down on her desk.

"That's wonderful, Sirius," she whispered, stroking the wooden chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Sirius exclaimed, opening the chest. "There's something else I've done, but only you can know about that part of the gift."

He picked up the sketchbook that was included in the chest, and gave it to her, a proud smirk on his lips.

"Open it, and put down your wand on the first page," he told her.

She did as she was told, and Sirius walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to him, pressing her back against his chest. He dropped a sweet kiss on her shoulder, before whispering in her ear.

"Now, say my name."

She smiled, and again, obliged.

"Sirius Black."

Nothing happened. Sirius snickered at the sight of his girlfriend frowning.

"I mean, how you usually call me," he clarified.

"Which one?" she asked him.

"Any nickname you use will do," he answered.

"Alright, then."

She turned towards the sketchbook again.

"Sweetheart."

Slowly, writings appeared on the paper, and soon, she could read written in dark ink:

 _The world is much more beautiful when you smile, never stop._

She covered her mouth with her hand, tears back in her eyes. Little paws were walking onto the page, tracing circles and curves on the white paper.

"It just says random sentences I wrote there," Sirius explained her. "Just positive thoughts, or... just little messages."

"I love you."

Sirius grinned, whilst she was spinning around, and pressing her lips to his.

"Merlin, Sirius, I love you!"

She kissed him feverishly again, and he couldn't help but chuckle in their kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered, brushing his nose against hers.

Clara looked again at the sketchbook in her hands, but the words had disappeared. So she rested the tip of her wand against the page again, and spoke Sirius's name. Soon, a new message was appearing.

 _Don't listen to Lily. Stop working, and come give me a kiss._

She laughed, his laughter soon joining hers and they kissed again, before heading downstairs once more. They both put on their coats, gloves and scarves, and walked out of the house. Sirius was surprised to find the others following their lead.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Sirius asked Michael.

"Sure I do!" the young man answered, laughing. "And I wouldn't miss your face when you find out what your gift is for anything in the world."

"What the hell can she have done again?" Sirius asked to himself, a grin stuck on his face.

"So that we are clear on one point, boy," John told him. "I didn't agree with this idea."

"That's not exactly what I would call reassuring," Sirius laughed.

They stopped before the old barn next to Clara's cousins' house. She took Sirius's hand in his, a grin as bright as his own shining on her face.

"It's inside."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Open it, and you'll know," she replied mischievously.

Sirius merely grinned once more in response, and pushed the heavy doors opened. The wood cracked loudly as the doors were turning slowly.

And Sirius propped up an eyebrow, completely lost. Because really, this... this _couldn't_ be his Christmas gift.

He stared at the black motorbike for a while, transfixed, not daring to move.

"I don't understand," he breathed after a long moment.

"Yes, you do," Clara answered softly.

She kissed tenderly his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

He shook slowly his head.

"But... you can't... I mean..."

"Of course we can."

"We?"

He turned towards Clara's family, tears shining in his grey eyes.

"Of course, we!" Michael cried, laughing. "Who do you think repaired the whole thing? You remember, you saw it when you came this Summer. There was lots of work to do on it, but it paid off after all. I'm quite proud of it."

"And my father worked on it as well," Clara told Sirius, winking at John.

The Auror merely rolled his eyes.

"And I will kill both of you if I see my girl on this thing," he mumbled.

Sirius burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around John.

"Thank you," he breathed, his throat tightened with emotions.

"You're welcome, son."

Sirius froze, unable to know if he just called him like this out of an idiomatic expression or...

"Don't take my baby on this though," John ordered. "Not before you've tested it yourself."

"Of course," Sirius nodded, finally letting go of the elder Wizard.

"And we've bought you a helmet too, and you'd better wear it, if you don't want to spend the end of the break in Azkaban!" John admonished.

He put a hand on Sirius's arm, staring at the boy's grey eyes, and when he spoke again, though his voice was serious, it was soft as well.

"After all, you're part of the family now."

Sirius smiled, struggling not to cry. John, touched as well, merely patted the boy's shoulder. Sirius hugged Michael too.

"I've helped as well," Leila protested when Sirius walked back towards Clara.

"Are you kiddin... Ouch!" Michael cried as Leila pinched him fiercely.

Sirius merely laughed, and hugged her as well. He propped up an eyebrow when she kept pressing him against her though he had released her from his embrace for several seconds.

"Leila..." he said, chuckling.

"Hmm?" she merely asked.

"It's becoming a bit weird," he laughed.

But she didn't move.

"What is weird?"

"You, clinging desperately on my boyfriend," Clara answered, crossing her arms on her chest.

Leila threw her a filthy look.

"Shut up!" she spat.

"Leila, swallow it."

Clara took Sirius's arms softly, a smirk on her face.

"He's mine."

Leila merely huffed, mumbling some kind of insult against her cousin under her breath, before rushing back to her house.

Sirius and Clara merely laughed. He stroked tenderly her cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I know you really wanted one. And I know you've been making research to find a way to make a bike fly too..."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed John, but the two teenagers merely laughed, Sirius burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you, Clara."

"Well, are you going to try it?"

He grinned once more, a devilish glint suddenly alit in his grey eyes.

"Hell, yes!"


	63. Chapter 62: And A Happy New Year

**Here comes a new chapter! A cute one again, mostly Jily ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, guys! We've reached 200 reviews for this story, this is awesome! Thank you SO much! Please, please, please, keep telling me what you think about this story. You can't imagine how happy I am every time I receive a review!**

 **Oh, and just to answer to a review I've received (and your french is understandable, don't worry ;) ), Sirius keeps his real name in the french version. He's still Black, his name wasn't translated. Thank you dear Merlin for that...**

 **Next update on Saturday.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, please, don't forget to leave me a review :)**

* * *

 **...And A Happy New Year.**

"Mate, seriously, you've got to be kidding me..."

James's eyes were round, as he stared, astonished, at the motorbike his friend was driving.

"Isn't it fantastic!" Sirius cried, his voice barely audible over the sound of the roaring engines.

"Clara, what the hell happened in your head?" Lily asked her friend.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked back, getting off the bike, and taking off her blue helmet.

She kissed her driver on the cheek, whilst he was turning off the bike. The loud sound disappeared, and the four friends could speak without shouting.

"He'll kill himself with one of these!" Lily exclaimed.

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Of course not."

"Is he not supposed to have a licence or something?" the ginger girl protested.

"Well... okay, theoretically he has to have one, yes..."

"Ha! You see!"

"But he wants to make it fly anyway. And I don't reckon you need a licence for that."

"You've found a way to make it fly?" James asked Sirius, his eyes shining.

"Not yet, but I've a few ideas," Sirius answered enthusiastically.

"We've got to find a way to do that!"

"No!"

They all turned to Lily, who's fury was making her cheek go crimson.

"James, it's stupid!" she protested.

"Of course it's not stupid," James replied.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"I'm not letting you get on this thing and break your neck at the corner of the street."

"I don't need your permission to do what I want, Lils."

There was no animosity in his voice, though Lily's was shaking with anger. He was simply stating a fact. And Lily realized that he was right. She was his girlfriend, not his mother, and anyway, something was telling her that he wouldn't have listened to his mother either anyway... She huffed angrily, her fists clenched and ran back into the Potters cottage.

"Lils!" James called after her.

He ran after her, leaving Sirius and Clara behind, both of them rolling their eyes.

"They're always bickering," Sirius sighed.

"I think it really pissed her off this time, though," Clara answered.

"James and Lily really are drama queens."

"Are you kidding me? You're the drama queen!"

"Me?! I beg your pardon?"

"Of course you are."

"No, I'm not. Of course I'm not."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"We're bickering right now."

"Nay, we're just teasing."

"It's bickering."

"No, teasing."

"Bickering."

"Teasing."

Somehow, they found themselves holding each other tight, staring at each other in the eyes.

"It's bickering, and I know you love it," she whispered.

"Why would I love bickering with you?"

"Because it always ends like this."

"Like what?"

"You and I snogging."

They chuckled, their breaths mingling together and creating little clouds of smoke that were twirling in the cold air of December. A few shy snowflakes were falling upon them, and were caught in their hair.

"I've got to say," Sirius admitted, his lips diving towards hers, "that I love it when we bicker."

"'Told you."

The next second, they were kissing under the snow. Slow, gentle kisses that left them breathless and longing. None of them could see how they could ever stop kissing...

Until Fleamont Potter walked out of the house.

The two teenagers took a step back, startled, both of them blushing hard.

"So James was saying the truth, then," Fleamont said, his eyes wide. "You really do have a muggle bike..."

He stared at the motorcycle for a while, before turning towards Clara, who seemed rather shy all of a sudden.

"And I hoped you would have a good influence on him," he laughed.

The two teenagers chuckled as well.

"I'm the one who's having a bad influence, I reckon," Sirius smiled.

"Don't get cocky," she replied. "I've always been reckless."

They laughed once more.

"Where's James by the way?" Sirius asked Fleamont.

The elder wizard nodded towards the house.

"I reckon he and his girlfriend are having a row..."

"Don't worry about him, he'll be alright."

"Well, we'll soon be off anyway," Fleamont told Sirius. "I'm off to buy a few things to bring to the party. When do your friends arrive again?"

"In less than an hour, I reckon."

"Right, I'm off to the shop."

And Fleamont Potter walked happily towards the village.

As soon as he was out of sight, Clara was back in Sirius's arms.

* * *

"Lily, come on..."

"No!"

Euphemia and Fleamont merely had enough time to see a flash of red hair before the girl would disappear in the staircase. James stormed into the hallway as well.

"What's going on?" Euphemia asked her son, noticing at once his worried face.

The boy heaved a sigh.

"Clara gave Sirius a bike."

"What?!" his parents both exclaimed.

"Look, I've got to take care of Lily," he said quickly, and then resumed his run after the ginger girl.

He arrived upstairs just to see her close violently the door of her bedroom behind her. He heard the click of the locker, and heaved a sigh.

"Lily, open the door," he asked softly.

"No!" she replied firmly.

"Please, love..."

"No!"

"Lils, stop it. It's ridiculous! I don't even know why you're mad at me."

"How can you not know?!"

"I haven't done anything."

"You want to help your best friend to make a bike fly, that's the craziest and most dangerous idea you could have come up with!"

"Oh, come on... that's not that terrible..."

"Yes, it is!"

"Lils, open the door," he asked again, his voice annoyed now.

"I don't want to see you. I don't even want to talk to you. You really are a moron!"

"Fuck off, Lils! You're the one who's overreacting over nothing. Don't try to make me look like the bad guy here, 'cause you're the one who's wrong right now."

The door opened violently, and a terribly angry Lily appeared before James. Both of them were glowering at each other, their cheeks red with fury, their eyes shining with wrath.

"You're so bloody reckless! Can't you think for just a minute about how crazy this whole idea is?!" Lily shouted.

"After everything we've been through, I would have thought you were braver than that!"

"Are you saying that I'm a coward?! Excuse me? Who's always saving your arse, James?"

"I reckon that I've been the one saving _your_ arse a few weeks ago, remember?"

"No need to remind me. What do you want now? You want me to adore you like a god?"

"You're always twisting my words!"

"You're always too stupid to think about the consequences of your actions. You could be sent in _prison_ , you moron! Do you hear? It's illegal! First, you can't drive a bike without a licence, and second, you can't charm these kind of objects freely, you have to tell the Ministry. It's illegal to have this kind of transportation!"

"We're not gonna get caught."

"You're overestimating yourself. As always. But then, that's not very surprising coming from you, Potter!"

"Don't call me like that."

His voice was soft again, and when she looked into his hazel eyes once more, she didn't see anger anymore, only pain.

"Don't call me like that when we're fighting, please," he asked again.

She crossed her arms before her chest.

"Are you going to use this bike, and take the risk to be either sent to Azkaban, or to be killed?"

"You've always seen the worst in everything."

"If I saw the worst in everything, trust me, we wouldn't be together."

He stared at her, clenching his jaws. She could see pain in his hazel eyes again, and she immediately regretted her words.

"James, that's not what I meant," she sighed, knowing what he would understand.

"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked bluntly.

"No, of course not..."

"Why not? If you think we shouldn't be together... That's what you've just said basically. That you're only with me because you pity me or something."

"Now, you're the one who's twisting my words."

"If you want to get rid of me, then do it quickly at least."

"I don't want to break up with you."

Now she was the one who was speaking in a soft and soothing voice, when he was shouting.

"Are you having second thoughts? About you and me?" he asked her, his voice shaking with pain, and tears shining in his eyes.

"James, you're talking nonsense. I'm mad at you right now, okay, that's true. You pissed me off. But I don't want to break up with you."

"Why do you always have to be so fucking uptight about everything anyway?" he shouted again.

"Oh, so I'm uptight now?" Lily replied, getting angry again.

"Yes, you are!"

"And you're a moron!"

"I don't even understand why you're so mad at me! We've done much worse than charming a bike you and I. We've fought Death Eaters, and Dementors... We've even fought Voldemort himself. We almost died several times, but I was always there to get you out of trouble. I was always there, and you know I'll always be. And now you're making a scene about a bike?! Really Lils?!"

"You could be arrested!"

"They could send me in prison for much worse than charming a bike."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? You're the one who started to shout at me for no reason at all!"

"Fuck off, Potter! Leave me alone!"

James clenched his jaws and fists, pain back in his hazel eyes once more. He stared at the ginger girl, and she would have given everything to take back her words. She shouldn't have called him by his surname. He hated it when she used it when they fought. She didn't know why he was so upset about it, but she knew he hated it. She shouldn't have said that...

"Well, with pleasure," he snapped coldly.

"James..."

But the boy was already hurrying towards his own room, and he locked the door behind him. She walked back into her own room as well, heaving a sigh. She stared at the snowflakes falling down outside, beyond her window.

She couldn't believe it was New Year's Eve...

* * *

Lily started when she heard someone open her door. At first, she thought it was James, and so she spun around with a sheepish expression, ready to apologize and to sort this whole thing out with him. It had been more than twenty minutes now that the fight had exploded between the two of them, and all this time she had been staring at the snow falling outside. She was sure it was James, and so she frowned when she recognized that the person in front of her was not James at all...

"Mrs. Potter?" Lily frowned hard. "What can I do for you?"

"I've heard you two fighting," Euphemia answered slowly, a small smile on her lips. "Hard not to, actually."

Lily's cheeks went crimson red.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"Every couple fights," Euphemia reassured the girl.

"I'm still sorry."

"Why don't we sit down, and talk for a while, just the two of us?"

The two women sat down on the bed.

"Since when are you two dating?" Euphemia asked the girl. "James never tells us anything."

"Since September," Lily answered, feeling not-at-ease.

"But you were friends before, right?"

"Yes, during our sixth year, we became quite close."

"But before that?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's complicated."

"Really? James and Sirius told me you hated him back then."

"No, I didn't _hate_ him," Lily laughed. "I just... he was making me feel uncomfortable all the time, and he was cocky and... I had a friend by then, and James wasn't really kind to him."

"And what this friend thinks about you and James now?"

"He's not my friend anymore. But I know he doesn't approve."

"And do you care about that?"

"No, I don't."

Euphemia nodded slowly, and remained silent for a while, before speaking once more.

"He really seems to love you," she told Lily bluntly.

The girl let a soft smile appear on her lips.

"I know he does."

"You're not playing with his feelings, right?"

Lily frowned.

"Of course not!"

"You seem to be a very kind person, Lily," Euphemia calmed her down. "And I'm sure you don't mean to hurt him, but... he seems to be very... upset about you two fighting. And this lets show that his feelings for you are true. And Merlin knows hearts can be easily broken."

"I'm honest with him, Mrs. Potter. We just had a row. But we'll be just fine."

"I hope so, 'cause I heard him pacing in his bedroom. And it's never a good sign when he paces."

"No, he only does it when he's furious," Lily mumbled.

Euphemia took a careful look at the ginger girl, before speaking slowly again.

"I think he was crying."

Lily frowned hard.

"We had a row, it's nothing. It's not our first, and it's clearly not going to be our last."

"I'm just saying."

Lily stood up quickly, and headed towards the door, but Euphemia held her back.

"You should leave him alone," James's mother advised. "Trust me, when he's upset, it's better to leave him alone."

But Lily shook her head.

"No, there's something more. I need to talk to him."

And despite Euphemia's protests, Lily hurried to James's door.

She knocked on the wooden surface softly.

"James, can I come in?"

Her voice was soft, and soothing. She wasn't angry anymore, she just wanted to make sure he was alright. She just wanted them to be okay again...

"James? Do you hear me? Can I come in?"

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"James, please, open the door," Lily pleaded once more. "Remus and Sally are arriving in thirty minutes, and I don't want to have this talk with you when they're here. Love, please, it's New Year's Eve, I don't want us to fight."

After a while, the door finally opened. James glared at her.

"I won't apologize," he stated. "I'm not the one who was wrong here."

She nodded.

"I know, I'm the one apologizing right now. I'm sorry."

"It's your fault, Lils."

"I know it is. I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

She discreetly glimpsed over his mother, who was staring at them from the end of the corridor, and despite a deep sigh, James nodded.

"Doesn't mean you're forgiven," he warned her.

"Deal."

A moment later, they were alone in his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"Sorry," she apologized again, as James had apparently decided to remain silent. "I went too far."

"It's just a bike, Lils."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm just scared something could happen to you, that's all."

"I don't even want a bike for myself, I just want to help Sirius."

"I know, it was stupid, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"No, that's for sure."

"Please, love, forgive me."

James didn't answer.

"It's New Year's Eve, I don't want us to fight," Lily pleaded.

James heaved a sigh, taking her hand in his.

"Alright, I forgive you."

She smiled, kissing tenderly his lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

Somehow, she found herself sitting on his laps.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips.

She suddenly pulled away, his hands still roaming over her stomach and her back.

"There's something else, though," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to kiss her again, but she pulled away softly.

"There's something troubling you. I've done something wrong, haven't I?"

"You mean, beside taking the piss for bullshit?"

"Yes, beside that," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

James looked down.

"It's nothing. I know you didn't mean it that way..."

"What did I mean in which way?" she asked.

She ran her hands through his hair soothingly, and he couldn't help but close his eyes, letting her tilt up his head. She brushed her lips against his, and he let out a sigh.

"What did I do?" she asked again, whispering.

He looked right into her green eyes this time.

"Just... don't call me 'Potter' when we fight," he said.

"Why? Why does it upset you so much?"

"It doesn't upset me," he replied. "I just don't like it."

"Your mother said you were crying..."

He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't crying, I was fuming."

"Why does it upset you? You don't get angry when I call you like that the rest of the time."

"The rest of the time, it's just to tease me, it's different. When we're fighting, it feels like..."

He swallowed loudly, struggling to control his shaking voice.

"It feels like you're hating me all over again."

"Oh... James," she breathed, holding him close to her. "Of course I don't hate you. I love you."

"I know you do."

"Then why..."

"It just makes me feel the same way I was feeling back then, when you hated me. And I can't feel this way anymore. I just can't."

"I've never hated you James. You were just annoying. I wasn't particularly fond of you, okay, that's true. But I've never felt hate when I was looking at you."

They remained motionless for a while, merely holding each other tight.

"Just..." James finally whispered. " Don't call me this way when we fight, alright?"

She nodded, breathing in deeply his scent of hormones and apple shampoo. She finally looked at his hazel eyes again.

"We'd better get downstairs," Lily said. "The others are going to arrive, and your parents will be leaving soon."

James nodded, brushing his nose against hers.

But actually, none of them moved for a long while.

* * *

"There's _no way_ I'm getting on this thing with you driving, Padfoot."

"Oh, come on Moony, don't be like that. What happened to the reckless Remus who set pranks and loved breaking the rules?"

"I've never loved breaking the rules, you and James were the ones permanently getting me in trouble."

Sirius let out one of his bark-like laughs.

"Well, alright, if you don't want to take your chance, then you're the one losing a great occasion now," Sirius told his friend, shrugging.

Remus turned to Clara.

"What the hell happened in your head when you gave him this?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"My cousin repairs motorbikes, and then sell them. He wanted to sell this one, as he had bought a new bike to repair, but I've managed to convince him that Sirius would like it."

"Well, he likes it alright," Remus mumbled under his breath. "Wait till he has killed someone with this thing..."

"Don't be like that," Clara protested. "Sirius is a very good driver."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Oh, shut up," Clara laughed, punching his arm playfully.

"But why a Muggle bike?" Sally asked.

"He wants to find a way to make it fly," James answered.

"And that's the worst idea in the world," Remus added.

James rolled his eyes, whilst Lily reappeared with glasses full with butterbeer.

"But if he wants to fly, why doesn't he simply uses a broomstick?" Sally asked, frowning.

"You're so classical," Sirius sighed. "Where is your sense of adventure, and experimentation, and..."

"And of stupidity that'll lead you to your death," Remus interrupted him, before dinking a gulp of butterbeer.

"Very funny," Sirius mumbled wryly.

"I think it's a very good idea," Clara reassured her boyfriend tenderly.

Sirius grinned, kissing her temple.

"You're wonderful," he whispered against her skin.

"I know I am," she answered happily, chuckling, making him laugh softly as well.

"I still think it would be way simpler to use a broomstick," Sally shrugged.

James suddenly furrowed his brow, and turned to Lily.

"By the way, you've made a scene because you didn't want me to fly on Sirius's bike, but I don't reckon you've ever mentioned Quidditch, which is much more dangerous," he pointed out.

"It's different."

"It's not."

"You can't go to Azkaban because you play Quidditch."

"Touché."

"You don't like flying?" Sally asked the ginger girl.

"I love flying, actually," Lily answered. "But I'm terrible at it."

"You love flying?" James asked, frowning hard.

"Yes, James, there are a few things you still don't know about me," she answered with a chuckle.

"I can see that."

"I'm very mysterious."

"Oh, I know you are. But not as much as I am."

"You're not mysterious James, you're easier to read than an opened book!"

"That's not true!"James protested. "I'm very mysterious and... intriguing."

All his friends laughed.

"You've always expressed your feelings like no other," Lily told him.

"Are you saying that you know everything about me?" James asked, propping up a challenging eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Come on, fire away," Lily answered, ready to teach him a lesson.

"What's my favourite class?" James asked her.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Transfiguration. Please, at least make it challenging!"

"What's my least favourite meal?"

"Pudding."

"What's my favourite drink?"

"Butterbeer."

"What's my favourite colour?"

"Red."

Somehow, he had been slowly, but steadily diving towards her lips as he was speaking.

"What's my favourite book?"

"The Tales of Beedle The Bard."

"What's my... favourite thing on this earth?"

Lily smiled, blushing, brushing her lips against his. She was grateful as she saw her friends heading back towards the kitchen and leaving the living room for James and her to be alone for a while. She brushed her lips against his again, before answering in a husky voice.

"Me."

James smiled.

"Alright, maybe I'm not so much of a mystery after all."

"No you're not."

"Then, I guess you won't have any difficulty to guess what I'm going to do in a few seconds."

She blushed again.

"You're about to kiss me," she breathed.

"Well, in fact..."

He suddenly pulled away, almost making her fall in surprise as she had been leaning towards him.

"You're wrong, that's not what I'm about to do."

"And... what are you going to do then?" Lily asked him, propping up an eyebrow.

"That's a surprise," he answered elusively, before standing up, and striding towards the hall.

"James?" Lily called after him, leaning on her chair to try to see what he was doing.

"Wait, I'm coming back," he answered from the hallway.

A moment later, he was back, wearing his coat and scarf, and handing her own warm clothes as well. He had brought his broomstick with him too.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked suspiciously, putting her coat on.

"Come with me," he merely answered, taking her hand, and guiding her towards the garden.

She followed him in the cold air, where the light of the stars was melting upon the white snow. Their footsteps were echoing through the calm night, the ice cracking under their weight. He guided her throughout his garden, before riding his broom, and helping her sitting on the wooden stick as well. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, and guided his broom upwards, aiming right at the stars. When they were high enough to see the whole town alit with Christmas lights, James stopped, and he maintained his broomstick still in mid-air.

Lily gasped at the beautiful sight of glimmering lights through the streets, that seemed to be like a reflection of the light of the stars above them. It was still slightly snowing, and white snowflakes were falling upon her red hair. She turned her attention towards James again, her eyes shining with joy.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him softly, her warm breath creating white ghosts around them.

"I'm just making sure no one is interrupting," James answered, kissing her temple.

"Interrupting what?" she asked jokingly, taking a dramatically shocked expression.

But James closed his eyes, burying his face in her red hair, and when he spoke again, he wasn't joking.

"This," he whispered in her ear. "Us. This moment. I want to keep this moment forever engraved in my memory. This moment, just this: you in my arms, and the feeling of your skin, and the smell of your hair... you."

She closed her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's a good memory indeed," she whispered.

James smiled.

"Yes, it is a good memory."

He pulled slightly away, staring at her green eyes in which the light of the stars was reflected. It seemed like these green orbs had captured the whole sky...

"Are you happy?" he asked her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb, his hand lost in her hair.

She smiled.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, James," she answered genuinely.

He gave her one of these crooked smiles of his that she loved so much, and she couldn't help but caress his lips curved up in a smile.

"Are you happy?" she asked back.

James's smile turned into an amused grin.

"That's the most stupid question you've ever asked, Ginger Sweet."

She grinned as well, and brought his face down to hers, and after their long and tender kiss, she let him rest his brow against hers.

Suddenly, the bells echoed through the silent night, and the two teenagers grinned, motionless, their eyes still closed.

"Happy New Year, love," Lily whispered.

"Happy New Year, Lils."

And as their lips met again, the bells kept on chiming, welcoming a brand new year.


	64. Chapter 63: The Gryffindor Beater

**Alright guys, time to go back to Hogwarts! We'll see again an old friend of ours in this chapter (or enemy that depends on the point of view).**

 **Thank you for the reviews! :)**

 **Next update on Saturday. The next chapter is ready so I shouldn't be late.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **The Gryffindor Beater**

"This _has_ to be a fucking joke..."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team looked at the Ravenclaw players who were flying high above the Pitch.

"I thought you had planned everything," Josh told his Captain.

"I have, I've booked the Pitch for today!" James replied.

They looked up to the sky again.

"Come on, let's sort this out," Sirius proposed, riding his broom.

He was closely followed by the entire team. James flew towards the Ravenclaw Captain. He was new in the Quidditch team, and James still couldn't understand how a jerk like him could be Captain. At least in another team than Slytherin that is...

He flew next to Liam Timmins, and the Ravenclaw gloriously ignored him. James rolled his eyes.

"Timmins, what do you think you're doing?" James asked him, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Timmins turned towards him, a look full of hatred in his blue eyes. Clearly he still hadn't forgotten about Lily and James. But the Gryffindor boy was only proud to inspire such feeling of anger in Liam's mind.

"I think it's quite obvious, Potter," Liam snapped.

"We had booked the Pitch for today," James replied.

Liam merely shrugged.

"A shame it was our turn to take the Pitch..."

"Timmins, it's not your time..."

"And what are you going to do Potter? Report me? Give me detentions? Tell your girlfriend I've been a bad gu..."

James's hand grabbing his collar instantly shushed Liam. He could see wrath burning in James's hazel eyes, and he had to admit that it was scaring the shit out of him...

"Don't you ever mention Lily again, am I clear?" James snapped in a frozen tone.

"Or what?" Liam tried to reply in a defiant voice.

James brought the Ravenclaw's face closer to his own, glaring menacingly at the boy.

"Or I'll make sure you won't be able to say anything ever again," James coldly replied in a calm and scary voice.

"You wouldn't do that, and we both know it, Potter."

"Try me."

Liam finally nodded, giving up.

"It's still _our_ Pitch tonight, Potter," he replied.

"I don't think so. Why don't you go check in the changing room?" James replied.

Liam glowered at him, but didn't dare to reply. He merely mumbled under his breath, his answer unintelligible for James. But Sirius caught his words, and he didn't like what he heard at all...

"Fucking prick..."

"What did you say?" Sirius asked, grabbing him by the arm.

But Liam didn't answer.

"Say it again, just to see what happens," Sirius provoked him.

"Sirius," Clara tried to calm him down.

"No, I know what I've heard. So you're the one coming here, using the Pitch when _we_ are supposed to train, and now you're insulting our friends."

"Our _friends_ ," Liam snapped. "I didn't know Lily had such bad tastes concerning men..."

Before he could end his sentence, Sirius's fist had collided with his nose, shushing the Ravenclaw.

And soon, everyone in both teams was fighting.

James had taken Sirius's place against Liam, who was now rolling on the ground with one of the Ravenclaw Beater. Clara was struggling against a Chaser, and Josh and Caradoc were fighting the Keeper and the other Beater... The Chaser grabbed Clara by the hair and pulled hard, until the Gryffindor would let a cry. Sirius struggled to get back on his feet to go help his girlfriend but this idiotic Ravenclaw was still crushing him under his weight. Clara had already broken the Chaser's nose before Sirius could roll himself and the Beater over. Suddenly, they all froze at the sound of the shout behind them.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!"

They all turned towards Lily, her face red with fury, her eyes glaring at the mess before her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!" she cried again.

James got up from the ground, and hurried towards her, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Lils..." he told her softly.

But her glare was shouting at him to shut up, and so he fell silent.

"All of you will have detentions. Do you hear?" she cried. "And what the hell are the Ravenclaws doing here anyway?"

She finally noticed Liam standing up, holding his bleeding nose.

"They stole the Pitch, Lils..." Clara tried to explain.

"If even you can't put some sense into their reckless heads, who will?" Lily cried at her friend.

But Clara was not as much intimated by the ginger girl than the boys. After all, she was her best friend.

"Oh, cut it off, Lils! Liam insulted you, so the boys defended you, end of story. Now get over it!"

Lily frowned.

"What?" she asked, suddenly calmer.

"He insulted you, and I punched him in the face," Sirius replied.

"Only because I was too far away from this git to punch him first," James added angrily, looking at Timmins again.

The two boys glowered at each other, but Lily walked between them, preventing them to fight again.

"What happened?" she asked Clara.

"The Ravenclaws stole the Pitch, we tried to talk to them, but this jerk insulted you, so the guys tried to fight, and well, we're a team, so obviously, we all started to fight."

Marlene finally arrived on the Pitch.

"I can't leave the team for more than five minutes, before you all guys turn the whole world into chaos," she said, an amused smile on her lips, walking towards Caradoc.

"What did you say?" Lily asked Liam.

"Nothing," the Ravenclaw snapped, before turning towards his team. "Let's go guys, I've seen enough Gryffindors for one day."

They headed towards the changing rooms, but Lily stopped her ex-boyfriend before he could leave the Pitch.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"Nothing but the truth," he snapped. "So, how is it to be Potter's whore?"

She slapped him hard. Soon, the traces of her fingers upon his cheek were appearing, red lines upon his tanned skin.

"It's not because we were once together that you must act like this," she admonished him. "I'm with James now, swallow it. He's a thousand times better than you could ever dream to be, again, swallow it. I love him, swallow it. Now, next time, I _will_ report you to McGonagall about your childish behaviour. And you know how she is when it deals with her Quidditch team."

He didn't reply, and merely walked past her. James walked behind her as she was looking at Timmins walking away. James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you angry against me?" he asked her, his breath brushing her hair.

"No, I'm not," she admitted. "He deserved it."

He held her a bit tighter against him, smiling by now.

"I just wanted to tell you that your mother sent you a letter, and a box of your favourite sugar quills," she told him.

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you practice now."

She turned around to look at his hazel eyes, a fierce glint alit in her green eyes.

"You'd better teach this jerk a lesson this Saturday at Quidditch, Potter. Kick his arse."

* * *

Remus picked up the trash by his bedside table. He held it before him for a moment, closing his eyes as a wave of nausea was shaking his stomach, but he managed to control himself this time. He heaved a sigh as his head was finally reducing its spinning, and put the trash back down to the ground. He hated this. Being alone in his bed, sick as hell, waiting for the moment to go to the Shrieking Shack to transform. Remus had slept for a part of the afternoon, and Peter had left the dorm, heading for the Common Room. Sirius and James were practicing at the Quidditch Pitch. Remus was on his own.

A part of him longed for company. He was bored, and felt scared and awful, as he always felt the day of a full moon. But the other part of him was actually relieved to be left alone in the dorms. He was sick, and peace was more than welcomed. Still, he hoped Sirius and James would hurry to come back from Quidditch practice.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he answered uncertainly.

Sally opened the door of the dormitory, and Remus froze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

He took a quick look at his messy bed, with papers and books and quills thrown on the covers. He looked down at his old pyjamas he always wore for his transformations, full of holes and stained with blood and...

 _Oh Merlin, kill this poor soul now. Have mercy..._

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she said slowly.

She was staring at the red drops on his t-shirt, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," he said.

 _Well, if she thought you had some charms before, you can be sure she doesn't think so anymore, Remus Lupin..._

"I'm fine really, I don't need anything. You don't have to stay."

She slightly frowned, walking closer to his bed.

"You don't want me to stay?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Remus shook his head, biting his tongue in frustration.

This _is what I call a delicate speech, congratulations, Remus..._

"That's not what I meant," he tried to apologize.

"You look awful," she replied, ignoring him.

He heaved a sigh, resting his head against his pillow.

"I'm always sick at full moons, it's normal," he reassured her.

She traced delicate lines along the back of his hand with her fingertips.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked softly, and there was no trace of anger in her voice.

He enlaced their fingers together.

"I'm very sick," he told her.

"I want to stay with you," she answered, staring at his eyes.

He pulled her gently closer to his bed, and she sat down next to him.

"You're sure? I'm not of very good company when I spend my time throwing up and shaking with fever."

She ran her hand through his hair, and he felt his muscles tensed with disease instantly relax.

"I'm sure. I want to stay with you," she nodded.

A shiver of fever shook his body, and she kissed his wet brow, tenderly brushing away from his forehead his drenched locks of hair.

"You don't have to protect me, Remus," she said softly.

He looked at her, unable to speak.

"You don't have to protect me against yourself," she repeated.

She kissed softly his lips, and smiled tenderly at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Snape stared at Lestrange for a while. It was a mad idea. It was too dangerous.

It was too cruel.

Snape wasn't sure he would be able to do it. Carrying out this plan was to take a step he could not take back. There was no turning back after this, there was no way of escaping from the Dark Lord. He would bind his soul to the Devil, and he knew it.

"You will receive your orders later," Lestrange told Snape. "Be ready when they come."

Snape nodded slowly. But Lestrange was not fooled.

"Are you having second thoughts, Snape?" he asked the Slytherin.

Snape shook his head.

"I don't have second thoughts. I'm simply surprised that the Dark Lord wants to carry on with this plan of his. It sounds... risky."

"Risks must be taken in wars."

"This is more than a mere risk. This is an extreme measure."

"Are you really insinuating that you have moral doubts about what we are trying to achieve?"

"Of course I don't."

"Our Lord will free us from these monsters, these mudbloods who claim to be wizards when they are nothing more than usurpers, destroying our magical abilities by impoverishing our blood lines..."

"I've never said that I doubted the reasons of our actions, merely the strategic improvements that we will earn by acting in such an open way."

"The answer is very simple."

Lestrange took a step closer to Snape. The light of the torches were igniting his eyes, and the cruel glint that burnt in his irises was fierce in the dim red light. Snape struggled to refrain his urge to take a step back, and to press his back against the wall of the deserted corridor. When Lestrange spoke again, his voice sounded like a sadistic laugh.

" Fear!"

The two boys remained motionless for a moment.

"You should remember where you're standing, Snape," Lestrange told the boy. "After all, it would be a shame to see you disappear with all the ones that we will punish."

"I remember perfectly with which side I'm standing, thank you," Snape snapped.

Lestrange merely nodded, before walking away, leaving the boy alone in the dungeons.

Slowly, Snape wrapped up his sleeve, and stared at his pale and skinny arm. The skin was still red around the mark the Dark Lord had carved into his limb. He clenched his jaw.

How could he forget which side he had chosen, when he had the mark of the Dark Lord permanently reminding him that he had chosen the side of Power...

* * *

"Pumpkin!"

Clara rolled her eyes.

"You're too quick!" she complained, writing down the answer to her crossword.

"It was a particularly easy one," Sirius defended himself.

"Still, you can't keep on answering to all the riddles before I can even read them."

"Perhaps you're just a slow reader."

"Or perhaps you just like to annoy me."

Sirius exploded in laughter.

"Probably!" he answered.

She cuddled even closer to him, searching for the protection of his strong arms against the cold wind of January. The sun was setting. Soon, Sirius would have to go to the Shrieking Shack with Remus to help him with his transformation.

"You'll be careful tonight, right?" she told him softly.

"I'm always careful," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, you're not invincible, though you act like you are most of the time."

"I swear, I could hear Lily..."

"Sirius, please."

The boy heaved a sigh.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Clara."

She stared at the bleeding sky, motionless, his strong arms tightly wrapped around her.

"You know you can tell me if something is troubling you," she told him softly.

He frowned.

"Nothing's troubling me," he answered.

"You have nightmares," she told him slowly.

He looked down at her, but her green eyes were still set upon the golden sky.

"You too," he replied.

"I know."

"Then why don't you talk to me about it?"

She shrugged.

"It's always the same dream. It's always you, yelling in this cell. My nightmare never changes, and I've talked to you about it before. But you haven't talked to me about anything."

He looked down at the ground. The truth was, he had been thinking about telling her about his nightmares for a while now. They were more vivid than before, since her father had almost died. He felt like his soul was torn in two. There was this part of him that still craved for secrets, that still longed for the safest option. If he didn't tell anyone about his fears and weaknesses, then no one could hurt him. But then, there was this other part in him that yelled to be heard, that wanted nothing more but to let it all out and be finally free of all this pressure and fear that were crushing his heart. When he looked at Clara again, their eyes met, and he knew with an intense certainty that he couldn't lie anymore, that he had to tell her what was torturing him at night.

"It's not always the same dream," he said slowly. "It changes."

"What happens in your dreams?" she asked softly.

She was stroking his torso in a tender and soothing gesture that made him relax, and speaking was suddenly easier than to remain silent.

"Sometimes it's my parents. Sometimes I'm just a child all over again. Sometimes it's about you."

"Yesterday, you had a very rough one, didn't you?" she asked him.

He propped up an eyebrow, and she merely rolled her eyes.

"We're sleeping together, I'm right next to you when you dream, I know when something is wrong."

He nodded, defeated.

"First, it was my parents," he answered, his voice barely audible over the cries of the wind. "I was just a child again and... my mother was shouting, my father was... there."

He couldn't manage to say it out loud, and she didn't insist. Instead, she dropped a sweet kiss on his cheek, and she felt his jaw relax under her lips.

"But then... then I was much older... it was now. And my parents were still there, but they were not hurting me this time... it was you."

He shifted, clearing his throat, trying to smoothen up the roughness of his hoarse voice.

"I was standing there, and you were crying, and I couldn't move... And then... Then there was a flash of light and..."

His voice broke, and she waited for him to speak again.

"The next thing I remember, I was holding your dead body in my arms..." he let out in a breath.

She kissed his jaw several times, dropping sweet kisses upon his skin, running soothingly her hand in his hair.

"It's just your past messing up with your mind again," she told him softly. "It's not real."

He nodded slowly, though he didn't seem convinced.

"Sirius, you're not going to hurt me, I know you won't," she added, guessing his thoughts.

He nodded again, looking down at the ground, fleeing her green gaze. She heaved a sigh.

"You're not like them..." she reassured him once more.

"I know," he interrupted her.

"You're not going to hurt me."

"I'll never try to hurt you," he finally let out. "I won't, ever... I swear, Clara."

"I know, Sirius, I know."

"Don't let me fall into this madness like they have."

"I won't. I'll never give up on you, Sirius."

He kissed softly her lips, and the last lights of the day came bathing their love.

But despite how peaceful the world seemed to be at this moment, despite how he felt in her arms, he had a very strange feeling in his stomach. The kind of feeling he felt when he had to go back to Grimmauld Place for the holidays. The kind of feeling that made him panic. Something, deep down, was telling him that his family was closer to him than he would have liked them to be.

* * *

"Now, this bludger was _very_ close!"

Remus rolled his eyes again, an amused smile painted on his face.

"You're overreacting, Lils," he told his ginger friend next to him.

"No, I'm not!" the girl protested. "This bludger was extremely close!"

"It missed James of at least fifty centimetres!"

"That's what I call close."

Kathy gasped as her brother was avoiding a bludger as well.

"Is it me or are the Beaters particularly vicious today?" she asked.

"The Ravenclaws, yes, undoubtedly," Remus nodded.

Kathy winced at the sight of Josh avoiding a bludger once more just seconds later.

"Bloody Ravenclaws..." she mumbled.

"Here, now you're a real Gryffindor!" Alice laughed next to her.

"I can't believe it, our baby has grown so much!" Frank added, laughing madly.

"Very funny guys," The American girl rolled her eyes.

"Wait till one of the Gryffindors is really endangered though, and I reckon Sirius and Clara won't be merciful," Sally told her friends.

"That's for sure!" Remus nodded.

They looked at each other, exchanging a smile. The full moon had occurred merely a few nights before, and she had remained with him in the morning. She had held his hand when he was sick, and had lied with him to help him sleeping... He couldn't believe someone like her could exist...

They were both startled by Lily's cry next to them as James was scoring.

"I think I'm deaf..." Alice winced, as she covered her left ear to protect herself from Lily's cry.

"Oh, shut up you!" Lily replied, blushing slightly.

She couldn't fail to notice James's smirk as he was passing above them, and was hearing her cheers.

Lily gasped as Liam was almost colliding with the Gryffindor Captain. But James merely smirked in response, flying quickly across the Pitch. The duel had been raging since the very beginning of the match, and the two Captains were constantly challenging each other. And Lily had more and more difficulties controlling her urge to curse her ex-boyfriend. Again, Liam tried to push James off his broom, but the Gryffindor boy was too skilled for him, and Liam soon found himself hanging above the void, holding on his broomstick with one hand. James merely flew away, laughing, and when he flew in front of Lily, he winked at her, a brilliant smirk on his face. And the ginger girl couldn't manage to roll her eyes, as she was choking with her refrained laughter, because after all, Liam did deserve it. She laughed as James was waving at Liam whilst he was scoring one more time against the Ravenclaws, and Lily blushed hard at her reaction to the stupid competition that was going on between the two Captains. But somehow, as long as James was winning, she couldn't convince herself to stop enjoying the situation. She shook her head. James and the Marauders most definitely had a bad influence on her...

Whilst James and Liam were fighting for the Quaffle, at the end of the Pitch, Clara and Sirius were talking about their strategy.

"They're nasty today," Sirius told his girlfriend.

"I can't get near a single bludger, this baboon over there is always blocking me the way," she told him, nodding towards the fifth-year Ravenclaw Beater, who was twice as big as her.

"Let me take the Bludgers by force, I'll send them to you," Sirius told her. "You're faster, just make sure to leave the Ravenclaws far behind."

She winked.

"No problem."

He grinned.

"Kick their arse, Clearwater," he told her.

"Just watch and learn, Black," she answered with a laugh.

And away they flew across the Pitch.

Less than a minute later, Clara was aiming perfectly a bludger at the Ravenclaw Captain, who dropped the Quaffle, allowing Marlene to score.

And the Gryffindors roared in joy.

But McGonagall didn't cheer like the rest of them, and Lily frowned hard.

"Why is McGonagall looking so awful?" Lily asked Remus.

The boy shrugged.

"No idea."

Dumbledore didn't seem enthusiastic either, despite the fact that Gryffindor was now leading by sixty points.

"Something's wrong," Alice told her friends, noticing their teachers' strange behaviour as well.

But James was scoring again, and the crowd roared and cheered and shouted again, and Lily did the same. She extended her hand for James to touch her fingertips, and he flew across the Pitch again. She looked at him flying away, her throat tightening.

Something was wrong, and for McGonagall and Dumbledore not to cheer when Gryffindor was winning a Quidditch game, it meant that something terrible had happened...

After fifteen more minutes, Josh finally closed his fingers around the Snitch.

Gryffindor had won, and everyone was cheering, and all the Gryffindors players were hugging each other and laughing, and Sirius and Clara were kissing, and James ran to Lily as she was walking across the Pitch, and he swept her off her feet.

"We're the best!" he cried, pressing his lips against hers.

He frowned as she wasn't kissing him back, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked her, turning around, and his smile disappeared from his face when he saw McGonagall walking towards Sirius and Clara, who were still laughing innocently.

"Mr. Black," the teacher called him.

Sirius spun around, still holding Clara tightly in his arms.

"Don't make this face Professor, we won!" he cried, still laughing.

"Mr. Black, you must come with me," McGonagall told him, deadly serious.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked her, suddenly realizing how serious the situation was.

"You must come with us, Sirius," Dumbledore told the boy.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked them, serious as well by now.

Around them, their friends had all gathered. Dumbledore's electric blue eyes remained fixed upon Sirius' grey stare for a moment, before he would finally answer the boy's question.

"Your parents are here."


	65. Chapter 64: Life And Death

**Here comes a new chapter, hope you like it ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, it means the world to me!**

 **I'll try to update next week-end. I should be done with the next chapter by then (at least I hope so...).**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. It's very important to me to know what you think about my stories. So please, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Life And Death**

Clara had refused to let him go to Dumbledore's office on his own. There was no way she was letting him face his family on his own. Dumbledore and McGonagall had quickly given up, knowing perfectly that the girl would come along anyway, and that it was best for Sirius to have his girlfriend by his side at this moment anyway. As he walked up the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office, the boy's heart was pounding in his ears. He didn't want to go there. He felt like a five-year-old boy all over again. He wanted to run away, and hide under his bed like he used to do when he was just a child. He stared for a moment at the wooden door, motionless before the carved surface, his hand closed upon the doorknob.

"You don't have to do this," Clara told him softly.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"I'm not afraid of them anymore."

And though she could see he was lying to himself, she didn't stop him when he opened the door, and stepped into the room.

Walburga and Orion Black were sitting in Dumbledore's comfortable chairs before the fire. Regulus was there as well, standing still, leaning against the mantelpiece. Bellatrix was sitting in a corner of the room as well, along with her boyfriend. Lestrange threw Sirius and Clara a nasty glance, but the two Gryffindors merely ignored him. Sirius's parents stood up.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked bluntly.

He clenched his jaw, fighting his urge to take a step back when his mother walked closer to him.

"We are bringing a terrible news," she said, her voice trying to sound tender.

But Sirius had always thought she was a terrible actress.

"Your uncle Alphard is dead," Orion told his son.

Sirius propped up an eyebrow.

"Oh..." he merely breathed.

Clara stroked soothingly his arm.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she told him softly, not really knowing what to do.

But Sirius didn't seem to be upset.

"I barely knew him at all," he shrugged, turning towards her.

"He was quite an... eccentric..." Walburga said.

"He was barking mad!" Bellatrix replied.

"What does that have anything to do with me?" Sirius asked his parents.

"He has apparently required that you would be present for the reading of his last will," Orion answered.

Sirius clenched his fists at the sound of his father's bitter tone.

"I see," the boy merely replied.

"You must come with us," Walburga ordered.

Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not a Black anymore, I'm not going anywhere with you," he replied.

Orion Black grabbed him by the wrist, twisting it, only just slightly so that no one could see his violent gesture, but enough to make it painful for Sirius.

"You're coming with us, right now," the patriarch spat, his voice deadly cold.

Sirius winced as his father's grasp tightened around his articulation.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Sirius replied firmly.

His father's face became very pale, and anger sparkled in his grey eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, grey eyes set upon grey eyes, and none of them made a single movement for a long while.

"Let go of him," Clara finally ordered.

Orion looked at her, and he guessed that her hand that was buried in her pocket was in reality holding tightly her wand. The Wizard didn't move, merely holding even more tightly Sirius's wrist. The boy couldn't help but wince this time, and Dumbledore and McGonagall both took a step towards him and his father instantly.

"Mr. Black, I'm sure you're aware of the fact that students cannot leave the school," McGonagall told the Wizard.

"I reckon a death in the family is a good reason to be excused from class for a day," Orion snapped back.

"I'm not a Black anymore," Sirius spat defiantly.

"Why are you still wearing my name then?" his father replied.

Sirius flinched.

"You're coming with us, and I'm not asking your point of view on the matter," the elder Black snapped.

"Mr. Black, I'm sure we can find a solution to this problem," Dumbledore said slowly, walking towards Sirius and his father again. "But _only_ if you let go of my student. Now."

Orion Black stared at the peaceful, and yet determined glance of the Headmaster. McGonagall advanced right next to Sirius and Clara.

"I think the Headmaster asked you something, Mr. Black," she snapped, putting a reassuring hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Orion slowly let go of his son's wrist, and Sirius immediately stroked it fiercely, struggling to make the pain disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and you can't force me," Sirius told his father.

But Orion smiled at the sound of his son's voice, that was slightly shaking.

"I'm sure we can borrow you for just a few hours," Walburga said.

"I'm afraid you cannot take a student away from the school, I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied.

"We're his parents. You seem to forget that," the Witch spat.

"I am not forgetting," Dumbledore replied. "And I am not forgetting either that Sirius currently lives with the Potters, which means that _they_ are his legal tutors."

"Living somewhere doesn't define who your tutors are," Orion replied with a smirk.

"No, you're right. That's why Mr. and Mrs. Potter have spent hours filling up all the paperwork the Ministry had the wisdom to require from them to make their tutoring of Sirius perfectly legal, and official."

Dumbledore shook slightly his head.

"I'm afraid that you can't take him away if he doesn't want to follow you and if the Potters do not grant you the right to take him with you. And let's be honest, I don't think they will accept."

Walburga Black took a step towards him, glowering at the elder Wizard. If a glare could have killed, Dumbledore would have probably died on the spot...

"We cannot open the will if Sirius is not there. We've tried everything, but the lawyer won't hear a thing. They won't open the will without Sirius."

"And I'm sure you're hoping for a fat piece of the cake," Sirius mumbled.

His mother glowered at him, and Sirius guessed that if they hadn't been in Dumbledore's office, but back at Grimmauld Place, he would be deaf by now.

"We won't leave without him," Orion Black said firmly.

"Then I hope you'll make yourselves comfortable," McGonagall snapped coldly.

Sirius couldn't help but smile to her.

"You should call the Potters, because we're not leaving without him," Orion repeated.

Sirius looked down at his feet. He didn't want Dumbledore to call the Potters. He didn't want them to worry, he didn't want them to come here, he didn't want to bother them with his family all over again. He shook slowly his head. He didn't have a choice. If money was at stake, he knew his parents were not going to give up easily. And it was their son that was slowing down the whole procedure, they would do anything to protect their name. Sirius didn't have a choice.

"I'll go with them."

His voice was barely louder than a whisper, and yet everyone in the room heard him, and they all turned towards him, propping up their eyebrows.

"Sirius..." Clara breathed.

"They won't leave us alone unless I go with them," Sirius explained her, his voice shaking, struggling to speak to her in a calm and soothing voice. "It's okay, it's just a few hours..."

"No, it's not okay," she interrupted him, taking his chin between her fingertips to force him to look up at her.

She could see his clenched jaw, and his wet eyes, but he seemed determined. He had braced himself, and seemed ready to face whatever was about to happen to him. And Clara knew she had already lost, no words that she could speak at this moment could change his mind. She heaved a sigh.

"Alright, we're going then," she told him softly.

But the boy shook his head.

"No, you're not coming," he replied firmly.

"I'm not going to let you go there on your own."

"It's just my family, Clara."

"I'm not leaving you alone with this bunch of psychopaths!"

He smiled tenderly at her, and before she could react, he had wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You can't go there, it's too dangerous for you," he breathed against her ear, making sure she would be the only one to hear his words.

"That's the reason I _must_ go with you," she replied in a whisper. "I understand I'm your girlfriend, and I'll be a target, but..."

"You're a half-blood, Clara."

She stopped breathing, furrowing her brow.

"You can't come with me. It would be too dangerous for you to come. I'm sorry."

He looked at her in the eyes, before kissing tenderly her brow.

"I'll be just fine," he reassured her, his lips still resting against her smooth skin, still moist with sweat from the match. "I love you."

"I love you," she breathed, feeling tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "You'd better come back safe and sound, Sirius Black, or it's me you'll have to deal with."

He chuckled, letting go of her, and advancing towards his parents.

But Dumbledore stopped him.

"I'm afraid you can't go there on your own without the Potters' accord."

Dumbledore looked at Orion Black again.

"But I'm sure it won't be a problem for this lawyer who is bothering you so much if a representative of Hogwarts comes with you, just to make sure that the boy is safe."

Orion Black flinched.

"You're being very zealous, Headmaster," he said in a bitter tone.

"It's a quality that is, I'm afraid, absolutely necessary to run a school," Dumbledore answered.

Before the Headmaster could ask her, McGonagall was already walking towards the mantelpiece.

"I'm sure you will have decent clothes for Sirius at your house," the teacher told the Blacks.

"Of course," Orion nodded, glaring at the Transfiguration teacher.

"Then we shouldn't delay," she said. "I, just like Mr. Black here, would like to celebrate Gryffindor's victory at Quidditch. That was a very good game, by the way," the teacher added to her Beaters.

The two teenagers grinned, thanking her.

"Let's go then," McGonagall nodded.

And she stepped into the hearth.

* * *

He didn't think he would ever have to face such a situation again. He against his whole family. He felt like a child, a terrified, lost, weak child all over again. McGonagall put a soothing hand on his shoulder, standing beside him before the grave of this uncle he had barely known at all.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she told him, her warm tone comforting him.

"I didn't know him well," he shrugged.

"It still feels strange when someone you knew dies."

"You're right, it does feel strange."

Even if his family was meters away, he could feel their stares upon him, and it made him want to run away as fast as he could.

"We should go," he told his teacher. "Let's get it over with."

McGonagall nodded, accompanying her student through the crowd that seemed to stare intensely at him. He was used to it. Having glares, and disapproving stares, and looks full of hatred thrown at him as if he was a mere anomaly, a beast lost in a sea of perfect creatures. Unless in reality, _they_ were the monsters, and he knew it.

They advanced through the crowd of the gathered members of the family, walking among the ones who had been more or less close to the dead man before his death, hoping to get some of his fortune when he would pass away, and the ones who hadn't known him at all, but were there merely because it was expected from them as Blacks to be there. Sirius couldn't refrain his heart to feel nothing but hate towards all of them.

Alphard had been the only one who had been kind to him when he was a child, before he went to Hogwarts. He wasn't as fervent at insulting Muggleborns and half-bloods as it would have been expected from him by his family, he was more tempered, and Sirius had always thought that the elder Wizard disagreed with the whole thing, but was too afraid to admit it openly. But then Sirius had been sent to Gryffindor, and even Alphard hadn't been able to plead his case before the boy's parents. His uncle hadn't stopped altogether to talk to him, though, which was much more than many in the family had done when they had heard the news. But he and Sirius had slowly drifted apart. The older he was, the more Alphard would remain alone in his old house, and Sirius hadn't seen him for years now.

McGonagall and her student entered the living room of Alphard's house. There, a lawyer, along with several members of the Black family were waiting for them. The lawyer smiled at the sight of the boy, and shook hands with him and the teacher.

"Now that everybody's here, we can begin," he said, offering a chair to the two newcomers.

Sirius took great care at sitting as far as possible from his parents, remaining next to McGonagall, who didn't seem to be willing to leave his side anyway.

The lawyer started to read a long list of uninteresting objects that Alphard had left to his relatives, like books, and pictures, and things without any value, and every time a Witch or a Wizard was called to receive such worthless price, they couldn't refrain their wince. Finally, the lawyer took the last page. Walburga Black shifted on her chair. Her name hadn't been called yet, surely, the moment was close...

But it wasn't her name that was spoken by the lawyer.

"'To my nephew, Sirius Black,'" the lawyer spoke in a monotonous voice, "'who had the courage to do what I couldn't achieve, I give all the rest of my belongings...'"

A commotion shook the room, and the lawyer needed several minutes to restore silence. Sirius was staring at him, transfixed. His uncle was very, _very_ rich... surely Sirius had misheard...

But judging by the look his mother gave him, he had clearly heard the man right...

"'May he use my fortune to accomplish what I should have done myself when I was his age, what I have always regretted not to have done. May he use my fortune to be fully emancipated, and to be free to choose the life he wants for himself. I wish him all the best in the world, and am very proud to have him for nephew.'"

The lawyer put down the last piece of parchment, as he was done with the reading.

"Well, as your uncle has required, Mr. Black," the lawyer said slowly, turning towards Sirius, "his fortune has been placed in your personal vault at Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. As you are already seventeen, you are free to use this money as you wish, and shall choose what you would like to do with the rest of your Uncle's belongings, the most valuable being, of course, this house."

Sirius remained motionless, too shocked to answer.

"What would you do with it, Mr. Black? Would you like to keep the house, or to sell it?" the lawyer asked the boy.

"Sell it!?" Walburga cried, outraged. "How could you even think about this possibility!? This house has been in our family for generations..."

"I want to sell it."

All turned towards Sirius. His voice had been loud and clear, without a trace of hesitation. He knew perfectly what he wanted.

"I want to sell the house. Could you take care of it for me?" he asked the lawyer.

"Of course, Mr. Black", the lawyer nodded.

"Do I have anything to sign?" Sirius asked him.

"Yes, Sir. This document here, saying that you now can access your uncle's gold, and this one, to give me permission to sell the house."

Sirius stood up, walking to the desk, and signed the two parchments.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

"No, that'll be all."

Sirius nodded, and turned towards McGonagall.

"I reckon we can go back to Hogwarts now, Professor," he told his teacher.

McGonagall stood up, walking with Sirius towards the door. But Walburga Black wasn't done with her son just yet.

"NO!" she shouted, forcing many of the Witches and Wizards around her to cover their ears. "COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO..."

"I'm afraid his uncle's will was pretty clear though, Mrs. Black," the lawyer tried to interrupt her, following Sirius towards the door as well.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FILTH!" his mother bellowed again.

But McGonagall spun around, glowering at the boy's mother.

"How dare you speak to your son in such an awful manner!" she told the witch.

"I'll speak to him as I please. And I'll make him regret this! Come back here I've told you! Come back you filthy traitor! YOU BEAST, I'LL TEACH YOU..."

But the next second, no sound could pass her lips.

Sirius grinned at McGonagall, who calmly replaced her wand in her robes.

"I'm afraid to say that your mother is an awful old crow," she told Sirius. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but a silencing charm is the only thing she could have deserved."

"Don't apologize, Professor," Sirius laughed, walking out of the house again. "I've been dreaming to do that for years! Have you seen her face!?"

He laughed madly, and McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"She deserved it alright," the teacher nodded.

"She looked so hilarious!" Sirius kept laughing.

The lawyer walked with them until they had reached the portkey that would bring them back to London.

"I must say, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black," the lawyer said, shaking Sirius's hand. "And I would like to reassure you. I was a good friend of your uncle's. I won't let any of these maniacs buy his house, you have my word."

Sirius smiled.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

And away he walked, leaving McGonagall and Sirius reaching the portkey.

"I have to say," Sirius told his teacher, "that now I know why you're a Gryffindor, Professor. You're a real rebel deep down inside..."

"Unless you want to end your scholarship with detentions, Mr. Black, I would advise you not to say anything else."

"You're a real Marauder, professor! A real Gryffindor indeed! Full of mischief!"

Sirius laughed, holding his painful ribs.

"Mr. Black, you've never known when it was time for you to remain silent."

But Sirius wasn't fooled. After all, he had seen it, this little smile at the corner of her lips...

* * *

His friends looked cautiously at Sirius when he came back late that night. The party to celebrate the victory against Ravenclaw was still vivid, and laughs echoed throughout the warm and cosy Common Room. Clara hurried towards her boyfriend, holding him into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked him, worry painted all over her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sirius reassured her, stroking softly her hair. "It's alright, McGonagall was with me, there was nothing they could do against me, I promise."

Clara nodded slowly, and soon, James was handing his brother a butterbeer.

"You're sure you're okay, mate?" James asked him.

"I'm sure, I'm fine," Sirius nodded.

"What did they want?" Remus asked him.

"My uncle he... he gave me everything he owned."

Sirius shrugged, not knowing what to say before his friends' shocked expression.

"But... I thought you barely knew him at all," Remus mumbled.

"Apparently, he wanted to give me a hand," Sirius answered, looking down at his feet. "To make sure I would be able to live on my own, and wouldn't have to go back to my parents' house, you know?"

James nodded slowly.

"I see. And your uncle was rich, right?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Which means that I'm rich now as well."

He looked around him at the happy students who were celebrating, and he felt completely out of place all of a sudden. He didn't feel like he was supposed to celebrate. Yes, he had barely known the man, still... Still he felt so... strange.

He gave James back his butterbeer.

"I'm tired, I think I'll just go to sleep."

"You're sure?" Remus asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm knackered."

Clara followed him up the boys staircase, and Sirius didn't protest. He knew she would not hear him out anyway. She wanted to help, and he couldn't deny that he _did_ need help. So he let her follow him up the stairs and to the boys' dormitory.

He walked towards the mirror that was hung upon the stony wall, and looked at his reflection: his dark hair that fell gracefully around his face, his deep grey eyes, his black robes that seemed to come directly from the 19th century... He swallowed loudly.

He looked so much like one of them...

Clara appeared next to him, and she looked at their reflections as well.

"Are you okay?" she asked him once more.

Sirius shrugged, his chest tightening.

"I don't know," he answered earnestly.

She stroked his arm soothingly.

"These robes really look... serious," she said, moving her hands to stroke his chest.

"I look like a good little pureblood," Sirius said.

"You're not one of them," she told him, looking up at him.

But his eyes were still set upon his image upon the glass.

"I look like one, though," he whispered.

"But that's not who you are," she reassured him.

"I know."

"You're an extremely kind and good person, Sirius."

"I know."

"You're not one of them."

"I know."

She dropped a sweet kiss in the crook of his neck.

"Let's take these awful clothes off then," she said softly.

He nodded, and he changed quickly in his pyjamas. She smiled at him, kissing his lips.

"That looks more like you," she said against his lips.

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her slowly, tenderly on the lips, their kiss deepening in a desperate embrace in which their souls met and broke together to form one, perfect entity that claimed all the truth in the world for itself.

She rested her brow against his, as they were finally pulling away, breathless.

" _That_ was an intense kiss," she breathed.

Sirius didn't answer, his eyes still closed.

"Save me," he whispered, his voice begging. "Please, Clara, save me."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly against her.

"I won't let you become like one of them," she said softly, her voice sounding like a vow.

"You know, looking at his grave, it made me realize... We have so little time... We have so little time to live together."

"We have the whole eternity," she replied.

She looked up at him, her green gaze meeting his scared grey eyes.

"Whatever may happen, we will always be together. As long as you love me, and as long as I love you, nothing and no one will ever tear us apart. Not even Death itself."

He caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't give up on me," he begged her.

"I won't. I'll never give up on you, Sirius."

"I need you."

"And I need you as well."

"I just want to keep you safe," he breathed, running his hands through her silky brown hair. "I just want the world to be safe for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Suddenly, there was a merciless glint in his eyes.

"I'll fight for you, I'll fight to keep you safe."

"And I'll fight for you as well," she breathed, resting her brow against his again.

"I'll never let any of them go near you," he promised her. "I'll never let them hurt you. I'll kill if I have to, if it's the only way to keep you safe."

She ran her hands through his hair, just like he was doing in her brown curls.

"Let's hope you never have to do that," she told him, her voice sad all of a sudden.

"I'll do it though, I swear..."

"I know you will. And you know I'd do anything for you as well. But I really do hope we don't go that far."

Sirius shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me. It feels weird... the world feels weird these days."

"I know, I've felt it too."

"I'll make sure the world is safe for you, I promise."

She kissed tenderly his lips.

"Let's not talk about that anymore."

Sirius nodded, walking to his bed.

"Stay with me tonight," he breathed, looking at her motionless silhouette.

She climbed into his bed, cuddling in his arms. Shushed by the distance, the sound of the raging party in the Common Room still echoed through the halls, and to the dormitories. The two teenagers could still hear laughs, and cries, and songs... They closed their eyes in unison.

"I love you Sirius," Clara whispered, just loudly enough for the boy to hear. "I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too, Clara. I'll always protect you."

Seconds later, they had both drifted off to sleep.


	66. Chapter 65: Gifts Of Love

**A cute, happy, fluffy chapter. The coming chapters are going to be a bit darker (partly at least), so I thought a bit of love and happiness was needed.**

 **Also, we're coming near the end of this story... I don't know how many chapters I will add, but we're close to an ending. I reckon the next crisis will be the last for this story. It's a very strange feeling, to approach the end of a story you've spent a year writting...**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! You can't imagine how happy I am everytime I receive a review, you're the best, guys!**

 **Next update on Saturday.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Gifts Of Love**

Lily heaved a deep sigh, folding the letter back in its envelope. She couldn't say she was surprised that her sister had not even bothered to wish her a happy birthday, but still, despite how crazy it was, she had hoped she would. But clearly Petunia had decided to build her life without her sister. Perhaps it was for the better. At least, that's what Lily kept telling herself while she stared absentmindedly at the ice melting outside. Despite the cold, the snow was slowly melting, letting the students glimpse again the green grass underneath the white layer of ice, and she felt nostalgic at the idea of the snow slowly disappearing. She loved the snow so much...

"You look so lonely down here."

She turned around, looking at James walking her way, and joining her next to the window.

"I wanted to be a bit on my own," she admitted.

He threw his broom upon her bed, and sat down next to her, cleaning his glasses still covered with mud.

"How was your practice?" she asked.

She hoped her voice was neutral. She was surprised he hadn't stormed into the room, screaming to wish her a happy birthday. He was already gone to practice when she had woken up that morning, and he hadn't left her a note or anything. She had guessed that he wanted to tell her himself, but now, he was acting as if... as if he had forgotten her...

"Good enough. It's freezing out there though, and muddy, as you can see," he laughed, trying to dry his clothes with a spell. "The melting snow is definitely not helping."

"You do look frozen."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

He frowned, suddenly realizing how disappointed she looked.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at him, trying to hide her reaction as he really didn't seem to remember about her birthday. She cleared her throat, fighting the lump in her throat. Petunia was one thing, but James...

"Nothing. I'm a bit tired today," she answered elusively.

"Are you sick?"

She shook her head.

"I'm just tired."

He nodded.

"You can go back to bed if you want. I've told Peter I would help him with his Charms essay anyway. I'll just take a shower, and head to the boys' dormitory."

Lily fought the tears that blurred her vision. He really had forgotten, and he was not even going to spend the day with her...

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed."

She stood up, pushed away James's broom, and she climbed back in her bed, burying herself under the covers. James strode to the bathroom, hiding a little smirk from her, as Lily was still staring at the melting snow outside.

For now, his plan was working just fine...

* * *

She had fallen asleep, finally. She had heard James walking out of the bathroom, and heading for the boys' dormitories, and then she had finally drifted off to sleep. But now, someone was tearing her away from her slumber, and she didn't like it at all.

"Lils... It's me. It's James. You have to wake up, love."

She moaned, pushing his hand away from her shoulder. She may have been still half-asleep, she did remember perfectly that he had forgotten about her birthday.

"Come on, sleepyhead! Wake up!" James laughed.

"Fuck off James, I don't feel well at all," she groaned.

He put his palm against her brow.

"You don't have fever though," he replied.

"I'm tired."

"Lily, open your eyes. Please."

"Why? What is it?"

"Trust me, you won't regret it."

She sighed, annoyed, and opened her eyes, before letting out a gasp. He was grinning at her, a bouquet of roses in his hand. She looked at his beautiful tuxedo.

"What...?" she breathed, blinking several times.

"You didn't think that I would really forget your birthday, did you?" James smirked.

Tears appeared in her eyes again.

"To be honest, I thought you had," she answered in a weak voice.

James burst out into laughter.

"Oh, Lily! You're so naive! Of course I didn't forget! I just had to prepare my surprise, that's all."

"A surprise?" she grinned, sitting up.

"Of course, it's your birthday. Oh, happy birthday, by the way," he added with a merry laugh, handing her the flowers.

She breathed the soft scent of the roses, grinning.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Now, you have to wear a dress. 'Cause I'm wearing a tuxedo, it wouldn't be fair for me to be the only one overdressed here," James commanded. "I'll let you get ready, but you can't get out of the room."

"How am I supposed to go to the bathroom to get ready then?"

"Just tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you. But you can't get out of here."

"What have you done again?"

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"I have no doubt I will."

The two teenagers exchanged a grin.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Just get ready."

"Alright, but I need a few things."

James brought her back everything she needed, and soon, Lily was fully dressed in a long black dress.

"You're gorgeous," James smiled, a dreamy expression painted all over his face.

"Thank you. You're very elegant as well, you know," she grinned, stroking his chest.

He grinned as well.

"Well, are you ready then?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed without any protest, and let her eyelids cover her emerald eyes. She heard James open the door that was leading to their private lounge. He covered her eyes with his hands for good measure, making her giggle as he collided with her back to make her walk forward.

"Don't make me fall," she warned him, laughing.

"Don't worry, you know you're safe with me."

She grinned again.

They soon came to a stop.

"You can open your eyes," he breathed in her ear, slipping his hands down her shoulders and to her hips.

She opened her eyes, and gasped, her eyes wide with amazement.

She couldn't believe this was real...

It was snowing in the room, and their sofa had been replaced by a table, set with candles, and an entire meal. She could smell from where she stood that James had made prepare her favourite meal. Her grin doubled in size, as she caught a little snowflake in her hand, and watched it melting upon her warm skin.

"Happy birthday, Lily. I love you," James breathed, his face buried in her hair.

She spun around, laughing, though tears were shining in her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin! James, I love you!"

* * *

She opened the wooden box again, and the sweet chiming of the mechanical music flew across the room, bumping into the walls and causing a small smile to appear upon Lily's face. Lying on her stomach, she admired her gift for a while. She shuddered as James ran his hand down her spine, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Do you like it?" he asked against her skin, his warm breath flowing through her body.

"It's beautiful," she grinned, still staring at the little box.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She laughed.

" _That's_ what I call a line!" she mocked him.

"Of course not!" he defended himself.

"Oh, yes!"

"Right, okay. It is a line."

"Since when are you using your lines with me?"

"Since they're true."

"A line again!"

He chuckled, burying his face in her red hair.

"You know I never use lines with you, Lils," he whispered in her ear. "Everything I tell you is the truth. It's not my fault if you're perfect."

She snorted.

"I'm far from perfect," Lily replied.

He chuckled again, his lips wandering on her spine whilst his hands were stroking the small of her back.

"You're gorgeous," he argued.

"Only because you've never seen me when I'm really ill."

"You're smart."

"Perhaps a bit too much, it's annoying."

"You're kind."

"I'm only trying to be."

"You're brave."

"Not always."

He rolled his eyes.

"You really do like to contradict me, don't you?"

"See? 'Told you I was annoying."

He heaved an amused sigh.

"Well, at least you like my gifts."

She laughed, rolling on her back to face her smirking boyfriend again. He dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I can't deny that I guess. But it has nothing to do with me at all. It's not my fault if your gifts are always perfect."

He grinned, kissing her deeply once more. He let out a sigh as she was pulling him flush against her. She suddenly stopped kissing him, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"I guess I'll have to pay you back for all your gifts."

He smiled tenderly, suddenly serious, stroking tenderly her cheek, and his stern expression brought seriousness to her face as well.

"You really are wonderful, James, you know?" she whispered. "I don't know how I could ever thank you enough. I don't feel like anything I could give you is enough."

His smile widened across his face.

"You know perfectly that _this_ , what is happening between us, is the best gift I could ever receive, Lils," he breathed.

She stared at his hazel eyes, losing her soul in his deep gaze.

"Your love is more than I could ever deserve, Lily. Your love is enough."

* * *

"Are you sure Sirius will like it?"

Marlene merely rolled her eyes, looking at the elegant green dress of her friend.

"Clara, if he doesn't, he's a mad man."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Clara, I'm sure!"

The Gryffindor girl heaved a sigh.

"Why am I nervous anyway?" Clara asked her friends. "We've been together for almost a year now, it's not as if it was our first date."

"I wonder what the boys have prepared though," Lily sighed, finishing to tighten her bun. "I mean... not seeing us at all today and everything..."

"I'm sure it'll be great!" Clara reassured her.

"I have no doubt of that," Lily smiled. "But I still wonder what it is."

Marlene heaved a sigh.

"Why did you have to get the perfect guys?" she moaned.

"I thought 'Doc had organized a picnic for the two of you," Clara replied.

Marlene sighed, a content expression on her face.

"Yeah... you're right, he's great."

Her friends rolled their eyes in unison.

Lily checked her watch.

"It's time, Clara."

The girl nodded, and they headed together towards the Common Room, before separating in the magical staircase.

James and Sirius had asked the two girls to meet them at eight pm. Clara was supposed to head to the Quidditch Pitch, whilst Lily was heading to the Astronomy Tower. The two boys had taken great care at hiding their plans, and the organisation of the evening was wrapped in mystery. And the two girls had to admit that they were very excited at the idea of discovering what the boys had set up for them for their first Valentine's Day together.

Soon, Lily was climbing up the stairs to the tower, her long black dress hovering a few millimetres above the dusty ground.

When she finally reached the top of the tower, she let a grin form on her face, careless of the cold wind that was blowing throughout the tower.

There were roses and candles everywhere...

"You really do look frozen out there."

Lily spun around, facing a smirking James. She stroked her arms, trying to get warmer.

"You should have told me that we were supposed to stay up here all night, I would have worn a coat," she told him.

He laughed.

"But I wouldn't have seen you in this wonderful dress then," James replied, winking at her.

"I don't think you deserve it anyway, if you're planning on making me freeze to death."

He walked closer to her.

"I'm not planning on making you freeze at all," he reassured her.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them was warm and welcoming. She saw him putting his wand back in his pocket. She had no idea how he had done it, but suddenly, the cold wind was replaced by a warmth and the scent of fire burning in the hearth. She smiled.

"It's better," she nodded.

"I think so myself," he grinned.

She looked around her again.

"So... what have you planned for tonight?" she asked him.

He smiled, before taking her hand, and making her sit down by his side, facing the Lake.

"I just want to spend the evening with you. I reckon it's enough, for me at least."

She smiled tenderly, resting her head against his shoulder and watching the stars glimmering upon the calm waters.

"It's enough for me too, James."

* * *

"It really _is_ freezing out here. I thought you were kidding when you said that I had to come to the Quidditch Pitch."

Sirius burst out into laughter.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't a joke," he answered.

"I'm cold," she protested, shivering.

He heard her teeth gritting with the cold, and he wrapped his warmest coat around her shoulders.

"Are you warmer now?" he asked tenderly, holding her closer to him.

She nodded against his chest, before looking up at him, resting her chin upon his torso.

"What are we going to do?"

He grinned.

"Flying, of course."

She laughed, and Sirius quickly picked up his broomstick.

"Now, let's go!" he said, riding his broom, and offering her his hand to help her sit before him.

She cuddled in his arms, and let him fly up towards the stars.

"Where are we going?" she asked, speaking loudly above the sound of the frozen wind.

"It's a surprise of course!" Sirius replied. "If I told, it would spoil everything. By the way, you should close your eyes."

"No way!" she laughed.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"You're reckless on a broomstick."

"Of course I'm not!"

"I'm your partner at Quidditch, Sirius. I know you are insanely reckless on a broom."

"Reckless really? Like... this?"

He pointed the tip of his broom right towards the ground, and let it fall quickly for a few seconds. Clara cried with surprise.

"Yeah, like this," she mumbled, trying to control her racing heart.

Sirius laughed happily behind her.

"It's not funny," she protested, though a smile was painted on her face.

"I think it is though," he replied, kissing her earlobe.

"You have an awful sense of humour, puppy."

He laughed.

"I hate this nickname," he pointed out.

"And I want to know where we're going."

He sighed, defeated, before nodding towards the opposite shore of the Lake.

"We're going there," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, smiling.

"I've prepared something."

"That's why I couldn't see you at all today?" she asked him, teasing him.

"Exactly."

"I hope you've done great then, 'cause I'm very mad at you for being away from me on Valentine's Day."

"I'm sure every boy in this school tried to seduce you while I was away."

"Indeed..." she laughed, kissing his cheek. "Unfortunately for them, I have the best boy in the school for boyfriend already."

The grin on Sirius's face doubled in size.

"That's good to know."

She chuckled, cuddling even closer to him, whilst he was guiding them throughout the night towards the shore.

"You look great in a tuxedo, by the way," she told him. "You're very handsome."

He dropped a sweet kiss in her hair.

"Thank you. But next to you, I still look ridiculous."

She laughed.

"What? Are you saying you're uncomfortable when you're with me?" she asked, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"No, I know."

They finally arrived on the shore, and Sirius guided her towards a little tent that was set near the water.

"A tent?" she asked, grinning. "That's very cool!"

"And you haven't seen everything yet," he said.

She stared at the little, quite old-looking tent, and wondered what he had in mind. But the next second, he was covering her eyes with his hands.

"And don't try to cheat," he warned her.

"You're really not funny, you know that?"

He guided her inside, and the warmth of the room burnt her frozen cheeks. She felt Sirius's fingers slip away from her skin.

"You can open your eyes."

She obliged, and gasped at the sight of the large room, richly decorated, with red and golden furniture, and a warm fire burning in a corner. It reminded her of the Common Room, though this room was only for the two of them. She guessed the shape an entire bedroom in an adjacent room, with a large bed. She couldn't find back her voice for a while.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, suddenly afraid.

And before her silence, he couldn't help but think that he had fucked up again...

"You don't like it, right? Right... we can go somewhere else if you want."

She shook her head, clearing her throat.

"No, Sirius, it's... it's wonderful."

He grinned.

"But how...?" she breathed. "Where did you find all this?"

"I bought it of course," he merely answered, matter-of-factly.

"But Sirius... Tents like this one are... _very_ expensive."

He took her hands in his, and let an amused smile form on his lips.

"Don't worry about money. I'm rich now, remember?"

"But..."

"There's no 'but'."

He ran both his hands in her silky brown hair. It was his favourite thing in the world, and he was grateful that she had let her hair fall freely upon her shoulders.

"You deserve what is best, Clara," he said. "And anyway, it's my money, I can do whatever I want with it."

She smiled, going on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you, Sirius," she whispered, brushing her nose against his.

"I love you too, Clara."

"Are you okay?" she asked him, as they were sitting down on the comfortable sofa, in front of the fireplace.

"Of course I am."

"About your family, I mean. You haven't talked to me about it since you went to your Uncle's funerals."

"There's nothing to be said."

"You're still having nightmares."

He heaved a sigh, as she was cuddling in his arms again.

"Don't worry about me," he tried to reassure her.

"I'm constantly worried about you," she replied. "I'm your girlfriend, that's my job!"

He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"It's a bit... too soon, for now. Maybe one day, I'll tell you everything. But not tonight. Tonight, I want to be merry."

He stared at her green eyes for a long while, motionless, until a smile would curve up her red lips.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

He ran a hand in her hair again. He was looking tenderly at her, his expression serious nonetheless.

"I think I'm lucky to have you here," he answered earnestly. "I think... I think you're the one who's going to save my soul from all this craziness in which I've grown up."

He smiled.

"I think you're the one who's going to save me, Clara."

* * *

It was late. Sally kept asking herself why the hell she had accepted to follow her boyfriend in the middle of the night out of the warmth and safety of this cupboard they had been snogging into. The frozen grass was cracking under her feet. Before her, Remus was guiding them towards the Whomping Willow.

"At least it has one advantage to be a werewolf," Remus told her. "I can see very well in the dark."

"I'm freezing," she protested.

He swung his coat upon her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

"Now, it's you who's going to freeze to death."

"I'm just fine," he reassured her.

"Where are we going again?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. We've planned it with Sirius and James for weeks now."

"We're meeting the guys?"

She had to say she was disappointed. She would have preferred to keep snogging her boyfriend...

But Remus let out a happy laugh.

"No, of course not. We're all on dates tonight. But we've planned the surprise together."

"What is it?" Sally asked him.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

They stopped somewhere between the Lake and the Castle. In the darkness of the night, Sally could guess the shape of the Astronomy Tower piercing the sky.

"You're ready?" Remus asked her.

She enthusiastically nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Here we go then."

Little sparks appeared at the tip of his wand, and he seemed to set fire to something on the ground. She followed the sparks running through the frozen grass, and then...

* * *

A million sparks, of all colours, covering the sky...

"Fireworks..."

Lily laughed, cuddling closer to James.

"You really don't like to do anything the normal way, do you?" she laughed at him.

"You would be bored if I did," he replied with a smirk.

"You're right, I would."

They fell silent, admiring the explosions full of colours and crazy forms covering the stars.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lils," James whispered, his eyes still fixed upon the dancing flames.

She looked up at him, admiring the reflections of the fireworks in his glasses and his hazel eyes. A smile slowly formed on her lips. A happy, genuine smile. One of the smiles James thought could lighten the darkest places of the world.

She felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world, to be loved by a man like him. And she sworn to herself to never let him go. She knew with a certainty that came from the deepest parts of her heart and soul that he was the only one she would ever want to spend another Valentine's Day with.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James."

* * *

"Alright, you're ready?"

Clara giggled.

"What have you planned again?" she asked, leaving the warmth of the tent for the cold of winter.

"Another surprise," he smirked.

"You love surprises."

"I do."

"I had noticed."

"Well... Actually, I have several surprises. The first being..."

He tapped with the tip of his wand upon a wooden chest she hadn't noticed before, and music filled the air. She laughed.

"Clara," he asked, dramatically bending before her, "would you do me the honour to grant me this dance?"

She laughed, blushing nonetheless. She hoped he would believe it was the cold air reddening her cheeks, but judging by the amused glint in his eyes, he was not fooled.

"It would be my pleasure," she tenderly answered.

He wrapped his arms around her, making her sway to the music. She rested her head upon his shoulder, humming softly the melody of _My Funny Valentine._

"We danced on that song last year," she told him.

"I know," he answered, resting his cheek against her hair.

"We almost kissed on that song."

"I know."

"Why did you choose this one?"

He ran a hand through her hair, making her look up at him.

"Because I've spent a long time wishing I could go back in time to change what I've done that night."

She stared at him, and though they were still swaying to the music, none of them could notice their movement.

"And now, I have a chance to make things right," he went on, his low voice sending shivers up her spine. "And I'm not going to fuck everything up again. This time, I'll do what I should have done that night. What I should have done for months, since I knew how much I loved you, since I saw you and Simon kissing..."

She was suspended to his words, unable to look anywhere else than his deep grey eyes. And still, he went on with his speech, and his warm voice was like honey to her ears.

"I shouldn't have waited for so long, it was useless. It had been months since I had had anyone in my life anyway..."

She propped up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

He smiled.

"Do you really think I could have had anyone else in my life, even for just sex, when I knew that you were the only one I wanted, when I knew already that you were the one?"

She stared at his grey eyes for a while.

"I thought you had been seeing other girls, until we were officially together," she told him.

He shook his head.

"No, I've been with no one else since I realized how I really felt for you. Since that Hogsmeade trip in November. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, that's when I learned you were an Animagus."

"That's it."

She took a deep breath.

"That's when I realized I liked you," she confessed.

He grinned.

"Well, that's when I realized I _loved_ you," he whispered.

They exchanged a smile.

"Why did it take you so long then?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"I was afraid... I wasn't good for you."

She shook her head, running her hands through his hair, and he closed his eyes under her soothing touch.

"You're silly sometimes, love," she breathed, her lips very close to his, so close that he could feel her warm breath against his mouth.

He opened his eyes again, and lost himself in her green gaze.

"I should have done this last year," he whispered, holding her face in both his hands. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. But now, I'm going to make things right."

And he kissed her tenderly on the lips, deepening their kiss in a desperate and loving embrace.

While they were kissing as if their lives depended on it (and indeed, it felt to them that their lives really depended on this tender kiss) detonations echoed throughout the night, and Clara recognised the sound of fireworks. A smile appeared on her lips, and she felt Sirius smiling in their kiss as well, as she guessed that this was probably the other surprise he had promised. But despite the loud detonations of the exploding sparks, they didn't stop kissing, and Clara had no intention to separate their sealed lips.

Because she didn't need to watch the dancing colours upon the Lake. After all, she could feel fireworks throughout her entire body every time she and Sirius kissed...


	67. Chapter 66: Shadows And Love

**Alright, this chapter is mostly a happy one, though the crisis is coming nearer and nearer, as you will see.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means the world to me. Just to answer your questions Longlive24: yes, I'm writing till the end of their 7th year. And I guess I shouldn't tell you anything about Clara, or it would spoil everything, especially with what is coming :)**

 **I'll try to update next Saturday, but my computer is dying :( . I've sent it away to be repaired, but now I have to borrow another computer to a friend to write, and I don't know how much I'll be able to write as long as my computer is away. But I'll do my best.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please, don't forget to review, it means the world to me :)**

* * *

 **Shadows And Love**

James stared at the tip of the wand that was pointed at him. It felt strange to be so vulnerable. Unarmed, there was nothing he could do. Next to him, he could hear Sirius's heavy breath. He got closer to his best friend, his brother, and he felt Sirius doing the same gesture, until their arms touched. It felt reassuring to know he was not alone, there, in this destroyed corridor. Upon the walls, all around him, the paintings had since long abandoned their frames, fleeing the battlefield. James couldn't help but wonder where the others were. Where was McGonagall? And Dumbledore?

"Where are you friends?"

Neither James nor Sirius answered to the throaty sound that escaped from under the masked silhouette.

"This is your last chance, children."

"Fuck you," James spat.

James clenched his jaws, his chin high. He and Sirius were unarmed, and had no way of defending themselves, and they could be tortured, and they could be killed, and James knew his brother next to him was terrified as well at the idea of what this stranger could do to them...

But they were young, and free, and they were Gryffindors, and there was no way they would die like cowards begging for mercy.

The Death Eater remained motionless.

"How old are you?" he asked, and there was a shakiness in his voice, as if he hesitated.

"Why should you care?" Sirius snapped back. "If you're here, it's to kill all of us, isn't it? Why don't you do your job?"

The two boys heard the man's teeth gritting.

"As you wish."

James and Sirius were standing proudly before the Wizard, waiting for the Death Eater to strike and end their lives.

And they held each other's arm tightly, as the corridor was suddenly bathed in green lights...

* * *

 _17 days earlier._

She could feel shivers on her shoulder. Without moving a muscle, she felt the covers slipping up her arm, covering her cold skin. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

It was the kind of sweet gestures that told her that despite the fact that they had been together for a year now, Sirius was still in love with her.

A year... she could barely realize that an entire year had passed since that day in Hogsmeade, when she dated this stupid seventh-year just to make Sirius jealous, and he went mad at her and dragged her outside the Three Broomsticks, and kissed her under the rain...

It had been a year since their first kiss, and she couldn't believe so many things had happened since then.

Many bad moments had happened: she had been kidnapped, they had been tortured, almost killed several times, her father had almost been executed, she had lost everything she owned...

But there was so many good things that had happened in her life as well, and it was mainly thanks to Sirius.

All those nights they had spent talking, laughing, joking, kissing, loving each other in the secret of the night, all these smiles, and dreams, and plans they were making for their lives after Hogwarts...

It was a strange thing to think about, how time flew by. She just hoped that she would have many more years to spend by his side...

His fingers dived into her hair, and she couldn't help but smile again. She kissed his chest, upon which her head was resting.

"It's almost seven, we should get up," Sirius said.

She loved so much his voice in the morning. It was so hoarse, and low, and warm, and smooth, and husky...

"I don't want to get up," she complained, moaning, burying her face in his chest.

He let out a laugh.

"When did you start to be the one who wants to stay in bed instead of going to class?" he teased her. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one with a bad influence on you."

She giggled, her laugh shushed by his skin.

"Clearly, I spend too much time with you."

"Impossible, you could never spend too much time with me. The more you're with me, the happier I am."

She looked up at him, grinning. He smiled at the sight of her burning cheeks. He was proud to still make her blush.

"You really are the most adorable puppy on this Earth," she said.

They both chuckled, their meeting lips surrounded by the sound of their laughs.

"I hate this nickname," he complained, though the grin on his lips and the sweet kisses he dropped on her jaws were making his complains sound completely fake.

She kissed him deeply again, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"You know what? You convinced me," he whispered in her ear.

She let out a cry of surprise as he rolled them over, lying on top of her. She giggled.

"I convinced you? Of what exactly?" she asked.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply her scent of jasmine.

"Let's stay here all day long."

"We'll starve out," she protested, running her hands in his hair.

He sighed faintly under her gentle touch.

"We can summon food, and transform objects, or call for the house elves."

"We'll get bored."

He chuckled, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"I have a few ideas of what we could do, and trust me, we won't get bored."

She shuddered at the sound of his husky voice.

"Okay, it was a bad argument," she admitted, while his hands were stroking her sides. "But McGonagall will give us detentions."

"One more hour won't kill me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Right... But what about Remus's birthday?"

He heaved a sigh, stopping his gentle caress.

"I hate you," he moaned.

She laughed.

"Of course you don't!"

He looked up at her, propping himself on his elbow to look at her green eyes.

"I know you love me," she said, a proud smile on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers.

"I know you're crazy about me," she went on in a husky voice that made his stomach do crazy flip-flops. "I know you can't live without me..."

She kissed his lips, and he couldn't think about anything else than her sweet taste and her soft skin for a long while.

"I know you need me. And you know I need you as well, Sirius Black."

He brushed his nose against hers.

"You're right," he breathed. "And I can't believe you're driving me insane like this for a year now."

She grinned.

"You remembered..."

He laughed.

"Hard to forget the day you dated this fucking jerk to piss me off..."

"It was stupid," she admitted, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I was the one who had fucked up at Valentine's Day."

"I love it when you apologize."

"Don't go too far..."

They laughed again, their laughs swallowed with their kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Sirius," she grinned, resting her lips upon his.

"Happy Anniversary, love."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Remus blushed fiercely as his friends cried in the Great Hall. He sat down next to them, his face redder than a tomato, but a grin on his face nonetheless.

"Happy Birthday!"

Sally crushed their lips together, and the Marauders couldn't help but whistle.

"You two should get a room," Sirius pointed out, shoving his eggs into his mouth.

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus replied. "You can talk."

Sirius propped up an eyebrow, amused. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's a secret to no one around this table where you're going every night."

Clara blushed, trying to hide behind her Daily Prophet.

"Well Moony, I don't feel uncomfortable at all about this," Sirius answered casually. "Why should I? There's nothing to feel uncomfortable for about the fact that I spend all my nights with the hottest girl in this school..."

"Sirius!"

Clara nudged him, her face eve redder than Remus's. Sirius merely let out a happy laugh.

"What? I've just said that we spend our nights together. I haven't talked about our activities..."

"You'd better shut your mouth," she warned him.

He laughed again, but stopped teasing her nonetheless.

"So..." Lily said slowly, looking cautiously at James and Sirius. "What are we doing for Remus's birthday?"

James shrugged.

"I guess we _have_ to do a good prank against the Slytherins. We have to, it's our last chance to celebrate his birthday this way."

Sally rolled her eyes, cuddling in Remus's arms.

"Don't get my boyfriend into too much trouble, though," she admonished.

"Us?!" asked Sirius, faking outrage, an innocent expression on his face. "Getting Remus in trouble?"

"If only you knew in how many trouble _he_ led _us_ into," James nodded.

"You're worse than I am," Remus replied.

"What about that day when you tried to fight against an armour?" Sirius reminded him.

"And in fourth year, when you tried to steal back your wand from Filch's office?" James added.

"And..."

"We understood, I'm as mischievous as you lot, thank you," Remus interrupted his friends before they could destroy all that was left of his reputation before his girlfriend.

"Have you decided which prank you're going to play on them?" Clara asked the boys.

A devilish grin appeared on Sirius's face.

"You remember that potion we fucked up at the beginning of the year?" he asked her.

"The one that turned our hair in various colours?" she asked, fighting her laugh already.

He winked.

"I reckon that's a good one to try on them."

She exploded with laughter.

"I can't wait to see them with pink hair!"

They all laughed, filling up the Hall without the happy sounds of their joy.

Sirius suddenly felt a stare set upon him, and he looked away from Clara as she talked to him about their Transfiguration essay. He met Regulus's stare. His brother looked worried, afraid even. Sirius frowned hard, and Regulus looked away.

The Gryffindor boy smashed his fork into his eggs, not paying attention at Peter as he was talking to him.

Regulus was in trouble again...

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Remus grinned, as Sally was handing him a gift all wrapped in red and silver.

"Thank you."

He tore the paper apart, to reveal a brand new book of spells and charms he had wanted to buy for months now. His grin doubled in size, his eyes sparkling.

"It's perfect! Thank you!"

He swept her off her feet, laughing madly.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, laughing as well.

"Of course I like it."

She kissed him deeply, before taking a look at the time. They still had more than half an hour before their Muggle Studies class. She suddenly blushed, taking a deep breath.

"Remus, I was thinking about something..."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

She ran her hand through his hair, as he gently put her down on the ground again.

"We've been together for a long while now," she told him slowly.

"A few months, yeah. And?"

"And... We've never..."

She looked up at him, rolling a lock of her golden hair around her finger.

"You know..." she breathed, her eyes glued to his.

Remus could barely breathe.

 _Fucking, holly shit... Hell! She's really talking about_ this _, isn't she?_

 _Remus... for the hundredth time... BREATHE!_

 _Hey, wait a minute... Maybe she wanted you to take the first step. Perhaps she was waiting for you all along, and now she's tired of waiting._

 _Remus Lupin, you really are a moron..._

"I... I didn't want to push you or to make you feel uncomfortable," he said sheepishly.

"I know, and I appreciate that. You waited for me, and it's great, Remus."

 _Thank Merlin, you didn't fuck up..._

" But... I've been thinking about it lately and... I think we should... do it."

Remus propped up an eyebrow.

 _Oh Merlin..._

"Are... are you sure?" Remus asked.

 _And here we are, back with the stuttering bullshit... REMUS!_

"I'm sure."

 _And here, the heart has stopped again. Really, that's a miracle you've never ended up in St Mungo's..._

"But..."

Before he could add anything, Sally had crushed their lips together, and was kissing him deeply, feverishly... And the little voice in Remus's head finally shut up.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again, panting.

She nodded.

"Your dorm? Or mine?" she asked, out of breath as well.

He grinned.

"Yours. Definitely yours."

* * *

Her scent of jasmine was driving him insane. Hell, he couldn't understand how she could have such an effect upon him. He slipped his hands under her shirt, stroking the smooth skin of her stomach, swallowing her moan as he deepened their kiss. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, pushing his face closer to hers, wanting always more of him... And he always complied, letting her press herself against him. How could he have protested? Himself, he didn't know how he could ever have enough of her.

"I thought we were supposed to unwrap our gifts," Clara whispered.

Sirius gave her a devilish smile.

"There is something I would love to unwrap here..." he breathed, his voice husky as hell.

She gasped, tilting her head up to give him a better access to that sweet spot he was nipping at on her neck.

"I was talking about gifts, not human beings," she said, out of breath.

Sirius snickered against her skin.

"I know."

He pulled away, and the air felt so cold on her skin after the warmth of his breath.

"You open your gifts first?" she asked.

He shook his head, grinning excitedly.

"No, you open your gift first."

He ran up the stairs of the Gryffindor Tower to his dormitory, and was soon back with a big box. She picked up the gifts she had hidden behind a cushion, as he fell back on the couch next to her.

"Happy Anniversary," she cried before he could give her his gift.

He laughed loudly, almost barking, and took the box she was offering him.

"Thank you, love," he grinned.

He tore the paper apart, and his grin doubled in size as he was running his hand on the book of spells she had offered him: _A hundred spells to make objects fly._

"I'm sure you'll find something for your motorbike in it," she said, quite proud of her gift as she admired his bright smile.

It was crazy how fast her heart could beat every time she saw his smile.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, kissing her deeply. "You're full of mischief, you know that?"

"You're having a bad influence on me."

"Of course."

She gave him another little gift.

"It's just something I did," she said shyly, biting her lower lip. "It's nothing, just a sketch."

He grinned again, and looked at her drawing.

They were kissing under the rain in Hogsmeade...

"It's beautiful, Clara."

He kissed her again, a long, tender kiss that left her breathless.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"Now, your turn!"

He picked up a long, big box, all wrapped in gold and red.

"What is it?" she asked, excitement making her shift on her seat.

He put down the box on her laps, and she didn't lose any time, tearing the paper apart.

Her eyes grew wide...

"Sirius... You can't..."

She brushed her fingers along the brand new broomstick on her laps.

"Sirius... it's worth a fortune!" she breathed.

"I know you've wanted a new broom for months now. And you've spent our last Hogsmeade Trip eyeing this one in Spintwitches."

"But..."

Sirius's smiled disappeared.

"You don't like it?"

She shook her head, still amazed.

"Of course I like it. Sirius it's used for professional Quidditch. How could I not like it?"

"Why are you making this face then?"

"It's too expensive. I can't take this, Sirius."

"You offered me a motorbike for Christmas," he reminded her, rolling his eyes.

"It's different. I didn't pay for it."

"Why are you making a fuss about money all of a sudden?"

"Sirius, I love your gift, I'm dreaming about this broomstick... but it's too much."

He shushed her.

"You deserve to have what's best. And I'm rich now..."

"Sirius..."

She looked at the book she had bought him.

"My gift looks ridiculous next to yours..."

Sirius laughed.

"Your gift is perfect."

She smiled tenderly at him, before kissing him deeply once more.

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

He grinned.

"So, you like your gift?"

She nodded, grinning now.

"Good, but I have something else for you."

"Sirius..."

"No! No protest. It's just a little surprise. Come on, follow me."

He took her hand, and led her outside the Common Room and throughout the deserted corridors.

She couldn't help but notice the worry that was clouding his grey eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, resting her head against his upper arm as they climbed up the magical stairs.

"Nothing, why?" Sirius answered.

But Clara was not fooled.

"I know something is troubling you. What is it?"

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? I don't want to spoil everything."

"Sirius."

She forced him to stop walking. Around them, all was silence and trembling lights from the torches.

"You're not going to spoil anything."

"We were having fun..." he protested.

"Clearly you're worried, which means that you can't have fun."

Sirius heaved a sigh, giving up.

"I think my brother is in trouble again."

Clara frowned hard.

"Why do you think that?"

"He gave me a strange look at breakfast this morning. He seemed to be afraid."

"Do you want to go talk to him?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Tonight, it's us. Just us. My brother can wait."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Tonight, it's just you and me, love. There's nothing else in the world. Not to me. I'll talk to my brother later."

He kissed her brow, resting his lips there for a while, upon her smooth skin, and it took all his will to let go of her and guide her throughout the corridors again.

She narrowed her eyes as they were stopping before the Room of Requirement.

"What is it?" she asked.

He silently guided her forward, opening the door. And she gasped again...

They suddenly found themselves in a street of Hogsmeade, before the inn. It was raining hard, and in a matter of seconds, they were both drenched...

It was exactly like the first time they had kissed.

"You're so romantic!" she laughed, tears shining in her eyes.

"Come here," he pulled her closer to him.

"Why?" she asked, smiling.

He took her face in his hands, just like he had done a year earlier.

"Because of this."

And before she could say another word, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly under the falling rain.

* * *

Regulus hurried down the corridor. Snape had told Regulus to meet him there, in one of the darkest and most secret corridor of the dungeons, where the boy knew nobody could hear them. He spotted Snape's silhouette leaning against the wall, his whole body wrapped in shadows.

Regulus took a deep breath, before approaching the Slytherin boy.

"Nobody followed you here?" Snape asked, his voice low and cold.

"No, no one. I've checked. We're clear," Regulus answered.

Snape nodded slowly.

"So? Is everything ready?" Regulus asked as Snape was remaining silent.

"It will be ready on time. Don't worry about that."

"Lestrange says it's set for the end of the month."

"I know. I've received the Dark Lord's message as well."

"We should talk to Dumbledore about all this..."

"And we would be executed for having betrayed our Lord. I don't know for you, but I would rather not be transformed into his snake's next meal..."

"People could die..."

"People _will_ die. It's a certainty. The question is: do you want your brother to be among the victims?"

Regulus heaved a frustrated sigh, before shaking his head.

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked Snape.

"Are you really doubting my skills at brewing potions?"

"I was merely asking..."

"Yes, it will work. But as I've warned you before, Slughorn had enough ingredients to make barely enough potion for two people."

"Luckily, there are only two people we want to save."

Snape nodded slowly.

"Have you thought about a way to warn your brother yet?" he asked the younger Slytherin.

"I'll find a way to warn him, when I know the precise date. And you? For the ginger girl?"

"I'll manage something."

"Do you think we'll manage to make them get out of the Castle?"

"We must. Or they'll die, just like the others."


	68. Chapter 67: The Last Birthday

**Finished! Right on time! This chapter was a bit longer than normal, so I was afraid not to finish today, but it's done! ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews. One little comment, apparently someone thought that Sirius and James were crying too much in this story. I guess I'm just a very emotional person myself, so I often cry :) Thanks for the remark anyway, I'll try to improve for my next fanfiction, but I won't change anything in this one concerning my characters.**

 **Concerning this new chapter... Okay, I know you're going to hate me, but you know me by now, I love to torture my readers ;) Of course, I'm just kidding. But I hope you will trust me once more, because, obviously, I've planned everything, don't worry.**

 **Next update on Saturday, if I have enough time to write... I'll do my best to be on time, because I reckon you will want to kill me if I'm late to post the next chapter once you've read this one...**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter, it means the world to me. And again, trust me on this ;)**

* * *

 **The Last Birthday**

Sirius stared at the tip of the wand that was pointed at him. It felt strange, to be so vulnerable. Unarmed, there was nothing he could do. Next to him, he could feel James, his brother, getting closer to him, and Sirius reciprocated the gesture, until their arms touched. It felt reassuring to know he was not alone, there, in this destroyed corridor. Around them, it was all chaos, and broken armours, and destroyed stones, and burning shadows. Sirius couldn't help but wonder where the others were. He hoped Snape and Regulus would respect their part of the deal.

"Where are you friends?"

Neither James nor Sirius answered to the throaty sound that escaped from under the masked silhouette.

Sirius couldn't look away from the skull that was covering the Death Eater's face. He was transfixed...

"This is your last chance, children."

"Fuck you," James spat.

Sirius clenched his fists, his chin high. He and James were unarmed, and had no way of defending themselves, and they could be tortured, and they could be killed, and Sirius knew his brother next to him was terrified as well at the idea of what this stranger could do to them...

But they were young, and free, and they were Gryffindors, and there was no way they would die like cowards begging for mercy.

The Death Eater remained motionless.

"How old are you?" he asked, and there was a shakiness in his voice, as if he hesitated.

"Why should you care?" Sirius snapped back. "If you're here, it's to kill all of us, isn't it? Why don't you do your job?"

The two boys heard the man's teeth gritting. But Sirius didn't care. He had never cared for his own life, only Clara's, and James's, and Remus's... He had always worried only about what could happen to his friends, to the people he loved, and it was not going to change. He would face this Death Eater like he had faced his parents, like he had faced the Slytherins, like he had faced this Witch who had tortured him that summer: with a proud glint alit in his eyes and the wild freedom of his youth burning through his veins.

For a second, he could hear the mad laugh of this Witch who had tortured him during the summer ringing in his ears. He couldn't believe it was...

"As you wish," the Dark Wizard spat.

James and Sirius were standing proudly before the Wizard, waiting for the Death Eater to strike and end their lives.

Suddenly, Clara was standing behind the Death Eater, motionless, her green eyes fixed upon the boy's grey glance. Sirius didn't know what was happening in his head for his mind to create this illusion but he felt grateful anyway. He focused upon her still silhouette wrapped with smoke and dust in the thundering atmosphere, and he tried to forget the rest of the world.

He had wanted her to be the last thing he would see in this world, and he was grateful his terrified mind had obliged and created this ghost of her for him. He knew she couldn't be real, he knew she was safe. But it didn't matter to him. He kept staring at her eyes anyway, still holding on James's arm, and feeling James holding on his own arm as well.

And the two boys held each other's arm tightly, as the corridor was suddenly bathed in green lights...

* * *

 _13 hours earlier_

"James..."

A low groan was the only answer that passed his lips.

"James..."

He covered his head with his pillow, making Lily laugh.

"James!"

She threw his pillow across the room, and shook him energetically.

"Lils! Stop it, it's Saturday for Goodness' sake! Let me sleep!" he groaned.

"No!"

She started to cover his naked back with kisses, and she couldn't refrain a content smirk as she felt him shudder under her lips.

"Lils, it's too early!" he protested again.

"It's the perfect time!"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him again.

"Come on, wake up!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so violent in the morning!" he complained, though she could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's not my fault if it's the only way to wake you up," she replied. "Come on! I want to give you your gift!"

James grinned, perfectly awake by now. He rolled on his back and picked up his glasses that had been left abandoned on the floor the previous night, looking up at the ginger girl who was sitting on his bed. He took a moment to marvel at her graceful silhouette wrapped in his white sheets, and the reflections of the morning light in her red hair, and the glimmer in her green eyes as she was smiling at him... He sat up, and dropped sweet kisses full of love on her shoulder stained with freckles.

"Good morning, by the way," he mumbled against her skin, his breath tickling her skin and making her giggle.

"Good morning," she breathed as James moved his lips to her neck. "Happy birthday!"

He chuckled, biting her earlobe.

"Well, I guess we can say that this birthday begins in the best way imaginable."

"I'm not a human gift," she protested, pushing him away.

But she was laughing, and James could see in her eyes that she was merely teasing him. But then, she was always teasing him...

"Well sorry, I thought you were. You said you wanted to give me my gift..."

"And I meant _that_ gift."

She picked up her wand on his bedside table.

"Accio gift."

And from her bedroom, a little box wrapped in golden paper flew right into her open hands.

"Happy birthday!" she cried again.

James merely laughed, taking the box she was offering him.

"Thank you, love," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

He didn't lose any more time and torn the paper apart.

He frowned hard, turning the little ball of glass in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked Lily.

She rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Say my name," she instructed.

James brought the orb closer to his lips.

"Lily Evans."

The little sphere seemed to move in his hand, before slowly changing its shape. The glass turned, and melted, and stretched to slowly form a flower. James smiled, holding the orange lily in his hand. But then the petals turned into sparks, and soon coloured lights were flying across the room, until they stopped right before James, forming words that made the boy grin.

 _I love you._

And the sparks flew throughout the room again in all directions, before heading towards his hand, their light fading, and a second later, he was holding the cold and clear sphere in his palm once more.

He remained motionless for a moment, merely holding the orb in his hand, staring at his gift, grinning.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked shyly.

He turned his attention towards her, but before she could say a word, he had crushed their lips together.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'," she breathed, as he finally pulled away, leaving her breathless and shaking in his strong arms.

"I guess you can put it that way," James smirked.

He carefully put down his gift on his bedside table, and turned to her again, pushing her gently so that she would lay down on the bed again.

"I love you, Lily," he said, staring into her green eyes.

She smiled, watching these mischievous hazel eyes she loved so much diving towards her in what seemed to be slow motion.

"I love you too, James," she whispered, her lips barely a breath away from his. "Happy birthday."

And their lips met, and were sealed together for a very, very long time...

* * *

"Firewhiskey?"

"'Got it."

"Butterbeer?"

"Yep."

"And here you go, smuggling alcohol in the school again."

James mischievously smiled at Lily.

"Oh come on, I know you love my rebel soul."

The ginger girl merely rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Only half-an-hour to wait before the party is on!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his hands in a devilish manner.

"Hell, yes... Half-an-hour before we're all expelled," Lily sighed.

"You have to admit that we've never been caught when we celebrate a Quidditch match," Clara replied.

"I'm sure McGonagall knows perfectly what we're doing, but merely closes her eyes because we win," Remus said.

The Gryffindor friends all laughed, drawing glares towards them throughout the Library.

"We're supposed to be working on our NEWTs, remember?" Lily reminded her friends.

"That's way less interesting than planning my birthday though," James replied.

"Why don't you rather give me a hand with my Transfiguration?"

"'Depends on what you'll give me in exchange."

She rolled her eyes again, but gave him a peck on the lips anyway.

"Alright, what can I do for you?" James smiled.

While James was helping Lily, Sirius and Clara had definitely given up their work, and were filling up the girl's crossword. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She thought it was time to talk about the delicate subject that had been troubling her for a while now.

"Did you talk to your brother, by the way?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"He said everything was fine when I asked him the other day. But then, I couldn't talk to him alone, so I guess I shouldn't really believe him."

"I'm sure he'll talk to you, when the time is right."

But only seconds later, a little piece of parchment was landing on the table, right before Sirius.

"What is it?" Clara asked, frowning.

Sirius merely shrugged in response, and unfolded the note. He clenched his jaws.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" the girl asked again.

"I have to go," he answered elusively.

"But..."

He shushed her with a quick kiss.

"Trust me, I've got to go."

He stood up before she could add any other protest.

"Prongs, I'll need a hand," he called for his friend.

James frowned, but stood up anyway.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"We'll tell you later, Moony," Sirius answered. "Come on, Prongs."

And the two boys left the Library.

"What the hell is all this about?" James asked his friend, worry making him frown.

Sirius silently handed him the note he had just received.

 _I'm in trouble. Need your help. Meet me in the dungeons, right away. Bring your friend Potter with you._

 _R.B._

"Your brother?" James asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Are you sure?" James insisted.

"It's his writing."

James nodded, following his friend towards the dungeons.

"Why would he want to see _us_?" he asked Sirius, though he was mostly talking to himself. "Why would he want to see me as well?"

"No idea," Sirius mumbled. "But if he's calling for us, it means he's in big trouble."

"Perhaps we should have asked Remus to come with us as well."

But Sirius shook his head, walking down the magical staircase.

"If he asked for you but no one else, it means that _you_ have to come but _no one else._ "

"I have a bad feeling about all this."

"You're not the only one, if it can reassure you."

"It doesn't really reassure me, if I'm being honest..."

Sirius and James exchanged a smile, though the happy gesture quickly vanished from their faces.

There was some evil brewing in the depths of the Castle, and they could both feel it as they advanced throughout the deserted corridors.

Regulus was right where he had said he would be, waiting for them in the dungeons. Sirius and James hurried towards him.

"What is it?" Sirius urged him.

"Not here, follow me," Regulus shook his head.

Sirius and James exchanged a wary glance, but followed the Slytherin boy anyway. Regulus guided his brother and his friend throughout the most secret corridors of the dungeons (though the Marauders had since long discovered them, of course...) and at every new step, James and Sirius were a bit more nervous. They had both taken out their wand by now, watching carefully the shadows before and behind them, listening closely to the sounds of the calm Castle. Being Animagi had lots of advantages, and one of them was undoubtedly their sharpened senses.

And both of the Gryffindor boys were starting to wonder if all this was not a trap... when they finally came to a stop.

"Reg..." Sirius asked slowly. "What are we doing here?"

"It's not a trap, if that's what you're afraid of," his brother reassured him.

"What is it all about?" James asked.

But before Regulus could answer, the two Gryffindors had spun around, hearing the sound of hurrying footsteps coming towards them.

The shape of Severus Snape appeared through the shadows, and the two friends glowered at him.

"Well, I guess I know now why you were in trouble, Reg," Sirius mumbled under his breath, his voice barely audible in the dusty atmosphere.

"No, he's with us," Regulus told him, stopping his brother and James from raising their wands.

"What?" James asked, taken aback.

"I wouldn't expect from you to understand, Potter," Snape snapped.

"What is it all about, Snivellus?" Sirius spat.

Snape glowered at him, but Regulus answered in his stead, preventing the two boys to get more violent.

"Something will happen tonight."

"Something?" James asked, furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Something is a bit vague," Sirius nodded.

"The Castle is going to be attacked."

The two Gryffindors turned towards Snape again, their eyes wide.

"What!?" they both exclaimed.

"At ten o'clock, to be precise," Regulus said.

"But... have you told Dumbledore? Why has no one been warned yet?" James asked.

"We have less than an hour ahead of us," Snape answered, taking a look at the time. "There is nothing Dumbledore can do."

"Within an hour we could..." Sirius argued.

"Sirius, there's nothing we can do. One hour is not enough, it won't change anything," Regulus shook his head.

"We have to warn Dumbledore..."

"No," Snape replied firmly.

"Why did you make us come here anyway?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

The two Slytherins exchanged a glance.

"We can smuggle two people outside the school," Regulus told them bluntly.

"What?!"

"I've brewed some polyjuice potion," Snape answered. "But we have enough only for two people to drink. Which means that we can save two persons living in the school."

"Snape and I will keep the passage open during the attack," Regulus went on. "Which means that we can make two people pass the door."

"And save them," Snape added, a gloomy expression on his face.

"Wait a minute..." James interrupted them. "If you've brewed some polyjuice potion, it means that you've known about this attack for _months_..."

"We didn't know when the attack would occur. But we've prepared ourselves, just in case," Regulus answered.

"You should have told Dumbledore," Sirius shook his head.

"And we would be dead by now," Snape replied. "No, thank you."

"You're so selfish," James spat, disgust painted all over his face.

"You can speak, Potter."

"At least I wouldn't condemn an entire school to save my neck!"

"We didn't know anything before tonight. I've warned you straightaway," Regulus said, trying to calm the two men down. "It wouldn't have been of any use, we didn't even know if it was really going to happen."

"What is done is done anyway," Sirius said, though his voice was shaking with anger. "We can still..."

"You can't warn Dumbledore," Snape interrupted him.

"If he knows, then the Dark Lord will know there is a traitor in his ranks," Regulus added.

"And I don't reckon it would take him very long to make this idiot confess everything," Snape spat, nodding towards Regulus.

"We're losing precious time, we can't keep arguing like this," Regulus said, trying to calm everyone down.

"So... what was your plan? What do we have to do with all this?" James asked the Slytherins.

"We can save two people," Regulus repeated slowly.

"Which means one person each," Snape added.

James stared at Snape.

"You want to make Lily get out of the school," he said slowly.

"I obviously don't want to save _you_ , Potter. I hope I'll be the one to break your neck, actually."

"And you keep wondering why we don't like you..." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"And I guess Sirius is the other person you're hoping to save," James added, turning towards Regulus.

The boy nodded, looking at his brother.

"This phial contains polyjuice potion with Bellatrix Black's hair," Snape said, handing a little phial to James, before turning to Sirius. "And this one will turn you into Lestrange."

"Great..." Sirius mumbled, taking his vial.

"We don't have much time," Regulus urged them.

But James shook his head.

"Lily will never leave without me," he said.

Snape handed him a second phial, filled up with a transparent liquid.

"It will make her sleep. Just two drops in her glass, it should be enough."

"You really had planned everything," James spat.

"As we're the only chance for your girlfriend to live to see another day, you'd better shut your mouth, and do as you're told," Snape snapped. "Do I really have to remind you of her blood status?"

James clenched his jaws, but remained silent.

"She'll be among the first to be killed, you can be sure of it," Snape added.

James took the phial, his gesture more violent than it was needed for it to be.

"When and where are we supposed to find you?" he asked.

"Here, in half-an hour. You'd better hurry, we'll have only one chance," Snape said.

The two boys nodded, turning away from the Slytherins. But Regulus held back his brother.

"Where are you going?" he asked, fear shining in his eyes.

"Say goodbye to Clara."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Regulus would finally let go of him.

"Hurry up," Regulus pleaded.

Sirius merely nodded, before hurrying down the corridor with James.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Sirius told James once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know..."

Sirius stopped walking and held James by the shoulders.

"James..."

"We won't have another chance to save Lily," James argued.

"And Clara..." Sirius breathed.

James gave him a sad smile.

"Regulus is really naive to think for just a second that you would save yourself by abandoning her behind."

"He is indeed..."

"What do we do then?"

Sirius heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I'll go warn Dumbledore. You, you take care of bringing the girls here."

James nodded, already walking towards the staircase.

"James..." Sirius called.

The boy turned around.

"Please..." Sirius asked his best friend. "Tell Clara I love her."

James nodded.

"You can count on me. I'll bring her here safe and sound," James sworn to his friend.

"I know you will," Sirius answered with a smile full of all the trust he felt for his brother.

And after one more stare, they went their separate ways.

* * *

When James entered the Common Room, he had completely forgotten about his birthday party, and he jumped at the sound of the happy shouts wishing him a happy birthday.

Clara and Lily hurried towards him, the ginger girl jumping in his arms.

"Happy birthday!"

James forced a smile.

"Where is Sirius?" Clara asked him, frowning hard.

"He's coming. He went searching for more Firewhiskey," he lied.

Clara and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Would you like to elope?" James asked the girls.

He might not have any other opportunity after all, and he had to hurry...

"You don't want to enjoy your party?" Lily asked, frowning.

"I thought we could have a moment just the four of us, before coming back here," he answered.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just want to spend a bit of time with you three, that's all. Come on! Grab a drink, and follow me."

The two girls exchanged a wary glance, but followed him anyway, carrying their glass with them.

James guided them in a deserted corridor, near the magical staircase. And though he tried to seem merry, neither Lily nor Clara was fooled. Something was wrong with him...

"James, what is it all about?" Lily asked him, annoyance shaking her voice.

James winced.

"Don't get mad. Not now, Lils. Please, not now..."

He seemed sad all of a sudden, and Lily and Clara both took a step closer to him.

"What is it?" Lily asked him again, but her voice was gentle this time.

"It's nothing, Lils."

None of the girls noticed the little phial James hid in his pocket once more.

"Let's have a drink!"

He raised his glass of firewhiskey, and the two girls imitated him, despite the worried glances they threw at him.

"To my birthday," he said.

And as they rocked their glasses together, and the girls brought the cups to their lips and swallowed the alcohol, James merely looked down at the brown liquid that filled his glass, and as he made it twirl, staring at the spirals that formed with the movement of the liquor, he spoke again, but only in a breathy whisper that none of the girls could hear.

"To my last birthday..."

Clara swallowed the liquid that burnt her throat, before staring at James again.

"When is Sirius supposed to come back?" she asked. "I'd like to know where you two have been gone earlier this evening."

James looked up at her.

"He loves you, you know?" he said bluntly.

Clara frowned.

"Yes, I know. And I love him as well. What does it have anything to do with..."

Suddenly, her head was spinning fast.

"I don't feel very well..."

James helped her walking to the closest wall, and she leaned against the cold stone, trying to keep her balance.

"Drink this," James instructed her, handing her the phial full with polyjuice potion.

"I have to say, I don't feel very well either..." Lily mumbled behind them.

Clara didn't ask questions, and swallowed the liquid, wincing at the taste.

James immediately turned to Lily.

"Love, listen to me," he breathed, taking her face in his hands.

"James... my head is spinning..."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"What...? Is it the alcohol?"

James brushed away her remark with a shake of the head.

"We don't have any time to lose," he said softly, his voice tender and shaky. "I hope one day you'll forgive me for this. I just can't take the risk of losing you."

"What... are you... talking about?"

"Lils, keep your eyes opened, just one more minute."

She forced her eyelids not to close on her green eyes, and stared up at James.

"I love you, Lily Evans," he told her. "I will always love you. I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"What...?"

But before she could protest, he was pressing his lips to hers.

And though his kiss was marvellous, it was different as well, as if...

As if it was a goodbye kiss. One last embrace that was revealing his soul like she knew he had never revealed himself to anyone. One last embrace to let her know how much he loved her, because there were no words to express this feeling they shared, and she knew it, and she understood it, and she felt the same...

When she opened her eyes again, struggling to catch her breath, her head was spinning even faster than before.

"Drink this," he told her.

"What is it?"

"Trust me."

But her head was spinning too fast to argue and she drank up the disgusting potion James was offering her.

Only seconds later, he was catching her numb body in his arms.

* * *

Sirius heaved a frustrated sigh. He was knocking on the Headmaster's office door, but no one was answering.

"For Merlin's sake!" he cursed under his breath.

He knocked even more violently on the door, and finally, the wooden surface rotated and Dumbledore appeared before the boy.

"Mr. Black, what brings you in such a hurry?"

"The school is going to be attacked."

Dumbledore merely stared at him, too shocked to answer for a while.

"Professor, we have no time to lose," Sirius went on. "They'll soon be here."

"What makes you think that such thing could happen, Mr. Black?"

"Because Regulus and Snape told me," Sirius answered earnestly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"And why would they warn you, and not me?"

Sirius heaved another frustrated sigh. They had no time to lose...

"Because Regulus hopes he can make me escape, and Snape hopes he can make Lily escape..."

Sirius struggled to contain the shakiness in his voice.

"Professor, please. We don't have time. They'll soon be here."

"Sirius, I can assure you, no one can come inside this Castle..."

"They will have the help of the Slytherins, I'm sure they've found one of the secret passages or... I don't know how they're planning on making them enter. But you _have_ to believe me. I know Regulus wasn't lying. He seemed to be terrified. And even if I'm wrong, I'm sure you will agree, professor, that we can't the risk."

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Do you know how they are coming?"

"No, I just know they're coming, I don't know how."

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Where can I find your brother and Mr. Snape?"

"They were in the dungeons. James and I were supposed to meet them there."

The Headmaster nodded one more time.

"Very well, off you go now, Mr. Black. Find your friends, and be ready to fight. Tell all the students you may come across to head for the Great Hall. It will be the easiest place to defend."

Sirius nodded, and ran across the corridors, heading for the dungeons. He ignored his soaring muscles, and his burning lungs, and his pounding heart, he didn't slow down.

He had to find James.

* * *

It was strange to see the girls that way. Clara as Lestrange and Lily as Bellatrix. As he was levitating them above the ground, he couldn't think of any strangest thing in the world. Except perhaps the thought that he might die the very night. It was a very strange thing to think about as well indeed...

He arrived in the same corridor where Snape and Regulus had warned him about the attack. And indeed, in the shadows, the two Slytherins were waiting.

"We don't have much time," Snape told James.

"I know, no need to remind me, Snivellus."

Snape merely glowered at him.

"Why is Sirius asleep as well?" Regulus asked, frowning hard.

"It's not Sirius," James answered.

Regulus's eyes grew wide.

"But..."

James rested his strong palm upon the boy's shoulder.

"He wanted to save Clara. And if you really care about your brother, then you'll save her, and not him."

Regulus's eyes were shimmering with withheld tears, but he merely nodded, and helped Snape hiding the bodies of the two unconscious girls.

"They'll be there in no time now, we have to go," Snape told James. "You'd better go find some place to hide, your friends and you."

"I'm not planning on hiding like a coward," James replied, his voice firm and determined. "But then, I wouldn't expect you to understand..."

"Knowing that I'm the only chance for your girlfriend to pass the night, I'd watch my tone, if I were you."

Snape and James exchanged a hateful stare.

"I really do hate you, Snape," James mumbled, hurrying down the corridor again.

He didn't hear Severus's answer, and to be honest, he didn't care.

He had to find Sirius.

* * *

"Now, please, stop crying, and go to the Great Hall, right away."

Sirius stumbled backwards as the wall on his right was shattering, sending shreds of rocks in all directions. He managed to remain standing, though he couldn't hear anything for several seconds.

"GO!" he cried to the young, terrified Hufflepuffs by his side.

The children hurried down the corridor, and left Sirius alone in the staircase. He hadn't managed to reach the dungeons before the Death Eaters would arrive. He had reached the Entrance Hall, and the first staircase, but he couldn't go any further now. There were too many of them...

"James!" he called.

He threw a curse round the corner, but the only response was several flashes of red lights that collided with the wall before him.

"Hell, it sucks..." he breathed, watching the three Death Eaters heading his way.

He stood straighter, blocking the way.

"Move," said a voice Sirius could have sworn he had heard before, though the skull covering the Death Eater's face was changing his voice.

"Not a chance," Sirius answered defiantly.

"As you wish."

But suddenly, there was someone standing by Sirius's side.

"And you don't even wait for me, you start to party on your own..."

Sirius and James exchanged a smile.

"I have to say, I had started to think they had had you," Sirius confessed.

"Not a chance."

"The girls?"

"Safe and sound."

Sirius heaved a relieved sigh, before focusing on the masked silhouettes that advanced towards them again.

"Let's teach these bastards a lesson," he said, before advancing towards the Death Eaters, and he could feel James's presence behind him as the boy was following him.

The next second, the world was nothing but shouts, and dust, and smoke, and explosions, and sparks, sparks everywhere...

And in the chaos, one of the masked figure fell to the ground.

"Nice one, Pads," James complimented his friend.

"Thanks, Prongs."

"Get down!"

The green curse missed Sirius of only a few millimetres.

"This one was close..." the boy breathed.

But already, a new curse was thrown at him, though he deflected it easily. It was now one on one, James was taking care of the man. It seemed Sirius had to fight the woman then.

"I've waited a long time to do this," she said.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, stopping in the middle of his movement.

"We know each other, don't we?" he asked, the voice sounding familiar.

"Why... I didn't think you could forget me, _cousin_."

Sirius glowered at the shape all wrapped in black robes before him.

"Bella..."

Yes, now, he could recognize her deranged voice...

"I was surprised you didn't recognise me the first time we met in a similar situation," she said.

He deflected the curse she threw at him, and hid his reaction to the pain that shook his arm as the curse rebounded on his shield.

She had sent him a Cruciatus Curse, without a doubt.

"I don't understand," he admitted, throwing her one more curse.

He was projected against a wall as a flash of red light was blinding him. He heard the loud crack of his ribs breaking as he collided with the hard stones. He fell to the ground in a thud, struggling for breath.

"Oh... I'm sure you can remember. How could you have forgotten _that_?"

And with a devilish grin, and a glint full of madness and cruelty burning in her eyes, she cried through the corridor.

"Crucio!"

As a howl he couldn't refrain was passing his lips, Sirius rolled on the ground, twitching with pain, his body contortioned in his suffering, and all air had left his lungs, and all was dark around him...

But then the pain waned, and stopped, and he remained there, panting form lying motionless in the shreds of stones...

And then Bellatrix let out a mad laugh, and Sirius opened his eyes wide...

That laugh...

"It was you," he breathed.

He looked up at her, and the two cousins exchanged a stare.

"It was you this summer..." Sirius repeated.

"Here, now you remember."

"You tortured me in that cell!"

"It was so much fun!"

Hatred suddenly burnt in his eyes.

"You hurt Clara..."

"And here we go with the pathetic love again..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence as Sirius had jumped on her and knocked her down to the ground. He seized a stone next to him, and hit her temple hard. Only one strike was enough to knock her out. The skull shattered, revealing the Slytherin's face... and Sirius raised the stone once more.

But it didn't fall again, and Sirius merely threw it at the closest wall in anger and frustration. It took him several seconds to find back his calm, as he was kneeling there, panting.

A moment later, James was patting his shoulder.

"You're alright?"

Sirius nodded.

"You?"

"It was Lestrange," James said.

"And Bella," Sirius added, nodding towards the unconscious girl.

"We have to go."

James helped Sirius to his feet.

"Thank you, for Clara..." Sirius started.

But James brushed his remark away with a vague gesture of the hand.

"You would have done the same for me."

Sirius looked shyly at James.

"Did you..." he asked hesitantly. "Did you tell Clara, before you drugged her..."

"I told her you loved her," James nodded. "And she said that she loved you as well."

A small smile formed on Sirius's lips.

"I hope one day they'll forgive us for that."

"Yeah, me too," James nodded.

Sirius looked for his wand throughout the debris.

"I can't find my wand, Prongs," he said.

James raised his own wand, ready to call for Sirius's weapon.

But then red sparks disarmed him, and they were both defenceless.

* * *

She finally gathered enough strength to open her eyes. Everything was made blur by thick shadows, but she could distinguish a ceiling above her head, irregular and wet, like the earth of a tunnel. She could hear voices around her.

"Hurry!"

"That's what I'm doing."

"The potion is waning already."

"I'm not the one who brew it..."

"I didn't have enough ingredients to make a proper polyjuice potion."

"It wasn't meant..."

"Shut up, and hurry."

Clara shook her head.

"Shit, she's waking up!"

"Hurry."

"Regulus?" called Clara, recognizing the boy's voice.

"We're almost there, Clara. Be quiet."

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, there were stars above their heads.

Clara finally realized that she was floating in mid-air.

"Regulus, put me down," she ordered.

"What's going on?" asked the voice of Lily, as the ginger girl was slowly coming back to her senses as well.

"Be quiet!"

She turned her head, and finally recognized the other voice as Snape's.

But there were also the sounds of hurrying footsteps behind them...

"Snape..." Regulus breathed, terrified.

"Put them down."

Regulus obeyed, and Snape gave Clara and Lily their wands.

"We're under attack. You want to live, you fight," Snape ordered.

"Where is Sirius?" Clara asked Regulus, terror shining in her eyes.

"What about James? Where are the boys?" Lily added with the same fear shaking her voice.

But no one answered as the noises were coming closer and closer, louder and louder at every new step that this unknown threat was taking to reach them. They all raised their wands as one man.

But they soon sighed in relief as they were recognizing the shape of the Headmaster.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Regulus asked.

Dumbledore nodded towards the tunnel, trying to catch his breath.

"I've heard noises coming from the tunnel, I thought more were coming. But clearly, it was just you."

"You wanted to find out how they came, and block the passage," Snape guessed.

The Headmaster nodded.

"You should have warned me," he admonished, throwing disapproving looks at the two Slytherins.

"We learned about the attack too late," Snape argued.

"You thought about protecting yourselves, before protecting the youngest and innocent children in this school," Dumbledore snapped, sorrow twisting his face. "As for the young Mr. Black, he is not strong enough to take this kind of decisions, but you, Severus... You could have done something..."

"What is past is past," Snape interrupted him.

"Professor, do you know where James is?" Lily asked the Headmaster bluntly.

He narrowed slightly his eyes, looking at the two Gryffindor girls. He nodded slowly.

"Sirius and James have protected you, making you get out of the Castle," he understood. "How did they convince you though?"

"They drugged them," Snape answered.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I would have been surprised that those two strong girls would have run away..."

"Professor, where are they?" Clara interrupted him. "Where are Sirius and James? Have you seen them?"

An intense pain crossed his face, and Dumbledore shook slowly his head.

"I'm sorry, I was too late..."

* * *

Sirius stared at the tip of the wand that was pointed at him. It felt strange, to be so vulnerable. Unarmed, there was nothing he could do. Next to him, he could feel James, his brother, getting closer to him, and Sirius reciprocated the gesture, until their arms touched. It felt reassuring to know he was not alone, there, in this destroyed corridor. Around them, it was all chaos, and broken armours, and destroyed stones, and burning shadows. Sirius couldn't help but wonder where the others were. He hoped Snape and Regulus would respect their part of the deal.

"Where are you friends?"

Neither James nor Sirius answered to the throaty sound that escaped from under the masked silhouette.

Sirius couldn't look away from the skull that was covering the Death Eater's face. He was transfixed...

"This is your last chance, children."

"Fuck you," James spat.

Sirius clenched his fists, his chin high. He and James were unarmed, and had no way of defending themselves, and they could be tortured, and they could be killed, and Sirius knew his brother next to him was terrified as well at the idea of what this stranger could do to them...

But they were young, and free, and they were Gryffindors, and there was no way they would die like cowards begging for mercy.

The Death Eater remained motionless.

"How old are you?" he asked, and there was a shakiness in his voice, as if he hesitated.

"Why should you care?" Sirius snapped back. "If you're here, it's to kill all of us, isn't it? Why don't you do your job?"

The two boys heard the man's teeth gritting. But Sirius didn't care. He had never cared for his own life, only Clara's, and James's, and Remus's... He had always worried only about what could happen to his friends, to the people he loved, and it was not going to change. He would face this Death Eater like he had faced his parents, like he had faced the Slytherins, like he had faced Bellatrix that summer: with a proud glint alit in his eyes and the wild freedom of his youth burning throughout his veins.

For a second, he could hear the mad laugh of this Witch who had tortured him during the summer. He couldn't believe it was...

"As you wish," the Dark Wizard spat.

James and Sirius were standing proudly before the Wizard, waiting for the Death Eater to strike and end their lives.

And the two boys held each other's arm tightly, as the corridor was suddenly bathed in green lights...

* * *

"No..."

Lily shook her head frantically, taking several steps back.

"I have found them as I was heading to the dungeons," Dumbledore went on, his voice oozing with sorrow and grief. "They died together, fighting..."

"NO!"

And before anyone could stop her, Lily ran into the tunnel.

She could hear footsteps behind her, and she knew Clara was following her close, but it wasn't to stop her. Lily knew her friend had only one thought in her mind, just like she had at this very moment: she had to find the man she loved.

She ignored the cries of Regulus and Snape and Dumbledore, she ignored the sounds of the raging battle that became louder and louder as she was approaching the Castle again, she ignored her pounding heart, and the fact that she couldn't see a thing in these shadows that covered the world all around her, the tears that were flowing down her cheeks would have blurred everything anyway... There was only one single thought in her mind: James.

And as she passed before the ruins of the corridors, and the motionless silhouettes, and the broken skulls of the Death Eaters, and the lifeless bodies of her teachers, none of these crucial information made its way to her brain. James was everything.

And she ran, and she ran, struggling to see in the dim light of the few torches still burning and the veil of tears that clouded her eyes, and still she ran...

A corridor, a corner, a flight of stairs, a corridor, a corner...

And then she saw him...

* * *

"JAMES!"

She saw in the corner of her eyes the flash of Lily's red hair flying further into the corridor, and her friend fell on the ground next to a motionless silhouette with messy jet black hair and broken glasses. She saw her best friend carrying the boy's body in her arms, cradling him as she would have done with a young child who cried, only it was her who was crying...

And next to the couple, there was the body of another Gryffindor, that she recognized in a second.

Clara walked slowly towards the form. She was too afraid to come quickly, she was approaching with slow, measured steps instead.

She was so scared that what she was seeing could be true...

But when she fell on her knees next to the boy, there was no doubt left to her heart.

Sirius was dead.

Sirius and James were dead.

She rested her hand on his torso, this chest upon which she had fallen asleep countless times, but this time no breath was making it rise and fall in the soothing rhythm that made her sleep. With his eyes closed, he looked like he was sleeping, he seemed calm and peaceful. He didn't seem afraid. But then Clara wasn't really surprised, he had always been reckless...

But when she ran her fingertips upon his brow, chasing a lock of his silky dark hair, his skin was cold as ice.

He wasn't asleep, and this time, he would not wake up.

She couldn't believe this was true. The meaning of this fact that Sirius had been killed was too horrible for Clara to believe in the truth of this statement...

He would never hold her hand again. He would never kiss her lips, or her neck, or her temple, or her cheek... She would not hear his voice in the morning anymore, and he would play with her hair no more, and he would never help her with her crossword again, and she would not be able to go mad at him because he was reckless anymore, and his smile would not make the whole world shine around her from now on, and he would never run his hands through her hair again, and he would never love her again...

And she couldn't believe this was happening...

She finally noticed the loud sobs of her friend next to her. For a minute, everything had disappeared around her, but now her senses were slowly going back to work. She noticed the salty tears that were rolling down her cheeks, but her cries were silent, when Lily's were desperate loud sobs that shook the air.

Behind her, hurrying footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. She didn't make any movement to take her wand. Without Sirius, nothing mattered anymore anyway...

Dumbledore slowly walked towards the two desperate girls.

"I'm sorry, children," he breathed.

But Clara shook her head. Next to her, Lily was still sobbing, oblivious of the world around her, still holding James tightly in her arms.

"No," Clara said firmly. "There must be something we can do, professor."

She stood up.

"Look around you! Everybody's dead, everything is broken! You can't let this happen! There must be something we can do!"

Dumbledore looked cautiously at her, a reckless glint alit again in his electric blue eyes.

"My dear child, you are reading my mind..."


	69. Chapter 68: Second Chances

**I'm sorry, I'm one day late, I know I know I know... I couldn't be faster. Sorry.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, you can't imagine how important it is to me to know what you think about my story.**

 **I'll update again on Sunday, I think, if I've finished the next chapter...**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Leave me a review :)**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

Clara stared at the Headmaster, narrowing her eyes.

"What shall we do then?" she asked Dumbledore.

Behind her, Lily was still crying, holding James's body tightly against her, but Dumbledore could see that she was listening to them.

"I think I might have an idea," the old Wizard told his students. "But we will need to reach my office."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A time-turner."

They both looked at Lily.

"It's the only explanation," the ginger girl breathed.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "I have one in my office."

"I thought it was illegal?" Clara asked, before shaking her head."Forget I said that. I don't care, as long as we can save Sirius."

Lily dropped a tender kiss upon James's cold lips, before rising from the ground.

"What are we waiting for, then?"

They advanced further into the school.

"We don't know where the Death Eaters are," Dumbledore reminded them as the girls accelerated their pace. "We must be careful."

"We must hurry, before they reach your office."

Thanks to Dumbledore's knowledge of the Castle, they had so far remained unnoticed, taking many secret passages and abandoned corridors, and after a while, they reached the corridor leading to the Headmaster's office.

There was no one around, the corridor was deserted...

It was their chance...

They all three advanced in unison into the corridor, hurrying to reach the staircase that would lead to their only chance.

One last chance to save their lives...

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, and they all froze.

Down the corridor, four dark silhouettes were staring at them, frozen on the spot as well. It seemed that time had stopped flying by to look at the scene that was taking place in the lonely corridor of the Wizarding school.

Among the Death Eaters, there was one unmasked man, with a face that looked like a snake. In the corridor, no one could move a muscle on either side...

Until Lily spun around, running to the staircase, and allowing time to flow once more.

She knew the password, as she was Head Girl, and never since she had received that badge in her Hogwarts letter she had been so happy to have this responsibility. She ignored the explosions, and the broken stones, and the sparks flying around her, she merely stood before the statues that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office, and spoke the magical words.

She didn't notice Dumbledore and Clara fighting the Death Eaters who tried to reach them, nor the curses thrown at her... Until the staircase appeared.

"Now!" she cried.

And she ran into the stairs, soon followed by the Headmaster and Clara.

Once they had entered the office, Dumbledore sealed the door behind them. He strode towards his desk, and took a golden necklace.

"Three turns should be enough," he instructed, giving the necklace to Lily.

"You're not coming with us?" Clara asked him, fear making her eyes wide.

At the same moment, the door shook, and almost opened under the strength of the curse that had been cast upon it.

"I will buy you some time," Dumbledore answered.

He passed the necklace around both their necks, binding the two Gryffindor girls together.

"No one must see you, except me. Go straight to my office. Show me the time-turner, and I'll have to believe you."

The door was shaken again, but it didn't break.

"No one must see you," he repeated. "Time travels are very dangerous, we never know what may be the weight of our actions on the new future we are shaping."

Another detonation... and shreds of burning woods were sent flying into the room.

"Good luck."

Dumbledore took a step towards the door, placing himself between the girls and the breaking door.

And every second, the hole in the wooden surface was growing, and the door was bending until...

Until it exploded in a thousand flames.

"Now!" Dumbledore cried.

And as Voldemort was stepping into the room, Lily turned the time-turner.

One, two, three turns...

There was a flash of green light, and then everything disappeared.

* * *

There was no one in Dumbledore's office. His phoenix had burnt into flames the very morning, and was now nothing but a little ball of feathers and ashes. The paintings on the walls looked at the girls with wide eyes, and started to ask them questions, but they both chose to ignore them.

"What time is it?" Clara asked her friend.

Lily looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost nine," Lily answered, "which means..."

"...That we have about an hour before James drugs us," Clara finished for her friend.

"We must find Dumbledore."

"Without being seen by anyone."

They looked at each other.

"The Marauder's Map!" they both cried.

"And James's invisibility cloak," Lily nodded. "But we still have to reach the Tower without being noticed."

"Sirius showed me a few passages," Clara told her friend. "We won't be able to reach the Tower though."

"It's still better than nothing I guess."

"Where are we supposed to be at this hour?" Clara asked her friend as they walked out of the office.

"We were still in the Great Hall, then we headed to the Library."

"I don't reckon it would be a good thing to come across... us."

Lily stopped only a few steps before reaching the corridor.

"I don't know how I'm going to react if we... see the boys."

Clara leaned against the wall, needing support.

"We'll save them, Lils."

They stared at each other.

"We must," Clara breathed.

"But if we fail..."

"We won't fail. We can't fail."

Lily nodded, taking a deep breath and forcing her tears to go away.

"You're right."

"One thing we need to agree on before we make this," Clara added. "I really don't care about the fact that we are seen or not, as long as we save the boys. Do we agree on this?"

Lily intensely stared at her friend.

"Yes, we agree. Of course we agree."

Clara nodded, and they both stepped into the deserted corridor.

* * *

They had reached the Tower, and no one had seen them. Clara reckoned it was a miracle.

Inside the Common Room, there was no one either. Only the sound of the cracking blazes in the hearth was disrupting the silence in the welcoming room.

Again, a miracle...

"Sirius had the Map last night," Clara told Lily. "It must be on his bedside table or in his trunk."

"I'll take James's cloak," her friend nodded. "You find the Map."

Another nod, and they went their different ways, Lily heading for the Heads' dormitories, and Clara for the boy's dorm.

It didn't take Clara long to find the Map, it had merely been thrown upon the boy's bed. Clara picked it up, holding tightly the piece of parchment in her hands as she looked around her at the peaceful and welcoming dormitory. She looked at the red curtains around the beds, and the few clothes thrown on the ground... She wasn't surprised to find mostly Sirius's clothes on the ground, actually, and the thought brought a smile to her face. Her gaze wander across the room until it came back to Sirius's bed. He had put her drawings all around his bed, and photographs of him with his friends. On his bedside table, along with a book of transfiguration and a Quidditch magazine, there was the photo album she had offered him during their sixth year. His sheets were perfectly folded on his bed, and she couldn't refrain a smile again. After all, they never slept apart anymore.

She couldn't believe that only a few hours later, everything would have disappeared...

From the bedside table, her glance went up to the window next to Sirius's bed. April had made the days longer, but still, the early nights lingered on, and the sun was already setting, painting the sky in bright shades or purple and gold. She walked around the bed, pressing her face against the cold glass, her warm breath fogging the window, and in her chest, her heart beat faster.

She wondered if she could see them coming...

A noise coming from the staircase startled her, and Clara cursed under her breath. She hid behind a curtain, unfolding the Map, and pressing the tip of her wand against the paper.

After all, it could merely be a fifth year...

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

She cursed again.

It was Remus...

Now she remembered, he had gone to the Tower before joining them at the Library, he had forgotten his Transfiguration book.

Remus opened the door, whistling a merry tune.

Clara didn't move a muscle, hearing the quick and happy walk of the werewolf as the boy walked to his bed, searched in his trunk and finally walked back to the door.

But suddenly, the whistling stopped.

The ground cracked under Remus's steps, but Clara couldn't know where he was, the sound wasn't loud enough...

She let out a cry as Remus pulled the curtain away, pointing his wand at the girl. He heaved a sigh of relief as he recognized his friend.

"Hell, Clara! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry..."

It was the moment Lily chose to walk into the room... or more precisely, to run into the room.

"Clara, hurry..."

She froze at the sight of the boy.

"Oh, shit..." Lily breathed.

Remus suddenly frowned.

"Wait a minute," he asked slowly, "what are you two doing in our dorm? And how did you manage to come up here before me... We were together in the Great Hall."

"Remus, we can't explain you what's going on right now... We don't have time..." Lily shook her head.

"Lils, we have a serious problem," Clara told her friend. "If Remus goes back to the Library..."

"He'll tell everyone he saw us up here."

Remus frowned again.

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't even in the room," he complained.

"What do you propose to do then?" Clara asked Lily, ignoring the boy.

"No idea," Lily shrugged. "All I know is that he can't go back to the Library."

"Here, you see?" Remus added, rolling his eyes. " _That's_ what I was talking about."

"We could erase his memory," Clara proposed.

Her two friends looked at her with wide eyes. She rose her hands innocently.

"What? I'm just trying to find a solution."

"Could you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?" Remus asked, irritation shaking his voice.

The two girls heaved a sigh.

"We'll tell you on the way to find Dumbledore," Lily decided. "We can't lose any more time."

Remus followed the girls out of the dorm.

"Why do you want to see Dumbledore?" he asked.

Clara looked down at the Map. Remus frowned again.

"Who gave you the authorisation...?"

"Oh, Remus come on!" Clara interrupted him. "Sirius and James are our boyfriends, we _are_ Marauders as well."

"Right..."

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

Clara pointed at McGonagall's office.

"He's with McGonagall."

"Good, it's not far."

Lily draped the cloak upon the three teenagers.

"Are you finally going to tell me...?"

But he was shushed by two hands pressed against his mouth as they passed before a group of students.

"Not here," Clara whispered in his ear, a bit further away down the corridor.

Remus heaved a frustrated sigh, but didn't insist furthermore. After all, he trusted his friends blindly...

They soon reached McGonagall's office, and they knocked on the door, folding James's cloak again.

Their teacher appeared on the threshold.

"What can I do for you?" McGonagall asked the three Gryffindors suspiciously.

"We need to see professor Dumbledore, right away," Lily urged her teacher.

The Headmaster appeared by McGonagall's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reading the fear on the girls' face.

"Can we come inside?" Clara asked. "We can't talk about that in a corridor."

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a worried glance.

"Of course, come inside," McGonagall nodded.

The next second, they were in the office. A game of chess was settled on the desk, as the two professors had been playing together. They all took a seat, except the girls.

"Just for the record," Remus said. "I have no idea of what is going on here."

"Professor, I know it's going to be hard to believe us, but we're not lying," Lily began slowly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a frown.

"The school is going to be attacked," Clara said bluntly, lacking the delicate ways of her ginger friend.

They two teachers looked at her as if she was mad, and Remus did just the same.

"Miss Clearwater, if this is a joke, it is one of a very bad taste indeed," Dumbledore said.

"It's not a joke at all," Clara replied, answering faster than Lily as she knew her friend would take too much time to explain the situation. "The school is going to be attacked tonight. You sent us back to the past to warn you."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

" _I_ sent you?"

Lily showed him the time-turner.

"You really have to believe us, professor," Lily urged him.

"We don't have much time, they'll be there in..."

Clara looked at the clock on McGonagall's desk, and winced.

"Thirty minutes, maybe a bit more..."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a look again. Though the girls' story was hard to believe, it was obvious they were telling the truth.

"We should warn everyone then," Remus said, standing up, fear shining in his eyes.

"From where are they supposed to come?" Dumbledore asked the girls.

"There's a passage in the dungeons, we can show you."

Dumbledore nodded, he and McGonagall stood up.

"If it is a prank, young girls," McGonagall admonished. "I will personally take care of your punishment."

"You have our word," Lily promised.

"Minerva, we don't have much time," Dumbledore told the teacher.

They walked out of the office.

"No one is supposed to see you, get under Mr. Potter's cloak," Dumbledore instructed.

"How do you know about...?" Remus asked, but the Headmaster interrupted him with a chuckle.

"I know many things about my students. And it is not very complicated to understand the secret behind so many pranks..."

"How did you two find yourselves in such a position anyway?" McGonagall asked her students as they were hurrying down the magical stairs.

"That's a rather long story," Clara answered, and she reckoned there was no point in being delicate under such circumstances. "To make things short... We came across professor Dumbledore after Sirius and James drugged us to smuggle us out of the Castle thanks to Regulus and Snape who apparently knew about the attack."

"Wait? They knew...?" McGonagall started, but Clara interrupted her.

"It would be way too long to explain."

"And did the boys come with you back to the past?" Remus asked the girls.

A heavy silence fell on the group for a moment. Clara finally spoke with a frozen voice drenched with sorrow.

"They were dead."

Remus gasped, and he and the teachers looked at the empty space where the girls were hiding under the cloak.

"That's why we came back," Lily confessed.

They reached another floor, and Dumbledore suddenly stopped.

"Minerva, Remus, both of you will spread the alarm throughout the Castle. Everyone is to gather in the Great Hall. It's the easiest place to defend. Hurry."

The group thus separated. The girls and Dumbledore hurried towards the dungeons again.

Clara took one more look at her watch.

It was a quarter to ten...

* * *

They soon arrived at the dungeons. Lily and Clara guided the Headmaster throughout the corridors, and so far, no one was in sight. Lily couldn't refrain a sigh of relief. For now, they were not too late. She took a look at her watch.

Ten minutes before they would reach ten o'clock...

Down the corridor, someone was leaning against a wall, biting nervously his fingernails.

He looked like Sirius, but the tie around his neck was of a deep shade of green. They hurried towards the boy, and Lily abandoned the cloak. She couldn't waste a single second, and she knew Dumbledore would be too soft with him. She had remained calm till now, but the more the dreadful hour was closing on them, the less she could think straight. She ignored Dumbledore's protests. Right now, her priority was not at all to be discreet.

The boy's jaw fell at the sight of the girls.

"But... you..." he stuttered.

"Long story," Lily shushed him.

"Regulus, where are they coming from?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"But I thought you were the ones..." Regulus insisted.

"Regulus!" Lily cried.

"We don't have much time, you've got to help us," Clara begged him, her voice soft despite her angry friend by her side.

But the boy shook his head, clearly terrified.

"I can't..."

Lily opened her mouth, but Clara took a step closer to the boy.

"Regulus... he's going to die."

The boy frowned.

"It already happened, can't you see. For Lily and I, all of this has already happened, we came back to the past. Dumbledore, I mean the one in the future, gave us a time-turner... but..."

She shook her head, frustrated by her messy speech.

"It's not important, what is important is that we know what is going to happen. And he's going to die..."

Tears started to shine in her eyes as she looked at the boy's grey glance.

"Sirius is going to die."

Regulus's eyes grew wide.

"No..." he shook his head.

"I swear I'm not lying. I... I saw him..."

She sniffed, and swept angrily the tears from her cheeks.

"And I'm not going to let this happen, not this time," she said, and her voice sounded like a vow. "You've got to help him. Where is the passage?"

Regulus clenched his jaws, before taking a step towards the wall, passing his wand upon the stones. A dark passage appeared before them, and it seemed that it had been carved into the stones of the Castle.

Even if the girls' story was crazy, if there was a risk for his brother to die, Regulus had to try to do something to save him.

"You'd better hurry," he said. "I can't fight them..."

"Take care of us," Clara instructed him. "I mean... the other us... well, you understood. The unconscious versions of us. "

The boy nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"I can do that."

"You should take their bodies to my office," Dumbledore instructed the boy, and he waved his wand above the motionless forms on the ground, whispering softly, before turning his attention towards Regulus again. "I've made sure that they would not wake up. I'll come right away to make sure the timeline is not broken when I'm done here."

He gave the boy the password to enter his office.

"Where is Snape?" Lily asked Regulus, her voice calm again.

"In there," he answered, nodding towards the tunnel. "He was supposed to open the other side, and I was to wait for them here."

Lily clenched her jaws, but said nothing, and turned towards the dark passage that had opened before them. A terrible feeling clenched on her heart as she laid her eyes on the hole, as if something terrible was about to happen. But she didn't care. The image of James lying on the ground was still too vivid in her mind to let her think of her own safety, and instead of joining the rest of the students in the Great Hall, she took a step into the passage carved in the stones.

The three of them hurried down the tunnel, their shining wands showing the way.

* * *

She could feel that they were coming closer to the end of the tunnel. The air was getting more fresh at every step, though her feet were still slipping upon the muddy ground. She could hear the sound of distant voices echoing through the dark passage. Dumbledore turned towards the girls.

"You should wait here..."

"No," they both replied firmly.

"James and Sirius are supposed to die tonight," Lily reminded him.

"We're fighting," Clara stated.

Dumbledore smiled, a sad, and yet tender smile, before resuming his quick walk down the tunnel. Clara looked at her watch once more.

Two minutes before ten o'clock...

They had almost reached the end of the passage. They all turned off the lights at the tip of their wands, and walked towards the little stars that they could distinguish far away before them. Clara tripped on a rock, but didn't fall. She kept walking towards the shy stars before her.

Sirius was the only thought in her mind...

After a while, the voices were loud enough for Dumbledore and the two girls to catch the meaning of the Death Eaters' words.

"It's almost ten..."

"One more minute. The Dark Lord told us to enter at _exactly_ ten o'clock."

"What is a minute more or a minute less...?"

"I will not disobey the Lord's orders. He instructed us to enter the school at exactly 10 pm, and I intend to do so. It would be foolish to summon his wrath for such a detail..."

"You're right, of course..."

"Perhaps that's why I'm in charge here."

They had almost reached the end of the tunnel. Dumbledore brought his finger to his lips, silently shushing the two girls. They remained pressed against the walls, hiding from the Death Eaters outside, but the night had fallen anyway, and the shadows were too deep for them to be seen.

A whisper shook the group outside. The girls' hearts stopped at the sound of the newcomer's voice. They could both recognize that cold, high-pitched voice. This slow tone was still torturing them in their nightmares...

"It is time," Voldemort said slowly. "We must enter the school now, before Dumbledore learns we are here and secures the place."

"He couldn't do anything against us, even if he knew we were coming," one of the Death Eaters said, his voice full of confidence now that his master had arrived.

"You should not underestimate Dumbledore," Voldemort advised. "He will gather the students in the Great Hall, and it will be much harder to reach the children if the teachers have the time to gather and organize their defence there."

There was a moment of silence, and then Voldemort spoke again, his voice hissing like a snake.

"Leave the old man to me."

No one protested. Lily and Clara both looked at Dumbledore, who remained perfectly calm, and before his peaceful expression, courage came back to the girls' hearts.

"Come on, now," Voldemort ordered.

But before any of the Dark Wizards could step into the tunnel, Dumbledore had jumped out of the passage, and was now staring at the circle of masked silhouettes before him. His blue, electric gaze stopped on Voldemort and remained there for a while. No one around the two staring men dared to move.

"Good evening, Tom," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"How did you learn I was coming?" Voldemort asked back.

Dumbledore shrugged.

"A little bird came warning me."

Voldemort lifted his wand, aiming at the Headmaster.

"I guess we don't really have a choice then," he said slowly. "I know you enough to know that you will not let us pass without a fight. I have to admit that I would be disappointed if you did."

"Indeed, I don't intend to let any of you set a foot in my school."

"Do you really think that you have a chance against us, you alone?" mocked a cloaked silhouette, though Voldemort didn't laugh like his servants.

"He's not alone."

Lily and Clara walked out of the tunnel, and stood by Dumbledore's side.

The group of Death Eaters was shaken by a wave of laughter again. Clara and Lily stood straighter, their chins high.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

They all immediately fell silent.

"I give you one last chance to turn back, and go away," Dumbledore offered.

But his enemy merely gritted his teeth, a devilish smile on his thin, pale lips.

"I don't think we are going back."

Dumbledore looked sternly at the snake-like man.

"As you wish, Tom."

Red sparks flew out of both Dumbledore's and Voldemort's wands...

And so the fight began.

* * *

"Get back into the tunnel!"

Dumbledore's voice roared above the chaos of the battle.

Lily threw herself on the ground, avoiding a death curse of merely a few inches.

"Girls! Get back to the tunnel!"

Clara took Lily's arm, helping her to get back on her feet, while she deflected a curse that spread a burning pain throughout her arm despite her shield.

"Come on, Lils!" Clara urged the ginger girl, dragging her towards the tunnel.

The two girls ran through the darkness of the passage again.

A curse hit the wall next to them, sending mud and dust across the tunnel. The Death Eaters were following the girls, attacking them again and again.

And the two girls ran and ran and ran, always faster despite their ragged breath, and their pounding hearts, and the shadows that blinded them, and the detonations around them and...

"Shit!" cursed Lily as she was tripping onto a root.

She fell to the ground, and Clara turned around to help her get back on her feet.

But as she bent to help the ginger girl, a bolt of red sparks hit her in the chest, sending her flying several meters away.

"Clara!"

Lily crawled on the ground to join her friend, who was moaning on the ground.

"You're okay?" Lily asked with a shaking voice.

Clara nodded, coughing hard, trying to catch her breath.

But only a second later, a dark silhouette was above them, looking down at the two girls on the ground. He aimed his wand at Lily, and she found herself frozen on the spot, unable to move, to react, even if her life depended on it, she couldn't move... She was transfixed by the green sparks that sparkled out of the wand before her, and then...

A flash of red sparks that blinded her, a detonation, a cry, a thud noise, angry voices throwing curses all around her...

Somehow, instead of a green light, when Lily's sight came back enough for her to see what was around her, she found professor McGonagall bending down to help her to stand up.

"Miss Evans, are you hurt?" McGonagall asked her.

The girl shook her head.

"You and Miss Clearwater return to the Castle right now. What happened in your heads to get this idea of fighting...?"

"Have you found James and Sirius?" Clara interrupted her teacher.

McGonagall heaved a sigh.

"No, I haven't found them. But Mr. Lupin and his girlfriend intended to disobey my orders, and go look for them through the Castle, without a doubt."

The two girls rose from the ground, and though Clara staggered backwards to lean against the wall of the tunnel, they were both able to walk. The teachers had pushed back the line of their enemies, and were slowly progressing through the tunnel.

"Now, you head to the Great Hall right now," McGonagall ordered. "And ask Mrs. Pomfrey to take a look at your chest," she added to Clara.

"What about the fact that we're not supposed to be seen?" the girl asked.

"I've come across the young Mr. Black, he's carried your bodies to the Headmaster's office. You can't be seen at two places at the same time, and that's the most important part for now."

The girl nodded, and she and her ginger friend started to walk back to the Castle. It didn't take them more than two minutes to be back in the corridor.

"Lils, I need a minute..."

The next second, Clara was sitting down in the corridor, next to the entrance. Lily sat next to her friend, taking care at hiding both of them under James's invisibility cloak, just in case.

"You're alright?" Lily asked her, worry painted all over her friend.

Clara nodded slowly, but she was pale as sheets...

"I think I have broken ribs," she whispered. "It's hard for me to breathe."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault..."

But Clara pressed her palm on Lily's mouth.

Soon, they could both hear the sound of running footsteps coming their way. A masked silhouette appeared out of the shadows, and before any of the girls could move, he was running down the corridor.

They both jumped on their feet and didn't think for a second before following him. Clara tried to take aim to curse the running man, but he had turned around the corner too soon. She cursed herself under her breath.

None of them could enter the Castle, not until Sirius and James were safe...

Clara ignored the intense pain that was piercing her lungs at every breath, and the cold dagger that seemed to cut through her chest at every step, and she ran faster, always faster, as she knew her life depended on it...

A flight of stairs, a corner, a corridor, more stairs and this burning pain throughout her torso and this frozen air that was harder to breathe in at every step, and her spinning head, and the sound of footsteps running before her...

She had lost the cloak a while ago, but she couldn't remember when, and actually, she couldn't had cared less...

A corner, she hit the wall, and let out a low moan, and she felt Lily hitting the wall as well behind her, and there she was running as fast as she could again, but the pain was unbearable, and she knew she could soon take no more...

Another corridor, one last... She recognized the debris around her, though there were no bodies of their teachers this time, only the motionless silhouettes of three Slytherins...

And standing before her, the Death Eater was pointing his wand at Sirius and James.

* * *

Sirius stared at the tip of the wand that was pointed at him. It felt strange, to be so vulnerable. Unarmed, there was nothing he could do. Next to him, he could feel James, his brother, getting closer to him, and Sirius reciprocated the gesture until their arms touched. It felt reassuring to know he was not alone, there, in this destroyed corridor. Around them, it was all chaos, and broken armours, and destroyed stones, and burning shadows... Sirius couldn't help but wonder where the others were. He hoped Snape and Regulus would respect their part of the deal.

"Where are you friends?"

Neither James nor Sirius answered to the throaty sound that escaped from under the masked silhouette.

Sirius couldn't look away from the skull that was covering the Death Eater's face. He was transfixed...

"This is your last chance, children."

"Fuck you," James spat.

Sirius clenched his fists, his chin high. He and James were unarmed, and had no way of defending themselves, and they could be tortured, and they could be killed, and Sirius knew his brother next to him was terrified as well at the idea of what this stranger could do to them...

But they were young, and free, and they were Gryffindors, and there was no way they would die like cowards begging for mercy.

The Death Eater remained motionless.

"How old are you?" he asked, and there was a shakiness in his voice, as if he hesitated.

"Why should you care?" Sirius snapped back. "If you're here, it's to kill all of us, isn't it? Why don't you do your job?"

The two boys heard the man's teeth gritting. But Sirius didn't care. He had never cared for his own life, only Clara's, and James's, and Remus's... He had always worried only about what could happen to his friends, to the people he loved, and it was not going to change. He would face this Death Eater like he had faced his parents, like he had faced the Slytherins, like he had faced this Witch who had tortured him that summer: with a proud glint alit in his eyes and the wild freedom of his youth burning through his veins.

For a second, he could hear the mad laugh of this Witch who had tortured him during the summer ringing in his ears. He couldn't believe it was...

"As you wish," the Dark Wizard spat.

James and Sirius were standing proudly before the Wizard, waiting for the Death Eater to strike and end their lives.

Suddenly, Clara was standing behind the Death Eater, motionless, her green eyes fixed upon the boy's grey glance. Sirius didn't know what was happening in his head for his mind to create this illusion but he felt grateful anyway. He focused upon her still silhouette wrapped with smoke and dust in the thundering atmosphere, and he tried to forget the rest of the world.

He had wanted her to be the last thing he would see in this world, and he was grateful his terrified mind had obliged and created this ghost of her for him. He knew she couldn't be real, he knew she was safe. But it didn't matter to him. He kept staring at her eyes anyway, still holding on James's arm, and feeling James holding on his own arm as well.

And the two boys held each other's arm tightly, as the corridor was suddenly bathed in green lights...

But the impact of the curse on his chest never came.

He looked with wide eyes as the image he had formed in his mind of Clara was jumping on the Death Eater. The curse hit a wall behind the two boys, hurting no one as it exploded against the stone.

Soon, Lily was knocking down the Death Eater with a stone. Everything had happened so quickly, barely seconds had flowed away between the moment the Death Eater had aimed at them and now... Clara sat up, resting her back against the wall, holding her chest, clearly in pain.

And it's only then that Sirius understood the truth: Clara had never left the Castle.

His blood boiled in his veins at the thought of his brother fleeing without her, but he was still too shocked to move a single muscle.

Next to him, James was barely able to summon enough strength to find back his ability to speak.

"Lily?" he called shyly, his shaking voice barely audible.

She looked up at him. He was standing there, staring at her in dismay, his hazel eyes wide with surprise but sparking as well and she knew it...

He was saved.

She stood up and ran to him, jumping in his arms, and holding him close to her, so close that he could barely breathe, but he really didn't give a damn...

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and she could hear that his throat had tightened.

She merely crushed their lips together, kissing him so passionately... James had thought she had passionately kissed him before, but it was nothing compared to this kiss. It felt like... like she was afraid it would be their last kiss, like she had thought she would never have the chance to kiss him again. And of course, he couldn't guess that it was indeed the truth... or at least it had been.

Next to them, Sirius was finally able to move again, and he hurried towards Clara, panic written on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he breathed.

She stared at him, and he fell his heart aching. She looked furious.

"I'm saving your arse," she breathed.

She rested her head against the wall, too tired to fight anymore...

"You're hurt?" Sirius asked her softly.

She nodded, and he could hear that her breathing was loud and irregular.

"You need to see Mrs. Pomfrey," he said.

She let him wrap his arms around her, and he carried her bridal-style, heading to the Great Hall.

"Clara..." he started, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Not now, Sirius," Clara breathed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against him despite her painful chest, and she felt warm tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Please, Sirius, not now. I don't want to fight. I just want you to hold me close for now. The fighting can wait."

Because yes, she was mad at him, she was furious, she wanted to shout at him until her throat was sore, she wanted to slap him on the face, she wanted to curse him into oblivion for acting stupid, she wanted to hate him with every fibre of her body...

But the truth was, she loved him more with all her heart, and she was just so relieved that he was safe, she was just so happy that he was holding her in his strong arms in this delicate gesture he always used with her, she was euphoric as she felt him kissing tenderly her hair... She was just happy he was fine, and she couldn't hate him, and she was infuriated against herself for her reaction, but couldn't help it.

They finally reached the Great Hall, stopping before the closed door, and Sirius knocked four times with his foot. Next to them, James was tightly holding Lily in his arms, and the ginger girl was crying by now, shaking against the boy's chest.

"Remus!" Sirius cried. "Moony, open the door."

The door opened quickly, and closed again as soon as the four Gryffindors were inside.

"Where is Mrs. Pomfrey?" Sirius asked his friend.

The Healer appeared by his side at the same moment.

"She's hurt," he told the nurse.

"Make her lie down on the table," she instructed her student.

"You scared the shit out of us," Remus told the girls as Sirius delicately put his girlfriend down on the Gryffindor table. "I came across Sirius earlier, but I couldn't convince him to go to the Great Hall before he had found James. And well... I had to take care of Sally..."

Clara nodded slowly.

"It's okay," she reassured the boy, whilst Mrs. Pomfrey started to heal her chest.

Soon, their friends had all came closer and made sure that the four Gryffindors would be okay. But it was obvious that the two couples needed some time alone, and they all went further away to sit down together, waiting the end of the storm.

Meanwhile, James was standing a few feet away, still holding a crying and shaking Lily in his arms.

"Merlin, Lils... calm down," he begged, stroking her hair.

But she shook her head against, her brow still pressed to his shoulder.

"I... I can't..." she choked.

"Alright, alright. I'm fine, everybody's fine, Lils."

"We won't remain fine for long though," Clara said.

She sat up, gently pushing the Healer away.

"The Death Eaters are too many, the teachers will be overpowered. We must help them."

"It will not be necessary," Mrs. Pomfrey reassured her.

Hagrid appeared by her side.

"I've called for the Aurors," he said. "They'll be here in no time. Dumbledore's just buying some time, 's all."

Clara nodded, and let the Healer push her softly back so that she would lay down again.

"Don't worry, we're safe here," Sirius told her.

He held her hand in his, but she freed herself instantly. He looked down at the ground.

"Clara..."

"Not now," she breathed again.

She could feel tears coming back to her eyes, and she hated herself for it. She hated herself even more for regretting to have freed her hand from Sirius's tender hold.

Sirius merely nodded slowly, remaining by her side as Mrs. Pomfrey healed her broken ribs, and he decided to wrap himself in silence, too afraid that she would push him even further away if he tried to speak.

Further away, Lily had finally stopped crying.

"You're okay, love?" James whispered in her hair.

She nodded.

"You're alive," she breathed.

James let out a little laugh.

"Well of course I am. It takes much more than a bunch of psychopathic Death Eaters to get rid of me."

She held him even tighter in her arms.

"You were dead, James."

The boy frowned hard.

"What!?"

She shook her head, her face still buried in his shirt.

"Clara and I came back in time, Dumbledore sent us... It's a long story, I'll explain everything to you later, when we have more time, when we're alone but..." she whispered, making sure that no one except James could hear any of her words. "You and Sirius... you were both dead."

James was frozen on the spot.

"That's why we came back in time without asking questions, because we couldn't lose you. James, you... you died."

Her hands upon his chest turned into fists, and she tightly held his shirt.

"I held you in my arms and you... you weren't breathing anymore..."

James suddenly pulled away, and pressed his palm against her soft lips, shushing her. He cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"I'm fine, Lils. You saved me, I'm fine," he breathed, resting his brow against hers and finally understanding the meaning of her words. "I'm fine, Lils."

She nodded, and he tenderly kissed her brow.

"Don't tell Sirius, though," she instructed. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell, you have my word. I'm not even sure if I understand what you're saying, to be honest."

"I'll tell you everything, when all of this is over."

She held her close to her again.

"I can't live without you, James Potter. Don't you ever try to save me if you have to remain behind again. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

He nodded, his lips still kissing her skin.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I had a chance to save you, that's all..."

"Next time, don't try to be chivalrous."

He chuckled.

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor. I'm always chivalrous."

She couldn't refrain a smile. He was so stupid sometimes...

And Merlin knew how much she loved it...


	70. Chapter 69: Thunder

**Here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it :)**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means the world for me, it really does.**

 **I still have huge problems with computers, and so I can't promise you that I'll be able to update next week-end, though I will do my best to do so. I have to admit that I'm starting to fell a bit sad, for the next update will be the last for this story. I'm a bit afraid to start to write the next chapter, to be honest. It's a weird feeling really, to come to the end of a story...**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Thunder**

She could see them by the window. Everyone in the Great Hall could see them, the flashes of light that pierced the dark night. Green and red and blue and green... It looked like ghosts of fireworks exploding in a distant sky.

But as the students looked at the lights, transfixed, they were everything but excited. It wasn't fireworks, and they all knew it, from the seventh years to the youngest children.

A storm was raging outside the Castle, and it was coming closer and closer...

In a corner, Clara was watching the dancing colours waltzing upon the stars.

Green, red, blue...

She could feel Sirius's stare next to her, and she was struggling to ignore him.

Green, red, blue..

She was mad at him, and she was right to be so. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to need him there, by her side.

Red, green, green...

He hadn't talked again, since she had freed her hand from his. Perhaps he was afraid she would be even angrier if he started to talk.

And he was right to think so.

Red, red, red...

But she could hear him shifting more and more next to her, and she knew he would soon try to apologize again. Or perhaps he would merely try to talk about something else, as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't abandoned her with two Slytherins, as if he hadn't given up on her, as if he hadn't died...

Red, red, red...

Sirius cleared his throat.

"Love?" he called softly.

Clara remained motionless by his side.

"Could you say something?" Sirius asked, begging, his voice shaking. "Please?"

She shook her head, still staring at the window.

Green, green, green...

Sirius heaved a frustrated sigh.

"You can't keep avoiding me, and you know it," he said.

"I don't want us to fight," she answered.

"This silence is much worse."

She finally looked at him, and immediately regretted it.

She always fell for these deep grey eyes...

"Do you really want to do this here?" she asked, her voice already angry, though she was struggling to remain calm."In front of the entire school?"

"As long as you say something, anything at all..."

It was her turn to heave a frustrated sigh. She looked at the lights outside once more, and they seemed to be closer than before.

Green, red, red...

"I want to be able to shout at you," she answered earnestly.

Sirius stared at her, his expression blank.

"I see..."

"What did you expect?" she asked, hating herself for feeling tears tightening her throat.

"Nothing..."

"I'm not like Lily," she went on, ignoring him. "I can't just forget about the fact that you..."

"Tried to save your life?" he finished in her stead, interrupting her.

They looked at each other again.

"Because that's what I've tried to do," Sirius went on. "That's all I wanted to do."

She looked away once more.

Red, red, red...

"It's not that simple, Sirius," she breathed, and her voice was not so angry anymore, it was rather sad instead.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but the girl stood up, just like most of the students who had been watching at the sky. A deadly silence fell on the Great Hall.

There was no flashes of light anymore...

Sirius stood up slowly as well, taking a step closer to Clara, and taking his wand.

Everyone in the Great Hall jumped as someone knocked on the wooden door.

* * *

"Everyone backs away," Hagrid ordered. "Come on, now. Everyone, away."

Mrs Pomfrey and Hagrid stepped closer to the wooden door. Filch backed away with the rest of the students, carrying his cat in his arms, a terrified expression on his face.

But the Gryffindors, along with several other seventh-years, walked towards the door, their wands at the ready.

There was another knock on the door...

But the voice that shouted on the other side of the wooden surface was not the voice of a Dark Wizard.

"Hagrid, it's Albus. Open the door."

Everyone in the Hall recognized the Headmaster's voice. But Hagrid remained prudent.

"What's the password?" he asked in his low and roaring voice.

"Phoenix."

Hagrid immediately hurried towards the door, and let the Headmaster enter the room.

He seemed wary and exhausted, his robes were dirty, and Clara could have sworn she had seen blood staining the dark garment. But he forced a smile when he looked up at the students, and his blue eyes were warm and reassuring.

"It is over," Dumbledore said. "The Aurors have secured the school. All is fine now."

"What about the teachers?" Lily asked, as the Headmaster was standing alone in the Entrance Hall.

John Clearwater appeared behind Dumbledore, and he smiled reassuringly at Clara and Sirius.

"Professor Solvay was wounded," the Headmaster answered reassuringly, "and Professor McGonagall has taken him to St Mungo's. The rest of us have merely scratches, nothing that Mrs Pomfrey can't handle."

Dumbledore and John exchanged a nod, before the old Wizard would turn towards his students again.

"You can all go back to bed now. Several Aurors will remain here, in the Castle. You're safe."

Hagrid guided the youngest outside the Hall, and the rest of the students followed close.

Clara ran to her father, holding on him for dear life.

"Are you hurt?" John asked her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sirius?" he added, looking up at the boy.

"I'm fine," the boy nodded, waiting several steps away.

John kissed her daughter's hair.

"Albus told me everything," he breathed, and no one except Clara could hear his words. "And you seem to be angry at Sirius. You should talk with him. You need him tonight. And he needs you as well."

She nodded, finally letting go of her father.

"I need to go back to the others," John told the two teenagers. "Be careful, and take care of each other."

The next second, he was walking towards the dungeons again.

"We should talk," Sirius told the girl as she walked past him.

She nodded.

"Let's go then," she breathed.

Sirius followed her throughout the school, but he knew all along where she was going. There was only one place in the Castle where they could be alone.

He closed the door of the Room of Requirement behind them. Clara walked to the hearth, but the fire felt cold on her skin.

"So..." Sirius said slowly, walking closer to her, but taking care at remaining a few steps away.

She didn't look at him, and kept staring at the dancing flames.

"I'm mad at you," she said.

"I had noticed," Sirius nodded.

"You left me."

"Clara, I've just tried to save you."

"We said we would never leave each other..."

"I was trying to save you, I wasn't abandoning you."

"Yes, that's exactly what you did!"

She had turned around, and was shouting now. Sirius stared at her.

"I just wanted to protect you," he said slowly, his voice still calm despite her anger. "I had a chance to save you, and I took it. What else could I have done?"

"You didn't even say goodbye..."

"I went to find Dumbledore, to warn him, and James was supposed to bring you and Lily to Regulus. But I couldn't find Dumbledore anywhere..."

"That's because he was with me."

Sirius frowned.

"But you were asleep."

She took a golden necklace from her pocket, and handed it to Sirius.

"That's a long story," she said, her voice both calm and cold, and Sirius didn't know if he preferred this sharp tone to her shouts.

"Is that a time-turner?" Sirius asked her, taking the jewel in his hands. "I had read about it, I didn't think it was actually real."

"Well, it is."

"You went back in time?!"

"Yes."

"But how...?"

"Dumbledore found us outside the tunnel. He followed Snape and Regulus, he wanted to know where the Death Eaters had come from."

"So he gave you and Lily a time-turner?"

"And we travelled back in time, yes."

She took the necklace from him.

"Why did he send you?" Sirius asked her, still aghast.

"Because we wanted to go. Because we didn't ask questions."

"Why?" Sirius asked again.

She stared at him, and he could read both sorrow and anger in her eyes.

"To save you."

He frowned, but she ignored his gesture, her voice raising again.

"You sent me away, and you... you kept on fighting on your own! You're such a reckless moron!"

She was crying now, but she didn't stop shouting anyway.

"We promised each other that we would never take crazy risks on our own!"

"I was just trying to protect you," Sirius repeated. "You're a half-blood, Clara! You're a target to them!"

"You died!"

Sirius froze.

"You were dead, Sirius!" she shouted, crying more than ever. "I saw you, you were there, in this corridor, lying on the ground... You and James were dead!"

Sirius slowly shook his head.

It couldn't be true...

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked angrily. "In your wonderful plan, after you were killed, what was I supposed to do? Live my life as if nothing had happened and forget you? I can't live without you! Sirius, I can't live without you, can't you see that?"

"What would you have done, if you had been in the same situation than I was?" Sirius asked.

She didn't answer, and he knew perfectly why.

"You would have done the same for me, don't try to deny it. You would have saved me, even if it meant that you had to remain behind."

She clenched her jaws.

"I really do hate you!" she shouted.

She walked closer to him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I hate you Sirius Black!"

She raised her fist, and Sirius didn't move when she let it fall towards his chest. But when it touched him, it was just a caress, and the next second, she had fallen in his arms, her body shaking with sobs. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and held her close to him. He dropped sweet kisses in her hair.

"I love you, Sirius," she breathed. "Merlin, I love you so much. Please, don't leave me alone again."

"You're everything to me," he whispered against her brow. "I love you, I love you so much..."

"Sirius, don't leave me again."

"I won't leave you again. I won't leave you, never."

"You're not indestructible."

"With you by my side, I am."

She looked up at him.

"I really need you right now," she whispered.

He rested his brow against hers.

"To be honest, I need you as well, Clara."

Sirius heaved a deep sigh, running his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close to her. Sirius dropped another kiss on her forehead, before speaking again.

"I just wanted to keep you safe, that's all. And you know I'll always protect you. I'd do anything for you..."

"I know," she breathed, her voice drenched with tears.

"If I had to, I would do it all over again."

She shook her head, another sob making her tremble in his arms.

"Sirius..."

"I don't care about what could happen to me, as long as you're safe. And I know you'd do the same for me."

She couldn't find any argument.

"I love you, and I'll always be there for you," Sirius went on. "I'll always protect you."

He kissed her nose, before moving his lips to her closed eyelids, and she gasped faintly at the feeling of his kisses on her skin.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked her, tracing a long line of sweet kisses down her cheek and to her jaw line. "Please, don't be mad at me. I know you're upset, I understand... But don't be mad."

He held her closer to him.

"I need you, Clara. Don't leave me alone tonight. Not tonight..."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips, running her hands through his hair.

"I'll never you, Sirius."

He crashed their lips together.

"Are you mad?" he asked again.

She shook her head, and he finished to softly sweep away the tears that was wetting her cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore, but her lips were still salty under his.

"Let's stay here tonight," Clara breathed.

He swept her off her feet, before starting to kiss her skin again, devouring her neck.

Only seconds later, they were lying on the large bed, and Sirius was slipping his hands under her shirt.

But she pulled him away from her skin, and she stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. Don't die again, please..."

"I won't die, Clara. Not before we've lived this life through together."

"Promise me you won't leave..."

"I won't leave. I promise."

"I can't live without you, Sirius."

He kissed her deeply. A slow, tender kiss that left her breathless under him.

"I can't live without you either, Clara Clearwater. I love you."

* * *

She stared at him as he was sleeping, his glasses lopsided in his nose, but she didn't dare to take them off, afraid it would wake him up. She hadn't let go of him for a second that night, she couldn't. She had kept holding his hand in hers, and when he had finally drifted off to sleep, she had remained there, lying close to him. But she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the picture of James lying in the debris appeared before her eyes, and she couldn't take it anymore. The scene kept on repeating again and again in her head, like a terrible nightmare from which she couldn't wake up.

James was so still, and so peaceful when he slept... She passed her fingers before his lips, just to reassure herself, and she couldn't refrain a relieved sigh when she felt his warm breath on her hand.

She was exhausted despite her boiling nerves and her tortured mind, and slowly, her eyelids fluttered, and fell...

But James was lying on the ground, and his broken glasses were hiding his closed eyes and...

She opened her eyes in a hurry, feeling her breathing quicken once more.

She sighed. There was no way she would be able to sleep that night.

She rested her brow against James's, and she could feel his breathing against her cheek. It was the most reassuring feeling in the world... She tightened her grip on his fingers.

He shifted slightly, and his eyes fluttered and opened.

She fell in this two hazel orbs that devoured her soul every time she looked at them...

"You can't sleep?"

She shuddered at the sound of his voice still hoarse with sleep. He cleared his throat.

"No, I can't sleep," she whispered.

He held her close to him.

"We're safe now," he breathed.

"I can't take this image of you out of my head... I keep seeing you in this corridor..."

"I'm fine Lils."

She buried her face in his shirt.

"I know but..."

Her voice broke, and he kissed her brow, perfectly awake by now.

"I just wanted to protect you, you know that? Right?" he breathed against her skin.

"I know."

"Clara seemed to be so mad at Sirius."

"I'm not mad at you. I understand. Clara's just... not reacting the same way than me, that's all. She was so scared as well..."

She closed her eyes, but despite the feeling of James breathing against her, and his chest falling and rising against her head, she could still see him lying on the ground...

He felt her tensing against him.

"Don't be afraid," he breathed. "I'm here."

"Don't leave me. Please, James, never leave me."

"I'll never leave you alone, Lils."

He kept stroking tenderly Lily's hair, soothing her. And finally, she drifted off to sleep, and he felt her getting numb in his arms.

He looked at her as she slept in his arms for a while, admiring the shy light of moon bathing her long eyelashes. He finally turned around, tearing himself away from his reverie, and opened his bedside table. He picked up a little box, covered with dark velvet. He held it tightly in his hand, staring at the ceiling.

He would wait for the right time to ask her... But one thing was for sure, he would spend his whole life with her by his side.

* * *

Snape kept staring at Dumbledore. The boy hadn't been caught, he had managed to reach the rest of the Slytherins as they headed back to their dormitory, and no one had seen him joining them. He wasn't worried about the Death Eaters who had been captured, nor was he about the rest of the Slytherins. They were all way too much afraid of Voldemort to speak to the Aurors.

But the Headmaster undoubtedly knew he was involved, and Snape didn't know how he had learnt this secret of his.

"I have to say that I don't know what to think about tonight, Severus," Dumbledore spoke slowly, his electric blue eyes fixed upon his student.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Snape tried to deny.

"Severus, there's no need to lose any more time in denying what I already know for sure."

"I'm sure you have proof."

"I have the testimony of three different students. And two of them I trust with my life."

"Regulus spoke, didn't he?"

"Only when he realized that what he was doing would cost his brother's life. And when he was certain that I knew he was involved."

"What will happen to him?"

"He helped us, in the end. He protected the students in this school. He will be watched more closely than before, but he will not be expelled."

"What about me?"

"It will all depend on the decision you're going to take now, Severus."

Dumbledore leaned a bit closer to the boy.

"I know you're not an evil person, Severus. But your hate against a few students of this school and your hunger for knowledge in the Dark Arts and power have led you to take the wrong decisions. I'm sure you could be much more than a bitter boy, Severus. You could do good, if you wanted to. If you had a good reason to act in a less selfish way."

"And I'm sure you're going to give me one of these reasons right now."

"I'm sure you can find one by yourself."

The look Dumbledore sent him was telling much more than a thousand words. The boy looked down at his feet.

"It's not what you think it is... between her and me," Snape said slowly.

"I think you love her, but she doesn't love you back."

Snape clenched his jaws. Dumbledore was always right about everything, and it was so annoying...

"You tried to save her today," Dumbledore spoke slowly. "And tell me if I'm wrong but... I don't think you didn't come here straightaway to warn me because you wanted innocent children to be hurt. You didn't come here to warn me because it would have meant that you would have lost your only chance to save Lily."

Snape looked up at him, but didn't say a word.

What could he answer to that anyway...?

"That's why you asked James to bring her to you," Dumbledore went on. "You promised Regulus you would help him save his brother if he used Sirius to bring James to you. And you knew James would have done anything to save Lily, including letting you take her away from him, as long as she was safe..."

Again, Snape didn't answer.

"There are two forces fighting inside all of us, Severus. One that tries to help us do what is right. One generous, and selfless part of us, that will always try to protect others rather than ourselves. And another part that is selfish, and will always crave for power and try to make us do whatever is at our own personal advantage, and not what should be done. It is our power to decide which part of ourselves we want to listen to, Severus. And this choice, this very simple choice, defines all of us. It is this choice that is going to define _you_ as well. Now, you have a choice. You could either do what is right, and tell me what you know, and help me against Voldemort..."

Snape winced at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"...Or you could chose to follow him. But do not think that Lord Voldemort is going to act in _your_ interest, Severus. He doesn't act in the interest of anyone but himself. He followed the darkest voice that was speaking in his mind, he made this same choice you must make now a long time ago. And he decided to follow his own interests rather than to defend what was right. Do you really want to be like him, Severus?"

"What could make you think that I'd like to be like you?" Snape snapped back.

"I'm not asking you to choose between being like me or being like Voldemort. You'll be _you_ , whatever your decision may be. I'm simply afraid that you would choose the person you're going to be for the wrong reasons."

"And what reasons could that be?"

"Bitterness... Vengeance... Considering your feelings for Lily Evans, I cannot think you wish to join the Dark Lord because of his convictions concerning Muggleborns."

Snape didn't answer again.

"You should think about what you want to do, Severus. But I hope you realize that your feelings for Lily will not change Voldemort's decisions. If he wants to kill her, he will. And he will not care about your love for her, on the contrary... I reckon he will want to kill her, to be sure you would never betray him. He could even ask you to do it yourself..."

"Torturing me with these words of yours is not going to play in your favour..."

"I am merely trying to make you see the truth."

Dumbledore kept staring intensely at Snape.

"Now, the choice is yours to make."

Snape remained motionless on his chair for a while, a whirlwind of thoughts rushing through his brain...

And he finally realized what Dumbledore meant by a fight that would rage into his very soul.

But he always came to the same conclusion, no matter how great his thirst for power was, nor how drawn towards the Dark Arts he was, nor how hard he hated James Potter and his friends... he always came to the same conclusion: his love for Lily Evans was greater than all these feelings that were twirling throughout his body. And he couldn't help but want to keep her safe.

He looked up at Dumbledore, his gaze meeting the Headmaster's electric eyes.

"So?" Dumbledore asked him.

"If you can promise me one thing, then I will help you..."

* * *

The next morning, when they walked down to the Great Hall, it wasn't really a surprise to the Gryffindor friends to see many students carrying their trunks towards the Entrance Hall. Many parents wanted their children to go back home.

And among the many children who were bidding an early farewell to their friends, there was a couple for which it was particularly hard to let go.

"You'll write to me, right?" Sally breathed against Remus's cheek.

"Of course I will, and I'll be waiting for your letters as well," the boy answered.

"I'll come back to England as soon as I'm done with school," she promised.

But Remus shook his head.

"It's dangerous here, last night proved it one more time."

She held his face in her hands.

"I'm not going to remain so far away from you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"It's dangerous, Sally."

"Then come with me."

He stared at her.

"Come with me to the Unites States," she breathed, her voice begging. "You'll be safer there."

"I can't leave my friends here," he shook his head. "Sally, I can't run away like a coward when my friends need my help."

"But _I_ need you as well."

"I know. I know, but I can't leave them. They're my family."

Sally heaved a deep sigh, but didn't insist. She knew it was useless to try to convince Remus to leave his friends. He was a Marauder after all...

Instead of arguing, she kissed him deep.

"I love you, Remus Lupin," she whispered, and his breath was a warm breeze upon his lips.

The boy rested his brow against hers, wincing with pain. He held her even closer to him.

"I love you too, Sally."

McGonagall entered the Entrance Hall with Hagrid.

"It's time," she said, a sad glance lingering on all her students. "The train is ready to take you back to London."

Sally buried her face in the crook of Remus's neck, trying to memorize his scent...

"You've got to go now," Remus mumbled, his voice shaking.

He gave her an encouraging smile, despite his heart that was breaking in his chest. And she finally let go, picking up her trunk and walking towards the door. She didn't look back, she knew she wouldn't have the strength to go if she looked at him again. She knew he was staring at her, and she would never have the strength to take another step towards these doors if she met his glance again...

And indeed, behind her, Remus was standing there, motionless, his eyes fixed upon the blond girl that seemed to be running away from the school. He knew she was hurrying because it was the only way for her to manage to leave him...

Sirius rested a supportive hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"You'll be okay, you'll see," he told him softly.

"She'll be safer in New York," James nodded, joining his best friends.

"I know," Remus whispered, his breathy voice shaking as he tried to control the tears that had started to form in his eyes. "But it still hurts to watch her go."

"I know it does," Sirius nodded. "But there's nothing you can do. It's what is best for her."

Remus nodded, heaving a deep sigh. They remained motionless for a while, all three watching the students leaving this school that had raised them, leaving their second home...

When Remus spoke again, his voice was just a whisper.

"What would you give to have Clara and Lily leaving like Sally? To have them leaving the country, and be safe? They wouldn't be by your side, yes but... it's worth it in the end. At least they would be safe..."

Remus looked at his two best friends.

"What would you give to send them far away from Voldemort?"

Sirius and James both looked at their girlfriends, who were waiting for them to go eat their breakfast in the Great Hall. They simultaneously answered, and their voices sounded both sad and scared.

"Everything."

* * *

Of course, Dumbledore gave his students a speech. There were warnings, and messages of hope, and love, and unity... The call for people to remain true and loyal to each other, despite the dark hours that all of them would soon have to face.

It was a rather depressing speech, to be honest. But the conclusion was enough to bring back rage in the hearts of the Gryffindors that were closely listening to their Headmaster: there was a war brewing, and a battle against Voldemort needed to be fought.

Obviously, Dumbledore's words were not as clear, nor as fervent, but none of the Gryffindors were fooled. The Headmaster wanted them to fight, and all of them wanted to rise against the shadows that were gathering against them.

"Do you think he'll fight?" Caradoc asked his friends gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Dumbledore is one of the most powerful Wizards," Clara answered. "If he doesn't fight, who will?"

"Do you think we would have a chance to join?" Lily asked James.

He looked at her, his gaze both tender and sad.

"I don't know, Lils. Are you sure you would want us to join?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

He smiled.

"No, I guess we don't."

He held her closer to him, and she rested her head against his chest.

"I guess no one else is going to fight for us," James whispered, his gaze lost into the burning flames in the hearth.

"But... Don't you think it would be... dangerous?" Peter asked shyly.

Sirius shrugged.

"If Voldemort..."

Peter winced at the sound of the Dark Wizard's name, and Sirius glowered at him.

"If _Voldemort_ ," Sirius repeated, letting his friend know that he wasn't afraid of a mere name, "wins, then we'll all be among the first victims anyway."

"Why us?" Peter replied.

"Because some of us are not purebloods, Peter," Remus replied.

"And I for one will not let any harm come to any of us," Sirius added, his gaze moving across the entire group of friends, but settling on his girlfriend.

Clara kissed his cheek.

"But still, we could..." Peter tried to argue.

"There's no 'but', Peter," Sirius interrupted him.

"But against him, we don't stand a chance."

Sirius stared intensely at Peter, a fierce glint shining in his eyes.

"Then I'll die fighting for my friends anyway."

"Don't say things like that," Clara breathed against his neck.

No one replied for a long while, and only the dancing embers and the cracking wood in the hearth were breaking the heavy silence that had settled in the room.

"I wonder what happened to the Slytherins who fought with the Death Eaters," Alice finally said.

"They were not in the Great Hall this morning," Marlene answered with a shrug. "I guess they were taken by the Aurors.

"Do you know anything?" Lily asked Clara.

But the girl shook her head.

"My father didn't tell me anything. I didn't see him again since last night, and he didn't leave me a note or anything. But I guess they must have been taken to the Ministry."

"I hope they've all been sent to Azkaban..." Sirius mumbled grimly.

"You shouldn't wish for anyone to go there," Clara replied, playing with his hand. "It's an awful place.

Sirius enlaced their fingers together, kissing her hair.

"You're too kind sometimes, love," he whispered.

She cuddled closer to him.

The portrait opened, and McGonagall walked into the room.

"Well, you were the ones I was looking for," she smiled to her students.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asked the teacher, sitting up.

The teacher handed her a sealed envelope.

"Don't speak to anyone about this," McGonagall instructed them. "Except for Mr. Longbottom, he's invited as well."

"Invited?" James repeated. "But where?"

McGonagall smiled again.

"I hope you'll come," she merely answered, before disappearing through the portrait hole.

"What is it, Lils?" Clara urged her friend.

The ginger girl opened the letter. She frowned hard as she read the note. She recognized the Headmaster's graceful writing...

"Lils?" James asked her as well.

She looked up at her friends.

"Dumbledore wants to see us at the Three Broomsticks, during the next Hogsmeade's trip."


	71. Chapter 70: New Endings

**Alright, sorry I'm a bit late.**

 **This is the end my friends.**

 **It is my final chapter for this fic.**

 **I don't think there are any words to express how thankful I am towards every single one of you. When I started to write this story, I thought 'Okay, let's give it a try. Anyway, I probably won't get more than five followers at the most." I had never imagined I could find more than 100 people who could bear my craziness and my many mistakes in English. I wouldn't have taken this story so far without you all, so thank you so much for your support.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to every single person out there who has ever read, followed, favourited, reviewed this story.**

 **After 70 chapters and 732 pages on my Word document, we've been through a long journey together, and I've loved every step of it.**

 **I've spent a bit more than a year writing this story, and I have to say that I feel quite sad now that it's over. It feels very strange, these characters had become part of my life somehow. I feel quite nostalgic...**

 **But I'll be coming back soon! I have lots of ideas about the Marauders, and I've planed on beginning a brand new fic very soon. Of course some Jily (but then it wouldn't be a real Marauders fic without Jily), and I'll try to include some Blackinnon this time, instead of a Black/OC fic. I'll try to write during the Christmas Holidays (because let's face it, University is Hell!), and I hope I'll be able to update at the beginning of January. So, if some of you are interested in reading some more fics of mine... keep your eyes opened! :)**

 **I'd like to give a special thanks to GreTheresa, who's supported me through all this fic and has never failed to motivate me to write! Thank you so much for you enthusiasm and your love.**

 **A special thanks to MvW65 as well, who's been proofreading this story and correcting all my mistakes. Thank you so much for your kindness, your advices and your support.**

 **I'll let you enjoy this last chapter, now that I'm done with the boring speech. I hope you like this new chapter, and please tell me what you think about it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, especially you longlive24, 'cause you were hoping for the final scene. I hope you're not disappointed.**

 **Goodbye... till the next fic ;)**

* * *

 **New Endings**

"Are you certain about this?"

James looked up at his brother.

"Certain. Why? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I think you've been together for just a few months."

"I know she's the one, Pads. I've always known she was."

"I know. I'm just saying that people don't usually get married that young... Can you even get married?"

"Pads, shut up."

"I'm just telling the truth though."

"Since when am I supposed to care about what other people do?"

"You might have a point..."

James heaved a sigh, throwing the Quaffle to Sirius on more time.

"Let's do it again."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You already know your speech perfectly, you've been repeating it to me for more than an hour now..."

"Pads, this is the most important moment of my life, and I want it to be perfect for her..."

"She would probably say yes even if you merely asked her on a note in History of Magic..."

"Come on, just one more time."

James sat straighter again, and he chose to ignore his friend as he rolled his eyes one more time.

"So, I take her..."

"Through Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks, and blablabla... we all know that. At least get to the point."

"Right, right..."

James took a deep breath.

"Lily, I know this will sound kind of crazy..."

"Hell yes!"

"Padfoot!"

"Sorry, sorry, I shut up. Go on, let's do it again."

"Yeah, right... from the beginning, right?"

"You've barely finished a sentence anyway..."

"Right, right, right, right, right, right..."

"Stop saying 'right'. You always say 'right' when you're nervous."

"Really? Do I?"

"I've spent these past seven years listening to you, Prongs."

"Let's do it all over again."

Sirius smiled at his nervous friend, amused.

"Go on then, Prongs."

James nodded, taking a deep breath again.

"Lily, I know this will sound kind of crazy, and I don't mean to rush you, or to scare you in any way. But when something feels as natural, as perfect as what we share together, one cannot just ignore this kind of feelings. I know we're young, you could even say that we're just a pair of naive morons, I don't care. Say it if you wish. I'd be happy to be a naive moron, as long as I can keep you by my side."

James paused, taking another deep breath, but Sirius didn't interrupt him this time.

"I'm sure you could find a thousand reasons to say no. You could find so much better than me. 'Cause I'll never be a famous Quidditch player, nor the most powerful Wizard on the planet, and I guess I'll just be an ordinary Auror at the end of the day. And Merlin knows, you deserve much more than an ordinary guy. But at least, I promise to spend my entire life trying as hard as I can to bring this wonderful smile of yours to form on your lips. I'll hold your hand when you walk down the street, and I'll be there when you wake up in the morning, and I'll listen to your laugh when it's carried by the wind... I'll cook diner when you come late from work, and I'll kiss your nose to make you do this cute face of yours... I'll watch as time passes by, and I'll be there to witness that despite its best efforts, time will never change the fact that, to me, you are the most beautiful woman in this world."

Another deep breath to try to steady his trembling voice...

"I can't give you all that you deserve, and I can't promise you that life is going to be perfect. I'll get mad at you, and you'll get mad at me, and we'll shout, and cry and we'll ask ourselves why the hell we are staying together in the end... But I know I'll never forget the answer to that question. I'll always stay, Lily. Even if the world around us is messed up, and everything is crumbling down... At least we will have this, we will have each other. And to me, it's more than enough. I'll always stay by your side, whatever may happen, because you're so kind... And you're brave, and sweet, and smart, and funny, and you're undoubtedly the cutest thing on this earth. And no matter how annoying you are, or stupid I can be, nor how uptight you are sometimes, nor how reckless I always am... I'll always be there by your side, Lily Evans. I know you're the one. I've known since the very first night at Hogwarts, when McGonagall called your name and you walked towards the Sorting Hat. I fell in love with this little girl who walked, trembling, towards a magical hat, playing with the aim of her skirt, with a green hair slide in her red hair. And I love even more the woman you've turned into. And I know I'll still love you when we're old, and our hair will have turned all grey, and we'll think about these years in Hogwarts when I was such a git, and you were already the sweet and tender person you've always been. All I'm asking for in this life is to always be able to call you mine, and to always be yours. So, please Lily Evans, make me the happiest man in the world."

He opened the velvet box in his hand, revealing a graceful ring.

"Lily, would you marry me?"

He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and putting back the box in his pocket. He passed a hand on his tired face.

"It's waaaaaaayyyy too long," James moaned. "It's pure shit. It's awful, how could she say yes to _that_?!"

He moaned again, throwing his head backwards towards the sky.

"Pads, I'm terrible! I'm a fool! She's never going to say yes, you're right..."

"I've never said she wouldn't say yes," Sirius replied. "I've said it was madness, I've never said it wasn't going to work."

"It's not going to work. I know it... I'm going to fuck everything up, and she'll leave me, and she'll break up with me and..."

Sirius shushed him.

"She'll say yes, and your speech is very good. Now, come on. I'm starving, and I'm supposed to meet Clara in half an hour. And I'm sorry, Prongs, but between listening to you declaring your love to a ghost of Lily, and snogging my girlfriend senseless, I undoubtedly prefer to snog my girlfriend senseless."

Sirius stood up, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You'll be just fine, you're ready."

James nodded, standing up as well.

"Right, right, right, right, right..."

* * *

"You're late."

Sirius smiled, sitting down next to his girlfriend as she drew the leaves floating on the Lake.

"I know," he said. "That's why I brought _these_ to make you forgive me."

He handed her two chocolate frogs, and Clara struggled to refrain her laugh.

"Well..." she said, faking hesitation as she took the candies. "I guess it should be enough for this time."

"You're so merciful."

"And yet you don't deserve it."

"Oh, really?"

She kissed his lips, unable to refrain her laugh this time. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cuddled closer to him. Sirius's gaze soon drifted upon the Lake.

"Any news from your father?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Still nothing."

"It's been almost three weeks..." Sirius sighed.

"I know, but he won't tell me anything."

"We'll find out sooner or later what has happened to Bella and the others I guess."

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they've disappeared before being transferred to Azkaban or something of the kind."

Sirius kissed her hair.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"It's important..."

Clara looked up at him.

"We'll go to the Three Broomsticks this weekend, won't we?"

Sirius held her closer to him, and she rested her head against his shoulder once more.

"Yes, if you want us to."

"If you don't want to go..."

"I want to go," he interrupted her. "But I don't want _you_ to go."

She looked up at him again, staring at his deep grey eyes.

"We've talked about this before."

"And I don't want us to have another fight about it."

"I'm not going to stay behind..."

"I know."

"I'm going to fight as well."

"I know."

"We'll overcome this together."

He gave her a sad smile.

"I guess you're right."

Sirius shook himself.

"Let's stop talking about depressing things. We have way better activities available to us."

She raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What could that be?" she asked, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

He ran his hands through her hair.

"We could snog," he proposed.

They both chuckled.

"Why did I know you were about to say that?" she asked, still laughing.

"I guess you know me well," Sirius laughed as well, his lips coming closer and closer to hers.

"I guess I do..."

But Sirius crushed their lips together, and she was shushed by a tender kiss.

"Where were you by the way?" she asked between two kisses.

Sirius sighed faintly as she ran her fingers down his torso.

"Helping James," he mumbled against her jaw.

He made her fall backwards into the grass, making her laugh...

...And he couldn't imagine how he could spend a single day without hearing this wonderful laugh of hers.

He looked down at her for a while as he laid above her, and suddenly he understood why James didn't want to wait to marry Lily. He didn't need to. He wanted to spend his life with her, and it was simple, and honest, and obvious...

Sirius brushed his fingertips upon her cheek, making her shudder under his soft gesture. She closed her eyes, and he stared at her closed eyelids for a while, and how the sun bathed her eyelashes, and how her lips parted slightly as her breathing deepened...

"Clara?" he called softly.

She opened her eyes, and he drowned into her green gaze, that had the colour of the leaves bathed in the summer sun...

"Yes?" she encouraged him to pursue.

He could smell her scent of sweet jasmine carried in the breeze.

"Once we're done with school," he said slowly, "I'm going to buy myself a flat."

"I know, you've told me already," she smiled.

"Yes but..." he breathed, his voice barely audible above the wind. "I'd..."

He stopped.

"What?" Clara asked him.

He watched her biting her lower lip, and this gesture never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

"I would love it if you accepted to... move in with me."

She stared at him, frozen on the spot.

"Of course, I..." the boy stuttered, his heart pounding in his ears. "I'll have to find a flat first but..."

"We could choose it together."

It was his time to be left speechless.

"I mean..." Clara said, running her hands through his dark hair, a grin slowly curving up her lips. "We should choose our home together, don't you think?"

He grinned.

"Is that a 'yes', then?" he asked.

She laughed, pulling him down to her, and deeply kissing him.

"Yes, Sirius," she answered. "Of course, it's a 'yes'."

He crushed their lips together again, and again, and their lips remained sealed for a very long time, until they were both in desperate need of air. Sirius traced a long line of kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, and he kissed her scar there, making her gasp as he slipped his hands up her legs.

He suddenly froze, and looked at her again.

He couldn't refrain a smile at the sight of her dishevelled hair and red cheeks and ragged breath...

"Your father won't like it though," Sirius pointed out.

They both burst into laughter.

"I guess he'll want to send you to Azkaban again," Clara laughed, her hands not leaving his hair.

"Or he'll want to kill me again."

"Probably."

"Will it stop you from moving in with me?"

She shook her head, grinning.

"Sorry, Sirius... But you're stuck with me now."

* * *

They remained motionless for a while. Ten friends standing in the wind. They merely stared at the door, this door they had passed countless times along these years they had spent at Hogwarts. Once a month at least, they would come down the long lane, and walk through this wooden door that seemed so intimidating this time, despite how welcoming it usually seemed to be.

Clara took a deep breath.

"We should get inside," she said.

Sirius took her hand in his, enlacing their fingers together.

"Nothing will ever be the same," he breathed, his grey eyes still fixed on the door of the Three Broomsticks.

She tightened her hold on his hand, and he looked down at her.

"There are some things that will never change," she answered quietly, a tender smile curving up her lips.

He smiled down to her, kissing her lips.

"Let's go then," James said, taking a step towards the door, Lily walking in his wake.

They had barely passed the threshold when Madam Rosmerta walked towards them.

"Upstairs, second door on the right," she whispered to the teenagers.

They silently nodded, and walked up the staircase, and stopped before the second door on the right, just as they had been instructed to do. The air was heavy, and the ground dusty, and yet the atmosphere was warm and welcoming, and they all felt safe inside these wooden walls. James and his friends exchanged one last glance, and he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob.

"Wait!"

They all turned towards Peter. He looked terrified all of a sudden.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" he shrieked.

"You don't have to do it," Remus replied with a shrug.

"It's so dangerous..." Peter complained.

"Listening to Dumbledore won't force you to accept to do anything," Caradoc replied.

Peter turned towards James, Sirius and Remus.

"What will you do?"

The three boys exchanged a glance, but there was the same determined glint alit in all their eyes. James's gaze lingered on Lily, and there was a fierce light that burst into flames in his hazel eyes all of a sudden, as if sparks had turned into bonfires.

"I'm doing it," he said firmly, looking at the scared boy again.

And he opened the door, ignoring the protest that died in a strangled whisper in Peter's throat.

Inside, a few students were already there. Five Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, a few sixth-years in Gryffindor...They were a bit more than twenty teenagers into the dusty room once the ten friends had entered.

Outside, stormy clouds had covered the sky with a grey cotton-like blanket.

The Hufflepuff prefect turned around on her chair to look at Lily.

"Do you know what it's all about?" she asked the ginger girl.

Lily shook her head.

"Not exactly, no."

"We won't have long to wait though," James said, nodding towards the door.

McGonagall walked into the room, and she smiled at her students.

"I'm glad you came," she said softly, looking proudly at her Gryffindor students.

"Thank you for inviting us," Lily answered.

"Professor Dumbledore will soon be here," the teacher said.

"What is it all about?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"You will soon know everything."

"Is it about Dumbledore's speech?" the Hufflepuff prefect asked.

But McGonagall shushed the students as questions were starting to turn into chaos.

The door opened again, and everyone in the room fell silent.

Dumbledore smiled at the students as he closed the door behind him.

"I can see you are eager to begin," Dumbledore said as he stood before the students. "I guess it's a good sign."

No one answered, and all the teenagers waited for the Headmaster to go on with his speech. Lily held tightly James's hand in hers, and she caught Clara doing just the same to Sirius. The two girls exchanged a small smile, before looking at Dumbledore again.

"I guess we should begin then, as everybody's here," the old Wizard mumbled as he counted the teenagers in the room.

He cleared his throat.

"The reason of my request to see you all under such strange circumstances is very simple. And I guess I could buy myself some time, and loose myself into complicated explanations of simple facts in order to convince you, but it wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be fair for you if I tried to convince you to do anything. It's not what this is all about. What this meeting is about is truth, and I will do my best to be as honest and true as possible, and to expose the facts as they are."

Dumbledore took a moment to sit down on the corner of the wooden table that was facing the many chairs in which the students were sitting. James tightened his hold on Lily's hand.

"The truth," Dumbledore went on," though it is terrible and terrifying, is that we're at war."

There was a heavy silence across the room, and no one dared to move. Of course, they knew something was brewing, they all knew a fight was coming, but somehow, hearing it coming from Dumbledore himself made the danger much more real. It fell like a weight had suddenly been laid upon their shoulders.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"The threat that Voldemort and his followers have cast upon us all is a shadow we cannot free ourselves of, except if we stand in his way," Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "Voldemort must not be underestimated. He is powerful, much more powerful than most Wizards, and his cunning mind makes him even more dangerous. His ideas are simple, but he has a talent to twist the minds of others'. And his goal is simple, and precise..."

He looked up at his students, and they all stared back at his electric blue eyes. The Headmaster's words had them transfixed...

"Voldemort craves for power. An unlimited power. He is selfish, more than anything else, and he is cruel as he can't have compassion. He will do anything to achieve his climb to power. He wants domination over others, and he will do anything he will think is necessary to achieve his goal. And one of the ideas he defends and most believes in is that Muggleborns and Muggles do not deserve to live."

His gaze lingered on Lily, but the ginger girl didn't flinch and merely sat a bit straighter in her chair.

"He thinks," Dumbledore went on, "that it is dangerous for Wizards to have children with Muggleborns or Muggles. He thinks it would diminish their magical abilities. And he is convinced that Muggles are our inferiors and should be treated as such. And though all of this is perfectly ridiculous, and even though he is wrong about everything, and even if he only uses these beliefs to bring himself to the top... there are many Wizards and Witches who agree and are ready to follow him. They are ready to hurt innocent people that would stand in their way, they would do anything... The attack they had planned on our school is the final proof. And if they are ready to kill innocent children, then it is the proof that there will be no turning back now. If it hadn't been for brave, kind people among which some are sitting here today, then there would be no school anymore."

Clara leaned towards Sirius, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her slightly shaking against him, as the terrible memories of this dreadful evening came back to all of them.

"I wish I could tell you another version of the story. But it is how the world is today," Dumbledore said with a sad and wary expression on his face, as if the weight of the world had suddenly been thrown onto his shoulders. "And though we have hoped for peace for years, I am afraid we have come to a point where there is no peace possible. Though war is not official yet, it will soon come, and we must be ready when it starts. And to vanquish Voldemort and his followers, we must get organized."

The Headmaster paused for a moment, taking his time to look at every single one of the teenager in the room.

"I wish to create a group of our own," Dumbledore said slowly, his deep voice calm and peaceful but passionate as well. "If Voldemort has an army, then we must form one of our own, a group of people who are ready to fight against this Dark Wizard and the ones that will walk by his side. It will be dangerous, reckless even, and what I am asking from you is more than children like you should have to give, I know it is. I have already gathered Wizards and Witches who are ready to fight, but I think you should have a chance to defend what you believe in as well. I doubt that everything will be over in a couple of years. Unless I'm mistaken, it is _your_ generation that will be the crucial element in our fight, _your_ generation that will make things change for the better, _your_ generation that will make the difference. The future is in your hands much more than it is in mine. And if I have asked from you to come here, and listen to an old man instead of drinking butterbeers with your friends, it is because I believe in every single one of you. You have all the potential to become great Wizards and Witches, but more importantly... to become _good_ Witches and Wizards. I believe in you. I trust you. And what I am asking from you is to make a choice now. You can either choose to join me, and fight, or you can walk away, and leave, and there will be no shame to it. I'm asking much more than what I should be allowed to."

There was another heavy silence in the room, and Dumbledore looked at the children before him. Because after all, as he stared at their young faces still untouched by time, and their glimmering eyes, and their innocent expressions, it was all that he could see in them: children. But there was a glint alit in the eyes of some of them, a fierce, wild fire burning in their soul that told him they were not children anymore. They had seen too much of the real world to remain innocent, they had suffered too much to forget about pain, they had cried too much to let the tears fall again...

They looked like children, but Dumbledore knew they were strong.

"So?" Dumbledore asked softly. "What say you?"

James, Lily, Sirius, Clara and Remus stood up as one man, looking at each other, before turning their gaze towards Dumbledore. James cleared his throat.

"We'll fight," he merely said.

Dumbledore stared at him for a while. His words had been simple but steady, and the Headmaster knew the boy and his friends had already taken their decision before walking into the room. The elder Wizard merely smiled, touched by the faith his students were granting him.

Next to the Headmaster, McGonagall looked like she was going to cry. She seemed to be so proud...

"Where do we have to sign to join?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"Surely we'll have to sign something, won't we?" Clara asked.

Alice, Frank, Marlene and Caradoc stood up as well.

"I hope you brought a quill, Professor," Caradoc said with a smirk. "'Cause I haven't brought mine."

Slowly, one by one, all the students stood up, even Peter, though he was the last to stand. Dumbledore shook slowly his head, a touched smile on his face marked with time and wariness after too much responsibilities and sorrows had been cast upon him. But still, his blue eyes were alit with a flame that seemed to never die.

"You will not sign anything for now. But I know you all very well. You will hear of me when the time comes."

"How are we going to be called?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Well..." Sirius shrugged. "Voldemort's bunch of psychopaths are called 'Death Eaters', surely we need a name as well... though one much better than theirs, for sure."

They all started to chuckle, and the heavy silence that had filled up the space around them for so long slowly vanished, and disappeared, and in it stead, waves of laughter illuminated the room.

"Well, you can count on Sirius to find us a ridiculous code name, that's for sure," Remus joked.

"I'm very good with nicknames and this sort of things!" Sirius defended himself.

They all doubled with laughter.

"But you know, Professor," Clara said slowly, "it's not a bad idea. We _do_ need a name."

Sirius dropped a sweet kiss on her lips, smirking.

"It should be something about you," James told Dumbledore very seriously.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"About me?"

"Well, you're the one who started the whole thing, after all," James nodded. "And you're one of the most powerful and wisest Wizards in the world, who could lead us better than you?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"I have to say, I hadn't thought about a name," he said.

Lily stared at Dumbledore, partly lost in thought.

"What about 'The Phoenix'?" she proposed.

They all stared at her.

"Like Fawkes..." she mumbled, blushing.

James nodded slowly.

"It would be good, what do you think Professor?" Remus asked their Headmaster.

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment.

"Something is missing about it," he mumbled, thinking hard.

"It doesn't sound much like the name of a group," a Ravenclaw nodded.

"What about 'The Army of The Phoenix'?" James proposed.

"Or 'The Order of the Phoenix' ?" Sirius proposed as well.

They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, Mr. Black, I reckon you and Miss Evans have found our new name!" Dumbledore smiled.

"I told you I was good with names!" the boy grinned.

They all laughed again. Dumbledore nodded slowly one more time, his gaze lost into the void before him, and he repeated the name of the resistance he was slowly building.

" 'The Order of the Phoenix'..."

* * *

They finally walked out of the Three Broomsticks, with a promise to be called when Dumbledore would need their help. The ten friends walked down the street, heading back towards the Castle as it was late already. The sun was sinking through the sky, and it would soon be time for diner. They walked together down the road, careless of the rain that was falling heavily upon them. There was no one around, and for a while, no sound could be heard except for the thud noise of the falling rain and the teenagers' footsteps on the muddy path.

A few steps ahead of their friends, Sirius and Clara were walking hand in hand, and she soon rested her head against his shoulder.

"So... we did it," she said in a breathy tone that almost sounded like a sigh.

Sirius nodded.

"I can't wait to kick some Death Eater's arse," the boy smiled.

She laughed.

"I'm glad we're doing this together," she breathed, looking tenderly at her boyfriend.

Sirius's wet hair fell down across his face as he looked at Clara.

"Me too," he said quietly. "But then, we'll soon be done with school, and we'll do everything together anyway."

A smile formed on both of their faces.

"I've told my father by the way, about you and I leaving together," Clara told the boy.

"Did he reply?" Sirius asked.

Clara nodded.

"He said that as soon as you would be out of the Hogwarts Express, he would arrest you and send you in a far away land where he would make sure that you would be eaten by the most terrible creature imaginable," she answered.

They both burst into laughter.

"I can recognize him there alright," Sirius laughed. "I told you that the news of you moving in with me would bring back his desire to kill me."

"He also said that he would curse your arse into oblivion if you didn't find a decent flat, and he was particularly worried about the possibility of us leaving in Knockturn Alley. I guess you'll have to reassure him about that."

"Don't worry, I don't intend to live in Knocturn Alley," Sirius reassured her.

"He finally added that he wanted to see the flat before we signed any document. Oh, and he will help us to move in our new flat, he said he would force Moody to help with the furniture as well."

They both laughed once more.

"Your father is amazing," Sirius laughed, though there was a tenderness in his voice that proved how much he appreciated Clara's father.

"I know," Clara sang happily.

"But wait till he finds out that I've found a way to make my bike fly!"

"You've found a way?" she asked, a childish excitement glimmering in her eyes.

"Yep!" he answered enthusiastically. "Or well, to be more precise I _think_ I've found a way. In the book you gave me."

"I knew you would find something in this book."

"I guess I should thank you again..."

"A kiss should be enough."

They both chuckled as Sirius dropped a sweet peck on her lips, and they walked down the road again.

They both looked at the Castle as it came in sight through the thick curtain of falling rain before them. There were little lights alit everywhere throughout the large Castle, and the two lovers marvelled at the beauty of the welcoming home before them.

"I can't believe it was our last trip to Hogsmeade," Sirius breathed.

"It's our last moments at Hogwarts, it feels so strange," Clara nodded.

"I feel like I'm going to leave my home."

"That's what I'm feeling too."

Sirius sighed, holding Clara closer to him, a crooked smile back on his lips.

"But then, we'll make a home of our own, together," he said. "We'll have all the time we need to build our own home."

Clara smiled, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"You're right," she breathed. "We have a whole lifetime to live together."

* * *

James couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. His mind was clear and sharp, and ideas kept swirling in his head, and thoughts didn't seem to want to stop bumping into one another... He knew he would probably not find sleep at all that night, there was too much in his mind he needed to think about.

Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort, the future, this ring still hidden in his bedside table...

He had planned on asking her that very day, for their last trip to Hogsmeade. He had thought about every detail, he had repeated his speech countless times (way too many times for Sirius, that was for sure)... but he hadn't been able to find the right time. The meeting with Dumbledore had lasted longer than he had thought it would, and then it was raining, and both Lily and he had too many things in their heads to think about marriage and eventually, they came back to the Castle, with James still carrying the precious ring in his pocket.

But he had prepared himself so much for this moment, he had waited for so long, he had thought about his proposal so many times... he just couldn't see how he could wait for another occasion. He needed to ask her, or he would probably go mad, staring blankly at the crack on the ceiling above his bed. He looked at her, peacefully sleeping next to him. And as he watched the reflections of the moonlight on her hair, and her slightly parted lips, and her calm expression that brought peace to his tortured mind, and the little freckles that stained her shoulders... he couldn't think about anything that would be as beautiful as her lying next to him like this...

And he wanted so badly to just wake her up and ask her if she wanted to be his for the rest of her life.

It was ridiculous, it was absurd, it was crazy, it was delusional... but so many things had happened that day after all, the whole world was crazy these days. They had both agreed to risk their lives to fight a maniac who wanted to kill all Muggleborns, or turn them into slaves.

He ran a hand through her red hair.

He had sworn to both Dumbledore and himself that he would fight the men that wanted to hurt Muggleborns and Muggles... He had sworn to defend the people who were like Lily.

He had sworn to save the woman he loved so deeply.

And it was a crazy, shitty idea that would probably lead him to be killed, but how could he close his eyes and merely step aside when innocent people were killed, slaughtered...?

And he knew that every person that was hurt by Voldemort and his followers could be Lily, or Remus, or Clara...

And he just couldn't believe the world he lived in could hold people as wonderful as the ginger girl that was sleeping next to him, but also men as evil as Voldemort. Sometimes, it felt like Voldemort was merely a dream, and that James would wake up to a world where Lily and his friends would be safe. But every time he woke up, it was always in this same crazy world that could create such different absolutes.

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he listened to her regular breathing, feeling the air that left her lungs brushing his lips like a warm breeze lost in the night.

He wanted to live his whole life with her by his side, and he just couldn't wait for another perfect time to ask her. The world around them was too much fucked up for him to wait...

But reason was screaming in his ears that he _had_ to wait for the right time. Or else, she would probably say no. And he knew he should have waited...

But he couldn't control his movements when Lily's name stumbled out of his mouth in a hoarse whisper, and he gently stroked her bare shoulder to wake her up.

It was an awfully bad idea...

...But he just couldn't help it.

"Lils, wake up," he breathed.

She shifted in her sleep, but kept her eyelids closed.

"Lils," he called again.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

She looked up at him, frowning.

It was such a bad idea, and James knew it, but he couldn't control his own body anymore...

"Is there something wrong?" she asked again.

James opened his mouth, but no sound would come out of it. His reason hadn't given up, and he was struggling against himself to do what was best but...

But hell, he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth again, he was in some kind of trance...

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Would you marry me?"

Panic rose inside him as he watched her eyes widening and widening and widening and... he was finally brought back to reality.

And he had fucked up...

Oh shit...

"I mean..." he breathed, now fully aware of what he had just done.

She was motionless, staring at him, awestruck...

He had prepared a speech, but he couldn't remember any of the words he had written down and repeated so many times. His mind was blank, and he only managed to force a few words to clumsily stumble out of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice uncontrollably shaking. "I love you with all my heart, Lily Evans. Would you be my wife?"

She gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth, and James silently cursed himself for his stupidity. How on Earth could she ever say yes to _that_? But it was too late now to take back his words.

He turned around, and searched for the velvety box he had hidden there for weeks now. He turned to Lily again, who was still staring blankly at him, her fingers covering her lips.

James slowly opened the little box, showing her the graceful ring he had chosen for her, and Lily's eyes widened even more at the sight of the shining jewel, gasping again.

But nothing but a strangled gasp would come out of her mouth.

And James was completely panicked by now...

"Right..." he breathed, struggling to calm down. "Just forget what has just happened," he stuttered. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

She was staring at him again, still motionless.

"I... I had prepared a speech and everything," James went on, still unable to control the stream of words that passed his lips. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened in my head to ask you this way. I'm sorry, Lils. Just... Just forget all about it."

He started to close the box, but Lily stopped him, holding his hand into hers. They stared at each other for a while, and somehow, they were both out of breath. Perhaps it was because of their racing hearts...

Her lips trembled, and James was both impatient and terrified at the idea of her giving him an answer.

But eventually, after a rather long silence, Lily gave him an answer...

She crushed their lips together, making him fall back onto his pillow, passionately kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to him as their desperate kiss deepened.

Eventually, they broke away, panting. And James was still holding the little box in his hand...

"Is...? Is that a yes?" he asked quietly.

Lily grinned, staring down at the boy's hazel eyes, these eyes that always drove her crazy and... she burst into laughter.

A happy, pure laugh that filled up the night around them, and it seemed that the moon was shining brighter into the couple's bedroom. And James couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter, the most marvellous sound in the world indeed... He just hoped he could spend his whole life listening to it...

Eventually, she managed to calm down, and there were tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"Yes."

James's eyes widened, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

He could already feel a tidal wave of emotions rising inside him, but he needed to be sure that it wasn't merely his mind playing a cruel trick on him...

But it wasn't an illusion.

"Yes, James," Lily repeated.

She kissed his lips again, but it was a slow, tender kiss this time.

"I want to marry you," she breathed against his lips.

And it was James's time to grin, like she had never seen him grin before. She could see withheld tears shining in his eyes as well, though he didn't cry.

"You want to marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes," she answered without an hesitation. "Yes, James, yes..."

One more desperate and loving kiss... And James took the ring out of the box, and the next second, Lily was staring down at the shining emerald around her finger.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, grinning.

The jewel had the colour of her eyes, and she knew it was the reason why James had chosen this ring.

" _You_ are beautiful," he whispered, letting his fingers wander through her hair.

He started to chuckle, and she questioningly looked at him.

"You know, I had prepared a speech and everything..." he said.

"Really?" she asked, a grin stuck on her face.

"I've repeated it for hours with Sirius, I had planned everything, I had spent hours writing down my speech... And I can't remember a single word of it now."

They both burst into laughter, and it took them an eternity to calm down again. It was too much happiness to bear... They both felt like they were the luckiest man and woman in the world.

"So..." James said, stroking her back as she laid upon him, resting her head upon his chest. "You're stuck with me forever now. Until death tear us apart..."

She looked up at him.

"I don't reckon that even Death could make you give up on me," she answered, still grinning. "You're way too stubborn for that. You would find a way out of your grave to get me back."

James's grin widened even more.

"I guess you're right. Even after we die, you'll still be stuck with me. Are you sure you still want to sign for this?"

His voice was a bit more serious again, though he was still grinning, and he thought his heart would burst because of the happiness that overwhelmed him...

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked softly one more time.

But the answer was still the same.

After all, she didn't feel any doubt about this. James was the one...

"Yes," she answered one more time, running her hand in his messy dark hair and staring at his hazel eyes. "I love you so much, James."

She dropped one more kiss on his lips. And somehow, she knew she was right where she belonged. Somehow, she knew that James would always own her heart, and that a bright future laid ahead of them. And the answer that passed her lips one more time was so obvious, it was natural, and she had no doubt that she was taking the right decision. It felt like she didn't have a choice at all in fact... She was meant to be with him, and he was meant to be with her, and it was all that mattered. The world suddenly felt right...

And she couldn't remember having felt so happy in her life.

"Yes, James Potter. I want to marry you."


End file.
